Life Is Beautiful
by The Pirate Gypsy
Summary: Jack and Bridget are together and happy now despite some silly curse trying to ruin their lives forever. But for the two pirates, bad luck is always just around the corner... Sequel to The Pirate and His Cinderella.
1. Quality Time

**Here's the sequel! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates**

**Here's Chapter 1!**

"Oh, he's going to kill someone..."

"Gibbs, are you muttering to yourself?" Ana asked the portly man who had just entered the room. Gibbs looked up at her.

"Where be Jack?"

Ana sat up. "Oh no, you don't need to know that. Anything that's wrong, we can handle."

Gibbs looked at her fearfully. "You better come see for yourself if you think anyone can handle the Captain's anger when he finds this out."

Ana got up and followed him, becoming just as hesitant when she saw the reason for Gibbs' dismay.

"Yes, Jack is definitely going to kill someone. And mangle the rest of us."

"We should tell him now and get it over with."

"No, not now."

Gibbs frowned. "Why?"

"Because he's busy."

"Doing what?"

* * *

"See, luv? I told you this was a good idea."

"Okay, you win. I'm actually having a nice and relaxing time."

Jack kissed her shoulder from where he was sitting behind her. "I knew you would. Even if it makes you uncomfortable to talk to people."

Bridget chuckled at the memory. "That's because I'm naked. But seeing as you are too, I'm feeling more confident."

Jack peered over her shoulder to see her through the water. "Well, you definitely should be confident luv."

Bridget leaned her head back to rest on Jack as she felt his hands graze her arms as his arms were wrapped her around her. She closed her eyes. "It's so nice to be just us for a change."

"Aye," Jack agreed. "I've been trying to get around to this since we docked but the life of a Captain is a busy one."

"I've recently come to realise how true that is." Bridget said, her eyes still closed. "We've been here for three weeks and I've barely seen you. There are some days when I don't see you at all."

"I know luv, I'm sorry about that but Ching is very adamant about meetings."

"I know. No need to be sorry. It does mean I miss you a little but it also means stuff like this is so much better."

It was true. Jack and Bridget were currently sitting in the outside hot pool that occupied one of Mistress Ching's establishments. The were hidden by surrounding walls and plants and trees and in complete privacy. There were little tea candles floating around in the water and lamps to illuminate the night. Bridget was sitting with her back up against Jack's chest while his arms were wrapped around her. Jack hadn't told Bridget where he was taking her as he wanted it to be a surprise but she became hesitant when he handed her the silk robe to put on. But she hadn't seen Jack in three days so she was pretty much on board with whatever he wanted if only it meant she could spend time with him. Now she was glad she had, this little private cove was quite amazing.

"So," Jack asked. "What have you been up to while I've been gone?"

Bridget smiled. "Oh, not much. The crew and I invented a new game."

Jack chuckled. "Oh really? And what's that?"

"It's basically a drinking game where you split up into teams and someone gives a fact about themselves. The opposing team asks questions and have to determine whether it's true or not. Basically, we all have to lie to each other."

"And if you get caught out, you have to take a drink?"

Bridget smiled. "Aw, I thought you were savvier than that. Of course not. If you get caught out and the other team guess correctly, you have to fill up their mugs from your own bottle. First team to have empty bottles loses."

Jack laughed. "And how do you fare in this little game?"

"I'm quite good actually. I very rarely get caught out."

"Is that because some of the stuff you come out with is so absurd that it couldn't be true, only with you, the absurd happens on a daily basis?"

Bridget laughed. "I'm not that bad. And yes."

"So, have you all just stayed on the Pearl this entire time?"

Bridget raised an eyebrow. "Are you joking? Jack, Mistress Ching runs a brothel. The only person I see on a daily basis is Anamaria."

"Well, I promise that I'll try to be around more. I'm nearly finished me dealings and Ching invited us to stay a little while longer. Since you didn't really get to enjoy Singapore, I'll show you around Japan."

Bridget smiled. "Sounds good. It'll be nice to get out and meet the people and experience everything."

"You haven't even met anyone yet? But I saw you in Ching's tea house."

"Tea house?"

"It's a fancier way of saying brothel, it does serve tea though."

"I met some of Mistress Ching's women but oh, they don't like me."

"Why?"

"I think it may have something to do with you kissing me when you came upon me in there and ignoring them. I've heard some stories about you Sparrow."

Jack cringed. "Rumours, luv."

"Don't even try. I know you and I know that just like my absurdity, your rumours are more often than not, true." She smirked.

"Ah, but those girls would have tried to turn you against me if they were jealous. I'm not confirming anything."

"Well, lying or not, they do not like me. Actually, I've noticed a pattern. A lot of the women I've come into contact with since meeting you resent me. Is this going to be the case forever?"

"Not _all _of the women ever."

Bridget laughed. "I wouldn't care if it were all the women. Who needs them when I've got who I want right here with his arms wrapped around me?"

Bridget felt Jack turn her so she was still in his arms but facing him. He smiled at her. "Now, that's what I like to hear."

Jack kissed her longingly. He really did regret not being able to spend more time with her lately. He loved the fact that she was looking at things in a more positive light after everything she'd been through. She could have hidden away but once again, she didn't. It wasn't like when they went to Tia Dalma's for the first time and she got mad because he and Tia had a history. She was focusing more on the fact that she had Jack to herself forever now as opposed to focusing on how those women might have had him for a night or two in the past.

The two parted and Bridget started playing with the braids on his beard, her eyes on them also. "So," She asked, trying to sound casual. "Are you free for the entire night or do you have to get back at some point?" She looked up to his eyes.

Jack smirked. "I'll have to wait and see which option is more fruitful."

Bridget pretended to pout and floated away from Jack. "You'll have to wait and see? I already have no clothes on. If that's not enough for you..."

Jack swam over to her quickly and grabbed her tightly. "Oh, it is more than enough. But..."

"But what?"

"Take your hair down."

Bridget smirked. "You don't like my hair up?"

"Well, it does have its advantages, like making it easier to get to your neck." Jack started planting kisses on her neck and Bridget closed her eyes at the feeling.

Jack took the clip out of her hair, letting it fall down in its thick curls and some of it into the water. "But I also want to be able to run me hands through it." Jack did so, stopping at the nape of her neck where his hands stayed as his lips went back to her neck. She inclined her neck back slightly to give him better access and one of Jack's hands went to her back, the other staying at her neck.

"Jack..."

"Bridget..."

"No, Jack."

"Oh, what?" Jack looked at her, realising that she was actually just talking to him.

"Can you hear that?"

Jack stayed silent and pressed her closer to him. He could hear whispering and he definitely did not want anyone but him seeing Bridget right now. Jack relaxed when he heard a soft giggle from outside the walls.

Bridget sighed. "They've been trying to get onto the ship since we got here."

Hidemi and Hina. The playful twins that couldn't grasp the fact that Jack was only with one woman now. Either they couldn't grasp it or they didn't want to. But either way, they'd be trying to get at him since the Pearl had docked. Bridget couldn't even be annoyed anymore; they genuinely didn't seem to see anything wrong with it. They were also actually really nice to her. They just thought that it was a case of Jack having Bridget and them. They'd even named Bridget, calling her Erina instead of her own name. But tonight, tonight it was annoying. Tonight it was only supposed to be Bridget and Jack. Why did they have to come and ruin that?

"I'll go get rid of them." Jack said but Bridget stopped him. She looked him up and down with a raised eyebrow. "I'll get dressed first."

Bridget let him go and Jack swam over to where his discarded clothes were, putting on his pants and shirt before following the whispering out of sight.

Bridget looked around. Not including mischievous twins trying to get in, the place really was secluded. Bridget didn't feel insecure here at all despite the fact that technically they were outside. Bridget submerged herself under the water fully and came back up, smoothing her now wet hair back.

"Well, if I had to wait and see, I've definitely seen enough after that."

Bridget opened her eyes and saw Jack smirking at her from where he was standing at the side of the pool.

"So, does that mean you're going to join me?" She smirked.

"I don't know. I quite like the view from here."

Bridget smiled. "Did you get rid of them?"

Jack sat on the edge of the pool, his feet hanging in the water. "I did indeed. I just had to threaten them with Ching and they ran. Took all of five seconds."

Bridget floated over to him, crossing her arms over his thighs. "Well done. Now, I'm getting quite cold in here all by my lonesome so are you getting in?"

Jack smirked. "You look like a mermaid seducing a sailor."

Bridget smiled. "I'm sure they always succeed at seducing their sailors." Bridget unfolded her arms and travelled up to clasp Jack's hands with hers. "Whether the sailors like it or not." With that, Bridget kicked against the wall and Jack was sent into the water, clothes and all. Jack emerged from the water and looked at her. She smirked and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You made me do it Sparrow."

"Oh? And how's that?"

"You were being a tease."

"I am no tease luv."

"Yes you are. You're even still wearing your clothes."

"You dragged me in here with them."

"Don't split hairs tease."

"Minx."

"Love you."

Jack chuckled. "You better."

"Jack..."

"Love you too."

* * *

**Aw, aren't things lovely? How long do you think that will last? Knowing these two...**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	2. What Do You Do With A Drunken Sailor?

**Thank You to Pirate-on-fleet-street, callieandjack, linalove, TheJoker'sGotMyHeart, madja01 and xBelekinax!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates**

**Here's Chapter 2!**

_Hmm, nice comfy bed with nice comfy....aw no!_

Bridget opened her eyes after putting her arm over to the other side of the bed and feeling the bed instead of Jack like she had expected. He was gone again. Every morning. Every single morning since they had gotten here she had woken up alone. She had gone to bed alone. Except for last night which is why she expected this morning to be different. No luck.

_Ha...No luck. Good one._

_God, patting myself on the back for my own bad jokes. How pathetic._

Bridget raised her head slightly and saw a folded up piece of paper on Jack's pillow. She took it and opened it, reading the words inside.

_I'm sorry luv but I had to go again. I will definitely try and come back to see you today. I didn't wake you this morning seeing as I'd have felt too guilty forcing you to open those beautiful eyes just to let me see them and put me in a good mood for the day. So I'm leaving you sleep for as long as you want, even if with you, that could be for days._

_Don't deny it. You know it's true._

_Love you,_

_Jack._

Bridget smiled at the note. Yes, he was gone but he got points for making her smile when he wasn't even on the ship. Bridget got up and instead of putting on her usual pirate clothes, put on a pants that came down to her knee and were loose, a fitted top, she was still surrounded by men that weren't Jack after all, before placing a looser shirt on outside it and sandals. She wasn't in danger of an attack so she'd taken to more leisurely clothing. But even if she had been in danger, she couldn't have worn her pirate clothes and boots. Because they were back in Sao Feng's mansion in Singapore where she'd been forced to leave them behind.

_Don't focus on that. Focus on the good. You're away from there and safe and there's plenty of more boots out there for you to be a pirate in._

Bridget smiled with melancholy as Jack's voice filled her thoughts. He had said that to her when she couldn't remember where her clothes were. She had blocked it out and it was only when she asked him and he was hesitant to tell her, did she remember that her clothes had been taken away from her. That night could still be hazy at times for Bridget. But Jack always tried to make her feel better when he knew it was on her mind.

Bridget walked out of the cabin to look for Ana but didn't have to look very far. She and some of the crew were on deck. They seemed to be speaking about something very important.

"Ana." Bridget called to the woman on deck. Ana turned and walked over to her, raising her eyebrows.

"You're up quite late today. Tired?" Ana smirked.

Bridget smiled. "You know if I say 'Oh I was kept quite busy last night, hehehe' you'd become disgusted and walk away so why lead me into a position to say it?"

Ana nodded. "Okay, you're right, I would." Ana walked back towards the men and Bridget followed. The men began poking Ana. "Alright, I'm asking her." Ana said, annoyed. She turned back to Bridget who was looking at them curiously. "There's something I have to tell you. Me and the crew were hoping you could be the one to tell Jack."

"Tell him what and why me?"

"Cause you're the one he's least likely to strangle."

Bridget frowned. "What happened?"

Ana took a breath. "The rum is gone."

Bridget's eyebrows shot up. "What?"

"Aye, all the rum is gone. We have none of it to get us back to the Caribbean and rum isn't really big here so we can't acquire any. We're scared that...well Jack, he...Bridget, he might get sober."

Bridget frowned. "Jack has been sober."

Gibbs shook his head. "Jack has been what we call 'Sober as a Sparrow'. It's the level of being sober for Jack but quite drunk if it were anyone else. It's just as sober as Sparrow gets. He's just not as drunk as he likes to be at all times. He's been more Sparrow Sober since you came along as he likes to give you his attention but now that he might be a regular person's sober, who knows what to expect?"

Bridget frowned. "He'll have one hell of a hangover."

Ana nodded. "So, we've never seen Jack regular person sober so we don't know what to expect. We're guessing he don't like that kind of sober so what is there about being sober Jack don't like? What's he like?"

The men began nodding.

"Some of us are imagining unpleasant things." Matelot said.

"Aye," Duncan agreed. "Like what if he gets drunk because he don't like his personality when sober?"

Bridget scoffed. "That's ridiculous."

"Is it?" Tearlach asked. "What if he's boring?"

"Miserable."

"Stuffy."

"I'm imagining a fine British accent for some reason..."

Bridget laughed. "Come on fella's, this is Jack. He's going to be the same as always. Just probably more steady footed or less wordy. He's going to be the same person. If he were a boring, stuffy nightmare, how would he have started drinking rum in the first place? I mean, those types drink sherry or God forbid, no alcohol at all. Not exactly the type to go around drinking six bottles of the stuff a day."

"I hope you're right, lass." Gibbs said.

"How is the rum all gone anyway?" Bridget asked. "I thought we were keeping an eye on it."

"We were but our vision got impaired after we drank all that rum." Anamaria said. "We thought we had more than we had. We've been downing it playing those drinking games."

Bridget bit her lip trying to think of a way to make this sound less bad to Jack. He would surely go ballistic knowing he'd have to sail all the way back to the Caribbean without any rum. Bridget perked up when she thought of something.

"Robins!"

The crew looked at her. "Em...Do you miss him or something? Said that quite excitedly there, Bridge." Crimp said.

"No and don't call me Bridge." She said, remembering how people she hated always seemed to call her Bridge. Nelson used to always do it. As did Finbarr but actually, he'd come in pretty handy just now. "We won all the rum from Robins' ship, remember? Did we ever actually get that?" She had passed out so she wasn't sure.

"Aye, we did." Gibbs said. "And we put it in with the rest of the plunder instead of in the storage or rum room so as to keep it in case of..."

"Emergencies!" Ladbroc said. "Like right now."

"Well there you go." Bridget said. "Crisis avoided. We still have a drunken Captain to sail us back home and no one is sobering up."

All the men nodded happily before looking at each other shiftily. It took all of three seconds before they were running to get below deck.

"Stop! Get back up here." She said as if she were reprimanding children. "We are not going to drink back all that rum. We need to save it if you want any when we're spending long days with nothing but sea surrounding us."

The men skulked back up on deck, knowing she was right.

"Okay," Bridget said. "So it's agreed? No more drinking games and no more wasting the rum?"

* * *

"Okay, em...oh, I've got one. I was once attacked by a snake charmer and his snake."

Bridget was unsurprised by how many unbelieving smirks she got.

"That is a complete lie." Matelot said. "When would you have been attacked by a snake?"

Bridget was smiling. "The Governor was having dealings with a merchant and whenever the Governor wants to impress a potential business associate, he throws a ball. Well, this merchant fella seemed to want to impress right back and offered to bring his own form of entertainment which was the snake charmer. He did his little routine and then wanted people to handle the snake but everyone was too squeamish so they decided to see what would happen to a servant if they did it. I got chosen and they gave me the snake."

"Wait, wait, wait." Marty said suspiciously. "You actually did it?"

"Well I didn't get a choice. It was pretty much a case of do what you're told and hope you don't get bitten." Bridget said. "I was handling the snake and I was shaking so much that I dropped it. The snake charmer found this very disrespectful to the snake, I suppose."

"So, what? He hypnotised it to attack you?" Duncan asked.

"Ah, but you see she said the snake charmer and snake." Kursar remembered. "Why would he need to attack you when he has a snake to do it for him?"

"Well, this is what I found disrespectful to the snake." Bridget said. "Instead of just sending it to slither after me which I might have found less daunting, he picked up the snake and tried to whack me with it."

The laughs that Bridget was expecting came in full force.

"Bullocks." Kursar laughed.

"He tried to whack you with it?" Marty laughed.

"Yes." Bridget said, still smiling. "He chased after me and tried to beat me with his still hypnotised snake."

"What did you do?" Matelot asked.

"...I ran far away."

"Did no one try to intervene to the big man trying to snake bash the servant girl?" Ladbroc asked.

"No, they all found it quite hysterical." Bridget said. "To see me running quickly out of the ballroom with a snake wielding maniac shouting in a different language running after me."

"You see, I know you. We all do." Kursar said. "And I think you wouldn't run out of the room. You'd want to save face."

"Well I was only thirteen and it was a very large snake. And everyone was laughing at me."

"Aw, you were only thirteen?" Ana laughed.

"Yea, they figured if a thirteen year old girl can pull off holding the snake without a problem, they should be fine. But I couldn't."

"You must have been so embarrassed." Duncan said.

"Yes, I was mortified." Bridget said.

"What kind of snake was it?" Kursar asked.

"I don't remember its name."

"Not his name, we don't want to know if it was called Suzie or something." Duncan said.

"I meant the type of the snake." Bridget laughed. "I can picture it clearly but I couldn't tell you the kind."

"Describe it."

"Okay, no legs." Bridget smirked and her team laughed. "Very wide smile. It was a kind of an off white colour with brown scales."

The men looked at her suspiciously. "Very stereotypical description of a snake." Kursar said.

"Well, when you're being chased by a crazy man with intent to bash your head in with his pet, you don't really turn around and try to inspect it. I found it's very beneficial to just run."

"Okay," Gibbs said. "I think that's enough questions. Time to decide it's true or not."

"You see," Kursar said. "You love experiencing new things and I don't think you'd be terrified of handling a snake. I think you'd feel it was something exciting to do."

"I agree." Marty said. "You love to do things just to say you've done them."

"So, do we think it's a lie?" Duncan asked.

"Definite lie." Kursar said. "Why would he try and beat her with it instead of just beating her with his flute or something?"

"Okay, a lie." Matelot said and everyone looked to Bridget who was still smiling.

"Actually, it's completely true." She said and the men groaned.

"That actually happened?"

Bridget nodded.

"Did he ever hit you?"

"No." Bridget said. "I'm clumsy but I know when to run."

"That's such a funny story but so horrible at the same time." Ana said. "I didn't even believe you and I'm on your team."

Bridget laughed. "I think you'll find you us some rum."

The men poured their rum and handed it over to the other team. The deal not to drink rum in the morning had somehow been forgotten later then night when everyone promised to only have one drink. And then only promised to have one more, then another, then another...

"Okay." Ladbroc said. "Bridget, you choose whose next."

"Em, alright." Bridget said. "Since he was most vocal about not believing me, I'd have to choose Kursar."

Kursar smirked. "Alright, let me see...Oh, I've got one. I've got a tattoo of a kitten on my thigh."

The laughs were almost deafening.

"Oh, I hope this is true." Bridget said.

"Why a kitten?" Ana asked. "Not very manly."

"Well I was very drunk and it seemed like a good idea." Kursar answered.

"But why a kitten?" Moises asked. "Out of all the things you could get a tattoo of, why a kitten?"

"I found a kitten and I formed a slight attachment..."

"Aww..." Everyone cooed mockingly.

"So!" Kursar interrupted. "I wanted a tattoo of Lester."

More laughing.

"Lester?!" Tearlach asked. "You named the bloody kitten?"

"You named it Lester?" Quartetto chuckled.

"Oh, you're so manly." Ana smirked.

"What?" Kursar asked. "It was a pet!"

"A little bitty kitten." Moises said.

"What happened to it?" Bridget asked.

"It died." Kursar said.

No one really felt like mocking him after that.

"Wait a second." Quartetto said after everyone stayed in uncomfortable silence. "We're not supposed to be believing him!"

"Oh, that's right!" Bridget said. "So, what do we believe?"

"Well I could believe he'd be stupid enough to a tattoo of a bloody kitten but not that he'd get one as a pet in the first place." Said Moises. "So basically, I believe it to be complete arse. Everyone agree?"

The team nodded.

"Okay," Gibbs said. "They're saying it's a lie."

"Well," Kursar said, standing up. He lifted up his pant leg and sure enough there was a tattoo of a kitten on his skin. There was a mixture of laughter and groaning from the opposing team.

"Yea, who's looking stupid now?" He said triumphantly.

He couldn't understand why everyone stopped laughing. He figured it out when he saw Bridget try to not laugh and look away from the man bearing his thigh. Kursar pulled his pant leg down and cringed.

"I would say it's still you looking fairly stupid."

Kursar turned. "You're probably right Captain." He hurried back to his seat and continued cringing.

Jack walked further into the room and sat next to Bridget, his arm going around her back and resting on her hip. "So, this is how you all spend your time?" Jack smirked. "I bring you all to a brothel and you spend your nights recounting embarrassing tattoos? Oh, and drinking me rum."

Everyone all of a sudden looked very worried and guilty.

"What?" Jack asked. "What's with the air of shame that has just descended upon you all?" Jack was surprised that even Bridget looked quite guilty. "What did you all do?"

"Eh...Well, you see Captain..." Gibbs began.

Jack saw Bridget whisper to Ana out of the corner of his eye. Ana looked up.

"I think I'm going to go to bed." She said, getting up and rushing out, quickly being followed by the rest of the crew. Jack was about to object to them leaving when he was questioning them but Bridget took his jaw in her hand and turned his face to look at her.

"Jack, I have to tell you something."

"You did something?" Jack asked, kind of disappointed that she was the one telling him.

"Not just me but yes, kind of." Bridget said. "You know, it's not that bad." She knew it would be.

"Bridget, just tell me." Jack said.

"The rum might be, well it almost is, well, Jack it's gone. The rum is gone." Bridget looked at him and found him completely unresponsive. "Jack?"

"I heard you." He said, his face still unchanging. Bridget was waiting for the blow up, for him to start shouting and cursing and running off to go and find the crew so he could shout at them and her altogether.

"Where did it go?" Jack asked calmly, but the underlying anger was definitely there.

"We might have played that game I told you about a little too much. We thought it was gone this morning and then we remembered about the rum from Robins' ship so we thought we were fine. But then we drank that too..."

"We had rum from Robins' ship?"

"We never told you that?"

"No, you did not."

"Jack, I'm sorry. We thought..."

"Don't." He said, not looking her in the eyes. "Don't apologise. Bridget, if it were anyone but you I might be acting a little differently but I am trying to focus on the positive right now. It's very, very hard but I'm trying. But if you apologise or keep talking at all, I may give up trying."

Bridget shut her mouth tightly and nodded. Positive parts? He could actually think of positive parts?

"Okay," He said after a while. "We have a long time before we get back to the Caribbean. A lot of open sea and a great way of passing that time was rum. But now, we have no rum. I can ask Ching but I don't think it'll do any good. So, here's what's going to happen, I'm going to need something to distract meself like rum did."

Bridget nodded. "My job?"

Jack looked at her. "It don't take a lot to satisfy me luv. I'm a simple man in terms of happiness. I have three things. The Pearl, rum and you." Jack said, listing the things out on his fingers. "When I have all three of these things together, I'm quite a happy man. Now one of these three things is gone."

"So, you're not happy. Okay. But I am positive that the other two factors can make up for some missing rum." Bridget said, his thumbs stroking his face as she took his face in her hands. "I know one of them will try very, very hard."

Jack kissed her. "I'll be right back."

"You're leaving again?" Bridget asked.

"Just for a few minutes." Jack said and he got up and left the galley. Bridget looked after him curiously but stopped when she heard his voice. His voice being very loud.

"YOU DRANK ALL ME RUM? HOW...WHY...WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!? I'D MAKE YE ALL WALK THE PLANK IF I COULD! YOU ARE ALL, AND I MEAN ALL, GOING OUT TOMORROW AND SEARCHING THIS COUNTRY FOR MORE AND IF YOU DON'T, YOU'RE GOING IN THE BRIG!....YOU ARE...YOU'RE BANNED FROM THE BROTHEL!!!"

Bridget heard a door slam and it made her jump. She waited and soon Jack walked back into the galley fiercely.

"What are you still doing down here?! Get upstairs to the cabin!"

Bridget ran out of the galley without a word and Jack smirked.

_The bright side. I can see why she focuses on it._

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	3. What If?

**Thank You to TheJoker'sGotMyHeart, callieandjack, Pirate-on-fleet-street and linalove!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates**

**Here's Chapter 3!**

"Ready to go, luv?"

Bridget looked up at Jack who had just entered the cabin. "Do you really think you're going to find anything?"

"Won't know unless I try." Jack said.

"Don't you have any meetings with Mistress Ching today?"

"Postponed them until tomorrow."

Bridget smirked. "Oh? You told me you couldn't put them off when I wanted to spend time with you. But when rum is gone..."

"If I thought the crew would drink you, I would postpone any meetings to make sure that didn't happen. I was pretty certain you weren't going anywhere when I was busy. If only I was that diligent with the rum..."

Bridget laughed. "Let's go Sparrow before you burst into tears."

"You mock luv, but give me long enough without it."

"Come on."

Jack and Bridget walked out of the cabin and off the ship. They started walking down the street and Bridget smiled when she felt Jack's hand entwine with hers. Yes the rum was gone but at least she was able to spend the day with him because of it.

"Erina!"

Bridget stopped, much to Jack's confusion.

"That's not your name, luv."

"Wait for it."

In a matter of seconds, the twins came rushing up to Jack and Bridget.

"Erina, we're happy to have found you." Hina said excitedly.

"And you too, Captain Jack." Hidemi said.

"What is it?" Bridget asked.

"Oh no, we need only Erina. Bye-bye Captain Jack." Hina laughed.

Jack frowned. "You're taking her away from me?"

"It is a surprise for Captain Jack." Hidemi said.

Bridget and Jack looked at each other. Neither knew what was going on.

"Come along, Erina." Hina said, pulling on her arm.

"Why do you call her Erina?" Jack asked.

"Her accent." Hina said as if it were obvious.

Jack nodded. Erina, a Japanese name. But also Erin. Eire. Ireland.

"Now, bye-bye Captain Jack." Hina said.

"I don't know..." Jack said.

"It's okay." Bridget said. "You go, I'll see you later."

"Are you sure?" Jack asked.

"Positive. Go." Bridget had to admit, she was curious as to what these two were up to. She'd always see Jack later when whatever the surprise that was planned was ready.

"Okay." Jack kissed her lightly, ignoring Hidemi and Hina's coos. "I'll see you in a minute."

Jack walked on and Bridget looked to the twins. "Now, what is it you two want?"

"Captain Jack." Hidemi said, looking after Jack.

"I won't explain it again." Bridget said.

"Captain Jack belongs to Erina now." Hina said. "And we like Erina."

"Thank you." Bridget said. It was seldom women liked her now, or ever in fact. Bridget had to face it; Rita never knew Jack and she didn't like Bridget.

"So, we do not go near Captain Jack." Hina finished.

"Okay." Hidemi said. "But we still get to make up Erina."

"Make up?" Bridget asked.

"Yes." Hina said. "It will be like you're our doll."

Bridget didn't know how she felt about that. What did they want to do with her? "Doll?"

The twins started pulling her towards the brothel. "We're going to put you in a pretty dress and make you all beautiful for Captain Jack. We're going to wash your hair and comb out all these curls..."

"I like my curls."

"We do too but it's only for this one time. Your hair is going to be long and silky like your dress."

Bridget couldn't help but think back to Sao Feng's maidens doing the exact same thing. But this time it was hugely more pleasant. So she thought, why not?

The twins pulled her into the brothel where the other women were relaxing. She got a few sneers when she walked in but most of the women were told by Mistress Ching not to annoy Bridget as it was as if they were annoying Jack and the others were just too tired to make the effort. Bridget felt Hina pull her over to sit on a seat.

"Okay, first, you have to choose what to wear."

"I get to choose?" Bridget asked, amused.

"Of course."

The twins showed her an array of dresses and kimonos which were exquisite. Bridget didn't know how she could choose. But when she found a pale blue kimono, she had to choose it. It was amazing and brought back pleasant memories.

"It will look so pretty on Erina." Hidemi said.

The twins pulled Bridget up from the chair and were about to bring her into another room when they heard whispering and mumbling from the other girls. And it wasn't directed at Bridget.

"Who is that?" Bridget asked about the woman who had just entered the brothel and caught everyone's attention.

"That's Seiko." Hina replied in a hushed voice so Seiko couldn't hear.

"She is not nice at all. She is very bitter because she is not allowed to work here anymore." Hidemi whispered. "She shouldn't be here. If Mistress Ching finds out... She has already turned Seiko away but every day she comes back to discuss getting her job back."

"Why isn't she allowed work here anymore?" Bridget frowned.

"Because she has a child now. If she is here, there is no one to take care of her baby. Mistress Ching will not let a child on the property. It scares off clients." Hina said.

Bridget nodded. Understandable. Unfair but understandable. "How old is her child?"

"He is only a baby. A month or so old." Hidemi said. "But she does not like having a child and no job as she does not have the extravagance she was rewarded with here. She was one of the most popular girls here before she became with child."

"Talking about me?" Seiko turned to the women with a raised eyebrow. She looked at Bridget. "And who is this? A new girl?"

"This is Erina." Hina said and Bridget couldn't help but notice how the twins' happy demeanour changed. "She belongs to Jack Sparrow."

"Not for sale." Hidemi said.

Seiko laughed. "Jack Sparrow's? What woman isn't?"

"Every other woman." Bridget answered defiantly. "Since I came along."

Seiko chuckled. "Every woman has thought that with Jack Sparrow. I wouldn't be too confident if I were you."

"I wouldn't be too confident if I were you." Bridget replied "But since Jack brought me on his ship and there have been no other women since he met me, I'm not too worried."

"Worry, now that's something every woman should keep with her around any man." Seiko said.

"Is that so?" Bridget asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It is." Seiko said. "Because we're women. Men can do what they want with us, ruin us, take our livelihoods and scamper away without a second thought."

"Koji is a gift." Hina said. "You should not talk as if he is a hindrance to you."

"Don't talk to me about my son." Seiko said. "When you have a child, not if, when, you can come back and tell me what you feel." Seiko looked at Bridget. "So Jack is keeping you around?"

"He is." Bridget replied.

"How long do you think that will last?"

"Forever."

"Not forever." Seiko said, walking closer to Bridget. "The minute this starts to swell," Seiko patted Bridget's stomach. "It will push him further away."

Bridget frowned. "I'm not pregnant."

"You will be." Seiko smirked and Bridget was a bit shocked. "You share a bed with a man and it is unavoidable." Bridget was about to reply but Seiko stopped her. "You can't deny it or make some excuse. We women were designed to bear children and if a man wants to run away from it, he can. Maybe if Jack is keeping you around, he'll keep you around even with a child. You're just lucky he doesn't already have a child running around somewhere. An experienced sailor like Jack? It wouldn't be unsurprising."

Bridget was a little speechless. "Jack doesn't have a child. He would have said..."

"Would he? And how would he know? Jack isn't, or wasn't at least, the kind to keep in touch with his ex lovers. He's travelled this entire world and has experienced the delights of each land. Who can say there isn't some little Jack Sparrow's running around? Maybe you'd want to ask him about it. Not that he could even know. Face it, there's no way of knowing for sure unless you go around this world and find every single one of his conquests. Even then, if you share your bed with him every night, it'll happen to you. And then you might be alone or you might be with him but either way, are you ready for it? Is he? If Jack is the Jack I know, there's not a chance."

Bridget really couldn't speak. She could barely breathe. One of the reasons Bridget didn't sleep with Jack those first two weeks was in case she did get pregnant and she thought she'd never be seeing him again. A lot of women hadn't considered that option if Jack's past was anything to go by. There was also the fact that now; Bridget had just been given her own thoughts of pregnancy to think about?

Was she ready?

Was Jack ready?

Bridget walked out of the brothel without a word.

* * *

Jack walked into the cabin that night to find Bridget sitting on the bed, reading.

"Hello luv." He said walking over to the bed and leaning down to kiss her.

"Did you find any rum?"

Jack shook his head miserably. "No, we found some other enjoyable beverages but no rum. What happened with Hina and Hidemi? Where's my surprise?"

"Things didn't go as planned for the two. No rum and no surprise. I'm sorry."

Jack smiled at her. "Well, there's nothing you could do." Jack sat next to her. "Now that I think about it, there actually might be something you could to cheer me up." Jack kissed her and pushed her back to lie on the bed. Jack was surprised when he felt Bridget, instead of go to take off his coat like usual, push him away. "What is it?"

"I just...nothing." Bridget said.

"Are you sure?" Jack asked.

Bridget nodded. "Absolutely."

"Okay." Jack kissed her again but he could practically feel the nervousness radiating from her. She was so tense. He wasn't surprised when she pushed him away again and got off of the bed. Jack sat on the side of the bed and she stood across from him. "What's wrong? You're acting nervous again and I would think by now, you wouldn't be nervous at the thought of this anymore."

"I'm not nervous. Well, I am. No, I'm not."

"Bridget, what is wrong?" Jack asked. He was getting a bit worried now.

"I was just..." Oh God, how could she talk to him about this? "No, it's nothing you need to be worried about." Bridget went to walk out of the cabin to clear her head.

"Stop." Jack called and Bridget did. "Turn." Bridget turned to face him. "Look me in the eye." Bridget did so. Jack got up from the bed and walked over to her. "Tell me what is wrong and stop worrying me."

"Okay." Bridget walked further into the cabin and looked at him. She looked quite scared. "I'll talk to you about this but you have to promise not to get mad at me when I bring this subject up."

Jack nodded. "Okay."

Bridget nodded and took a breath. "What happens if I get pregnant?"

Well, that wasn't what Jack was expecting. "What?"

"Pregnant. It could happen. Very easily. It only takes one time and we've slept together a lot more than once. But when you think about it, our relationship is still quite new. We've actually only known each other for a few months. And you were off on Nelson's ship and getting the Pearl back for seven weeks of those. What will happen if I do get pregnant?"

Jack looked at her with a frown. "Bridget, are you asking me if I'll get rid of you if you become pregnant?"

"No. I wouldn't be here if I thought you would do that. That's why I didn't sleep with you before you left Port Carmen on Nelson's ship. I thought I'd never see you again and if I became pregnant, I'd be alone. It's one of the reasons I was so nervous. Getting pregnant. But I still want to know what you'll do, what your reaction will be. We've been sleeping together for months, it could happen any time we're in bed together."

Jack looked at her. "I don't know what you want me to say. I don't know what I would do if you got pregnant. No woman has ever posed that question to me before."

"Have you ever been with a woman as long as you have with me?"

"No. I've never loved a woman like I love you before."

"But you still don't know what to say?"

What did he do? He was in complete shock. "I...I don't know."

Bridget nodded. "Jack, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I brought this up. I shouldn't have. I guess my nervousness just has a way of ruining moments."

She tried to walk out of the cabin again but Jack stopped her by catching her by the arms. "I want to ask you something and I want the truth. I'm only going to ask once."

Bridget looked up at him. "What is it?"

"Are you pregnant and this is your way of trying to gauge my reaction?"

Bridget kept his gaze for a few seconds before shaking her head. "No."

Jack wanted to let out a sigh of relief. He wanted to but he didn't want to. He didn't know what he wanted. "Do you want a baby?" He asked.

Bridget thought about it. "I'm never going to have a choice. If it happens, it happens."

"That's not what I asked. Do you want a baby?"

"I don't know how to answer now. I don't know."

Jack nodded. What a weird situation. Their relationship was young and neither had exactly shown parental qualities during that time. Had they? Jack's thoughts were too muddled to think back. He didn't even know if they'd be good parents.

"The curse." Bridget said.

Jack remembered. What would happen if they brought a baby into their world? Their cursed world? It wouldn't be safe for a baby. It wasn't safe for them. "The curse could work two ways." Jack said. "It could give us a baby when we're not ready or it could be the reason we never have one."

"Are you saying never having a baby is a bad thing?"

"I don't know what I'm saying. I don't know what I want. Same as you."

"I don't want to bring a baby into a world where the circumstances we're forced to live in could hurt it." Bridget said. "I couldn't live with myself if something happened to our child."

Jack's breath hitched. Their child. Jack and Bridget's child. That really was something to think about. "Him."

Bridget frowned. "What?"

"Him. He. Sparrow's only have boys. A whole bloodline, not one girl born to our family."

Bridget smiled a little. "We'd have a son?"

"We would, if something didn't happen."

Bridget's smile dropped but she understood that Jack had to remind her of this. Bridget could barely protect herself sometimes with this curse. What if she fell or was injured when she was pregnant? What if the curse hurt their baby or God forbid, worse? She really didn't think she'd be strong enough for that. But it was a real possibility. Not to mention, she wasn't sure she wanted a baby. She didn't think she wanted the responsibility, the pregnancy, she didn't think she was ready to be a mother. If she did have a baby, her relationship with Jack would definitely change and they'd just gotten to the point where they were completely happy. "Jack, I don't know what to do, what to think."

"I know." Jack said. He pulled Bridget to him and wrapped his arms around her. "I don't know what I can say to make you feel better this time."

"Maybe we don't need to finish this conversation yet."

Jack nodded and kept her close to him. Yet. But they would have to finish it. It was unavoidable.

* * *

Jack and Bridget were in bed later that night. Bridget was fast asleep but Jack was writing out stock take and other Captain things. Well, he was trying to. His mind kept coming back to the earlier conversation. He looked down at Bridget sleeping. How could she sleep peacefully and he couldn't close his eyes without opening them again at some realisation about the pros and cons of pregnancy? There was nothing he could do if she got pregnant.

Nothing at all.

* * *

_Bridget took a deep breath. She had to do this now._

"_Jack, I have something to tell you."_

"_What is it?"_

_Bridget smiled and took Jack's hand and he felt as she placed his palm over her stomach. Jack felt a slight swell, a tiny bump. Bridget smiled at him._

"_I'm having your baby."_

_Jack was amazed. He smiled and kissed Bridget._

_She was giving him a new Sparrow._

_Jack's reaction was exactly what Bridget wanted. She couldn't have asked for anything better. He was going to be there for her and he wasn't doing it grudgingly. He wanted her and he wanted their baby._

_Their son._

Jack woke up from his dream and looked over to see Bridget still sleeping peacefully next to him. Jack thought back to his dream and the emotions.

_Well, that's interesting..._

* * *

**I have a feeling this chapter was really a love/hate dealie to read depending on what you want for these two and what conclusions you came to with this chapter.**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	4. Respect

**Thank You to TheJoker'sGotMyHeart, callieandjack, linalove, xBelekinax, lori, nevvy, Lexipro, Captain Anemone and Pirate-on-fleet-street!**

**To lori: Thank you! So glad you're hanging around!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates**

**Here's Chapter 4!**

The next evening, Bridget was sitting at the table in her cabin eating some more Japanese food. She really did want to try everything. Her feet were propped up on another chair in front of her with her knees bent. On her thighs sat a book that she was reading while also manoeuvring chop sticks. She was actually getting quite good at it to the point where she didn't even have to focus on what she was doing.

"I still don't understand why you insist on eating fish. You don't like it." Jack said from where he was sitting across from her and inspecting maps which he always seemed to do when he was bored.

"I live on a pirate ship. I'm going to have to get used to fish. Also, this thing that I'm eating that I can't remember the name of," Bridget heard Jack chuckle. "Is a Japanese delicacy. I'm in Japan so I should at least give it a try. Are you sure you don't want anything?"

Jack smiled. "I'm positive luv. Are you worried about little old me?"

Bridget smirked at him. "Aren't I supposed to be? You haven't eaten all day. I haven't actually seen you eat anything since we got here."

He chuckled. "I'm fine."

Bridget went back to her food. "Fine. But just so you know, if you don't eat now, you don't get to have any dessert later."

Jack smirked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Oh really? And what's dessert? Is it something sweet?"

"Oh, incredibly."

Jack leaned over the table to her. "Can't I get a little taste?"

Bridget pretended to think about it. "Didn't I just say you can't?"

"You wouldn't deny me." Jack said with a helpless expression he knew always made her say yes.

"If I let you, you'll think you can do whatever you want."

"I don't think I can do whatever I want." Jack said, getting up and walking over to her, putting his hands on either side of her chair and trapping her under him.

"Don't you?"

"No. I know I can do whatever I want." Jack pressed his lips against hers. Bridget responded for a few seconds before pulling away.

"You see, you say that and it makes me want to say no." Bridget said.

"You know it's true."

Bridget rolled her eyes. "Fine."

"Dessert?"

"You asked for it."

"And I can't wait."

Jack leaned in to her again and was surprised when he felt her take his hand and slap something into it. Jack looked down at his hand.

"And what is this?"

"Dessert. Castella. It's a Portuguese cake but they love it over here apparently. It's very sweet. Like you asked for. Now, go back to your maps and leave me to finish this very interesting chapter."

Bridget went back to her book trying not to smirk. Jack didn't bother not trying. He smirked widely at her.

"I'll get you back for that."

"I'd expect nothing less." Bridget said, not taking her eyes from the book but she did smirk.

"What a lack of respect for your Captain."

"Oh, really? You seem to have more than enough respect for yourself. When you say things like you can do whatever you want, you're practically begging me to one up you."

Jack walked back to his chair. "Fine. But you're not fairing very well either. I get cake and you get fish."

Bridget groaned.

"Exactly." Jack smirked, eating the Castella and going back to his maps. "Ha."

* * *

"What do you mean you just haven't spoken about it since?" Ana asked. "How can you both just drop something like that and act normal as if it never came up?"

"We both didn't know what to say." Bridget said. "Or do. It's not like we can control what happens. I just wanted to know that if I got pregnant, Jack wouldn't resent me or hate me. From his reactions to our little terrifying conversation, he won't. That's all I can hope for."

"So neither of ye even admitted if you did or did not want children?"

"No."

"Is it awkward between you two now?"

"No." Bridget said sounding surprised herself that they could act normal again so quickly.

"Do you want children?"

Bridget groaned. "Ana, I stopped this conversation with Jack. I don't want to have it with you. I don't want to have it at all."

"Don't you think it's something you need to face?"

"Not until I'm faced with it."

"That's stupid and cowardly."

"I don't care. If Jack can accept that answer, so can I."

"You and Jack haven't accepted anything."

"Well I'm not making any decisions about what I want."

"That's going to come back to bite you. Avoiding an issue like this can't be good."

Bridget didn't mention that she had also hugely avoided the issue of if Jack had any children already. She was too scared to even contemplate it because either he did and he obviously had kept it from her and wasn't in the child's life meaning he abandoned the child and the mother or he didn't have any children and he might get mad she felt the need to even ask. Or he didn't know and she'd be giving him something to worry about. "We didn't avoid it. Fully. We spoke about it. Not much more we can do."

"Funny, doesn't the marriage talk come before the baby talk?"

"Don't even start. I've had enough stress for one week."

"But..."

"No." Bridget said.

"It's just..."

"I mean it Ana. No talk of marriage, babies, nothing."

"You're being ridiculous."

"I usually am. It's one of my faults but it is my fault so I can pull it out when I need it."

Ana got up from her chair. "I'm going to go into the town. Jack is still on rum lookout. Coming?"

Bridget looked up. "No. I'm going to stay here. I'm not really in the mood."

Ana's eyebrows shot up. "You're not in the mood to go look around? I'm surprised."

Bridget smiled. "I'll see you later."

"See you."

Ana left the cabin and Bridget was left on her own to think about everything she had avoided thinking about. She wasn't thinking about it for long when she heard the door to the cabin open.

"Thank God..." Bridget said, pleased that Jack was giving her a distraction. But it wasn't Jack.

"What are you doing here?"

"Is that any way to speak to a Pirate Lord?" Mistress Ching said and Bridget remembered. Ching had an ego the size of the sun. She didn't think anyone who was ranked under her in terms of piracy could be frank with her. She was all about respect. All these Pirate Lords seemed to be. Jack had asked Bridget to go along with it seeing as due to the recent events with Sao Feng, Ching was a handy alliance to have.

"Sorry." Bridget said. "Can I help you with something?"

"Where is Jack Sparrow?"

"He's out."

"Out where?"

Bridget frowned. This woman was kind of hard to respect. "In the town. I don't know where he is right now."

"Typical. He always does this!"

Bridget tried to restrain rolling her eyes. "I will tell him you were looking for him when he gets back."

Mistress Ching sat on Jack's chair. "I'll wait."

Bridget sneered. _Stupid woman being a Pirate Lord so I have to respect her because she's of higher authority and because I got Jack into a lot of trouble with the last two Pirate Lords I encountered. Not that he was in their good books anyway. Still, I should probably try and not turn all of them against him._

"So when did he pick you up?" Ching asked.

"Five months ago."

"Hmm, a while after he left my ship."

Bridget looked at her with a questioning expression. "What? Jack was on your ship?"

"Not too long before he met you it seems. Just under a year ago. I have a brothel in Tortuga with another Pirate Lord so I was bringing some girls over, bringing some back and I went looking for him in the Caribbean to have these meetings since Villanueva was already with me. We didn't come to an arrangement then and he left one night without a word. I found it unusual that he didn't even spend the nights he was onboard with any of my girls. Even though I'm sure he did and just didn't pay. I'm certain that he made some romantic little speech to my girls to make them think it was much more special than it was so he didn't have to hand over any money. Make it look like he wanted them for them and not just as a bedwarmer for the night so they would get lost in the romance of it all."

Bridget was, understandably, annoyed. "I think you veered off your point there."

"When I heard word of him being in Singapore, I sent for him so we could try and negotiate again. It's quite handy that Barbossa is here also. I need to hold negotiations with all the Pirate Lords."

"Negotiate about what exactly?"

Ching raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you a Pirate Lord?"

"No."

"Then you don't need to ask questions."

Bridget rolled her eyes. "Sorry. Didn't mean to pry."

"Then don't."

Bridget went back to reading and after a few seconds, could feel Ching looking at her. She looked up to see the woman giving her a scrutinizing look with a pair of spectacle to aid her very bad eyesight.

"Something wrong?"

"Does Sparrow treat you well?"

"Very."

"How much does he pay you?"

Bridget frowned. "Nothing."

"He does not pay you at all?"

"No."

"Then why stay these long months at sea just to accommodate his needs?"

"Nice choice of words. I _accommodate_ him because I love him."

"I'm sure you realise that you're a very attractive young girl. The kind men would pay handsomely for. You could be quite popular in the right setting. You would make a lot of money. I could help you."

"I don't need help or money. I don't need anyone but Jack."

"I was married so I know that it is not easy to separate a wife from her husband."

"Jack and I aren't married."

"Well, he'd want to hurry up and make you his officially before any more pleasing offers come along."

Bridget huffed. "I don't want to get married."

"You don't?"

"No. I'm quite happy staying the way I am with Jack."

"So you love Jack but you don't want to marry him."

"It's not that I don't want to marry him. I just don't need marriage."

"So you would be okay if he never asked?"

"Yes. I don't expect Jack to ask. He's a pirate. They don't exactly rush up the aisle. And I won't be forcing him to or hoping he will."

"So what if he leaves you?"

"Just because we're not married doesn't mean he's going to run away because he can. I just don't need a ring on my finger to symbolise the fact that I love someone. I gave up on marriage a long time ago."

"I was a prostitute at your age. Do you think I considered marriage to be on my cards?"

"I'm happy for you if you wanted marriage and you got it but I realised years ago that I wouldn't get marriage in my life. I didn't even think I'd get a courtship."

"And now you are the lover of the Pirate Lord of the Caribbean Sea."

"It's much more than I expected for myself so you won't see me complaining because Jack hasn't given me a ring."

"I can only imagine the look on Sparrow's face when he asks you and you say no."

What was it with these women? Marriage? Children? Bridget was happy the way she was! Why wouldn't they stop trying to scare her?!

"Not when. Jack shares the same sentiments as I do."

"How do you know?"

Bridget stayed silent trying to think back to any conversations but understandably, neither Jack nor Bridget had ever brought up marriage.

"Well if you do ever find yourself without Sparrow, come and find me. I could use a girl like you. If you can entice Jack Sparrow into confining himself to only one woman, I can see a lot of lesser men getting completely lovesick over you."

"Thank you for the offer but it's fallen on deaf ears."

"I'm blind and I can see your beauty. Lost senses mean nothing."

_Neither does your offer._

"Thank you but I don't see myself parting from Jack now or ever. I'm quite content to stay with him."

"No matter what?"

Bridget frowned. What did that mean? "Yes."

"We'll see."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Jack Sparrow..."

"Is not trustful. Believe it or not, I've heard it all before and believe it or not, I don't believe it. You know I would wonder why you're so desperate to get Jack on your side of these negotiations if you don't think he's trustful."

"If Jack Sparrow wants something, he'll go to any length to get it. It's all about convincing him that he wants the same thing as you."

"So you ordered him to come to Japan so you could manipulate him?"

"Not manipulate. Negotiate."

Both women turned when they heard the door opening and saw Jack enter. He frowned when he saw Mistress Ching at the table.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Well, for one, trying to convince your woman that she would be better off working for me than running around after you."

Bridget looked at Ching with raised eyebrows. She didn't think Ching would just come out and say she was trying to convince Bridget away from Jack.

Jack sat at the table. "And?"

Bridget turned to him with a frown. What did he mean 'And'? As if he didn't know.

"She's thinking about it." Ching replied.

"I am not!" Bridget said, annoyed.

"You should be." Ching said and Bridget rolled her eyes again.

"What's the second reason you're here?"

"We were not done negotiating and yet, you haven't been to see me in days."

"I've been busy."

"You do not think I am a busy woman Sparrow?"

"I already told you that I'm not agreeing. It'll take up too much of my time and I'm quite eager to get back to the Caribbean and me normal pirating ways. I'm sure the navy is missing me."

"My problem is a problem for all the Pirate Lords. Or at least, it will be and you'll be begging for my help when it happens to you." Ching turned to Bridget. "Once again, are you a Pirate Lord?"

Bridget got up to give them privacy in their negotiations but she was curious as to what this problem was.

Jack was looking at Ching. "She's my crew. You don't order my crew the same way I don't order yours."

Bridget was glad he said crew seeing as she hoped he would do the same for any of the other crewmates if it were them in her position and she supposed he said crew so it showed he wasn't playing favourites and had a weak spot. Exactly what people didn't need to know of him.

"You just bed my girls without paying." Ching sneered. She looked at Bridget again. "Go."

"No need to leave." Jack said to Bridget but his eyes stayed on Ching's, anger evident. "Mistress Ching and I are finished."

"We're not finished Sparrow." Ching said to Jack, to Bridget she ordered again. "Leave."

"Don't." Jack said.

"You know the circumstances." Ching said to Jack. Ching took a key out of her pocket and handed it to Bridget. "Take this and go to Hina and Hidemi. They seem to like you. They'll show you what to do with it."

Jack didn't stop Bridget this time as he wanted to know what Ching had just given her access to. Bridget left the cabin quickly, if only to get away before she was ordered around any further.

_Do any of the Pirate Lords like each other?_

* * *

"Why didn't you get annoyed?"

Jack looked at her. He and Bridget were in bed now and Jack had an arm wrapped her shoulders as she sidled up to him. He looked down at her. "Hmmm?"

"When Mistress Ching said she was trying to convince me you weren't right for me. You just brushed it off."

"Oh, I didn't take that seriously. Ching thinks she can do what she likes. It's you I was nonchalant about. I didn't seriously think you'd agree to anything she came up with."

Bridget smiled. "She is quite...forward."

"What did she give you anyway?" Jack asked referring to the key.

"Oh, it wasn't for me. It was a bribe for you. From what Hina told me, she heard of your rum shortage and stocked up on..."

"Rum?" Jack asked quickly.

"No. It's something else. I didn't know what seeing as it was Japanese but the twins swear by it. They say it's great."

"Will it get me drunk?"

"Very, apparently."

"Then it's okay by me."

"They're very small bottles though. Only this big." Bridget stretched her thumb and finger to show Jack the size.

"Just means I'll have to drink a lot of the stuff. I don't mind."

Bridget chuckled. "I didn't think you would. It's in the stock room. I saw Ching later on and she said there's more if you want it. Even though, she looked mighty annoyed at the time. Negotiations not going well?"

"They're going swimmingly. For me."

"She's not getting what she wants?" Bridget smirked.

Jack tightened his arm around her. "Definitely not."

"I didn't mean me but I'm happy to see where your head is. Am I going to get an offer to leave you from every Pirate Lord?"

"Probably. It's just bloody typical."

Bridget looked up at him. "What?"

"The Pirate Lords. They're..."

"You're." Bridget interrupted.

Jack smirked down at her. "We're like a bunch of children. When one gets something the others can't have, there's an all out war practically to acquire it. It's like a competition, who's the best. It's the reason for the whole Pirate King debacle. It's why Barbossa hates me. Because of the Pearl. I think it's also why he wouldn't leave you alone. He wanted to see what it was about you that I found agreeable enough to keep you around. It's one of the reasons Sao Feng wanted you so much. I would assume it's why Mistress Ching made you that offer. Because if you could sway me into only wanting you, they want to see what's so special about you. Well, besides what's right in front of them. But if I can have something, why can't they all have it?"

"So it's a case of since you want and keep something, they all want to see what's so special about it for themselves?"

Jack smiled at her, his hand going to stroke her cheek. "It only takes one look at you to understand why I would never let you go."

Bridget smiled and closed her eyes, cuddling into his shoulder.

Jack looked around the room. The lamps were still lit. Jack had been wanting to try and get Bridget to realise she didn't need them but he either wasn't here for the night or he came back after she was asleep. He was nearly sure if he asked, she'd agree to out the lamps.

"Bridget?"

"Hmmm?"

Her eyes were still closed. Jack looked down at her, seeing her completely peaceful. Jack could see her hand on his chest near his scars. But it wasn't his scars he was thinking about. It was hers. More accurately, the gash that still marred her hand from when she broke the lamp the night after being tortured.

He took her hand in his. "Nothing. Just that I love you."

Bridget smiled. "Love you too."

Jack kissed her forehead and closed his eyes himself, not paying attention to the flickering of the flames around the room.

* * *

**I don't know about anyone else but I really like Jack and Bridget just hanging around their cabin doing normal, everyday stuff. **

**I have midterm next week so updates might get quite good for that week. I'll have to see.**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	5. Back To Basics

**Thank You to Lexipro, lori, callieandjack, Pirate-on-fleet-street, linalove, xBelekinax and TheJoker'sGotMyHeart!**

**To lori: You won't have to wait very long! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates**

**Here's Chapter 5!**

Jack saw Anamaria walk up the gangplank from the town and frowned. Why was she alone? She hadn't gone alone.

"Ana, where's Bridget?" Jack asked and saw Ana's face turn warning.

"I wouldn't go near her if I were you Captain. She's not at all happy."

Jack frowned. "Why not?"

"She had a bit of a rough day."

"What happened?"

"You'll see for yourself. I would just say don't annoy her anymore than she already is. Actually, just leave her alone. Especially you."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Ana, I think I know her better than anyone and I think I know how to handle her when she's not in the best of moods."

"This ain't a bad mood. This is a maelstrom of fury."

"Ana, what happened?" Jack asked, annoyed.

Ana looked behind her onto the gangplank. "See for yourself."

A second later, Bridget walked up the gangplank covered in some sort of reddish liquid. She was wrecked in it. She also looked absolutely furious.

"What happened luv?" Jack asked when he saw her.

"Don't you 'luv' me Sparrow!" She said angrily.

Jack smirked. "That's not really something I can help. Love is such a..."

"Stop talking!"

"My tremendous intuitive sense of the female creature informs me that you are upset."

Bridget threw him an annoyed look before storming into the cabin. Jack looked at Anamaria for an explanation.

"Told you Captain."

"Ana, if you don't tell me what happened right now..."

Ana huffed. "One of your bitter old flames decided to take revenge on the person who stole you away by dousing the culprit in some weird red concoction. It was madness. Someone is really going to have explain your appeal to me because I don't get any of these women."

"What did Bridget do?" Jack asked.

"Oh, that was hilarious." Ana laughed. "I don't think I've ever seen someone run away so fast."

Jack frowned. "Bridget ran away?"

"Oh no. The demon with the sauce tried to run away from Bridget once she reacted and caught her. Which is why I'm deciding never to get on her wrong side. Your little madam can be vicious when she wants to be."

Jack cringed looking at the cabin door. "Don't I know it?"

He walked towards the cabin and entered, poking his head and looking around before walking fully in. He spotted her crouching at a chest and taking out a towel and a change of clothes.

"You alright luv?" Jack asked.

"Do I look alright?"

"What are you doing?" Jack asked.

"Fishing! What does it look like?"

"Some sort of sweet sauce." Jack said inspecting the red liquid and Bridget glared at him. "Now, don't be mad at me. I didn't do anything."

"I'm going to the brothel. The twins said I could use one of the baths there." Bridget groaned taking some of her now sticky hair in her hand. "This is going to take forever to get rid of."

"Who did it?" Jack asked as he sit in his chair, facing her where she knelt on the floor.

"I don't know. She just hit me in the face with it and tried to run. She didn't get very far."

Jack chuckled. "That's my girl."

Bridget smiled a little up at him. "Well, what did you expect to do?"

"Well if it had happened back in Port Carmen you probably would have just decided to get over it without doing anything."

"In Port Carmen, I wouldn't have had anyone throwing gunk in my face." Bridget countered.

"You and I both know that's not true." Jack said. "Remember?"

Bridget slumped; she did remember a similar occurrence from when she first met Jack. "Oh God, you're right. How pathetic."

"It's not pathetic. It's jealousy from other people."

"It wasn't back then because I wasn't technically with you back then."

"No you were not." Jack said. "It must have been such a difficult time for you."

Bridget looked up at him tiredly. "I'm leaving now."

Bridget got up and started walking away.

"Want some company?" Jack called after her.

"I want to get clean Sparrow. What you're thinking are not clean thoughts."

"Aye but they're fun."

"Yes, I remember the first time something like this happened what your solution was."

"Maybe now you regret turning me down."

"No I don't because back then, you only wanted to get me into bed. If I had said yes and you had, we might not be here now since you would have been done with me."

"I was not just trying to get you into bed." Jack said indignantly. "And I most certainly would not have just forgotten about you afterwards."

"Yes you were just trying to get me into bed. Don't lie. We hadn't known each other that long and you still only had one thing on your mind when it came to me."

"If that were true, I wouldn't have given up so easily." Jack said. It wasn't entirely true what she was saying. He had his reasons for doing what he did.

"You gave up because I said no and pirate or not, you know no means no. Or at least, you better."

Jack sat upright. "Of course I do. I don't need to force any women. I use me charms."

"Yes and those charms get me doused in a big mess."

"I still think it'd be more beneficial for both of us if I were to join you."

"You're giving me déja vu Sparrow. This is almost the exact same situation. So I'll react now like I reacted then, no Sparrow."

"I wish there was a storm now so you'd have to stay."

"You really think this," Bridget pointed to her messy state. "Is attractive?"

Jack smirked at her. "Absolutely delicious."

Bridget shook her head amusedly. "I'm going to go. Like I tried to back then."

"I still say you were leading me on."

"I was not."

"Yes you were. You acted like such a little tease."

Bridget rolled her eyes. "Okay, I'm definitely leaving now." She opened the door to the cabin and was about to walk out when Jack's voice stopped her.

"I wouldn't have just dropped you afterwards."

Bridget smiled, dropping the angry pretence at his honest tone. "I know."

She walked out of the cabin and Jack turned to look after her. He didn't often like her thinking back to Port Carmen or thinking about it himself considering her life there but he had to admit, if the place brought him Bridget, it wasn't that bad of a place.

_Five Months Ago..._

Bridget walked into the tavern and went straight to the counter. She didn't want to make it obvious she was looking for him if he was in there, even if she was.

"Hello luv." Sarah said walking over to her. "What are you doing here?"

"Hilda sent me. She can't come to help tonight, problems with Miss Harrison. So she sent me instead."

Sarah raised her eyebrows. "Sent you on your own? I would think with the recent developments, she'd be keeping a very close eye on you."

Bridget frowned. "What do you mean?"

Sarah smirked. "You know what I mean. She wants to keep her eye on you around a certain pirate Captain. Who isn't here so you can stop looking around."

Bridget rolled her eyes. "There's nothing happening between me and Jack."

"Now there's a lie if I ever heard one." Sarah said.

"What? It's true." Bridget said. It was. Kind of. Okay, so they'd kissed once or twice but that wasn't really anything.

_Jack hasn't even tried to kiss me since that night on the beach and he passed out a few minutes later so he was pretty drunk at that point so that could have just been him being a flirty drunk._

_And you hate that._

"Jack is just..."

_A what? A friend? Isn't he more than that? _

_You want him to be more than that. But what are you to him?_

"Jack and I aren't anything."

Sarah shrugged. "My mistake. I thought you two were spending time together because you were sweet on each other."

Bridget didn't know what to say to that. She couldn't affirm it and she couldn't deny it. "Is there something you want me to do?"

"Yes. Go up to room four and hand this in." Sarah said, scribbling down a note onto a piece of parchment. "I'm too busy."

Bridget nodded and went upstairs, finding room four and knocking. She really should have expected it. How did she not realise that the door would open and Jack would be on the other side? It was Sarah; of course there was an ulterior motive.

"Bridget." Jack said, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm helping Sarah tonight because Hilda is busy." Bridget replied. "She wanted me to give you this." Bridget handed him the note. "See you." Bridget said and walked away quickly, back downstairs. She had to. Jack was only wearing his shirt and pants which made her really want to see what was under the loose shirt. She wanted to see the rest of his tanned chest and maybe graze her fingers down... Bridget wasn't used to those kinds of thoughts and she had just been contemplating how her and Jack weren't anything so she needed to get away fast.

Jack opened the note and read it.

_Stop stringing her along Sparrow. If you fancy her, why don't you just bloody tell her because believe it or not, she doesn't have a clue how these kinds of things work._

Jack looked to where Bridget had disappeared before closing the door and looking at the note again. He was stringing her along? How? How did she not know he was attracted to her? He had kissed her. More than once. He clearly enjoyed spending time with her.

_That could just bring friendship._

He had kissed her.

_When drunk._

_Not the first time._

_The first time was just a little stolen kiss, being playful._

_I promised to bring her on the Pearl!_

_She doesn't think you remember that. If she did, she probably would have brought it up._

Jack thought of the position he had gotten himself into with Bridget. She was a young girl, very beautiful, innocent and Jack wasn't trying to lead her on but maybe he was. What he was trying to do was get a lot closer to her without scaring her away. He knew Sarah though and he really didn't think she was telling him to just get it over with and get Bridget into bed like had crossed his mind a lot. He knew he could more than likely do it if he tried. It was about using the right seduction techniques and in Jack's experience, his intuition about which ones to use never failed him. If he wanted to get her into bed, he could. But that wasn't what Sarah was saying to him. She was saying make it clear if he planned to keep around Bridget or if this was just a flirtation lasting two weeks.

Well, this was weird for Jack. He didn't think he'd ever been in this situation before. He was spending time with a woman, there wasn't any sex...yet and he was trying to think what she might be feeling about him and the way he was acting towards her.

It was then that Jack Sparrow had an epiphany. And a huge shock.

Was he in a relationship?

* * *

"You weren't joking Sarah." Bridget said coming back to the bar. The place was packed to the brim. It probably had something to do with the bad weather outside. It was lashing rain outside and the wind was fierce so if they passed a warm pub, of course they were going to come in instead of trying to get home through the cold weather just yet. People could barely move through the crowds.

"I never joke about business luv." Sarah said. "Take these to the table by the window." She handed Bridget a tray. Bridget tried to get through the throngs of people but it was a very difficult. She finally got to the table and gave out the drinks. She was shocked when she looked out the window. It was definitely a storm. The water was flooding over the docks and the waves were crashing on land. No wonder so many people were rushing in here. It was too dangerous to be outside.

Bridget was just trying to get through the crowds as she spotted Jack coming down the stairs with a curious expression, no doubt wondering why the place was so noisy. He spotted Bridget and tried to get over to her.

"Jack, what are you doing down here?"

"I didn't think I wasn't allowed down here." Jack said with a frown as he tried to follow her to the bar.

Bridget turned to him. "Nelson could be here and you're dressed like a pirate."

"Nelson isn't here. Sarah knows to alert me if he comes in."

"Sarah is very busy."

"She'd still tell me. Why is it so packed in here?"

"Have you seen the weather outside?"

"If people are fleeing in here to get out of the storm they're not going to leave and Sarah doesn't have enough room for this many people."

Bridget frowned at him. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that there's going to be some riots in here to get rooms."

"He's right." Sarah said as she passed them. "Tonight is going to get a lot worse before it gets any better. I would tell you to get home now but I wouldn't send you out in that."

Bridget looked at her with wide eyes. "You mean I have to stay here?"

"Hilda would kill me if I sent you home in this weather. Although she'll kill me if I keep you around all these drunks. She's just going to kill me." Sarah said.

Bridget was about to reply but a shout from across interrupted them. The three looked over to see a fight occurring between two drunk men. Well, it started out as two drunk men. More got involved to the point where there was chaos.

"Oi!" Sarah shouted but it was clear that she wasn't being heard and that no one cared if she shouted at them.

"I want a room!" A drunk shouted, coming up to the counter by Bridget.

"We're already full!" Sarah shouted back.

"I want a room!" The drunk shouted again and Sarah rolled her eyes before rushing over to some reliable regulars who she asked to control the fighting. The drunk turned to Bridget.

"I want a room!"

"There's no free rooms!" Bridget said, annoyed. She turned to Jack. "People are going to start getting even more riotous when they realise they have to get out."

"I want..."

"There's no bloody rooms!" Jack shouted, annoyed.

The drunk huffed and walked away.

"Come on," Jack said, taking Bridget's hand. "It's not safe down here."

"What about Sarah?"

Jack and Bridget looked over to see her bashing a drunk on the head with a bottle.

"She'll be fine." Jack said. He pulled her away from the fighting and towards the stairs. Bridget was stopped when a fight smashed between her and Jack and Bridget. Bridget found herself being pushed into the chaos, no matter how much she tried to get out of it. She then found herself facing the shouting drunk who recognised her and the next second, Bridget was doused in the ale he threw at her. He started hurling abuse at her and calling her some very nasty names for not doing what he wanted. Bridget tried to get away but found her arm yanked back as the drunk wouldn't let her go.

"I'm talking to you!"

"Let go of me!" Bridget shouted.

"Ungrateful little...I should bash this mug..."

"That's not going to be happening."

Jack pushed the man out of the way roughly and grabbed tighter onto Bridget, finally getting to the stairs with her and bringing her up them. He pulled her into his room and shut the door, locking it.

"I'm a mess." Bridget said, looking down at herself.

Jack walked over to his bag and pulled out Savage's shirt and pants. "Here."

Bridget looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "You want me to get changed in front of you?"

Jack rolled his eyes and turned around.

Bridget kept her eyes on him and quickly got out of her soaking uniform and into the change of clothes. They were baggy on her but dry and warm so she couldn't complain.

"Okay, you can look."

Jack turned and his eyebrows shot up. No big skirt, no pinafore, just a simple a loose button down shirt and pants. To him, she looked even more incredible.

"So," Bridget said. "How does this work?"

Jack grew surprised. Was she the one making the first move? "Excuse me?"

"The sleeping arrangements. There's only one bed. I'll sleep on a chair if..."

"Nonsense." Jack said, with a nonchalant wave of his hand but he had to admit, he was pretty disappointed that was all she meant. "You can take the bed; I've slept in much more rough places than a chair."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Bridget nodded and walked over to the bed as Jack went to the chair, sitting in it and putting his feet up on the table. The rain was still pelting off the roof and the wind was howling. Bridget sat on the bed and lay her head down on the pillow but didn't pull the blankets over her.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked and Jack looked over at her.

"What?"

"Well, you pretty much know everything there is to know about me now and I only know of you from what I've read in books."

"You want to know about me past?"

"Well, there are no stories about how you became a pirate or your life before. You know everything about me; I just thought maybe I could get to know about that part of your life."

Jack looked down at his arm where the 'P' scar was situated under the fabric of his shirt. He looked over at her. "I don't really go into those parts of me life."

Bridget nodded. "Sorry." She wanted to point out that she had never usually gone into those parts of her life either but what good would it have done?

"Don't be." Jack said.

"So, you don't talk about your family or anything?"

Jack smirked over at her. "No. No one asks."

"But when they do, you won't?"

"Why are you so curious?"

Bridget shrugged. "I guess I've just been thinking about these kinds of things since that night when we discussed mine. I don't really know anything about you."

"You want to know me?"

Bridget nodded and Jack got up, walking over and sitting on the side of the bed, looking down at her. Bridget sat further up slightly against the pillows. Jack leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. He wanted her now. To prove to himself that he was still the swaggering, free man he always was, the kind who could get a women into bed with very little effort, that he wasn't going soft. He had to be his normal self again and stop being the pirate getting himself in over his head because of a woman. Even if she was beautiful, even if he did love just talking to her and spending time with her and even if he did never want his lips to leave hers.

_No. Stop. She's just one lass in one port. She's not anymore special than all the others._

_Except that she is. And this could really hurt her if we spend the night together and you drop her in the morning._

_I don't have to drop her in the morning._

_You want to stay with her? You want just her?_

Jack tried to stop his mind torturing him with questions and just enjoy the moment. He crawled further onto the bed and onto Bridget. She laid back and Jack's hand stroked her cheek. Bridget felt Jack begin to unbutton her shirt and pulled away quickly.

"No. I can't."

Jack frowned. "What?"

"I can't do this. I've only known you for a week."

Jack stroked her cheek. "Bridget, what does it matter the length of time we've known each other? I'm sure you feel how I do. There's something between us and it would be deeply regretful for us not to explore what we have. I would deeply regret it if I couldn't revel in your beauty. If I couldn't cherish every inch of you, if I couldn't make you feel as incredible as you should."

Jack began kissing her neck and Bridget closed her eyes. "Jack..."

"Bridget, don't deny me the chance to experience you. All of you."

Bridget's breath was quickly leaving her. Jack's words really made her want to give in, to just be with him. But she found herself pushing him away again.

"Bridget, what's wrong?" Jack asked.

_I've never done this before_

_I'm scared_

_I could get pregnant_

_I can't fall for you anymore than I already have_

_I can't fall in love with you_

_You're leaving me_

"I just...I don't sleep with men I've only known for four days."

"But..."

"No Jack. No."

Jack sighed and closed his eyes, leaning his forehead against hers. "I could get lost in you far too easily."

Bridget let out a shaky breathe.

_I can't fall in love with you_

"I can't do this." Bridget said quickly and got off the bed. She walked towards the door but Jack got up too and caught her, her back going against his chest.

"No. Bridget, don't leave."

"I have to. I can't stay. This is too hard. I don't even know you and I'm..."

_You're going to ruin me._

"I have to go." She said.

"You don't. You have no where to go. You're stuck in here for the night." Jack turned Bridget to face him. "I won't try anything I promise. Just stay with me."

Bridget didn't want to leave. She wanted to stay here. With Jack. So she did. She nodded and Jack smiled.

"I'll even stay on the chair."

"Don't." Bridget said. She led him over to the bed and both lay down, Jack wrapping his arms around her.

"So what now?" He asked, trying to gauge what she was thinking.

"You're leaving." Bridget said. "This can't go anywhere."

Jack was about to tell her that he was coming back for her but decided against it. How long would it take him to get the Pearl back? Would he? What if Barbossa beat him and Jack never could come back? What if it scared her? She didn't believe him when he said it the first time and she had turned him down just now. He decided to leave it for now.

"This could go somewhere." Jack smirked, his hand going to her thigh. "Somewhere very beautiful."

"Jack..."

Jack too his hand from her thigh, going to her back. "Sorry luv. God loves a trier."

Bridget smiled sadly. "So, we should..."

"Be friends?" Jack asked.

Bridget closed her eyes, hating the thought. "I think that's all we can be."

_He's a pirate._

_I'm just a maid._

_He's not staying. And he's not taking me with him. No matter how much I've been dreaming of it lately. He's leaving and I'm not. We're not even going to be friends for very long._

Jack was having his own thoughts. He was in complete shock. A while ago, he was shocked at the thought of being in a relationship with Bridget to the point where he tried to go about his normal routine with women. But now, he was shocked at the thought of not being romantic with her. With just being friends. He didn't want to be just friends with her. He didn't want to just sleep with her. He wanted her. And now he couldn't have her. No more flirting, no more closeness, no more kissing.

_Okay, I'm going to try and stick to this. For her._

Except he would try to kiss her again tomorrow. After he slammed a door into her face. He would kiss her multiple times tomorrow night when they were locked in a bookshop.

Bridget was having similar thoughts. She wanted to be in love with him but she couldn't be. She could not fall in love with Captain Jack Sparrow.

Only tomorrow night, she would realise she already had.

* * *

**A little bit of fluff before the drama.**

**P.S. I realise the movie quote isn't exactly right but Bridget seemed more annoyed than troubled. **

**Thanks for reading. Please Review!**


	6. It's My LifeConfessions

**Thank You to nevvy, callieandjack, lori, linalove, xBelekinax and tonidepp16!**

**To lori: Oh wow, reading reviews from you always makes me smile!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates**

**Author's Note: gLee inspired title! YAY GLEE!! That is all.**

**Here's Chapter 6!**

"I should have bet you on it."

"Shut up. You're taking enough of my money as it is now."

"You said I couldn't do it and I did. Well, if you paid attention to your cards, I wouldn't have to."

"I still don't believe it and I'm convinced you're cheating so what good is it paying attention?"

"Oh my dear, naive and downright-stubborn-to-the-point-where-it's-just-annoying Ana, she came onto this ship as one big red mess and left with a smile. I told you."

"You told me nothing."

"You said I should stay away from her. I told you that I know her better than anyone and could handle her moods. Now, tell me who was right in that conversation?"

"You really convince me karma doesn't exist. You annoy the life out of me and yet great things happen for you. Someone up there is punishing me."

"It ain't about karma, my dear Ana. It's about living life to the fullest and hoping you get away with it. You're far too safe."

"I'm a pirate!"

"Aye and when have you ever taken a chance on anything? Ever gone out to find some risk? You don't think I risked something by walking in on Bridget and then going to meet her the next day as someone else? If things had gone wrong in that plan, she could have ratted me out and had me hanging from the end of a rope. As it turns out, everything went right for me and now life is going very well. It's great. This person punishing you obviously has a soft spot for me. Or else I just try to enjoy me life instead of moaning about everything."

"I honestly don't know how women find you endearing. You get them wrecked in sauce and then don't shut up."

"Not all women are crazy like you."

"If swooning over you is the alternative, I'll take madness any day. You know what else I'll take? Your money. My cards beat yours. Ha."

"Well you can keep your madness, I'm a very happily taken man."

"Thank God."

"Witch."

"Lout."

"She-devil."

"Scallywag."

"Don't you just love our conversations?"

"Oh, they're the best..."

* * *

"Thank you for helping, girls." Bridget said as she walked with the twins out of the baths.

"Erina isn't mad anymore?" Hina asked timidly.

"I'm sorry about shouting at you." Bridget said uncomfortably. "I just didn't expect you to pull my hair so hard." Bridget's hand went to her throbbing head. And straight hair. When the twins wanted to do something, they didn't stop. Bridget's hair was now slick and straight after the twins barged in on her and got to work. She was also wearing a beautiful kimono instead of a shirt and pants.

"That is okay. We cried the first time it was done to us." Hina said. "Captain Jack will fall over when he sees you. But you should have let us put it up."

Bridget smiled, thinking back to her and Jack in the pool. "No, he'll like it down."

"Oh, you're back."

Bridget looked over to see Seiko entering the room from another part of the brothel. To be more exact, Ching's quarters. Begging for her job back mustn't have gone too well seeing as Seiko was seemingly looking to annoy someone. And Bridget was that person.

"I'm leaving." Bridget replied.

"Before you go, I must ask," Seiko said and her tone made Bridget stop. It sounded like she really needed to talk to Bridget. "Did you talk to Captain Jack?"

"I always talk to him. We live together."

Seiko rolled her eyes. "I meant about what I said."

Bridget decided to tell the truth. What did it matter if Seiko knew? Jack and Bridget were happy, why was that something to hide?

"Yes I did."

"And?"

"What do you mean 'And'? Jack and I can't decide when or if we have children. If it happens, we'll deal with it. Simple."

"No." Seiko said, standing in front of Bridget and not letting her leave. "Not simple. What else did you say to him?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well Captain Jack might have other children."

Bridget huffed. "I didn't ask."

Seiko grew angry, much to Bridget's confusion. "You didn't ask him? How could you not ask him? I planted that thought into your head specifically for you to ask him about past conquests. To make him think. I bet you didn't mention that I was the one who brought it up. How could you let that go?"

Bridget frowned. "Why do you care so much?"

Seiko smirked. "Go back to your Captain Jack. My son is a month old. Ask Jack when was the last time he saw me."

Seiko walked away but Bridget was frozen. She wasn't saying it. She had not been getting Bridget to worry about children because of this.

"_So when did he pick you up?" Ching asked._

"Five_ months ago."_

"_Hmm, a while after he left my ship."_

"_What? Jack was on your ship?"_

"_Not too long before he met you it seems. Just under a year ago._

Bridget thought about it. Just under a year. _Ten months ago?_

"_I found it unusual that he didn't even spend the nights he was onboard with any of my girls. Even though I'm sure he did and just didn't pay."_

Bridget couldn't even contemplate it. It couldn't be true.

Jack had a son?

* * *

Jack looked to the door when he heard it open and his eyebrows shot up.

"Wow luv, you look..." He couldn't think of a word.

Jack got up and walked over to her, putting his hands on her waist. "You look stunning." Jack smirked. "Is this for me?"

Bridget smiled up at him and nodded. Jack smiled and kissed her which Bridget returned.

She had been thinking about it for a while and decided it was too much of a coincidence. Jack is requested to the exact same place where a woman has his child? Okay, maybe it wasn't a coincidence seeing as Ching probably knew that Seiko had Jack's child and that could have been one of the reasons she sent for him. And it wasn't like he was on time. He was off by a month. But Jack getting a woman pregnant just before he met Bridget? That would just be...

Bad luck.

_I knew things had been going too well._

But still, if Ching had sent for Jack because Seiko had his child, surely she would have told him by now. Even if she probably thought her own problems and more negotiations were more important than anyone else's problems and waited until Ching's problems were solved before letting anyone else distract Jack. Wasn't that why Ching had been keeping Jack away from Bridget before he put his foot down on it? Because she felt Bridget would distract Jack away from what Ching wanted?

But even if Ching wouldn't tell him and Seiko hadn't seen him, it was ludicrous to expect Bridget to do it. How could she tell him he had a son with another woman? She couldn't. She wouldn't. Bridget wasn't telling him something that could affect their lives and relationship. Jack didn't know now and Bridget wasn't going to be the one letting him know. Jack was hers.

So Jack wouldn't know. So she'd have to keep something from him. She could do that. Because Jack belonged to her.

Jack parted from Bridget and smiled down at her before lifting her up around the waist. He stroked back some of her hair.

"I love you."

Bridget's smile dropped and she left his arms, going to stand on the floor again. "We have to talk."

Jack kept smiling. "I don't want to talk but I'll gladly tell you things. Things about how you're the most beautiful woman in the world." Jack went to her neck. "About how you're me life. About how no man has ever been so lucky as to have something so incredible in his arms."

Bridget really couldn't do this. Her voice was barely above a whisper. "Jack..."

Jack looked at her with a frown. "Bridget, what's wrong? Are you still worried over...what we talked about?"

"No. Yes. Sort of." Bridget said, confused. "When was the last time you saw Mistress Ching?"

Jack frowned at the odd question. "Eh, it was...actually not too long ago. I was on her ship for a while and then I stayed on land for a week or two before going to Savage's ship."

"How long, Jack?"

Jack was confused by her tone. She sounded a little desperate and worried. "I'd say just under a year."

"How many months ago?"

"What does that matter?"

"Jack."

"About ten or eleven."

Bridget gasped quietly. More like the breath was taken away from her. Jack saw tears develop in her eyes.

"Bridget, what is it?"

"You." She whispered. "You and Seiko."

Jack remembered. He walked over to Bridget and clasped her around the waist. "Okay, Bridget, yes. I was with her but I didn't know you. It was before I met you. She was actually the last woman I was with before you. I swear. Bridget, I thought we were past these women. They don't matter to me."

"Stop." Bridget said, her eyes closing at his words. She opened them and looked at him, her tears falling. "This can't be in the past Jack."

"Why not? I don't want anything to do with Seiko. Or any other woman."

"But you have something to do with her forever. Jack, she has a son. About a month old. Jack, you got her pregnant."

Jack looked at her, dumbfounded. "It's a lie."

"How? You said so yourself. You were with her around ten months ago. Nine months of the pregnancy and the baby is a month old. Jack, you have a son."

"No, I don't. I can't."

"You can't say it's impossible."

"Bridget, I don't have a child."

"Jack, you do. You have a child. And it's not with me."

Jack's heart broke at this sentence exactly like, he was sure, Bridget's had. "I don't want a child with anyone else but you."

"You don't get to make that decision. You have one. So," Bridget tried to dry her tears and stood up straight. Someone had to be strong and really think about this situation. She didn't want it to be her but she could always try. For Jack. "What are you going to do?"

Jack frowned. "What?"

"What are you going to do? For him?"

Jack really hadn't thought about it. "I don't know. I've never even seen him. Bridget, I didn't know he existed until two minutes ago. I don't even know his name."

"Koji." Bridget said.

"I don't know what to do." Jack said. He had just had a very unpleasant thought. If he wanted this boy to have a father, would he have to bring him, and his mother, onboard? Or would he have to stay on land with them? Either way, he could very easily lose Bridget.

"Are you going to go see him?" Bridget asked

"I...I have to. I still don't believe this fully."

Okay, she tried and she was failing spectacularly. She couldn't keep the tears at bay and she couldn't feel balanced and impartial enough to try and give advice or be a responsible support. "Jack, this is one thing I can't help you with. But please remember, this is a baby. You have a choice whether to give him a father or not. I really, really can't help you."

Bridget needed some air and to clear her head so she walked out of the cabin giving Jack time to think about his options.

Jack looked after her. No wonder she had brought up children a few days ago. Seiko had gotten it into her head. Because she had Jack's child. Now, more options that led to Jack being there for his, supposed, son meant he could very easily lose Bridget.

What did he do?

* * *

**I have a feeling glee will be the last thing people will be feeling after reading this chapter!**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	7. Daddy

**Thank You to tonidepp16, x-menfan1000, callieandjack, linalove, xBelekinax, nevvy and Pirate-on-fleet-street!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates**

**Here's Chapter 7!**

_It would happen. It had to happen to me. Years of prostitutes and the last one I ever sleep with before finding the woman I want to spend me life with gets pregnant. And then there's no rum around when I find out..._

"Jack?!"

Jack looked to where the voice was coming from. "Down here!"

Jack heard her descending the stairs and Bridget was in the rum cellar a second later. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for just one bottle even..."

"Jack..."

"One could have fallen somewhere."

"Jack, you don't need impaired judgement right now." Bridget said, making him look at her. "You need to be very clearheaded about this situation."

"I don't want to be."

"Jack, this isn't some little problem that can go away if you get drunk and forget about it. This is a baby. Another human being. A life."

"I know that Bridget but this was all thrown at me very suddenly and I would like to get very drunk."

Bridget huffed. "Fine. Do what you want."

Bridget began walking out of the cellar but Jack stopped her. "Don't."

"Don't what?"

"Don't walk away from me. Bridget, I would very much appreciate help with this."

"Jack, I told you I can't help you."

"It's not much help. Just tell me what to do."

Bridget raised an eyebrow. "Oh yes, that's barely any involvement." She turned serious. "Jack, don't you think I would love to have an answer to this? To be able to help you? I wish there was some way where this could work out for everyone but it just can't. I mean, think about it. Either you stay in his life and that means you stay in Japan or you bring him on board the Pearl and that would mean bringing Seiko too or you leave and Koji grows up never knowing his father."

"If I were to stay here, would you stay with me?"

"Do you want to stay here?"

"No."

"Then you're not going to."

"If I brought him and Seiko onboard, would you resent me?"

"Jack, you have to stop thinking about my reaction to your decision."

"I can't. Like it or not, I can't help but involve you in this."

"Jack, Koji already has a mother. I doubt Seiko wants me featuring heavily in his life."

"Then why tell you?"

"Because she knew I'd tell you. I can only conclude that she does want you featuring heavily in his life."

Jack sighed. "I really need some rum."

"That's the last thing you need."

"Well that's what I want then!"

"Well good luck finding any!" Bridget said and left the room. Jack closed his eyes in frustration.

This night was just getting more horrible.

* * *

Jack woke up the next morning feeling absolutely dire. He didn't usually experience hangovers but this one had to be the worst anyone had ever suffered. There was no way he could open his eyes. His head was about to split open. Although there was a pleasing feeling softly running up and down his cheek. He let out a groan which in itself took its toll.

"Good morning."

Jack cracked open an eyelid and looked up to see that he was, in fact, lying his head on Bridget's lap as she sat and he lay on their bed. She smiled down at him as she continued to stroke his cheek. He was shocked to see that she was currently sporting a black eye. "How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Bloody awful. What happened last night?" He honestly couldn't remember a thing which never happened.

"Oh, a lot of things."

Jack frowned and Bridget continued.

"You found some alcohol." Bridget said. "The stuff Ching gave you. It turns out the reason those bottles are so small is because they pack a lot of drunkenness. One bottle is enough to make you completely smashed. Only you didn't know that and downed a lot of them. And the crew joined you. Everyone is now dying sick."

"What about you?" Jack asked.

"No, I didn't drink. I decided to keep an eye on things. Which I did. And then got punched in it."

"Who did that?" Jack asked, terrified it might have been him. He couldn't remember anything after all.

"Some random man." Bridget said, neglecting to put in the fact that this random man wasn't angry last night. Just very drunk. And Jack started winding him up, provoking him. And if there was one thing someone should never do around a drunk, it was make fun of them. But Jack didn't adhere to this little rule last night and the end result was Bridget getting a fist to the face when Jack moved out of the way.

"Some random man? Did I kill him?"

"No."

"What did I do?"

"Went to another tavern."

"I didn't kill him for hurting you?"

"No."

"That doesn't sound like me."

"A lot of things you did last night weren't exactly like you." Bridget said before biting her lip.

"Like what?"

"You don't want to know."

"I wouldn't have asked."

"You don't want to know when you still have that hangover."

"How long was I on land?"

"For a good while."

"And you followed me?"

"I did."

"And someone hit you?"

"You too."

"What?"

"Try sitting up."

Jack did so and felt an awful pain in his stomach. "Oh Lord..." He looked down to see his stomach covered in a nasty bruise. Someone had definitely sucker punched him or kneed him to leave that bruise there.

"Yup." Bridget also neglected to state the fact that it was her who hit him. Her anger just got the better of her sometimes. She was kind of sorry.

In sitting up, Jack saw the cabin properly. It wasn't a pretty sight in the least.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of the mess." Bridget said. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay first. You had too much alcohol for me not to worry."

Cleaning definitely needed to be done. The place was a complete wreck. The table was overturned, the chairs were thrown everywhere, chests were open with their contents scattered around, the pillows from the window seat were thrown all over the room.

"What happened in here?"

"You invited a few new friends back."

"I did?"

"Mhmm, who thought it would be hilarious to redecorate."

"Where were you at this point?"

"Well the crew were after a few of those bottles too. It was chaos. Duncan and Crimp tried to have a duel, Kursar was reminiscing to anyone who would listen about his cat, a few of the men wanted to climb the rocks and jump off, Anamaria was trying to arm wrestle anything that moved, there were fights going on everywhere..."

Jack shook his head. "And you were the only sober one?"

"Yup."

"What happened to the people I brought back?"

"I got rid of them."

"By yourself?"

Bridget stayed silent for a bit too long.

"Bridget?"

"Well, when things got a bit too hectic, I decided I needed some help."

"And...?"

"I went and got Barbossa."

Jack groaned. "Why? We hadn't seen him in weeks! Things were good."

"No, they weren't!" Bridget said, annoyed. "If things were good, you would have listened to me instead of going off and getting drunk to the point where I got so scared about what people were doing, I needed to go grovelling to Barbossa!"

Jack sighed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten so bad."

Bridget shook her head but said nothing.

Jack put his hand under her chin and raised her head so she was looking at him. "Do you forgive me?"

Bridget nodded. "I suppose I could have been more help last night when you asked for it. We were both in the wrong."

"Only your wrong didn't earn me a black eye and a wrecked cabin."

"Jack, I understand what you were doing. I just dropped this huge thing on you and then expected you to be able to make a decision by yourself in no time."

Jack laid back on her lap again, his hands going over his face. "This morning couldn't get any worse."

_Oh yes it could. _Bridget thought. _I could fill you in on all the details I left out. There's a lot of them. But you already have enough on your mind._

"Jack..."

"I still don't know what I'm going to do."

"I know."

"I know what I want to do."

"You do?" Bridget frowned. He knew what he wanted but not what he was doing? How did that work? "Jack, do what you want to do. You're not going to be happy otherwise."

Jack looked up at her. "You're right."

Bridget smiled at him.

"I want to leave."

Bridget's smile disappeared. "What?"

Jack sat up and looked at her. "I want to leave here. Today. I don't want to..."

"Jack, this is your child."

"Bridget, I can't see this working. I can't see myself being able to do this."

"So you're running away?"

"You told me I had to make this decision myself."

"I know but..."

"So I made it. We're leaving Japan today."

Bridget looked at him for a few seconds before her expression turned emotionless. "I'll tell the crew."

She got up and left the cabin and Jack sighed. No anger, no sadness, when Bridget was really hurt or disappointed, the last thing she did was show it. Sure, there'd be the initial reaction like he'd just seen but then she'd want to hide what she was feeling, something she still did even after all these months, ever since he met her. No matter how much Jack tried to get her not to. It was the same when he'd told her he was mad at her for making him love her, the day Ana was attacked. She was hurt at first and then just emotionless. Her face just became blank. She must have been disappointed in him now.

But what could he do? It's not like if Bridget was the mother, he'd run away. But she wasn't. Jack couldn't see how this could work with him keeping Bridget. Just like when Bootstrap got Will's mother pregnant. It was his son or the pirate life. Well for Jack, it was his son or Bridget.

Jack looked over when Bridget rushed back into the cabin.

"I was wrong. I can tell you what to do. Go see him. Just once even. Jack, this is your son. You'll regret it for the rest of your life if you just abandon him. And I'll never forgive myself if I'm the reason a child is denied a father. And you'll never forgive me either. Please. Just go and see your son. If you still want to leave afterwards, I'll stand back and not say a word."

Jack furrowed his eyebrows. "You want me to be in his life?"

"I lost my father. It's horrible. Never having one mustn't be any better."

"Bridget, if I'm in his life..."

"Why does it have to be me or him? Why can't we just, you know, maybe come back here every so often like for his birthday and Christmas and every couple of months and then when he gets older you can take him on voyages for a couple of months out of the year. You could try and work something out with Seiko. Just, don't abandon him."

Jack thought about it. "Will you come with me to see him?"

"Jack..."

"I'll go if you come."

"Okay. I'll go with you."

* * *

"Sorry Matelot."

"Sorry Tearlach."

"Sorry Ana."

"Sorry Crimp."

"Sorry Moises."

"Sorry Duncan."

"Sorry Gibbs."

"Sorry Marty."

"Sorry Cotton."

"...."

"Wind in the sails! Ark!"

"Don't worry about it Cotton."

"Sorry Kursar."

"Sorry Quartetto."

This was all Jack seemed to hear when he and Bridget left the Pearl. It seems he wasn't the only one regretting last night. The minute they walked out of the cabin, Bridget was flooded with apologies. Jack even got a few which confused him, why were they apologising? What had they done? Did he do anything back? How did they all get those cuts and bruises? It seemed Bridget was the only one who remembered fully.

"Does anyone remember much?" Ana asked when Jack and Bridget left.

"I remember some things." Kursar said and proceeded to punch Duncan in the arm. "Lester is not a stupid name!"

"Fellas, does anyone remember what the Captain was going on about last night?" Marty asked and the crew shared uncertain looks.

"Something...about a son?" Quartetto said.

"I thought I was only imagining that." Ana said, downtrodden.

"Do you think it's true?" Matelot asked.

"Is Bridget pregnant? Is that why she didn't drink?" Tearlach asked.

"How would the Captain know it's a son if she's only pregnant?" Quartetto said.

"Sparrow's only have boys." Gibbs said. "And she ain't pregnant. Otherwise she wouldn't have acquired a black eye. She wouldn't risk getting herself into a sticky situation with a babe even if she was trying to help Jack."

"So, the Captain has a son from another woman?"

"Seiko apparently."

"Seiko? Which one is she again?"

"The spoiled one. She was Mistress Ching's best asset. Got to choose everything and live in complete luxury."

Marty groaned. "So, Bridget is thrown to the side for that prissy hag?"

"I wouldn't exactly call Seiko a hag."

"Aye, she is quite pleasing to the eye."

Ana was shocked. "What about Bridget?"

"Oh, she's one to look at too."

"No doubt about it."

"She's pleasing to the eye and pleasing to be around."

"Aye, I'd prefer to be looking at her over Seiko any day."

"I meant," Ana said, annoyed. "We're not going to let her be thrown to the side for that madam!"

"Too right." Gibbs said. "We're always going to choose Bridget over any other woman."

"He might have been talking nonsense."

"What pirate makes up that they have a babe? None. Half the time, the pretend they don't."

"Poor Bridget."

"Why poor Bridget?" Crimp said. "Poor Captain. He's the one with the babe. Why are we all sympathising with Bridget?"

"I thought you liked Bridget?"

"Crimp don't like no one."

"I do like Bridget." Crimp said. "But this is probably worse for the Captain. Not that I see a problem."

"How can you not?"

"What's the big problem?" Crimp asked. "Captain want Bridget and if he wants a child, he has one with her. It wouldn't be the first time a pirate left a child behind."

"And what about the child who has to grow up without a father because he abandoned him? Oh and the mother?" Ana asked, annoyed.

"What about the mother? She ain't the Captain's problem."

"He got her pregnant!"

"I thought you were Bridget's friend?" Crimp asked Ana.

"I am. I have no doubt Bridget is thinking the same as me. Oh, it's all so easy for you men. If you don't want the kid, you can just sail off but the woman has a long, hard road ahead of her. What if it were Bridget he got pregnant and he didn't want a child so he left her? Would you all be so quick to say it was her own problem?"

The men muttered their disagreements.

"Bridget is a different story."

"This is her home."

"She's part of the Pearl."

"Could you imagine if the Captain did leave her?" Ana asked. "What would she do? How would she cope with a baby and the knowledge that she was all alone?"

There was silence for a while.

"I hate having a woman onboard..." Matelot said sadly.

"Makes it harder to live life easier."

"Shut up." Ana said, annoyed. "You're only disappointed because you know I'm right."

"Yes but we don't have to like it."

"What are you all mopey about?" Barbossa asked, making an appearance.

"We're thinking about the Captain's son." Duncan said and earned another few punches in the arm.

"What?" Barbossa said. "A son? Jack has a son?"

None of the crew liked the smirk that developed on Barbossa's face.

"No." Ana said. "Don't you do anything!"

"What? Me? Why, what could I do?" Barbossa smirked. "I wonder, how Bridget feels about this."

"Don't worry about it." Ana said. "You keep away from her."

"We live on a pirate ship. That would be pretty hard. Although poor Bridget might not be around much longer anyway if Jack brings a child onboard."

"Of course she will be."

"Oh yes. I can just see her loving the fact that Jack has to play daddy to some little bastard with another woman. That wouldn't hurt to the point where she couldn't stay onboard at all." Barbossa walked off with a smirk and the crew about it.

Were they going to gain a spoiled madam and lose Bridget?

* * *

"I can't do this."

"Yes you can." Bridget said, grabbing his arm to stop him from turning around and walking away.

Jack looked at her. "Bridget, this is too strange."

"I know but Jack, it's happened. You can do this."

"I..."

"Jack, you're better than this. You're not a coward. Let's just keep walking, okay?"

Jack nodded. "Okay."

Bridget took his hand and they kept walking to the house where Seiko was now staying with her sister, according to Mistress Ching.

"What if...?" Jack started but hesitated.

"What?" Bridget asked.

"What if we're wrong? What if the baby..."

"Koji."

"Aye, what if he's not mine?"

"Why would Seiko tell me to ask you about her if she didn't want me to come to the conclusion that you were Koji's father?"

"To scare us. Because she's bitter. Because she's not happy and she doesn't want us to be. Because I'm a pirate Captain and could pay her way."

Bridget thought about it. "I don't see how that would work. Why insinuate a pirate Captain when they're not very reliable in these matters?"

"Oh, thank you."

"Jack, it's true. You wanted to leave this morning. A lot of pirates have had children and not stayed around. If Seiko wanted someone she could rely on, I'm sorry but it would have been a safer bet to find a merchant sailor or someone who was head over heels for her. I mean, if she were Mistress Ching's number one then that had to be for a reason. She must have been popular enough to have men fawning all over her. She could have easily chosen any of them to help her instead of choosing a pirate who's with another woman."

"I suppose it would be kind of hedging her bets to try and worm her way between us."

"If she wanted security for her life and Koji's, I think she's smart enough to realise that pointing the finger at someone who's taken would very likely not yield results."

Jack smiled down at her. She may not have realised it but she was blabbering. Something she always did when nervous or uncomfortable. It made Jack feel better to know that he wasn't the only one.

"We're here."

Jack looked at the small house. "Now or never, I suppose. I choose never but..."

"Come on."

They walked up to the door and knocked, waiting for someone to answer. A few seconds later, Seiko opened the door. She smirked when she saw them.

"I was wondering when you'd be by to see me."

"I hear you have something that belongs to me." Jack said and Bridget noticed how much more confident he sounded now.

"Come in." Seiko said and she walked further into the house. Jack and Bridget walked in and Jack looked at Seiko.

"So tell me, is it true?"

"I'm sure you're good enough at math to figure it out." Seiko said.

"I want a straight answer Seiko. Is he mine?"

Seiko sighed. "Yes. He is. Is that why you're here? To question me?"

"I'm here because if it's true, I have a right to be."

"Would you like to see him?"

Jack stayed silent for a second before nodding.

"Follow me." Seiko walked into another room and Jack began to follow her but stopped when he realised Bridget wasn't following him.

"What are you doing?"

"This should be between you two." Bridget said.

"Bridget, I wanted you with me for help through this."

"I just don't want to intrude."

Jack rolled his eyes and grasped her hand, bringing her into the room. They found Seiko looking into a cot and Jack froze. Bridget squeezed his hand and Jack looked at her before going further into the room. Bridget stayed behind by the door.

"Well," Seiko said. "This is him."

Bridget frowned. Seiko didn't sound very touched by the fact that her son was finally having contact with his father. More like this was all a waste of her time.

Jack looked into the cradle and Bridget saw his eyes widen. She could feel her heart swell and at the same time, break a little. She felt selfish but couldn't help it.

Seiko walked over to Bridget. "How about leaving them alone for a few minutes?"

Bridget nodded and left the room with Seiko, going into the kitchen.

"So, how did you convince Jack to come?" Seiko asked.

"I...I didn't have to." Bridget lied. "Jack wanted to see Koji."

"Unusual for Jack not to shirk his responsibilities."

Bridget threw an angry look at her. "Jack is very capable of adhering to his responsibilities. He's here, isn't he?"

"And brought you along."

Bridget became a little embarrassed. "Jack asked me to. I didn't know if you'd be okay with that but..."

"No, it's good."

"It is?"

"Yes. You remembered my son's name when it was only said in passing, you brought Jack here, you didn't let him just run away, you're doing all the right things. I'm glad Jack has you."

Bridget frowned. "You are?"

"Bridget, look out the window."

"Why?"

"Just do."

Bridget turned away from Seiko and looked out the window. She saw the ocean past some green fields.

"That is all Jack Sparrow has ever wanted. The whole time I've known him." Seiko said. "And now he has you. I don't want to use my son to take Jack away from you. No, I'm glad Jack has you. It'll make everything easier if he has a woman around to be a mother."

Bridget frowned. "What?"

She turned and everything went black.

* * *

Bridget woke up feeling very groggy. Her head was throbbing.

"Oh my God, what happened?"

Bridget tried to sit up but felt someone gently stop her from sitting up too fast. "Easy luv."

Bridget opened her eyes and found she was on the futon in the living room of Seiko's house. Jack was sitting by her. "Jack?"

"The only one here."

Bridget frowned. "What?"

"I heard some noises a while ago so went into the kitchen to inspect. I found you on the floor, unconscious and Seiko gone. She jumped out a window and ran off."

Bridget sat up quickly, causing fierce pain to her head. "Wait, what?"

"Bridget, she took off."

"Took off? Where?"

"I don't know."

"Jack, did she leave Koji here with us?"

"I think that may have been her plan all along. She wasn't trying to push a wedge between us using herself, she wanted us together so we could raise Koji so she didn't have to. Give the baby a mother and a father, neither of which was her."

Despite the things Jack had just said, Bridget just registered one thing. "That's the first time you've ever said his name."

Jack nodded. "It is. I'll be saying it a lot more from now on."

"Jack, does this mean...?"

"Bridget, it means we're the only people in the world this child has now. He's my son and I..."

"You're bringing him on the Pearl?"

Jack nodded. "Everything is ready. I was just waiting for you to wake up."

Bridget couldn't believe it. The day started out with Jack being a father and it was ending with Jack being a father and now Bridget being a mother. To a child that wasn't hers. To a child that she hadn't even seen yet.

Could she do that?

For Jack?

"Well," Bridget said, thinking about the man she loved. "Let's bring him home."

* * *

**Things are about to get interesting. Also, we will come back to that night of drunkeness!**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	8. As Long As He Needs Me

**Thank You to TheJoker'sGotMyHeart, tonidepp16, callieandjack, linalove, xBelekinax, lori, nevvy and Pirate-On-Fleet-Street!**

**To TheJoker'sGotMyHeart: Thank you!**

**To lori: I think if you jump out of your window to get away from your baby, you're probably staying away! Thank you!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates**

**Here's Chapter 8!**

"Okay, so that's the plan."

"No, that is not the plan!"

"Ana, you said you wanted no involvement in this and we accepted that. Now go away."

"You're acting like a bunch of fools."

"This plan is going to work."

"It won't. If anything, it'll just make everyone mad."

"Shh! Look, they're coming back."

Everyone on deck turned to see Jack walking up the gangplank with a bag in his hand and walking into the cabin without a word. But what shocked them was the fact that Bridget walked up behind him, holding a little bundle cradled by her shoulder. She walked straight into the cabin without a word also and closed the door behind her.

"You don't think that was...?"

"It couldn't be."

"I think from now on, there's going to have to be a lot less swearing on the Pearl."

* * *

"So, where will we put him?" Bridget asked.

"I suppose for the time being..." Jack said and we walked over to a large chest. "Until I can get a cradle, we could always fill that with pillows and sheets and all other manners of softness. It's the sturdiest one so it won't be sliding around. I'll unhinge the top and take it off so it won't fall down."

Bridget nodded and sat on the bed, crossing her legs. She still held Koji in her arms. She looked down and saw the baby looking up at her, now awake.

_Jack's son. Wow._

_Your son now too._

_Still. Wow._

Bridget took the baby's hand and felt as he held tightly onto her finger.

It took Jack a few seconds to realise. "Bridget, are you crying?"

Bridget looked up at him. "Come here. He's awake."

Jack walked over from where he was working to sit on the bed next to her. He hadn't seen Koji awake yet. He hadn't even held him yet seeing as he offered Bridget to hold him a while ago and he'd carry the "heavy" bag.

"Here." Bridget said and she handed the baby over to Jack. "I'm...I'm going to go out and explain what's happening to the crew."

"Bridget, you're still crying."

Bridget wiped away the tears. "I'm fine."

She left the cabin to give Jack some time alone with the baby and went straight to the side of the ship, nearly panting. That was something else.

"Bridget, are you alright?"

Bridget looked up to see Ana come stand next to her.

"Ana, I don't know what to do."

"Bridget, that was the baby you were holding, wasn't it?"

Bridget nodded. "Seiko ran off and left us with him. Ana, we're supposed to raise him now and I had just come to the conclusion that I wasn't ready to raise my own child but then I looked at Jack and I looked at the baby and there's no way I couldn't not do it. But it's...I don't know. This is all so much for one day."

Ana nodded. "I can't imagine how hard this is."

"I just...I want to be there for Jack and for Koji but I am terrified. What if I can't do this? What if we can't? Oh God, I'm so selfish..."

"You are not selfish. You're scared."

"You don't think Jack is scared? You don't think Seiko was scared?"

"Seiko ran off."

"Okay, that may have been a bad example. But I don't want to be scared. I want to be able to step up and do whatever it takes to help Jack. I...I want to be able to be a mother."

Ana saw Bridget's eyes widen at actually voicing the fact that in a way, she was a mother now. It must have been something else to come to terms with. Jack and Bridget didn't even get the full nine months to prepare. This was thrown into their laps.

"I...I have to go." Bridget said and before Ana could stop her, Bridget walked off the Pearl.

_Wait. _Ana thought. _Did Bridget just leave?! Did she just leave the Pearl?!_

"Ana, where's Bridget?" Matelot asked as he walked up on deck.

"She...left." Ana said.

"What?!" Matelot said. "Why didn't you call us?"

"Because she just left!" Ana said. "And because your plan is stupid!"

"Ana, you just let her walk off!"

"No, I did not! I did not expect her to walk off! If I did, I wouldn't have let her!"

The door to the cabin flew open and Jack walked out. "What is all the shouting out here?!"

Ana and Matelot looked at each other with anxious glances. Glances that Jack didn't like. He looked around.

"Where's Bridget?"

* * *

"She just walked away?"

Ana nodded. "The Captain was devastated. He tried not to show it but it was pretty obvious."

"It was rough, alright." Matelot said. "He just walked back into the cabin and shut the door."

"Must have been expecting it could happen." Tearlach said. "How could Bridget just walk away?"

"How could you not call us Ana?" Duncan asked.

"For the last time," Ana said. "Locking Bridget in the brig and staging an intervention would not make her stay!"

"It was her idea!"

"For Jack and Barbossa! This is different!"

"It don't matter now." Gibbs said. "She's gone."

"Where?" Marty said. "She's in Japan. She's only had a month to learn where everything is. That ain't long."

"It's enough." Ana said. "She's been everywhere."

"Maybe she went to the brothel." Kursar said.

"Too easy. She'd be found straight away."

"Stop talking as if she's hiding from us." Ana said. "She might not be gone for good. She might just need time to clear her head."

"If that were the case, wouldn't she have said 'I'll be back soon' or something instead of making us all believe she was leaving?" Matelot asked. "She just left."

"Poor Captain. His life has pretty much been turned upside down in a day." Quartetto said.

The crew stayed silent. They may have lost Bridget but Jack lost her too. He must be going through hell right now.

* * *

Jack had no idea what to do as he looked down at Koji. He couldn't get the baby to stop crying.

_Why the hell did anyone think it was a good idea leaving me in charge of a child?!_

_Maybe Seiko thought it could be Bridget's responsibility_

_Well she's not here._

_Don't remind me._

Jack wanted to cry himself, the crying baby was killing him and the fact that Bridget vanished was killing him. "Please stop crying. I don't know what you want."

"I think he just wants to be held."

Jack looked behind him to see Bridget walking over and kneeling down next to him. She picked the baby up and held him close to her and after a few seconds, the crying subsided.

"How did you know?" Jack asked.

"I just assumed." Bridget said. "Don't babies like closeness? Knowing that someone is there for them?"

"You came back."

Bridget looked up from the baby to Jack. "I never left."

"You didn't?"

"Well, I did but I was never leaving. I was always coming back."

"But you just walked away. You didn't even tell me."

Bridget sighed. "Jack, I was scared. I'm so sorry I didn't handle it better. But I had to..."

"Had to what?"

A knock on the door interrupted them.

Jack got up and opened the door seeing two men standing there. They looked in at Bridget.

"We cannot stand out here all day. Where do you want it?"

"Just bring it in and leave it." Bridget replied.

The men shrugged and Jack stepped back, confused, only understanding when he saw the two men carry a cradle into the room. The cradle was made out of mahogany with beautiful designs etched into it. It was very decorative and had a canopy attached at the top of the cradle which had little curtains to drape around the little bed for the baby when he slept. A third man appeared behind the other two carrying a basket of everything a baby would need and left it on the table.

"Arigato gozaimazu." Bridget said.

"Dou Itashimashite." The men replied.

The men nodded to Jack and left the cabin, closing the door behind them.

Jack looked down at Bridget who was still kneeling with the baby.

"I had to get the things we needed if we're going to raise a baby. I spent ages trying to find a cradle sturdy enough so it wouldn't move around at sea. I thought you could just nail it to the floor by our bed or something so it stays close to us."

Jack walked over and knelt next to her.

"So, does this mean that..." Jack wanted to ask if this meant she was the mother to his child now.

"It means that I don't see Seiko anywhere around trying to take care of this baby. She handed that job over to me. And I'm staying here. With you."

Jack wanted very much to hug her, kiss her, hold her. He wanted to hold her tightly to him and bury his face into her, hiding from everything in this world that wasn't Bridget. Instead he just smiled at her.

"Are you saying you're going to be my child's mother?"

"When you thought I was prostituting myself and got pregnant, you were still going to take me away with you, weren't you?"

Jack nodded. "Nothing was stopping me."

"I love you. Now, I understand what was going through your mind when you made the decision that I was worth raising a child for. The way I see it, this baby belongs to you. You made him. To me, he's beautiful and perfect because he's yours."

Jack wished, more than anything, that he could say those words back to her. That he could marvel over the fact that he had this baby with her. But he had to settle for knowing the fact that very soon, it wouldn't matter. They'd be raising a baby and it'd be theirs, regardless of who had conceived it. He hoped Bridget felt the same way.

"You're not resentful?" He asked.

Bridget shook her head as her hand gently smoothed Koji's hair as the baby's eyelids got heavier. He was nestled against Bridget's chest and looked very comfortable. "Of who? The baby? I could never be. Well, I could be but I'm not. What could I be resentful to him for? Being born? That'd be ridiculous. There wouldn't be a point. And when we spoke about children, we made it very clear that we couldn't control what happens. I knew you had a past when I met you and there was a very serious chance of this happening. So no, I'm not resentful. But you do have to take him now because he's about to fall asleep so I'm going to get the cradle ready."

Bridget handed the baby gently over to Jack and took the blankets and pillows from the chest and walked over to the cradle, placing them in properly. "Okay, it's ready for him."

Jack got up and placed the baby back down into his new cradle now that he was asleep and placed the blanket over him. Bridget looked down at Koji to see him sleeping peacefully now before she looked up at Jack who kissed her the second their eyes connected.

"I honestly," Jack said when they parted. "Don't know what I did to deserve you in me life."

Bridget smiled a little. "Making me fall in love with you was a very good way to go."

* * *

**You know what's kinda sad? I think in the few hours she's had him, Bridget has considered Koji's needs more than Seiko ever did. Also yay! It's only a teeny tiny amount but I got to use some japanese!!**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	9. Learn To Do It

**Thank You to callieandjack, xBelekinax, nevvy, Pirate-on-fleet-street, TheJoker'sGotMyHeart, lori and linalove!**

**To lori: Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates**

**Here's Chapter 9!**

"He looks nothing like you."

Bridget rolled her eyes. "Maybe that's because I didn't have him."

"He's Japanese!"

"So what?"

"So, what happens when he gets older and starts asking why he doesn't look like mommy and daddy?"

"He probably will look like Jack."

"What about mommy?"

"Were you the spitting image of your mother?"

"I was the same ethnicity! Face it, neither you nor Jack is Japanese. He's going to wonder why he is."

Bridget huffed. "He's a month old. I don't have to worry about these things yet."

Barbossa smirked at her mood. "The strains of motherhood getting to you already?"

"The strains of having a conversation with you more like."

"I'm just saying what everyone is thinking."

"Well don't."

Barbossa tutted. "Now that you're a mother, you have to curb that temper missy. If you shout at the babe, it'll look like you resent him. And that's something you'll want to hide."

"I don't resent him. I couldn't."

"You can't love him."

Bridget turned to Barbossa, shocked. "Excuse me? Don't tell me what I can and can't feel. How in the world do you know? Of course I can love him, I'm going to raise him, aren't I?"

"Only because it was the only way to keep Jack. Face it, if Seiko hadn't run off and left you the baby, you'd be content to sail off away with Jack and never remind him that he was a father."

"That is not true."

"So, what were you going to do before Seiko left?"

Bridget shook her head. "We didn't know."

"Well, you had to realise that it was either you or his son. What do you think Jack would have chosen?"

"I don't care because he never had to make that decision."

"You don't care? You wouldn't have cared if Jack cast you aside so he could focus on the next Sparrow? The one you hadn't given him and let's face it, if he was throwing you aside, never would? Or you didn't care that Jack would choose you and just drop his own flesh and blood showing you how easily he did it?"

"Stop it!" Bridget said loudly which evoked a cry from the basket. "Thank you." She said sarcastically to Barbossa before going to the basket and lifting Koji out of it, holding him close to her. She started trying to soothe the baby. "Shh, I'm sorry..."

Barbossa chuckled. "How sweet. A baby and his father's woman."

"Get out." Bridget said. She was trying so hard to cope with all of this and she didn't need to listen to this.

"You know I'm right."

"I know you're evil."

"That too." Barbossa said and he left the galley.

Bridget sat down with the baby still in her arms. How dare Barbossa tell her she couldn't love this baby. He was her baby now. Of course she could love him. She would. It was just that this was all so new and sudden. She needed time to adjust.

"I'm sorry." She said to the baby, talking to him like she'd been doing for the past couple of days. "Once you're around Barbossa long enough, you'll understand why he makes me so annoyed. Although, maybe we should try very hard to keep you away from him. I don't think your father would appreciate his son asking him what a mutiny is."

Bridget really thought she was getting better with Koji. She was getting used to waking up during the night, she learned how to properly change him even if it did take her a while but Jack still refused to do it. She was also getting better at knowing when to feed him which she was preparing down in the galley when Barbossa walked in and began annoying her. She finished preparing the glass bottle and sat down with Koji who drank back the liquid hungrily.

Bridget was humming just to create noise for the baby and herself when she was interrupted.

"I don't know if I'll ever get used to seeing that."

Bridget smiled, her eyes not coming up from Koji. "Who knows? You might be in my position one day."

Ana walked further into the galley and sat down with a shudder. "Can you imagine me with children?"

"Yes actually. I think you'd be strict but fair. Oh, and hilarious."

"I think I'd be better as the aunt."

Bridget chuckled. "I don't know. Why don't you try with this little...boy?"

Ana smiled. "You'll get better at the endearments. You've gotten better with everything else. Oh, and no. I'll drop him."

"You won't drop him."

"You know who I have yet to see hold him?"

Bridget's smile dropped a little. Jack was fine with Koji when they were in the cabin and it was just her and him. He held him and spoke to him and did everything right. But when any member of the crew was around, Jack was in full Captain personality and barely asked about the baby. Bridget could sort of understand. Jack had to maintain an air of professionalism with the crew and not look soft but it was a little strange for Bridget.

"Jack is perfectly fine with Koji. He's just getting used to everything, the same way I am." She said.

Ana nodded. "Well you know better than I do. How are the nights going?"

"Okay." Bridget said.

"Truthfully?"

"Truthfully? I'm exhausted. He wakes up three times a night and one of those times is usually around half five and he's awake for good then."

"Does Jack help with that?"

Bridget nodded. "We take turns. Every second time which means one of us has to wake up at half five every morning." While a good arrangement, Jack and Bridget never got to wake up together anymore since they were so exhausted, if they were able to stay in bed for an extra while, they would. But only one ever got to.

Koji finished his bottle and Bridget placed him by her shoulder before rubbing his back and patting lightly. Ana still couldn't get over how Bridget just seemed to catch on to all this so fast.

"You look like you've been doing this since he was born, not four days."

Bridget smiled. "I pick things up quickly." But she was thinking something completely different.

_You haven't seen me in private._

It was true. In front of the crew, Bridget was the picture of calm while taking care of Koji. Behind closed doors at the beginning was a different story. She didn't know anything about babies. But she'd gotten some handy tips from someone she least expected.

_Four Days Ago, Very Early In The Morning:_

She had woken up the first morning to the baby's crying. Bridget felt Jack stir next to her but stopped him.

"I'll get him. It's okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Go back to..." Jack was already asleep again. "Charming."

Bridget got up and went to the cradle, picking Koji up.

"Oh, what's the matter?" She cooed. "Why all the tears? Oh..."

She realised soon enough.

"You want to be changed. Okay then."

Bridget went to the basket full of necessities and got everything she needed.

"Alright then. Now..."

That was when Bridget came to a conclusion. She had absolutely no idea what she was doing. She had never changed a baby in her life.

"Okay. It can't be that hard."

Koji looked up at her as she talked to herself. Bridget figured he liked hearing a voice or the interaction. Bridget looked down at everything she needed and the baby in her arms. She didn't know when to use what.

"Well," She said to him. "This is a bit of a problem. Maybe we could ask..."

Bridget looked back at Jack who was dead to the world.

"I doubt it." She said. "Well, there's nothing for it. I'm going to need help with this."

* * *

"Ana, wake up."

Ana opened her eyes tiredly and looked up at her.

"Oh my God, you're back?"

"Yes I am. I never left."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No, I di...Ana, I'm holding a baby. I'm obviously here for a reason and it isn't to bicker with you."

"Why come to me?"

"Do you have any idea how to change a baby?"

"Wha...No! Why would I?"

"You grew up in a brothel. Not one woman had a child in that time?"

"Of course but I didn't go near them right after they...I don't know how to change a baby. But how hard can it be?"

"That's what I said. It turns out very."

"Ask one of the men."

"How would any of them know?"

"Younger siblings, cousins, children themselves, I don't know. It's worth a shot."

Bridget cringed. "I don't know."

Ana huffed and got up, leaving her room. Bridget looked down at Koji.

"That's Ana, she's terrifying. I think you'll like her."

Ana came back a couple of minutes later. "Look who I found."

Bridget's eyebrows rose up when Gibbs entered the room.

"Gibbs?"

"Aye. I've been around a few babes in me time. I know what I'm doing."

Bridget frowned. "When?"

"Had a few younger brothers and sisters. And a few older ones. Very big family."

Bridget nodded. "So you can help me?"

"Aye, come on."

Bridget followed Gibbs to Ana's table.

"Oy, that's my table." Ana said when Gibbs placed the baby down on it. Both he and Bridget ignored her.

"Where's the equipment?" Gibbs asked and Bridget wanted to smile at his phrasing. But she didn't since she realised she'd left everything upstairs.

"In my cabin," Bridget said. "I forgot about them."

"Well go get them." Gibbs said. "Can't very well change a baby without them."

Bridget nodded and left the room.

Ana and Gibbs looked down at the baby.

"That's Jack's son." Ana said.

"Aye, Bridget's now too."

"Did you expect her to come back?"

"I was hoping. Not certain. This'll certainly change things."

Ana nodded. "Bridget just admitted to knowing nothing about babies."

"Well, she's about to learn." Gibbs said. Just like Jack had yesterday when he had come to Gibbs with the same problem. Well Jack didn't exactly learn. Jack didn't even know about Gibbs' experience with children, he just told him he had a very important new job for the first mate and since everyone thought Bridget was gone from Jack, Gibbs obliged for the time being.

Ana and Gibbs heard Bridget come back and she laid everything out on the table.

"Right lass, now first..."

* * *

Bridget spent the day getting tips in how to care for a baby from Gibbs who Jack had given the day off specifically for that purpose.

Then she panicked.

Then she panicked some more.

Every time the baby cried, Bridget panicked. Sometimes he needed to be fed. Sometimes he needed to be changed. He wanted to be cuddled. He didn't seem to know what he wanted, he just cried. How was Bridget supposed to know when he wanted what?

"I can't do this! He won't stop crying. I'm going to cry. It's going to be horrible! I'm going to make him cry, he's going to make me cry! Who has this many tears in them? He's going to get dehydrated and I won't even know! How can so much water come from one person?!"

"Calm down lass." Gibbs said calmly. "Just hold him closer by your shoulder and pat his back lightly and rub it."

Bridget did so. "It's not working."

"Have some patience lass."

Bridget spent another few minutes and finally Koji stopped crying. Then spat up on her.

"I did it!" Bridget said then frowned. "And aw no. I need a bath."

"Not before the baby gets one. You're going to have to settle for just changing your shirt."

"But..."

"No, lass. Babe comes first."

Bridget nodded. Baby comes first.

Her new motto.

Something she would never, ever let herself forget.

And for the next four days, she didn't.

* * *

"There. Now all clean."

Bridget wrapped the towel around Koji and began gently drying him.

"See? I'm getting better at this. And I think you're beginning to like it too. Splashing the water all over me. Thank you for that."

Bridget changed him and got him into comfortable clothes.

"Now, nice and warm."

Bridget heard the cabin door open and Jack walked in.

"Hello luv. How is he?"

"He's very happy. See for yourself."

Bridget handed Koji over to Jack who smiled down at him. "He smells nice."

Bridget smiled. "I just gave him a bath."

Jack looked down at the baby. "You get all the fun."

Bridget laughed. "I had some too today. I tried to scare Ana into making her think bout if she'd have kids one day."

"Did it work?"

"It was vehemently denied."

"That's our Ana." Jack looked at Bridget. "You look exhausted."

"Such a charmer."

"I'll take care of him. Go to bed."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Bridget didn't need much convincing. She didn't even need her nightdress. She just walked over to the bed and collapsed.

Jack looked from Koji to see her already asleep before looking back at the baby. "How can someone as small as you knock her unconscious?"

Koji made a gurgling noise.

Jack smiled. "One month and already trying to be a talker. Although with the amount of times I see your mum chattering away to you, I'm not surprised you're picking it up. She's very rarely quiet around you, as if you know what she's saying at all. She's acting very strange indeed around you."

Jack didn't even realise.

* * *

**Well, we've had Bridget coping, I think it's Jack's turn next! I was going to keep this chapter till the weekend but I scalded my hand a while ago with boiling water so I need cheering up. :(**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	10. The Boy Does Nothing

**Thank You to Smithy, Madness Is Me, callieandjack, Pirate-on-fleet-street, Midnight LeAnn, linalove, xBelekinax tonidepp16, nevvy and lori!**

**To Smithy: Wow, mine was nowhere near as bad as those, you poor thing! Ouch. Thanks for the advice!**

**To lori: Your reviews always cheer me up, even when I'm not sad! Thank you! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pirates**

**Here's Chapter 10!**

"It's your turn."

"It's not my turn."

"Yes, it is."

"I went last time."

"No you didn't."

"Jack, it was two hours ago. It's your turn."

"...He woke up since then."

"He did not."

"You didn't wake up."

"Jack, get him."

"Fine."

Jack got out of the bed and went over to the cradle, lifting the baby out. "Shh, what's wrong? What's that? You want your mum?"

"Nice try."

"You're awake anyway."

"You're awake and up and holding him. Stop."

Jack sighed. "But the smell is wholly unpleasant over here."

"Then change him."

"I thought we agreed that'd be your job."

"No, you just always get me to do it. Well do it yourself for once. Now leave me alone, I'm trying to sleep."

"I don't know how to."

Bridget huffed and threw the covers off of herself, annoyed. She got up and went over to Jack. "Just give him to me."

Jack didn't need to be asked twice. He handed Koji over and tried to get back to bed but Bridget stopped him. "No. There's a new plan."

"What?"

"If I have to be awoken whenever it's your turn, you have to be around whenever I get up."

"But..."

"No. Every single time you have to get up, you annoy me into being awake anyway. Well, now I'm going to annoy you. First, you're going to learn how to change him."

"I'm a pirate Captain. I can't be involved in that mess."

"You're a father. You have to be involved in the mess."

"Bridget."

"No. You're doing it."

* * *

"Where's your Captain?"

Ana turned the next day to see Ching standing behind her. "He's in his cabin."

Ching walked away and was about to walk right in when Ana blocked the door.

"What are you doing?" Ching questioned.

"The Captain ordered that I alert him to any visitors before he sees them." Ana said.

"I am a Pirate Lord. If I want to see him, I shall."

"He's my Captain. I have to follow his orders."

Ching frowned. "Fine. Tell him I am here and that I will see him."

Ana turned and knocked on the door.

"Come in." She heard from the other side.

Ana opened the door and Ching tried to get in but Ana closed it behind her before she could. She found Jack and Bridget sitting at the table and playing with the baby, all smiles. It was a sweet picture and Ana was sorry she had to ruin it.

"Captain, Mistress Ching is here and wants to see you. I thought I should tell you since you do have one of her prostitute's children in here."

Jack looked at Bridget who got up and put Koji in his cradle. "Why do you think she's here?" Bridget asked.

"Probably because I haven't seen her since the last day she came here." Jack said. "I've been a little busy. Let her in." Jack said to Ana.

Ana nodded and left. A few seconds later, Ching entered the cabin.

"Sparrow, I have a bone to pick with you. Several actually."

"Well, pick away. Quietly."

Ching looked over at Bridget who was preoccupied with settling Koji in the cradle. "What is that?"

Jack looked behind him. "It's a baby."

"When did you get one of those?"

"Funny story actually. Well, not so much funny as horrendously shocking and sad. It's Koji."

Ching looked down at him in confusion. "Koji? Seiko's son?"

"Mine too. Did you know about that?"

"I did."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was not my problem. I did not think you would want him. Where is Seiko?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. She ran off and left him with us."

"Oh, so you do not want him. You were stuck with him."

Bridget threw an angry look to Ching but said nothing. What did it matter what Ching thought?

"Why are you here?" Jack asked.

"You and your crew are causing my area too much damage to ignore."

Jack frowned. "What?"

"The other night and that shameful display of your drunkenness. You owe me for the damage you and your crew did to my brothel. And my tavern's. And the time you wasted with my women."

Jack frowned. "I wasn't in your brothel."

"Yes, you were."

"No, I wasn't. I would have been told."

Bridget looked up from Koji to Jack. "I didn't tell you."

Jack looked at her. "Why not?"

"I told you I wasn't telling you."

"I didn't think I went to the brothel."

"You didn't do anything...that bad. I kept an eye on you."

"But still, you didn't even smack me."

_Oh yes, I did. A couple of times._

"I didn't tell you because you would have just panicked about what you did and there was no point in that. You didn't do anything with any prostitutes."

"Did I try?"

"You...flirted with the idea."

"What does that mean?"

"It means I punched you in the stomach before you could seriously consider anything. You did invite a few back here though."

"The people I invited back were prostitutes? And you were the one who hit me?"

"Not just prostitutes. It was a big group of people. Basically everyone in the tavern. And yes, I did." Jack wasn't the only one Bridget punched that night either. Ching was probably talking about the damage done to her prostitutes and patrons and crew but that was Bridget's fault. Her jealousy and anger may have gotten the better of her a couple of times. But she knew words were the thinking person's weapon so she shouted at them too. But with the men and some of the more aggressive women, Bridget was quite violent.

_I never did see that man get back up...._

_Oh well. _

"I took care of it." Bridget finished.

"Took care of it indeed!" Ching said seeing as the other two forgot she was there. "A good friend of mine is under constant medical care. He'll be so for weeks. He only woke up yesterday"

"He started it!" Bridget said, defending herself. It was true. He'd gotten too handsy with her and he paid the consequences. Bridget was so angry; she didn't even need a weapon.

"What did he do?" Jack asked, angrily.

"Nothing."

"Bridget..."

Ching interrupted. "Sparrow, I am the one talking to you. I'm also here to complain about your witches and witch doctors and voodoo priestesses and shamans or whatever the hell your guests are calling themselves."

Jack frowned. "They're not even around. They're off finding Shen's daughter."

"Yes but they are competitive to the point where people are fearing certain areas in which they reside. I do not care who is more powerful among them but they obviously do and it's damaging my village. Put an end to it."

"I promised Shen to help find his daughter. Tia Dalma can find people."

"Obviously not very well or they would have found her already!"

Jack sighed, getting up. "Send them back here and I'll talk to them."

"What about my reimbursement?"

"I'll get you your establishments fixed."

"And Koji?"

"What about him?"

"You are taking him away?"

"We are."

"So you do not want me to find Seiko?"

Jack frowned. "You can find her?"

"I can."

Jack realised. "You know where she is."

"I might. Why? Do you want me to send her back to take Koji?"

Jack didn't respond. But he didn't have to.

"No."

Jack turned to see Bridget looking quite defiant.

"Bridget?"

She looked at him. "Jack, no. I'm not giving him back to her. She left him. She can't handle being a mother and she doesn't deserve to be. If she came knocking on that door tomorrow, there's not a chance I would give him back to her."

"She's his mother." Ching said.

"Maybe she should have thought of that when her fantastic idea to abandon him came along. She can't take him and leave him depending on her mood."

Jack turned back to Ching. "Well, there you have it. He's not going anywhere."

Bridget frowned at Jack but said nothing. He didn't have an opinion on this? It was up to her? She'd be remembering to talk to him about that but in private. There was saving face in front of people and there was just sounding like he couldn't care less. Yes, Bridget was having a hard time of this too. She didn't really feel like a mother with her son yet but she knew there wasn't a chance she could just give him back to Seiko.

"Is that all?" She asked Ching.

Ching turned back to Jack. "The organisation is growing stronger."

Jack huffed. "There is no organisation."

"Sparrow, there are people out there who have banded together to rid the pirate world of us and they have started with me but make no mistake, you are not safe. If you do not agree to help, I shall be forced to call upon the Brethren Court. I have not done so, so far because we will never come to one conclusion together."

"Goodbye Ching."

"This isn't the last you've heard of it."

Ching left the cabin and Bridget frowned.

"Organisation?"

"It's why we're here. Ching is convinced there's someone terrorising her crew and livelihood and for some reason, she's convinced herself that there's a group that have come together to try and disband the Pirate Lords and get rid of us. I think if there was a threat like that, they wouldn't have started with the Pirate Lord who has a fleet of eighty-two ships. She's been trying to get me to agree to sail around to a couple of Pirate Lords and convince them that we need to band together, all nine of us, and go to war with whoever is campaigning against us before we lose all power and our ships and possibly our lives. I just want to get back to the Caribbean which we can't do until Tia Dalma gets back. Which she won't do until they find Shen's daughter which apparently hasn't happened yet."

Bridget was kind of taken aback by all this information. She didn't realise there was so much going on. "When was the last time you saw Tia Dalma or Shen?"

"A couple of weeks ago. They agreed to work together but apparently they don't mesh very well."

"Well, it was obvious sailing here that Tia didn't really like Shen."

"Aye, sees him as taking over her territory. I thought that's why she agreed to help. The sooner Ae-Che is found, the sooner Shen is gone from here and we need Tia Dalma again. When Shen was around, we could have gone to him instead of her."

"Wow, this is a lot messier than I thought. Why didn't you let me know things were so hectic?"

"Why didn't you let me know what I got up to that night?"

Bridget sighed. "What difference would it have made? You would have felt guilty and thinking about it would have made me want to hit you again."

Jack walked over to her and put his hands on her waist. "I'm sorry luv."

"Okay. I've already gotten all my anger out." _On people's face's._

A cry was heard from the cradle and Bridget felt Jack try to leave.

She caught him by the arm. "Don't you even dare. You're getting him."

"But..."

Bridget thought about. When Koji was in a good mood, Jack was content to be around. When the baby was moody, it was all up to Bridget. Jack needed to spend time with Koji without knowing he could just run off and expect Bridget to sort things out. "No, you're taking him. And minding him. On your own. I'm going out."

Bridget lifted the baby out of the cradle and handed him to Jack. "You're on your own for a couple of hours."

"I can't be on my own."

"You can be. I'll see you later."

Bridget left the cabin and Jack was left with the crying baby.

_What just happened?_

* * *

"There. You're fine now." Jack put the baby down in his cradle. Bridget had been gone for a few hours but Jack didn't mind anymore. Or so he kept telling himself. "See? I am perfectly capable of minding you myself."

Jack walked away from the cradle only to hear more cries erupt from the baby. Jack's legs nearly went from under him in tiredness and defeat. He walked back over to the cradle. "No, I just got you to calm down. Why are you crying again? All you've done for hours is cry. It's not productive. Sleep."

The baby kept crying and Jack picked him back up. "Fine. Sod it. I'll just be that fearsome pirate Captain who has a baby constantly strapped to him. Oh yes, that's a terrifying image."

Jack rocked the baby and the crying subsided. He couldn't put Koji down for five seconds before the baby wanted to be held again. Jack had tried everything. Feeding him, changing him though only after every member of the crew refused, reading to him, singing to him, telling him his own stories, rocking him, nothing worked. Koji wouldn't go to sleep. He just wanted to be in Jack's arms all the time. But now it looked like being in Jack's arms was the key. Koji was settling down and hopefully drifting off to sleep.

A knock on the door made Jack want to curse. He walked over and opened it. Tia Dalma and Shen frowned at him.

"Mistress Ching sent you here, I'm guessing?"

The two nodded, their eyes not leaving Koji.

"Come back later, I'm busy." Jack said. He was about to shut the door but Tia interrupted him.

"We found Ae-Che."

Jack sighed and opened the door wider. "Come in, explain quickly and quietly and leave." He didn't want all the heat of the cabin to leave so Koji would be cold and the two obviously weren't going to let him shut the door.

Shen and Tia came in and sat down.

"Where is she?" Jack asked.

Shen was smiling widely at the thought of her daughter. "We don't know."

Jack frowned. "I said explain quickly. No riddles."

"She is at sea." Tia said. "Wit her new husband."

"She's apparently very happy with him." Shen said. "He is a sailor and they were married a few weeks ago. She proposed to him." Shen said proudly.

"Congratulations." Jack said. "How do you know all of this?"

"She owns a kimono outlet." Shen continued. "We were talking to her employees. Yes, her employees."

Jack wondered if he'd beam like an idiot in a few years when he was relaying his son's achievements to people. "That's great news. When is she back?"

"Next week." Shen said. "I cannot thank you enough Jack Sparrow."

"Don't worry about it mate." Jack said. "Now, what's this about you two competing against each other?"

Shen and Tia threw looks at each other that told Jack there was no love lost between the two.

"We are not competing." Shen said.

"Der is no competition." Tia remarked, taking a dig at Shen.

"I would agree." Shen said. "The levels of power are incomparable."

"Yes. You play all day wit sticks." Tia jibed.

"They are better than crab claws."

"Well, why don't you try and prove it?" Tia said, standing up.

"I think I did prove it three days ago when..."

"Enough!" Jack said and it erupted a cry from the baby. He rolled his eyes. "Fantastic." Jack muttered. "You two are getting me into trouble with Ching so either work together and realise that you're both two different kinds of mystical connoisseur's or stay away from each other." He went back to soothing Koji and the two frowned at him.

The three turned when the door opened and Barbossa walked in. "Sparrow, if I have to hear that brat screaming one more time..."

"Shut it Hector."

Barbossa looked at Tia Dalma and Shen. "Tia Dalma, any curse to take away someone's voice?"

Jack looked at Barbossa. "If you don't leave my cabin right now..."

"Oh yes, you look very threatening right now."

"Captain," Gibbs said, coming in. "Ching is coming back."

Jack was getting very annoyed. The baby was crying, Shen and Tia were arguing, Barbossa was getting on his last nerve and now Ching was coming in.

"Sparrow, I want my money for the damages."

Tia looked at him. "And I want my payment."

"I want my ears to stop bleeding." Barbossa said.

"Shut up! Everyone shut it!" Jack said angrily. "Out! All of you! Just get out!"

Everyone started chattering at once to him and Jack snapped. He left the cabin and shut the door behind him, locking it and leaving everyone stuck in there. He walked below deck to the galley and sat down.

"I'm sorry lad." Jack said, rocking Koji again. He began humming 'A Pirate's Life For Me' and soon the baby's eyes were closing which made Jack smile at the little boy. Jack leant his head back against the wall and shut his eyes too in defeat.

He couldn't do this alone.

* * *

Bridget walked back up on deck and frowned when she saw the key on the outside lock of the cabin door. She turned it and unlocked the door, walking in. She frowned when she saw not Jack and Koji but Barbossa, Ching, Tia Dalma, Gibbs and Shen all playing cards around the table.

"Em..."

* * *

"How did you get on?"

Jack looked up from his spot on the corner of the galley to see Bridget smiling at him from the door. Jack got up and handed her the sleeping baby without a word before walking away. Bridget frowned and followed him up to the now empty cabin.

"Jack."

Jack lay down on the bed and placed his hat over his eyes. Bridget placed Koji into his cradle and looked at Jack. "What's wrong with you?"

Jack sat up and looked at her. "What's wrong with me? Well, let's see, you walked off and left me with a crying baby all day. So excuse me if me mood isn't too pleasant with you right now."

Bridget frowned. "You're mad at me for leaving you with your own son? Well I'm sorry Jack but if you can't last a couple of hours with him then..."

"I can't last one hour on my own with him." Jack said, getting up. "He drove me crazy."

"He's a baby. He's here. You need to learn how to take care of him."

"You said you'd be here."

"I've been here. For the past week, I have been here. Every hour. The only time you ever really take care of Koji is when I've calmed him down and he's in a good mood. How is that fair? You were fine for the first few days but then you just stopped like you got bored."

"How am I supposed to know what to do?"

"How am I?" Bridget asked angrily. "I'm just as new to this as you are!"

"I am the Captain of this ship. I don't have time to..."

"We're not even at sea! You're not doing anything because you don't want to. You just expect me to do everything."

"Well you're not very dependent with the amount of times you walk out."

"Once!"

"Twice!"

"You're still mad because of that?"

"Yes! You walked out on me!"

"I came back."

"You shouldn't have left."

"You should learn how to deal with your own son."

"Well, you're not being a lot of help, are you?"

"Yes I am. I've taken care of him non stop. You should too. He's your son."

Jack frowned. "And not yours, is that it?"

"I never said that."

"You want to."

"No I don't."

"I can hear it in your voice. I'm his father so I should deal with him."

"So what? You think I'm just minding him because I see myself as a glorified babysitter? How dare you think that's how I feel? You've seen how hard I've been working with Koji. I wouldn't do this if I didn't love him."

"You can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't feel those things yet!"

The words left Jack's mouth before he could stop them.

Bridget frowned. "What?"

"I'm his father. His blood and I'm having trouble accepting the fact that he's mine. How can you see him as your son already even though I'm still grasping at the thought and he's actually my son?"

Bridget realised why Jack was really annoyed. He had just spent the day with Koji and was still having trouble bonding. Bridget knew what Jack was feeling because she was feeling it too. Sure, they could care about the baby and be affectionate but wasn't there supposed to be more? But she definitely did not want to talk about Koji as being Jack's problem. That was just Jack's anger getting the better of him and trying to be spiteful.

"Jack, come here."

"What?"

"Would you just come here?"

Jack walked over to the cradle and looked down. "What?"

"Look at him."

"I see him."

"And?"

"And what? He's asleep. Finally."

"That's it?"

"What do you want me to say? He's asleep. He's peaceful and he's safe. He seems happy."

"Isn't that what you want for him?"

"Of course. I'm always going to make sure he's like that if I can."

"You are?"

"Yes. He's my son. He's never going to want for anything. Always going to be safe and happy."

"And you think you don't care?"

Jack looked at her. "I saw Shen talking about his daughter today and he was practically beaming. Why am I not like that?"

"Shen hasn't seen his daughter in years. Koji is a month old and he's only been here a few days and you've been too scared to take care of him. Just give it time. You want all the right things. You just need time to bond with him. What if Seiko came back? Would you give him to her?"

Jack looked down at the cradle. He might be having trouble bonding but he wouldn't give him up. "No."

"Why not?"

"Because he's mine and she shouldn't have him."

That was what Bridget had wanted to hear since Mistress Ching had offered. "Jack, you're being a father."

"I suppose I am."

He smiled at Bridget but it was wiped off when the next second, she smacked him.

Jack closed his eyes in frustration, not to mention pain before he slowly brought his head back from where it snapped and looked at her. "What was that for?"

"You might be able to see yourself as his father but you obviously don't see me as his mother."

Bridget walked out of the cabin and closed the door behind her, making sure Jack couldn't follow her because he couldn't leave the baby. He looked down at the sleeping Koji.

"I may have just made a very big mistake."

* * *

**Aw, Jack's anger and fear may have gotten the better of him a bit too much this time. He doesn't know what's going on with himself right now. Too much, that's what's going on.**

**I think I may have gotten Bridget's curse. I burnt my hand the other day(Thank you so much to all of you for the well wishes by the way, you guys rock!) and today, I scratched and bruised all the skin on my arm by getting it stuck between my mattress and the edge of my wooden headboard. I may have the curse but where's the sexy pirate that caused it? I'm just getting the bad luck! Although, after hearing where I got my arm stuck, some could argue it was less bad luck and more just stupidity. Which I would agree with. :( **

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	11. Emotion

**Thank You to tonidepp16, Smithy, callieandjack, Lykopis08, Pirate's Bonny Lass, lori, linalove, xBelekinax, Midnight LeAnn and Pirate-on-fleet-street!**

**To Smithy: Thank you! I am feeling much better! And careful!**

**To lori: You made me lol with that review. It's true, men would be more careful! Thank you, I will be!**

**Author's Note: Thank you to everyone for being so concerned about me and my lack of knowing how to mind myself! I actually turned my clumsiness into something productive and used burning myself as inspiration in this chapter. Funny the things that inspire, ain't it? You'll be happy to know that I have been more careful and haven't acquired any new bruises yet!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates**

**Here's Chapter 11!**

"Bridget? Are you crying?"

Bridget didn't turn around to face Ana. "No."

"I can hear you."

"I'm fine."

Ana walked further into the galley. "What happened?"

Bridget turned. "I just...Jack and I had a fight about Koji."

Ana nodded. "Do you mind if I ask why?"

Bridget huffed. "It's just...he...I'm not his mother."

"You are, though."

"Not according to Jack."

Ana's eyes widened. "Did he say that?"

"I...I'm doing everything right. I mean, literally. I haven't messed up once. That never happens. That shows how hard I am trying. I am treating this like a sword fight. One mistake and it's disastrous. I am trying so hard and Jack, he...Maybe I shouldn't have done what I did but..."

"What did you do?"

"I left Jack alone with the baby."

Ana frowned. "And?"

"What?"

"And what did you do that you shouldn't have done?"

"I...I left..."

"That's it?"

"Jack..."

"Is lucky he has you. He could have very easily been doing this alone anyway. I have never even seen Jack hold Koji."

"He does though."

"When?"

"When we're alone and..."

"He's asleep or nearly?"

"Yes..."

"But why are you crying?"

"Because I came back and Jack was exhausted and starting telling me off for leaving and then he said that I only wanted him to take care of Koji because I don't see him as mine. That I don't think of myself as his mother. He's Jack's and should be Jack's problem. Which is completely unfair because that's not how I feel at all. I just don't know what else I can do."

Ana was surprised. That was quite harsh of Jack. And Jack was a lot of things but he wasn't harsh. Especially with Bridget. He practically worshipped the ground she walked on. And no one on the Pearl could deny how great Bridget was being with Koji. It was overwhelming to see how great she'd gotten so quickly. She held no animosity towards Koji at all. Why did Jack think she did? That must have been tough for Bridget to hear. If it had been anyone else, Bridget probably would have brushed it off as people not knowing what they were talking about but Jack? The father?

"What did you do?" Ana asked.

"I slapped him and left. How can we raise a child together when after a week, we're criticising each other to the point where we can't be in the same room with each other?"

"After a week? Bridget, you're both exhausted and stressed and confused. Of course you're going to lose your tempers and it's going to be with each other."

"It just...I didn't think Jack was thinking like that. I thought I was doing a good job."

"You are. You're doing a great job."

Bridget wished everyone could see that.

* * *

Bridget had to smile when she walked into the cabin later that night and saw that the lamps were still on. At least Jack had considered her before going to bed. And that's where he was, severely unconscious. Bridget walked over to the cradle and looked into it. Koji was a bit restless and Bridget could tell he'd be waking up soon. She decided to stay awake and just wait for him to wake up.

It didn't take long and soon enough, Bridget began to hear whimpering from the cradle. She got up and walked over to the cradle, picking up Koji and wrapping his soft blanket around his back. She left the cabin and brought him down to the galley where she began preparing milk for him.

A few minutes later, Bridget went for the pot but missed and she moved herself quickly so she wasn't holding Koji properly but had just protected him as the boiling liquid fell over her other side. Bridget gasped in pain but also the fact that she had just very nearly hurt the baby. Despite the pain in her arm, Bridget fetched the basket for him that she kept in the galley and placed it on the table before placing Koji into it. He was very obviously beginning to cry, from sensing Bridget's fear or pain or because he was still hungry and tired, Bridget didn't know. She was just cursing herself for not remembering the basket before. Bridget went over to one of the barrels with fresh water for the crew to drink and just dunked her hand into it. The cold water felt much better on her burn but Bridget's heart was still racing. What if she had burned Koji?

_I can't believe I forgot about the curse._

_And my own clumsiness._

_I could have really hurt him._

Bridget kept her arm in the water for a while and when she felt she couldn't do anything else, she just went back to calming and feeding Koji. She couldn't stop shaking. When she did manage to sit down and feed Koji and calm him, she found the tears coming to her own eyes. She couldn't stop thinking about what if she actually did hurt him. What if she had burned him? He was so small and fragile and she...

The thoughts were making Bridget panic. She really was terrified. She was finding it difficult to breath through her crying.

"Bridget?"

Jack walked into the galley and walked quickly over when he saw her crying. "What happened? Is Koji alright?"

"He's fine. I burnt myself."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Then why are you crying? The pain?"

Bridget shook her head. "I was holding Koji. I nearly hurt him."

Jack looked down at the baby who looked perfectly fine. "But he's okay."

"But he mightn't have been. If I didn't move, he would have been burnt and much worse than I was. Jack, what if I had hurt him? I wasn't even thinking. I have a curse on me. I didn't even think about how it might affect him. Oh my God..."

Jack put his arm around her. "Bridget, you're not going to hurt him."

"I am. Jack, I know I am. I can't do this. I can't hurt him."

"You're not going to. Bridget, I've seen you with him. You're very careful. You moved, didn't you?"

"I was lucky."

"You were diligent. Now, are you alright?"

"No, I'm not." She sobbed. "I can't believe I was so careless. You're right, I'm not a mother. I didn't even think of him. I can't raise a baby."

Jack held her tighter. "Bridget, you are his mother. You're an amazing mother. I was a bloody idiot."

"I was a bigger one."

"You made one mistake. Everyone does that."

"Not everyone has a curse on them."

"You have never hurt Koji. You've been brilliant with him. That just shows, that even though you have a curse on you, you're a natural at this. Anyone could have made a mistake with their child. The fact that you're cursed and you haven't is proof that you have no need to worry. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just got a fright."

"I meant your arm."

"Oh, yes I took care of it. I cooled it down."

"Let me see."

Bridget showed Jack her arm and he inspected it. She was probably in a lot of pain but there was nothing else to do but let it heal. Bridget was still shaking from the shock. She must have been terrified.

Jack looked at her. "You did everything right. And I mean everything. You've been doing everything right all along."

Bridget looked at him and Jack continued.

"What I said...I didn't mean it. I was just confused and angry and believe it or not, a little jealous."

"Jealous?"

"I saw you and you were doing so well taking care of Koji and I couldn't last for a few hours. I didn't know why you seemed to be able to pick it up so quickly and I couldn't. I know you're his mother. You're more of a parent to him than Seiko ever was and I felt more than I am. Koji is my blood and I couldn't do it as well as you and I just got annoyed."

"But why would that make you say that I didn't see him as my son?"

"Because you left and all I could think of is how it was my responsibility and how I had to take care of him and I snapped. The minute I said it, I regretted it. But then you said you feel like he's your son and I couldn't understand that because I'm trying really hard to feel that. I love the lad. But I feel like a father should feel more. Although, I have to admit, when I woke up and saw him gone, I panicked quite a bit."

"Sorry about that. It was time to feed him. How did you even wake up?"

"I suppose I'm just getting used to it."

"Jack, when you say there should be more to feel, what do you mean? You love him, you want to protect him, you want him to be happy, what are you looking for?"

"I don't know. I just feel like I'm not doing it right. Being a father."

"I think you're looking for something that isn't there. I think that because you came into his life late, you're over compensating."

Jack looked down at the baby who still wasn't asleep. He was actually looking up at the two of his parents. Jack put his hand out and Koji took his finger. Jack smiled. It was amazing how someone could be so small and dependent. Jack wanted to be able to do more for him. He wanted to feel more. He wanted to be able to give Koji everything and he felt he never could. He could never give the baby enough of what he should have.

_Maybe that's not being a bad father. _

_Maybe I was wrong._

Jack was getting more confused. Maybe he was feeling everything he should and that meant never feeling good enough. Because this little boy was so precious and so amazing that there wasn't any way in the world that anyone could love him as much as they should. It wasn't possible.

_He's my son. _

_I'm his father._

That was still weird to Jack. He was a father. This little baby was a part of him. Jack didn't believe that. He couldn't. It was mind boggling. Maybe Bridget was coping better with this because, while she was his mother now, she didn't have these thoughts. She didn't have to come to terms with this baby being from her. But Jack, he had to realise that this baby was his and that was so astounding. Everything had changed so quickly and suddenly in Jack's life, Bridget's too, and he didn't know how to handle everything. Jack had been too scared to try and to bond because this all seemed so unreal.

"I need your help." Jack said.

Bridget looked up from Koji to him. "You have it. You always did."

"No." Jack said. "I need you to help me. To stay with me. To teach me how to work this out like you did. I can't do this alone but I want to be able to. I want to be able to cope and feel and be even more attached. You seemed to be able to do it."

Bridget looked back down at Koji. It was impossible not to be in awe of him. He was beautiful and special and the week Bridget had spent with him, he'd just grown completely on her. She was sure if anyone spent as much time with him as she had, they'd feel the same, regardless of who they were to him.

She looked at Jack. "Okay. Trust me, it won't be hard."

* * *

"You're actually enjoying this, aren't you?"

Jack smiled at her. "A little bit."

Bridget smiled. A little bit, indeed. They were currently both sitting on the bed and Koji was lying in front of them. He was fed, changed, bathed and perfectly happy. It was getting easier to gauge his moods. He was kicking his legs and wriggling about.

"See?" Bridget said. "This isn't scary."

"That's not what you were saying when he was screaming a while ago."

"Let's focus on the pleasant now, shall we? He's happy."

Jack picked him up. "That he is." He looked at Bridget who was smiling down at the baby. It had been a few days and Jack was paying full attention on taking care of Koji like he promised. He wasn't expecting it but it was actually growing on him. He liked just spending time with Bridget and Koji. Loved it actually.

A knock on the door interrupted the two. They looked up to see Gibbs coming in.

"What is it?" Jack asked.

"Actually," Gibbs said. "It's the lass that's needed."

Jack frowned at Bridget who was confused. "By who?"

"Mistress Ching."

Bridget got even more curious. "Why?"

"She didn't say."

Bridget huffed and got up, going out on deck to see Mistress Ching. "Yes?"

"I have come to remake my offer."

Bridget folded her arms. "I'm not interested."

Ching raised an eyebrow. "You would rather stay here and raise a child that is not yours? To be tied down into a problem that you in no way created? You could have a life of complete luxury. Everything you never even thought to dream of when you were a maid. You would be loved and spoiled beyond all of your expectations instead of being stuck here with no attention and a baby who does not even belong to you. You could have and be so much more."

Bridget looked back towards the cabin where Jack and Koji were before turning back to Ching. "I have everything I could ever want. Please don't ask me again."

Bridget walked back into the cabin and closed the door behind her. She crawled onto the bed and took Koji's hand. "Hello baby."

"What did Ching want?" Jack asked.

Bridget looked up at him. "Nothing."

* * *

**Aw, Bridget choose the right option(in my opinion anyway)! And Jack did too! I got a PM asking me about some of the clothes and things Bridget wears sometimes(specifically the red and gold dress Sao Feng made her wear in the last story) so I have a picture of it on my profile if you're interested. Or ask if you want to know about any other stuff(clothes, jewellery etc.) and I'll try and put them up. I am inclined to acquiesce to people's requests(heehee). Also, I'm having a little trouble thinking up chapter titles using songs so any help would be appreciated, just any song that might remind you of pirates or anything relating to this story or something! Thanks!**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	12. Baby Mine

**Thank You to callieandjack, Pirate-on-fleet-street, Midnight LeAnn, lori, tonidepp16, linalove and xBelekinax!**

**To lori: Aw, thank you! It's be very comforting to know I have the big G-O-D on my side!**

**Author's Note: The tune Bridget hums and sings is Baby Mine from Dumbo which is what I listened to on repeat for writing this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates**

**Here's Chapter 12!**

"Where is he?"

Jack looked up when Bridget came into the cabin. She was soaking wet. "He's sleeping."

"Finally. I can't believe how many times he woke up last night."

Jack frowned. There was no way she could act normal when she was dripping. "Oh aye, I have a God given talent for putting people to sleep. What happened to you? Another demon with a grudge and a saucepot?"

Bridget looked embarrassed. "No, I was walking back to the ship and the wood of the dock went from under me and I fell into the water."

Jack nodded, trying very hard not to laugh when she was looking so pathetic.

"Don't." Bridget said. "I can deal with this curse when bad things happen but when the bad things make people laugh at me..."

"Okay, I'm sorry. Did anyone help you?"

Bridget shook her head. "I was only with Ana and she just laughed."

"Of course she did."

Bridget walked over to a chest and pulled out a simple cream dress that had no puffs or big skirt. It looked more like a boddess than a dress. She also pulled out a towel for her hair and placed the items on the bed. She took off her wet clothes and put on the new dress, feeling Jack's eyes on her the entire time. Like she expected, she felt arms wrap around her from behind and Jack's lips on her neck. She turned and put her hands on his chest.

"Okay Sparrow, if you're going to try to sleep with me every time I get changed in here, we're going to need a screen or something."

Jack raised his eyebrows. "Am I being turned down?"

"Yes."

She went and sat on the table, putting her now bare feet onto a chair while drying her hair with the towel. Jack walked over to her and moved the chair before standing in its place, his hands on her hips.

"Bridget, I've noticed something."

"Have you?"

"Aye. We've been parents now for a couple of weeks and it's been very enjoyable. But I've noticed that since we've become parents, other very enjoyable activities have ceased to enjoy anyone."

"Is that your roundabout way of saying we haven't slept together in a while?"

"...It is."

Bridget nodded, putting the towel down. "Well, what did you expect? We're exhausted and we've been very busy and Koji sleeps in this room."

"Ah, key word. Sleeps."

"We could wake him."

"We'll be quiet."

"No, he's in the room. It would feel weird."

Jack huffed. "What if I got a babysitter?"

"And where would we go while this babysitter stays with Koji? In here, where his cradle is."

"We'd find somewhere."

"And who would this babysitter be? It's not as if any of the crew will jump at the chance."

"They love Koji."

"They love how cute he is. They don't want to take care of him."

"I can't help but feel that you're searching for reasons to say no."

"I can't help but feel that you're finding it hard to think of ways to get me to say yes."

"Aren't I enough reason?"

Bridget laughed. "Baby comes first Sparrow."

* * *

"Ana."

"Aye Captain?"

Jack walked further into the galley. "I have a proposition for you."

"And what's that?"

"How would you like to make some extra pay?"

"How could I do that?"

"A new duty."

"Oh?"

"Babysit."

"No."

Ana began walking away and Jack followed her. "Oh come on Ana, its simple. He's nearly always asleep anyway. It's just if he wakes up, you either have to feed him or change him or hold him or sing to him. He likes people talking to him and them holding him while they walk around. It's simple."

"That don't sound simple Captain. If he's awake, I'll be flummoxed. So no."

"But..."

"Why do you need a babysitter anyway?"

"Because...couples...need their...alone...time."

Ana nodded, understanding. "Someone's getting a little needy and it ain't the babe."

"Shut it. Quickly."

"I'm not doing it. Besides, Bridget barely lets Koji out of her sight. She only does it when he's with you. Otherwise, she watches him like a hawk."

"She's scared something will happen to him with her curse."

"Aye, so leaving him with the crewmember with no experience with children is a stupid idea. Besides, why ask me?"

"Because you're Bridget's friend..." Ana raised an eyebrow. "And a woman...Ow!"

* * *

Bridget heard soft cries erupt from the cradle and went over to it, lifting Koji out.

"Oh, what's wrong?" She asked in a soft voice. "What's the matter?"

Bridget had everything prepared, knowing Koji's sleeping pattern and soon the baby was fed. Bridget began gently rocking him back to sleep and began humming softly. Koji seemingly just loved people humming and singing to him, any melodic noise relaxed him. Bridget's hum developed into words with her even noticing she was singing to him. She looked down and saw Koji looking up at her. Bridget couldn't get over how precious he was.

A knock on the door made Bridget want to curse but it had been soft enough that Koji didn't even take notice. Bridget got up and answered the door to Shen.

"Shen? What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to speak to you."

Bridget frowned. "To me?"

"Yes."

"Well, come in then."

Bridget walked back in and sat at the table and Shen joined her.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Have you ever been in Asia before?"

Bridget frowned. "No, I haven't. I haven't been anywhere. Ireland and the Caribbean are the only places. Why?" Bridget noticed Shen was staring intently at her as if looking for something. "Are you alright there, Shen?"

Shen realised he had been staring. "I am sorry. It's just..."

"What?"

"You remind me of my daughter somehow. You have for a while and I do not know why. I thought maybe I had met you before but... There is just something about you that always brings my daughter to my mind."

She did? Bridget was nearly positive she and Ae-Che didn't look alike. "How?"

"I am not sure. I feel there is a connection between you two and I do not know what it is."

Bridget restrained from cringing.

_Please don't let it be Jack. Please don't let him have spent a night with her behind Shen's back. Please._

"Are you sure?" Bridget asked. "Maybe it's just that we're around the same age. She's twenty-three now?"

"Yes."

"Well I'm only a couple of years younger than that."

"No, there is more. There is something bigger."

"I don't know what it could be. Maybe it's the fact that I lost my father seven years ago and she, in a way, lost you six years ago. Maybe it's that she's found happiness with a man the same way I have."

Shen seemed to be trying really hard to figure it out. "I do not know. I will try and come to a conclusion but this will bother me until I do."

Bridget nodded. It'd bother her now too. What could she and Ae-Che possible have in common? All Bridget knew of Ae-Che is that she ran away from an arranged marriage to come to Japan. She supposed she'd have to meet her and get to know her better before trying to think of things they had in common.

"When is she home?" Bridget asked.

"Tomorrow." Shen said excitedly. "I cannot wait to see her and meet her new husband."

Bridget smiled. "I'm sure she'll be very happy to see you too."

Bridget looked from Shen when Jack walked into the cabin.

"Shen?" What are you doing here?"

"I came by to speak with Bridget."

"Why?"

"She reminds me of my daughter and I do not know why. But I can sense there is something similar about them."

"Any ideas?" Bridget asked and Jack knew the smirk she was giving him.

"Not a clue." He replied. "Shen, how would you fancy a job as a babysitter?"

"Jack." Bridget said with an annoyed tone.

"Never mind." Jack huffed.

Shen got up. "Well, I shall be going. It was nice speaking with you Bridget."

"You too."

Shen nodded to Jack and left the cabin. Jack frowned at Bridget.

"You remind him of Ae-Che?"

"I do. I don't know how. But then again, neither does he. Are you sure you don't know?"

Jack gave her a tired look. "Positive. I never did what you're thinking of with Ae-Che. Maybe it's because..."

"What?"

"Well, Shen doesn't know this but Ae-Che had a little affinity with hobbies that held a more mystical quality. Shen didn't want her involved in it seeing as delving into that sort of thing was practically fashioning yourself as Sao-Feng's weapon but she liked it. She could cast curses which made enemies twice as quick to put curses on her..."

"You think Ae-Che might have a curse on her?"

"I think we better keep our distance if there are two of you cursed women running around the place."

Bridget smiled but it dropped when Jack froze.

"What the bloody hell is that?"

Bridget looked behind her and smiled. "It's a changing screen. I got it today when I went shopping with the little mister here. He quite likes going out into the town. I think I'll bring him again tomorrow. Would you like to come?"

Jack was still focused on the screen. "Get it out. I don't want anything so offensive in me cabin."

"Oh, stop. Koji even picked it out."

Jack frowned. "He did?"

Bridget nodded. "Well he didn't point or anything but he was looking at that one so I assumed..."

"You assumed? You're a mind reader now? Well, can you tell what I'm thinking about it?"

Bridget laughed. She was about reply when she was interrupted.

Jack was shocked too. "Did...Did he just laugh?"

Bridget smiled. "He did. His first laugh."

Jack was sitting next to Bridget in a shot. "He laughed. How do we got him to do it again?"

"I don't know." Bridget laughed and another erupted from the baby. He was smiling and laughing.

Jack was amazed. He took Koji from Bridget and looked at him. His son was laughing. If Jack had his way, Koji would be laughing every day for the rest of his life. It was too good a sound not to be made.

* * *

_Three Days Later:_

"Who's the cutest little baby in the whole world?"

"Look at how little he is."

"Nothing that small can be so scary."

"Alright! Enough, you're making me want to jump overboard."

All the men looked at Ana in annoyance.

"It ain't our fault you don't like children."

"There's liking children and there's being downright stupid. You men will always fall into the latter, no matter what the former is."

Jack walked into the galley to see everyone crowding around his son in Ana's arms. "What is going on here?"

"We're babysitting." Smirked Ana. "Bridget had to go out and get some stock for the ship. Fruit or something."

"Oh, when Bridget asks, you're only too happy to oblige. When I ask, it's another story."

"Bridget will be gone ten minutes. Who knows how long you expected me to mind him? Besides, Bridget had a legitimate reason for me to mind him. She's getting things for the crew. You were only thinking of yourself."

"Not just me."

"True. You were thinking of Bridget too."

Jack saw some of the men of the crew smirk at him and before they opened their mouths, Jack threw them an authoritative look. "Shut it." He turned back to Ana. "When did she go?"

"Half an hour ago."

"Ten minutes?"

"That's what she said. Maybe she's stuck haggling."

Jack sighed and took Koji, much to the groans of the men. He turned to them. "Leave my son alone. You're all perfectly capable of getting your own."

That statement was followed with a lot of coughs and mumbles and Jack smirked as he left the galley. He brought Koji up to the cabin.

"Ten minutes. Why do women always say time is shorter than it is? When you grow up, I'll have some bother explaining all of these womanly quirks to you. You'll be so confused. Luckily there's only two around and one is your mum."

More time passed and Jack was getting anxious. Bridget still wasn't back.

_What is taking her so long?_

Jack didn't want to leave Koji on his own, asleep in his cradle but Bridget had been gone for ages. The sun had gone down and everything.

_Something's happened to her._

_She's capable._

_She's cursed._

Jack walked over to the door to see if there was anyone outside who could mind Koji so he could look for Bridget but got an awful fright when he opened the door and saw Shen standing there, just about to knock.

"Jesus, you gave me a heart attack."

Shen looked really upset. "I have a message for you Jack Sparrow."

Jack frowned. "What is it?"

"It is about Bridget."

Jack's heart dropped. "What is it? Where is she?"

"She has been taken."

"Where?"

"I do not know. But I know who did it. He has sent me here to tell you to meet him tonight in Mistress Ching's office. Come alone."

Jack was furious. "Shen, who took her?"

"I cannot tell you. Just come alone."

"No, Shen. Tell me who did this."

Shen looked guilty. "My daughter's husband."

That surprised Jack. "Why?"

"He says you deserve it."

"Who is he?"

"Please Jack Sparrow, just come tonight."

Shen walked away and Jack ran after him, calling him. Shen just kept walking and Jack stopped him.

"Shen, I helped you. I brought you away from Sao Feng and helped you find your daughter. You owe me."

"I know that. Which is why I am here. I can tell you that Bridget is completely safe. In no way harmed. But I still do not like these circumstances. But she is my daughter...I have just gotten her back."

Shen walked away and Jack walked back into his cabin.

Jack was frantic. He had to walk over to Koji and just look at the sleeping baby to calm himself. Ae-Che's husband kidnapped Bridget? Why? What had Jack done to annoy him? Well if Bridget and Ae-Che were both cursed, it was obvious to see Ae-Che's bad luck. She married a fool and soon, a dead man after Jack had finished with him. Jack didn't even think he knew Ae-Che's husband. Of course, he didn't know who it was she married.

Jack looked down at his sleeping son.

_Well, I'm about to find out._

* * *

"If I find out you had anything to do with this..."

"Quiet Sparrow. I had nothing to do with this little plan."

"Then why are we using your offices?"

"I know Ae-Che's husband and offered my services. I want to see how this will play out and if I will have to start negotiations with a new Pirate Lord."

Jack threw her an angry look. "Shut it, woman. Who is Ae-Che's husband?"

"You don't know him."

"Then why do I deserve this?"

"You have wronged a lot of people Sparrow. Even people you've never met."

Jack wanted to wring her neck. No one was giving him a straight answer. They were all defending the stupid kidnapper.

One of Ching's messengers came into the room. "They are here."

Jack stood and waited. Ching nodded to her messenger and he left the room. A few minutes later, a man with a gun entered. Jack had never met him before. But he still wanted to kill him.

"Jack Sparrow, I'm guessing?" The man asked.

"Who are you?" Jack asked.

"Martin Hensley."

"I've never heard of you or wronged you. Which made taking my lass an even bigger mistake. Where is she?"

"She's here. And safe. But first..."

"No, not first. Let me see her."

"That's not..."

Jack pulled out his own gun. "Show her to me or I kill you right now."

"You don't think I have her guarded?"

"You're stupid enough to threaten me with my lass. Brainless men are capable of anything and seldom think things through. Where is she?"

"Fine Sparrow. You get to see her. But you don't get her back."

Martin pulled Bridget into the room. It took every bit of willpower Jack had not to run over to her, he had to take comfort in the fact that she was seemingly unharmed, bar the fact that her hands were tied. But her demeanour unsettled Jack. She just seemed...broken. Jack's mind immediately began thinking of why this might be. Had this Martin fellow kept her in the dark and she'd recalled being locked in Sao Feng's dungeons?

"Here she is Sparrow. Safe and sound." Martin said. "Now, give me back what belongs to me."

Jack frowned. "What? Mate, I have nothing belonging to you."

Martin seemed to get angry. "I'm serious Sparrow. Your woman here ain't going anywhere until..."

"Until what? What do you want?"

"My son."

Jack froze. He better have been talking about Gibbs or someone. Because Koji was Jack's son. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, you do. You kidnapped someone I love, I did the same."

Bridget looked up angrily at Martin and Jack realised why she seemed so devastated. "I told you, no one kidnapped Koji. If you want to blame someone, blame her."

Everyone in the room looked to where Bridget indicated and their eyes landed on Ching.

"Tell them." Bridget said through gritted teeth, tears in her eyes but not falling. "Tell them what you told me."

"Do not order me around." Ching said.

"Ching." Jack said angrily. "Now."

Ching huffed. "It's true Sparrow. Seiko was pregnant when you came onboard. But just barely. She had not even told Martin yet."

"Why...?" Jack asked. "Why make me believe Koji was mine? Why give him to me when he obviously already has a father?" Jack was trying very hard to keep his anger in because if he let it out, all the hurt that was currently eating at him would spill out too.

"Because I thought if she thought you had a son and too much responsibility and she would be stuck with that responsibility forever, Bridget would come work for me."

Jack looked over at Bridget whose eyes were closed to stem her tears.

"I told Seiko," Ching continued. "That she would get her job back if she gave up Koji to you. She was only too happy to oblige. She never wanted Koji but..."

"But I was making her keep him." Martin said. "I wanted her to learn the responsibility of taking care of our son. I would care for him too. Ae-Che and I. We go away for our honeymoon and I come back to find Seiko with no baby. She told me he'd been kidnapped and taken from Japan. Then Ae-Che comes to me and says she sees your woman in town with him."

Ching continued. "I thought if Bridget left you, you would leave before Martin and Ae-Che came back and Koji would stay with you, I would get two more girls and no one would be any the wiser. But Bridget refused my offer so I abandoned the plan. I still had Seiko. Everything was going well until Martin came back."

"Oh, I'm sorry my love for my son scuppered your plans." Martin said sarcastically. "I moved to Japan to be with him. Don't worry, you can keep Seiko. She won't be seeing Koji again." Martin turned to Jack whose demeanour matched Bridget's now. "So Sparrow, I took Bridget here to make a trade. You give me back my son; I give you back your woman. And don't bother begging. It didn't work when she did it, it won't work."

Jack took a deep breath and stood up straight. "Come on then. Koji is on the ship. I wasn't risking his safety."

Bridget looked at Jack with a shocked expression but what could he do? As much as Jack didn't want to believe it, as much as it hurt him, Koji wasn't his son and if his actual father wanted him back, Jack couldn't deny him. No matter how much he wanted to, no matter how much his mind was screaming at him to take Bridget and Koji and run.

Jack couldn't.

He wasn't his father.

* * *

"Ana, leave."

Ana looked up from the book she was reading. "Did you get...?"

"Now Ana."

Ana got up and left the cabin, a little calmer when she saw Bridget. A little worried when she saw strangers. They entered the cabin and shut the door behind them.

"He's here." Jack said, looking down at the baby in the cradle.

Martin let Bridget go and she walked over to the cradle, looking in. She didn't get very long when Martin and Ae-Che came over to take Koji and Jack gently took hold of her to give them access. He was feeling rather numb at the moment. The only thing he felt was his heart banging harshly against his chest.

"Wait." Bridget said. "You can't. It's not fair."

"Bridget..." Jack said.

"No." Bridget cried. "We've been raising him. We've been his parents. We love him. Jack is... You can't just take him away."

Martin and Ae-Che had the decency to look upset and guilty but Koji belonged to them. Bridget knew it; she just didn't want to accept it.

"Please. You can't do this." Bridget whispered. She felt Jack wrap his arm around her from behind tighter. He was depending on just clinging onto her through this.

Martin left the cabin with Koji and Ae-Che looked back at them.

"I'm sorry."

She closed the door behind her and Koji was gone.

"We didn't even..." Bridget didn't finish as tears overcame her but she didn't need to. They hadn't gotten to say goodbye to him. Koji was gone from them forever and they hadn't even gotten to say goodbye.

Bridget didn't even know how but soon realised they had ended up on the floor. Her strength must have given out and Jack...

_Oh God, Jack._

Bridget turned and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him and Jack held her tightly. Jack wouldn't look at her, just buried his face into her shoulder. He wanted to block everything out. His strength was shattered. It didn't feel real but it was.

Jack and Bridget just stayed on the floor in each other's arms.

* * *

**I'm not confessing anything but I may or may not have shed a teeny tiny little tear writing this. Baby Mine is a song that nevers fails to make me tear up. Bridget's reaction was heartbreaking but I think Jack's silence was worse. :(**

**I'm sorry about all the diversions in this chapter. I made the last couple of chapters and the beginning of this one really cutesy so the end would come as a blow. I basically tried to make it more hurtful and emotional. Sorry. But any unanswered questions do have an answer in the next chapter. I promise.**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	13. In The Deep

**Thank You to lori, Lexipro, Galnkay, TheJoker'sGotMyHeart, Midnight LeAnn, linalove, xBelekinax, Pirate's Bonny Lass, toniedepp16, callieandjack, Pirate-on-fleet-street, nevvy and Lykopis08!**

**To lori: We will. I'm glad you enjoyed it and found it sad!**

**To TheJoker'sGotMyHeart: That's okay, it is really awkward! Thank you! **

**Author's Note: 100 reviews? A whole page of reviews for one chapter? Thank you so much guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates**

**Here's Chapter 13!**

_Bridget felt herself be thrown onto the floor and someone takes her hands, pulling them harshly behind her back. They were tied tightly around something and the next second, the cover was pulled from over her head. She saw a stranger standing in front of her._

"_Who are you?" She asked quickly. She was on the floor of a bedroom and her arms were tied behind her to the leg of a bed._

"_Where is he?" The man asked._

_Bridget thought he must have been talking about Jack. "Why do you want to know?"_

"_Just tell me now."_

"_Not a chance."_

"_If you don't tell me, believe me, you will regret it."_

"_I won't." Bridget said defiantly despite her fear. "You think kidnapping me is a way to get closer to him? I won't tell you anything."_

"_You're a handy woman for kidnapping yourself. If you don't tell me where he is, I'll kill you."_

_Bridget frowned. "What?"_

"_I said I'll ki..."_

"_No, not that. Kidnapping? Who have I ever kidnapped?"_

_The man gave a humourless chuckle. "You really don't have any heart, do you? You don't even think you did anything wrong!"_

"_What are you talking about!? Who are you?"_

"_I'm Koji's father!"_

_Bridget stared at him with wide eyes. "You're a liar. That's not possible."_

_Martin gave her an incredulous look. "What do you mean it's not possible? Look, all I want is my son back. Give him to me and I'll let you go."_

"_He can't be your son. He's with his father."_

"_I'm his father! I don't know what's wrong with you but get that fact into your head! I am Koji's father! Why did you take him from Seiko?"_

"_Take him? We didn't take him! Seiko told Jack he was the father and..."_

"_Jack? Who's Jack?"_

"_He's been raising Koji as his own for weeks and you know why? Because Koji is his own!"_

"_He's not! Seiko found me when she became pregnant and I came to Japan to raise Koji. I've been here for the pregnancy, the birth, everything!"_

"_Then where have you been since we've had him?"_

"_On my honeymoon! Seiko made it very clear she wasn't looking for a husband but I wasn't leaving my son. I met my wife and we were married recently. I come back and find my son has been kidnapped! Now, I have you."_

_Bridget frowned. "You're Ae-Che's husband, aren't you?"_

"_How do you know that?"_

"_Because we brought Shen here!" So that's what Shen saw in both Bridget and Ae-Che. Their connection was Koji. They were both very willing to raise him for the men they loved. Bridget and Ae-Che were both in the exact same position._

"_You did? Wait, Jack is Jack Sparrow?"_

"_Yes! We came here and Seiko found us. She told Jack he was Koji's father then abandoned the baby. We took him in and have been raising him as our son! Because that's what he is. And we're not giving him back just because Seiko tried to trick you."_

"_It's you she tricked."_

"_If Seiko really thought you were the father, why wouldn't she give the baby up to you like she did to Jack?"_

"_Because a baby needs him mother. I wouldn't let her. I'm here to raise Koji but he needs Seiko too."_

_The two looked to the door when it opened and Bridget assumed the woman who entered was Ae-Che._

"_They're here."_

"_Who?" Bridget asked but they ignored her._

"_Bring them in." Martin said and Ae-Che left._

"_Who?" Bridget repeated._

_The next second, Ching and a worried looking Seiko entered the room._

"_What do you want?" Ching asked Martin. "Hasn't Seiko been through enough?"_

"_Clearly not." Bridget said and it was only then that Ching and Seiko noticed her. Seiko looked fearful but Ching's demeanour didn't change._

"_What are you doing Martin?" Ching asked, annoyed. "Leave Bridget go and move on with your life."_

"_No." Martin said. "She's just been telling a very interesting story." He glared at Seiko. "Who is Koji's father?"_

"_The truth." Bridget said._

_Seiko looked from Martin to Bridget with a scared expression. "Martin. Martin is. I was already pregnant when I saw Jack again." She kneeled next to Bridget. "I only did it because Ching told me to. I just wanted..."_

"_If I weren't tied up, you'd already be unconscious." Bridget said in a low tone through gritted teeth. "So Koji isn't Jack's?"_

"_No, he's not." Ching said. "Seiko was doing my bidding. Koji is Martin's. Jack Sparrow is a more responsible man than I give him credit for though. I always thought he was..."_

"_Shut your mouth." Bridget said. She was trying very hard to not let any tears come to her eyes. "Don't you dare even mention Jack."_

_Ching looked down at her. "You are in no position to talk to me like that. Considering you are tied up and your status as a pirate."_

"_Giving you respect is the last thing I will ever do." Bridget said. "You are an awful excuse for a Pirate Lord."_

_Ching began to walk over to her but Martin stopped her. "So there was no kidnapping?"_

"_No, there wasn't." Ching replied. _

_Martin grabbed Seiko and Ching by the arms and forced them out of the room. "We'll be using your offices later Ching. Any objections?"_

"_Well I..."_

"_No? Good. Seiko, get out my sight. Forever. You're to come no where near Koji for the rest of his life." Martin threw the women out and closed the door. He looked down at Bridget who was looking at the floor. This wasn't what he had expected at all. He thought Jack and Bridget were the bad guys. It turned out they were in the same position as him. He bent down to Bridget and began untying her._

"_I just want my son back."_

_Bridget looked at him. She didn't say anything. She was just in complete shock. She was free from her binds now but she didn't move._

_Martin saw Bridget's reaction and thought about Jack's. They obviously didn't want to give the baby up. Martin would have to go back to being angry and threatening Jack with Bridget in exchange for Koji or else he mightn't get him back. _

"_Look, I know you've been acting like his parents..."_

"_We are his parents." Bridget said. Well, they were. But Koji had been their son. She couldn't contemplate how this would go. What this would do to Jack. She knew what she was about to do next was hopeless but she couldn't keep the words from spilling out. "Please don't do this."_

_Martin sighed. "I..."_

"_No. We've been so good to Koji. We love him. He's so happy with us. We've gotten everything he needs, we know his moods, we can relax him, he's...He's laughing. He's happy where he is. With me and Jack."_

_Martin looked at her. "He laughed?"_

"_He's happy."_

"_No." Martin said. "No, it's not even a question. Koji is my son. I love him. I know you do too but I am his father. He should be with me. I want him with me."_

"_But..."_

"_No Bridget, I'm taking him back."_

Bridget woke up with a start. Why in the world was she making herself relive that? She looked over and saw the other side of the bed empty.

"Jack?"

Bridget looked over and saw that he was sitting at the table. He looked over at her.

"I can't sleep. I'm sorry, go back to sleep."

Bridget shook her head, getting out of the bed. "No, the only thing worse than not being able to sleep is sleeping." She sat on the chair by Jack's and they both stayed in silence for a while.

Bridget frowned when she saw Jack take a swig from a bottle of rum.

"Where did you get that?"

"It's from my secret stash. It's under one of the chests with the fake bottoms."

Bridget couldn't help but smile a little at him. After all that shouting. "How many do you have?"

"Enough to not be worried. I just didn't want anyone knowing about them since it's obvious none of ye can be trusted with me rum. Not even you, which I admire and fear. So I lied to you. Sorry."

Bridget shook her head, amused. That was her Jack. Bridget's mind was soon on how he must be hurting and how hard this must have been for him. Bridget got up from her chair and went over to Jack, sitting on his lap. She felt Jack hold her tightly, thankful that he had her. Bridget placed her head on his shoulder, her face nuzzling against his neck as Jack stroked her side. At least he still had her. Wasn't she the most important thing in his life anyway? He would be fine. If anything, this was going to make his life better. Easier. He didn't have to deal with so much responsibility or crying babies, he didn't have to wake up in the middle of every night; he could focus more on the Pearl.

_See? Koji being taken away isn't as bad as all that._

_Then why can't you sleep?_

Jack could try and convince himself all he wanted. It wouldn't work. He was devastated. He thought he had a son and he grew to love Koji like a son. Then he had to watch when "his son" was taken away from him and he was told he had absolutely no connection to the baby.

Jack felt Bridget move slightly and tightened his hold on her. He loved her. Completely. Watching her break down when Koji was taken away killed him too. But if this entire charade had taught him anything, it was that he could find no better woman to share his life with. She committed her life to him and raising his son without a qualm. She grew to love a child she knew wasn't hers. She was there every step of the way for Jack. Jack knew he in no way deserved her, didn't know how he got her but he was never letting her go. People could take his ship, his livelihood, his "son" but no one was taking away Bridget.

Bridget felt as Jack lifted her and stood from the chair. She looked up at him from her place in his arms.

"What are you doing?"

"I made a promise to you that I would show you around here but I never got around to it. I may not be able to bring you to the town but I can show you somewhere that's much better for us."

* * *

"I should have known we'd end up here."

Bridget sat on the sand and Jack joined her. She was wearing his coat and her nightdress.

"Aye, I've decided. Every time we're on land, I'm going to take you to a beach. It's where I fell in love with you."

Bridget looked at him. "Really?"

Jack nodded. "That first night when we met up. You were unlike any woman I'd ever met and from that night on, I was yours. I just had to make you mine."

Bridget hugged into him. He had her from the second he stepped into that bedroom in the mansion.

Bridget felt Jack kiss her forehead. Neither were feeling particularly great at the moment. They needed each other now more than ever.

"Bridget..."

Bridget looked up at Jack and he leaned down, pressing his lips against hers. Bridget responded and put her palm against his cheek. She felt as Jack pressed against her slightly and she reclined back onto the sand. Jack parted from her and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand.

"I love you."

Bridget's hands travelled to Jack's chest while his free hand went to her thigh. Bridget's eyes slowly looked up and met his.

"Tell me." Jack said.

"I belong to you. I love you."

Jack kissed her again. Bridget couldn't help but be reminded of the night he left her. When they were on the beach and he had tried this. Bridget had stopped him, too scared. Too nervous to give herself to a man that would be leaving her. But tonight, Bridget let his lips stay on hers and let his hands roam over her.

Jack wasn't leaving her ever again.

* * *

"It hurts."

They were currently lying back on the sand and Bridget was resting on Jack's chest, wearing nothing but his shirt. Jack was back in his pants but his sash, vest, boots and coat were discarded with her nightdress. They were looking up at the sky, filled with stars and neither had spoken for a while until Jack finally let some of the emotion he had built up out. Bridget reached up and grazed his cheek with her nose and kissed his jaw.

"I know."

"I thought he was mine. I thought I had a son."

Bridget closed her eyes. She couldn't go get over how hard this had to have been for him. She was heartbroken and she knew Koji wasn't hers. Jack, no matter how much Bridget loved Koji, had a deeper connection to the baby. He thought Koji was apart of him.

"Jack, I am..."

Jack held her tighter and hid his face in her hair. She knew to stop. He didn't want her to apologise, even if she wanted to. For being taken, for being the thing he had to choose between with Koji, for having a curse which was no doubt at fault for this entire debacle. She kind of hated herself at the moment. Her took her hand and stroked it with his thumb.

"You are the most important thing in my life. That's all I'm thinking. I still have you. I'll always have you."

Bridget kept her eyes closed. She loved him more than anything but his words were scaring her a little. Because every time they had something, every time things were looking up for them, someone or something managed to tear them down. It was always ruined. And Jack talking about how he still had her, how they were going to stay together made her dread what would follow. What fate would do to them this time.

They were supposed to be able to live together on the Pearl and live happily ever after.

But Bridget turned out cursed.

So they went to Singapore and seemingly made amends with Sao Feng.

Only to have him take Bridget and torture her.

So they left Singapore and went to Japan where they were given a son.

Only for him to be taken away from them.

Now, they only had each other.

It had to stay that way.

"You will. I don't care if I lose everything now. I just need you." Tears came to her eyes and her voice started to shake. "I love you."

Jack pushed her hair away from her face so he could look at her properly. "Bridget..."

He wanted her to have her normal attitude. The attitude he loved. For her to pick herself back up and move on. But she didn't. She just seemed to be too defeated.

"We're leaving." Jack said. "Tomorrow. We're going home. Back to the Caribbean."

Bridget nodded. She knew he wouldn't want to stay here and to be honest, neither did she. She wanted to be back in the Caribbean, where it seemed she had her best luck. After all, that was where Jack found her, that was where he took her away, those were his waters, his home. She wanted to be back there. To where the Pirate Lord there wouldn't hurt her. Because he loved her.

And she wanted to go back to the Caribbean for Jack too. She wanted him back in his own territory. In the Caribbean he had respect, which he had gotten very little of here.

_Stupid Ching. All she did was go on about respect because she's a Pirate Lord but did she ever show any to Jack? No._

Bridget reached up and kissed him again. "I can't wait."

* * *

"Why haven't they come out yet?"

"Maybe they're still asleep."

"With Koji? Not a chance. They're always the first up with him."

Ana kept silent as the crew pondered Jack and Bridget's whereabouts the next morning. She was thinking back to last night. Jack and Bridget had seemed different. Jack had gotten Bridget back but he didn't seem happy about it, he seemed actually quite hollow. And Bridget had obviously been crying. And who were those strangers with them?

"Maybe somebody should..."

"Look."

Everyone looked where Tearlach had indicated to see Mistress Ching coming up the gangplank. With two guards. It was strange as Ching never had guards with her, why was she anticipating needing them today?

"Where is your Captain?" She asked the crew.

"In his cabin." Gibbs replied.

"Get him."

Gibbs got up and walked over to the cabin, knocking on the door. When there was no answer, he knocked again.

"Captain?"

Still nothing. Gibbs frowned and opened the door to the empty cabin. Neither Jack, Bridget nor Koji were in there. He turned back to Ching and the crew.

"They're not in there."

Ching rolled her eyes but the crew frowned.

"What?" Ana asked, finally breaking her silence. "Where could they be?"

"Especially this early in the morning. And with Koji."

"They don't have Koji." Ching said and the crew looked at her. "Koji did not belong to Jack, Seiko was lying. But the matter has been rectified. Koji will no longer be on the Black Pearl."

Ana realised who those strangers were and why Jack and Bridget had seemed so desolate. "You had something to do with it, didn't you? Otherwise, how would you know before us?"

"Because I am a Pirate Lord and have privileges you never will."

"That may be." Ana said. "But you still had something to do with it and if there's one thing we don't tolerate on the Black Pearl, it's someone, no matter who they are, disrespecting our Captain. So you found your way on here, you can find your way off."

"What makes you think you can talk to..."

"You heard her." Gibbs said. "Off the ship."

Ching was furious. "I am a Pirate Lord. I demand respect."

"So does our Captain." Quartetto said. "And you ain't shown him any. If you don't get off the ship, we'll have to force you."

Ching's guards took out their swords but so did the crew. It was twelve against three.

"We'll thank you not to come back." Gibbs said.

Ching huffed and left the ship with her guards. The crew put back their weapons and sat down again.

"Koji is gone?" Moises asked.

"Seems so." Ana said. "Captain was tricked."

Nobody said it but everyone knew Jack and Bridget must have been crushed. But where were they?

"Come on." Ana said, standing up. "We're going to make this a little easier for them but we have to do it before they get back."

Everyone frowned at her but Ana knew what they had to do.

* * *

Jack and Bridget walked back to the Pearl, their hands intertwined. It was still early in the morning so it was easy to avoid people. Bridget still wore Jack's coat over her nightdress and kept her body close to his. Not for warmth, just because she wanted to be near him. They walked up the gangplank of the Pearl, find it empty. Jack wondered where the crew was but didn't go searching. He just wanted to go inside with Bridget.

They entered the cabin and stopped in shock. The cradle was gone, as was any hurtful reminder of Koji. Their cabin was back to normal, the way it had been before. It wasn't messy and there was nothing thrown around. The place was spotless.

"Who did this?" Bridget asked but Jack had a fair idea. And he couldn't thank them enough. He didn't want to think about how hard it would have been to take out Koji's things himself, to clear the cabin of any reminder of the baby that wasn't his. Now he didn't have to.

But how did the crew know?

Jack left the cabin and walked down to the galley. He found his crew down there eating breakfast but they stopped when he entered.

"How did you know?" Jack asked.

The crew looked at each other before looking back to him.

"Ching came onboard." Gibbs said.

Jack turned angry. "What?"

"We got rid of her." Gibbs rushed to clarify. "Told her not to come back neither. She weren't very happy but she ain't our Captain."

Jack nodded. This was one of the times where he relished in the fact that these men and woman were his crew. He finally had some loyalty and respect from the people surrounding him on a daily basis. Sure, it was easy to garner respect from the people that didn't stay around him every day, who knew the name before the man and he could keep up the legend but it was hard to get respect and loyalty from a crew when he didn't depend on using fear and too harsh punishments as a tactic to get the people who worked for him to respect him. But it seemed he'd finally found the right people.

"We're leaving today." Jack said. "So finish up whatever needs to be finished up here. We'll be sailing out at around midday."

The crew voiced their understanding and Jack nodded once before leaving the galley. He walked back up to the cabin to see Bridget dressed in pants and a loose shirt, a tighter vest under it.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked.

"Getting dressed." She replied with a frown.

"No." Jack said, walking over to her. "Bridget, you didn't sleep last night. I can see you're exhausted." It was true, she had dark circles under her eyes and her demeanour was slow and weary. "Go to sleep for a while."

"Not if you don't."

"Bridget..."

"No, Jack. I can see that you're exhausted too. I, at least, got some sleep last night. You haven't slept at all. So if I'm going to bed, you're coming with me."

Jack sighed. He was tired. He did just want to crawl into bed and hold her and be able to sleep and forget everything for a while. But he was a Captain and had things to do.

"I'm just going to find Barbossa and Tia Dalma." He said. "Nowhere else."

"Jack..." Bridget said with a disappointed tone. "Please. You can't do this to yourself. You're only human. I'm worried about you."

To be honest, Bridget was worried about what he was feeling and thinking and might do. Bridget felt like killing Ching and Seiko, she was sure Jack felt the same. If he ran into them, she didn't know how that'd end. Because if Bridget ran into one of them, she wouldn't be able to resist. But Jack did have more control than her and wasn't so quick to hurt women.

She sighed. "Be back soon, please."

Jack kissed her forehead. "I will be."

* * *

**The title is by Bird York and one of my favourite songs! Sorry if there's any spelling mistakes. I reread these chapters I don't know how many times but the minute they're posted, I find like five or six mistakes I never noticed before. Quite annoying!**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	14. Yesterday

**Thank You to Lexipro, lori, nevvy, linalove, xBelekinax, callieandjack and Pirate's Bonny Lass!**

**To lori: Well, they're going home to their own territory so hopefully! Thanks!**

**Author's Note: We're having storms here unlike anything I've ever seen in my life. Our town is so badly flooded that some people had to be evacuated from their homes and won't be able to go home for six months. I'm very lucky we weren't but I couldn't leave my house to get to school. They've lost everything from the rain floods. Over 18,000 houses in my area alone have no water in their houses and haven't since Friday. So understandably, the electricity and things aren't very dependable. My internet is a little wrecked so updating and stuff have to be done in very specific times, the specific times being whenever we're lucky enough to get the internet. Also, there's no sign of the storms stopping :(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates**

**Here's Chapter 14!**

Jack walked back upon the Pearl.

"Why all of a sudden Sparrow? Ching..."

"Is not my concern. We're going home. Feel free to stay if you wish. No one will object, I assure you."

Jack hadn't told Barbossa about Koji and he was convinced Tia Dalma probably already knew. She probably knew it would happen before anyone else did.

"Well, aren't..." Barbossa stopped, surprised when Jack walked into his cabin and shut the door in Barbossa's face behind him. Barbossa looked back to Tia Dalma. "What's wrong with him?"

* * *

Jack walked into the cabin to find Bridget sitting on the floor, still in her clothes and up against the wooden window seat. In her hands was a worn copy of their book.

"Bridget..."

"I wasn't tired."

"You have to be."

"So do you. I was waiting for you to come back."

"I have a ship to Captain."

"I'll help the crew."

Jack sighed and sat next to her. "You're being very difficult, you know."

Bridget looked at him. "I know. But so are you. Jack, I'm allowed be worried about you too. Just because you're a pirate Captain and the man doesn't mean you're unstoppable. I mean, you barely ever ate anyway and now with everything that's happened, I know you're only going to get more..."

Jack frowned at her. "I'm not unstoppable?"

Bridget smiled. "That's all you heard?"

"I'm pretty damn unstoppable."

"Jack..."

"I mean I've beat a lot of enemies. They might come back from the dead every now and then but..."

"Jack!"

Jack looked at her. "I heard you. I'm fine."

"Then so am I."

"You're not going to give up on this, are you?"

"No, I'm not. What happened was wrong and unfair and..."

"Maybe it was for the best."

Bridget looked at him. "What?"

"I don't mean the part where we were tricked but that Koji went to live with Martin and Ae-Che. Martin and Ae-Che live here. They don't live the way we do. At sea all the time. They don't deal with the dangers we do. And I don't mean your curse." He said when he saw her face turned guilty. "I mean we're pirates. We have the navy and enemies to deal with every day. It's a dangerous life and maybe it's better that we're not bringing a child into it."

Bridget thought about it. They could have vowed to protect him all they liked but it was never a certainty. Jack was worried enough about someone using Bridget to get to him and she was a grown woman who could now fight back if she thought there was a threat coming. If they had a child onboard, he would have been a very easy target, no matter how much Jack and Bridget kept their eye on him.

"You're right." Bridget said. "There wasn't ever really a chance we could have protected him here, is there?"

"For the most part I think we could have but it was never something we could have felt comfortable in. I remember when..."

Bridget frowned when he stopped. "Remember what?"

"Nothing."

"Jack, don't do this to me. I tell you everything now. Why can't I expect the same in return? Please?"

Jack sighed. "Alright. If you must know, I grew up on a pirate ship."

Bridget's eyebrows shot up. "Really?"

"Aye."

"Your parents were pirates?"

"Me da' was. And we lived on his ship."

"I thought you used to work for the East India Trading Company? I thought you lived a..."

Jack looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

She continued. "A more settled life."

Jack smirked. Settled. Her way of saying proper and law abiding. Higher class.

"I did for a while." Jack said. "I wasn't with the Company long. But I worked there because I wanted to sail the seas and have me own ship. I didn't like piracy."

Bridget was shocked. "You didn't?"

"I thought to be a pirate, you had to be cut throat. I thought it meant having no morals and whether I liked it or not, I did. I couldn't help thinking the way I thought, that I could never do what I saw pirates do."

Bridget wanted to ask what his father was like if Jack thought he had to too terrible things to be to be a pirate. But he'd never tell her.

Jack continued. "But when I was a child, I lived on me father's ship."

"You were safe there?"

"For the most part, yes."

"Most part?"

"There were a couple of time when I wasn't."

"Really?"

"One in particular."

"Are you going to tell me about it?"

"An enemies of me father got too close and I was used as bait if you will."

Bridget was shocked. "What age were you?"

"Seven."

"Seven?!"

"Took him three weeks to get me back."

Bridget looked at him sadly. She had never even thought about Jack as a child. It was a weird thought, Jack as a seven year old. But him being kidnapped as a child, that was too horrible. "Jack..."

Jack smirked at her. "I'm here luv. I'm fine."

"But were you?"

"That's why maybe it was better Koji isn't in this lifestyle."

Bridget noticed how Jack dodged her question completely. "Jack, you won't seem weak. You were seven. This is me you're talking to. I don't know how many times I've been weak in front of you. You told me yourself that you had to accept that you'll seem weak in front of me. Remember? The scars?"

Jack sighed. "They were pirate's luv. They weren't the nicest people and I was no exception to their behaviour. Especially since I was quite a mouthy lad."

Bridget's hand went into his shirt and circled the bullet wounds.

Jack smirked. "Not those ones luv. Even if they are your favourites."

Bridget realised how weird it was to have favourites out of the scars that marred her lover's skin but she couldn't help it. She did. They were his most perfect imperfection.

"I was mostly just bruised and battered." Jack said. "But the scar on me eyebrow. That's from then."

"What did they...?"

"Bridget." Jack interrupted. He looked at her and she could see he really wanted to stop talking about it.

"Did you find Barbossa and Tia Dalma?" She asked, changing the subject for him.

Jack smiled. "I did. They're onboard and the men are just getting ready to go. We'll be gone from here in an hour."

"Did you meet anyone along the way?"

Jack thought back. He had met Ching along the way to get the two. It wasn't too pleasant a meeting either...

"_What are you doing Sparrow? Should you not be keeping an eye on your woman? She seems too easy to lose."_

_Jack walked up close to her. "You are never to mention her. What you did..."_

"_Don't expect any kindness or pleas for forgiveness from me Sparrow. I saw something I wanted and strived to require it. I'm a Pirate Lord and that is what we do. That you try to shame me for acting in a manner of what we are and think that what I have done is unthinkable when it shows the savvy a Pirate Lord needs leads me to question if you deserve your title."_

_Jack wanted to kill her. He really did. "Well you won't have to question my actions any further since I'm sailing from port today."_

_Ching's face dropped. "You cannot. We still have yet to finish..."_

"_Sod your negotiations Ching. I am doing what I like and going back to look over my territory as a Pirate Lord."_

"_You would abandon the safety of the Pirate Lords?"_

"_I'd abandon your safety, yes."_

"_You can't do this Sparrow."_

"_Oh, I can."_

"_What do you want? A fight? To get revenge? Name it and I will..."_

"_I want to kill you." Jack said. "I want you dead." If Jack didn't have someone waiting for him who he had made a promise to, he definitely would have pulled his sword on Ching. But he'd made a promise to her. "But I'm going to settle for leaving here and leaving you to the mercy of this threat you've convinced yourself exists. Goodbye Ching."_

_And with that, Jack turned and walked away from her._

"Jack?"

Jack looked at Bridget. "No, I didn't meet anyone."

Bridget nodded, relieved.

"Oh I did meet some people who knew me."

"Knew you?"

"From that night I can't remember. They came over and started trying to get me drinking with them."

"And you turned it down?" Bridget asked, surprised.

"I had a job to do. But I asked them for a little favour."

"What?"

"Let's just say Ching will be paying for a lot more damages after tonight. More like a new residence."

Bridget frowned at him. "You paid them to wreck her brothel?"

Jack held his fingers up. "Three brothels."

Well, he couldn't resist a little revenge.

Bridget looked at him with an incredulous expression and the next thing Jack knew she was laughing. He was surprised to say the least but she kept laughing, actually she couldn't stop. Pretty soon, tears were in her eyes from laughing so much. She found it so funny because she actually remembered what those men were like. Jack had no idea of the hell he had just unleashed and he really had unleashed some dreadful revenge on Ching. It was perfect.

"Oh my God..." She said breathlessly, through the laughs. "That is...the funniest thing I've ever heard..."

Jack chuckled and put his arm around her shoulders as she rested her head on him.

"That's brilliant. I actually love you." She said like she couldn't respect his savvy enough.

Jack smiled at her. He loved hearing her laughing again. When she had calmed down, she looked up at him with a small smile which eventually faded into a melancholy one.

"I shouldn't be laughing."

Jack tightened his hold on her. "Yes you should. You should always be laughing. And smiling. And happy."

"We're going to be okay, aren't we?"

"Of course we are. This isn't going to hurt forever."

"Are you sure about that?"

"No. But we'll be okay. I know we will. We've proved it before and we'll prove it again that we're stronger than all that."

"I hope you're right."

"Trust me."

"I do."

Jack brought his lips close to hers but a knock on the door made interrupted the two before he could he succeed.

Jack sighed and looked to the door. "What?"

Anamaria opened the door and poked her head in. She saw the two sitting on the floor against the wood of the window seat with Jack's arm wrapped around Bridget. "We're ready to go, Captain."

"Alright." Jack got up and left the cabin to oversee everything. Ana followed him but Jack turned to her once they closed the door behind her.

"What?" Anamaria asked.

"Your job? Keep her mind off of things."

Anamaria was surprised to say the least. She and the men had actually been thinking about how to keep Jack ad Bridget's mind off of the recent events and had decided that Ana would be in charge of Bridget while the men would be in charge of Jack. Ana was very happy with this because there wasn't any rum so what else could distract Jack besides Bridget and rum?

"Okay." Ana said and she walked back into the cabin. Bridget looked up from her place at one of the chests.

"What is it?"

"I just thought I'd come in to talk to you. I haven't done it in a while."

"Don't we have to go out and help?"

Ana smiled. Bridget didn't have to do anything. But she still insisted on helping the crew whenever she could. Especially since Ana taught her how. "No. The men can handle it. What are you looking for?"

"My coat. You know, the red one."

Anamaria didn't know if she should bring it up. "Didn't...?"

Bridget looked at her. "What?"

"It's just..."

Bridget smiled, confused. "Ana?"

"Well, it's just...we never got your clothes from Sao Feng. I think it's still there."

Bridget thought about it, not looking at Ana. "I wasn't wearing my coat then. He does have my boots though which is annoying since it took me forever to find ones that fit."

Ana nodded. "Sorry."

Bridget smiled. "Don't be. Ana, I'm over that. Don't walk around on eggshells over it."

"You are? Over it, I mean?" Ana asked.

"I am." Bridget said. "Everyone really helped me."

She started taking out various items and Ana sat on the floor across from her, inspecting the many things Bridget had acquired from Japan.

"Wow, you didn't half go crazy in the town."

Bridget smiled. "Well Jack was gone all day and I had nothing to do but take in the culture."

"And then purchase it."

Both Bridget and Ana were now surrounded by a crowded circle of silks, dresses, umbrellas, fans and all other manners of Japanese traditions, even a Japanese tea set which Ana found odd because who drank tea onboard? Everything was quite colourful ranging from reds to blue to greens to purples to whites and gold. Bridget couldn't resist.

"Well, it wasn't all me. For every day I didn't see Jack, the next time I did, he had a present for me. I kept telling him he didn't have to but..."

Ana nodded. "Well if you wear any of these silky dresses and accessories back in the Caribbean, you'll have every noble woman green with envy. I bet they've never even seen things like this."

"Well I doubt I'll go anywhere near those people to have them see these things. Which is fine by me." Bridget started packing the things away into the black and gold designed lacquer chest she had also acquired and Ana helped.

"Damn it." Bridget huffed when a bracelet slid under the bed from the ship moving in the waves. She went to retrieve it and Ana frowned when Bridget gasped.

"What is it?"

Bridget emerged from the bed and Ana's eyes widened. How could they have missed that? In Bridget's hands was a very soft looking, crisp white baby blanket. The one they had gotten for Koji when they first brought him home. Bridget was looking at it sadly.

"Here, let me..." Ana began but Bridget pulled the blanket out of arm's reach.

"Em, no. I think I'll just..."

"Bridget."

Bridget looked up at her. "Ana, I'm okay. Things are...I'm getting better. But there's nothing here. Like he didn't even exist. Just let me keep this. I'll put it away and everything but just..."

Ana nodded. What else could she do?

"I've got to get back to work." Ana said, getting up. Truthfully, she just wanted to give Bridget some privacy. Bridget looked up at her and nodded and Ana left the cabin.

Bridget looked back down at the blanket in her hands. She couldn't resist smelling it and running her hands over it. After a while, Bridget crawled over to the bed and from under it, pulled out another chest. Not even Jack knew about this one and if Bridget could help it, he wouldn't. Because when she opened the chest, Bridget was greeted with the sight of a red and gold Chinese silk dress with dry blood on the sleeves, hair clips, a necklace consisting of black pearls and a pair of earrings.

Bridget took the earrings out from the chest and put them into her ears. The holes had stayed open and Bridget grabbed a hand mirror from her pile of Japanese trinkets and souvenir's. She looked at herself wearing the earrings and sighed. If Jack knew she had kept the things, there was no doubt he'd be mad. He thought she had gotten rid of these things in a bid to get rid of awful memories but Bridget couldn't. She didn't know why but she couldn't. Maybe it was for the same reason she couldn't stay in the dark anymore.

So Bridget hid them and she was going to do the same with Koji's blanket. It was only hurtful keeping it in a place that could remind her of the pain all the time but she couldn't let Ana take it away. But Jack was grateful that no painful reminders were left around to hurt him so Bridget wasn't leaving the blanket out in the open. She'd hide it where Jack wouldn't look. Because he didn't know about this chest.

Bridget placed the blanket in the chest and closed it, putting it back to its normal place. She crawled back over to her original place on the floor and start milling through her things, her attention being taken a while later when the door opened.

"Hello luv."

Bridget smiled. "Hello."

"And what are you up to?" Jack asked, sitting down on the floor with her.

"Just looking through some of my new things. Jack, as much as I appreciate all the presents, you don't have to spoil me so much."

Jack had a black and white swirl designed umbrella up and was twirling it behind him. "Bridget, when was the last time you were given a present? Before you met me."

"Well, I..."

"Sod that, actually. When was the last time you were given anything before you met me?"

"I suppose..."

"Ireland?"

"Yes."

"So that's seven years worth of accumulating everything you deserve to catch up on. And I am fully up to that task. Especially since it's your birthday soon."

Bridget smiled. Her birthday was next week and he remembered. She looked around. "I don't think I could have accumulated all this in seven years if you weren't around to spoil me."

"What can I say? I'm a very generous man luv."

Bridget got on her hands and knees so she could reach over to him. "I definitely know that."

Jack's lips were inches from hers. "And I very seldom want something in return."

"Is that so?"

"Aye."

"So I don't need to..."

"Ah, I said seldom. Come here."

Jack placed his lips against hers and his hands grasped her hips so he could pull her closer to him. She straddled him and her legs wrapped around his waist.

"I have to say," Bridget said. "The feel of the Pearl at sea again is quite comforting."

"Well you have plenty of time to get used to it. We'll be here for a while."

Bridget smiled. "Fine by me. Is it for you?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't it be?"

"It's just that...what we're leaving behind..."

Jack hugged her into him, her head on his shoulder. "Bridget, we're going back and we're moving on. Like I said, we'll be okay. Nothing is stopping us from getting back to the Caribbean."

Jack was only half telling the truth. It was her birthday next week and Jack had something special planned but it meant being on land. He also remembered that he had promised her that when this entire business with Sao Feng was over, he'd take her somewhere and get rid of the crew so it'd just be him and her on the Pearl for a few days. He might have gotten distracted in Japan but he still intended on keeping his promise.

He had tried to prove it many times but when it came to Bridget, Jack Sparrow always kept his promise.

* * *

**So hard to find a song title that would relate to Jack and Bridget having to leave Koji behind them. Describing how they physically and emotionally have to say goodbye to him. Are there songs about having to leave a child you thought was yours behind with his real parent? I was going to use Bye Bye Baby by Franki Valli and the Four Seasons but besides the title, only one line from that song works! **

**Also, it seems Bridget is fibbing a little over how well she's coping. But Jack isn't being very honest about his past, well the bad parts. But we can forgive him because he thought about Bridget when faced with Ching. The completely unremorseful Ching. I'll miss writing her, lol. Also I forgot to say so last chapter but props(lol, I could never pull off saying 'props') to xBelekinax who implicated Ching in this scheme way back in Chapter 6! Well done!**

**I couldn't resist! The umbrella Jack plays with(only black instead of navy) is a very obvious Tim Burtin reference! It's on my homepage since for some reason, I can't post it here!**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	15. Poker Face

**Thank You to Lexipro, callieandjack, lori, Pirate's Bonny Lass, linalove, nevvy, xBelekinax, you can't rush science and Pirate-on-fleet-street!**

**To lori: Thank you very much. With Jack, you know it'll be romantic!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates**

**Here's Chapter 15!**

"Ow! Damnit..."

Jack was in the galley in a second. "What is it?"

Bridget looked behind her and smirked at him. "Well didn't you come running? I cut myself with a knife."

"Lose anything?"

Bridget smiled. "No. No deformities. I still have all ten fingers intact to..." Bridget ran her good hand up and down his chest. "Feel everything."

Jack smirked. "How delightful."

"How did you hear me anyway?"

Jack inspected her hand. "I was passing outside when I heard the very ladylike cursing. What are you doing down here?"

"Making dinner. What do you think?"

Jack huffed. "I don't know how many more times I can tell you that the crew can take care of themselves."

"Jack, someone needs to be in charge of keeping people fed."

"We need a cook. One that's not you. Time you spend down here is time that could be spent with me."

"Why doesn't the Pearl have a cook?" Bridget asked.

"We did. A few years ago." Jack said bandaging her hand. "But then he left, got his own ship, he's off being a Pirate Lord now..."

Bridget smirked. "Oh really? So people who start off on the Black Pearl really go places? Hmmm, I might stick around."

Jack smirked. "If I knew you were considering leaving, I'd have so many more ways of making you stay other than promotion."

Bridget chuckled and Jack finished bandaging her hand. Jack kissed the inside of her wrist before letting go of her arm and Bridget smiled at him.

"I can't help but notice," Jack said. "That the injury occurred to your right hand."

"Well I was holding the knife in my left."

"Your good hand. Good enough to swordfight?"

Bridget smiled. "Definitely. But if we're going to, you have to do something for me first."

Jack smirked. "Anything."

* * *

"This feels wrong. Perverted. Disgusting."

"You didn't have to agree Sparrow."

"I didn't think you'd ever ask me to do something I couldn't be any more against."

"Well in the future I won't ask you."

"And who will you ask to do this? One of the other men on the crew? Be very careful how you answer luv."

Bridget smirked. "Anamaria."

"Oh, she'd agree only too soon just to torture me."

Bridget chuckled. "Jack, this isn't bad. It's practical. Do you know how painful it is? No, you don't."

"Your pain is my pleasure. How poetic."

"Just get to it Sparrow."

"This is hurting you too." Jack said as he wrapped the bindings tightly around Bridget's chest. "I can see you're uncomfortable."

"Yes but it's better than having to stop sword fighting because I'm in pain as my chest is unbound."

"So practically getting rid of them..."

"It is not getting rid of them. It's just making my chest a little flatter."

"Which is horrible. And the fact that I'm the one doing it...I'm ashamed of meself."

"Jack, if we're sword fighting you do know I'll be wearing a shirt? You won't see anything anyway."

"I know but you get warm when we sword fight, you leave the top buttons of your shirt open and then I catch just a little bead of sweat trailing down under your shirt and...You want to skip sword fighting?"

"No. Are you done?"

"Unfortunately."

"Good." Bridget picked up her shirt and Jack stepped back. Without the shirt, he could still see the contours of her shape, even if they were flatter now. But once she started buttoning up her billowing shirt, Jack sighed. Practical but not in any way fun.

"Ready?" She asked.

Jack nodded. "Let's get to it."

* * *

"Well luv, you're really giving me a run for me money today."

"Maybe you should stop talking and concentrate, so." Bridget smirked as they fought.

"Not that much of a run."

"Haha."

The two continued sword fighting but when a violent wave hit the ship, Jack hit her blade with his with so much force; it flew out of Bridget's hand. He threw his in the same direction in time for Bridget's to fall into his arms, sending them both to the ground.

Bridget looked up from his shoulder and looked down at him. She was trembling and let out a shaky breath. "I nearly killed you. You just saved both of our lives."

"Well, it wasn't any guarantee you would have stabbed me."

"I think with my luck, it was."

Jack tightened his hold around her waist while his other hand tucked her hair behind her ear. "Then isn't it lucky I'm prepared? Very slim chance of hurt. That curse means nothing anymore now we've got a handle on it."

Bridget smiled gratefully at him. He still tried to make her feel better about the curse whenever he could. "Are you alright? I landed on you pretty hard."

"Believe it or not, I don't mind you falling into me arms."

Bridget laughed and rested her head on his chest. "I want to stay like this."

"Alright then."

Bridget smiled. "Funny. Come on." She tried to get up but Jack's grasp on her halted her movements

"No. I like it here."

"I thought we were sword fighting?"

"The waves are too violent. So what I think we should do is go upstairs, I'll take off those bothersome wrappings that are binding you in a most unpleasant fashion and while I'm taking those off, I remove a few other items of your clothing..."

Bridget smiled at him. "Can't we ever have a sword fight without it ending up with us in bed? I don't think that's how most people learn..."

"Well, what can I say? Watching you so focused and agile puts me in a very loving mood. As in, in the mood to love you for the rest of the day and night."

Another violent wave hit the ship and Jack felt Bridget cling to him so she wouldn't go flying.

"Okay, that's it." Jack said. "Upstairs. I'm not keeping you, these waves and swords around each other. Go up to the cabin. I have to go talk to the crew."

Bridget nodded and got up, going up the stairs. Jack got up and walked up the stairs as well. He found Matelot and told him to get the rest of the men and gather in the galley. Matelot ran off and Jack walked to the galley.

_I wonder if they'll be any better today._

Jack didn't know what had gotten into the men of his crew lately. For the past week, they'd been asking him all sorts of questions. Like they wanted to find things out. Only Jack didn't know what they wanted to know because their questions were so daft. Did he play an instrument? What was his favourite drinking game? All sorts of questions about himself. What Jack didn't know was that the men were adamant to cheer Jack up somehow like Ana was doing for Bridget. They had lost Koji a week ago and they were coping but the crew felt like they should do more to help the two. Only without rum to get him drunk, how could they help Jack?

"We still have some of Ching's stuff, we could use that."

"No, last time was too rough."

"Oh, so sorry madam, was the drink too hard for you?"

"Shut it, Crimp."

"Men," Gibbs said. "I have it all figured out."

The men all bungled into the galley and sat down, staying quiet so Jack, who was standing at the head of the table, couldn't hear what they'd just been saying.

"Alright men." Jack said. "As you can all probably feel, these waves are too violent so we're docking tonight. There's a little island a bit away so we'll go there."

"Docking? You don't usually dock because of strong winds Captain." Gibbs said.

Jack nodded. He was also docking tonight because he wanted everyone off the ship for tomorrow. Bridget's birthday. "There might be rum in the town."

All the men started chattering excitedly to each other.

"Ah!" Jack said. "Might."

"You actually seem to be coping quite well with no rum Captain." Duncan said. "We thought..."

"Thought what?" Jack asked suspiciously when everyone went silent.

"Well, it's just...you're a good man for the rum and none of us has ever actually seen you without rum close at hand."

Jack realised. They were all wondering about Jack when he was sober. Was he meaner? Stricter? The crew still hadn't found out that Jack was still comfortable in his rum supply so wasn't getting sober any time soon. "Well, go out tomorrow and make sure you don't see it."

The men nodded. Any opportunity for rum was one not to be sniffed at.

Jack dismissed the men and began walking out of the galley.

"Captain?"

Jack stopped and closed his eyes in frustration. "What?"

"Well," Gibbs said. "It's been a long journey and we were thinking...we know the code says we ain't supposed to play card games or dice games onboard but..."

Jack turned to them. "Play away."

"Really?"

"Absolutely."

The cards were out before Jack could even comprehend.

"Going to join us Captain?" Gibbs asked.

Jack looked around. He didn't think Bridget would mind in the slightest if he spent a while gambling with his crew and just taking a break from everything. Come to think of it, she was probably with Ana right now.

"Deal me in." Jack said, sitting down.

* * *

Bridget looked up when she heard a knock on the door. She put down her book and got up from the window seat, going to answer it. She frowned when she saw Tearlach and Ladbroc standing there.

"Captain sent us up here." Ladbroc said.

"For what?" Bridget asked.

"The rum." Tearlach answered, surprising Bridget.

"What rum?"

"The stuff he keeps hidden in one of the chests. He says there can't be a proper card game without rum and since we're docking tomorrow to get more, he ain't too worried."

Bridget was very confused. "We're docking?"

"Aye. In a few minutes actually. Our only job is to get that chest before the game continues. We think the Captain just wants to get everyone drunk so it makes it easier for him to win." Ladbroc said.

"Aye, not that he needs help anyway. I won't have a coin in me pocket tomorrow." Tearlach added.

They picked up the chest and Ladbroc smirked at her. "I have to say Bridget, we're deeply disappointed that you knew about the rum and didn't say anything."

"What?" Bridget said. "No, it was Jack's rum. I only found out recently."

"Mhmm." Tearlach said. "Wouldn't even let us know. We didn't know you were like that at all. Very sneaky."

"No." Bridget said. "I just didn't..."

She realised they were trying to annoy her.

"Get out." She said, annoyed but amused.

The men chuckled and left the cabin and Bridget thought back on what they said. She was actually really glad that Jack was enjoying himself and keeping his mind off of things.

Maybe it was just what he needed.

* * *

"So Captain, do we hear wedding bells in the future?"

The rum had been well passed around now because if it hadn't, there was no doubt that none of Jack's men would have had the courage to ask that question. But Crimp, who was already a bit too big for his boots, was quite drunk and didn't even think about it. The conversation had been on rum, then land, then Tortuga, then women and of course when women were mentioned, the men had started mocking Jack for only having the one from now on. The galley was filled with rum and smoke....and now fear.

Everyone looked at Jack for a response but Jack seemed nonplussed by the question, his eyes staying on his cards. "And why are you so curious, Crimp? Want to be a bridesmaid?"

The men laughed and let out a breath of relief at the same time.

"Just wondering." Crimp said. "Ain't that what happens?"

"Ah come on," Kursar said. "Could you ever see the Captain at the top of an alter spurting out some nonsense?"

"That depends," Jack said. "Could any of us be soft enough to get our pet's face forever drawn onto our skin?"

"Good point." Kursar said.

"Is that a yes, Captain?" Quartetto smirked.

"It's a 'Kursar is a ninny.'" Jack said.

"Thanks Captain."

"Not a problem."

"True though." Duncan said which earned him a punch in the arm from Kursar.

"Truthfully Captain though," Moises said. "Do you think you'll keep this one around?"

"The one I took on me ship, share me cabin with, took a man hostage for, brought a voodoo priestess and me sworn enemy aboard me ship to help her, went to Singapore for and decided to raise a child with? No, not at all." Jack said, sarcastically.

"So, there will be marriage?"

"I never said that." Jack said.

"But, surely..."

"Who says we have to get married?" Jack asked.

The men thought about it.

"God." Moises pointed out after a while.

"If God isn't going to strike me down for the things I've done already, he won't mind me keeping a lass around without sticking a ring on her finger."

"What about Bridget?" Duncan asked.

"What about her?"

"Well, what if she wants it?"

Jack thought about it. "What makes you think she would?"

"She's a woman. Don't they all want that happy ending nonsense?"

"Ah but there you go. Nothing's over yet." Jack said.

"If Bridget don't see it going no where, it could be." Crimp said and once again, all the men tensed. This man was dicing with death, did he know that?

"And what does that mean?" Jack asked as he glared at his drunken crewmember.

"Well," Crimp said. "When me lass realised marriage weren't in me head, she scampered off to find someone who did have it in theirs."

"She didn't scamper off because you wouldn't marry her." Kursar said. "She scampered off because you're a bastard."

"That too." Crimp said.

"I'm pretty sure she was scampering off already when your back was turned." Quartetto muttered.

"What was that?" Crimp asked.

"Nothing."

"Bridget is not going to scamper off." Jack said. "If she wanted marriage, she'd say something."

Jack thought about it.

_No she wouldn't._

"Oh, so if she wanted marriage, you'd do it?" Moises smirked.

"Captain Jack Sparrow and the little missus."

"The little wifey."

"Mrs. Sparrow."

"The old ball and chain...not that she's old. Or a ball or chain. She's quite..."

"Stop talking now." Jack glared at Duncan.

"Yes Captain."

Jack knew his crew were joking with him but now he didn't know what to think.

Did Bridget want marriage?

* * *

"I noticed you were quite silent tonight during the whole marriage debate Master Gibbs." Jack said when they were the only two left in the galley a few hours later.

"Oh, you know me Captain." Gibbs said. "Never get involved in those types of conversations. Ain't me business. And it could get a man killed."

Jack smirked. "Not killed. Just on mop duty. Which is what Crimp shall be doing for the remainder of the journey."

"He won't be happy bout that."

"That's the plan."

Gibbs chuckled. "Enjoy yourself tonight Captain?"

"Did indeed, Gibbs. It were quite beneficial."

"Aye, none of the men will have money for rum tomorrow."

"Well, they drank all of mine so they should be fine for a while. You won a few hands yourself."

Gibbs chuckled. "Aye, I'll be getting a few jars tomorrow. Well I'm off to bed Captain. Night."

"Goodnight Gibbs."

Jack decided to go up to his own cabin and found Bridget sitting on the window seat, reading. She looked over at his wobbly frame when he walked in and smiled.

"How did you get on?"

"Very well. Gave them pay, only to take it away. Hmm, that rhymes."

Bridget chuckled. "So a good night over all?"

"Indeed. How was yours?"

"So relaxing, actually. I went and talked to Ana in her room for a while and just stayed here and read. Quite enjoyable."

"Yes, sounds like a riot."

"Sorry we can't all be as debauched as you Captain Sparrow."

"Don't worry about it luv," Jack said, going over and sitting on the window seat at her side. "I love you anyway." He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers lightly. "Looking forward to tomorrow?"

Bridget smiled. "Oh yes, can't wait to turn twenty one. I feel so..."

"Don't say old."

"Much more excited about the year ahead than I did last year. Tomorrow won't just be seen as another year of expecting the same thing every day."

"Actually, it's past midnight so no need to wait till tomorrow morning. Happy Birthday luv. Hmm, that rhymes too."

Bridget laughed at his nonsensical, not to mention drunken, statement. Jack kissed her again, his hand going to her side where his thumb stroked her skin through the fabric. When they parted, he smiled at her. "Want anything particularly special for your birthday?"

"Hmmm, how about you and me for the entire day?"

"Well, that's a guarantee." Jack said, as he stroked her hair behind her ear. "Any presents?"

Bridget thought about it. "I've thought of something. It's not something you can just hand me but it's something I've wanted for a very long time but never thought I'd get."

Jack was curious. "What's that?"

Bridget looked hesitant. "Nothing."

"No, tell me."

"It doesn't matter."

"It does to me."

"I'm going to bed. Are you coming?"

"Absolutely." Jack watched as she got up and began to get changed but his mind was on the request she hadn't given.

_Could be marriage._

_It's not marriage._

_Bet it is._

Bridget looked over her shoulder at him. "Jack?"

Jack looked her in the eyes. "Hmm?"

"Are you okay?"

"Perfect." Jack got up and wrapped his arms around her from behind, his lips close to hers. "So, you're not going to tell me?"

Bridget kissed him. "No."

"That's quite bothersome."

"Sorry."

Jack kissed her cheek. "I'll forgive you because it's your birthday."

"Aw, you're so good to me."

Jack smirked. "Well I try."

Bridget looked at him seriously. She hadn't been joking. He really was the best thing that had ever happened to her. "Let's go to bed."

Jack nodded and she climbed in to the bed, Jack getting in also after he had taken off all the hindering articles on him. He got in and took Bridget into his arms where she faced his chest. She started circling his scars like she always did as she rested on her side, her head under his neck.

"Bridget?"

"Hmm?"

"You're staying with me forever, aren't you?"

"Of course."

"No matter what? What I do...or don't do?"

Bridget frowned. "Jack?"

"You're happy with things?"

"Completely."

"And you're in want for nothing?"

"I want to know what's brought this on."

"Nothing. I just want to make sure you're always happy."

"I am."

"Then so am I."

Bridget kept on circling his scars and Jack held her tighter.

She wasn't leaving him.

Ever.

He'd make sure of it.

* * *

**Oh, what's this? A quick update? How strange! But since I still can't go back to college or anywhere really, I've got nothing else to do so there might be more. Thank you all for being so worried. The storms have calmed down but there's still no water in some places(like my college). It's mainly just very frosty and numbingly cold and raining sometimes but not as heavily. **

**Jack must be a very good actor to say that he could act completely calm during his mens marriage interrogation. Don't think he was expecting it at all. I wonder what he'll do now...**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	16. Wild Horses

**Thank You to Smithy, Midnight LeAnn, linalove, xBelekinax, you cant rush science and callieandjack!**

**Author's Note: Oh, look! There's some internet connection through a storm! I'll have to make the most of it while I can! Here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates**

**Here's Chapter 16!**

Bridget woke up the next morning to find she was the only one in the bed. She looked over to Jack's side of the bed to find where he was absent, he'd left a note and a beautiful pair of earrings. He picked up the jewellery and saw that they were very piratey. They were dangly and antique looking with tiny blue diamonds. Bridget smiled but she was wondering where Jack was. She took up the note and read it.

_Good Morning luv. Or afternoon seeing as you have the wherewithal to sleep more than anyone I know. As you can see I'm not here to wish you a happy birthday myself like I would like to be but the life of a Captain is an arduous one. Stop rolling your eyes, it's true._

Bridget cringed at being caught out by him when he wasn't even in the room.

_I'll be gone from the Pearl for a while but I hope to be back as soon as possible._

Bridget was saddened to read this. He couldn't be here? He promised he would be here for her birthday. Bridget realised that if Jack weren't here, it'd have to be for an airtight reason. Something that he couldn't possible get out of. Bridget trusted that he wouldn't leave her alone for her birthday if he didn't have to, especially seeing as he had been hinting at things all week. She went back to the letter.

_In the meantime, I'm not one to let my lass down so I've devised a little game to keep you occupied. A little treasure hunt of your own if you will. Actually, I've been planning and organising this treasure hunt and an empty Pearl all week so me not being here could actually work out better since you won't be able to coax any hints out of me. And you know just how to get anything out of me. As you can see, you've already been given one piece. All you have to do now is find the rest. It shouldn't be too hard seeing as who you had as a teacher. Stop rolling your eyes again. This will be good practise for when you actually have to put your piratey knowledge to the test. Of course, the best of us don't need practise. We use amusing little tricks. _

_Now for your first clue:_

_You've already received it._

Bridget looked around her. "No I haven't." She looked back to the letter.

_Yes you have. Just think about it._

_Jack._

_P.S. Don't run into any doors._

Bridget looked at the letter. She'd already received the clue? Well it had to be in the letter. She reread it and started thinking of things that her and Jack would remember. Running into doors obviously meant something. Bridget thought about it. She gasped at his cheek.

"I did not run into the door! You hit me with it!" She said, astounded but in a good way. Well when he hit her with the door, they had been in the kitchen so the galley? Bridget got up and got dressed before heading down to the galley.

So her next clue was in here somewhere. She just had to find it. Bridget had brought the letter down with her and started going over it for more clues. She sat at the table and started eating fruit as she read. When she got to the end of the letter it clicked. Bridget looked at the fruit in her hand.

"_To practise your amusing little trick."_

"_The best of us don't need practise luv."_

Bridget looked at the grape in her hand. She went to the punnet of grapes and lifted them out of the bowl to find a beautiful ring in the bottom of the bowl. It was very old looking with blue and white diamonds circling a blue stone. Bridget was a little short of breath at the creation. It was stunning. She placed it on her finger and looked to the fruit bowl to see a bit of parchment sticking out from under it. She took it out and read it.

_Okay, I realise that you didn't run into the door but you told me you'd stop blaming me that night in the bookshop so I've taken the liberty of not blaming myself either. _

_Hope you like the ring. And the clue._

Bridget smiled. So that little bit contained a clue. She think she knew what it was. Bookshop? Bridget left the galley and walked back up to the cabin and went to the book shelf. She pulled out Macbeth and flicked through it to find a bit of parchment falling out. She picked it up.

_Does it ever strike you odd that the book that reminds us of each other is one about murder and tyranny and one of the most villainous couples in literature? I always found that odd._

Bridget smiled. She had thought about it.

_Your next bit of treasure is quite big so I found it a bit hard to hide in a book. You're going to have to look in the chest next to the bookcase. Your next clue is down the page._

Bridget looked at the chest and knelt down, opening it. Her eyes widened. She couldn't believe it. She pulled the pale blue dress out of the chest and looked at it. She looked back to the letter.

_You were wearing this the first time I ever saw you. And fell in love with you. You captivated my thoughts since then anyway. From that night to today and I can safely say you won't stop captivating them. Something I find very suitable. I've been waiting the longest time to give it to you and there isn't going to be a better time. This dress isn't as beautiful as you but then again, nothing is. I wouldn't have been able to take my eyes off of you no matter what you were wearing but you deserve dresses like this. I saw you the next night in your servant's clothes and I was still mesmerised. Even when you were shouting at me._

Bridget laughed and then cringed at the memory before going back to the letter.

_The first night I fell in love with your beauty. The second night, I fell in love with your soul. The night in the bookshop, I fell in love with your mind. It wasn't the rum that made me promise to take you aboard, it was the knowledge that I would deeply regret not having you around me every day. Bringing you on the Pearl is a decision I've never regretted. I know you've chalked my promise up to drunken ramblings due to rum but it may be the most clearheaded decision I've ever made._

_There's a simple reason. I love you._

Bridget didn't think she'd ever been so incapable of functioning than she was right now. Jack wasn't even in the room and he'd still succeeding in making her go completely weak and overwhelmed. She really didn't know how she'd managed to find the most amazing man in the world. She was nearly in tears. She stayed where she was for a few minutes just rereading the letter. She remembered that night so clearly. She also remembered when Jack passed out and she stayed with him and just imagined what might happen to her life if he did bring her on the Pearl. She had imagined nothing like what actually happened. What actually happened was so much better than anything she could have imagined and it was because of Jack.

She knew where her next venture was. Had known the minute she read it. When she felt she finally had some strength back in her legs, she got up and went to the rum cellar. She walked into the room and looked around. She inspected the bottles and found one that had rolled up parchment sticking out. She took the bottle and saw something settled at the bottom of it. She took out the parchment and let the new piece of treasure fall into her palm. It was a bracelet. It's links had small white diamonds that linked up to a blue stone encircled by white and blue diamonds. Bridget was beginning to see a theme.

She unrolled the newest note.

_Well, the dress was blue, the sea is blue, the sky is blue, your nightdress is blue and your favourite colour is blue. What colour did you think I was going to go with?_

Bridget laughed. Jack knew her far too well.

_You should be quite proud you got this far. I always knew you were quite sharp. You know, besides the clumsiness. But you can stay on your feet when you really put your mind to it. Let's see if you put your mind to the rest of the clues._

Bridget thought about it. She wasn't clumsy when she put her mind to it because she was quite sharp? Like when she fighting...with a sharp sword. Bridget smiled and left the cellar to go to the sword fighting room.

She walked down the stairs and went to the table where she saw the new bit of parchment. She picked it up to feel it being slightly heavier than it should have been and when she turned it, a key fell out. She looked at the note.

_Sword fighting, very good. Something I love teaching you. Seeing the determination in your eyes, the passion you hold to be the best you can, the sheer hunger to learn something new. I know I'll never forget the day I first taught you how to swordfight. Well, definitely not the night._

Bridget couldn't help but smile at the memories of that night.

_The first night you gave yourself entirely to me. It was truly unlike anything I've ever experienced. Getting to be with you, touch you, see you, feel you, lose myself within you, nothing compares. Also knowing that I'm the only man in the world who will ever cherish you the way I've been able to, I was the first man to behold you and I'll be the only man ever to do so. I didn't know what I had done to deserve you and I still don't know. But there's not a chance I am going to take any second I have with you for granted._

_Go to where you started._

Bridget didn't think Jack had ever made her speechless more times than he had today. He really did have a way with words that was capable of making Bridget fail with them. She left the sword fighting room and went to the cabin. She froze when she got inside. Adorning the room were things she hadn't seen before. Things just for her. On the table was a not too big but heavy looking chest. It was locked and Bridget assumed that the key fit into it. It did and she turned the lock. When she opened the chest, her eyes widened. The chest was bursting with all kinds of treasure. Diamonds, pearls, rings, necklaces, bracelets, wrist cuffs, brooches, hairclips, all manners of expensive looking jewellery.

_How did Jack afford all these things?_

_He's a Pirate._

Bridget smiled.

_He's my Pirate._

Amidst the jewellery, Bridget saw a new bit of parchment. She lifted it out and into her palm fell the last bit of her matching jewellery. A necklace that held a blue diamond pendant surrounding by smaller white diamonds. Every bit of jewellery Jack had given her had an old antique look of tarnished gold . They weren't sparkling new and Bridget loved that. They weren't perfect, they looked like there was history to them, a story. Things Bridget always strived to know. Jack knew she would appreciate the old rather than the new. They looked more discreet than if there were huge shiny diamonds as opposed to the small few her presents held. Bridget smiled and opened the letter.

_I know no necklace could ever replace your mothers but I have all this beautiful jewellery that deserves an even more beautiful owner. Which makes me feel even more lucky for finding you._

Bridget didn't think she'd ever stop smiling. She put the note and necklace down when she noticed a new piece of parchment sitting atop a beautiful sheet of black silk. Bridget picked up the fabric and saw it unfold into a beautiful morning robe. A bit of fabric fell out from inside the robe and Bridget picked it up. She inspected it and saw that it was a nightdress made out of the leftover fabric from the morning robe. Not a very proper looking nightdress. It had obviously been made especially per Jack's request. The same way Bridget had made and sewn her old nightdress when her old Irish self couldn't stick the Caribbean heat at night. She'd cut off the old nightdresses sleeves and up to her knee to give her some air. Jack obviously felt the knee was too long.

_Of course he did._

She read the note.

_Okay, this is more for me. _

Bridget laughed. That was all it said. She walked back over to the table but was stopped when she felt her foot hit something. She crouched down and picked up the book lying on the floor. She looked up only to see another book a few feet away. Bridget knew where this was going. She followed the line of books and saw that it led under the bed. She lifted the sheet and saw that under the bed, were a group of books. On top of which, of course, held a note. She pulled it out and opened it.

_One last piece of treasure is waiting for you. Look under your pillow._

Bridget stood up and lifted her pillow to see another ring. It was magnificent. It's band swirled at the front and was filled with little diamonds. In the middle, of course, sat a black pearl. Once again there was another note. She took the ring and note, opening it. She really couldn't breath at the words written down.

_Marry me._

Bridget felt her heart almost burst, at least that's what it felt like. She didn't even get a fright when she felt a hand on her waist turn her around and she was faced with the man himself. She could only look up at his smirk with a shocked expression.

Jack leaned in and kissed her before looking down at her, taking the ring.

"So, what'll it be?" He asked, placing the ring on her finger. "Do you want me as your drunken pirate husband?"

Bridget smiled up at him. "Jack..." She took a breath. "No."

Jack's smile dropped. "What?"

Bridget stayed smiling up at him. "Jack, I love you. You are my life. But I don't need a ring to prove to me how much you love me. You show me every day."

"But don't you want a marriage? For me to make an honest woman out of you and all that sort of carry on?"

Bridget laughed. "You just calling our marriage 'that sort of carry on' leads me to believe that you're doing this for the wrong reasons. Jack, I don't need a marriage. What would happen? We'd wear a ring on a certain finger and say how much we love each other in front of people we know one day. Then what? We go back to the way we always were. Marriage is fine for some people...well, most people but I'm happy in the knowledge that I have you. I don't need a ring to prove anything."

"So you don't want to marry me?"

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you. If you want to get married, I'll wear the dress and say I do and we'll make it official. But I would like to think you're happy with what we have without needing more."

Well Jack never thought this would happen. He was the one talking about marriage and she was the one backing out. What was the world coming to?

Bridget looked up at him. "I heard you and the men talking."

Jack raised his eyebrows at her. "You did?"

Bridget nodded. "I was walking back from Ana's room when I heard my name in the galley. It made me curious. They know absolutely nothing about us. About our relationship. And I'm a little surprised you listened to them."

"Luv, I only want to give you whatever you want. If you want to get married, I want you to know that I will."

"So both of us will get married but only if the other wants it?"

"Aye. But you don't want it."

"Well neither do you, not really."

"So we're going to stay as we always were?"

"That's the way we work."

Jack smiled. "Happy Birthday Bridget. I'm so sorry I couldn't be here when you woke up luv."

Bridget smiled at him. "Where did you have to go anyway?"

"Well I was going to get all these things for you when some Captain duties arose. Nothing I'm going to bother you with today. Luckily me natural sneakiness let me finish me present to you without you finding me first."

"You must have been rushing around like no man's business. Jack, I...I could never imagine anything like this. It was perfect. Thank you so much."

"Anything for the woman I love."

Jack was not expecting that Bridget would fling her arms around his neck and kiss him with enough passion to make it feel like they hadn't seen each other in years. Regardless of what he expected, he reciprocated accordingly. He was very surprised when he felt Bridget swing around and have him sit on the bed before going to straddle him.

"I was actually going to..." Jack began but was interrupted.

"Stay here and let me thank you properly." She said, her lips going to his neck.

Jack really wanted to stay here but he wasn't exactly finished with business. He had gone out this morning before Bridget woke up to get some necessary surprises for her treasure hunt but ran into an old acquaintance. An old acquaintance who wasn't very happy with him, someone Jack was weary to abandon when in bad spirits. So he had just spent the morning trying to get away back to Bridget, only to be told to get back in an hour. Jack couldn't get over how this was the worst possible day to run into someone. It was just _bad luck_. So now he had to leave but he really didn't want to.

"No thank you's necessary luv." He said but it was rather unconvincing since he was more focusing of what she was doing to his neck. All arguments flew out the window when she smiled at him and yanked her top over her head, throwing it away.

"Then let me show you how grateful I a..."

"Alright then." Jack said before she even finished her sentence. Bridget laughed and kissed him again.

* * *

"Well luv, that was..."

Bridget chuckled. They were in bed and Bridget was resting on Jack's chest while he had both of his hands behind his head.

"Just my way of saying thank you." Bridget said.

"Well you are most definitely welcome anytime that is a thank you."

Bridget laughed again before lifting herself up to look down at him seriously. "Really, Jack, what you did today was one of the sweetest things anyone's ever done for me. I say one of the sweetest things because you do amazing things for me every day."

Jack reached up and caught her lips with his. After a while, they rolled so Bridget was on her back with Jack on top of her. Jack lips went to her neck and Bridget closed her eyes.

"This is the best birthday ever..."

"Well then, I'm doing me job, aren't I? I just want to give you everything..."

Bridget chuckled quietly. "Can we stay like this for the rest of the day?"

"How about the next few days?"

Bridget looked at him. "What?"

Jack smirked and looked down at her. "Well, on our way to Singapore I promised you after everything I'd dock, send the crew off and just stay in bed with you for a good long while. So the crew are gone, it's only you and me and plenty of more surprises." Jack started punctuating his words by kissing her neck. "I am making it my personal mission to give you a very special and memorable birthday."

"Well," Bridget's voice was breathless. "You're doing a very good job." She brought his eyes to meet hers and kissed him. "I can't believe you remembered that. It was so long ago."

"I remember everything for you. I also remember you wanted to ask me something."

"When?" Bridget frowned.

"You were going to ask for something last night but stopped. I thought it was marriage but apparently it isn't. What do you want?"

Bridget avoided eye contact, almost embarrassedly. "It was nothing..."

Now Jack was very curious. To coax the answer out of her, he began kissing her neck again. "You can tell me. You can tell me anything."

Bridget sighed. "Alright but you have to promise not to laugh."

Jack looked down at her again. "Of course luv."

Bridget sat up slightly. "Well, what I wanted was...a job."

Jack frowned. "You want me to give you money?"

Bridget shook her head. "No. I wanted to do a day's work and get rewarded for it. With the crew."

"Why?"

She shrugged. "Validation, I suppose. I've been working for seven years and never got a thing. I would just like to feel I deserve something and then get it."

"Why didn't you tell me that last night?"

"Because I felt ridiculous. In a way, I was asking you to be my boss and that felt weird. Plus, we were going to bed so I felt a bit like a prostitute."

Jack smirked. He probably would have quipped that, alright.

"There is something else." Bridget said.

"What?" Jack asked.

"I want to know you."

Jack raised an eyebrow. He looked down at the both of them in bed together. "I think you know me all too well."

Bridget smiled. "I want to know about you. A story no one else knows. I want to know about you as the man, not the pirate."

Jack lay back on the bed and took her into his arms. "So you want a story?"

"I want to know something about you that no one else knows."

Jack smiled. "You're lucky it's your birthday."

"Is that a yes?"

"As if you don't know it is."

Bridget smiled and kissed him. It really was the best birthday.

Their lives couldn't get any better than this.

* * *

**Does anyone else get a sense of foreboding in that last line? Someone's going to be very angry with Jack for getting so distracted. But with Bridget, he always will be.**

**Did everyone enjoy Bridget's birthday? I know she did! She'll definitely be keeping those letters! Oh, and all the diamonds...**

**If you want to see what the jewellery or engagement ring or even Bridget's claddagh necklace look like, just let me know and I'll put them up! The title is Wild Horses by The Rolling Stones (or another notable version is by The Sundays) One of my favourite songs ever!**

**Thank you for reading! Please Review!**


	17. How Did We Come To This?

**Thank You to linalove, xBelekinax, callieandjack, Pirate's Bonny Lass, TheJoker'sGotMyHeart, lori, nevvy and Midnight LeAnn!**

**To xBelekinax: Love makes pirates do crazy things! Thanks!**

**To TheJoker'sGotMyHeart: That's quite a compliment! Thank you!**

**To lori: Isn't he just? Anyone trying to come between them will have a very hard job! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates**

**Here's Chapter 17!**

_One Month Later..._

"Captain! A ship has been spotted on the horizon."

"Friend or foe?"

"It seems to be a pirate ship, sir. It actually seems to be the one we've been looking for."

"The Black Pearl?"

"Yes, sir."

"Excellent."

"What's your plan of action?"

"Attack. Those were our orders. Scuttle the ship and take the crew, especially the Captain. It's the dead of night. They probably won't even realise we've found them."

* * *

"You can't do this. You have to at least let us in..."

"Captain's orders."

"But we're..."

"Pirates. We owe you nothing but a trial. And don't worry, you'll be getting one of those soon enough."

The guards pushed the two women into the room and locked the door behind them.

"I don't know if I trust this." One of the guards said after they'd locked the women up away from the men.

"Why?"

"It all seemed too easy. They gave up with barely a fight."

"Charles, we ambushed them. They didn't have time to prepare for a fight. Stop worrying. Think of it. We were apart of the ship that caught Jack Sparrow. We're heroes. We'll be famous in our line of work. We've done what no one else has ever done."

"Exactly. No one's ever captured Sparrow and kept him caught. He's always one step ahead. Why wasn't he this time?"

"He was, in a way. He put up a good fight for a while but he seemed to be focused on protecting something else rather than his ship. I'm thinking it was one of those girls. That's why they're locked away from each other. Not to mention, the crew seemed completely drunk. There were little bottles rolling all around deck. Must be some very light weight pirates to get so drunk off of such tiny bottles."

"I just..."

"Come on Charles, this is a good day. Now, let's go up and see if we can catch the last remains of the Pearl as it sinks lower and lower." The guard laughed and dragged his friend up on deck.

"Tis a glorious sight gentlemen." The Captain said as they walked over to him. He was looking at the remains of the cannon battered Pearl sink and disappear into the ocean. It's ebony exterior no longer seeming threatening as it drifted lower. "Ridding the world of piracy one ship at a time and we've just gotten rid of one of the most dreadful."

"Makes you proud to be part of His Majesty's royal service."

"That it does Timothy, that it does. Well, I don't know about the rest of you but all this success has made me weary. I think I shall turn in for the night. Goodnight."

Captain Madden walked into his quarters and went to sleep with pride. Catching Jack Sparrow was never an easy task and they had done it. They had done what Norrington or Lewis or any other higher official had strived to do. And now they would bring him back for trial and hanging. Him and all of his cutthroat crew. Madden was surprised to see not one but two women aboard. Two women, dressed in men's clothing who had fought side by side with the men, only another example of Sparrow's viciousness. Press gagging women into his crew and making them every bit as violent as the men, it was a horrific image. Those poor women probably never stood a chance in Sparrow's presence. Madden really did feel sorry for those girls, a woman's mind was too easily manipulated and moulded. And now, like fighting side by side, they'd no doubt hang side by side with their male counter parts.

Those poor women.

* * *

"Sir, we've just received word. The Equestrian has caught Sparrow and his men."

"Perfect. My plan is nearly complete."

"They should be here in a couple of days."

"No they won't be. Go out and meet them."

"Sir?"

"Go out to the Equestrian and give this message to the Captain. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Then when you have what I need, scuttle the ship."

"Sir?"

"Jack Sparrow is a master at eluding the Navy, even after being caught. I don't plan on taking any chances this time. Go out and sink the ship. And make sure no one, definitely not Sparrow, gets off of it. We can't have any survivors making allegations against us."

"But...what about the naval men onboard?"

"They've devoted their lives to protecting people. These men will be seen as heroes for their sacrifice in ridding the world of Sparrow and his band of miscreants."

"But, sir..."

"Do it, Dawkins. Come back to me when you have succeeded and not beforehand."

"Yes, sir." Dawkins walked away, not knowing how to feel about what he was about to do. He looked down at the note and frowned at what he read.

_What does he want with Sparrow's compass?_

While Dawkins didn't have a clue as to Jack's compass' qualities, there was one person who did.

"I'll leave more than a mark on you this time Sparrow."

* * *

"Sorry, mate. Don't have it."

Captain Madden looked at Jack sternly. "Enough pirate. Give me the compass."

"I don't know if I can make meself any clearer. I don't have me compass. I lost it."

Dawkins couldn't believe this. "What do you mean you lost it?"

"I mean, it is currently misplaced, not on my person, nowhere in the vicinity of my being. It's somewhere on me ship."

"Your ship?!" Madden asked, angrily.

"Aye. Ain't that just bad luck? And believe me, I know a thing or two about bad luck."

The two men stared into the brig at Sparrow and his men, who were all smirking, with annoyance. The one thing they needed from this man, they had sent to the bottom of the ocean.

"So sorry." Jack smirked and the two stormed out of the brig.

"Captain?"

"Aye, Gibbs?"

"Forgive me if I'm being a bit bold but you lost your compass a month ago and it turns out to be just the thing those naval types are looking for..."

"I know." Jack said. "Funny ol' world, ain't it?"

* * *

"I can't believe they actually took us away from the men."

Bridget and Ana were sitting on the floor of the empty room they had been locked into.

"I know, it's completely ridiculous." Bridget said. "What do they think we'll all do down there together?"

"We're pirates." Ana said. "We're roguish and devilish. We're not proper in any way."

Bridget rolled her eyes. "This is just...how do we get ourselves into messes like this?"

"Jack better have a plan."

"He does." Bridget said. After all, she had complete trust in him. "He has to. He got us this far, didn't he?"

"Have you even seen where we are? He got us this far? We're locked up in a naval ship! Ever since Jack lost his compass, he's lost his direction completely. It'd be poetic if it weren't so infuriating."

Bridget kept tight lipped about the compass. She obviously knew something Ana didn't.

"Me first time ever on a naval ship." Ana said, annoyed. "And not a very proper one. Naval officers never scuttle a ship. They bring it back to port. There's something going on here."

"I trust Jack."

"You're blinded by Jack."

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

Bridget and Ana were thrown into a wall when the ship lurched violently.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ana shouted.

A few more explosions were heard and most definitely, felt.

"Look!" Bridget said and Ana looked to see water pouring into the room quickly from every opening. It was gushing down from the stairs and a worrying speed while the ship began careening quickly onto it's side. That meant only one thing was happening.

"We're sinking?" Ana said.

"I think we are." Bridget tried to get up to the door. "They have to let us out."

"We're pirates. They're going to worry about themselves."

"They can't just leave us in here!"

The boat lurched again and Bridget and Ana were thrown. The water was up to their knees and still coming quickly. The boat seemed to be on it's side a bit more now as the door was slightly above them and they were balancing between the floor and wall.

"Jack and the crew, are they above us or below us?" Bridget asked.

"Above us I think."

"Good."

"How?"

"It means the water hasn't hit there as hard as here yet. They might still get out."

"I think we need to worry about us. We can't even reach the door."

"There's nothing we could do to it if we could." Bridget said. They were trapped in the soon to be water filled room.

* * *

There were multiple shouts as all the men were thrown against the bars of the brig.

"Bloody hell! What was that?" Matelot shouted.

"I think people are firing at the ship." Duncan answered. It was a good guess as more cannons were heard and the ship had careened, leaving all the men smashed up against the bars, the floor now acting as a wall as the ship lay on it's side.

"Well, that's good, isn't it?" Tearlach asked. "We could be saved."

"No." Jack said. "Whoever is doing this isn't here to save us."

"How do you know?" Crimp asked.

"Because this wasn't part of the plan and who else knows we're here?" Jack answered. "No one knows we're on this ship. Our only hope of getting saved are the men who've captured us."

* * *

"Captain, what about the pirates?" Charles said as the life boats were being prepared. Cannons had been fired at the ship which was now sinking quickly.

"They're pirates. They were going to be hanged anyway. There wouldn't be enough boats for us and them."

"But the women, sir."

"The women are guilty of piracy too."

"But surely it is our duty..."

"It is our duty to rid the world of pirates. It is unfortunate that they will not be hanged for their crimes but we will still be rid of them."

"So we do nothing?"

"Not nothing. We save ourselves."

* * *

"Captain Dawkins, the naval officers are getting into lifeboats."

Dawkins was watching the men scurry around, trying to save their own lives.

"_And make sure no one, definitely not Sparrow, gets off of it."_

Dawkins went over the order in his head. No one was to get off the ship. But these men were naval officers, good men.

"Sail back to port." Dawkins said. Firing at the ship was one thing but Dawkins couldn't shoot at innocent men in a lifeboat like fish in a barrel. But he couldn't save them either. His only choice was to sail away and leave them to hopefully get picked up by passing ships. If they did or didn't was not Dawkins concern.

But it'd be something he'd never get off his conscience.

* * *

"Oh my God," Bridget said when the water was so high, they were floating to stay adrift. Their heads were near the top where the door now was. "They're actually going to leave us die."

"We have about two more minutes." Ana said.

Bridget swam over to the door above her and started pulling the handle towards her.

"It's no use Bridget. They won't let us out."

"I know that but maybe the water has weakened the wood enough." Bridget kept trying but to no avail.

"This is it." Ana said as they had to tilt their heads up to keep them above the water. The two women took deep breaths and were submerged completely underwater.

Bridget went back down to the other wall below them and looked for any way they might get out. Any holes or anything. She knew there wasn't but she'd rather die trying than just give up.

_I can't believe this is how I'm going to die._

_I'm actually going to die. No saving. No Jack. Just drowning._

_Wow._

* * *

**I think I can gauge what you're thinking. What the hell happened in that month? Where's Jack's compass? How did he lose it? The Pearl is gone? They're sinking? Beckett's back? Well if you have too many questions, I'm gonna take that as a good thing! That's what I was going for!**

**Oh, and I know in the second movie Beckett wants Jack's compass to find the heart of Davy Jones but I'm doing it a little differently. In this story, that's not what Beckett wants.**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	18. No One But YouOnly The Good Die Young

**Thank You to Midnight LeAnn, TheJoker'sGotMyHeart, lori, callieandjack, x-menfan1000, linalove, xBelekinax, Pirate Fangirl, Pirate's Bonny Lass, nevvy and Pirate-on-fleet-street!**

**To TheJoker'sGotMyHeart: Glad to hearyou enjoy disaster and destruction, you'll be in for a treat!**

**To lori: Jack and the crew would have a very hard time escaping with no one to let them out!**

**To Pirate Fangirl: I know! I'm sorry! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates**

**Here's Chapter 18!**

Bridget was astounded. She literally had nothing to do but wait to die. It was a terrifying thing. To just wait to be finally out of breath. But there was no one coming to save them.

_Just stay focused on all the good times. With Jack._

_Any minute now._

Bridget was pulled from her thoughts when she felt Ana grabbing her arm. Bridget turned and Ana signalled for her to go up. Bridget swam up and was shocked to see the door open. Ana swam through it and Bridget followed her. Both women emerged from the water which was still so high up that even though out of the room, it was at their waists. They saw a soldier standing there.

"You saved us." Bridget said. "Not that I'm not completely grateful but why?"

"I couldn't just let you die."

"The rest of your men could." Ana said.

"I've just very recently reconsidered my priorities."

"We really couldn't be happier about that." Bridget said. "We have to go to the brig."

"The brig?" The soldier said.

"To save the rest. They are still alive, aren't they?" Bridget began to panic.

"From the structure of the ship, I would think so. They're higher up but further over to where the ship is sinking. I can't be sure."

"Come on." Bridget said and she turned and rushed away to the stairs. She couldn't walk up them seeing as the ship was still on its side so she had to crawl up them. Ana was right behind her and the soldier was after them.

"Which way is the brig?" Bridget asked as she got to the top of the stairs.

"Come, I'll show you." The soldier said.

"What your name?" Bridget asked as they tried to manoeuvre their way to the brig.

"Charles." The soldier replied.

"Do you have the keys to the brig Charles?"

Charles nodded. "It was either a place on the lifeboats or the keys."

Bridget was surprised to say the least. "You gave up your certain safety to help us?"

"I told you, I couldn't let you die."

"That's very noble of you Charles." Ana said.

"Thank you. I joined the navy so I could protect people, not watch as we let them die. Here we are." Charles said indicating to some stairs. The stairs would which were now part of the roof of the brig.

"Can I have the keys Charles?" Bridget said and the man handed them to her. "You two go up on deck and see if there's anyway of getting off this ship. Or any land in the distance. Anything that might lead us to believe we can survive." The two nodded and kept going. She held onto the railings of the stairs and slowly went down to the brig. Either the men would be in the cell that was completely under water or they would be all leaning against the bars and nearly submerged in water. Luckily, when Bridget got down she saw all the men crushed against each other on the bars of the cell.

"Bridget!" Jack said when he saw her appear. The men all looked and started shouting at once to get them out. Bridget let go off the railing and caught onto the bars so she wouldn't fall under the water. If she let go, she'd fall into the water and not be able to reach the cell. It was hard seeing as the bars were above her head.

"Here." She handed the key to Matelot who handed them to Duncan. The keys were passed along until they got to Ladbroc who was nearest the door.

"Which key is it?"

"I don't know." Bridget said. Her arms were really beginning to hurt. "Just try them."

Ladbroc began trying keys until he dropped them.

Everyone looked at him angrily.

"You bloody fool!"

"Twat!"

"What is wrong with you?"

Bridget huffed. "Hold on." She left go of the bars and fell into the water.

"Good work, you've killed Bridget!"

Bridget swam down and saw that the keys were lying on the wall of the other cell. She prayed that the cell door was open. She swam over to it and was delighted to find that even though it was incredibly heavy, it could be opened. She used every ounce of strength and pulled it open. She went in and got the keys. She turned back and saw the door closing behind her. She swam up and found it was much harder to push than to pull.

"She's been down there for a very long time." Duncan said.

"She'll be fine."

"I don't think anyone can be very certain of our safety."

"Wishful thinking never hurt no one."

"Just disappointed them."

"Would you be quiet?"

All the men found imminent death didn't put them in the best mood. They were all shouting at each other. Everyone except Jack who wasn't speaking. Just watching the water.

Bridget held onto a bar on each side of the door and used her feet to push the door. It worked and the door eventually opened. She swam up and finally emerged from the water. She heard all the men calling her name. She saw that while she was under, the water had flooded even more so she didn't have to hold onto anything. The water had risen so that in a minute, she and some of the men would be under the water again. Bridget went over to the door and started trying keys. On her third attempt, she was submerged under the water with some of them men as the water got higher and higher. The fifth key did the trick and the door opened. All the men fell out of the brig and under the water. They started swimming towards the exit but Bridget waited until Jack was out of the brig. When he was, he pushed her before him and they swam up until they hit the air.

When they were above water again, Jack hugged Bridget tightly to him. "You know how to scare me luv."

Bridget laughed nervously. "Well I was scared you might be dead so I had to get you back."

The boat lurched and everyone was sent flying in all the water moving. Jack held tightly onto Bridget as they collided with floors and walls with water crashing against them. When the ship stopped moving, Bridget was surprised to see the water had mostly disappeared and they were on the floor again.

"The ship is back where it's supposed to be." She said. "The water's gone."

Although she didn't know what this meant, Jack did. "Run."

She looked at him.

"Everyone run up on deck!" He said and everyone ran. The ship started tilting back and everyone picked up the pace. They got up onto the deck. "Hold onto something." Jack said and everyone grabbed onto ropes and the side of the ship. Bridget and Jack were holding onto the side of the ship and when Bridget looked back, she realised what had happened. The mast had broken and landed on the back right side of the ship causing the ship to straighten from where it was going down on the left side but also for the back to start sinking faster. They were going still doing down but only in a different direction.

Bridget looked up and saw Anamaria and Charles at the top of the ship. Everyone made their way up towards them and in a matter of minutes, all the pirates were clinging onto the top of the ship. They couldn't make it up as far as Ana and Charles and were just wrapped around the railings.

"How long until we're completely under?" Bridget asked. Her back was against the floor which was now vertical and she was holding onto a piece of rope that had been used as a railing. Her and Jack were balancing on a connected piece of rope and Jack was holding onto the rope that was next to Bridget's.

"Few minutes." Jack said.

Bridget looked around but they were in the middle of the foggy ocean. If there was any chance they could survive, it was impossible to see. She turned back to Jack.

"I...I don't know what to say."

Jack smiled a little at her. "Tell me you love me."

Bridget smiled sadly at him. "I love you Jack Sparrow."

"I love you Bridget."

They were silent for a few seconds before Jack spoke again.

"I have to admit, this isn't how I thought I'd go."

"What did you think would happen?"

Jack shrugged. "I thought I'd be an old man, a famous retired pirate. I'd be in me cabin, a load of grandkiddies around me, someone to take over the Pearl. The only thing that I thought of there that's here is you."

Bridget looked sadly at him. "You thought about things like that?"

Jack looked down at the water. "Lots of things to contemplate when you're at the helm and have the horizon and future ahead of you. Of course, I never considered things like children until you came along. I even thought about these things before there was anything to consider. Before Koji, before you brought it up, before we even got to Singapore. I just thought about me and you and our future. Our children. Wouldn't want them with anyone else."

Bridget was heartbroken. "You did want children?"

Jack looked at her. "Some day. A little Sparrow would have been nice. A son to carry on from me. Someone I could teach everything to and make a brilliant Captain Sparrow. Or a little daughter to be overprotective of because she was as beautiful as her mother and because she was me little girl. I know I said Sparrow's can't have girls and men usually want sons and I most definitely did but a girl might have been nice, if she were anything like you. Doesn't matter now I suppose."

Bridget had tears in her eyes. She never thought Jack had actually wanted to have children. He had never told her. She thought he was only forced into it. It made everything about this situation and their situation with Koji a lot more devastating. "It matters to me."

Jack let one hand go of his rope to take Bridget's cheek and he kissed her passionately. The kiss was long and when Jack pulled back, he smiled.

"If I'm going, I'm going to go happy."

Bridget laughed a little.

"This is taking a bloody long time." Jack said as he looked down. "I say we jump."

Bridget looked at him. "Jump?"

"We're going into the water anyway. I don't want to die on a naval ship." He looked towards his crew. "Men! And Anamaria!"

The crew looked at him.

"I don't know about you but it was never my intention to go on a naval ship. I say we jump and swim as far as we can away from this sad excuse for a vessel!"

The crew looked at each other before looking back to Jack. "Aye!"

Jack looked back to Bridget. "Coming with me?"

Bridget smiled. "Always."

The men were all jumping off the ship now and half of them were gone into the water. Jack caught Bridget around the waist. "Ready luv?"

"As I'll ever be."

The two jumped into the water and swam away from the ship. They caught onto pieces of driftwood to keep afloat. They were surrounded with the others doing the same.

"What now?" Marty asked.

"Nothing. We wait." Gibbs said.

"Maybe we should do something to pass the time." Crimp said.

"Like what? I spy?" Ladbroc answered.

"No one needs to hear your thoughts slippery-fingers!" Crimp replied.

"Men!" Jack shouted. "Stop making these last few minutes even more unbearable."

The two men shut up and so did everyone else. It was silent for a while and everyone's attention was taken when Cotton's parrot flew away, no doubt to get to safety. Everyone looked at Cotton to see the man looking crestfallen.

"Aww." Bridget said quietly and it seemed everyone shared her sentiments.

"Sorry Cotton." Gibbs said.

"That's rough mate."

"We're here for ye'."

All the crew tried to make the man feel better and succeeded a little but Cotton was still devastated.

"Well that dampens the mood a bit." Jack said quietly.

* * *

**Some people might have to travel very far(like to another world) to get these people back.**

**Title's by Queen.**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	19. Fiddler's Green

**Thank You to callieandjack, Midnight LeAnn, xBelekinax, linalove, nevvy, lori, TheJoker'sGotMyHeart, Pirate-on-fleet-street and Pirate Fangirl!**

**To lori: Isn't she? I think she's earned her Pirate wings by now!**

**To TheJoker'sGotMyHeart: Sorry I took away your words but thanks!**

**To Pirate Fangirl: I felt bad because I love Cotton but that's what a bird would do!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates**

**Here's Chapter 19!**

"I can't believe you!"

"It couldn't mean that!"

"That's so wrong!"

"I can't take this much people doubting me." Bridget said. "That's what the song means!"

"But it sounded so pretty!"

"Why would she want to break the woman's legs?"

"It's a territorial thing." Ana said.

"Yes!" Bridget said. "Thank you!"

Jack was smirking at her from across their piece of driftwood. "I knew I wasn't weird."

Bridget looked back at him. "Oh, you're weird but you were right about the song."

The air grew silent. It had been hours and everyone was severely cold and no one knew what was happening.

"Do you have any regrets?" Bridget asked.

Jack looked at her. "No. I think I did everything right."

Bridget smiled. "I think you did too."

"Do you?"

Bridget thought about it. "A few."

"What are they?"

"Just small things. I wish I had been smarter back in Ireland and come home sooner so my father wouldn't have had to go looking for me. We'd have still been separated but I might have found him one day. I wish I had been able to say a proper goodbye to Hilda when we left. I never really thought about it seeing as I thought we might go back there one day. But now..."

"Hilda was always good for a laugh." Jack said.

Bridget smiled. "She was."

Jack looked up at the star filled sky. He was thinking very hard about something.

_Regret. Do I regret bringing Bridget on the Black Pearl?_

_No, I could never regret that._

_If I hadn't brought her on board, she wouldn't be here now. Dead in a matter of time. She'd be safe._

_Stuck forever in that mansion._

_It's better than here. She could live the rest of her life. That's what she should do. That's what she deserves._

_She'd never be happy._

_She can't be too pleased now._

Jack looked at Bridget to see her looking at him.

"Do you regret coming with me?" He asked.

Bridget's expression became hurt. "How could you ask me that?"

"Because we're not going to be alive for much longer. If you hadn't come with me, had never met me, you'd be safe right now."

"I would rather be here right now with you than be safe in that place for my entire life. I will never regret being with you."

Jack took her hand in his. He couldn't go over to her as the piece of wood would tip and they'd sink but he really wanted to.

Everyone groaned when it started to rain.

"Just our bloody luck." Jack said.

Bridget laughed a little. "It really is." Bridget looked at Jack seriously. She couldn't keep the tears away. "Jack?"

"Yes?"

"I am really scared."

Jack's hand on hers tightened. "There's no need to be luv. Despite what anyone tells us, I think we're going to a good place. Do you know the song Fiddler's Green?"

Bridget nodded. "Jack, that song is Irish."

"Just think of it like that. Good weather, cheerful moods, plenty of pubs..."

"Bottle of rum on every tree?"

"Always me favourite line."

Bridget laughed. "I used to think that's where my father went."

"Used to? That's where he did go luv. That's where we're going. A village paradise."

"Jack?" Gibbs called.

"Aye?"

"Fiddler's Green?"

Jack chuckled. "Aye."

"A sailor's dream." Moises said.

"Aye, paradise for us." Gibbs said.

"Oh my God." Ana said and everyone looked to her to see her looking over at the distance. Everyone looked in the direction she was looking and were shocked to see Cotton's parrot flying in their direction.

The bird landed on its master's shoulder and Cotton smiled. Everyone was still more interested in the direction it came. There was something in the distance.

"It's a ship!" Ladbroc said.

"We're saved!" Duncan said.

"Only if we're seen." Marty said.

"Cotton's bird came back for a reason." Jack said. "It led that ship here." He looked to Bridget. "Do you think you can swim?"

Bridget nodded.

"Let's go men!" Jack said and the crew of the Pearl began swimming towards the ship that was getting closer and closer. After about fifteen minutes of swimming, Jack recognised the ship. He smirked and kept swimming. They kept going and soon were at the ship.

The crew were getting pulled up and were climbing up and all manners of clambering up the ship.

"You first luv." Jack said and Bridget climbed up the ship. Jack climbed up after her.

When Bridget reached the deck, she felt a hand help her up. She looked up to see who she assumed was the Captain. "Welcome aboard luv."

Bridget got out of the way and the Captain helped Jack up. The men smiled at each other when Jack was up.

The Captain held up Jack's missing compass. "This belongs to you."

Jack took it. "Thank you for coming for us."

"You're me son Jackie." Teague said. "Of course I was going to come."

* * *

**Some people might have to travel very far to get these people back. MIGHT! Heeheehee...**

**Who wants to kill me right now?**

**Trying to look on the bright side of their situation wasn't easy but I think "rum on each tree" really helped! Also, Yay! Teague! Well now, Teague can lead Jack and Bridget to a contact who knows contacts who know some familiar faces!**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	20. Dirty Little Secret

**Thank You to Pirate-on-fleet-street, callieandjack, nevvy, TheJoker'sGotMyHeart, linalove, Pirate Fangirl, xBelekinax, lori, Pirate's Bonny Lass and Midnight LeAnn!**

**To TheJoker'sGotMyHeart: I know! The Captain's Captain himself! Thanks!**

**To Pirate Fangirl: I love when people aren't expecting things! **

**To lori: I'm glad too! Anything to help you breathe! Lol. Thanks!**

**Author's Note: ****20 chapters of a sequel. Never ever thought I'd 1. Get this far. 2. Have so many people who like my story that I'm very grateful for and thank you all. And 3. Have a long enough attention span. Thanks guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates**

**Here's Chapter 20!**

Bridget was a little shocked to say the least. Jack's father was standing right in front of her. He was nothing like Bridget imagined but now that she had seen him, Bridget couldn't imagine him any other way. Bridget watched the two men deep in conversation and all of a sudden, Jack's little quirks became somewhat understandable. Not all of them obviously but this man made Jack a little easier to read.

"Bridget?"

Bridget turned to see Ana standing next to her.

"We're going down to get dry clothes. Come on." Ana said.

Bridget nodded. "Alright."

She looked at Jack and his father one last time to see Jack cast a fleeting look at her before he was deeply concentrated on his conversation once again. Bridget, with the rest of the crew, followed Teague's men below deck to where many of their plundered goods were stored. Everyone started searching through the plunder to find clothes.

"So," Ana said to Bridget. "How much are you in shock?"

"A lot." She replied. "Jack's father. I can't believe it."

"Isn't he the image?"

Bridget looked at her. "You know Jack's father?"

"Aye. Met him in Tortuga. Teague don't go there often but when he did, Jack were there also and introduced me."

Bridget looked back down at the clothes. "Jack wouldn't even tell me anything about his family."

"Don't be jealous Bridget. Jack still thought I were a boy when he introduced me. His little protégé. Although, I'm pretty sure Jack was always suspicious about me being a woman but just didn't let it affect anything. Teague definitely knew."

Bridget nodded. Still. Just because he thought Ana was a boy didn't really change anything. He didn't mind a friend knowing his father but when Bridget had asked about his family, he refused her straight out.

"Find anything?" Tearlach asked, coming up to search over at their side. His incredible tallness must have been a hindrance when looking for clothes that weren't his to fit.

"No." Bridget and Ana said together.

"There's some smaller things over there." Tearlach said pointing to the other side of the room.

"Everything seems smaller to you." Ana said.

"I don't care what I wear as long as it's warm and dry." Bridget said, giving up on finding fitting clothes and just looking for anything.

"There's some women clothes over there too." Tearlach said. "Corsets and boddess' and vests and the like."

Bridget walked over to where Tearlach had indicated but Ana stayed where she was.

"How much of a fright did she get?" Tearlach asked when Bridget was out of earshot.

"She's near speechless."

"I think nearly everyone is. But Bridget, it must have been some shock for her. And not the introduction she was probably hoping for."

"I don't think she was expecting one."

* * *

Teague walked into his Captain quarters and sat down, his son following him in and sitting across from him. It was time for a very important matter of business. Catching up.

"Well Jackie, I must say, it's been a long time."

"Not that long. It's only been a month."

"Aye, it might have been shorter but you abandoned me when I needed to talk to you."

Jack tensed, waiting to see if his father would reprimand him for abandoning him for apparently no reason. Jack hadn't told Teague about Bridget yet. "I've been a busy man."

"So you are. But right now, you have nothing to do so you can actually talk to me and you will talk to me since what I was saying was very important." Teague's tone would convince any man not to argue and Jack was definitely no exception. He nodded and Teague continued. "But first, you lost your ship again."

Jack put up a finger. "Ah, I didn't lose it though. I know exactly where it is."

"I meant to Barbossa."

"Oh, the mutiny."

"Can't run away from the questions this time Jackie. How you let that traitor take your ship after everything I taught you..."

"Yes, well I got it back, didn't I?"

"You did. With a whole new crew."

"Well I felt I couldn't really depend on the old one anymore."

"Is this one any better?"

"The best."

"You trust them?"

"With my life. Several times."

Teague nodded. "I see you've taken Anamaria onboard."

"Well, she's more terrifying than any man."

"And another woman."

Jack tried to seem casual. "Yes, well she's just as capable as Ana."

"When did you get her? Tortuga?"

"No, actually. She came aboard not too long ago. Later than the rest."

"So, you have your crew here. Where's the Pearl? I doubt you'd ever let anyone really sink it."

Jack was relieved Teague got off the topic of Bridget. He hated himself for lying about her. "There's about as much chance I'd let anyone sink that ship as there is of you letting me out of this room right now. It's hiding out."

"With no one onboard?"

"I have people on board."

"Who?"

"Barbossa."

Teague stared at him. "One, I thought you killed him? Two, did I really raise you to be that stupid?"

"Actually, yes I did kill him. Tia Dalma brought him back and he can't take the Pearl and sail away. He needs to make sure he keeps his eye on me."

Teague frowned. "Why?"

"One of the stipulations of him being back is that Tia Dalma needed to use the blood of the man who killed him. If I die, Barbossa goes right back to being dead. He needs to keep around me to make sure that doesn't happen. That's the only reason I trust him with the Pearl."

"Because he needs to come back for you."

"Exactly. Besides, with only two people on board, they couldn't even manage to sail out of the cove it's in. They need at least six people."

"So, if he's off hiding the Pearl, how did you get onto the naval ship?"

"We spotted them a few days before they spotted us. Exactly where you said they'd be. We sailed off towards another town and found a ship to raid. We boarded, sent the crew of the ship back to the town in lifeboats and got to work painting the exterior black. When it looked good enough at night, we sailed closer to the naval ship and let them spot us. They came aboard and we acted stinking drunk so arresting us should have been easy and got onboard the ship. Viola."

"And?"

"Nothing. Not even any useful information."

"You're sure?"

"Positive. I'd hardly get meself and me crew arrested and locked in a naval ship and not make sure the reason I'm doing it isn't carried out."

Teague sighed. "I've looked everywhere."

"I'll keep looking. Just bring us back to the Pearl and I won't give up."

"You better not."

"You know I won't."

"So, you were on the naval ship. How did it get scuttled before I had the pleasure of doing it meself to get you out?"

"That's the unexpected part. Some naval type came onboard a good few hours after we were caught and started asking about me compass. Luckily, you had stolen it from me," Jack threw his father a tired look at that statement. "And they couldn't get it. He got off the ship and the next thing we know, cannons are flying everywhere."

"A naval ship sunk another naval ship?"

"Strange, isn't it?"

"So I'm guessing the member of your crew in the official type clothing..."

"One of the naval officers stayed behind and got us out of our prisons as opposed to going with the others in the lifeboats."

"So some of those stuffy types do have sense."

"And they say we're the heartless ones."

"What are you going to do with him?"

"I don't know. I'll just wait and see. I suppose since I owe him me life and the lives of me crew, I'll offer him the opportunity to go home or join the crew."

"I doubt he'll be welcomed back home."

"A new crewmember it is then. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to check on my crew." Jack got up and was about to leave the cabin but Teague's voice stopped him.

"Jackie?"

Jack turned.

"Don't let me down." Teague said.

Jack nodded and left the cabin.

* * *

Jack walked through the ship looking for Bridget.

_Please let me find her before...other...people._

He saw her coming out of the stock room with Ana with a pile of clothes in her hand.

"Bridget." Jack said, walking quickly over to her.

Bridget turned at hearing her name. "Jack."

"How are you?" Jack asked.

"I'm fine. A little shocked but fine."

"Yes, I expected you would be. Bridget, you have to let me explain all this. The reason why me father is here, why he had my compass. I wasn't lying to you for the sake of it, I swear." Jack noticed that she was trembling. "Bridget? Are you alright?"

"I'm very cold."

_She's still in her soaking wet, not to mention freezing clothes. Of course she's trembling you fool._

Jack grabbed her hand and pulled her into one of the rooms down the hall he knew wasn't occupied. He locked the door behind him. Bridget had her back to him as she walked further into the room.

"Jack, I..." Bridget was interrupted because the minute she turned, Jack enveloped her in a passionate kiss. He couldn't help it. He had thought he'd be watching her die tonight. To know she was now safe was the best thing Jack could ever ask for.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Jack asked when they parted.

Bridget nodded.

"Get changed." Jack said and Bridget placed her new clothes on the table in the room and began taking off her soaking wet garments.

"So," Bridget said. "This is your father's ship."

Jack was waiting for it. "Aye. The ship I grew up on."

Bridget looked at him with wide eyes. She hadn't even thought of that. "It is?"

"Aye."

"Are you...?"

Jack frowned. "What?"

Bridget seemed hesitant but tried to be casual about it. "Am I going to meet your father?"

Jack tensed. "Not tonight, no. But I'm sure you will."

_He's sure I will? So he's not planning on introducing me?_

"Yes, well I suppose everyone's going to run into each other at some point. There's now a lot of people on one ship."

Bridget buttoned up her new shirt and Jack sighed.

"Do you want to meet him?"

"I always want to know about your past."

"I don't understand why that is."

Bridget shrugged. "Their past shapes a person. It's a way of getting to know someone better."

Jack walked closer to her, putting his hands on her shoulders, taking her long hair out from the back of her shirt. "You know everything about me."

Bridget turned to him. "Not everything."

"I don't like people knowing me family."

"You don't like me knowing your family."

Bridget was finished getting changed so she left the room and Jack frowned. What did that mean?

Jack left the room and saw her walking towards where her and Ana were originally going. She went into a room Jack supposed his father had ordered his men to let the women sleep in.

Jack followed her and walked in without knocking.

"What do you mean I don't want you knowing? Why just you?"

"Oy." Ana said. "She ain't the only woman in here Sparrow."

Jack ignored her. "Well?"

"I said that because Gibbs knows your father, Ana knows your father, a couple of the men on the crew have met your father." Bridget said, listing the people on her fingers. "But whenever I just ask about your family or even just your past, you're tight lipped."

Jack realised how it looked. "Yes, well I didn't want those people to know him. They just came upon each other."

"Ana said you introduced her directly to him."

Jack glared at Ana. "Thank you very much."

"What?" Ana said. "You did. How was I supposed to know you're acting as if you're ashamed of her?"

"Thank you Ana." Bridget said sarcastically.

"That's not how she feels." Jack said.

"I bet it is." Ana said.

"I'm standing right he..."

"I think I know Bridget a little bit better than you." Jack said to Ana.

"I bet I know the insecurities of women better than you."

"Bridget is not..." Jack realised he could in no way finish that sentence. Bridget may not be as insecure as she was but those things still haunted her a little.

_Oh God, she is insecure._

"You do realise she left, don't you?" Ana asked.

Jack turned to see that Bridget had indeed left the room.

"Bloody hell..."

* * *

Bridget looked out at the ocean as she leaned over the railing slightly. It was hard to believe that just an hour ago she was convinced she and everyone else who she had grown to love like family, were going to die out there and now everyone was safe. It was one of the luckiest things that had ever happened to Bridget, good or bad.

"Don't lean too far over luv. Don't want to fall back in after just getting out."

Bridget looked to her side to see Jack's father coming to stand next to her.

"No, I do not." She replied.

Teague smirked. "Ah, an Irish lass. You don't see too many of those around."

Bridget nodded. Of course they wouldn't. The men probably had little problems getting away from their fate to be pirates. The women probably went the same way as Bridget and became maids and did nothing but serve others. Seen but not heard like Bridget used to be. Some probably became prostitutes, Bridget didn't know. But she'd never met another Irish girl since leaving Ireland while she'd met plenty of men, not that she knew all of them from before.

"So how did you become part of Jack's crew?" Teague asked. "He says he took you on recently."

Bridget frowned. She was part of his crew? He took her on? Bridget didn't mind in the slightest when Jack described her this way to someone who could use his feelings for her against him but his father?

"If you can call over half a year recent." Bridget said. "I was a maid. I didn't like it and Ja...the Captain took me on. Not really much of a story to it." Well, if Jack was going to be completely vague about her to his father, she wasn't going to ruin it. If Jack wasn't going to tell his father that there was indeed a huge story behind him taking her on the Pearl then his father wouldn't know. It wasn't Bridget's choice. Even if she did find it incredibly hard and humiliating.

"I don't think I've introduced meself. So sorry luv. The names Captain Teague Sparrow."

Bridget had to smile. He had to include the Captain just like another Captain Bridget knew. "Bridget."

The two shook hands.

"Ain't got no last name?"

"Buckley."

Teague smirked. "I'm going to take a guess here. Irish, the name's Buckley, you're Gerard's sister?"

Bridget was surprised. "That's right. You know Gerard?"

"One of the only people who know him as Buckley. Well, that is a surprise. Small world."

Bridget nodded. "You can definitely say that when you just come upon your son floating in the ocean."

Teague smirked at her. "I think you're a little brighter than that."

"I just know what his compass does."

Teague raised an eyebrow. "You do?"

Bridget remembered that Jack didn't tell just anyone about his compass. "Well, I won a bet and he had to tell me."

"You won a bet against Jack?"

"To be honest, I think he let me win. He probably felt sorry for me or something."

Teague looked at her. She was very beautiful. If Teague knew his son, it was more than likely that pity wasn't the reason Jack was nice to her.

* * *

Jack walked towards the stairs, thinking he knew where Bridget went. Whenever she was thinking about something, she looked out at the ocean. He walked up the stairs but stopped when he saw Bridget in conversation with his father.

_Not good._

_Bridget, if you love me, you won't say anything._

_And you won't be angry at me._

_Alright, that might be asking a little too much..._

Jack watched as the two continued talking for a while and eventually Teague left to return to his quarters. Bridget turned towards the stairs and kept her eyes cast down as she walked.

"Hello luv." Jack said as she walked down the stairs. She looked up and when she saw him, threw him a tired look before breezing right past him. "Bridget, wait."

"I'm going to bed."

"Alright, I'll show you where..."

"I know where."

"I meant my room."

"The women of the crew are to stay in a certain room so that's where I'm going."

"Yes but no one would think it out of the ordinary if a couple stayed in the same room."

"That's true but people would think it's unusual if we stayed in the same room seeing as no one knows we're a couple."

"So you didn't tell my father?"

Bridget rolled her eyes. "No Jack. Your little secret is safe with me."

"Bridget, it's not a secret but..."

"Don't explain." Bridget was at her room now and she turned to him, her hand on the doorknob. "I don't want to know why you're doing what you're doing. I won't say anything. But I will tell you this, I have gone through a lot of people treating me badly but I have never felt so small as you made me feel tonight. Because you're supposed to care about me and you couldn't even admit it."

Jack was shocked and couldn't even think of a reply that was fitting to her statement. He didn't have to though because the next second, Bridget opened the door and walked into the room, shutting the door behind her and keeping Jack away from her.

Jack leaned his forehead against the door. "Bridget?"

"Go away."

"Not until you talk to me."

"I've said everything I want to say."

"I haven't said everything I want to say."

"You apparently don't want to say anything to anyone."

Jack tried a different approach. "You know, this could be seen as very ungrateful of you."

It mightn't have seemed like the best thing to say right then but it got her to open the door angrily at him. At least he could speak face to face with her now.

"What?!" She asked angrily. "How the hell am I ungrateful?"

"Well, think about it. We nearly died tonight. Very, very nearly. And instead of rejoicing that we're both here and safe and together, you're mad at me."

Bridget sagged, annoyed. "That's not being ungrateful, you twit. That's being hurt. Being ungrateful would be if I complained that we weren't saved fast enough or if I wished, that instead of having this conversation, I drowned."

Ana, who was trying to sleep, huffed. "I know one person who feels that way."

Bridget was taken aback slightly. "Thanks for that Ana."

"Shut it Ana." Jack said warningly.

"No, I didn't mean I wanted Bridget to drown." Ana said, correcting her mistake. "It was just...never mind."

Bridget rolled her eyes. "I'm going to sleep."

She was about to close the door but Jack stopped her. "I'm not finished."

"Well you have to be." Bridget said. "Someone might catch you talking to me and you wouldn't want that. You don't want to be seen playing favourites among your crew."

Bridget closed the door and Jack sighed.

Bridget walked over to her hammock and got into it.

"Do you really think he's not telling his father because he's ashamed?" Ana asked.

"I don't know why he's doing it." Bridget said. "All I know is I was talking to Captain Teague and he had no clue that Jack and I were together which means Jack went out of his way not to tell him, even lie. Do you mind if we leave a lamp lit?"

"No, that's okay."

Seeing as she didn't question it at all, Bridget was guessing Ana knew of her friend's fears. Probably from Jack or maybe Bridget told her herself. She was still hazy about what happened right after that night in Singapore. The two stayed silent and eventually Ana went back to sleep. Bridget didn't have it so easy. Two hours passed and not one bit of sleep came upon her. She was too busy thinking.

She loved Jack and she was euphoric that they were still alive. If they got off the subject of his father and his hiding their relationship, she'd be doing nothing but kissing him and loving him and just holding him close seeing as she had so seldom gotten the opportunity lately. That's all she wanted to do, was be with Jack. She was very tempted to even go and look for his room though she never would. Mainly because her pride wouldn't let her and she was indeed hurt by Jack's actions but with just herself to think things over, Bridget realised how lucky she was to be where they currently were. That they could still end their days together.

Bridget wasn't that surprised when she heard the door creak open.

"Bridget?"

Bridget turned to see the man himself sneak further into the room.

"You're still awake."

Bridget nodded. "I can't sleep." They both kept their voices in whispers so as not to wake Ana again.

"I don't suppose you want to come down to my room and we can discuss things properly?"

"Okay."

This took Jack by surprise. "Really?"

"Yes."

Jack didn't waste any time in picking her up to stand on the floor, keeping his hands around her waist snugly. "I thought you were furious with me."

Bridget kept her eyes on his chest. "I am. It doesn't mean I don't want to end every night with you, you git."

Jack smiled. "Is that the same situation for a kiss?"

"Not until you explain why you're acting like I'm a big bad secret."

"Just come to my room and I'll explain everything properly."

Bridget nodded and Jack took her hand, leading her out of the room. He snuck them through the ship. He led her to his room and she walked in, completely surprised even though she shouldn't have been. Her mind really wasn't working as she was shocked to not see a bare room like hers and Ana's had been but an actually bedroom. There was a bed and a desk with a chair and bookshelves, a porthole unlike other rooms and all manners of personal items. Bridget only realised when she entered that Jack, of course, would be staying in his old bedroom. From when he was a child. The night just, all of a sudden, got even more surreal for Bridget. She never expected to be told of Jack's past and now here she was standing in it.

"Are you alright, luv?" Jack asked after he turned to her from closing the door and locking it.

Bridget turned around and faced him. "Yes. I'm just a little...shocked."

That's all she seemed to be capable of saying tonight.

Jack smirked. "Well, it ain't our cabin on the Pearl but I find me taste in grandeur weren't really evident as a lad. Well it was but..."

"Jack."

"I'm not ashamed of you."

Bridget sighed. "Then why am I a secret?"

"You're not." Bridget gave him a tired look. "Look, sit down..."

Bridget sat on the side of the bed and Jack sat in the chair, facing her. It was unusual to say the least for Jack to see Bridget on his old bed. "I'm not ashamed of you. To be honest, I'm ashamed of meself."

Bridget frowned. "What?"

"I am now on a ship with the person who knows me better than anyone else on the world. Knows absolutely everything. And to have just one woman, it's completely unexpected of me."

"So you're ashamed that you only have one woman?"

"No." Jack said. "I love you and I never see that as something to be ashamed of. But if I just blurt out the fact that I've changed that aspect of me life completely, my father won't believe me and will wonder what I'm up to with you and when he does believe me, he'll enquire about you and want to know why you're so special. I just wanted some time to let everything calm down and adjust before I throw you into that."

"He can't be that bad."

"He's not. He's just a little...erratic."

"He seemed perfectly fine when I spoke to him."

"Exactly. You never know what you're going to get with my father. I'm not saying he'll hurt you or anything, he's actually quite tolerant of women for some reason."

"So you weren't telling him to protect me?"

"I could say yes but it'd be a bit of a lie and I think I've lied to you enough recently. When me father finds out about us, he's going to see me as a completely different person and as you can guess, we're working together a bit at the moment and I really need for him not to be questioning my motives so I can do this job. And Bridget, I have to succeed at this. I need him to keep faith in me and not be worried that you're completely taking over my senses. He needs to know I can keep a clear head. I'm ashamed that I can't be trusted enough when there's a woman around, according to my father. I don't want him questioning everything about you to make sure I can do what he's asked. I just need for him to trust me completely that I can do this right now."

Bridget was confused. "Why didn't you tell me any of this in the beginning?"

"This is a plan I'm keeping very close to me chest. No one but me and my father know what's going on."

"But, why?"

"Because it's really important. I'm just depending on you to trust me."

"I do." Bridget said. "If I didn't, I would have never gone on that navy ship. I would have stayed on the Pearl. The real one."

"Actually, if you trusted me, you would have stayed on the Pearl like I asked and waited until I got back."

"I wasn't leaving all of you go off and risk your lives while I sat back and twiddled my thumbs with Barbossa to annoy me and Tia to worry me. I told you that. Jack?"

"Hmmm."

"Why couldn't you tell me the truth about the compass? I asked you if your father had it and you said no. I can understand if you need to keep this plan of yours a secret but why lie about that?"

"Because if I told you he had it, it would have meant I saw him which I did and I didn't tell you or introduce you and we would have been having this shame conversation a lot earlier. How did you guess my father had it anyway?"

Bridget smiled a little. "You tell me everything. Except about your father and past. So when you wouldn't tell me where your compass was, I put two and two together. Your compass was with someone you wouldn't tell me about."

Jack smirked. "So smart. I didn't tell you, not because I just didn't want to and to avoid talking about my father and shame and the like. Like I said, I needed to be focused on one specific thing."

Bridget wouldn't ask what this thing was. She'd find out when Jack succeeded.

_Not if, when._

"When did you see him?"

"Your birthday. I ran into him and apparently, he'd been searching for me. He's the one person I couldn't just get away from, especially when what he was saying was so important. I'm sorry luv."

"Jack, how can you not realise, by now, that fathers are a big thing to me?. You don't have to apologise because you can actually speak to yours."

Jack smiled at her but said nothing.

"So you gave your father your compass when you saw him on my birthday to find us when we went on board the navy ship which I'm guessing we did so you could put your plan into action?"

"Not exactly. I did manage to get away to see you and while I was leaving, my father stole my compass. I really did think I'd lost it until you pointed out I hadn't used it at any point on your birthday or after. Then I realised."

Bridget nodded. "So the reason we boarded that naval ship and changed the Pearl and everything was part of this plan of yours?"

"Aye. I needed to get on that ship and look around. Get information, maybe."

"Did you get what you needed?"

"No. Turned out completely fruitless."

"I'm sorry Jack."

Jack smirked at her. "You don't even know what I'm doing. Not really."

"I know but you let Barbossa guard the Pearl which you must have hated but you did, you were so preoccupied that you couldn't even really argue with me to stay on the Pearl, you put a lot of work into that plan and it came to nothing but us nearly dying. You mustn't have been expecting that."

"No, I was not."

"So, I'm sorry."

"Do you forgive me for being so horrible this past month?"

"I suppose as much as I can without knowing fully why you were acting the way you were."

"Luv, if I could tell you..."

"I know you would."

"It's very important."

"I know. Jack, don't worry."

Jack nodded.

"Jack?"

Jack looked up to see Bridget looking fairly shattered. "What is it?"

"Can you kiss me now?"

Jack was out of the chair with his lips on hers in a second. He stood in front of her, kneeling one knee on the bed and her face in his hands. After a while, Jack's lips left hers.

"Lie back."

Bridget lay on the bed properly, propped up slightly by the pillows and Jack kissed her passionately again. His hands stayed on her thighs as her legs were bent and his upper body lay over hers.

When Bridget realised where this was going and where they were, she pulled back from Jack.

"Jack," Bridget whispered quietly. "Don't you think this is a little inappropriate?"

Jack looked at her. "I'm a pirate luv. Propriety isn't one of my main concerns."

"I know but we're...this isn't the Pearl."

"It's me second home to the Pearl."

"It's your father's ship. Maybe we shouldn't..."

"Bridget, we're alive. I honestly wasn't expecting that. I thought I would have to watch everyone around me die. I thought I would have to watch you. So propriety be damned. I am going to take you," While he was saying this, Jack took hold of Bridget's ankles and pulled her so she was lying further under him. The sudden movement caused a little breath of surprise to leave her and Jack loved it. "I am going to undress you," Jack started unbuttoning the shirt she was wearing, slightly annoyed to see a corseted vest which he had forgotten she put on, underneath. "I am going to kiss every inch of you," Jack kissed her collarbone leaving Bridget to pant heavier than she already was as he described his actions in that low seductive voice that ruined her senses. "And I am going to make love to you all night. Savvy?"

Bridget looked up at him with heavy lidded eyes, her breathing rigid. In response, she reached up and kissed him, one of her arms going around his neck. She felt Jack's arm go around her and press her against him. Jack manoeuvred so he was lying back on the bed and propped up by the pillows and headboard while his legs were bent in front of him, holding Bridget up who was now straddling him. Jack pushed the unbuttoned shirt down her arms and slowly off of her. Bridget was smiling seductively down at him as he threw the shirt away.

"And tell me," Jack said, fingering the ribbon on the front of her corset. "What is this bothersome thing?"

"I had to wear something that bound me under my shirt."

"No, no you don't. I don't want you bound up."

"I'm sure a lot of other men don't either. But I'm yours so I only get unbound for you."

Bridget felt as Jack gripped her waist tightly. "That's right darling. Mine."

Bridget couldn't help it. She loved it when Jack was possessive of her.

Jack sat up so his face was inches from hers. He placed his hand on her cheek and just looked at her. He could have stayed this way forever. She wasn't dying, she wasn't drowning in the freezing ocean like he had feared tonight.

She was in his arms and Jack was going to make sure it stayed that way as he kissed her longingly again.

* * *

**See? Jack has his reasons. And probably some pride he doesn't want to let go off but he wouldn't tell Bridget that!**

**Did you ever do something that you're really ashamed of? I did recently. I...joined Twitter. I'm actually kind of horrified at myself.**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	21. You Can't Always Get What You Want

**Thank You to callieandjack, Smithy, lori, Pirate-on-fleet-street, Midnight LeAnn, TheJoker'sGotMyHeart, linalove, Pirate Fangirl, xBelekinax, Lykopis08 and Pirate's Bonny Lass.**

**To Smithy: Oh, neither do I. I just wanted to follow femur people because I'm a loser. I really am.**

**To lori: You rock! I love your reviews! Thank you!**

**To Pirate Fangirl: I wanted that so that's good. Everyone to expect a fight and then completely flip it! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates**

**Here's Chapter 21!**

Bridget woke up the next morning with Jack's arms wrapped warmly around her. Her head was cradled in the crook of his neck and Bridget found herself feeling very comfortable. So comfortable that she let out a little content sigh.

"Oh, you're up, are you?"

She could hear the smirk in his voice.

_How can he always wake up before me? Always._

"Finally." Bridget said. She closed her eyes and snuggled into him. Jack's bed was only a single so it meant she needed to be cuddled into Jack more but neither were complaining.

Jack chuckled. "Well, after last night I should think you'd indeed be tired."

Bridget felt as he ran his fingers through her hair. She enjoyed it immensely. "Speaking of, do I need to sneak back to my room so as not to be caught with the Captain? Well, the Captain's son?"

"Just because it's not me ship doesn't mean I'm not a Captain."

Bridget chuckled at his indignant tone. "So sorry. Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Do I need to sneak back to my room?"

"No."

"But I thought..."

"I don't know how things went back in your old home but no one barges into my room here. No one's going to see you in here."

Bridget nodded. So it was staying a secret.

"Besides," Jack said. "I want you here for a very good morning."

Jack's lips were on hers in a second, catching Bridget off guard. She responded but when she felt Jack's hands roam over her, Bridget pulled back.

"Jack, you know I don't usually deny you, but no."

"First of all, you've denied me more than any other woman I've ever met, not that I'm complaining." Jack said quickly after she threw him a look. "I find it even more enticing. Second of all, why in the world are you saying no?"

Bridget smirked. "First of all," She said mockingly causing Jack to raise an eyebrow at her. "My God Sparrow, was last night not enough for you?"

"Definitely not." Jack interrupted.

"Secondly!" Bridget said. "How sweet. But people have to be getting up now and they'd hear us."

"We were quiet enough last night not to wake anyone. We'll just be quiet again."

"Thirdly, you don't want our relationship known. I'm not going to jeopardise that by making it evident you're not the only one in here."

"First of..."

"Enough with the points."

Jack chuckled. "Those reasons are not enough for me."

"Apparently last night wasn't either."

"Bridget, do you honestly think I could ever get enough of you?"

"For someone who doesn't want to get caught with a certain woman, you're going out of your way to not be cautious."

"Not a certain woman. Any woman. But that certain woman is so exquisite; when I have her naked in my bed I'll definitely want to take advantage."

"Well take your advantage elsewhere."

"That doesn't make sense."

"Shush."

Jack smiled at her. "I love it when you try to be witty."

Bridget groaned. "We don't all have such a way with words like yourself."

"Yes but some people can string a sentence together and have it make sense."

"Ah, some people."

"Not even going to try and defend yourself?"

Bridget lay back on the bed and closed her eyes. "It's too early for trying to put the right words together. I'm just going to say a bunch of them and you're going to have to be satisfied with the outcome."

Jack chuckled and kissed her neck. "You want me satisfied, eh?"

Bridget laughed. "Jack, that tickles." She said as his braids grazed the sensitive skin.

"Tickling, eh? Well I didn't hear you say stop." Jack's hand went around her so he could tickle her properly but Bridget shot up slightly.

"Okay, okay! Stop!"

"Too late now."

"Someone will catch us."

"Once again, no one is just going to walk in."

"Hear us then."

Jack looked at her hopelessly. "You're actually saying no?"

"I'm actually saying no."

"But..."

"Jack, no."

Jack collapsed on the bed. "Not fair."

Bridget turned on her side to face him. "You're the one who wanted this."

"Not this."

"The secret."

"I just don't understand why you were so willing last night but not this morning."

"Last night I was just so happy we were both alive."

"And you're not this morning?!"

"I am but I'm not so emotional this morning."

"I need to make you more emotional. Alright then. Let's see...I had a puppy when I was a child."

To Jack's surprise, Bridget's expression did become gleeful. "Really?"

"Aye."

"Even though you lived on a pirate ship?"

"No. I lived with me grandparents for a while. Had the puppy then."

"What kind?"

"A Labrador."

"What was its name?"

"Joe."

"Joe?"

"Joe."

"Why Joe?"

"What did you expect me to call him? Miffy?"

"Jack and Joe."

"I didn't realise that would happen until after I'd named him."

Bridget laughed. "What happened to him?"

"He died."

Bridget's expression became crestfallen. "Jack..."

"I know. It was devastating."

"It must have been."

"Indeed..." Jack began kissing her neck. "I was very sad."

"Were you okay?"

"A little comfort would be nice." Jack said as he continued his ministrations.

"Would be? Not would have been?"

"Bad memories and all that. I need your help."

Bridget smacked his arm. "I can't believe you're using your dead dog to get me to sleep with you. Is he even real?"

"He was."

"You should be ashamed of yourself."

"I am. I feel terrible about myself. Make me feel better?"

"I'm leaving."

Bridget tried to get out of the bed but Jack wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Alright. I just thought you'd be appreciative to know something from my past seeing as I'm keeping you a secret from me father."

Bridget nodded. "How long do you think this will be a secret?"

"I don't know. As long as it takes."

"As long as it takes." Well that could be forever for all she knew. But she loved Jack and she had done things like this for him before, even if it did end with her locking him in a brig with his arch rival but if she had to do it again, well, she'd grit her teeth and get on with it. And find the brig on this ship.

_Just in case._

"How long do you think it'll take us to get back to the Pearl?"

"To be honest, I don't know if me father will bring us straight there."

Bridget frowned. "What?"

"I have a feeling he has a plan for me and my plans."

"Jack, I understand that you're not going to tell me but do you have to confuse me?"

"Sorry luv." Jack said. "I don't want this to be a secret. I feel like a right coward for not telling my father about you. I don't like keeping any secrets from you either. But me father asked me not to tell anyone.

Bridget nodded. If her father had asked her to keep something secret, she'd have done it in a second. But Bridget wouldn't have hid Jack from her father if they could meet.

_What a weird thought. My father meeting Jack. I don't know if they'd be best friends or kill each other. Well, my father would have definitely tried to kill Jack at the start. But maybe after some time... Not that I ever will know. I would have loved to though._

"You said you couldn't tell me and I understood that. I said I wouldn't ask but do you really think your father would make you promise if he knew about us? I'm hardly going to jeopardise your plans."

"I know you won't." Jack looked at her in the eyes. He did love her and trust her. And if she knew, it'd be easier for her to understand. "Bridget?"

"Hmm?"

"I have a brother."

Bridget's eyes went wide. "What?"

"It's true. And he's missing. My father's been looking for him for months with no luck. That's why he found me. He needs my help. Bridget, I need to find him and I need my father to know that I can."

"That's what you're doing?"

"Aye. My father thought the navy might have him. Or even have information to his whereabouts. But nothing. So I'm going to keep looking. I'm not going to stop."

Bridget nodded. "Of course."

"So I want my father to know that I'm focused on this. That I'm going to find him. If I can't be trusted to find me own brother..."

"Jack, you'll find him."

"I know."

Bridget smiled. "What's his name?"

"Jonathan."

"Jack and Jonathan."

"My parents didn't realise that would happen until after they named him."

"So he's younger?"

"Aye. He came along when I was seven."

Bridget sighed. It was obvious Jack was stressed out about this and all of a sudden, all of his mood swings and short temper, not to mention secrets this past month made sense to her. "Jack, I'm so sorry I was annoyed with you. That was definitely the last thing you needed."

"You didn't know. Me father doesn't want people to know he's missing because it gives people a chance to find him before us and threaten me father or me with him."

"And you have no idea where he might be?"

"None."

"Do you have any more plans?"

"A few. I don't know if they'll amount to anything though."

Bridget placed her hand on his cheek and kissed him. "Thank you for telling me."

Jack smiled at her. "I trust you."

Bridget nodded. "I'm glad. And don't worry, I won't let anyone know about us or what you told me until you want people to know, I promise."

Jacks sighed and lifted her slightly so he could look into her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I know everything is shrouded in mystery at the moment. Bridget, this isn't exactly the way I planned you meeting my family."

"You expected it to happen?"

"Well, no."

Bridget rolled her eyes.

"But," Jack continued. "When my father does find out about you and he will because I am going to tell him, I promise you, you will find me quite boastful that I can say that you're mine."

Bridget smiled. "No one's but yours."

A knock on the door pulled Jack from his concentration. He looked from the door to Bridget.

"Stay here."

He got up and put on his shirt and pants before opening the door but only enough for him to be seen, not Bridget.

"What is it?"

It was one of Teague's men. "Your father would like to see you."

Jack nodded. "Alright, I'll be right up."

Jack closed the door and turned to look at Bridget who was sitting up, one arm on the bed supporting her, the other holding up the sheet to cover her. Her hair was in a mess and she looked completely beautiful.

"I have to go for a while luv."

"I heard."

Jack smirked. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Should I stay here?"

"Would you?"

Bridget nodded. "I'll wait here until you can sneak me out." She smirked. "I feel so bold. Sneaking off with the Captain's son when he's off limits."

Jack smirked. "I bet it's nothing like sneaking into a Governor's mansion to diddle the maid."

"We never actually slept together there..."

"I've always kind of regretted that."

"But beautiful phrasing. I feel like such a lady."

"Oh, don't be..."

"Wait," Bridget interrupted. "You regretted us never sleeping together in the kitchen I worked in?"

"Not the kitchen. Your bedroom. But the kitchen, now there was an idea..."

"Why!" Bridget said, interrupting him again. "Do regret that?"

Jack shrugged. "Risk. The fact that I had you in nothing but a slip of a night dress in that room a good couple of times and I didn't seize the moment."

"Well, one of those times I was unconscious, the other time I was mad at you and another time you took me to a beach and tried it there."

"You said you loved me in that room. Should have tried it then."

"Thanks for making one of the best nights of my life seem like a lost opportunity to you."

"One of the best nights of your life, eh?"

"Mhmm."

"Do I get to know the other ones?"

"Well, there was..." Bridget was shocked to see Jack bolt for the door and pin himself against it just as it was about to open. She hadn't even heard the footsteps.

"What do you want?!" Jack asked, annoyed.

"That ain't no way to speak to me boy."

Jack rolled his eyes. "I said I'd be up now."

"Move it. I called for you for a reason. And don't roll your eyes at me."

Bridget was surprised. Jack knew when she did things like that and Teague knew when Jack did it. Like father, like son she supposed. And from Jack's sigh of relief at hearing Teague's footsteps walk away, it was a safe guess he didn't spot her.

"Now, imagine if I had agreed to your original plans." Bridget said. "Your father would have definitely caught us and that's not how I want to be introduced."

"Aye, does seem a tad inappropriate."

"Go see your father."

"You'll stay here?"

"I won't move."

* * *

Jack knocked on the door to the cabin and waited for the answer.

"Come in."

Jack entered the cabin and saw his father sitting at the table. Jack went over and stood before him. "You wanted to see me."

"Sit down."

Jack did.

"What are you hiding?" Teague asked, which shocked Jack.

"What?"

"Why did you slam your door in me face? Did you honestly think I wouldn't ask?"

"Well, I didn't know it was you. You know how I feel about people barging in without knocking."

"The same way I feel about it. Jackie, if there's something you're hiding from me..."

"What would I be hiding from you?"

"How would I know? You're hiding it."

"Good point."

"When I bring you back to the Pearl..."

"So you're taking us back?"

"Of course. There's too many people on me ship. I like my crew and my crew only."

"I remember."

"As I was saying, even though I am taking you back to the Black Pearl, I do expect you to stay close so we can plan how to find Jonathan."

"Alright."

"As simple as that? Alright?"

"I want to find Jonathan just as much as you do and two Sparrow's working on it is better than one."

"That's true for getting him back but once he is back..."

"What? I have to leave again?"

"I doubt he'll want to see you."

"So why do _I_ have to go?"

"Because Jonathan is part of my crew."

"Oh yes, the good son is of course..."

"I offered you time and time again a place on me ship. Before you got the Pearl, after you lost the Pearl, all through those eight years when I saw you but no, you couldn't be any less than a Captain."

"I like being a Captain."

"So don't get annoyed when I talk about Jonathan being on me crew just because he accepted me offer."

"Well, what's wrong with that fella anyway? Why not try and be a Captain?"

"Because not everyone wants all the glory and attention you crave."

"As a Sparrow..."

"You're the last one to comment on the family name."

Jack looked affronted. "And why not? I'm probably the most famous Sparrow now." Teague raised an eyebrow. "After you..."

"You have a flashy reputation. I have a legacy from me name. Anyway, I'm not talking about what anyone thinks outside of the family."

"It's been five years."

"He still hasn't forgiven you."

"When I save him, he will."

"You don't know your brother all that well, do you?"

"The point is, just because he's still sulky doesn't mean I shall be leaving just to make him feel better. I have as much right to be present as he does."

"He's not present."

"He will be."

"He better be."

"Trust me. I'll get him back. Now, is that all you wanted to say? That I should stick around you after I get the Pearl back?"

"One more thing."

"Hmmm?"

"The men have been badgering me."

"My men or your men?"

"My men."

"What about?"

"Your woman."

Jack raised his eyebrows. "What?"

"Well Jackie, they've spent a very long time at sea with barely any contact with a woman. I've had one or two aboard but they've been off limits to the men. Strictly business. So now that there's more lasses on board, they've been enquiring again after their long months at sea. Not about Ana, they know she'd cut off their fingers before letting them near her but they want to know about the other one."

Jack didn't get straight away that his father would mean Bridget seeing as she was his. But Teague didn't know that. "What other one?"

"The other girl you took onboard. What's she about? Because like I said, the crew haven't seen a woman in a while and while Anamaria is off limits, the men see the other one as fair game. And some of them are quite adamant seeing as she's quite pleasing to the eyes."

Jack was having fierce difficulty from restraining his anger. He planned to keep an eye on every single member of his father's crew. "No, she's not for their enjoyment either."

"What do you care what the men do with her?" Teague asked. "She's a grown woman and a pirate. I'm guessing she ain't some little porcelain doll replica."

"Because," Jack said, trying to think of a reason. "You just said it. She's a pirate, not a prostitute. She deserves just as much respect as the men. You always told me a woman can be just as good of a pirate as a man."

"So you've had me bring women aboard and none of the men can go near them?"

"Yes."

Teague noticed Jack's answers were very short. "A little protective, are we?" He smirked.

Jack sat up. "I don't need to be. I trust you enough to trust that you'll make sure your men understand that she's part of my crew, not a toy."

"You do realise just because I say no doesn't mean they'll stop?"

"You're their Captain."

"They're red blooded men Jackie. They have needs."

"They can take their needs elsewhere."

"Where else? We're in open sea."

"The women of my crew, both of them, are not here for their enjoyment."

Teague nodded. "You're their Captain. You make their rules."

"Rules I'm very serious about."

"Good."

"Is that all?"

"Aye."

"Right." Jack got up and left the cabin.

Once he was gone, Teague put his feet up on his table and smirked, stroking his beard.

"Interesting..."

* * *

Bridget wrapped the sheet around herself and got up from the bed to look around Jack's room. She ran her fingers along the bookshelf that held various titles and Bridget was surprised to see some different languages, though not as varied as the books on the Pearl. She walked over and crouched down by a guitar that was resting in a corner.

_I never knew Jack played guitar._

_What do you know about his past?_

Bridget stood up and walked over to a table. On top of it were a few small wooden ships and Bridget couldn't help but smile. She picked one up and inspected it. She ran her hands along the mast and gasped when it broke off in her hand.

_Damnit!_

Bridget held both pieces in her hand and really didn't know what to do.

"Don't worry," Jack said, coming up behind her. "It was broken already."

He was lying but it's not like he was planning on playing with it any time soon so why make her feel bad? That being said, he still took the little wooden ship from her hands and put it down. Bridget smiled embarrassedly at him.

"I should really learn not to touch things."

"Well, that wouldn't be any fun now, would it?" Jack smirked.

Bridget smiled up at him. "Charming."

"You want me to be charming? I can be very charming. Like I could talk about how delectable you look in nothing but a sheet," Jack wrapped one arm around her waist while he grazed her cheek with the back of his other hand, stroking down until his hand was on her neck. "I could tell you that your eyes hold a particular bright sparkle today, how your hair is so soft looking that I can't resist wanting to run me fingers through it. Something like that?"

Bridget couldn't resist wrapping her arms around his neck tightly and kissing him passionately. If Jack lips weren't busy, he would have smirked. He might have only wanted to use them on one woman now but he still knew every technique to make women melt.

"Wait." Bridget said, pulling back.

"You're still refusing me?"

"I'm thinking of it as more of a pride thing now. To prove to myself that a few pretty words and dead puppies aren't going to get me into bed. I used to be stronger than this."

"I thought you loved me."

"Give up Sparrow."

Jack huffed and Bridget felt as Jack lifted her around the waist and sat her on the desk. "I never give up."

"Neither do I."

Jack ran his hands along her thighs. "Well then what are we to do?"

"Well, I'm going to get dressed. You can do what you like."

"What I like? Alright, I'm going to keep you out of your clothes."

Bridget laughed. "I'm going to win."

"I disagree."

Jack was about to kiss her when he heard an odd noise. An odd scratching noise. He saw Bridget looked confusedly at the door.

"What is that?" She asked.

"I don't know." Jack said. He walked over to the door and opened it slightly.

Bridget was surprised to see a dog run into the room and jump onto the bed. He had a ring of keys in his mouth.

"What the bloody hell...?" Jack said, closing the door and walked over to the dog.

"Your father has a dog?" Bridget asked.

"This is the jail dog from Port Royal." Jack replied. "I have absolutely no clue what he's doing here."

The dog pawed Jack's arm and Jack looked down at him. The dog jumped off the bed and went to the door.

"I think he wants you to follow him." Bridget said.

Jack nodded. "I'll be right back."

He walked out of the room and followed the dog through the ship. Jack saw as the dog scampered down a flight of stairs and Jack walked down them into the brig. The dog sat in the middle of the room, away from the cell doors and Jack was shocked.

Sitting in the cells frowning up at Jack were two women, one Jack had never met before, one Jack had. And some faces Jack definitely did know.

"Alright, Captain?" Raghetti asked.

Jack frowned at Will, Elizabeth, Norrington, Pintel and Raghetti.

"Well, this is indeed random."

* * *

**All I can say is FINALLY!**

**I don't know about you but I wasn't a huge fan of Jack's brother being named Jonathan. But that's what I read it was so that's what it shall be. I was going to call him Owen. I don't know why. But then again, I was going to call Bridget, Ruby. I'm glad I didn't though. She's so Bridgetesque to me now. I don't know who would have won in her and Jack's little battle but it's been a long time since they just hung around and talked and bantered and made fun of each other so I liked that they did for once before the action takes off again. Also, Jack is forgetting who he inherited his savvy from I think. Teague may have plans for his other son too, me thinks.**

**Thanks for reading. Please Review!**


	22. When The Truth Comes Out

**Thank You to Pirate-on-fleet-street, Lykopis08, Midnight LeAnn, callieandjack, GalnKay, linalove, xBelekinax, You cant rush science and Pirate's Bonny Lass!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates**

**Author's Note: I know not everyone who reads this story reads Not Just A Love Story. To those people, all I can say is I hope you can keep up. Actually I should say that to people who read it aswell. A LOT gets explained in this chapter!**

**Here's Chapter 22!**

"Why," Jack began. "Are there people from me past in your brig?"

"Oh Lord, I forgot about them."

A young sailor interrupted. "Don't worry Captain, I've been feeding them."

"Good man Marcus."

"Thank you Captain."

"Why are they in there?" Jack asked.

Teague began walking along the deck and Jack walked with him. "Well, the fancy girl..."

"Elizabeth."

"Is in there for bad behaviour."

Jack frowned. "Bad behaviour?"

"Aye. Got into a fight. And the code says there's to be no fighting on deck."

"Got into a fight?"

"Stop repeating everything I say, boy. And aye. With another member of me crew."

"Heather, I'm guessing. Why did she get into a fight with her?"

"It's a long story. Basically I sent Heather on a little mission when I found out she knew William Turner. I found it very lucky."

"So you sent Heather to Will and Elizabeth didn't like it?"

"Something like that. They didn't like each other anyway. So when they got into a fight, I sent both of them to the brig. That Prentiss one was already down there because I don't trust her. William was actually the most well behaved, bless him. But he had to go down there when he wouldn't stop nagging me about letting Lizzie out. So I sent him down there so he could spend time with her and stop annoying me."

"Wait!" Jack said. "Why are they on your ship? And Norrington? And the other two?"

"Well those two are down there because no one mutinies my son then saunters onto me ship."

Jack smirked.

"Young James is down there cause..."

"Why are they on your ship in the first place?!"

"Alright Jackie, sit down." Teague sat on a crate and Jack sat across from him. "Here's the whole story. Basically the woman with the black hair, her name is Olivia Prentiss. She captains a pirate ship crewed mostly by women. She was looking for a map. A map you have. So she was looking for you. But while looking for Jonathan, I was led to her. I didn't let on that we were related but that I could help her find you. So she and I kept in contact, her believing that I was helping her find you, me trying to find Jonathan. She comes to me one day and says she heard you helped a blacksmith in Port Royal by the name of William Turner. Well I'm mulling over this and asking me crew do they know anything about this fella when Heather says she knew a William Turner back in England. I thought I might as well give it a try. I sent Heather to go find him and pretend she'd just come here from England. She was to try and find out about what this William Turner was up to now, when he knew you, where you might be now and all that. But there was a problem. Elizabeth Swann. She didn't exactly take to Heather all that well. Saw her as moving in on her man. And wouldn't you know it; Prentiss went and became Elizabeth's maid or something like that without me knowing. Then it all kicked off. Prentiss not only took Will, Elizabeth and Heather but James took a page out of her book and went into Tortuga as a pirate to find them. He found Pintel and Raghetti and I found all three of them. We worked together and before you know, all of them are on me ship and I'm on me way to you."

Teague sat back, looking quite proud of himself. Jack looked like he didn't know where to start.

"So...you kidnapped Will, Elizabeth, Norrington and the other two while capturing Prentiss to bring them all to me?"

"Aye."

"Why?"

"Because Prentiss kidnapped Will and Elizabeth to bring to you to trade them for the map."

"So...you want to trade them for the map?"

"No." Teague said tiredly. "I was keeping Prentiss no matter what because I still think she has information on Jonathan; I just have to get it out of her. I took Will and Elizabeth to bring to you because I have a feeling they ain't going to be safe until they go where they're supposed to."

"To me?"

"Prentiss' crew is still out there and know her plans."

"And Norrington?"

"Well, that's interesting. When we went to his ship, it was gone so I had to keep him."

"Gone?"

"Aye, his naval men sailed off and left him."

"Impossible." Jack said.

"Did you not tell me just last night that a naval ship scuttled another naval ship? Something is going on with the navy."

"Aye and I think I know what."

"What?"

"Remember when I worked for the East India Trading Company?"

"Don't remind me."

"Oh, get over it. I went into the family business, didn't I? Anyway, I think Beckett is back."

Teague didn't like the sound of that. "What makes you think that?"

"Well after you left and alerted me to the navy ship I had to get onto, remember I told you I went to a nearby island to acquire a ship?"

"Aye."

"Well, I found some interesting articles on that ship."

"You stole a Trading Company ship?"

"I didn't realise that's what it was but aye. I found documents on that ship signed recently by Beckett himself. He's around. I know it."

"Jackie..."

"I know. I'm the first person he'll be looking for. He was the one looking for my compass; I'll bet me life on it. And he's the one who ordered the ship I was on to be sunk. And I'll bet you he's the one who took over Norrington's ship to sail away without him and use it for his own gain."

"Why do that to a Commodore?"

"Because Norrington let me get away when I was to be hanged in Port Royal."

"Why not arrest him then?"

"I think maybe he thought Norrington going off in Tortuga meant something to Beckett."

"Maybe leading him to you?"

"Only he didn't know I meant to get on that naval ship all along. So when I did, he thought he had me caught with no idea you were coming to get me out. Also, why arrest Norrington if he's being stuck in Tortuga as a pirate?"

"You think he wants to do to James what he did to you?"

"He wants to take Norrington's life away. His standing in the navy and his being the complete opposite of a pirate is who Norrington is. It's all he has. Take that away, which Beckett probably has, and Norrington has nothing. If he went to Port Royal, he'd have no job and more than likely be arrested for treachery."

"Well, it looks like that sailor who saved you from the ship won't be the only naval man you're taking onto your crew."

Jack sat up. "What? No, I'm not taking Norrington."

"Well, I'm not taking him. I like my crew and..."

"Your crew only, I know." Jack sighed. "Fine. When we're back at the Pearl, I'll take them. But I won't like it."

"I'm not asking you to like it, I'm telling you to do it."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Are you going to leave them out?"

"Probably. Eventually."

"Could you just leave one out?"

Teague frowned. "Why only one?"

"I have to talk to Will."

"About what?"

"Old times. Just leave him out."

"I don't have the keys."

"Who does?"

* * *

"Where is that damn dog?"

Jack walked through the Misty Lady to find the jail dog. He frowned when he heard hurried paws run along the floor. He turned a corner and saw the dog, not with keys in his mouth but a bone. He was currently running back into a room after fetching it. Jack walked into the room and saw Bridget sitting on the floor and the dog pawing her excitedly. She took the bone and threw it again and the dog bolted out of the room.

"Do you know," Jack said, causing her to look up at him. "You're the only one I've seen who can make him drop the keys for a bone? Well done."

Bridget smiled. "What was he leading you to?"

"The new crew members."

Bridget frowned. "New crew members? Of your father's ship?"

"No. Mine."

"What?"

Jack sat down beside her. "Will and Elizabeth are in the brig. As is Norrington. And some of me old crew."

Bridget's eyebrows shot up. "Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann? Who helped you get the Pearl back? That's..."

"Random?"

"Definitely. Such a small world."

"Not so much small as intricately planned. It's a very long story. I'll explain later."

The dog ran back into the room and dropped the bone into Bridget's lap, his tail wagging excitedly. Bridget took the bone and put it out for him to take, taking it back when he went for it. They were at this for a few seconds before Jack spoke.

"You really like dogs, don't you?"

"Love them. I had three back in Ireland."

"Three?"

"Well, my father's sheep herding dog had puppies so I was given one for Christmas. I found another one and the last one was my father's but I loved her all the same."

Bridget threw the bone again and the dog ran out to fetch it.

Bridget began. "So Will and Eliza..."

"What did you call them?"

Bridget smiled. "It's a little embarrassing."

"Now I'm very interested."

"My puppy was called Pups, the dog I found was called Dog and the family dog was called Madra."

Jack looked at her hopelessly. "You weren't a very imaginative child, were you?"

Bridget smiled. "Joe?"

"At least it was a name."

"They responded when I called."

"Dog?"

"I found him. I didn't know what him name was. He responded to Dog because that's what he was. I liked it."

"Pups?"

"That's just what I found myself calling him. I wasn't really thinking about it."

Jack smirked. "Obviously."

Jack saw the keys lying by her foot and picked them up. "I'll be back in a while."

"Okay."

Jack kissed her lightly and left the room.

He walked down to the brig and found everyone shouting at each other. Quite a contrast to when he left.

"It is not my fault we are down here!"

"If you were a little more secure...!"

"Oh shut it, you little liar!"

Jack tuned out of the woman's fight and moved onto the men's. No one even realised he was there.

"Don't blame me for your ship abandoning you!"

"You're to blame for everything going wrong in my life Turner! You had to intervene and steal a ship with Sparrow; you had to help him out of being hanged...!"

"You could have gone after him!"

"I never would have had to if you hadn't...!"

Jack looked to Pintel and Ragetti.

"If you hadn't smacked me in the head, I would have never lost me eye and Captain Teague wouldn't have found it!"

"You deserve a smack every day of the week!"

"Who decided that you were the one in charge of us anyway?!"

"Because I'm smarter than you!"

"Why else?!"

"Shut it!" Jack shouted and everyone looked up at him. "That's better. Now, I can see and I can definitely hear that you're all uncomfortable. But from what I hear, you deserve to be down here. You two..." Jack looked to Pintel and Ragetti. "You mutinied me and stole me ship. Then you got out of hanging. I don't know how you did that since _both of you _are bloody idiots but I don't care. You're where you deserve to be in my book. And you two," Jack looked to Elizabeth and Heather. "Are too alike to get along. So don't even try. Stay away from each other. And finally, you two," Jack went to Will and Norrington. "Well, I'm not even going to try and get into your problems with each other but shut it anyway. Take a tip from that one." Jack nodded to a silent Prentiss. "Don't try too hard and you won't be disappointed."

Prentiss frowned. "And what does that mean?"

"From what I hear, your attempts to get to me were very half assed. Me and me father look exactly alike and you couldn't figure it out?"

"I've never seen you Sparrow."

"So you weren't trying very hard to find me or you would have. Now, I've been informed that I can only let one of you out and since this ain't me ship, I'm going to abide by that." Jack was about to have a little fun. He knew he was letting Will out but they didn't. "So to be fair, I'm going to give each of ye a chance to make your case as to why you should be let out. Go."

Everyone looked at each other and back to Jack, all shouting at him at the same time.

"Shush!" Jack said. "Ladies first. Lizzie?"

Elizabeth looked a bit shocked. "Oh. Okay. I...Oh, I saved your life by getting us off of that island when Barbossa mutinied us."

"You burned me rum to do that so no. Next, Heather."

"I'm a member of the crew. Your father brought me onto this ship. Why am I in the brig like a prisoner? Anyway, aren't we friends?"

"Good but not good enough. Prentiss?"

"You're not going to let me out."

"You're right. Norrington?"

"I have no idea what I'm doing here. I was just thrown down here not long after we boarded."

"I would have done the same. You two."

"We're sorry we mutinied you."

"You were a much better Captain than Barbossa."

"Fearful."

"Ingenious."

"We love you, Captain."

"Very nice." Jack smirked. "William?"

Will sat up. "Oh, well I'd prefer if you let Elizabeth out to be honest. She's been down here longer than me and she's the only one wearing a very heavy, not to mention soaking wet, dress and corset."

_Whelp. Now whipped too._ Jack thought.

"Very convincing arguments." Jack said. "Well not really. Will, get up."

"But I just said..."

"Now, whelp."

Will sighed and stood and Jack let him out. "Wave goodbye to the lovely captives and follow me."

Jack walked out of the brig and a few seconds later, Will followed him out.

Will followed Jack into the galley and they both sat down across from each other.

"We'll get to your problems in a second," Jack said. "And from the looks of it, you have your fair share but I have a question for you first."

"What?"

"What have you told my father?"

Will frowned. "What?"

"About me. What have you said?"

"I think your father knows you better than I do."

"Don't act stupid."

"I..."

"I know, you're not acting. But just work that brain for a few minutes."

Will looked at him tiredly. "I just told him about how you came to Port Royal, how you helped me save Elizabeth and how I helped you get the Black Pearl back."

"You didn't mention anything else?"

"What else is there to mention?"

"Things I told you. Personal things."

Will thought about it. "Bridget?"

"Aye."

"No. I haven't even told Elizabeth about her."

"You haven't?"

"No. You said I wasn't to mention her so I didn't."

It was true. When Jack and Will were preparing to go into the cave to rescue Elizabeth the first time, Jack had told Will that if things went wrong, Will was to keep his mouth shut about everything. The Interceptor, the crew aboard it and definitely Bridget so as not to give Barbossa the opportunity to use these things against Jack. He didn't want Barbossa going off finding Bridget if Jack couldn't save her.

But he didn't know Will took it so literally.

"But why didn't you tell Elizabeth after the whole debacle was over and Barbossa was dead?"

Will shrugged. "I was so happy my love life was taking off, I wasn't focusing on yours. Anyway, you never told the crew about Bridget, I was guessing you weren't telling people."

Jack nodded. "Good. Keep it that way."

Will frowned. "Why? Are you and Bridget not together anymore?"

"We are. But no one but me crew knows about it. So don't tell anyone, not Elizabeth, not Heather and definitely not me father."

"Why are you keeping it a secret? Aren't you proud?"

Jack sat up. "Very. It's just complicated."

"And she's okay that you don't want people knowing you love her?"

"It's not that I don't want people to know..."

"That's how I'd see it if I were her."

"Well it's a good thing I'm not in love with you then, isn't it?! Just don't tell anyone."

"Fine."

"Thank you."

"I just think..."

"Nobody cares, William."

Will huffed and stayed silent. Then realised.

"Wait, is Bridget here?"

"Of course."

"So I'm going to see her? Finally?"

"I would suppose you are."

"That'll be interesting. Is she like those girls that slapped you in Tortuga?"

"Definitely not."

"Now I'm even more interested."

"Why?"

"The way you went on about her. It'd make anyone curious. Where is she?"

"Not here. My God, you don't half love women. First Elizabeth, then Heather, now my lass. I better tell Ana to watch out. Oh wait, you knew Heather before Elizabeth, did she come first?"

Will turned stoic. "Heather places no where."

"Oh, is someone sore that a pirate lied to them?"

"I thought she was my friend, not a pirate."

"Will, like it or not, Heather did what she did to protect you. On her Captain's orders."

"You can stick up for her all you like, I'm not interested."

"Meh, I won't be trying to stick up for her too hard. I don't really care. Now, if you'll excuse me..."

Jack got up but Will stood too. "When will you let Elizabeth out? I wasn't joking about the dress. Your father has kept us down there for I don't know how long."

"It's not up to me William, I'm not the Captain. He said I could leave one person out. If you want to get Elizabeth out and into more leisurely clothing, you'll have to take it up with me father."

"I tried but he just threw me in the brig too."

"So why would I try?"

"Because he won't lock you in the brig."

"I've been locked in that brig more time than you can count."

"You have?"

"Have to punish a bratty child some way."

"Charming."

"Tell that tidbit to Elizabeth."

"She is not bratty."

"Grown ups use their words to resolve conflicts."

"It was a very big conflict."

"Well you'll have to remind me never to give her a weapon then."

"Jack..."

"Sorry William, me hands are tied. Now, if you'll excuse me..."

Jack walked out of the galley and smirked. Messing with Will was just as much fun as Jack remembered.

Things, if it were possible, were about to get even more interesting.

* * *

**I just have to say I know there are books about Jack's teenage years but I've never read them. I only know a few details of them so I feel I should point out for anyone who has read them, this story isn't going to include Jack's past according to those books, simply because I don't know it and couldn't go into detail. I'm saying this now because we are going to be getting into Jack's past a lot soon but I have my own past for each character. Hopefully they're just as interesing. But I'm sticking to what's in the movies. I don't know if Jack's brother is in the books but I have my own character for him and Teague. I just read in an interview with Russell Brand that his name was Jonathan. I don't know if he's going to be included in the next movie but I just wanted to give Jack a sibling, no matter what was going on over at Disney ;)**

**Well, that's my little explanation over! I'm as bad as Teague!**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	23. I Don't Think Now Is The Best Time

**Thank You to TheJoker'sGotMyHeart, callieandjack, lori, xBelekinax, Pirate's Bonny Lass, Lykopis08, Pirate-on-fleet-street and linalove!**

**To lori: Thank you! I think Jack's hands are about to get overloaded with this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates.**

**Here's Chapter 23!**

"Well, that's...confusing."

"Isn't it just?"

"What map was Prentiss looking for?"

"I didn't ask but I'm guessing it's the one I acquired from Robins all those months ago."

Bridget frowned. "What makes you think it was that one?"

"Because Robins searched me down for that map. Whatever there is about it, it's valuable."

Bridget smirked. "Leads to all kinds of amazing treasures? I'm surprised you didn't go after it if you had the map in your possession."

Jack got up from his place, fiddling with the button of her shirt, by her stomach as they lay on the bed and looked down at her. "I had much more important things on me mind."

"Oh really?"

"Aye."

Jack leant down and kissed her before smirking at her and going back to his position at her torso. Bridget was propped up slightly against the pillows and headboard and smiled down at him. "What are you doing?"

"Fidgeting."

"With my shirt?"

He shrugged. "I'm bored."

"So you're playing with my clothes?"

"Well if you want to relieve me of my boredom, you could always take them..."

"Enough Sparrow."

Jack chuckled and they stayed silent for a few more minutes.

"Shouldn't we be up on deck helping the rest of the crew sail the ship?" Bridget asked after a while.

"No." Jack answered. "I'm happy here."

"But don't..."

"It's me father's ship. Not mine. I like not having to be giving orders all the time. To just be able to do nothing for a change."

"Okay, you're the boss's son; you don't have to do anything. But I'm just a lowly crewmember so really I should..." Bridget began to get up but Jack grasped her waist, making her stay where she was.

"If you leave, I'll be very bored."

"If I don't leave, people are going to notice that, as one of two women..."

"Four."

"Four women..."

"Oh wait, five if you count the wench trying to pass herself off as a Captain. Blimey, that's a lot of women..."

Bridget smiled. "As one of five women, they'll notice I'm not there. And you're not there."

Jack groaned and laid his head on Bridget's stomach. "I'm too comfortable."

Bridget laughed and started fidgeting with the multi-beaded braid that hung from his bandana. "I know. But better safe than sorry."

Jack thought about what she was saying. And felt like a complete coward. Would his father really care if he knew that Jack had someone? He'd probably care more about the fact that Jack had hid it. And, why?

_Because you're ashamed._

_I am not ashamed of Bridget._

_Not of Bridget, of yourself. After what you did to your family, to then come back completely happy and in love with a woman. It's not fair._

_I can't worry about that anymore. I love Bridget. She deserves to not be a secret. She hasn't done anything wrong._

_But you have. And you'll be reminded of it over and over again. Because she may not deserve to feel guilty. But you do._

Jack sighed over his frazzled thoughts. Nothing could make a person feel guilty like family.

"Jack? Is something wrong?" Bridget asked.

Jack had decided. "I'll be right back."

Jack got off the bed and Bridget sat up. "Where are you going?"

"Just stay here. I'll be back."

Bridget nodded and Jack left his room, going up on deck. He looked around and saw his father at the helm. He raised an eyebrow as he saw Will and Teague talking, no doubt about letting Elizabeth out of the brig.

Jack walked up to the helm to hear that he was right.

"But she won't do anything again after being stuck down there so long..."

"I don't play favourites William. If I don't let Heather out, I don't let Elizabeth out."

Will huffed. "Then let Heather out too."

Teague raised an eyebrow at him. "So they can fight again?"

Jack interrupted before Will could reply. "I need to talk to you." He said to Teague.

Teague looked from Jack to Will. "You ever take a helm before, boy?"

Will looked surprised. "Well, I..."

Teague shrugged. "If your father can do it, you can. Here. Don't mess up." Teague let go of the wheel and began walking away, leaving Will to rush to grasp it before it turned too much.

Jack and his father walked down from the helm.

Jack began. "I have to tell you..."

"Can you imagine? That boy hasn't left me alone all day. I'm beginning to think you were right all those times Jackie. Men in love are bloody useless to anyone but their women."

"Well, actually..."

"I felt so sorry for the lad; I even gave him the wheel. Did you see that? It's the closest to being a good pirate he'll ever be."

"That's not very fair. Will is..."

"He's nothing but Elizabeth's fiancé. It's shameful. Whatever happened to men being men? It seems these days, one woman comes along and all of a sudden, it's a chore to be around a fella. All he does is harp on and on about his missus. Well, at least I don't ever have to worry about that with you, eh Jackie?" Teague smirked. "Not after all your tirades against monogamy."

Jack nodded, trying to seem casual. "Aye. Excuse me."

Jack walked away quickly below deck, leaving Teague to smirk wider to himself.

"Well, today is just all kinds of fun..."

* * *

Jack walked back into his room and found Bridget lying on her stomach on his bed, reading one of his books. She looked up at him.

"Where did you go?"

"Oh...I just went to ask my father how long it'll take to get back to the Pearl."

"How long?"

"A couple of days."

Bridget nodded. "Good. I miss the Pearl."

Jack smirked. "Do you now?"

Bridget didn't look from her book and nodded. "Mhmm. It's home."

Jack walked over and sat on the bed by her. He loved it when she called the Pearl her home. "I promise you, we will be home before you know it."

Bridget reached up and kissed him. "Good. Now seeing as I stayed here like you asked, I'm going to go back to my original idea."

"What was that?"

"I'm going to go up and help on deck so I can actually look like I'm capable of work."

"But..."

"No, Sparrow." She smirked. "I'm not just going to lie around in here while everyone helps get us back to the Pearl. It's not fair." Bridget got up and walked to the door.

"Fine." Jack said as he relaxed on the bed. "But you'll be back."

"Will I?" Bridget smirked.

"Of course luv. I'm very confident that you can't resist me charms."

"Too confident. I'm leaving now."

"See you in a few minutes."

* * *

Jack walked through the halls of the ship in boredom. Bridget hadn't come back.

_Forgot that she has pride enough to match mine._

Jack turned the corner and jumped with fright.

"Nice to see you again too." Elizabeth said.

Jack relaxed. "So he let you out, did he?"

Jack kept walking and Elizabeth turned and followed. "Yes, though no thanks to you."

"Oh well..." Jack said uninterestedly. "Why don't you go give your thanks to the one who begged and pleaded to get you out? I'm busy."

Elizabeth huffed. "Will is talking to one of your crewmembers and I want to talk to you about..."

"Which crewmember?"

"The girl."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Which girl?"

"Bridget."

"You know Bridget?" He asked with that same tone that suggested he couldn't care less.

"We met a while ago. She helped me find a new dress."

Jack walked up on deck where he looked around.

"Now as I was saying..." Elizabeth said.

"I don't recall you saying anything."

"I was going to but you interrupted me. Now..."

Jack finally turned to her. "Where is your whelp of a fella?"

"Fiancé, actually." Elizabeth said. "We got engaged a few months ago."

"How lovely. Where is he?"

"In the galley with..."

Jack walked back below deck and to the galley. "Stop following me."

"I want to talk to you."

"So do a lot of people."

"Like who?"

"...Okay, not a lot of people but enough for me to ignore you."

"Jack..."

Jack walked into the galley to see Will and Bridget deep in conversation.

"Jack," Will smiled. "I was just talking to your crewmember here."

"I see that." Jack said. "I was just running away from your fiancé."

"Charming." Elizabeth said with a roll of her eyes.

"Bridget, I thought you were supposed to be up on deck working." Jack said.

"Wow," Will said. "That's a nice way to speak to..." Jack's eyes widened and Will realised that Elizabeth was still behind him. "Someone in your crew." Will looked at Bridget to see her smirking up at Jack.

"You're right Captain." She said. "So sorry."

She got up and walked out of the galley and Jack turned to follow her but stopped at Elizabeth. "Don't follow me."

Jack hurried out of the galley and after Bridget. He caught up to her and put an arm around her shoulder, guiding her into the room she and Ana shared and closing the door behind them. "Sorry about that luv."

"Are you?" Bridget smirked with a raised eyebrow. "You shouldn't apologise for keeping a crewmember in line."

"Well you did say you were going to help on deck. Then I find you talking to the whelp?"

"Jealous Sparrow?"

"Jealous? Of him? Come on now luv. Be serious."

"I am." Bridget said. "If you can't talk to me in public, you don't want any other man taking my attention?"

"I can talk to you in public." Jack said walking over to her and taking her waist in his hands.

"You can't do this in public." She smirked.

"Well neither can any other man. Because if they do, they won't have hands for much longer."

Bridget chuckled. "You are jealous."

"Will is much too in love with his soon to be missus for me to be intimidated."

Bridget raised an eyebrow. "Oh, thank you."

"What I meant was that if I were going to be intimidated then it wouldn't be by William Turner. There are many men out there who will try to take you away from me but he is not one of them."

"I meant that you're not intimidated because Will wouldn't try to crack onto me. Maybe you shouldn't be intimidated because you trust me not to care about other men?"

"Of course not luv. There's not even a question and if there was, like I said, William Turner doesn't worry me in the slightest."

"Hmmm." Bridget smirked as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're full of it Sparrow."

"Am I?" Jack asked. He didn't know why Bridget was so playful today but he wasn't complaining.

"Yes you are." Bridget said. "So egotistical."

"I thought you liked me ego?"

"Against my better nature, I kind of do."

"Enough for a kiss?"

Bridget chuckled. "Alright then."

Jack smirked and pressed his lips against hers. They were getting quite into it when they were interrupted.

"This is not your room!"

Jack and Bridget parted to see Ana walking into the room.

"It's my room." Bridget smirked as she kept her arms around Jack's neck and he kept his arms on her waist.

"Then where were you last night?" Ana said.

"Busy." Jack said.

"I'm sure." Ana said. "You two still keeping up that stupid facade?"

"It is not stupid." Jack said even though his mind was screaming at him that it was. "It's necessary, isn't it luv?" He asked Bridget.

"Of course." Bridget said. She looked at Ana and mouthed 'A little stupid.'

"I caught that." Jack said quickly. Bridget looked at him with a defensive expression.

"Anyway!" Ana said, grabbing their attention from smirking at each other. God, for two people who wanted to keep their relationship a secret, they were bloody useless at it. "The crew were curious and assigned me the task of asking why that Turner fella is on the ship."

"God, you're a nosey bunch, aren't you?" Jack said.

"Well you've been so secretive these past few days; it's hard not to be."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Will and Elizabeth got into a bit of a mess. They ended up here."

"Elizabeth is here too?"

Jack nodded and Ana rolled her eyes.

"Why?" Bridget asked. "What's wrong with that?"

Jack looked at her. "Ana has prejudices against the more well to do of society."

"It's them that's prejudiced. The first thing I ever heard that girl say was insulting to us when all we did was go there to help her."

"I wouldn't know." Jack said. "I wasn't there."

"You know because I told you." Ana said.

"I don't know." Bridget said. "When I was talking to her, she seemed nice enough. She didn't remember me but how could she? I was just Evelyn Harrison's maid."

"Someone with your pride isn't offended by being known as just the maid who no one can remember?" Jack asked.

Bridget shrugged. "That's all I was, I suppose. Nothing can be done about that. It's not her fault."

The door opened again and it was Bridget that jumped away from Jack. Everyone was surprised to see Heather walk into the room. She froze when she saw the three.

"What are you people doing in my room?"

"Your room?" Ana asked. "Teague said I could stay in here."

"Me too." Bridget said.

Heather rolled her eyes at her room being taken over. "Okay, but there's only two hammocks so you're going to have to shack up with Jack." Heather said to Bridget.

Jack and Bridget nodded and then frowned.

"Why...why would I stay with my Captain?" Bridget asked.

Heather frowned. "Aren't you two in a relationship?"

Jack's expression grew angry. "I'll kill that whelp."

"Will told you?" Bridget asked.

"Yes. When we were stuck in Prentiss' brig. I asked him where Jack might be now and he said you were going off to Port Carmen for a woman. I know it's not Ana because I know Ana and there's not a chance in hell she'd go there." Heather said and Jack shot her an indignant look. "Shouldn't Will have told me?"

"They're keeping it a secret." Ana said.

"Why?" Heather asked.

Ana shrugged. "Because they can't survive without some drama and were getting desperate."

Jack and Bridget looked at her tiredly. Jack looked back at Heather.

"Just, don't tell anyone."

Heather shrugged. "Fine by me. It's not my business what you two want to do. I have my own problems."

"Are those problems called William Turner?" Jack smirked.

"Try William Turner's taste in women. That Elizabeth Swann, she's just flaming annoying."

Bridget frowned. "What is it with this Elizabeth girl? Is she really that bad?"

"Yes." Ana and Heather said at the same time.

Jack rolled his eyes. Women could be so catty.

"Well, come on you." Heather said to Bridget.

"Where are we going?" Bridget asked.

"To find you a "new room". A way to keep up appearances if you will. We'll ask Captain Teague if we get stuck."

"Oh," Bridget said. "Thank you."

"Not a problem." Heather said. "I just want my hammock back. Not that you'd be using it anyway." She winked. "But Captain Teague and everyone else think you are."

Heather and Bridget left the room, leaving Ana to look at Jack with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" Jack asked.

"First of all, could you two not be all lovey-dovey around me? It's sickening. Secondly, this secret keeping business is ridiculous and unfair."

"I know. Bridget, she's..."

"I'm not talking about it being unfair on Bridget. I mean on me."

Jack looked at her. "Eh?"

"I don't want to be dragged into situations so dramatic, Shakespeare would plagiarise them."

Jack rolled his eyes and walked out of the room and into his own. "No one's asked you to do anything."

Ana followed him in and shut the door. "So what am I supposed to do when I talk to your father? And it's not just me. The crew too. All of us. We all have to lie and keep secrets. It's doing me head in. None of us exactly like lying to your father. He can be quite scary."

"As if I don't know it..."

* * *

Teague walked down below deck and along the ships interior. He decided that he had had his fun for today and would talk to Jack about whatever it was he wanted to tell him. As if he didn't know already.

Teague got to his son's door and stopped when he heard voices. More specifically a man's and a woman's. Teague smirked.

"As if I don't know it. I was going to tell him and all. That's why I went up on deck a while ago. Just to tell him and not have to bother with secrets anymore. But could I? No."

Teague was about to knock on the door but stopped when he saw Bridget and Heather turn a corner and stop when they saw him.

"Hello Captain."

Teague frowned at Bridget. "Hello. Are you not in there?"

Bridget, although finding this question odd, acted casual. "Oh no, that's Captain Jack's room. Wouldn't go in there. Oh no. Not at all. Ever. At all. No, sir."

Heather looked at her tiredly and Bridget sagged. Well, it was Jack's father. How was she supposed to act casual?

"But..." Teague began. Who was the woman? "Aren't you and Jack...friends?"

Bridget laughed. Nervously. "As much as friends as a Captain and crewmember can be. Which isn't very much. Excuse me."

Bridget walked hurriedly up on deck and away from Teague and his questions. Teague looked at Heather.

"I was almost positive..."

Heather was still kind of annoyed at being locked in the brig so didn't mind keeping it a secret from Teague. "Don't worry Captain; I'm sure you'll get it right next time. But Captain Jack and Bridget? Definitely not."

"But Jack was going to tell me about a woman today."

"He was?"

"Aye. He's in there right now with one."

Heather frowned. "He is?"

"If it's not her and it ain't you and it definitely ain't Elizabeth, then..."

Teague looked back to the door.

"You're not going to be able to keep it a secret forever. Or even much longer. He's a smart man. He'll notice."

Now Teague was very confused.

"Ana?"

Heather tried very hard not to laugh. "I don't know if that's...I think they're just friends."

"I know that." They heard Jack say. "I will tell him. I will. I promise."

"Good. Because all this secret keeping and lies ain't going to get no one nowhere. And like I said, it's not fair on me."

"Just you?"

"Well, us."

Teague looked at Heather with a raised eyebrow. "Just friends?"

"Well," Heather said. Oh sod it; she'd been in a brig for too long, she needed entertainment. "You heard it as well as I did Captain. Don't know what else these is to say."

Heather ran back up on deck because she didn't feel she could keep in the giggles anymore. Things were about to get hysterical.

Teague shook his head and walked back up on deck.

His son was almost as confusing as he was.

* * *

**Things are about to get very confusing! But I have to say, if I was handed a golden opportunity like Heather, I don't know if the devil in me could resist it either!**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	24. Hello

**Thank You to linalove, callieandjack, Pirate's Bonny Lass, lori, xBelekinax, Pirate Fangirl, Midnight LeAnn and Lykopis08!**

**To lori: Thank you! I hope the same for you. **

**To Pirate Fangirl: A whole lot!**

**Author's Note: ****Early update for Pirate's Bonny Lass who requested an early chapter because she won't have internet!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates**

**Here's Chapter 24!**

Bridget rushed up on deck and began helping Ladbroc.

"Hello. Why are you in such a rush?" He asked.

Bridget looked up at him. "Captain Teague was asking me questions so I ran away."

"Yes because that's not obvious at all."

Bridget looked up at his smirking, helplessly. "I know but he's Jack's father. I can't lie to him because I know, no matter how hard we try to hide it, Teague will find out eventually and then realise I've been lying to him. Not exactly a great first impression."

"Oh come on, the Captain won't hold that against you. He's definitely going to know it's the Captain's doing."

Bridget nodded then stopped and frowned. "The Captain and the Captain?"

"We tried Captain Sparrow and Captain but that didn't work either."

Bridget sighed. "This is going to get so confusing."

She had no idea just how much.

* * *

Teague was at the helm and looking down at both crews. They seemed to be working together fine enough. His eyes scanned the deck and landed on Jack talking to Gibbs. He looked around some more and saw Heather talking to Ana. Will, of course, was talking to Elizabeth, Bridget was talking to the naval officer who'd helped get Jack's crew off the sinking ship, Pintel and Ragetti were chasing the dog again, no doubt to get the wooden eye back...again, Jack's crew were conversing nicely with Teague's crew, everyone seemed in good spirits. Except one person who wasn't on deck at all.

_Where's James?_

It seemed Norrington, understandably, wasn't integrating with the pirates too much. Which didn't put Teague's plan into action at all.

_If I'm going to get him to stay pirating, he's going to need a reason to stay. What's reason big enough?_

Teague left his mind wander and soon his eyes landed on Will and Elizabeth.

_Hmm, Jack did tell me James proposed to her._

_Nah, she won't take her eyes off of William._

_But why use Elizabeth?_

Teague looked around the deck some more.

_Heather?_

_That'd mean I'd have to keep James or lose Heather and having a woman around is pretty handy. Even if the missions I send her on lead to her being hated by all. Even James, who she lied to too._

_Okay, forget Heather._

_Ana!_

_Oh wait, no. She's the lad's woman. I still can't get over that. Jack and Ana? Doesn't seem likely at all. But then again, Jackie always could take me by surprise. Like him being born, that was a surprise to me. Huge surprise._

Teague looked around and his eyes landed on the last woman.

_Bridget. _

_Hmm, that's a possibility. She's very pretty. She's polite and nice, James likes that. Elizabeth was very nice and polite whenever Heather wasn't around. She's not attached to anyone. I just need to throw the two together and with a little nudging; James will forget all about the navy and his thoughts of going back to Port Royal will be finished. Let's face it; he's safer as a pirate now. _

"Pete?"

"Aye, Captain?"

"Take the wheel."

Teague left the helm and walked down on deck where he found Bridget now handing back Ragetti's eyeball after getting it off the jail dog. She was scruffing the dog's fur when Teague approached her.

"Hello Miss Bridget."

Bridget smiled at him. "Hello Captain."

"You like dogs?"

"Love them." Bridget said.

"Do you mind if I take him for a few moments?" Teague asked

"Not at all." She replied. "I should get back to work anyway."

Teague smiled and clicked for the dog. He walked below deck and the dog followed. They wondered through the ship and found Norrington cleaning his sword.

"Ah James, there you are. Hello."

Norrington looked up. "Yes?"

"Can't I come to just have a chat?"

Norrington frowned. "You locked me in the brig for weeks and forgot about me."

Teague waved his hand. "Slight altercation. I have a new job for you."

"What?"

"I want you in charge of one of your old employees."

Norrington frowned. "An old employee? Is someone on board?"

"Yes there is." Teague moved and the dog pattered into the room. Norrington went from interested to rigid at being made fun of.

"He was very good." Norrington said. "No one ever got out."

"I know that." Teague said. "It's why I took him. Me brig has never been so secure. As you know." He smirked.

"You want me to mind the dog?"

"Well, he listened to you better than anyone else. When you weren't behind bars."

"I didn't try to get the keys when I was in the brig." Norrington said.

"Why not?"

"Because what good would it have done? You'd have sent me back down there and you'd know you couldn't trust the dog so who knows what would have happened to him?"

Teague smirked. "You like dogs?"

"They're trustworthy." Norrington said. "They're dependent and they follow orders. Yes, I like dogs. They don't abandon you."

"Well, there you go. Brand new pet for you. He's yours."

Norrington's eyebrows shot up. "What?"

"This dog now belongs to you. Wherever you go, he goes."

"What about the keys?"

Teague took the keys. "I'm pretty dependent not to let people out of the brig too. Oh by the way, you might want to go and check on one of your other old employees."

Norrington frowned. "Who?"

Teague shrugged. "He's a naval type. I assume you know him."

"What's his name?"

"I don't know. Go check. Bring the dog."

Teague left the room and smiled. His plan was getting off to a good start.

* * *

"So no one can know about you and Captain Sparrow?"

"Yes." Bridget said. "Me and Jack Sparrow. If the Sparrow became a confusion, that'd be just...too bad for words."

Charles chuckled at the thought of someone getting confused and spilling to Captain Jack that Bridget and Captain Sparrow were a couple. That'd just be too confusing, not to mention Captain Jack's reaction. It was almost worth it just to witness the chaos but Charles definitely wouldn't do that.

"So, Charles..." Bridget said. "How are you finding pirate life?"

"It's...different. It not as strict but it is. Just in different ways. I don't know."

"Do you think you'll stick at it?"

"Well I saved you so I think I have to. Otherwise I'll be arrested for treason." Charles shrugged. "And after what I experienced with the navy, I don't know if I'd be racing to go back. I've come to realise that they don't join to help people but to have a reputation. I mean, none of you have hurt anyone so far. You've actually been really nice to me."

"Well you saved our lives. We owe you that." Bridget said.

"Charles?"

Bridget and Charles turned to see a tall man standing there. Bridget didn't know and hadn't seen him yet so she could only assume he was one person.

"Commodore Norrington?" Charles asked.

"What are you doing on a pirate ship?" Norrington asked.

Charles looked at Bridget before looking back at Norrington. "Our ship was sunk." He said.

Norrington was shocked. His ship had been scuttled?

"By who? When? Where is everyone else?"

"It wasn't by any of the Sparrow's if that's what you're thinking." Charles rushed to clarify. "It was by another naval ship."

"Another naval ship?"

Charles nodded. "After we...left you, I was against it, I swear Commodore. I tried to object but a new Captain was brought on board and we were ordered. Most of the men agreed even if I did protest but..."

"It's okay Charles." Norrington said. He believed him. When he had heard other sailor's bashing his name for letting Jack Sparrow go, Charles was the only one who didn't follow. He was a good man. "But why did a naval ship sink my ship?"

"We don't know." Charles said. "We captured Sparrow and..."

"You captured Sparrow?"

"I didn't trust it but..." Charles looked to Bridget.

"We faked defeat to get onto the ship." She said. "Captain Sparrow needed information and getting onto the ship was the only way to get it. We were supposed to get saved by Captain Sparrow, senior, but a naval ship sunk us before we could. The naval officers got into the lifeboats and left us there to die but Charles got us out of our holding cells and we managed to get off the ship where we were picked up by Captain Sparrow who had come to help."

"Who was this new Captain who took over my ship?" Norrington asked.

"A Captain Madden, sir." Charles said. "He showed some documentation signed by some higher official and his word, all of a sudden, was law. Us lower officers just did what we were told but when I realised that we were going to leave the pirates to die, I couldn't just stand by."

Norrington nodded. "Admirable Charles."

"Thank you Commodore."

"What shall you do now?"

"Captain Sparrow, junior, offered me a place on the Black Pearl for saving their lives."

"Are you going to take it?"

Charles seemed hesitant. "If I go back to my old life, I'll be arrested sir. I...I don't have a choice."

Norrington nodded. He was in the same predicament. Both had done nothing wrong, they had been trying to help people but these were the circumstances life had thrown at them. But seeing such a promising young man fall into the life of piracy, it was sad. He supposed he couldn't get into a better crew than Jack Sparrow's. He'd have a good chance of not getting caught.

"Boy, come here." Teague said as he passed the conversation. "Have a job for you."

Charles frowned and followed Teague. "Captain?"

Bridget and Norrington frowned as they saw Teague and Charles descend below deck and heard muttering something like "Ever clean a cannon before, boy...?"

Bridget shook her head and her eyes caught the dog. "Hello boy..."

She crouched down and started playing with the dog again who seemed quite content with the attention. Norrington looked at the scene and was quite surprised. The dog never acted like that for anyone.

"How did you get him to be like that?" He asked.

Bridget looked up at him. "I just really like dogs. Oh wait," She said, standing up. "He's the jail dog from Port Royal so you must have trained him?"

"Oh..." Norrington said. "I helped."

Bridget stood up and looked up at him. "I had dogs back in Ireland. I tried to train them but I was rubbish. My father used to train them when I wasn't around so I would think it was my work and make me feel better. Well, nice talking to you."

Bridget walked away and over to help with the sails.

"Did you see that?"

Norrington jumped and turned to see Teague smirking right behind him. The man always just appeared from no where!

"See what?"

"She was being really friendly."

"She's probably just a friendly person. Such things do exist."

"Bullocks." Teague said. He mimicked her voice. "Oh, I really like dogs. I really like your dog. You must be really good at training dogs.' There's a way to start up conversation if I ever saw it."

Norrington frowned. It was? Not a very riveting conversation. "Not a chance."

"What? You don't think she's pretty?"

"She is. But, I mean..."

"So there's a pretty and nice girl who tries to strike up conversation and you're not interested? What is it with you naval types? Do you need to know girls for six years before its okay to fancy her?"

"No but..."

"What? Be a man James."

"I am a man."

"Then go for it."

"I'm sure she was just..."

"What do you have to lose? You've already lost one woman. The other one lied to you..."

"On your orders."

"Particulars. Now there's a woman who is unattached and nice and not just pretty, quite the looker and she's trying to strike up conversation. You've lost women, your ship, your title, your home and your reputation. Maybe you should try for something good in your life. Seriously, you don't have anymore to lose. Take a risk."

Teague walked back to the helm and smirked to himself as he saw Norrington looking at Bridget, obviously thinking about what Teague had said.

This plan was going to work.

Teague's attention was taken when Jack walked up to him.

"I have to talk to you."

"You do?" Teague smirked.

"Yes. About something important."

"Important enough to take your mind off other important things? Things you should be focused on?"

"Nothing is going to take my mind off of finding him but I think you deserve to know this and I think I should tell you."

"Well, no one else is certainly going to."

Jack frowned. "You know already, don't you?"

"Know what?"

"You know what."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, you know."

"Do I know?"

"Stop that!"

"Stop what?"

"That!"

"What's that?"

"I may actually pull out my gun."

Teague chuckled. "I wouldn't know why. You have something to tell me?"

Jack stood straighter. If his father was going to play games, Jack was well able. "No. Nothing at all."

"So you don't have something to tell me?"

"There's nothing to know."

Teague smirked. He was going to win. He always did. "If you say so."

"I have nothing to say."

"Then go and help with the rigging and stop annoying me."

Jack turned and walked off.

Harry, an older pirate who had been around before Jack was born and was Teague's first mate and best friend, walked up to Teague and chuckled. "You'll drive him insane one of these days Captain."

Teague smirked. "Ah, he's well able."

"What was all that about anyway?"

"He was trying to tell me that he's got a bird."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Really? Jackie? The fella who used to bound around here saying he'd never settle down?"

Teague nodded. "Why do you think he's so hesitant?"

"Who's the miracle worker?"

Teague indicated to Ana's direction. "That one."

"Good choice."

"Well, he always did have good taste."

"I'll say. Even in just picking crewmembers who would be good looking material."

"I've said before and I'll say it again, no one's allowed near the girls. Definitely not Ana, Elizabeth, Heather and just because she's not with a fella does not mean Bridget is fair game."

"Of course Captain." Harry said.

* * *

_He can bugger off if he thinks he can get it out of me just by being irritating. I'm not going to admit anything if he's like that._

Jack rolled his eyes when he saw Elizabeth detach herself from Will who went to help with the rigging and walked over to him. "What now?"

"In case you've forgotten, I wanted to talk to you."

"I didn't forget, I just don't care."

"Well you will when I tell you I have a proposition for you."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Does it involve me getting something out of it?"

"Of course."

"Something that I actually care about? Like coins?"

"Something better."

"Nothing you could give me is better."

"How about a woman?"

"I'm very flattered Elizabeth but you're not my type. And William is a dear friend."

Elizabeth huffed but stopped. "Really? About Will?"

"Well no, not really but you're still not my type."

Elizabeth huffed again. "I wasn't talking about me in any case."

Jack turned to her. "What are you on about?"

"Heather."

Jack smirked. She actually felt threatened? Ha. "What about her?"

"Well, she's pretty."

"I didn't think she was your type."

"Would you stop being infuriating for five minutes and just listen?"

"I know what you're going to propose and I'm not interested."

"You don't know."

"You're going to ask me to try and seduce Heather and take her attention away from Will. No."

"But why not? Just be nice to her."

"I am nice to her. I'm nice to everyone. And that plan is stupid."

"Is this you being nice?"

"I will have no part in this charade of yours."

"Why not? You get a woman out of it."

"A woman I don't want."

"You don't want a woman? Why? She's young, pretty; I've seen her looking at you..."

"First of all, no you have not, don't lie. Secondly, maybe you should just trust Will."

"I do trust Will. It's her I don't trust. And I think if you came into the equation, I wouldn't have to worry about her."

"I'm not doing it."

Jack began walking away but Elizabeth called after him. "What if it were for a price?"

Jack stopped. "You have no money."

"I have a lot of money. Not with me but I have money. You know I do. Once I get back to Port Royal, you can have a hefty piece of it."

Jack smirked. He wasn't actually considering this. He had Bridget and there was no way in hell he was risking her. But watching Elizabeth squirm was kind of fun. "How hefty?"

"Depends on how well you get the job done."

Jack walked away again.

"Are you going to do it?"

"No. I'm not your whore."

"Jack!"

Jack kept walking and passed two of Teague's men talking but didn't stop to listen as he walked below deck.

"That's a surprise."

"Ain't it?"

"So, Captain Jack and Ana?"

Harry nodded. "But the Captain made new orders. No girls are to be bothered but now definitely not Ana. Got it, Pete?"

Pete, a young pirate, nodded. "Of course. I mean, Captain Jack would kill anyone for touching Anamaria, Will would kill anyone for touching Elizabeth and Heather has always been off limits."

"Bridget, too."

Pete looked around and his eyes landed on the girl. "Bridget...."

"Pete!" Harry said. "I mean it."

Pete looked at him. "I know."

Harry nodded and walked off to alert the more overconfident of the crew of the new, stricter rules. Pete was busy thinking.

_It ain't like she's tied to anybody._

_All these women and we're not allowed to have one?_

_What if they're just as...restless as the men are?_

_That Bridget one is pretty. Maybe she'd be up for it. And able to keep a secret._

_Never know unless I try._

* * *

Bridget was walking along below deck when she ran into Elizabeth.

"Oh, excuse me."

"Sorry." Elizabeth said.

Bridget stopped her. "Are you okay? You seem fairly...down."

Elizabeth looked at her. "I'm okay. It's just a plan of mine didn't really work out and I was pretty much depending on it."

Bridget nodded. She knew all about plans not going as they should. "That can be quite annoying. Want some advice?"

"Okay."

"Don't give up. If things don't work out the way you want them to; go for it at a different angle. In my experience, even if a plan doesn't go the way it should, it can still work just as well." Bridget was, of course, thinking back to her pretending to be someone else to have a nice evening to remember with a man named Walter Savage. That plan went all kinds of wrong and Bridget couldn't be happier about it. "So just because things don't seem to be working right now, that doesn't mean they won't. It just means you have to work a little harder."

Elizabeth smiled. "You're right. What's the point in trying if you're just going to give up the second something goes wrong? Thank you Bridget."

"No problem."

Bridget kept walking, now happy that she'd done something good for someone.

* * *

"Heather!"

Heather turned and sighed. "What do you want? More of my hair to rip out?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "I'm sorry about fighting with you. It was wrong of me."

Heather was slightly suspicious. "Yes, it was..."

"I know. And I am sorry. I hope things can get better between us. Everyone on the ship has no problem getting along except for us and it's not right."

Heather nodded. "Alright then. What's brought this on?"

"Well," Elizabeth smiled. "I wanted to chat with you about something and I can't exactly do that if we're not talking."

"What is it?"

"Well, I've noticed recently that you've been getting quite a few looks."

"Looks?"

"From a certain gentleman who, I think, has you in his sights."

Heather raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes. And you'll never guess who."

"Who?"

"Jack, of course."

Heather frowned. "Jack?"

"Yes, look. But don't be obvious."

Heather turned slowly and saw that, indeed, Jack was looking over. What she didn't notice was that so was every other man and woman on deck and they were all thinking only one thing.

_What are those two going to do to each other now?_

But Jack was even more suspicious.

_Elizabeth is planning something. I can see it in those she-devil eyes. She had the same maniacal look when she burned me rum. And I have a feeling I'm going to be involved somewhere which isn't a pleasing prospect in the slightest._

Heather looked at Elizabeth. Heather knew about Bridget but Elizabeth didn't.

"I think you're overanalysing things."

"I don't think I am." Elizabeth said. "You know Jack better than I do and I know Jack is a trier when it comes to women. And is quite successful most of the time which means he's doing something right."

"I really think you're wrong."

"Trust me Heather. I know what I'm talking about."

Elizabeth smiled and walked off to find Will, leaving Heather with her thoughts. And Heather's thoughts were focused on Bridget. There was no way Jack was going to cheat on her.

"What was that about?" Murphy, a stocky member of Teague's crew, asked. "You two have a conversation and didn't kill each other? No one trusts this."

Heather looked at him. "Oh, Elizabeth was just talking nonsense."

"What was she saying?"

Heather huffed. "She was saying that Captain Jack fancied me."

"Why would that be nonsense?"

"Because he's...It's just..."

"Because he's in a relationship?"

Heather looked at him quickly but then realised Murphy probably meant Ana. "Oh...yes, that's why."

"That's it?"

"What do you mean that's it?"

"Yes because a pirate has never had a woman and been interested in another. Especially Captain Jack. No, he's never had two women on the go. Or three. Or four. Or..."

"Alright, I get it. But it's different this time. I think it's serious between the two."

"Maybe you're right. Captain Teague even made it even more clear that she's off limits. Not that some people took notice because in other new, Pete's trying to crack onto Bridget."

Heather froze. "Hmmm?"

"Indeed. Says he's getting along very well."

"He is?!"

"That's what he says. But he said don't say it to no one because Captain's orders are that the women are to be left alone. But you know Pete."

"I do know Pete."

_And I thought I knew Bridget._

Heather thought about it. Jack and Bridget never said they were in love to her. She had just heard that Jack had a woman from Will. And Jack confirmed that they shared a bed. Maybe it was just a convenience thing for when they were at sea for long months. Maybe that's why Jack didn't want his father knowing. What father needs to know that's going on in his ship, in his son's room?

Heather's eyes landed on Will and Elizabeth and she sighed. Now that was love. Being so devoted to each other that there was no one else in the world. It didn't seem like a bad thing to have. Heather's thoughts were brought back to a time when they were all locked in Teague's brig and Prentiss was mocking her about Elizabeth. She pretty much hit the nail on the head.

"_You're jealous because Elizabeth has Will. You wish you had someone who loved you like he loves her. Hell, he was going to give up getting out of here for her. No one's doing that for you."_

Heather sighed. She did want that. But with Jack?

_I've never thought about it._

_That means I don't want it._

_Yes because I have the offers to pick and choose._

Heather looked back to Jack to see him walking along deck, deep in thought.

"Well, that is interesting..."

* * *

"Hello miss."

Bridget turned. "Oh...hello. Do I know you?"

"No. I'm Pete."

"Oh. Hello Pete." Bridget and Pete stayed in silence for a few seconds before Bridget realised he didn't want her for anything. "Well, goodbye Pete."

She began walking away but Pete stopped her. "Wait."

Bridget sighed. "What?"

"I was just wondering...where in Ireland are you from? My brother's from Ireland."

Bridget frowned at him. "...Your...brother?"

Pete realised the stupidity of what he'd just said. "Half brother. My...father...was a...prostitute."

Bridget looked around her. Was this a joke? "I'm from Cork in the south. Near the coast."

"Oh okay. My...brother was from...Sheffield."

"That's in England."

"Oh? That must be where I was getting confused."

"...Okay...Bye now."

"Bye."

Bridget turned and walked away and Pete walked over to his friends.

"She was loving it." He said confidently. He was lying, of course. Like he had been to everyone all day as his pride got the better of him.

"Are you serious?"

Pete nodded. "I'll have her in bed before the week is out."

"I bet you won't." Reggie, another young member of Teague's crew said. "I bet I'd be in with a better shot and I've never spoken to her."

Pete shrugged. "I'll take that bet."

Reggie frowned. He wasn't being serious. "What? Whoever gets her first wins?"

"Whoever gets her by the end of the week."

Reggie didn't want to hurt his pride. "You're on."

* * *

Jack was lying in his bed that night with his hands behind his head. He was currently thinking about how to beat his father at this new little mind game. His attention was taken when the door creaked open and Bridget sneaked in, getting into the bed with him.

"Hello luv." Jack said as he wrapped his arms around her and she cuddled into him.

"Hello. I am absolutely exhausted."

"So you're still not going to give me what I want?"

Bridget smiled. "No Sparrow. Told you I'd win."

"You have to admit, I was a worthy opponent."

"The worthiest."

Jack chuckled and hugged her tighter.

"Is it just me," Bridget said. "Or has this day been really long?"

"Very." Jack agreed. "And I must say I'm glad it's over. I've been wanting to get you back in here all day but every time I tried to get near you, I was interrupted by someone."

"The same." Bridget said. "It seems like there's so many people around."

"Too many people. I will get you home and back to myself as soon as I can."

Bridget smiled. "You have me all to yourself right now."

"I know." Jack said. "It's quite annoying that we're going to spend most of the time sleeping."

"Sorry Sparrow but I need sleep and you know what I have realised which is a little annoying?"

"What?"

"I can't sleep without you next to me."

Jack smiled. "Why did you try and why is that annoying?"

"I didn't want to risk getting caught and because now I have to take the risk. I can see you were expecting me." Bridget said, looking at the lit candle on the bedside locker.

"Well, I wasn't so much expecting as hoping."

"Oh really?"

"Aye. I can't sleep without you either."

* * *

**Can you tell how much fun I had writing this chapter? So, Bridget loves Jack who's hiding it from Teague who is trying to get Bridget with James who has already lost Elizabeth who is trying to get Heather with Jack who is thought to be with Ana who isn't with anyone! And then there's Pete and Reggie to consider.**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	25. Bother

**Thank You to x-men1000, Pirate Fangirl, Midnight LeAnn, lori, linalove, You cant rush science, xBelekinax and Lykopis08!**

**To Pirate Fangirl: Lol, wherever it came from, it's lovely. Thank you.**

**To lori: Thanks! I think Bridget would be better at fighting it than Jack!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates**

**Here's Chapter 25!**

Jack woke up the next morning and found his hand was lying on Bridget's stomach. He splayed his fingers out to cover as much of her abdomen with his hand as possible. Finding his hand there only brought one thought to his mind.

_I wonder why she's not pregnant yet._

Jack wasn't complaining. Just curious. Jack, although admitting to wanting one someday, wasn't desperate for children right now. If Koji had taught him anything, it's that he would, with Bridget beside him, be capable. But being capable and being ready were two different things. He wanted to just enjoy his life with Bridget for a while. They could start their family later on. But when he thought like that, he thought of something else.

_We don't decide when our family starts. If I have sex with her, I'm risking getting her pregnant. Every single time._

_And yet, she's not._

_Why is that? It's not as if we don't have a healthy...nightlife. Or day life, come to think of it. Sometimes a morning life..._

Jack didn't understand. If it could happen any time they were in bed together, it was taking it's time. Unless...

_She can't get pregnant._

_Of course she can. She's young and healthy._

_She wasn't always healthy. She worked for a man who had no qualms with harsh punishments for seven years. _

Jack remembered when he had been in the kitchen of the mansion with Bridget when Harrison came in. Jack hid in the pantry but had heard every word of Harrison's angry tirade at her. And his threats.

"_I didn't bring you into my house to laze around Bridget; I brought you here to work! If you don't work, you get punished! I have a mind to do it right now so just do your bloody job!"_

Jack had been completely ready to burst out of that pantry and stop Harrison if he tried to lay a finger on Bridget when he heard that. His anger had been overwhelming. Who could ever want to hurt something so beautiful, so perfect? Jack didn't care if he got caught, nothing was happening to Bridget when he was around, even then.

And to think, there was more.

_She spent the good part of two months getting beaten every night by that bastard Nelson. _

_When we were on the way to Singapore, she took a harsh beating from one of Sao Feng's men who repeatedly kicked her into the stomach. Until I killed him. That was enjoyably satisfying._

_She's received more than a few knocks in her life, and more than likely, a good few blows to the stomach._

_And there's the curse to consider. That could hinder our chances._

Jack sighed at the unpleasant thoughts until he was reminded of something else.

_She's only ever been with me._

_But I've been with a lot of women. And I've never gotten one pregnant. I don't think. What if it's not her?_

Jack frowned. He didn't want to be the problem. If it was Bridget who couldn't get pregnant, Jack would have absolutely no intention of being upset with her, of hating her. He wouldn't blame her or anything. He wouldn't disregard her because she couldn't give him a child. But if Jack couldn't get her pregnant? Well, her motherly nature was bound to grow. Didn't every woman want a child at some point? And if Jack could never get her pregnant, she might feel a bit let down.

_This is Bridget. She's not going to run off and leave if she doesn't get pregnant. She ran off and left when there was a child around._

_But she came back. And adapted to being a mother like nobody's business._

_But when we were sinking, she never admitted to wanting children._

_No, I was the fool who did that._

_But she never agreed. She never said that she wanted them too. And when we were talking about it in Japan. She couldn't say if she did want children._

_Or didn't._

_And I fully admitted to her that I did. Great._

_She didn't seem troubled by the fact though. She did think we were both going to die but she took it surprisingly well. She even seemed devastated._

_Once again though, that could be because we were both going to die._

Jack's thoughts were interrupted when Bridget stirred. She let out a sleep filled sigh but didn't wake up. Jack, who had his arm wrapped around her shoulders, starting stroking her arm unconsciously as he kept his other hand on her stomach.

He was sort of confused now. What did Bridget want? She hadn't exactly let anything on. But then again, she very rarely did about anything. The only thing she'd ever said to Jack about children was 'if it happens, it happens'. Well that didn't sound very wanting. It just sounded like if it happened, she'd put up with it.

_But it could mean she doesn't want to get her hopes up because we did start talking about it a few months after we started sleeping together. If it didn't happen by then, who knows if it will? Maybe that's what she meant._

_I don't know what she means, that's the problem!_

Jack actually wished he could ask her. But what could he say? He'd probably scare her into thinking that he was annoyed about it. Or antsy to have a child right now. But now that he had started questioning their situation, loads of more questions had popped up and now, he needed to know their answers. They'd eat away at him. And whenever there was something eating away at Bridget, Jack wanted to know about it. He made her talk about it.

_But I do that because I love her and I don't want to see her being so stressed._

_I'm sure she's the same._

_I don't want to bother her though and make her be bothered about it._

_Oh, maybe that's what she's always thinking when she doesn't want to tell me about things. That's interesting._

Jack sighed. Maybe he didn't have to talk to Bridget. She spoke to Ana all the time. Maybe she'd said something to her. But could Jack ask Ana? In all fairness, anyone Jack asked would assume he was completely desperate for a child. He couldn't ask someone, how soft would he look? He didn't want anyone knowing his and Bridget's business. No, if he was going to enquire about children and women and stuff like that, he'd need to ask someone who'd been there.

_Oh no, not a chance. Not a chance am I asking him._

His father didn't even know about Jack and Bridget. Well, he did. But not officially. And now Jack really did know what would happen if he told his father. It was made obvious yesterday when Teague was completely smug and smirking. Irritating. Jack would not hear the end of it. And he'd never hear the end of not being as stubborn as his father and confessing before Teague came to him. It'd be a win for Teague and a lose for Jack. And Jack didn't like to lose. Jack couldn't lose again. He always lost.

_You're acting a bit pitiful._

"Stupid pride..." Jack muttered.

"Hmmm?" Bridget said as she stirred again. Her eyes were still closed and it was obvious she had just, that second, woken up.

"Nothing luv. Just talking to meself like a madman."

Bridget chuckled. "I'm in love with a madman, what does that say about me?"

"It says I'm a very lucky fella."

Bridget smiled and opened her eyes. "Good morning."

"Good morning. Sleep well?"

"Very well. You?"

"With you next to me? Like the dead."

Bridget frowned. "Now I really don't know what that says about me."

Jack chuckled. "Well if you want to wake me up a little better..."

"Do you ever stop?"

"No."

Bridget began getting up. "I should get back to my room. I can already hear people on deck."

Jack could hear footsteps as well but that didn't stop him from wrapping his arm further around her waist. "No."

"Is it going to be like this every morning we're on board?"

"Not if you give up and just accept that I'm going to keep you here."

Bridget lay back down. "Fine."

"Good."

"How long did you say it'd take to get back to the Pearl? A few days?"

"That's right." Jack said. But to be honest, he didn't know. He hadn't actually asked his father. "You're very anxious to get back, aren't you?

Bridget shrugged. "It's just that I like finally having somewhere I can call my home. That ship has grown on me as much as it's Captain has."

Jack smirked. "That's good to hear."

Bridget turned and hugged into him. "Besides, it's a little weird to be in your childhood room, your childhood bed."

"If it makes you feel any better, you're the first woman ever to be so."

Bridget looked at him incredulously. "Really?"

Jack nodded. "Me father never let me bring girls onto the ship."

"Now I feel even worse about being in here without his knowledge."

"I don't think he'd be against it at this age. And if it's the same girl who I'm actually in love with. It's just when I was a teenager."

Bridget nodded. Understandable. Especially with Jack. Bridget couldn't even begin to think of what Jack was like with the women as a teenager. But that he never snuck a woman on to the ship? That surprised her.

"You never brought a girl on anyway?" She smirked. "Just snuck her on under the moonlight?"

"You never caught onto this notion that me father can be a terrifying man, did you luv?"

"I would think that the little lothario that you are would chance it. Like you're doing with me, right now. Wait; is this one of the reasons that I'm a secret?"

"A little." Jack said. "Actually no, no it isn't."

Bridget frowned. "Jack?"

"Well I am a grown man luv. If I have a woman in me life then that's my decision, not anyone else's."

"And no one else's business?"

"I told you I'll tell him."

"I know. I actually am getting quite fond of all the secret business. Yesterday, everyone was treating me like just another crewmember."

"What?"

"Well if people knew we were together, they would treat me differently; they'd walk on eggshells around me. I mean, your crew don't but Captain Teague's son's woman? I know that your father's crew wouldn't even come near me."

"That's a good thing luv."

"I don't mean trying it on with me, I mean at all. They'd be scared I'd run to you and tell you every little thing."

"Well if you had to come running to me..."

"No. I wouldn't come running to you. And you know I wouldn't. I never do when your crew are joking around and mocking me. I know it's all in good fun but your father's crew don't know I know that."

"I suppose."

"I'm also kind of liking sneaking. It makes me feel like such a bad little pirate."

Jack chuckled. "Does it now? I'm surprised since you won't actually let me do anything with you."

Bridget smirked. "Well okay, so I'm not that bad."

"One could argue luv. Try looking at it from my side."

"Oh hush up Sparrow. You've went one day."

"Eh, have you forgotten the month between your birthday and getting onto the naval ship when you were mad at me?"

"You were keeping things from me. I didn't know what. I just knew you were."

"Well you know now."

"And I awarded yor honesty by sleeping with you. So calm down, will you?"

"I am calm. Hush up woman."

Bridget chuckled. "Bloody pirate."

* * *

"How long until we're at the Pearl?"

"A couple of days."

"Why is it taking so long?" Jack asked. "I just want to be back on me own ship."

Teague rolled his eyes. "We don't all have the fastest ship in the Caribbean. Pipe down anyway. Do you think I like having all the extra people onboard? There's not enough room for everyone and barely anyone's working because they're too busy staring at all the women."

Jack glared at his father. "They better not be."

"Of course they are. They like women; they're obviously going to look. They know not to touch; you won't get any better than that. To be honest, you'll be lucky to get that."

"Are you trying to annoy me?"

"Oh don't worry Jackie; you've always been quite lucky."

Jack cringed. He may have been always lucky but he knew someone who wasn't. And he definitely didn't want that kind of bad luck occurring. He didn't need to explain to his father why one of his men was being strung along behind the ship.

"Luck shouldn't come into it." Jack said. "I'm surprised you don't really mind if your men go against your word."

"I would. But I've given the orders, they can follow them or they can go against them. If they go against them, they'll be punished. Severely. But I don't plan to do so until they break the rules."

"So you're not instilling the fear into your men too much so you can see if they'll break your rules?"

"Well the old fella's like Harry and the men know that me rules are serious. I don't need to go on about them. What I say goes. But the younger fella's, I need to gauge their confidence, their self worth. I want to see if I have to be strict, if I can get away with just me word being enough or if I have to kill them."

"Of course." Jack muttered. "But why do you have so many younger fellas' on board anyway? Why not just have the men you're used to?"

Teague looked at him. "Well you know me Jackie. Always lending a helping hand to the younger one's who are just trying to break into pirating. I like giving people a chance. It's why I took Heather on."

Teague and Jack looked down at Heather to see her looking up at them. When she saw them looking, she quickly looked away and rushed off.

Jack and Teague frowned and tilted their heads to the side.

"She's a bit of a weird one." Jack said.

"You have no idea."

* * *

Reggie was passing the galley when he spotted exactly what he wanted to see. A very pleasing view.

"Well, hello luv."

Bridget turned to face whoever was talking to her with a frown. "Oh. Hello." Bridget turned her back to him again as she cleaned the table with a cloth and Reggie walked further into the galley.

He came to stand next to her. "So, how are you enjoying the ship?"

"It's lovely. Captain Teague should be very proud."

"Yes, couldn't find a better place to work." Reggie said. "Though, the surroundings have gotten a little more pleasing to look at these past few days."

"Okay then."

"So Bridget, do you drink rum?"

Bridget rolled her eyes. "Is there something you want?"

"To know if you drink."

"Yes, I do. Bye now."

"Bridget, I'm just trying to be polite. I'm a very nice person."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. I think it would benefit you to try and get to know me better. I know I would love to get to know you better."

Reggie felt a hand grasp his shoulder and it tightened quite painfully.

"You would, would you?"

Reggie turned to see Captain Jack looking quite tight jawed.

"Hello Captain Jack. And how are you today?"

"Annoyed." Jack said. "I thought it was made very clear that my crew were not here for your enjoyment?"

"Oh, I know that." Reggie stuttered. "I...I was just trying to be nice."

"Really? Because it looks to me like a little runt of a fella is making a jackass out of himself by trying to get mixed up in things better left to real men." Jack said as Reggie felt his collar get pulled and Jack dragged him towards the door. Jack threw Reggie out of the room with such force that he hit the opposite wall and Jack smirked at him before closing the door in his face. He turned back to Bridget to see her smirking at him. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I think you were acting a little more involved than a Captain should. Not to mention jealous. Possessive."

"Me being possessive of you is new to you?"

"Definitely not."

"That little fool needs to be taught a few lessons."

"And you're just the man for the job?"

"No but I wouldn't mind participating in smacking the confidence out of that fat head of his."

"Well that would be man's business." Bridget smirked.

"So is seducing a woman such as yourself and that should be left to those capable of it. It's intricate business which only the best of us succeed at."

Bridget raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Women like me?"

"Aye. Asking you do you like rum, what a little twit."

"That's not what you would have done."

"No. If you remember correctly, I just handed it to you without asking. Seducing you was a very delicate procedure."

"Was it?"

"Aye. I had to pretend to be someone else."

Bridget chuckled. "You didn't have to. You just went about seducing me a different way than to all your other women."

"Ah but every woman is different so there's no certain way to do it. You have to rely on your instincts."

"And your instincts told you I wanted you to be someone else?"

"No. Unfortunate mishap."

"So you never seduced women the same way twice?"

"Well, I had me tricks and techniques. But me usual tricks for seducing went out the window with you. I just did what felt right."

"Oh really?"

"Aye. Whatever I wanted. Running me fingers over your soft skin." Jack grazed his fingers down Bridget's cheek and his thumb ran across her bottom lip and down her neck. "Running me hands through that silky hair." Jack's hands moved to her hair and combed through it. "Holding you tightly against me." Jack's hands grasped her waist and pulled her closer to him. "Kissing every single inch." Jack's lips went to her neck.

"Jack, we're in the galley."

"I know, it's so saucy."

Bridget pulled away. "I'm still saying no Sparrow."

"You're giving me quite the challenge luv."

"Well maybe you just weren't as successful at seducing me as you thought."

"Hmm, you really did just give me a challenge."

Bridget laughed and walked over to the door, opening it. "No I didn't Sparrow."

"Yes, you did." He called after her as she walked away.

"Didn't."

Jack smirked. He always did love a challenge.

* * *

"You do realise you and Jack are the worst people ever at keeping a secret?"

Bridget sighed. "I know but I can't help it. I like being playful and couple-y with him."

"Then why not just tell everyone so you can be playful and couple-y all the time without fearing someone might walk in?"

"Because I can't tell Jack's father. He has to do that. And he will."

"Oh really? And when will that be?"

Bridget shrugged. "Whenever he's ready. Look, I know to all of you it seems really bizarre that I'm going along with this without a problem but Jack explained it to me and I understand. Besides, like you said we're not very good so it probably won't be a secret for much longer."

The two looked over when the door opened and Heather entered the room.

"What are you two doing in here?" She asked.

"Talking about how this secret business is nonsense again." Ana said.

"Is it nonsense though?" Heather said and the two frowned at her. "Well you know," She continued. "Who knows if Captain Teague would be very accepting of what you two have going on. How would you define what you have exactly?"

Bridget was thinking about what Heather was saying. "You could be onto something there. I remember Jack telling me about how his father used to be quite strict about these kinds of matters."

Ana nodded. "Teague does seem like the kind who would have strict rules about who is brought on his ship."

Heather nodded. "He is. It's why he'll throw anyone into the brig without a qualm. And I mean anyone. I would not at all be surprised if he wasn't the biggest fan of you and Jack and whatever you two are. Which is?"

"But would he mind though? Jack is a grown man." Bridget said.

"I think Teague might be more annoyed that Jack kept this a secret from him." Ana said.

"What exactly is 'this'?" Heather asked. "If you had to put a label on it..."

"I mean," Bridget said, clearly not paying attention. "Jack does have his reasons. Teague being strict about what goes on in his ship is a very good one. He did make it very clear to his men that we weren't to be bothered."

"Yes," Ana agreed. "And if he found out that Jack was "bothering" you on a nightly basis, he might be annoyed that he wasn't even aware that his rules were being broken. By his son, no less. I have no doubt that Teague uses Jack as an example. If his son goes against the rules, that's a bit of a punch in the gut."

"I don't want Jack to get in trouble with his father because of me." Bridget said. "Although I haven't been letting Jack, I'll use your very nice phrasing; "bother" me on this ship a lot."

"Really?" Heather frowned.

"And he keeps bothering me about bothering him. Not that it works."

"I love you Bridget." Ana chuckled.

"I just don't want people to hear us. Or walk in on us."

"Then why do you stay in there?" Heather asked. Bridget really wasn't making it easy to figure out what their relationship was.

Bridget shrugged. "Why not? Like you said, I can't stay in here and we never did find another room. There are too many people onboard."

Heather nodded. "So it's just for convenience?"

Bridget smiled. "Among other things."

"Well," Ana said. "I commend you Bridget. You're finally not giving him what he wants."

"What do you mean 'finally'?"

"Oh please," Ana said. "Whenever we're on the Pearl, he gets what he wants from you."

Bridget smirked. "He's my Captain."

Ana scrunched her face. "Ew."

"Oh stop Ana." Bridget said. "You know it's just a bit of fun."

Although Bridget meant her joking now, Heather jumped at the opportunity to believe that the 'bit of fun' meant her and Jack in general.

"Really?"

Bridget frowned. "Of course. What else do you think it is?"

"I...Nothing." Heather said. She was still quite new to this pirate business. She didn't want to seem too innocent or naive. So it wasn't strange for two people to sleep together without any attachments. That was fine. She supposed. "So you and Jack aren't getting up to anything on this ship?"

"Not really." Bridget said.

"A little bit of desperation never hurt anyone." Ana said.

Bridget smirked. "You really don't like the fact that Jack and I..."

"I just think," Ana interrupted before Bridget could continue. "That Sparrow gets his way too often. It's nice to know he's getting a bit humbled."

"Mhmm." Bridget said. "You say humbled. And nice. But all I hear is 'hahaha Sparrow's getting desperate'."

Heather realised. Maybe that's what Elizabeth had been on about. If Jack wasn't getting anything from the woman he usually did, maybe he was scouring somewhere else. And his eyes had landed on Heather.

_I don't think I'd want that. Even if it is Jack Sparrow._

_God, I feel like such an infant around these people. I'm a pirate now. Apparently, this is what pirates do._

"Heather?" Bridget asked.

Heather came out of her thoughts to see Bridget and Ana staring up at her with confused expressions.

"What? Sorry, I was just thinking."

Bridget nodded. "Well we were asking you did you want to come up on deck. We're getting back to work."

"Oh, no. I'm going to stay down here and...think some more."

"Em...okay. See you later."

Bridget and Ana walked out of the room and closed the door behind them.

"Strange girl."

"Absolutely batty."

* * *

"I'm telling you, I saw fire in those eyes."

"Nice try. If you don't think you can do it, just admit it and admit you lost the bet."

Reggie glared at Pete. "I'm not admitting anything. I'm warning you. Captain Sparrow was practically murderous when he saw me with her."

Pete shrugged. "That's because we're not supposed to be with her. If you're trying to scare me, it's not working."

"Captain Jack don't scare you?"

Pete scoffed. "No. He thinks he's all high and mighty because he's the Captain's son and because he's got the fastest ship in the Caribbean and women fall at his feet and he's the Pirate Lord of the Caribbean sea and he's sacked Nassau port without firing a single shot and he killed Barbossa when the man couldn't be killed and he beat enemy after enemy and he escaped the gallows at Port Royal and come to think of it, death in general many times and..."

"Scared now?"

Pete looked at him uncertainly before sitting up straight, eager to maintain his confidence. "No. Give me a few years and I'll have a hefty list of those kinds of things too. And Bridget will be on that list."

"I'm pretty sure she's on Captain Jack's list."

"No. That's Anamaria."

"Because he can't have both?"

"Well if Bridget's alright with open relationships like that, this'll be easier than I thought."

"I don't know..."

"You're scared?"

"Have you seen the bruises he gave me? I mean, I put up a fair fight but..."

"Look, if you don't want to win the bet, that's fine. That means I get her all to meself and your money."

Reggie sneered. "I think you'll find this bet ain't over yet. She was loving what I was dishing out before we were interrupted."

"Was she?"

"Aye."

"Well, let the best man win."

"Don't worry, I will."

* * *

"Any luck?"

Norrington jumped. "Would you please hum or something when you're approaching me? You creep like no man's business."

"That's because it is no man's business."

"Do you want something?"

"To know how you're getting on with Bridget."

Norrington huffed. "I'm not getting on with her. I'm still of the persuasion that she was simply being friendly."

"Nonsense." Teague said and he looked across the deck, making sure Jack wasn't on deck. "Bridget, get over here!"

Norrington turned quickly. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"If you're not going to be a man..."

"You..."

Bridget walked over. "Yes?"

"James here needs a hand. So lend him one. Bye now."

Teague walked off and Bridget turned to Norrington.

"You needed help with something?"

"What? No, no, I'm fine. Thank you."

"But the Captain just said..."

"He was getting confused. It's fine. I'm fine."

Bridget frowned. "Okay, sorry to bother you."

She turned and walked away and Norrington cursed himself. He'd just made himself look like a complete prat. And made it look like she was annoying him. Why did he have to seem so rude? "Wait!"

Bridget turned. "Yes?"

"I...Dogs."

"What?"

"Dogs. My dog. The jail dog."

"What about him?"

"I can't find him."

Bridget frowned and pointed five feet away from Norrington. "He's asleep behind that barrel there."

Norrington looked. "Oh, there he is. Thank you. I didn't know what I'd do if I lost him on top of everything else."

Bridget smiled at him. She'd forgotten that he'd practically had everything ripped away from him and forced into a life he didn't particularly want. Like she had happen to her in her life. "Not a problem. Do you need help with anything else?"

"I...a name."

"A name? I think James Norrington is a pretty solid one for you."

"No, not for me. For the jail dog. I can't keep calling him 'the jail dog'."

"Why didn't you give him a name in Port Royal?"

"I...I don't know. I should have."

Bridget nodded. "Well I've never really been good at naming things. If it were me, I'd probably end up calling him Jail because he probably responds to 'the jail dog' after all this time and because I'm not very bright."

Norrington smiled. "I'm sure that's not true."

Bridget smiled. "You're the only one. But thank you. Well see you."

Bridget walked away and Norrington smiled. She was nice.

"So?"

"Oh my God, you are going to give me a heart attack!"

"Oh shut it James, how'd it go?"

"She's a lovely person."

"And?"

"And that's all I consider her. I don't know why you're pushing me on her."

"I'm a nice man. I like to see people happy."

"I'd be happy to have her friendship. That's all."

Teague frowned. "Why is that all?"

"Because I don't know anything about her."

"That's why you should try to get to know her better."

"Look, Bridget seems like a very nice girl and a nice friend. But I am not going to go chasing after her. I've been burned before. I'm not going through all that again. I would like to be friends with her and nothing more so stop wasting your time."

"Fine. Stay friends." Teague said. "If men and women can stay friends without anything else."

Norrington frowned. "Of course they can. Your son and that other woman are a perfect example. I never thought I'd say that Jack Sparrow was perfect about something. I feel ashamed all of a sudden."

"You mean Ana? No, boy, he's going there on a regular basis."

"Thank you...for that." Norrington said disgustedly. "Lovely image."

Teague shrugged. "I'm old and I'm a pirate. I don't know what you want from me."

Norrington turned to finish tying a knot. "Leave me alone about Bridget and stop sneaking up on me. There. That's two requests. Hello?" Norrington turned to see Teague gone. "How the bloody hell does he do that?"

* * *

"Oi! I have to talk to you."

"Don't shout at me boy."

Jack followed his father into his cabin and shut the door.

"What do you want to talk about?" Teague asked.

"A couple of things. First of all, I told you," Jack said. "To tell your men that the women of my crew were off limits."

Teague shrugged. "I did. I can't watch them all the time."

"You should try to get them to respect your rules."

"They're not my rules. They're your rules."

"Oh thank you. Well whoever's rules they were, the little buggers aren't listening. I caught one trying to crack onto Bridget."

"Well what do you want me to do? Unless he actually puts his hands on hers, he's technically not doing anything wrong."

"They should be able to feel respected onboard."

"Who should?"

"The women!"

"Which one?"

Jack frowned. "What do you mean which...Both of them!"

"But if one had to be safer than the other...?"

"What are you talking about?!"

"Nothing."

"I just want my crew, man or woman, to have a little respect and safety."

Teague nodded and began walking out of the cabin. "Don't you worry Jackie; I'll make sure they're safe. I know exactly how to do it."

* * *

"Why are Bridget and Ana in the brig?"

"You wanted them safe, they're safe."

"I didn't mean lock them in the brig!"

"You didn't specify."

"They didn't do anything to warrant being in the brig."

Teague shrugged. "They were distracting the men. So, I got rid of the distractions. Now they're out of sight and out of reach..."

"Leave them out."

"No."

"Why?"

"You're the one who wanted them protected from pirates. They're protected down there."

"They're trapped down there."

"You say prison, I say protection."

"Just let them out."

"To be honest, it's protection for me men too."

"What?"

"Against Ana." Teague smirked. Annoyed Jack was always hysterical.

"What?"

"She's been threatening my crew left, right and centre."

"They need to be threatened."

"Careful Jackie, some of those men have been on this ship longer than you have."

"I'm not talking about Harry and them; I'm talking about the younger ones who think they're entitled to anything just because they're a pirate. Like that Reggie fella. Little..."

"Why do you keep calling me crew little? They're fully grown men."

"I could very easily argue that fact. He looks about fifteen."

"I bet he's older than some of your crew. Like Bridget."

"She's twenty one."

"He's twenty five."

"How do you know that?"

"I don't. I'm lying. I have no idea what age he is."

"He should be in the brig.

"Fine. I'll put him down there too."

"Not too. Instead!"

"You just said..."

"Not with the women!"

"You're a very hard man to please."

"I'm not. It's simple. Let Bridget and Ana out."

Teague smirked. "I'm going to take a leaf out of your book. I'm only going to let one of them out."

Jack frowned. "What?"

"Well, when it was about Will and Elizabeth, you only cared if one of them got out. William. So I'm going to do that again. Only one's allowed out."

"Which one?"

"Who do you think?"

Jack looked at him incredulously. "With you, I know never to guess."

Teague was smirking widely. "Look, I'll do you a favour. I know which one to leave out."

"You do?"

"Aye. Don't you worry Jackie."

* * *

"I'm sorry luv."

Bridget smiled through the bars. "It's okay."

"I don't know why he let Ana out but whenever I go up to ask him, he just says 'no need to thank me' and walks off. Now he's locked in his cabin with a bottle of rum. Won't be seen again till some time tomorrow. I told you he's crazy."

"Sounds familiar." She joked.

Jack looked at her from where his head rested against the bars.

"Are you alright?"

Bridget inhaled and nodded. "Fine. Did you find out what he did with Prentiss?"

"Didn't bother to ask. I don't care. I was only interested in you."

Jack could have killed his father. This seemed to be a huge joke to him and why wouldn't it be? He didn't have anything to lose in this and was able to entertain himself by watching everyone around him run around like headless chickens.

"I'm sorry Bridget, me father has a very weird and sick sense of humour. You didn't do anything wrong."

"It's okay." Bridget said. "I'm fine."

"Is that why every time a candle flickers, you nearly jump?"

"I know they're not going to go out. I know that."

"And if they did?"

"You're here."

"And I'll stay here. Is that enough?"

Bridget nodded but didn't look at him, just kept looking straight ahead. "More than."

"Bridget, I know you're scared..."

"I'm not scared. There's nothing to be scared of."

Jack didn't believe this for one second. _How about because the last time you were stuck in a brig, you were being sent to be a slave? Or that the last time you were trapped, you were getting tortured? If I didn't think you'd have a heart attack at being alone down here, I'd be up and banging on me father's door. Not that that's ever done any good._

"I know you're not." He said. "You're stronger than that."

Bridget nodded. "Mhmm."

Jack was definitely going to kill his father.

* * *

**Don't be mad at Teague. He doesn't know about Bridget's demons and he thought he was doing good by leaving Ana out. Besides, he may be my favourite ever character to write! It's so much fun! Also a little bit of trivia, today, though it's not in the story since they're only in September, is the day Jack and Bridget met. Yup, the 28th of December.**

**I don't think I wrote this chapter the best that I could but I will be honest, the day after Christmas, we had a family tragedy. I won't go into detail but we've been spending a lot of time up in the hospital. I'm actually writing this on the internet on my phone from the waiting room. To take my mind off of things, I've been writing seeing as I started writing this chapter a few days before the incident. I just want to get to this part of the story but I apologise for any spelling or grammar mistakes and if it's not as up to scratch as my previous chapters.**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	26. A Matter Of Trust

**Thank You to lori, Madness Is Me, linalove, you cant rush science, Pirate's Bonny Lass, Midnight LeAnn, Lykopis08, xBelekinax, Pirate Fangirl and nevvy!**

**To lori: I like Teague too though he'd probably be infuriating to be around for too long. Thank you!**

**To Pirate Fangirl: Thank you. I know, one of these days poor Bridget is going to snap!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates**

**Here's Chapter 26!**

"_Enjoying your birthday, luv?"_

_Bridget smiled. "More than any other."_

"_I don't know if that's a huge thing with the couple of years you've had, luv..."_

_Bridget chuckled and reached up to his lips. "I'm enjoying my birthday very much." She kissed him lightly before placing her head on his chest. "I never knew a birthday could last three days."_

"_Well you've never had me working on it."_

"_True. If only I'd found you sooner. Well, I suppose you found me..."_

"_No need to worry about any of that. There'll be next year and the year after and the year after..."_

"_That sounds absolutely delightful. Although, let's not focus on the past or future. I'm really only interested in right now." Bridget began kissing his chest and Jack chuckled. _

"_Fine by me. Just as long as you keep that up."_

"_I think I can handle that."_

"_Oh, I know you can."_

Jack sighed as he thought about those couple of days. They had been amazing and then everything seemed to go downhill from there. He had gotten so preoccupied with coming up with plans on how to find his brother, how to appease his father, he was anxious over his compass, Bridget began asking questions seeing as he was keeping things from her and being short with her, that only made him tenser and angrier, then they nearly died after the naval ship was sunk and then there was all the chaos on his father's ship. Bridget was now locked in a brig, lying on the floor, asleep. Finally. It had taken such a long time as she was terrified but Jack finally got her to relax and now he was gently rubbing her back, hoping she slept the night out. He felt completely guilty. About so many things.

"_Don't!" _

"_What luv? What is it?"_

"_Don't put out the lamps."_

"_Why?"_

"_I don't want to be alone in the dark again. I can't be."_

That hadn't even been the start of it.

"_Let me out, please! Jack, get me out! Get me out!"_

"_Alright Bridget. Bridget you have to calm down."_

"_I can't...I can't stay in here. Let me out. Please! Get me out! Jack, get me out!"_

Jack closed his eyes in frustration. He hated remembering that night. It was definitely one of the worst of his life. He still felt guilty for letting that happen to her.

And then Jack felt angry as he remembered something else.

_Bridget woke up to find Jack out of the bed and tearing out several chests, one after the other. "Jack? What are you doing?"_

"_Looking for me compass."_

_Bridget watched as Jack was storming around the room and pulling the place apart. _

"_Well, it couldn't have gotten far from where it usually is on your person."_

"_Well, it has! Otherwise, it obviously wouldn't be missing!" _

_Bridget was slightly taken aback by Jack's reaction. "Sorry."_

"_It's just...my compass is important. You know it is."_

"_I know but..."_

"_I need to find that compass!"_

_Bridget wrapped the sheet around herself and got off the bed. "We'll find it."_

"_I need to remember the last time I used it. It had to have been in the last few days."_

"_It wasn't."_

"_Of course it was, I always use my compass."_

"_Jack..."_

"_Bridget, I think I know better than..."_

"_You've been in here for the past few days! And you haven't used that compass once! You haven't used it since before you came back here for my birthday!"_

_Jack stood up straight as he remembered. He hadn't used his compass on Bridget's birthday. But he'd had it. And now it was missing. He had it before he left that morning and it was gone when he came back. _

"_Jack?"_

"_It doesn't matter."_

"_What?"_

"_I know where the compass is."_

"_You do? Where?"_

"_I let someone borrow it."_

"_You let someone borrow your compass?"_

"_Aye."_

"_And you forgot you did that?"_

"_Aye."_

"_Well, you're obviously lying."_

_Jack looked at her. "What?"_

"_You're lying. I can see it in your face. You would never let anyone borrow that compass. So either, you know where it is and you don't want me to know or you know who has it and you don't want me to know. Seeing as if it were someplace, I couldn't see any possible reason why you wouldn't want me to know where but if someone has it, well you might not want me to know who you've been talking to. So I'm going to guess someone has it."_

"_I..."_

"_And seeing as the last time you had it was the night before my birthday and you haven't left the ship since my birthday, that means you lost it on my birthday. And that would mean you met someone and you didn't tell me. You usually tell me everything you can because you either trust me or you can't lie to me like you couldn't right now. So whoever has it is someone you don't want to talk about."_

"_Bridget, that's..."_

"_You've admitted it to me that you don't want me to know about your family and your past. Did you meet someone from your family on my birthday and you didn't tell me? Is that why you were late? Because you couldn't get away from a family member?"_

"_How are you even..."_

"_Jack, were you with your father?"_

_Jack was blown away. Her thought process in regards to him was meticulous. She really did know him. And she was intelligent. Really intelligent. Jack was astounded. She had gotten absolutely every detail spot on._

"_Bridget, that is ludicrous. Of course none of that is true. I leant my compass to Gibbs."_

"_Gibbs?"_

"_He's me first mate and I knew I wouldn't be needing my compass for these few days. I just forgot."_

"_You just forgot?"_

"_You don't need to repeat everything I say, Bridget."_

_Bridget shrugged. "Fine."_

"_Fine?"_

"_Fine. I don't know what else you want me to say."_

"_What I want you to say? Bri..."_

"_You don't have to repeat everything I say."_

_Bridget walked back to the bed and Jack huffed._

"_You're angry."_

"_I'm very aware that you're lying to me but you're not going to stop so I don't know what else to say."_

"_I am not lying."_

"_Jack, I know when you lie to me."_

"_When have I ever lied to you?"_

"_When you told me you had no plans of killing Nelson. You admitted afterwards that you had. I asked you so many times and every time you said no or you didn't know. But you were fully planning on killing him. Even when he had me in that forest, you made up some story about having him arrested as a pirate just for my benefit and that wasn't true."_

_Jack cursed. He didn't think she'd come up with an example so fast. "That was to protect you."_

"_It was still a lie. A lie I didn't believe. Because I can tell when you're lying. You were lying then and you're lying now." Bridget began getting changed into her clothes for the first time in days. "And this time you aren't doing it for my protection, you're just doing it because...I don't know but you are."_

_Bridget was finished getting dressed and walked out of the cabin. Jack sighed. _

_Well, her birthday was officially over._

That had been the start of a long month. Jack's moods only got worse. He was short tempered and Bridget got the brunt of it, seeing as she was with him in private more than anyone and she wasn't afraid to talk back to him if he was moody with her for no reason. And for some reason that Jack couldn't realise, Bridget always forgave him the second he was remorseful. Well, most of the time. There were a couple of times where she was frosty for a while after he'd been particularly snappy.

Jack looked down at her in the brig. He didn't know why she always forgave him but he certainly wasn't going to point out how foolish it was.

He was getting the sweetest deal in the world.

* * *

"Jack, wake up."

Jack felt a gentle shaking which stirred him awake. He found himself uncomfortably slumped against the bars of the cell and when he looked up, he saw Bridget smiling down with him.

"You should have gone to bed. Your back will be in agony."

H e couldn't believe he fell asleep. "I told you I'd stay."

"And you have no idea how grateful I am that you did that for me. Why don't you go back up to a comfortable bed for a while? I'll be okay."

"No. I'm going to go see my father and get you out of here."

"Will your father be around?"

"What time is it?"

Bridget chuckled. "I wouldn't know."

"Oh. Of course. Well, it doesn't matter. You're getting out of here now."

* * *

"Open the door!"

Jack kept banging on his father's door with no luck.

"Jack..."

"Not now." Jack said to Harry. "I need to harass my father."

"Yes, but..."

"Open the door!"

"He would, I think, if he was in there."

Jack turned. "What?"

"He ain't in there. Left this morning, walked below deck, hasn't been seen since. You know how he can just go missing."

Jack huffed. He did know. This was going to take forever.

"Why are you so anxious to see him anyway?"

"He has Bridget in the brig. I want her out."

"Oh aye, we heard about that."

Jack frowned. "You did?"

"Aye. Everyone knows."

"They do?"

"Aye."

"Do you know why?"

"Does your father ever need a reason?"

"Exactly. Well, if you even just find the keys..."

"Now that'll be a problem."

"Why?"

"That's what your father is looking for."

"He lost the keys?!"

"Aye. She'll be down there until he finds them."

"Bloody hell..."

* * *

Bridget was surprised when she heard a pitter patter and soon, she saw the jail dog coming down the stairs. In his mouth were the keys to the brig. Bridget smiled and rushed over to the bars.

* * *

"Where the bloody hell is he?"

Jack was walking around the ship looking for his father with absolutely no luck. How could the man go missing? It was a ship! The ship Jack grew up on. He had no where to hide that Jack couldn't find.

Jack turned a corner when he bumped into something.

"Oh!" Elizabeth gasped.

Jack frowned. "Have you seen my father?"

"No."

Jack nodded and began walking away.

"Wait!"

Jack didn't turn back. "Can't. I'm busy."

"Jack, you could at least be civil."

"I know that but right now I actually am busy."

"Looking for your father?"

"However did you guess?"

Elizabeth realised she had a golden opportunity. "I actually did see him a while ago with Heather."

Jack stopped. "Heather?"

Elizabeth nodded. "Find her and she can probably tell you where he is."

Jack nodded. "Thank you Elizabeth."

He walked away and Elizabeth smiled.

"Pleasure is all mine."

Jack walked down the hall and searched around, finding Heather in the galley.

"Heather, just the person I'm looking for."

Heather smiled. "Really?"

* * *

"Good boy."

Norrington took the keys out of the dogs mouth as he came back to him and pocketed them. "Well done."

"You didn't have to do that, you know but thank you."

Norrington turned to see Bridget standing behind him.

"Oh well, I heard you were in the brig and I know how uncomfortable it is down there so..."

Bridget smiled. "And with what you just did, you risked going back down there. So thank you for that. I won't tell anyone how I got out."

"Thank you."

Bridget nodded to him in understanding and Norrington returned it before she walked below deck. Norrington looked after her for a few seconds before returning to scruffing the dog's fur.

Bridget walked through the ship looking for Jack as he was no doubt looking for his father.

"Bridget?"

Bridget turned and smiled at Elizabeth.

"I thought you were in the brig."

"I broke out." Bridget said. "Have you seen Jack?"

Elizabeth smiled widely. "Oh I would think he's quite busy."

Bridget frowned. "Doing what?"

"Let's just say he's doing what Jack Sparrow does best."

"I don't follow. Let's say more."

Elizabeth smirked. "He's having some alone time with a certain somebody."

"A certain somebody?"

"Heather."

Bridget's face dropped. "What?"

Elizabeth nodded. "Him and Heather. Who knows? You may be getting an extra crewmember."

Bridget turned and stormed off.

"Bridget?"

* * *

Jack was definitely confused. He didn't know what Heather was up to and he was too scared to ask. But she was definitely acting strangely.

"Heather, Elizabeth said you'd..."

"I'd what?"

"Look, I'm just looking for..."

"For?"

Jack frowned. Why wasn't he being allowed finish a sentence? Heather seemed downright nervous to be around him. Almost jumpy. She was walking around and wouldn't relax. To be honest, watching her was giving Jack motion sickness. He walked over to her and caught her to stop her from moving.

"Heather! All I want is..."

Jack was more than shocked when Heather reached up and locked lips with him. Heather reached up and grasped his coat and Jack pulled back.

"What the bloody hell was that?"

"I think it was quite obvious what that was."

Jack looked over to see Bridget leaning against the doorframe with folded arms and an unreadable expression. Jack hadn't made eye contact for two seconds before Bridget was gone, storming off.

"Bridget, wait!"

Jack ran after her and saw her go into a room and lock the door behind her. Jack walked up to the door and leaned his head against it.

"Bridget? Please open the door."

"Give me a minute." Jack could at least take consolation in the fact that she didn't sound angry, just devastated. Which was actually worse. So he couldn't take consolation at all.

"I don't really want to."

"You don't have a choice."

Like Jack was leaning against the door on the outside, Bridget was leaning against it on the inside. She was trying to regain some composure as her heart was going a mile a minute. If Jack's reaction to the kiss was anything to go by, he had absolutely no desire to kiss Heather and had no intention of doing so as he pulled back but just seeing Jack kiss another woman had shaken Bridget. It was completely awful.

"Bridget? Please?"

"Em...no."

"Bridget."

"Could you please just give a second to...get my head around things?"

"No because there is nothing to get your head around. I didn't...Bridget, please let me in."

To be honest, Jack couldn't get his head around these things. He had no idea what had just happened. Why did Heather do that? He was just looking for his father.

_Did I lead her on or something without even realising it? Heather's never been loose, she's so innocent. She knew Bridget and I were in a relationship. What got into her?_

Jack tried to think back to if he'd ever inadvertently made her believe he'd wanted that. What was he even doing alone with her? Then it all came crashing back into his memory. And he was furious with one person.

_Elizabeth!_

"Bridget?"

"Yes?"

"Are you going to come out?"

"No."

"Can I come in?"

Bridget didn't answer.

"Bridget?"

Jack heard the door unlock but not open. Jack opened it and he saw Bridget on the other side. Jack walked over to her and took her into his arms.

"I swear, Bridget I swear I don't know how that happened. I was just asking where my father was and the next thing I knew, she was kissing me. Bridget, I'm sorry."

Bridget nodded. "Okay."

"Okay? That's it? Okay?"

"I saw you push her away. I don't know what else there is to say."

"If you know that it wasn't my choice, why do you seem so upset?"

"Well how would you feel if you saw another man kissing me even if I didn't want him to?"

Jack didn't have to imagine the anger. He already knew. He had seen Sao Feng kiss her and touch her and she certainly hadn't been asking for it. But he'd never told her he'd witnessed that moment.

"I'd be livid."

"I'm just a bit heartbroken."

"Don't be. Bridget, there is only one woman on this ship, in the world, that I want to kiss."

Bridget looked up into his eyes and to prove that he meant what he said, Jack pressed his lips against hers. He was relieved when he felt her respond. His hand caressed her cheek as the kiss deepened and became more passionate. They pulled apart when they were walked in on.

"Oh, I...what?"

Jack and Bridget looked to see Elizabeth frowning at the two of them. Jack looked furious.

"You two...are together?"

Elizabeth nearly died. She had been throwing Jack and Heather together all this time when Jack was with Bridget.

"Yes!" Jack snapped. "We are. So I do not now nor do I ever plan on doing your dirty work to get Heather away from William. Get that into your head."

Bridget frowned at Jack before looking at Elizabeth. "What?"

Before they knew it, Heather rushed into the room with, surprisingly, Will following her. "I am so sorry. I...I didn't know."

"You did, though." Bridget said angrily.

"I didn't." Elizabeth said. "I didn't know. I never would have..."

"You shouldn't have anyway!" Jack said.

Will frowned. He had found Heather panicking and couldn't help but try and help calm her down. He was very confused when she started blabbering about Jack, Bridget and Elizabeth and then ran out of the room to find them. "Wait. Everybody stop. Now, can someone explain what is going on? I'm only getting bits and pieces here."

"I'd be happy to." Jack said. "Your little fiancé here decided that she didn't trust your and Heather's relationship so she tried to get me to seduce Heather. I, understandably, said no. So she must have went behind my back and yours and worked on Heather to get her to believe that I would happily leave Bridget for her."

"No." Heather said. "I mean, most of that is true but I was under the impression that you and Bridget weren't serious."

"Why would you think that?" Jack asked.

"Well..." Heather said. "Because Bridget said so."

Jack looked at Bridget with an astounded expression as Bridget looked at Heather with a confused one. But the damage wasn't done.

"Think about it." Heather said. "If someone says that a person is paying attention to you, you're automatically going to believe it. And convince yourself that it's a good thing. I mean, first Elizabeth says she always catches him looking at me and then as proof, points it out. Then he finds me alone and says 'just the person I'm looking for'. What am I supposed to think? Especially when I'm under the impression that he and Bridget were only having a bit of fun, confirmed by Bridget herself. I mean, anyone would be convinced. I'd only heard from their relationship from Will and then I hear that's not allowed go around. If they were in love, why would they want to keep that a secret? So believe it or not, yes I was convinced! So thank you very much everyone for making me feel even more of a fool than I already felt!" Heather stormed out of the room, leaving both couples to glare at each other with a few glances to other people they were angry at.

"You were looking at her? You wanted her alone?"

"You and I aren't serious?"

"Oh sod off, you kissed another woman."

"You just said you didn't hold that against me!"

"That was before I found out she thought you were leading her on!"

"I was not! But what should it matter? We're only a bit of fun!"

Meanwhile, Will and Elizabeth were having their own problems.

"You told Heather Jack's secret but you wouldn't tell me?"

"You are definitely not allowed be the angry one right now. You didn't trust me so you tried to get Jack to seduce Heather? For God's sake Elizabeth!"

Everyone was shocked when they were thrown to the floor in a blast.

"Oh bloody hell, not this again!" Jack said.

"Someone's firing at the ship?" Bridget asked.

"Aye." Jack said, springing up and bringing her up with him. "Come on."

Jack took her hand and led her out of the room and into his where he went to a chest. He pulled out a sword. "Here."

"Yours?"

"From when I was a lad. Should be light enough for you but it's still quite dangerous if you find yourself on the receiving end."

"What about you?"

"Oh, I'm pretty sure I'll be given one."

Jack rushed up on deck and Bridget followed. She saw the enemy ship and felt the blasts from their ship to Teague's and Teague's ship to theirs.

"Here you go, Jackie." Teague said, handing his son one of his swords, another one in his other hand.

"Who is it?" Jack asked.

"Prentiss' ship come to get their Captain back."

* * *

**The question, well one of them, is where is Prentiss?**

**I would just like to say thank you all for your kinds words and thoughts. It really does mean a lot that you would include them in your reviews. Thank you.**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	27. Battle

**Thank You to Midnight LeAnn, nevvy, linalove, lori, tonidepp16, Lykopis08, Pirate's Bonny Lass and xBelekinax!**

**To lori: I think if Jack saw that, Norrington wouldn't be breathing much longer. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates**

**Here's Chapter 27!**

There was one question Jack had on his mind.

"Where is Prentiss?"

Teague thought about it. "Eh..."

"You forgot?!"

"Not forgot. Temporarily misplaced."

"Your memory?!"

"Shut up boy and get ready. Leave the woman to me."

Jack huffed and ran off to his crew.

"There ain't enough swords for everyone Captain!" Gibbs said. "We had to leave ours on the Pearl when we got captured so they weren't taken off us, remember?"

"I do. All too bloody well. Unlike some people..."

"Captain?"

Jack turned to his crew. "How many swords have we got?"

"There's fifteen of us and there's only six swords to go around."

"Right, well we've got eight if you include mine and Bridget's. We'll just have to use anything we can get our hands on. Guns, knives, oars, anything you can make a weapon out of. Improvise. We'll work it out."

Ana walked over to Bridget. "You have a sword?"

Bridget nodded. "Share?"

"Let's stay close, shall we?"

"Good stuff."

"You won't be saying that in a few minutes."

Bridget, like she was sure everyone else was doing, was thinking about her weapons back on the Pearl and how handy they'd be right now. Her sword and the gun and dagger she'd acquired in Singapore and kept for herself. She didn't think it was possible to actually miss weapons but she really did right now.

The ships lined up and there were only a few seconds left.

"Any idea how this is going to work out?" Ana asked.

"Prayer?"

"No time."

Prentiss' crew boarded and the fight began. Bridget was in a fight in seconds, her sword clashing with another woman's. They parried and out of the corner of Bridget's eye, she could see Ana using an oar from a lifeboat to fend off against an attacker. Bridget's sword hit her opponent's above their heads and Bridget kicked the woman into the stomach, causing her to fly back.

"Bridget! Sword!"

Bridget turned and threw the sword to Ana who gave her the oar in return. Bridget turned with the oar and raised it above her head as her opponent came back to her and brought her sword swinging down. It met with Bridget's oar and the woman took her sword away. She lunged at Bridget who moved back just in time and the sword went too far as the woman plunged at nothing. Bridget dropped the oar and grabbed the woman's arm which was now in front of her and elbowed the woman in the face, knocking her unconscious. As she went down, Bridget kept her arm and took the sword out of her hand.

"Thanks for that."

Bridget turned to the next enemy, a man this time.

"Where's our Captain?!"

"You're asking the wrong person, mate!"

The man frowned at someone behind Bridget. "Turner!"

The next thing Bridget knew, she was thrown out of the way, to the floor by this man who went straight for Will. Bridget thought it might be a good thing that one of her attackers just passed her by but in a second, she had to roll out of the way quickly as another one brought their sword down in her direction. She missed Bridget by inches and Bridget kicked her legs, swiping them out from under her and taking her out.

Bridget shot back up and looked around.

"Bridget?! Sword!" Tearlach said as he was being back into a corner by another man. She threw her sword over to him and he could fight back.

Bridget turned to get the sword of the woman she'd just taken down but as she made her way over, she felt herself get pulled back and thrown back onto the floor. She looked up to see a man advancing on her. She shot up spritely and looked around for a weapon. The man lunged at her but Bridget felt an arm wrap around her waist tightly and felt herself get pulled around, away from the blade. Jack stabbed the man and then looked at her.

"Alright luv?"

"Perfect, now. Thank you."

"Not a problem. Where's your sword?"

"Ana."

"Do me a favour. Get it back."

Jack turned her again and began sword fighting another adversary, keeping hold of Bridget.

"Jack!?"

"One second."

Jack succeeded in winning and let her go, getting his fallen enemy's sword and turning back to give it to her. "Sorry. But I'd hardly leave you go with no protection when there's an enemy right there. Which is why you need a sword. So ease my mind and keep this one."

Bridget smiled and Jack couldn't resist kissing her quickly before they both went in different directions. Jack fought two more adversaries before turning to block a sword and realised his father had been turning to do the same thing and they'd caught each other's swords.

"Bridget?!" Teague asked.

"Yes!" Jack said, annoyed. The two went and attacked enemies coming up behind the other to defend each other.

"Why didn't you say that before?!" Teague asked as he fought and Jack fought behind him.

"I thought you knew!" Jack answered.

"I did!"

"What?!"

"I was right!" Teague said, more to himself. "Well, most of the time..."

"What are you on about?!"

"I thought you were with Ana! I thought Bridget at first but then I thought Ana."

Jack stabbed his opponent before looking at his father. "I don't even know where to begin with that one. Why?"

Teague stabbed his enemy. "Because you said so!"

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes you did. I heard you two in your room. Which, by the way, is not allowed." The two were in fights again.

"I don't know what you're on about!"

"Oi!" The man Jack was fighting shouted. "Do you ladies want to gossip or..."

The man never finished his sentence as Teague took out his gun and shot him before stabbing his own enemy.

"I heard you and Ana talk about how the secret wasn't doing any good."

"The secret about me and Bridget!"

"Oh. But Heather..."

"Forget Heather. Heather is off in her own little world. It is me and Bridget and no one else."

"Oh, so that's why you wanted her out of the brig..."

"Yes!"

"Oh. Sorry."

"Sorry?! That's it?! Sorry?!"

Teague shrugged. "Pretty much."

"You're..."

"Turn around."

Jack turned and began sword fighting with a woman. "This just isn't right at all."

"Feel bad about hurting a woman?" She jeered.

"No." Jack shrugged and belted her on the head with his sword, knocking her out. "It's just not right. But...meh."

"Jack!"

Jack turned to his father but saw him in his own fight.

"What?!"

"Your little lady looks like she could use your help right about now!"

Jack turned and saw that indeed, Bridget was fighting both a man and a woman. Jack rushed over and stabbed the man, pushing him out of the way. Bridget, now with only one adversary, could concentrate on the woman and took no time in getting rid of her.

"That's twice you saved me Sparrow."

"I never thought Prentiss would have this big of a crew."

"Any idea's where she's got to?"

Jack remembered that these people were indeed looking for something and they had probably been off getting reinforcements before attacking this ship. That's why there were so many. Jack ran over to his father.

"Where's Prentiss?"

"Oh, that's right. Here, take this." Teague simply left a fight and walked away, leaving Jack to continue. How he got away with just walking away from things with no repercussions, Jack had no idea but now wasn't the time to speculate. He finished his fight victoriously and ran below deck to find his father. He ran through the ship and eventually caught up to him.

"Find her?"

"If you had an unconscious woman, where would you put her?"

"Why is she unconscious?"

"I was questioning her about Jonathan, she was smug in not telling me, I drugged her. Then I put her somewhere..."

"Look, think back. You took her out of the brig to put Bridget and Ana in there. Where did you..."

"That's right!"

Teague rushed off and Jack rolled his eyes, going after him. "You remembered?"

"I did, indeed!" Teague got to the door and stopped.

"What?" Jack asked. "Open the door."

"I can't." Teague said.

"You can't? What do you mean you can't?!"

"I still haven't found my keys. Which opens this door."

Jack thought about it and realised he knew someone who knew where the keys were.

"I need to borrow this!" Jack said, taking his father's gun and ran back up on deck and found Bridget in a heated fight. He shot her opponent and grabbed her, pulling her off to the side. "Where are the keys?!"

"What?!"

"The keys! Who got you out of the brig?!"

"I...the dog!"

"The dog?!"

"The jail dog! He minds the keys!" But then Bridget remembered seeing Norrington taking the keys from the dog. "I'll be right back!" Bridget ran off.

"Bridget!"

Bridget looked for Norrington and saw him taking down an adversary. She ran up to him. "Jack needs the keys!"

"The keys? Oh, the keys!" Norrington pulled them out of his pocket and handed them to her.

Bridget ran back to Jack and handed them to him.

"Why did Norrington get you out?!"

"Because he did! Go!"

"I didn't know you even knew him! You didn't say anything!"

"Get Prentiss!!"

Jack remembered and ran back below deck to where his father was.

"Here." Jack said, handing his father the keys and his gun back.

"For someone in the thick of a fight, you seem quite desolate all of a sudden." Teague pointed out.

"Just had an unsettling thought. What is this room?"

"This is my secret stash." Teague said and he opened the door. Jack was shocked when he saw the room. Inside of it were books that looked so old and delicate, it looked like just touching them would cause them to fall apart, maps upon maps upon maps, notebooks, sketches, journals, the finest rums, treasures that even took Jack's breath away, fine food, plush furniture, boxes filled with God only knew what.

"Your secret stash?" Jack asked.

"A man needs his own space." Teague shrugged. "Some place just for him that people are not allowed into under any circumstances. Me cabin is a place for business, this is me sanctuary onboard. Don't you have one of these?"

"No but I'm going to."

"Is Bridget going to be allowed in?" Teague smirked.

"Why wouldn't she be?"

"Jackie, you're the first person but me to ever step foot into this room. Well, besides Prentiss but she doesn't count seeing as she was dragged. And she's never actually seen this room."

"What do you keep her drugged with?"

"I've acquired certain things."

"I don't want to know, do I?"

"How would I know?"

"Good point."

"Go back up on deck and help out. I have to wake this madam up."

Jack nodded and went back up on deck.

He continued the fight until there was a shot heard. A shot into the air. It caught everyone's attention who all looked to where it came from.

"Alright!" Teague said, his gun pointed upwards. People were also surprised a second later to see a dead bird fall on deck. Bridget's hand flew to her mouth and she saw Cotton grab his parrot protectively. "Well, that wasn't meant to happen but I'm proud of me aim, nonetheless! You want Prentiss?! Here she is!" Teague grabbed something and dragged her up on deck, she was nearly completely limp.

"He's killed her!" One of Prentiss' crew shouted.

"She ain't dead!" Teague said. "She's just groggy. I've been giving her these," Teague held up a tiny dart. "To keep her in line."

"Remember those, luv?" Jack whispered to Bridget as he stood next to her.

"Ugh..." Bridget replied. "Banna."

"Don't know how he got them." Jack said.

Meanwhile, Teague was prodding Prentiss to stand up which she eventually did. "Your crew's here for you."

"You're letting me go?" She asked.

"Oh no." Teague said. "We're negotiating. You have what I want."

"I told you I don't."

"I don't believe you. You don't give me at least a bit of information which I know you have and I keep you, scuttle your ship and kill your crew."

Prentiss sighed. "Fine. Anything to get away from you maniacs. I never thought you Sparrows would be this much trouble. What you want is what I want."

Teague frowned. "What you want?"

"The map." Will said.

Jack thought about it and his eyes widened. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a bit of parchment.

"You had the map with you all along?" Prentiss asked.

A blast from Prentiss' ship knocked the Misty Lady and everyone was thrown around. The fights began again, this time people fighting harder because there was more at stake with Prentiss and the map present. In the blast, the parchment had left Jack's hand and blown away, hitting the side of the ship. Jack scrambled for it and so did Prentiss. Both grabbed for the parchment but Prentiss, being closer, got it first.

"Yes! After all this time and effort, I've got...words." Prentiss frowned. "This isn't a map. It's just a different language." She said as she observed the words, one right after the other.

_Invidia_

_Luxuria_

_Ira_

_Avaritia_

_Superbia_

_Gula_

_Acedia_

"I never said it was the map." Jack said. "You assumed."

"Then what is this? It has to be something to do with the map."

"I never even said I had the map at all. You've never had anything to go by but here say."

Prentiss was shocked. "But...no! You have the map!

"Look woman, I could just as easily say you have the map! It doesn't mean it's true!"

"Then, what's this?!" Prentiss shouted, holding up the parchment.

"Does it matter? You can't read it."

"I can find someone who can." Prentiss was abruptly knocked unconscious when the back of her head was hit with the end of a sword.

"Nice work luv."

Bridget knelt down and took the parchment from the woman's limp hand. "I think this belongs to you."

"Thank you luv." Jack got back up and looked around. "We need..."

A blast was heard which surprised everyone because it hadn't come from either ship. But it hit Prentiss'.

"Oh my God," Bridget said. "You're going to kill him."

Jack frowned at her. "What?"

Bridget pointed and Jack followed to where she was indicating. He was going to kill him. Sailing up to give aid was the Black Pearl. Which meant that there were people on it. Which meant Barbossa had somehow taken a new crew onto Jack's ship. Yes, Jack was going to kill him. But right now, they had the upper hand.

"Time to surrender!" Teague called and Prentiss' crew, witnessing this turn of events, dropped their weapons. Teague walked over to Jack.

"What now?"

"Up to you. I don't think Prentiss will bother us anymore to be honest."

"Don't you?"

"No. I think after everything we've done to that woman, she'll stay far away from Sparrow's in the future."

"So...we just let her go?"

"I would. She's never done me or you wrong. She even told you how to find Jonathan and taught me how to use the map. But like I said, it's up to you." Jack walked away and over to Bridget. "You alright, luv?"

"I'm fine. Exhausted but fine." Another blast made everyone flinch and Jack frowned over at the Pearl.

"Enough!"

Will walked over to Jack. "Jack, you're not seriously going to let Prentiss go, are you? After everything she did?"

"She didn't do anything to me."

"She did to me! And Elizabeth! And Heather! And Port Royal!"

"You're all safe. She's not a threat."

"She was to my home."

Jack pointed over at the Pearl. "I hate to say it but for the time being, that'll be your new home."

"You're not bringing us back to Port Royal?"

"Not for the moment. I actually need you."

"For what?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

Will looked over at the Black Pearl and squinted his eyes. "Who's that at the helm?"

Jack chuckled and walked away with his arm around Bridget's waist.

* * *

**Well, well, well. Is that the end of Prentiss? What's Teague going to say about Jack and Bridget? What's Jack going to say about Bridget and Norrington? What's Ana going to say about her and Jack? The Black Pearl is back too! With who onboard? What's that parchment Jack had? Oh, if people know what the words mean, please don't say anything! Thank you! I think Jack is definitely going to want one of those rooms! But will Bridget know about it? Wow, whenever I answer one question, I give you like seven more in return! Ha!**

**Oh, and points to anyone who remembered banna!**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	28. Can't Fight This Feeling

**Thank You to x-menfan1000, xBelekinax, you cant rush science, linalove, lori, Pirate's Bonny Lass, Midnight LeAnna, GalnKay, Pirate's Fangirl and Pirate-On-Fleet-Street!**

**To lori: Well she's under the wing of a Sparrow. Geddit? Oh God, that was bad. Thanks!**

**To Pirate Fangirl: He's giving aid to the Sparrows, they're on Teague's ship! Lol, no need to apologise for getting into the story! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates**

**Here's Chapter 28!**

Jack and Bridget looked across, waiting for the Pearl to match up with the Misty Lady so Jack could get across and murder Barbossa.

"I thought the Pearl was supposed to be in a cove somewhere." Teague said, walking up to them.

"Supposed to." Jack said through gritted teeth.

"Well, you have no one to blame but yourself." Teague said and Jack looked at him angrily.

"What?"

"Well, you trusted Barbossa."

"I did not trust him! I trapped him!"

"Not well enough apparently. Am I readying the guns to shoot at him?"

"No! That's my ship!"

"Not yours at the moment."

Bridget walked away quickly to get as far away as possible from the explosion Jack was about to experience.

"How is he?" Gibbs asked, walking up to her.

"Murderous. I have no idea why his father is winding him up so much."

"Ah, that's Teague's way of getting Jack to see things clearly. Teague has always hated Barbossa, always warned Jack against him. I don't know if those two have a bad history but they don't like each other at all. So when Jack was mutinied, Teague was furious. So I'm guessing this is just Teague proving how much he was right."

Bridget nodded. "But Barbossa can't take the Pearl away from Jack. Barbossa needs Jack around him all the time so really, there isn't that much of a problem besides the fact that a lot of men are now on the Pearl that have been handpicked by Barbossa." Bridget stopped walking. "Actually, that's a huge problem."

"Exactly." Gibbs said. "Those men on the Pearl have been listening to Barbossa for God knows how long. That's going to amount to a lot of disrespect towards Jack. As far as anyone is concerned now, Jack has his crew, us and Barbossa now has his own crew."

"But the Black Pearl is Jack's ship. Jack controls who comes on and off."

"Then why isn't Barbossa gone?"

"Because if he were a threat, I'm sure he would be. But he can't hurt Jack and he won't risk getting Jack angry because he wouldn't be able to defend himself. Barbossa is a special circumstance. It might be infuriating but Barbossa is quite a handy person to have around in regards to sword fighting and planning. It's just things like this that makes everyone hate him. I mean, Barbossa might not have a place in the Pearl much longer after this."

"Do you really think Barbossa would ever leave the Pearl? Even if Jack left him stranded on an island, he'd find a way back on in a matter of time."

Bridget sighed. "That's true."

"But Barbossa can't keep this crew on."

"Try telling him that."

Gibbs chuckled. "Come on lass, let's go get some rum and bandages and fix people up."

Bridget nodded. "Alright."

Bridget and Gibbs went below deck and got everything they needed. When she came back up, she walked straight over to a certain person who needed assistance.

"Need help?"

Norrington looked up at her from his slashed arm. "Oh, yes. Thank you."

Bridget smiled and sat down next to him, getting to work.

"So," Norrington said. "You and Sparrow."

Bridget looked up at him. "Word travels fast."

"Actually, I saw you two."

Bridget became embarrassed. "Oh. That's...That's not the usual when we fight. It's usually a lot more...professional."

"You don't have to explain." Norrington said. Just like he wouldn't explain that he got the gash on his arm by being distracted by Jack and Bridget. He just couldn't understand it. Why was she, a nice and polite person, with a pirate like Sparrow? He was...He was just ridiculous. Norrington hissed as the rum soaked cloth came in contact with his wound. "Although I am surprised."

"You are? Well, I suppose I shouldn't be surprised at that. We didn't tell anyone."

"Why not?"

Bridget wouldn't tell anyone about Jonathan like Jack had asked. "Because Jack didn't want people seeing me as just his woman. He felt that I'd get more respect off of the men if I were seen as just another crewmember."

Norrington nodded. "Understandable. So, what did he think of me being the one to get you out of the brig?"

Bridget thought about the best answer. "He didn't say anything about it. But why would he be angry that you did me a favour?"

"Because it might not have been my place."

Bridget looked up at him. "It was no one's place but Captain Teague's to let me out. If Jack had gotten the keys, he would have done the same thing. I really hope you don't regret letting me out."

Norrington grew uncomfortable. "No, no, of course not. I did what I felt was right in that situation. Anyway, it wasn't really me; Jail did most of the work."

Bridget smirked. "Jail?"

"I decided you were right. He does come to 'Jail' so why try and change him now?"

"So it's a case of can't teach old dogs new tricks?"

"Indeed." Norrington didn't know if she was alluding to anything but he was certainly thinking of that saying in regards to Sparrow. Then Norrington remembered something. "When you said you didn't tell anyone, did you tell Teague?"

Bridget frowned in confusion down at his cut but really at the question. "No. Why?"

"Just wondering."

"Why do you call him Teague?"

Norrington's eyebrows shot up. "What?"

"Everyone, even his crew, calls him Captain but you get away with calling him Teague. Why is that?"

Norrington shrugged. "I suppose it's just that I'm not part of his crew or any crew."

"I would think Captain Teague would be a stickler for his title though. I mean, he is with everyone else."

"I don't know. It's just a name. I didn't think about it."

Bridget nodded. "Okay."

Norrington looked around for any other topic. "Who's in the Black Pearl?"

"Hmmm?"

"The Black Pearl. If you're all here, who is sailing the Black Pearl?"

Bridget really didn't know what to say. But he'd find out sooner or later. "You won't believe me."

"Try me. I've seen quite a few things in my life."

"Barbossa."

Norrington frowned as Bridget looked up at him. "I don't believe you."

"I told you."

"How could Barbossa be on the Black Pearl? Sparrow killed him. Or so he told us."

"No, he did. But like you said, you've seen a few things. Barbossa is back."

"How?"

"Voodoo priestess."

"I..."

"Don't know what to say?"

"Yes."

"That's the usual reaction."

"I just don't understand. People don't come back from the dead."

"Apparently they can. If there's an all powerful witch around to make it happen."

"And he's taken back over the Black Pearl?"

"No." Bridget said quickly. "He has not. He's not a Captain; he's not even first mate anymore. He's just...there. And I have a feeling he won't even be that for much longer after that stunt."

"I can only fathom what Elizabeth and Will are going to think."

Bridget remembered. "Oh bloody hell..."

"What is it?"

"I just remembered a conversation I was having before the fight."

"Do you want to go finish it?"

"No, definitely not. It can wait. I can wait. Where did Will go anyway?"

"He went down below to check on Elizabeth. I really can't imagine how they're going to handle this."

_And that's not even their only problem. _Bridget thought.

"Well," Bridget said. "You're all done."

Norrington looked down at his bandages. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Are you ready?" Bridget and Norrington looked up to see Jack standing before them. "We're ready to go over to the Pearl."

"Yes, actually." Bridget said. She looked back to Norrington. "I'll talk to you later."

"See you."

Bridget got up and began walking with Jack.

"You'll talk to him later?"

"Yes I will." Bridget said. "Is there a problem, Captain?"

"Why would there be a problem?"

"I wouldn't know."

"Much like I didn't know that you even knew him?"

"I didn't know I had to run that by you."

"Well it seems no one knows anything here."

"Hmm, seems to be the way you like things." Bridget said and she walked over to the Pearl. Jack huffed and walked over after her.

"Well hello Miss Bridget." Barbossa said, walking down from the helm. "Did you enjoy your little trip?"

"Don't talk to me." She said, going into the cabin.

"Oh, trouble in paradise." Barbossa looked from her to smirk at Jack. "You really are a ladies man."

"And you're a dead man."

"Not anymore, that would have been you if I hadn't come along."

"Who are these men? Where did you get them from?"

"Well I decided that sticking around in that cove wasn't very productive so I took a lifeboat out and sailed to the nearest town. I found some competent men and they all travelled out."

"Well, they can travel back. They're not staying." Jack began walking to his cabin but Barbossa stopped him.

"So you're just going to oust all the men that helped save your life?"

"Saved your life, you mean. And yes. Because you chose them. I don't trust anyone that you recommend. I wouldn't be caught dead fighting beside someone you chose."

"Captain Barbossa?"

Jack and Barbossa looked over to see Pintel and Ragetti looking shocked at Barbossa after coming onboard with the rest of the crew. Barbossa smirked back at Jack.

"That's different." Jack said. "I chose them."

"And look at how good of an idea that was." Barbossa said.

"Well it was up until you started whispering poisonous words into their ears. Which is what I'm sure you've done with these men. So with that in mind, they and you are off!"

"Me? Why me?"

"Because you had no right to bring people onto my ship! I have no doubt that you made sure they knew you were Captain and that they follow none but your orders. Well that's just not going to happen. This is my ship and I approve who comes onboard. I did not approve them and I no longer, nor did I ever approve you."

"And yet I'm here. And so are these men. And whether you like it or not, there ain't anywhere for you to send anyone."

Jack huffed. "Well you all found your way on; you can find your way off."

"Face it Jack, at least until you can reach land, you'll have to deal with your crew and I'll deal with mine."

"No, you don't have a crew. You, if anything, are part of my crew. Oh and here's another little gem to wipe that stupid smirk off of your face. It's not just me crew, it's me father's too. We're not separating."

Barbossa's smirk did, indeed, fall. "What?"

"Oh, aye. We're working together. I just can't wait to see how you two cope around each other again. It always was entertaining from my point of view."

Jack walked to his cabin after Bridget but then realised something. He turned back to Barbossa.

"How is she in the cabin?"

"The magic of walking."

"I locked that door before we left and I still have the keys. How did she get in there?"

Barbossa shrugged, too nonchalantly and walked away.

Jack rushed into his cabin but stood, frozen exactly like Bridget was.

"What in the..."

Bridget nodded. "Yes. I walked in and well, you can see. Then I remembered that I didn't have to use the key even though you locked the door. Apparently the lock is now broken."

Jack looked down at the lock. Well, where it used to be.

Jack looked around the cabin before storming back out. "Barbossa!"

"Ah," Barbossa smirked again. "I can see that you're angry..."

"Angry? I'm bloody furious! What the bloody hell happened to my cabin?"

Jack's cabin was currently in complete disarray. The furniture was overturned, the bed was wrecked, the chests were torn out. Jack hadn't seen the cabin that bad since he'd gotten smashed in Japan and he couldn't even remember that night.

"Well, there was a little drinking session one night and..."

"I left that cabin locked!"

"Someone broke the lock."

"Someone shot it off!"

"Yes." Barbossa nodded thoughtfully. "I would have locked them in the brig but you took the keys." Barbossa laughed and walked off and Jack was about to go after him but went back into his cabin.

"I'll kill him. I will bloody kill him!"

Bridget was currently crouched down and picking up her clothes. "Mhmm."

Jack frowned. "That's it? Mhmm?"

"Well how about this, we can't stay here tonight. There's no lock on the door and I don't know how long it'll take to get this placed cleaned up. It's not just messy," She grimaced. "It's actually dirt ridden."

Jack sighed and lifted the table up to stand upright. "Well, where are we going to stay?"

"You're asking me? This is your ship."

"Try telling that to some people."

Bridget walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him from behind. She didn't want to fight with him anymore. "Everyone here, everyone anywhere, knows that the Black Pearl is your ship in every possible way. And rightly so."

Jack turned to face her and kissed her lightly. "Everyone?"

"Everyone in the whole world who has ever heard of the Black Pearl. And that's a lot of people."

"You do always know just what to say."

"I don't even have to lie."

Jack chuckled and kissed her again.

"Tell you what," Bridget said. "I'll go and sort out the new arrivals and by that I mean, Will and Elizabeth and the others and show them where to stay and find a place for us to stay and you can go and talk to your father about things."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Okay." Bridget kissed him. "I'll see you in a while." She walked out of the cabin and Jack looked after her appreciatively. When she was below deck, he turned back to looking around his cabin with a sigh. Maybe he should take a leaf out of his father's book and lock everyone in the brig.

Jack frowned when his eyes landed on something on the floor. He walked over to the artefact, picking it up. He grew quite angry because he had just picked up a black pearl necklace. Jack looked to where it had come from, under the bed. He knelt on the floor, looking under the bed to see the chest was open and on its side, the dress and blanket spilling out. Jack grasped it and took it out properly before inspecting its contents. He lifted the dress out and inspected it, his thumb running over the blood on the edges of the sleeves.

Jack remembered all too vividly the cuts on her wrists and ankles and how when he let her arms go from their binds above her head and picked her up, she went slack, her sleeves falling down to her wrists and getting stained in her blood.

Jack scrunched the fabric in his hands in anger. Why did she keep this? But Jack's anger dissipated and shock arose when he saw the white blanket. He put down the dress and picked up the blanket, the softness caressing his calloused hands. To say that his heart wrenched would be an understatement. It wasn't that he didn't think of Koji anymore, it was just now he was reminded all too vividly. Remembering the baby wrapped tightly in the blanket, it even still held its soft smell.

Jack heard a voice outside and rushed to get ready for Bridget to enter the cabin. He closed the chest and placed it under the table before sitting down casually, his feet up on the table.

Bridget walked into the cabin and smiled at him.

"Well, Will and Elizabeth aren't on board yet. They're still on your father's ship. Talking things out, I guess. But I sorted everyone else out and told Gibbs where to put Will and told Ana that Elizabeth would be staying with her. She wasn't happy but she knows there's a space issue so she's promised to be on her best behaviour."

Jack smiled at her. "Very good. You're me very own personal angel for dealing with all that."

Bridget smiled, not paying attention to what Jack was fidgeting with in one hand, rolling over his fingers. "Well, it'll take a miracle to get this place sorted."

"Oh, I..."

"Where did you get that?" Bridget's smile had dropped as she finally took in what was in Jack's hand. The black pearls.

"It rolled out from under the bed." Jack said. He put his feet down and bent under the table. "I thought I'd put it back where it belongs." Jack sat back up and placed the chest on the table. He saw Bridget's eyes widen before looking at him.

"Jack..."

"What were you thinking?" He asked fiercely. His voice wasn't even loud, just very angry. "What in the world made you keep those things?"

"I just..."

"Koji's..." Jack sighed, he hadn't actually said Koji's name in a very long time. "Koji's blanket I could understand, maybe. But the dress? The jewellery? Everything Sao Feng gave you, everything to remind you of that night! You told me you got rid of them. I knew I should have gotten rid of them meself."

"Jack, this isn't a big problem. I mean, so I kept them. I'm okay, you've seen me."

"You can't even contemplate putting the lamps out."

"That has nothing to do with..."

"Have you been looking through these things a lot?"

Bridget looked worried. "Not a lot. I just..."

"So you've led me to believe that you were getting over it, that you weren't..." Jack didn't know what word to use. Traumatised? Affected?

_Insane?_

_She's not._

"But," Jack continued. "Now I find out when you're alone, all you do is go over it. Not only do you remember but you actively remind yourself of these things. Why? Why couldn't you get rid of them and move on?"

"Jack, I'm s..."

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

Bridget looked at him angrily. "Okay, fine. We're fighting about everything else, let's fight about this too. I didn't tell you. What good would it have done?"

Jack stood up and walked over to her. "No, you're not allowed be angry! You lied to me! You've been hiding these things for me. You promised me they would be gone! I never knew you had such little problem lying to me!"

"What? What do you mean?"

"You told me you got rid of these things; you lied to me about Norrington..."

"No! No, I never lied to you about him!"

"You never told me anything about him!"

"I didn't think I had to! You're acting as if I was doing something with him!"

"I just think that you would have told me if you weren't ashamed!"

"Ashamed? I am not ashamed! I've spoken to the man three times! You don't tell me about every conversation you have with Ana! Or Tia! Or Heather!"

"Oh, and we're back to Heather! I was waiting for that! I could say I wasn't doing anything with the girl until I was blue in the face but like always, you're going to bring it up whenever it suits you!"

"Oh..."

Jack rolled his eyes and Bridget sighed as Barbossa entered the room.

_And we're back to having him included in every single fight._ Bridget thought.

"Barbossa, get out." Jack said.

"Eh...The door is broken; you ain't got no privacy in here. So, Jack was getting up to things with another woman. I told you." Barbossa smirked at Bridget.

"I was not getting up to anything with anyone." Jack said through gritted teeth.

"From the sounds of your shouting, you got up to a lot. But that's justice I suppose."

Bridget frowned. "Justice?"

"For you kissing Sao Feng." Barbossa smirked.

Jack looked from Barbossa to Bridget quickly and saw her eyes grow wide at just the memory of being around that man. "What are you talking about?"

"Barbossa..." Jack said warningly.

"Don't you remember?" Barbossa smirked. "I'm sure Jack does. You kissed Sao Feng as opposed to the water torture. If you loved Jack as much as you claim to, you would have chosen anything over betraying him. Oh, and didn't you think Jack was dead at that point? So actually, you were disrespecting what you thought was his memory."

"I didn't..." Bridget began weakly.

"So in a way," Barbossa continued. "You're even more untrustworthy than Jack. You care more about yourself than you do your relationship. Oh, and then you didn't even consider telling Jack. Now I can tell from the look on your face that you're completely ashamed but face it, the damage is done. You little adulteress. You two really are perfect for each other."

Jack looked angrily from Barbossa to Bridget to see her looking completely ashamed. She looked at him and Jack could very clearly see devastation at her actions before she ran out of the room.

Jack looked angrily at Barbossa. "Why did you do that?"

"I can't even threaten death on you anymore. Have to amuse myself somehow. She really did look guilty, didn't she?"

Jack rushed out of the room and looked around before running below deck.

_Where the hell did she go?

* * *

_

"Jack!"

Jack looked across to his father's ship to see Harry that night.

"What?"

"Your father wants to speak with you!"

"Tell him I'm busy!" Jack still hadn't found Bridget.

"Tell him yourself!" Harry said and walked away. Jack huffed and walked across to his father's ship and knocked on his father's door.

"Come in."

Jack walked into his father's cabin. "I can't talk right now. I have to..."

"Sit down."

"I just said..."

"And I said sit down."

Jack huffed and sat down. "What?"

"The map."

"Can't this wait? I need to..."

"You need to focus on finding your brother. And don't let anything cloud your thoughts." Teague said warningly.

Jack stayed tight lipped for a few seconds, his jaw tensed. Eventually, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the parchment, handing it to his father.

"What's this?" Teague asked.

"It's the map."

"This isn't a map. This is a list of...The seven deadly sins?"

"I was confused too. Until Robins started talking about mystical properties. I didn't know what he was on about but I figured I had all that time sailing to Singapore to figure it out. You see, the map is special in that once the mystical properties are cleared, it shows you the world."

"Doesn't every map do this?"

"Not like this one. This map shows you the world and whatever you're looking for, it pinpoints that location. Let's just say I was looking for the Isle De Muerta. Well, once I passed the map's tests, I would get a map of the Caribbean and the Isle De Muerta would be the X."

"So if you learn of a treasure but don't have any co-ordinates, this map makes itself to be whatever you want, granted you earn it."

"Exactly. It's like a makeshift map. But it's not just treasure, it's anything you want in the world. Locations, ships, even people. Like Jonathan."

"That makes it quite dangerous. It falls into the wrong hands and you're looking at someone undesirable getting the whereabouts of Shipwreck Cove, Isle De Muerta, just about anywhere."

"I know. If the East India Trading Company got the map, it'd be risking all of our lives. If they pass the seven deadly sins. I didn't know exactly what that meant until Prentiss said it today."

"And what did you come up with?"

"Those are the mystical elements. I don't know if we have to go against them or come in contact with them but it might explain a certain Governor's daughter's behaviour lately."

"Envy."

"Top of the list."

"Well, that's..."

"I know."

"So you think you have to go through all the sins to get the map?"

"I don't know. We'll have to wait and see what becomes of it. I'll have to do more searching about this map. And that's not all I'm searching for."

"She's downstairs."

Jack frowned. "What?"

"She came over here a while ago. She seemed very upset. I told her she could spend the night onboard. Gibbs let me know about your cabin."

"Is she..."

"She's not in your room."

"Where is she?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Why?"

"Because she seems to want time on her own."

"I'm your son."

"She's my son's woman."

"So I should know where she is."

"It's not happening."

Jack huffed. "Well, tell her I'm looking for her. I'll be on the Pearl."

"And where are you going to stay on the Pearl? If memory serves, it's already a bit crowded."

"Well, what do you expect me to do?"

"Stay on here tonight. We, my crew and yours, will sort out the Pearl in the morning. Your crew is aboard the Pearl, they won't let anything happen. Go get some sleep."

Jack could have argued but he was exhausted and now he knew Bridget was safe and, in a way, in his father's care, he could relax. "Alright, I'm going to bed."

"Goodnight Jackie."

"Night da'."

Jack walked out of the cabin and down to his room, utterly exhausted. He lay down on his bed.

_Well at least I know where she is. Even if I don't know what she's thinking right now. It's a little confusing to be angry with her and worried about her at the same time. _

_Bloody woman is going to drive me crazy._

_Well, I suppose I'd go crazier without her._

Jack's attention was taken when he heard light footsteps outside. Too light to be a man's. He got up quickly and opened his door, looking outside.

"Bri...Oh, it's you."

Heather looked back at him. "Yes, only me. Sorry to disappoint."

Jack looked at her stoically. "Do you know where she is?"

"No."

Jack began walking back into his room.

"Jack, wait."

"What?"

"I really am sorry. I don't know what got into me to make me think that...I don't know why I thought you would have been leading me on."

"Heather, can I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"Are you in love with Will?"

Heather looked down at the floor. "If I was, would I have kissed you?"

"It depends. Why did you kiss me? Really?"

"I think back and I don't even know. I won't lie, I know I wanted Will but then Elizabeth started talking about you and then I thought, okay, maybe that wouldn't be so bad. And I have never felt romantic towards you before. I even thought you just wanted sex and I know it's not very pirate like but I wasn't at all comfortable with that and I wanted you anyway. If there was a semblance of opportunity in something, I wanted to grab it. I've never been like that before. Maybe I just convinced myself that I wanted you because I knew I could never have Will and I was trying to move on. It was just to the worst person possible. I feel so..." Heather looked up and saw Jack looking deep in thought. "What?"

"Felt so what?"

"Oh..."

"Greedy?"

"I...Yes, I suppose. I was going to say stupid but yes, greedy sounds right."

"Heather, I have to check something but believe me, there's no hard feelings anymore."

"What about Bridget?"

"I'll talk to her when I see her. She'll understand, I know it."

Jack walked back into his room and took out the map. "Avaritia. Greed."

_But doesn't that apply to materialistic things?_

_Who says? The definition of greed is wanting more than one is entitled to or needs. Heather wanted me and Will and I'm sure if anyone else was brought into the equation, she'd have wanted them too. Maybe her greed is going to grow. Maybe Elizabeth's envy will grow too._

_That's two out of seven. Five more._

Jack heard his door creak open and looked to see Bridget standing there.

"Bridget."

"Heather told me you were on board."

"She said she didn't know where you were."

"She did that for me. She found me and we talked and I figured out her state of mind on things. I forgave her but I wanted to be alone. But then I realised I shouldn't be entitled to getting what I want at the moment. I had no right to forgive her before I let you know I'm not going to forgive you."

Jack frowned at her. "But..."

"I'm not going to forgive you because there's nothing you need to apologise for. I should be the one apologising. Jack, I'm sorry. I can't get it out of my head and I haven't been able to all day and I'm sorry." Bridget had tears coming to her eyes now.

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked.

"Sao Feng. I'm sorry."

Jack got up and walked closer to her.

"I'm sorry." She repeated, her tears coming more.

Jack took her into his arms and she buried her face into his chest.

"I'm sorry." She just kept repeating it as she sobbed into Jack's chest. Jack had to remember to never ever bring Singapore up around her if this was the reaction it garnered. He didn't know it still affected her like this. Maybe that explained the chest.

"It's okay." Jack said into her hair. "Bridget, stop."

Bridget stopped apologising but kept crying. Jack pulled back so he could look at her. She looked up at him with tear stained eyes. He wiped the tears away.

"Bridget, if I cared about what happened back in Singapore, I would have said something."

"You wouldn't have. I know you; you would have never used it against me. Jack, I didn't..."

"Have a choice, I know. Bridget, I saw you push him away."

"I couldn't go back down there Jack. It was too hard. I was terrified."

"I know, Bridget." Jack lifted her up and brought her to the bed where they sat down. He couldn't believe he'd convinced himself that she was over something like that. She was still scared of the dark. She kept every single reminder. "Why couldn't you get rid of those things in the chest?"

"Jack, I...I don't know. I just, I couldn't. Jack, I'll never forget that night, no matter what I keep and what I throw away."

"But keeping those things..."

"Was stupid, I know."

"You're torturing yourself. Why?"

"Because I don't understand!" Bridget said. "I don't understand how that happened. I still don't. I look back on that night and I just can't accept the fact that it really happened, that it changed me so much, that I went through that. Everyone is always going on about how I just move on and forget things and try to focus on the better but I don't. You know I don't, I never have."

"I thought you knew you could come to me."

"I do but it..."

"Doesn't mean you will."

"I spent nearly half of my life keeping my thoughts to myself, my feelings to myself."

Jack sighed. All this time, he thought she had been moving forward when in reality, she was still stuck in the same place in a lot of ways. Yes, she was better at talking to him about things but not everything.

"Bridget, this isn't being sad over the curse or losing Koji. When you came to me about those things, I really thought you were okay." Jack thought she had been okay after Sao Feng too. He'd spent the journey to Japan trying to ease her mind and her qualms and he thought he'd succeeded. "I thought you were past Singapore. If you still felt uneasy about it this much, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I was ashamed."

Jack frowned. "What?"

"And embarrassed. We got to Japan and everything seemed fine. We were away from Singapore and all the crew were so looking forward to just getting out and enjoying themselves for once and I knew you were too. And I felt it was my fault that we'd just spent the last couple of weeks in such gloom. Because if it weren't for me, we would have never had to go to Singapore, never would have had to go against Sao Feng and risk everyone's lives. So what was I supposed to do? You were getting busier with Ching and everyone was just relaxing from Singapore. I felt so stupid that I was still scared of everything, I felt embarrassed. So I just grit my teeth and got on with it. But there are still times when being locked in that room in the dark with no hope and the thought that you were dead is all I can think about. I mean, I'm twenty one years old and I'm scared of the dark. I feel like I just fail at this. All of this."

Jack's hand went to her cheek. "Bridget, that's not true. If I knew you were still going through that, do you really think I would have cared any amount about what Ching wanted? I would have stayed here with you every minute you wanted me to."

"But that's just it, Jack." She said. "I don't want you dropping everything for me. You have things you need to do and I'm not supposed to be a burden on you, I didn't want to feel like I was."

Jack didn't know whether to comfort her or shout at her. He settled for taking her into his lap.

"Bridget, listen to me. If you were a burden to me, I wouldn't love you. But I do love you. More than anything. So when you do things like this, it doesn't make me grateful that you keep all these things to yourself, it annoys me and makes me angry that you seemingly think I don't care enough to be worried about you, that I just want you to get over it and leave me alone. That's not how this," We pointed at him and her. "Works. That's not how I want us to live."

"But when we lost Koji, you barely spoke about it."

"That's different."

"How?"

Jack thought about it. It wasn't different. He kept his feelings about that situation inside because he thought if he let them out, they'd kill him. They'd ruin him and hurt Bridget. He didn't want to talk about it. He didn't want to seem like he was as devastated as he was.

"When you said you don't understand," Jack said, changing the topic. "What don't you understand?"

"Being tortured. Jack, I'm a maid."

"But you're not."

"I was. For so long, I was no one. I wasn't given a second look at, a thought to. How could a nobody like me end up in that situation? How could that happen to me? Things like that don't happen to me. Except they do. Even before I met you, they did. I couldn't understand how something like that was happening again. I was lying on that slab of wood in the dark and all I could think about was you. And my father. I thought you were killed and I was taken away from you for something horrible to be done to me. I thought I was going back to the way things were in a way. The last time that someone I loved was killed and I was taken away, I became a slave for seven years. Losing you, I didn't know what was going to happen this time and then there was the torture. It scared me."

Jack kissed her forehead. "Bridget, I made one very big mistake before and that was letting you get taken away. Do you really think I'm going to let it happen again?" Bridget shook her head. "No I'm not because I want you to be able to trust me. With your safety, with your insecurities, your secrets, your love, everything. I am never going to leave you down again."

"You didn't leave m..."

"I did. And I'm not going to let it happen again. Do you believe me?"

"Yes."

"Do you trust me?"

Bridget nodded. "Yes."

Jack smiled slightly and kissed her as they lay back on the bed.

* * *

Barbossa smirked as he looked out at the waves. Today had been quite productive.

"Barbossa."

Barbossa turned and his smirk dropped. The next second, he was on the floor, unconscious.

"Nobody mutinies my son."

* * *

**I don't know if anyone caught this but this chapter is the first time Jack has ever called Teague a fatherly name. Aww!**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	29. Father And Son

**Thank You to xBelekinax, You cant rush science, linalove, Pirate's Bonny Lass, Pirate Fangirl, lori, nevvy, GalnKay and Midnight LeAnn!**

**To lori: They do deserve someone! I do like both of those characters. Thanks!**

**To Pirate Fangirl: He seems like the type who'd take her side straight away just because he knows Jack too well! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates**

**Here's Chapter 29!**

Jack looked down at Bridget, asleep and cuddled into him. He realised he had to leave for a while but after everything she had been put through, Jack knew she wouldn't wake up for a good long while. She never did after something bad. She just seemed to sleep away the following hours as a way to just get through them. Jack disentangled himself from her gently and got up, leaving the room. He walked up on deck and over to the cabin, knocking on the door.

"Come in." The raspy voice on the other side said. No doubt he knew who was at the door.

Jack walked in and sat down. He stayed silent and waited for Teague to finish writing whatever he was writing. When he was finished, he looked up at Jack.

"I'm waiting, boy."

"I love her."

"I caught onto that."

"I'm just saying, it's not just about lust or keeping her at sea when I'm gone for long months. I do love her."

"I wonder why you couldn't tell me this before."

"I didn't want you thinking I was only focused on her and not Jonathan."

Teague nodded. "So you've spent this entire time hiding and making her hide your relationship."

"Yes."

"How did you convince her to do that?"

"She loves me back."

"I definitely realised that. So how did you land her?"

Jack chuckled. "I found her in Port Carmen. She was a slave in a Governor's mansion. The minute I saw her, I knew."

"It was like that when I met your mum."

Jack never understood how, as a pirate, his father could just stay with his mother, how they worked that out. But he knew now without a problem. There was just that connection between the two that couldn't be matched, that Jack wouldn't understand before he met Bridget. He didn't think he ever had to be with just one person, what was the point? But when he saw Bridget, just saw her, the minute his eyes met hers, there was something in Jack that just snapped and he wanted her. Jack didn't know if it was kismet or love at first sight or what it was but he wasn't complaining.

"I offered to take her on the Pearl the next night."

Teague raised his eyebrows. "That soon?"

"Well, I offered her a place because you know how I feel about..."

"Slavery."

"I was just offering her a way out. But as time went on, I realised I had asked her because I wanted her there with me and not stuck in a kitchen"

"I'm still having trouble with the slavery business. She was in a Governor's mansion? Although, I don't find it hard to believe when it's Harrison."

Jack frowned. "You know him?"

"A bit. He would employ slaves just to save a few coins."

"How do you know him?"

"I robbed him a couple of times."

Jack thought about it. "When was the last time?"

"About six years ago."

"Bridget was working for him at that time."

"She must have been..."

"About fifteen."

"Young."

Jack sat up straighter. "Not that young. She's very mature."

Teague smirked. "There ain't anything wrong with it Jackie. A lot of men have women younger than them and you're not that much older. It ain't like she's half your age or nought."

"I know that. I'm just saying. She is a woman."

"I've noticed."

Jack frowned. "And what do that mean?"

"I'm just saying, she's quite appealing to the eye."

"That she is. My eye and no one else's."

"Oh, come off it. You don't think the crew do be looking? Mine and yours?"

"They better not be."

"They will. Men always will. I don't know how many times I have to tell you this. Men will look at her. Before you and after you."

"Actually before me, she never really met a man who took notice of her."

"Bullocks."

Jack frowned. "What?"

"You think she's beautiful?"

"Of course."

"Very?"

"The most beautiful."

"And you don't think a man has ever looked at her?"

"Well..."

"Just because they weren't as obvious as you doesn't mean there wasn't interest."

"They don't have to be obvious to show interest. She would have known."

"And she would have told you because...?"

"Because she would have."

"Oh yes, I could see it now. 'I always have men looking at me and fawning all over me. Don't think you're special...' I'm sure you'd be chasing after her after a show like that. You always were too jealous."

Jack seemed indignant. "Bridget wouldn't talk like that. She's not vain."

"That's what I'm saying, you fool."

"But she could have said nothing. She actually told me I was the first man she'd ever really had interaction with."

"Okay, maybe she didn't notice. After all, it was her job to be in the background, why would she take notice of other people when she's certain they're not paying attention to her?"

"Are you trying to annoy me?"

"What's to get annoyed about?"

"I don't want people staring at my woman."

"See? There's that jealousy again. You never did like people touching your things. That would explain why you were furious over her simply talking to James."

"How do you know about that?"

"Because I know you and I know you would be."

"No, I meant how did you know her and Norrington even knew each other?"

Teague stayed silent for a second. "Nothing goes unnoticed on a ship. Just like you practically running over to her when you saw her talking to him. Despite the fact that she was only fixing up his arm."

"Yes, well...That was...Why are you defending him?"

"No reason."

Jack frowned at his father.

"Anyway," Teague continued quickly to get away from the topic of how Norrington knew Bridget. "She chose you, didn't she? I would have thought you'd have liked people ogling over what you have and they can't get."

"I don't want men thinking about her that way. I know how men think and I definitely don't want Bridget in their heads when they're thinking that way."

"Well, too bad. It's going to happen. Sure, even me crew were asking if she were..."

"Don't even say it."

"They didn't know she was yours because you didn't tell anyone. Come to think of it, I say they still don't know. Why would they? It was a secret."

"Is that why you're annoying me? Because I didn't tell you?

Teague stayed silent for a while before answering shortly. "Yes."

Jack huffed. "Why?"

"Because why did you think I wouldn't be happy that you found someone?"

"I didn't think you'd be annoyed. I thought you'd be suspicious."

"I am. A little. Well after the way you've spoken in the past, I'm going to be. I thought you'd never settle down with one woman."

"It wasn't a plan of mine, I'll admit. But all of that was before I met Bridget. Things are different now."

"Just like that?

"Oddly, yes."

"Well, it must be something with the Sparrow men because pirates don't usually respect women that much, let alone devote their lives to just one. But us, for some reason, we find one and there ain't no one else."

"Are you honestly telling me that if mum hadn't gotten...in the family way, you would have stuck around?"

"Well, it's true when I found out I was about to have a little bastard in me hands..."

"Thanks da'."

"No problem son, when I found out your mum was...in a delicate condition, I was more obliged to stick around her but I was quite drawn to her anyway without you about to drop."

"We also don't seem to go for fancy women. Bridget was a maid, mum was a barmaid."

Teague stayed silent a bit too long. "Yes, yes she was."

Jack looked at him with furrowed eyebrows. "What?"

"Nothing. So where is the little woman?"

"Sleeping. She's pretty worn out. Not that way..." Jack clarified when Teague began chuckling. "She's just had a rough day."

"Aye, seemed to have been tough for her."

"She's been through worse."

Teague raised an eyebrow. "She has? I would have guessed she would have been reasonably safe as a maid. Well, as safe as she could be with Harrison."

"Harrison didn't go easy on her, no. But she's been through terrible things and come out the other side. She's a lot stronger than you'd think."

"How?"

"Well, she...It was...Bad luck."

"Jackie?"

Jack couldn't help it. He was so tired. Tired of being the strong one. He put his head in his hands as his elbows rested on his knees. "It is bad luck. But she wouldn't have such terrible things happen if I just got the bloody hell out of her life. Which I can't do because I'm too selfish."

Teague frowned. "What are you...?"

"There's a curse. There's enemies, people who hurt her to get to me. There's people constantly trying to...If it weren't for me..."

"Jackie, explain what you're talking about."

"Okay. When I met Bridget, I noticed that she always seemed to be getting into trouble. And not in a way that would suggest that she went looking for it. It was unnatural how many problems she got into. You see, I met Bridget at a ball."

"A ball? A bit grand for a pirate and a maid, isn't it?"

"Well, I was working...as someone else. Anyway, I walked in on her in a bedroom. She was wearing a ball gown so I assumed she was a daughter the same way she assumed I was a merchant sailor. I left and thought I'd never see her again, until I was given the chance to see her again. I couldn't resist for some reason even though I knew it would have been much safer to get away from Port Carmen before the man I was pretending to be was found. But I wanted to see her again so I went to the mansion. We talked for a while until the Governor came back with the merchant sailor. She realised who I really was and soon had to reveal who she really was. I found her even more intriguing so it came became a regular thing to keeping meeting her in secret. She even helped me get a place on a ship going to Port Royal. For two weeks, I was pretty much only thinking about her, falling in love with her. Then I had to leave and went off on the ship captained by a man named Nelson. I didn't like him from the minute I saw him. He even spoke about her to me, not knowing that she and I were...something. Things even I cringed at. He was just a nasty piece of work."

"Let me guess, couldn't resist getting one over on him?"

"Exactly. The night before we reached Port Royal, I thought I was being terribly clever by stealing one of his lifeboats. I did and got to Port Royal and from there, I met Will and went about getting back the Pearl. What I didn't know was that Nelson had gone back to Port Carmen. I knew he knew who I was but I didn't even think of how that information would be traced back to Bridget. Except that it was. Nelson began threatening her for money and it became a nightly occurrence. She didn't have any money so she had to take another job as a pub maid. She'd work, get paid and hand the money over to Nelson who would be waiting outside the tavern for her."

"He sounded very interested in her."

"Yes, he knew she didn't get paid so he was waiting for her to give in and just start prostituting herself to him. Except that she wouldn't. After a couple of days, Nelson started knocking her around. By the time I came back nearly two months later, she was barely recognisable from what he'd done to her. Cuts, bruises, she was too skinny, her entire demeanour had changed. And I had caught her as she was being beaten by Nelson. I put a stop to it and him but she wanted nothing to do with me."

"Understandably."

"Alright. Anyway, it took a couple of days but she eventually forgave me."

"Only a few days?"

"Yes, I know how lucky I am. Well, I told her I was taking her away. But not before there was a scare that she was pregnant by another man, maybe that she'd given up and began prostituting under the pressure. Everyone thought so, even the Harrisons. And the navy because after Nelson went missing..."

"Hidden away in your brig?"

"Aye, she was the first one they came for after hearing Nelson and her had a 'meeting'. Well, they thought she'd been selling herself to him and things went sour and she killed him. They arrested her. I organised a coup in the tavern she worked in. All the pirates there to overrun the town and bring me the barmaid."

"Oh, that's why you sacked Port Carmen?"

"You heard about that?"

"Everyone's heard about that. The place is practically as bad as Tortuga now."

Jack smirked proudly. "Well, I got her and finally got her on the Pearl. But she found Nelson. Then Nelson found her."

"He got out?"

"Knocked Anamaria out and took the keys. Then took Bridget. He was going to kill her before I killed him. But the island he took her onto had a nasty snake infestation, Nelson got a nasty bite and I left him there to die. But Bridget shot him."

"Good girl."

"Aye, not before he shot me though. But I..."

"He shot you?"

"I'm fine."

"Obviously not. He shot you."

"Only in the arm."

"Oh, only there. That's okay then. Can't you ever do something without nearly getting killed?"

"What else did I do?"

"You were nearly hanged before you got the Pearl back, you got a 'P' burned into your arm by going against Beckett..."

"That wasn't deadly..."

"Shush. I recall having to fix two very nasty bullet holes..."

"I actually don't mind those now."

"You don't or she don't?"

"As I was saying, I wanted everything to do with Nelson out of her mind so I brought her to Tortuga."

"Where she found Gerard?"

"Why am I even telling you the story? You know half of it."

"I know you. Go on."

"She found Gerard. And was kidnapped and put up for auction. I saved her again but it struck me then that something was going on. She was in too much trouble all the time. So I took her to Tia Dalma. Tia confirmed what I'd been wondering. Bridget had a curse. A curse from a witch in Singapore. A witch I'd scorned. So she scorned me back. The woman I fell in love with would be cursed with bad luck. A curse that couldn't be cured unless she left me or I left her, unless there was no more love. We didn't know that though so we set out for Singapore. Not before there was a nasty storm, a cannibal attack that nearly killed us all but I don't have to explain them because with those darts, you apparently already know them, Tia came aboard and brought Barbossa with her who knew who cast the curse. So off to Singapore. The entire journey was spent with Barbossa trying to fill Bridget's mind with bad thoughts of me. But she never believed them. We were boarded one night by Robins."

"Oh, map time."

"Yes. Well I'd already stolen his map and he came to get it back. And on his crew was an old bully from Bridget's childhood. I don't know much of what happened with the crews seeing as I was with Robins but from the amount of drunkenness the next morning..."

"Ah, the good old crew drinking contest."

"Exactly."

"Did she win?"

"She did, actually."

"I'm liking this girl more and more."

"Ana was attacked that night." Jack said solemnly.

"She was? How badly?"

"Not too badly. Just beaten around a bit. I got there in time to stop the fella from doing any real damage. But I was so angry with myself. I ran to find Bridget first despite the fact that the crew told me they'd just seen her and she was fine."

"You were angry that you went for the woman you love first?"

"I was angry that I didn't even think of the other woman onboard. I didn't send anyone to look for Ana while I went to Bridget. Bridget was fine but I killed Ana's attacker. Then Robins, as revenge, threatened Bridget and I saw red. I killed him too."

"That's not like you at all. I'm surprised. You're usually one for keeping calm."

"Exactly. That's why that day, I confessed to Bridget that I was angry with her because loving her turned me into someone I'm not."

"What does that mean?"

"I don't even know. All I knew is someone threatened her and I couldn't help it and killed him. I resented loving her so much. Which is stupid. She didn't talk to me for days."

"She shouldn't have."

"I know. I tried to make it better but how do you make something like that better? To make matters worse, while Bridget stayed away from me, Barbossa got closer and whispered more poisonous words into her ear. I didn't know what to do but as it turns out, she didn't believe a word. She was still completely loyal. That's when I decided to use her to beat Barbossa at his own game. I made her pretend that I'd broken it off with her, she'd pledge allegiance to Barbossa and he'd divulge his plans to her. That plan didn't go too well and we really did end up fighting and I started ignoring her in a way, only talking to her when I wanted information. That was until she'd had enough and locked me and Barbossa in the brig."

"I really do like her."

Jack chuckled. "Then Sao Feng's men started attacking. So we were fighting them and each other. I was furious with her. But when she got attacked by one of his men, I killed him and saved her and just couldn't be angry anymore seeing as I was so worried about her."

"And you didn't deserve to be angry with her."

"That too. We got to Singapore and she snuck out and found out about a plan of Sao Feng's and Barbossa's so she could save me. Then we found Cai the witch who couldn't take back the curse. I thought she'd leave me for sure when she realised being with me was risking her life. But she stayed. The second she could, she made it clear that she was staying. She didn't even think about it. I was shocked but realised I was very lucky so didn't say a word. We had captured Cai and seeing as she was one of Sao Feng's women, he came to get her back and called a truce. But that was just a way for Cai to curse me too. Made me insecure. Too insecure. I couldn't believe that Bridget was staying with me, would want me. She knew in a second that something was wrong. She went to Cai and got the remedy. At this point, I was so bad I was considering jumping into the ocean and not coming out. But she found me and told me she wasn't leaving. I told her she was a liar and that I didn't love her, just wanted her gone. She decked me and knocked me unconscious."

"Really, really like her."

"I woke up the next morning back to normal and apologised and somehow she understood fully. She wasn't angry or hurt. She went off to finish whatever it was she had done to Cai but apparently, Cai threatened us and tried to kill her. So Bridget killed her. And that leads us to Sao Feng."

"That's not good."

"He thought I'd done it. He went onto the Black Pearl looking for me and threatened her but I came back in time and told him to leave her alone. That's when he said he was either taking her in Cai's place or killing me. I never thought I would be for anyone but I was prepared to give up my life for her. But she wouldn't let me. She confessed everything and Sao Feng took her away, his men attacking the Pearl. We won. Turns out Mistress Ching's men had infiltrated his men and they helped us. They tried to get us to leave but I wasn't going anywhere until I got Bridget back. They and Barbossa tried to convince me otherwise but there was no way I was leaving her, not a chance. So we attacked Sao Feng's mansion. I found Bridget."

"Was she alright?"

Jack shook his head. "He had been torturing her. Water torture. I've never heard such terrifying screams."

"Lord..."

"She seemed like someone possessed. She was so unstable. She couldn't stop screaming and when I got her to, she wouldn't move, she couldn't. I had to carry her back to the Pearl and she was just...limp. Sao Feng had told her I was dead so that had tortured her even more. To make it even more sick, he had dressed her up."

"Dressed her up? What is she? A doll?"

"I know. He made her put on the pretty dress and had his maids do her hair and make her all pretty. Then he attacked her."

"Attacked her how?"

"He tried to take her for himself. The way a man like him would attack a woman."

"I'm holding onto the fact that you said 'tried'."

"She fought. I have never felt such anger in my life."

"You saw that?"

"I had been staking out positions of the entrances and exits. Seeing him touch her, kiss her drove me insane. But anyway, I had her on the Pearl and she was safe. She was completely out of it, completely vacant but safe. She developed a immobilising fear of the dark but other than having to leave the lamps lit every night, she's been relatively okay in everyday life. And then Koji came along."

"Who's Koji?"

"The baby."

"Baby?"

"My son."

Teague froze. "What?"

"He wasn't really my son but we had been tricked into thinking he was. And then he had been abandoned to us. I thought she was sure to run this time. After everything, I thought this was too much. If she stayed with me, she would be raising a child that wasn't hers and it would be obvious to everyone he wasn't hers for the rest of her life seeing as he was half Japanese. I thought the thoughts of those things for the rest of her life, she'd run. But she didn't. She stayed and she became a mother. And a cracking good one. And she got me to be a good father. Until she was kidnapped by Koji's real father and we were forced to give him up. I never thought it was possible to feel such pain. I thought I had a son and he was ripped away from me. I know Bridget was in pain too but I just couldn't deal with it. I was torn apart. But she helped me through that. She was amazing. She didn't ask me how I was all the time, she didn't crowd me, it was like she could read my mind. She was perfect."

"She sounds it."

"I asked her to marry me."

"Really?"

"Aye. The men had been mocking me about it so I panicked and asked her. She gave the perfect response. No."

"You've lost me."

"She said that we had each other and that was all we needed. That if I wanted a marriage, we'd have one but she was perfectly happy with what we had and didn't need to prove to anyone but me and herself that fact."

"Wow, she is perfect for you."

"I know. I don't know if you've noticed a pattern in our little story but every bad thing that's happened to her has somehow been my fault."

"Jackie..."

"I don't know what to do. I love her and all I seem to do is hurt her."

"I'm sure you left out a lot of parts to that story. A lot of good parts. I have no doubt that she does not just stay with you because she's a glutton for pain. Cut yourself some slack."

"How can I?"

"Because you were successful enough to get her and keep her. You're obviously doing something right."

"I..."

"She must really love you if she's willing to stay." Teague said. "And that is for a reason. She loves you for who you are and you are what you do. Do you understand that?"

"I suppose." Jack replied.

"She loves you just as much as you love her."

Jack felt the weight of the world on his shoulders lighten slightly.

"I can't think it's possible for anyone to love someone as much as I love her."

"Hold onto her Jackie." Teague said. After all, he'd just listened to his son tell story after story and it always ended the same way, no matter what happened or to who, Jack and Bridget were always together at the end and more in love than ever. Bridget really did seem to love Jack more than anything and that meant she was okay by Teague. Not to mention if Jack lost her, Teague could see him going mad. Teague never thought he'd see it but his son was completely in love, he shouldn't lose it.

"Always." Jack swore.

"Good. Because I love you like a son but you'll never find anyone else who'll put up with you. You're too like your father."

The sun was coming up when Jack left his father's cabin and made his way back to his room. He walked in and found Bridget still asleep, her arms wrapped around his pillow as a substitute in his absence. He smiled and walked over, getting into the bed with her and felt as she unconsciously cuddled into him.

Jack simply held her tighter.

* * *

**Some long overdue father-son bonding time and explaining, don't you think? Well from Jack's side. The mystery of Barbossa's whereabouts can wait until tomorrow!**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	30. The Captain

**Thank You to Midnight LeAnn, lori, nevvy, linalove, xBelekinax, You cant rush science, Lykopis08, Pirate Fangirl and Pirate's Bonny Lass!**

**To lori: Jack had to get his humour from somewhere! Thanks!**

**To Pirate Fangirl: She has but I think anyone would go through it for Captain Jack Sparrow!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates**

**Here's Chapter 30!**

Jack woke up the next morning, feeling a soft sensation against the scar on his eyebrow. It was quite a ticklish sensation against the sensitive skin as he felt the grazing up and down. He opened his eyes and looked up to see Bridget making eye contact with him as she continued her ministrations. She was sitting up slightly above him, her upper body resting slightly on his. Jack's hands went to her waist, his thumb stroking her skin through her nightdress, as their eyes stayed on each other's and their ministrations on each other continued. Jack remembered his father's words about holding onto her and he made sure to actually take his father's advice which in the past, Jack very rarely did as his pride made him too stubborn. But now, Jack decided that maybe his father knew what he was talking about.

Bridget's fingers grazed down from his scar to his cheek and down to his chest where she kept her hand. She looked at him timidly before turning and getting out of the bed to get changed.

* * *

"She wants to know about me past."

Teague looked from the horizon to his son. "And?"

Jack frowned. "I don't want her to know about me past."

"Why not?"

"Because I like her thinking of me as I am now. I don't want her to think about me past when she looks at me."

"Well, what did you say when she asked?"

"She didn't."

"Eh?"

"We didn't actually talk. But I know she does. I caught her stroking the scar on me eyebrow."

Teague's jaw tensed at the mentioning of that scar. Before Jack could catch him though, Teague reverted back to his trademark smirk. "You caught her? I don't think that's something she could do behind your back seeing as the scar is on your face. Unless you're incredibly unperceptive which..."

"I was asleep!" Jack clarified in an annoyed tone. "I woke up and she was going over the scar. My God..."

"Well, from what you were saying last night, she seems to have told you a lot. Do you only look at her and think about her past?"

"No." Jack said.

"Then what makes you think she'll do it?"

"Well, it's...I just...Because."

"Rational argument."

"I like people knowing me as I am now. She loves me like I am now, why does she need to know anymore than what she's seen?"

"You're asking me? What do I look like? Her bosom buddy? Go and ask her."

Jack huffed and looked over to see Bridget walking below deck. He wouldn't have taken such notice after this, if it weren't for a crewmember of Teague's looking around before going down there too.

"Were you," Jack asked, looking after the man before turning back to his father. "Serious when you said your crew didn't know about me and Bridget?"

Teague looked at him. "I'm not going to lie, boy; I'd be quite surprised if they did know. Why?"

Jack looked to the stairs before going to walk down it. Teague frowned after him and shrugged, continuing to look out at the waves.

It was a little hard for him to grasp that his youngest son was out there and he had no idea where. Teague had enlisted the help of the one person he knew could succeed but what if they didn't? What if they didn't get to Jonathan before the worst occurred? Teague had looked everywhere he could think to look and he didn't know where his son was. If he didn't find Jonathan, Teague didn't know if he'd forgive himself. He just wanted his family back in one piece and that meant, not only finding Jonathan but getting Jack and Jonathan to start talking again.

_Hmmm, that certainly won't be an easy task._

_Better just focus on finding Jon first. Which I will do._

_Which Jack will do._

Teague was more than interested when one of his men came up on deck sporting a bloody nose and swelling cheek.

"Pete, what happened to you?"

The man looked at him shamefully and walked over to him. "Well Captain, I don't mean to be no rat or nothing but your son punched me in the face."

Teague frowned. Jack hit someone? That wasn't very like him. "What did you do?"

"Nothing Captain, I swear."

"Don't lie to me."

Pete bowed his head. "I may have been bothering one of his crew members."

Teague frowned at Pete in anger. For going against his rules and for Jack. "And what did Jack do?"

"He hit me."

"And?"

"He just seemed really angry. Very angry. I may have feared for me life a bit."

"Well I'm guessing you weren't only using your words with her."

"It's been a long time Captain. But I didn't think Captain Jack would hit me for it. I definitely think he'd have killed me if she hadn't stopped him. "

Teague made a non committal noise and walked off.

"Captain? I could use some medical at..."

Teague grunted again and walked down below deck.

* * *

"Are you alright, luv?"

"I'm fine. You know, I was handling myself quite fine before you had to play the hero." She smirked.

Jack chuckled. "I like playing the hero for you. Here."

Jack knelt in front of her as she sat on the bed and placed the cloth against her bloody lip and cleaned it. When he was done, he inspected her quickly bruising jaw.

Jack huffed. "I told my father to inform his men that you were off limits. Whether they know about us or not, that rat shouldn't have any business near you."

Bridget smiled weakly at him. "They're pirates, Jack."

"He's their Captain."

Bridget shrugged. "I don't know what to say."

Jack sighed as he flicked the bottom of her shirt where a few buttons were torn. "This is getting ridiculous. I want you away from his men and I don't want you near Barbossa's." Jack smirked at her. "You're too precious to go anywhere, quite the conundrum."

Bridget smiled weakly. "Well, there's nothing you can do but know that I can handle myself well enough. We're not going away from anyone until you find your brother."

Jack sighed. "I have to find him luv."

"I know that." Bridget said. "I'm not saying it in annoyance."

"I know you're not." Jack looked down, continually folding the cloth in his hands just for something to do. He'd talk to her like she did with him last night but he couldn't look at her while doing it. "It's just that he's been missing for quite a while and I'm not any closer to even getting a clue to his whereabouts. I don't know if he's in trouble or if he's just off on his own somewhere. If he is safe and just didn't tell anyone, he won't be safe for much longer. Because I will definitely kill him."

Bridget looked him sympathetically. "Jack..."

Jack looked up at her. "I know. It's just me way of somehow making meself feel a little more at ease with this. Even if I do kill him for it, at least he'd be safe for all this time now. I just hate the not knowing." Jack chuckled but there was no humour in it. "But look at who I'm talking to. You've been without your family for eight years. You have no clue where half your family are."

"I don't so I know what you're feeling. And I know that it's eating away at you like it does with me."

Jack placed his hands on her thighs affectionately. "I just...I hadn't spoken to him for so long but I always knew where he was. Now that I know he's missing, I just want him to know I'm looking for him, that I do actually care regardless of how we last ended things. I just feel like a horrible person for the way I left things with him. But I never tried to smooth things over because I always figured I could if I wanted. But now he's not here anymore and I don't know if I ever will."

"I didn't realise you and he were estranged."

Jack nodded. "For a very long time. I think that's one of the reasons why I wanted to keep our relationship a secret."

Bridget frowned. "Why?"

"I think I was being a bit of a coward."

"A coward?"

"Bridget, me father knows me better than anyone. He knows all the good things I've done. And all the bad. I just feel when I'm around me family that maybe...I don't deserve to be so happy with you."

"Why?"

"Because family are the only people who can bring up your bad points without a moment's notice."

Bridget was curious as to what Jack had done to make him not want to be reminded of it.

"What I have with you," Jack said. "I don't want to be made feel guilty about. That I got something great when I shouldn't have. I don't want to bring me relationship with you into the little row my family has been having for a while."

Bridget understood what Jack was saying. Sort of. He and his family hadn't been on great terms and if Jack told them about Bridget, someone in his family might make him feel bad about his having someone to love after what he'd done to make everyone fight.

Or something.

"Okay, I'm confused."

Jack chuckled. "I'd be surprised if you weren't."

"Jack I can understand that maybe you wanted to keep your life with me separate from your family life. If you don't get along with your family..."

"I get along with me father." Who, it turned out, had been nothing but happy to hear of Jack finding someone.

"With most of your family," Bridget continued. "Then bringing me into the equation isn't going to help things and it might only make you feel guilty about having me. But if you leave out the details of stories like this and expect me to understand the rest, I can't do that."

Jack tensed. "You want to know what the family feud is about?"

"You don't have to tell me but I'm just not going to really know what you're on about."

"Okay, the truth is the person I haven't spoken to in five years is me brother. Which you know."

"Why?"

"We got into a fight. Which you know."

"I can see what you're doing and still leaving out the details isn't going to work. You don't have to tell me but don't insult my intelligence."

"I'm telling you. We did have a fight."

About?"

"Women."

Bridget nodded. "Oh."

"Not the same woman or anything like that." Jack said. "Just that he was getting married and at the time, I was firmly against two people staying with each other." Bridget raised an eyebrow. "I hadn't met you yet. I didn't get the whole love business. Anyway, the relationship didn't work out and they never got married. I may have been a bit smugger than I should have been."

"Jack..."

"I know. I was stupid and mean and I should have been there for my brother instead of saying 'I told you so'. But I didn't and I angered him a bit too much."

"You two got into a fight?"

"Oh yes. And then we didn't talk for five years. I got the blame for it and I never understood why. But now I do. Because if you left me and someone mocked me with that fact over and over again, I wouldn't be long pulling out my gun. So now if I came back to my family, completely in love and happy and had just one beautiful woman on me arm, it wouldn't be long before I was made feel rotten for it after what I did."

Bridget thought about it. "Your family would really make you feel guilty for being happy?"

"Well me brother hasn't been happy so I've heard and he was the good one in that situation. Me brother and I didn't get along anyway. It'll seem like a smack in the face if I come out the winner in that situation when I was essentially the..."

"Villain?"

"Alright."

"Mean."

"Okay."

"Completely sel..."

"Bridget." She looked at him. "Alright." Jack sighed. "But I'm glad that me father knows now because that means this," Jack flicked at her ripped shirt. "Isn't going to be a problem anymore. I couldn't care about being ashamed to me family any longer if this is what's going to happen instead. So my father knows about us and now it's time he knows that I'm not above killing anyone and I mean anyone who tries to hurt you."

Bridget smiled but hissed when she felt the stinging pain in her lip.

"Here." Jack said, handing her the cloth while standing up. He kissed her forehead. "I'll be back."

Jack walked out of the room and found his father listening at the door. He looked at him tiredly before closing the door behind him so Bridget wouldn't hear.

"Well, if you were listening in, you must have heard..."

"Your lie."

Jack stood up straight. "I meant the part where I threatened your crew."

"Yes, I heard it and don't go off readying your gun just yet. Pete is going to get his comeuppance and the rest of the crew are going to be made aware of the circumstances. Can you say the same for Bridget?"

Jack huffed. "No. She knows what she knows and that's that."

"What she knows isn't true."

"But she doesn't know that."

"The girl doesn't really know much."

"Why don't we focus on getting to know more about the map as opposed to what my lass does or doesn't know?"

Teague chuckled. "Your lass. I still think that's a scream."

Teague walked off and Jack rolled his eyes before walking back into his room. He saw Bridget putting on a new shirt.

"Where did you get that?"

"Out of one of your drawers. I hope you don't mind."

"Why would I? It ain't like I wear them anymore. How about we go over to the Pearl and fix the damage to our cabin?"

Bridget nodded. "Might as well get started now. I am not looking forward to this."

"Might as well get it over with." Jack said and they walked out of the room.

Jack walked across to the Pearl and Bridget followed him.

"Captain?"

Jack frowned as he heard an unrecognisable voice. It wasn't one of his crew but he was getting called Captain? Well, that was a pleasant surprise. He saw a young cabin boy run up to the two.

"Captain, I don't mean to bother you but I was sent to find out what are our jobs for today? Meaning the new members of the crew." The boy looked at Bridget with wide eyes.

"Problem, boy?" Jack asked.

The boy looked back at him quickly. "Oh, not at all Captain. I just wasn't aware that you..."

"What?"

"Took women onboard." He said quietly.

Jack tried to hide his smile. "What's your name, boy?"

"David."

"Well David, just taking order of the ship is the main priority today. But I don't expect you to be giving orders to the crew. Tell you what, since you came and asked yourself instead of being a coward like the rest, do you know about repairing sails?"

David shook his head.

"See that man up there?"

David nodded at Gibbs who was fixing sails.

"Tell him I said he's giving you your first lesson."

David smiled and nodded before walking off.

Jack turned to Bridget who was smiling after David and Jack finally let his own amused smile show.

"Think she knows how obvious she is?"

Bridget looked at him. "She doesn't have a clue."

"How long do you think we should let her keep acting?"

"A couple of hours. Just to make her feel like she succeeded a little."

Jack smirked and walked into the cabin. Bridget was about to follow him in but a voice stopped her.

"Bridget!"

Bridget turned to see Elizabeth coming towards her from below deck. "Oh. Hello."

"Bridget, you have to let me explain. I didn't know. I am so s..."

"Elizabeth." Bridget said, interrupting her. "Look, I've been thinking about what happened. And the people involved." Elizabeth looked at her shamefully. "And I realise that I can't be mad at you. I don't want to be, to be honest. You didn't know and half of that is my fault. Jack and I weren't telling people and you didn't know we were together. I've been jealous before so I know that your mind can run away with you. I won't pretend to understand fully but I'm not mad at you."

"Really?"

Bridget nodded. "I know you have your own problems. I do too so I don't want us adding to each other's."

"Okay." Elizabeth said. "Thank you. And I'm sorry."

Bridget nodded. "Okay."

"It's just that...I spoke to Will after the battle and I realised how ridiculous I'd been acting. I don't understand what made me go so crazy. I must seem like such a snobby little self entitled rich girl. I have a feeling that's what people are definitely going to see."

Bridget smiled at her. "That's not a problem with me. Believe me; I know what it's like to be looked down upon."

"Yes, working for Evelyn Harrison, that must have been hard. I have no idea why you choose to do it." Elizabeth chuckled jokingly.

"Em...I didn't actually." Bridget said. "I was sent there as a slave."

"Oh..." Elizabeth said, utterly embarrassed. "I am so s..."

"Elizabeth, stop apologising."

"Okay. Sorry."

Bridget chuckled. "I need to go and clean up the place but believe me, we're okay."

"Okay."

Bridget smiled and walked away, into her cabin.

"Wow, you're actually cleaning?"

"And plotting murder." Jack said as he lifted the table upright and placed it in its proper place.

Bridget walked further into the room, placing the chairs around the table. "I was just talking to Elizabeth."

"Oh?"

"She was apologising."

"Like she should."

"She's not a villain, Jack." Bridget said. "She didn't know we were together."

"She asked me and I told her no. She should not have gone behind my back and went about her plan anyway."

"She was scared about her relationship."

"You were worried about Tia Dalma. You didn't go insane."

"One could argue."

"You trusted me." Bridget looked at him. "Not that you shouldn't have. You trusted me and I proved meself. Elizabeth never gave Will that chance."

"Your relationship with me is very different to Will's relationship with Elizabeth."

"How? He loves her, she loves him. I love you, you love me. Where's the difference?"

"Me and you, we have a closer relationship." Jack looked at her. "It's true. We have more freedom than they do. We can live together, spend our nights together, we don't have people breathing down our necks about being proper. We can shout at each other and kill each other."

"How is that making our relationship sound better?"

Bridget smiled. "Because there are times when I need to shout at you, the same way you need to shout at me. You know, there's a passion in the shouting and the anger. That's why every time we fight, we end up in bed more times than not. Will and Elizabeth, they can't let that passion out, the good kind or the bad kind. They can't shout at each other and they can't even be alone together. So when they're insecure about things, they only have themselves to dwell on it. That can really make people crazy."

"Obviously."

"I'm just saying that you can't really compare our relationship with theirs. It's not the same. They can't be as free as we can."

"Yes they can. They just choose not to be."

"Well, they were raised not to choose to be. It just stayed ingrained in them."

"Oh, come off it. Are you saying you weren't raised to believe that some things should remain off limits until the ring is slipped onto your finger?"

Bridget looked at him. "Well, yes I was but..."

"But what? You were taught the same values and you went against them. What excuse can you use that they can't? That you were in love? They are. That you're on a pirate ship? They've been on one for over a month. Elizabeth is a Governor's daughter? That's never stopped her from going against the rules before."

"They..."

"Hmmm?" Jack walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He spoke lowly into her ear seductively. "Why were you such a bad girl?"

Bridget smiled. "Because I had a bad pirate making it sound oh so tempting. Oh, and who wouldn't take no for an answer."

Jack looked at her. "I took no for an answer plenty of times."

"And you had to because I was nervous. And that's because I was always taught to wait until I got that ring on my finger."

"I thought it was because..."

"It was one of the reasons." Bridget said before he could finish. "I wasn't sure what I was doing. I went from waiting till marriage to thinking I would never get marriage then you came along and everything I'd thought about the whole subject went out the window. I went from marriage to no marriage to who cares about marriage? You could see where I'd get confused."

Jack frowned. "I really can."

"But then you didn't give up."

"Quitters never prosper."

"Is that what they're calling it?"

"Depends. Would you like to prosper?"

"In this mess? Not a chance."

Jack sighed as he looked around before laying his head on her shoulder. "To be honest, I don't think we'll even be able to sleep in here again tonight. Unless you don't mind that we no longer have a door."

Bridget thought about all the new additions to the Pearl. "I don't think I'd be very comfortable."

"Thought not. And to be honest, I wouldn't be very comfortable with the thought of you being so easy to get to."

"So what do we do? We're not going to be able to get this fixed till we're on land and can buy a new lock."

"New door, you mean."

Bridget sighed. "I'm thinking about killing Barbossa myself."

Jack turned his head slightly on her shoulder to face her. "You are alright, aren't you?"

Bridget looked at him. "I am. Really."

"So you won't mind if I get rid of those things?"

Jack felt Bridget tense in his arms.

"Bridget..."

"Can I at least keep the blanket?"

Jack sighed. "Of course."

Jack kissed the side of her head and they got back to cleaning.

Jack's mind was still on her request. That blanket. In truth, Jack wouldn't have been able to throw that away. He decided that he wouldn't get rid of anything while she was around and not tell her when he'd done it. Just leave her out of the equation.

Maybe it would help her in the long run.

* * *

"Sparrow, I thought you were supposed to be helping with the cleaning?"

A few hours had passed and Bridget was after making the cabin a lot more liveable. Jack, on the other hand, had said he had to go do something for a few minutes and had been gone for an hour.

"I was trying to find out who did this, luv. And it seems Barbossa's done a runner while everyone else clears up his mess."

"What?"

"Can't find him at all."

"Good. I hope he stays hidden."

Jack chuckled but frowned when he looked over after hearing Bridget groan and saw her sitting in a chair, one arm over her stomach and her other hand holding her head.

"Are you alright luv?"

"I'm fine. I just got a bit nauseous."

Jack dreaded it if she said yes to his next question. "Sea sickness?"

Bridget looked up at him. "I doubt I'd get sea sick after a couple of months, would I?"

"I've never encountered it." Jack said. He walked over to her and crouched down in front of her so he could look up into her eyes. "You do look a bit sick."

"Oh, thank you." Bridget smiled.

Jack smiled at her. "Do you want to lie down?"

Bridget looked around at the still wrecked cabin.

"I meant in me room on the Misty Lady." Jack smirked.

Bridget shook her head. "No, I'm okay. I am not going to leave you to clean our cabin. I wouldn't do that." She smirked and stood back up but Jack had to catch her before she lost her footing.

"Okay darling, it's very endearing that you don't want to leave me with the mess but if you're feeling unwell then there's no point in staying here. Just go across and I'll check on you later."

Bridget looked up at him and Jack found it quite adorable that he could see how bad she felt in her expression. "Are you sure?"

Jack kissed her. "Positive. Go."

Bridget smiled and walked out of the room. "Here's hoping I don't get another bout of sickness and fall off the gangplank."

Jack chuckled after she walked out but then realised that she was disorientated and cursed. He rushed out of the room and got there just in time to see his father helping her down from the gangplank. He sighed in relief and watched as his father walked across to him.

"How's the cabin?"

"Still massacred and I can't find the vagrant who did it or Barbossa to tell me who did it. I wouldn't be surprised if he'd done it himself. But like always, he'll only reappear when it suits him and annoys me."

"So you're not going to look?"

"To be honest, as long as Bridget was around, I just hoped he'd stay away after yesterday."

"Yesterday?"

Jack realised he hadn't told his father about Bridget's kiss and Barbossa reminding her. "He was just annoying her about Sao Feng."

Teague rolled his eyes. "Miscreant."

Jack nodded and walked into his cabin, his father following him.

"Jesus, they really did a number on this place." He said as Jack continued picking up furniture. "And you're cleaning. You just keep surprising me."

Jack smirked. "Well if you had a cabin that looked like this, I'm sure you wouldn't be slow to pick up a broom."

"Well, why doesn't the little woman help?"

"She was but she felt sick so I told her to go lie down."

Teague nodded as he began helping to right the room. "If I were you and Barbossa were missing, I wouldn't be in here cleaning. I'd be telling this new crew what's what on me ship."

Jack thought about it. "Gibbs!"

Gibbs walked over to the open door where he looked in at Jack and Teague. "Aye, Captain?"

"Get all the new additions to the galley. It's time for a ship meeting."

"Laying down the rules Captain?"

"Better get it done quickly and I don't see Barbossa around here anywhere. Hopefully he'll stay away until after I get me say in."

Gibbs nodded and left the cabin.

"Good boy." Teague said.

* * *

The two crews were waited together in the galley for Jack to come in. They were all talking to each other, some even having met before. Jack finally entered the galley and the place grew quiet.

"Alright," He said. "As you can all see, it's a bit crowded. I'm not going to play you all for fools; I'm going to get straight to the point. You can't all stay. There ain't enough room. I don't care what Barbossa told you, he ain't the Captain of this ship. I am. It is my ship and I decide who stays and who goes. Now, I have pinpointed a few of you that have caught me interest," Jack was thinking of the she pretending to be a he. He couldn't just throw her out to be picked up by another pirate ship that mightn't be as respectful as the Pearl's crew. He was also thinking about Charles who might be a new addition but he was part of the crew now. "And those few have a place. But when I say few, I mean very, very few. You want to stay? Make your case. Until then, the code's rules apply. Have a problem with another crewmember? Solve it on land, there ain't no fighting on me deck. The ship's supply of rum is off limits unless it's run by me." This was a new rule seeing as his cabin was still a state. "This wouldn't be the case usually but someone broke into me cabin, if you know who did that, you can kill him in revenge. Just because there are a lot of crewmembers don't mean you get off work. Gibbs," Jack indicated to the man. "Gets instructions from me and he divides up the jobs I give him and believe me, there's plenty to go around. Now, you may notice that there are not just men here." Jack said as he saw Anamaria look around at the new men. "Well, think of it that way. Only men. Because they ain't here for you. They're crewmembers. If I hear of any of you disturbing them, you get put into the brig until we get to land and you're thrown off me ship. Savvy?"

Everyone in the galley nodded their agreement, realising that Jack wasn't going to be taking any prisoners.

"Good. Now, I'll be around. Think of a reason for me to keep you? Tell me. Otherwise you're all gone."

Jack walked out of the galley, satisfied that he had everything covered. Jack hadn't even taken notice of the faces. If he knew someone, which he more than likely did, he couldn't use that as a reason for them to stay. There just really wasn't room.

"Well, aren't you forceful?"

Jack looked to see his father following him. "Spying on me Captain skills?"

"It's not every day I get to see what I taught you get put into action."

"Well, I have a feeling you're going to see it a lot more often with these people."

"Did you ever think that maybe one of them might know something about the map? Or your brother?"

Jack stopped as he was about to cross over to the Misty Lady. "That would be very handy."

"Wouldn't it?"

Jack looked back at his father. "I'll enquire. But first..." Jack turned back and walked across to his father's ship.

Teague followed him over. "Well, I'm all for balancing your woman and your Captain duties and brotherly duties if you can but..."

"No buts, no if you cans. I can and I will and I'll find Jonathan. But until we get a heading..."

"Which your compass should do."

Jack huffed and took out the compass, seeing it point to the direction of below deck. Where Bridget was. Then it turned again and kept turning. "How can this not know where he is?"

"It certainly didn't work when I took it and tried to find him. Maybe it's broken."

"It is. That's the point."

"Maybe he's moving around."

"This quickly?"

Jack and Teague's attention was taken when a scream was heard. Bridget's scream.

Jack ran down below deck and Teague followed. They got to Jack's room just in time for Bridget to run out and into his arms and clutch onto him tightly.

"What is it?" Jack asked frantically. He startled when Teague shot his gun into the room at whatever terrified Bridget. The next second, a smoking skeletal monkey ran out of the room and up on deck.

Jack realised. "Looks like Jack's back."

Bridget and Teague stared at him with confused expressions.

* * *

**Well, didn't Jack show the new crew(and Pete) who's in charge? And poor Bridget's feeling a little under the weather. She just can't catch a break. Or can she? I also have a feeling I just made one reviewer, who asked for him months ago, happy by adding Jack the monkey! **

**Oh! I recently found out some VERY interesting information about a certain character in this story that I didn't know when I started The Pirate And His Cinderella but now that I know it, it's going to make this story very interesting indeed! I hope, anyway! Stay tuned! You find out who it is in the next chapter!**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	31. Back To Normal

**Thank You to xBelekinax, Pirate Fangirl, linalove, You cant rush science, lori, Midnight LeAnn, Pirate's Bonny Lass, callieandjack, Pirate-on-fleet-street and nevvy!**

**To Pirate Fangirl: Yup! Poor David is really a girl and is stowing away! She's just not doing a very good job.**

**To lori: No they do not! Bridget can handle herself but I think Jack secretly likes doing it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates**

**Here's Chapter 31!**

"So, that's Barbossa's monkey which was cursed and then not cursed but now it's cursed again and here?"

"Seems like it."

"And his name is Jack?"

"Hmmm."

"Why would Barbossa name something he loves after you?"

Jack frowned at Bridget. "Huh. I don't know. I've never thought about it like that. I suppose to insult me."

"But if he was taking the Pearl and mutinying you, he thought he'd never have to see you again. Why name his pet after someone he never wants to see again?"

"Bridget, this conversation is unnerving me to a gargantuan level, may we stop?"

"Sorry."

Jack nodded in thanks. They were both currently sitting in his father's cabin but Teague had found Jack the monkey quite a rousing challenge and had sauntered off after the creature, waving his gun merrily.

"I couldn't help but notice," Jack said. "When you were in the process of bolting out of me room that the lamps weren't lit..."

Bridget nodded. "One of the reasons I ran so fast."

"Was it? Or are you maybe trying to conquer your fear?"

Bridget looked at him sadly, knowing he wanted her to say yes. "Truthfully? No. The sun was still up when I went down there and I didn't think I'd be woken up. I thought you'd just light the lamps or I'd be asleep until tomorrow morning."

"But that you didn't light them just in case you did wake up..."

"Jack..."

"Alright." Jack sighed. The one night she woke up alone and in the dark and instead of realising that there's nothing to be frightened of, that she wasn't stuck there or alone for the rest of her life, she got attacked by a skeletal monkey.

Not very comforting.

_Just her luck._

"How are you feeling now?" Jack asked.

"Still not great." Bridget said. "Just sickly and tired."

"Well, if you want to go back down..."

"I think I'll wait till you're coming down with me. I might get attacked by a rat or a seagull or something..."

Jack chuckled. "If that's what you want."

"How did the monkey get here anyway?" Bridget asked.

Jack shrugged. "I guess Barbossa found him and brought him onto the Pearl and the monkey snuck onto here. Why, I wouldn't know."

* * *

"Ah, Mister's Pintel and Ragetti, just the men I wanted to see."

Now the two knew why the monkey led them to this ship from the Pearl. Ragetti was thinking of just turning and running, knowing this couldn't end well but out of fear of the repercussions of those actions, followed Pintel further into the brig.

"How is this possible?" Pintel asked.

"I could ask you two the same question. How did you two get out of hanging?"

"The jail dog." Ragetti said. "Then we knocked out two guards and took their uniforms."

"Very good." Barbossa said. "Let's do that again."

"What?" Pintel frowned.

"You're going to get me out of here."

"Oh," Ragetti said. "I don't know Captain..."

"You don't know?" Barbossa repeated. "You don't know?! In case you've forgotten, I am your Captain."

"Were." Muttered Ragetti.

"What as that?"

"Nothing."

"For eight long years, I worked and worked to get you your lives back after Sparrow set out for treasure that left you cursed."

"Captain Sparrow...?"

"He was the one with the plans and coordinates. For eight years I treated you with respect and consideration."

"You shot me." Pintel pointed out.

"If I had tried to kill you, you'd be dead by now. I obviously knew that shooting you wouldn't wor...do anything." Barbossa lied. "Now, I had the curse lifted and you two are alive. The least you could do is get me out of here. Now."

Barbossa's tone was authoritative and Pintel and Ragetti didn't know if they could go against him.

"I am your Captain." Barbossa said.

"Not anymore."

The three looked to see Teague standing on the stairs of the brig.

"Leave." Teague said.

"Stay." Barbossa said.

"You ain't that scary behind bars." Teague smirked.

"I won't be in here forever." Barbossa pointed out. "And when I'm out..."

"Well fella's," Teague said, cutting Barbossa off. "What's it going to be? My wrath or his?"

Pintel and Ragetti looked at each other with fear. When the bloody hell were they going to catch a break? They looked from Barbossa to Teague and back to Barbossa.

"You're scary." Pintel said to Barbossa.

"But he's scarier." Ragetti said indicating to Teague.

Both ran out of the brig.

Teague smirked as they ran past him. "Well I think that solves things."

"You think so, do you?" Barbossa asked. "I think things are just about to get interesting."

"Rally? Going to do shadow puppets on the wall to amuse yourself?"

Barbossa smirked. "I was more thinking of creating some drama to amuse meself."

"From here? You can try and threaten me but if it has to come down to it to protect Jack, I'll kill you."

"You're so protective of him but you won't tell him the truth?"

Teague smirked. "Well I'd love to stay and chat but I've got a monkey to massacre."

Barbossa frowned. "You wouldn't."

Teague began walking out of the brig. "Wouldn't I?"

"The monkey can't die."

"They go lovely in a stew though."

Barbossa smirked after him but it dropped when Teague was gone. He looked across to the other cell. "What are you looking at?"

Pete bowed his head. "Nothing, Captain."

"What are you doing down here anyway?"

"I went against the Captain's rules."

"How?"

"I tried it on with who I now know is Captain Jack's woman."

Barbossa chuckled. "Brilliant."

"Not really. He nearly killed me."

"Hmm, I don't care about that but I am interested in what's been going on around here while Captain Jack's been aboard."

"A lot, actually. It really started when the others came aboard."

"The others?"

"Turner and Norrington and Miss Swann."

Barbossa began chuckling again. "Oh, that'll be interesting."

"What were you talking about with Captain Teague?"

"What?"

"What truth is there that Captain Jack don't know?"

Barbossa smirked. "Why should I tell you?"

"I ain't either Sparrow's biggest fan right now."

Barbossa chuckled and Pete laughed too but stopped quickly when Barbossa glared at him.

"Stop that."

"Yes Captain."

* * *

Teague walked into his cabin and Jack was surprised to see that his father had gotten the little rodent into a cage.

"How did you manage that?"

"Don't ask. Just be grateful."

Jack nodded. "What are you going to do with it?"

Teague threw the cage at him. "Give it to me son to take care off."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Thanks very much." But then he got a brainwave. "I'll be right back."

Jack left the cabin and went onto the Pearl, going below deck. He knocked on a certain door.

"What is it?" Tia asked as she opened it.

"Here's your payment." He said, thrusting the cage at her.

"Barbossa's...?"

"Undead monkey. Undead. How exotic. Look." Jack took out his gun and shot the creature. "Reusable after each murder attempt. Great way to assuage anger."

"Dis is my payment?"

"Better than a normal monkey."

"I suppose it is. Your payment is sufficient."

"Good stuff."

"I am not leaving though."

"What? Why not? What's going to happen that you want to see?"

"Tings are about to get interesting."

Jack frowned. "How?"

"Oh, in many ways. Seven to be exact."

* * *

"How are you feeling, luv?"

Bridget looked over at Teague who sat at the table.

"I'm fine. More curious than anything."

"About?"

"The monkey, Barbossa, the new crew, so many things..." She chuckled.

"Do you know what you're doing here?"

Bridget frowned at him. "Waiting for Jack?"

"I meant in general. Why Jack and I are working together."

Bridget hesitated. "Oh, I..."

"So that's a yes."

"Well..."

"That's a big yes."

Bridget cringed. "Jack knows that he can trust me and you really can. I won't say a word. It's just that Jack was stressed about everything happening and..."

"It's okay." Teague said.

"Really?"

"Aye, hopefully you'll be meeting me other son soon."

Bridget nodded. "Hopefully."

"Jack told you much else?"

Bridget smiled. "Really? No. He's a very private person but I don't mind." She did but she wouldn't say it.

"Really?"

"Mhmm."

"Bridget, could you do me a favour?" Teague said as he unfurled a map.

"Of course."

"Go over to that chest," Teague indicated to a chest. "And get me the maps from it."

Bridget nodded and went to the chest, opening it. She found maps and documents and began looking through for what Teague wanted. Bridget froze when she found a certain document that she didn't think Teague wanted her to see. She put it away quickly, not believing what she'd just seen.

"Um...Any in particular?"

"The one at the bottom."

Bridget scoured through the maps and documents but was taken aback when one piece of paper showed her not words but a picture. A drawing. And she was shocked that the man in the picture bared a striking resemblance to the pirate she loved. His hair was shorter and wavy, the trinkets were gone or rather, had not yet been added, he was clean shaven and he was wearing neater and more proper clothes.

Bridget looked back at Teague.

"Is this Jack?"

Teague smirked at her. "So it is. I forgot that was in there. Hmmm, just a little bit of his past."

Teague went back to his maps and Bridget smiled as she realised what he was doing. She went back to the chest and began looking through the drawings. She found more, some of Jack younger, some of him a little older. She found one of Jack a little older than in the first picture but now he had a goatee but no braids, one of his in his teens or early twenties, one of him a little older with longer tied back hair and his goatee, no braids again. He looked like he did when she first met him. It was very weird for Bridget. She found one of Jack with another younger looking man and Bridget realised this was Jonathan. The two were very similar looking.

Bridget assumed that Teague had drawn these himself without Jack's consent as none were posed for. Just random sketches like Bridget always caught Jack doing of her or other things that caught his interest without him even realising. It was always unconscious. Both men were very talented in pinpointing features.

"He's coming back." Teague said without looking from his maps.

Bridget put the pictures back quickly and sat at the table, just in time for Jack to come in.

"Well, that's the monkey all taken care of." He said, sitting down. "Well, that is until Barbossa turns back up."

"You still haven't found him?" Bridget asked.

"Haven't bothered to look. Can you blame me?"

"As long as you stick to looking for the more important people." Teague said.

"Of course I am." Jack said and then realised Bridget was sitting there. "That is..."

"He knows I know." Bridget said.

"Oh..." Jack said as he looked to his father. "You do."

"I do."

"And...You're okay with it?"

"Why wouldn't I be? She's going to find out sooner or later." Teague figured if he said 'she's part of the family now' he'd terrify the two. That wouldn't be very nice. "She's part of the family now."

Who cared about nice?

Jack and Bridget looked at him quickly.

"I think I remember one of the reasons I didn't tell you." Jack said. "You do things like this."

"Like what?" Teague said. "It's true. She should know things about our family now you two are together. Like the family you have, what we're like, that Sparrow's can only have boys, that twins run in me family, that you have a cousin that lives in Italy, always handy if you ever go there, that..."

"Wait," Jack said. "I have a cousin in Italy?"

"Did I never tell you that?"

"That is handy. Very valuable paintings over there..."

"One family member at a time."

Jack nodded. "Right, right. But in the future..."

Bridget was still focused on something else.

"Twins?"

Teague laughed.

She looked at Jack. "Twin boys? Twin Sparrows? Seriously? I can barely put up with you."

"Thanks very much."

Bridget's eyes widened. "Oh..."

"What?"

"Just remembered something. Go back to Italy."

Jack turned back to his father. "I actually found out some useful information about the map."

"What?" Teague asked.

"Okay, well not the map. But how to get information about the map. Maybe."

"So you might know how to maybe get some information? Doesn't sound so certain."

"Just keep it with me. I'll know tomorrow."

"Why tomorrow?"

"Because there's someone on me ship now that can help, according to Tia."

"Who?"

"One of Robins' old crew, could you believe."

Bridget looked at him quickly. "What?"

"Not Sullivan."

"But...Ana."

"I know." Jack said. "I'd prefer no one from that crew were onboard but if they have to be, at least he might be able to help with the map. Actually, this fella's name is Raymond. Can you remember him from the drinking competition? Actually, can you remember anything from the drinking competition?"

Bridget smiled. "Yes, everything actually." She thought about it. "What does he look like?"

Jack shrugged. "Won't know until tomorrow."

"I can't really remember names." Bridget said.

Jack nodded. "No worry. Come on, let's go to bed."

Bridget nodded. "Alright."

They said their goodbye's and got up. Jack left the cabin and Bridget followed but turned back to Teague before she went out of the door.

"Were you only joking when you said that twins run in your family?"

Teague smirked. "Does it matter?"

Bridget smiled. "No. Because twins run in my family too."

Teague's smile dropped and Bridget developed her own as she left the cabin.

Teague chuckled as he went back to his maps. "Really like that girl."

* * *

Jack watched as his crew and Teague's crew cleared up the Pearl for yet, another day.

"Gibbs!"

"Aye Captain?" The man said, coming up to him.

"Find me a fella called Raymond from the new crew."

Gibbs nodded and walked off and a few minutes later, a young man came up to him.

"Yes Captain?"

"You're one of Robins' crew."

"I was." Raymond said. "Not anymore."

"Obviously. Why?"

"Well, because you killed him."

"I meant," Jack said tiredly. "Why aren't you working on that ship anymore?"

"I didn't agree with the Captain they reappointed."

"Who did they choose?"

_If he says Finbarr Sullivan..._

"A Gregory Mason."

"Oh, that's alright then. Tell me Ray, do you know the map that Robins gave me?"

"Yes, Captain."

"Do you know its properties?"

"I do."

"Well, go on."

Raymond saw an opportunity. "If I tell you what this map does, does that guarantee me a place in your crew?"

Jack raised an eyebrow. "You're bribing me the information?"

"If it gets me a place."

Jack nodded. "Are you prepared to follow my rules and forget what Robins taught you?"

"I am."

"Then I'll see."

"But..."

"It's the best you're going to get at the moment. Depends on what the information is."

_And what Ana wants. She'd skin me alive if I let any reminder of that night onboard without seeing if she had a problem._

"Fine." Raymond said.

"Now, tell me."

* * *

"Ana!"

Ana stopped when she saw Jack coming towards her.

"Aye, Captain?"

"I have to ask you something."

"What?"

"Well, it's about this new crew."

"I've been pleasantly surprised so far with them. They shut up and do their jobs. Not bad..."

"Just wait." Jack said. "One of them is an old member of Robins' crew."

Ana looked at him. "Oh..."

"If you don't want me to keep him, I understand but he did give me some very handy information and..."

"Who is he?"

"His name is Raymond."

Ana nodded. "Well I don't even remember him. I don't see why he would bother me."

"You're sure?"

Ana nodded. "It's your ship and it's considerate that you asked me but I'll be fine."

Jack nodded. "Okay."

Jack was about to walk away but Ana stopped him. "Where's Bridget?"

"She's still over on the Misty Lady. Not feeling very well."

"Still? Is she alright?"

"She'll be fine. She's just tired."

It was true. She kept waking up during the night feeling sick and running up on deck. So now, she was exhausted.

"Oh, and there's the case of young David." Ana said.

"What about her?"

"Are you keeping her?"

"Aye," Jack said. "Can hardly just get rid of her."

"Good." Ana said. "I know what that's like."

"Oh, that's right." Jack smirked. "Tell you what, keep an eye on her."

"Am I letting her know I know she's a girl?"

"No." Jack said. "It might make her worry if she thinks you know and I don't."

Ana nodded and they both looked to see David talking to a man from the new crew. But it was a familiar face for Jack which surprised him. Jack and Ana walked over, causing the other two to look up at them.

"Well, Jack Sparrow." The man said.

Jack smirked. "Warren Smith. What are you doing here?"

"Well right now I'm helping young David here learn how to tie the proper knots but in general, I heard the Black Pearl was taking people on, couldn't let that opportunity go."

Jack had known Warren six years ago when the man was just becoming a pirate. They had been on the same ship and become good friends.

Jack nodded and looked at David. "And how's he coming along?"

"Very well, aren't you lad?"

David nodded shyly.

"Come on lad," Ana said to David. "Help me with the sails."

David got up and went with Ana and Jack sat down where she previously sat.

"So, you've been helping David?" Jack asked.

"Well, someone's got to look after her from the rest. Never know what they might do and she's quite naive."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "She? Does everyone know she's a she?"

"No one's said it but I'd find it hard to believe they don't. But enough about David, how've you been?"

Jack chuckled. "Very busy."

Warren nodded. "So I've heard. Getting the Pearl back, getting a new crew, getting a lass..."

"You heard about that?"

"From David. Barbossa said nought."

"Didn't he?"

"Not one word."

"What did he say about me?"

Warren shrugged. "What you'd expect. That you were going to come and start bossing people about but Barbossa chose us and his word is what we should listen to. But he's not around and you are and the men took your word very seriously. I think they were probably too worried to do anything else."

Jack nodded. "Good."

Warren got up. "Well I better go start getting dinner ready."

Jack remembered. "Here mate, are you still handy in the kitchen?"

Warren chuckled. "Who do you thinks been feeding this lot?"

Jack remembered a certain conversation he'd been having with Bridget a while ago.

"_Jack, someone needs to be in charge of keeping people fed."_

"_We need a cook. One that's not you. Time you spend down here is time that could be spent with me."_

Jack thought about it.

_That would be Raymond, David, Charles and Warren. Four new crewmembers. I think that's enough._

"Want to stay on as the ship cook?"

"I can't say I'd mind."

"And you have no problem with the rules? The rum, the women?"

"Nah," Warren said. "As long as I get a place to hang me hat and to work, I can't really ask for much else. As for the women, I've been minding David for a reason. You know I ain't like that."

Jack did know. That's why he didn't mind Warren. "Good. Well, get back to work."

Warren chuckled. "Aye, Captain."

He walked below deck and Jack looked across to his father's ship to see Teague at the helm. Talking to Bridget.

* * *

"Where do you think we're going to go next?"

Teague shrugged. "That all depends on Jack."

"Really?"

"He's usually right about what to do in these matters, I trust him not to go wrong now."

Bridget nodded. "That's true."

"Does he know you saw those pictures?"

Bridget shook her head. "I don't know how he'd react."

Teague thought about it. "Aye, probably wouldn't be too happy."

"They were quite nice to see though."

Teague smirked. "Well, we'll just keep it between you and me."

Bridget looked at the man and remembered what else she saw last night. What she knew Teague didn't want her to see and she doubted Jack even knew about. It made her really curious about the man in front of her. He was even more mysterious than Jack first made out.

Teague looked over to see Bridget scrutinizing him. "What?"

Bridget realised she'd been caught. "Nothing."

Teague frowned at her. "You know, don't you?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Of course you do. You're a smart girl and if anyone could, you'd be the one who could figure it out. Just do me a favour."

"What?"

"Don't tell Jack."

Before Bridget could even look at Teague with wide eyes, the man himself walked over. Jack smiled and kissed her lightly. "Hello luv."

"Hello."

"How are you feeling today?"

"I'm okay. Just a little nauseous."

Jack nodded. "Bridget, could you give my father and me a minute alone?"

Jack didn't notice the look Teague and Bridget exchanged before she turned to him with a smile. "Of course."

She walked away and Teague looked at Jack. "What is it?"

"I just found out some very unsettling news."

"You talked to Raymond?"

"I did. And he knew the information I was looking for."

"And?"

"Well, people do encompass the seven deadly sins."

"Well, that's not too bad. Pirates sinning is nothing new."

"You didn't let me finish. They're not called deadly for nothing."

Teague frowned. "Eh?"

"Whoever is overcome by a sin dies from it. Seven deaths for the map. That's why Robins wanted it gone. He was scared for his own life."

Teague thought about it. "This could be our only chance to find Jonathan."

"I know that but are we prepared to let seven people die so we can find him?"

"If we don't, he might die."

Jack was less than sure about any of this. If he used the map, which was his best and for now, only hope meant that he let seven people lose their lives so he could secure his brother's. And it seemed that the map already had its hold on Heather and Elizabeth. He couldn't let the people around him die for his own gain.

_What if the map takes Bridget?_

"We're going to have to find another way." Jack said.

Teague looked at him. "Is there another way?"

"There's going to have to be."

"Then we need to get to Shipwreck Cove."

Jack looked at him quickly. "Why?"

"Because we need to let your mother know what's happening."

* * *

**She's alive!!! Alive!!!! Sorry. But everything is back to normal. ****Well back to normal for the crew of the Pearl! Secrets and mystery!**

**Okay, let's go with the questions! What do you think Murtogg and Mullroy did when they woke up from being knocked out to find their uniforms missing? ****Yes, Teague is the one with the past! And you'll find out what it is in the next chapter! And what does Barbossa have on Teague? ****Does anyone else think that Tia was expecting something more...explosive as payment? Maybe that's why she's sticking around. Wow, a lot to say about this chapter but with Bridget feeling sick, the drama has to come from somewhere else until we figure out what's wrong with her!**

**Oh by the way, the pictures of Jack were of JD in other movies so they resemble him enough. Sleepy Hollow, From Hell, Chocolat, 21 JS. It's all good. Very good! ;)**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	32. Here's To The Past

**Thank You to lori, jadorejohnny, Pirate Fangirl, GalnKay, Pirate-on-fleet-street, linalove, You cant rush science, Midnight LeAnn, MlleFox, Pirate's Bonny Lass, Lykopis08 and xBelekinax!**

**To lori: I could only imagine what twin sparrow boys would be like. Bridget would definitely have her hands full! Thanks!**

**To Pirate Fangirl: I wasn't originall going to have Teague say it but then I realised he absolutely would! Jack wouldn't care if Barbossa died but Barbossa has a secret on Teague that Jack would care about! Thanks!**

**To MlleFox: I figured there could be so many uses for her! I'm not quite sure who I'm picturing as her yet! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates**

**Here's Chapter 32!**

"What are we going to do once we get to Shipwreck Cove?"

Teague looked at Jack. "We come up with a plan. But I need to let your mother know the developments."

"What developments?"

"Finding you."

Jack nodded. "Oh right."

"So, where's the little lady?"

"Still sleeping."

"Still?"

"Aye."

"Is she still feeling unwell?"

"Aye, woke up this morning feeling very groggy and all out of sorts so I told her to stay there."

"What do you think it is?"

"Probably just the flu."

Teague looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Really? Just the flu?"

"What else would it be?"

Teague looked back out the horizon. "I don't know. How would I know? Don't know at all. Not a clue..."

"You think it's something else?"

"I don't know. But I do know you don't just get the flu from nowhere."

"Hmmm, maybe I'll take her to a doctor when we get to land."

"Good plan."

"How is mum, by the way?" Jack asked.

"Took you long enough to ask."

"I've been a bit busy."

"I'm sure your mum would love to hear that."

"Well if something was drastically wrong, I'd assume you'd tell me."

"She's fine. Worried but fine. She told me not to come back until Jonathan was with me but I think you'll do. Probably. Maybe."

"Oh thank you."

"What? If you cared, you'd come to see her more. You don't."

"I was in Asia!"

"For five years?"

"I've been back since then."

"Not enough." Teague chuckled. "Wait until she meets Bridget."

Jack frowned. "Why is that chuckle worthy?"

"Well, your mother really doesn't trust yours and Jonathan's judgement after his engagement ended and she doesn't trust yours because of...well, every single woman before Bridget."

"Just because things didn't work out for Jonathan and I was a little lackadaisical in me taste in women before Bridget doesn't mean mum won't like her."

"I think it will."

"Why? Bridget's different."

"Your mother just learned to be a lot more protective and untrusting towards your and Jonathan's tastes in women."

Jack huffed. "Once mum meets Bridget, all thoughts of any previous women will fly out the window. Sure you like her, don't you?"

"Yes but I don't care about your feelings that much."

"You're a very loving father..."

"I meant that I know you're smart enough to make your own choices and from all that's happened with the Pearl, you really think about things now. Your mum, well she just gets worried about you boys. You're her sons, can you blame her?"

"No but I'm old enough to know what's best..."

"Oh really? Is that why you and Jonathan haven't spoken in five years?"

"Alright so I've made a few bad decisions."

"And your mum knows that."

"Maybe she'll be happy that I've finally settled down."

Teague shrugged. "Maybe."

"You don't think so, do you?"

"Not a chance in hell."

"Fantastic..."

Teague looked down on deck. "Well, look who's up."

Jack looked down to see Bridget coming up towards them.

"Hello luv." Jack said as she came towards him.

"Hello."

"How are you feeling today luv?" Teague asked.

"Tired." Bridget answered. She was feeling uncomfortable knowing what she knew about Teague and not being able to tell Jack. She couldn't keep something from him about his own father. She really wished she hadn't seen that document, hadn't seen that name.

Jack looked at her. "Are you alright?"

Bridget looked up at him. "Mhmm. Of course."

"You look a little..."

"I'm still feeling a little sick."

"Still?"

"I'll be fine. Why don't you go and check on the Pearl?"

Jack nodded. "I really should. I'll be back soon."

"Take your time."

Jack walked away and Bridget let out a sigh.

"See?" Teague said. "It wasn't that bad."

"It wasn't that bad?" Bridget said. "Not that bad? I can't do this. I can't lie to him."

"You're not lying to him. He never asked you."

"He knows I'm keeping something from him."

"He doesn't."

"I know you want me to keep this to myself but I don't see why..."

"This isn't your secret to spill, Bridget."

"But it shouldn't be a secret. You didn't do anything wrong."

"It's my burden to bear. Not his and I don't plan to make it his."

Bridget looked at him. "Is that what I did? I gave him my burden to bear?"

"Of course not but that's how Jack met you. This all happened before he was born and I left it behind me before I even met his mother. Why drag it all back now?"

"Because Jack deserves to know. This does affect him whether you want to disregard that fact or not."

"I know what's best for me son and that is..."

"Keeping the truth of his life from him?"

"It wasn't his life. It was my life."

"It's his heritage. To be honest, I'm surprised he hasn't figured it out by now."

"How could he?"

"Your name."

"Teague."

Bridget nodded.

"You didn't figure it out from that." Teague said.

"No. It took me seeing your real name to do that."

"Teague is me real name."

"Yes, or Tadhg. As in 'You've never seen a better Tadhg than one with a bullet in his back.' Oh, I've heard that quite a few times. Is that actually your name or are you taking a dig at all of the people who offend us?"

Teague stayed tight lipped. "I don't know what you mean."

"Teague is a name, yes. But it's also the anglicised version of Tadhg and it's a term used to address Irish speaking slaves. It's an insult to our nationality and you know it. That's what we were called by the people who took us. Jack deserves to know where he's from."

"Why?"

"Well obviously, I don't think it's something to be ashamed of."

"Listen luv, I ain't ashamed but Jack already has to deal with the knowledge that the woman he loves was a slave, does he really need to know the same about his father?"

"I just don't see how it would hurt him. You had to have gotten here to the Caribbean somehow. Jack should know where he's from. He might want to know his heritage or go there."

Teague sighed. He had no more arguments. "The truth is when Jack was a child, I took him there."

Bridget looked at him with raised eyebrows. "Really?"

"Aye. He were only a toddler at the time so he doesn't remember but he's been there. I never meant to hide his heritage from him. But," Teague lifted his sleeve and Bridget was shocked to see an 'FT' burnt into his skin. Just like Jack's 'P'.

"What is that?" Bridget asked.

"It stands for Fugitive Traitor. It's what you'll get if you're ever caught."

Bridget frowned.

"If a slave is caught in an attempt to escape, this is their punishment. I was tracked down and caught in the Caribbean by the soldiers. They did this. I escaped but I realised how much trouble I was in. I changed me name, changed me heritage and did me best to protect me family when they came along. That's how the legend of Teague Sparrow began and how Edward O' Tadhg disappeared. Jack never copped on cause he thinks me name is actually Teague and I'm the runaway son of an English merchant sailor. Jack weren't even born when all this happened. He has been to Ireland because I was in a spot of bother at one time and needed to protect me family. I decided to disappear for a while and did this by bringing me son to me homeland. Just once. Jackie were only four at the time. We stayed there for a while but he just don't remember and I never brought him back in fear of getting caught again. I may be a pirate but I was more at risk as an escaped slave that time."

"So Jack's name isn't even really Sparrow?"

"It is. Jack is Jack Sparrow, there ain't no doubt about that. That's the name me wife took when she married me, that's what Jackie was born as and that's what he was raised as. I left Edward O' Tadhg behind me a long time ago and I don't plan, nor did I ever on dragging him back up."

Teague saw Bridget look at the floor sadly.

"What is it, luv?"

Bridget looked at him."It's just...I always wanted to know about Jack's past and now it seems I know more than he does and I can't even tell him."

"Bridget, I'm sorry but I don't want that life dragged back up. I'm very proud of the life I have now. I have a ship, a good career behind me and a family I couldn't be happier with, even if me children aren't necessarily talking to each other."

"Do you think they will?"

"Honestly? I don't know."

"But," Bridget said. "I know what Jack did wasn't the nicest thing in the world, mocking his brother's pain but after five years, surely there can be some forgiveness."

"Jonathan was very hurt by what Jack did."

"I can imagine but as someone who lost their entire family, I just think that the arguments can be put aside. I know Jack is regretful."

"Do you?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"Because I know Jack."

Teague looked at her. Did she really? She didn't even know what she was talking about and if she did, would she be so quick to defend Jack? But just like Teague told Bridget it wasn't her business to tell his secrets, it wasn't Teague's business to tell Jack's.

"You're a good girl Bridget." Teague said. "I think the best for my son. You're exactly what he needs if his change in demeanour is anything to go by since he got you so just, remember how much he actually does need you when the hard times come along."

Bridget frowned at his words. Why would she forget? Or not care? "I think if I haven't run from the hard times so far, I won't be doing it any time soon."

Teague nodded. Yes, she'd been around for the hard times where she and Jack were involved but Teague was talking about when she found out the less than desirable things about his son, when she found out about what Jack could be like before he met her. He wasn't a villain like Barbossa but he was no saint himself. But Jack did need Bridget so she needed to not care about these parts, no matter how hard that was going to be.

"Good." Teague said. "Good to hear it."

Jack walked back over to the two. "Well, the Pearl is okay and I have some very good news luv."

Bridget looked at him. "What?"

"Well, while not aesthetically pleasing, we found a door that will fit for our cabin. It'll look out of place but it locks so it'll do until we can fit more suitable ones. We can move back into our cabin tonight."

"That's great." Bridget said and she meant it.

* * *

"Bridget!"

Bridget turned to see Ana coming towards. "Hello."

"Well, look who's decided to show her face again? After all the work is done."

Bridget smiled. "Be nice to me. I'm sick."

"Oh as if a little case of the sniffles is going to bother you."

"I wish it were a little case of the sniffles. I'm convinced I'm going to fall overboard the amount of times I have to rush over to the side."

Ana grimaced. "You poor thing."

"I know. I'm dying."

"A little overdramatic."

"Be nice to me. I'm sick."

"You can't use that for everything."

"Yes I can."

"No you can't."

"How's Dave? Jack said you're in charge of her."

"Oh, she's fine. Very adorable."

Bridget smirked. "Is that Anamaria calling someone adorable or have I gone mad?"

"Ah, you can't say she's not."

"My God, be her big sister, why don't you?"

"Well ever since you stopped needing help with how to do things around deck I haven't had anyone to teach. Now I have a new pupil."

"Technically, shouldn't I be teaching her? Student becomes the master and all that?"

"No." Ana said. "You were my failure. I have another chance with Dave."

"I don't know why I value our friendship sometimes. But yes, she is as cute as a button."

"Blind as a bat though."

"Really?"

"Aye, I'd say she definitely needs glasses of some sort."

"Hmmm, I doubt we have any lying around but I'll look."

"You're a saint."

"That's one thing you definitely didn't teach me." Bridget looked around. "So speaking of Dave, any more new crewmembers decided on?"

Ana nodded. "I think her, Charles, the fella from Robins' crew who I think is called Raymond and an old friend of Jack's. Warren something. To be a cook."

"Oh." Bridget said "Jack didn't tell me he found a cook."

"And he's usually such an open book."

"Very funny. But true."

"Maybe he was trying to spare your feelings seeing as your position was just handed to someone else."

"Oh yes, I'm going to lament losing the opportunity to die of heat in a galley everyday to make dinner for all of you. Tell me, is he better than me?"

Ana chuckled at her fake desperate tone. "Food is food."

"Good to know I was appreciated."

"Ask the men. All I know is he took care of Dave so he's fine by me."

Bridget nodded. "That's good. And wouldn't you know it? My feelings are still intact. Actually, while we're on the subject of sparing my feelings or complete disregard for them, have you seen Barbossa around here?"

"No." Ana said quickly. "And don't mention him!"

"Why?" Bridget asked.

"Because some people don't know he's onboard."

"What? Who?" Bridget asked and then thought about it. "Will and Elizabeth? How could they not?"

"Jack told us not to mention it to them before he could. But he hasn't been here."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Maybe he wants to see their reactions or something."

"Ana..."

"To be honest, Will and Elizabeth haven't really been out and about."

"Why not?"

"They were assigned below deck to sort out a few rooms. Stock, clothing, all that."

"Why?"

"I think Jack was trying to keep them together with no one else."

Bridget nodded. She thought she knew why even if no one else did. Maybe her talk on how Will and Elizabeth never had any privacy had gotten to Jack who'd decided to let the two be alone to sort out their problems.

What Jack had actually decided was that if anyone could cure Elizabeth's jealousy, it'd be Will. So the two were being kept away from all influences until the girl was back to normal and didn't try to kill anyone. Or herself, as was now the case.

"Bridget?"

Bridget looked at Ana. "Hmmm?"

"Have you seen Dave around?"

Bridget thought about it. "No actually, I haven't."

Ana grimaced. "I don't want her getting too close to anyone who could..."

"I'll help you look."

* * *

David walked into the galley but stopped when she saw a few of her fellow crewmembers. Barbossa's choices.

"Alright _David_?" One of them chuckled.

"Yes boy, how are things?"

"Fine." She said quietly and turned to leave but one of the men blocked the way.

"Going so soon?"

"Don't worry lad," The main man said as he got up. "We're all friends here. And you know, David, friends don't keep secrets."

The next thing she knew, her hat was pulled off and her long blonde hair was cascading down from its ponytail.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" One of the men said.

"It's a little girlie."

"I'm beginning to like this ship more and more."

She turned to the men, trying her best not to look intimidated. "Stay away from me."

"Ah come on lass, we're nice. Let's show you just how much."

"No, thank you."

The man from behind her grabbed her. "Are you sure about that, girlie?"

"Let go of me."

"Fair enough."

The man threw her into the arms of the other man who smirked down at her as she struggled. "Oh, she's a feisty one lads. I think it's going to be fun."

The men laughed and she felt as they jokingly threw her around and felt her up. "Stop it!"

"Aw, don't tell us you're not enjoying this. Look at all the attention you're getting."

"I said stop!"

"Oh men, it looks like we have a little tease on our hands."

The girl felt herself get pulled from the group and behind someone.

"Not a tease. Nothing to you." Bridget said. "You have nothing on your hands. And you won't while you're on this ship."

The men chuckled but stopped when one grabbed Bridget and got a swift knee to the stomach and was pushed into another man, sending both to the floor.

"I think Captain Sparrow made it very clear that none of the women on this ship are to be bothered." Bridget said. "Now, do I have to go and tell him what just happened or are you going to follow his orders?"

The men stared at her angrily but said nothing.

"Well?" Bridget said.

"It won't happen again." The ringleader said.

"Make sure it doesn't." Bridget said and she guided the girl out of the galley.

"Thank you." The girl said.

"Don't worry about it." Bridget said. "They shouldn't have put their hands on you."

"What's going to happen to me?" The girl asked nervously.

Bridget frowned at her. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm a girl."

Bridget smiled. "Sorry to break it to you but you weren't really hard to figure out. Nothing's going to happen to you."

"Really?"

"Really." Bridget said as they walked up on deck and over to some crates where David sat. "Stay here. I'm going to go talk to the Captain."

The girl nodded and Bridget walked up over to Jack. She saw the two exchange words and Jack glance over at her before walking below deck with a few summoned crewmembers. Bridget walked back over to the girl and sat beside her.

"Well Dave, no need to worry anymore. Those men think they got off easy but I have a feeling they're spending the rest of the journey in the brig."

"You're still calling me David?"

"I like Dave."

"Well, I..."

"Hello, you two." Ana said as she walked over and sat down. "Oh Dave, you're a girl now. About time."

"You knew too?" David asked.

"I used to be in the exact same position." Ana said. "Used to be called Fitzy."

Bridget smirked. "Fitzy?"

Ana shrugged. "I'm not original. Shoot me."

David looked at Bridget. "What did you used to be called?"

"Bridget."

"Bridget here didn't have to pretend." Ana said. "She just sweetened up the Captain and got whatever she wanted."

"Shut it Fitzy."

"No one else could get away with ordering crewmembers around." Ana said to David. "See? Special treatment."

"You tell Jack to shut it on a regular basis."

"Yes but he owes me a boat. Actually, a ship now."

"So," Dave said, interrupting the two. "You've always known I'm a girl?"

Bridget nodded. "Well, you look too much like a girl. Very girlie qualities that you wouldn't really see on a man. The long blonde curly hair..."

"Big thick lips..." Ana continued.

"Big blue doe eyes..."

"Little baby face..."

"The voice..."

"The height..."

"The demeanour..."

"The gender..."

"Oh," David said. "Well...I don't know what to say. Does Captain Sparrow know?"

"Dave," Bridget said. "Everyone knows. Oh hello Charles." Bridget said to the man who was passing.

"Hello everyone. Oh David, you're a girl now. Well, that's a turn up for the books."

"You mean you didn't know?" David asked with hope.

Charles realised what the young girl wanted. "Not a clue."

Bridget and Ana smiled at him but David was completely beaming.

"Well, I must be going." Charles said. "Ladies."

He walked off and Bridget caught how, even if she was trying to be subtle, Ana watched him go for a little bit longer than necessary.

"Is everyone going to keep calling me David?" David asked.

Bridget and Ana thought about it.

"Yes." Ana said.

"It's just your name now." Bridget added.

"But I still get to keep my place here?" David asked.

Bridget nodded.

The young girl smiled. "Then you can call me whatever you want."

"We were always going to."

David smiled and got up. "I better get back to work."

She walked off with a bounce in her step and Ana and Bridget looked after her.

"So, how does it feel not to be the naive, stupid little new girl anymore?"

"Shut up Ana."

* * *

"I've heard I've been usurped as cook." Bridget smirked as she joined Jack at the helm a while later.

"Not usurped, luv." Jack said. "It was never your job or task."

"And yet, I still feel like I've been replaced." She joked.

Jack chuckled. "Never."

"I can forgive him then."

"Ah, he's nice. I'll introduce you later."

"Alright."

"Captain," Gibbs said, coming over. "I just checked. Those miscreants in the brig are fine. Fed. Not well but fed."

"Good." Jack said. "Gibbs, take the wheel."

Gibbs took it and Jack took Bridget's hand, leading her below deck and into the galley.

"Ready to meet your usurper?"

"I think I'll manage, believe it or not."

"You're so brave." They walked into the galley. "Here Warren, meet me lass Bridget."

The man turned from the counter to the two and Bridget's smile dropped when she saw his face. She froze for a few seconds before running out of the galley. Jack frowned after her and looked back to Warren.

"Sorry about that mate." Jack said. "I don't know what got into her."

Jack walked up on deck and followed her into the cabin. He was shocked. She seemed to be having a panic attack. She was panting heavily and walking back and forth.

"Bridget, what's wrong with you?"

Bridget looked at him with terrified eyes. "Get that man off the ship."

Jack frowned. "What?"

"Get that man off of this ship Jack! Get him off!"

Jack walked over and caught her. Bridget looked like she was about to cry. "Bridget, what is wrong? What's wrong with him?"

"That man killed my father."

* * *

**Why can't I ever make anything simple? **

**That history of Teague is what I read, I didn't even make it up! I was going to add a character called Tadhg so I read up on it and found that name meaning for Tadhg and Teague. Then I read up on the character and apparently, he was a slave like Bridget. I never knew! Coincidences! I just had to fluff out the history a bit! P.S. (Tadgh is pronounced like the first syllable of Tiger) and the FT, like the P, would have originally went on the face. O.o  
**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	33. Sick And Tired

**Thank You to GalnKay, x-menfan1000, You cant rush science, Midnight LeAnn, linalove, Pirate Fangirl, lori, xBelekinax and Pirate's Bonny Lass!**

**To Pirate Fangirl: Warren had to have a bad side, didn't he? Unlike David who I can't wait to really start writing! Thanks!**

**To lori: True, Bridget has no right to tell and she'll try and stick to that. I think those men will learn a lesson. Don't go against Jack Sparrow! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates**

**Here's Chapter 33!**

Jack looked at her, shocked. "What?"

"That man in the galley. He killed my father. He dragged me away. He captured me to be a slave." Bridget was very close to tears.

"Bridget, are you sure? It was a long time ago."

"Jack, I'll never forget that face."

"But..."

"No Jack! I know it's him! He killed my father! He killed my father when he was trying to protect me and that man didn't even care!"

Bridget finally broke down and sobbed into Jack's chest. Jack held her to him tightly. Bridget sagged and Jack had to keep hold of her to keep her standing.

"Bridget, we're in the middle of the ocean. We have no where to send him."

"Jack, I can't spend my days with that man." She said into his chest.

"I know luv. I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"I know you didn't. It's not your fault." Bridget pulled back and looked at him. "Jack, I have been trying to get stronger but I can't even think to look at that man. He shot my father in front of me and then dragged me away to be a slave. That man ruined my life. I'm terrified of him."

Jack thought of something. It wasn't really fair but what did he care? "Would you prefer if he were in the brig?"

Bridget looked up at him as she really thought about it. "One of the things I love about you is how fair you are."

"Well, for you I'd..."

"No. Like I said, I've been trying to put all this behind me and get stronger. I'm not going to let that man take that away from me too. No, he may have had no qualms sticking me in a brig to rot but I'm not going to be that low. I'm stronger than that."

"You are."

"And I can't expect you to go against your own rules just because of me. It wouldn't be fair on you."

Jack nodded. "Alright but one step out of line or if you feel in any way uncomfortable, I'll do whatever you want, okay? Bridget, I'm going to try and make this easier for you. You will never be alone with that man or even around him if I can help it. You have to know that I'm going to protect you and make sure you're safe."

Bridget nodded. "Okay." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

Jack kissed her forehead. "Okay."

* * *

"The little lady okay Jack?" Warren smirked when Jack came back into the galley.

"She's better now." Jack replied.

"So, what was it about this mug that scared her?"

"She's met you before."

Warren frowned. "Where?"

"Ireland."

Warren was trying very hard not to frown but Jack caught his expression.

"Your girl is Irish?"

"She is." Jack replied. "Is that a problem?"

Warren smiled. A little too wide. "Not at all."

"Do you remember her now?"

"I can't say that I do."

"It was about seven or eight years ago. She was twelve. You killed her father right in front of her."

Warren tensed. "In the woods."

"There you go. Then you dragged her off to be sent on a slave ship."

"Jack, I had orders..."

"Some of us have morals."

"We're pirates."

"You weren't back then."

"I can't take back the past."

"No you can't. But in the future, I think it's best if you stay away from her, alright? It shouldn't be too hard. By the look on your face when I told you where she was from, associating with her kind is the last thing you want to do and she's also a little touchy over what you did to her father. I know, I know. Women, eh?" Jack said sarcastically. "Now, are we clear on your new rule?"

"Don't go near her."

"Right."

Jack could see, although the man tried to hide it, how his jaw tensed in anger.

"I mean it; I'm always going to choose her. I'm sure you understand, it's that whole love thing." Jack said and he started walking out of the galley.

"And because she lets you shag her." Warren mumbled, not expecting Jack to hear. Unfortunately for him...

"What did you just say?" Jack said as he turned around.

Warren sat up. "Nothing."

"I mean it, stay away from her." Jack said warningly. He began walking out again. "Oh and by the way, you're not my type."

* * *

Bridget looked up when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Ana walked into the cabin. "Come on, it's time for your first dinner that you didn't..."

"I'm not hungry."

Ana frowned at her demeanour. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Are you still feeling sick?"

"Unbelievably."

Ana sat down by her. "Is that all? Because you were sick today and you were laughing and joking."

"I'm just not hungry."

Ana smirked, trying to cheer her sick friend up. "Are you afraid that people are going to be complimenting the food and the cook too much?"

Bridget stayed silent.

"Ah come on Bridget, Warren's actually quite nice and..."

"I don't care what he is." Bridget said, a little too shortly. When she realised, she looked away again.

Ana frowned. "Bridget?"

"I..." Bridget began. "I just don't like that man."

"Why not? You've barely spoken to him."

"I don't want to speak to him."

"It's just a little..."

"Ana." Bridget said, cutting her off. "I don't want to talk to that man, about that man or be in the same room as that man. I don't want to have anything to do with him. He's not a nice man. He's a very, very bad one."

"How?"

"Because..." Bridget didn't know if she should tell her.

"Bridget."

Bridget and Ana looked over to see Jack coming into the cabin. Bridget closed her mouth.

"What's going on?" Ana asked.

Bridget got up and left the cabin, confusing Ana even more and making Jack sigh.

* * *

_Where the bloody hell is he?_

Bridget had just stormed into Barbossa's room to find it empty. The man didn't even seem to be on the ship.

_He's not on the ship._

_But this isn't the only ship._

Bridget ran up on deck and across to Teague's ship remembering what she'd been told.

_"Teague has always hated Barbossa, always warned Jack against him. I don't know if those two have a bad history but they don't like each other at all."_

Bridget knocked fiercely on the door.

"Come in."

Bridget walked into the cabin to see Teague at his desk. "Where is he?"

"On the Pearl."

"Not Jack. Barbossa."

This caused Teague to look up at her. "What?"

"He's not on the Pearl, hasn't been seen for days. If he's not on the Pearl, he's here and you wouldn't let him waltz around your ship. Where is he?"

"Look, I know about what happened. Jack told me but I..."

"Don't. Don't try and reason with me on this. I am trying to be mature about it, I'm not making Jack go against his morals, I'm not demanding him to do what I want, I'm doing the opposite but do not try to tell me I am overreacting in thinking that Barbossa knew. Where is he?"

"Bridget..."

"You've been there! You know what happened! You must know what's going through my head. You want to leave it behind you? Fine. So do I. But I can't do that when there's a constant reminder thrown in my face everyday. So, where is Barbossa?"

"In the brig."

Bridget nodded and walked out of the cabin and down below deck, going to the brig. She walked down the stairs.

"Well, look who it is. Come to get me out?"

Bridget walked up to the bars. "Did you know?"

Barbossa smirked. "Depends on what you're talking about. I know a little more thanks to your new special friend over there." Barbossa indicated to the cell across from him but Bridget didn't even bother looking, knowing who it was and not caring in the slightest.

"Did you know about Warren?"

"Warren?"

"One of your new additions to the crew. Did you know about him?"

Barbossa shrugged. "Don't know what you're talking about."

"You don't? Really?" Bridget didn't believe him.

"What's he done?" Barbossa smirked. "If it's gotten you this wound up, it should at least be entertaining."

Bridget glared at him for a second before turning and beginning to walk out.

"You know," Barbossa said. "Jack might not be caring enough to but if you get me out of here, I'll kill him for you. No questions asked."

Bridget looked back at him. "I hope Teague keeps you in here." She said before walking out of the brig.

"What was that all about?" Pete asked.

Barbossa grimaced. "God, are you still alive?"

Pete shrunk back. "I was just asking. I told you everything; maybe you could return the courtesy."

"Alright, it's time for a little life lesson for you." Barbossa said. "There's a big difference between you and I. For one, I'm capable. If I want something, chances are I'm going to get it. And that's because I'm not a coward. You, on the other hand, may walk and talk like the big man but at the end of the day if Teague came down here right now and said jump, you'd bang your head off the ceiling trying to please him. You're a pawn. Insufficient. You'll never make any difference. There. Lesson over."

Pete sulked and Barbossa smirked. He had to entertain himself somehow.

* * *

Bridget walked back onto the Pearl and Ana walked over to her.

"Bridget," She said once she'd reached her. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

Bridget frowned. "Jack told you?"

Ana nodded. "Well I knew something was wrong and..."

"I didn't think Jack would want anyone knowing."

"Why?"

"Because I would assume that it'd make everyone turn against Warren."

"So?"

"So, it's not really..."

"Don't say fair."

"Why not?"

"Why do you care what's fair on that man?"

"I don't. But I would assume that other people do."

"People care about you."

"What happened, happened eight years ago."

"You were a slave up until a few months ago. Why are you defending this man?"

"I'm not. I just...I don't know."

"I can see where you're having difficulty Bridget but this isn't your fault or problem. I know you think that what happened eight years ago shouldn't necessarily influence anyone but your opinion now but..."

"But what? If he tried to hurt me now, I'm sure he'd be punished but it's really up to no one but me to hate this man."

"I'm sorry Bridget but I don't think any of us are going to be unbiased just because we didn't know you then."

Bridget smiled lightly, with a touch of melancholy. "Thank you."

"Now, have you eaten?"

"No. I really do still feel sick. Food would just...I'm fine."

"Okay." Ana said. "But I am going to check on you later on and just force food on you."

"Okay, I may be asleep though."

"I don't care."

Bridget smiled. "Thanks Ana."

Bridget walked into her cabin and found Jack in there. He got up and walked over to her when she entered.

"What were you doing?" He asked. "I went over to the Lady and I was told to leave you alone."

Bridget looked up at him. She already had to keep one secret. "I was talking to Barbossa. He's locked in your father's brig."

"What?"

"Don't ask, I don't know. I just went to ask if he knew about Warren."

"Did he?"

"No."

"He may have been lying."

"He wasn't. He wouldn't. He'd love to have known that."

"True."

Bridget groaned in sickness and hugged into him, her arms going around his waist, feeling as Jack put one arm on her back and ran his other hand through her hair.

"This is a bad day." Bridget said.

"I know luv." Jack said. "But like you said, you're strong."

"Am I?"

Jack kissed her head. "Yes, you are."

He didn't feel the need to mince words or overindulge her.

* * *

True to her word, Ana knocked on the cabin door later that night.

"How is she?" Ana asked as she poked her head in the door.

True to her word, Bridget was asleep.

"Come in." Jack said and Ana did. "She's fine. Exhausted and sick but fine."

"Still sick." Ana sighed. "What do you think is wrong with her?" She asked as she sat at the table with Jack.

He shrugged. "No clue. I would say the flu but she hasn't exactly been in terrible weather or around anyone who was sick. Although she mightn't have to be with the curse."

"What are her symptoms?"

"Oh, the usual. Headache, nauseous, exhaustion, never hungry."

Ana nodded. "Sounds like quite the laugh."

"She'll be fine. She always is."

"So, your father finally found out about you two?" Ana smirked.

"Yes, he did." Jack said.

"He's okay with it?"

"Perfectly."

"I told you there was nothing to worry about."

"No you didn't." Jack said. "You just called me stupid."

"Well honestly." Ana said, exasperated.

"Funny story actually, my father knew I was hiding a woman from him. But he thought it was you."

Bridget jolted awake at Ana's shrieking of "What?!"

"Oh my God." Bridget said in fright.

"How are you feeling luv?" Jack asked.

"No, no, no, never mind that Sparrow." Ana said getting his attention back. "Back over here. What do you mean? What do you actually mean? What?"

"Ana you're going to give yourself a heart attack."

"No bloody wonder. What would make him think that? I thought I had a little bit of respect."

"You do." Jack said.

"Then why would I go for you?!"

"Thanks Ana." Bridget said as she looked on in confusion. She turned to Jack. "What's going on with her?"

"My father thought it was her I was hiding."

Bridget stared the two blankly. "Oh...okay then."

"He wasn't saying he preferred Ana." Jack reassured quickly.

"Oh thank you Sparrow." Ana said.

"Woman please!" Jack said. "I can only handling reassuring one at a time." He turned back to Bridget. "He overheard me and Ana talking."

Bridget frowned helplessly. "About what?"

"Me and you." Jack said. "Ana was being her charming self and killing me for keeping it a secret."

Ana cut in. "Which if you hadn't, this debacle would have never happened."

"Hardly a debacle..."

"Not for you."

"Well don't you have a high opinion of yourself?"

Ana gasped. "That's why all of your father's men started being really nice to me all of a sudden and let's face it, treated her," She pointed at Bridget. "Like a piece of meat."

The two looked to Bridget who had been watching the two go back and forth with a helpless expression on her face.

"What's wrong luv?"

"Why would he think it was Ana?"

"He thought it was you at first." Jack said, cursing himself for not even contemplating the women's reactions to this news. "But for some reason, when he heard us talking, his mind went to Ana. He was very, very wrong."

Jack saw Bridget's face scrunch.

"Bridget, it wasn't..."

"No."

"What?"

"Oh no." The next thing Jack or Ana knew, Bridget was out of the bed and running out of the room with her hand over her mouth.

Jack and Ana traded looks of dismay before Jack got up and followed her out.

Ana thought about all of this. Bridget just getting sick out of the blue. That was weird, curse or not. Unless...

_Oh. Oh wow._

_How haven't they copped on?_

Ana pondered her thoughts for a while until Jack and Bridget walked back inside the cabin, Bridget looking severely ill.

"Are you alright?" Ana asked.

Bridget just groaned and got into the bed.

"I'll take that as my cue to leave." Ana said, getting up. "Feel better Bridget."

Bridget just groaned again and Ana left the cabin.

Jack stroked Bridget's hair. "Rough day."

Bridget, instead of responding, simply tugged his shirt forcing him to lie down with her so she could cuddle into his chest. She hid her face into him and Jack wrapped one arm around her and stoked her cheek.

"Do you need anything?"

"No, just stay here please."

Jack kissed her forehead. "Anything you want."

* * *

**Aw, Bridget is really sick, isn't she? I don't think she'll be able to come out to play for a few chapters. Looks like it's other characters time to shine!**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	34. Catch Up

**Thank You to xBelekinax, Pirate Fangirl, linalove, Pirate's Bonny Lass, Midnight LeAnn, GalnKay, lori, Lykopis08 and You cant rush science! 300 reviews! Thank you so much!**

**To Pirate Fangirl: Yeah, Bridget is going to be out of play for a while! But there's still going to be plenty of drama!**

**To lori: Well, they're setting sail this chapter so a doctor won't be far off. He is indeed wonderful to her but then again, he's wonderful!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates**

**Here's Chapter 34!**

"Captain, what's our plan of action?"

Prentiss looked at the ship on the horizon. "We attack and plunder everything."

Kate nodded and went down to inform the crew.

Olivia Prentiss felt so relieved to be back on her own ship and away from those wretched Sparrow's. She had heard tales of their insane genius or eccentric ways but she never thought they'd be as infuriating as they were. Thank God she wouldn't have anything to do with them ever again. She'd make sure of it. It just wasn't worth it.

She would just spend her days on her ship and doing what she loved. No more ambitious thoughts of mystical treasures. She may be a small time pirate Captain but she had a loyal crew and a successful reputation for pillaging and plundering. She'd stick to what she was good at and she'd be happy.

"Captain, we're gaining on the ship."

Prentiss smirked. "Let's do what we do best then."

* * *

The next morning, Jack left his cabin and closed the door behind him. The sun was still rising and the deck was empty. But Jack knew one person who'd be up.

He walked across to his father's ship and knocked on the cabin door. He waited for an answer but there was none. He knocked again but there was nothing.

_Maybe he is asleep._

Jack thought about it and then realised he knew where his father could be. He walked below deck and went to the room where his father had kept Prentiss. He knocked on the door and waited. The door opened a few seconds later and Jack was met with his father's suspicious expression.

"Oh, it's you."

"Hello to you too."

Teague opened the door wider and walked back to his desk where he sat down and continued writing.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked as he walked further into the room.

"Writing." Teague answered.

"Writing what?" Jack asked with a roll of his eyes.

"None of your business." Teague said. "And don't roll your eyes at me."

"You have Barbossa." Jack said, revealing the real reason he was there.

"I knew she'd tell you."

"Why do you have him?"

Teague shrugged. "How else were you going to take back control of the ship? With him not around, they had no one to listen to but you."

Jack stood up straighter, feeling indignant. "I could have handled it."

"I'm sure you could have but it was too satisfying an alternative to knock him out and lock him in me brig."

Jack never knew why his father hated Barbossa. It couldn't be the mutiny because Teague hated Barbossa before that. "Are you keeping him down there?"

Teague shrugged. "It's up to you."

"If it were up to me, why didn't I know until Bridget told me?"

Teague chuckled. "I was kind of hoping that you wouldn't find out and I could leave him in there. Although, now that Pete is down there, Barbossa's probably getting a laugh out of torturing him."

Jack remembered and his voice turned angry. "Pete."

"Has not been out of the cell since..."

"I thought you'd kill him."

"Do you want me to kill him?"

"A little."

"No, you don't."

Jack frowned. "What?"

"You don't want me to kill him. If you wanted him dead, Bridget wouldn't have been able to stop you. Once you're angry, you're angry. It may be a seldom occurrence but it happens."

Jack was about to defend himself but then remembered something. Actually, a few things.

_Nelson_

_Robins_

_Harris_

_Sao Feng_

_I didn't even try to kill him though._

_I would have if I could have._

Jack thought about the Barbossa situation. Did he want him out of the brig?

_To be honest?_

"Keep him in there."

Teague smirked. "'Atta boy. Now, how is she doing?"

"Surprisingly, she's okay." Jack said. It was only half true though. "She's still quite sick and she's not feeling too comfortable with Warren around..."

"So he's actually the man who killed her father right in front of her?"

"The very same."

"When she was...?"

"Twelve."

Teague cringed. "And then he captured her to be a slave?"

Jack nodded.

"He should be shot." Teague said.

"I thought about it." Jack said. "But Bridget doesn't even want me to lock him in the brig."

"She doesn't?"

"No."

"But...the brig solves every problem."

"For you. Bridget is determined to prove that she doesn't need that. Plus she feels that if she got me to do what she wanted, that would be going against me fair nature."

"Do you have a fair nature?"

"Apparently."

"Who knew?"

"Bridget, I suppose. But even if she is determined to prove she's strong, he's not getting anywhere near enough to her so..."

"You've made sure of that?"

"I did."

Teague nodded. "Good."

Jack frowned. "Why do I have a feeling you're anticipating me doing something wrong?"

"You already have."

Jack frowned. "How?"

"You lied to her about Jonathan."

Jack rolled his eyes. "I..."

"Didn't tell the truth. You know you didn't. She's going to find out."

"No she won't because I'm not going to tell her, you're not going to tell her and no one else is going to tell her."

"Whatever you want. But this will come back to bite you."

Jack huffed. "It won't because I'll make sure it won't. Now, anything else we have to discuss before we set sail for Shipwreck Cove."

Teague thought. "Let's see, we know where we're going, Barbossa's staying in the brig, any suspicious behaviour from anyone means we have to be on map alert, any ships on the horizon means you attack first since you're faster and I sneak up and attack from behind then we split the plunder, you're lying to your lass and you're making sure it stays that way, Jonathan is still missing, Pete is staying alive. Nope, I think that's everything."

Jack looked at his father tiredly. "It's such a shame that I won't be talking to you for days."

Teague chuckled. "I know."

* * *

Jack walked down to the brig and saw Barbossa sitting there.

"Well, this is certainly a pleasant sight to see."

Barbossa looked up. "I was wondering when you'd be down here."

"I've been busy." Jack said. "And, you know, I couldn't be bothered."

Barbossa smirked. "Couldn't be bothered? Is that why you had to get your father to stand up for you?"

"You're down here because he never liked you. That has nothing to do with me."

"I bet if you said the word, I'd be let out."

"True." Jack said. "But that won't be happening until every miscreant you let on me ship is off."

"Like Warren?" Barbossa smirked. "Oh, she ran down here all in a fuss yesterday. Seemed very upset, she did. Very fiery. Pete over there could barely contain himself seeing her so excitable."

Jack looked back at the young man in the other cell who looked terrified. "I didn't do anything yesterday! I didn't even talk to her."

"Make sure it stays that way." Jack said. "If I even think she's on your mind..."

"Eh, Sparrow." Barbossa said making Jack turn to look at him. "You're talking to me right now. So, what did Warren do?"

"You really don't know?"

Barbossa rolled his eyes. "Would I be asking if I did?"

"What makes you think I would tell you? Especially after that stunt you pulled bringing up Sao Feng to her."

Barbossa straightened up. "In case you've forgotten, that was to defend you and your cheating ways."

"Oh come off it, it was just to get a kick out of making her feel bad. One thing I can say for it though, it ended our fight. So, thanks for that."

"Thankful enough to let me out?"

"No."

"Why are you down here?" Barbossa asked.

Jack shrugged. "I'm bored and torturing you is always enjoyable but alas, I have a ship to Captain. Bye now."

Jack walked out of the brig with a smirk and Barbossa glared after him.

He was getting out. Today.

* * *

The Pearl and the Misty Lady were at sea now and everyone was working hard. Ana was about to walk over to knock on the cabin door but soon found her way blocked by Jack.

"You can't go in there."

"Why not?"

"Bridget is sick. She might be contagious."

Ana doubted it very much. "I'll be fine."

"Can't take any chances."

"Jack, I just want to talk to her for two minutes."

"Tell me and I can pass the message onto her."

"Alright, here it is. Dear Bridget, I'm afraid your taste in men has come back to haunt as you seem to be held hostage by a crazy Captain. Just thought I'd warn you and oh, I told you something like this would happen. You owe me three bottles of rum. Sincerely, Anamaria."

Jack smirked sarcastically at her. "You're a laugh riot."

"You're a fool."

"Maybe but it's my cabin and Bridget said she doesn't want to see anyone so no one shall see her. Now, don't you have work to do?"

"I thought it was because she was contagious?"

Jack's eyebrows shot up. "Hmmm?"

"You said you thought she was contagious but now she doesn't want to see anyone?"

"Aye, she doesn't want to see anyone in case she's contagious. Don't go about looking for mysteries that don't exist dear Ana, I don't pay you for that."

"Actually we haven't plundered any ship or been looking for any treasure lately so I don't think you're paying me at all."

Jack huffed. "Do you have a roof over your head at night?"

"Aye."

"A place to lay your head?"

"Yes."

"Are you currently hungry?"

"No."

"So you have food in your belly?"

"What's your point?"

"Shut up being ungrateful. I paid for all those things."

Ana huffed. "Can I see Bridget now?"

"No."

"Well, what am I supposed to do? I'm after getting used to having another woman around to talk to."

"Dave."

"Woman, not girl. She's sweet but she's so innocent. And she can't gauge my sarcasm."

"Elizabeth."

"I'm not even going to dignify that with a response."

"Oh get over it Ana. So she insulted you a few times. Unintentionally, I bet. I've heard Bridget call you worse things on a daily basis."

"There's a difference."

"How?"

"Because Bridget didn't insult me three seconds after first seeing me. She earned that right."

"Why haven't I earned that right yet?"

"You'd take it too far."

"I am a lovely person."

"A lovely person would let me in to see my friend."

"I am an adequate person."

"So I really can't see her?"

"No."

Ana huffed. "Fine." She looked over to Dave. "Dave, come on. We're going to empty all of the Captain's rum."

Dave looked scandalised before looking at Jack. "I don't know what she's..."

"Joking Dave. I'm joking." Ana said.

Dave let out a sigh of relief. "Phew. I was wondering why you were saying it right in front of him." She looked at Jack quickly. "Not that I would have been okay with it if you weren't there. I just...I know we're not allowed...I wouldn't even consider...I...Can I please stop? Okay, thank you. Bye." Dave ran away down deck quickly.

"She can get a little flustered." Ana said as they watched her go.

Jack nodded with a frown.

"It's mean to let her just ramble." Ana said. "Stop her, tell her it's okay."

"I was going to." Jack said "But I had to see what she'd say next."

Ana nodded. "That's what I was like too. I realised very quickly it's usually never what she actually means. I think she's just eternally tongue tied."

"Hmmm."

"I suppose I'll go and teach her..."

"No." Jack said. "I want to ask her a few questions."

Ana frowned. "Like what?"

"Like why an innocent little girl like her decided to up and dress like a boy to get onto a dangerous pirate ship."

Ana nodded. "Alright, I'll send her over."

"I'll be at the helm."

Ana walked away and Jack walked to them helm where he was soon joined by David.

"You wanted to see me Captain?"

"Aye." Jack said. "So David, how are you enjoying the Pearl?"

"Oh, it's amazing." David said with a smile. "I didn't know what it'd be like when I came onboard and it was a little intimidating when it was Captain Barbossa and that crew but I really like it here now that you and your crew have come back onboard." David panicked. "Not that you're not intimidating. You are. Very fearsome pirates. I just meant..."

"David?"

"Yes?"

"Shh."

"Thank you.

Jack smirked.

"So Dave, what's your story?"

David looked up at Jack. "What?"

"Your story. Why are you here? What made you want to stow away on a pirate ship?"

"Oh." David said. "Well, there's not really much of a story there."

Jack smirked. That was what Bridget said when he asked her and her story was nothing if not complicated. "Tell me, anyway."

"Okay. Em...Well I lived with my grandfather up until a month and a half ago."

"Your grandfather?"

"My mother died when I was three and my father was...I never knew him. But I never had to." David added quickly. "My grandfather was the best father I could have ever had. I never had a grandmother either because she died before I was born so for most of my life it was just me and my grandfather living together in our cottage."

"What happened to him?"

"Em...He died just over a month ago. We never had much money so I spent all the money he left me on a burial for him. But that didn't leave me with much so I had to find somewhere to go."

"And you decided to dress up as a boy and get onto a pirate ship? Did you not think that could be quite dangerous?"

"Yes but where I lived wasn't near any town or anything. I very rarely went into the town so when I was at home with granddad, I didn't have to wear dresses or be very proper. So when I went looking for work for money, no one was prepared to give me a job because I couldn't really do anything and I was dressed like a boy. I decided I'd probably be safer dressing up as a boy and working on a ship as a cabin boy rather than becoming a...working in a tavern."

Jack barely knew this girl and he felt uncomfortable hearing her talk of considering being a prostitute. She was too innocent, naive.

"What age are you, Dave?" Jack asked.

"Seventeen." She answered.

Jack resisted cringing. Yes, he was definitely uncomfortable.

"So, cabin boy it was?"

"I think it was what I was best suited for."

"But why a pirate ship? Why not a merchant ship or naval vessel? Somewhere you'd be safer?"

"I'm safe here, aren't I?"

Jack chuckled at her worried tone. "You are but that's unusual on a pirate ship. Any other one and you would have been in more danger than in a tavern."

"But people would have thought I was a boy."

Jack couldn't stop thinking that Bridget would be cooing over this girl if she were there. There was no way in the world any pirate would have thought David was a boy. But was there any point in making her worry about what would have happened to her when she didn't have to? It could scare her for no reason. "I suppose you're right."

David smiled shyly. "That doesn't happen often."

Jack chuckled and looked out at the horizon.

"Where's Bridget?" David asked.

"She's in her cabin, not feeling very well."

"Oh no," David said. "Is she alright?"

Jack looked at her. "She'll be fine. Just a little rundown."

"Jack, may I speak to you a moment?"

Jack looked over to the stairs to see Will standing there.

"Will, I haven't seen you in days." Jack said casually.

Will tensed his jaw. "I've noticed. Kind of what I wanted to talk to you about, actually."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Cotton, take the wheel."

Cotton took the wheel and Jack turned to David. He was about to tell her to find Ana but he spotted Ana down on deck in conversation with Charles. And smiling. He looked at David. "Go and help Tearlach over there."

David nodded eagerly and hurried away.

Jack walked down the stairs. "Come along William."

"Where are we going?" Will asked as he followed.

"The ga..." Jack was just about to say the galley but realised who was in there. Then he remembered this was his ship. "The galley."

The two men walked down below deck and into the galley where sure enough, Warren was.

"Warren, go up and deck and help...someone."

Warren walked out of the room. "Yes, Captain."

He left the galley and Jack walked further into the galley.

"What's wrong with him?" Will asked.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"Well you don't seem to keep him in favour." Will said. "Is that for a reason? Not that he seems to like you that much either."

"Is that what you wanted to talk about?"

"No." Will said, sitting across from Jack. "I want to know why you're keeping me and Elizabeth hidden away from everyone."

"What makes you think I'm keeping you away from everyone?"

"Because ever since we came on the Pearl, we've been locked away below deck. We've barely spent any time on deck."

"You've spent time on deck?"

"Jack." Will said tiredly.

"I bet," Jack said. "That even though you and Elizabeth are being kept away from everyone else, you're enjoying it. And I bet one of the reasons for this is because you've been able to be alone with Elizabeth more than you ever have and she isn't worrying about Heather or any other nonsense."

Will rolled his eyes.

"Tell me I'm wrong." Jack said.

"You're not wrong." Will replied. "I like being able to spend so much time with Elizabeth and we've really been able to sort things out but Jack, you have to stop giving us jobs below deck. We're getting cabin fever."

"William, you don't know the meaning of the word claustrophobic."

"Look, there's nothing else for us to do down here."

"Will, it's been four days. You're not the only people who've been working. Below deck, even. We only started sailing again today. If you want a place on the ship, you have to pitch in."

"I've always pitched in."

"So don't let me down now. Besides, I thought I was doing you a favour."

"How?"

"You've been able to spend more time with dear little Lizzie and prove to her that your thoughts are filled with nothing but weddings and settling down with lots of little blacksmith's. No thoughts of any other pirate women. Unless, there are thoughts of other pirate women in your head." Jack smirked.

"There aren't." Will said.

"Not even once?"

"Jack, I love Elizabeth."

"I never said you didn't."

"I don't want anyone but her."

"I never said you did."

"So my mind is filled only with her."

"Just because you gaze in the butcher's window doesn't mean you're going to buy the meat."

"Charming."

"True."

"So Bridget has no problem with you thinking about other women?"

"What other women are there?"

"Those women that slapped you in Tortuga. You didn't seem to mind looking through the butcher's window when they were the display."

Jack stopped smirking. "William, I am going to trust you to forget about that."

"Do you really think I would tell Bridget? Even if the night before, you were going on about how amazing she was then we got to Tortuga and it was all 'Scarlett!', 'Giselle!'" Will said, imitating Jack's voice and actions. Badly.

"Do you ever want to see the light of day again?"

"You can tease me about Heather but I can't mention other women to you?"

Jack thought about it. "Yes."

"Jack..."

"Oh alright. I'll leave you alone about Heather."

"Thank you."

"So, Elizabeth isn't acting jealous anymore?"

"No, we talked and we both realised that we were wrong. She was suspicious but I never reassured her as much as I should have. I just ignored the problem and hoped it went away, trying to avoid more confrontation. I mean I didn't want to believe that Heather was jealous."

"Why do you think she was now? She never admitted it."

"I don't know if she was or not but maybe if I had spoken to both of the women instead of trying to act like there wasn't a problem, things could have been avoided."

"So you don't mind that Elizabeth did what she did?"

Will shrugged. "I'm just happy we're okay now. Okay and safe. Even if you did let Prentiss go."

"Prentiss wasn't anymore of a threat than Cotton's parrot."

"She was bad enough when she stormed the mansion and took us hostage. Also it wasn't so easy when her crew attacked your father's ship."

"But we won, didn't we?"

"She could come back with reinforcements for that map."

Jack huffed. "Bloody map, she can have it."

Will frowned. "What?"

Jack shook his head. "Nothing."

He could hardly tell Will that the map made people embody sins until they died from them and his fiancé could be infected.

Jack stood up and Will followed. "Well this has been a lovely chat but I must get back to...What?" Jack asked in response to Will's shocked face. The next second, Jack saw Jack the monkey hop onto the table and get a grape from the bowl. Jack turned and saw what Will had been completely shocked at.

"Ah young Mister Turner, so good to see you again."

* * *

Warren walked up on deck and looked around. She was no where in sight.

_Of course she isn't. Sparrow isn't going to let me within a hundred feet of his little darling. Not that I'd want to be_.

Warren walked away from the stairs and got to work. He could feel eyes piercing into him and realised he didn't know who knew and who didn't. Well, he knew Ana definitely did seeing as she was now staring daggers at him. Brilliant. Just what he needed. To be surrounded by people who actually cared about that wretch of a girl.

_Stupid little bitch. I finally find a ship that suits me and that little whore has to be bedding the Captain. Now I'm stuck in my own private purgatory waiting to be thrown off while she gets treated like a Queen. Bloody nuisance should be locked away out of sight somewhere where she can't bother anyone. If I had my way, she'd be right along side her father._

"Warren, calm down." Raymond said as he noticed the man's intense workings. "You'll break something."

_Like her neck if I got my way._

"You're right." Warren said. "Don't know what came over me."

* * *

**Hmmm, is Warren going to be a bit of a problem? I was going to make this chapter all about the characters that appear only in the movies but so many people are curious about David! She really seems to be striking a cord with people!**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	35. The Secret Is Out

**Thank You to Pirate's Bonny Lass, Midnight LeAnn, Pirate Fangirl, Lykopis08, xBelekinax, linalove, You cant rush science, lori and GalnKay!**

**To Pirate's Fangirl: She is seventeen! She's just lived with her grandfather all her life so she's so innocent! Thanks!**

**To lori: I think if someone tried to hug her, she'd back away confused before realising! I'm glad I can write Will again and Heather will be coming back! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates**

**Here's Chapter 35!**

Elizabeth frowned when Will rushed in and closed the door behind him and took her hands, turning her back to the door.

"Will? What's wrong? Did you find Jack?"

"Yes. Elizabeth, I have to tell you something and it's...well, it's unbelievable."

Elizabeth looked confusedly at him. "What is it? Will, what's wrong?"

The door opened and instead of looking towards it, Elizabeth saw Will's eyes close in trepidation.

"Hello Miss Swann."

Will opened his eyes and Elizabeth's widened as she remembered that voice.

_It couldn't be._

* * *

"You're lying."

"No, I'm serious." Ana said with a chuckle. "They were chanting around the fire while Bridget and I were strung up and his royal highness was sitting on a throne made of bones."

"A cannibal island? You're serious?" Charles asked, still disbelieving.

"I am! And didn't we up and bring their priestess onboard." Ana said.

Charles looked around quickly. "What?"

Ana laughed as his voice with it's Scottish accent got higher. "I'm joking...I think. I've always suspected about her anyway. But I don't think she eats, let alone eats people so you're safe. Anyway, she spends most of her time in her room."

Charles nodded. "Well, I'm going to...get away from you so you can't catch me out anymore."

Charles walked away and Ana looked after him before her eyes landed on someone far less pleasant.

Ana was busy sending glares Warren's way that she didn't notice Moises smirking at her. When she did, she frowned at him.

"What are you gawking at?"

"Nothing." Moises said. "I was just wondering..."

"Wondering what?"

"How long it's going to take."

"How long what's going to take?"

"You and Charlie boy."

Ana faltered. "What do you mean me and Charles?"

"You were looking pretty cosy just there."

"Cosy?!"

"Aye, all chatty and the like."

"Chatty? That's not being cosy! You and I are talking right now!"

"You're not smiling right now."

"There's a reason." Ana replied, deadpan.

"Because I'm not Charlie?" Moises asked with a smirk.

"Because you're a bloody fool. There is nothing between me and Charles and I am insulted that you would insinuate otherwise."

"Moises." Quartetto said with a hopeless tone. "Stop talking, you fool."

Moises frowned at the tall, muscled Jamaican man. "What?"

"You don't know anything about women." Quartetto muttered, so Ana couldn't hear. But she of course, could. "You do not point out things like that."

"How else am I supposed to know what date to choose?"

"Choose?" Ana asked, curious now.

"What?" Both men said, looking at her.

"What do you need to choose?" Ana asked.

"Nothing." Moises said. "Absolutely nothing."

Ana raised an eyebrow at them and saw Moises slightly shake his head to someone behind Ana. Ana turned and saw David behind her.

"Ana, I just wanted to ask if you could show me how to..."

"Do you know what they're talking about?" Ana asked.

"What?" David asked. "Do I...? What?"

"You do." Ana said. "What are they talking about, Dave?"

"Ana, she doesn't know anything." Moises said. "Not that there is anything to know!" He added quickly.

Ana looked back at the girl. "David?"

"I..." David said. "I need to find Captain Sparrow!"

David ran off below deck to get away.

"Captain Sparrow!"

Jack turned and saw her. "What is it, Dave?"

"Oh, I...Nothing, actually." David said. "But I told Anamaria that I needed to find you and I didn't want to be a liar so I came to find you. But now I'm here and I don't have anything to ask you."

Jack nodded. "Right..."

"But Anamaria was asking me about what the crew were doing and they were telling me not to tell her so I was getting flustered and..."

Jack frowned. "What were they doing?"

"Betting on how long it would take Charles and Anamaria to get together." David said and then realised. "Oh, please don't tell anyone I told you. I don't want the crew to be mad at me so soon after coming onboard and..."

"Dave," Jack said. "It's okay. Why didn't you tell Ana?"

"I was afraid it'd hurt her feelings if she found out about what they were doing."

Jack refrained from laughing. "Dave, Ana is a little stronger than that. Besides, the crew bets on everything. It passes time. Ana's been involved quite a few times herself. Don't worry about it."

"Really?"

"Really, really."

"Okay." David smiled but it fell when someone walked up behind Jack. "Oh. Monkey..."

Jack huffed and turned. "Finished already? I'm surprised."

Barbossa shrugged, causing the monkey on his shoulder to catch his hat to hold on. "Well after you ran in and cut me off and explained everything to them, it kind of ended my fun."

"Shame." Jack said. "But anyway..."

"You're a girl now, David?" Barbossa asked.

"Yes, Captain." David said, timidly.

Jack turned back to her. "Do me a favour Dave, go up to Marty who is no doubt organising this little bet and tell him I want in."

David nodded and ran off.

"So," Jack said, continuing to walk up on deck. "How did you get out?"

"When your father locked your mate Pete in the brig, he forgot about the other end of the bet."

"What bet?" Jack asked as he took the helm.

"Oh, you don't know? Well it's not my place..."

"What bet?" Jack asked, annoyed.

"What did Warren do?" Barbossa countered.

"You're only going to tell me if I tell you?"

"Seems fair."

Jack shrugged. "I don't need to know that much."

Barbossa huffed. "Warren, get over here!"

"Barbossa!" Jack hissed. "Don't you dare!"

Warren walked up. "What is it, now?"

"Nothing." Jack said. "Get back to work."

"Wait there now," Barbossa said. "I'm the one who called you. What did you do to make people so on edge?"

"No one is on edge over anything." Jack said before turning to Warren. "I am your Captain and I am telling you to get back to work. Now."

"What did you do?" Barbossa repeated.

Warren looked at Jack who was glaring warningly at him before looking back to Barbossa. "I murdered the Irish one's father. Seems pirates, despite popular conception, frown upon killing."

Barbossa smirked. "Not most. Get back to work."

Warren nodded. "Yes, Captain." He said before going to back to work.

Barbossa turned to Jack who was scowling at Warren. "Pete and his mate Reggie made a bet about who could get Bridget into bed first. Maybe that was why Pete was so desperate to get onto your woman. Literally." Jack turned from scowling at Warren to scowling at Barbossa and the man smirked. "Reggie came down to give us our food and I remembered how your door lock was shot off. I told him to do the same and he opened mine but shot his mate Pete in the leg by accident. While everyone was distracted with that and alerting Papa dearest, I snuck back onto here. But your secret was much, much better. Oh, the poor little lass. Looks like I'm not the worst person to have around her anymore."

Jack glared at Barbossa. "If you even dare to try to use this to your advantage..."

"How could I use this to my advantage?" Barbossa asked. "No, seriously, how could I? I want to get useful ideas."

Jack sneered at him before handing Cotton the wheel and walking down to Warren. "What did you think you were doing?"

Warren huffed and looked at him. "You're not keeping me on this ship. I'm only still here because you can't send me anywhere else. But you don't see me as part of your crew. So I won't see you as my Captain. Captain Barbossa took me on, he makes my rules."

Jack's eyes narrowed at the man. "This is my ship and while you're on here, you'll do as I say or you'll find yourself in the brig."

"If you were going to put me in the brig, you would have done it when you found out about my big bad past. But you didn't."

"Bridget asked me not to. She isn't heartless enough to toss someone away in a brig as if their life doesn't mean anything."

"Well, isn't she just a little angel?"

Jack narrowed his eyes at him. "Be very careful Warren. Give me a reason to get rid of you and I will."

"Really? You seem to forget that I knew you before she did. You don't seem to put men in the brig unless they put their hands on the women and trust me, you won't find me trying anything like that with someone like _her_."

Warren quickly felt a terrible pain in his hand. He looked down and saw Jack bending his hand back at quite an awkward angle.

"You don't need to touch anything to find your hands broken." Jack hissed. "I never said I'd be sticking you in the brig. I said I'd get rid of you. You say one word against her to anyone and I'll have no problem in making you pay for it."

Jack left Warren's hand go and the man hissed.

"Do I make myself clear?" Jack asked.

Warren nodded as he held his hand in pain.

"Good." Jack said. "Now, get back down to the galley."

Warren glared at him and walked below deck.

Jack looked after him angrily until he saw Will and Elizabeth come up the stairs.

"Over the shock?" Jack asked.

Will and Elizabeth walked over to him.

"Not really." Elizabeth said. "We saw you kill him. How could he be back?"

"I told you," Jack said. "Voodoo Priestess. Blood work."

"Yes Jack," Will said. "But that doesn't really explain much."

"There's really nothing else to explain." Jack said. "We know a voodoo priestess called Tia Dalma, she's onboard actually, and she used me blood to bring Barbossa back."

"But why?" Will asked.

"Why did you let her take your blood to do it?" Elizabeth added.

"I didn't." Jack said indignantly. "She didn't tell me that's what she was doing when she took my blood."

Will and Elizabeth frowned at each other. Why did he let her take his blood anyway? But deciding that they weren't going to get an answer, they turned back to him.

"Anyway," Jack said. "Besides being very annoying, Barbossa isn't a threat."

"He isn't?" Will asked.

"No." Jack answered. "If I die, he dies so he can't kill me."

"But..." Elizabeth said. "He's still a threat to us."

"Oh yes, to you he is." Jack said. "Maybe if you're not too attached to some of your blood..."

"Where's Bridget?" Elizabeth asked, looking around.

"Sick." Jack answered. "She's stuck in the cabin. Why?"

"Just wondering." Elizabeth said. "It'd be nice to talk to a girl once in a while."

Jack frowned. Why were all these women so keen to talk to each other?

"Talk to Ana." Jack said.

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you joking? She wouldn't spit on me as soon as talk to me."

"Ana wouldn't spit on someone." Jack said. "Without provocation anyway..."

"I don't know why she doesn't like me." Elizabeth said. "I don't know what I've done."

Jack shrugged. "You're insulting."

Elizabeth looked, wide eyed, at him. "I am not!"

"You can be. It's unintentional but hilarious."

"When have I ever insulted anyone of your crew?"

"You, apparently, insulted them the second you got on board the ship. I wouldn't know, I wasn't there." Jack said and both looked at Will who hesitated before spotting Gibbs.

"Gibbs, let me help you with that." Will said, running off.

Jack looked back to Elizabeth. "You also shouted at them and called them sorry excuses for pirates for following the code. I wouldn't know, again I wasn't there. You also bossed them around when Barbossa was attacking, I wouldn't know, I..."

"Alright!" Elizabeth said. "I did those things to save people."

"Please and thank you's never hurt no one. You, as a society lady, should know that. Anyway when you insulted them the second you saw them, you weren't saving anyone." Jack said.

"Well who was Ana saving when she held a gun to my head and offered me up to Barbossa?"

"Ana never claimed to be nice. She's not." Jack said. "And from the sounds of it, she was saving herself and the crew."

"Well, there's nothing for it." Elizabeth said. "I'll go and apologise."

"Do you really think that will work?"

"I don't know. Let's try it out. I'm sorry that I tried to use you to keep Heather away from Will when you said no. And I'm sorry I played with your relationship with Bridget even if it was unintentional."

Jack looked at her. "Alright, forget about it."

Elizabeth smiled. "Thank you."

"But no more plots and ploys." Jack said. "You want to stay on this ship, no playing with relationships, no insulting and no burning me rum."

Elizabeth nodded. "Alright Captain. Now to apologise to Anamaria."

Jack smirked. "This is going to be fun to watch."

Elizabeth took a breath and walked off.

Will walked back up to Jack. "You forgave her?"

"Aye, silly little sod has enough to deal with dealing with Anamaria." Jack was a little surprised. She didn't seem very embodied in sin now. But there was something else he noticed. "You and Elizabeth are engaged?"

"We are." Will said.

"Then why," Jack asked. "Is there no ring on her finger?"

"Well..." Will said, trying to make it seem like it weren't a big issue. "We... didn't really have time before we were captured by Prentiss."

"How long were ye engaged?"

"Five weeks."

"Five weeks?!"

"Yes, see? Not a lot of time. Besides, I was..."

Jack looked at Will to see the man hesitating and Jack realised.

Will mightn't have had enough money for a suitable engagement ring for a Governor's daughter.

Well, there had to be something done about that.

* * *

"Will, up to the helm." Jack said later that night.

Will frowned and followed him up. "What is it?"

"Alright Will?" Tearlach asked, taking one arm.

"How are you, fella?" Duncan asked, taking the other. "Do sit down."

The men made Will sit on a barrel as he saw the other men of the original crew standing around and smirking at him.

"Jack?" Will asked. "What's going on?"

"Nothing much." Jack said as he took something out of a pouch. Will frowned and then saw it was a needle. "Just improving your eyesight."

"What?" Will asked.

Before Will knew what was happening, Jack walked over to him and pierced the needle into his ear.

"Ow!"

"Oh shut it, you ninny." Jack said as he took the needle out and placed a gold ring in. "There, initiation complete. See? That wasn't so bad."

Tearlach and Duncan let Will go and Jack turned to his men. "Fella's, say hello to your new crewmember."

"What?" Will asked as he stood up and Gibbs patted him on the back, handing him a mirror and the crew walked back down from the helm, below deck.

Jack turned back to him. "I'm taking you on. As a crewmember. You're going to be involved in the working, the sailing, the pillaging and the plundering and you're going to be earning a wage." Jack smirked.

Will frowned but then realised what Jack was doing for him. He smiled. "Improved eyesight?"

"To see the finer things in life." Jack said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go off and do the very same thing."

Jack began walking down the stairs into his cabin but Will's voice stopped him.

"Thank you."

Jack smirked his usual lopsided smirk and continued his walk into his own reason to be thankful.

* * *

"Captain?"

Jack looked over at Gibbs the next morning as he was at the helm.

"Aye?"

"As nice as it was to show the lad he's part of the crew now," Gibbs said. "You haven't listened to any of the new crew's pleas to stay on the ship. They're getting awful anxious."

Jack realised he'd forgotten about his promise to hear their reasons for staying. "That's right. But how many more could there be? I mean, we have four fella's in the brig, Dave is staying, Raymond's hard at work, Warren's being thrown off as soon as there's land in sight, who else is there?"

Gibbs nodded. "Well you've heard me thoughts on Warren..."

"Quite vulgar." Jack nodded. "Very coarse language."

"Nothing better than he deserves. But as I was saying, are you going to hear the rest of the crew? There's only about six of them."

Jack sighed. "Fine. I'll listen to them."

* * *

"Well to be honest Captain, I'm fairly handy with a concertina..."

* * *

"I've got some quite handy sources in the cheese districts..."

* * *

"If you let me stay, I'll split me pay with you..."

* * *

"To be honest, I'm just wondering when we'll be getting to land. I'm getting fair seasick."

* * *

"Why didn't I get an earring?"

* * *

"Gibbs."

"Aye Captain?"

"Was that the last one?"

"Aye, it was. Well, except for him."

Gibbs pointed to the slightly short African man with a grey beard who was busy at work on the deck.

"Why didn't he come up?" Jack asked.

Gibbs shrugged. "No one knows much about him. He never says much. But when he do say something, it's short. And always right."

Jack nodded. "Peculiar."

"Indeed. But aye, that's all of them."

Jack gave a sigh of relief. "Thank God. I thought that I'd be getting one or two every couple of days. Not all of them at once."

"Well, you haven't been here Captain so it's only given them time to think up good and long reasons."

"Good and long?" Jack asked with a raised eyebrow. "You've obviously not spoken to them a lot, have you?"

Gibbs frowned. "Not much."

Jack chuckled but then frowned. "What do you mean I haven't been here? Yes, I have."

"Well, you've been over in your father's ship a lot of the time discussing things with him and you've been in your cabin with the lass the rest of the time. No one's minded seeing as we haven't been sailing and everyone's just been clearing the place up but the new crew's been fierce apprehensive."

"So I've noticed." Jack said. "Well, I don't know if I can take anyone on to be honest. What with the crew I already have, Charles, David, Raymond," Jack sighed at the next names, realising he had to include them. "Pintel, Ragetti, Barbossa," His voice went back to normal. "Tia, Will and Elizabeth."

"And Norrington, Captain." Gibbs reminded.

It was only then Jack remembered the man. "Oh right. I forgot about him. Where has he been anyway?"

"You sent him to repair the holes in the lower decks."

"Oh, that's right." Jack said. "I must go talk to him."

"Why?"

"Just to...catch up."

Jack walked below deck and eventually caught Norrington hard at work in Bridget's sword training room. Helping him was Matelot and Quartetto with the cheese man and the sea sick man from the new crew. Jack was very surprised to see the men laughing and joking. Norrington showing signs of enjoyment? That was a weird occurrence.

All the men looked up when the door opened and stopped talking.

"Men, take a break." Jack said. Without any arguments the men got up and were up the stairs in a second. The only one who stayed there was Norrington. "Did you not hear?" Jack asked.

"I have a feeling you weren't talking to me." Norrington said.

"You'd be right." Jack said as he walked down the stairs. He walked over to the man and stopped. "And you know why."

"I do. I think it's ridiculous but I know why."

"Is it ridiculous?"

"I think so. If you trusted Bridget..."

"This isn't about me trusting Bridget."

"It isn't?"

"No. I trust her. Why did you get her out of the brig?"

"I didn't think it was fair she was in there."

"You didn't know why she was in there."

"Well, she doesn't really seem like the type to..."

"You've spoken to her all of three times. You don't know anything about her."

"Are you telling me she deserved to be in there?"

"No. I'm saying as far as you were concerned, she could have been. And yet you plotted to get her out without a qualm."

Norrington huffed. "I don't want your woman Sparrow."

"I don't believe you. Women obviously being in love with someone else never seemed to stop you."

Norrington's jaw tightened and he turned to Jack. "You want to know why I know Bridget? You want to know what made me get to know her? Go and ask your father."

Jack frowned. "What?"

"You heard me. Who do you think introduced us? So you can try and keep me away from everyone and especially her by keeping me trapped down here and I'll comply but go and see if your father will find it agreeable."

Norrington walked out of the room and Jack thought back.

"_That would explain why you were furious over her simply talking to James."_

"_How do you know about that?"_

"_Because I know you and I know you would be."_

"_No, I meant how did you know her and Norrington even knew each other?"_

"_Nothing goes unnoticed on a ship."_

Jack sneered. _Aye, it doesn't go unnoticed if you orchestrate the whole bloody thing!_

Jack was about to go up and walk over to his father to kill him but then remembered that they were now at sea and that was impossible. Jack followed that unpleasant thought with another.

_Did Bridget know about this?_

Jack faltered. _No, she couldn't have. She would have told me. She wouldn't keep a secret from me._

_Except that she has..._

_No. I trust her. That was a completely different circumstance. That was her secret. Not my father's. She wouldn't keep a secret like that from me._

_She wouldn't..._

_I know she wouldn't._

_Would she?_

"Captain!" Gibbs said, rushing halfway down the stairs. "There's been a ship spotted on the horizon."

"What kind?"

"Merchant vessel."

"Well, it looks like we're going to be getting back to some good and honest plundering."

* * *

Dawkins looked up when his office door opened.

"Captain Dawkins, I've just received some rather unsettling news."

"Oh?" Dawkins said as Beckett walked further into his office.

"Yes." Beckett said. "As it turns out, Jack Sparrow is still alive."

Dawkins faltered. "Why, that's...impossible."

"Obviously not." Beckett said. "I've just been told by a very reliable source who has recently spent some time with Sparrow that he is alive and well as are his crew. And there's not just one Sparrow. Oh no, apparently he was picked up by his father and they are currently looking for his brother. So instead of killing one Sparrow like I ordered, you've handed me three to find."

"Lord Beckett, you must understand..."

"No Dawkins, I understand quite clearly. Obviously the tasks of this occupation are too much for you. Have this office cleared of your presence by evening as it won't be yours tomorrow. The same goes for your ship."

"Lord Beckett..."

"My decision is final." Beckett said as he walked out. "Quite the shame. I thought you had a slight bit of potential."

"Potential?" Dawkins repeated. "You ordered me to kill a fleet full of soldiers."

"I don't recall that occurrence." Beckett said. "But at least I can take comfort in knowing my decision to rid you of your position in light of your fragile mentality was the right choice."

"Fragile mentality?!" Dawkins said. "You ordered the murder of innocent men and that will not go away because of some convoluted excuse about my mental capacity."

"We shall see." Beckett said and he left the office and closed the door behind him. He turned to Mercer. "Mister Mercer, I have an awful fear that in his fragile state, Captain Dawkins shall take his dismissal too hard and he may do something to harm himself."

Mercer smirked. "A terrible accident of some sort? A swift knock to the head from the rocks by the ocean?"

"That should do nicely."

Beckett walked to the cells to see his source of information. "Well, it turns out you were indeed telling me the truth."

Prentiss looked up at him. "Yes, I did. Now, I kept up my end of the bargain..."

"You did. I don't know if one good deed before death will rid you of a lifetime of sin but it was the right thing to do."

Prentiss looked at him with wide eyes. She tried to stand up but the bruises on her abdomen were too painful. "You said..."

"Miss Prentiss, you are guilty or piracy and so shall be hanged at dawn just like your crew have been."

"But..."

"Goodbye Miss Prentiss."

Beckett walked from the cells up to his own offices. He sat at his desk and looked at the man sitting across from him. Before addressing the man, he turned to an officer.

"Has there been any sign of Governor Swann?"

"Not yet, Lord. We're still looking."

Beckett looked at the man sitting across from him. "I thought you were supposed to be helping in this matter."

"My men are looking." Governor Harrison said. "But there is no sign. Of Governor Swann or my daughter."

"Governor Harrison, I agreed to come here and rid this town of its reputation as a pirate port in exchange for you using all your resources to find Governor Swann and _his_ daughter. Your daughter is..."

"My main priority." Harrison replied.

"So be it." Beckett said. "You leave me no choice. I must take control of this situation. Your daughter is a casualty in the war against piracy and I'm sorry about that but there are bigger issues that we as law abiding citizens face. If your daughter should turn up, she shall be returned to you at once but my main focus must be to find Governor Swann."

Harrison looked scandalized. "You can't take away my..."

"I think you'll find I can."

Beckett could and he would. Because as soon as he found Governor Swann and word got out of his arrest, his daughter would be sure to come and save him. If she came, Turner would and no doubt, Norrington would too. If they all came to save Governor Swann, the person to bring them would be Jack Sparrow. That would be all four captured and in Beckett's grasp. Now with the new developments, if all three Sparrow's were together, well Beckett would be victorious in eradicating the world of the entire Sparrow clan.

That was his main priority.

* * *

**Yeesh Beckett, take over the seas why don't you! Oh wait...**

**I felt that since we didn't see what Will and Elizabeth said or did in reaction to Barbossa coming back in DMC and AWE, I'd leave it to your imagination too so I left those parts out. Wasn't that nice of Jack to do for Will? Well, he had an earring in AWE, had to get it somehow and seeing as I'm not really following those timelines, he just got it a little sooner! And who is that intriguing new crewmember that doesn't speak? Hmmm..... Guess who's coming back to feature in the next chapter? Even if she is technically still bedridden with sickness...**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	36. Safe Haven

**Thank You to lori, GalnKay, Smithy, linalove, xBelekinax, You cant rush science, Pirate's Bonny Lass, Midnight LeAnn and Pirate Fangirl!**

**To lori: Beckett does not have Jonathan right now but he might soon! Thank you!**

**To Smithy: I like Will with an earring too! It's why he got it sooner!**

**To Pirate Fangirl: Well, she's back! And Beckett, he's a nasty piece of work! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates**

**Here's Chapter 36!**

"Bridget?"

Jack walked into the cabin to see Bridget sitting on the bed, reading a book in one hand and fiddling with her necklace in the other. "Are you alright luv?"

Bridget looked up. "I'm okay."

"There's been a ship spotted on the horizon and..."

"Time for honest pilfering and plundering?"

"Indeed."

"Do you want me to come out and..."

"No." Jack said. "Just the opposite. I'm here to tell you why I'll be locking you in here."

"But..."

"This isn't about me trying to coddle you or doubting your abilities. You're sick. You're not on top form and until you are, I can't risk it."

Bridget smirked. She preferred him telling her that he was afraid she'd mess up his raid as opposed to him being afraid she couldn't handle herself. "Fair enough. I don't think I'd be much help anyway. But you don't need to lock me in. I won't come out."

"I'm not apprehensive about you coming out. I'm worried someone might come in."

Bridget sighed. "Okay. Whatever you want."

Jack nodded. He couldn't not ask her anymore. "Bridget?"

"Hmmm?"

"I need to ask you something."

Bridget looked up at him. "What is it?"

"Is there anything you want to tell me?"

Bridget frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Anything you've wanted to tell me but maybe felt you couldn't."

"Jack, what are you talking about?"

"Look, if there is something, you can tell me. Regardless of what anyone said."

"Anyone?"

"Me father, for example."

Bridget tensed and Jack caught it.

_Oh God, he knows I'm keeping his father's secret from him. Oh God._

"Bridget?" Jack prompted. He really didn't want her to know about Norrington but if she did...

"Jack, if you think your father is keeping something from you, it's him you have to ask."

"I can't ask him right now. I'm asking you."

Bridget hated herself but she couldn't tell Jack's father's secret when it was so personal to Teague. It was his history to tell, not hers. It was to do with their family and Bridget couldn't divulge it. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Bridget saw Jack's jaw tense. "Are you sure?"

Bridget's breath left her but she nodded.

Jack stopped looking her in the eyes. "Fine."

He got up and walked to the door.

Bridget panicked and got out of the bed. "Jack, wait."

"I have work to do."

Bridget walked over to him quickly and grabbed his arm. "Jack, please."

Jack stopped but didn't turn to look at her. "Go back to your book."

"No, Jack you have to understand."

"I really don't."

Jack took his arm away and walked out of the room.

"Jack!"

Bridget rushed over to the door but he had already locked it. She banged her hand against the door but no good.

What was she going to do now?

* * *

"Ready Captain?" Gibbs asked as Jack took the helm.

"Abso-bloodly-lutely." Jack said and Gibbs frowned at the man's recent anger.

"Are you alright Captain?"

"Fine." Jack said. "Is everyone prepared?"

"Aye," Gibbs said. "I hope you don't mind but I sent Dave below deck. Don't think she's really ready for a raid yet."

Jack nodded. "Good thinking. What about the Governor's daughter?"

"Oh, I left that up to William. Ain't bringing that storm on meself. And you locked the lass in the cabin?"

"Hmmm." Jack said, tight lipped.

"And nothing's wrong?" Gibbs asked.

"What are Charles and Norrington doing?"

"Captain?"

"They're naval men." Jack said. "Against all this type of thing."

"Well, I think that they've realised they're just going to have to get over that fact now and follow orders."

"Send Charles up here."

"Not Norrington?"

Jack didn't really care about him. "No, just Charles."

Gibbs nodded and walked below deck, sending Charles up.

"Yes, Captain?"

"Are you ready for the raid?" Jack asked.

"Oh," Charles said. "Yes, I suppose so. I have my sword and..."

"I meant that you're not going to feel so overwhelmed with guilt and wrongdoing that you run off the second you get to land to divulge all you've learnt here to undesirable elements who will then know our whereabouts to blow us all to holy hell in return for your own clemency?"

Charles looked at Jack with wide eyes. "Oh, oh no, of course not. I belong here now. I know that."

"You do?"

"I do. I fit more here than I ever did with the navy. I won't be running to go back."

Jack nodded. "Well, run back to Anamaria then."

"Anamaria?" Charles asked with a slightly higher voice.

"Wasn't she who you were just talking to before I interrupted?"

"Oh...oh, yes. Yes it was." Charles said. "Excuse me."

Charles walked back down and Jack looked on as they quickly approached the upcoming merchant vessel.

* * *

"Where do you think you're going?"

Warren looked over at Barbossa. "I doubt I'm to be involved here."

"Ah, that's where you're wrong." Barbossa said. "You're my crew member and you're staying right where you are. From what I hear, you're quite handy with a gun."

Warren raised an eyebrow at the man. "And Captain Sparrow has no problem with this?"

"I didn't bother to ask. I don't care. Do you?"

Warren smirked. "Not much."

"Exactly." Barbossa said. "Get prepared."

* * *

The flag was raised, the ship was in line and the weapons were ready.

Will came up to Jack. "Is this going to be violent?"

"I wouldn't think so." Jack said, surveying the inhabitants of the merchant vessel with his telescope. "They don't seem capable of a good fight."

"Lovely." Will said.

"Lizzie go below deck without a fight?"

"Of course not." Will said. "I only got her down there when I assured her that she was helping David by being down there."

"Good thinking."

"Thank you."

"Captain," Ana said, coming up to the two. "I need to ask a favour."

"What?" Jack asked.

"I need to find some glasses."

"Glasses?" Jack asked. "Bad eyesight? If you were a man, I could make so many jokes right now."

Ana tutted. "David is as blind as a bat and she could use glasses. There's none onboard so if there's some on this ship would you please keep them for her?"

"Fine." Jack said and looked to the other ship. "Time to go." He said as he rushed down on deck with his gun out.

In no time, the merchant vessel was boarded and Jack was standing in front of its Captain.

"What's your plunder?"

"Excuse me?" The middle aged plump man said.

"Look mate," Jack said. "We're on your ship, our weapons are out and I'm not a man for repeating meself. Now, what are you transporting?"

"A few things." The man said stoically, not at all amused.

"A few things?" Jack said with a raised eyebrow. "Well there's nothing for it then. Men, tie up these secretive little mutes and search the ship." Jack turned back to the Captain. "Nice glasses."

* * *

"Find anything of any value?" Jack asked as he came upon Will and Gibbs in the stock room.

"Tea." Gibbs said.

Jack grimaced. "Tea? That's it?"

"No." Will said. "I've found some silks and things. These people must have been trading from India and Asia."

Jack's eyes widened but his expression went back to normal before the other two could see. "Take everything." He said as he walked out of the room.

"Even the tea, Captain?"

"Absolutely everything." Jack said.

_Thank you Lord Beckett._

"Find anything good?"

Jack turned to his father coming towards him.

"Search for yourself." Jack said turning around and walking away.

"What's wrong with you?" Teague asked.

_You have my lass lying to me._

"Nothing." Jack said. "There's just not much on here."

Teague looked after him but shrugged. If Jack wanted him to know, he'd tell him and not beforehand. No point in trying to force it.

"Fine." Teague said.

"Don't sail off straight away when we're finished here." Jack said. "I need to talk to you when we're done."

Teague nodded. "Alright."

Oh, so it was something he wanted to say to Teague. He wondered what he'd done now.

Jack walked away to find someone who he needed to talk to more and Teague walked into the room with Gibbs and Will.

"Aw, not tea..."

* * *

"Well it's not much for pirates but it'll make good for selling."

Warren looked at Raymond and scoffed. "Do you really think we'll be entitled to any of this?"

Raymond frowned at him. "Of course. Crew get equal share. It might be a bit smaller seeing as there's so many of us but with all this swag, we'll still get a good profit."

Warren chuckled. "We won't get a damn thing. It's not like Sparrow's fair."

"What does that mean?"

"It means," Warren huffed. "That Sparrow is more interested in himself than what it is to be a Captain."

"I thought you and he were friends."

"Exactly! I'm saying this as someone who was on friendly terms with the man. Look, we were all taken on with a promise of a steady life upon the Pearl. We're not on that ship a week and we're being told we can't stay."

"But we were promised that by Barbossa, not Sparrow and _we_ are staying."

"I'm not."

"What? I thought you were?"

"No. Sparrow changes his mind as easy as he pleases. Be careful, he'll do the same to you."

"Oh come on, he ain't that bad."

"He's not? We can't touch rum without his approval."

"Yes well," Raymond said. "There's a reason for that."

"Once he finds out you broke into his cabin and wrecked the place, you'll be gone too. Mark my words."

"How is he going to find out? He's dropped it by now. Right now all he's focused on is this raid."

"That's not all he's focused on."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you notice that there's a woman in the cabin who never comes out?"

"So?"

"So, so do you think it's fair she gets free lodgings on the ship while all of us are practically begging for a place?"

"But she's his woman, isn't she? At least, she was when I was on the ship a few months ago with Robins."

"And?"

"I would assume she's earning her place a different way." Raymond smirked.

"So we get booted over her even though we do actual work just because she's willing to warm his bed sheets? Not very fair on the rest of the crew. Unless of course, the rest of the crew are getting something out of it as well..."

Raymond frowned. "You think she's there for anyone?"

Warren shrugged. "How am I supposed to know? I've never even met her."

Raymond thought about the drinking competition. Finbarr Sullivan didn't have much luck with her but when he tried, the entire crew nearly lambasted him. Maybe because she belonged to them? It would make sense. "Do you think the same goes for the other woman? Anamaria?"

Warren remembered how Ana suddenly turned cold with him. "She could be."

"But when Harris tried it with her, he got shot."

"Well why are you asking me then? I don't know. I'm talking about the other woman. I'm saying she's probably quite loose. Don't say that to anyone though." Warren said quickly. "Apparently even though she's whoring herself out, she seems to want to keep a bit of class. It's all done quietly probably."

"You mean if you want her for the night, you have to keep quiet about it?"

"Go straight to her I'd say."

Raymond thought about it. "Interesting. Well, I'm going to see if there's anything else of value around."

"Alright but remember what I said, not a word to anyone."

"I know." Raymond said. "I'll keep it to meself."

Raymond walked out of the room and Warren smirked to himself at his little plan. The little bitch might get what was coming to her yet.

"You're not coming back on me ship."

Warren turned from where he was searching to see Jack standing at the doorway. "What?"

"Well," Jack said. "This ship isn't going anywhere until the Navy come out to rescue it. And you and I both know you're not staying on my ship." Jack sighed. "There's someone in my life that I have to be loyal to. It means making decisions that aren't necessarily fair. What you did eight years ago, you left behind you but she can't leave it behind her and I have a duty to her. That means you can't stay."

"So you're just going to leave me to get picked up by the Navy?"

"There's land not far off. If you want to be very ingenious about it, take a lifeboat and row to that land."

"And then what?"

Jack shrugged. "That's up to you."

"So I kill a man eight years ago and now I'm getting punished for it?"

"You killed a man in cold blood in front of his young daughter then dragged her with the rest of her family and village off onto a ship for them to be given away as slaves. Your only punishment for what you did is that you have to row a bit to land. You're getting off quite easy."

Warren looked at him angrily. "You had no problem with me until she came along."

"I didn't know what you'd done. True, if I had known and I didn't know Bridget, I wouldn't hold your past against you as much as I do now but I never would have been as amicable to you because I may be a pirate but I've never agreed to slavery and I've never made any bones about that."

"What if I said I'd given up my position as a soldier because I didn't agree to what was happening?"

"I wouldn't believe you. You see nothing wrong in what you did and I know this because you've never shown any signs of redemption, you've never even proclaimed your apologies. You found out Bridget was onboard and you were nothing but angry and went into a sulk. You felt cheated out of your place on the Pearl because she was there first. You're not sorry. You're just bitter."

"How shouldn't I be?!" Warren said. "It happened eight years ago! I killed a man who tried to take my gun to shoot me!"

"You were taking his daughter away to capture!"

"He would have killed me."

"Bridget told me what happened. He asked you to let her go and you didn't. You could have let her run and taken him but you were content with just making your job easier."

"You're believing her?!"

"Yes!"

"Well then you're more fool than I thought."

"This is exactly why you can't stay on my ship. This anger that you have no problem parading. I don't trust you around Bridget."

"Yes, I'm the one you can't trust." Warren said sarcastically.

"What's your problem with her? With her people?"

Warren scoffed. "I may have killed a few in my time but I've watched my people get killed too."

"In defence?"

"Killing is killing, isn't it?"

Jack wondered if Warren was prejudiced just because he was always taught to be. It'd be understandable. If his job was to kill and enslave then it'd be ingrained in him to believe he was doing the right thing. Killing to protect one's family or in defence and killing just because that's what was easiest, while there was a fine line between these two things, to Warren there was no difference. Jack almost felt sorry for him.

Almost.

"If you ever even hear of the Black Pearl being around again, don't come near it."

Jack walked out of the room and off to find how his own crew was getting on.

Warren huffed as he thought about how much he hated the girl who'd caused him so much bother.

_Throwing me off the ship just because she says so. It's pathetic. _

_Well, if he thinks I'm just going to take that sitting down, he's got another thing coming. She's spouting off my hometruths, maybe I should repay the offer._

Warren left the room and snuck back onto the Pearl while the rest of the crew were below deck without anyone realising.

* * *

Bridget heard the door unlock and rushed over to it, opening it quickly.

"Ja...Ana."

Ana frowned as she closed the door behind her and entered the cabin. "Aye, Jack asked me to unlock the door for you. How are you feeling?"

Bridget groaned and walked over to her clothes, taking off her nightdress and putting them on. She walked out of the cabin and looked around for Jack.

"Bridget?"

Bridget looked to see Ana following her. "Where's Jack?"

"Bridget seriously, are you okay? You don't look too good." It was true. Her hair was a mess and she was too pale. There was just something off about her.

"I'm fine. Where is Jack?"

"He just walked below deck. Bridget, I really think you should..."

"I have to talk to Jack."

"Bridget," Ana was worried about her friend seeing as neither her nor Jack seemed to realise what was happening with Bridget. "Just go in and lie down."

"No, I..."

"I will go and get Jack."

"He won't talk to me. I have to find him myself."

"Bridget, get back into bed. I will make him talk to you."

"You won't be able to."

"Bridget." Ana's voice was stern. "I will bring him to you. Go back inside."

Bridget walked past Ana and down below deck. Ana huffed and wondered if she should follow, not that it'd do any good.

* * *

"I want to talk to you."

Teague walked into his cabin. "What?"

Jack followed him and Teague sat down at his table while Jack stood across from him.

"What is it?" Jack repeated, angrily. "Bridget? Norrington?"

Teague cringed. "I forgot about that."

"Well Norrington sure as hell didn't! What the hell were you doing?"

"First of all, do not talk to me like that. Alright?"

Jack huffed angrily and nodded.

"Second of all, I did not know Bridget was yours when I planned that. Because you didn't tell me."

"But I did make it clear that she wasn't to be used as a play thing."

"You and I both know James would not have used her. Don't be ridiculous."

"What were you doing it for?!"

"Because I was trying to give James a reason to stay on your ship."

"Why on earth would anyone want that?"

"Oh shut it, you like James."

Jack faltered in shock. "What?"

"Don't deny it. You do. And you do because you can see a bit of yourself in him."

Jack scoffed. "I certainly do not."

"You do. Not as you are now but when you worked at the East India Trading Company."

"What are you talking about?"

"James let you go because he felt it was the right thing to do. This caused his life to be turned upside by Beckett and his livelihood was taken away from him, only for him to be cast into the life of piracy. Sound familiar?"

Jack was tight lipped. "Norrington hates pirates."

"You weren't a big fan of them either. You thought we were all a bunch of immoral miscreants even though you learned every single moral you have from me and your mum. Slavery is one of the worst things a human being could be put through and it demeans human life, women can be just as capable as men etcetera, etcetera."

"You also threw me away to mum's parents and left me there while you sailed off into the horizon. Maybe one of the reason's I wasn't too pleased with you and the lifestyle I was born into."

"I did that for your safety. You know that."

"I was seven."

"So I would have done anything to keep you safe. You don't think I hated handing you off to someone else? After I had just gotten you back? But I had just gotten you back after three weeks of you being captured and I wasn't letting that happen again. Maybe you'll understand why I did it one day."

Jack sighed. "I understand why you did it now. But back then, all I could think was that you were dropping me and starting off new with Jonathan."

"Jonathan was a new born babe. I couldn't leave him with your grandparents. He had to be kept a secret. I definitely knew that after what had just happened to you. You were in more danger. You needed to disappear."

Jack thought about that time but quickly looked at his father. "Wait a second! We were talking about Norrington!"

"Damn." Teague said, annoyed his distraction didn't work. "But I stand by my original point."

"What was that exactly?"

"There were a few actually. The first one was I didn't know about you and Bridget because you didn't tell me. The second one was that because I didn't know, I didn't see the hurt in trying to put her and James together. The third was that I wanted her and James together because I wanted him to stay on your ship as he'd be safer. The fifth was that you secretly don't mind James and last but not least, I don't like that you didn't have the best childhood but I don't regret a thing because you turned out just fine."

Jack frowned and counted up on his fingers before going back to what father said. "Why do you care where Norrington ends up?"

"Because I do."

"That's not a reason."

"I know that."

Jack narrowed his eyes at his father. "You're not telling me something."

"Obviously."

"But it's something about Norrington. What do you know about him? How do you know him?"

Teague wasn't going to tell him. If he did, he'd have to divulge a lot more than he ever planned to his son. "Because I spent a month at sea with him before you came along. He reminds me of how you were once. I mightn't have agreed with what you were doing back then but you were still you and I'm never going to not like the person you are. So, there you are. I think James could still be himself but in our environment and he could have a good life. You've proven that it's possible."

Jack didn't say anything for a while; he just looked at his father as Teague mapped out locations.

"Is there something else boy or are you just going to stare at me?"

"But why try to get him with Bridget? I thought you had your suspicions about us."

"But then I thought it was you and Ana. Which she shouted at me about so thank you for that."

"So you tried to get Norrington and Bridget together? And you can't see why I'm mad?"

"I can but nothing happened so you can't be bitter. James refused to try anything with her straight away."

"What?"

"Aye, he said he could consider her a friend and that was all. He never even tried to seduce her."

"Norrington doesn't seduce."

"Well, he refused to court her then. At first he refused to believe she was flirting with him and..."

"Wait, wait, wait." Jack said. "She was flirting with him?" Jack asked with a raised eyebrow, jealousy practically coursing through his veins.

"Of course not, you twit." Teague said. "She was just being nice. James was right but I tried to convince him otherwise for the next couple of days but he never bought it. He just said he would like her as a friend but nothing else."

Jack was relieved but frowned too.

"What's that face for?" Teague asked. "I thought you'd be delighted."

"I am, I am." Jack said.

Teague huffed. "Are you annoyed that he didn't want her?"

"Of course not." Jack said quickly.

"But you don't understand how he couldn't want her romantically?"

"Well, it's just...Is he blind?"

Teague chuckled. "No, he said she was very pretty to look at. But he's just lost everything so he was focusing on other things."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Pretty?"

"Yes, but not..."

"Just pretty? She is a lot more than just..."

"Oh shut it boy. You're running back and forth between different stances and it's making me dizzy."

"I'm just saying..." Jack shrugged. "She's a lot more than just pretty but she's mine."

"Well, that ain't changing. James didn't try anything, Bridget didn't invite him to."

Jack nodded. "Fine. But I'm still not happy."

"You're allowed to be not happy but you're not allowed be mad. At James because he did nothing wrong and he didn't even know about you two or at Bridget because she still doesn't have a clue or at me because..."

"What?"

"Well, let me finish. At me because I didn't know..."

"No, no." Jack said. "Bridget doesn't know?"

"Unless James told her which I doubt he did, she shouldn't know. Why?"

"Because I...Damn."

Teague rolled his eyes. "You asked her about it and got mad at her, didn't you?"

"I didn't know!"

"You're some fool, boy."

"But," Jack remembered. "She did know. Something, anyway."

"What?"

"When I asked her what the secret about you she was keeping from me, she didn't tell me. So that meant she had a secret to keep. If it's not Norrington, what is it?"

"Jackie..."

Jack frowned. "What aren't you telling me? What does she know?"

Teague looked up at his son. He sighed and got up from his chair and went to his chest, pulling out the pieces of parchment. He handed them to Jack and sat back down.

Jack rifled through the drawings. "What are these?"

"Pictures of you and Jonathan. She wanted some of your past so I gave it to her. You told me you didn't want her to know anything so I promised her not to tell but she has such a problem lying to you, I didn't know if she physically could. She hasn't stopped bothering me about telling you."

"She hasn't?"

"No. You'd swear I asked her to kill you the way she's been feeling."

Jack looked up from the drawings to his father. "You know you had no right to show her these."

"You have no right to say you love a woman and then be able to lie to her and keep things from her so easily when all she wants is to know you. You also have no right to blame her for my doings."

Jack sighed before turning and walking out of the cabin.

* * *

Bridget looked through the ship, looking for Jack. She stopped outside the galley, afraid of who might be on the other side.

_This is your home. He can't keep you out of where you belong and you do belong here. You're not twelve. He can't hurt you anymore. You're stronger than that._

Bridget took a breath and walked into the galley but it was empty.

_Oh thank God._

But the galley was empty. Which meant that was one more room Jack wasn't in and she had to keep looking.

Bridget was just walking out of the galley when she bumped into someone. She looked up and froze. It was Warren.

"Hello Bridget." He said and Bridget could hear the underlying frustration lacing his voice. He obviously found her presence onboard irritating. ""Are you alright? You look like death."

Bridget didn't miss the mocking in his voice. "I'm fine."

She tried to walk past him but he blocked her way. "Actually, I wanted to speak with you."

Bridget looked up at him and the memories came flooding back like they always did. Usually Bridget found it was getting easier to handle herself against undesirable opponents but this man was another story. He killed her father. How could she act strong and confident in front of her father's murderer when he wasn't anywhere near getting punished for it? She couldn't.

"No, I don't think that's a good idea." Bridget said trying to get passed him. She felt Warren press against her shoulder with his hand, pushing her back into the galley.

"Oh don't worry. It'll only take a few minutes." He said and Bridget jerked away from him turning and walking into the galley.

_What are you doing? If you don't want to talk to him which you don't and never will, just keep refusing and walk away. He can't do this._

Despite her common sense's arguments, Bridget found herself frozen. She couldn't look this man in the eye and now he was pushing her around. He wasn't going to let her up and leave. She'd just tell Jack. Oh no, he wasn't going to let that happen.

Warren smiled at her. Not a nice smile, the kind a person gave someone they found a nuisance but couldn't chide. A fake smile. "Now Bridget..."

She hated that he was using her name. He should never be allowed to use her name.

"I know you don't like me. You hate me. I understand that and I understand why."

_You don't say._

"But I've been forced to walk around on eggshells for the past few days because you're the Captain's little miss. Now I'm being forced to stay behind on that trading vessel which I'm not very keen to do so here's what's going to happen. I would prefer if we could just put the past behind us where it belongs and move on. Then you'll go to Jack, tell him that what you had a problem with doesn't matter anymore and that you're going to be pleasant from now on and leave me to do my work without having to give a toss about what you think. So yes, let's be civil."

Bridget looked up at him angrily. He had some gall. This wasn't like he had stolen money from her or something. This man killed her father and dragged her away into a life of slavery and now he wanted her to just get over it? Nobody got over things like that. Especially when they had to be faced with one of the reasons.

"You want us to put all that behind us, do you?" She asked, her voice firm for the first time. "You know what? Believe it or not, I'm going to refuse. I know that it's probably easier for you to just forget what happened but guess what? For me, it's a little harder. To me, you're nothing but a murderer and a monster and I will never, ever put what you did behind me. You'll stay away from me from now on." She said and she tried to walk out of the room but he pushed her back roughly.

"Oh, nothing about this is easy sweetheart." Bridget sneered at the endearment that was no doubt, full of hate. "I have to spend my days watching my every move so as not to bother you like you're some little princess but I know what you really are. I don't regret what I did. The more of your people I killed, the better. You think I want to be on good terms with you? If the circumstances were different, I wouldn't waste my time to spit on you."

Bridget was about to interrupt indignantly but he stopped her.

"If the circumstances were different, I'd want you dead right along with your father. Foolish man. But for some reason, you got out of where you belonged, serving actual people, and are now slipping it to my Captain every night so I have to watch my step. It's infuriating that just because you're whoring yourself out, not that you could have ever done any better, I have to do what you want. It's pathetic. But then again, circumstances surrounding you people always are."

Bridget wanted to reply. She really did. She wanted to have a smart comeback ready to prove that this man couldn't get to her. But she was speechless. She'd received a lot of insults and hate in her life but this was something else. Maybe it was because this was her territory. The Pearl was her safe haven and now that seemed to be letting her down. It had been invaded by the worst person possible. Bridget just couldn't defend herself. She couldn't breath.

Warren seemed to notice her plight. "No words hmm? Why don't you try in Irish? Oh that's right, you weren't allowed. Now I realise that I spoke out of anger and that this is probably going to go back to Jack but just so you know, if Jack finds out about this, you will be very sorry. Maybe not that sorry seeing as you'll be with daddy dearest but still, you'll be sorry."

"Not as sorry as you'll be." They heard from behind them and Warren turned to see Jack looking completely murderous in the doorway. "Step away from her."

Warren stepped back and Jack got a better look at Bridget. She seemed completely helpless in the situation and it made Jack want to wring Warren's neck even more. Jack walked further into the galley and stepped in between Warren and Bridget.

"Bridget, could you leave us alone for a few minutes?" Jack said but his tone made it very clear that it wasn't really a question. Whatever Jack was about to say, he didn't want Bridget hearing.

Bridget left the galley but stopped and stood against the wall outside. She wanted to hear what Jack would say.

"I made myself very clear when I told you to stay away from her." Jack said, his tone warning.

"It's not what it..."

"Shut it. I heard everything. I saw you push her. I told you I'd be keeping an eye on you. You dared to put your hands on my lass?"

"I barely touched her."

"It was enough. You dared to call her a whore and threaten her?"

"Jack, I..."

"What?" Jack asked. "How are you going justify this? I'm curious."

Warren stayed silent for a while. "I don't want to fight with her but how am I supposed to work here when I can't move in fear of upsetting her?"

"I easily sorted that problem."

"You were going to sail off and leave me to get found as a pirate."

"You deserve much worse."

"So what are you going to do? Throw me overboard?"

"Of course not. I would never kill in cold blood. I'm not like you."

"She's a peasant!"

"Don't mention her."

"She doesn't belong where she is! She is a slave and should stay a slave. I know those people! I have for years. And I can tell you, she's using you to get out of where she is. She's nothing but a manipulating whor..."

Bridget heard a crash.

"I don't think you really understand this Warren." Jack sounded quite calm but there was definite anger there. "No one and I mean no one, gets to talk about my lass. And if they do, they suffer for it. Bridget?"

Bridget cursed. So he knew she was standing there the entire time. "Yes?"

"Get Tearlach and Matelot for me."

The two biggest men on the Pearl.

Bridget went and got them but didn't follow them back down. She just went into her cabin and lay down on the bed, facing away from the door. She closed her eyes. Eventually she heard the door open and in a few seconds, Jack was lying behind her, his arm wrapping around her waist.

"Are you alright?"

Bridget nodded. "Fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Mhmm."

"Then why does it sound like you're holding back tears?"

"That man has taken enough of those. He's not getting anymore."

Jack kissed her shoulder. "I fear I may have stolen some too."

Bridget frowned. "Hmmm?"

"I spoke to my father. I was wrong about being mad at you. I'm sorry."

"You were?"

"I was. I had no right to be angry with you." Jack pulled the drawings he'd taken out of his pocket and passed them to her. "I didn't realise this was what you were talking about."

Bridget looked through the pictures. She wanted to sigh but she didn't want Jack to hear. She wished this was all she had been keeping from him. "I just wanted to know some of your past."

"I know. If I had known this was all that you meant, I would never have stormed away from you the way I did."

"What did you think I meant?"

"It was just...that my father introduced you and Norrington."

Bridget remembered meeting Norrington. "Did he?"

"He would have done it sneakily so you wouldn't even be aware he was involved. That's how he does most things."

Bridget nodded. "What's the matter with him introducing us?"

"It was just me being me usual jealous self."

"Jack, there is nothing to be jealous of when it comes to me and Norrington."

"I know. I know that now."

"You should have always known. I don't want anyone else."

"I never said I was a rational man luv."

"You should trust me."

"I do." Jack said. "I was just being foolish."

"I remember when I was foolish. You shouted at me." Bridget pointed out, referring to the day after they met Tia Dalma.

"But you forgave me. Can you do it again?"

Bridget turned so she was facing him and wrapped her arms around his waist, snuggling into his chest. "Of course. Thank you for standing up for me against him."

"You shouldn't have to stand up for yourself and you won't need to. I should have locked him away on the first day."

Bridget sighed. "I'm glad you didn't though."

"You are?"

"Yes. I asked you not to and I don't regret that. I needed to know that I could survive when something like that from my past came along. I proved it with Finbarr Sullivan, I proved it with Warren and I'll prove it when something else comes along."

"You think someone else will come along?"

"Of course. But I'm not going to let it get to me. Because this is my life now and I love it."

Jack held her tighter. "You have no idea how happy I am to hear that, luv."

Bridget chuckled. "As if you didn't know."

"I do but it's always nice to hear it again. I like that you can see me ship as your home."

Bridget thought about how her home had been invaded a few minutes ago. Then she remembered that in just a few seconds, she was protected again. "It's my safe haven."

* * *

**Can you imagine this chapter originally had twenty more pages but as it is now it's twenty five so I said I'd give you all a break! Lol. The next pages are now a new chapter!**

**Also, I realised I've never shown you Bridget's claddagh necklace so it's now on my profile page if you don't know what a claddagh necklace looks like!**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	37. The Face Of Anger

**Thank You to Smithy, lori, You cant rush science, linalove, xBelekinax, Midnight LeAnn, Pirate's Bonny Lass and GalnKay!**

**To Smithy: Oh don't worry, he's getting there!**

**To lori: Thank you! He is quite great! Bridget is very lucky!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates**

**Here's Chapter 37!**

"Good news luv."

Bridget looked up as Jack entered the room.

"What is it?"

"Guess."

"Guessing is a fool's game. Just tell me."

Jack smirked. "We are in sight of land."

"Shipwreck Cove?" Bridget asked.

"No." Jack said.

"Oh."

"The island that indicates that we're close to Shipwreck Cove. We'll be stopping there for a day and we'll be at Shipwreck Cove the next day."

"Why are we docking there?"

"That's the good news." Jack said. "We're unloading the undesirable elements on the ship there."

Bridget knew he was referring t Warren who was now in the brig. "Really?"

"Mhmm. Tomorrow you will be able to put all this unpleasant mess behind you."

Bridget smiled and kissed him. "You're the best."

"I know."

"Oh God, Sparrow."

"Not a God but close enough."

"Get out."

"I will not. I am officially done for the day and Will has taken the helm for the night so I am going to spend some time with my lass."

Bridget smiled. "Sounds lovely. It really does."

Jack lay back on the bed, one arm behind his heed and the other around Bridget's shoulders as she cuddled into him.

"By the way luv, how are you feeling?"

Bridget cuddled into him more with her eyes closed. "Better now."

Jack smirked. "Oh really?"

"Mhmm."

"And you're actually staying in here. I thought I'd be fighting you all the time."

"Why?"

"To get out."

Bridget sighed. "I don't even have the energy to try."

Jack stroked her hair away from her face to see her. "Really?"

"Hmmm."

Jack frowned. He really would have to bring her to a doctor when they got to land.

"Well, you didn't miss much." Jack said, trying to make her feel better.

"Really?"

"Indeed. Just sailing."

"Actually I meant to ask, did you leave Barbossa over on your father's ship before we set off?"

"I decided that would be adequate." Jack said, wondering if he should tell her that regardless of Jack's word, the man got out anyway. Technically, he wasn't lying. He had decided it was adequate.

Bridget smiled. "How will you ever see Will and Elizabeth's reactions to seeing him if you keep him locked up?"

Jack frowned. "What do you...?"

"Ana told me about you ordering no one to tell them about Barbossa."

"Oh." Jack said. "Well, they were the only ones who saw me actually kill him so they'd be the ones who definitely won't believe he's alive. Springing it on them would have complicated things a lot more than they already were."

"But it's not something you can hide from them."

_Obviously._

"I know. It's just...there's a lot going on and believe it or not, I didn't want to burden them anymore."

Bridget frowned. "Really?"

"What do you mean 'really'? Yes, really. It's true."

It was true. Jack wanted Will and Elizabeth to sort themselves because, though he'd never admit it, their relationship was what squashed any qualms Jack might have had about his and Bridget's. Jack saw what Will was willing to go through for Elizabeth and vice versa and Jack couldn't help but think if he and Bridget would do the same for each other if hard times came along. When he knew without a doubt, he would do what Will did and anymore that was necessary if it were Bridget, Jack knew that he was ready for just one woman in his life that could depend on him. And the only woman to have that place was Bridget.

"Look," Jack continued. "Imagine if Nelson came back and someone just sprang that news on you. Or worse, didn't tell you and you just walked into him one..."

Jack stopped talking and cursed himself. Same situation, wrong person.

"You mean having someone who ruined your life in many ways come back into your life after a long period of time out of the blue and having to be stuck on a ship with that man with absolutely no warning? I wonder what that feels like..."

Jack cringed. "I'm sorry luv."

"It's okay. Back to Will and Elizabeth, what are you going to..."

"Barbossa got out. They already know."

Bridget raised her head to look at him but he decided he had to tell her.

"What?"

"Aye, he broke out and snuck back on. Walked in on me and Will talking so now they know. I was going to wait until the right time but...

"The right time? To tell someone the person who made their lives hell came back from the dead? When is that?"

"To be honest, whenever Elizabeth went back to normal."

"Meaning?"

"Remember the map Robins had?"

"The seven deadly sins?"

"Aye, well my thinking is that Elizabeth may have been infected with envy."

"Oh?"

"And that's not all. I've also discovered that these sins are indeed quite deadly."

Bridget sat up. "You mean people die from the sin they get?"

"That seems to be the case."

"But...how? Do they do something that represents their sin that's perilous or do they just keel over and die? How do they get the sin in the first place? Is it a sin they're already guilty of committing or is it just random who gets what? And what decides who gets what sin anyway?"

Jack's eyebrows shot up. "That's a lot of questions luv. And the worst thing is I don't have an answer to any of them."

"But...if someone gets infected with a sin, is there any way of getting rid of it or are they definitely going to die?"

"I'm hoping that the person can overcome it. That's why for the past few days, Will and Elizabeth have been alone. I'm hoping if I keep Elizabeth away from any influences to make her think that someone is trying to take Will away from her and realises again how much he loves her, she'll go back to normal."

Bridget frowned. "But what makes you think Elizabeth has envy?"

"The whole Heather debacle."

"Jack, that was jealousy. Envy and jealousy are two different things. Jealousy is being intimidated by someone and believing they'll take what you have away from you. Envy is wanting what someone else has and being miserable because someone is better off than you and has something you want. If Elizabeth had envy, wouldn't she show it by, say, being horrible to Heather as she hated her for having the pirate lifestyle Elizabeth wanted? Not hating her for believing Heather wanted Will."

Jack thought about it. "You're right. How did I not realise that?"

"Well, understandably, you've had your mind on other things. You've been so desperate to find Jonathan that you wanted to do it quickly. So maybe you were just thinking too much about the result and not how it got done."

Jack sighed. "Well I don't think that map is the way to do it. I don't think I could kill seven people to find him. I mean, what if the map overtook you?"

Bridget looked at him with sad eyes but she didn't have an answer to that question. To be honest, she was so inquisitive about the map because she was terrified it'd overtake Jack.

"So that means," Jack said. "That Elizabeth doesn't have envy. So, what the hell was she doing?"

"Jack, what she did wasn't that bad when you look at it from a point of view that isn't yours."

"What?"

"Yes, she was jealous and acted out of that but when you think about it, she never tried to hurt anyone, she never tried to break us up, she never even tried to make Heather look like a fool. She saw that Heather was lonely and that she was attached to Will and instead of letting that go too far, she tried to set Heather up with someone else. She just had bad luck with who it was. As you always say, you can't blame someone for having bad luck."

"I say _you_ can't blame _yourself_ for havingbad luck."

"Regardless, Elizabeth has never been in a relationship before Will, I'm guessing. She doesn't know how they work and her relationship with Will is something that her status doesn't control. If she lost Will, she'd more than likely get engaged to some naval type and become a wife of high status and that doesn't seem to be what she wants. She wants Will and she was protecting her relationship. As a Governor's daughter, she's never had competition and then all of a sudden, the most important part of her life was shrouded in competition. She lashed out."

"You've never been in a relationship before me. You wouldn't have done that."

"Jack, yes I would have."

Jack frowned. "Really?"

Bridget kissed him lightly. "Absolutely."

"You women really are crazy."

"We'll see if you're saying that the next time there's any reason for you to get jealous. When you think about it, it was an ingenious plan. So, are you going to forgive her?"

"I already have."

"Really?"

"Aye, but that was when I thought she was cursed. Now it turns out she's just insane..."

"Jack..."

Jack sighed. "Fine. I understand. She was insecure, wasn't used to having to defend her territory, so on and so forth. Let's stop talking about this now."

"Fine by me." Bridget smiled at him but frowned.

"What is it, luv?"

"How could lust kill you?"

Jack thought about it. "I don't know but I say it'd be fun."

Bridget laughed and smacked his arm playfully. "Pirate."

"You know you love it."

"I really do."

* * *

Jack walked into his cabin the next morning and grimaced.

"Oh Lord..."

On the bright side, his cabin was filled with four beautiful women which any pirate Captain prayed for to happen. On the downside, three of them were only interested in seeing the fourth woman and wanted nothing to do with him.

Jack nodded to each new woman. "Anamaria, Elizabeth, David. Why are you all in my cabin?"

"I wanted some company." Bridget said. "I'm going crazy in here on my own."

"I come in here." Jack retorted. "Occasionally."

"It's nice to talk to women once in a while." Bridget replied.

"Bloody women with all your incessant chatting that men don't seem to be good enough for..." Jack muttered as he got a map from a chest.

"What was that?" Ana asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Jack said loudly. "You're all very welcome..." He added before muttering again. "To crowd my room and spout off, no doubt, man-hating twaddle to my lass...Ah! Here it is!" He said loudly again, lifting a bag out of another chest and throwing it at David. "Your part of the plunder." He turned to Ana. "Told you I'd get it. Cheerio ladies." He said before leaving the cabin with his map.

David frowned when the door was closed. She held up the bag. "What's this?"

"I asked Jack for them." Ana said. "See if any work."

David opened the bag and several pairs of glasses fell out.

"Oh my God!" David said excitedly. "New glasses!"

"What happened to your old ones?" Elizabeth asked.

"Oh..." David said. "I broke them."

"Well, let's see which ones suit you then." Elizabeth said before turning to Bridget. "Do you have a mirror?"

Bridget nodded and walked over to the chest filled with her Japanese belongings and took out the hand mirror Jack had given her. She handed it to Elizabeth and the two girls looked through the glasses.

"How did you do break your glasses?" Bridget asked.

"I...stepped on them." David asked as she tried on the different pairs of glasses.

"And you didn't get new ones?" Ana asked. "Before you came onboard?"

"I didn't have the money." David said, trying on a new pair. "Any money I had I spent on food before I left."

"Smart." Ana said before she realised something. "Actually Bridget, when was the last time you actually ate something?"

Bridget recoiled at the thought. "Oh, don't you start. Jack's been bothering me about it for days. If I eat, it won't stay down."

"Bridget, you should eat." Ana said. "You need to."

"No, I'm fine." Bridget said not realising why Ana would be so worried about Bridget's eating habits. Bridget looked at David. "Oh, those are perfect."

"Aren't they?" Elizabeth smiled. "I told you." She said to David.

The girl smiled at herself in the mirror wearing the wire rimmed oval glasses.

"I'm going to go thank Captain Sparrow." David said excitedly before running out of the room.

"So," Ana said. "Bridget. Food, yes?"

Bridget smiled. "No."

"Bridget..."

The three women frowned when Jack came into the cabin.

"Did David not find you?" Bridget asked.

Jack frowned, confusedly. "She...ran right past me. Was she looking for me?"

Ana sighed and got up. "Maybe those glasses weren't the right ones for her. I'll go find her. Come along Elizabeth."

Elizabeth looked at the woman. "Oh. Okay."

The two left and Jack looked to Bridget before going to sit on the bed with her.

"Hello luv, how are you feeling?"

"Meh."

"Sounds good."

"I'll be fine."

"I know you will be."

Jack wasn't telling her about their planned trip to a doctor yet knowing how that talk would go.

"Are we any closer to the land?"

"We'll be there in a few hours."

Bridget nodded. "Good."

* * *

"Jack, has Bridget eaten anything in the past few days? At all?"

Jack looked at Ana from his place at the helm. "Not a bloody thing. I'm blue in the face from trying to get her to but she knows her own body so she won't do something until she wants to."

Ana nodded. "Yes, stubborn as the day is long but don't you think it could be quite dangerous if she doesn't?"

Jack frowned. "Well if she keeps on like this then yes but it's only been a few days. I've had hangovers that have left me without food for longer."

Ana was about to retort but stopped and frowned. "You get hangovers?"

"When I first started drinking rum."

"At six?"

"Funny."

"She should eat something."

"Why are you so worried?"

Ana hesitated. "I just...think it could do more harm than good for her if she doesn't keep herself nourished." _Not just her._

Jack frowned at Ana. "We don't even know what she's sick from."

"You really don't?"

"It's why I'm bringing her to land."

"You really have no idea? She's tired, vomiting all hours, getting headaches and she's off form and nauseous and you really have no idea?"

Jack raised an eyebrow. "No. Do you?"

Ana walked away from him at the helm, completely speechless. "What...an...actual...stupid...man."

* * *

"Hello luv. How are you feeling?"

Bridget looked up from her book as she sat at the table. "That's all I ever hear you say anymore. I'm okay. Finished for the day?"

"Anchored for a while, aye. We'll start up again in an hour. Everyone's down in the galley eating supper. Speaking of, still feeling sick?"

"A bit, yes but nothing to do but wait for it to pass."

Jack nodded and placed a plate of fruit in front of her. "Hungry?"

Bridget cringed at the food. "I'm really not." She looked up at him. "But thank you."

She went back to reading but her attention was taken when Jack pushed the food closer towards her. She looked at him and smiled.

"I'm really not hungry."

"Just a bit." He said pushing it closer.

"It's sweet that you're worried but really," She pushed it towards him. "I really don't want any."

"Wanting and needing are two different things." He said, pushing it towards her.

"I know that but if I eat food, I'm really going to be sick." She said pushing it away from her.

"Just give it a try." He pushed it towards her.

"Later." She pushed it back.

"Now, later, it's all getting eaten." Towards her. "Just make it now."

"I don't want to." She pushed it away. "I don't need to."

"Everyone needs food." Back to her.

"That's true. And pirate Captain's need their strength. You eat it." Back to him.

"I'm not sick." Back to her

"So you won't be sick when you eat." She pushed it away.

"You will be even sicker if you don't." Back to her.

"Jack, I'm already nauseous." Away from her.

"Bridget, just eat something." He pushed it towards her.

"What are you doing?" Away from her and she kept her hand on it so when Jack tried to push it back to her, he couldn't.

"I'm just worried about you."

"Well you should trust me to know what's best for my own body."

"I do. But whenever someone is sick, they never want to..." Jack stopped when Bridget hiccupped and placed her hand over her mouth. "Bridget?"

"Oh no." Bridget ran out of the room and slammed the door behind her. Jack walked over to the door and opened it slightly.

"Bridget?"

"Don't...come out here." She said in between the retching.

"What? Why?"

"I'm a little...busy."

Jack rolled his eyes and walked out of the cabin to see Bridget kneeling on the floor and bending over the side of the ship, holding onto the rope railings. He saw her come back and sit up against the wood next to the railings, looking terrible. Jack came and sat next to her.

"Are you alright luv?"

"I'm really, really not."

"Bridget, I'm bringing you to the doctor."

Bridget looked at him. "Why?"

"To get you checked out." He said as if it were obvious.

"Jack, I'm just a little sick with the flu."

"I don't care if it's the flu or if it's just some bad meat. I want to know for sure."

Bridget sighed. "Don't make me. I hate the doctor."

"Oh stop being such a baby. It's just the doctor."

"The last time I went to the doctor, it was to prove I wasn't pregnant. It, understandably, didn't make me very...Jack?"

Bridget frowned as she saw Jack deep in thought.

"Hmmm?" Jack said, looking at her.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine luv."

"You seem distracted all of a sudden."

"Just thinking."

"About?"

"How long it'll take us to get to land."

Bridget didn't know if he was telling the truth but she didn't have time to consider it as she felt herself retch again.

Jack looked at her. "Again?"

"Can you please go back inside?"

"Why?"

"Because I don't want you seeing me getting sick."

Jack huffed. "In all honesty Bridget..."

Bridget turned quickly and was vomiting over the edge again. Instead of going inside like she asked, Jack held her hair back for her as she groaned, contemplating on what she had just said. When she was finished, she just stayed where she was as Jack rubbed her back.

"Alright..." She said. "Let's go to the doctor."

* * *

"Captain, are we letting out those miscreants in the brig?" Gibbs asked as they prepared to dock.

Jack thought about it. "We'll do it right before we leave. Let them stew in their own paranoia for a while, I think." Jack smirked. "They'll know we're docking and they'll start wondering why no one is coming for them."

Gibbs chuckled. "Nice one, Captain."

Jack chuckled but his mind was something not at all chuckle worthy.

_Have to take her to a doctor. I have to make sure if she is...in that way before I start talking to her about it._

_She's not._

_She couldn't be._

_Could she?_

_No, we've barely even slept together in the last while._

Jack grimaced.

_Though not through my choosing. I mean I know we've been busy and we've been on me father's ship but a man has needs and..._

_Focus!_

_Okay, we haven't slept together much in the past few months. Not since we got Koji, really. We were always too busy with him and then for the month sailing from Japan to the Naval ship; we were barely speaking most days because we were fighting so much._

_That's my fault I suppose. _

_It's not my fault she's sick now._

_Oh wait, it could be actually._

_She could be sick because we slept together. Well I wouldn't call it sickness. Would I? Would you call it sickness? She has been throwing up a lot. But "sick"? Is that right? _

_Focus!_

_Right, and before then when she was saying no on me father's ship. And before that we were trapped on a naval ship that was scuttled. Okay, being on the naval ship may have been my fault._

_There have only been a few odd times in those few months where we've slept together._

_Hmmm, should really try and get alone more. You wouldn't think you could see the downside in being a busy pirate Captain but there you go..._

_Wait, focus! I could be having a very solitary nine months if I don't think back correctly._

_But still, the only time we really let ourselves go was her birthday._

_Her birthday_.

_Could it have been on her birthday?_

_That was one good birthday._

_Best party I've ever been to._

_Focus!_

"Captain?"

Jack looked at his crew who were looking at him strangely. "What?"

"You're making a lot of funny faces for a man saying nought." Gibbs said.

Jack realised. "I...Get back to work!"

The men continued with their tasks quickly and Jack shook his head. Nothing was certain until they saw a doctor.

* * *

"Come on luv."

Bridget looked up. "Where are we going?"

"Well, we're docking soon and then I am taking you into town."

"Oh no, Jack. I don't feel..."

"Exactly. I'm taking you to a doctor."

Bridget's eyes widened. "No. Not a chance."

"Bridget..."

"I refuse to go to a doctor. I have the flu!"

"I think it may be something else."

"Like what?"

Jack tried to think of something. "I don't know but I was right with thinking you didn't have just bad luck but a curse and I'm right now."

"Jack, I hate the doctor."

"You said yes a while ago."

"That was to shut you up!"

"Charming. But still, I hate you being sick." Jack said. "So get up and get dressed or else I'm going to carry you there in your nightdress."

Bridget huffed and got up. "You are just..."

"Worried about you."

Bridget sighed. "Okay, I'll go to the doctor and be the good patient. For you."

"Thank you luv. Now I just need to find a doctor who caters to pirates."

Bridget smiled. "Oh, that'll be hard."

Jack chuckled. "Aw, I really have to teach you the value of money."

* * *

The crew watched as Jack and Bridget left the Pearl and Ana smirked after them.

"I think very soon, we're going to see a very happy Captain."

The man frowned at her.

"Why?" Ladbroc asked. "I don't think he wants Bridget sick."

Ana rolled her eyes. "None of you get it either?"

"Get what?" Duncan asked.

"Look, Bridget has been nauseous, tired, been getting sickness...in the morning."

"Not always in the morning." Marty pointed out.

Ana huffed. "Cop on! I want to talk to someone about it!"

The men thought about it.

"I'm still not following." Quartetto said.

"Maybe you'll all catch on in nine months." Ana huffed, walking below deck.

"Nine months?" Gibbs asked. "Oh. Oh!"

All the men looked at each other.

"Oh!"

* * *

"Glandular fever?!?"

"I'm afraid that's what it is, Captain Sparrow." Doctor Watkins said. "But the good news is she's past the worst of it. It's not that bad really, just fatigue and nausea mainly. If you'll look closely," Watkins said, pushing her hair back. "She's a little swollen around the throat but it's barely noticeable, especially with her hair like that. It would be very easy to miss. Only she would have noticed I daresay."

Jack looked at Bridget. "Did you?"

"Why do you think I didn't want anyone in to see me for those couple of days?" Bridget said. "Then they went down a good bit and I could finally tie my hair back. I was bloody roasting."

The doctor chuckled. "That's why it's called a fever, unfortunately. The worst part about this fever is that it is highly contagious through sharing the same cup or kissing, anything really. So I'd actually like to take a look at you," Watkins said to Jack. "If you don't mind."

"Eh, I do mind." Jack said.

Bridget smirked at him as she got off the doctor's table. "Go on Jack. Let the doctor look at you."

"I'm not sick." Jack said.

"I would still like to do a check up." Watkins said. "Especially that scar on your jaw." The doctor said, frowning at the open wound.

"I don't think that's really necessary." Jack said.

"Jack, I'm worried about you." Bridget pouted but her smile still got through.

Jack glared at her. "You're a cruel woman."

"Get checked on Sparrow."

Jack grumbled and walked over to the table to let the doctor check him. He looked over at Bridget. So she wasn't pregnant.

Jack hated himself for feeling the way he did. He didn't think he would feel like this at all and he was a little disappointed in himself for being so. But he was relieved.

* * *

"Oh, careful luv."

Jack caught Bridget as she nearly fell.

"Sorry, I just haven't been on land in three months so it feels a little weird."

"Just have to get used to having your land legs back, luv. Something I've never really mastered but let's not focus on that just now."

Bridget smiled. "So glandular fever. How...lovely."

"Well, like the doctor said, you're past the worst of it so there's no need to worry. But since I like to cheer you and make you feel better..." Jack waved his hand in front of him and Bridget realised he had brought her to a marketplace. "See anything you like luv?"

Bridget smiled up at him. "Why are you so keen to spend all your earnings on little old me?"

Jack wrapped an arm around her waist. "I like treating you."

Bridget smirked. "Well if buying something for me means it makes you happy, I suppose I should just let you."

Jack chuckled. "You're so kind."

Jack and Bridget were looking through the town and joking with each other as they surveyed all the trinkets and treasures.

"Oh, I do like this." Jack said, picking up a ring. He looked to see both the stall owner and Bridget looking away before slipping it into his pocket.

"I saw that, Sparrow." Bridget said, still not looking in his direction.

"Wha...How?" Jack asked. He mumbled before sticking his hand back in his pocket.

"What are you doing?" Bridget asked quickly but quietly. "Keep it there before he sees you!"

Jack looked at her and smirked. "Forgot you had a small case of sticky fingers yourself luv."

Bridget chuckled but her good humour subsided when she spotted someone walking a little bit away from the two behind Jack. Martin.

Koji's father.

"Em..." Bridget said, looking up at Jack who hadn't seen the man. "Let's go somewhere else."

Jack frowned. "Why?"

"Because...I don't like anything here." Bridget said and then saw the owner of the stall glaring at her. "What?" She turned back to Jack. "Come on, let's go home."

"Bridget, are you alright?" Jack asked, confused by her change in demeanour.

Bridget looked up at him and smiled. "I'm fine."

"Well, I said I'd get you something and I'm going to."

"Okay." Bridget said quickly, looking down at the table. "Oh, I like that."

Jack looked down at the table. "What?"

"That leather journal."

Jack looked down to see a brown leather journal with a clasp and a small oval ceramic picture of an angel embossed in the top left hand corner. It was a beautiful book.

"You want that?" Jack asked.

"I really do." Bridget said.

"Fair enough." Jack said and he alerted the owner so they could make a deal.

Bridget looked to where Martin was and the man, feeling someone's eyes on him, looked over. Once he realised who she was, his eyes widened. Bridget looked at him and shook her head slightly, silently pleading with him not to come near them and Martin nodded before walking out of sight. Bridget let out a quiet sigh of relief before turning back to Jack.

"Here you go luv." He said, handing her the journal.

"Thank you." Bridget said, taking the journal with a smile.

"Bridget, are you okay?" Jack asked.

"I'm fine."

"Do you still want to go home?"

Bridget thought about it. "If you wouldn't mind."

Jack kissed her lightly. "Of course not."

Jack and Bridget walked back to the ship and into their cabin.

"Why made you want to come home anyway?" Jack asked.

"Oh, I was just tired and didn't really feel like walking around anymore."

Jack chuckled. "Are you getting lazy on me, luv?"

Bridget smiled at him. "I think all those days in bed are after giving me bad habits."

Jack looked at her. "Are you sure you're okay luv? You seem a little...down."

"No, I'm fine. Really. I'm sorry I'm acting so weird, I just took a turn. Feel nauseous. Loss of energy and all that. The doctor said this would happen."

Jack nodded. "So he did."

A knock on the door interrupted the two and Jack went to answer it, finding Gibbs on the other side.

"Alright Captain?" Gibbs said. "The rest of us are going to the tavern for a few. Are you two coming?"

Jack shook his head. "I don't t..."

"Give him a second and he'll be out." Bridget said, cutting Jack off.

Gibbs nodded and walked off down the gangplank.

Jack looked back at Bridget. "But..."

"Go and enjoy yourself. You deserve it."

"But what about you?"

"The doctor said I'm contagious. It's best no one comes near me for a while and I'm the one who made us come back here." Bridget said. "Go. Have fun. But please just do me one favour."

"What is it?" Jack asked.

"Don't go anywhere but the tavern." Bridget said knowing that with a small baby, Martin or Ae-Che wouldn't be going to any taverns. But anywhere else...

Jack frowned. "Why?"

"I would just be...worried. You know me, always expecting the worst."

Jack smirked at her. "I promise."

"Good." Bridget said. "Thank you. Now go. Have a good time."

Jack leant in to kiss her but Bridget pulled back. "Remember what the doctor said. No kissing."

Jack huffed. "That doesn't work at all."

"Well tough. Rules are rules."

Jack turned but turned quickly again, kissing her quickly. "Pirates don't follow the rules."

Bridget smiled. "Go Sparrow. Oh, one more favour?"

"What is it?"

"Don't tell the crew anything about my...fever. I don't want people worrying I infected them when they're drunk without me at least explaining first."

Jack chuckled. "I promise."

He walked out of the cabin and Bridget smiled until he was gone. Once he was, she looked down at a certain chest. She walked over to it, kneeling down and opening it. From it, she took out the white blanket that she had kept after Jack had gotten rid of all the harmful reminders she had hid from him. Bridget held the blanket close to her and couldn't stop a few of the tears assaulting her eyes.

Bridget was thankful she was able to keep Jack from knowing that Koji was somewhere on this island, from being tempted to go seek him out, just to see him but she really wished she hadn't found it out either. She knew that Koji wasn't part of their lives anymore, that they weren't part of his, that they could never be part of his. Bridget could never find out how he was or even see him again, it'd hurt too much. But at least she'd kept Jack from knowing he had that option right now and would have to come to the same conclusion, that he could never see the child again.

* * *

"Still awake I see?"

Warren looked up to see Barbossa walking down to the brig.

"When can I leave?"

"Right now if you want." Barbossa said.

"What?" Warren frowned.

"It's very easy. I want the Black Pearl." Barbossa explained. "Sparrow has it, Sparrow has everything and he don't deserve any of it. But I do and I want it. He shouldn't have this ship. I should. But I can't kill him. So instead, I want someone close to him dead. You're good at killing that family. I'm going to leave you out and I'm going to leave this ship for the night. I won't be here at all. What you do once you're free is up to you, I won't be here to convince you to do anything. You can leave or you can revenge your situation and then run far away."

Warren frowned. "How does that help you get the Pearl?"

"Because Sparrow is going to have his entire crew looking for you. While they're all off doing that, you're going to return to the one place no one would expect you to go to. Right here. Once Sparrow is gone, I sail off and you're still part of me crew. How does that sound?"

Warren smirked. "Sounds perfect."

"Just one condition."

"What?"

"You can't kill Sparrow. Injure him, knock him unconscious, hinder his movements, I don't care. Just don't kill him."

* * *

Bridget woke up to a terrifying feeling. She couldn't breath. At all. Mainly because a hand was covering her mouth and nose tightly. She opened her eyes quickly and found the hand was attached to the man who had killed her father. Warren was currently standing above her. And trying to kill her.

Bridget struggled and dug her nails into his hand but his hold on her only tightened. Bridget ripped her nails down and the pain caused Warren to let go of her. Bridget tried to get away but Warren grabbed her and pinned her down, his hand wrapping around her neck, silencing her screams. She tried to struggle away from him again but Warren wasn't letting her go.

Bridget screamed when a gunshot was heard and Warren flew away from her with a shout. Bridget wasted no time in jumping up and looking behind her. Jack was standing at the door, his gun smoking. Bridget looked back to Warren to see him holding his bleeding arm and glaring at Jack.

"Nice aim, Sparrow."

"I missed, actually." Jack said, walking further into the cabin with his gun still aimed at Warren. "But never mind, you know what they say. If at first you don't succeed..."

Bridget tried to get off the bed to Jack but just as she moved, Warren grabbed her arm and held her in front of him, his good hand grasping her neck. But his grip on her was so tight, Bridget didn't know if he could even feel the pain of his gunshot wound which in itself, was terrifying.

"Why don't you shoot now Sparrow?" Warren said. "You'd be doing me and yourself in the long run, a huge favour."

"Leave her go." Jack ordered. "Warren, leave her go."

"Not a chance." Warren said. "This stupid bitch," Warren's grip on her tightened making Bridget leave out a gasp. "Needs to get what's coming to her and I'm going to make sure I'm the one who gives it to her."

"How did you even get out of the brig?" Jack asked.

"Your co-Captain very nicely agreed that I didn't deserve to be where I was. I can't wait until he gets full control of this ship and you're left standing without a sovereign to your name."

Jack frowned. "Barbossa did this?"

"Has the whole thing planned out. I don't really care about his plans though. I just want this whore to pay."

"Warren, please." Bridget said.

"Please? Are you listening to yourself? Shut up you..."

Warren's breath left him when Bridget elbowed him in the stomach. He let her go and Bridget rushed to Jack who held her tightly, his eyes and aim not leaving Warren.

"You've had this coming for a long time, mate." Jack said, cocking his gun.

"You'll regret ever getting involved with her. She'll ruin you." Warren sneered.

Bridget felt Jack hold her closer.

"Goodbye War..."

Jack was cut off when Warren let out a shout of pain and grasped his chest. The next second to the shock of the two, Warren's hand which covered his heart caught on fire and he brought it away from the now gaping hole in his chest which was exuding flames. But not normal flames, there were much too red, no hint of orange. Red flames encompassed the man. The fire rapidly spread over his entire body. Jack rushed Bridget out of the cabin to keep her safe but also so she couldn't see the man burn to death. In a matter of seconds, Warren who was still on fire ran out of the cabin, his screams still horrifying and he fell to the deck floor. Jack ran over to bucket of water and threw it on the man and the fire quenched.

Jack looked down at the charred remains of the man. He was definitely dead.

"What happened?" Bridget asked, coming up behind him and looking down at the body.

Jack looked back at her and stood on front of her to block the gruesome sight. "I don't know."

Jack saw Bridget's eyes widen.

"Bridget..."

"Jack, you're on fire!"

Jack looked down at saw that his coat pocket had indeed sparked up. Jack took the coat off quickly and threw it away from him. He and Bridget looked on but frowned as the fire stayed secluded to just the pocket part of the coat. Once the fire died out, Jack walked over to the coat and carefully, opened the pocket. From the pocket, he took out a still burning bit of parchment.

"Ow." Jack said as the paper burned his fingers. Jack opened it carefully and was shocked.

_Invidia_

_Luxuria_

_Avaritia_

_Superbia_

_Gula_

_Acedia_

"Wrath is gone."

Bridget knelt down next to him. "What?"

"There are only six sins here. Wrath is gone." Jack looked back at the charred body. "We never even realised."

Bridget looked back too. "Oh my God..." She looked back at Jack. "He wasn't angry at me. He was just angry. Not even out of his own choice."

Jack shook his head. "I knew him. How did I not see anything was wrong with how he'd been acting? I knew he could easily get angry but he seemed...overcome by it. Now I see that he was."

Bridget looked at Jack. Was he regretful that Warren died?

"He just tried to kill me." She said, her tone sounding a little betrayed.

Jack looked at her. "Bridget, trust me, my biggest regret right now is that I once again, missed the opportunity to kill someone that threatened your life. But I just can't believe I didn't notice."

Bridget got up and walked over to the smoking corpse. "I really thought he was going to kill me."

Jack walked over to her, blocking the view of the mangled body. She didn't need to see that. "I would never have let that happen."

Bridget looked up at him. "What if you hadn..."

"I wouldn't have let it happen." Jack repeated softly as he took her cheek in his hand. He didn't even want to consider it. He didn't want to think what would have happened if Tia hadn't come into the tavern and told Jack to go home but wouldn't say why. Jack could feel himself getting angrier at the thought so he calmed down by reminding himself that Bridget was fine. "Now, I'm going to get rid of him so why don't you go inside? I really don't think you need to see this."

Bridget frowned. "I think I can handle it."

"I know you can but you shouldn't have to. I don't think its normal for a couple to share in the task of having to throw a burnt dead body overboard their ship and into the water."

Bridget nodded and walked back into the cabin. She walked over to where Warren had been standing and there wasn't damage anywhere. Nothing had caught on fire or had even been charred. Bridget's eyes widened when she looked to the foot of the bed and saw a knife lying there. She picked it up and inspected it. It wasn't hers and it wasn't Jack's.

Bridget walked over and put the knife on the table, utterly terrified. He really was ready to kill her.

"Well," Jack said, walking into the cabin. "He's floating far away so he should be found by morning and we'll be long gone. Good riddance I...Bridget?"

Bridget looked up at Jack. "Hmmm?"

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, I...Nothing. Just in shock."

Jack walked over to her and soon spotted the knife on the table. He picked it up and Bridget walked back and sat on the bed.

"Now I really regret not killing him." Jack said angrily, placing the knife back down.

"I'll never know if he truly regretted what he did." Bridget said. "If it was just the map that made him so angry and hate me so much or if those feelings just became so heightened that he was reckless but they were his own." Jack joined her on the bed. "I'll never know if he was sorry for what he did to me."

Jack thought back to before he met Bridget; Warren didn't seem like a man with a burden. He seemed like someone who wasn't having much fun where he was and became a pirate to get more luxuries. There wasn't a chance he regretted what he did. "Maybe he did."

Bridget looked at him. "You think so?"

"Who knows? Maybe." Jack looked at her.

"Would you have forgiven him if he was repentant?"

"Truthfully? I don't know."

"Really?"

"I could say I would have forgiven him now but I don't think I will ever really know. The only way to know would have been if he stood before me and I could see what he really felt. Would it make me a better person if I'd have forgiven him?"

Jack took her cheek in his hand. "No, it wouldn't have. If you wanted to hate that man forever even if he was sorry, you would have had every right to and that doesn't change how good of a person you are."

Bridget smiled at him. "Thank you."

"Forgiveness isn't something we can force on ourselves darling. We can't just decide to not be hurt anymore."

"You're right, I suppose. I mean, could you ever really forgive the man who took everything away from you and tried to do it all again, regardless of any curse?"

Jack thought about it and one of his own situations. "No, you can't."

* * *

Barbossa frowned when he got to the docks the next morning. The Black Pearl was no where around. He looked out to the horizon and saw the black ship sailing further away.

"I'll kill him."

* * *

**Right. Where to start? Yay, Warren is gone and now we all know how the map works! Elizabeth doesn't have envy and she never did(I just wanted Jack to think she did so he'd forgive her) but Barbossa seemed quite...envious. I know a lot of you thought and wanted Bridget pregnant but alas, it is glandular fever!**

**Okay, I know that was a really long chapter and I apologise if it was too tiring but I just finished organising all the chapters I have written already(a task that has been stressing me out for days so being done is heavenly!) and this chapter isn't actually what I had planned next but I've decided I needed to drop an entire storyline I was going to introduce now because I wanted this story to go to sixty chapters like The Pirate and his Cinderella but I thnk it may go over. And have a sequel. That is, if people want a sequel. The ending of this story can end the story or be a cliffhanger the way it's written so whatever you guys want. But I've given these two so many stories(and have LOADS more planned) as a way to really show you what they're first year is like and got sidetracked!**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	38. Home

**Thank You to Pirate ****Fangirl****, Smithy, Lykopis08, ****GalnKay****, ****lori****, ****xBelekinax****, ****linalove****, Pirate's Bonny Lass, TheJoker'sGotMyHeart and Midnight ****LeAnn****!**

**To Pirate Fangirl: They are! Poor Ana must go insane sometimes!**

**To Smithy: I think he'll be there soon but he'll have to do something pretty ****piratey****!**

**To lori: Unfortunately, there's no medicine, she just has to let it run its course but like the doctor said, she's nearly all better anyway!**

**To TheJoker'sGotMyHeart: Welcome back! Thank you very much!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates**

**Here's Chapter 38!**

"Jack, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Absolutely." He replied. "Barbossa has done too much to hurt you and hinder me and I am not allowing him back on my ship."

"He'll find a way back." Bridget said. "And he'll be very angry when he does. He knows we're going to Shipwreck Cove."

"He can come to Shipwreck Cove all he likes. It's just this ship he's not getting back onto."

* * *

"This is awful!" Crimp said.

Ana frowned at him. "How?"

"Just think about it. If Bridget is up the duff, then that puts all of us out of a job."

"Again, how?"

"Do you really think the Captain is going to let his child swan around on a pirate deck? Of course he ain't. He's going to take Bridget to land, where it's safer and set up home there, waiting for the sprog to drop. He's got enough money to buy his own island if he wanted. He don't need to do this like we do and his first priority is going to be her and the babe. They'll be a happy family and we'll be shown the gangplank."

"Jack wouldn't do that." Gibbs said.

"Oh, he might not get rid of us directly." Crimp said. "Might offer us a place whenever he takes the ship out to sea like his father does with his crew. But like his father, he'll spend the majority of time on land with the little family."

"Jack were a lad, he lived on a pirate ship and it didn't do him no harm. Teague's only stopped sailing the last couple of years. He's retired. "

"Jack can afford to be retired. Actually, once he gets his head around the idea, he'll probably love it. Never caught by the navy for good, ended his pirating days on his own terms, spent his glory days being one of the best pirates out there and then was able to start a family with his lass and have a son to pass all the knowledge and piece of eight onto. What pirate Captain wouldn't want that?"

"These sound like good things." Ana said. "Jack and Bridget being happy."

"Happiness like that for them is the end of quite a cosy life for us. Take my word for it, if she gets pregnant, it'll be doomsday for us."

The crew did think about it. They had a good deal on the Black Pearl. The best a pirate could. And if they got thrown out of that because Bridget became in the family way? Not a pleasant thought.

"I don't want her pregnant now."

"Yes, the flu seems a more handsome alternative."

"We're not sure she even is pregnant." Ladbroc pointed out. "Captain was awful tight lipped about her condition last night."

"He would be." Duncan said. "Until she's around, he ain't going to tell anyone."

"Listen to yourselves!" Ana said. "You're honestly hoping Bridget doesn't get pregnant?"

"You are?" Crimp asked. "You'll lose your best friend."

"No I won't."

"Oh, of course. Because women's lives are never overrun by caring for their children and family. They never focus all their time and energy on that. Face it, if Bridget becomes a mother, she won't be the pirate and friend you know now. She'll have a responsibility that won't involve your time in any way. So yes, Bridget being pregnant is..."

"Oh God." Ana said. "Shut up Crimp. Stop making me hope she's not!"

The crew began speculating on these thoughts with each other but stopped when they heard voices.

"You're sure you're alright luv?"

"Fine. I actually think the fresh air did me some good."

"Good."

The voices died away but every member of the crew were too scared to speak.

"Do you think they heard us?" Crimp asked.

"Us?" Ladbroc said. "You. You were the one saying all those things."

"You all agreed." Crimp said. "If they heard me, they heard all of you."

"I'm sure they didn't hear anything." Tearlach said. "They didn't seem to."

"They wouldn't, would they?" Matelot said. "If they did hear, it was probably either embarrassing or disappointing."

"Well, I'm ashamed of the lot of you." Gibbs said, standing up. He'd been the only one who'd stayed silent besides Cotton who had to stay silent. "It ain't any of your business what those two do with their lives and the fact that you can comment on it so easily, it's downright disrespectful. I've always thought Jack was right to treat you all with more leniency and respect than a Captain needs to but obviously, you've taken liberties with his kindness. And that girl, you're talking as if she's a nuisance, as if she can control if she gets pregnant or not. Believe it or not, if Jack and Bridget wanted to set up a life of safety for their children, it wouldn't be done to be spiteful to all of you. You're all sad excuses for loyalty."

Gibbs walked out of the room and everyone looked at each other, thoroughly ashamed of themselves. They all got up and followed him up on deck in silence where they got to work. They saw Jack leave his cabin and close his door behind him before walking up to the helm and to Gibbs. The two exchanged some words, words everyone was itching to know.

"Go ask him, Ana."

"Why me?!"

"You're the one he's least likely to kill."

"Yes Ana, be a man."

"Not a chance. Get the chatty one to do it. Go on Crimp."

Everyone looked at Crimp who stood up straighter. "Fine, I'll do it."

Crimp walked up to the helm looking confident but feeling anything but.

"Eh, excuse me, Captain?"

Jack looked at him from Gibbs. "What?"

"...Anything you want us to do?"

Jack looked at him for a few seconds before looking at Gibbs. "Give them orders."

Gibbs nodded and dragged Crimp away, back down on deck.

"Did he hear us?" Crimp asked.

"How the bloody hell should I know?" Gibbs said. "I didn't ask him about it, believe it or not."

"Did he seem angry though?"

"Why would he be with me? I didn't do anything."

"But..."

"Shut up, Crimp. For once in your life, just shut up."

Gibbs walked down to the rest of the crew.

"Well?"

"What happened?"

"What did he say?"

"Cotton, go up and take the wheel." Gibbs said. "Captain's probably going to want to be free so he can check on the lass."

Cotton nodded and walked up to the helm. Gibbs continued to give out orders but everyone was solely interested in Jack as he walked down from the helm and walked over to them.

"Men, you may not realise but I don't pay you to stand around and watch me every bloody move. I pay you to work so maybe you should start doing some."

Jack began to walk away but Ana's voice stopped him. "You heard us."

Jack turned, annoyed. "Of course I bloody heard you. Of course she heard you. That is the only reason I am not shouting at all of you. Because she doesn't need to hear anymore. I don't know where you all get off commenting on my life and my future but don't think to do it again or else you really won't have anything to do with this ship in your future." Jack turned to walk away but turned back to say one last thing. "You know, I was really proud that I finally had a crew that could cop onto my way's, a crew I could actually trust with my life, my ship, Bridget but today you all just proved me wrong in me choice of crew. Again." Jack turned and walked into his cabin, closing the door behind him.

He saw Bridget sitting up, looking down at her hands.

"You're supposed to be sleeping." Jack said. "You're still quite sick."

"Couldn't." Bridget said.

"You're thinking about what the crew were saying, aren't you?"

Bridget shrugged. "Does it matter? What they say means nothing."

"Exactly." Jack said. "Bridget, when you get pregnant, it's not going to be..."

"Jack, stop." Bridget said, closing her eyes. "Stop." She opened them again and looked at him. "It's not happening. You know it and I know it so just...I can't pretend to not take notice anymore. It hurts too much."

Jack knew exactly what she was talking about.

Bridget sighed. "I...I can't get pregnant."

"Bridget..."

"Don't act like you haven't thought it. You had to. You were the one saying that you wanted children. I knew I wasn't ready just yet but that's not a factor. If I could get pregnant, it would have happened by now."

"Not necessarily. There's..."

"Jack..."

Jack sighed. "Well, it's not the end of the world if there's not a child in the future." He was trying to refrain from saying that she couldn't get pregnant. It sounded accusing and that was the last thing he felt. "Bridget, you're the only one I care about."

"And I've eliminated your chances of ever caring for someone else."

"No." Jack said firmly. "You don't know anything for certain. And even if it were for certain, I wouldn't care."

"Jack, you told me that..."

"Who cares? Who cares about what I said? The only thing I want is you."

"I'm sorry..."

Jack didn't know how to get through to her. It was like she wasn't even hearing him. "Bridget, forget about me. Okay? This isn't about me. I am very much in love with you no matter what. If and that is a very big if, if there isn't any children in our future, I'm only going to be thinking of how that affects you."

"Me?"

"Yes." Jack said as if it were obvious. "Believe me, I will be fine. I don't know how you'll be though. Just because you say you're not ready now doesn't mean that's forever."

"I thought I was pregnant, you know."

Jack frowned. "You did?"

Bridget nodded.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Why didn't you?"

"What?"

"I know you were thinking it too. The minute I mentioned pregnancy, you went silent. I know you were considering it."

Jack nodded. "I didn't want to say it and then make you panic or excited in case you weren't."

"I had the same reason. How did you feel? When you found I wasn't?"

Jack wondered how to make it sound less uncaring. "I was...surprised."

"Really? I was relieved."

Jack frowned. "Thank you."

Bridget shook her head. "Not like that. When we got Koji and raised him for a while, I really fell in love with that baby. Then he got taken away. I knew if I got pregnant, that curse would act up and we'd either lose him or always fear losing him. I'm not ready to feel like that again."

Jack nodded. "I know. Neither am I."

"I don't want children now. But somewhere down the line, it might have been nice."

"Will be nice."

"Jack..."

"No. Bridget, I'm not accepting anything that's not set in stone and not proven one hundred percent. And I don't expect you to. You're smarter than that."

Bridget smiled but turned serious again. "Jack, do you want children now?"

Jack looked at her. "Honestly? I wouldn't say no some day. But today? Bridget, we can't get five minutes alone together in our day to day anymore to just be together and not discuss grave danger or dismal topics. We're not ready for children yet."

Bridget nodded. "So you're not disappointed I'm not pregnant?"

"I'm not. It's not something we can control so I'll never be disappointed if you are or you're not."

Bridget nodded. "I would have liked if maybe, one day..."

"That one day could still happen. Nothing is an impossibility."

"Jack," Bridget looked him in the eye. "Please, just tell me the truth. Tell me what you really think."

Jack looked at her. "Okay. Okay. I...I don't think we'll have a child."

Bridget nodded.

"I've thought about it," Jack said. "And it doesn't seem likely for us. But that just means what we have now, we'll keep having that. And I'm quite happy with what we have now. Me and you."

"I am too. I just hope that'll always be enough for you."

Jack took her into his arms. "No Bridget, we're talking about this as if it's a certainty. It's not. Nothing in this world is. Except my love for you. Aright?"

Bridget nodded. "I know. I'm just tired and...Everything."

"Does 'everything' mean what the crew were saying?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay." Jack said. "You're sure you're alright?"

"I am. Like you said, nothing is certain. Now is not the time to worry. I mean, we haven't even been together a year."

"That's right. We have a lot of years together yet to worry about these things. So let's not do it now."

"Okay."

Jack tried to kiss her but Bridget pulled back. "Doctor's orders."

"I don't care about any bloody doctor and neither should you. You know what he said."

"I still don't want to risk it."

"There's no risking. He said that because I've..." Jack sighed miserably. "Had it before, I can't get it again."

Bridget refrained from smiling. "You little harlequin."

"Oh shush, you got it too."

"From you probably."

"I got it when I was a teenager so no."

"You obviously weren't a picky boy."

"Shut it woman and give me a kiss."

* * *

"I feel completely terrible." Ana said.

"I know." Matelot agreed. "The Captain must hate us."

"The Captain?" Duncan said. "Bridget will never want to speak to any of us ever again."

"I know." Ana said. "I've never felt so stupid in all me life. And the worst part is, I wouldn't mind in the slightest if Bridget ever got pregnant! It was just Crimp making me worried!"

"Don't blame me." Crimp said.

"We all blame you." Quartetto replied.

"It's not my fault you're all easily swayed!"

The next second, the entire galley was full of shouting people. The only reason they went silent was because Bridget walked into the galley.

"Hello Bridget."

"How are you feeling?"

"You're looking much better."

Bridget grabbed an apple and looked at them. "I'm feeling better, thank you."

"Bridget, we..."

"I have to get back to my room." Bridget said. "I shouldn't even be out. My _glandular fever _is quite contagious and I wouldn't want any of you to get it."

She walked out of the room and everyone slumped in disappointment. Except for Ana who got up and ran after her.

"Bridget, wait!"

Bridget stopped and Ana caught up to her.

"Bridget, what you heard..."

"What you said."

"What we said, it was nothing. We didn't mean it. It was just speculation. No one would be annoyed or blamed you if you got pregnant. None of us would mind."

Bridget frowned. "Thank you for the permission."

"I didn't mean it like that. Everyone..."

"You don't get it, do you?"

Ana stopped. "What?"

Bridget sighed. "None of you have to worry. You don't have to speculate on my and Jack's future children. There won't be any."

Bridget passed her and walked up the stairs.

"Bridget?"

Bridget stopped and turned to her on the stairs. "Ana, think. All of you. Just think! You're all going on about when I get pregnant, if I get pregnant. None of you are noticing how long Jack and I have been together. Just...get some common sense about things."

Bridget walked up the stairs and out of sight and Ana walked back into the galley, sitting down.

"What did she say?"

"Is she still angry?"

"She's not angry, she's disappointed."

"Not to mention probably hurt and betrayed."

"Ana?"

Ana looked up at the men. "We were a lot more stupid than we thought we were."

* * *

Jack walked into the galley and saw all the faces look up at him. He had wondered why it was only Ana, Will, Norrington, and Charles, Raymond and Pintel and Ragetti working when he had a much bigger crew. "My God, do none of you do any work anymore?"

Jack cringed when the eleven voices all started shouting their apologies at once.

"Alright, alright. Shut it!" Everyone shut up and Jack looked at them. "And David, why are you apologising? Do you even know why they're doing it?"

David shrugged. "Everyone else was so I assumed I should too."

Jack frowned at her for a few seconds before going back to the men. "Well, as nice as it was to have to find you all to get barked at in apology instead of any of you coming to me like real men, I'm not the one you should apologising to."

"We didn't know if you were still mad." Duncan said.

"Aye," Tearlach said. "Didn't want to disturb you when you were angry."

"I'm angry now." Jack pointed out.

"But you're here now." Crimp said.

"Bridget isn't and she's the one you offended." Jack said. "I couldn't give a toss what any of you think about what I do in the future."

"Can we at least go in to see her? To say sorry?" Moises asked.

"No." Jack said. "She has glandular fever and it's contagious. Through kissing and such."

Every member of the crew took a step away from Jack at that moment, in fear of catching the virus.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Believe it or not, none of you strike me fancy. Anyway, you won't be getting it off me. I can't get it anymore."

"Why not?" Marty asked.

"I've already had it." Jack said. "It's like the chicken pox. Once you get it, you can't get it anymore."

"Oh, I can see her then!" David said brightly.

Everyone looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Young David's had the kissing disease?" Matelot smirked.

"Something you're not telling us, Dave?" Quartetto said.

"No, no, no." David said quickly. "I got it from a...well, I don't know but it wasn't a kiss. Definitely not."

"Would you men shut it?" Gibbs said. "You've said the wrong things much too much today. Leave the lass alone."

"Can I see Bridget?" David asked.

Jack shrugged. "I don't see why not. But no one else. Sod off."

"But we want to apologise." Ladbroc said.

"Aye, we feel terrible." Moises said.

"Well, you're just going to have to live with it for a while." Jack said. "Maybe that will teach you all to learn when to shut it once in a while."

"What can we do to make it up?" Tearlach asked.

Jack looked at his crew and tried to remember why he liked them in the first place. Going up against Barbossa, coming to get him in Port Royal, not complaining once on the trip to Singapore, not blaming anyone for the cannibal island, for willing to go against Sao Feng without a qualm when he had taken Bridget, defending his honour against Mistress Ching, not being bitter with him when he nearly had them all drowned.

Jack sighed. "Get back to work and let the whole thing be forgotten. And when I say that, I mean forgotten. No more talk on the subject from you lot ever again."

The crew nodded and ran up on deck, relieved that Jack didn't hold their mistake against them anymore.

"See?" Quartetto said once they were out of Jack's earshot. "Told you he wouldn't stay mad for long."

"He should have." Moises said.

"Oi," Gibbs said. "Remember what he said. No talk of it ever again."

None of the men could agree too soon.

* * *

"Hello."

Ana looked behind her to see Raymond coming up to her.

"What do you want?"

Raymond frowned. "To...make conversation."

"Why?"

"Human instinct?"

Ana rolled her eyes. "I'm a little busy."

"You're standing alone and staring out at the waves."

"Exactly."

Raymond shrugged. "Excuse me, then."

He walked away and Ana turned, looking towards the cabin door.

"Anamaria? Are you okay?"

Ana looked to see David coming towards her. "I'm fine David."

"Okay, you seem quiet. I thought I should tell you that Jack forgave the crew for whatever they did but I don't know what it is but he forgave me too so I decided why did I need to know if I'm forgiven."

Ana frowned. "Alright then. What about Bridget?"

"I was just going to see her now."

"No one can see her. She's contagious."

"Not to me. I've had that fever already. I was going to ask Bridget if she needed anything. I had it a couple of months ago so I know it's horrible but it's not that dangerous. Poor Bridget though, it's really bothersome."

Ana thought about it. "David, could you give Bridget a message for me?"

* * *

Jack frowned as he watched the crew work. Well, most of the crew. Jack had been watching David go into his cabin then out to Ana then into his cabin then out to Ana.

"David, come over here!"

David walked up on deck. "Yes, Captain?"

"What in the world are you doing?" Jack asked, confusedly.

"I'm being a bit of a messenger for Bridget and Anamaria. Ana's asked me to apologise to Bridget and now I'm just going back and forth giving messages as a favour." David smiled, having no problem with being used.

"What are they saying to each other?"

David hesitated. "I'm sorry Captain but I think it should be between the two of them. I don't want to be involved."

"You...don't want to be involved?"

"I'm trying not to pay attention to what they're telling me."

Jack nodded. He really didn't understand this girl. "Get back to...work, I suppose."

David smiled and nodded, running back down below deck.

Jack took out his telescope and looked out at the horizon. There it was, Shipwreck Cove.

He wondered how his mother would react to Bridget. She had to like her. What was not to like? There was only one thing Jack's mother always bothered him about that Bridget wasn't on board for.

Marriage.

Jack's mother felt that if he was settled down with a wife, like his father had done with her, he'd calm down in regards to his debauched ways too just like his father had.

_Just because we're not getting married doesn't mean anything. It's as if we are. We're just...not._

Jack didn't know if 'We're just...not' would placate his mother.

_Well she'll just have to be._

_Yes, because that's always worked._

Jack wondered why Bridget had never asked about his mother. His father, yes but never his mother.

_Well, she's asked about my family and I've only ever mentioned my brother and father._

_Oh God, she doesn't. _

_She couldn't._

"Cotton take the wheel." Jack said, walking down and into his cabin. "Bridget?"

"Hmm?" Bridget asked, looking up at him from writing in her new journal.

"Has me father told you anything about me mum?"

Bridget bit her lip. "No and I didn't want to ask. I thought it might be a little personal."

"Personal?"

"Yes. That's why I've never asked you either. I mean, I don't like people asking me about how my father died which in the past few days; I've had to focus on much too much. So no, I decided if you wanted to tell me about her, you would." Bridget smiled.

Jack was frozen but eventually, he nodded once. "Thanks luv."

He walked back out of the cabin slowly, closing the door behind him.

"You alright Captain?" Gibbs asked. "You're looking a little troubled."

"Fine. How far away is Shipwreck Cove?"

"About an hour." Gibbs said.

"Oh." Jack said. "This is going to be...very unpleasant."

"Captain?"

"I don't even know what to say."

Gibbs frowned. "Are you sure you're okay, Captain?"

"Mhmm."

Now his mother may have a problem with Bridget.

Mainly because she'd killed her.

* * *

Ana looked out at the waves, thinking about what happened. She couldn't believe she'd messed things up with the only girl friend she'd ever had. Now she wasn't even allowed go in and talk to her. She had to send messages through David. Which just wasn't working as the girl always forgot half of what she was supposed to say. Ana had to go and tell Bridget she was sorry herself. She wouldn't care if she got sick too but the cabin was off limits, per Bridget's request seeing as when she wasn't unconscious, she was too sick to care about anything.

"What's wrong?"

Ana looked over to see Charles coming to stand next to her. Ana looked back out at the waves. What was with all the people trying to make her feel better? Raymond, David now Charles. She just wanted to be left alone. "Nothing."

"Really? Because you look quite troubled."

"Oh, thank you." She replied sarcastically.

"I didn't mean it as an insult. I just want you to know I'm here if you want to talk to someone."

"You're not the person I want to talk to."

"Oh." Charles said. "Sorry."

Charles walked away without Ana realising and before she realised how that sounded.

"No, I didn't mean it like tha..." Ana saw he was gone. "Great."

"What's great?"

Ana looked back to see Jack passing her. "I...said the wrong thing."

"You should really stop doing that."

Ana rolled her eyes. "Yes, I know. I don't need people reminding me of how stupid I am."

Jack huffed and walked over to her. "You're not stupid, stop feeling sorry for yourself. It doesn't suit you."

"I am not feeling sorry for myself!"

"You're not thinking about anyone but yourself."

"That is not true!"

"Is that why you didn't even notice Charles being nice to you?"

"What are you on about? Charles is nice to everyone."

"He has never come up to me and told me he was there to listen." Jack said with a disgusted tone at the man's behaviour, not realising that his could be the exact same when he was with Bridget.

"He saw that I was..."

"Come off it with the excuses. I've said it before and I'll say it again, the reason you're so bloody unhappy all the time is because you never take any risk in your life. If something good comes along for you, you play it safe and ignore it. You never take a chance and that, not the things you say, is why you're stupid."

"I am not stupid!"

"You just said you were!"

"I'm allowed call myself stupid! You are not allowed call me stupid!"

"And you are not allowed comment on any family I may have with Bridget!"

"I know that!"

"And yet you do it anyway!"

"I didn't! I just..."

"What?!"

"I tried to tell them they were being stupid but then I thought what if you did have a family and I lost my only real friend and that got me worried and I got a little stupid! I'm sorry!"

Jack sighed. "Ana, you're not ever going to lose your only friend."

"Really?"

"Of course. I'd never just drop you because..."

"Not you, you twit! I meant Bridget! My God..."

"Oh. I thought I was your friend?"

"Jack!"

"If you really thought Bridget would not bother with you because she got pregnant, then you don't know her half as well as a friend should."

"I know! I know she wouldn't! I just...What? You never thought she'd go off for some reason?"

"I'm in love with her! Oh God, you're not in love with her, are you?"

Ana glared at him. "I'm leaving now."

Ana turned and walked off.

"Fine!" Jack shouted after her. "But in the future pay attention and think about things! You never know, you could end up happy for once!"

Ana was getting very tired of people telling her to think. If anything, thinking about things got her into this mess. She stormed into the galley and sat down.

"Is something wrong?"

Ana turned to see that Raymond had followed her in.

"I'm fine." Ana said.

"Really?" Raymond asked. "Do you want to talk about anything?"

Ana looked at him and thought. Finally, she nodded.

* * *

"Jack, what is this place?" Bridget asked in awe of the sight before her.

Jack smiled down at her. "This luv is Shipwreck Cove."

Bridget looked out at the makeshift city. "You never told me that it was like this. This is...Wow. Why didn't you tell me about Shipwreck Cove?"

Gibbs was passing them. "That's because this is where little Jackie became Captain Jack."

Bridget looked at Jack to see him looking down and a little embarrassed, maybe? He was tight lipped. "Thank you Gibbs."

"I haven't been able to spin a good yarn in a while. Need to let some stories out."

"Right, Gibbs."

Bridget smiled. "You grew up here?"

Jack stood upright. "Yes. Yes I did."

"I thought you grew up at sea?"

"I grew up in a lot of places. This was one of them."

Bridget looked out. "Weird. Some of your past. Finally."

Jack frowned. "What do you mean finally?"

"You never tell me anything about your past. You never tell me anything about you. Just a few things like working for the Company. But your past, growing up as a pirate, I know nothing about. I just love what I've seen. I don't know about your childhood, your family besides meeting your father and the very, very little he's shown me, but other than that I don't really know anything about you before I met you."

"What do you mean before you met me? You knew who I was from just me name, you obviously knew who I was."

"From what I read and heard. Exaggerated things."

"I think you've seen enough to know that my stories don't need to be exaggerated."

"But they still could be."

Jack wouldn't back down and say a lot of his stories were in fact, exaggerated. "Look, do you love me or not?"

"What? Of course I do."

"Then you obviously know enough about me to come to that conclusion."

"What if I'm in love with the myth?" Bridget smirked.

"Oh yes Bridget, I've been keeping up a pretence all these months I've been with you and been living with you because I want to keep the myth of Captain Jack Sparrow up."

"No need to get snippy. I'm only joking."

"You're not though." Jack said seriously.

"Jack, I asked you once if you would tell me about your past. You didn't want to and I accepted that. You still showed me who you are and I fell in love with you. I may not know about your past or relations but I know you."

Jack put his hands on her waist. "Better than anyone."

Bridget smiled. "But now I might get to know even more about you."

"Won't that be a joy?"

"For me."

Jack smirked at her. "I'll never understand why you're so eager to know about me past."

"I love you. I want to know about you."

Jack stroked her hair back. "You want to know me?"

"I think we've done this before." Bridget smirked, thinking to the night when she first asked about his past. "Many months ago."

"Well since we're revisiting old past times I think I'd enjoy another we haven't done in a while..." Jack said, pressing his lips close against her in a slow leisurely kiss as opposed to the quick ones he had to become accustomed to lately. He couldn't get over how refreshing it was just to be able to have his lips on hers for more than two seconds again.

"You shouldn't have done that Sparrow." Bridget in a low voice when they pulled back even though she kept her lips close to his in hope that he might do it again. "The doctor said no kissing."

"And I said I don't care." Jack said kissing her longingly again.

Bridget smiled when they parted. "I love your aversion to the rules. So, ready to take me to Shipwreck Cove?"

Jack really wasn't. "No."

"Why did you come here if you don't want me here?"

"Me father lives here. He sails sometimes to...to keep his reputation as a pirate strong but he spends most of his time here now."

Bridget frowned. She didn't think that was what Jack was originally going to say but it was his father and he didn't have to tell her anything about it.

But she'd find out very soon.

* * *

Teague walked through the town and found his wife waiting for him, no doubt after seeing his ship on the horizon. He walked over to his wife, giving her a peck on the cheek. "Hello luv."

"Hello. Is he here?"

Teague kept his smile. "I have your son."

Amelia beamed with relief. "Really? Oh thank God. Was he alright?"

"Better than."

"Oh, that's perfect. Where is he?"

"Following on in the Pearl."

Amelia frowned. "You mean Jack?"

Teague smirked. "What? You're not pleased to see him?"

"Of course I am. I'm delighted but what about Jonathan?"

Teague hesitated. "We're looking."

"Teague!"

"We are! I found Jack! That's getting somewhere!"

"I'm not worried about Jack. I don't need to be worried about Jack. Jack is perfectly capable of getting out of any situation. He's the son I'm not worried about. Jonathan is the one that's missing! Jonathan is the one I'm anxious about. He's never been as...capable as his brother."

"He is, indeed, capable. He's a Sparrow."

"He's capable. Both my sons are capable. I've made sure you've made them so. But Jack is almost beyond lucky. Jack makes it hard to worry about him."

"Don't worry. Be happy." Teague said as he turned her towards the direction Jack would be coming in.

"My son is still missing."

"We'll find him. Like you said, Jack is beyond lucky."

"Where is he? I can't see him."

"Oh, now you're excited."

Amelia slapped Teague on the chest. "I'm always excited to see my son."

"I'm excited too."

"You've been with him already. Why are you excited?"

Teague was smirking. "You'll see."

Amelia looked back towards the town. Eventually through the throng of people, she saw her eldest son. He walked over to his parents with that ever present smirk he always had when he came home.

"Hello mum."

Amelia smiled and hugged her son. "It's so good to see you again Jack."

"You too."

Amelia pulled back and smacked him on the arm roughly. "You should be coming to see me more often then."

"I've been busy."

"Too busy to set a few days aside to see your poor mother?"

"Recently, yes. And hardly poor..."

"I've been lacking in sons."

"Well I'm back. Now, I've got to go."

Amelia frowned. "What?"

"Just for a moment. To sort out the Pearl."

Jack walked back in the direction he came and Amelia looked at Teague. "He seems...different."

Teague began walking her towards the docks towards the Pearl, almost giddy to see her reaction. "Does he? I hadn't noticed."

"Like he is actually happy to be here. Like he's happy. Which I haven't seen him be in a while."

"He's happy to see you."

"Hmmm."

"You're a very suspicious women."

"I've spent my years living with three Sparrows'. Can you blame me?"

"I think I could if I..."

"Who is that?" Amelia asked.

Amelia frowned as she watched her son lead a girl down the gangplank of the Pearl and catching her around the waist as she tripped off onto land. She blushed embarrassedly up at him and said something which Jack replied to with a smile, his arms not leaving their place wrapped around her.

Teague was smiling widely. "That's Bridget."

"And she is...?"

"With Jack."

Amelia looked at him. "You mean..."

"They met in Port Carmen where she was a maid. After Jack got the Pearl back, he went back and got her and they've been together for seven months."

Amelia's eyes nearly fell out of her head. "Seven months?"

"Well nine if you're including from when they first met and when Jack was gone to get the Pearl."

"Nine months?!?"

Teague smirked. "Surprised?"

"Suspicious."

"Don't be. It's very real. He loves her, she loves him, they love each other. It'd all be very sweet if you weren't looking at me like I had two heads."

"I just...nine months? Jack? He swore he'd never settle down."

"Things change."

"Evidently."

* * *

"Luv, I want to introduce you to someone but you have to promise not to panic."

Bridget frowned. "Why would I panic? Who is it?"

"Me mum."

Bridget's face fell but before she could kill Jack, they stopped in front of Jack's parents.

"Mum," Jack said. "This is Bridget. Bridget, this is..."

"Amelia Sparrow." The woman said, holding out her hand to Bridget.

Bridget took it. "It's lovely to meet you."

Jack wanted to let out a sigh of relief.

"Teague," Amelia said. "Why don't you show Bridget around the town? I want to talk to my son."

Jack held that sigh of relief.

"Of course." Teague said. "Come on Bridget, I'll show you the best places to drag Jack to buy you nice things."

The two walked off and Amelia looked at Jack. "Well?"

"Well what? I met a woman and I fell in love with her."

Amelia raised an eyebrow at him.

"It's true!" Jack said.

"Okay, alright." Amelia said. "If it's true, I'm very happy for you. I'm delighted, ecstatic. Not to mention in complete shock and most probably dreaming. But if this is another cheap trick to get a map or treasure that this poor girl has access to like I've seen you do before, I will not have any pa..."

Jack kissed his mother's cheek. "Nice to see you again mum."

He walked off to find Bridget and Amelia frowned after him.

"Well?" Teague asked, coming up to her.

"Is that really my son?"

* * *

**Aw, no matter how fierce they seem, they'll always be sweet to their mother!****I kind of like that Jack doesn't realise how he acts around Bridget and when he's with other people, he frowns on that type of behaviour. I don't know, Jack is just cute to me in this chapter. Well in every chapter but this one especially.**


	39. Old Times

**Thank You to Midnight LeAnn, Pirate's Bonny Lass, Smithy, lori, GalnKay, linalove, Pirate Fangirl and xBelekinax!**

**To Smithy: I'm sure it'll piratey and heroic! It is Will Turner after all! No, I haven't been keeping up with the Olympics at all! I didn't even know they were on!**

**To lori: The whole Sparrow family, that'll be some family! Thank you!**

**To Pirate Fangirl: I'm sure she has a right to be suspicious though seeing as it's Jack! I don't think David even thinks to mind!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates.**

**Here's Chapter 39!**

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?!"

"Tell you what, luv?"

"You know what! Your mother is alive!"

"That she is."

"She is alive!"

"I noticed."

"Why did you tell me she wasn't?!"

Jack frowned. "I never did."

"Yes, you did!"

"No, I didn't!"

"Jack, you did!"

"Bridget, why would I tell you my mother is dead?"

Bridget thought about it. "I don't know why you did it! You just do things!"

"I don't lie about the death of my family!"

"Jack, you told...Oh my God, you didn't!"

Jack nodded at her shocked expression.

"Oh my God," Bridget said. "Why did I think that? Jack, I am so sorry. I killed your mother."

"Only in your head though."

"Why in the world did I think that?"

Jack shrugged. "Because I never mentioned her?"

Bridget frowned. "Why did you never mention her?"

"I never had to."

"Charming Sparrow."

"What? You're the one who killed her."

"Please stop saying that."

Jack chuckled. "You're such a fool."

"Please don't tell her."

Jack huffed as he brought her into his arms. "Now, would I do that?"

"For a laugh, maybe."

He kissed her lightly. "I promise I won't say a word."

"Thank you. Oh wow, I have to meet your mother. That'll be...nerve wrecking." Bridget said as she looked around the makeshift courtyard which she supposed acted as a garden to the house where Teague and Amelia and, she guessed Jack when he was younger, lived.

Jack frowned. "Why? You couldn't wait to meet me father."

"Yes but that was your father. This is your mother."

"What's the difference?"

"What do you mean what's the difference? Mother's are much more protective of these kinds of things. Well mine was anyway."

Jack frowned. "What do you mean yours was in these matters? When were you bringing men home for your parents to meet?"

"Are you getting jealous at a hypothetical meeting?"

"I just want to know."

"Well it wasn't me in any case. I was thirteen the last time I saw my mother Sparrow, remember? I wasn't bringing a load of men home. But I did have three older siblings."

Jack remembered. "Oh right. Wait, thirteen? I thought you were twelve?"

"I was twelve when I got taken; I turned thirteen on the crossing to here. Can we please get back to the point?"

Jack realised his mother was more protective than his father in these matters. "She'll love you."

"I've just noticed something. You keep the women in your life secret. Why is that? You didn't tell your father about me and you didn't tell me about your mother. Why?"

"I didn't keep her a secret. If you'd have asked me about her, I would have..."

"Changed the subject like you always do when I ask about your life outside of me and pirating?"

Jack began to disagree but stopped. "Yes, I probably would have actually but just because I don't talk about someone does not mean they're dead."

"Well I know that now!"

"You must be the only person in the world that that fact of life has to be explained to."

* * *

Amelia looked down from the balcony at this new addition to her son's life. She seemed nice. But then again, so did Jonathan's fiancé and she tore Amelia's family apart. Amelia had met some of the women who thought they were Jack's before and it had left Amelia unsure of her son's judgement of past relationships, for lack of a better word. And then there was Jonathan's choice. That witch of a woman who'd absolutely ruined her son. And Jonathan was close to being married to her! Amelia was relieved that Jonathan realised what a horror that woman was before he was tied to her forever. Even if it had wrecked her son and caused him to change his entire life around for the worst.

It was like Jack and Jonathan switched places in terms of what they thought of women. And they didn't even talk anymore. Jonathan was ruined by a woman and Jack was apparently happier because of a woman. Just like Jonathan had been when he met...her.

Amelia wondered if she could trust this new girl.

"She's different, you know."

Amelia looked behind her to see Jack coming out to stand next to her.

"I've heard that before, Jack. And it's left my family torn apart."

"Bridget is nothing like..."

"Don't say that name in front of me. I don't ever want to hear it."

Jack nodded. "Fair enough."

"I'm just thinking of you." Amelia said. "I don't want to see you hurt."

"You won't." Jack said. "I love her."

"That's what I'm thinking." His mother said. "No one will ever be able to hurt you more than she can."

Jack looked from his mother out to the makeshift courtyard to see Bridget playing with the jail dog that had previously been on Teague's ship.

"I don't think she's capable of it." Jack said.

"You never will." Amelia said. She turned to him properly. "Jack, I'm not saying any of this to make you feel bad. I am so happy that you found someone. Shock but happy." Jack chuckled and his mother continued. "It's just that I have already seen one son fall completely apart when the woman he loved turned against him, I don't think I can bear to see it happen to you too."

Jack shook his head. "I thought you'd make me feel guilty."

Amelia frowned. "Why would I do that?"

"Because of what I did to Jonathan."

Amelia became tight lipped. "I don't like thinking back on that, it's true. I have never been more mad and disappointed in you and I couldn't believe it. But," Amelia added when she saw Jack looked ashamed. "You are my son and that means I love you no matter what and I am going to worry about you no matter what."

"You always said that worry wasn't an option when it came to me."

Amelia smiled. "You've never been in love before. Regardless of what some women think..."

Jack chuckled. "Crazy ladies."

"I'm sure..."

Jack turned solemn. "Bridget doesn't know."

Amelia looked at him unbelievingly. "About your past women? Jackie, that's not something you're going to be able to hide..."

"I meant about what I did to Jonathan. But thank you for thinking that there are so many women out there that I couldn't possible hide them. Makes me feel special."

Amelia frowned. "She doesn't know?"

"I told her that when," Jack was about to say the name but stopped himself. "_She_ left Jonathan, I tortured him about it until he snapped and we got into a fight."

"And you knocked him unconscious."

"It was the only way to get him to stop hitting me!" Jack defended.

"You were a good man for hitting him yourself!"

"Regardless," Jack said. "She doesn't know and I want to keep it that way."

"You're lying to the woman you love?" Amelia asked with a raised eyebrow.

"But I do love her. I don't usually lie to her but I can't let her know what I did. I couldn't stand her looking at me and thinking about it."

"Okay," Amelia said. "But you have to do me a favour in return."

Jack cringed. "What?"

"Tell me absolutely everything and leave nothing out. Your father said you did with him and I don't want that old coot getting more than me." Amelia said with a smile.

"I am not an old coot!"

Amelia looked at the closed door with wide eyes, not even knowing where in the house Teague was. "I've known your father for forty years and I will never ever know how he does that."

Jack smiled but frowned. "Forty years?"

Amelia looked at him. "What?"

"You said forty years but you've always told me that you got pregnant with moi not long after you and da' met. I don't think I'm wrong in thinking I have a good few years left in me before I get to forty."

Amelia shook her head. "I knew of your father forty years ago. Everyone did. He was a fearsome pirate Captain and I was a lowly barmaid in a tavern that catered to pirates. I heard of your father before I met him. Just like I'm sure..." She tilted her head in Bridget's direction. "She heard of you. Now, are you going to let your mother in on how you met?"

Jack smirked. "Come on then, it's a long story."

* * *

Bridget looked up to see Jack and his mother talking.

Jack's mother.

It was a shock to meet her. She was a beautiful woman and Bridget could see that Jack got his eyes from her. She was definitely from India or some exotic land. Bridget looked down to see the jail dog lying by her feet. His head lay on the floor between his paws and he looked up at her.

"Do you think she likes me?" Bridget asked the dog.

The dog looked away from Bridget in a different direction.

"Fine, avoid the question. Rude." Bridget sighed and her hand went to her necklace, thinking of her own mother...

_Bridget looked around at the other families. Her own were asleep but she couldn't. She had tried counting the days by seeing when it was day and when it was night through a little hole in the wood of her cell but she'd lost count. It was much too long._

_Was everyone asleep? They seemed to be._

_Bridget sighed. They were lucky. She wished she could just go to sleep. Forever. _

_Or else wake up and be out of this ship and back home with everything back to normal._

_Bridget looked around. If she ever got off of this thing, she would never get back on a ship. Ever._

"_Bridget, why aren't you sleeping?"_

_Bridget looked back at her mother. "I can't."_

_Her mother sighed and took her daughter into her arms. "I know, luv."_

"_Where do you think they're taking us?" Bridget asked._

"_I don't know but when we get out of here, I'm going to..."_

"_What?" Bridget frowned._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_It's just that...people have been getting taken out by themselves. I don't think we're going to be just taken out and let go together."_

_Anita looked at her daughter. She was only twelve...or thirteen. Anita hated herself for not knowing but they'd been down here so long, it was impossible to. But twelve or thirteen, Bridget was still too young to be this resigned. Anita could always see it in her daughter, she could be so much more mature than her age warranted. Not always but when it was important. "Bridget, I am not letting anyone take any of my children away from me. I don't know where we're going or what's going to happen but we're going to stay together."_

_Bridget looked up at her mother sadly. "Mhám..."_

_Anita sighed. "I'm going to believe what I just said Bridget, can you?"_

_Bridget's eyes began to tear. "I don't know if I can. This is all too frightening..."_

_Anita smoothed her daughter's hair back and Bridget watched as her hands went behind her neck. Anita took off her necklace and put it on Bridget._

"_Bridget," Anita said as she tied the clasp. "I'm giving this to you as a promise. No matter what happens, no matter where we go or what you believe, one day you're going to have to option of giving me back this necklace. It could be in five weeks, five months, five years, I don't care. You can give it back or you can keep it, I don't care but we will be together so you can make the choice. Alright?"_

_Bridget stemmed her tears with her hands and nodded. "Okay."_

_Anita kissed her forehead. "Okay."_

Bridget sighed as she touched her necklace and fidgeted with it. Five years? It had been eight and that promise never came to be. Bridget didn't know where her mother was or if she'd ever see her again. Bridget sighed as she remembered she was taken a few days later.

Was her mother gone from her life forever?

* * *

Amelia was in shock. An Irish slave who escaped her captors into a life of piracy. What was it with the Sparrow's and this story?

"...So now we knew how the map worked and that's pretty much it." Jack finished.

"I...Wow." Amelia said. "She would stay with you even though she has a curse?"

Jack nodded.

"She's a better woman than me. I'd be out the door faster than you can say 'love conquers all.'"

Jack smirked. "Charming, mum."

"True, son. So where in Ireland is she from?"

Jack was about to answer but stopped. "I actually don't know."

Amelia frowned. "When was she taken away?"

"When she was twelve."

"But when? I mean, you would certainly want to know as that anniversary would be quite hard for her. Especially since she lost her father the same day."

Jack frowned. "I've never asked."

"What age were her siblings?"

"Older."

"How much older?"

"Does it matter?"

"It does to her!"

"I know her oldest brother is older by...years."

"Have you ever asked this girl anything about herself?"

"That's not herself. That's her family."

"Family makes a person, son."

"I know what I need to know."

"Charming. Jackie, the thing about being in love is not ever being able to know enough about the person you're in love with. You want to know everything, know every inch of them, everything about them."

"Look, I know what's important."

"And what's that?"

"I know her. I know what she likes and dislikes. I know what matters to her and what she wants to talk about and what she wants to leave to herself. I don't love her because of the past or family she has. I love her for who she is now and that's all that matters to me."

If Amelia was in any doubt of her sons affections, she wasn't now. She'd never heard him talk like this, with such affection. Except if he was referring to his ship but the Black Pearl didn't have emotions for Jack to gauge, no matter what Teague or Jack said. It was just ridiculous to think...No; she wasn't going to get into that argument...again.

"Why don't you go out and find her?" Amelia said. "She doesn't know this place. She could probably use you around her right now."

Jack nodded and got up. "I should."

He left the room and considered what had just happened. Maybe he should have given his parents more credit than he previously did. Neither had made Jack feel bad for having Bridget or held what he did to Jonathan against him. Maybe he just made it very obvious that he was serious about her. Which he was. He'd proved time and time again that he'd do anything for her and he'd never stop proving it.

_Nelson looked up when he heard footsteps walking down the stairs of the brig. It was Jack. He sat up as best he could and tried to look less pathetic than he felt in sight of the man who'd put him there._

_Jack walked up to the bars. "Where's the necklace?"_

_Nelson knew what he was talking about but frowned. "What necklace?"_

_Jack smirked but there was nothing humorous about it. "Don't try and outsmart me Teddy, you won't succeed. Give me her necklace."_

"_I don't have it."_

_Nelson balked when Jack took out his gun and began inspecting it. "I think you do and I think it's on you right now. Now are you going to give it to me or am I going to have to take it from you? Or I could get my crew down here to occupy their time a little more."_

_Nelson looked up at Jack with hate. "What do you think any of this is going to get you Sparrow? That you'll get what no one else managed to get from her? Because I've been beating the life out of her for weeks and I've gotten nowhere. She's quite a stubborn little thing. You think giving her a necklace is going to get you into her bed?"_

_Jack could feel his hold on his gun tighten in anger but wouldn't show it in his face. He couldn't let Nelson know he was getting to him._

"_The necklace. Now."_

_Nelson huffed and put his hand into his pocket, pulling out the chain. Jack wanted to cringe at the man keeping the necklace on him all this time. He had intentionally had it on him._

_Nelson held the necklace out and Jack took it through the bars. _

"_You're a disgusting little man, do you know that?"_

_Nelson sneered at him and Jack walked out of the brig to get back to Bridget before she finished work and had to go to the tavern._

* * *

"So what do you think?"

"I'm shocked."

Teague chuckled. "Don't I know it. She's a nice girl though. Not anything like the others."

"She did seem quite...courteous when Jack introduced us which was a change. And Jack actually did introduce her. He's never done that before."

"He's never done a lot of things that's he's done for her. It's the real thing between those two. Once you get to know Bridget, I'm sure you'll like her."

Amelia smirked. "You are, are you?"

"I am. She's the right type of woman for Jack, nice and polite and can handle his personality. She's smart. Nothing like you when you were her age."

Amelia hit him on the arm. "Bloody pirate."

* * *

"Bridget?"

Bridget looked over to see Jack coming over to her. "Hello. Did you and your mother catch up?"

"Indeed."

"I have a question."

"Oh really?"

Bridget nodded. "You're mother is Indian, I'm guessing?"

"Well, half but she grew up there."

"Okay, but her name is Amelia?"

Jack smirked. "Luv..."

"Not her real name?"

"I don't think it is."

Bridget frowned. "Think?"

"Bridget, I'm aware that my parents had a life before I came along. I know that when entering a life of piracy, people might want to disappear so they change themselves a little."

"But you never did?"

"I like being Jack Sparrow."

"So you don't want to know about your parents' lives before you were born?" Bridget knew if he said yes, she'd wouldn't have to feel guilty about keeping his father's past from him. She probably still would because she knew and he didn't but just maybe, she wouldn't.

"Of course I do."

Still guilty then.

"But," Jack said. "If they don't want me to know something, I'm not going to."

"Like when you don't want me to know something?"

"Like that." Jack said. "It' not because I don't trust you with the information or because I don't think you're entitled to know. I've just left some things behind me and I don't want things associated with my life with you. I asked my father once when we visited India and I learnt about there about me mum and he said the only thing I needed to know was that she was me mum." Jack shrugged. "I didn't ask again. I know about her past now but I didn't go snooping around for it."

Bridget nodded. "If that were me, I couldn't let it go."

Jack chuckled. "I've noticed that you're a little persistent, alright."

Bridget smiled. "I'm curious."

"Well, I know that she's half Indian, half Spanish and she was raised in India and she worked as a barmaid in a British colony in India when she met me father. And what I know about me father..."

Jack was cut off when Bridget kissed him passionately. She had to. If he started talking about his father when she knew it wasn't true, she knew she'd cave and tell him everything she knew. She hated the fact the she did know these things and he was blissfully ignorant. Jack responded to the kiss fervently and when she parted, he smiled at her.

"What was that for?"

"Because I love you." Bridget said. "You don't have to tell me anything. It doesn't matter. I don't really have any business asking."

Jack frowned. "This doesn't sound like you."

"Well, you just said you didn't ask again when you were given an answer, even if it wasn't a completely detailed one. I hardly have any business asking you when you've said time and time again that you don't like talking about these things."

"Bridget? Are you alright?"

"I've just been thinking about my own past and memories and I wouldn't like you to keep asking me about things if I didn't want to discuss them. Even though, sometimes you still do." She smirked.

Jack smiled at her. "I'm a hypocrite. I've accepted that fact." Jack started leading her away into the town. "And I only keep asking you because I'm worried about you and I have been since you told me about how you came to the Caribbean the night you helped me get onto Nelson's ship."

"You mean when I broke down into hysterical crying and terrified you?"

Jack chuckled. "Well I think that was the first time in a long time you'd cried luv."

"You'd be right."

"I also think that was the first time in a long time that you let yourself dwell on those matters."

Bridget nodded. "True."

"I am also in the persuasion that the reason you gave up that information so easily is because you had detached yourself from those events so much, you didn't care who knew and who didn't. But since then, those circumstances have gotten a lot more personal to you so you keep those memories where you keep your memories of Ireland and your family and that is to yourself."

Bridget bit her lip. He was right. "I never really realised that I did the exact same as you."

"You're a little less stubborn when it comes to discussing your family though."

"And you know why."

"The same reason I've spoken to you more about Jonathan when you've never known about him before."

"You miss him?"

"Not so much miss as curious. You don't know where your family is and that causes you to liven them in your head by talking about them, not that you talk about them much and not at all recently but you have in the past. I've recently done the same with him."

"I don't know, I just think that my life has gotten better now and I'm not locked away anymore. If I start talking about them and bring them back into my mind, maybe I can bring them back into my life. It's silly but it makes me feel better."

"You found your brother. Maybe it's not as harebrained as you suggest."

Bridget smiled at him. "Where are you taking me anyway?"

"I think it's time for a little refreshment."

Bridget chuckled. "I should have known."

"Don't say that. You make me feel predictable."

"Well that's definitely not you."

Jack chuckled and led her into the tavern. He saw the crew of his own ship in there. "Still want to come in here luv?"

Bridget smirked. "I suppose I have to forgive them sometime."

Jack chuckled and went to the counter while Bridget walked over to the crew.

* * *

Jack looked around at his crew laughing and joking and everyone enjoying themselves. It was a nice change than the doom and gloom everyone had been experiencing the past few days. Even the new members of the crew like Will and Elizabeth and the rest were there.

"What are you thinking about?"

Jack turned to see Bridget looking at him with a small smile.

"Nothing luv. Just Captain things."

Bridget smiled wider. "Can't leave that be for one night?"

Jack smirked. "Depends on the night."

Bridget laughed and turned back to the crew as Jack kept surveying everyone. He liked seeing everyone happy. He liked seeing Bridget happy. He thought about everything.

He had his ship with no bothersome Barbossa.

He had rum and no end in sight of it if he wanted.

He had Bridget.

He was happy.

_Jack rolled his eyes as he sat in the galley of a ship he was in no way interested in with people he could care less about._

"_You alright there, Frost?" Nelson asked._

_Jack faked a smile. "Perfect."_

_The men of the crew were in the middle of a drinking session if Jack could even call it that, he'd seen dogs hold their rum better...not that he'd ever tried that or anything when he was drunk himself. But now they were all drunk and boisterous, making up preposterous lies about feats and women and all sorts._

"_What about you, Captain?" One man asked when they were discussing women. Jack looked up instinctively at the title but quickly acted casual when he remembered he wasn't the Captain here. _

"_What about it?" Nelson asked._

"_Well, weren't you trying to get in there with that little maid?" One man smirked. "The Governor's one. The young, pretty one obviously."_

_Nelson smirked. "The young, pretty one, is it? How nice, Freddie."_

_Freddie smirked. "We're not all as sordid as yourself Captain. The devil himself would blush at some of the things you say when describing women."_

"_Eh, not any woman. Just her." Nelson smirked. "I'm no dog. I haven't even tried anything with the bird. Yet."_

_Jack felt his temper rise. A lot more than it usually would have. _

"_Yet?" He asked, trying to seem casual._

_Nelson smirked at him. "Oh, I forgot. You know her, don't you?"_

"_Why don't you put a good word in for the Captain?" Miles, a crewmember asked._

"_A good word is going to take a lot more to get anywhere near her." Another crewmember said. "She's as cold as a snowstorm in December. Ain't no one getting under those skirts easily."_

_Jack clutched his bottle even harder to keep himself calm. He frowned at Nelson. "Didn't I see you try it with her the night you took me on? I don't know if I'd be any more help."_

_Nelson kept smirking at Jack but his eyes were anything to humorous. He turned back to his men. "She just needs to be reigned in a little. Should have her in no time. You know those kinds of 'demure' girls though, all coy but once you get them right where you want them..."_

_All the men were confused when 'George Frost' got up and stormed out of the galley._

_Jack walked up on deck and clutched the side of the ship. He couldn't believe how angry he was. Hearing those men talking about Bridget made him livid. Mainly because he knew that there was a good chance that this ship would be getting back to Port Carmen before him. But it didn't matter because Nelson was a coward and Bridget wanted nothing to do with him or his crew. But still, Jack was furious. Worse than furious. He was just..._

_Jealous?_

_No, what did he have to be jealous of? She wasn't interested in any of them, she didn't care about them. She cared about him. _

_He cared about her._

_Hell, he more than cared for her. He couldn't get her out of his head and he didn't want to try. He liked thinking about her. He missed her, couldn't wait to get the Pearl back and whenever he did, go back to take her away._

_Maybe sooner. He didn't know where the Black Pearl was and what if it took another few months? Years? He didn't want to wait that long to go back to her. He didn't want to want to wait weeks._

_Jack came to a conclusion and faltered at the thought._

_Was he...in love with her?_

"Captain? Time to wake up."

Jack looked up to see Gibbs looking at him. "Hmmm?"

"The place is closing. We're leaving. You were conked out."

Jack frowned. He was? He didn't even remember feeling tired or drunk. Where did the time go? More importantly...

"Where's Bridget?"

Gibbs chuckled. "We knew you weren't listening to any of us. She went back to the Pearl. Remember? She told you she was feeling tired and you said okay?"

Jack frowned. "I let her go off on her own?"

How much rum had he had?

"Of course not. Moises went with her."

Jack nodded and got up. "I don't know what happened. I'm not a man for passing out. Especially after so little rum."

Gibbs nodded as they left the tavern. "Unusual, alright but everyone has off nights."

Jack shook his head. "I don't."

They got back to the Pearl and Jack didn't like seeing Moises, holding a cloth to his head and people surrounding him. He rushed up on deck.

"What happened?"

Moises faltered. "Got knocked out from behind, Captain. Woke up against a barrel in the street."

Jack looked around. "Where's Bridget?"

"We don't know." Ana said, no doubt to protect Moises from Jack's wrath. "The rest are out looking for her."

"Where did you get knocked out?" Jack asked quickly.

"Only a bit away from the tavern." Moises said. "Captain, I never..."

Jack was already leaving the Pearl to look for Bridget.

* * *

"_Hello luv."_

_Bridget smiled but didn't turn around. "What are you doing here?"_

"_Well I can see that there's some sort of fancy to do on and I was wondering if me invitation got lost."_

_Bridget turned to see Jack walking further into the kitchen. "Sorry Sparrow but it's not fancy dress so you're not in proper attire."_

_Jack chuckled. "You mock me, luv. You don't like me dress sense?"_

"_Oh, I don't mind it but the Governor is still mad at you. I don't think you'll be very welcome."_

"_Oh well," Jack said. "I'd rather be down here anyway."_

"_Is that so?"_

_Jack got closer to he and put his hands on her waist, his lips getting closer to hers. "It really is."_

_He kissed her and Bridget responded even though she knew she shouldn't. After she remembered she had work to do, she pulled back._

"_Isn't this just supposed to be friendship, Sparrow? That's what we agreed."_

_Bridget could have laughed at herself. She was in love with him. But maybe that's why she had to put a stop to it. To Jack, this was just fun. To her, it was getting much too serious._

"_So we did." Jack said. He took a curl into his hand. "Not one of me better deals."_

_Bridget chuckled a little breathlessly. "Well...it was for a good reason."_

"_Was it?"_

"_It has to be."_

"_I suppose you're right. It's for the best. And yet, I just can't seem to compose meself long enough to act like a gentlemen."_

_Jack kissed her again and Bridget threw sensible thinking to the wind, just enjoying the kiss._

"_Sparrow!"_

_Jack jumped back from Bridget when Hilda's voice ruined the moment._

"_Hilda, how are you?"_

"_Don't give me that! You can obviously see we're busy and besides, I don't want to see the girl I've been practically raising for the last few years getting assaulted by a pirate."_

"_Not assault." Jack pointed out._

"_Whatever it is, it's nothing for me eyes to be seeing."_

"_I agree." Jack said. "Want to go back out?"_

"_And come back to find her in a severe state of undress? No thank you."_

"_Hilda." Bridget said, a little embarrassed but trying to sound outraged. She looked at Jack to see him smirking at her and she looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "What?"_

"_Nothing, luv." He said. He got close to her ear when Hilda's back was turned. "But if you wouldn't object..."_

"_Just friends, Sparrow." Bridget whispered quietly._

"_But I can still kiss you?"_

_Bridget's breath left her. "Yes."_

_Jack smirked. "Good stuff."_

"Oh look, she's coming around."

Bridget groaned and felt someone sit on the bed.

"Get up and stop crowding the poor girl."

Well, at least they were women.

Bridget opened her eyes, ignoring the pain the light gave her and found herself in what looked like an inn room with three women standing around her. She was lying on a bed and they were looking at her.

She sat up and one of the women walked over to her. "How are you feeling, luv?"

"Awful." Bridget said. "Where am I?"

"You's in the Hideaway Inn luv." Said the woman who seemed to be in charge. They seemed to be prostitutes and Bridget was wondering why she was waking up with them here as opposed to on the Pearl with Jack.

"What am I doing here?"

"You were passed out across the street." One woman at the back said. "We carried you in here. You're welcome."

Bridget frowned. "Passed out?"

"Yes," A young girl said. "Just across the street by the wall. We knew we couldn't just leave you there to get picked up by someone more undesirable."

"But," Bridget said. "Passed out? I wasn't even drinking last night." It was true. Bridget still couldn't drink with her glandular fever.

"Right." The woman at the back said. "You's just got a little tired and decided to sleep in the street."

"Enough Carla." The older woman said. She turned to Bridget. "Well, we found you there luv. You had to have gotten there somehow. And gotten that shiner."

Bridget frowned and her hand went to her face which of course, had a bruise which pained her the second she touched it. "Oh God..."

"That might be how you ended up unconscious on the floor." The older woman said. "Job go wrong?"

"What? I...no." Bridget said. "I...I don't know what happened. I can't remember anything."

"But oh no, you haven't been drinking." Carla said.

"Shut it Carla." The woman smiled at Bridget. "Excuse me luv, my name is Elsie. That sourpuss over there is Carla and this here," The woman indicated to the young girl. "Is Nadine. What's your name luv?"

"Bridget."

Elsie frowned. "I know that name. Which tavern you come from Bridget?"

"No tavern." Bridget said. "The Black Pearl."

Elsie gasped. "That's it. You is Captain Jack's bird. I saw you last night with him in the tavern. What were you doing...oh right, you don't remember."

"You're Captain Jack's lass?" Nadine asked excitedly. "That must be amazing."

Bridget smiled at the girl but the reaction she found most interesting was Carla's. The woman seemed taken aback to hear where Bridget was from.

"Oh, he won't be too happy you've been missing all night." Elsie said. "We better get you back."

Bridget went wide eyed. "All night? What time is it?"

"Nine in the morning." Elsie said.

Bridget shot up. "Oh God."

"Calm down luv," Elsie said, trying to get her to relax. "You'll do yourself an injury."

"Jack will be..."

"He'll be okay once he realises you're okay." Elsie said.

"Oh come off it." Carla said, standing up. "Jack Sparrow only cares about one person and that's Jack Sparrow. Get over yourself."

Bridget ignored her. "I have to get back."

A knock on the door made the three prostitutes jump.

"Open up!"

"Oh hell," Nadine said. "It's the landlord."

"What's the problem?" Bridget asked.

"It's cheaper if you only pay for one room for one person." Elsie said.

Bridget realised. There were three people too many.

The door burst open. "Well, what do we have? Four whores for the price of one?"

Elsie stood tall. "We ain't doing no one no harm."

"You're doing me harm by cheating me hospitality. So go on ya slag's, out!"

"We paid for this room!" Carla said.

"One of you did!" The landlord said. "Now you can pay me for the night or if you don't have the money..."

Bridget didn't know if that sentence ended in a threat of a beating or a proposition but she didn't let him finish it.

"I have the money." She said, taking out her pouch. She took several coins out. "Here, that should be enough for the night and a few more with food and drink."

The landlord gleamed at the sight of the coins. "Oh yes it is, Miss. Will you ladies be needing anything else?"

"Three breakfasts." Bridget said with a raised eyebrow at his change in demeanour. "Go on."

The man nodded and left the room quickly. The three women stared at her.

"As a thank you." Bridget said.

"My God, you really are Sparrow's bird." Elsie said. "I don't see many people with that many coins but he's definitely always one of them."

Bridget smiled but frowned quickly.

"What's wrong luv?" Elsie asked.

"I remember what happened." Bridget said quickly. "I have to go. I need to get back to him." Bridget said. "Thank you for everything."

"After that," Elsie said in regard to her paying for their lodgings. "You are most definitely welcome. Do come back any time you like."

Bridget smiled as she picked up her coat in a hurry. "If you need help with anything, don't hesitate to find me. It's the least I could do."

Carla rolled her eyes. "As sweet as this all is, I ain't no charity case." With that, she stormed out of the room.

"Don't mind her luv." Elsie said.

"Carla is just moody." Nadine said. "All the time."

"More food for you two then." Bridget said. "But I really do have to go. Thank you."

* * *

Jack was frantic. That was the only word for it. Frantic. He was absolutely beside himself with fear. He couldn't find her anywhere. The entire crew was looking. There was no sign of her. Where was she? Did someone have her?

_I have to find her. I have to find her. I have to find her._

He had been searching for hours. He hadn't stopped since last night when she didn't come home. He had been searching all night. He knew this town like the back of his hand and she was no where.

"Jack."

Jack turned and saw her walking towards him. He rushed over to her and hugged her tightly.

"Oh thank God." He said. "Thank bloody God. Lass, you have no idea. Absolutely none."

"I'm so sorry."

Jack pulled away from her. "Where were you?" He noticed her bruise. "Bridget, what happened to you?"

"Jack..."

"I have been searching for you all night and you weren't anywhere." Bridget could see him getting a little angry but it was probably useless telling him he didn't have to worry anymore. He was still too panicked. "Where the bloody hell did you go!?"

"It's..."

"And Moises getting knocked out! Who did it!? Just...Where were you?!"

"Jack!"

Jack looked at her. "What?!"

"I know who took Jonathan!"

* * *

**Oh, cliffhanger! Seems I'm finally getting closer to introducing the last Sparrow! Maybe....**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	40. Secrets And Lies

**Thank You to GalnKay, Midnight LeAnn, lori, Smithy, Pirate Fangirl, xBelekinax, linalove and Pirate's Bonny Lass!**

**To lori: You may not have to meet Jonathan to find out! Thanks!**

**To Smithy: I'm sure he does that anyway! ;)**

**To Pirate Fangirl: A lot of those questions will probably be answered in this chapter! Maybe! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates**

**Here's Chapter 40!**

_Her head was spinning and she could barely see five feet in front of her as she tried to walk back to the Pearl. She ignored a man who walked up to her._

"_You're Captain Jack Sparrow's woman, aren't you?"_

_Bridget kept walking. "Yes and you wouldn't want to get onto his bad side so please leave me alone."_

"_You see, I can't do that."_

"_You can."_

_The man stood in front of her, blocking her path._

"_Please move." Bridget said. Where did Moises go? Wasn't he supposed to be with her, Bridget remembered. Was it Moises or Matelot?_

"_Not before I give you a message to give to Sparrow."_

"_I won't so you're wasting my time."_

"_Believe me sweetheart. I'm not." _

_Bridget frowned. "Stay away from me."_

"_You know, I don't think I will."_

_The man grabbed her and bashed her into a wall._

"_Oh, you won't forget me."_

"_Won't I?" Bridget asked, her voice sounding much stronger than she felt._

"_No. You won't forget the man who did this. All you have to do is remember my name. Lyons. And Sparrow better know I'm coming for him. I've already got his brother."_

_Bridget felt his fist connect with her face and everything went black..._

"I woke up in the Hideaway Inn with three women and I didn't remember anything at first but it came back to me soon enough. Jack?"

Jack was looking at her with an expression Bridget couldn't gauge. "What name did you say?"

"Lyons, I think it was." Bridget said. "Do you know him?"

"Bridget, I have to leave for a while. Will you be okay?"

Bridget nodded. "Of course. Go."

Jack kissed her and left the cabin, going into the town. How was he going to explain this to his father?

Jack looked around. Lyons was somewhere on this island. He could be gone by now but what was he doing here in the first place? How did he know Jack was here too? That Bridget was with him? Had he been watching them?

Jack stopped when he realised. He had passed out. And Bridget had become groggy and tired.

_Lyons drugged us. Slipped something in our drinks._

Jack began walking again and soon got his house. He walked through and found his parents sitting in the courtyard behind the house, talking to each other.

"Jackie, where's the girl?" Teague asked. "Don't you think it's time that..."

"It's Lyons."

Jack saw his parents' reactions and they were exactly what he expected. His father became very serious and his mother paled.

"What are you doing talking about him?" Teague said.

"He's here." Jack said. "He was last night anyway. He has Jonathan."

Amelia got up and walked into the house with the two men looking after her.

"How do you know this?" Teague asked.

"He was following me and Bridget. Drugged our drinks and while I was passed out, he gave Bridget a message for me. He has Jonathan." Jack sighed. "What are we going to do? He didn't say where to find him or anything."

"I'll find him." Teague said. "And I'll kill him."

"Funny," Jack said. "I've heard that before."

Teague looked at Jack tiredly. "Don't start Jackie."

"I'm not starting anything. I'm just trying to get it into your head that being reckless now is not what we need to be."

"You're always reckless." Teague said. He wasn't disagreeing with his son but stating a fact.

"I was reckless when I had to be but since I'm not dead, I know when to pick and choose. I'm not choosing this time."

"He's your brother. You should be willing to do anything to save him and now, you don't want to risk it? Because you have a lass now?"

"Because I know Lyons!"

Teague sighed. "You, more than anyone, should want to make sure we get Jonathan back."

"I do but I'm saying we can't go rushing into it! We need to wait for the opportune moment."

"There is no opportune moment when it comes to Lyons."

"You found one."

"Really? Because I think I was too late. The scar on your eyebrow proves it."

* * *

Elsie opened the door when she heard a knock.

"Alright Sparrow? I was waiting for you to stop by. Come in."

Jack walked in to the room. "Hello Els. I think you know what I'm going to ask."

"I do and I can tell you that we found her unconscious on the floor across the street. Up against the wall. There weren't anything strange except the bruise on her face. No one had touched her."

"You're sure?"

"Jackie, I know what roughed up women look like. The girl's clothes were all in perfect condition, she didn't have any scratches on her, she didn't seem to be there for long. I'm sure."

Jack nodded. "I..."

"Trust me Jack. If someone had their way with her, she'd be aware of it. She'd be in pain, she wouldn't have the money to set us up here, they'd have taken that and all."

Jack thought about it. "You're probably right. She paid for you to stay here?"

Elsie nodded. "As a thank you. She's a good girl."

"Who else is staying here with you?"

"Just a young one called Nadine. She's chirpy but she makes good company."

Jack nodded. "That's good."

"Where's Bridget now?"

"She's at the Pearl. Asleep. I have the crew guarding it until I get back."

"Well aren't you overprotective?"

"You have no idea."

* * *

"Jack?"

Jack walked further into the cabin and got onto the bed wrapping one arm around her shoulders and lay down with her.

"Do you know this Lyons person?" Bridget asked.

"We do." Jack said. "We're thinking of a plan."

Jack's tone made Bridget realise he didn't want her to ask more questions. Bridget cuddled more into him and closed her eyes. "Is your head sore?"

"Banging." Jack replied, closing his eyes. He had been up all night after all. "That'll be whatever we were slipped to make us less defensive."

Jack knew he had to come up with a plan and it had to be perfect if it was Lyons he was dealing with. But he was exhausted and Bridget's arm that was wrapped around him, her hand caressing his side was much too pleasant to move away from.

Bridget kissed his jaw. "Go to sleep for a while."

Jack was surprised that he had absolutely no plans to argue.

* * *

"What are we going to do?"

"You're not going to do anything."

"Teague..."

Teague looked at his wife. "I'm being serious. You're not getting involved in any of this."

"But..."

"No but's. I am going to get Jonathan back from Lyons and you are not going to be anywhere near him."

"I don't want Jack anywhere near him."

"Jack is a grown man."

"Lyons is a mad man. I swore I would never let Lyons anywhere near Jack ever again after he took him all those years ago. Jack may be a grown man now but that doesn't change how Lyons wants to hurt our sons."

"Jonathan is still alive. Otherwise Lyons wouldn't have given that message. He would have done something much more twisted."

"Oh God, I hope Jonathan is safe."

"Lyons is doing what he did last time. He's using Jonathan as a barter just like he did with Jack."

"Jack was returned to us in terrible shape and he was a child."

"Jonathan will be fine."

"What if Lyons tells him why he's doing this?"

"If he does then we'll be thankful that's the worst he's done."

Amelia sighed. "This is all my fault."

"This is all Lyons' fault."

"If Jack and Jonathan get hurt..."

"I won't let that happen."

Amelia rubbed her hands over her eyes. "I need to go out."

"Where?"

"I just...need to walk."

"Lyons could still be somewhere."

"Good. If he is, I can strangle him."

"Amelia..."

Amelia left the house and Teague sighed.

* * *

Jack woke up to find that it was evening out.

_Slept the day away. Fantastic, very productive._

Jack was surprised to find that Bridget wasn't next to him. It must have been the first time since they started sharing a bed that she wasn't cuddled up asleep next to him when he woke up.

"Bridget?"

Jack sat up at the side of the bed and rubbed his neck. He looked up when Bridget walked into the cabin. She had a plate of food in her hand.

"Sleep well?" She asked, placing the plate on the bedside locker.

"Fine." Jack said. "I'm surprised you woke up before me. That never happens."

Bridget smiled. "I didn't sleep. I got more than enough last night. But you needed some so..."

Jack sighed. "I really don't have time to be thinking of meself right now." Jack stopped. He didn't think he'd ever uttered that thought out loud in his life before when he wasn't talking about Bridget. Weird. "I should be..."

Bridget sat on his lap and Jack wrapped his arms around her. "You're not going to be able to go after any villains or save any family members if you're going all the time. It's already near the end of the day. Just...relax for a while, maybe even eat something. I know that thought is severely shocking but you know, it might actually do you some good."

Jack chuckled. "Thank you luv but I'm not hungry."

Jack tried to get up but Bridget wouldn't let him.

"I don't accept that."

Jack frowned. "Hmmm?"

"You're not going anywhere." Bridget said. "I'm worried about you."

"Why?"

"The way you ran out today. This Lyons person obviously means something to you and I'm not going to ask about him, you don't want to talk about him. I can see that but in return for me not being nosey, you have to do as I say in regards to your wellbeing."

Jack smiled. "Bridget..."

"Fine, you're not hungry? Come on then." Bridget said, getting him off the bed and making him stand up.

"What are you up to?" Jack asked.

"We're going for a walk on the beach. We haven't done that in a while."

"The beach?" Jack asked.

"The little cove not far away from the town. By the forest."

"I know but..."

"No but's Sparrow. Fresh air."

* * *

Anamaria sighed as she watched Jack and Bridget on the beach. Charlie noticed and walked over to stand next to her.

"Something wrong?"

Anamaria looked at him and stood upright. "No." She looked back at Jack and Bridget. "They look really happy."

"Really happy? He's torturing her."

Charlie was half right. At the moment Bridget seemed to be backing away from Jack who was holding a handful of wet sand. Even though she was trying to stay away from him, the smile that Bridget couldn't seem to shake was evident upon her face as was the one on Jack's. From what Ana could hear Bridget seemed to be shouting something along the lines of 'Don't you dare, Sparrow'. She tried to make a run for it but it took Jack only a second to grab her around the waist from behind and chuck the wet sand down the back of Bridget shirt. Bridget shrieked his name and tried to struggle away but Jack kept hold of her. Jack turned her so she was facing him and said something. He put his face close to hers but Bridget turned her head so he couldn't reach her lips. Jack smiled and put his lips close to her ear and whispered something that made Bridget smile and turn so Jack could lightly kiss her.

"She doesn't seem to mind very much." Ana replied.

"Well they're in love." Charlie replied.

Ana turned to look at him, taking her eyes off of the couple. "I caught onto that believe it or not."

Charlie abandoned watching Jack and Bridget too to look back at Ana. "Alright, I'm sorry. I'm just saying. They're happy because they have each other. They're lucky for that."

"Jack, don't!" They heard Bridget scream from the distance but they ignored it.

Anamaria frowned. "If you knew them, you'd know luck had nothing to do with it."

"Jack, put me down!"

"Didn't it?" Charlie asked. "I can't think of what else to call it when you find your soulmate."

They heard a splash and Jack's laugh.

"Oh my God Sparrow, that's freezing!"

"Or else there's no such thing as soulmates and they just work very hard to achieve such a loving relationship." Anamaria said.

"Bridget, come on now, that's childish! Retaliation is childish! Bridget, I am your Captain and I am ordering you..."

Another splash.

"Bloody hell, that is cold!"

"Maybe they do." Charlie replied. "Which means anyone can achieve the same thing if they try."

"Yes, if they find a person worth trying with." Anamaria countered.

"Jack, put the crab down!"

"Well I hope you find a person worth the effort. I think it's just a case of luck." Charlie said and he walked away below deck.

Ana glared after him.

_Stupid man. What does he know?_

"Ow!"

"Serves you right for annoying it Sparrow! Crustaceans are not weapons!"

* * *

"Feeling better?"

"Oh aye, being soaked to the skin and freezing brightens everyone's day."

"But on the bright side, at least we didn't have to run in from the rain because we were already wet." Bridget said as she lit the lamps around the room. The evening sun was minutes from disappearing under the horizon through the cascading raindrops. "And you seemed to enjoy yourself."

Jack wrapped his arms around her from behind her kissed the side of her head. "I always enjoy meself with you."

Bridget smiled and turned to face, her hands grasping his clothes. "You should really get out of these clothes..."

"Oh, yes pl..."

"And into something warm!" She finished.

"Like bed?"

Bridget chuckled. "Wherever you want."

"And you will be joining me, yes?"

Bridget smiled. "I'm not tired."

"Neither am I. I slept all day. I wasn't planning on sleeping."

"Oh really? And what did you have in mind?" Bridget smirked.

Jack held her closer. "A couple of things." Jack lifted her up and brought her over to the bed. He sat on the side and she straddled him. "Very enjoyable things."

Bridget smirked, deciding to play with him a little. "I don't know if I can. I mean, I still have that fever..."

"Exactly why I need to get you out of your wet clothes. Don't want you getting sicker. So..." Jack began kissing her and eventually, his lips travelled down her jaw and to her neck.

"I don't think this is to get me better, Sparrow." Bridget smiled.

"I disagree luv." Jack said. "I think you'll feel a lot better."

Bridget pulled away from his lips and smiled at him. "You do, do you? Well, I'm still not sure..."

Jack looked up at her, taking her face in his hand. "Bridget..."

Bridget realised that behind the jokey facade, Jack was being quite serious. This wasn't to make her feel better. It was to make him feel better. Whoever this Lyons person was, the knowledge that he had his brother had Jack on edge. Bridget didn't know why but she realised he needed her right now for solace, to lose himself in. He need to take comfort in her.

Bridget brought her lips to his and kissed him passionately.

* * *

Amelia was walking through the town trying to get through her head what had happened. Lyons had her son. She couldn't believe it. She thought her family had left that man behind them. When he kidnapped Jack, it had been the worst time of her life. She had just given birth to Jonathan and then to have her other son kidnapped by one of the worst men she'd ever come in contact with.

_It's my fault. It was my fault then and it's my fault now._

_Jonathan, please be safe. Please._

Amelia stopped when she heard a certain name being said in a shop.

"Bridget? That's her name?"

Amelia kept listening through the window.

"Yup, she's the one."

"Well, Sparrow sure knows how to pick them. She's quite something."

The person chuckled. "That she definitely is."

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing. I am not saying a word. I haven't ever really seen her that much."

"Oh, go on. You've got me curious now."

"Alright but not a word to anyone. No one's seen her because apparently, she's been sick. With glandular fever."

"Ain't that a kissing disease?"

"It is indeed. And Sparrow apparently already had it so he couldn't have given it to her."

Amelia frowned.

"You think she were off kissing someone else?" The listener asked.

"Like I said, I'm not saying a word. But I have heard from a crewmember that she's kept on the Pearl because she's handy to keep around. And not just for Sparrow, if you know what I mean."

"You mean she ain't just Sparrow's?"

"Well I wasn't sure about anything but after Sparrow passed out in the pub last night, she did leave with one of the crew. Matelot? Or was it Moises?"

Amelia was very confused.

"I was a little drunk meself but apparently Sparrow came to and got very angry when he found out she was missing. Was looking for her all night. She turned up only this morning and then a little afterwards, Sparrow stormed off."

"Sounds like a very loving relationship."

The voice chuckled. "I heard that when she got glandular fever, everyone thought she was pregnant. There was uproar from the crew apparently, they all were angry because they thought if she were in the family way, she'd make Sparrow give up the Pearl and move to land and they'd be out of a job."

"This girl sounds like a joy to have around. Making a man give up his ship and livelihood. What a price." The listener said sarcastically.

"I think she is. Giving the men whatever they want from her. As long as you don't have to talk to her."

The men chuckled and Amelia stormed off. What was happening to her family now?

"How do you know all of this information anyway?" The listener asked.

Raymond smirked. "Well I hear it from the crew."

* * *

"Jack?"

"Hmmm?"

"I know I said I wouldn't ask but this man drugged me and held me to a wall..."

Jack, who had been stroking her arm gently as it was wrapped around his torso with her head on his chest, held her closer. "You really want to know?"

"Only if you want to tell me."

Jack sighed. "Lyons. He's not my enemy. Well he is, of course but Lyons is an enemy of my father. Ever since I was a child."

"Really?"

"Aye."

"He's doing this to get to your father? That's..."

"Not his first time."

"He's done this to Jonathan before?"

"Not Jonathan."

Bridget lifted her head from his chest and looked at him. "You don't mean...?"

Jack sat up slightly and took her hand, bringing it to his eyebrow. He didn't actually want to say it.

Bridget looked at him with sad eyes. "Jack..."

Jack kissed her, his arm wrapping around her waist as she lay slightly above him and his other hand going to stroke her cheek, her long hair cascading down around them.

Jack couldn't stand her looking at him like that. That was exactly what he wanted to avoid. He did not want Bridget feeling sorry for him.

"I can't have you looking at me like that, luv." Jack said when they parted slightly.

Bridget frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Like I'm to be pitied."

"I wasn't looking at you like that."

"You felt sorry for me..."

"I..."

Jack looked into her eyes. "I love you too much to think you're sad for me."

Bridget kissed him. "I don't feel sorry for you or pity you. Because you are the strongest person I have ever met." Bridget chuckled. "You have to be to be able to take care of me."

"Well, it's not a hard decision whether to keep my eye on you when that means I get to look at such beauty all the time."

Bridget smiled before looking at him seriously again. "I wouldn't be able to get through half the things I do if I didn't have you to be strong for me when I can't be."

Jack pushed some of her hair back. "I don't believe that."

"I am never going to look at you in a different way based on anything you tell me about your past. Ever. I love you because I know who you are and your past? It won't change anything about how I look at you. It's like when I kept the dress and pearls and things from you. I did that because I felt weak and I didn't want you seeing me like that. But then you found out and did it change anything about how you look at me?"

"No."

"Exactly. You just have to trust me to do the same."

Jack kissed her again and Bridget placed her hand on his chest as the kiss deepened.

* * *

Amelia heard the door open and soon Jack walked into the room.

"Jack, what are you doing here? It's late and it's lashing rain out."

"I just came to check on you. And let da' know that the crew have been on look out all day. Lyons hasn't been spotted. If he was here last night, he's gone."

Amelia nodded. "He wouldn't have had Jonathan here with him anyway. Too easy to get him back. He's got him locked away somewhere."

Jack nodded. "Where is..."

"Out. Making plans with his crew."

"How are you?"

"Worried." About Jonathan and him.

"Don't be. We'll get him back."

Amelia nodded solemnly. "I hope so."

Jack walked over to where she was sitting and crouched down in front of her, covering her hand with his own. "We will. I swear it."

Amelia smiled at him sadly. "I know you will. Because you know what he's going through."

"Because I know what he's going through."

"I'm sorry Jackie. That it happened."

Jack huffed. "Don't be stupid. I'll never understand why you always blamed yourself."

"Because I'm your mother."

"I promise that Jonathan will be back and everything will be fine."

"Even between you and him?"

"I'll try to make it so. Whether he'll let me..."

"And if he doesn't?"

"I suppose I deserve it. I feel guilty for what I did. More so since I got Bridget."

Amelia became tight lipped at the mention of her name. "Bridget. You trust her?"

"Completely."

"You love her?"

"Just as much."

Amelia didn't know what to do, what to say. "Please Jackie; please don't let her hurt you. Don't let her do to you what the other one did to Jonathan."

"She never will. I told..."

"Please, just remember that you're stronger than that. I couldn't bear to see what happened to him happen to you too."

Jack sighed and stood up. "I better get back."

Amelia took his hand. "Please, just promise me."

"I promise."

* * *

Jack walked back into the cabin, once again soaked to the skin. He looked over at Bridget who was still asleep in the bed, none the wiser to his absence. Jack decided he better lose the soaking garments before getting in with her again. She wasn't even wearing her nightdress and he couldn't risk her getting even sicker due to his coldness.

Jack thought about what his mother said. About trusting Bridget. And about what Bridget said. About trusting Bridget. He did trust her. His brain was also wracked with thoughts of Jonathan and whether he'd ever forgive his brother. Jack didn't know if he could. Jack didn't know if he had been put in the position he'd put his brother in, if forgiveness would have been an option. Would he have been able to? Jack never really understood how his brother could hate him so much but now without a qualm, he could. Because if Jack were in that situation, he'd go insane.

Jack climbed into bed with Bridget and felt her cuddle into him as he put his arms around her.

He trusted her.

He needed to.

* * *

Jack sprang up in the bed, jolted awake by the image conjured up to torture himself. He was having trouble breathing after that one. It was a horrific dream and it was just a dream but it completely undid him. He looked down and saw a hand on his stomach. His eyes ran up the arm to the woman next to him who was asleep on her stomach but was now lifting her head up slightly with sleep filled eyes and her voice matched.

"Jack? What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He said, relieved to see her in the bed next to him. "Just a dream."

"A dream that scared you awake? What was it about?"

"Nothing."

"Jack..."

Jack looked at her seriously. "Bridget, I need to tell you something. You said I can trust you not to look at me differently because of my past?"

"You can. Of course. I love you."

"I slept with Jonathan's fiancé."

Bridget frowned at him. "What? I...I don't understand."

"What's not to understand? Jonathan was going to marry a woman, I slept with her, he caught us and called it off. We beat the living daylights out of each other and he hasn't spoken to me since."

Jack wouldn't look at Bridget but he could still see the look she was giving him in his head. He knew her too well. It was a look of utter disappointment.

"Jack, how could you have done that?"

Her tone killed him.

"Because I'm...I was...I look back and I don't know. I don't know how I could have done that."

"Wait, so when you told me that you two didn't talk because you infuriated him over this woman leaving him, you were lying to me?"

"I didn't want you to know that I did what I did."

"So why do you want me to know now?"

"Because I needed to tell someone, to get the guilt off my chest and you're the one person I trust not to completely hate me."

Bridget was having trouble with thinking of Jack as someone who would do that. She really must have seen him with rose tinted glasses. She wondered if he hadn't been completely alone when they met and he didn't have to put up the facade of Captain Jack Sparrow the rogue, would things have turned out the way they did?

"Bridget, please say something."

Bridget looked at him. "I don't know what to say."

"Tell me that you don't see me any differently, that it doesn't change anything, that you haven't given up on me now you know the truth."

"I do still love you, of course I do but I don't know about the other two."

Jack sighed. "It was five years ago. You know I would never do that now."

"I just can't help but think what else don't I know about you. I don't really know anything about you before I met you. I knew you liked women but I never thought you could..."

"Bridget, I told you so I could feel less like the worst person in the world."

"I don't know what I can say to make you feel better. You'll know if I'm lying and say I don't see it as a bad thing."

"Just tell me you don't see me as a bad person."

"I don't. Now. I didn't know you five years ago."

"You said I could trust you not to see me differently."

"You can. I don't. I'm still in love with you. I'll keep on being in love with you and seeing nothing but the man I always saw when I looked at you before. I'm just a little in shock. But I know you would never do that now. I know that nothing's changed between us because I love you as you are now. Like I said, I didn't know you five years ago and I'm not going to act like I did."

Jack chuckled humourlessly. "Thank God for that. I have a feeling things would have been much different for us if you did know me back then. Maturity wasn't one of my strong points back then."

"I thought it would have been after you lost the Pearl."

"That would make me more thankful for what I had later on but back when I did that, I was just completely bitter about everything. People, trust, justice, the world in general. I was a very unhappy person and I wanted everyone miserable with me."

"But your brother..."

"I know. He always did get the worst from me. Always."

"But why?"

"Because I was older and in more danger than him. Jonathan's birth and himself were kept a secret because me parents knew that he would be in as much danger as I was in. Learned from their mistakes."

"Jack, you can't talk about yourself like..."

"I was sent off to live with my grandparents so I was kept under secret too and no one could find me. But Jonathan, he was too young. He needed to stay with me mum. So I felt like..."

"You were being thrown away for him."

"Now I understand my parents reasoning but back then, I wasn't so considerate of their plight. I just saw it as them rejecting me for something better."

"Why didn't your mother go into hiding with Jonathan and you?"

"Because children's appearances change quickly. People knew what me mum looked like. They just knew I existed, they wouldn't have recognised me. If I was caught with me mum, people would have known I was Teague Sparrow's son. I went to me grandparents' house and became someone else when in public. If me mum stayed with me, she would have been causing me more danger. She needed to stay where she could be protected and that was with me father. I needed to disappear completely."

Bridget was very confused. She felt so bad for Jack but then she remembered that this started out as him telling her he'd slept with his brother's fiancé. Was he allowed sympathy right now?

_You're allowed be on his side unconditionally. You don't have to care about fair when it comes to him. _

_But what he did..._

_He deeply regrets._

Bridget wrapped her arms around him and he laid his head on her chest as he wrapped his arms around hers in return. She actually liked being the one to have to comfort him for a change, that he was telling her things that he never usually would. That dream must have really gotten to him. Whatever it was.

* * *

_Jack walked up the gangplank of the Pearl and walked to his cabin. He stopped when he heard voices on the other side. He frowned and opened the door, his heart absolutely shattering at the sight in front of him of the people in his bed._

_Bridget?_

* * *

"What was your dream about?" Bridget asked as they lay down, Jack's head still on her chest. His thumb circled the skin of her waist and she ran her hand across his cheek, caressing it which Jack found very comfortable.

"Nothing. Just about what I told you."

_Putting myself in my brother's position._

* * *

**Well, now you know what Jack did. Bet you wish you didn't.**

**And it seems Warren is still doing some harm to Bridget as Raymond spreads the lies he was told about our poor girlie, thinking they're true. Amelia may see Bridget very differently now. Not may, will. But hey, I would too. **

**Also, I think a certain bad tempered lady pirate might be trying to use her trademark sarcasm and coldness to hide her growing feelings for a certain Scottish ex-navy man.**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	41. First Impressions

**Thank You to lori, linalove, xBelekinax, Pirate Fangirl, Pirate's Bonny Lass, GalnKay, Bmangaka, You cant rush science and Midnight LeAnn!**

**To lori: Wow, that'd be some revenge from Jonathan! You'll have to wait and see what his character is like! But remember, Bridget always keeps the lamps lit so it's not dark! Thanks!**

**To Pirate Fangirl: Norrington is around and you'll get a clue as to where in this chapter. He's popping up again soon. He's just been busy! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates**

**Here's Chapter 41!**

Jack and Bridget frowned at each other the next morning when there was a knock at the door.

"Crew's too busy eating breakfast to tear themselves away." Bridget said as she looked down at her own food.

"So am I." Jack responded. "Who the bloody hell wants me this early?"

"It might not be for you, you know."

"I'm the Captain."

"I'm the...I'll go see who wants you."

Jack chuckled as Bridget got up to answer the door. She opened it.

"Oh, hello." She said, opening it wider to let Teague in.

"Can't stay." Teague said. He looked over at the table where Jack was sitting. "Dinner tonight. We need to make plans and your mum wants to speak to you and her," Teague said tilting his head to Bridget. "For more than two minutes at a time. So be there or you'll incur her wrath."

Teague frowned when both Jack and Bridget grimaced at that word.

"See you this evening." Teague said, leaving the cabin.

Bridget looked at Jack.

"Well, I suppose our evening is planned." Jack said.

Bridget nodded and walked back to her seat. "It'll be nice to finally speak to your mother. I've been here two days and have seen her once. If I didn't know any better, I would think you're hiding me from her too." Bridget smirked.

Jack looked at her. "Luv, I made it clear last night that I'm not hiding things anymore."

Bridget nodded. "Sorry."

"Bridget, about what I told you last night..."

"Jack," Bridget said, cutting him off. "It doesn't matter. I said it last night. I didn't know you then. I know you now. We don't have to talk about it again."

Jack looked at her for a few seconds and nodded, not speaking another word about it.

* * *

"Well, there's someone I haven't seen in a while." Bridget said when they left the cabin.

"Not just you luv, anyone." Jack said, looking over at Tia Dalma who was on deck. "I'm going to find out why."

Bridget nodded and walked below deck while Jack walked over to Tia Dalma. She looked over at him and sighed.

"Not now, Jack Sparrow. I have had enough of you for de past few days."

Jack frowned. "I haven't been anywhere near you, woman."

"You do not need to be."

Jack realised. "You've been seeing things, rummaging around in me destiny and such."

"Indeed. And I have been trying to do oder tings but der is so much happening, all I see is you and you's problems."

Jack's eyes widened. "You've seen Jonathan?"

"No." Tia said and Jack's eagerness deflated. "I meant oder tings."

"What other things?"

"Dat is none of your business."

Jack frowned. "Surely, it..."

"None of your business, Sparrow."

Jack frowned at her mood. Tia was usually playful and easygoing. "Did you see something bad happen?"

"What did I just say?"

"Okay, sorry, sorry." Jack said, walking away.

_No, if it were bad, she'd tell me. She would._

Jack turned. "What other stuff were you trying to focus on?"

Tia smirked like her usual self. "You are not de only curious person on dis ship, Jack Sparrow. Some people do not ignore me."

"I didn't ignore you but I was busy."

Jack walked away and Tia's smirk dropped. He had no idea how busy he was about to become.

* * *

"So, what do you think of Jack's mother?"

Bridget looked at Ana. "You knew her before too?"

Ana shook her head. "Nope, you got there before everyone else this time. But I am curious about her."

"To be truthful, so am I. I haven't really spoken to her yet. But I'm having dinner with her and Captain Teague tonight so I'll get to know her now."

"Is Jack going to be there?"

"No, he wasn't invited." Bridget said sarcastically. "Of course he's going to be there."

"I would feel so awkward if I were you. Couldn't imagine meeting the parents of the man who cursed me."

"You had to say cursed, you couldn't have said loved."

"Blech."

Bridget wasn't going to point out that Anamaria could be well on her way to being like Bridget. And that didn't mean cursed.

"Oh, this place looks nice." Bridget said, walking into the shop.

"Yes," Ana said, following her in. "Because you don't have enough fabrics and scarves and pashmina's and the sorts."

"Winter's coming."

"We live in the Caribbean."

"It's hurricane season."

"Since June."

"To November, though. We're only in September. Besides, we've been in Asia. We've missed some of it. But now, we're back and the rain yesterday proves that we should have protection."

"A flimsy scarf is not protection."

"But it sure is pretty."

Ana huffed. "You look at your pretty colours all you want. I'll be over looking at the hats."

Bridget nodded and Ana left the shop to go to the stall across the street. She had been looking for a while when she heard a voice.

"See anything you like?"

Bridget smiled as she turned to Jack who entered the shop. "Just browsing. Why? Do you?"

Jack smirked. "Got all I need to keep me happy." Jack said, indicating to his bandana.

Bridget smiled. "You're so pretty."

"Well, I try. This," Jack pointed to his attire. "Doesn't happen by accident."

Bridget laughed before turning back to look at the shawls. Jack walked over to stand at her back and picked up a burgundy pashmina from where he stood behind her, draping it over her shoulder.

"I think this colour would suit you very well."

Bridget smirked, looking back at him slightly. "Do you?"

"Aye, I do and I should know."

Bridget turned fully and smirked at him. "And why's that?"

Jack got closer to her. "Because I know absolutely every inch of you."

"Well, look who it is."

Jack stepped away from Bridget and turned quickly. "Hello Ginny."

The older woman chuckled. "Your mum told me you were back. She's just next door."

Jack nodded before realising. He stepped to the side to reveal Bridget. "Oh, Bridget this is me mum's best friend, Ginny. Ginny, this is..."

"Bridget." Ginny finished. "Oh aye, I've heard a lot about you."

Jack frowned. Why did that sound unflattering? Jack noticed that Bridget thought so too but she quickly recovered.

"It's nice to meet you."

"Hmmm, so you're Jack's lady now?"

Jack didn't like her tone. "Yes, she is."

"Ginny, who are you ta...Jack." Amelia said coming into the shop and seeing them.

"Jack was just introducing me to the little miss." Ginny said. She turned to Jack. "I'm assuming it is still miss?"

"I'm assuming you know it is." Jack said. What had gotten into this woman? She used to be lovely. Why the hostility towards Bridget for no reason?

"Jack," Amelia said. "Ginny only knows what I told her and I didn't say very much so she was just asking."

"Never know with a Sparrow." Ginny said. "They make vicarious choices sometimes."

Bridget kept her mouth shut. She knew these were probably all digs at her and she didn't know why this woman was attacking her but she was a friend of Jack's mother. So Bridget was keeping her mouth shut.

"You're coming for dinner tonight, yes?" Amelia asked Jack, ignoring Ginny's words and Jack's glares.

Jack turned to his mother. "Weren't given a choice."

"Jackie..."

"Yes, we are." Jack said. "Can't wait."

"Good." Amelia said. "Can I actually speak with you for a second Jack? About yesterday."

Jack knew his mother meant Lyons. "Of course." He turned back to Bridget. "Two minutes."

"Take your time." Bridget said.

Jack walked out of the shop with his mother and Ginny turned to Bridget. "So, how do you find it living with a Sparrow?"

"Oh," Bridget said. "I love it. I love him."

Ginny nodded but looked at her suspiciously before smiling. "Well, if you need help finding a dress tonight, come and see me. I'm a dab hand at choosing dresses."

Bridget looked up. "Dress?"

"Of course." Ginny said. "Can't go to a dinner with your prospective in-laws and look like you just finished with the rigging."

Bridget looked down at her shirt and pants. "Oh, I..."

"Should at least try to look a bit more feminine, dear. You should know by now that the Sparrow's like their grandeur. Maybe a bit of formality couldn't hurt?"

"I...suppose you're right." Bridget said. She didn't even know where to start with the 'prospective in-laws' assumption. It seemed a bit rude but then again, this woman seemed a bit rude.

"I am, dear. I've known the Sparrows since probably before you were born."

Jack and Amelia walked back into the shop and Amelia turned to Ginny.

"Come on; let's leave these two to their shopping. They don't need us following them around."

"Alright." Ginny said her goodbyes and left the shop.

"So?" Amelia asked. "She seems nice, doesn't she? Not like the kind to go around with other men behind his back?"

"She just seemed flustered to me."

"Maybe because you were being wholly unpleasant."

"Look, you want to know what this girl is like? You have to push her a bit. People show what they're really like if you force them to. I even mentioned you as in-laws to her and she said nothing about it."

"I don't want her to if she's really like what I heard."

"Well I told her that she has to wear a dress tonight and tried to niggle and insult her over her look but nothing. She's not vain and that was something that..."

"Don't say her name."

"It's been five years! I know not to say her bloody name! Anyway! She was vain! You couldn't get her out of her fine dresses. Well, actually it was very easy to if you were a man, any man..."

"Ginny, are you looking for a smack?"

"All I'm saying is you made the mistake last time of taking her word as gospel. You were so happy that Jonathan had found someone that you didn't notice that she was so stupidly insipid and agreed with every point, did exactly what anyone else suggested. She had no personality. Completely fake. She tried too hard, made too good of an impression. And she did that so no one would cop onto her flimsy ways. If this Bridget girl is the girl Jack described and not the girl you heard gossiped about, she'll be a bit fiery. She won't put up with put downs for very long and once she's angry, she'll chew you out of it and prove you wrong. Which is what you want."

"Which is what I really want. She has to prove me wrong."

"I think she will."

Amelia looked at her hopefully. "You do?"

Ginny nodded. "I could see her getting a little indignant and I wasn't that bad."

"You were."

"She's not going to take much sitting down."

"I don't know. Am I crazy to be playing mind games with this girl? Jack is in love with her. That means she has to be something special."

"Well, Jack has always had a soft spot for himself and if Jack just found the woman version of himself and we all know what Jack can be like..."

"Careful Ginny, that's my son."

"I'm just saying. You're not being crazy to be suspicious of what you heard. It wasn't even aimed at you; no one knew you were listening. You're not crazy, you're protective."

Amelia sighed. "Protective...that's all I'm being."

* * *

"Luv, what are you doing?"

Jack looked down as Bridget was scouring through different chests, surrounded by different items of clothing.

"I am looking for a dress." She said, sounded slightly irritated.

"Why?"

"Because," She said, tearing out more clothes. "I want to wear a dress to dinner tonight."

"Why?"

"Because I don't think I'd look very presentable turning up in the clothes I work in. So, now I'm looking for a dress. But I can't find a suitable one. I can't wear the blue one you gave me for my birthday because it's too grand, I'd look like a fool. I was thinking of wearing one of the ones I got in Japan but I'd look completely out of place. All the simple ones I have are too simple, I'd look indecent. I don't know what else I can wear." Bridget huffed.

Jack rolled his eyes and sat down by her, trying to take a bit of clothing out her hands. "Give me that, stop. Bridget, nobody is going to care what you wear tonight. Why are you panicking about tonight?"

"I am not panicking. I just don't understand how I can have so many dresses and not be able to wear one!"

"Bridget."

"What?"

"Did someone say something?"

Bridget frowned. "Who would say what?"

Jack raised an eyebrow. "The person saying whatever they were saying would be the person saying it and whatever they were saying would depend on the speaker of said saying."

"What?"

"Is this because of Ginny?"

"Who? What? No. What?"

"Bridget..."

"She's your mother's best friend. Your mother told her about me."

"And you think it wasn't nice?"

"I didn't say..."

"And Ginny told you that wearing a dress would be more appropriate and you think my mother told her to say that to you."

"She just asked..."

"Asked? Or told?"

"What does that matter?"

"Bridget, seriously."

"I just don't want to seem like I don't care about what your mother thinks. It's just that..."

"You think she won't like you."

"That sentence counts as future tense."

"She doesn't like you already?"

"I just think that she's protective of her son. Or son's. Especially seeing as your brother is still missing. I can understand that."

"What did she say to you?" Jack asked. "Or get Ginny to say, more like."

"Nothing." Bridget shrugged, a little too casually. "Ginny just said that dinners were a formal occasion."

Jack frowned. "In my family? Dinner was...well, it wasn't a formal gathering. No matter if me mum wanted it to be. But living with two boys and a pirate husband..."

"You see? Maybe seeing as she finally has you back and your father isn't as busy as he used to be, she can have what she wants. I'm not going to ruin that by turning up dressed in pirate garb like a man."

"You look nothing like a man."

"What women wear pants?"

"Pirates. Which is what you are."

"Jack, it's just a dress. It's not like she asked me to shed blood for her."

"She shouldn't have asked anything. And I'm pretty sure she didn't ask..."

"What's the problem here? Why are you so bothered that your mother is a little strict?"

_Because she was never strict with...Jonathan's fiancé and look at what she did._

_Oh God, I can't even say the bloody harlot's name now. Thanks mum. For so many things._

"She has no right to be strict."

* * *

"New dress?"

"Shut up."

Jack huffed as they walked to his parent's house. Bridget looked down at the simple peasant dress.

"I look okay, don't I?"

"Hmmm." Jack said.

"You could be a little more helpful." Bridget said.

"Fine. Go back to the ship and put on whatever clothes you want. The fact that you actually went along with this is slightly shameful."

"What? That I did something your mother asked?"

"That you wouldn't let me go and tell her to stop being ridiculous."

"That would make it seem like I complained to you about her. Could you not let me make the bad impression myself if one is going to be made?"

"The only bad impression is that it's going to seem like you can be walked all over. Which isn't true."

"Oh, stop it."

"No, I will not stop it. It's true."

Bridget stood in front of Jack to stop him. "Jack, I know this seems ridiculous to you but you have to realise something. I'm bloody terrified."

Jack frowned. "Why?"

"Why? Because I have to make an impression on your parents. And it has to be a good one. And I'm not really good at being flustered. Which I will be."

"Why, though? First of all, you don't have to make an impression on me father, he already likes you and second of all, my mother isn't that terrifying."

"I know that, I know she's not but did you ever think that maybe just the thought is nerve wrecking? Oh and I know your father as more of a Captain than anything."

"I just don't see why you would be nervous."

"Well you wouldn't. You'll never have to meet in-laws."

"In-laws?" Jack asked quickly with wide eyes.

"Calm down, it's just easier than saying parents of the man I'm spending my life with and cohabitating on his ship with but not actually married to."

"That is quite long..."

"But yes, you never have to meet them so you'll never have to know how nerve wrecking it is."

"Even if I did," Jack said as he continued walking. "I wouldn't put on a dress to make a good impression."

"I should hope not."

Bridget realised that they were standing outside his parents' house. Jack walked inside and Bridget followed him.

"Just be yourself." Jack said. "That's the you I want them to know, that I like."

"I will be myself. Just the polite version."

"There's a polite version?"

"Shut up."

Teague walked out of his study. "I knew I heard you two. You in there." He said to Jack, indicating the study. He turned to Bridget. "You, oh a dress, that's new to see, you in the kitchen." He said before walking back into his study.

Jack followed his father into the study but not before turning to Bridget.

"You'll be fine. Not yourself but fine. But whatever you want." Jack whispered sarcastically. "I don't see this going wrong at all."

He turned and walked away and Bridget whispered after him loudly.

"I hate you."

"Well, that's a lovely parting sentiment."

Bridget cursed herself and turned to Amelia. "Oh, that was just Jack and I joking with each other. We do that."

"Hmmm." Amelia said, walking into another room. "Well, come out here and you can help me."

Bridget followed her out. "Of course. I've spent my fair share of times in kitchens. I should have no problems here."

"So Jack said." Amelia said. "Working for Governor Harrison in Port Carmen."

"You know Governor Harrison?" Bridget frowned.

"No but I know of all the Governors in the Caribbean. A pirate needs to."

Bridget raised her eyebrows. "Oh, you took part in the pirating when you lived on the Misty Lady?"

"Well, I didn't sit around all day." Amelia said.

"Oh no, I didn't mean to suggest that." Bridget said. Why was this not going well? What was she doing wrong all of a sudden? "I just...with two sons, I..."

"Yes?"

"Nothing." Bridget said, burying herself in the cooking. She didn't understand it and she didn't like it either.

_Good impression. You want to make a good impression._

_How the hell can I when she seems to have already decided to hate me?_

_She's probably just protective. Put the pride aside for two minutes and be polite._

_I am trying but I'm not very good with acting like I appreciate being spoken down to. I never could._

_And remember what used to happen when you spoke back to people in the mansion? Well, Jack's mother hating you will be worse!_

_She already hates me!_

"Why do I get the feeling that you're intimidated?" Amelia asked.

"Because I am." Bridget answered truthfully.

"Why, though?" Amelia asked.

"Because you're Jack's mother."

"And?"

"And I want to make a good impression. I don't want you not to like me."

"What does it matter what I think? Jack is the one that you care about."

Bridget huffed. "I do care about him. So I don't think it would be fair to him if I didn't at least try to make a good impression on you. You're his mother. If you don't like me and I'm in Jack's life, that'll make it hard for him. Maybe I shouldn't be the only one who feels this way." Bridget cursed herself for letting all of that out, especially the last bit.

"And what does that mean?" Amelia asked.

"Well," She might as well just burn herself completely. "I haven't been here two minutes and I already get the feeling that you're not too taken with me. And that's fine. It is. That's your prerogative. But if you can't at least seem to get along with me, that'll make it hard for Jack. And I don't want that and I don't think you do. I'm trying to make an effort."

_Maybe you should too._

Bridget didn't say it but both women knew that was how Bridget's rant ended. Amelia watched this girl as she got back to work.

_Okay, admit it. You like her._

_I'm still not sure._

_What's not to be sure about? She just practically admitted to staying in Jack's life and that she wants to be fair to him. She called you out on being a bitch which she had every right to. So, do like she implicated. Make the bloody effort._

"So Bridget, tell me about you."

Bridget looked up at her. That was better she supposed. "Not much to tell really. I used to work in the Governor's mansion in Port Carmen, I met Jack and I went on the Pearl with him."

"And you were in Asia for a while?"

"To try and get rid of the curse."

"You know Jack told me about the curse?"

"I assumed."

"And you don't mind?"

"If Jack thought it was okay to tell you, I don't see why I shouldn't. It's something we're in together."

Amelia nodded. "That's good to know. That neither of you see the other as to blame."

"We fell in love with each other so there's no blame as to who instigated it. It's Cai's fault, not ours."

"That's very mature."

Bridget nodded. "Thank you."

Amelia didn't know what to think. This girl didn't seem like the type to run around behind Jack's back at all. Maybe she wasn't. "And you don't mind about Jack's past?"

Bridget shook her head. "I don't. I used to have a few irks about it but not anymore. Because with everything that's happened, it's very clear that I can trust Jack. If he were going to run around behind my back, he wouldn't go to so much trouble to make sure I'm always safe, to make me feel protected. He wouldn't put so much work into our relationship if he was making a fool out of me when I'm not looking. I trust Jack."

"And he can trust you?"

Bridget stopped her movements. That's what this was about. That's what this was all about. Jonathan and Jack's past history. "I'm not like her."

"Like who?"

"Jonathan's old fiancé. I'm not like her."

Amelia frowned. "What do you..."

"Jack told me. He told me everything. Last night, only. He felt guilty over what he did to Jonathan so he told me. And I am not like that woman. Whoever she was, which isn't important. I'm not like her. I would never do that to Jack and I would never do anything to hurt your family. And I don't know why you think I would."

"You don't know? You know what happened and you don't know why I would be protective of my family?"

"I am not that woman. You have no reason to think I am."

"Don't I?"

"No."

"We'll see. I want to trust you but..."

Bridget huffed and turned to Amelia. "Why does there have to be a 'but'? Okay, you know what? I am sorry. I am sorry that for some reason, you don't like me. And I am sorry that I can't seem to be good enough for you and I am sorry that I am not jumping through hoops to get you to like me even though I said I would because it would be helping Jack. But now I realise that you've already made up your mind. I'm sorry that you can't seem to trust any other woman because some whore hurt your son five years ago but you know what? I can't help any of that. I am not sorry that I love your son and I am not sorry he fell in love with me too. I have braved insane witches cursing me, dead mutinous first mates coming back from the dead and playing mind games with me, I have put up with beatings and torture and children being taken away and nearly dying on a sinking ship and murderers and psychotic pirate Lords and men blackmailing me and secrets and lies and past women and all sorts of horrible things that would have had anyone else running a mile. But I never will. Because I love Jack. I have put up with all those things and I will put up with a hell of a lot more if it means I get to end those days with him. So if you don't like me, that really does make me sad but I will not let anyone make me feel like I don't love Jack enough or hurt him or that he can't trust me because it would be impossible to love him anymore than I already do. I've proved that to him, I don't need to prove it to you too."

Bridget left the room and walked out into the courtyard and sat down. She didn't know what she'd done wrong but obviously, there was no fixing it and she was sick of being made feel she wasn't good enough for Jack when she tried to prove herself good enough time and time again.

"Bridget?"

Bridget sighed and looked up at Amelia. "What?"

"I'm sorry."

Bridget frowned. "You are?"

"Yes I am." Amelia said, walking further into the courtyard. "I'm protective of my sons. I always have been. More so since Jack was kidnapped as a child and he had to spend four years living away from us. And then more so again when Jonathan's engagement didn't work out. And now more so that he's been taken too. I just...I can't stand anymore things hurting my family."

"Why did you think I would?" Bridget asked.

Amelia sighed. "I won't lie. I heard some things about you."

"What things?"

"Things about how, behind Jack's back, you would go off with the crew."

Bridget looked up. "Where did you hear that?"

"I overheard someone saying it. I didn't see a face but some of things he said threw me."

"Well, that's not true. Definitely not. Ask the crew."

"I don't need to. I believe you."

"I don't believe this." Bridget said. "Someone is going around and making up lies about me? Making me look loose and making Jack look like a fool. Perfect. But I suppose it doesn't matter."

Amelia frowned. "It doesn't?"

"As long as Jack knows that's not true, which he does, I don't care what people I've never met and have no care for think of me."

Amelia sat next to her. "Yes, you made that evident."

Bridget sighed. "I'm sorry I shouted at you. That was wrong. But I am very tired of people telling me that I shouldn't trust Jack, that we shouldn't be together whether it's because of a curse or because we're not right for each other or whatever the reason, I'm sick and tired of people weighing in on our relationship when in my eyes, it's completely perfect. I'm happy with him and he's happy with me. That's good enough for us, why can't it be good for everyone else?"

"I don't know." Amelia said. "I had those problems when I first met Jack's father."

"Really?" Bridget asked.

Amelia nodded. "And it didn't tear us apart. We couldn't let it. And seeing as I can already tell you're quite stubborn and indignant, you won't let them either. And I don't want to be one of those hurdles you have to overcome. So I'm sorry."

Bridget smiled. "It's okay. Really. I suppose I understand. But there is one thing I don't understand."

"What?"

"Why did you want to get me in a dress?"

Amelia chuckled. "I could care less about what you wear. That was all Ginny."

"Oh yes, Ginny." Bridget said. "She's..."

"A complete pain. But not if you're on her good side. Which you will be. Don't worry."

Bridget smiled. "That reminds me of a friend of mine. Hilda. She's a very handy person to have on your side but if you're on her bad side, running is a good idea."

Amelia smiled. "Come along, dinners not finished preparing yet."

Bridget got up and followed Amelia back inside, thankful that everything had been cleared up.

* * *

"That went well." Jack said as they walked back into their cabin later that night.

"Indeed." Bridget said. "Your mother and I got along, you and your father made plans. Everything was perfect. Except for when you started torturing me."

"It was not torture."

"You were deep in conversation with your father and I was having a lovely discussion with your mother and yet you couldn't resist."

"I wanted to get full use out of the dress."

"So you snuck your foot under it?"

"I have to admit, the dress was a good idea. If you had been wearing trousers, I never would have been able to feel you up."

"Do you know distracting it is?"

"You made it evident."

Bridget looked at him wide eyed. "I did?"

"Only to me, I suppose. I just know where you're ticklish."

Bridget smirked ."I do hate you."

"Oh really?" Jack said, walking closer to her.

"Mhmm." Bridget said. "Completely."

"I'll have to rectify that then, won't I?" Jack's lips were close to hers.

"I suppose you will."

Jack kissed her and when they parted, Bridget couldn't help but leave out a little content sigh.

"Am I back in the good books?" Jack asked.

"I suppose, for now."

"Aw, damnit." Jack said. "I was hoping I'd have to do a little more to make you like me."

Bridget chuckled. "Well since I like you, I could let you do them anyway."

Jack smirked. "Now there's the girl I love."

"And you were right."

"Now I love even more. But what was I right about?"

Bridget laughed. "About your mother. I acted like myself and she liked me more."

"What did you do?"

"I shouted at her."

"How perfectly charming." Jack said. "About what?"

"About how I loved you and that was enough and that I was nothing like Jonathan's fiancé and that..."

"Wait, what?"

Bridget frowned. "What?"

"You mentioned what I told you to her?"

Bridget faltered. "Oh God, she did know, didn't she? She didn't seem surprised..."

"No, she knew." Jack said. "But why would you bring that up?"

"Because that's why she wasn't so taken with me. She heard things about me."

"What things?"

"Rumours. Lies. About me being like Jonathan's fiancé."

"From who?"

"I don't know."

"You didn't bother to ask?"

"She didn't see the persons face."

Jack huffed. "Fantastic."

"What does it matter?"

"I don't want people thinking you're like that or I'm fool enough not to notice. People need to know you're nothing like Carla and that..."

"Carla?" Bridget asked. She knew that name. From where?

"Yes, Jonathan's old fiancé."

"Carla...Carla...Carla!"

Jack frowned. "Bridget?"

Bridget smacked him on the arm. "You slept with Carla!"

"Ow! So? I told you that!"

"Not that it was her!"

"You don't even know her!"

"Yes, I do! She was one of the prostitute's in the Hideaway Inn when I woke up."

"No, there were only two. Elsie and that other one, Nancy?"

"Nadine. No, Carla left before I did."

"You mean she's still around here?"

"Yes and she's a prostitute. And she hates you."

Jack frowned. Why wasn't he told this? "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I didn't think she was important."

"She's not but I don't want to see her or run into her."

"Good." Bridget said.

"What do you mean 'good'?"

Bridget frowned. "That's pretty self explanatory, isn't it?"

"But was there a need to show relief at the fact that I don't want to see her? Of course I don't."

"I didn't mean it like that."

"You didn't?"

"No."

"So you're not relieved because you think that if this woman could make me do something as heinous as betray my brother and family, she might be capable of doing something like that again?"

Bridget frowned. "Where did you get that idea?"

"From 'good'."

"That's one word."

"One word can have a million different meanings."

"Mine just had one. Good."

Jack looked at her suspiciously. "So you trust..."

"No." Bridget said. "I'm not defending this again tonight. Ever. We have had this conversation too many times, Jack."

"We have to have it."

"Do we?"

"Apparently."

"No, apparently suggests that I'm the reason for this."

"Well, I trust you."

"And I trust you!"

"Good."

"Don't say that word. Apparently it's too inconspicuous."

"You're a laugh. You really are."

"I'm beginning to not like you again."

"Then let me make life easier for you." Jack said and before Bridget could respond, he stormed out of the cabin.

Bridget looked after him.

_What the hell just happened?_

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me Carla was still in Shipwreck Cove?"

"Do not mention that name to me."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

Amelia tutted. "Why do you care? I thought you loved Bridget."

"I do love Bridget. But I might have been a little prepared to run into her if I knew she was here!"

"If you run into her, you should pretend she does not exist."

"I didn't run into her meself actually. Bridget did."

"Then why are you complaining?"

"Because you don't trust me!"

Amelia looked at Jack. "That is not true."

"Admit it. You're convinced that if I see her again, I'll do something with her."

"No because like you say, you only want Bridget."

"Exactly. Just Bridget. So you don't need to hide women from me."

Teague rolled his eyes from where he was sitting in the corner, trying to stay out of everything. "We didn't say anything because we like to pretend she's not here. And we're so good at it, we forgot. Do us a favour, be like your parents."

Jack frowned at his father. "How can I pretend she doesn't exist if I'm faced with her?"

"You won't be unless you're trawling for prostitutes." Teague said.

"What if we're in a tavern and she's in there working?"

"Don't invite her over."

Jack huffed. "I'm not going to pretend she doesn't exist and I'm not going to draw her on me but it would have been nice to have a little warning."

"You do have warning now. You haven't seen her." Amelia said.

"But I didn't...Never mind." Jack said. "I have to go back to the Pearl and get back onto the good side of the woman I actually do want to see."

"Why do you need to get onto her good side?" Teague asked.

"Because I got frustrated that I was being kept in the dark about things and not trusted after five bloody years..."

"Don't curse." Teague said.

"Are you joking me?!"

"I'm just saying. That's not how we raised you."

"I swear to God..."

"Get back to the point boy."

Jack huffed. "And I was a little shocked and I didn't handle it well."

"You're a fool." Teague said.

Jack walked out of the house. "I get it from you."

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

Jack left the house and began walked to the Pearl. He kept walking straight but kept a hand on the hilt of his sword when he realised he was being watched. And he couldn't see by whom as he was surrounded by shadows. But he felt it.

"Aw, look at little Sparrow, all grown up."

Jack stopped. He knew that voice.

"Aye, last time we saw him, he were only a little boy."

Jack froze. Lyons' men. Who he hadn't seen since he was seven.

Before Jack knew it, he was surrounded by a group of faces that terrified him as a child.

"Miss us, Jackie?"

* * *

**Jack's in trouble. **

**Thanks for reading. Please Review!**


	42. Too Much Information

**Thank You to pogocam, Bmangaka, You cant rush science, xBelekinax, linalove, Pirate's Bonny Lass, GalnKay, lori, dancelikeyoujustdontcare, Midnight LeAnn and Secrets!**

**To lori: I don't think Bridget would take too much sitting down for very long! Thanks!**

**To Secrets: I'm glad you're enjoying the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates**

**Here's Chapter 42!  
**

"I've never seen anything like this place before!"

Ana chuckled at David's enthusiasm. "It is something."

"It's like a giant house. Made out of ships. But there are more houses in the house. And some of those houses are shops. It's amazing. It's like one big ship and every room has a different purpose. It's like..."

"David, I get it. It's a special place."

David smiled and nodded but stopped when she saw Ana's face. "You're still worried, aren't you?"

Ana smiled at her, although it was difficult. "What's there to be worried about?"

"Jack. It's been four days. And well, Bridget..."

"Bridget is strong. She'll be okay."

"And about what happened to Jack?"

Ana sighed. "Let's not discuss that right now."

"But you are upset..."

"Which is why I'd rather not talk about it."

David nodded. "Okay. This place really is something."

* * *

Searing hot pain.

That's what it felt like.

His shoulder was definitely on fire. It had to be.

Jack moved his shoulder a little but regretted the movement quickly when his entire body ached at the apparent stress he put it under.

He heard a groan. "Would you bloody stop moving you foolish pirate? You're going to tear them open again and I don't know how many more times I can stitch that skin back up."

Jack could tell it was Bridget and he could tell she was more speaking to herself than him. She didn't know he was back to consciousness.

Jack opened his eyes slightly, well he tried to. He couldn't open one eye which he supposed was too swollen and bruised. He opened one eye to see Bridget standing at the table, busying herself with a jug, a basin of hot water and a cloth. He didn't see how there was enough room on the table for them. The thing was filled with books upon books and papers and all manners of documents. Bridget had obviously been busy but now she was only busy with the water and bowl. She carried it over and placed the basin on the bedside locker. Jack closed his eye, pretending to still be unconscious. He heard the water fall back into the basin as she wringed the cloth and soon felt the soft caress of the cloth against his shoulder. It hurt but he remained still.

"God Sparrow, at least when I get hurt, I only get tortured and develop an irrational fear of the dark. You get into one messy situation and you nearly get killed. And I'm the one with bad luck."

Jack could hear the tiredness in her voice.

"And then you're not even polite enough to be awake. No, you have to be nursed back from the brink of death. You're so melodramatic. You really are one for grandeur. You've had everyone's attention for four days and God only knows how much longer it'll be. But who is it that has to take care of you? That's right. The only person in the world who doesn't mind looking at your scars."

Jack felt as she placed her hand gently on his chest, over his scars, her hand caressing them softly. "The only person who likes your scars. Although I'm bloody furious with you right now but I still like your scars. That didn't mean you had to go out and acquire new ones. I wasn't suggesting that when I said I liked them. That's the opposite of what I want. So wake up and I can shout at you. Or apologise to you. If I had known the last thing I would be saying to you for this long or maybe, at all..." Bridget had to take a breath after that thought. Jack felt her hand leave his chest and go to caress his cheek. "If I had known the last thing I'd say would be 'I'm beginning to not like you again.' I might have rethought my words a little more carefully."

Jack heard her sigh at herself and heard her getting up, her hand leaving him. "I guess we're going on to day five. Great."

Jack was shocked what happened next. She outed most of the lamps, save one on the bedside locker. The cabin plunged into near darkness. That was huge. This was the darkest the cabin had been in months. Bridget resumed her position on the chair next to the bed but curled up this time.

"And stop moving around. The stitches by your shoulder can't handle it. So, just...you know...stop. Or wake up. Whatever works for you."

Bridget sighed and picked up a book, trying to read it and failing.

Jack opened his own eyes, well eye, and saw Bridget curled up in an arm chair, not noticing him awake.

"So sorry to be a nuisance luv."

Bridget looked up quickly with wide eyes before going to sit on the side of the bed. "You're awake."

"I am." Jack said.

"How are you feeling?" She asked softly.

"Bloody awful." Jack said, trying to sit up.

"No, don't do that." Bridget said quickly, gently forcing him to lie back down. "Just...give it time. Do you remember what happened?"

"Vaguely." Jack said. "Although I'd like to forget." Jack saw how tired and worn down Bridget looked. "At least I don't remember much."

Bridget nodded and her voice shook. "Well, at least you're awake."

Jack sighed. "Bridget."

"Just stay that way, okay?"

Jack nodded. "Okay." He looked around. "The lamps are out."

"Not all of them."

"But most of them."

"Well, I thought it might be more comfortable for you to wake up in dimmer light so when possible, I've just tried to make it more accommodating for you when you did wake up. Guess I was right."

Jack looked up at her. "But your fear..."

"I can...put it aside if it means helping you. I can. I'm okay. Anyway, there's one lamp lit. I tried putting them all out but...What am I doing? You're the one we should be focusing on right now."

Jack chuckled but regretted it when he felt a bad pain in his abdomen. He looked down to see his shirt off and his stomach bandaged up among many bruises. And that wasn't all.

"Why is my arm in a sling?"

"Because it's broken."

Jack frowned. "So I can't move me shoulder on me left and me right arm is broken? Well, Lyons' men knew what they were doing to incapacitate me."

Bridget looked up quickly. "Lyons' men?"

Jack sighed. "A good few of them. Too many. I don't remember much. Just walking back here and getting ambushed on the way."

Bridget ran her hand through her hair in frustration.

"Bridget? What's wrong?"

Bridget looked at him. "Nothing. Nothing's wrong. You being awake is the best thing I could hope for. Really."

Jack really wanted to take her into his arms and let her fall asleep on him, let her rest but he couldn't even reach over to take her hand, let alone hold her.

Jack sighed. "I'm sorry luv."

Bridget frowned at him. "Oh hush up, what the hell are you sorry for?"

Jack smiled. "It's nice to see that worry really brings out your good side."

Bridget smiled as she placed her hand on his chest. "You have no idea. Four days of me in this humour, the crew are scared of me now."

Jack chuckled but turned serious again. "Four days?"

"Four very long days."

"Bridget..."

"Don't." Bridget said. "Just focus on getting better and then everything will be okay again, okay? Just...do that."

"I will if you promise to finally eat and sleep for a while because I have a feeling you haven't done either in four days."

Bridget smiled. "Only if you promise to do the exact same thing."

"Then I'm promising two things."

"Tough luck, you're confined to a bed so I can make you do whatever the hell I want."

Jack chuckled. "Deal."

* * *

Jack woke up in the middle of the night and looked over to the chair Bridget occupied. He got a fright though, when Bridget wasn't the one occupying the chair like she had been all the previous day, Jack's first day awake. But now, it wasn't Bridget in the chair.

"What are you doing here? Where's Bridget?"

The man looked down at Jack. "I am here to see you Captain Sparrow."

"You're not on me ship." Jack said. "I got rid of you on the island with the rest of the men Barbossa chose."

The short African man smiled. "Yes you did. Why did you do that?"

"Because no one knew anything about you. I don't trust those whose name I don't know. Not even Gibbs knew anything about you. You also didn't come to give a reason for staying. What are you doing back on me ship?"

"I am here to give you a message."

"What kind of message?" Jack asked as his hand discreetly went for his gun.

"Don't do that Jack Sparrow." The man said, putting out a hand to stop him. Jack froze when he saw the crustaceans on the man's hand.

"Davy Jones." Jack said. He looked back up at the man, now realising why no one knew anything about him. Because he wouldn't let anyone near him as they'd find out his secret. He was a member of Davy Jones' crew. "No, I have at least another two years."

"I am not here to tell you he is coming." The man said. "I am here to tell you he is not."

Jack frowned. "What?"

"Your debt with Davy Jones is void."

Jack was very confused. "How is that possible?"

"It is not me you must ask. It is someone a little closer to home."

Jack wondered. It couldn't be Bridget. She'd never met Davy Jones and she never would, Jack would make sure of it. "My family?"

"Your father."

"What does my father have to do with my debt to Jones?"

"I am not the one to ask. But you would have been wise to keep me around, nonetheless."

"Why?"

"Because although there are many things you can't ask me, there are also many things you can. Things you would in no way have the answer for. Before I was part of his crew, I was very sought after."

"Who are you?" Jack asked.

The man smirked. "If you ever need the answer to that question, you know where to find me."

Jack watched as the man got up and disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

Jack woke up from the dream feeling very confused. It was a dream, wasn't it? That's all it was? His debt with Davy Jones being called off? Jones would never let that happen. And his father having something to do with it? And who was that man?

Jack had too many questions to simple dismiss the event as a figment of his subconscious. He looked to the chair and saw Bridget in it, asleep.

_Bridget._

_What are you going to do if the deal with Davy Jones is still very much on?_

_Well, I obviously can't go with him. I have too much to keep me here now. I always did._

_And yet you made that deal anyway._

_It was the only way to get the Pearl back. And anyway, how was I supposed to know that ten years in, I'd meet the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with? I didn't think that would happen at all. So now I can't leave her._

_I need to find out everything about what that man may or may not have just said._

* * *

"Morning." Bridget said as she woke up and saw Jack sitting up slightly. "How long have you been awake?"

"Hours." Jack said.

Bridget frowned. "Hours? Why? Did you need something? You should have woken..."

"No." Jack said. "Bad dream...I think."

Bridget frowned. "Was it that dream that made you feel guilty enough to tell me about Carla?"

"No." Jack said. He looked at her. "I need to talk to my father."

Bridget hesitated. "I...Why? Why do you need that?"

Jack frowned. "What?"

"I just...think you should rest. No visitors."

"Bridget, would you please go get me my father so I can talk to him?"

Bridget sighed. "No, I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because he's not here."

Jack didn't like that. "What?"

"When you were found, he was very angry and he...he went to find Lyons."

"What?!"

"I know." Bridget said. "I tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen. He was really furious."

Jack was furious now too. Anger was not something to have when pursuing Lyons. A clear head was. Something his father did not have right now. It would be like Jack going after Barbossa in anger. It wouldn't work. Jack had to keep a clear head and try to outwit Barbossa to get what he wanted.

Jack sighed, not knowing what to do. "Where's me mum now?"

"She's still here. She's frantic. She had the same reaction you did to your father leaving but like I said, there was no stopping him."

"Can I talk to her?"

Bridget nodded. "I'll go get her now."

Bridget left the cabin and Jack laid his head back.

He never felt so bloody useless.

He looked up when Bridget entered the cabin again.

"What are you doing back?"

"I sent Gibbs to go get your mother. I'm staying here. I want to make sure you actually rest and eat something."

"Bridget..."

"You woke up yesterday! After four days! Because you were nearly beaten to death! Do not 'Bridget' me for being worried!"

Jack sighed. "Alright, I'm sorry. I don't like being coddled."

"It's just me Jack."

"I know but I feel like a child."

Bridget sighed. "I know. This isn't an ideal situation but you took care of me when I was sick and now I'm going to return the favour."

Bridget looked to the door when there was a knock. She turned to Jack. "I'll be right back."

She got up and walked to the door and Jack frowned when she wouldn't open it all the way. He watched as she conversed with someone outside but wouldn't raise her voice enough for him to hear.

What was she hiding?

The only time she did raise her voice was in response to a new voice. "Oh yes, come in."

The next second, Amelia rushed into the room and hugged Jack tightly which caused a lot of pain but he couldn't say anything.

"Oh thank God you're alright! I'm going to kill you myself!"

Jack pried himself away from his mother. "I'm fine."

"I'll give you two some privacy." Bridget said quickly, leaving the room before Jack could question her.

"Da' is gone?" Jack asked.

Amelia sighed. "There was..."

"No stopping him, I've heard but you know as well as I do that this isn't going to end well."

"I know." Amelia said. "I'm just hoping he doesn't find Lyons yet and he comes back until you can both go out."

Jack frowned. "You hope he doesn't find him? But Jonathan..."

Amelia frowned. "You don't know?"

"Know what?"

"Lyons doesn't have Jonathan."

"What?!"

"I thought Bridget would have told you."

"No, she didn't. She didn't want to tell me anything. I had to drag da' leaving out of her."

"Understandable. She was very worried. We didn't know if you'd wake up or not. She hasn't moved from your side since you were brought back, she did everything to make sure you'd be okay."

Jack nodded. "You like her now?"

"I always liked her."

"Get back to Jonathan."

Amelia sighed. "When you were found, your father was very angry and a few hours later came back with one of Lyons' men who didn't get away fast enough. He told us everything. Lyons did have Jonathan but Lyons left on his own to follow you and your father after word got out from one of your old crewmembers that you'd be here."

"What crewmember?"

"I don't know." Amelia said. "But in the time that Lyons was gone from his own ship, Jonathan escaped. Lyons' crew came close to here to let him know but Lyons was already after threatening Bridget. He sent his men to find you to incapacitate you so you couldn't find him or Jonathan. So it was just your father. Now Lyons is looking for Jonathan and your father is looking for Lyons. It's such a complete mess."

Jack sighed. "I can't believe this. I'm out for four days and everything turns to this."

Amelia stayed silent.

Jack looked at her. "What do you know of Davy Jones?"

Amelia frowned. "What?"

"Davy Jones. Does that name mean anything to you?"

"The demon who goes around entrapping sailors into his crew? Why are you bringing him up? Don't we have enough problems?"

"I...had a dream last night. I want to know if it means something."

"No." Amelia said. "It doesn't mean anything. No one in our family has a deal with Davy Jones and none ever will. Alright?"

Jack looked at his mother, trying to see if she was lying or hiding something but Jack was convinced she had no idea of any deal Jack had with Jones or anything his father had done to alter it. "Alright."

"Good. I couldn't deal with thinking that Davy Jones would be included in this mess.

Jack chuckled nervously.

_I want to go back to sleep._

* * *

Jack woke up to the sound of furious whispering. He frowned when he saw Bridget at the door again.

"You have to tell him."

Jack raised an eyebrow when he heard Norrington's voice on the other side of the door.

"No." Bridget whispered back. "I am not going to give him that to worry about on top of everything else."

"He's going to find out sooner or later and I hate to say this but he's the best person to have around in these matters so sooner would be better!"

"He can barely move! We can deal with this!"

"Bridget?" Jack asked with a curious tone.

Bridget silently cursed and turned, closing the door. "You're awake." She walked over to him and sat down. "How are you feeling?"

"Curious." Jack answered. "What's going on?"

Bridget scoffed. "What? Nothing. Of course, nothing."

"Bridget..."

"What? You don't have to worry about anything but getting better. It's just...the one eyed fella and friend got...stuck...in the crows nest and..."

"Truth."

"Why do you think I'm not telling the truth?"

"Because even though those two getting stuck in the crows nest is a completely plausible story, I doubt you, Norrington or anyone else would care that much."

Bridget sighed. "Alright. I'll tell you the truth. The truth is...you need to get some rest." Bridget kissed him. "So get some. Bye."

Bridget rushed out of the cabin with Jack calling after her.

"Bridget, no! Get back here! Bri...Damnit!"

Jack laid his head back on the pillow.

What the hell was going on out there?

* * *

"Hello Captain." David said, walking into the cabin that evening. And how are you feeling today? Bridget said she needed to leave for a while so she told me to make sure you ate something. She said I'd be the best person to do it because you wouldn't shout at me to get out of your cabin which I think is nice. I just came to see if you wanted anything in particular."

Jack frowned. "David, do you...plan out what you're going to say before you say it?"

David smiled. "It makes me ramble less."

Jack nodded. "Right then."

"So, is there anything you would like?"

Jack realised something. "Yes, get me Will."

David smiled. "Oh, I don't think he'd appreciate being dinner Captain."

Jack watched with raised eyebrows as David giggled at her own joke. "It's good to see you're getting more comfortable around here Dave."

"Thank you Captain."

"I want to talk to Will."

If anyone was going to tell Jack what was going on, it'd be the man who confessed his love to a woman in front of her fiancé and blurted his heritage out to a bunch of pirates who wanted to end his bloodline. Will couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"Oh you can't Captain." David said. "He's in the brig."

Jack frowned. "For what?"

"For bad behaviour."

"Will? Will Turner?"

"Yes Captain. I was very shocked. I always thought he was such a gentleman too."

"Okay, get me Ana."

"Oh, Ana isn't allowed leave her duty."

"What's her duty?"

"Minding Miss Elizabeth."

"Why does Elizabeth need to be minded and why is Ana doing it?"

"Bridget said Ana would be the best person to take Miss Elizabeth down a notch."

"What?"

"Well Miss Elizabeth, who I thought was very nice too, turned quite mean the other day so Bridget put Ana in charge of making sure Elizabeth didn't do anything."

"Okay, what else is going on out there?"

"Not much." David shrugged. "Oh, it's really sweet though. Anamaria is in love."

Now Jack was sure he'd woken up in another world. "What?!"

"Yes, none of us were expecting it."

Jack frowned. "None of you were expecting it? We were all expecting it."

"No," David said. "I thought she would be with Charles."

"She's not with Charles?"

"No, Raymond."

"What the hell is going on?!?"

"David?" Norrington said, coming into the cabin. "Could you go check on..."

David was out of the room in a heartbeat, knowing that Norrington was asking something about the dog and she didn't care as long as she got to see it again. "Yes, sir!"

Norrington watched her run out and walked further into the cabin. "And how are you feeling?"

"Curious, sore and now apprehensive that you're here and I can't move."

Norrington rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to do anything to you, _Captain. _I came in here because David doesn't know when to stop talking."

"Or none of you know when to start. What's happening?"

"A lot of things. That we're dealing with."

"We?"

"I'm not saying a word. We decided we'd leave it up to Bridget."

"Leave what up to Bridget?! What is going on?!"

It was at that moment Bridget walked into the cabin and saw the two. She turned to Norrington. "I said not to say anything!"

"I didn't!" Norrington said. "But he knows pretty much everything!"

"How?!"

"Oi!" Jack said. "Would someone just tell me what is going on?!"

"Fine." Bridget sighed and Norrington left. Bridget walked over and sat on the side of the bed. "I'll tell you."

"Will is in the brig for bad behaviour?"

"A little...sort of."

"Bridget!"

Bridget jumped. "Will has lust."

Jack frowned. "What?"

"The map. Will is infected with lust and is currently trying to have it away with any woman he comes in contact with."

Jack realised. "Oh. Wait, Will?! That's...very surprising. I was positive it'd be you..."

"What?!"

"Well, hoping."

"Jack!"

"Well of course I was hoping you weren't infected at all but if you were, lust is..."

"We locked Will in the brig to keep him from satisfying his urges and until we can figure out this map."

Jack looked over at all the opened and closed books and documents covering his table. She had been researching the map.

He turned back to Bridget. "As if Elizabeth would let him."

"That's the thing. She would. She's infected with pride. Or vainglory, whatever you want to call it. I've been doing a lot of reading. But basically, Elizabeth is under the impression that she's God's gift to us all and should be worshipped as so. She sees Will lusting after her as adoration and is fully willing to give over to the one person who is actually doing what she wants. It's a mess. All the men are saying there's no problem and let them have at it, especially seeing as they're engaged but it's not what they really want so they'd hate us if we let them and also, if they give into their desires, it's only feeding the sin. We need to keep them subdued until we can figure out how to get rid of these curses."

Jack remembered. "Oh, tell me," Jack asked, sarcastically pleasant. "Is Ana infected with insanity?"

"I wish." Bridget sighed. "Everyone was so worried about you and you know what happens when the crew is worried. Or happy. Or sad. Or scared. Or..."

"Rum."

"Everyone was out on the deck, drinking and getting drunker and I went out to tell them to shut up and go to bed and I look over and there's Ana locking lips with Raymond. Charles didn't say anything but I think it's pretty obvious he was disappointed."

"But I thought her and Charles..."

"So did everyone else. We don't know what she's doing. I've tried talking to her but she just says she doesn't want to 'think so much', whatever that means."

Jack cursed himself, remembering he told Ana not to think so much and just go for things in life.

"I think," Bridget said. "She just got terrified of her own emotions and is trying to quench them in the worst way possible."

Jack sighed. "Any more problems?"

"Not for definite."

"What?"

"We're keeping an eye on things. Everyone is suspicious of each other. It's not the most harmonious environment right now. I couldn't imagine what would happen if I let them know what happens if they get a sin and nothing is done about it. But look," Bridget pulled something out of her coat pocket and Jack realised it was the map. He looked at it to see _Luxuria _and _Superbia _glowing. Lust was glowing red and pride was glowing purple.

But what struck Jack the most was that _Invidia _was glowing a dark green too.

"Sometimes," Bridget said. "A few of the others glow a little too but not for long. I don't know if that means they're happening to someone far away from us that we don't know or if they're going to infect someone soon or if they just do that. I'm still looking around for any clues."

"Is that's what is happening with envy?"

Bridget sighed. "No. It's glowing brightly all the time. I'm keeping on the lookout but no one is exhibiting envious characteristics. We don't know who that is."

Jack put his hand over his face. "I'm getting a headache."

Bridget sighed. "I knew I shouldn't have told you any of this. What good is it going to do but get you more stressed?"

Jack froze, realising. "There's more, isn't there?"

"No. No more Jack. There is nothing going on that we can't handle."

"Bridget, there are two people with sins that are going to burn them to death in a matter of time, someone out there with a sin that we don't know, we can't cure any of them, my father is missing, I can't leave this bed, you haven't slept in days, my brother is missing again and is now being looked for by the person who nearly killed me when I was seven and whose men nearly killed me six days ago. You can handle that?"

"Yes! I have been through my fair share of crises before and I'll do it again. But you won't. At least no until that shoulder heals. I have help. Gibbs and Norrington are working at it too."

"Where's Ana?"

"What?"

"Ana. Why isn't she helping? Do not tell me she is too busy with that fool."

Bridget had to smile a little as Jack's older brother persona leaked out. He automatically disliked Raymond now. "She is. She's keeping Elizabeth on a tight hold and insulting her at every opening. Not out of joy. To make Elizabeth realise she is not a divine presence."

Jack nodded. "But there is more?"

"Not tonight."

"But outside..."

"No."

Jack sighed. "My shoulder is killing me."

Bridget got up and walked over to the other side of the bed so she could sit on her own side of the bed and have access to his shoulder. "Let me look at it."

She took off the bandages and inspected it. "It's just a little red. You're just getting up and lying down too much I think. Do you know what that means?"

"Rest?"

"Very good, Captain." Bridget said with a playful tone. "So, do you think you could maybe stop moving around so much?"

Jack chuckled. "Can I get a kiss first?"

Bridget smiled and leant into him, pressing her lips against his in a simple kiss. "Feel better?"

"I'm not sure yet. I'll need more to have a proper inclination."

Bridget chuckled. "Tell you what; I am going to go down to the galley and..."

"I've never eaten so much in me life luv."

"Don't say that. I'll be looking to gluttony next. But if you'd let me finish, I was going to go down to the galley to get new bandages because I forgot to bring more up a while ago and I will be back in a few minutes to get you all healed up."

"More kissing?"

"Kissing only though. You're not well enough for anything else."

Jack huffed. "That's what you think."

Bridget smiled as she got off the bed. "Well I'll never think anything else because I'll never give you the chance to prove anything else."

Bridget left the cabin and closed the door behind her. The second she did, she ran below deck quickly but not to get to the galley.

Tia Dalma opened her door to furious knocking.

"Bridget?"

"Witch doctor, that's one of your titles too? You know, fortune teller, voodoo priestess, witch doctor." Bridget walked further into her room and sighed. "You're here again? What is going on here?"

Norrington stood up. "She knows things and we know nothing. She's a handy person to be talking to."

Bridget raised an eyebrow. "You were always down here before any of this mess happened, before Jack even got ambushed."

"Not so much since then though. I'm all about helping out. But tonight I'm here because I found her in the brig."

Bridget turned to Tia. "Would you ever stay away from him? No woman is having any dealings with Will! You know it's only going to hurt him."

Tia smirked. "I am very interested in Will Turner."

"So is his fiancé. Keep away." Bridget turned back to Norrington. "Go and relieve Tearlach of his duties."

Norrington frowned. "It's time already?"

"Yes and be quiet. Amelia can't know we have people on lookout for her."

"It's for her own good."

"How would you like it if your home was no longer safe? Just...don't let her see you."

Norrington sighed and left the room. When he was gone, Bridget turned to Tia Dalma. "So witch doctor, yes?"

"You is very run down Bridget." Tia said. "You is working much too hard."

"I'm fine." Bridget said. "I just need your help now."

"Jack Sparrow is not well?"

"You know he's not. You were right."

"Ah, his shoulder is infected. I told you it would be so no matter what you did."

"Yes it is and I want you to fix it."

"Do you?"

"Obviously. I know you can. Just...help. He could lose his arm or...you know...die. Just fix it, please."

Tia smirked. "What do I get?"

"Whatever you want that I can attain. Just do what you do."

Tia nodded. "Go back to you's Captain. I will bring by him's remedy when it is ready."

Bridget nodded. "Thank you." Bridget went to the door but turned. "What are you and Norrington always talking about?"

"James Norrington is curious bout tings."

"We all are."

"But it is him life he is curious about. It is not my place to divulge his discussions."

Bridget nodded. "Fine."

Bridget left the cabin and sighed, running to the galley, muttering the same sentences she'd been muttering for days.

"Bloody map. Bloody curse!"

* * *

Jack opened his good eye which he had closed to try to assuage his headache and pain in his shoulder when he heard someone sit down in the chair. He thought it was Bridget but when he opened his eye, he jumped and realised his pain was just beginning.

"You left me on that island."

Jack tried to sit up but Barbossa pushed him back down by pressing against his shoulder. "Ow!"

"You abandoned me on that island."

"Doesn't feel nice, does it? If I do it to you once more, we'll be even."

"Oh, I'm not going anywhere."

"With us anyway. You're not coming back onto this ship."

Barbossa looked around. "Correct me if I'm wrong but I think, and I could be wrong, but I think I'm on it right now. Well, my ship."

"How did you get back here?"

"Got passage with a nice fella. Heart of a lion, he had."

Jack froze. "Lyons. You. You were the crewmember who told him where we'd be."

"Had to get you back somehow."

Jack wanted to lunge at Barbossa and kill him right then and there but he didn't. "Well I must thank you then."

Barbossa frowned. "Why?"

"If you didn't let Lyons know where we were, Jonathan would never have been able to escape. So cheers. Now get out."

"You're in no position to be ordering people around Jack. This is my ship."

"It's my ship! I only tolerated you because you were somewhat handy to have around but then you nearly had Bridget killed. You planned it. I'm not going to deal with it anymore. I told you after you let that new crew on that you were gone off me ship and I meant it."

Barbossa glared at him. "Do you really want to make an enemy out of me Sparrow?"

Jack looked at him incredulously. "An ene...? What the bloody hell did you think you were?? You set a murderer on me lass, you let Sao Feng take her, you tried to use her against me to get me ship, you tried to get me captured and tortured for the rest of me life? How could you possibly get any worse?"

Barbossa smirked. "It ain't me that's the villain here, Jack. I may be sneaky and underhanded but I never told nothing but the truth when I was whispering in your lasses ear. I want my ship!"

"It's my ship!"

"Barbossa!"

The two looked over to see Bridget coming into the cabin. "You are not supposed to be here."

"Yes because I'm very concerned with supposed to." Barbossa said.

"You knew?!" Jack asked Bridget. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Bridget huffed and turned to Barbossa. "Get out."

"No. This is my cabin."

"It is not your cabin." Bridget said angrily.

"I deserve it."

Jack frowned. "Envy."

Bridget looked at him. "What?"

"Envy." Jack said. "That's what's making him like this!"

"Barbossa is always like this!"

"He's never tried to actively kill you before." Jack said. "He's never acted so desperate...or whiny. He has envy. That's why the map is glowing."

Bridget looked at Barbossa. "I...Damnit!"

She stormed out of the cabin angrily.

"I'm not envious of you Sparrow." Barbossa said. "You..."

"Have what you want. You're envious."

"You're jealous of me. You wish you had my savvy."

"I don't. I have my ship."

"It's my ship!"

"You've never lost your head so easily."

"I'm going to get you out of here Sparrow. I'll have this ship again." Barbossa said, storming out of the cabin. The next second, Jack heard struggling and a while later, Bridget walked back in.

"What happened now?" Jack asked.

"Barbossa got ambushed by the crew and is being sent to the brig too. He can't hurt you or me and it won't hurt Will."

Bridget sat in the chair, absolutely exhausted. She looked to see the bandages she'd dropped on the bed. "Oh right."

She got back and walked over to sit next to Jack so she could change his bandages but then remembered what Tia said about the remedy.

"I'll leave it for a while, actually." Bridget said.

"Why?" Jack asked.

"There's no reason to be disturbing it so much. I changed them not so long ago."

"Bridget?"

"It'll be fine. I promise."

Jack sighed. "When did Barbossa get back?"

"He came waltzing back on here three days ago but he's been on Shipwreck Cove longer, just hiding out until the opportune moment."

"When my father and I weren't around."

"We've been...tolerating him for the most part but now that you're awake I don't want to have to."

A knock on the door forced Bridget up again. She saw Tia on the other side.

"Your remedy." Tia said, holding out a bowl of what looked like pulp. "Spread it over his wound and he should be safe."

"Thank you." Bridget said. "That was very quick."

Tia smirked. "I am very quick."

Bridget nodded and closed the door, walking back over to Jack. "Okay, I'm actually going to change your bandages."

"Wha...What's going on now?"

"Nothing. I just got a paste from Tia Dalma that's going to help you heal faster."

Bridget undid his bandages and started placing the paste over his wound.

"So, is that it?" Jack asked. "Is that all? I know all the drama going on here?"

Bridget sighed. "Yes."

"You're lying."

"Yes I am."

"What else is there? What else could there possibly be going on?"

"Jack, I can't deal with explaining anymore."

"Bridget, this is my ship and it's falling apart."

"It is not falling apart. I am taking care of things."

"Bridget, I need to know!"

Bridget huffed. "You need to know, do you? Look at you! You can't even move! You can't even open both of your eyes! We didn't even know if you were going to survive! You...When they brought you back all beaten up, I..." Bridget couldn't stop a few tears falling down from her eyes. "Just let me deal with things for a while, okay? Just focus on getting better."

Jack looked at her, she looked so downtrodden. He nodded. "Alright."

"Thank you." Bridget said, going back to fixing his shoulder. She bandaged it up. "There. Now, rest."

"Okay." Jack said and Bridget helped him lie down. "Are you going to sleep in our bed tonight?"

Bridget smiled. "No, the chair is good enough for me. I can't risk hurting you in your sleep."

"Can I have a goodnight kiss then?"

Bridget smiled and kissed him, relieved she could do it again.

* * *

**I have got to stop making these chapters so long! But there's so much! As has been made very evident in this chapter. So now you know who that mysterious crewmember that neither Jack or Gibbs knew is! You haven't seen the last of him either. Poor Bridget is so busy running after Will, Elizabeth, Ana, Barbossa, taking care of Jack and secretly taking care of Amelia with Teague gone!**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!  
**


	43. Getting Over It

**Thank You to dancelikeyoujustdontcare, GalnKay, Midnight Leann, Bmangaka, linalove, lori, You cant rush science, Pirate Fangirl, xBelekinax and Pirate's Bonny Lass!**

**To lori: It is a big mess but I think the crew of the Black Pearl are accustomed to messes at this point! Thanks!**

**To Pirate Fangirl: At least she's going to get a little fit from running around so much! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates**

**Here's Chapter 43!**

Jack woke up and immediately frowned.

_Was that just a dream? It seemed like something more. _

_Like a memory._

_These bloody dreams have me going mad._

Jack huffed as he closed his eyes again.

"And what are you huffing and puffing about seconds after you wake up?"

Jack opened his eyes and looked in front of him to see Bridget sitting cross legged in his chair, wearing some of his old clothes and reading.

"How long have you been over there?" Jack asked.

"Not long." Bridget said.

"You've been awake all night researching the map again, haven't you?"

Bridget looked up from the book. "We're running out of time. Will and Elizabeth mightn't have long left. Oh, and Barbossa I suppose. We've kept them from satisfying their urges this long but who knows how long that might last? I can't keep Will in the brig away from the world forever and it's not really possible to completely humble someone who loves herself. Elizabeth is deaf to any insults. So if I have to stay up a few days to save their lives, I'll do it."

"But why isn't anyone else helping with this research?"

"Because most people don't know this map kills you and its selection is random. Everyone would panic. Besides, I've kept them busy."

"Doing what?"

"Keeping lookout on the ship and the other side of the Cove, minding Elizabeth, making sure Will is okay, guarding your mother's house..."

"Why are you having people guard her house?"

"Your brother was kidnapped, you were nearly beaten to death and Lyons has proved he doesn't mind hurting women as I have experienced. He wants to hurt your father and he's using your family to do it. It's just a precaution. I don't think anything will actually happen to her so don't go getting stressed out."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Don't get stressed? How can I not now?"

"Precaution Jack. It's just a precaution. Now, what's wrong with you?"

"Hmmm?"

"You woke up in a bad mood. Why?"

Jack sighed. "Bad dream."

"Another one? You can't seem to sleep peacefully lately. What was it this time or are you not telling me again?"

Jack glared at her. "They're just dreams."

"They're enough to annoy you."

"So I would rather not have to think about them, alright?" Jack said shortly.

Bridget closed the book and put it on the table before getting up. "Fine. I'm going to go check on Will and Elizabeth." With that, she stormed out of the room.

Jack sighed and closed his eyes again. "Fantastic."

_That's it. Be horrible to the one person who is trying to keep your ship, crew and family safe while you lie in bed all day._

_I don't have a choice about lying in bed all day. I can't move._

_Being rude to Bridget won't help that._

_Well that dream threw me and being awake these days is no better._

_That dream..._

* * *

Bridget walked down the stairs to the brig and once he saw her, Will stood up.

"Bridget, hello." He smirked.

Bridget cringed. "Hello Will. I'm just here to bring you breakfast."

"Oh, well aren't you kind? And beautiful and..."

Bridget huffed at where his gaze strayed to. "Will!"

Will looked up at her. "Hmm? You said my name quite desperately there. If you want to let me out of here, I'm sure I could..."

"No!" Bridget said. "You love Elizabeth. You don't want anyone but Elizabeth, remember?"

"Ah yes, Elizabeth...Well I say you let me out to see her then. Or whoever. Or however many..."

"Oh God."

"Not a God but close enough."

Bridget was about to huff when she remembered something.

_"You're the best."_

_"I know."_

_"Oh God, Sparrow."_

_"Not a God but close enough."_

"Will, I am going to let you out of here, okay?"

Will smirked. "Oh yes."

"No," Bridget said. "Not for any reason you're thinking. You're going to talk to Jack."

"But I don't want Jack. Jack's woman on the other hand..."

"It sounds too wrong to hear you talking like this." Bridget said, opening the cell door. The minute he got out, Will got up close to her.

"So wrong but very right."

"No, just wrong." Bridget said, stepping back. "Now, come on. And remember, if you even think of straying, I have a gun."

"You wouldn't shoot me."

"Not in the head but in the leg or somewhere. Let's go."

* * *

Jack looked over when the door to the cabin opened. "Bridget, I...Will." He said in response to Will following Bridget into the cabin. Jack glared at the man as he wouldn't take his eyes off of Bridget's shape. "Will!"

"Not now." Will said distractedly.

Bridget huffed and turned to Jack. "Talk to him."

"What do you think I can do?" He asked before his tone turned deadly. "He's smelling your hair."

"He's talking like you when you're trying to seduce me. He's you! So just talk to him as a man in love with a woman as opposed to a man trying to love many women. Maybe he'll come to his senses then if he's getting spoken to by an identical mind."

"You seem quite stressed." Will frowned at Bridget. He sounded like his normal self which made Jack and Bridget look at him confusedly.

"I am." Bridget said. Maybe he was back to normal?

"You should let me help." Will replied, his hands going to her shoulders to rub them. "I could make you feel a lot better."

"I don't think I could keep him alive long enough to talk." Jack said, frustrated. Here was a man with only one thing on his mind and trying to seduce Jack's woman and Jack couldn't even get out of the bed to hit him! "Get his hands off you."

Bridget jerked away from Will. "Stop that."

"Your lips say no but your eyes say..."

"No too. Just no." Bridget said. She turned and walked over to Jack, sitting on the bed. She looked at Jack. "Talk to him. Maybe you can knock some sense into him."

"I'd like to knock something out of him." Jack said, annoyed. "Stop staring at her."

Will turned to Jack. "What? She's..."

"Mine." Jack said. "She is mine. Not yours to touch and stare at and try to seduce."

Will smirked. "The heart wants what it wants."

"It's not your heart you're thinking with, mate."

Will chuckled. "Well I'm surrounded by very beautiful women. What man could say no?"

"Any man who doesn't want a bullet." Jack said. "Anyway, one of those beautiful women is yours and if you don't cop on, you won't end up getting married to her, I'll tell you that."

"Oh right, marriage...Is there any chance that could happen soon? Today maybe?"

"Stop thinking about the wedding night and focus on the engagement for a second. Why did you propose to Elizabeth?"

"Because I love her."

"Right. You love Elizabeth. Not any other woman."

Will chuckled. "Who says I can't love other women? They're all something special."

"But you found Elizabeth the most special. So special that no other woman compared."

"Why compare? They're different and special in their own way. I mean none of the women onboard look alike but aren't they all beautiful?"

"Yes but..."

"What makes one woman beautiful mightn't necessarily make the other beautiful but that doesn't mean she isn't. She just has another quality that makes her beautiful too. And what man can blame me for wanting to experience all these gorgeous women?"

Jack stayed silent and Bridget frowned at him.

"I'm thinking." Jack said defensively.

"You think he's right, don't you?"

"He is."

"Jack!"

"Not like that!" Jack defended. He turned back to Will. "Not like that though. I love Bridget and even though I can appreciate the other women's beauty, I don't want to sleep with them or harass them because for me, no one compares or rises above Bridget's beauty." He turned back to Bridget. "See? Can't be mad anymore."

Bridget nodded. "Fine. Get back to him."

Jack huffed. "This is too hard!"

"Why?" Bridget asked.

"Because I'm talking to myself!" Jack had to admit it, he was a little flummoxed. He was talking like Will and Will was talking like him! "If this had been a year ago, I would have been saying the exact same things as Will is right now."

Bridget rolled her eyes. "Perfect."

"What? I mean the things I say about you but I don't like saying them out loud to another fella."

"This is Will." Bridget said. "He usually believes everything you're saying right now."

"And I understand everything he's saying right now. I mean, I say everything he's saying now to you every time I want to get you into bed. And I wasn't ever cursed."

Bridget huffed and turned to Will. "Forget about looks. Jack loves my personality too." Bridget looked at Jack with a raised eyebrow. "Is that okay to say? Or is it too unmanly?"

"You're hilarious." Jack said. He turned to Will. "You don't have to love their humour."

"If you weren't beaten up right now, I'd hit you." She turned to Will. "Have you even given a second thought to things like that? Personality and thoughts?"

Will shrugged. "Who needs to worry about things like thoughts? Why can't you just enjoy the other person with no thoughts as to what you're going to do about tomorrow?"

Bridget looked at Jack expectantly.

"I don't know..." Jack said, at a loss. He couldn't argue with himself and that's what it felt like he was doing!

Bridget rolled her eyes. "Because tomorrow is going to come and then what? There are always consequences."

"That's true mate." Jack said. "I should know. I once used a woman for sex and then burnt her shop down, ten years later the actual woman I love is cursed! What do you think Elizabeth would do if you went off and slept with another woman? You think she would stay?"

"What if Elizabeth was the woman?" Will asked.

"You think she would forgive you for trying to sleep with her before marriage?"

"What if we got married? Today?"

Jack huffed. "You can't even stop looking at Bridget now! How is marriage going to work when you don't care what woman is in your bed?"

"Because Elizabeth would be the woman in the bed!" Will stood up. "It's settled! I'm getting married today!"

Will walked to the door.

"No Will, that's not what..." Bridget said but Jack stopped her.

"It's not going to work. He's got a bloody answer for everything. And they're brilliant answers."

Will opened the door but stopped when David was on the other side, about to knock.

"Hello David." Will smiled.

Bridget huffed and got up to get David, bringing her into the cabin if only to protect her from Will. "Don't mind him, David. What's the matter?"

"Nothing's the...matter...exactly." David said, distracted by Will smirking at her. "Why are you doing that?" She asked Will.

"I like looking at beautiful things." He answered.

"You do have a fiancé though." David said.

"It doesn't mean I'm blind to other beautiful women."

"It doesn't really make me feel beautiful." David said. "I don't like it."

"What do you like?" Will asked.

"I liked you the way you were before." David answered. "Not like you are now. It kind of makes me sad because you were really nice but now, I don't feel anything but uncomfortable around you."

"I could make you feel..."

"No, thank you." David said quickly. "I don't think that would be good."

"Really?" Will asked.

Bridget looked at Jack confusedly and saw him signal her to come over to him, watching the scene in front of him with confusion too. Bridget walked over and left David to it.

"Really." David said. "I would like to think that a man would have more on his mind than just what I look like. Which isn't what you have."

"So you don't like me?" Will asked.

"I do." David said. "Hate is very strong and it wouldn't be right to hate someone for something like this but maybe you should consider the fact that I don't want to be treated that way or that you will never get anything off of me by acting like you are."

The next thing, everyone in the cabin jumped as the map burst into flames on the table. Bridget rushed over and as soon as it went out, she gently pawed at it, opening it.

"It's gone." She said. "Lust is gone."

Will blinked. "What?"

Everyone in the cabin looked at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Will?" Jack asked. "Do you remember anything?"

Will frowned. "Eh...it's a little hazy...I think I was..." Will's eyes widened. "Oh God..."

"So you do." Bridget said.

Will looked at her. "I am so sorry. I never meant to...I am so sorry Bridget." He looked at David and immediately felt very ashamed. "And David, I can't believe I...I am very, very sorry."

David frowned. "What's going on?"

Will rushed out of the room. "I need to...Sorry."

David looked at Jack and Bridget confusedly. "What did I do?"

"You did something good." Bridget said, guiding her to the door. "Why don't you go tell Ana?"

David nodded, still confused and left the cabin.

"I don't get it." Bridget said, walking over to Jack. "David said everything I've been saying to him for days. Why did that work?"

Jack frowned. "No idea, luv."

Bridget sat on the bed. "How's the shoulder?"

"Feels a little better actually."

Bridget knelt up. "Let me see it." She gently undid the bandages and inspected the stitches. "It looks much better."

"Good enough to maybe get up?"

Bridget looked at him. "I don't think so."

Jack sighed. "I hate this."

"I've noticed."

Jack looked up at her as she redid his bandages. "I'm sorry for being so short with you lately."

Bridget smiled. "It's okay. I understand. You're the Captain, you control things and right now you can't." Bridget kissed him lightly. "I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?"

"Just out to check on things." Bridget said, leaving the cabin. Once she was out, she found the person she was looking for on the quarter deck. She walked over.

"Tia? Thank you so much for the remedy." Bridget said. "It's working wonders."

"His shoulder is healed?"

"Not healed but not infected anymore so that's something." Bridget said.

"And my payment?" Tia asked.

Bridget remembered. "Oh yes, what do you want? It's the least I could do."

Tia smirked. "How much do you love Captain Jack?"

Bridget frowned. "More than anything. You know that."

"I want your necklace."

Bridget's hand flew to the chain. "My necklace? Why? It has nothing but sentimental value."

"Dat is what I want." Tia shrugged.

Bridget glared at her. "Fine."

She took off the necklace and held it out.

"Dat is your mother's necklace. You are willing to part from it?"

"For Jack." Bridget said.

Tia took the necklace. "Dis payment is sufficient."

"It better be." Bridget said and she walked off back into the cabin in a huff.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked.

Bridget looked at him. "Oh nothing. Crimp was annoying me."

"Yes, he does that..." Jack said.

Bridget walked over and sat on the side of the bed. "Everything's fine. Now where were we?"

"You were kissing me."

Bridget smiled. "I did that once. I think I was checking your wound so maybe I should go back to..."

Jack frowned. "There's something wrong."

Bridget frowned. "What makes you think that?"

"I just have a feeling. You seem...different. But I can't figure out how."

_Wow, he's perceptive._

"I don't know what you're talking about." Bridget shrugged. "Maybe you got too bad a knock to the head and now you're mad...der. Madder."

Jack chuckled. "No need to mock me luv, I'm a sick man."

"I'm sorry." Bridget smiled. "But like you said, you're feeling better; your shoulder is healing so it's all quite good. And your arm is in a sling, you're staying off your leg..."

"My leg?"

"Very badly bruised and swollen which you haven't seen because of the blanket. I think your ankle might be sprained."

"Which one? They're both in agony."

"Well, don't be riling to get up and walk around. Rest. Now, like I was saying, you're healing nicely. Don't ruin it by stressing out about what may or may not be different about me."

"I will remain a very relaxed individual if you do me one favour."

Bridget frowned. "What?"

Jack patted the empty area of the bed next to where he was laying and Bridget smiled, getting up and walking over to lie on her side of the bed. She propped herself up on her side so she was slightly above him and placed her lips over his. "Better?"

"Oh, much. Very, very, better. Much."

Bridget chuckled but her laugh subsided when Jack pressed his lips against hers. The kiss deepened and there seemed to be no signs of stopping until after a while, Bridget pulled away.

"Jack, there isn't leading anywhere good."

"I happen to wholeheartedly disagree."

Bridget smiled. "You're still healing and until then..."

"Only kissing, I know." Jack said, trying to catch her lips again.

"Is that going to be enough?"

"Yes."

"Okay, that's a lie."

"I don't care. I'm in pain and I want to feel better."

Bridget chuckled. "Such a whinge." She said before pressing her lips against his again.

They stayed like that for a while until a knock on the door interrupted them.

"Bloody hell..." Jack muttered as he sat up slightly and Bridget went to answer the door.

David walked into the cabin. "Hello, I was just wondering what I should do because Ana is missing and Elizabeth is making the man with one eye list out reasons why we're all glad to have her around which is making Will confused because he doesn't know what's going on with himself or her or anything..."

Jack had to chuckle at the scene that probably was. It may be bad that Elizabeth was infected with pride but it was more than likely comical to behold.

Bridget walked back and sat down on the chair. "Do you know where Norrington is?"

"He's with the strange lady."

Bridget nodded. "Go and get him and he'll be able to sort them out."

David nodded. "Yes sir, miss..."

"Bridget."

"Bridget!"

Bridget chuckled.

"Bridget, where did your necklace go?" David frowned.

Jack realised what made her seem different. "Your necklace."

Bridget turned to David. "How did you notice that?"

"Oh," David smiled. "I always look at it because it's so pretty. But today you're not wearing it which is strange because you're always wearing it."

Bridget smiled. "I lost it."

"You did? Aw, that's sad." David said.

"I'll be fine. It's just a necklace."

David nodded. "Well, I better get back to work. Bye."

She left the cabin but Bridget didn't look back to Jack straight away.

"You lost it?" Jack said, suspiciously.

Bridget looked at him with a smile. "You know me, I'm a scatterbrain."

"I do know you and I know you're not a scatterbrain. Oh and another thing, 'it's just a necklace'?"

Bridget shrugged. "Like I said."

"First of all, there is no chance in hell that you could have lost that necklace. You never under any circumstances take it off your neck. Never. And secondly, you would never dismiss it as just a necklace unless you were hiding something about it, as if you didn't want David to go looking for it because we both know she would..."

"Do we think we should try and learn her real name?"

"That necklace belonged to your mother."

Bridget sighed. "I know but it's been eight years. There are bigger things to think about than a chain."

"A chain? There's something you're not telling me."

Bridget sighed. "Fine, I'll tell you the truth. You know how whenever I'm thinking about something hard, I play with it?"

Jack nodded.

"Well ever since you got ambushed, I've been thinking really hard. Last night when I was reading and looking over you, I was running my fingers along the chain, I pulled too hard and the chain broke. I put the necklace on the table until I could find a replacement chain and..." Bridget looked to the table that was covered in a huge mess. "This morning I went to get it and well, I haven't found it and I'm too busy to go looking. It'll turn up, I just can't get too hyper over it or it never will."

Jack looked at her with a suspicious expression. "That's all it is?"

"What else could it be? I haven't left here or the ship in days."

Jack stayed looking at her for a few seconds before nodding. "Suppose you're right."

Bridget smiled, relieved. She got up and sat next to him. "So, are you going to tell me about that dream?"

"No."

"Jack..."

"He was nice to me."

Bridget frowned. "What?"

"Lyons. It wasn't a dream, it was a memory. When I was seven and on his ship, he was nice to me."

Bridget frowned as she ran her hand over the scar on his eyebrow. "This is nice?"

"At first. He was nice at first. Obviously, even at seven I wasn't having any of it and quickly annoyed him into acting the way that was expected and I ended up getting this scar."

Bridget frowned. "Why was he nice in the first place?"

"I can't remember." Jack said annoyed at himself. "I just remember when I was rude to him, he got angry and said I take more after me father and that wouldn't do. I don't know what that means."

"He didn't want you acting like your father? How did he want you to act?"

"Like him I think."

"Why would you do that?"

"I don't know." Jack said. "But I'm seriously considering just giving up sleeping. I can't go to bed lately without having some weird...Bridget?"

Jack looked down to see Bridget was finally sleeping, her head lying on his shoulder.

Jack smirked. "It doesn't even hurt..."

* * *

Will knocked on the cabin door and when there was no answer, he opened the door timidly looking in.

"What is it, Will?" Jack asked quietly, not looking up from the book in his hands.

Will walked in. "I just wanted..."

"Shh." Jack said, indicating to Bridget who was still sleeping on his shoulder.

"Oh sorry." Will whispered. "Should I come back?"

"Just make it quick."

"Okay." Will said, sitting in the chair by the bed. "What's happened to Elizabeth?"

"Same thing that happened to you." Jack said. "You both got infected with sins from the map Prentiss was looking for. You with lust, her with vainglory. You got over yours but Elizabeth hasn't."

"Why not? Why can't she?"

"We don't even know how yours was cured. Bridget has spent nearly a week looking for anything that could help but there doesn't seem to be anything. Then you spend five seconds talking to David and you're fine. We're trying to figure out how that happened."

Will sighed. "I knew something had to be wrong. Elizabeth wouldn't just drop her father like that."

Jack frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You don't know?"

"Obviously."

"Elizabeth decided that since we're on land, sort of, that she could write a letter to her father letting him know she's okay. It's just that..."

"No one knows where he is."

"And..."

"Sending a letter to Port Royal might alert Beckett to our whereabouts..."

"Who's Beckett?"

Jack realised Will didn't know. "Remember how Norrington was abandoned and his ship was taken over and left him there?"

"By a Captain Madden. Not Beckett."

"Beckett was the higher power who controlled Madden and got him on the ship. He's who had Norrington's ship taken over and had it go out searching for me. Then when I was there, he had the ship scuttled..."

"And Governor Swann wasn't on the ship at that time? Definitely not?"

"Definitely not."

"Then we really have absolutely no idea where he is. Because of this Beckett person."

"He's the one who's been toying with all of your lives. I'll bet you that he's in Port Royal right now, waiting for you to get back so he can get access to..."

"You?"

"We have a history."

"Not a good one?"

"It's a little problematical, alright."

Will rolled his eyes. "Of course. Anyway, Elizabeth was going to send the letter and we couldn't let her. She got curious and we had to explain why. She went frantic for a while but then...you know...sins."

Jack frowned. "Did Bridget know about this?"

Will nodded.

"She didn't tell me any of this." Jack said. "Why didn't she tell me any of this?"

Will shrugged. "She probably didn't want to burden you with too much. Because now..."

"Elizabeth isn't going to rest until we find her father. Well, once she gets better..."

"Exactly."

* * *

"_I am not doing it."_

"_Ah come on, it's just a bit of fun."_

_Bridget turned to the older woman. "Hilda, I am not doing it. I can't lie again. The man thinks I'm Harrison's daughter!"_

"_He's leaving the island soon, he'll never know."_

_Bridget groaned. "Hilda, I could get in so much trouble. If I get found out, the Governor..."_

"_They are gone out for the day, you won't get caught."_

"_Oh? And what if Savage and the Governor continue working together? This can't last! Sooner or later, the fact that Harrison only has one daughter is going to become apparent and I'll lose my job!"_

"_Good, then maybe you can get a paying one."_

"_Hilda!"_

"_Oh, stop your whining. Look, Savage is going to be here at noon. The family won't be back until evening. You could have a nice afternoon with him or you could just tell him the truth when he gets here and hope for the best."_

"_I can't tell the truth! He'll tell the Governor."_

"_Now that he won't do."_

"_What?"_

_Hilda looked at her. "He's smitten with you; he won't want to see you in trouble."_

"_He's not smitten with me and..."_

"_He is or else he wouldn't have agreed to coming by today and wouldn't have regretted leaving before he could dance with you. You know, if you had ever been able to go downstairs."_

"_And!" Bridget continued. "If he was, he'd be smitten with the Governor's daughter who could raise his status in society, not the maid who would lower it."_

"_Why are you so preoccupied with where you rank in the scheme of things?"_

"_I wonder." Bridget said sarcastically. "I am the bottom of that little scheme. The very, very bottom. Which is why no man would ever be interested."_

"_You let that little Miss Evelyn's mocking get to you too much. You are not at the bottom of the social ladder..."_

"_I'm a maid who doesn't get any pay. The only thing I own are the clothes on my back."_

"_And! It would only take one look in the mirror to realise why any man would be interested in you."_

_Bridget smiled. "Nice try."_

"_The truth. I've watched you grow up through the years and I can safely say I've never seen a girl so frustrated as Miss Evelyn. She can't stand that her maid is prettier than she is."_

"_Evelyn is stunning."_

"_But her personality makes her seem like an old crone. Something suitors realise very quickly. That is not a problem with you. It's what made Savage's jaw drop the second he saw you."_

"_You didn't see his expression the second he saw me."_

"_I know but it was still on the floor by the time I got there."_

_Bridget chuckled. "I can't do this Hilda."_

_Hilda walked over to her, holding her by the arms. "You can and you will. Because you deserve this. Now, come on. A Governor's daughter has more than one set of clothes."_

"_Hilda..."_

"_Come along."_

* * *

"_Finally!"_

"_They're not that bad."_

_Hilda huffed. "Girlie, those are some of the most unruly curls in the history of hair! Don't you own a hairbrush?"_

"_I don't actually."_

"_That explains it."_

"_My hair is usually fine. I just wake up and it's perfect."_

"_Messy and unruly is perfect?"_

"_For me, yes."_

"_Well its half decent looking now so don't mess it by running your hands through it! Or ruffling it. Or playing with it."_

"_I don't..."_

"_My God girlie, everyday! Any spare second you have, you're playing with that hair."_

"_It's the only thing I own!" Bridget huffed. "You'd swear it was such a task. You just put a ribbon in it."_

"_Exactly! That was a task! I can't imagine what tying it up is like. Not that you ever do that because your hair out of your face might make work a little easier."_

"_Oh shush." Bridget said, getting up and looking at herself in the mirror._

"_You look stunning."_

_Bridget looked at herself in the peach gown. It was exquisite. "It is pretty."_

"_You clean up nicely. Now, you better give me that." Hilda said, holding her hand out._

"_Give you what?" Bridget asked, confused._

"_The necklace."_

"_Not a chance." Bridget said. "The necklace stays."_

"_Why would the daughter of British Governor be wearing an Irish pendant?"_

"_I don't know but I'm not taking it off."_

"_It won't make sense."_

"_I don't care."_

"_It's just for a few hours."_

"_It could be for a few seconds, the necklace is not coming off."_

_Hilda huffed. "Fine, wear it."_

"_I will."_

_Hilda looked at the clock. "It's ten to twelve. Get downstairs."_

"_What if someone sees me?"_

"_Well, be careful."_

"_Amazing advice. Really."_

"_Just go!"_

"_I'm going." Bridget said, leaving the room and sneaking downstairs and rushing into the drawing room, closing the door behind her. She looked around and her eyes landed on the bookcase. She couldn't. She would only be alone for a few minutes and what Governor's daughter read up on..._

"_Pirates..."_

_Bridget picked the book up quickly and sat on the window sill. She was so engrossed in the book; she didn't hear the knock on the door..._

Bridget woke up from the dream with surprise that she fell asleep. She looked up at Jack.

"Your shoulder?! I fell asleep on your shoulder?! Oh Jack, I'm sorr..."

"Did you read this book?" Jack asked, not looking up from the book.

"I did. That's the one that has the information about the seven heavenly virtues in it."

Jack looked at her. "You didn't think that might lead to something?"

"I did for a while but I came to the conclusion that to counter the seven deadly sins in people, we'd need to find someone who embodied the seven heavenly virtues. We won't find that in a pirate cove if anywhere. I mean, who is completely filled with that kind of goodness?"

"David?"

"David? But she's been with Elizabeth and Ana for days and hasn't healed her."

"I'm just thinking it could explain how when you said the exact same things to Will, nothing happened but David, someone's who's actually chaste, got through to him."

Bridget raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean 'who's actually chaste'?"

"Oh come off it, you haven't been chaste for about...how long have we known each other?"

"How nice." Bridget said. "I'll look into it but could we find someone who's full of humility? Completely devoid of envy? Who's out there that never feels anger or greed or gluttony or sloth?"

Jack nodded. "The thought is boggling."

"It's a good theory now, valid since David's little intervention."

"What did you dream about?" Jack asked.

Bridget looked at him. "Hmm?"

"You jumped awake. You were dreaming."

"We're doing this again?"

"I told you my dream."

"I was just dreaming about being back in Port Carmen with Hilda. When you were Walter Savage and I was Bridget Harrison."

Jack furrowed his eyebrows with a smile. "Why?"

Bridget sighed as she thought back to the dream, the memory. She wouldn't take the necklace off for Walter Savage but she took it off for Jack Sparrow. And she didn't regret it one bit. If it helped Jack, it was worth it. But still...

_"I'm giving this to you as a promise. No matter what happens, no matter where we go or what you believe, one day you're going to have to option of giving me back this necklace. It could be in five weeks, five months, five years, I don't care. You can give it back or you can keep it, I don't care but we will be together so you can make the choice."_

So much for that. She couldn't make the choice now even if she wanted to.

_But I never could anyway. Because I've never found my mother. I never would have been able to give it back to her. Never will, probably._

_I'm just going to have to accept that and move on._

Bridget looked up at Jack.

_So one choice concerning that necklace was taken away from me and another was thrown into my hands._

_And I definitely made the right decision._

Bridget smiled, deciding it was time to leave the necklace go.

"That was the day my life changed. For the better."

Jack smiled and kissed her, the kiss deepening after a few seconds.

They pulled apart when Ragetti burst into the room. "He's back!"

Jack growled. "Knock! Bloody knock!"

"Who?" Bridget frowned.

"Captain Teague! He's back!"

* * *

**Teague is back! Are some questions going to get answered?**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	44. Curiosity

**Thank You to Bmangaka, linalove, You cant rush science, lori, Pirate's Bonny Lass, GalnKay, Pirate-on-fleet-street, Pirate Fangirl, dancelikeyoujustdontcare and Midnight LeAnn!**

**To lori: I had so much fun writing Will like that but it made me cringe! Thanks!**

**To Pirate Fangirl: I love Ragetti! And finding someone humble may be quite the challenge if they don't look right in front of them, little hint there! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates**

**Here's Chapter 44!**

Bridget walked into the cabin to see Jack hobbling over to the table and sitting down.

"What are you doing?"

Jack looked up. "No."

"What?"

"No. You're too late, ha! I'm up and not going back."

Bridget figured that seeming frail in front of her or his mother was one thing but Jack wasn't going to lie, aching in bed for his father. His pride wouldn't allow it.

Bridget couldn't help but smile. "Okay, fine. I'm not going to tell you what to do."

The two stayed in silence and Jack waited for it.

"But..." Bridget continued.

"Hmm?" Jack said, not at all surprised.

"But that foot is not going to heal if you're walking all over the place and you can't use a crutch seeing as your arm is still in the sling so I am just going to ask that, for your own sake although you are a big scary pirate Captain, maybe you could, even though you are perfectly capable of doing everything yourself, just stay in the cabin. Although in here, you can walk around as much as you like because you are capable of doing so."

Jack frowned. "There was so much flattery in that statement to sweeten me up so I would do what you want that I could barely make it out but I think you're asking me to not leave the cabin."

"Oh you are so smart."

"Stop it." Jack said quickly and Bridget nodded but smiled when he added, "But only for now. And when you say I can walk all around here, you mean from the bed to the table and vice versa which I could do by hopping."

Bridget kissed his cheek. "I knew you'd understand."

"Bridget..."

"I'm worried about you and even though your shoulder is healing at a very good rate, I'm just not sure about the rest of you. I can tell that your abdomen is agony right now."

Jack had to agree, it was. And his leg was in so much pain, he thought it was going to explode from his body. But he wouldn't agree out loud. "Agony is a bit of an overstatement. It's...tensed."

"Mhmm. And I don't even understand how you're walking on that foot."

"Sheer perseverance."

"Well don't come crying to me when it falls off."

"I think you're hugely misunderstanding how the human body works..."

"I'm just saying, I will not share a bed with a man with a peg leg. I don't like splinters."

"You're a catch."

Bridget smiled at him. "Can't catch anything if you can only hop after them on one leg."

"I don't like being stuck in the cabin. I could use me other hand to hold the crutch if it's really necessary..."

Bridget sighed. "Look, I don't want to order you around and say you're not leaving the cabin and you're not doing this and that because I'm not your mother and if I thought you needed someone to do that, well your actual mother isn't far away. But as you know, we're having a few problems out there and telling you about them is one thing but if you go out there, you're going to try and fix them and that'll just get you more stressed and that is what I don't want. I just want you to relax for a while."

"I am relaxed. Very relaxed. Too bloody relaxed."

"I know. But your father is going to be here soon so that'll stress you out." Bridget said brightly.

Jack frowned. "I have to agree with you there..."

"So, there you go! You stay in the cabin and you get annoyed. Everybody wins."

"No they don't. I don't win at all in that situation. I have to stay inside away from everything and I'm mad. That's not winning."

"Would you let me out of the cabin if I were in your position?"

Jack sighed, not even having to think about it. "Any sign of my father?"

"He's not here yet."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Of course."

"I hope he's calmed down a bit. Now I understand what you mean when you say your father is terrifying." Bridget said. "He was like a man possessed the last time I saw him before he left. Downright scary."

Jack nodded. "He's gotten a lot calmer in his old age. Ever since he stopped being a full time Captain anyway. Now he just sits around in the sun all day playing his guitar and drinking rum."

"Doesn't sound too bad." Bridget said.

"No it does not." Jack agreed.

Bridget looked at him. "Do you think you'll ever do it? Retire from being a Captain, find a small little home in the middle of nowhere and just spend the rest of your life relaxing?"

Jack didn't know how to answer. He'd thought about it. But he'd also thought about how much he'd gone through to get the Pearl back. Both times. "I don't know." He answered truthfully. "I don't know if I could give up the Pearl, the freedom."

Bridget nodded. "Well, at least you have time to think about it. It's not as if you have to choose your future right now."

Jack frowned at the odd words. "Bridget?"

"What do you know about Davy Jones?"

Jack's eyes widened. How in the world did she know? "Why are you asking me about him?"

Bridget was the one who seemed shocked by this question. "Jack, have you ever met him?"

"How do you even know about him?"

"Stop answering my questions with another question!"

"Well I'm sorry Bridget but neither of us has ever mentioned him and then I nearly get killed and all of a sudden, you're questioning me. It's making me curious."

Bridget sighed. "Forget I said anything."

"That'll be impossible. Bridget?"

"It's nothing. I was reading up on the seven deadly sins and I came across his legend. It just made me curious."

"And what made you curious exactly?"

"Well how could I not be? A man who cut out his own heart and is now an immortal sailing the seas and entrapping sailors into his crew? It's terrifying."

"Why are you asking me about him?"

Bridget shrugged. "I thought you might know about him."

"No. I don't. Never met him." Jack said. "Never will."

Bridget nodded. "Okay."

"You know I don't believe you just read it somewhere? Bridget, I..."

A knock on the door interrupted the two and Bridget got up to answer it. Teague walked into the cabin.

"Well, I'm back and I hear my son is awake."

Jack smirked over at him sarcastically. "I wonder why you ever asked me to help you if you're just going to go off and do stuff on your own like a..."

"Like a what?" Teague asked with a raised eyebrow.

Bridget took this as her cue to leave and walked out of the cabin.

Jack huffed. "I just think it would have been a little less stressful if I could have woken up without finding me father left mum on her own to go off after a mad man with no thought as to tactics or a hint of a plan."

Teague sat down and looked at Jack without a hint of shame. "What did you expect me to do?"

"Wait. Especially after you found out that Lyons doesn't even have Jonathan anymore."

"Well I had to give Lyons back his man."

"In one piece?"

"Of course." Teague said, indignant. "One big dead piece but I didn't chop anything off. Didn't want to get blood on me coat."

Jack rubbed a hand over his face, disregarding the pain it caused to the bruises and cuts. "Is that what I make people feel like?"

"You're your father's son."

"Where's Jonathan?"

Teague sighed. "I don't know."

"No sign? Now that he's gotten away, the first thing he should have done is gone to find you. But he's not here either."

"I know. I don't know where he's after ending up. Or with whom."

"So it's back to being a mystery."

"I prefer it being a mystery than to have Lyons get a hold on him. When it's a mystery, we still have a chance of finding him first."

"But you weren't looking for Jon, you were looking for Lyons."

"True. I didn't find him either. Wherever he is, he's not making himself known."

"He doesn't want you to find him?"

"Seems so. Which is odd. I thought he took Jonathan just so I would find him."

"That's why you shouldn't have tried to sail right into his trap."

"There was no trap."

"But you didn't know that!"

"I know. Lucky, eh?"

"Do not get me started on luck. There is no..."

"Don't you start saying things like that in front of that lass." Teague said, shutting Jack up.

Jack frowned. "Why not? It's not like she doesn't know about the curse."

"Exactly. She does know. And if she hears you lamenting the fact that you have bad luck, who is she going to blame?"

Jack realised. "Oh...right."

"Aye, you'll just make her feel bad. Is that what you want?"

"No."

"So stop complaining."

Jack sighed and there was silence in the cabin for a while.

"Da'?"

"Aye?"

"What do you know of Davy Jones?"

Teague frowned. "What do you want to know about him for?"

"No, I know about him." Jack said. "I want to know what you know."

"But why?"

"Curiosity. Bridget was asking me about him a while ago."

"Oh well I don't know nought about him really."

"You've never had dealings with him?"

Teague's expression turned dark. "No I have not and no member of Sparrow family ever has or ever will, aye?"

"Oh, aye. Aye." Jack said quickly.

"Good." Teague said. "A Sparrow has never been roped into one of his deals and that's a testament to the family name and vigour, if you will. I don't want no one tarnishing that. Why was Bridget asking about him?"

Jack was feeling quite bitter all of a sudden. "Read about him in a book when she was researching the sins."

"Any news on those actually?"

"You know they make people burst into flames?"

"Aye, happened to Heather last week."

Jack's eyes widened as much as they could with his bruising. "What?! Greed?"

"No, you ninny. Three bloody weeks I kept such a close eye on that girl because you were convinced she had greed for no reason I could think of and it all came to nothing. The men were telling me to get home to the wife which earned them a swift kick. Why did you think Heather had greed anyway?"

"I...no reason." Jack didn't want to divulge that Heather had kissed him and was currently in love with Will. It probably wouldn't be fair. Jack supposed Heather wasn't infected with sin but like Elizabeth's case, women were crazy. He really had to make sure he never made Bridget incredibly jealous. There was no predicting what she'd do when she wasn't furious with him, when she was? Jack didn't want to think about it. "Just a precaution. She was acting a little funny."

"Well Heather acts a little funny. But you're not one to talk about crew members. David?"

"You got me there. She is...funny." Jack frowned. "I don't know. Is there even a word?"

"Foolish. Irresponsible. Thoughtless. Stupid! Just to name a few."

Teague cringed but didn't look to the door. "Okay, you're mad."

"Mad? I am bloody furious with you, you imbecile of a man!" Amelia said, walking further into the cabin. "You just leave after our son is nearly killed and then when you do eventually decide to make an appearance, you don't even, I don't know, tell me?! I have to find out from Harry!" Amelia said, punctuating every word of the last sentence with a whack to his shoulder.

"Nearly killed? Look at him! He's fine!" Teague said defensively, hoping to get away from Amelia's anger.

"I am looking at him and he is not fine!"

"Eh..." Jack started but shut up when his mother glared at him.

"You are all forgetting one very important thing." Teague said. "Lyons doesn't scare me. I've always beaten him."

Amelia huffed and walked out of the room.

"You know how you were telling me that I shouldn't talk about luck in front of Bridget?" Jack said after a few seconds. "Let me return the favour, you might not be scared of Lyons but mum? Bit inconsiderate to not consider that she might just be."

Teague glared at Jack.

"I'm just saying." Jack said.

* * *

"You're...much prettier than I am."

"And?"

"And...smarter."

"And?"

"And...you have...two eyes..."

Bridget frowned as she walked over to Ragetti who was standing in front of Elizabeth as she sat on a crate. He seemed very nervous.

"I thought you did this yesterday?"

"It wasn't enough!" Ragetti said to Bridget desperately. "I need more!"

Bridget sighed. "Why don't you just say no?"

"Shush!" Elizabeth said, shocked by Bridget.

Bridget rolled her eyes. "Well?"

"She poked me eye out with a fire poker once." Ragetti said. "And that was when I wasn't surrounded by people who have tried to kill me in the past."

"In all fairness," Pintel said from where he sat at the side. "The majority of Barbossa's crew would have killed you if they could."

"I wasn't the one that Barbossa shot!"

"Only because he didn't ever consider you. Didn't even realise you were there."

"It don't make sense to make me wish he shot me."

"And I bet secretly, deep down, it's working."

"Only a little."

"Enough!" Bridget said. She turned to Pintel. "Stop making him suicidal." To Ragetti. "Stop being easily swayed." To Elizabeth. "Stop being full of yourself! Go back to normal."

Elizabeth scoffed. "Oh Bridget..."

"Don't you start this again."

"I know how you feel but..."

"You don't know how I feel."

"You feel..."

"Don't."

"Inferior but just think, no one else gets to have me around." Elizabeth wrapped her arm around Bridget's shoulders. "You should feel very privileged."

Bridget was fascinated. Elizabeth wasn't saying it bitchily like Evelyn Harrison would have, and Evelyn would have spoken like this, but Elizabeth wasn't trying to make herself happy by putting people down, she was happy, really happy about herself and thought other people should be happy and happy for her too. It was sweet...in a very weird way.

"If you want," Elizabeth said. "I'll keep around you all day."

"Eh...thank you." Bridget said. "I'd rather you didn't."

Elizabeth frowned at her. "What?"

"I...don't think you're anything special Elizabeth." Bridget felt really bad because Elizabeth's happy expression was gone now, replaced by a look of sad confusion. But she couldn't indulge Elizabeth's sin.

She stopped feeling bad when Elizabeth perked up right away. "Oh Bridget, don't be jealous! You can't all be me."

"I need to find someone humble." Bridget muttered, walking away.

Elizabeth shrugged and turned around. "Where do you two think you're going?"

Pintel and Ragetti looked back at her from where they were sneaking away.

"We were just..."

"We..."

"Get back here." Elizabeth said and the two came back. She sat back down with a bright smile. "Now, what else?"

* * *

Bridget walked into the cabin and stopped when she saw Ana and Raymond in there, talking. She walked further in and started preparing food for Jack.

Raymond kissed Ana and left the room, the tension being a little too much.

The galley stayed in silence for a few minutes.

"How's Jack?" Ana asked.

Bridget looked back at her. "He's fine." She said before going back to her task.

"Well, tell him I was asking for him."

"Why don't you go and tell him yourself? He's not banning people from the cabin, you know."

"I just...wanted to let him rest."

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

"No, I'll talk to him some other time."

Bridget huffed at the other woman's immaturity. "Fine, whatever you want."

Ana glared at Bridget. "And what is wrong with you now?"

"Nothing. Everything is fine."

"Good. It better be."

Bridget turned and frowned. "What does that mean?"

"You'd be a lot happier if you stayed out of other people's business."

"Believe me; I don't want to have anything to do with your business. I've more than learned my lesson to not ask you anything about your business ever."

"Good, don't ask and don't judge."

Bridget rolled her eyes. "I never judged your decision Ana! I just asked you if you were sure this is what you wanted. I didn't know you would bite my head off."

"You were so obvious that you thought I was stupid."

"I don't. You think you're stupid."

"What?!"

"Ana, if this is what you want, fine. No one will judge that but the fact that you went berserk when someone questioned you just shows that you were questioning your own decision and panicked. It's the same reason you won't go to see Jack. You know, the person who's always stood by you? You won't go to see him because you're scared of what he'll say. Because you know you're being stupid."

Bridget walked out of the room and Ana sighed.

She hadn't spoken to Charles in a really long time.

* * *

"Here you go."

Bridget handed Jack the plate and he started picking.

"Thank you luv."

"How did things with your father go?"

"They didn't. Me mum came in and started shouting at him. I didn't find anything out."

"No sign of Jonathan?"

"None."

"I'm sorry."

"Well at least he's away from Lyons, that's a good thing in this situation."

"At least."

"Now back to what we were talking about a while ago..."

"What?"

"Davy Jones."

Bridget sighed. "There's nothing to talk about. I was just curious."

"But I don't believe that you just read it somewhere."

"Why not?"

"It's the way you were talking just before. You were asking me about what I wanted with my future and then you started talking about a man who takes away people's futures." Jack wasn't a fool. He'd realised that he had very nearly died; his life had been hanging the balance if he wasn't nursed back to health properly. He also realised that they were technically at sea, even if they were only metres away from a town. There was also that man turning up and telling Jack that his debt had been revoked. If that was the truth for some reason, Jones might want to make a new one.

"Yes because I just want to know if you'd ever be desperate enough to ever make a deal with him." Bridget said. "I was reading about him and then all I could do was look over at you and see you lying there..." Bridget tried very hard not to let the tears arise at remembering seeing Jack like that. "And all I could think about was if it ever happened, what either of us would do. What would you do?"

Jack looked at her, seeing her obviously nervous. He took her hand. "Now? Now, I wouldn't even consider it. I have too much in me life."

Bridget smiled, thoroughly relieved.

* * *

_Nine Days Ago..._

Bridget huffed and started getting changed into her nightdress.

_Bloody man. How can he get angry with me for saying 'good'? It's just a word! I've made it clear I bloody trust the fool!_

Bridget got into the bed and took a book off her bedside locker, opening it. She tried to read but her eyes kept straying to the door, waiting for Jack to come through it.

After a while, she shut the book as she realised she wasn't paying attention to it at all. She lay down in the bed and closed her eyes.

_Where is he? He should be back by now._

_Back from where? You don't know where he is._

_But...he should just be back! He should walk through that door and be sulky so I can be sulky back and we can huff at each other and not talk to each other and just be annoyed by the other's presence._

_You want him back so you can be annoyed that he's around?_

_At least he'd be here!_

_That doesn't make sense._

_Well, Jack and I don't make sense. I just want him around. I don't like that he just stormed off angry at me when he's perfectly capable of being angry with me here, in bed next to me._

Bridget drifted off into a fitful sleep for a few hours, only to wake up in the middle of the night with still no sign of Jack. She looked around with a frown but he wasn't anywhere in the cabin. Bridget got a little panicked when she looked at time.

_Where is he?!_

Bridget got, putting her robe on and walked out of the cabin. He wasn't anywhere on deck so she walked below to see all of the men peacefully snoring. She walked to the galley, the sword fighting room, the rum room, everywhere and no sign of Jack.

_Why isn't he on the ship? He should be on the ship!_

Bridget hurried back up on deck and looked out at the town. She couldn't see a thing.

_It's too dark._

_The dark. I'm in the dark. That's..._

_It doesn't matter! Where's Jack?!_

She ran back down to where the men slept. "Everyone, wake up! Now!"

All the men started groaning.

"Didn't you hear me?! Get up now!"

Gibbs looked up at her as the men started hauling themselves up. "What's wrong, lass?"

"Jack is missing." Bridget said.

The men frowned at each other.

"Lass, I don't think he's missing," Ladbroc said. "Just because he's not here."

"Aye," Quartetto said. "He sometimes spends nights off the ship."

"No need to get panicked."

Bridget frowned at them. "Do you really think he'd just disappear without letting me know?"

"Lass has a point." Gibbs said. "Captain don't just vanish anymore unless she vanishes with him."

Bridget nodded desperately, trying to get people to agree with her. "See? Just go. Find him. If it turns out that I'm wrong and he's fine you can mock me for the rest of my life about it."

The men trundled up on deck, all of them silently agreeing that they couldn't mock Bridget if she was wrong. Because how could they? They'd never seen her so scared.

* * *

Bridget walked up the plank onto the Pearl after searching for hours. She needed to know if there was any news. She had barely stepped foot onto the Pearl when Gibbs walked over to her.

_Oh God._

"Lass..."

_He's dead. I know it._

"Where is he?" Bridget asked.

"The cabin but..."

Bridget hurried into the cabin. Her breath left her at the image in front of her.

"Oh my God..."

Will got up and walked over to her. "Bridget..."

"Oh my God!"

"He's alive." Will said quickly, knowing what she was thinking. "He's breathing. He's just unconscious."

Bridget could breathe again. Just barely. "What happened to him?"

"We don't know." Norrington said. "We found him like that."

Bridget didn't even know who else was in the room as she frowned at Norrington in surprise. "Where?"

"In an alley." Will said. "We think he was..."

Bridget shook her head, not wanting to even hear it. "Could everyone just please...leave? I need to get him..."

Bridget didn't finish but the men nodded and left the room, closing the door behind them. Bridget walked over to the chest that held all the medical supplies usually kept there for her. She took them out and went to sit next to Jack who she felt was barely recognisable. Bruised, swollen, cut, bleeding, she felt like she was going to be sick at the sight. But she pushed all those horrible feelings down and set to work getting his shirt off so she could inspect the gashed shoulder and no doubt the damage that was underneath the fabric.

Bridget sighed.

_I'm beginning to not like you again._

"Fantastic..."

* * *

_Today..._

Bridget watched Jack as he slept, thoughts of the days when Jack was unconscious running through her mind. But her attention was taken when there was a knock on the door. She looked to see Jack undisturbed and putting on her robe, went to answer the door.

"Where is he?" Teague asked.

"Sleeping." Bridget answered.

"Good. Come here. I want to talk to you."

Bridget walked out of the cabin. "What is it?"

"Why did you say anything about Davy Jones to him?"

"How could I not?"

"Where did you even hear about Davy Jones?"

Bridget thought back to the unpleasant circumstances...

_Bridget left the cabin to get more water when she heard a very unwelcome voice._

"_You're a mess."_

_Bridget turned quickly and saw Barbossa at the helm._

"_What the hell are you doing here?"_

_Barbossa walked down the steps to her. "I have every right to be here. This is my ship."_

_Bridget rolled her eyes and turned to go below deck. "This is Jack's ship."_

"_Oh yes because he's so capable of running it. Especially now."_

_Bridget started filling the jug she had with water once she reached the galley. "Are you listening to yourself? If Jack dies, you die. You're lucky it's not going to happen."_

"_I'm not expecting him to die. I'm expecting you to do the right thing. After all, his life is in your hands now. Well, his freedom anyway."_

_Bridget frowned. "What?"_

"_Well when Jones gets here, I'm assuming it'll be up to you."_

_Bridget turned to him. "Jones? What are you talking about?"_

"_Davy Jones. You know the legend?"_

_Bridget shook her head._

_Barbossa rolled his eyes. "Davy Jones comes to sailors who are near death and offers them a place on his ship in return for their souls."_

_Bridget's eyes widened. "That has nothing to do with Jack."_

"_Does it not? Because he seems to be a prime candidate right now."_

_Bridget shook her head. "No because I am going to help him and he'll be okay."_

"_You can try. But ultimately the only thing you're going to be to do is make the decision about whether he dies here or lives on Jones' ship."_

_Bridget huffed. "I won't make that decision. No one will. Not me, not you, not Jack, not the crew, not his parents, not..."_

_Barbossa laughed. "His father? Oh yes, he's one to trust alright."_

"_What does that mean?"_

"_Oh Captain Teague has a few skeletons in his closet that not even Jack knows. But I do."_

_Bridget frowned. "What are you talking about?"_

"_Captain Teague has a very chequered past that you've never even considered."_

_Bridget realised. There was no secret Teague kept from Jack besides Teague's past as a slave. Barbossa just didn't know Bridget knew._

_That's what Barbossa was going to tell Jack!_

_Bridget's mind started racing. How did Barbossa know about that?_

_Bridget shook her head. "How do you know these things? How do you find them out?"_

"_I look for them." Barbossa smirked. "There's nothing more powerful to use against someone than what they've done to themselves."_

"_I am not listening to this. You can't turn anyone against Teague and there is going to be no choices. Davy Jones isn't going to get Jack and I'm not going to lose him."_

"_Don't be stupid, girl."_

"_I'm not going to be. That's why I'm going to walk away from you."_

_Bridget left the galley but she heard Barbossa call after her._

"_Just hear this; Davy Jones will be coming to make a debt for Jack Sparrow's soul. Again."_

_Bridget turned to Barbossa quickly but he was walking away. _

_Bridget walked back up to the cabin, her mind more frazzled now than before._

"Barbossa."

Teague huffed. "Well there's the reason not to mention him. Because you heard it from Barbossa! You should never pay attention to what that man says."

"I'm sorry but Jack was near death and all I kept hearing from Barbossa was that Davy Jones would be coming soon and Barbossa would be getting his ship back. How would that not make me nervous?"

"Davy Jones didn't turn up though."

"Barbossa said again! He'd turn up again! What does that mean? Why was he here before?"

Jack frowned from where he was standing on the other side of the door, listening, the knock having woken him.

He had never told Barbossa about his debt with Jones.

* * *

Jack the monkey ran along the deck, following the trail of grapes that was being created as one grape after the other was thrown out of the open door of the cabin. The monkey ran through the open door to see his namesake sitting at the table. The monkey scuttled up on the table and Jack held out the key to the brig. The monkey took it and ran out of the cabin.

"Smart little bugger..."

Bridget walked into the cabin a while later. "Why is the door open?"

"Fresh air." Jack said. "What are you doing back?"

Bridget frowned. "I didn't think you wanted me gone."

"I don't. I just thought your shopping would take a little longer."

"Well I was only getting food and supplies so I wasn't browsing but look who I ran into."

Teague walked into the cabin and Jack couldn't believe it. For days, all he wanted was to talk to his father and to have Bridget around but right now; his plan was going to be hindered by their presence.

"How are you feeling son?"

"Good." Jack said. "Fine."

"Cheers for the escape, Sparrow."

Everyone looked to the door to see Barbossa walking in, Jack the monkey on his shoulder, key in his little hands.

Bridget frowned at Jack. "You let him out?"

"What are you doing?" Teague asked.

"You two are being a tad too secretive and I don't like it." Jack said. "I can't believe I'm going to say this but the only person I'm going to get a truthful answer from is him." He indicated to Barbossa. "You all know something about Davy Jones and I don't know anything. You," He said looking to Teague. "Know something about a debt." He looked at Bridget. "You know something that happened when I was unconscious." He looked at Barbossa. "And you know everything."

"Oh aye Jack," Barbossa said. "I'm the epitome of truth. Which is more than I can say about you and your family. Full of secrets. A secret that you don't even suspect."

Bridget faltered. Barbossa was going to tell Jack about Teague being a slave.

_But why?!? That has nothing to do with anything!_

_Because Barbossa wants Jack to turn against Teague. If he tears them apart, he's tearing the Sparrow family apart even more. Barbossa doesn't have anything to use but that secret. If he doesn't use that now, he has nothing to use now and has to admit he's useless here which he can't do._

_It's envy. He wants Jack's life ruined._

"Barbossa..." Teague said warningly.

Jack frowned at his father.

"Fearful I'll let your secret slip Teague?"

"What secret?" Jack asked. He looked at his father but then noticed something else. Bridget wouldn't look at him. She looked...guilty. "What secret?"

Bridget looked up at Teague before looking at Jack.

"Bridget? Do you know something?"

"Jack, she doesn't know anything." Teague said. "And neither does Barbossa. He's just trying to stir trouble."

"Am I?" Barbossa said. He looked at Bridget. "But I'm surprised at you, miss. I didn't think you could keep a secret from him so easily."

Jack frowned. "What is going on? Bridget?"

"Jack." Teague said. "Don't listen to him."

"No." Jack said. "Everyone here knows something except for me and I don't like it. Now what is he talking about?"

"Well, I'll tell you." Barbossa smirked. "Daddy dearest here has been very secretive."

"No." Bridget said, breaking her silence. She looked at Teague. "If you don't tell him, I will but I'm not going to let Barbossa use this against him."

"Use what against me?" Jack asked, getting quite angry now. "If someone doesn't tell me right now..."

"Alright." Teague said. "I'll tell you. The truth is..."

Barbossa cut in. "Your father organised your mutiny."

* * *

**Shock? Confusion? That chapter was a hard one to work out with all the twists and turns and memories. Hopefully I did well!**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	45. Life Is Good

**Thank You to dancelikeyoujustdontcare, lori, GalnKay, Midnight LeAnn, linalove, Bmangaka, Pirate's Bonny Lass and xBelekinax!**

**To lori: Indeed! Well, we'll have to see if Jack can forgive Bridget! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates**

**Here's Chapter 45!  
**

"_Captain Sparrow, how lovely to see you again."_

_Teague turned and saw Davy Jones walk into the room. "What do you want?"_

_Davy smirked. "It's not what I want but what I have that I think you'll be interested in."_

"_And what's that?" Teague asked._

"_Your son's soul." _

_Teague frowned at the creature. "What are you talking about? Neither of my sons are dead or were near it."_

"_That's where you're wrong." Davy said. "I saved young Jack from peril."_

"_How?" Teague said, now worried for his eldest son._

"_His ship was scuttled to the bottom of the ocean by some old associates." Davy said. "Jack would have drowned were it not for me coming along to save him. I offered him a place in my crew but he refused so I decided to do him a favour. I raised his ship from the depths of the ocean and he's once again Captain but in return, in thirteen years he must give up his soul to me and become part of my crew."_

_Teague shook his head slightly. "It's not true. Jack would never..."_

"_But he has." Davy smirked. "He must really love that ship."_

"_Well, what do you want with me then?!" Teague said._

"_I have a feeling you won't let this happen." Davy said._

"_Damn right I won't." Teague said. "No son of mine is going to be offered up to become part of your crew."_

"_I don't really see anything you can do." Davy smirked. "Unless you want to take his place."_

_Teague glared at him. "You're only offering this so you can get me and then get Jack another way."_

"_True." Davy said. "But don't act like I'm the bad one here. I did your son a favour."_

"_Some favour."_

"_I gave him a ship to be Captain of for thirteen years." Davy chuckled. "But how about a deal?"_

"_A deal?" Teague asked._

"_I'll drop his dept," Davy said. "If you give me what rightfully belongs to me."_

_Teague nodded. "So that's why you gave Jack back the Pearl. So you could use him as a bargaining piece."_

_Davy shrugged. "Of course. I will drop Jack's debt if you give me the location of my chest."_

_Teague smirked. "What if I refuse but just go and stab your heart?"_

"_You can't. You don't have the key."_

"_So it's a race against time, is it? I have to get the key before thirteen years runs out? I think I can manage that."_

"_You could try but I want to ensure the safety of that heart so here's what I'll do. Either you take Jack's place or he loses his place as Captain of his vessel."_

_Teague frowned. "How would that work?"_

"_I'd be doing the work." Said a man, walking into the room behind Davy._

"_Who are you?" Teague asked._

"_Hector Barbossa."_

"_You see," Davy said. "Jack will be safe from my wrath if Barbossa here takes over Captain's duties of the Black Pearl, your son's ship."_

"_Jack will never give that ship up after what he went through to get it." Teague said._

"_He won't have a choice." Barbossa said. "I wasn't going to be asking him." _

"_Mutiny." Teague surmised. _

"_It'll hurt Jack but it'll save him in the long run." Davy said._

"_Why would you do this?" Teague asked. "Why get rid of his debt and keep him alive?"_

_Davy smirked. "Because I like doing you a favour."_

"_Because I hid your chest, you mean. You know I'm the only one who can kill you." Teague said._

"_You can't kill me." Davy said. "Like I said, I have the key and you have no idea where."_

"_Just like you have no idea to the whereabouts of your heart." Teague pointed out. "And you won't. You have the key and I have the heart, why drag my son into this?"_

"_Because if I do this for Jack, you'll owe me. Which is why I'm offering you this deal. I give Jack this get out clause and you never go near my heart again. That's the deal." Davy said. "It's quite favourable. Your son has to learn he can't have everything. He willingly made the decision to give his soul over to me. I'm leaving you with more than enough leeway. What'll it be? His soul or his ship?"_

_Teague sighed. "His ship."_

"_Fair enough." Davy smirked. "Lovely doing business with you. But from now on, I have nothing to do with you; you have nothing to do with me. Whatever your son does in the future or has happen to him, I won't be involved."_

_Teague nodded and Davy left the room with Barbossa._

"_Are you going to kill him?" Davy asked._

"_Only way to commit a proper mutiny."_

"_Good. I'll get his soul then. I just need to find that damn chest before you do it."_

* * *

Jack and Bridget looked at him with shocked faces.

"That's not true." Jack said straight away.

"You know me Jack, not one to lie." Barbossa smirked. "Now, your lass on the other hand. I, myself, am having trouble believing she knew and could keep it from you without a qualm."

Jack looked at Bridget. "It's not true."

"No, it's not." Bridget said. She looked at Teague. "Tell him that's not true."

"It's not." Teague said.

"Don't be a liar Teague." Barbossa said.

"I'm not." Teague said. "I never organised that mutiny."

"You only agreed to it."

Jack looked at his father. "What's he talking about?"

Teague looked ashamedly at his son. "It was to save your life."

Jack looked at his father with wide eyes. "You knew? You let it happen?"

"Jack, I had to let it happen."

Jack was in shock, complete shock. He looked at Bridget. "And you knew about this?"

"No." Bridget said, shocked at this turn of events herself.

"You just said you'd tell me!" Jack said angrily.

"Not this!" Bridget said. "I had no idea about this! Jack, you have to believe me!"

"I can't!" Jack said. "I can't trust you! Any of you!"

Jack stormed out of the room the best he could with his bad leg and Bridget hurried after him.

"Jack, wait! You have to let me explain!"

"Explain what?! That you knew about this and had no problem hiding it?"

"No! I didn't know anything about this! I swear!" Bridget caught up to him and grabbed his good arm making him face her roughly. "Would you just listen?!"

"Listen to what?! More lies and excuses?!"

"I am not lying to you!"

"Yes you are!"

"Listen to him Bridget." Barbossa said, following him out. "Jack certainly knows a thing or two about lying."

"Shut it Barbossa!" Jack said angrily.

"Jack," Teague said, coming out also. "She didn't know. And you have to let me explain. I only agreed because it was the only way to save you from Davy Jones."

"What?" Jack asked.

"When you made your debt with Davy Jones," Teague explained. "It was close to his ten years. He spent his one day on land coming to find me. I learned about what you'd done and I tried to make a deal, any deal with him to assuage your debt. But he was adamant that he either took you or you lost your ship. That's where Barbossa comes into the picture. He said either he came in thirteen years to make you part of his crew or else your ship was forfeit to someone else."

Jack didn't understand. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you would have stopped him and Davy Jones would have been coming for you in two years."

"Think of it this way Jack," Barbossa smirked. "If you'd never lost the Pearl, you'd have never met your sweetheart here. Although that may have been a better thing in the long run..."

"Shut it Barbossa." Teague said, surprised that his son didn't say it himself. "Bridget didn't know a thing."

"She does." Jack said. "She was just about to tell me."

"She wasn't about to tell you anything about this." Teague said. He walked closer to his son. "The truth is her history is my history."

Jack frowned. "What?"

"Jackie, before you were born, I was a slave."

Jack looked from his father to Bridget. "This is a joke."

"It's not." Bridget said quietly. "I found out accidentally and I promised not to say anything. I couldn't. It wasn't my place."

Jack turned to his father. "You told me you were the runaway son of an English merchant sailor."

"I know. I left that part of my life behind me."

"What part?! The truth?!"

"Yes." Teague said. "The truth is when I was eighteen; I was captured and sold off, just like Bridget."

"From Ireland?" Jack asked.

Teague nodded. "I worked as a slave for years and finally I escaped. I was caught briefly but I escaped again and became a pirate. Then I met your mother."

Jack couldn't believe this. Any of this. "I need to go."

Bridget looked at him. "Jack, wait. Please."

Jack looked down at her. "I can't."

Jack began walking off but Barbossa wasn't done.

"That's right Jack. Mutiny is a horrid business. Although you have to admit, the second time I did it, I left you a lot more entertainment."

Jack stopped and couldn't believe this evening had actually just gotten worse.

He hadn't told Bridget that the last time Barbossa mutinied him, he'd mutinied him with Elizabeth or what had been tried on that island.

He turned and began walking back into his cabin, taking Bridget's arm and dragging her in, closing the door behind them and locking it.

"What did that mean?" Bridget asked. "More entertainment?"

"The rum." Jack said. "He meant the rum cache. He must have found out about it." Jack turned to her. "Besides, I really don't think it's you that should be asking the questions."

Bridget's breath left her. "I wanted to tell you. Every day. But I couldn't."

"You couldn't? You couldn't?! Bridget, you had no right to keep that from me!"

"I know! I know I didn't and I never wanted to! But your father asked me not to! So I couldn't."

"What?! You should be more concerned with me than my father!"

"I am! Could you imagine if I just came up to you and said that your father had been a slave like I had been and he had kept that from you for your entire life? Jack, how could I have done that?"

"Easily Bridget! You come up and tell me the truth! In case you don't realise, it's my life! Not yours! You don't get to know things I don't!"

"I know! I never meant to! I found a document with your father's real name and..."

"What?! His real name?!"

Bridget cursed herself. "No. That's not..."

"Enough! Stop backtracking!" Jack rubbed his hand over his face. "I can't deal with this. The slavery and...the mutiny."

"No, I never ever knew about the mutiny."

Jack scoffed. "Because you would have told me, of course."

"Of course I would have!"

"Oh come off it! We have clearly seen that you have no problem with secrets."

"No!" Bridget said. "Jack, please! You have to understand!"

"Get out."

This shocked Bridget. "What?"

"Get out. I don't want to be around...just leave."

"Jack..."

"Get out!"

Bridget turned and left the cabin, tears in her eyes. She walked out on deck and saw Teague and Barbossa pointing their guns at each other.

"Stop it!" She said, hurrying over. "As if things aren't bad enough, we don't need you two killing each other!"

Neither man stepped down.

"Face it Teague," Barbossa said. "You Sparrows are an honourable bunch. Except to each other."

"I should have killed you the first chance I got."

"If you had, Jones would be coming for Jack."

"Well he ain't anymore. So what's stopping me now?" Teague said, cocking his gun.

"How about the fact that your son already did and it didn't seem to do much good? You kill me and Tia brings me back and then I kill you. You go to your grave with one son missing and the other hating you."

"Enough!" Bridget shouted and the two men looked at her, realising she was there. "We've had too much bloody drama for one day! We don't need a corpse too!"

Teague lowered his gun and walked over to the cabin, walking inside. Barbossa looked from him to Bridget.

"I knew you were much savvier than anyone suspected."

Bridget glared at Barbossa. "I can't believe how much I hate you."

"You say that but you just tried to save me life."

"Tried? I did."

"You're assuming I would have lost."

"Well Sparrows have a habit of killing you so I was just thinking of past occurrences."

Barbossa's smirk dropped. "Careful missy. Pretty soon, I might be the only pirate who'll have anything to do with you."

Bridget frowned. Did Barbossa envy Jack having her too?

Bridget turned and walked down below deck and stormed into the galley, slamming the door behind her. She sat at the table but soon heard the door open behind her.

"Are you alright lass? You seem upset."

Bridget turned to Gibbs. "What are you still doing on the ship? I thought you had all gone off to go drinking?"

"We did." Gibbs said. "I came back here to get some shut eye and I hear people shouting and doors slamming."

"Oh. Sorry." Bridget said. "Just some...problems."

"I can tell." Gibbs said, sitting down next to her.

Bridget looked at him. "Why can't I just be like you? Just put me head down, do the work and be happy with that? Why do I always have to be in the crux of the problem?"

Gibbs shrugged. "Because you ain't just a crewmember, lass. You're much more involved in his life than anyone else."

Bridget frowned. "Just a crewmember? You're the first mate."

Gibbs nodded. "I'm happy as I am. I just like telling me stories and drinking me rum. I maybe no more than a crewmember but I don't need anymore that that. I ain't cut out for being a Captain or anything special like what's needed for the Sparrows and Norrington's in the world."

Bridget listened to Gibbs and realised. "Gibbs, I need you to come with me." She said, getting up quickly.

Gibbs frowned. "Eh?"

"Just come. Please."

Gibbs got up and followed Bridget into a certain room.

"Elizabeth, you can't really be talking like this, believe this."

"Why not, Will? It's true." Elizabeth smiled. "Our wedding has to be..."

"It cannot span four days, Elizabeth. We can't have four ceremonies."

"But what if people miss it? There'll be so many people upset. Actually, Will can we even do this?"

"What?!"

"Get married. Will, would it be too selfish of you to make me yours exclusively when there are so many people out there..."

Gibbs frowned at Bridget. "Why are we watching this, lass?"

"Because you're going to talk to her." Bridget said. "The way you were just speaking, say that to her. You're actually a very humble man and that's what she needs right now."

Will frowned but followed Bridget out of the room, agreeing with what Bridget just said.

Gibbs was their best shot.

* * *

"What part of get the hell out of me cabin don't you understand?!"

"The part where it's me son saying it to me." Teague responded calmly.

"Don't start using the fact that we're family now! A father would have warned his son of the mutiny!"

"Then you would have killed Barbossa and Davy Jones would still be coming for you."

"I could have eluded him!" Jack said.

"You couldn't have. The only way of breaking that deal was to get you off the Pearl."

"I made the deal for the Pearl!"

"And it was a stupid thing to do! There are hundreds upon hundreds of ships out there Jack!"

"You know how much I love this ship."

"So I knew you were going to do anything to get it back."

"That didn't mean you had the right to organise me mutiny. Eight years! I spent eight years of my life chasing after Barbossa for this ship!"

"And you had a lot of great things happen for you in that time."

"Hmmm."

Teague frowned. "Don't you start that."

Jack glared daggers at his father.

Teague sighed. "Jack, nothing has changed from this morning except that you don't have Davy Jones' debt hanging over your head. You're the Captain of the Pearl, you've got a great lass and you can stay with her."

"Me nationality has."

Teague nodded. "But that doesn't affect you. Not really."

"Apparently, me name has."

"No it hasn't."

"What's your real name?"

Teague stayed silent.

"Well?!" Jack said. "Come on, tell me my real name."

"Jack Sparrow is your real name. You were born Jack Sparrow."

"But you weren't born Teague Sparrow."

"But that's who I am."

Jack huffed. "Fine. I'll ask Bridget since she seems to know oh so much."

Jack began walking out of the cabin but his father's voice stopped him.

"Are you going to tell your children?"

Jack froze. "What?"

"About Bridget's past. Whenever a sprog does come along and grows up to start asking questions, are you going to tell him that his mother was absconded and thrown into a brig for close to a year only to be given away as if she wasn't worth a damn to some posh twat for no pay and no respect and no life for years and years? Are you going to tell your son that with the ease and poise you seem to have expected me capable of but too selfish to show?"

Jack turned back to his father. "What are you doing?"

"I am trying to make you see sense! My past was my burden, the same way her past is hers. You can never carry it for her no matter how hard you try and I can guarantee you any money in the world that she won't want your children knowing."

Jack's jaw tightened. "You can't..."

The two jumped when a fire erupted in the cabin on the table. Jack walked over and inspected the map once he could.

"Pride is gone." Jack said.

"Pride?" Teague asked.

Jack realised. Either Elizabeth was cured or she was dead.

Jack rushed out of the cabin and down below deck to Elizabeth's room. He opened the door and saw Elizabeth and Gibbs talking. Elizabeth was looking fairly embarrassed.

"Pride is gone?" Jack asked.

Elizabeth nodded. She stood up. "Excuse me, I must...go."

She walked out of the room and Jack looked at Gibbs who merely shrugged and followed.

"You've figured out how to get rid of the sins?" Teague asked. "That's perfect. Now we can use the map to find Jonathan."

Jack glared at his father.

"So you don't want to find him anymore?" Teague asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Seriously, get off me ship." Jack said before turning and walking off. He walked into the galley to see Bridget talking to Will.

"Will," Jack said, not looking at her. "Elizabeth is back to normal. Better go and find her."

Will's eyebrows shot up. "Oh...brilliant." He got up and turned back to Bridget. "Thank you for...thank you."

Bridget nodded and Will walked out of the room.

Jack began walking away too.

"Jack." Bridget said and she got up to follow him. "So, what? You're just not going to talk to me? Jack, I am sorry. I am. But please, you just...you have to talk to me."

Jack turned to her quickly. "What's me name?"

Bridget frowned. "What?"

"Me real name. What is it?"

Bridget looked up at him. "Jack Sparrow. That's who you are. That's who I fell in love with."

"Funny, that." Jack said sarcastically. "You fell in love with someone who don't exist."

Jack began walking away and Bridget followed him.

"I fell in love with you!"

"What's me name?"

"Jack Sparrow."

Jack got into the cabin and closed the door behind him, leaving her outside. She opened the door and followed him in. "Jack, please."

"Stop saying please! Stop begging! Stop acting like I'm the one in the wrong!"

"I'm not!" Bridget said. "I'm trying to get you to forgive me."

Jack looked at her. "Well I can't."

"I'm sorry."

"Doesn't matter. How long did you know?"

Bridget frowned. "What?"

"How long did you know? How long did you keep it from me?"

"I..."

"Bridget!"

"A few weeks. The night after the battle with Prentiss' ship."

Jack frowned. "That long?"

"It's not that long. Really..."

"It's long enough!"

"Jack, you're acting like you've never lied to me."

"Never about your own past!"

Jack sighed as walked over to the window seat and sat down. Bridget walked over and sat next to him.

They both just stared in front of them.

"This isn't going to be one of those times when things just get better, is it?" Bridget asked.

Jack shook his head. "I don't think it is."

"So what now?"

Jack sighed. "I don't know."

* * *

Charles walked up on deck and saw Bridget sitting on the steps up to the helm. He walked over to her.

"Bridget, are you alright?"

Bridget looked up at him. "Fine."

"You don't seem fine."

Bridget sighed. "I'm about as good as you are."

"Oh." Charles said as he sat next to her. "Sorry to hear that."

Bridget looked at him. "Still down over Anamaria?"

"Is there any point in lying?"

"No."

"Yup. Still pretty down."

"I'm sorry Charles."

Charles smiled at her. "Thank you. So why are you out here on your own?"

Bridget looked down at the floor. "Jack and I..."

Charles frowned. "Yes?"

"We decided...Well, he more than me...decided that...things needed to be considered."

"Things? About you two? But why? You two are perfect together. The entire crew can see that."

"I kept a secret from him when I shouldn't have. It was pretty big betrayal. I deserve this."

Charles shook his head. "What betrayal could be so bad when you've been doing nothing but taking care of him for so many days? That's devotion."

"It was...He's not going to get over it quickly."

"Where is he?"

"In the cabin. I decided that I can't stay in there so I'm going to stay elsewhere on the ship. I'm just going to give him his own space for a few days. I don't even think we're going to try and see each other. Just really...a lot of space."

"Is that the best idea?" Charles asked. "Just avoiding each other?"

"I don't want to but if it's what he feels he needs, I'll do it." Bridget shrugged. "Not really too motivated to do much else at the moment."

Charles frowned. "Bridget I mightn't have known you for as long as everyone else but this really doesn't sound like you. Usually, you wouldn't give up. You would work until you fixed everything wrong. You would work and make an effort. You're just accepting this?"

"This is all my fault."

"Bridget..."

"No, it's fine." Bridget stood up. "I think I'm just going to for a walk. Talk to you later Charles."

"Bye Bridget."

Bridget walked off the ship and through the town, lost in her own thoughts. She didn't even realise where she was going until she bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sor.." Bridget stopped when she looked up.

Carla raised an eyebrow. "Oh, you. How's the head?"

"Fine. Thank you." Bridget said. "Excuse me."

Bridget tried to pass her but Carla stepped in her way. She smirked. "Trouble in paradise?"

Bridget looked up at her. "No. I just don't want to stick around you. It's pretty simple."

"You're a fool..."

"You're a whore."

Carla raised an eyebrow. "You didn't let me finish. You're..."

"Still a whore."

Carla chuckled. "I really didn't catch you in the best of moods but I think I prefer you like this."

"Because we've spoken so many times before."

"Oh please, your type is easy to spot a mile away. You're a good girl. Except you're not. You just act like one."

Bridget rolled her eyes. "Acting the opposite of what I am. If I don't act bored will you get the hint and go away?"

"I used to act like that, you know. It's what attracts men. But of course, you know that."

"Oh yes. Roping a fella in and then having sex with his brother. You're a saint."

"Yes because I was the only one at fault there."

"So you admit it was a fault?"

"Of course. We got caught."

"Whore."

"You're very lazy in your insults."

"I'm just going to keep saying whore..."

"Oh please, any woman would have done the same."

Bridget looked at her incredulously. "You ruined that family."

Bridget realised the irony in her preaching. Carla drove the brothers apart. Bridget drove the father and son apart.

"Get away from me." Bridget said, walking away.

Bridget walked back to the Pearl, not really in the mood for walking anymore. She sat on the steps again as opposed to going below deck.

"Bridget?"

"Hmm?" Bridget said, not even looking up.

"I just wanted to apologise for the way I acted." Elizabeth said.

"Don't worry about it." Bridget said.

"Really?"

"Hmmm."

"Are you alright?" Elizabeth asked.

"Hmmm." Bridget replied. "Tired."

"Oh, okay." Elizabeth said. "But you're not mad at me?"

"No. Don't really care."

Elizabeth frowned and walked away. Why did that seem like Bridget either hated her or really just couldn't care less?

Elizabeth looked over to see Bridget had her eyes closed on the steps. She shook her head and walked below deck.

* * *

Jack frowned when there was a knock on the door.

"I'm getting drunk, come back in a few days."

"Jack?" It was Will. "I think you should come out here."

Jack cursed and got up, opening the door. "What?"

Will indicated to the steps and they saw Bridget asleep on them.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Move her."

Will frowned. "Jack..."

"What do you want me to do? My arm is in a sling!"

"Fine."

Will walked over and picked her up, bringing her inside the cabin.

"Oi, what are you doing?" Jack asked.

"Bringing her into her bed." Will said.

"No. Not now. Not at the moment." Jack said. "She ain't staying in the cabin."

Will rolled his eyes and put her on the window seat.

"You love her." Will said, walking out of the room.

Jack looked at her on the window seat. It was comfortable but not as comfortable as the bed so hopefully she'd wake up sooner. Jack walked back to the table and continued to get drunk until he, himself, passed out.

* * *

"That's just...what?"

Charles nodded. "I know. She said he just decided that he needed to sort things out in his head or something. She didn't even seem that upset. Just...nothing. That's how she seemed."

Ana shook her head. "That's just wrong. There has to be more to it than that. It's Jack and Bridget. They don't consider each other. They just...are together."

Charles had to admit, although he felt bad when he saw Bridget walk off, coming down below deck and running into Ana was a nice surprise. They were even talking like old times.

"It's hard to imagine one without the other." Charles said. "That could just be me though. I've never seen them any other way."

"Believe me, together is better. For Jack anyway. I've never known Bridget single. Well, I met her once when she was working in a tavern but I didn't talk to her much. But still, Jack and Bridget should be together. Why can't they see that?"

Ana and Charles looked at each other, both realising the irony of the situation but neither having the courage to point it out or realisation that the other one was thinking the exact same.

"Ana?"

Both Ana and Charles turned to see Raymond in the doorway.

"What is it?"

"David's looking for you."

"Oh." Ana walked out of the room and Charles turned back to the counter where they had previously been cutting vegetables.

"Charles, can I talk to you for a second?" Raymond asked.

Charles shrugged. "What about?"

"I think you know."

"What do you want to say?"

"Stay away from my lass."

Charles turned and frowned. "What?"

"Ana is..."

"A friend. We were just talking."

"But you want more. And you make it bloody obvious. She chose me, Charlie. Deal with it."

Raymond walked out of the galley and Charles turned back to the counter, putting the knife down. He walked over to a bottle of rum amongst the few bottles lying around, picking it up and sitting at the table drinking bottle after bottle, until he too, passed out.

* * *

Jack woke up the next morning and looked around. Bridget was still asleep on the window seat.

_Fantastic._

Jack got up and walked out of the cabin and off the ship into town.

"Why the limp Sparrow?"

Jack kept walking. "Sod off woman."

Carla smirked. "Saw your lady friend yesterday. Figured I'd see you around soon after."

"Stalking, how lovely."

"Not stalking, curiosity."

"About what?"

"About your plans in the distant future."

"Here's a big hint, they don't include you."

"Oh really? Well they didn't before but you fit me in."

"Don't remind me."

"But why? It was just a bit of fun."

"You have a very warped view of the word fun."

"You can't say you didn't enjoy it."

"Are the words 'hideous' and 'mistake' not in my vocabulary?"

"But..."

"Carla, really, sod off."

Jack walked away and Carla glared after him.

* * *

"Charles. Wake up."

Charles looked up to see Norrington standing above him in the galley.

"Hello Commodore."

"You look a mess Charles."

"Can't say you're looking too grand yourself."

Norrington realised that he, himself was unshaven with an unkempt ponytail and his clothes weren't the cleanest from all the work. "Good point. But I am not passed out in a galley."

"You should try it. It's refreshing."

Norrington pried the bottle out of the man's hand as Charles tried to take anther sip. "I think you've had enough." Norrington sat down. "What's wrong?"

"Captain Sparrow and Bridget are having trouble."

"That's what's wrong with you?"

"It's very upsetting. I thought they'd last forever."

Norrington rolled his eyes. "Scorn doesn't suit you Charles."

"Had a rough couple of days."

"Clearly. Look, I know that Anamaria..."

"Of course you know. You've gone through the same thing."

"Exactly. When Elizabeth..."

"And Bridget."

"Ah, I never felt that way for Bridget."

"You can now. Captain Sparrow just cleared the way for you."

"They're not broken up Charles."

"I think they are Commodore."

"You're still drunk. You're not thinking."

"And I love it."

"You're only one."

"Is this what it was all for Commodore? The years of aspiring to be the best? To help people? To be noble? To earn the gratitude and reputation? We end up as crewmembers of a pirate ship where nothing works out for us?"

Norrington thought about it. He handed the bottle back. "Go back to sleep Charles."

Charles took the rum and Norrington walked out of the room.

* * *

Jack walked back into his cabin hours later; hoping to see it empty but instead was greeted with a curious site.

_She's still asleep?_

_Is she just doing this to annoy me?_

Then Jack realised.

_She hasn't actually moved since Will put her there._

_At all._

The next second, Jack was rushing over and crouching down in front of her.

"Bridget?"

* * *

**Strange happenings and a lot of going to alcohol as a solution to people's problems. Or sleep.  
**

**Haven't you always found Gibbs quite humble? He does a lot but never searches to get his praises sung. I mean, he becomes Captain of the Interceptor for two minutes but it's Will and Elizabeth who give the orders! He's just a man who likes rum, stories and sleeping with pigs.**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	46. Sleeping Beauty

**Thank You to TheJoker'sGotMyHeart, Midnight LeAnn, Bmangaka, loi, jadorejohnny, xBelekinax, linalove, Pirate's Bonny Lass, Pirate Fangirl, dancelikeyoujustdontcare and You cant rush science.**

**To lori: Sorry if I kept you waiting! Been quite busy with exams! Thanks!**

**To Pirate Fangirl: France? I've always wanted to go! You're so lucky! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates**

**Here's Chapter 46!**

"How did this happen?"

"I don't know."

"Well, how could you not notice?"

"Because I wasn't talking to her."

"I see."

Jack glared at his father. "Why did I even ask you here?"

"You know why."

Jack huffed. When Bridget wouldn't wake up, he panicked but once he realised she was in fact still alive, his mind started going through reasons this could be. Then he realised.

_She has sloth._

Jack had checked the map and sure enough, the _Acedia _was glowing a pale blue colour. He didn't know what to do at that moment. How long had she been under the influence of the map and he hadn't realised? Jack thought of everyone on the ship who could be the complete opposite of sloth. Everyone on the ship worked hard, equally hard. That was the problem. Everyone worked equally hard. Who could he choose that was different from everyone else?

So Jack went to the one person who might be able to fix this better than him, no matter how much it pained him to do so. He really didn't want to but he didn't want Bridget to get hurt more and he didn't know how long she'd been infected. Someone who had achieved more than anyone Jack knew and still had more energy than a man half his age.

"Look, just fix it and then you can go." Jack said.

"What makes you think I'm going to do it when you're being so difficult to deal with?"

"Because it's Bridget."

Teague raised an eyebrow at Jack.

"You wouldn't dare not help." Jack said.

"Are you so sure about that?"

"Would you do that to her? To me?"

"You don't even want to see me."

"Refusing to help her definitely won't change that."

"Don't I know it? I'd never see you again."

"Right. So you're going to help."

Teague sighed. "I don't know how. You said that the way the sin is lifted is for it to be confronted with a heavenly virtue. I ain't exactly heavenly, son."

"But you are what she needs."

"But I can't talk to her, she's asleep. What do you want me to do? Do a jig in front of her?"

Jack huffed and walked over to the table filled with books. He picked up the book with the virtues and opened. "Look, it just says...oh bloody hell..."

Teague frowned. "What?"

"It ain't just about illustrating energy. The heavenly virtue that is opposite to sloth is diligence." Jack threw the book to Teague. "Read it for yourself."

Teague looked over the book which detailed the sins and the virtues and sure enough, diligence in one's actions did match with sloth.

"How does that even work?" Teague asked.

"I don't bloody know. The hardest sin to cure and she has to be the one who gets it. Bloody woman..."

"Alright, calm down. We can figure this out. Well diligence and energy is the same thing, sort of." Jack looked at him. "Okay, we need someone who knows about these things."

"Well diligence is a zealous commitment to what you're doing, not doing it lazily. But how can that be conveyed to someone who can't wake up?"

"I don't know."

"But..."

"But we'll figure something out."

Jack sighed. "We better."

* * *

Jack shut the book with a huff.

"Is this what it felt like when I wouldn't wake up?"

Jack looked down at her asleep in the bed, silence filling the cabin. What if she didn't wake up? What if they couldn't help and she... Jack had to stop from thinking about the consequences of the map. It would kill him.

_What if it does happen and the last thing I ever said to her was that I wasn't sure if being with her is the best thing._

_You're still not sure of that._

_Yes I am._

_No, just because she's in peril now doesn't take from the fact that she lied to you and kept things from you and you're not sure if you can trust her. _

_She could die._

Jack jolted at the thought.

It wasn't soon before he had to let his mind wander; he had to get off that thought. And then, it wasn't long before he couldn't keep his eyes open himself, no matter how hard he tried.

That night, Jack Sparrow had a lot to think about and his mind processed his frazzled thoughts in a strange manner...

_Jack walked up onto the deck of the Pearl to see all the men working and busy. The sun was shining in the sky and they were at open sea. _

"_Where's the lass, Captain?" Gibbs asked._

"_In the cabin." Jack answered. "She's supposed to be resting but knowing her..."_

_Gibbs chuckled. "Aye, too right."_

"_Actually, I'm standing right here."_

_Jack and Gibbs turned to see Bridget smirking at them. Jack knew he should have been guilty at getting caught but he couldn't help but to smile when he saw her._

"_Hello luv." Jack said, walking her over to the railings._

"_Sparrow. I have a surprise for you."_

"_And what's that?"_

_Bridget picked up his hand and placed it on her swollen stomach. "Kicking for the first time."_

_Jack smiled wider at the feeling. "He's a strong one, isn't he?"_

"_Hmmm." Bridget smiled. "As restless as his father."_

"_Aye, he's a Sparrow alright."_

"_No, I said his father."_

_Jack looked up quickly to see Bridget smiling widely._

"_You're a cruel woman." Jack said. _

"_Oh hush." Bridget said. "You can tell from in there that he's a Sparrow. I'm craving rum as we speak..."_

"_Not a chance."_

"_Yes, I know." Bridget said. "Not my first time being pregnant, thank you."_

"_Where is the little fella, anyway?"_

"_Off causing some mischief, no doubt." Bridget looked around. "What do you know? I was right."_

_She indicated to the steps of the helm and Jack looked to see the young boy with floppy brown hair trying to tie a string to Cotton's parrot while the other end of the string was attached to Jack the monkey._

_Jack and Bridget walked over out of curiosity._

"_What are you doing, lad?" Jack asked as he sat next to the boy._

"_Creating a flying monkey."_

_Jack nodded. "Creative. But did Cotton say...did Cotton's parrot say you could play with him?"_

"_Not in so many words but I think..."_

"_Ah, if he didn't say it or gesture to it, you can't be doing it then." Jack said, taking the bird away and letting it fly off, the monkey running after it._

"_But Da'..." The boy said, looking up at his father with big brown eyes._

"_No." Jack said. "The parrot belongs to Mister Cotton and since he's been living on pirate ships and working for about forty years and you've been living on one and not working for five, you have to..."_

"_Show some respect." The boy said._

"_Good." Jack said._

"_Jackie, go clean up before dinner." Bridget said._

"_Kay, mum." The boy said, running off._

"_See?" Jack said. "I can be the disciplinarian."_

_Bridget sat next to him. "Very good. Now I won't seem like the mean one so much."_

"_Although I should probably start teaching him..."_

"_There's plenty of time for that, Jack." Bridget said. "Let him be a child now and a pirate later, okay?"_

_Jack nodded. "Fine, just can't wait to start teaching him everything." He put his hand on her stomach. "Is he kicking anymore?"_

"_No, he's resting."_

"_Something you should be doing."_

"_I am." Bridget said. "I'm sitting down in the fresh air with my husband, couldn't be more relaxed."_

_Jack smiled and pressed his lips against hers._

Jack jolted awake from the dream, in utter shock.

Then he realised what his mind was doing. It was giving him a look at a prospective future if he stayed with Bridget.

"Interesting..."

* * *

"What time is it, Gibbs?" Jack asked, the next evening.

"Just going on seven, Captain." Gibbs answered.

"Oh, seven already. My, it is getting late. Time for bed. Goodnight men." Jack said to Gibbs and Will who he'd been previously talking to and walked hurriedly into his cabin.

Gibbs frowned at Will. "What was that about?"

Will shrugged. "Probably just wants to see Bridget."

"Turner!"

Gibbs and Will turned to see Pintel and Ragetti hurrying over to him.

"What is it?"

"How do you feel about Captain Jack?"

Will frowned. "What?"

"Is there anything you don't like about him?"

Gibbs stared at the two men. "If you two are even considering another mutiny..."

"No." Pintel said. "We's trying to help Captain Barbossa. Captain Jack let us in on the fact that Captain Barbossa is infected by that map, what has got the sins on it."

"Envy." Ragetti said.

"But Captain Barbossa only seem to envy Captain Jack and it annoyed Captain Jack so much that he sent us to find someone who is the complete opposite to Barbossa, so to cure him."

It was true. It was obvious today that Barbossa was near breaking point with his curse and it had been one of the most infuriating days Jack had had. Especially since Barbossa didn't seem to be envious to everyone. It was designated to solely Jack. Jack always thought being the envy of other Captain's would be pretty great but the annoyance it was causing was enough to make Jack want to cure Barbossa.

But not to put too much work into it. It was Barbossa after all.

Gibbs realised. "Oh so you're looking for someone who doesn't envy Jack one bit."

"Aye." Ragetti said. "But everyone has something to envy. Him being Captain, his reputation, the tactics, the stories, him having a woman who loves him, there's always something that people envy because it's human nature, ain't it?"

"And what do you two envy?" Gibbs asked.

"The hair." Pintel said.

"The style." Ragetti said.

Gibbs nodded.

"Why doesn't Jack do it himself? Surely he can't envy himself." Will pointed out.

"Captain Barbossa won't even begin listening to Captain Jack." Ragetti said. "We don't think that having Captain Barbossa comes up against what's making him so envious would be the best idea."

"So, we were wondering about you." Pintel said to Will.

Will seemed to hesitate. "Eh...maybe I...wouldn't be the best person."

The two frowned but then smirked. "And what Mister Turner do you envy?"

Will rolled his eyes. "Find someone else."

They turned to Gibbs.

"Master Gibbs!"

"We heard that you cured Miss Elizabeth with humidity."

"Humility."

"Right, that. So how about you try to cure Captain Barbossa."

"Humility and kindness ain't the same thing." Gibbs said.

"Is kindness the opposite of envy?"

"Well envy is wanting something someone else has and cursing that person and wanting bad things to happen, along those lines anyway. What's the opposite of wanting bad things for people and hating them?"

"Wanting good things for them and loving them?"

"And that has to apply to Captain Jack. I'm sorry fella's but the only person who doesn't envy Jack and is going to be able to cure Barbossa is asleep in that cabin." Gibbs said, indicating to the cabin. "And to save Barbossa, you're going to have to figure out how to wake her up."

* * *

_Jack walked up the gangplank of the Pearl and walked to his cabin. He stopped when he heard voices on the other side. He frowned and opened the door, his heart absolutely shattering at the sight in front of him of the people in his bed._

_Bridget?_

Jack woke up quickly.

_That wasn't the nice dream._

Jack sighed. All last night, he'd been dreaming of his life with Bridget and when he wasn't looking up sloth to help her, he wanted to be asleep right along next to her just so he could start dreaming these things again. But tonight definitely wasn't as good.

That dream.

Jack had never told Bridget that he'd been having this dream more than she thought.

_Like every bloody night._

Every night Jack would wake up, the image just after assaulting his thoughts. Sometimes Bridget would wake up and know what was wrong, sometimes she wouldn't and Jack wouldn't tell her. But every night, Jack had that dream.

_Except for last night._

_Last night was so good._

_But at least now you know what you want._

_Do I?_

_You want to stay with her._

_Do I?_

_The thought of her with another man kills you and guess what? If you leave her to be single, she won't be yours anymore. It's not a case of you can move on from the relationship and she can't. She'll move onto another fella and that will kill you._

_I'll just make a new rule on the ship. No relationships._

_What makes you think she's going to stay on the ship after you tell her you don't want her anymore? This is your ship. She'll be gone faster than you can finish the sentence._

_Bloody hell._

Jack got up from the chair and walked over to the bed where the woman was lying in it.

"You're driving me crazy, luv."

Jack ran his hand through her hair.

"Don't get me wrong luv, you drive me crazy because I'm crazy for you. It's just trust I'm having the issues with."

"_Why are you doing this?"_

_"Because you've been hiding things from me. What else have you been hiding?"_

_"Wha...Jack, I haven't hidden these things. You're acting as if you can't trust me."_

_"I'm beginning to wonder."_

Jack remembered that "fight". He remembered that the both of them were smiling or smirking at each other or Jack was playing with her hair as they shouted at each other in a ploy to get Barbossa to believe they were ending their relationship. He never thought that fight might become a real thing in a couple of months.

_"Jack, are you...are you saying you want this to end?"_

_"I'm saying I don't want a relationship where neither of us can trust each other and everyday there's a fight. It's not worth it."_

_"Jack look, I know you're upset but think about what you're saying."_

_"I have been thinking. A lot. All I've done today is think and I've realised that if we're not fighting, we're not talking to each other. I think I just got caught up in everything but this...this isn't working."_

_"Isn't working? Jack, I love you. People fight, it happens."_

_"I've rarely seen love in my life but the people I have seen who love each other don't act like we do. They act like there's nothing in the world that's going to keep them apart. We act like there's nothing in this world to keep us together, just plain stubbornness. But it's too much work, always worrying, always suspicious. That's not how couples are supposed to act."_

_"So, you're saying you don't want me anymore?"_

_"I don't."_

Jack had kept her in his arms for this entire part of their little act, just because he hated having to say those things. Now he was considering do it again, only this time for real.

"Why couldn't you have just told me?" Jack asked her as she still lay there sleeping. "Just told me the truth about the past."

Trust. Jack had issues with it for nearly all of his life, those issues only increasing in size after the mutiny and now more so after all these revelations came out and to think that Bridget was in the middle of one of them when she was the person he should have been able to trust over anyone else in the world. So even though he did love Bridget, his biggest insecurity was trust. He couldn't easily do it.

_She's not the only one who should question trust, maybe._

Jack's mind brought back some memories of his own.

"_Scarlet!"_

_One slap to the face_

"_Giselle."_

_Two slaps to the face._

And that wasn't all...

"_It must be really terrible for you to be trapped on this island."_

_He wrapped his arm around Elizabeth's shoulders as they sat alone on the island. _

"_Oh, yes. But the company is infinitely better than last time, I think. The scenery has definitely improved."_

"_Mr. Sparrow, I'm not entirely sure that I've had enough rum to allow that kind of talk."_

Elizabeth was the one who put the stop to that, not Jack. And he had Bridget at that time.

And then there was the stuff Bridget did know about.

_"Jack Sparrow, you haven't come to see me in a very long time. It makes me tink you use me but den again I've never minded..."_

Jack grimaced. And then there was...

_"Ooh, Jack Sparrow is angry. I always liked angry Jack Sparrow, much more forceful. And Jack Sparrow always liked wild, angry women. Finds dem more intense."_

Jack wanted these thoughts to go away but he just couldn't make them.

_"No, Jack Sparrow, you never meant dat much to me, the same way I never meant dat much to you. Our time was one of pleasure, not pain and love is certainly painful."_

Jack sighed and continued to run his hands through Bridget's hair.

"I guess neither of us has shown a lot of tact at times."

Jack looked at her, really looked at her and his hand moved from her hair to her cheek. "Well, at least that's one thing I'm sure of. I love you. I do."

Then something shocked Jack. She moved her head into his hand and nuzzled into him.

"Bridget?"

Jack looked for anymore movement but she didn't move again.

"No, Bridget you just moved. That means something." Jack wondered how it had just happened. "I said I love you. I love you."

Bridget let out a sigh.

A knock on the door interrupted Jack.

"Sod off, I'm working!" Jack said.

"Captain Sparrow, we figured out how to cure Captain Barbossa." Ragetti said from the other side of the door.

"I don't care." Jack said.

"But it's Bridget." Pintel said.

Jack frowned. "What?"

"It's Bridget. She's the one who can cure him."

Jack huffed and got up, going to the door.

"Listen, you two..."

Jack opened the door but he stopped giving out when he saw his father standing there. "What are you doing here?"

"We brought him." Pintel said, coming up from where they were behind Teague.

"Ain't he who you went to when Bridget got sloth?" Ragetti said.

Jack huffed. "Get in."

Teague walked in.

"You two," Jack said to Pintel and Ragetti. "Don't let Barbossa know you've figured it out...or that you were even looking."

He closed the door and turned to Teague. "I figured it out."

"It's you."

Jack frowned. "What?"

Teague shrugged. "I figured it out too."

"And you were going to tell me..."

"I was on me way and I got absconded by those two. How did you figure out?"

"She moved."

"She did?"

"Aye."

"How?"

"I was talking to her and she moved."

"What did you say to her?"

Jack hesitated. "Oh...not much. Just talking."

"You were talking? Just chatting? To a woman who can't wake up?"

Jack huffed. "I was talking about how I loved her, that's all..."

"That's all? That's it, you ninny." Teague said, smacking around the head.

"Ah." Jack said, pulling away. "What's it?"

"What do you work at more than anything? Show the most concentration to? Really commit yourself to every day?"

Jack thought about it and then realised. "Me relationship with Bridget."

"Exactly. You're her virtue."

"But what can I do? I've said I loved her and she barely moved. It's a start but it's not enough."

"You could kiss her!"

Both Jack and Teague frowned at the door and Jack walked over to it, opening it and seeing Pintel and Ragetti still on the other side, listening in.

"What?" Jack said.

"It could work." Ragetti said. "You know, what shows more concentration and emotion than that?"

"I never knew you were such a romantic." Pintel said.

"This isn't a bloody fairytale." Jack said, annoyed.

"Could be."

Jack frowned again and walked out of the cabin and looked up to see Gibbs by the helm.

"You're listening too?"

"Just heard the last bit and as someone who knows your entire story, I'd say it's pretty fairytale-ish."

"Couldn't hurt to try." Teague said, coming up behind Jack.

Jack looked around at the four men. "This is ridiculous. You are ridiculous."

"Why?" Teague asked. "Mister Ragetti makes a good point. One kiss and she could be up and about. If it don't work, well you're not any worse off than you were before."

Jack shook his head and walked into the cabin, closing the door and leaving everyone else out there.

"Do you think he'll do it?" Gibbs asked Teague as he came to stand next to them.

"Probably. It could work." Teague said. "And if it doesn't. Well, he'll feel like a fool which is funny."

* * *

"Absolutely ridiculous..." Jack chuckled humourlessly as he looked at Bridget. "As if I'm bloody Prince Charming and you're some Sleeping Beauty."

_When you think about it..._

_No! I am not thinking about it. Two days ago, I couldn't even be in the same room as her and now I'm molesting her in her sleep? Not a chance._

_You're only not doing it because you don't want to have to be the one to save her because you know if you did kiss her, she'd probably wake up._

_Why wouldn't I want to be the one to save her?_

_Because it makes your decision for you._

Jack huffed and got up from the chair and sat on the side of the bed. "This is absolutely ridiculous. It's not going to work."

Regardless of Jack's objections to himself, he huffed and leaned down towards Bridget and softly pressed his lips against hers.

After a few seconds, he pulled back a few inches but still kept his face close to hers. He waited and soon, saw her eyelids start to flutter open.

"Jack?"

Jack didn't know why he did it, whether it was relief or just plain want, but he pressed his lips against hers again and this kiss became more passionate with Bridget responding this time. Jack parted from her lips for a second, only to take his sling off from over his head and threw it away. He wrapped both arms around her and kissed her again, ignoring the pain as he brought her to sit up and closer to him.

Neither took any notice when the map on the table burst into flames.

* * *

"Me? That's ridiculous."

"I don't think it is. The only ridiculous thing about it is that Pintel and Ragetti figured it out."

"What would I even say to Barbossa to make him go back to...normal?"

"I don't know. I think it's only you that does know and that's why it has to be you."

Bridget sighed and turned her head so her forehead was leaning against Jack's torso as opposed to the side of her head. "This isn't going to be easy."

"Hmmm."

Bridget frowned. She looked up at him. "Jack?"

"What?"

"You just...I don't know. I thought you'd be a little more...happy that we're back to normal."

Jack looked at her. "I..."

Jack didn't finish, barely started but he didn't have to.

"Are you still not sure if you want to be with me?"

"I'm just still...thinking."

"Thinking? You're still thinking?" Bridget kept his gaze for a few seconds before getting up and sitting on the side of the bed, her hand in her hands. "I am so stupid."

"Bridget..."

"Don't." Bridget said, going to put on her clothes. "Really, it's my fault for believing that what we just did could be any inclination that you might want to be with me."

"It's just not that easy."

"Of course not. Oh, don't you worry. Take your time." Bridget got up and looked at him. "Jack, I realise what I did was wrong. I realise that but if you can't remember everything we've been through in less than a year with each other, Singapore, Koji, Robins, Nelson, if this is what is going to break us, just tell me now because I can't stand the waiting."

Jack stayed silent.

"Well?"

"I don't know."

Bridget nodded and left the room quickly.

Jack sighed and got up, putting on his own clothes.

_Good job._

He walked over to his table and sat down.

"Done too much bloody thinking." He muttered, picking up a bottle of rum. "Ah rum, you never give me any problems."

He downed the bottle and looked for another.

* * *

"You." Bridget said to Barbossa. "Come on."

"What?"

"I'm giving you something you've wanted from me for a very long time."

"What?"

"A sword fight."

* * *

"Well that was easy."

Barbossa sheathed his sword again after his victory.

"Well you are the best swordfighter in the Caribbean so I hear." Bridget said as she walked to sit up against the wall.

Barbossa smirked. "You hear right."

"Makes me wonder why you're so envious of Jack."

"I am not..."

"You are." Bridget said. "But why? Because he has the Pearl? You live here."

Barbossa sat next to her. "You know what I don't understand? You. I'm pretty good at figuring people out but you're a bit of a mystery. It makes me hate you a bit."

"Thanks."

"It's true. One minute you're insane because of some poxy water torture..."

"I am not..."

"And! And then you're over it and happy for the things you have now and then you're off doing some murders like Cai and then you run off crying because I mock you a little and then you're all happy again. You have more mood swings than anyone I've ever seen."

"I'm complex."

"You're weak."

"I am not weak."

"You are when you're with him."

"What?"

"Oh look at you." Barbossa scoffed. "You can't move around here without his approval and you don't seem to mind."

"That is ridiculous."

"Is it? Think about it. Think about your situation right now. You're waiting for him to make the decision."

"How do you even know..."

"He always has all the cards with you. You get into trouble? No problem, Sparrow will save you. Going out to the town? Not without his permission. Let him treat you like dirt because he wants you to find out what I'm doing? Took you a long time to have enough of that and lock us in the brig. He blamed you for his possessive jealousy and you let him. From the very first night I came onboard and he threw you around the place, into the cabin and out of the cabin just so I couldn't get it and you didn't say one word against him, it was obvious that he could do pretty much anything he wants with you. You really are a bit pathetic. Right now. He's deciding if he even wants you and what are you doing? You're hanging around the ship he, apparently but not really, owns. There's no dignity there. Anyone with an ounce of strength would get up; say 'This is what you want? Fine.' And give him space by getting off the ship. I mean, what are you going to do if he decides he doesn't want you? Are you going to stay on here as a crewmember hoping for him to call upon you again? I'm not even saying any of this to annoy you, it's all true."

Bridget shook her head. "You know how I can put up with you? I believe that something in your past happened to you to make you like this, something really sad. Something that just ruined you. Something that would make me just feel anything but hate for you. Because I don't hate you. I can try and believe me, I have tried but I don't. I really don't. And that is because I know that something deep down inside you made you hesitate when Sao Feng wanted me involved in the deal to torture Jack and it had nothing to do with Jack having to stay alive because he would have been anyway. You fixed my wrist when I broke it even though you didn't have to. You didn't rat on me when I was fighting Sao Feng's men when he kidnapped me. You're a bitter man and an evil man but I don't hate you because just like me, you're complex. Do you understand?"

Barbossa huffed and got up. He walked up the stairs. "You know I'm right."

"And you know I am." Bridget called after him as he left.

* * *

Jack woke up the next morning, lifting his head from the table with a splitting headache.

_A hangover? From rum?_

Jack looked around and realised.

_Where did I even find these? _Jack thought as he picked up the little bottles Mistress Ching gave him. He still had another crate of them but for the life of him didn't remember going to get any last night.

He picked up the map and looked over it.

"Good woman." He said, seeing sloth and envy both gone.

The door flung open and Teague hurried in. "Get up. God, you look a mess but still, get up!"

Jack grimaced at the energy. "What do you want? Go away."

"You're mad at me again?"

"Never stopped but now that Bridget is fine, I don't need you. Bye."

"Shut it." Teague said, slamming a piece of parchment on the table. "Your mother came running into me this morning to give me this. She got it from the docks."

Jack couldn't even read it, his eyes still blurry. "What is it?"

"It's a letter from Chevalle. We're leaving today."

"Why?"

"Jonathan is in France!"

* * *

**This chapter got a lot of stuff that's been rolling around in my head for a long time. Jack's family dream, Barbossa and Bridget's conversation and Jonathan being in France!**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	47. Six Days

**Thank You to xBelekinax, Bmangaka, lori, linalove, Pirate's Bonny Lass, You cant rush science, runs with myths, dancelikeyoujustdontcare, Midnight LeAnn and Pirate Fangirl!**

**To lori: Thank you for the luck, I do indeed need it! Lol. Jack has a lot of thinking to do!**

**To Pirate Fangirl: I need to include more Pintel and Ragetti! Thanks!**

**Author's Note: A shorter chapter today which I apologize for but I have been very busy with exams, projects, my language exams and the 'F' button on my laptop being gone(whcih made this a bit harder)! Lol, I'm a disaster! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates**

**Here's Chapter 47!  
**

The Black Pearl sailed out of port that morning, Jack at the helm.

"France, here we come."

* * *

_Day One..._

Jack looked down at everyone working, one person missing.

"Where's the lass Captain?" Marty asked.

"Down below deck. Wallowing." Jack said, passing it off as a joke in front of the crew but in reality was very angry with himself and now felt very petty.

"Really?"

"Aye," Jack responded. "I'm the one who made her storm down there."

The men chuckled and went back to work but Jack's mind was still on Bridget.

_Sword fighting room. It's where she always goes. _

Jack considered going down to talk to her but decided against it. What could he say? He didn't feel too good about what he did yesterday. He wasn't sure if he was going to stay with her and he still went to bed with her. He knew without a doubt if she knew that he still wasn't sure, she wouldn't have let him but he had been selfish and just couldn't resist.

_Doesn't make it better. You used her._

_Wouldn't do that to someone you love._

Jack huffed. "Cotton, take the wheel."

The man took the wheel and Jack walked down into his cabin.

"Sod this, anyway..." He muttered, grabbing a bottle of rum, hoping to get drunk soon.

_Day Two..._

_Jack and Bridget sat across from each other on the bed, looking at each other with concentration._

"_Alright, we can do this." Bridget said._

"_We can." Jack said. "We've done it before. We can do it again."_

"_I mean after all, it's just a name."_

_Jack smirked and placed his hand on her stomach. "Just a name?"_

"_Okay, a name for our future son but still there are millions of names in the world. We waited until the birth last time and it was only then that we realised we were so unoriginal that we had to just take your name."_

"_Charming."_

"_Oh hush, you know I'm joking." _

_A faint knocking in the distance broke Jack's concentration._

"_Alright, names."_

_Bridget smiled._

_The knocking got louder._

Jack jolted awake and huffed.

"Bloody people." He muttered. "What?!"

"Captain?" Gibbs said from the other side. "A moment of your time?"

"Are we sinking?"

"No."

"In any kind of peril?"

"No."

"Ship in sight?"

"Not that anyone can see."

"Then no. I'm working."

Jack heard Gibbs walk away and tried to go back to sleep.

_Trying to get these dreams to make your decision for you is not going to work. They're only impairing your judgement, if anything. It's not real life._

_Could be._

_Could it? Mightn't be. Are you going to be bitter if this dream life you're conjuring up never comes to pass? Be bitter with Bridget if she never gives you the sons you seem to be craving for your future?_

Jack groaned, picking up a bottle of rum. "I just want to go to sleep..."

_Day Three..._

"Where's the Captain been all this time?"

"In his cabin. Drinking up a storm."

Ana rolled her eyes. "Very productive."

Gibbs shrugged. "I think we all know what's going on."

Ana sighed. "I know but..."

"Ain't nothing we can say that's going to make him change his demeanour. Only one person can do that and she ain't anywhere around either."

"Well whose fault is that?"

"None of our business Ana. We do the work and get the pay. Don't be getting involved. It won't do you any favours." Gibbs said but in reality, he'd been trying to talk to Jack since they'd set sail.

Jack just wasn't prepared to listen to reason.

* * *

"Damnit!"

Jack had been doing what he'd been doing for the last three days, drinking himself into a stupor until he passed out and let his dreams improve his mood but today wasn't going well.

_She's cheating on me again._

_She's not cheating on you at all! This dream is ridiculous._

_I agree completely. Time for a nicer one._

Jack put his head back down, thinking solely of the nice memories of his dreams. But luck wasn't with him that day.

* * *

"Not good!" Jack shouted immediately, waking up.

_Why am I remembering that?!_

Jack tried to get the memory of getting caught by his brother in bed with his fiancé out of his head.

"That doesn't even have anything to do with Bridget..." Jack muttered.

_But it does prove that you're not very trustworthy yourself. You've done some terrible things to people who trusted you in your time._

_I would never go for Carla, not when I can have Bridget._

_Scarlett._

_Giselle._

_Elizabeth._

_Tia._

_I never tried anything with Tia!_

_But you were scared you would. You had to keep very careful of yourself._

_You're not trustworthy at all times and you know it. Just like you think she isn't._

"Definitely...Definitely not good."

_Day Four..._

"This is better...not sleeping is definitely better."

"Captain?"

Jack looked at Gibbs. "Aye?"

"Would you like someone else to take the helm for a while? You've been up there for an awful long time. Since sun rise this morning. Sun's gone now. It's a wonder you're still standing. Especially with your foot still being a bit of a mess."

"I'm fine." Jack said. "Everything's fine. Everyone's hard at work, the winds are good, everything is...perfect."

"I'm having a hard time believing that, Captain." Gibbs said, spotting a bottle of rum in Jack's other hand. Not usually unusual but under the circumstances...

Jack looked at Gibbs. "Everything is perfect, Gibbs."

"Aye, Captain." Gibbs said, walking away.

Jack grasped the wheel tighter. He was just angry now. At himself, at everyone. He hadn't seen Bridget in days.

_Wallowing..._

_Because what you're doing is much better._

_It's productive._

_Not really. Drinking, sleeping, nightmares, that's it._

_I'm thinking, debating, trying to make a decision._

_You're being a coward._

Jack was just getting angrier with himself.

_I need a drink..._

"Captain?"

Jack looked to see Gibbs come back. "What?"

"I was just wondering could I talk to you. About the lass."

"Gibbs, take the helm." Jack said, leaving quickly and going to his cabin.

"But..."

"Me foot hurts." Jack said, walking into his cabin.

_You really are a coward._

Jack sighed and grabbed a bottle of rum.

_Day Five..._

_Jack watched as Bridget left the tavern in the early hours of the morning. What was she doing working in Sarah's? Jack had immediately noticed her bruises and her tired demeanour and how much weight she'd lost but he knew that if he confronted her then and there, she'd never tell him the truth. The entire truth. And if he needed to know anything, it was who was hurting her and why._

_Jack soon found out as Nelson appeared and stopped her. _

_Jack could see them exchange words and soon her pay was handed over to him. After a few more words were spoken, he saw that Bridget was the one getting angrier. Jack couldn't hear as well as he would have liked so he snuck closer, freezing when he saw Nelson grab Bridget and throw her against a wall. His entire body just erupted in anger at that point, to the point where he couldn't even move because if he did, he'd kill Nelson right there in front of Bridget._

"_...Or I might do something else..."_

_"Then why don't you?" Jack could hear the fear in her voice, despite how she tried to hide it. "I mean you keep threatening me. Do it. You see, I can say this because I know you won't. You won't do it because it's something a pirate would do and apparently you're better than them. Higher standards."_

_Jack was willing her to shut up but still wanted to see what she'd do herself, how she handled herself._

_Nelson pressed his arm harder against her neck. "Are you getting smart with me Bridget? That's not very wise."_

_"Well, everyone tells me that I'm not very smart so what can I do? Now, either hit me, kill me or leave me go home."_

_"You're getting reckless Bridge."_

_"I don't care anymore."_

_Jack saw Nelson smirk. "I'll see you soon Bridge. You better have more money next time."_

_"Too bad, that won't be happening."_

_The next second, Jack saw Nelson smack Bridget across the face and knock her unconscious. He began to lift her up but Jack made himself apparent but grabbing a tuft of Nelson's hair from behind, yanking his head back and pointing his gun._

"_You really messed with the wrong lass, Teddy."_

"_Sparrow."_

"_I know, you must be thrilled to see me. Can't say the same but who knows? Maybe over time, I'll get used to the sight of you. I doubt it though."_

"_What?"_

"_Well, you let me on your ship, you're coming on mine. We're out of rooms though so you'll be staying in the brig and I must warn you, me crew? Not the most hospitable. But what can I say? They get it from their Captain."_

_Jack bashed the butt of his gun against the man's head and knocked him unconscious._

"_Hmm, he'll be alright there for a while." Jack said. He walked over to Bridget and picked her up._

"_I'm sorry lass." Jack said, not being able to believe that he had left her here on this island to be exposed to this. He walked her back to the mansion and got her inside._

_He kissed her forehead. "I'll be back soon."_

_He walked back out and went to get the crew to go get Nelson..._

"Captain?" Gibbs asked from the other side of the door.

Jack didn't even wake up today.

_Day Six..._

"Jack? Jack? Jack!"

Jack woke up and looked up to see Will looking down at him. "Sod off Will. I'm busy."

Jack tried to get back to sleep but Will took off his hat to stop it covering his eyes.

"Give me back me hat, Will."

Will sat down. "Look at the state of you, Jack."

"I'm a pirate. I don't have to care about me appearance."

Will raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh really? So what happened? You fell into a chest of trinkets and they just stuck to your hair?"

Jack picked up a bottle of rum and began drinking it. "Don't try to be witty, William. You're useless."

"I'm about as good as wit as you are at being a Captain."

Jack glared at Will. "What was that?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Is sitting around in your cabin drinking bottle after bottle of rum because you're sulking and passing out something every pirate Captain does? Because every second you're in here, Barbossa is out there doing your job. Did you think that just because he's not envious anymore that he's going to give up on acquiring the Pearl? Stop being a fool Jack."

"You have no idea..."

"What? What it's like to be in love and hurt?"

"I am not hurt. I am angry. Very, very angry."

Will raised an eyebrow. "Jack..."

"Don't start counselling me Will. This has nothing to do with you."

"I thought I was part of your crew? Well as a member of your crew, I'm telling you that we as a majority aren't happy with the way you've been acting as a Captain. As a friend, I'm telling you that the way you're acting is selfish and is going to get you into a lot of trouble."

Jack huffed. "I'm not allowed be selfish?"

"Have you ever met you? You are selfish! Even when you're helping other people, you are still selfish. You're always about what you can get out of a situation. You helped me because it got you back your ship. But now, you're just being overindulgent with it and it's getting ridiculous. Not everything is about you and what you want. You can't just satisfy every urge you have and do whatever you want if you want to Captain this ship and have a woman and be a good pirate."

"Being a pirate is about doing what you want."

"In general but do you think those men and women out there want to be working day to day? Do you think they want to be in fights to the death and have to be careful everywhere they go not to get caught? No. They want to sit back in the sun all day and drink all the time and indulge and do whatever they want. But to do that, they have to work and put their own indulgences aside and they do what they have to. And you're their Captain. You should be the person setting an example. All things in moderation."

Jack looked at Will. "They don't have half the problems..."

"I do!" Will interrupted. "I had to stand aside and let Elizabeth get engaged to Norrington. I saved her life and all I got out of it was clemency and I was sent right back to the Blacksmith's."

"You were selfish and got her in the end though."

"But I didn't take her. I thought I was going to be hanged so I told the truth. I never expected to actually be able to be with her and I had to accept that. Don't think that you're the only person in the world with relationship problems or any other kinds of troubles. But some of us don't just hide away and drink and drink. We work at it or we accept it. Why are you too much of a coward to do that?"

"I am not a coward."

"Then put the bottle down."

"Don't tell me what to do."

"You won't because you can't."

"I could if I wanted."

"Prove it."

"I don't have to."

"No you don't but it'd show that you might actually care about something or someone more than you do your own want."

Jack glared at Will and after a while, he put the cork in the rum bottle and placed it on the table. "Happy?"

"Not yet."

"What?"

Will reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the map and opened it on the table. A second later, the map burst into flames.

Jack frowned down at it and Will smirked. "Gluttony is the one gone, I bet."

Jack looked up at him. "I don't know how you did that, even got the map but I'm not giving up drinking."

"All things in moderation Jack."

"Nope."

Will rolled his eyes. "No wonder it took me so long to catch on."

"How did you know?"

"Because I'm the only person onboard who knows what it's like to be in your position."

"I don't think you do."

"Elizabeth's kept things from me. Her little plan about you and Heather."

"How do you know that Bridget hid something from me?"

"Words get around."

Indeed it did. Especially when it came from a very drunk and heartbroken ex-naval officer who Bridget had told herself. Will didn't mention that the rest of the crew thought Charles had gluttony seeing as he had been drinking a lot lately. But Will knew it was Jack because Jack was in love and felt useless about it and Will understood that feeling. He was the only one who could relate. Jack didn't give up on getting something he wanted and at the end of the day, Jack wanted Bridget. So why hadn't he been fighting to get her?

"So what are you going to do?" Will asked.

"What?" Jack replied.

"About Bridget. You love her, she loves you. What are you going to do?"

"Now I do think you're getting quite a little too nosey."

"I think I've earned it."

"I've been having dreams lately." Jack said, out of the blue.

"What?"

"Dreams. About everything. My past with Bridget, what our future could be, how I've messed up just like she did." Jack seemed to be talking to himself, his eyes on the table before him. "I've been trying to get these dreams to make up me mind for me. I remember how I felt when she was in danger, I get a feeling of excitement when I think about what our children might be like..." Jack had a little smile on his face as he thought about that little tanned, floppy haired child.

"That's quite amazing." Will said. He always preferred Jack when he let his guard down and it was always Bridget that made him do it. But it was always Will that put it back up.

"Shush William." Jack said, realising and sitting up quickly.

Will rolled his eyes. "So, have these dreams made your decision?"

"I don't know."

"You do."

Jack frowned. "What?"

"If you're going to leave her because of a secret when she puts that smile on your face then you really are a fool and I have had a lot of opinions of you but a fool wasn't one of them."

"If I can't trust her then there can't be a relationship there."

"Scarlett, Giselle..." Will said, rounding off on his fingers.

"Alright!" Jack said, not liking being reminded.

"I'm just saying, you're not all that trustworthy yourself."

"Well that just makes it a perfect relationship, doesn't it?"

"Relationships don't have to be perfect."

"We can't even trust each other!"

"You could if you actually talked to each other about it!"

"But..."

"Go down and talk to her!"

"Alright!" Jack said, standing up quickly. "Why do you care so bloody much anyway?"

"Because you and her are good together and you're much more pleasant when you're with her. Oh, and I don't know if I mentioned this but you love her."

Jack thought about it and soon, a small smirk developed on his face. "She's alright, ain't she?"

"That's all up to you."

"I think she is."

"Then why don't you go and talk to her?"

Jack realised he was indeed a bit frozen. He kept that smirk. "I don't know."

"Jack?"

"Hmm?"

"Go?"

"I will."

"Will? Not 'am'?"

"Give me a second."

"You're worried about if she doesn't want to be with you?"

"No." Jack said, a little too nonchalantly. "No, no, no...no."

"You really need to move."

"Mhmm."

Will stood up and walked over to the door, opening it and throwing Jack's hat outside. "Go on Jack. Get the hat."

Jack rolled his eyes and went out to pick it up. He got it and turned back but Will closed the door in his face.

Jack huffed. "Get out of me cabin!"

"I will." He heard from the other side.

"I Jack. Get out of me cabin."

"Go talk to Bridget."

"What the bloody hell am I doing?" Jack muttered, feeling ridiculous. "Fine! But you're on galley duty for a month!" He turned and walked down below deck, stopping on the stairs again.

_I haven't been to see her in days. She's going to be furious with me. Or make me feel very guilty._

_Well that's your own fault. Go see her._

Jack smiled at the thought that even though she mightn't be happy to see him, he'd be seeing her again. Now that his sin was gone, he couldn't wait to see her.

_Things are going back to normal. Hopefully._

He got to the sword fighting room and took a deep breath, trying to open the door. But couldn't. It was locked. He took out his keys and unlocked the door. He walked down the stairs and frowned.

Bridget wasn't in there.

_The galley?_

Jack went to the galley.

No Bridget.

Jack thought back. He didn't remember much from all the drink.

_Oh God..._

Jack ran out of the galley.

_Please don't tell me I did it. Please don't._

Jack ran down to the brig, hoping he didn't take a leaf out of his father's book.

"Yes!" Jack said, seeing the brig empty. "Wait...no! Where is she?"

Jack walked through the ship, his mind coming up with more places she could be until eventually, he ran out of places.

Jack frowned as he started coming down from the crow's nest at the horizon they had just spent days leaving behind.

Then he realised.

Jack ran up to the helm and grabbed the wheel from Gibbs.

"Turning around! We're turning around!" Jack shouted to the crew and turned the wheel violently, causing the ship to tilt dangerously and for everyone to have to grasp the closest anchorage.

Jack cursed himself.

"She's going to kill me."

* * *

**She's not going to be happy, is she?**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	48. How Do You Leave The One You Love?

**Thank You to trainsgirl13, jadorejohnny, linalove, Bmangaka, Pirate's Bonny Lass, lori, runs with myths, Pirate Fangirl, Midnight LeAnn and dancelikeyoujustdontcare!**

**To lori: We're going to meet Jonathan very, very soon! As for Jack and Bridget, they'll definitely have to come to some decisions soon! Thanks!**

**To Pirate Fangirl: Thank you for reviewing twice! Bridget is going to act like I think you think she will! Lol. **

**Author's Note: ****I know, I couldn't get over the shock either. A new update in less than a week. That has become quite an unusual occurrence for me but I decided all my faithful readers deserved to know what happened sooner rather than later so I posted early! The only problem is that none of the symbols I use to seperate scenes in the story work on here today so I've used letters instead. Sorry, I tried to make it fun. :S I'll try and change it later on to have the little line that is much more aesthetic! Also, last message I promise, I changed Jack's mothers nationality from half French to half Spanish just because I found the curses she uses in this chapter a lot more funny considering who she's talking to and his future plans! Okay, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates**

**Here's Chapter 48!  
**

Jack was pacing his cabin in absolute panic.

_She's never going to want to see me again._

_How the hell did I forget her?_

Jack had been trying to come up with the perfect apology, trying to think of something to say to her that was in anyway sufficient but what could he possibly say? He didn't meant to forget her? He didn't know she wasn't on the ship?

_There's nothing I can say! Nothing could possibly make this seem alright because it's not!_

Jack stopped pacing. He couldn't say anything to prove how sorry he was but he could do something. He could show her much he loved her. Something he'd done before which had got him back into her good books.

Jack walked over to the table and picked up book after book throwing them on the floor.

_It has to be here somewhere. This is where she lost it._

Jack scoured the table for the necklace but pretty soon, the table was empty of everything and there wasn't a necklace to be seen. Jack looked at the mess that was now on the floor and crouched down to see if it hadn't fallen down amongst the books.

Nothing.

He searched chests, the bookcase, between the sheets of their bed, on the window seat, under the bed, behind and under everything in the cabin that could be moved, the necklace was no where in sight.

_Where the hell could it be?_

Jack sat on the floor of the now wrecked cabin, everything strewn all over the place but he'd be damned if there was a necklace in the mess.

_Did someone take it?_

_Who's been in the cabin?_

_Will, Norrington, David, da', mum, Barbossa..._

_Barbossa?_

_Why would he steal her necklace?_

_He does like stealing things._

Jack was about to get up and leave the cabin when he spotted something in the mess. Not the necklace but the leather bound journal that belonged to Bridget. He'd often seen her writing in it but had never taken much notice because if she wanted to keep a diary, that was up to her and purely her business.

_And because she hid the thing and you never knew where._

_Well I found it now. Why was she hiding it?_

Now Jack was curious.

He picked up the journal and considered opening it.

_Not the way to get her to forgive you._

_But could be the way to find the means to get her to forgive me._

_If you don't know how to do that by yourself, you don't know her as well as you should._

_Precisely why I should read it._

Jack looked around before cracking open the book. Then he frowned.

_Shrewd woman._

She'd written the entire thing in Irish so Jack couldn't read it, even if he tried. He could pick up a few things, names mainly. His own name, Teague, Ana, Amelia, Will, Norrington, Barbossa and then names he was surprised to see considering when she had gotten the journal to write, right after they'd found out she had glandular fever.

_Why is she writing about Koji at this point?_

_Warren's name there I can understand, her father's name I can understand, Norrington, Barbossa, me but Koji? _

_She must just still think about him a lot. She did think she was pregnant before we found out she had glandular fever and afterwards got quite scared that she might not be able to conceive. Maybe those thoughts just brought memories of Koji back._

_Unlike me who has thought up a whole new child who, even if we do have our own son, won't exist because he's in me imagination._

Jack huffed and shut the journal, putting it back where he found it, throwing it back into the mess.

_Looks like it's going to have to be just me that gets me back in her good books._

_She's going to leave me forever._

* * *

Amelia frowned when she heard a key in the door, walking out to see who it could possibly be. She raised her eyebrows when Jack burst in and ran up the stairs. Amelia huffed at the bottom of the stairs.

"She's not here."

Jack appeared in a second. "What?" He hurried down the stairs. "What do you mean? Where is she?"

"Staying at an inn."

"Why wouldn't you let her stay here?"

The next second, Jack received a smack around the head.

"Stupid!"

"You're angry."

"Stupid! Why wouldn't I let her...Of course I offered, you stupid!"

"It's not a noun."

"Shut up! To think I believed you _this_ time. 'I love her, mama.' 'This time is different, mama.' 'She could never hurt me, mama.' 'I could never hurt her.'" Amelia glared at her son after she finished her mocking. "Tonto."

"One, insulting me in a different language doesn't work, especially when it's a language you taught me."

"I would hope you do understand it just so you can know what I think. 'Crazy ladies' you said about all the others. Is she a crazy lady now too?"

"Secondly, I never call you 'mama'." Jack said, ignoring the last remark.

"Used to."

"Thirdly, I never meant to leave her here."

"What?"

"I never meant to sail off without her. Once I realised what I did, I turned around straight away."

"It's been two weeks!"

"Eleven days."

"How long did it take you to notice? How did you not notice straight away?"

"I was...incapacitated."

"With what?"

"Gluttony."

Amelia frowned. "The map?"

"Aye. See? Not all my fault."

"Yes it is."

Jack frowned. "How?"

"Just because you are craving food..."

"Rum."

"Oh, of course. Just because you are craving alcohol does not mean you are blind. You did not notice she wasn't coming in and out of the cabin when you reached for the bottle?"

"Actually...she wasn't staying...in the cabin."

"Why not?"

"Because I told her...that I need a break...from her."

Amelia smacked him again. "Tonto! Why would you do that?"

"She was lying to me!"

Amelia stopped. "What?"

"Aye."

"Oh, well that changes things I suppose. I thought you were just being...you."

Jack raised an eyebrow to his mother. "Your mood can change at a frightening speed."

"As if you didn't know that. How was she lying to you?"

"She was keeping things from me."

"Like what?"

Jack didn't know if his mother actually knew about his father's past but could he keep it from her when he was so angry it was kept from him? "About...da's past? Da's past. You know?"

Jack noticed his mother stand up a little straighter. "Oh."

"Oh? So you know?"

"I did. I do. I..."

"You knew she knew, didn't you?"

"Your father told me."

Jack huffed. "I'm the only one who doesn't get told anything around here!" He said, storming into the sitting room.

"That is not true! I knew about your father's past long before you were born!"

"You didn't know da' long before I was born!"

"Touché. But as I was saying, I knew about his past so he could tell me that Bridget knew. But you are not the only one who doesn't know these things. Jonathan doesn't and we never told you both because we didn't want to upset you."

"How would it have upset us?"

"Knowing that your father was a prisoner? How wouldn't it have? You father hates thinking to that time in his life, it makes him very bitter. So excuse him for not wanting to bring it into his sons' lives."

Jack sighed. "Where is she?"

"In the Hideaway Inn."

Jack nodded and left the house.

* * *

Bridget got up when there was a knock at the door, thinking it was the landlord. She opened the door.

"Funny story, luv..."

Bridget closed the door.

Another knock.

Bridget locked the door.

"Ah, locking the door. Usually I would say that is a very smart thing to do. Shouldn't open your door to anyone. Especially at night. But under these circumstances..."

Jack hoped annoying her would open the door just so she could shout at his face but nothing.

"Bridget, I'm sorry."

Jack let out a breath of relief and smiled when the door opened but Bridget slapped him across the face and closed the door again.

"I definitely deserved that."

Bridget walked over to the bed and got back on it, continuing to read the book she'd purchased that day.

"Bridget?"

Bridget continued to ignore him.

"I'm not leaving until you open the door."

Bridget muttered quietly so he couldn't hear. "Then you will be waiting for a very long time."

Bridget frowned when she heard a fiddling with the lock and in a few seconds, Jack opened the door. "Or I could just do this."

Bridget huffed. "Get out."

"No."

"Fine." Bridget got up and made for the door but Jack caught her around the waist with his good arm. "Let me go."

"Not a chance."

"You already did!"

"No I didn't."

"You abandoned me!"

"I didn't mean to."

"I don't care. You are really underestimating how much I hate you right now."

"Bridget, I..."

"Do you know how humiliating it is? To have everyone know that you and I were together and then to see the Black Pearl sail out that morning and see me in the evening? You know what, I don't even care about that all that much but you just left me here!"

"I know but..."

"And then your mother saw me! As if that wasn't awkward! What could I say when she asked me why I was still here except that you just left me here!"

Jack frowned. "Why didn't you stay with her?"

"I do have some pride left, Jack. Not much thanks to you, but some. She offered but she, realising that I am a grown woman with my own mind, unlike you..."

"I'm not a woman with a mind of my own? How dare you..."

Bridget hit him in the arm. "Don't you even think about joking!" Bridget pushed him away and he let her go. "Just leave. Believe me, you're good at it."

Bridget walked back over the bed and sat on it miserably.

"Bridget..."

"You didn't even think." Bridget said, looking up at him. "You just left me here. Or else you did think and decided that was what you wanted."

"No, that's not it at all."

"I have a hard time believing that."

"Well you shouldn't. This is me, you're talking to."

"What's that supposed to mean anymore? You left me!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"Bridget, how do you know what I decided?"

"Because the curse is gone!"

Jack froze. "What?"

Bridget sighed. "The curse. It's gone. And Cai said that could only happen if you left me, not if I left you or anything else, if you left me."

"But I didn't..."

"Obviously you did."

"How do you even know it's gone?"

"I just felt it. It felt like something passed through me and I just knew. I haven't had bad luck since you left. No tripping, no falling, no hurting, nothing. I've been safe and sound. And I hate it." Bridget sighed and looked up at him with a look that killed Jack, utter devastation. Her voice was small now. "I told you that if you wanted time, I would give it to you and in less than twelve hours, you had left me here to rot while you got to sail off into the horizon. Jack, how could you do that to me? After everything we've been through together. You just dropped me without any worries."

"Believe me luv, I had a lot of worries."

Bridget glared at him, thinking he hadn't heard a word she said even though he had heard every word crystal clear and was just too ashamed to face them. "Excuse me if I don't feel too sorry for you."

Jack sighed and walked over to her, crouching in front of her. "Bridget, I am so sorry. I never meant to leave without you."

Bridget frowned incredulously. "What?"

"It's true. I thought you were on board."

"Oh come off it Jack. You didn't realise I was no where to be seen or heard of from two weeks?"

"Six days."

"Much better."

"I was...in a bit of a daze. I was just a little in my own world."

"I have no idea what that means."

"I sat in my cabin drinking rum and passing out, alright?"

Bridget nodded. "So when you said you wanted us to stay away from each other for a while so you could think, what you really meant was that you wanted to get paraletic without me disturbing you."

"No. I just didn't handle everything that happened very well. I'm only human, luv."

"So am I." Bridget said. "So I can't just snap my fingers and not feel hurt and betrayed anymore and forgive you. I can't do it Jack."

"But you have to."

"Do I? You didn't."

"I was stupid."

"You were honest. You didn't want to be anywhere around me and you got your wish. Well there's the door."

"I'm not walking out of it unless you're walking out of it with me."

"I'm not."

Jack huffed. "Bridget, I can't do this. I would love to be romantic right now and refuse to leave you like I did before and have grand gestures ready every time I see you to make you realise how much I love you but I can't. I need to get to France so I need to get back to sea..."

"I'm not asking you to stay."

"...And I need you with me when I go."

"You'll be fine on your own. Trust me. After all, you've proven you won't even notice I'm not there. "

"Bridget!" Jack said, obviously getting frustrated. "I am trying. I just want us back to normal. I am putting everything else to the side to..."

"Everything else to the side?" Bridget frowned.

"Yes! The whole thing with Davy Jones, my father, trust issues, everything that..."

Jack frowned when Bridget walked over to the door, opening it and facing Jack. "Get out. Seriously."

Jack frowned. "What?"

"Get out. You still don't trust me."

"Bridget, I never..."

"You just did. You haven't forgiven me, you're just trying to keep things on hold because you're too much of a coward to make a decision. Well I'm not. I don't want to be with you if you don't trust me which should make it more than clear that you can trust me but you still don't so leave. Get out."

Jack huffed and got up. "Fine but you're being ridiculous."

"Go and find your brother Jack."

Jack huffed and left the room and slammed the door behind him. Bridget looked at the now shut door and it wasn't long before tears developed in her eyes. She put her hands to cover her eyes as the crying overcame her.

What she didn't know was that Jack was listening to her on the other side of the door.

* * *

Tia opened the door to furious knocking.

"Yes?"

"You fixed me shoulder."

"I did."

"I want you to do the same to me arm."

Tia frowned. "No."

"What? Why?"

"I cannot fix you every time you have a fall or a break."

"I didn't fall. I was ambushed. Not my fault."

"You have decided to live in a life where getting attacked is a very real possibility. Dat is your decision and I cannot take away all the negative aspects of dat. It is not fair."

"What do you care of fair?"

"I do, of course. It is not fair I am trapped like dis but does anyone help me? No."

Jack huffed. "Why did you fix me shoulder if you don't want to help me injuries?"

"Because I got someting I wanted out of it. What would I get from you?"

"You know I can't give you what you want by myself."

"I know dat. But you are a wordsmith Jack Sparrow. Wit your savvy, you can convince de oders."

"If they even gather in the first place."

"You can make dem."

"I really don't think I can. At least not the two from Asia. They hate me quite a bit. And a few others aren't my biggest devotees either."

"You can try. I fixed your shoulder because I still need you around."

Jack frowned. "What?"

"De infection would have done much worse if it persisted."

"Infection? I had an infection?"

Tia smirked. "She really does keep tings from you. Maybe for de better, as you can see now."

Jack huffed, feeling even worse now. "Look, I have a plan and I need both arms. If I don't have both arms, I don't get Bridget back and if I don't get her back then you can forget any Pirate Lord meeting because I won't be attending it. Ever."

Tia's smirk dropped. "Are you threatening me?"

"I'm just making my intentions clear. If I don't have her back, there is no Caribbean Pirate Lord or ninth piece of eight where you're concerned, savvy?"

* * *

Bridget frowned when there was a knock at the door. She got up and answered it.

"I was being serious when I said you shouldn't open that door at night."

"Clearly."

Jack walked further into the room. "I've made a decision."

Bridget closed the door. "Have you?"

"I have. I have decided that you're not going to come with me..."

"I could have told..."

Jack held a finger up to shush her. "I wasn't finished. I have decided that you're not going to come with me...willingly."

Bridget took a small step back. "What does that mean?"

Jack smirked at her. "I have also realised that I'm stronger than you."

"Jack...where's your sling?"

Jack caught her and wrapped an arm around her waist tightly, lifting her off the floor slightly, her back to him. "You're coming home now, whether you want to or not."

"Jack! Put me down!"

"Nope."

Jack took the key to the room and opened the door, walking out while Bridget struggled in his arm.

"Sparrow, I will scream."

"I know you and I know you wouldn't dare make the scene."

Bridget cursed. It was true. She would have been much too embarrassed. Besides, it was Jack Sparrow. That meant no one was going to help anyone get away from him, especially his own woman. "Fine but I'll run away the second you put me down."

"You can try."

"I will."

"We'll see."

Jack walked up the gangplank and the crew looked on in confusion.

"Everything alright, Captain?" Gibbs asked.

"Perfect mate. Look, Bridget's coming back."

"This is kidnapping, Sparrow!"

"Only technically."

"No, in every sense of the word!"

"Well then it's lucky I'm a pirate who doesn't abide by society's laws, ain't it?" He turned to Gibbs. "She's delighted really."

"I have belongings in that inn, you know."

"Sorted." Jack said and threw Gibbs the keys. "Get on it."

"Aye Captain." Gibbs said, walking off.

"Gibbs!" Bridget shouted. "Don't do that! Be on my side!"

"Sorry lass, he's the Captain."

Jack got to the cabin and brought her inside. He locked the door behind him and walked over, throwing her onto the bed. He pocketed the key and looked down at her as she sat up and glared at him angrily.

"Now, see? That wasn't that bad."

"Wasn't that bad? You just kidnapped me!"

"Kind of romantic when you think about it, eh?" Jack said distractedly, walking over to the table and sitting down.

"No, not romantic." Bridget said. "So, what? I'm never allowed leave? I try and you drag me back here kicking and screaming?"

Jack looked at her. "Pretty much, yes."

"You can't do that!"

"I can and I will and oh look, I just did."

"Jack!"

"No use in being angry, you'll just waste a lot of time and energy without changing anything."

"Apparently I can't change anything. I don't have any choices."

"So glad we're agreed."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because you belong here."

"Oh really? Then why did you just leave me and sail off for nearly two weeks?"

"I didn't mean to."

"It just took you two weeks to realise."

"No, it took me six days to realise."

Bridget scoffed. "Unbelievable..."

"I thought you were avoiding me!"

"You were the one who was mad at me! You were the one avoiding me!"

"Well I'm not anymore."

"That doesn't make everything better! I am not here for you to pick up or leave depending on your moods."

"I know that."

"Then you shouldn't have taken me back here against my will."

"I meant the leaving part."

Bridget sighed. "You're making me very tired."

Jack looked at her and shrugged. "So go to bed."

Bridget looked at him. "I'm furious with you."

"Doesn't mean you can't sleep."

"I'm not accepting this. Just being grabbed and taken."

"There's nothing you can do about it. I have the key to the door."

"Jack, I can't believe you're doing this to me."

"I know you'll come around. You have before. But this time, instead of me not leaving, you're not leaving. I have a brother to get so I can't refuse to leave you and be all stubborn and romantic. So you're just going to have to settle with being the one not to leave."

"But last time, you chose not to leave."

"And it was the right choice. Maybe you should learn something from that."

"Ah but last time, you were the one who left me in the first place and this time...oh wait, you left me this time too. Force of habit?"

Jack smirked at her sarcasm. "You're not going to get me angry."

"Why should we both be after all?"

"I know after I leave you in here long enough and talk you round, you'll never consider not wanting to be here again."

Bridget sighed, realising she wouldn't be able to argue with him. "Fine. I'm going to sleep."

"Oh good." Jack said, getting up and walking over to the bed. He hadn't actually slept in it for a very long time, always passing out in his chair and then not sleeping at all. "Quite tired meself."

"What do you think you're doing?" Bridget asked.

"Eh...getting into bed?"

"No." Bridget said. "Either you're not sleeping in this bed or I'm not. Making me stay here is one thing but I'm not going to make it easy for you."

Jack smirked, determined to show that this wasn't a setback to his plan and definitely wasn't a bother. "Fine by me. Whatever you want."

He walked over to the window seat and lay down among the cushions. "How comfortable."

"Fine." Bridget said, getting into bed. There was silence in the cabin for a while as Jack had his eyes shut but Bridget couldn't help but watch him.

"So what happens now?"

Jack didn't open his eyes. "Now we sail out and start our journey again except this time, you're on board."

"When are we leaving?"

"In the morning."

"So I only need to be locked in here for a few hours?"

Jack sighed. "I would hope you didn't have to be locked in here at all."

"You're the one with the keys."

"Yes because you would run, I would hope you wouldn't but out of sheer pride, stubbornness, anger, betrayal, hurt and revenge, you would run. So yes, you're only going to be locked in here for a few hours until it's too far to swim."

Bridget sighed and turned to face away from him. It was only then that Jack opened his eyes and looked at her.

"I had gluttony."

Bridget frowned but didn't turn. "What?"

"I spent days in here just drinking and drinking. I never realised until Will came in and got me out of it. Then I went looking for you and realised what I did. I turned the ship around straight away."

Bridget stayed silent.

"I'm having dreams." Jack said, not knowing if he should even talk about it to Bridget but taking the chance anyway. "When I passed out. I would dream about different things."

"Like what?"

"Our future."

"So you had decided we'd have a future then?"

"I thought the dreams could make me decision for me."

"And they didn't?"

"No, they did. I was just too much of a coward to accept that there was no way I could leave you."

"So these dreams are..."

"We have a son."

Bridget's breath hitched. "Oh."

"I'm not saying that's what I want right now, it's just...Bridget, he was amazing."

Bridget turned to him and her voice was barely above a whisper. "Really?"

"Yes. I don't know where this all came from. I think it was something my father said."

Bridget frowned. "What did he say?"

"He asked if I would ever tell our children about your past, seeing as you and he have the same one now."

"Definitely not."

Jack frowned at her. "What?"

Bridget shrugged. "I'll be keeping it from our children."

Jack looked at her. "You'd keep your life from them? That easily? You'd lie about how I met you?"

"I'll never let them know what I went through, ever make them feel the pain of thinking of their mother like that."

Jack and Bridget both realised the conversation they were having. Bridget wasn't even sure if she'd ever be able to give Jack a son, not to mention the fact that she didn't even know if they'd ever get the opportunity what with their relationship being such a mess and unsure but now her and Jack were talking as if it were definite, as if they were making plans for a child that would exist without a doubt.

Jack looked at her. "Bridget..."

"I'm going to sleep." Bridget said, turning over again and shutting her eyes. But sleep didn't come to Bridget or Jack any time soon as they struggled with their thoughts and decisions and visions of futures they might have or might never be able to have, together and apart.

* * *

**Hmmm, is Jack being romantic or just daft? Well, it looks like Bridget's going to France. Against her will. **

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!  
**


	49. As Time Goes By

**Thank You to runs with myths, Bmangaka, Midnight LeAnn, linalove, xBelekinax, Pirate Fangirl, Pirate's Bonny Lass and lori!**

**To runs with myths: Everyone's gonna have to wait and see for that one! Thanks!**

**To Pirate Fangirl: Thank you! Then you're going to like this chapter to cause line breaks still aren't working!  
**

**To lori: Thank you! Yup, Jack was getting her back by any means necessary which is kind of...romantic?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates**

**Here's Chapter 49!**

Bridget turned, unable to sleep and looked over at Jack who was sleeping soundly.

_Easy for some._

Bridget looked at the door and realised that they were still docked. She sat up and wondered if she could. In all fairness, he had no right to keep her here. He had no right to take her in the first place. Once he realised that she was gone in the morning, he would go after her again and this time he'd realise that he couldn't just throw her over his shoulder and drag her around wherever he wanted.

Bridget snuck over to Jack as he was sleeping and gently and carefully reached down to get the keys in his pocket. She nearly had them when Jack opened his eyes quickly and brought her into his lap, his arms around her tightly and their faces inches apart.

"Did you really think I'd be sleeping after tonight, luv?"

"Can't succeed if I don't try."

"I know what you mean." Jack said and pressed his lips against hers. He was surprised to not feel Bridget pull away but reciprocate. Jack's hands on her waist tightened as he pressed her closer to him but that was when Bridget tore her lips from his.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"You see," Jack said casually. "I knew it'd been too long. You've forgotten all about kissing. Let me remind you." Jack kissed her again but this time, Bridget pulled away quicker and got up.

"You're not allowed do that!"

"You didn't seem to mind two seconds ago." Jack said, getting up too. "Right after you tried to steal the keys."

"I made it very clear that I don't appreciate being locked up in here! Of course if I could get the keys, I would!"

"And I made it very clear that I want our relationship back to normal so if I can kiss you, you better realise that I'm bloody well going to!"

Bridget huffed and turned to walk away from him.

"Watch the..." Jack stopped from warning Bridget that as she turned, she was going to bang her shin against the edge of chest which would be very painful, Jack knew from drunken experience. But as Bridget turned, she moved and avoided the chest with a kind of grace Jack had never seen her use. "Your curse is gone."

Bridget looked down at the chest and back up at him. "Yes, it is."

"Any other time and you would have definitely hit that and gotten a nasty bruise if not bloodshed."

"Not any other time. Not for the past two weeks. Oh sorry, six days." Bridget walked back to the bed and lay down.

Jack sighed and walked over to the window seat, lying down as Bridget lay in the bed. He let out a little groan when he felt a pain in his back.

Bridget, who had her back to him, turned a little when she heard him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You're just involuntarily groaning?"

"My back is sore."

"After one night? I thought you could sleep anywhere." Bridget said, remembering the first time they'd ever shared a bed.

"It's not one night, I'll have you know." Jack said. "It's two weeks."

"What?"

"I haven't slept in that bed since you haven't."

"Why?"

"Because I was passing out in me chair and then I wasn't sleeping and if I needed sleep, I made myself uncomfortable so I'd wake up faster so I could get back to the helm. And now my back is telling me all about it."

Bridget sighed. "Get into the damn bed, you stupid man."

Jack frowned. "What?"

"Did sleeping "rough" affect your ears? Come on."

"Don't need to tell me twice." Jack said, getting up.

"That's exactly what I needed to do."

Jack took off his shirt and got into the bed and expecting, like he was so used to now, for Bridget to cuddle up next to him. Instead when he got in, she turned her back again.

"Bridget?"

"Go to sleep."

"But..."

"Sleep. I have a feeling we're going to be spending a lot of time in this cabin so you can say anything you want to say tomorrow."

* * *

Bridget woke up the next morning very comfortable, unlike the inn bed she'd spent the last couple of weeks in. She couldn't help but let a smile plaster onto her face. Then she realised.

_I cuddled up to him in my sleep?! I'm so weak when I'm unconscious._

_He's going to love this when he...always wakes up before me._

As if he could read her thoughts, Jack started to stroke her arm on which is hand rested, his arm wrapped around her shoulders as she lay on his torso.

"Stop that, Sparrow."

"No."

"What?"

"I saw that smile."

"That smile emerged before I realised."

"And yet, you have yet to move."

Bridget cursed herself.

_To hell with comfort, get up._

Bridget had every intention of getting up, of opening her eyes and getting out of the bed. But she hadn't been this comfortable in ages. Every part of her brain was telling her to move but her body just wouldn't follow the order.

"You're too comfortable." Jack smirked. "I know it and you know it. You like this."

"So what if I do? It doesn't mean anything."

"I think it does."

Bridget huffed and got up, away from him. "It doesn't." She said, getting out of the bed. "So tonight, if you're sleeping in this bed, I'm not." She was determined not to let him get to her under these circumstances.

She didn't realise that Jack was totally determined too and completely prepared to win, just like she was.

* * *

"How's the lass Captain?"

"Wholly unpleasant but I deserve it."

Jack frowned when Gibbs nodded.

"Something you want to say Gibbs?"

Gibbs seemed to hesitate. "I was just wondering if you think what you're doing is the best idea."

"No, it's not but it's me only idea. She's very hard to figure out."

"Be that as it may Captain, locking her in the cabin might do more harm than good."

"Did you know?" Jack asked.

Gibbs frowned. "Captain?"

"That she wasn't onboard. You were always trying to get my attention that week. Was that why?"

Gibbs seemed a tad flustered. "Not at first." He saw Jack's eyes widen so quickly continued. "And I was never sure! First I thought that she was just locking herself away like you were but then I started thinking about when you two were pretending to act like this for Captain Barbossa. You were both trying to act most like ye normally would, you locking yourself away and drinking but then the lass was out and about, not her usual pleasant self but out and about. So that got me curious. So I kept trying to ask you if you were sure about her being onboard. Maybe you'd decided you wanted to leave her, I don't know. Then Turner went on about you having gluttony to me and so I went and checked the room you said she'd be in. It were locked. And there you have it."

"Right..."

"But now that she's back..."

"I know, I know. Kidnapping her and locking her away may not have been one of my greatest plans but my ones involving her rarely are."

Gibbs nodded. It was a little obvious that Jack Sparrow was one the best strategists around but the one area where his brain could let him down was Bridget. But then again, that's why she was perfect for him. He couldn't play her like he could everyone else in the world.

"But," Jack continued. "It does give me time to think of a plan. A good plan. Which will work. Unlike my present plan. Which is currently just making sure she can't run away."

"But we've been at sea for four days."

"Your point being?"

"You have yet to leave her out."

"Ah no, you see, I did leave her out."

"And?"

"She ran away."

"I see."

"Locked herself in the sword fighting room as 'punishment for kidnapping her' or something. Couldn't really hear through the door. But when I took off the hinges, that's what she started yelling at me about so I'm assuming." Jack said, arching his back with a hiss.

"Problem, Captain?"

"I'm sleeping on the window."

"Why?"

"She won't let me back in the bed."

"Right Captain." Gibbs nodded until he walked away and then rolled his eyes. Yes, Jack Sparrow was one the smartest pirates around when it came to most people.

Most.

* * *

"You can't do this!"

"I am the Captain."

"So?! This has nothing to do with you being a Captain! This has to do with you being a tyrant! Jack, it's been nearly three weeks!"

"And?"

"And I want to get out of the cabin."

"Bridget, I have let you out countless times and every time I do, you run away and refuse to talk to me. You would think you would learn but..."

"So if I don't want to share a cabin with you, you're just going to force me?!"

"No, I just want you to hear me out but even in here you never do."

"Maybe that should tell you something!"

"That it'll take you much longer to cool down than usual?"

"I hate you!"

"You don't."

"I really do."

"You..." Jack stopped when there was a knock on the door. "So sorry luv, I would love to stand here and continue to get verbally abused but duty calls."

Jack walked over to the door and walked out. He saw Elizabeth standing there. "Yes?"

"You know what I'm going to ask."

"Elizabeth, it is too risky at the moment."

"He is my father, Jack!"

"And he is bait. I can feel it."

"Bait?! For what?!"

"Us to get put in the hangman's noose."

"Jack, Will and I were kidnapped! We're innocent!"

"Beckett doesn't really care about innocence."

"This Beckett man doesn't scare me! I don't care what he cares about! I care about my father!"

"Lizzie, Beckett is not a force to be reckoned with. He is a very dangerous individual. And he has a lot of other dangerous individuals working for him. Almost a group..."

"Jack, this is my father. I don't care if I have to kill Beckett myself; I want to find him, to make sure he's okay. You must understand that!"

"I do, believe me. Look, once we get back from France, we'll keep our eyes and ears open."

"But not actively search, is that what you're trying to say?!"

"Not in so many words..."

"You selfish man, Jack Sparrow! I just...hate you right now!" Elizabeth said, storming away.

"Join the club." Jack muttered. "Which actually seems to be filled with women..."

Jack looked around for the other two women on the ship wondering if there was any reason they could be mad at him.

_Well David couldn't be mad at the devil himself. Ana, on the other hand could pick a fight with the Holy Lord himself. But as has been pointed out, she's avoiding me for some reason._

Jack thought back to when he was still bed ridden after being attacked.

_Bridget stormed into the cabin and sat down in a huff._

"_Are you alright luv?" Jack asked._

"_Fine." Bridget said._

"_I've seen happier people getting ready for the noose. What's wrong?"_

_Bridget huffed. "I just got into an argument. Another argument."_

"_With who?"_

"_Ana."_

_Jack frowned. "Ana?"_

"_Yes, she's just...being ridiculous."_

"_How?"_

"_Okay well you know how she's with Raymond now?"_

"_I do."_

"_Ever since she got with him, she's so defensive about everything. As if everything said to her is an attack."_

"_Well, what did you say?"_

_Bridget looked up at him. "Nothing!"_

"_I'm sorry," Jack said quickly. "It's just that I know Ana and luv, I'm going to tell you something you've probably never realised. Anamaria, bless her little heart, can be quite insecure. And when she is insecure, she's a little empty headed."_

"_So we all have to walk on eggshells around her because she's insecure about being in a relationship for the first time? She'd never do that for us. She always says what she thinks, no matter what."_

"_I know that but..."_

_Bridget huffed. "Fine, you want to think I'm in the wrong here? Fine." Bridget got up and walked to the door but turned quickly. "I understand you think of her as a little sister and everything but just consider this. You've been awake after nearly getting killed for a week. Has she come by to see how you are once?"_

_Bridget left the cabin and Jack thought about it._

_She hadn't. Not once._

And she had yet to talk to him. Ana wouldn't go near Jack. And Jack thought he knew why. If she was getting defensive and worried about what other people said, she'd be ten times more so to whatever Jack had to say. And Jack didn't like Raymond. True, it was since he'd gotten with Ana but that was because Jack thought Charles was a sure bet and Jack didn't actually mind Charles in terms of courting someone he considered family.

Charles. The only person on the ship who'd been in a worse state than Jack lately. Even Norrington had gone to Jack trying to get him to do something about the young sailor who now had an affinity for rum to match any seasoned pirate. So Jack threatened to throw him off the ship if only to scare him. It didn't work. Jack just hoped with time, the man might get over his wounds.

Jack huffed. "Every bloody relationship is a mess..."

He looked over at Will comforting Elizabeth.

_Bloody perfectionists.

* * *

_

"Here, I brought you breakfast."

Bridget looked up from where she was sitting against the side of the bed on the floor to see Jack hand her a bowl. "Oh, thank you." She looked down at the porridge. "Who made this?"

"Yours truly." Jack said, sitting next to her.

Bridget looked at him disbelieving. "Really?"

"Aye, it's become a custom for everyone on the ship to take turns."

"And how's that working out?"

"Not well."

Bridget smiled and nodded. "Well I'm sure it's...edible."

"I'm not."

"How close are we to France?" Bridget said as she began eating.

"About halfway." Jack said, getting up slightly and looking behind him out the window. The sun wasn't even up yet. They were coming into Europe's winter definitely. "We're making good time."

"Well it has been..."

"You're counting the days, I get it." Jack said. "Being stuck in the cabin is no fun."

"I just don't understand what you're trying to achieve."

"You really don't?"

"I don't see how you think this is going to work."

"Cabin fever drives you mad and you begin to think I'm the only person in the world and you have to be with me?"

Bridget laughed, despite herself. Jack smiled at the sound.

"Funny, Sparrow." She said then made a face, holding up the bowl. "This tastes absolutely shocking by the way." Bridget said. "You can do a lot of things but cook is not one of them." Jack chuckled. "Seriously, how did you ever survive on your own?"

"Don't need to be able to cook to survive." Jack shrugged.

"It helps!"

"Why do you think I want to keep you around?"

This made Bridget laugh, much to Jack's relief. "That was risky, Sparrow."

"I know you know I'm joking." Jack said.

"Okay, I really can't eat this anymore." Bridget said, putting the bowl down. "Please don't ever try to be nice with food ever again. Unless it's fruit."

Jack chuckled. "Will do. Or won't do."

Bridget smiled at him and their eyes stayed on each other's. Jack decided to take the chance and reached over, placing his hand on her cheek and he was about to press his lips against hers.

"Jack." Bridget said sadly. She placed her hand on his arm and looked into his eyes.

Jack sighed and took his hand away. "I'm not going to give up, you know."

Bridget nodded. "I know. Just...not yet."

Jack smirked. "Yet? Does that mean that it's just a waiting game?"

"It means my curse isn't back yet."

Jack frowned. "What?"

"The curse came when you fell in love with me, it left when you did, it's not back yet."

"But...I'm back. You're with me. I'm in love with you."

"Then why isn't my curse back?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's just gone for good."

"Jack..."

Jack stood up. "I never thought I'd say this but if that's what it takes, I'm getting you cursed again."

"Jack, that's not what I..."

Jack walked out of the cabin and Bridget frowned after him.

* * *

"How is de arm, Jack Sparrow?"

"Absolutely perfect, thank you Tia. I was just wondering..."

"No."

Jack frowned. "What?"

"I will not do anyting you ask."

"Why not?"

"It is not my purpose to fix your every little problem."

"I know that but..."

"You don't need me Jack Sparrow. You only need you."

Jack huffed and turned to walk out. "Perfect."

"I wonder why you never asked me to fix your foot."

Jack looked at her. "Because what you said about having to live with the negative aspects of this lifestyle, I agree with. I'm not going to go running to you every time this lifestyle deals me an unsatisfactory outcome, especially when it's one I can live with." Jack said, thinking about the scars that he was sure Tia could get rid of but never bothered to get her to try and was now very thankful he hadn't. "I just really needed me arm."

"And your shoulder."

"Any my shoulder."

"Which I fixed because I need you, same as your arm. So..."

"So, I did like I said I would. If a Pirate Lord meeting ever gets called, I'll vote to free you."

"But..."

"I never agreed to calling one. I would get shot out of it Tia and you and I know it. We need to gather for another reason and then I can help you."

Jack left the cabin and Tia smirked.

"Now I have two Pirate Lords," She held up Bridget's necklace in her hand. "And a little someting extra."

* * *

Bridget looked through her chest of clothes to find something new to wear. She frowned when she came across something that was out of place.

"Jack?"

Jack didn't look up from his map. "Hmmm?"

"What were you doing with my journal?"

This did cause Jack to look up to see Bridget frowning at him from where she knelt on the floor, her journal in her hand. Jack cursed himself. When he was cleaning the cabin after causing it to look like a bombsite by looking for her necklace, he realised he didn't actually know where he'd found the journal. He hadn't taken any notice of where he pulled things from; he was just focused on the necklace. So he took the best bet and decided that since he originally spotted the journal on top of a pile of her clothes, that's where it came from. He put it back in the chest, hoping that's where she had originally hidden it. As it turned out he was wrong. Jack had just forgotten to make up an excuse as to why it might be there.

"You see luv..."

Bridget raised an eyebrow. "Did you read this?"

"How could I? It's in Irish." Jack said, then realising the huge mistake he'd made.

Bridget stood up quickly. "Oh so you only tried?!"

"No, that's not..."

"You went on and on about how you couldn't trust me, making me feel like the worst person in the world and in the meantime you were trying to read my journal? Something I obviously didn't want anyone to read because I hid it! But that didn't matter to you!"

Jack stood up too. "Bridget, that's not true."

"Oh really? Then how do you know it's in Irish?!"

"Because...it was open."

"It just opened by itself, did it?!"

"Would you believe me if I said yes?"

* * *

The crewmembers of the Pearl frowned when the cabin door quickly opened and some had to duck because in the next second, a book went soaring through the door and out onto deck. Those who weren't preoccupied making sure a flying book didn't take their head off, saw their Captain at the door having to duck too, the book aimed at him.

"Alright then, must go." Jack said, walking out and closing the door quickly. He turned to his men with a raised eyebrow. "Yes?"

The men mumbled and got back to work quickly and Jack walked to the helm, taking the wheel. Soon, Will came up from below deck and frowned at the book on the floor, picking it up and walked over to Jack.

"There was a book on the..."

"Yes there was." Jack said quickly.

Will frowned but didn't dwell on it too much. "Could I get your advice on something?"

Jack looked at him. "What?"

"Well, ever since Elizabeth and I got out of our curses, we..."

"William, I am in love with a woman but after not talking to her for days, causing me to get drunk and forget about her, abandoning her on an island while I sailed off only to have that be the time that I was infected with a sin that made me get even more drunk and pass out time and time again until it was broken and for me to realise the error I made and sail back to get the woman I love, she has decided that not being with me is her best option right now. So you know what I did? Did I leave her go to make her happy? No. Did I go and see her everyday and beg her for forgiveness? No. What I did, and this is truly spectacular, is kidnap her and lock her in me cabin until she sees that being with me is the right thing. That's what I did." Jack's sarcastically cheery tone was replaced with a serious one. "Am I really someone you want relationship advice from?"

"I...No thank you."

Jack nodded and Will walked off, leaving the book at the helm.

Jack looked down at the book.

_No, don't look at it. _

_She already knows I did. _

_And look at where that got you!_

_She did shout 'You can keep the damn thing now' as she threw it at me._

Jack's hand went to the journal and lifted the cover slightly.

Jack jumped and took his hand away quickly when there was a clash on thunder.

"Sorry!" Jack said to the sky quickly.

"Captain?"

Jack looked at Gibbs. "I wasn't doing anything!"

Gibbs frowned. "Okay. I was just coming up to tell you, looks like a storm."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Perfect."

But it was true. The clouds were gray and covered the sky and the winds were making the waves rough already.

Jack looked down at Gibbs. "Alright, I'll stay at the wheel and..."

"Are you sure, Captain?"

"What?"

"Maybe you should sit the storm out."

"Why?"

"Could give you a good reason to be stuck inside with the lass."

"She's not very happy with me at the moment."

"You don't say."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "I do have a plan, you know."

"Do you?"

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"Come up with a better plan."

"Good thinking, Captain."

"Yes, this current one of don't let her run away isn't giving her much incentive to forgive me..."

"Only throw things at you."

Jack huffed and picked up the book. "Aye, she's furious at the moment." He looked at Gibbs. "Her diary."

Gibbs gave a pained expression. "That ain't good."

"I didn't read it." Jack said.

"Really?"

"Really." Jack opened the book and flipped through it. "Whole thing is in bloody Irish."

Gibbs shook his head tiredly and walked away.

Jack flipped through the book more, coming to one of the last entries.

His name was there a lot along with another. Tia's. And Jack wasn't sure but he thought he could decipher a bit of the entry. The word _Mháthair _was quite close to Tia's name and it didn't take a genius to figure out that Mháthair meant mother. The date of the entry wasn't too long ago.

_Okay, so it's something to do with me, Tia and her mother._

Jack's eyes widened.

_"Why did you fix me shoulder if you don't want to help me injuries?"_

_"Because I got someting I wanted out of it."_

A few drops of the first rain hit the page, causing the ink to run and Jack closed it quickly.

"Gibbs, get back up here!"

Gibbs came back up. "Aye?"

"Take the wheel." Jack said, leaving the helm and walking back into the cabin. He saw Bridget sitting on the window seat, looking out at the rain hitting the window and into the ocean. He walked over and placed the wet journal at her feet. She looked down at it.

"I only ever found this journal because I was looking for your necklace. So I would have something for you when I found you. I tore this cabin inside out looking for it and there's no sign."

Bridget looked up at him. "Strange."

"Very." Jack sat down across from her. "Especially considering that it's your mother's necklace and you would never let it leave your neck and if it did, you would either make sure it was safe or it would be for a very good reason." Jack tried to make eye contact with her as she looked down. "Tia Dalma has your necklace?"

Bridget's eyes widened as she looked up at hm. "What?"

"Don't lie. She has your necklace."

Bridget sighed. "I owed her something and she wanted the necklace so I gave it to her."

"My shoulder?"

"Your shoulder got infected. If I didn't do something about it, it would have gotten worse. You could have died. So I went to Tia. She gave me a remedy and your shoulder is fine now. She wanted my necklace as payment. I don't mind that she has it now."

Jack sighed. "You gave up your necklace for me?"

"Being so attached to that necklace was my way of holding onto my old life. If I had to give up the remembrance of my old life to continue on this new life with you, I was willing to make that sacrifice." Bridget chuckled humourlessly. "Didn't I make the right decision?"

She looked back out the window and Jack took her hand in his. "I would hope you still think you did."

Bridget sighed. "I did. But whenever I was sitting in that inn and just going over in my head how you left me without a thought..."

"I didn't..."

"I didn't know that then! When I was thinking that, I would start thinking about my mother, if maybe she still thought about me. My hand would instinctively go to my neck and then there'd be no necklace there and I would remember that I forgot her first, I gave up her first." Bridget looked at Jack. "I don't regret giving up my necklace for you. It helped you. I regret that I kept things from you, not only your father's secret but the one about my necklace. Both times I thought I was protecting you but maybe if I had to told you about my necklace, you wouldn't have been so quick to dismiss me for not caring about you enough because I didn't tell you about your father."

Bridget got up and walked over to the bed, sitting up against the bed rest. Jack looked at her.

The next thing Bridget knew, Jack got up and left the cabin quickly.

* * *

"Give me back her necklace."

Tia smirked and turned, walking into her room. "It is my necklace now."

"Tia, you couldn't possibly need it more than her."

"She doesn't need it. She has you. She loves you more dan dat necklace, she's proven it."

"But that necklace still means a lot to her, why would you take it?"

"It may come in useful to me."

Jack frowned, not being able to think of one reason how. But then it came to him. "You want to use it as a bargaining token against me."

"If I need to."

"You don't need to! I agreed to help you in the only thing you want!"

"You can do more!"

"I can't!"

"Only because you will not try!"

"Who would assemble if I was the one to call it? Hmm? Villanueva? He doesn't even consider me a Pirate Lord! Ching? The last time I saw her, I said I would gladly kill her. Sao Feng?! I will kill him!"

"Until you are willing to give up your precious piece of eight by any means necessary," Tia held up the claddagh necklace. "I keep Bridget's heart."

* * *

Bridget jumped when Jack stormed into the cabin and slammed the door. She saw him limping more than usual. She knew his foot wasn't healed completely but he would never listen. Maybe he should have because now he was obviously in pain.

"What's wrong?"

"Foot is acting up." Jack said, sitting down. "Should be fine in a few minutes."

Bridget shook her head and went to sit across from. "Let me look at it."

Jack frowned. "What?"

Bridget huffed and grabbed his foot, placing it on her thigh.

"Ow!"

"Oh shush, you big girl." Bridget said but she could almost feel the pain as she took off his boot. "Oh my God Jack, your foot is practically ruined!"

"It's fine. I need to..."

"No." Bridget said firmly. "You are not going anywhere on this foot. You never should have."

"I captain a ship."

"They can sail without you for a while. Jack, you're getting changed out of these soaking wet clothes and you're resting this foot."

Jack realised the golden opportunity he had. Being stuck in the cabin all day long with Bridget. "Well, if you insist..."

* * *

"You cheated!"

"Did not."

"You did."

"I refuse to let me winnings be tarnished by such a slanderous accusation."

Bridget smirked at Jack. "How's your leg?"

Jack looked down at the foot which was now bandaged, cooling and resting on two cushions. "Better."

"Good." Bridget said, shuffling the cards again. "But karma will come back to get you, ya big cheater."

"Deal the cards woman!" Bridget continued to shuffle and Jack got an idea. "Hmm, how about we make this interesting?"

"A bet?"

"We're good at those."

"I don't know..."

"Oh so you know you're going to lose?" Jack smirked.

Bridget looked at him with a smirk. "Trying to rile me Sparrow?"

Jack smirked at her and their eyes stayed on each other's till Bridget realised that with the candlelight and the sound of the rain hitting the wood along with the waves, the situation was actually quite romantic. She looked down at the cards. "So, betting. What are the stakes?"

Jack took the cards from her hands as she kept her eyes on shuffling them, disregarding the fact that they were shuffled so much, they were probably back in their original order.

"A kiss." Jack said, as he dealt the cards.

"What?" Bridget said, looking up quickly.

"You heard me." Jack said. "If I win, I get a kiss."

"Jack..."

"Those are the terms. If you don't think you can win, then you don't have to bet."

"And what do I get if I win?"

"What do you want?"

Bridget wasn't going to back down from this. "I get to leave."

Jack's jaw tensed. "And go where? We're at sea."

"Just leave this cabin."

"Deal." Jack said. He looked at his cards and tried to read Bridget's expression as she looked at hers. She threw two cards down and Jack gave her two from the deck, taking one for himself.

"Confident?" Jack asked.

"With you, never." Bridget said causing Jack to chuckle. "But I'm ready to show my cards."

"Go on then."

Bridget put down her cards and Jack smirked before putting down his own.

"I win." Jack said.

Bridget looked up at him. "So you do."

Bridget reached over to Jack and was about to press her lips against his but Jack stopped her.

"Wait."

Bridget's eyebrows shot up. "What?"

"I cheated." Jack said.

"You did?"

Jack nodded.

"Oh, okay." Bridget said realising she was a little disappointed herself. "Bet is forfeit then."

Jack was surprised. He thought she'd say that meant she won and to give her the keys. But she just dropped the bet.

Bridget bit her lip. "I'm quite tired; I think I'm just going to..."

"Right." Jack said and made to get up.

"What are you doing?" Bridget asked quickly.

"Going to the window." Jack said.

"No, you should stay on the bed. I can..."

"Nonsense." Jack said. "I've slept in much worse places."

"No, Jack. Get back into the bed."

"No, I won't let you..."

"I'll stay in it too. Would you please just get off that foot?!"

Jack smirked. "If you're that desperate to get me into bed, you just had to ask."

Bridget huffed and Jack lay back down and so did she, but away from him.

There was silence in the cabin until Bridget spoke a good while later. "You didn't cheat, did you?"

Jack frowned. "What?"

"At cards. You won."

"If I did, believe me, I would have been getting that kiss."

"Really?"

"Yes." Jack said though he was lying. He hadn't cheated. But Jack had realised just as she was about to kiss him that he wanted the next time Bridget would kiss Jack to be on her terms. It was so much better that way.

"Okay." Bridget said. "Goodnight Jack."

"Goodnight Bridget."

* * *

**Aww...are things getting a little better? Guess who we're gonna meet in the next chapter for the big 5-0!**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!  
**


	50. A Little Fall Of Rain

**Thank You to linalove, Bmangaka, peaches, dancelikeyoujustdontcare, runs with myths, lori, xBelekinax, Pirate Fangirl, Pirate's Bonny Lass and You cant rush science!**

**To peaches: I think Jack wants that too! But he'll have to work hard!**

**To runs with myths: She does, let's hope Jack manages to keep it that way! Thanks!**

**To lori: I think she is too, sticking to her guns. But yeah, Jack will go mad! Thanks!**

**To Pirate Fangirl: So they are! Hopefully things will get even better this chapter but knowing these two! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates**

**Here's Chapter 50!  
**

Ana knocked on the door to the cabin the next night and waited until Jack opened it, only enough for her to see him.

"What?"

"I want to talk to Bridget...please."

Jack eyed her suspiciously. "Why?"

"Don't worry Jack," Ana said with a roll of her eyes. "I'm not going to kidnap her away. That's your job."

Jack sneered at Ana. "Funny."

"Are you going to finally let her out here or are you going to keep her locked away from other human beings forever?"

Jack looked back at Bridget who was reading on the bed and she looked up at him. "Who is it?"

Jack sighed. "Ana. She wants to talk to you." He opened the door wider to leave her out.

Bridget's eyebrows shot up. "You're letting me leave the cabin?"

"Please stop talking as if I'm keeping you prisoner in here."

"Well..."

"Get out!"

Bridget smiled at him and got up, leaving the cabin and closing the door behind her.

Jack looked around the empty cabin and nodded.

"Yup, she won't come back in."

* * *

Bridget walked over to the stairs and Ana followed, Bridget sitting on the steps and Ana leaning against the wood of the ship.

"So?" Bridget asked.

"Nice robe." Ana said.

"Ana..."

Ana sighed. "I just wanted your..."

"My...?"

Ana huffed. "Advice. I wanted your advice."

Bridget's eyebrows shot up. "Really? Because you didn't seem to want to hear anything I had to say before."

"I know but I don't mean your opinion on Raymond. I meant your advice on...relationships."

Bridget realised. "Oh. Well...okay. What do you want to know?"

"What made you realise that you were in love with Jack?"

"Oh." Bridget said, a little taken back. "I don't know, really. I just knew."

"But how?"

"Em...We hadn't known each other long but we had gotten trapped in a bookshop one night. We couldn't leave because there were guards on duty right outside so we spent the whole night in there, talking and when I realised that I had never had a better night in my life, that I wanted to stay that way with him forever...I knew."

Ana nodded. "So it was a huge realisation?"

"Not huge. It took my breath away a bit but I think that was because I realised how big of a mess I'd gotten myself into by falling in love with a man who was leaving. But it didn't feel anything but right falling in love with Jack. Like I was finally where I should be. It was like I couldn't remember feeling what it was like not being in love with him."

Ana nodded. "Wow."

"Do you think you're in love with Raymond?"

Ana considered everything Bridget just said about falling in love with Jack and the feelings and she could safely say no.

"How did you know...?"

Bridget frowned but soon realise why Ana hesitated. She had hesitated too.

"You know when you know."

Ana frowned. "What?"

"When you're ready. You'll know. There's no huge epiphany or anything. You'll just know."

"How did you know?"

"Because of Jack." Bridget shrugged and then she smiled to herself. "And sword fighting. Jack and I spent the day sword fighting and everything worked so well and I could trust him completely even with swords and there was just a...connection. Then it just became clear."

"But Jack didn't start teaching you how to sword fight until we left Tortuga."

"And? Oh and it was the day before."

"And that was...a long time after you two met."

"And?"

"And I...Jack..."

"Waited for as long as I wanted to. What kind of woman do you think I am?" Bridget asked, offended.

"I'm just shocked. At Jack! Not you."

"Jack knew I was nervous and let me be!"

"He did?"

"Yes. He didn't pressure me. He wouldn't. Of course he wouldn't."

"No, I didn't mean to say he would." Ana said surprised at Bridget's defensiveness. "I'm just surprised. He never even tried?"

"Oh well yes he tried. It is Jack Sparrow we're talking about after all. A few days after we first met. But I said no and he accepted that."

"And after you came on the Pearl, he didn't try?"

"No, he did. But again, I wasn't ready and he didn't pressure me."

"That's...actually quite noble for Jack."

"Jack loved...loves me. He knew I was nervous, that I wasn't ready and he was perfect about that."

"Great." Ana muttered to herself.

"What is this about Ana? Is Raymond trying..."

"No." Ana said quickly.

"You've only been a couple for a few weeks."

"I know that."

"So, what is this about?"

"I was just wondering."

"Why were you wondering so soon?" Bridget really didn't trust this at all. It was easy to spot from a mile away that Ana was feeling pressured.

"Because this relationship business is new to me!"

"Okay."

"And it's not new to you!"

"But it was. And in a lot of ways, it still is. Jack is the only relationship I've ever had and in case you haven't noticed, I seem to get more things wrong than right."

"Yes, that's why he kidnapped you and stole you away. Because he couldn't stand being around you anymore. You must be doing something right to be able to get a man to be so in love with you, he loses all sense."

Bridget stayed silent. She didn't know what to say to that.

"I mean he kidnapped you because he forgot you but still..."

"Because I got things very wrong."

"I'd say it was more his fault."

"It was both of our faults. I'm not going to pretend to be an expert Ana, I can only tell you what I feel I think is right to say. This relationship business was new to me but I didn't settle just because it wasn't new to Jack and I felt pressured to."

"Jack didn't make you feel pressured, you said."

"Is that you admitting that you are? Being pressured?"

"No. I just...Never mind." Ana said, walking away.

"Ana, wait." Bridget said, getting up and grabbing her arm. "We're best friends. You should be able to tell me anything without feeling embarrassed or ashamed. I just want to make sure you're okay, not judge you."

"Well it's a little hard when you're going on about how amazing your fella is while simultaneously judging mine."

"That's not what I'm doing. I'm just trying to make sure you don't make a mistake."

"By being with Raymond?"

"No. By being with him when you're not ready to."

"Not all men are as patient as Jack."

"Not all but the good ones are."

"You're doing it again!"

"I'm sorry Ana but I can't be nice about a man who is apparently pressuring a woman to go to bed with him and breaking a woman who used to be so strong."

"Well we can't all have Jack Sparrow's."

"What's that supposed to mean? You're jealous that I have Jack?"

"God, no. But you seem to think he's perfect and I'm telling you that your vision is a little blurry. No man is going to compare to Jack for you so of course you're going to judge the rest."

"Really? Because I don't judge Will. Or Norrington. Or Charles!"

"You're bringing him up again?"

"I'm just saying."

"Well don't."

"Well don't ask for my advice and get mad when I give it!"

"What advice have you given me?"

"Don't feel pressured! You'll hate yourself for it."

"Because being alone is so much better."

Bridget frowned. "Alone? Where is that coming from? You're never alone. Everyday you're surrounded by people who are glad you're here. And you've never, ever before minded being single before. What's wrong with being single?"

"You should know. You're dying to be."

"What?"

"You still haven't forgiven Jack."

"You don't know the half of what is happening with me and Jack."

"I know that he was so desperate to have you back because he loved you so much that he actually stole you against his better judgement and now he's too scared to leave you alone in case you leave him."

"Is this supposed to sound romantic?"

"It is romantic! It's crazy and daft and lacks all common sense. And if you hadn't gone against your better judgement back in Port Carmen and decided to have nothing to do with a pirate, you'd still be there. And if Jack had better judgement and gave you what you wanted, you wouldn't be here. Maybe listening to common sense isn't the best thing in the world."

"No Ana, in your case it is."

"Why?"

"Because this is a decision you will regret if you're not comfortable with it in the first place! Just listen to me..."

"No. I tried asking for your advice and look where it got us. We're fighting like cats."

"Ana..."

Ana turned and walked away and Bridget didn't know what else she could say. But there was one thing she was certain of. Half the things that just came out of Ana's mouth were put there. Ana never spoke like that. Her head was being filled with false insecurities and nothing Bridget said was going to make her realise that.

Bridget looked around to see she was outside on her own and in a way; her ability to make her own decisions was back. She could run down to the sword fighting room now and stay in there. She didn't have to be stuck in the cabin anymore and her original decision that being alone was the best thing for her wouldn't be ignored anymore.

Bridget then thought about everything that had just happened, her entire talk with Ana about Jack and Raymond pressuring Ana and definitely putting thoughts into her head and everything.

* * *

Jack looked through another book as he stood before the bookshelf, flicking through the pages.

"I need new books..." He muttered to himself now realising he'd probably have a lot of spare time on his hands.

He looked up when the cabin door opened and he raised his eyebrows when Bridget walked in. She closed the door and looked at him for a few seconds. Without a word being spoken, she walked over to him and pressed her lips against his.

"Thank you for letting me be nervous." She said when she broke the kiss. "And for...everything really."

"Okay." Jack said.

Bridget kissed him again and when they parted, she rested her head on his shoulder and hugged into him, closing her eyes.

Jack smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

* * *

Jack restrained from frowning with his eyes closed later on when they were in bed and he felt Bridget take his hand.

"Jack? Are you awake?"

Jack opened his eyes and looked at her. "What is it?"

"I...just can't sleep."

"Oh, any particular reason?"

"You can't hear it?"

Jack could hear it. There was a leak somewhere in the wood of the cabin and he didn't know where. The dripping that was coming from the rain leaking in was kind of annoying but Jack didn't think there'd be sleep lost over it.

"Oh," Jack said, realising. "The dripping?"

Bridget nodded. "Bringing back some bad memories."

Jack couldn't believe he was about to say this but he did love her so he felt obligated to. "Do you want to sleep somewhere else on the ship?"

"No."

Jack's eyebrows shot up. "Really?"

"Really." Jack was even more pleasantly surprised when Bridget cuddled into him, her arm wrapping around his torso and her face buried in the crook of his neck. "I was just kind of hoping you could do what you always do to make me feel better. Please?"

"Of course." Jack said, his arm going around her shoulders as he tried not to smile. "But I don't know what..."

Bridget reached over to her nightstand and picked up the book she had currently been reading and opened it on the page she had stopped before handing it to him and getting back into her position beside him.

"Alright then..." Jack said, trying very hard not to smile.

* * *

"Captain's in an unusually good mood today." Ladbroc said.

Matelot chuckled. "Maybe he had a good night."

Ana sneered at the chuckling men. "You two are just..."

"Oh hush up, Ana." Matelot said. "We're only having a laugh."

"Mm, you'd think getting a fella would unwind you a little."

* * *

Jack frowned from where he was standing at the helm when he saw Ana chase Ladbroc and Matelot down below deck, shouting at them but didn't focus on it too much, Ana was always threatening to kill someone.

"And how's the foot Captain?"

Jack looked at Gibbs. "Very good Gibbs. Those few days did me the world of good."

"Really? Does this mean the lass is going to be with us again soon enough?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "She is free to be out here any time she wants to."

"You say that Captain but..."

"But what?"

"Nothing Captain. I'm glad things are going back to normal."

Jack grimaced. "Yes well, sort of."

"You mean she hasn't taken you back?"

"It's not taking back. It's forgiving."

"What's the difference?"

"Taking back would implement that we're not together."

"Aren't you?"

Jack cringed and left the helm, giving it to Cotton as he walked down the steps, Gibbs following. "If we're not together then she's..."

"Single."

"And I am not taking her over to France, a country renowned for romance and letharios when she is..."

"Single."

"So for all intensive purposes neither she nor I are..."

"Single."

"There you go."

"Why are you in such a good mood if she hasn't taken...forgiven you?"

Jack stopped from walking into the cabin and turned to Gibbs. "Because she's beginning to. She's letting her defences down and now all I need is something to get rid of them altogether and when I figure out what that is, everything will be back to normal." He opened the cabin door and walked in to see Bridget sitting at the table, biting her lip. She looked deep in thought.

"Problem luv?"

Bridget looked up at him. "No. Nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. How long more do you think it'll take to get to France?"

"Not long at all." Jack said, sitting down. "Should see it's horizon in a few days."

"Really? That's very fast."

"Well it pays to have the fastest ship in the Caribbean." Jack said, not understanding why Bridget seemed so awkward today when the last few days with his foot healing had been so good. True, they'd never really spoken seriously about where they were, though Jack had tried, but they'd enjoyed themselves and just been together. He'd even gotten his kiss. On her terms. What was different now?

"Bridget?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You just seem a little...off form."

"No, I'm fine."

"Okay," Jack said. "I have to go back outside to the helm. I just came in to see if you wanted to join me."

Bridget looked up at him. "No, thank you. I think I'll just...stay in here."

Now Jack definitely knew something was wrong but she obviously wasn't going to tell him and he couldn't let her know that he knew she wouldn't tell him because that's what got them into such a mess in the first place.

"Okay then. I'll come in to check on you later."

"Okay." Bridget said. She watched him leave and got up, walking over to her disregarded journal and opened it, reading the entries. She had to figure what she had just overheard.

_He needs a grand gesture to get me?_

_Doesn't he know from last night that he already did? _

* * *

Jack frowned as he walked out of the cabin. He walked up to the helm and the crew noticed he wasn't in such a good mood anymore.

"I've had an idea."

Jack looked at Elizabeth as she came to stand next to him. "Have you?"

"Yes. England."

"Paraguay. What are we doing?"

Elizabeth smiled. "No, I mean we're on our way to France, yes?"

"Yes."

"England is quite close to France. A Governor can't go missing and it be left unnoticed. We may not be looking for him," At this, Elizabeth threw Jack a dirty look. "But someone there has to have heard and might be. He might even be there. Where I lived when we lived there."

"How could he make it to England?"

"On a ship, of course. If he realised that there was trouble which he must have if he wasn't on the ship after they abandoned Norrington, he might have bartered passage on a ship going to England. It'd be a smart thing to do."

"Without you? Not a chance."

"My father didn't know where I was but he does know I was with Will and that I've been in situations like this before and managed. I can only imagine the amount of messages he's tried to get to me but England would have been his safest option."

"Really? Beckett came from England and I wouldn't be half surprised if your father knows him."

"My father wouldn't walk into a trap. He's smarter than that, Jack."

"How would he know it's a trap? An old acquaintance from England comes to the Caribbean, claiming to want to do business with your father. Your father leaves Norrington's ship to go on Beckett's and right after, Beckett has Norrington's ship taken over by that new Captain that was onboard who made everyone leave Norrington. Your father can't stop it because he doesn't know it's happened. Your father goes back to Port Royal to discuss whatever Beckett wants to discuss but instead, finds himself locked away somewhere to be used as bait for you and Will because it's common knowledge in the town that you and Will were being used as bait to get to me. Do you see how easy that was?"

"No because I don't believe my father would go back to Port Royal without me."

"So it would make even less sense for him to leave the Caribbean without you."

"Okay, maybe that is true but someone in England must know of his disappearance. Maybe someone's found him before us."

"And handed him over to..."

"I do not care about Beckett! The man does not rule England and everyone in it!"

"He's quite friendly with the person who does."

"The King would not..."

"I'm going to stop you right there. The Caribbean is a long way from England. I think the King doesn't know anything going on there but what people tell him."

"You think Beckett lied to make us seem like a threat?"

"I really wouldn't put it past him. But since ol' Georgey boy is so busy sitting on his throne and trying on crowns, it seemed like such a huge favour when Beckett offered to come to the Caribbean to have his company sort us all out. So it don't have to go back to the King, only to Beckett."

"So if my father was found, he wouldn't be brought to England?"

"He'd be brought to Beckett. To use as bait. If he didn't agree to go willingly."

"I told you, he wouldn't."

Jack thought about it. She had a point. "And you've never met Beckett? You don't know him so he couldn't use you as bait to get your father back to land?"

"No, I've never met him."

"Okay, say Beckett doesn't have your father. I will bet you everything I own that he's looking for him. So he can use him as bait."

"The perfect reason for my father to go to England, to avoid being found. If he was smart enough to get off of Norrington's ship before the mutiny occurred..."

"It wasn't a mutiny."

"They left him and elected a new Captain."

"He was left in Tortuga! My mutiny would have been way easier if I had been left in Tortuga."

"Well you still had your rum, didn't you?"

"Not the second time, thanks to some people."

"Jack! If before the abandonment..."

"Better."

"Be quiet. If before then, my father got off the ship, the only place to go would be Tortuga. It would have taken a lot for a Governor to get up from the comforts of his station to go and stay in Tortuga so he only would have...Jack?"

Elizabeth stopped because of the look of Jack's face. Jack looked at her and returned to normal. "Oh nothing, go on."

"Are you sure?"

"So your father knew that something was going on, left the ship for Tortuga and...?"

"And if he was aware of something going on, he would have tried to get to safety."

"But not without you."

"It couldn't hurt to try. You'd be nowhere around Beckett and it would make sense if the Caribbean wasn't safe anymore for him to go there, with or without me. Because the safest place for me to be right now is with and I honestly can't believe this is true, pirates."

Jack huffed. "Look, I will think about it. Alright? If I think it makes sense for him to go there, we can go and search for a few days. But I am not agreeing to anything right now. I am focusing on France first."

Elizabeth smiled. "Thank you. Why are we going to France anyway?"

"I have to find someone."

"Who?"

"Just someone I know. Elizabeth, you're a woman, aren't you?"

Elizabeth frowned. "I...Yes."

"What do you lot want?"

"Excuse me?"

"I mean we, men that is, can't ever seem to do enough for you lot and then you seem fine but then you go crazy again and..."

"Has Will been talking to you about me?"

This shocked Jack. "What? I..."

"What's happening between me and Will is our business! I can't believe he told you! I will kill him!" Elizabeth turned but looked back at Jack. "Oh and by the way, you men don't do everything. You just expect us to understand every single stupid thing you do and then just feel how you all want us to!"

Elizabeth stormed away and Jack could safely say what he'd really learned better than anything in the last couple of months.

"Women are crazy..."

* * *

Jack walked into the cabin that night to see Bridget on the bed, reading her journal, deep in thought.

"Are you alright, luv?"

Bridget looked up at him and Jack couldn't help but feel she looked a little helpless. "Jack?"

"What is it?"

"Am I different person?"

Jack frowned at her. "What?"

"Have I changed? Since you met me?"

Jack thought about it. "You've become a bit more secure, more confident. You're stronger now."

"That's all?"

"Bridget, what is this about?"

"I was just wondering."

"Bridget, people don't ask questions like that because they're just wondering." Jack walked over to sit across from her. "What's going on?"

"I don't feel like I'm the person you fell in love with anymore."

Jack hadn't been expecting that. He took her face in his hand, seeing her upset. "Bridget, that is ridiculous. Of course you are. Why would you think that?"

Bridget shook her head. "It doesn't matter."

"It does. Bridget?"

"Okay. The truth is...you did."

"Me? How?"

"I heard you talking to Gibbs this morning about how I've let my defences down and all you needed was one grand gesture and I'd be yours again."

Jack grimaced. "You did?"

Bridget nodded. "Jack, if that's what you think about me then either I've changed or you don't know me as well as you think you do." She put her hands on either side of his face. "Jack, I don't want grand gestures or great proclamations. I want you."

"Well Bridget, you've had me for quite a while now and it still doesn't seem to be good enough. What do you expect me to think?"

"You think you're not good enough? So when I met you and you didn't have a ship or a crew and the only thing you did have was a few coins and another man's clothes, I was just waiting for all the other bigger and fancy things to come along? That's the only reason I ever stayed with you?"

"I never said that but Bridget, I begged you to come back with me in that inn and you refused straight away."

"I was hurt!"

"I apologised."

"So did I! When you were hurt that I kept things from you! I apologised and apologised and you still didn't want to hear it! Your pride was hurt. So was mine."

"And how would you have felt if I had sailed off to France and left you?"

"I am not talking about taking me; I think I've made it more than clear I'm glad you did but..."

"But what? You're glad? You haven't made one part of this trip easy for me!"

"Haven't I? So when your foot was healing, I was a chore to be around, was I?"

"No but..."

"Whenever you forgot about how to get me back and just spoke to me normally, I was being difficult then too?"

"No but..."

"But you don't understand! And that's the problem, not me."

"What?"

"Oh come off it Jack! I told you that my curse was still gone and you went running to Tia Dalma?"

"I was trying to..."

"I know what you were trying to do! But you're not even thinking about what's the right thing for you to do; you're too focused on what's the most impressive. I didn't get that curse last time because you went to a witch and made her give it to me. You don't even seem to remember how I got it. You don't realise what is really important here. You were so busy focusing on how best to get me, you didn't realise you already had me back."

Jack huffed and got up, going for the door.

"Where are you going?" Bridget asked. They were finally getting to the crux of their issues and he was leaving?

"I have duties that must be attended to."

"So you're just leaving? Of course you are! The minute things get a little tough to handle and of course you're gone!"

Jack turned to her. "What does that mean?"

"It means if there's no simple solution, you don't want to know! You'd rather lock yourself away from me and drink!"

"I have always stayed around when things haven't been the best between us! You're the one who runs off and locks herself away!"

"I'm not running away now! I'm trying to talk to you!"

"I tried to talk to you the first day I brought you back here! You didn't want to hear it! You ran the first chance you got!"

"The last chance you mean!"

"What?"

"Jack, you don't even realise! I have spent nearly half of my life being trapped and locked away! Of all the people who could do that to me, I never thought it'd be by you. You were the one who was supposed to free me from things like that! That was the first thing you've ever promised me! And now you're the one keeping me trapped in here!"

"Fine." Jack took the keys out of his pocket and threw them onto the bed. "Go wherever you want." He said before leaving the cabin and slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Jack looked out from his position at the crow's nest, thinking about his last conversation. He didn't know her? That was ridiculous. He knew her better than anyone in the world. He knew everything about who she was, everything that made her who she was.

Yes, she'd made some good points about the facts that they'd had the more fun when it was just them acting normal as opposed to when Jack was trying to make her forgive him but how else could he get her to forgive him if he didn't try?

_Keep treating her like you normally did. Not do, did._

_I do but that's not working either._

_It was beginning to. Until you tried to woo her with huge gestures instead of just acting like yourself again._

_When I was trying to get her back after Nelson, getting her back her necklace did the job._

_No, you staying up all night telling her how you got the Pearl back and then admitting you loved her got her back. The necklace just got her to sleep next to you instead of storming out._

Jack frowned, this new realisation making him feel very stupid.

_What can I do this time that's as big as confessing your love for the first time?_

_There you go again. What can you that's big enough? Bridget doesn't want big, she never wants big gestures. Bridget wants proof._

_Declarations are proof._

_Not necessarily. Sometimes they're just all fireworks and no meaning. Bridget didn't fall in love with you because you were impressive and fascinating. Like she said, you weren't much when she met you. Hell, the first time she saw you, you weren't even dressed as yourself. The second time she saw you, you were just dressed like a normal sailor, not a pirate Captain. Bridget didn't fall in love with your reputation, she fell in love with you. That's what you used to love about her. Now you expect her to expect more from you because you are you. Bridget could care less._

_Then why hasn't she forgiven me?_

_You won't give her the chance._

Jack sighed, not understanding himself at all but maybe that made sense. He hadn't given Bridget the chance to forgive him because every time she thought she could, he would think then was the opportunity to come up with a great plan to get her back not realising he had her and was effectively pushing her away.

Jack sat down and tried to rifle through his own muddle thoughts some more. He frowned when a good while later, he saw someone come up.

"Bridget, what are you doing up here?"

"You said I could go wherever I want." She said, coming to sit next to him.

"You're not allowed up..."

"Oh shut it. I'm fine."

"Bridget, it's the middle of the night."

"I know that."

"Why aren't you asleep?"

"Why aren't you?"

"The crew is taking it in turns to look out for ships at night. What kind of Captain would I be if I didn't do it meself once in a while?"

Bridget nodded.

"I answered your question." Jack said. "You answer mine. Why are you up here?"

"Because."

"That's not an answer."

"I just decided to come up here."

"Did you know I was up here?"

"Yes."

"Then why..."

"Because I am exhausted! Alright? I am exhausted and I can't sleep because I never can when you're not with me and I hate you for it but I need to have you with me otherwise I can't sleep and I am really tired after everything that happened tonight so I'm really tired because of you and I can't sleep without you and I hate that you can do this to me because I love you so much but there's nothing I can do about it except stay here with you just so I can finally feel safe and comfortable, alright?"

"Okay." Jack said, not daring to say anymore.

"Fine." Bridget said, she could practically feel her pride in physical pain.

"Do you want to...rest on my shoulder?"

Bridget stayed silent for a few seconds. "Yes."

Jack wrapped his arm around her shoulders and Bridget cuddled into him, closing her eyes.

"Wipe that stupid smirk off your face Sparrow." Bridget said. She couldn't see it but she just knew him too well.

"No."

"God, you're infuriating."

"You still love me though."

"Shut up."

"Will do." Jack said but he kept that smirk, realising it wasn't a big gesture but it was the right one.

* * *

Jack looked down at Bridget as she slept. He really did love her. He just wished he knew where they officially stood. They were hot and cold around each other too much and it wasn't helping anything, just confusing everything.

Jack cursed when he felt a few drops land on his skin and the next second, rain started to pour down on the two in heavy pellets.

"Oh God..." Bridget said, getting soaked in seconds.

Jack went down the ropes first and helped Bridget onto the deck. She hurried to the cabin but Jack grabbed her arm, pulling her back.

"Wait!"

"Now? Jack, what?"

"What do you want?"

"I want to get out of the rain!"

"No, I am not letting you go into that cabin and I am not going in there until I get an answer from you!"

"What?"

"Bridget, we've been tiptoeing around each other for too long, it's been weeks! Either you want to be with me or you don't! I'm tired of waiting!"

"Are you joking me?"

"What?"

"I'm the one doing this? Jack, the only reason you forgave me in the first place was because you forgot me! If I had been onboard all along, you might not even be talking to me still! You never forgave me! It wasn't your love for me that swayed your decision; it was your duty to me! That's why you don't know how to fix this! I have tried to get past these facts and forgive you but you won't even let me do that and I think it's because deep down, you're not sure if you even want this!"

"Bridget, that's not..."

"Do you trust me?"

"What?"

"Do you trust me?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"You can't say yes. Because you never came to the decision. Jack, we haven't even been together a year and look at us. You don't trust me..."

"I do."

"You don't. Don't say otherwise when you know you don't. You don't trust me, you forgot me. Somehow, you did. I can't help but feel that in the back of your head, you don't want me anymore and I know that we've been through this already but that's one of the problems. We have been through this before."

"I know that but we were okay after that! We can't we just be now?"

"I don't know Jack! I don't know anything! I wish I could fix this but I'm as confused as you are! Don't you think I wish that this would all go away and we could just go back to normal? Oh God, I wish that we could just get away from everything and everyone and just be us! I wish I could stop thinking these stupid thoughts but I can't! And neither can you!"

"Why do we have to think? I love you, you love me, what's there to think about?"

"Jack, our relationship has always balanced on that question, if love is enough. I always thought it was but then you questioned it out loud and you questioning it out loud made me question it out loud."

But I decided that it was, unequivocally. So if we're this mess, it isn't me keeping us here! I'm not the only selfish one here! Maybe you should realise that even though I'm the one who's run us into this ditch, you're the one keeping us here!"

"I know that!"

"Then, what are we doing? Bridget, I've admitted to messing up, I've said I love you, I meant it and I am asking what will it take for you to forgive me!"

"I don't know! Alright? I do not know! I couldn't possible figure that something out! And believe me, I have been trying! I have been arguing with myself ever since you took me back here with you! I love you, Jack! I always did! It was never me that finished us! You were the one who wanted time to think! You were the one who wasn't sure if this relationship was worth it! And then you forgot me! You left me there! Stop acting like it was just me who ended this! I admitted I was wrong about keeping your father's secret and told you I loved you and begged you to forgive me but you couldn't! You needed time and I gave you that! Because I loved you! And if you didn't want to be with me anymore, I would have died! I would have fallen apart but I would have accepted it! Because I love you! I still do! But I'm hurt! And no matter how hard I try to convince myself it's stupid and that things can go back to normal tomorrow, I can't stop being hurt! I'm sorry but I just can't!"

Jack watched as she finally just let everything out. Thoughts, feelings, tears, energy, everything that he hadn't realised she might be going through instead of just plain pride and stubbornness.

"Say something!" Bridget said, in need for the silence to stop, the only sound coming from the pelting rainfall.

"I don't know what you want me to say."

Bridget turned and walked away but Jack stayed where he was.

"Bridget!"

Bridget turned, utterly defeated by herself. "What?"

Jack walked up to her and kissed her passionately, his arms wrapping around her tightly. Bridget responded, loving the feeling of his lips on hers. After what seemed like far too short of a time, Jack's lips left hers. Bridget looked up at him for a few seconds before walking into the cabin. Jack turned and followed her in, closing the door behind him. Bridget was standing with her back to him, one hand resting on a chair by the table.

Jack walked over to her and turned her to face him gently and when she did, she looked up into his eyes. Jack's hands went to her coat, peeling the soaking garment off of her and letting it fall to the floor before kissing her again.

* * *

Bridget lay on her side, facing away from Jack but she could feel him behind her, stroking her arm softly.

"Bridget?"

"Hmmm?"

"Does this mean that you can forgive me?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Jack, you were so unsure before and now..."

"Bridget, look at me."

"I..."

"Just turn around."

Bridget sighed and turned to face him. "I'm just worried about where you are in your head right now." She said helplessly.

"Where am I? I am in bed with a beautiful woman who I love and I want it to stay that way. I trust you."

"I love you."

Jack leant down and pressed his lips against hers.

* * *

Jack was sitting on the steps up to the helm the next day, looking over a map when Bridget walked out of the cabin and came to sit next to him. Jack looked at her with a smirk and Bridget smiled. Jack placed his arm around her shoulders and Bridget rested her head in the crook of his neck, wrapping one arm around his torso. Jack smiled and went back to the map.

* * *

"Well look who's back to normal." Kursar said to the rest of the crew, looking over at the steps.

"Huh, she actually forgave him."

"Of course she did."

"Well he did forget her."

"If you don't realise by now that those two are always going to kiss and make up then frankly, it's a miracle you know your arse from your elbow."

* * *

Jack looked out at the town in front of him before looking down at the letter from Chevalle.

"Now, where the bloody hell would he be?"

"I'm going to check the taverns." Teague said, coming to stand next to him, his boat after finally catching up with Jack's.

"The taverns? Jonathan?" Jack asked disbelieving. "If it were me, yes but he's the good son."

"You'd be surprised what familial betrayal does to some people."

"I am not taking the blame if he's passed out somewhere for something I did five years ago."

"I wish passing out was the only thing he got up to these days."

Jack frowned. What had his brother been doing?

* * *

Jonathan felt himself get pulled up against a wall.

"You owe me money Sparrow."

Jonathan was too drunk to even care about this life threatening position. "I don't recall taking money off of you."

"You were drunk."

"Oh, well there you go. You should never trust a drunken man. See? I've repaid you with a little life lesson. Now, if you'll excuse me..."

"Oi!" Another man shouted. "Leave him go!"

"Why should I?" The man who had Jonathan shouted back.

The new man walked over. "Because I'm going to be the one to kill him! He bedded me wife!"

Jonathan felt as he was let go.

"By all means mate, he's yours."

Jonathan felt himself get picked back up.

"You slept with my wife!"

Jonathan huffed. "Don't blame me cause your wife is a bit of a slag."

The man was about to punch Jonathan in the face but felt his arm get caught tightly.

"I wouldn't be doing that, mate."

"Who the bloody hell are you?"

"His brother."

Jonathan frowned and saw that it was, indeed, Jack. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Looking for you, you stupid git." Jack said.

The man let go of Jonathan and turned to Jack. "Your brother got on the wrong side of me."

"Sounds like he got on the right side of your wife though."

"You..."

"Jack, for God's sake, don't make it worse. The girl will kill me if I bring you back to her beaten up again. Anyway, I already have one son to carry."

The man turned to see Jonathan getting picked up by an older man. "And who are you?"

"His father."

"Jesus, it's a bloody family reunion."

"Nothing's bloody yet." Jack said. "Let's keep it that way."

"I want his head." The man said.

"I wouldn't mind his legs." The man looking for money, said. "He ain't leaving."

Teague pulled out his gun. "Are you so sure?"

The men froze as Jack pulled out his gun too. "Now, we're going to go. You," Jack said to the first man. "Will learn to be more careful with your money and you," He said to the second. "Well, rob your friend here as it seems easy enough and get a prostitute. Then you and your wife are even. Hell, get two prostitutes and get the upper hand on the cow."

Jack backed away from the two men as he kept his gun pointed at them and followed his father. When he was far enough away, he turned and went back to his father's ship and into the cabin where Teague was trying to get Jonathan to focus.

"All this time!" Jack muttered angrily. "All this bloody time we've been searching and fearing the worst and he's having a whale of a time with whores and drinking sessions. The little..."

"Shut up, boy."

Jack frowned at his father. "What?"

"I've found you exactly like this plenty of times."

"That's different."

"How?"

"He's the good son! There has to be a good son and a son that can have fun. Now, you only have two bad sons or he's the bad son and I'm...Oh Lord..."

"How does it feel to be the responsible one?"

"Not pleasant in the slightest."

"You can be the bad, reckless son or you can have Bridget. Which one?"

"Bridget."

"Then shut up moaning."

"I have every right to moan! When you found me like this before, you murdered me! You're not saying two words to him!"

"Jonathan is like this because he doesn't care about himself. You were like this because you didn't care about anyone else."

"Oh and he does? You hadn't been worrying about me missing for months."

"Any parent who finds their child in this position worries, you twit."

"So you're not angry with him?"

"I'm furious but your brother cannot currently say his own name so there is no point shouting at him now. He won't remember. Just like you never did."

"Yes, I did."

"No, you didn't."

"I did."

"Didn't."

"Most certainly did."

"Once again, shut up boy."

"What are you going to do?" Jack asked. "He's a state. He's obviously been fighting and you can't take him back to mum in that position. You're going to have to wait till he's healed up."

"What do you care what your mum thinks about him? He'd get into trouble which you always loved."

"I'm not thinking about him, I'm thinking about mum. She doesn't have to see her youngest son like this and realise she raised both of us to be careless prats."

"Thought you did care now?"

"I do but she's seen me like this before and that's all she'll remember if she sees Jonathan this way."

"Well, here's a solution. I'm going to go home and tell your mum I found him and he's safe. You are going to take him on your ship and wait for him to heal up. When he does, you're going to bring him to Shipwreck Cove."

"That's a great plan. There's just one problem."

"I don't care if you don't like the thought of him on your ship, its happening."

"But..."

"No but's. Be a big brother."

"What do you call wasting four months of my life searching for him?"

"A way to catch up with your family?"

"Nice try."

"He's going on your ship."

"He's not."

"He is."

"Not."

"Is."

"I..."

"Don't have a choice, Jackie."

"I have other things to be doing, you know. Me and Bridget are just back to normal. I'd prefer to focus on her for a while."

"How did you manage to get her to forgive you anyway?"

"A lot of work. And I would like for all that work to not be ignored now because he's in a state."

"If she can get over you abandoning her, she'll understand this when you explain it to her."

"I don't want her to understand it. I want to spend time with her, not him."

"You will be able to. When Jonathan heals up and you bring him home."

"This isn't adequate in any case." Jack said. "He has us searching for him for four months because he felt like going on a bender on the other side of the world causing you to be away from mum who is frenetic with worry and me to risk my and me crew's lives several times, alerting Beckett to me whereabouts and causing me to risk losing Bridget and now I have to play doctor to him while he gets off free because he's momentarily comatose and overlook my lass even longer? Well excuse me but I find that little plot is a tad bit too detrimental for my liking so I am going to hand him over to you, go back to my ship and lass and sail off to see you all whenever."

Teague raised an eyebrow at him. "You owe him."

"I don't owe him anything. He won't be grateful in the slightest. He'll hate it."

"Well that'll make two of you."

"I'm not doing it."

Teague gave Jack a look.

"I'm not."

Teague raised an eyebrow.

* * *

"Gibbs, get another hammock ready. We have one more onboard."

The crew frowned as Jack stormed into his cabin without saying who.

* * *

**I think this may be the longest chapter I've ever written. I didn't even get to everything I intended to in this chapter! But I have so many ideas cooking in my brain and there's so many characters and I try to give all of them some spotlight at some points in the story, it gets a little lengthy. Sorry. But yay! Jack and Bridget are back together! I'm actually quite glad that it took them a while and it wasn't just a case of them seeing each other and automatically forgiving and forgetting! They had to work through it! And another yay! Jonathan! Although not being found in the best circumstances, it should be interesting to see how Jack will handle his younger brother! Also, poor Ana! She's not herself at all!**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!  
**


	51. I'll Be There

**Thank You to Midnight LeAnn, trainsgirl13, linalove, Pirate Fangirl, runs with myths, dancelikeyoujustdontcare, shariebery, xBelekinax, Bmangaka, lori, Pirate's Bonny Lass, howlongmustiwatit, peaches and ciccia96!**

**To Pirate Fangirl: I do like writing the crew and since we haven't seen them in a while, they deserve time to shine! Lol. Yes, Ana is in a bit of a mess, methinks! Thanks!**

**To lori: Teague will always win the fight! Lol, against anyone. Except maybe Amelia! Thanks!**

**To peaches: Yes, Jonathan is indeed going to be a bit confused. I doubt he remembers anything! Lol. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates**

**Here's Chapter 51!  
**

Bridget woke up the next morning, settled comfortably in Jack's arms. She opened her eyes and looked at him to see him looking past her and out the window.

"Jack?"

Jack looked down at her and kissed her lightly. "Morning luv."

"Morning. You seem troubled."

Jack smiled. "You've been awake all of three seconds miss."

"I'm very perceptive."

Jack chuckled. "I'm not trouble, I'm thinking."

"About? Your brother?"

"Yes."

"But you found him, he's here and safe? Isn't he?"

"No, he is but just barely. Found him in a bit of a state."

"Too much drinking going on?"

"Too much fighting and troublemaking more like."

Bridget grimaced. "Oh."

"Aye. I never remember him being like that." Jack sighed. "Remember when Nelson was threatening you?"

Bridget scoffed. "Which time?"

"The night I came back."

"Vaguely. He did hit me in the face so it's a little blurry."

Jack held her tighter. "Well you were quite flippant about his threats."

"I recall that part, yes."

"Why were you like that?"

"Oh...I suppose because I had been dealing with it for so long and I was so tired that I just wanted the threats to stop. If he was going to do it, then just do it. That's how I felt."

"Bridget, he was threatening some very nasty things."

"I didn't see how much more worse my situation could have gotten."

"He could have killed you."

"I'm sorry Jack but I thought that was my life from then on and it was a life I didn't want, didn't care about. You mightn't want to hear that but it's the truth."

She was right. Jack didn't want to hear that. "I saw that attitude in my brother last night and I didn't like it."

Bridget looked at him sadly. "You can help him."

"Can I? He won't want my help."

"If you recall, I didn't want your help."

"You're very different."

"I know but you figured out how to help me, you can figure out how to help him."

Jack sighed. "I suppose you're right."

"I am. Jack, he's your brother and he needs you. That means you're going to be the man I know you are and help him. I have no doubts that you will."

Jack looked at her and smiled before pressing his lips against hers. Bridget responded and Jack deepened the kiss, pressing her back against the pillows. His hand travelled down her back to her hips and down to her thigh when a knock on the door made him tear his lips from hers with a groan.

"It is too early in the morning for anyone to care about my attention." Jack said, his forehead resting against hers.

"Not anyone." Bridget said, her hands resting on his arms.

Jack looked down at her. "I can ignore it. Just this once."

He kissed her again and Bridget wrapped her arms around his neck.

The two jumped apart when the door opened and looked to see a woman standing in the doorway, frowning at them.

"Oh this is strange." The woman said in a thick French accent. "Chevalle told me I was the only one to come here. Oh well..." The prostitute walked into the cabin and began taking off her coat.

Bridget looked at Jack with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll get rid of her." Jack said.

Bridget nodded and Jack got up, putting on his shirt. He walked over to the woman and began speaking rapid French, leading her out of the cabin. Bridget sighed as she got up and got dressed into a long shirt under a pinafore seeing as the weather was colder in France than in Caribbean.

Jack walked back into the cabin. "All gone. Now...you're dressed?"

Bridget looked at him. "Of course I am."

"But I thought we were..." Jack huffed. "I'll kill Chevalle."

Bridget smiled at him before raising an eyebrow. "He sends you prostitutes? Welcoming gifts?"

"Oh no, no, no..." Jack said. "First time that's ever happened...ever."

"Of course." Bridget smirked, not believing him one bit.

"Actually I better go see Chevalle and make sure no one else wants my brother's head. Or legs."

Bridget nodded. "I think I'll..." She saw Jack hesitate. "What?"

"It's just...I don't want you going out alone. With another Pirate Lord around, it's just...no more. I'm not letting them hurt you anymore."

Bridget looked at him and nodded. "Okay. That makes sense."

Jack sighed. "It isn't about you and it's definitely not your fault. It's theirs. It's just with schemes and curses and..."

"But I'm not cursed anymore."

Jack frowned. "Wait, it's still not back?"

Bridget shook her head as she sat on the bed.

Jack walked over to sit next to her. "But, we're together again."

"I know. I don't know what's happening."

"Maybe...Maybe it's gone for good."

"Would I be that lucky?"

"Could be." Jack said. "Maybe it's not a case of leaving and not being in love but just leaving. I mean, Cai never specified and it does seem like an all too easy way to do it which she would have loved because we would have never sussed out her little trick."

Bridget looked at Jack. "Do you really think it could be gone? Forever?"

Jack smiled at her, taking her face in his hand. "I think it really could be."

Bridget kissed him. "Go. I'll be here when you get back."

Jack smiled. "Thank you luv."

Jack got up and left the cabin and Bridget left too, walking below deck to get breakfast.

* * *

"Sparrow, I hear you rejected my girl. That is unusual for you. Tell me, are you dying?"

Jack smirked and sat across from Chevalle in the tavern. "Not in the slightest. I'm full of life."

"Hmm, I can safely say the same for the other half of the Sparrow brood."

Jack nodded. "That's why I'm here. I found my brother last night about to be beaten to death by two very unhappy fellows. I want to know if there's any more unhappy fellow's looking for his blood."

"Not anymore."

"Anymore?"

"Oh there were many. Your brother is as swindling as you are but I have cleared his debts and smoothed things over."

"How?"

"Fear."

"Good stuff."

"Consider it a favour between Pirate Lord's."

"Thanks very much."

"Now, there is the small matter of reimbursement."

Jack frowned. "What?"

"Well Jack," Chevalle said. "Your brother came here and within a matter of hours had drunk away his savings. I have spent the last couple of months doing you more than one favour. But you can't get something for nothing. I am after all just a penniless Frenchman."

Jack huffed. "Fine, I'll get you your money."

"Very good. We can discuss the extra money he owes in damages to my ship when he was on it later on."

"Extra?"

"Oh yes. Your brother has an affinity for a destructive good time to match...well, you."

"How much is all this going to set me back?"

Chevalle smirked.

* * *

"Penniless Frenchmen, what a laugh..."

Bridget frowned at Jack's mumblings as he entered the cabin. "What's wrong?"

Jack sat on the side of the bed. "Oh, nothing. Brother being the bane of my existence again."

Bridget wrapped her arms around him from behind and laid her head on his shoulder. "Things not go well with Charmont?"

"Chevalle."

"Hmm."

"No they did not. The man took nearly every last coin I had as reimbursement for my imbecile of a brother being around. I do nothing with these Pirate Lords these days but owe money..."

"Aw," Bridget said. "So you're going to pillage some of his targets before him to get your money back?"

Jack smirked at her. "I like the way you think."

"Well I learned from the best."

Jack grabbed her and brought her to sit on his lap. "Is that right?"

Bridget smirked. "So I've been told."

Jack sighed and hid his face in the crook of her neck. "I do not care about any duties I have, familial or otherwise, I am spending the night in here with you."

Bridget stroked his cheek, not liking seeing him so stressed. "Sounds good to me."

Jack looked up at her. "You don't want to go out and explore France now that I'm back?"

"To get found by another Pirate Lord and some devious scheme to be hatched to get me away from you again? Not a chance. I'm quite content to stay right here with the only Pirate Lord I care about."

Jack smiled up at her.

"You know," Bridget said. "You don't do that often enough."

"Do what?"

"Smile."

"I always smile. Very jolly."

Bridget smiled. "You always smirk. In that pirate Captain way you pull off so well. You rarely smile but I always love it when you do."

"I'll make sure to do it more often then."

"But only for me?"

Jack chuckled. "Only for you."

Bridget smiled and leaned down to press her lips against his. Jack responded immediately and soon, Bridget found herself being laid down on the bed as Jack deepened the kiss.

Jack was just pushing the fabric of her shirt down to expose her shoulder when a knock on the door made him tear his lips from hers and sit up slightly.

"What?"

"Captain? Are you busy?"

"Very!"

"It's just that your brother is awake and he's asking questions."

Jack huffed. "Well, answer them!"

"He wants to talk to you."

Bridget propped herself up on her elbows. "You should go."

Jack looked down at her and groaned, finding his way back to hiding in the crook of her neck. "No, things were just starting to go my way."

"I'll be here when you get back."

Jack huffed and got off the bed quickly, not trusting himself to be able to do it if he waited anymore. "Fine, I'm going." He muttered and stormed out of the room.

Bridget sighed and lay back on the bed.

_I have a feeling this may only be the beginning.

* * *

_

"What? What do you want? What?"

Jonathan looked up as Jack stormed into the room. "Well, to know why I am here and where you came from for one."

"That's two."

"Jack!"

"It's your fault." Jack shrugged. "When you got away from Lyons, you should have gone straight to Shipwreck Cove, not gone on a drinking tour of Europe. But you didn't and so I came here to get you to bring you back to the Caribbean."

Jonathan stood up. "Well, it was a huge waste of your time. I'm staying here."

"If by here, you mean on the Pearl, I couldn't agree more. Because you're not going anywhere else."

"I'm a grown man."

"Then grow up and start acting like it."

"Excuse me? I'm getting advice on how to be mature from you? One of the most selfish..."

"Okay."

"Deceitful..."

"Alright."

"Stupid..."

"Not really."

"Incompetent..."

"What?"

"Cowardly..."

"Now you're just being..."

"Thoughtless, jealous..."

"Alright, when have I ever been jealous?"

"You took my fiancé!"

"I wasn't jealous, I was..."

"Are you honestly trying to justify it?"

"I...No, no I'm not." Jack sighed. "Look, it's been five years. Can we not let the past be in the past?"

"If I had done it to you, would you be so eager to leave it in the past?"

"You wouldn't. You're better than that, surely." Jack said, really not relishing the thought of his brother trying to get revenge. Not only would it be embarrassing for Jonathan, it'd probably be awkward for Bridget.

_You're not even jealous at the thought._

_No need to be. It's Jonathan._

"Don't pretend to think you know anything about me." Jonathan said.

"Clearly I don't. When I knew you, you were smart."

"What can I say? I wanted to be more like my older brother so I packed that in."

"Careful Jon, this is my ship."

"I don't care. I don't want to be on your ship."

"Well too bad. You're staying."

"You can't decide that."

"Jon, listen. I am not trying to annoy you or ruin your life..."

"Not a fan of repeating yourself?"

"But!" Jack said, deciding to ignore the jibes. "I want to help you and the only way to do that..."

"I don't need your help!"

"You did last night!"

"Who says? You don't think I've been in that situation before?"

"I don't know. I don't know anything about what you've been up to but last night you needed help and I was there to give it. And I'm staying here. As are you."

"I am not..."

"Just think about it, alright? Just...give it a few hours. Just think that you can stay here, free from having to pay for food and lodging and it's not like I'm forbidding you to leave, just give me a few hours to sort things out in the town with Chevalle and da' and things and then you and I can both go and talk things over, alright?" Jack was feeling incredibly awkward at the moment but at least he was trying. But he wanted to spend a little time with Bridget first. After all, they were just back to normal.

Jon thought about it for a few seconds. "Alright."

"Thank you. I will be back soon. Just stay here."

"Fine."

Jack nodded and left the room. He walked back up on deck and saw Bridget sitting on the steps to the helm, reading. He began walking over to her and Bridget looked up and smiled.

"Well luv, I am finally free to..."

"Jack!"

Jack stopped and closed his eyes in frustration before turning.

"What is it, William?"

"I need your help."

Jack frowned. "With what?"

* * *

"Would you just pick a ring!"

"I am picking one. But I want to pick the right one. It has to be perfect."

"It will be perfect! Anything you choose will be perfect because according to her, you're bloody perfect! You could cough up a ring and she'll awe over it."

"Charming." Will said. "Why did I ask you here again?"

Jack waved his hand in front of his friend's face, showcasing his own rings. "Because I have good taste. And because if this perfect ring has an imperfect price, I have to be here to fork over the rest and then know how much to take off your future wages."

The man behind the counter came out from the back. "See anything you like?"

Jack huffed and pointed to any ring. "That one."

"No, not that one!" Will said. "Jack, stop. Like I said, the ring must be perfect."

"Oh, I agree." The man behind the counter said. "You have to connect with the ring. You'll know when you see it."

Will smiled at the man. "Exactly."

"If you would like," The man said. "I could look at your partner's rings and try and see if I have anything in the style he likes."

Will and Jack frowned at the man.

"Oh don't worry," The man said. "I don't judge."

The man winked at the two and Jack and Will looked at him with frozen expressions.

"I hate you, Will." Jack said and he walked miserably out of the shop.

Will looked after Jack then looked at the man confusedly again before hurrying out of the shop.

* * *

"Back so soon?"

Jack walked over to Chevalle's table. "When you say you made everyone fear the repercussions of attacking my brother, is there anyone who'd go against you?"

Chevalle frowned. "You do not take my word for it?"

"I'm just making sure." Jack had to. He realised his brother wouldn't stay where he was and Jack didn't need Jonathan to be found ambushed like Jack had been. "Well?"

"I hear you were not alone this morning."

Jack's jaw tensed in anger. Chevalle changing the subject meant no, Jonathan was not entirely safe and Chevalle had changed it to the worst subject possible. "That has nothing to do with anything."

"I hear this Bridget is quite a beauty."

"I am not discussing...How do you know her name?"

Chevalle smirked. "Sit."

Jack did so. "How do you know her name?"

"I keep my ear to the ground and I learn interesting things. So Jack, when will I see this little woman I have heard so much about?"

"And what did you hear exactly?"

"That for all her beauty and magnetism, she's a lot more trouble than she's worth."

Jack nodded, finally understanding. "I see you've been talking to Ching."

"And Sao Feng. They had all kinds of horror stories about you two together. They seem to think you'd be much better off without her."

"I'd better off if I didn't have her or they'd be better off if I didn't have her?"

"Who knows?" Chevalle shrugged. "But all this cryptic talk about her has definitely made her seem more intriguing than she already was just by getting you to commit to only her. I'm curious. So when will you be introducing us?"

"I won't be."

Chevalle frowned. "What?"

"I brought her to Singapore; she was kidnapped, attacked and tortured by Sao Feng. I brought her to Japan; we were tricked by Mistress Ching as she tried to rope her into prostitution. Now I doubt they told you those parts of their stories but trust me, those two ruined any chance of any of the rest of you getting near her."

"Jack, surely you can trust..."

"Nope, no one concerning her. You're all far too eager and have no problem parading it around. Too bad." Jack got up and looked at Chevalle who now had the stony expression of a denied child. "Well, see you." Jack was about to leave but turned. "You knew about Bridget but you still sent a prostitute this morning?"

Chevalle smirked. "You've never been a man to turn down two women."

"But if Sao Feng and Ching told you..."

"Prostitutes have eyes and ears too Jack and they can go where I necessarily can't."

Jack huffed. "Did she get a good enough look?"

"You apparently have very good taste."

Jack shook his head and left the tavern, returning to the Pearl. He saw Bridget on deck, talking to Elizabeth who was showing her the sparkling new ring on her finger with joy. He left them to it and walked below deck and ran into Jonathan.

"Where are you going?"

"Into the town."

"No you're not."

"I don't think I asked your permission."

"Exactly. You're on my ship and..."

"I'm not a member of your crew, I don't take orders from you and if you don't like that fact, I'd be more than delighted to leave."

"You said today..."

"I waited my few hours and now I'm going. And I won't be coming back. I thought about it and I've decided its more trouble to be around you than it's worth. You've always made sure of it."

Jack was tired of trying to reason. "You seem to be getting confused here, Jonathan which isn't unusual but is quite annoying. You see, you seem to think I'm dying to keep you here and will let you run riot just to make sure you don't leave when in actuality, I'm being forced to take care of you because despite being a fully grown man, you can't seem to do it yourself so here's what's going to happen, you're going to do as I say whether you like it or not and if you don't, I won't throw you off the ship, I'll lock you onto it."

"Do you think I care? If I can escape Lyons, something you couldn't accomplish..."

"You mean when I was seven?"

"I think I can get out of here behind your back."

Jack huffed. "You're very ungrateful."

"Why should I be grateful to you? You've never done anything but try to ruin my life."

"Is that when I'm not saving it?"

"I'd prefer if you stayed out of it altogether."

"Do you?"

"Yes, I do. I'd be much better off if you couldn't care less."

Jack nodded and stepped aside. "Off you go then."

"What?"

"You don't want to have anything to do with your family, fine. Goodbye."

"I didn't say family, I said you."

"Cop on Jonathan, I am your family."

"Not anymore."

"Then what are you still doing here?"

"I have no idea."

Jonathan walked passed Jack and up onto the deck. Jack sighed. He knew having his brother onboard his ship wouldn't be easy but this was something else.

_Someone else, more like._

Jack turned and was about to walk up on deck but stopped when he met Bridget on the stairs.

"That was...?"

"He's gone?"

Bridget nodded. "Just stormed off. What happened?"

"A lot of built up resentment seeping out. Did he see you?"

Bridget frowned. "No, he didn't even look around. He just left. I didn't even see him properly. Jack..."

"I know. I'm going to get him." Jack said going to walk up the stairs but Bridget's hand against his chest stopped him.

"Maybe..."

Jack frowned. "What?"

Bridget hesitated. "Nothing, it's nothing."

"Bridget?"

"I was just thinking, maybe you should get your father to get him."

"Why?"

"He might be more willing to come back if it's your father."

"He won't be willing to come back here no matter who goes to get him."

Bridget nodded. "Okay."

Jack walked up the rest of the stairs and Bridget looked up after him. "Be careful."

Jack walked back down and kissed her. "Of course I will be. You'll..."

"Be here when you get back."

Jack sighed and left the ship, looking out at the town.

"Fantastic..."

* * *

Jack woke up the next morning but didn't open his eyes. He groaned and moved slightly, realising that he had awoken with his head buried into Bridget's neck. They were on the bed but above the covers, both still in their clothes and lying across the bed as opposed to lying on it properly. Jack frowned at Bridget who was still sleeping and shook her gently.

"Bridget? Wake up."

Bridget let out a sigh, waking up and opened her eyes, looking at him. "Morning."

Jack looked around. "A few questions, luv."

Bridget smiled. "I thought you might have some." Bridget propped herself up by her elbows. "You came back here last night quite drunk..."

Jack remembered. "I may have gotten into a drinking competition."

Bridget dreaded the answer. "With?"

"I had to prove I could beat him."

"Jack..."

"I did beat him!"

"You didn't get him back here."

Jack sat up. "He isn't back here?"

Bridget frowned. "Did you think he was?"

"Yes! He said he was going to come back here."

"When?"

"After..."

"You both got blind drink?"

"Actually..."

Bridget looked at him suspiciously. "What?"

"He and I may have..."

"Have?"

"Had a little argument..."

"Jack, did you two get into a fight?"

"Only a little one."

"Jack!"

"Yes, I won that too..."

"What made you think he'd come back here after that?"

"He said he would!"

"You both were drunk."

"That's why I thought he would. Otherwise I would have realised he was lying."

Bridget realised something. "Check your pockets."

Jack frowned. "Why?"

Bridget raised an eyebrow and Jack did so. "The little bugger robbed me."

"Who started the fight?"

"He did...just so he could rob me."

"He is a Sparrow."

"Much more of one than I thought. Probably set himself up in an inn for the night."

"Are you going to go looking for him again?"

"I suppose I have to." Jack got up off the bed. "This is much harder than I thought it'd be."

Bridget sighed and got up too, leading him out of the cabin.

"What are you doing?"

"Bringing you to the galley."

"No Bridget, I..."

"If you have time to be drinking and passing out, you have time to eat."

Bridget opened the door and the two walked out on deck, frowning when he saw the crew surreptitiously smirking and chuckling.

"Luv?" Jack said into her ear.

"Hmm?"

"Why are the crew gawking at us?"

"You don't remember coming back?"

"I remember coming up here and we went into our cabin."

"You remember it very, very wrongly."

Jack dreaded that. "Why? What was it like?"

"Well, you were very, very drunk when you came back and some of us were just relaxing on deck and you came over and picked me up, said some things and carried me into the cabin."

"But we didn't..."

"No, I was trying to ask you about where Jonathan was but you were busy kissing my neck and when you stopped, I thought you'd answer me but then I realised you'd fallen asleep."

"Oh," Jack said, feeling a bit like a failure. "I fell asleep?"

"You were very drunk."

"You are _wicked,_ Captain." Tearlach said as he passed the two.

Jack frowned and looked at Bridget. "Wicked?"

"Nothing." Bridget said.

"You are one to aspire to Captain." Moises smirked as they passed him while he was adjusting the sails.

Jack looked at Bridget again but she simply shook her head.

"Ah the Captain and the minx?" Kursar mocked.

This made Jack stop and look at the man with a raised eyebrow and a steely expression. Mocking him for his drunken behaviour was one thing but making comments of that nature about Bridget, even if Jack's drunken ramblings when he probably picked her up and brought her into the cabin were what started the men off as Jack was beginning to realise, were crossing the line.

"Sorry Captain." Kursar said, hurrying off.

Jack huffed as Bridget smiled and kept him walking. "They are getting a tad too comfortable."

Bridget chuckled. "Well you did..."

"Yes, I realise that this is my doing. That's why I didn't stop them mocking me. But there has to be some boundaries."

Bridget nodded. "You're right but I don't think telling them that you were going to have your wicked way with me and telling them I'm a minx was the way to do it." She said uncomfortably.

"My God, this morning is just awful..."

Bridget laughed and led him into the galley, making him sit down. "Well then, make the day better."

"Easier said than done. I have to find him, get him to come back without it becoming a play for pride and I just know now that I'm here Chevalle is going to want something. I might take your advice though."

Bridget frowned at him. "What advice?"

"Get me da' to go get Jon. He'd be coming back a lot faster, I'll tell you that. And who knows? He might realise that I'm not the person to keep Jon in line and keep him on his ship and I can sail off and be free of this damn mess once and for all."

Bridget looked at Jack sadly. She thought it was devastating that Jack was not only on the outs with his brother but now his father too. Especially after seeing their relationship when it was good.

"Don't look at me like that." Jack pleaded.

Bridget walked over to him and sat on his lap. "I'm sorry. I just..."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Bridget..."

"It's between you and your family. I think I've intruded a bit too much there already."

Jack huffed and wrapped his arms around her. "Tell me."

"I just wonder, if you can forgive me, maybe..."

"You hid his secret. He hid a mutiny. The slavery I can understand, especially when it was put into the context of you and our children but the mutiny? I haven't forgotten about that luv."

"I know. It's just...he did it to save you from Jones."

"Jones was my problem. That mutiny ruined a lot of aspects of my life."

"Hopefully it brought about some good ones though."

Jack smiled a little at her. "One in particular."

Bridget smiled and Jack kissed her lightly.

"You two are actually a little sickening."

Jack rolled his eyes as his father walked into the galley. "You're married."

"I know." Teague said. "Must be just when other people do it. If it were your mum and me, I wouldn't...see?" Teague said in response to Jack's disgusted face. "Just the mention."

"What do you want?" Jack said.

"Where's Jonathan?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." Jack said flippantly causing Bridget to look at him. He wasn't so casual about his brother running off when it was just her but his father?

"What do you mean?" Teague said. "He's supposed to be here."

"He's a grown man." Jack said. "I can't force him to stay. He wanted to leave; I wasn't going to stop him. That's not my job."

Teague huffed and walked out of the galley. "No, he's only a bloody nuisance to you, of course." He muttered as he left and Bridget saw Jack's jaw tense. Bridget, sensing that their conversation wasn't over, got off Jack and watched as he got up and stormed out of the galley.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jack asked, following his father.

"I didn't say it in a different language, boy. You heard what I said."

"You think I'm uncaring? I've done nothing for months but try to help you and him and I've gotten nothing but grief for it. Now because he wants to run off and is being irresponsible that's my fault still? Jonathan is a grown man now. Maybe you should realise that if he wants to stay here, that's his prerogative."

"He stays here, he'll end up killed. Do you think I kept him around me because I don't realise that he's an adult? I know exactly what age he is but you know what Jack? Not everyone is like you. Not everyone can go out and get into fights and wars and sack towns and get drunk and get all the women and then the woman. Some people get into trouble, they get into a spiral and they can't get out. Your brother needs help and I've spent five years of my life trying to help him. You've been around for a few months, seen him for one day and you think you've done everything you can? Fine, Jack. Sail back to the Caribbean and leave me and your mum to try to finish cleaning up the mess you had a very big hand in making. You may be mad at me and Barbossa and half the world but your brother ain't ever done anything to betray you."

Teague walked up on deck and off the ship and Jack stood frozen for a few seconds before storming into the galley and slamming the door behind him. Bridget jumped and turned at the movement to see Jack obviously agitated.

"Jack? Are you alright?"

Jack was pacing, his hands on his hips. "He has no idea...he just...I never said any of that...I just...It's..."

Bridget walked over to Jack and wrapped her arms around him, hugging into him. Jack sighed and wrapped his arms around her, hiding his face in the crook of her neck, utterly exhausted.

* * *

Teague walked into the next tavern and sure enough...

"Get up."

Jonathan looked up at him. "No, thanks."

"I'm not asking, boy." Teague said, grabbing him by the collar and dragging him out of the tavern.

Jonathan pulled away. "You can't tell me..."

"I'll stop you right there Jonathan, I'm your father. I can tell you to do whatever I like. You wouldn't have air to breathe and a mind to ruin in alcohol if it weren't for me and your mum so cop on and realise that just thinking of talking to me the way you were about to is not the wisest decision."

"I don't know why no one in this stupid family will realise that I am perfectly capable..."

"Because you're not. Why did you leave the Pearl?"

"I didn't want to stay around him."

"_Him _is your brother."

"I could care less."

"And you don't realise why everyone watches out for you?"

"What?"

"You're a brat, Jonathan! You have been one for a very long time and it's getting tedious. Your brother just spent four months looking for you. He spent four months out of trying to earn a wage for him and his crew to look for you. He nearly died multiple times but did he say you weren't worth it? Not once. He was captured by the navy, trapped in a sinking ship, nearly drowned and was nearly beaten to death by Lyons' men all because he wouldn't give up looking for you!"

Jonathan frowned, especially at the last part about Lyons. "What?"

"Oh yes, he got ambushed by Lyons' crew to take him out of action so he couldn't find you. Broken arm, stabbed shoulder, he was unconscious for days and none of us knew if he would survive but was his first thought when he woke up 'Sod this, it's not worth it'? No, it wasn't. Your brother has worked harder than you will ever know to make sure you're safe and he's even done it here and now and you don't even realise because you're too busy drowning old sorrows and trying to get over your overdramatic self loathing. Well you know what? It's time to grow up Jonathan and realise that things have changed and it's time you did too!"

"I didn't know..."

"You didn't bother to think about it. Now, are you going to go back to the Pearl or are you going to be selfish and make it even harder for the rest of us?"

Jonathan nodded and began walking back to the Pearl. Teague looked up at the sky and begged God to have the two of them sort their mess out before he followed Jonathan back.

* * *

"Now, no one should be able to find me here."

Bridget smiled. "How ironic. The one place on the ship you forbid me from going and it turns out to be the only place you can be with me."

Jack chuckled. "Just my luck, eh?"

"Please don't mention luck." Bridget said looking down from the crow's nest to the floor. "Especially when I have absolutely none, good or bad. I'm just...here."

"Exactly where I want you." Jack said, kissing the side of her head. "Right here."

Bridget smiled. "Well I'm not going anywhere."

"That's good because..." Jack reached into his pocket and took something out. "I'd have no one to give this to."

Bridget frowned and looked at him to see what he was talking about, her eyes widening when Jack held up a silver claddagh ring.

"Where did you get that?" She asked.

"In the town yesterday when I was helping Will choose a ring for Elizabeth. I've been thinking of the right time to give it to you and right now seems like a pretty solid assumption." Jack said, taking her hand and placing the claddagh ring onto her finger. "Got an interesting story with it too. Apparently it originated when a prince fell in love with a very beautiful maid. To prove to her father that the prince really loved her and wasn't just going to use her, he had this ring forged and explained its meaning. The heart for love, the hands for friendship and the crown for loyalty. He proposed to her with it and her father gave his blessing." Jack looked into her eyes. "I couldn't get you your necklace back and I don't expect this to replace the memory of your mother but I hope it shows you how much I value you, especially," Jack rubbed his thumb over the heart, hands and crown. "Our dedication to each other, our trust and loyalty," At this, Jack looked into her eyes so she knew he meant it. "And definitely, our love for each other. I gave it to you so everyone knows that you belong to someone and that very lucky someone is me. It's yours as a sign of my commitment to you."

Jack's eyes went from the ring to hers and saw that Bridget was smiling at him, utterly touched. "I love you."

Jack pressed his lips against hers in a slow, sweet kiss.

"Thank you." She said when they parted. "I swear it'll never leave my finger."

Jack chuckled. "I hope so, no matter what trouble I get meself into."

Bridget smiled and looked out at the sun setting, cuddling into him.

Jack looked down at her to see her smile had dissipated. "What are you thinking about?"

"A lot of different things."

"Bridget?"

Bridget looked at him.

"Tell me."

Bridget sighed. "I was just thinking about my family. Actually, I've just been thinking about my mother a lot lately. Not because of the necklace, before that. I don't know why...she's just been on my mind."

Jack nodded. It'd be a lie if he said he hadn't considered, seeing as they were so close, bringing her back to Ireland for a while but he was quickly warned against doing so by someone who knew what it was like. When he told his father that he would take Jonathan onboard but wouldn't be returning to the Caribbean straight away but going to Ireland instead, Teague put into perspective what a return might be like for Bridget.

"_You bring her back there and then what? Her family isn't there, her house is gone, probably burned down as was the rest of her village, nothing she knew is the same, her father probably won't even have a grave to visit. Trust me Jackie; you'd be doing more harm to her than good. Let her remember the Ireland she grew up in, not anything new."_

"When we get back to the Caribbean, do you want me to take you to Tortuga to visit your brother?"

"No, I've already dominated too much of where we go. Just go back to normal sailing."

"Believe me luv, after all this business, Tortuga is the first place on not only my but the crew's minds."

"Okay, can we go there then? Thank you."

Jack held her tightly.

"Is there anything I can do for you now? Anything you want?"

"There is one thing." Bridget said quietly.

"What is it?"

"Promise me you'll never promise to find her."

Jack frowned. He definitely wasn't expecting that. "What?"

"Please? My heart couldn't stand it if I tried to find her and never could. At least when I don't know, I can hope that maybe one day I might...or even if I don't, I can hope that she's free somewhere and happy but if I look for her and never find her, I wouldn't be able to stand it."

"To be honest, I thought about it and I'm sorry Bridget but I was never going to make that promise."

"Really?"

"Really. I couldn't live with meself if I promised you I'd find your family and then fail. I would never want to break your heart like that."

Bridget hugged into him tighter. "I love you."

"Always?"

"Of course."

Jack smiled and kissed the side of her head but this time didn't stop as he kissed her cheek and then placed his hand under her chin to turn her head so he could get her lips. But first, Jack looked into her eyes.

"I love you. More than anything."

He kissed her passionately and they stayed in that embrace but Jack soon heard voices as he continued the kiss.

_Sod the damn lot of them! I am not leaving her again!_

_You know who it is._

_I don't care!_

"Jack?" Bridget asked, pulling back. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

"You hear them too?"

"I'm not leaving."

"It's your father and your brother."

"I don't care."

"I'll be here when..."

"No. I am back now. I am not..."

"Jack..."

Jack sighed. "Stay up here."

"Okay."

Jack left the crow's nest and climbed down to his father and brother on deck. "Back, are you?"

"Staying." Jonathan said.

Jack nodded. "Well you know where to go."

Jonathan nodded and walked below deck.

"Have you even told him about her yet?" Teague asked.

"No I have not. I didn't think it'd do any good while he still hates me."

"He doesn't hate you."

"I just need to find the right time...and way. He's not going to accept that I have her easily."

Teague nodded. "I'll leave you to it then." He said, leaving the ship.

Jack stayed where he was for a few minutes trying to go through all that happened in his head and what he could do in the future. He turned and saw Bridget climbing down. He walked over and grabbed her waist, helping her onto the deck.

"Are you alright, luv?" Jack asked, seeing her expression seemed troubled.

Bridget looked up at him. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." She smiled. "Are you going to see your brother?"

"In the morning. Now, I am spending time with you. Finally." He smiled, taking her hand and leading her into the cabin.

Bridget smiled but she looked behind her at the ropes and her smile dropped for a second. She had slipped on her way down from the ropes, only staying on by catching the ropes in her hand in the last second. Her heart was bashing against her chest.

_It was just a slip. It doesn't mean anything. You were clumsy before, you're clumsy now. The curse is not coming back._

Bridget could try and convince herself all she liked but just one slip made her confidence shake.

Was her curse coming back?

* * *

**Poor Jack is much more busy with unCaptain duties than he would like! But at least he's trying. I really loved writing Teague in this chapter! **

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!  
**


	52. Go

**Thank You to Smithy, Pirate's Bonny Lass, Runs with myths, ciccia96, lori, Bmangaka, linalove, xBelekinax, Pirate Fangirl and Midnight LeAnn!**

**To Smithy: Yup, a wedding is on the horizon! I have it written and all! I do plan to update it and soon! I'm just thinking of reviewing where I want that story to go at the moment!**

**To Run with myths: I think Jonathan is going to to be quite fun to write! We'll have to wait and see! Thanks!**

**To lori: I think Jonathan looks quite a lot like Jack! And acts like him! I think if anyone has to, Teague is the man for the job! Lol. Thanks**

**To Pirate Fangirl: Lol, does he? I would do whatever Teague tells me to out of fear! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates**

**Here's Chapter 52!  
**

"Hello boy."

Bridget started scruffing the fur of the jail dog as he came towards her.

"Where have you been? I haven't seen you in ages." Norrington asked, coming up to them.

"I've been very busy." Bridget said. "I hear you have been too."

Norrington sighed as he sat across from her. "Yes, I've been trying to make Charles see sense but all my efforts seem to have been in vain."

Bridget sighed. "I had no idea he was so bad. I haven't seen him."

"Well you are more than welcome to try and help him because I am out of ideas. I have tried to appeal to him as a higher ranking official, as a friend, as someone who knows what he's going through, nothing works."

"I don't know what I could do much better." Bridget said. "I could try and talk to him but I doubt he'll want to hear anything I have to say if he doesn't want to hear anything you have to say. He really looked up to you."

Norrington shook his head. "The only place he's looking now is into a bottle and it's going to get him into a lot of more trouble. He probably won't be on this ship much longer if he continues like this."

"Jack wouldn't just throw him off."

"I know that but you know why Charles is like this, he's not going to want to stay around here much longer when the reason he's so depressed is in his face everyday."

Bridget realised that was quite true. Then she realised something else.

"Jonathan."

"My name is James."

Bridget shook her head. "Jack's younger brother, Jonathan."

"What about him?"

"I think you and Jack need to talk."

Norrington frowned. "Why?"

* * *

"Because Jonathan and Charles are kind of in the same position. You could work together to help them both. It might be easier for them and you both if they're together in this."

Jack hesitated. "I don't know."

"Look," Bridget said. "Norrington has been trying to help Charles through his problems. Well, Jonathan's problems are very similar. You're not sure how to help Jonathan; maybe if you and Norrington could work together, you could help them."

"Me and Norrington don't work well together."

"This isn't about you two. This is about your brother and Charles. Just think about it."

"Okay." Jack said before looking up at her from where he sat. He saw her raised eyebrow. "I will. Think about it, I mean. Only think about it."

Bridget nodded. "Okay."

Jack saw her staying still, standing where she was. "Is there anything else?"

"I...no."

Jack frowned. "Bridget?"

"I have to tell you something."

Jack's face dropped. "What?"

"I think...I mean, I'm not sure, nothing's definite but I think..."

Jack got up and walked over to her, taking her face in his hands. Bridget could feel his thumbs stroking her cheeks. "Bridget, you're worrying me. What is it?"

"Jack..."

"Tell me."

"I think..."

A knock on the door made Bridget jump and made Jack very annoyed.

"Ignore it." He said, making Bridget look at him. "Tell me what is wrong."

"Captain Sparrow?"

Bridget frowned. A French accent?

"Captain Sparrow? Are you in there?"

Bridget walked over and opened the door.

"Oh." The man on the other side said. "I am looking for..."

"I know." Bridget said, turning to Jack.

"Oh Captain Sparrow." The man said. "Captain Chevalle would like to speak with you."

"I'm busy." Jack said.

"Captain Chevalle said it is very urgent and that you must come immediately."

"Why?" Jack frowned.

"Captain Chevalle would not tell me. He said it was only meant for your ears. He said come to his ship as quickly as possible."

Jack looked at Bridget. "I'll stay..."

"Go."

"But we're not finished."

"We never are. Go."

Jack walked over to her. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Okay."

Jack left the cabin and Bridget sighed. She needed to tell him that her curse might be coming back but she wasn't even sure if it was. She may have been overreacting. But if she wasn't, Jack needed to be careful.

_He's going to hate me._

_He is not going to hate you. _

_If that curse comes back, I'm bringing back all the complications we had to deal with before. Jack thinks they're gone for good but no, I have to tell him that I could be just as doomed as I always was. Fantastic._

Bridget looked around the empty cabin.

_How am I going to tell him?

* * *

_

"Have you seen it?"

"I've seen it but I don't believe it."

"Why? Maybe it's true."

"Have you ever met the Captain?"

"I have and I've seen him around her. It's not that unusual if he did."

"It's very unusual."

Ana frowned as she came upon the rest of the crew. "What are you all on about?"

"The ring that has appeared on Bridget's finger." Matelot said. "We're thinking there may be a wedding on the horizon."

Ana frowned.

Jack and Bridget were engaged?

* * *

"What's this big urgent problem?"

"I need a favour."

Jack huffed. "I'm leaving."

Jack turned but Chevalle's voice stopped him. "Your brother would be dead if it were not for me."

Jack turned back to face him again. "What do you want?"

"In the Caribbean there is a very wealthy man by the name of Ritson. Very swank and has quite the taste for grandeur."

Jack shrugged. "So?"

"So I presume you know him."

"I know of him. He's very wealthy indeed."

Chevalle smirked. "I presume you know his wife?"

"Jane Ritson? What about her?"

"She wears a diamond on her finger called the _Merveille Verte. _I want that ring."

"And you want me to get it for you? Why not do it yourself?"

"I have tried and I have not succeeded. I am now enlisting you to do it. It wouldn't take much for you. Seduce her and then steal it."

"I don't seduce women anymore. I have only one I keep my eye on."

"Then get her to get close to this Jane Ritson by feigning a friendship or what have you and steal it. That ring was taken from me and then bought unfairly and I want it back. It is worth a fortune."

"What makes you think I'll even agree to do this?"

"Because you owe me."

"I paid you."

"Not for his safety. That I gave to you as a favour. Now I am looking for one in return. Don't worry Jack, I have everything planned out, I just need the bodies to go where I say when I say and you should have no problems."

* * *

"Where is he?"

Bridget turned to see Norrington walk into the galley. "Got called away. Urgent business with the Pirate Lord here."

"Look, I agreed to work with him to help Charles but I need to know that he'll agree to work with me."

"He will."

"Did he say so?"

"Not yet."

"Yet?"

"It's his brother. He'll help."

Norrington frowned. "Bridget, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I'm just...tired."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Bridget looked up when Raymond walked into the room. "Have either of you seen Ana?"

Bridget shook her head.

"Up on deck." Norrington answered.

Raymond huffed and walked away, muttering.

"What's he huffing about?" Bridget asked. "She's not allowed up on deck without his permission now?"

Norrington frowned at her. "What?"

Bridget realised. "Nothing, just...complaining."

"Are you sure you're alright?"

Bridget nodded.

"Oh don't mind her, awful mood swings."

Bridget closed her eyes in frustration before looking at the doorway. "Are you sore you weren't invited to the very important Pirate Lord meeting and so you're taking it out on me?"

Barbossa chuckled and entered the galley. "Well I felt like taking it easy today and you are an easy target." He turned to Norrington. "I don't think we've been properly introduced seeing as I never thought there'd be a Commodore, ex or otherwise on me ship."

"No and if you don't get one, there never can be." Norrington retaliated, more for Barbossa's jibes to Bridget than to his fallen station. "If you'll excuse me." He said, leaving the galley.

Barbossa turned to see Bridget smiling.

"That was a good one."

Barbossa smirked. "Hmm, if I didn't know you better I'd say that the two of you alone looked quite suspicious. But then again, how well do I really know you?"

"Not nearly as well as you think you do." Bridget said. "You said so yourself that it infuriates you."

Bridget walked out of the galley and up on deck to see Jack come up on deck. "What happened with Chevalle?"

"Nothing yet but I will kill him."

Bridget frowned as Jack walked into the cabin, following him in. "Why?"

"There was no urgent business."

"Then why call you?"

Jack sat at the table. "Why else do these Pirate Lord's deal with each other?"

Bridget nodded. "He wanted a favour."

"Something about something. I wasn't listening." Jack said but Bridget could see he was lying. And planning. He looked up at her. "Oh, I'm sorry luv. Didn't you want to tell me something a while ago?"

"I...It's fine."

"Bridget, don't do this."

"Do what?"

"Keep something that had you so rattled a while ago to yourself. I thought we agreed that we wouldn't do that anymore."

"We did."

"So tell..."

"Why did you lie to me about Davy Jones?"

Jack frowned, completely thrown. "What?"

"You just said it. We agreed we wouldn't hide things anymore. Only it seems to be only me that has to keep to that promise and that's not fair. So tell me, why did you lie to me and tell me that you never made a deal with Davy Jones when I asked you about him instead of telling me the truth? Especially when at the time you thought he'd be coming for you in two or three or however many years?"

"Bridget..."

"Well? I said I wouldn't bring this up but Jack, it's been weighing on my mind for a while and if we're talking about not hiding things from each other..."

A furious knock on the door erupted and Bridget huffed.

"Captain? You might want to get out here."

"Why?" Jack asked.

"Your brother is...gone."

Jack groaned. "Not again."

"Go." Bridget said, causing Jack to look at her.

"You're saying that too much lately."

"Jack..."

"Fine." Jack said, turning to leave the cabin.

* * *

Raymond could see Ana deep in thought about something. "What's wrong with you?"

Ana frowned at him. "What?"

Raymond realised and took a much nicer tone. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"You're clearly upset."

"I said I'm fine. I'm just thinking."

"About?"

"Bridget and..."

Raymond walked over and put his arms on her waist. "Ana, I told you, if she makes you feel like the way you've been feeling then she's obviously not a friend worth having. She's jealous."

"Jealous?"

"Yes. Before it was all about her being with the Captain and being in love and she just saw you as the friend who was always there whenever she needed. She just doesn't like seeing you getting attention from someone once in a while. I mean the men are even whispering about marriage. She gets a fella and it's all about her. Then you get one and an engaged woman comes onboard and all of sudden, she's engaged right after? And then doesn't even bother to tell you?"

"I don't..."

"Trust me; I've seen her type a thousand times. Lovely to your face but only when it suits her. Well it's time you were appreciated and I am more than willing to give you all of my attention." Raymond said and Ana felt as he held her tighter.

She pulled back. "I told you I'm not ready yet."

"Ana, you are. You're just nervous."

"So let me be nervous."

Raymond huffed. "I think I've been pretty patient."

"And if you love me like you say, you'll stay patient."

Raymond chuckled. "I think I know a little bit more about how men act than you and believe me, no man appreciates being taken for a fool like this."

"I'm not taking..."

"And I am not staying around to wait much longer just like no man on earth would. And Ana, I'm the only man you've got waiting around for you. Even Charlie boy has given up on you."

Raymond walked out of the room and Ana sat down, feeling utterly defeated and though she wouldn't admit it to herself, worthless.

* * *

"What happened to 'back for good'?"

"I am. But I'm not going to stay stuck on the ship all day."

Jack wanted to choke his brother. "Jonathan, I thought we agreed that..."

"Look, I will stay on the Black Pearl. I will. I'll go back there at night but I do have my own meetings and such to attend here."

"Like what?"

Jonathan smirked over at the bar and Jack looked over to see two prostitutes making eyes at his brother and waving.

Jonathan looked back at Jack. "Like I said, I'll be back tonight."

"Not with them, you won't be. No women I don't know on me ship."

Jonathan's smirk dropped. "What?"

"I didn't even let prostitutes on me ship when I got them."

"Why are you talking in past tense?"

Jack realised. "Does it look like I have a prostitute with me right now?" Jack sat down across from his brother. "How would you feel if..."

"What?"

"I had...someone."

Jon frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Like a woman. Just one."

Jonathan kept frowning but then burst out laughing. "Good one."

"It's not that implausible Jon."

"It really is."

_It really isn't._

"Just would you be angry with me?"

"Unbelievably."

"What? Why?"

"Because of everything you put me through just because you believed monogamy didn't exist. I could be happy right now."

Jack looked at the prostitutes. "You seem to know how to keep yourself fairly happy."

"I could have a wife right now." Jonathan said, all humour gone. "I could be married and have children and have everything I ever wanted and you knew I always wanted but you took away my chance so if you had the opportunity now to be married and have children and have everything I ever wanted, damn right I would be very mad."

Jack thought about it.

_Well at least the children part isn't there._

_Could be. The curse is gone._

"Oh bugger..."

Jon frowned. "What?"

Jack realised. "Nothing. I just...I never knew I...I'm sorry."

Jonathan's eyes widened. "What did you just say?"

"I am apologising. It's something I learned to do a few months ago."

"You don't have to make fun of me."

"I'm not making fun! I'm being serious."

Jonathan got up. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"What? No, you're..."

"I am going to go over to Celeste and...The other one and I will be back to your precious ship some time tomorrow."

"I thought you said..."

"You said I can't bring them onboard. So I won't be onboard tonight. Goodnight."

"You do realise you're not safe here?"

"You do realise I was here long before you were, on my own and quite capable?"

"Because Chevalle made it so."

"So I should have no problems then."

"Jonathan."

"Jack, relax. You used to be much more fun."

Jack glared at his brother as he walked off and set himself in between the two prostitutes who were more than delighted to see him.

Jack turned and left the tavern. "What the hell...?"

* * *

Bridget frowned when Jack stormed into the cabin.

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? My brother is more me than I am!"

"What?"

"You should have seen him..."

"You won't introduce us."

"Swaggering and cocky," Jack said, not hearing her. "And...and everything I used to be!"

Bridget frowned. "Jack?"

"What?"

"You are swaggering and cocky. You're drunk all the time, you come up with every smart plan at the drop of a hat, you have everyone you meet eating out of the palm of your hand and asking for favours, you think you can get me into bed whenever you want, you..."

"Anytime I want, eh?" Jack said, grabbing her arm and pulling her into his lap. "I would love to test that theory."

"I thought you said we needed to talk?" Bridget smirked.

"We always do our best talking when we're relaxed and believe me if there's anyway to relax me..." Jack began kissing her and felt as Bridget responded. He had a feeling his night might be better than his day.

_If you had the opportunity now to be married and have children..._

_The curse is gone._

Jack pulled away from Bridget quickly.

"Jack?" She asked with a frown. "What's wrong?"

"I...Nothing. Nothing's wrong." Jack said, going to kiss her again. He pressed his lips against hers but now his mind was just trying to torture him.

_"Jack, do you want children now?"_

"_We can't get five minutes alone together in our day to day anymore to just be together and not discuss grave danger or dismal topics. We're not ready for children yet."_

Jack jerked away from her again.

"Jack? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm just...Bridget, if your curse is gone, we have a lot to consider."

Bridget frowned. "Like what?"

"Like the fact that children could be on our cards now."

Bridget realised. "I thought you said they were always on our cards? That my curse wasn't to blame?"

"I didn't say it was. I said could be. I'm not blaming anyone or anything. But you have to admit..."

"Wait, this is ridiculous. Jack, you and I have spoken about marriage and children thousands of times and every time, we come out of that conversation more confused than when we went in. Are we going to do that again? Especially when we're not even sure we can have any?"

"If the curse is gone, having them might be possible now."

This made Bridget get off of him.

"No. Not now. I'm not ready now. You're not ready now. You said so yourself. There's too much going on. We can't have a baby now. We can't bring a child into our lives now."

"I know that. This is the first few minutes we've had alone properly in days."

Bridget hesitated. "What if my curse comes back?"

Jack sighed. "I don't want that."

"The curse might not be the problem."

"I don't want that either!"

"Jack!" Bridget said, frustrated. "I want and don't want a lot of things too!"

"You don't want children?"

"I do! Just not now. One day. In the future. Yes, I definitely want children. I want to have your children but not now. We're not ready."

"So you don't want children but you don't want to not have children and you don't want your curse back but you want to use one of the properties it might have now but only now and not later?"

"Exactly."

"I honestly think these conversations we've been having lately are going to give me a stroke..." Jack said, realising why he wasn't swaggering and cocky anymore. Because he had a real life to deal with now.

Bridget put her head in her hands. "Oh God..."

"Bridget?"

Bridget looked up to see Jack walking over to her quickly.

"What's wrong? Look, I know this is hard but..."

"We need to talk." Bridget said, realising she needed to tell him now.

Jack frowned. "About what?"

"Everything." Bridget said.

"Okay." Jack said, not liking how worried she seemed. "Well..."

Jack nearly shouted when of course, a knock erupted on the door.

"Jack? Are you in there?"

Jack turned and opened the door to see Harry, Teague's first mate, on deck.

"What?"

"Your father wants to see you."

Jack looked at Bridget.

"Go." She said. "I can wait."

Jack frowned. "Are you sure?"

"Mhmm. Go."

Jack nodded and left the Pearl and Bridget sighed.

_Damnit.

* * *

_

"I'm leaving today."

Jack frowned at his father. "What?"

"Well, we got Jon, he's on your ship and he's not leaving. I need to get back to your mum and make sure she's okay and that she knows we have Jonathan and he's safe."

"But...Jonathan won't do as I say. He'll do what you say."

"It's not a matter ordering him about Jack. Well not for you anyway. I can order the both of you about as much as I like. Why don't you talk to him, brother to brother instead of older brother to younger brother for a change? Just as family, no one more entitled than the other. Because guess what, neither of are or ever have been despite what you both think."

Jack nodded. "Fine. I'll bring him back to the Cove in a few weeks."

He turned to leave the cabin but Teague's voice stopped him.

"You can't hate me forever."

Jack turned. "Don't start."

"I didn't start anything. You did."

"I had to know."

"Why? Why did you have to know? How much better off are you after finding out? It set your and Bridget's relationship back months and not to mention, it's been a lot harder for you to be around me since."

"You knew I love that ship more than anything."

"You're my son. I love you more than anything."

"But..."

"No but's. I'd do it again. Every time. It saved your life, taught you many good life lessons and gave you Bridget. I don't regret it and I'm not sorry."

"You're not?"

"Not one bit. Tell me something," Teague said. "If you had kept the Pearl and really try to think of this now, if you had kept the Pearl, where do you think you'd be today?"

"I'd be on the Pearl and..."

"And what?"

"I don't know where I'd be. But I'd have a lot of more achievements under me belt if I didn't have to go searching for eight years."

"Okay you'd have foiled Barbossa, got rid of him and kept your old crew cause they never would have gotten the chance to mutiny you, you'd maybe have a bigger reputation and a lot more treasure and feats, what else?"

"What do you mean what else?"

Teague shrugged. "What else? You have your reputation still, it's still nothing to be sniffed at, you have a new more trustworthy crew, you have a lot of treasure and plunder, what else?"

"I'd have..."

"Yes?"

"Well..."

"You can't even lie about having her. You know you wouldn't."

"No I don't. I could still have Bridget."

"Could you? Let's break it down, shall we? You met Bridget in the Harrison's mansion, why were you there?"

"I was stealing maps."

"How did you get in?"

"I was pretending to be a Captain called Walter Savage."

"How did you know about this Walter Savage?"

"I stowed away on his ship."

"Which you never would have been doing if you had the Pearl."

"That's not even...There are other ways I could have met her."

"There are. Definitely. But would you have treated her and respected her the way you did if you had a huge ship and a crew like the one you had around you? Or would your fear of looking soft in front of them and the fear of losing your reputation have ruined everything and possibly her because you know as well as I do, if you played your old tricks with her, you would have ruined her. Would all those factors have hindered you and never have given you what you have now? Of course they would have and you know it. You never would have considered Bridget as a relationship as opposed to just another lass in another port if you had everything you blame me for taking away from you. You needed to have nothing. Because when you had nothing, you needed to have something. And Bridget turned out to be that something."

Jack frowned, speechless and walked out of the cabin.

_I don't even know what to think anymore.

* * *

_

Jack walked into his cabin later that night, finally done with everything for the day, expecting to finally be able to talk to Bridget but seeing her asleep in the bed.

He walked over to her, lying slightly behind her as she was faced away from him. "Bridget? Luv? Wake up."

He heard Bridget groan. "No Jack, just get into bed." She said, sleepily.

"Okay, you're not in the best mood."

"I'm tired."

"So am I. But it didn't stop me from remembering that no matter how tired you are, you can't sleep without me."

"I can try."

"Why are you mad at me? I've barely seen you all day."

Bridget sighed. "I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at everyone else." She turned to look at him. "We can't get five minutes alone together."

Jack started stroking her cheek. "I'm all yours now. Now will you please tell me this problem of yours?"

"My problem? My problem is any minute there's going to be a knock on that door."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"I will bet you everything I own that..."

Bridget was cut off by the knock and she nodded.

Jack looked at the door and then back to her. "How did you do that?"

"Jack..."

"I'll ignore it." Jack said.

"You know you can't."

"Bridget, the day is over. Anyone who wants me can come back tomorrow."

Another knock.

"Please just answer the door Jack."

"Captain Sparrow?"

Bridget frowned. A French female accent?

"Okay, maybe I'll answer the door." Bridget said. She got up and opened the door. "Yes?"

"I am looking for..."

"I'm busy." Jack said, not even bothering to look at the door.

"You do not understand Captain Sparrow." The girl said. "Your brother is in trouble."

Jack looked at the girl to realise she was one of the prostitutes from earlier.

Bridget looked at Jack quickly. "Go."

Jack was up and leaving the cabin in a second. "I'll be back."

"Be careful."

Jack left the cabin and Bridget walked over to the bookshelf, taking a book down and opening it. She wouldn't be sleeping tonight.

* * *

Bridget heard another knock on her door a while later and walked over to answer it.

"David."

"Is Captain Sparrow here?"

Bridget frowned. "No. Why?"

"I thought I should let him know that his brother is back."

Bridget frowned. "What?"

"Yes, he just came onboard."

"But where's Jack?"

"I asked you that."

"Did Jonathan look hurt?"

"The opposite. I saw him bring three women into his room. I think Captain Sparrow should know that there are people on his ship without his permission."

Bridget huffed, realising Jonathan's con. "Okay, don't worry about it. I'll tell him."

Bridget left the cabin and walked down the gangplank along the docks to find Teague's ship. He'd be much better at handling those two than she would. But it was a lot harder than she thought. She couldn't see the ship anywhere.

Bridget walked over to the harbourmaster. "Excuse me, where is the Misty Lady?"

He looked at her with a frown. "That ship left a while ago, mademoiselle."

Bridget frowned. "It did?"

"Oui."

Bridget looked out at the town. Where was Jack?

"Did you see a man go into town? He was wearing a red bandana and blue coat?"

The harbourmaster shrugged. "Maybe."

Bridget huffed and took out a few coins, giving them to him. "Well?"

"Captain Sparrow walked into the town and into that tavern." The man said pointing.

Bridget walked over to the tavern to see it was actually quite a fancy looking place. But she froze when she heard a familiar voice. She walked over to a wooden crate, standing on it to get a look in the veiled window. Through the purple veil, she saw a face which made her heart stop.

"...I did not come to France to relax and have a little time to myself you nitwits! He is here and I want him found! I am no where near finished with him."

Bridget's eyes widened. They came to France to find Jonathan too? This was bad.

Lyons glared at his men. "He is somewhere on this island! Find him! Now!"

Lyons men rushed off and Bridget hid so they couldn't see her as they left the building. When they were gone, she went back to looking in the window to see Lyons demeanour had completely changed. He looked completely refined and he had an almost cheerful face. It just made him all the more terrifying. He seemed like a happy and jovial man. But a twisted kind of happy.

Bridget felt the wood snap from under her and she went through, her foot getting ripped open by the jagged edges. Bridget placed her hand over her mouth quickly as she let go of the ledge and swung around, her back hitting the wall. She had to stop herself from screaming in excruciating pain.

_Oh. My. God!_

_Shut up, shut up! Don't make any noise!_

_So much pain!_

_Oh shut up! It's just a little cut!_

Bridget looked down with teary eyes at her gashed open foot.

_Okay, not little but you've been in pain before! Don't become a wimp now!_

_Shut up! I'm in pain!_

_Oh God, oh God, oh God!_

Bridget bit down on her lip hard as she realised the only way to get back to the Pearl was walking. On her feet. Both of them.

_How the hell am I going to manage that?_

Bridget timidly tried to put pressure on her foot but the second she did, she nearly screamed in pain.

_Damnit! Damnit! Damnit!_

_Stupid damn foot!_

_Oh my God!_

_I hate my foot!_

"Bridget?"

_Thank God!_

Bridget looked down the street to see Jack frowning at her. Bridget shushed him quickly and signalled him over. She couldn't help leave out a frantic whisper.

"Jack! Get over here now!"

Jack rushed over to her and when he could finally see her feet, he spotted the gash and blood pumping down her foot and onto the ground.

"Bloody hell." Jack whispered, grabbing her quickly and lifting her bridal style. "What happened? What are you doing?"

Bridget wrapped her arms around his neck and signalled to the window and Jack looked in, his eyes widening at the sight of the man. "Not good."

She indicated to the now broken crate. She saw Jack grimace.

"Ow."

Bridget nodded. "Extremely."

"Okay," Jack said comfortingly as he began to walk. "I'll get you back to the Pearl in no time."

Bridget left out a breath. "Thank you."

Jack got her back to the ship and into their cabin where he lay Bridget on the bed and went about getting bandages.

"How are you feeling luv?" Jack asked. "Drowsy? Faint?"

"I'm fine." Bridget said but her voice sounded strained as if forcing herself to not scream. "Jonathan's here."

Jack got over to the bed and brought her foot to lie on his thigh. He looked up at her. "He is? Let me guess, he's not alone?"

"Three women."

Jack's jaw tensed. "I'd respect him if I wasn't planning on killing him."

Jack sighed and looked down at Bridget's foot to inspect it. Bridget saw him cringe.

"What?" Bridget asked. "What is it?"

"Nothing. It's nothing." Jack said. "There's just a bit of wood still in your cut. I'll have to get it out."

Bridget looked at him with a terrified expression. "That's nothing?"

"You saw me get a bullet taken out and that was a much smaller hole. You'll be fine. You've been through worse."

"Have I? Have I!" Bridget leant her head back onto the head board. "Can't you knock me out for this? Just hit me or something?"

Jack frowned at her with a straight expression. "No. No, I really can't do that. Look, you'll be fine."

"Okay." Bridget said. "Just do it."

"Okay." Jack said. "Want something to bite on?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Just take it out!"

Jack pulled the wood out quickly with the tweezers and Bridget let out a strangled moan.

"Sorry luv but it's gone." Jack said. "Now, it's just a case of rum and stitching it up."

"Oh God..." Bridget said. "Okay."

Jack nodded and got to work. Bridget let out a strangled cry when he applied the rum but only occasionally let out a groan and a few tears but she was much better than Jack expected. He wrapped her foot with the bandages. When he was done, he looked up at her.

"You alright luv?"

Bridget nodded, not trusting herself to talk.

"Well, you're not going to be able to walk for a while." Jack said. "Unless I get you crutches."

"I don't want to be laid up again."Bridget said. "I've spent too much time in here on my own."

"Crutches it is then." Jack said before looking up at her. "Now what in the world were you doing out on your own at night? Following Lyons, no less!"

"What? Jack, I was...I didn't mean to come upon him but I was just..."

"Bridget." Jack reprimanded. "What did I say to you about walking through a town at night on your own?"

Bridget rolled her eyes. "I'm a grown woman Jack."

"The last time I saw you walking alone at night, you were absconded by Nelson. It has made me a little jittery over you. As you can see and definitely feel, I was right."

"And I proved in Singapore when I found out about Sao Feng and Barbossa's deal that I'm capable of taking care of myself."

Jack poked her foot.

"Ow!"

Jack looked up quickly when Bridget burst into tears.

"Bridget?" Jack said, panicking. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."

Bridget shook her head, stemming her tears with her hand. "No, it's not my foot. I'm sorry. It's just..." Bridget looked up at him. "My curse is back."

Jack sighed, realising that not only now proved it, their entire day had. "If it's back, it's back. We'll work around it like we always did."

Jack realised what he was saying. He could say 'we' all he liked but he wasn't the one who was constantly getting hurt, he wasn't the one whose life was in danger every day without cause or reason, not to mention the guilt of always wondering was his curse the reason bad things happened to everyone around him.

"I just thought we beat it." Bridget said sadly. "I thought we could finally have a normal relationship where I wasn't giving you an extra thing to worry about every day on top of everything else."

"Bridget I'm always going to worry about you."

"Maybe it's not me you should worry about."

Jack frowned. "What?"

"Jack, I heard Lyons talking to his men about how he came here to find Jonathan. About how he wasn't finished with him."

Jack froze at the words, coming to one conclusion very quickly.

"We need to leave."

* * *

**This chapter took so much work for some reason! I was taking stuff out and putting stuff in and cutting entire dialogues(I cut like a nine page scene between mainly Barbossa and Bridget which was quite funny but not essential right now!) and wow, so glad I got it done! I got everything in here I needed including what a lot of people were curious about, Ana and Raymond!**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!  
**


	53. Wedding Announcement

**Thank You to trainsgirl13, lori, jadorejohnny, Bmangaka, linalove, xBelekinax, Pirate Fangirl, Pirate's Bonny Lass, you can rush science, runs with myths, Midnight LeAnn and Captain Roxxi!**

**To lori: I have a feeling Jack isn't rushing to introduce Bridget to Jonathan and if he did, there's not a good chance Jonathan would remember!**

**To Pirate Fangirl: She is, poor thing. And yes, I'm sorry. The curse is back!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates**

**Here's Chapter 53!  
**

"Jack?"

"Give me a minute."

"But Jack..."

"Bridget, I am very busy."

"I know that but..."

Jack huffed and walked over to her as she stood at the door of the cabin. "I will speak to you when I can. Rest your foot."

Jack walked away and Bridget sighed, closing the door. He was so busy trying to give the newly awakened crew orders and get the Pearl at sea as quickly as possible that he didn't have time to breathe. Bridget had been trying to get his attention for a while now but he just simply couldn't give it to her at this time.

"Captain, why are we in such a rush to get out of here?" Gibbs asked, hurrying up the gangplank after getting the men who were on land.

"We have company here. Very bad company."

"Well then why don't we fight them?" Raymond asked from where he was readying the sails.

Jack couldn't risk fighting Lyons. Lyons wanted Jonathan and he'd have his men fight the Pearl's crew and make getting Jonathan his prime target. Jack couldn't risk it even if he had an upper hand. And he didn't even know if he had that. The Pearl could win but Jonathan could still die.

"If you want to stay and take them on, by all means, go right ahead." Jack said before going up to the helm where Will was at the wheel with Gibbs following him.

"Who is this enemy?" Gibbs asked.

"Lyons."

Gibbs grimaced. "I can see your reasoning."

"If we were back in the Caribbean, we might stand a chance but this is another ambush. I'd be weary with anyone but with Lyons..."

"I'll get the men to work faster."

"Good thinking."

Jack's mind eased somewhat when he felt the Pearl begin to move and sail out but he wouldn't feel completely relaxed for a long time yet.

They were just beginning to get to open sea when Jack saw Elizabeth running up to him.

"We left France."

"We did."

"So, England."

"Elizabeth..."

"Jack, no! It'll only take a few days!"

Jack took the wheel off Will. "Talk to your fiancé."

"About what?"

"Tell your Captain," Elizabeth said. "That England is an option."

"I'm your Captain too."

"Not right now."

"Then get off my ship."

"Jack..." Will said.

"You promised we could stop over there." Elizabeth said.

"No I didn't. I said I'd think about it."

"But you didn't."

He turned to Will. "She's got me there."

Will walked over to Elizabeth and led her down from the helm, promising to speak to Jack. He walked back up to Jack.

"Why can't we just go to England for a few days?"

"Because he's not there. You know it and I know it."

"I know but it would at least ease her mind."

"William, England is a big place. If he's not in one place, she'll think he's in another and I have to get back to the Caribbean."

"Because this Lyons person is following you?"

"Exactly."

"Well then, where better to go but to England?"

Jack frowned. "What?"

"Well this Lyons person will be expecting you to go straight back to the Caribbean because that's where you live. So that's where he'll go. He'll go to Shipwreck Cove and Tortuga and all the regular places. But if you go to England first, he's getting to those places too early. He'll be gone from there before you even get to them. Then it can be you that's following him to attack instead of being followed and attacked."

Jack thought about it. "You do realise that it will kill her when she realises that he's not there and still very much in the Caribbean where his life is in danger if it hasn't been already?"

Will frowned. "Why are you so sure he's not there?"

Jack huffed. "You have to swear not to say anything..."

"Of course."

"Will, I'm serious."

"Look, I didn't tell her about Bridget. You can trust me."

"I think I know where he is."

"What!"

"Shh!"

Will looked around before lowering his voice. "What?"

"Look, I'm not sure but I think I do."

"Where?"

"Well I realised when she was saying that he'd have nowhere to go but Tortuga but a Governor wouldn't be quick to stay in Tortuga. But then I thought that yes it is true that a Governor wouldn't be quick to stay in Tortuga unless it was the Governor of Tortuga..."

"You think he's become the Governor of Tortuga?"

Jack looked at Will tiredly. "It's really taxing to talk to you sometimes. He hasn't become the Governor of Tortuga, you ninny. He went to the Governor of Tortuga! No one would expect it."

"Tortuga has a Governor?"

"Tortuga is a port just like Port Royal or Port Carmen. It's just been overrun by fun people. Like Port Carmen."

Will's eyes widened. "I have to tell Elizabeth."

He made to hurry away but Jack pulled him back by the collar. "What did I just say?"

"But why not?" Will asked, rubbing his neck.

"Because it's a theory, not a certainty. Tortuga might have a Governor like Port Carmen but it's still a town that's been run over by pirates."

"But Port Carmen was overrun by you."

"Tortuga was overrun by people like me. Port Carmen still has a Governor and so does Tortuga. But whereas I overtook Port Carmen to get my woman, Tortuga was overtaken because the Governor had an affinity for rum as much as the pirates who rose up. So he took the sacking a lot better than Harrison. Took it in his stride and just went along with it."

"So he just drinks with the pirates and has a good time instead of trying to restore order?"

"If he tried to restore order, he'd be killed. A lot more pirates there than I used."

"You think Elizabeth's father is with him?"

"Well it would make sense. It's the smart thing to do. Eldridge is the...black sheep of the Governor circle..."

"Understandably."

"The others just pretend he doesn't exist and it suits him because half the time, he prefers not to be found. No one ever knows where he is. Not even..."

"The East India Trading Company."

"He'll be somewhere in Tortuga but in a tavern, in a house, in an inn, you'd be lucky to find him but it's not really worth anyone's time to try. Most of the time. But if Swann went searching for him..."

"He'd get hidden too."

"Exactly."

"It's the perfect hiding place."

"Exactly."

"Beckett wouldn't suspect this?"

"Eldridge is a Governor by title, not by station anymore. He has no power. So it seems. Except he does. He has power because he has handy connections. Just not the ones most Governor's have. He has pirate connections. He's seemingly useless to those higher ups not in the know. But he is a connection Swann has and he's in there with the pirates. And they have power. Beckett wouldn't even consider Eldridge as important and wouldn't suspect Swann of cooperating with pirates."

"Let's hope Governor Swann is smart enough to."

"Let's."

"So what are we going to do about England?"

"What you said about eluding Lyons does make sense..."

"But if it hurts Elizabeth..."

"She's the one who suggested it."

"Well if she knew this..."

"But she won't because you swore not to tell her."

"You're putting me into a very sticky situation. After all, weren't you in a state because Bridget hid a secret about your father from you? Now you're asking me to do the same to Elizabeth."

Jack thought about it and huffed. "Elizabeth, get up here!"

Elizabeth walked over and Will looked at Jack. "Thank you."

"Shut it, whelp."

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked when she got up.

"Will got you your way, we're going to England."

Elizabeth beamed, wrapping her arms around Will's neck, hugging him tightly. "You are the best!"

"Anything to help you." Will said but was glaring at Jack over Elizabeth's shoulder.

Jack shrugged and mouthed to Will. "I'm a hypocrite."

* * *

Bridget looked up from her book when there a knock on the door. She looked down at herself in her nightdress.

"Who is it?"

"Ragetti, miss."

"Oh, hold on a minute."

Bridget got up to get her robe quickly but leant on her foot. "Oh, Damnit. Ow. Ow." She grabbed her robe and pulled it on quickly, sitting back on the bed. "Ow, ow, ow. Come in."

Ragetti opened the door and poked his head in to see her sitting on the bed before walking in.

"I just came to give you your breakfast." He said, handing the porridge to her. "I heard about your foot and decided if you couldn't come to breakfast, it'd have to come to you and since I'm trying to get back on Captain Jack's good side..."

"Thank you." Bridget said with a smile. She looked down at the food before looking back up at him. "Did you make this?"

"Aye. Captain Jack put meself and Pintel on breakfast duty a while ago and well, we ain't great cooks but no one else here is either except for...well, you."

Bridget smiled, thinking back to a memory of her and Jack.

_"Who made this?"_

_"Yours truly."_

_"Really?"_

_"Aye, it's become a custom for everyone on the ship to take turns."_

_"And how's that working out?"_

_"Not well."_

Bridget shook her head, amused.

_Liar._

"Well if that's all miss..." Ragetti said.

"You don't have to call me miss." Bridget said. "None of the other crew members do. Bridget is fine."

"But Captain Jack..."

"Won't mind, trust me. Actually, I'm quite bored in here all on my own. Why don't you talk to me for a while?"

Ragetti hesitated. "I don't know if..."

"Jack won't mind." Bridget said. Truthfully, she'd wanted to find something out for a long time.

"Alright then." Ragetti said, sitting in a chair next to the bed.

"I have a question for you."

"What is it?"

"Why did you decide to mutiny Jack?"

"I have to go." Ragetti said, getting up quickly.

"No, wait." Bridget said, halting his movements. "This isn't an interrogation or Jack making me find out, just my curiosity. I mean, wasn't he a good Captain?"

Ragetti shrugged. "Captain Barbossa offered us better."

"How?"

"He said we'd get equal share of the treasure if we made him the Captain."

"But surely you'd get an equal share if Jack were the Captain too."

"Captain Barbossa offered us more of everything. Treasure, drink..." Ragetti hesitated.

"Women?"

"Aye. He said he could give us things Captain Jack never even heard of. It turned out the only thing he gave us was a nasty curse."

"So you regret mutinying Jack?"

"Well, we would have gotten the curse with him too..."

Bridget nodded. "At least he got out of that."

Ragetti nodded. "In a way, you could say we saved his life."

"I wouldn't go that far." Bridget said. "You did leave him for dead on an island."

"Well that was Captain Barbossa's idea."

"So I've gathered."

"Had to say though, it were some shock seeing him come back in the Isla De Muerta. Even more of a shock when he appeared again after the second mutiny. Then another shock when Captain Teague picked up the Pearl's crew and you appeared."

"Really?"

"Captain Jack never seemed like the type to have just the one bird."

"Well, I'm the first."

"Oh definitely. He were me Captain for two years and even when we were in a tavern it weren't just one prostitute. Always two. Or three. Or even..."

"I understand, thank you."

Ragetti nodded. "But I must admit, working here now is much better than when we had the curse. Maybe we should have kept Captain Jack after all."

Bridget thought about the circumstances under which she and Jack met. "Maybe not."

"Eh?"

She realised. "Oh nothing. Just mumbling to myself."

"Can I ask a question, miss?"

Bridget looked at him.

"Bridget..."

"Go on."

"You know, Dave? David?"

Bridget nodded. "Yes."

"Well, she's...what's her real name?"

Bridget bit the inside of her cheek to refrain from smiling and making Ragetti feel embarrassed. "Why don't you ask her?"

"Oh, I've never spoken to her."

"Well why don't you?"

"Well, I...It's not really...I couldn't...I have to go." Ragetti said, getting up quickly and going to the door. "Nice talking to you, mi...Bridget."

Ragetti left and Bridget smiled.

"Aww..."

"What are you awing about?" Jack asked, walking into the cabin.

"Oh, nothing." Bridget said.

"Okay, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Jack collapsed on the bed, utterly exhausted. The Pearl was at open sea, heading for England now so Jack could focus on what Bridget wanted.

"Oh, you're ready to talk to me now, are you?"

Jack huffed. "I was kind of busy, Bridget. I would think you'd understand that."

"Oh I do Jack but you know who I don't think is going to understand very well? The three prostitutes in your brother's room who you've essentially just kidnapped. And I don't think it's going to be the language barrier they'll be struggling with either."

Jack opened his eyes quickly. "Oh bugger."

"A bit."

Jack sat up quickly. "Bloody hell! We have to turn back!"

"Jack, if we turn back, you're risking your brother's life."

"We can't steal three prostitutes away from their home."

"True..."

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?"

"What!"

"If you knew..."

"I tried to tell you! You wouldn't listen to me!"

"When it's something this important, make me listen."

"And how was I supposed to do that? I can't even walk because of my stupid, ow!" Bridget said as she took her annoyance out on her foot but in slapping her leg, her foot had flopped causing a lot of pain in her stitches."

"Alright, don't kill yourself." Jack said, getting a pillow and lifting her foot gently to place the pillow under it. "Look, we're on our way to England so..."

"Why are we going to England?"

"Elizabeth wants to look for her father there."

"I thought you said her father was in Tortuga?"

"She doesn't know that and Will made the very good point that going to England would be a move Lyons wouldn't expect. So if we go there and then before going back to the Caribbean, stop off at France again, we could leave them off then. It'll only be a few days."

Bridget frowned. "You want to keep them onboard?"

Jack smirked. "Is someone jealous?"

"Jack, these women mightn't want to stay onboard."

"They should have thought about that before sneaking onboard a pirate ship that might sail off at any time."

"They might have a home or God forbid, children that are waiting for their mother's."

Jack thought about it and huffed. "I love you but you make it very difficult to be inconsiderate."

Bridget smiled. "I should hope so."

Jack got up. "I better go tell lover boy."

"I think he probably feels the waves."

"Then he's coming to find me."

Jack left the cabin and walked below deck and sure enough, ran into Jonathan.

"What are we doing at sea?"

"Just woken up, have you?"

"Why did you leave France?"

"Circumstance arose. Needed to leave."

"Jack, I have three women in my room who weren't planning on moving to the Caribbean."

Jack frowned at how Jonathan just confessed to going against Jack's rules. "You weren't supposed to have any women in your room."

"Yes, well I do and you've just taken them hostage."

"Well we're going to England. They'll be home in a few days."

"You can't do this!"

"Why not? I thought you'd like having your girls around."

"Not the day after."

"Done with them now, are you?"

Jonathan scoffed. "Like you're one to talk about decency."

"Excusez-moi?" The girl Jack recognised as Celeste came up behind them in very little clothing. "Why are we at sea?"

"Because you snuck onto a pirate ship that could leave at any moment against the Captain's orders." Jack said. "We can't turn back to France but we're going to England and then back to France. You'll be home in a few days."

"Why can't we turn back?" Jonathan asked.

"Because of why we left."

"Why did you leave?"

"Lyons is there and looking for you. So he's either realised you're gone by now and if we go back, we'll sail right into his eye line or he hasn't realised and if we sail back, he'll hear of the Black Pearl being on the horizon and coming into port. Going back to France brings us straight into his hands."

"We could beat him in a battle."

"How do you know? You can barely stand from all the drink."

"Same with you."

"We can't turn back."

"We need to go back to drop them off." Jonathan said.

"Non, monsieur Jonathan." Celeste said with a smile. "We would be delighted to stay on the Black Pearl! I don't think many prostitutes can boast being taken on a trip with the Sparrow brothers. It will be...wonderful. For both of you, I can assure." She said in a sultry voice with a wink to the both of them. She walked in between the two brothers. "We might not have money to pay for the room and board but I'm sure we can think of a few things to show you how thankful we are for your hospitality."

Jack looked at Jonathan. "There is going to be retribution for this. You're not getting off with breaking the rules and for every day they're on board, that counts as a day you broke the rules. I assume you know how to swab the decks?"

"Jack..."

"Good."

Jack walked up on deck and into his cabin to Bridget, not paying attention to the conversation the crew was having.

"I'm telling you, if they was engaged, they'd tell us."

"Well, they've barely had the time. They probably want to make a big celebration out of it."

"It ain't an engagement ring."

Ana had only heard the last bit of the conversation and huffed. "Are you all still going on about that? It's not true."

"How do you know? The Captain and his lass could very well be engaged." Matelot said.

"Oh, I have no doubt they are. Definitely." Kursar nodded.

"No." Duncan said. "Nothing's been announced yet. Just because we've seen Bridget sporting a new ring on her finger and some of the more romantic and girly of you have gotten it into your heads that it's an engagement ring does not mean it's true."

"It ain't girly to see a ring on a ring finger and put two and two together to come out with four." Moises said.

"You can count? No one ever knew that."

"Funny."

"The more sane of us," Quartetto said to Ana. "Are thinking that it's just a ring."

Ana scoffed. "Exactly. There's no way they're engaged."

"Why not?" Ladbroc said. "What'd be so different if they got married and the way they act now? It'd just mean the Captain doesn't have to deal with as many ploys to get her away from him."

"No, Bridget would have told me." Ana said.

"Why?" Marty asked. "When was the last time you talked to either of them? You don't talk to anyone anymore except Raymond."

"That is not true!"

"Yes it is." Moises said. "When was the last time you talked to Bridget?"

"Well, I..."

"Or David?"

"That is..."

"When was the last time you spoke to any of us?"

Ana looked at the men who looked up at her expectantly before huffing and walking away.

"She is after getting quite moody since she started seeing him." Quartetto said.

"Ana's always moody." Duncan pointed out.

"Not like that, she ain't. She used to be moody but in a funny way, now she's just annoyed all the time."

"Well there ain't anything any of us can do. What Ana does is Ana's business. She wouldn't listen to us anyway."

"That reminds me of another person on this ship."

"If Charles don't listen to Norrington, he ain't going to listen to any of us."

"Shame. I mean I like me drink as much as anyone else but Charles ain't going to have a place on this ship much longer if he just drinks all day and don't work. No one can afford it. And imagine him in a battle, he'd fall over and stab himself."

Norrington huffed as he overheard the speculation and walked over to the cabin door, knocking on it. He jumped a little when he heard the very loud cursing that came from the other side.

The door opened quickly. "What do you want?" Jack asked, trying to hold onto his sanity.

"To help Charles and your brother in the process. Now, are you going to cooperate or not?"

Jack's jaw tensed. "Fine. We can work together and try and sort them out but later on. Not now."

"Why not now?"

"Because not now!" Jack said, closing the door.

Norrington rolled his eyes and walked away.

"You haven't been to see me in a long time, James Norrington." Tia said, coming up behind him.

Norrington looked at her. "I've been busy."

"I know. But are you no longer interested in what might lie in store?"

"I don't want to know what might lie in store. I want to know what definitely lies in store. I want to know if I'm going to be a pirate forever or if I can regain my station as a Commodore."

"I told you before; I cannot give you your future."

"Just a future?"

"One of many. Nothing is set in stone for James Norrington yet."

"These abstract clues mean nothing to me."

"I gave you a clue dat is not so abstract."

"To you, maybe. But 'find a key to a heart' does not really put everything into perspective for me."

"It will."

"When?"

"When you don't tink it will."

"That is not helpful."

"It will be." Tia said, walking away.

"When?"

"I already told you."

"A date would be nicer."

"I never said I was nice." Tia said before she disappeared below deck.

Norrington huffed.

_A key to a heart?_

_Something about love?_

_I'm not in love with anyone and I am not looking. I just want some security in my future._

_Well if one thing is for certain, my love life has never been secure._

_And as it turns out, neither is any other aspect of my life._

_Fantastic._

_A key to a heart? _

_What does that mean?

* * *

_

Bridget was in the galley after having decided that despite Jack's protestations; maybe she should start doing the cooking again. After all, Jack was asleep up in the cabin so Bridget decided to leave him that way.

"Hello Bridget."

Bridget looked up from where she was sitting, her foot not letting her stand and if she did, her crutch would use up a hand she'd probably need, to see David come into the galley. "Oh hello David."

"Do you need any help?"

"Oh, thank you. You can chop those." Bridget said, pointing to the vegetables.

David nodded, sitting down across from her and began chopping.

"So, how are you David?"

"Fine. I just..." Bridget's hand slipped and the knife she was holding cut her hand when David let out an excited scream, petrifying her.

"Aw, damnit..." Bridget said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." David said, going to get a clean cloth for Bridget's hand.

"No David, it's fine. Really. I'm fine. But what are you screaming about?"

"That!" David said, pointing at the ring on Bridget's finger. "I didn't know. Congratulations."

Bridget frowned. "What?"

"What is all the shouting in here?" Barbossa asked, coming into the galley.

"Nothing." Bridget said. "Absolutely nothing."

"Look!" David said, holding up Bridget's uninjured hand to display the ring.

Barbossa sneered. "What the hell is that?"

"They're engaged." David said excitedly.

"What!" Barbossa barked.

"What?" Bridget said, looking at David quickly.

"Isn't it wonderful?"

"You two are...getting married?" Barbossa seemed genuinely disgusted as if he expected more from Jack or something.

Bridget frowned. "What we're doing is none of your business."

"Listen you two are bad enough, we don't need you acting like Turner and Swann. No one needs to see that."

"Look, if Jack and I decide to get married, we won't be taking you into consideration."

Barbossa smirked. "Oh if, is it? Not when? Well..."

Bridget huffed. "You have to get a life and ship of your own and stop interfering so much in Jack's."

"Jack took my life, he brought this on himself."

David looked at Bridget. "So you're not getting married?"

"No, we're not. See, no diamond." Bridget said, holding up the ring.

"It's a really pretty ring though." David said, taking Bridget's hand to look at it.

"Thank you." Bridget said.

"Do you think you and Captain Jack will ever get married?"

"Oh, I don't..." Bridget stopped when she heard Barbossa chuckling. "Are you still here?"

"Still." Barbossa said before turning to David. "It shall be a frosty day in hell before you see Jack Sparrow as a husband."

"Oh really?" Bridget asked.

"Being tied down to one woman for..."

"He's already committed to one woman in case you haven't been paying attention for the last few months."

"And he can leave you any time he wants. If you trap him into a marriage..."

"Amazingly some people don't see it as entrapment."

"He'll act out because Jack Sparrow doesn't like to be tied down. And acting out from a marriage? That'll take a lot of prostitutes."

"You do realise you don't know Jack half as well as you think you do?"

"You do realise that just because you've shared his bed for a couple of months don't mean you know him any better? Jack Sparrow and marriage do not mix..."

"He already proposed." Bridget said, cutting Barbossa off.

"He did?" David asked, getting excited again.

"And it was me that said no."

Barbossa smirked. "Oh so it isn't a case of Jack being afraid of commitment, it's you being loose."

"What!" How did he come to that conclusion?

"Why did you say no?" David asked. "Don't you love him?"

"No, I do love him..." Bridget said, not liking how confused everything was getting.

"You see David..." Barbossa began.

"Oh for the love of..."

"Most women dream of getting married but there are some women, well whores, who don't see it as a necessity in the world. Bridget wouldn't be what we call, classy."

"Because you'd know all about class." Bridget said sarcastically. "Listen, I realise your mind is probably letting you down in your old age but let me tell you something, just because every woman tells you they're waiting for marriage doesn't mean it's true, it just means they don't want to touch you. It's called an excuse and they're lucky to have one."

Barbossa smirked and began to walk out of the galley. "Whore."

"Decrepit."

"Tramp."

Bridget was about to shout something else but Barbossa was gone. She sighed and turned to David. "I'll get the last word in one of these days."

David frowned. "Why don't you and Captain Barbossa get along?"

Bridget frowned. "Do you?"

"He's nice to me."

"What?"

"Well he did take me on when apparently he knew I was a girl because...well, everyone did."

Bridget nodded. "That is true." She was getting very confused and she didn't like it. "Let's just get back to work, shall we?"

* * *

Jack left his cabin, wondering where its other inhabitant had gone to. Especially when she wasn't supposed to be walking. He looked around the deck but couldn't see her. But he did see Norrington. He walked over.

"Now is as good a time as any, I suppose."

Norrington nodded. "Alright then. I'll fetch Charles."

Norrington walked away and Jack wondered how he'd get Jonathan away from three prostitutes.

* * *

"Where's the rum?" Jonathan asked, following Jack into the galley.

"Sit down."

Jonathan realised. "I'm leaving."

He turned but Jack pushed him onto the bench. "You're staying."

"You can't..."

"I can, I did and I'll do it again. Shut it."

Jonathan huffed. "What do you want?"

"There's someone on the ship I think you should get to know."

"Who?"

Norrington walked into the galley with Charles behind him.

"Where's the rum?"

Jack grimaced.

_Having the same plan as Norrington? Not good._

"Sit down for a moment." Norrington said and Charles sat.

Norrington walked over to Jack. "Now, what?"

"You're asking me?" Jack asked.

"I agreed to work with you because I was all out of ideas."

"I agreed to work with you because I had no ideas."

"Well you're a lot of help, really."

"What do you want me to do? Say rum is bad? It's not."

"Then why not let them stay the way they are?"

"Because they're drinking all me rum."

"Purely selfish, I shouldn't be surprised."

"Purely haughty when you have no right or privilege to be..."

"Sparrow, you..."

"What? Remember James, I'm your Captain."

"Don't remind me."

The barking distracted the two from their argument and Norrington looked down at the jail dog.

"Fantastic..."

Norrington looked up at Jack's tired tone to see what he had been looking at.

Both men were gone.

"I'm checking me rum..." Jack muttered, leaving the galley.

Norrington huffed.

Perfect.

* * *

It was evening now and the crew were down in the galley but Jack was busy up on deck looking for...

"Behind you."

Jack turned around to see Bridget smiling at him, using the crutch and hopping over to him.

"Well look at you up and walking." Jack said before he grabbed her around the waist in both arms and lifted her feet off the ground slightly. "Though you shouldn't be."

Bridget smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I said I was sick of being stuck in that cabin. What's a little pain for a day in the sun?"

Jack nodded. "Okay. But if that little pain becomes a big infection then what are we going to do?"

"Have anymore precious family heirlooms we can barter with to witch doctors?" Bridget joked.

Jack didn't find it funny. "I'm still hoping I can get that necklace back.

"No, Jack I was joking. This," She displayed the ring on her finger. "Is enough for me. Don't try to get the necklace back. I want giving it away for you to mean something."

Jack let her down slightly but kept his arm around her waist tightly, supporting her enough to let her walk without hurting her foot too much. They began walking along the deck.

"I don't like you not having that necklace."

"I didn't like you with an infected stab wound. Not having that necklace can't kill me."

"I'm fine now."

"And as payment for that, a necklace was traded. So that's that. There are more important things you can worry about as opposed to some jewellery."

"Don't remind me."

"Have you spoken to Norrington?"

"I have actually. And then we tried to speak to the rum soaked twosome."

"Really?" Bridget said, looking at him. "And?"

"And it didn't go well. They are now in the middle of quite an enjoyable looking drinking session together."

"You left them alone together? With access to rum?"

"Not the wisest of moves."

Bridget smiled. "Rum and prostitutes. Bet they're having a ball."

Jack grimaced. "Do you think Charles went with one of the prostitutes?"

They stopped walking and Bridget looked up at him. "Oh, I was just...Well, I mean, I don't know. You've actually spoken to him more than I have. What do you think?"

"I think rum and prostitutes make very happy sailors," Bridget raised an eyebrow. "When those men are not in very happy relationships already with the best woman in the world. But when those men have been burned and the woman they actually want is unavailable, well those prostitutes seem to..."

"Get very friendly?"

"Seem like a viable option."

Bridget sighed and they began walking again. "Well that is..."

"None of our business. What Charles does is his business. As long as he does his work and doesn't mess up me ship and drink all me rum, his private life is his to live. It's his life and not my right to get involved in the crew's drama. But right now, he's not doing his work and he is drinking a lot of me rum so until he knocks that habit, I have to be involved a little. But his love life? He's on his own there."

"Is it the same with Ana?"

"Why do you think I haven't tracked her down and demand to know why she's avoiding me and what in the world made her do what she's doing? Because if I want her to stay on as a crewmember, I have to keep me nose out and hope..."

"That she sees sense eventually?"

"Bridget, do you think every member of the crew knows every detail of our relationship?"

Bridget frowned. "No."

"And you don't know every detail of Ana's. It could work really well for her."

"Jack, you didn't see her, didn't speak to her. Something is going on there and it's not anything good."

"Ana could just be..."

"I know you said she can get insecure Jack but I don't know...something just wasn't right about her."

"Do you think I should talk to her?"

"I don't know what it'd achieve."

"Neither do I. It's why I haven't."

Bridget sighed. "Can we sit down?"

"Well we've walked half the length of the ship. I don't see why not."

They walked over to a couple of crates and sat down.

"How's the foot?"

"Okay. It just got kind of sore."

"Give it." Jack lifted her leg and Bridget turned so her back was up against a large crate and her feet were resting on Jack's thighs as he sat beside her and began rubbing her ankle.

Bridget hesitated. "Jack, I have to tell you something."

Jack frowned. "What is it?"

"It's still about Anamaria and Raymond."

"Aye..."

"I may have had something to do with it."

Jack's head shot up. "What?"

"It may be, possibly, my fault."

"Wait, how did you do that?"

"Well, and don't be mad at me because I know you're not Raymond's biggest fan and you're not happy about him and Anamaria but...I may have been the one who...convinced him to go for it."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Well it was when you were hurt so I was so focused on you and irritated and worried and well...He kept asking me about her and annoying me and made it very, very obvious he fancied her and one day he asked me how I thought he could maybe "get in there with her" and I was focused on you and didn't expect her to ever go for him so I may have given out to him and said I didn't care and if he was any kind of man, he'd just go for it. Apparently that worked and now I feel really, really bad because...well, you know."

"Why did you do that?"

"I don't know!" Bridget said defensively. "I didn't care about him and his problems and I made that very clear when I snapped at him. I thought if he tried Ana would turn him down because of Charles. But she didn't."

"Well she won't now. Ana is acting so proud that she won't admit that this isn't really what she wants."

"How do you know it isn't?"

"Bridget..."

"I know." Bridget sagged. "Just trying to make myself feel better."

"I know Ana. She always complained about men like him."

"I know. It's all my fault." Bridget put her head in her hands. "I feel awful."

Jack sighed. "Don't be too hard on yourself. It's not your fault."

"You just heard the story. Of course it is."

"It's really not."

"Jack..."

"Bridget, it's not your fault."

"And how isn't it?"

"Because it's my fault."

Bridget's head shot up from her hands and she frowned at him. "What?"

Jack sighed. "Remember when we overheard the crew talking about children? Our children?"

Bridget nodded. "Hard to forget."

"Well you were sick in the cabin for a lot of that time but I saw the crew's reactions to their stupidity. Including Ana's."

"And?"

"And she was moping and feeling sorry for herself so to snap her out of it, I shouted at her."

"And said?"

"And said the reason she got into these situations was because she thought about everything too much and never just went for things and if she did, she could actually end up being happy."

"And at the time she was thinking a lot about Charles and trying to get away from those feelings..."

"I never knew Raymond was attempting to sidle up to her at the same time."

"So you drove her into it and I drove him into it?"

"And now there's nothing we can do."

"Can't we?"

"No, we can't."

"But..."

"Luv, the only person who can make those choices is Anamaria and right now, she's not listening to us. Well, you."

"But she can't be happy."

"Probably not but it's her decision."

"It's the wrong decision."

"People said that when I wanted to bring you on board."

"Who?"

"That's not important. What's important is..."

"Who said you shouldn't bring me on board? Was it one of the crew? Because I have been nothing but lovely..."

"Bridget! I didn't listen. You're on board. We're not talking about us right now."

"Right. Sorry." Bridget said. "This is such a mess."

"Yes it is. One we'll just have to sit through and bite our tongues."

"Cotton doesn't have a tongue. Couldn't he do something?"

"No Bridget."

"Damn."

Jack and Bridget stayed on the crates for another while, finally able to just spend time with each other. It wasn't long though before the crew started coming back up on deck.

"Luv?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why are the crew throwing smirks our way?"

Bridget frowned and looked up from Jack's hands to the crew to see that though they were trying to be inconspicuous, they were terrible at it and clearly were all in on something Jack and Bridget didn't know.

"I don't know..."

Jack huffed and called Quartetto over. "What are ye all gawking at, may I ask?"

"Me? I ain't gawking at nothing, Captain. But the rest of the crew are entranced at that." Quartetto said indicating to Bridget.

"What?" Jack asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, not her, no offense..."

"None taken."

"The ring."

Bridget frowned down at the ring before realising. She looked up at Jack. "We're engaged."

"We are?"

"Apparently."

Jack realised what the crew thought. "Do they really think I'm that cheap that I wouldn't even give you a diamond?"

Bridget shrugged. "I don't think they got a good look."

Jack huffed. "Everyone, over here!"

The crew walked over and gathered around their Captain.

Jack held up Bridget's hand. "This is not an engagement ring. We are not engaged, we never have been engaged. We are not getting married and if we were, I would not skimp on a ring and leave out the diamond. I do have some class."

"So, you're not getting married?" Ladbroc asked.

"No." Jack replied.

Bridget frowned when half the crew handed money over to the other half.

"Told you." Duncan said. "Like I said, settling down ain't the Captain's..." He stopped when he saw the look Jack was giving him.

"Didn't I forbid you all from talking about these things when it comes to me?"

The men mumbled and scuttled off back to their duties.

Jack smirked smugly and looked at Bridget who was smirking also. "Why are you smirking?"

"I was just thinking that with all the time you've been kept busy lately and how little time we have together, if you had gone along with it and told them we were engaged, we could probably steal away into the cabin alone for a few days in the guise of the newly engaged lovebirds and no one would disturb us because everyone would say 'leave them alone, they just got engaged'." Bridget smirked wider. "Kind of shot down a really good opportunity there."

Jack's smugness subsided. "Bugger."

* * *

**I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update but I'm afraid this shall be the case for a few weeks as I'm getting quite busy with exams and the like. I'll try to update at least once a week but it might not be that frequent until I finish. I also had a little bit of a setback seeing as the scene between Bridget and Barbossa I mentioned in the last chapter has vanished into thin air. I'm hoping that if I posted this chapter without it, it'll turn up and just be too late. But oh well, there shall be fun in the next chapter with rum and prostitutes and confrontations and such! **

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!  
**


	54. Tonight

**Thank You to trainsgirl13, You cant rush science, shariebery, lori, howlongmustiwait, xBelekinax, Bmangaka, linalove, Pirate's Bonny Lass, Pirate Fangirl and Midnight LeAnn!**

**To lori: I love writing Will and Jack's conversations! They're so much fun! Thanks!**

**To howlongmustiwait: The calm always comes before the storm!**

**To Pirate Fangirl: I'll take it as a word to describe the crew! It's perfect! Lol. We'll see if he's man enough to pursue it! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates**

**Here's Chapter 54!  
**

"If something seems fishy, you do not go towards it. Run away."

"But..."

"No. I'm not postponing any more of my life to save other people. Run away."

"Fine."

"No fighting, no swearing, no taverns..."

"Okay."

"No bribing, no threatening, no pirate like behaviour whatsoever."

"Okay."

"No getting spotted by the docks, no getting kidnapped, no going into dodgy area's to look..."

"Jack! Just because my father is missing does not mean you have to become him! I am smart enough to know what damage could be caused by hinting in any way that I did not get here by honest means. I know not to blurt out the fact that I arrived on the Black Pearl, I know not to mention that I know anything about a Cutler Beckett, I know that Governor's daughter's do not act how I sometimes act, I know that being seen with weapons would understandably look suspicious, I know that I am effectively acting like a spy in a society where any hint of foul play will arouse too much suspicion and believe it or not, I know not to get kidnapped by pirates again!"

Jack nodded. "Jolly good. Off you go, then."

Elizabeth huffed and got up, leaving the cabin to get Will. He and Elizabeth were going to act like they had been saved from Prentiss and brought to land by Norrington's naval ship that was consequently sunk by suspicious means after they had left. Knowing that Governor Swann had been on that ship but gone by the time they had been found, Will and Elizabeth set out looking for him, leading them to England onboard a merchant vessel crossing from the Caribbean to England. They were now looking for Elizabeth's father and hopefully, word would get to Beckett of how they were in England and how they got there which would lead him to believe that they weren't with Jack, reinforced by the fact that the Black Pearl was still in the Caribbean, for all he knew. The search for them and hopefully the search for Governor Swann would be called off in the Caribbean and Beckett would try to get back to England to get to them by which time, Will, Elizabeth, Jack and the Black Pearl would be in the Caribbean again. It was an intricate plan and one slip of the tongue would bring the whole scheme crashing down which was why Jack was quick to make sure Will and Elizabeth, both known for speaking and acting too soon which usually got them into a lot of trouble, were well warned and prepped for their roles in this little act.

Jack looked up to see Bridget walk into the cabin with a plate of fruit in her hand.

"Here, I brought you breakfast." Bridget said, placing the plate in front of him.

"No, thank you." Jack said. "Not very hungry."

Bridget walked behind him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She took a grape from the plate and placed it in Jack's mouth before kissing his cheek. "Don't care."

She continued kissing him and Jack smiled.

"And what has put you in such a good mood?"

Bridget looked at him with a smile. "I can't pour affection on the man I love?"

"You can and I more than appreciate it but I'm still curious."

"Because," Bridget said, taking her arms away and straddling him. "I did a little legwork, well as much as I could manage..."

"How is your foot?" Jack asked. It should have been okay by now considering how long she had been resting it, well how long Jack had made her rest it, but with her curse, he wanted to make sure.

"Much better. Anyway, while you were killing Will and Elizabeth, I ran around to ensure that you would have no disturbances tonight."

Jack smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Oh really? You think we'll have a drama free night?"

"Mhmm, I made sure of it."

"How?"

"Well, I was thinking that with the work you're doing as a very good Captain..."

"Go on."

Bridget smiled. "You're so busy trying to do everything yourself lately that you don't have any time to relax. I went to speak to Gibbs and he said that most of the crew were bound for land with all the rum and women there so that's the crew sorted, I went and spoke to Celeste, Monique and Jeanette..."

"Who?"

"Your brother's girls." Bridget smirked, knowing he knew very well who they were. But at least he was trying to act like he didn't even notice they were in existence even if that was impossible. The Pearl had been very active with the three of those girls running around creating havoc.

"Oh right."

"And put them all on their best behaviour and to make sure your brother stays on his best behaviour. Then I went and spoke to Norrington and since the both of ye together was a complete disaster, Norrington is still watching out for Charles so now, the only person you have to worry about," Bridget said, putting her lips close to his. "Is me."

Jack smirked. "Sounds too good to be true."

"Which usually means it probably is but not this time. Tonight, it is just me and you in this cabin with no enemies or villains or problems or obligations. For all intensive purposes, we are the only people in the world right now."

Jack smiled and kissed her, really, really liking the sound of that.

But then he had a very unpleasant thought. He grimaced. "This isn't going to be our chance to finally talk about everything we've been putting off, is it?"

"No." Bridget said. "None of that tonight. Yes we do have one hundred and one things that need to be discussed but they can wait. We are not going to go down any road tonight that will end up with us killing each other. Only pleasant things."

Jack was surprised to say the least. And delighted. "Oh, I like that. Just you and me for all of tonight..."

"And as much of tomorrow that we can get away with."

Jack chuckled. "I'm falling in love with you all over again. I didn't know that was possible."

Bridget smiled. "Maybe it's because I'm taking tips from Port Carmen."

"What?"

"When we first started seeing each other. There was no stress, no huge problems, no obligations besides the fact that I worked during the day. But my nights belonged exclusively to you."

Jack raised an eyebrow as he smirked. "Oh really? I seem to remember that a lot of my suggestions then went out the window."

"You had one suggestion Sparrow and when I said I belonged to you, I meant my attention. We rarely give each other that anymore and so I think we should."

"You couldn't be more right luv."

* * *

"How could you not tell me!"

Bridget looked up as Ana angrily burst into the cabin later that day. "What?"

"That you and Jack are engaged! I had to hear it from the crew and then I thought no, she would tell me but..."

"Do you actually think for yourself at all anymore?"

Ana frowned at Bridget's calm demeanour and especially, the question. "What?"

"Well, you don't talk to me or Jack anymore and you obviously don't talk to the crew, not even David anymore and you're such a shell of who used to be, I just had to ask."

"What are you on about?"

"The crew have known for quite a while that Jack and I aren't engaged because we told them we weren't. But you still think so. Ana, you really don't bother with anyone else anymore, do you?"

"That is..."

"The truth and you know it. Does he tell you that you can't?"

Ana huffed. "He has nothing to do with this."

Bridget sighed. "Whatever you say."

"Bridget!"

"When was the last time you spoke to Charles?"

"Would you stop bringing him up!"

"No. Every single person on this ship has tried to figure out what set him off and how to help him. Except for you. He's not even your friend anymore?"

"Of course he is."

"Then try and make the effort to help him."

"How? What can I do that apparently no one else can?"

"How am I supposed to know that? I don't know what you two were like together."

"Then why do you think I could help him?"

"I don't know if you can. I'm saying if you were any kind of friend, you would at least try. Just like if I were engaged, I'd tell you myself."

"I just thought..."

"I know what you thought. But Ana, you have to realise that you're my best friend and I'm not telling you these things or not telling you different things because I like seeing you miserable. I am because I want to see you happy."

Ana stayed silent for a few seconds before turning and walking out of the cabin.

"Of course." She muttered seeing who else but Charles looking out at the town.

"Charles."

Charles looked at her. "Hello Ana."

He began to walk away which confused Ana. She walked after him. "Charles?"

"Hmm?"

"Did I do something wrong?"

"What could you have done wrong?"

"I don't know. That's why I'm asking. You usually say more than a sentence to me when you see me, though."

Charles sighed and turned to her. "I just...I don't want to make things uncomfortable."

Ana frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm just saying I don't want to make any trouble for you."

"Trouble? With who?"

Charles frowned. "Well Raymond, of course."

"Raymond? Why would...You think I can't talk to another man just because...that's ridiculous!"

"Is it?" Charles asked; remember Raymond's clear warning that Ana didn't want him near her. Charles knew Ana hadn't said anything in the slightest of that nature to Raymond but he also knew Raymond's type. He wasn't going to bring that on Ana. And besides, like Raymond said, she'd chosen him.

"Of course!" Ana said. "I can talk to whoever I like and that you would stop talking to me just because I...You're obviously not who I thought you were!"

Charles wanted to tell her so much but could he? It could do more hurt to her than good and he definitely did not want that. But she'd made her choice and he didn't have any right to make any judgements on that.

Charles shrugged. "I guess not."

He walked below deck and Ana looked after him with a sad expression.

Raymond walked up on deck and didn't take notice of her expression. "Well hello l..."

"Not now." Ana said, walking below.

"That's all you do anymore."

Ana looked to see that she had passed Gibbs. "What?"

"Huff and puff and storm off. I've seen you do very little else lately."

"I'm getting lectures on how to live my life from you now too?"

"Lord, no." Gibbs shook his head. "Just stating a fact."

"And let me guess, this fact was brought about due to Raymond?"

"I don't know. Was it?"

"That's what everyone is telling me. I get into a relationship with him and it's the worst thing in the world but Jack and Bridget who have nearly killed each other on more than one occasion..."

"Oi, none of that now." Gibbs said, reprimanding.

"What?"

"You ain't got any right to weigh in on their relationship as you've been taught before and you certainly have no right to compare it to yours and you definitely have no right to say yours is the one more stable."

"What? First of all, why not?"

"When you and Raymond have gone through as much as Jack and Bridget have for each other then you can comment on how each relationship matches up. Right now, you seem like a bitter child for doing it."

"Just because Jack and Bridget..."

"When Raymond is willing to die for you and proves it, you can compare. When you're willing to die for him, you can compare. When he's willing to take care of you like Jack did after Bridget's torture or you're willing to take care of him like Bridget did after Jack's ambush and in both cases when the outcome is uncertain, you can compare. When you're willing to raise his child that ain't yours, you can compare. You can't compare now because you don't compare. You're beginners compared to those two. So don't be smart about their relationship when they can easily school you on the subject."

Gibbs walked up on deck and Ana didn't think it was possible, but actually felt worse.

* * *

"Bonjour Monsieur Jack."

Jack huffed and looked up to see Celeste enter the galley. He hadn't told Bridget because he knew she'd go crazy but every day, Jack had to fight off this harlequin's advances.

"I said it yesterday, the day before, every day since you came on the ship and I'll say it again today, go away."

"But Jack," She pouted, going to sit next to him while Jack tried to move away from her. "I want to repay you for being so kind as to have me onboard."

"I didn't do it to be kind; I did it because I had no choice."

"Be that as it may..."

Jack slapped away her hands as they pawed him.

"Celeste!"

Celeste jumped away from Jack when Jeanette came into the galley.

"You know you are not supposed to be near Captain Jack. For the last time, he is not interested in you."

"Yes." Jack said, getting up and facing her. "Exactly."

"But if I may be of some interest..." Jeanette said, wrapped her hands around him from behind.

"Bloody hell..."

"Oh, you can try for him but I cannot?" Celeste asked, standing up.

"You have tried for too long. It is becoming a little pathetic." Jeanette said.

"Well if he refuses me, of course he is going to refuse you. In all fairness, you aren't nearly..."

"You think you are prettier than me?"

"So I've been told. A lot."

"Oh really? By who?"

"Monsieur Jonathan says that I am the prettiest girl he has seen every day."

"No he does not!"

"Of course he does!"

"No, he tells me that every day!"

Jack smirked at how much trouble his brother was about to get in.

_Serves him right._

_For doing what you used to do all the time?_

_I could care less what he did to the girls, it's just seeing him mangled to death should be fun._

"Ladies!" Jack said silencing the rapid French the two had descended into. "Instead of killing each other for his lies, why don't you go to the culprit and kill him?"

Both women ran out of the galley and Jack let out a sigh of relief. "Thank God..."

"Captain Jack?"

Jack's happiness left him as he heard another voice. He turned to see Monique standing in the doorway. "What now?"

Monique frowned. "I was just wondering if you have seen..."

"They've gone to kill Jonathan."

"No, not those two." Jack was surprised that Monique actually seemed quite sick of them. "I was talking about Monsieur Charles."

Jack frowned. "Why are you looking for him?"

"Oh," Monique seemed actually quite shy about it all. "Well, I was talking to him last night..."

"Just talking?"

"I'm surprised too. I thought when we went to his bedroom, he'd be like any other pirate but he was quite drunk and was rambling on about how things do not turn out how you expect them to and I agreed with him saying that I thought in the morning I would have been going home to my little sister but instead I get whisked away on a pirate ship. Before I knew it, we were talking about my family and then he told me to leave when I tried to kiss him. I was very confused."

Jack wasn't confused. Charles, upon hearing about this girl's family and remembering that she wasn't there for his amusement but was actually just performing a job to pay for her life and now as Jack knew, the life of her family, Charles' honourable side came back out and he refused to take advantage.

"I was just wondering if was he mad at me." Monique said. "So I want to go find him and ask."

"Don't worry about it." Jack said. "He'll be fine."

Monique nodded and went to leave.

"Oh, and don't go to find the other two girls or Jonathan. Just...best to stay away from all that."

Monique nodded, looking confused and turned to walk the other way.

Jack thought about Charles' behaviour. "Hmmm, maybe there's hope for him yet..."

* * *

Night descended on the Pearl and that only meant one thing for Jack. He made his way up to the cabin and walked in, expecting to find Bridget waiting for him but instead found an empty cabin. He looked around on deck but couldn't find her at all. What he did see was Elizabeth rushing up on deck.

"Elizabeth?"

"What! What?" She said, jumping in fright at seeing Jack.

Jack frowned. "Are you alright?"

"Fine. I'm fine." Elizabeth said.

"What are you doing back so soon?"

"Oh, my father clearly isn't here. We should leave."

This made Jack raise an eyebrow. "What?"

"Well I looked and he's not here. We should go. It was a silly idea."

"Yes. It was a hugely stupid idea. But it was an idea you would not let go of. Now we're here and we haven't been here one day and you want to leave? Well tough luck, missy."

"But Jack..."

"No. I orchestrated a plan to get Beckett out of the Caribbean so we could sail there without fear of getting spotted and that plan involves you being spotted all around England. So no, we're not leaving."

"But..."

"No but's about it. Why don't you think your father is here?"

"Because I don't."

Jack grew suspicious. "Did Will tell you something?"

Elizabeth frowned. "No, what would he have to tell me?"

"Nothing. Just curious."

"What are you hiding Jack?"

"Nothing at all, Elizabeth. What are you hiding?"

"Nothing either."

"Good."

"Well good."

The two glared at each other for a few seconds before huffing and walking away, Jack below deck and Elizabeth down the gangplank to where Will was waiting.

"Does he know?" Will asked.

"No."

"Does he suspect?"

"Of course."

"You do realise he is going to kill you when he finds out, don't you?"

"Of course."

"This isn't a smart idea." Will said.

"Well, it's our only choice. You know that."

"I know. But it's not a smart one."

* * *

Charles was sitting on his bed, reading a book that was in one hand and had a bottle of rum in the other, which now seemed like a fixture. He hadn't had as many today though seeing as he was slightly ashamed of himself after last night for thinking of Monique as a toy for him to play with until he luckily remembered that wasn't the person he was.

"Monsieur Charles?"

Charles looked up to see Monique poking her head in his door.

"What is it?"

Monique walked in and closed the door behind her. "I just wanted to make sure I did nothing to offend you last night."

Charles frowned. "How did you offend me?"

"Well I know that some men, well most men, all men actually, the last thing they want to hear from a prostitute is about her own life. I did not mean to go on so much but I can sometimes just not help myself."

Charles smiled. "No, I'm not mad at you for that. You actually did me a very big favour. You made me remember a lot of things about myself. As for your stories about yourself, I was genuinely interested."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Oh, thank you. But then why did you throw me out?"

"I didn't throw you out. I just thought you might like 'a night off' so to speak. I doubt you've gotten paid for your nights onboard here."

"I would consider the shelter and food payment enough."

Charles nodded. "You shouldn't."

Monique smiled at him. "You are a good man, Monsieur Charles."

"Just Charles is fine."

"Okay, Charles."

Charles nodded and looked back down at the book he was reading, expecting Monique to run back to the other girls and Jonathan so he was surprised when instead of leaving; she walked over to him and took his face in her hands, pressing her lips against his.

"What are you doing?" Charles asked. "I said..."

"I know what you said." Monique replied. "You said you wouldn't use me because you wouldn't pay me. But I don't want to be paid."

"Monique, I don't think..."

"You used to be a naval officer?"

Charles nodded.

"So I assume your plan was always to wait till you had a wife to share your bed with?"

Charles nodded again.

"Do you still believe that, even as a pirate?"

"Well I am a pirate so the rules don't really apply anymore."

Monique smiled. "You have given me a night off. And I know exactly how I want to spend it." She said before she kissed him again.

* * *

"You!"

Jack cringed. "Found her..."

Bridget stormed up to him. "What did you do!"

Jack frowned at her dishevelled frame. "Where did those scratches come from?"

"What did you say to those two women to make them go insane!"

"You got in the middle of it!"

"I had no choice! I was dragged into the middle of it! My French isn't great but I don't need too many lessons to know the two of them screaming 'Captain Jack' at each other means you had something to do with them tearing the other's hair out! And consequently, mine..."

"I didn't do anything!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes! It was all Jonathan!"

"Well Jonathan isn't here!"

"What! Where is he!"

"Gone drinking with the crew. He saw these two and ran, I'm guessing. My God, Jack! One night! I had everything sorted out for just one night where the two of us could be alone and you turn the ship into the scene of a cat fight!"

Jack grimaced. "Sorry luv."

"Oh I bet you are."

Sure enough, Jack could hear the screaming and shouting of the two women. And soon enough, he saw them as their fight found its way out into the hall.

"Alright!" Jack said, separating the two. "What did I say a while ago! Don't kill each other, kill him!"

"He is not here and she is a little bitch!" Celeste shouted, trying to get at Jeanette.

"You are just a jealous little girl!" Jeanette said. "Even Captain Jack does not want you and he is not known to turn down many!"

"He turned you down too!"

"A lot less times than you!"

"You only tried once!"

"We are not all as desperate as you!"

Jack looked at Bridget with an expression to tell her that these women were crazy but Bridget was looking at him with an expression that told him he was a dead man.

"Listen you two, if you don't stop right now you can leave this ship and find your ways back to France on your own!" Jack shouted and both women stopped. Jack dragged Celeste down to the door to an empty room and threw her in. "You stay in there!" He closed the door and grabbed Jeanette throwing her into another room. "You in there!" He said, before closing that door too and walked over to Bridget. "So..."

"How many times exactly?"

"I didn't tell you because you would be jealous when there's no need to be. They said themselves I turned them down."

"Why didn't you tell me you turned them down?"

"What good would it have done?"

"You wouldn't want me to tell you if men started trying it on with me?"

"Of course. But I wouldn't be mad at you if they did."

Bridget sighed. "I'm not mad."

"Really?"

"Well I am but not because they cracked onto you. I was half expecting that."

Jack smirked. "Well, I am..."

"Don't even, Sparrow."

"Alright then."

Bridget walked over to him and took his hand. "Come on."

"Alone time?"

"Definitely."

Jack smirked as Bridget led him up into the cabin. Jack was kissing her neck from his place behind her when she opened the door and stopped.

"Oh for the love of..."

Jack frowned and looked up from her neck to see his brother passed out on their bed, Jack's hat covering his eyes.

"I'm going to bloody kill him."

Bridget sighed and left Jack's arms. "I'll leave you to it."

"No, I..."

"Do you really want me to be around when your drunken womanising brother gets woken up from a drunken stupor?"

"I'll see you in a minute." Jack said.

"Exactly." Bridget said, walking below deck. She walked to the galley and was just getting some water when she heard footsteps from behind her.

"Hello Bridget."

Bridget rolled her eyes before looking behind her. "Hello Raymond."

"Could I talk to you for a second?"

Bridget frowned. "What is it?"

"Well, me and Anamaria. Things have been going...well but I feel I can't get very close to her."

Bridget turned back to the counter so Raymond couldn't see her smile. "Oh really? Well, Anamaria is a very independent woman. She doesn't break down her barriers easily."

"Oh, I definitely know that. Every time I try, she makes an excuse to run away."

"Well, maybe she's not the one for you." Bridget said.

"No, she's not making it easy to get close with her. Maybe I need someone who isn't so...unsociable." Bridget froze when she felt a pair of hands grasp her hips.

_Oh God, what the hell is he doing?_

"What are you doing?" Bridget said, she still felt rooted to the spot in shock.

She felt him get up close against her, pressing against her back. "Getting closer to someone who isn't so closed off." He said into her ear.

His breath on her ear and neck made Bridget jerk away from him. "Alright, that's enough. I am not sleeping with you."

"Come on Bridget, we're both mature adults here."

"Really? The last time I checked, it wasn't mature to go chasing after another woman just because your lass won't "get close" to you."

Raymond walked up close to her. "Bridget, it's just a bit of a good time. You know what goes on and so do I. It's just a case of experience."

"Excuse me, just because I'm...experienced doesn't mean I'm going to have sex with just anyone who asks. Do you think the only reason I'm on this ship is to provide the men, any of them, with a play thing while you're all at sea?"

Raymond frowned. "Of course."

Bridget was going to smack him. She really was. "I only have a _good time _with one man. Your Captain."

"Come on Bridget, I know the truth."

"The truth? What truth?"

"That when Jack's not looking, you have no problem showing the crew a very good time. Don't worry; I know the game. Jack never has to find out. I definitely won't tell him." Raymond said, stroking her cheek.

The next second, Raymond found his head snapped to the side as Bridget smacked him.

"Stay away from me. I am not a whore." She said defiantly. "You know what? It's not a case of getting caught that's turning me off of your little idea. It's the fact that I wouldn't want to touch you if you were the last man on earth."

Bridget was about to walk away but Raymond caught her. "Bridget, what is the problem here? It's not like you haven't done it before."

"The problem is that you disgust me. I'm glad Ana wouldn't touch you. You don't deserve any woman."

Raymond began to panic. "Don't tell Jack about this."

"What? You think I'm going to let this go?"

Raymond's grasp on her arms tightened. "Yes, I think that's exactly what you're going to do or you're going to find yourself in a very unpleasant situation."

"Are you threatening me?"

Raymond smirked. "Come on Bridget, we're both mature adults. Don't think of it as a threat; just think of it as very good advice."

Raymond pushed her away from him into a wall and began walking out of the room.

Bridget looked after him. "You think you scare me?"

Raymond turned to her. "What?"

"I've had men threaten me that could kill you with one hand. I have had the Pirate Lord of Singapore smack me around and torture me, I have been held by the neck against a wall by Barbossa, I have been beaten repeatedly by a man who then held a gun to my head with every intention of pulling the trigger, I have spent time at sea with the man who killed my father and you think you're going to be the one to get the best of me?" Bridget shook her head. "Not a chance in hell. You don't scare me."

"I don't think you understand..."

"No, I understand perfectly. You think you can rough me around a bit and make scary threats to the little woman like the big man you are and I'll do whatever you say because I'm supposed to be scared of you. But that's not how this works. If you think you're going to be the one to get the best of me, you've got another thing coming. Alright Ray? So don't you even contemplate threatening me. That's _my_ very good advice."

Bridget walked out of the galley and Raymond wanted to follow her and join that list of men who'd smacked her around. But he had more pressing issues.

Raymond left the room and knocked on Ana's door. Ana opened it.

"What is it?"

"I have to tell you something." Raymond said, walking into the room. "It's upsetting but I think I need to tell you this."

Ana frowned. "Would you just tell me already?"

Raymond sighed. "Bridget just came and found me."

"And?"

"Ana, I'm afraid she wasn't the friend you thought she was."

"What are you talking about?"

"She got really close to me and she was being quite...suggestive."

Ana frowned. "What?"

"It's true."

Ana turned away from him. "I can't believe this."

"Ana, I know it's hard..."

Raymond was slapped for the second time that day.

Ana glared at him. "Do you think I'm stupid? You're lying to me!"

"What?"

"Bridget would never have done that. Never. I know her and she wouldn't do that to me, she's my friend."

"People sometimes aren't the people we think they are..."

"And she definitely wouldn't have done that to Jack. She loves him. Why are you lying to me?"

"I'm not lying."

"You are! If you were going to lie to me then you should have known better than to lie to me about my best friend!"

"Ana..."

"Get out."

"What?"

"Get out! Get out of my room!" Ana pushed him to the door. "Just get out!"

Raymond glared at her. "Fine!"

He stormed out of the room and Ana stared daggers at the door.

* * *

Bridget walked into the cabin and saw Jack sitting at the table waiting for her. When he saw her, he got up with a smirk and walked over to her, his hands on her waist. "Alone at last."

"Jack, I need to talk to you. And I know you're not going to react well."

Jack smirk dropped. "What happened?"

Bridget sighed as she braced herself. "Well I was in the galley, getting water and Raymond came in."

"Did he do something to Anamaria?"

Bridget cringed. "Not Anamaria, no."

Jack frowned. "Bridget..."

"He may have...propositioned...me...to...well you get the idea."

Jack's face grew stony. The expression where Bridget could tell he was mad. Very mad. The expression Bridget never tried to draw on herself. "He did what?"

"Well, he said he and Anamaria hadn't been "close" yet as she wouldn't and he wanted a "good time" and figured he might get it with someone more experienced."

"Let me get this straight. He made advances on you because he thought if you're not a virgin; it meant you'd have sex with him?"

Bridget cringed. "He apparently though I was here for the entire crew."

Jack's face turned furious. "I'll kill him."

"I figured."

Jack started pacing like he always did when he was really agitated. Bridget went to sit on the bed. She figured he just needed to move when he was feeling angry. Or all the time. He very rarely ever stopped moving anyway. "How did he think he'd get away with this?"

"Well he figured that I'd accept his advances." Jack threw her an angry look. "I didn't. Just so you know..."

"I know you didn't. Just the fact that he thought you were that easy..."

"I knew he was a nasty piece of work." Bridget said as she watched him pace from her position sitting in the bed.

"He's a dead man. What happened when you said no?"

Bridget stayed silent.

"Bridget..."

"He may have advised me against telling you..."

"Advised? He threatened you?"

"He called it advising. But I got threatening from what he said."

"What exactly did he say?"

"He said 'don't tell Jack or if you do, you'll find yourself in a very unpleasant situation.' I'm paraphrasing but you get the idea."

Jack was fuming. "I may actually kill him. I may actually stab that man in the face. I am going to go down there right now and gouge out his..."

"Jack, not now."

"What do you mean not now? Yes, now!"

"It's late. Don't do anything now when everyone is going to notice."

"Everyone should notice."

"Jack, Anamaria..." Bridget said miserably.

Jack sat on the bed with her. "Have you told her?"

Bridget shook her head. "No. I'd feel like the worst person in the world."

"Bridget, it's not your fault he did what he did."

"You say that but I mean, all Anamaria is going to feel is very betrayed. I don't want her to think I led him on. I most definitely did not. I didn't."

"Bridget, stop defending yourself. We both knew that Raymond is less than honourable."

"Ana is going to be...well I don't think heartbroken but this'll definitely be a blow to her pride."

"Yes it will be but I think you're going to have to tell her."

Bridget raised her eyebrows. "You do?"

"Yes. If you do, she'll come to her senses and get rid of him and then I can get rid of him."

"Oh, so this isn't about doing the right thing, this is about getting him off the Pearl."

Jack gave her sarcastic look. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did you want to keep him onboard? Careful how you answer luv."

"Definitely not. The sooner he is gone, the better."

"Exactly. And if you don't tell Anamaria he could convince her to get a lot closer to him."

"Oh no, I wouldn't want that."

"Exactly. Tell her."

Bridget nodded. "Okay. She's going to hate me."

"She won't. Anamaria has a sensible head on her shoulders."

"If that were true she wouldn't have been so insecure and gotten with him because we pushed her into it."

"Don't worry Bridget. Ana won't hate you."

"I hope you're right."

The next second, the door burst open and Anamaria stormed in.

"I am going to kill him!"

Jack looked at Bridget. "Told you."

Bridget frowned. "Ana?"

Ana was pacing the room. "You were right. This entire time, you were right! He is such a liar and...and a manipulator! I can't believe I was such a fool! He's been lying about you and about the crew and everything! I should string him up! Why did I ever think he was a good choice? Especially when I..." Ana stopped. "When I had a much better option."

Ana ran out of the cabin and Bridget frowned after her. "Well that's that I suppose."

"No that is not that." Jack said, making Bridget turn to look at him. "That is not that at all. I still have to kill him."

"Jack..."

"Bridget, I let a lot of things go because you ask me to but I will not have any man try to bed my lass and then threaten her when she refuses. I am sick of not being there to protect you."

Bridget frowned. "What? Jack, you always protect me."

"Oh really?" Jack got up again and started pacing again. "Where was I when Nelson was hurting you?"

"You came back."

"Where was I when he took you off my ship? Who killed him?"

"Jack..."

"Who was so preoccupied over a bloody map that he chose to lock himself away in a cabin when someone from your past came onto the ship?"

"I dealt with Finbarr Sullivan fine on my own. It was negotiate with Robins or battle."

"Oh and Robins, let's not forget him. I knew he wanted you and how vulgar he was with women but it took him actively threatening you for me to deal with it."

"But you did..."

"Barbossa. He hasn't left you alone since he came onboard."

"Barbossa isn't even a problem anymore..."

"Sao Feng!"

Bridget got up and took Jack by the arms. "Stop! Stop it. If it weren't for you, Nelson would have killed me and that wouldn't be all he'd have done. Robins wasn't a threat until he made himself one and the second he did, you protected me. Barbossa? Jack, it's ridiculous to blame yourself for him. Sao Feng? You saved me. In more ways than one. I would be broken now if it weren't for you. You spent weeks making sure I was okay."

"He never should have taken you in the first place..."

Jack was cut off when Bridget kissed him. When they parted, she placed her forehead against his. "Listen to me, I know you mightn't like to hear this but Jack, if it weren't for you, I'd be dead right now."

Jack tightened his hold on her. "You're right. I don't like hearing that."

"But it's true."

"If it weren't for me, Nelson wouldn't have started threatening you."

"Do you remember when you first saw me in Sarah's and I was negotiating with him? How he kept grabbing my wrist and touching my knee?"

"I didn't understand why it made me so furious."

"Jack, Nelson was just waiting for an opportunity to get to me. He would have found one with or without you."

"It just had to be with me, didn't it?"

Bridget looked up at him. "I'm glad it was. Because at least you were in my life and still are."

"And I'm going to be for a very, very long time. Forever."

Bridget looked at him seriously. "Right now, I'm only thinking about tonight."

She kissed him again and as the kiss deepened, Jack lifted her and carried her over to the bed, placing her down on it and going to lie on top of her.

"Then let's make it a night to remember."

* * *

Ana knocked on the door and waited for Charles to answer. When he did, she smiled at him.

"I've been so stupid."

Charles frowned. "Ana?"

"I realise now that..." Ana said, walking into the room but when she got further in, she froze. Charles wasn't alone as Ana saw Monique looking up at her from her place in Charles' bed, her dress on the floor. She turned to Charles to see him looking regretful. "Nothing. I didn't realise anything." Ana said, hurrying out of the room.

"Ana, wait." Charles said, grabbing her arm as he followed her into the hall.

"One man took me for a fool already. I'm not prepared to let another try." Ana said, taking her arm away and going back to her room.

Charles sighed as he looked after her.

* * *

"Bridget, I've been meaning to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Do you want to try...?"

Bridget frowned from where she lay on Jack's chest. "What?"

"Maybe just...sleeping with the lamps out?"

Bridget tensed. "Really?"

"We don't have to if you're really that scared by it but I thought maybe it would help you get over what happened. Completely. I'll be here with you. Nothing is going to happen."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"Bridget, you can do this." Jack said reassuringly, looking at her.

"Jack, I..." Bridget tried very hard to put what she was trying to express into words. "I don't know if I can. That feeling, the emptiness, the silence, the dark...I don't know. It did something to me that I can't quite get over."

Jack placed a hand on her cheek, making her look up at him. "Okay. You don't have to do anything you don't want to."

Bridget was incredibly touched by Jack's concern. Could she be brave enough? He would be there with her. She wasn't going to lose him again. "I'll try."

Jack looked down at her. "Are you sure?"

Bridget looked up at him. "Yes. As long as you stay with me."

Jack kissed her lightly. "I am not going anywhere."

"Okay."

Jack sat up as did Bridget and Jack could feel her grasp onto his arms as if he would evaporate if she let go. He went to out the lamp but before he did, he turned to her.

"Are you okay?"

Bridget nodded.

_He's here. It's okay. He's with you._

Jack put out the lamp and the room plunged into darkness, save for the light of the moon shining in through the window. Jack felt as Bridget's grasp on him tightened. He turned to her and brought her to lie down with him. She laid her head on his chest and could hear his heartbeat which comforted her. She still had her arms wrapped tightly around him but it was the feeling of his arms wrapped around her, his thumb stroking her cheek, that made her feel secure. She wasn't alone. He was here with her. There was nothing to be scared of.

"Close your eyes." Jack said. It wouldn't be so scary if she closed her eyes.

Bridget did so and cuddled further into him, her nose grazing his chest.

"Are you alright luv?"

Bridget nodded. "I'm okay. I'm fine. It's okay, you're here."

"Yes I am. And I'm not going anywhere luv. Bridget." Jack said using her name instead of the endearment he was so used to. "There is absolutely nothing in this world taking me away from you."

"Promise?"

Jack kissed her forehead. "I swear it."

* * *

**I'm sorry but this story is going to have to take a short hiatus as my college exams start tomorrow. I know that when short breaks are taken that usually means the death of a story(the stories I've read anyway) but I will have you all know that I didn't write this much, set up this many mysteries and clog up my laptop's memory full of chapters to abandon this story! It'll just be two or three weeks! The next update, I can promise you, will come on a friday or saturday(for those reviewers without alerts! :)). And I'm sorry leaving ye wondering what Will and Elizabeth are up to, what's going to happen to Raymond, what's going to happen with Charles and Ana and when Jonathan is going to meet Bridget! But you know what they say, absence makes the hearts grow fonder! Here's hoping! =P**

**P.S. Omg! Coolest thing ever! To get to the reviews of this story and such I just type 'Life Is Beautiful Pirates' into google and this week that and 'The Pirate And His Cinderella' became popular searches! Now I only have to type 'The Pirate A' before my first story pops up as the most popular search and 'Life Is Beatiful' for this story to be in the popular searches! How exciting is that? It's probably just from my computer though! =P But still, pretty cool to see!  
**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!  
**


	55. My Own Worst Enemy

**Thank You to Pirate Fangirl, lori, Bmangaka, Pirate's Bonny Lass, Midnight LeAnn, You cant rush science, Lykopis08, xBelekinax, Shadow Blackheart, runs with myths and Lilyiri**!

**To Pirate Fangirl: Lol, thank you! I was very excited! No need to apologise! I actually can't wait to get indulged in summer either so take your time and read at your own leisure! =P**

**To lori: Thank you for the luck! Sometimes I swear I have Bridget's! But my exams went very well(I hope anyway!)!**

**To Shadow Blackheeart: Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying my stories! Oh and it's so lovely to hear that you're rooting for Bridget over any other OC! XD**

**Author's Note: I have four days off between exams and so I decided on my day of relaxation(a whole straight week without any time off. I swear I think I died in the middle there for a bit. So tired!) that I would write a new chapter and update! That always makes me happy! So here you go. It may be another while inbetween updates though. Exams aren't over and then straight after, I'm off for some R&R with friends so I'll try to update before I leave! It's only for a week anyway so it won't be too long a wait!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates**

**Here's Chapter 55! Enjoy!  
**

Jack woke up the next morning seeing the only light in the cabin coming from the pink morning sky and rising sun. He looked down at Bridget and saw she still had her hold on him but that was okay. It was better than okay. It was perfect that she didn't want to let him go. But Jack was relieved that she had fallen asleep without too much of a qualm last night and when she did, her body relaxed and her face became unhidden from where she had buried it against him. He was even expecting her to wake up, especially since it was the first night since her torture that she didn't have the lamps lit and left the dark and silence envelop her. Jack hoped that she would see now that she wasn't alone and that might help her become a bit more comfortable in her surroundings at night. Maybe soon she'd even let go of her grasp on him and Jack wouldn't mind at all. He'd still hold her out of want and she'd realise she didn't need to keep a hold on him to keep him around. He wasn't going anywhere.

_The not being able to sleep without me can remain though. I quite like that part. And besides, it's not like I'll ever not be here for her._

Jack kissed her forehead and effectively woke her up. He saw her eyes open but she didn't look at him straight away. She looked straight ahead to the doors of the cabin where the light was slowly rising up and casting away the shadow as the sun rose higher and higher.

"Bridget?" Jack asked. "Are you alright?"

"Well it wasn't the worst way to wake up."

Jack smiled. "Glad I could be of service." He said before kissing her forehead again.

Bridget chuckled but stayed silent.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Jack asked.

Bridget sighed. "I feel..."

"What?"

"Normal."

Jack chuckled. "What does that feel like?"

Bridget smiled. "Like I can stop feeling foolish."

Jack took her face in his hand. "You are not foolish. It's completely understandable that you would be affected by what happened to you. The fact that you developed a fear of the dark is comprehensible. The fact that that's all that happened to you after what you went through is a miracle. It could have been much worse."

"Like complete insanity?"

"I have to assume you have that already if you're willing to put up with meself." Jack said to lighten the mood as he got up and started getting ready for the day. Bridget took her nightdress from the armchair by the bed beyond her nightstand and put it on. Jack was just tying his sash when Bridget knelt up on the bed and wrapped her arms around his neck and Jack instinctively put his hands on her waist.

Bridget put her lips close to his. "Hmm though it seemed impossible, you finally found someone who has fallen in love with you more than you love yourself."

"You missy," Jack smirked. "Are making it very hard to leave this cabin."

"And somehow, I can't seem to feel remorseful." Bridget said before pressing her lips against his. Jack held her closer to him as he responded in the kiss and soon felt as Bridget's lips kissed down from his lips to his jaw and then began kissing his neck.

"If I didn't know any better, Miss Buckley, I would think that you're trying to get me back out of these clothes and back into that bed."

Bridget chuckled against the skin of his neck. "Well Captain Sparrow, in case you haven't noticed, being in this bed in the morning and night is the only time we get to spend together anymore."

"I never knew being busy made you so friendly..."

Bridget left his neck and smirked at him. "I'm a very friendly person Sparrow."

"Only to me, I hope."

"You do get preferential treatment, I'll admit..."

Jack smirked but it dropped when there was a knock on the door.

"I know it doesn't seem like it," He said. "But as soon as I get time to give preferential treatment, it's going all to you."

"Promise?"

"I will not only promise you but I'll give you a time. Tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Tonight."

Jack went to answer the door but Bridget scrunched his shirt in her hands and pulled him back to her. "Make it sunset."

Jack smiled. "Why sunset?"

"Because 'tonight'? That is a lot of hours. It could midnight; it could be in the middle of the night. So, sunset. I want you in here before that sun goes down. Okay?"

Jack smirked. "I like it when you're affirmative."

"Get out so you can get back in here sooner."

Bridget smiled and left his arms, sitting on the bed with her legs at the side of her.

Jack looked down at her and found himself having to leave quickly before he found it impossible. He opened the door of the cabin to see Ana standing on the other side.

"Ana, what are...?"

"Is Bridget in there?"

"Of course."

Ana walked past him and into the cabin without a word. Jack frowned at the now closed door but shrugged, deciding that he was just going to have to get reused to Ana and Bridget's gossiping or girly chats or whatever those two did that he knew absolutely nothing about and couldn't comprehend.

_Women are a peculiar bunch._

But peculiar bunch or not, they were busy. Which gave Jack time to go find the reason they were both friends again and make him pay. It was clear he wouldn't have stayed on the Pearl after both Bridget and Ana caught him out and no doubt, told Jack but Jack had a knack for finding missing things.

* * *

Raymond downed another tanker of rum from where he sat at the bar of a seedy tavern. He was more than angry with himself. He had a good thing going on the Pearl. He had one lass nearly broken in; two French prostitutes who were more than friendly and could keep their mouths shut about what he did behind closed doors and plenty of more beautiful women to look at. If he had just kept looking and not bothered to speak to one of them, he would have been alright. He would have broken Ana down eventually and then gotten to have her whenever he wanted. But no, he had to get greedy and tried to get Bridget into bed too. Well that was just a huge mistake. He thought she was quite fun but it turned out she was just prudish and though she was enjoyable to look at, she was quite tedious to try and talk to. So now all he had was a slapped face and no job or lodgings on a ship filled with beautiful women. Fantastic. How could his day get any worse?

"Raymond, I've been looking for you."

Raymond looked up to see Jack looking quite angry.

Oh, that's how it could have gotten worse.

* * *

David hummed to herself as she made her way to the deck of the Pearl, wondering where everyone was. It seemed like the ship was empty. She stopped when she heard a loud thud come from somewhere around her. She frowned and looked around to see if she could spot anyone or anything that could have made that noise. Maybe Bridget had tripped and fallen again? She seemed to do that a lot. But as David surveyed her surroundings there were no signs of Bridget or anyone else for that matter.

David shrugged and began to walk again only to hear another thud. This time she froze. What was going on? David looked to the door just slightly behind her on her right. It sounded like the noises were coming from in there. She walked over to it and placed her hand on the door knob but didn't turn it as she remembered hearing various ghost stories about this ship. Coming onto it when she had, she had learned to dispel them all. After all, ghosts weren't real and this ship was filled with people made of flesh and blood and who were, well...living.

_There is no such thing as ghosts._

_Then what's making that noise? _

David decided to bite the bullet and just go check but quickly bolted away from the door, running up on deck when she heard another loud thud.

_Tell Captain Sparrow. I should just tell Captain Sparrow. That's the thing to do and that is what I shall do because...I don't want to go down there._

David looked around but there was no sign of Jack or Gibbs or Bridget or Will or Norrington or anyone.

"Excuse me?"

David jumped quickly at the hand on her shoulder, turning to see the pirate with the wooden eye jump at her jumping. She put a hand on her chest.

"Oh my..."

"I'm sorry, miss." He said which surprised David. Miss? She never got called that seeing as she wasn't rich or important or even someone's elder. "I was just wondering..."

"Have you seen Captain Sparrow?"

"Oh, no but I was wondering..."

"You know this ship; do you think anything strange goes on?"

Ragetti frowned. "Sorry?"

"I mean, well I don't mean to sound stupid but do you think that maybe there could be something on this ship that could be...supernatural?"

"Oh," Ragetti said, standing upright and looking around. "I wouldn't know anything about stuff like that." He said before hurrying off.

David frowned. Why the urgency to get away when she mentioned the supernatural? "Wait." She said, going after him.

Ragetti turned. "Yes?"

"Why did you run away? Is there something on this ship? I mean, I've heard stories of ghosts and even connected with this ship but that stuff isn't real, is it?"

What was Ragetti supposed to say? Yes they were and he had been one of them? "I...don't think so."

"You don't?"

"No, nothing of the sort."

"It's just that I've been hearing noises."

"Noises?"

"Around the ship. It's ridiculous to think of ghosts, isn't it? I knew it was."

"Where...How...Where have you been hearing them?"

"Well, I heard them come from behind a door but I...I was too...hesitant to go check." David brightened up. "Do you think you could do it?"

Ragetti gulped. "Me?"

After all, he had been one of the scary presences on this ship. And as he was now, he wouldn't want to come in contact with something like what he was back then.

"Yes." David answered. "Just see. It could be one of the animals trapped in there or even someone has fallen but it'd ease my mind if you came with me to check."

Ragetti realised that by doing this, he'd essentially being acting like her protector. "Lead the way then."

David smiled and grabbed his hand, bringing him below deck. When they got to the door, David let go of his hand and walked behind him.

"Okay, that's where I heard the noises."

"There?" Ragetti asked. "That's the rum cellar."

"It is? Doesn't Captain Sparrow keep that locked?"

"He does." Ragetti said. This just made everything a lot more suspicious. "Right." He said, gearing himself up for figuring out what might be in there.

"Are you going?" David asked.

Ragetti looked back at her. "I'm going."

He opened the door quickly; otherwise he'd lose his nerve, and bolted into the room. There was a lamp lit on the wall which was odd because who was in the room to light it? And who unlocked the door?

"Is there anyone in here?" David asked, stepping a foot in.

"I don't know..." Ragetti said, walking further into the room. "Hello?"

Ragetti walked beyond a crate and jumped back with a yelp which conjured up another scream in the room causing David to scream and run away. Once David had a grip on herself, she peeked in again to see Ragetti clutching his chest and breathing heavily. Standing next to him was Elizabeth who was panting in fright also.

"Elizabeth?" David asked.

Elizabeth looked at both of them. "What are you two doing?"

"I heard noises," David replied. "And Mister Ragetti was gentleman enough to come and check for me."

Both Elizabeth and Ragetti frowned at her. Ragetti because he'd never been called a gentleman and Elizabeth because David had just complimented the man who had once tried to peek at Elizabeth getting changed, as a gentleman.

"Was that you a while ago?" David asked Elizabeth. "The banging I heard?"

Elizabeth stood upright. "Oh. Yes, yes it was. I was just looking for...something. No need to worry. It was just me being clumsy."

"Oh okay." David said. "Well come on Ragetti."

Ragetti looked at her with a wide eye. "Em, okay."

The two left and Elizabeth let out a sigh of relief. She turned into the room. "That was too close. Stop moving around so much."

* * *

"Captain?"

Jack walked back on deck to see Gibbs coming over to him. "Aye?"

"Well we're all back on board including Will and Elizabeth who have heard no rumblings of Governor Swann and..."

"You're all itchy to get back to the Caribbean?"

"It's just that we are in the King's waters and they are heavily guarded. Every day here is a day at risk."

Jack nodded. "Everyone is onboard?"

"All accounted for. Except for..."

"Raymond?"

"Aye."

"Well we're leaving him here so that's fine."

"But what about Ana?"

"She and Raymond are no longer together and he no longer has a place on this ship. So besides him..."

"Everyone is onboard."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"You said that when we left Shipwreck Cove."

"Well pardon the boldness Captain but you said Bridget were in the sword fighting room. I was taking your word for it."

"Alright," Jack said, realising that was true. "Weigh anchor. Let's get back to France to leave those girls off then back home."

Gibbs nodded and walked away and Jack strode up to the helm to give orders to his crew.

* * *

"Elizabeth, we're leaving."

"I know."

"Jack needs to know what's happening before we sail off."

Elizabeth sighed. "He'll never allow it."

"It's his ship, Elizabeth." Will said. "It's his decision."

"Will, I know you're not loving this but think about if it were me, wouldn't you want someone to help?"

Will sighed, knowing he would and walked back up on deck to help with the sailing.

Elizabeth watched him go and grimaced. Jack was really going to kill her when he found out.

* * *

The Black Pearl was at sea now, England quickly becoming a dot. Jack walked into his cabin right on time as he looked at the sun going down over the horizon. He was severely disheartened when he saw Bridget sitting at the table talking to Ana.

"It's better this way, I think..." Ana said and Jack realised she was at least tipsy if not completely smashed. Bridget had a bottle of rum too but as she looked at Jack, he could tell that hers was mainly for show and so Ana might let her guard down a bit and talk about what happened. Bridget was trying to make it a social drinking session as opposed to Ana spilling her heart out.

Ana looked up at the sight of Jack. "Jack, how are you?"

"I'm fine, Ana and yourself?"

"Great. Just talking to my friend Bridget here about how..."

"Us men are all rotten and a waste of time?"

"You know me well."

"I know spurned women well. I've gotten enough slaps in my time to detect them."

Bridget smiled at him as he sat down.

"You know what else you know well?" Ana said drunkenly. "Prostitutes."

At this, Jack and Bridget frowned at her.

"Eh..." Jack began.

"Oh don't worry." Ana said. "Bridget is definitely the crew's favourite."

"Prostitute?" Bridget frowned.

"No, favourite 'Jack's woman.' They think you're delightful."

"That's...good to know..."

"Delightful couple, really." Ana said. "You two are so..."

"Ana?" Jack asked.

"Hmmm?"

"What are you on about?"

"Charles is having an affair with one of those French prostitutes."

Jack nodded. He thought this might happen. "I see."

"No, I saw. She was in his room."

Bridget began. "That doesn't mean..."

"In his bed."

"Oh. That does."

Ana got up. "Well that's fine. I think it's been made very clear I don't work well in a relationship. I am better on my own. Without a man to bother with. Who says every woman needs to be attached to some poxy fella anyway? Because I don't see the big deal about being two. I like being one." She was muttering as she left the cabin. She closed the door behind her.

"Maybe I should go after her." Bridget said, looking at the door.

"She'll be fine." Jack said. "Some of the crew are out there. They'll take care of her."

"Poor Ana. Poor Charles."

Jack frowned at her. "Poor Charles?"

"Well, yes. I mean he spent months pining after Ana and then the first time he lets himself go is the night she decides she wants to be with him. It's horrible for both of them, don't you think?"

"Oh, I do. I just thought with you being her best friend, you'd feel obligated to call him a git or something."

"Oh, in front of her I would but I'd like to think as an objective person in the whole drama, I'd be a bit rational."

Jack nodded. "Very mature. I'm surprised."

"Excuse me, I can be mature."

"I know but luv, you've met some of the women from me past. I'm just surprised that I landed a mature one for a change."

Bridget chuckled at his thought. "Maybe that's why you keep me around."

Jack's smirked, displaying his gold teeth to her. "Maybe. Although I'd be more inclined to say while I do feel sorry for our dear Ana, she doesn't really have a right to hate Charles."

"Well that's not very fair. Of course she's going to be upset now."

"But Charles shouldn't feel bad. Look at it this way, if I had spent those first two weeks I knew you the way we did and then out of the blue, you went off with another fella, I wouldn't be too happy either. Charles had our two weeks with Ana but when he came back from rescuing his ship, Ana had gotten with Nelson."

Bridget thought about it. After muddling through Jack's confusing thought process, something she'd become an expert at, she realised he was right.

"Okay well Charles shouldn't feel bad but Ana should be allowed feel angry. She's angrier at herself than Charles I think. She understands that she made a huge mistake by going with Raymond and when she tried to fix it, she found Charles in bed with another woman. It'd be like if when you told me that you wanted time to think and then left me in Shipwreck Cove..."

"I did not leave you in Shipwreck Cove!"

"Forgot! Forgot me in Shipwreck Cove..."

"I didn't forget you either. I was under every impression that you were onboard."

"Jack! When you sailed off from Shipwreck Cove without me onboard through no fault of your own..."

"Better."

"Shut up. If then you came back to find I had moved onto someone else because it seemed like you didn't want me anymore, you'd be angry with yourself but you'd also be angry with me though you'd have no right."

"So you're saying Ana should kill Monique?"

"What? No! Where did you get that?"

"Well if I found you with another fella like Ana found Charles with Monique, I would kill that fella long before any of my feelings of regret came into it."

"Ana is not killing Monique. Monique didn't do anything wrong. She didn't even know about Ana, I don't think."

"Well as fun as dissecting Ana and Charles' relationship or lack thereof is, I don't think there's anything we can do about it. We'll just have to let them feel what they feel and do what they do."

Bridget nodded before looking at him. "Where were you all day?"

"Just taking care of some business."

"What business do you have here in England?"

Jack tried to think. "The world is a small place for a pirate. There's always some business to be taken care of."

"Jack..."

Jack shrugged. "What?"

Bridget huffed and grabbed Jack's hands and inspected them, paying close attention to his knuckles. "Did this business involve hitting someone repeatedly? Like Raymond?"

"Of course not." Jack said. "I'm not a man for hitting repeatedly. I only hit him once."

"You let him off with one punch?"

"Of course not. I just wasn't going to bother wasting my time with nonsense like that. I was much more ingenious about it."

"What did you do?"

"You don't need to know."

"Jack?"

Jack looked at her. "Bridget."

Jack gave Bridget that look rarely but when he did, Bridget knew she'd never get the answer out of him because he did something he didn't want her to know about. It was the same with Nelson. She asked and asked what he had planned and he would never tell her.

"Just tell me, is he still alive?"

Jack sat up indignantly. "Of course. I'm no monster."

Bridget smirked. "I know. But you're also quite possessive."

Jack got up and walked over to where she was sitting, placing his hands on the armrests of her chair as his lips got close to hers. "You're worth being possessive over."

Bridget smirked. "Oh really?"

"Definitely." Jack said, pressing his lips against hers. Bridget reciprocated in the kiss and felt as Jack's hands went to her waist, lifting her up to stand. "So," He said when they parted, taking one of her curls in his hand as the other remained tightly around her waist. "It's sunset."

Bridget looked out the window. "So it is."

"And you've been drinking rum."

Bridget smirked. "Have I?"

"Your lips tell me so. Not to mention the bottles."

Bridget chuckled. "Well then I suppose you're going to have to catch up to me so why don't you go down to the rum cellar and indulge while I get changed out of these bothersome pirate clothes?"

Jack smirked, displaying his gold teeth to her. "And into...?"

"I was thinking that black silk nightdress you got me for my birthday."

"Oh, I like that."

Bridget chuckled. "I know."

"Indeed, you know me very well."

Bridget smiled and left his arms. "Go."

Jack made sure he had the keys and made his way down to the rum cellar. He surveyed the bottles.

"Rum, rum, rum." He mumbled to himself.

A noise from behind Jack caught his attention. He looked behind him but saw nothing. He turned back to the rum but heard another noise and this time, a hiss. There was definitely someone or something back there. Jack lifted the lamp and walked to the back of the rum. He put the lamp up on a hook and began looking around. He was shocked when he felt himself being pushed from behind and heard someone running for the door. He ran too and got there before the person, closing the door and grabbing the person by the arm. They were wearing a hood that covered their face.

"Who are you?" Jack said angrily.

The figure pulled down their hood and Jack was faced with a pretty blonde girl. She looked familiar.

"That don't help." Jack said. "Give me your name."

The girl smirked. "I'm shocked that you forgot me Captain Savage. Or is that Captain Sparrow?"

Jack realised. "Evelyn."

Evelyn was practically purring. "Oh so you do remember me."

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked, ignoring her flirtatious manner.

"Isn't it obvious? I stowed away."

Jack grimaced. Another bloody stowaway? Only David was somewhat pleasant. The same could not be said for this little miss. Jack realised something...

"Bridget is not going to be happy about this."

Evelyn frowned. "Bridget? My old maid? What does she have to do with anything?"

"Where do you think she went?" Jack said.

Evelyn looked shocked. "She's on board?"

"Aye. She's been..."

"Why would you take her on board? She's...Well, she's not very good at anything."

Jack gave her a tired look. "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to get away from England."

"What were you doing in England in the first place? You live in Port Carmen."

"No, I lived in Port Carmen until you messed everything up. After you turned our little town into a pirate port, my father sent me to Port Royal. Only for there to get attacked by pirates too. I daresay there are more of you than anyone imagined. Well after father heard that, he sent for me straight away. But Port Carmen still wasn't safe and seeing as Port Royal's Governor's daughter had been kidnapped twice; it was only too much of a reality that I wasn't safe. So I was sent to a little village, a horrible place. Not much of anything and I had to live like a commoner. Awful. Well, I won't bore you with the details but I didn't spend very long there before I bartered passage on a ship going to Europe. Well I couldn't pass down an opportunity to go to Europe. Maybe go to Paris to experience the latest fashions and fine cuisine, go to a few balls or travel to Venice and indulge in the..."

"I thought you were leaving out the boring parts." Jack said tiredly.

Evelyn glared at him. "But when we stopped off in England, that's where I got stranded. Fortunately who should I meet but Elizabeth Swann?"

Jack's jaw tensed. "I'm going to kill her."

"She starts harping on at me about being careless and not looking after myself properly, as if she could do any better..."

"Obviously she can."

"And then she starts wittering on about her father. I tell her that her father most certainly hasn't been in England and I start asking her how she got away from that horrible maid woman. That Miss Prentiss. She tells me some story about a naval ship and a merchant vessel and seeing as my plans didn't work out, I decided it's probably best to go back to the Caribbean. I try to get her to tell me what ship she's on so I can get passage and that's when she starts getting all fussy. So I followed her and Turner without them knowing and what do I find? They're sneaking onto a pirate ship. A ship I'd heard of. The Black Pearl. So I caught Elizabeth out and I told her that she had to help me get on here or else I would go alert the navy. After all, you may not be a merchant vessel but you never hurt her."

Jack huffed. "You didn't like living like a "commoner" but you decided a pirate, who are known to be even poorer at times, would be a better option?"

"Well, I've heard of you. You're rich!"

Jack smirked with pride before realising what the bloody hell he was doing. "Well come on."

"Come on where?"

"Where do you think? Up from here." Jack asked, annoyed.

"You're just going to let me get away with sneaking aboard your ship?"

"Oh no, I'm letting someone else decide your fate."

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Don't you talk to me like that." Evelyn said as Bridget got off the window seat. "Don't forget your..."

"My what? My place? My place has nothing to do with your place. This is my place. Not your place. What are you doing in my place?" Bridget said before looking to Jack who had just entered the cabin. "What is she doing in my place? Why are you bringing her into the cabin?"

"She stowed away." Jack replied, focused on the black robe Bridget was wearing which concealed what he now feared he might not even get to see tonight. "Found her in the rum cellar."

Bridget frowned at Evelyn. "Why did you stow away?"

"Because I wanted to." Evelyn said with a huff, as if she didn't think she needed to answer to Bridget.

"Well, you're not going to be here for very long because we are turning back and leaving you there."

Jack looked at her. "Em...luv? Don't mean to be a killjoy but I am the Ca..."

The look that Bridget gave him made him stop mid word.

Evelyn smirked at Bridget. "I think you'll find that what Jack was saying is that he is the Captain here and he makes the decisions." Evelyn turned to Jack with puppy dog eyes. "You wouldn't do that to someone just hoping for a better life, would you Jack?"

She was about to place her hand on his arm but she was interrupted.

"Don't you dare." Bridget said. "And it's Captain Sparrow. Now," Bridget took Evelyn's arm and brought her outside the cabin. "Until we can get you back to land, I'll show you where you can stay."

"Bridget," Jack said as he followed them out of the cabin. "Can I speak to you for a second?"

Bridget let go of Evelyn and walked over to Jack. "What?"

"Okay luv, I know you're a little angry at this turn of events..."

"A little."

"But I know what you're up to and I really don't think she deserves to be in the brig."

Bridget raised her eyebrows at him. "Why not?"

"Because she hasn't really done anything wrong."

"She stowed away."

"So did David."

"Don't compare her and David. I like David. She is nothing to David."

"Okay but the fact still remains, they both stowed away."

"Okay, how about she tortured me for eight years?"

"Well then how about some poetic justice?"

Bridget frowned. "Go on."

"Well you were her servant..."

Bridget realised and smiled at him. "I like it."

Jack smirked. "Well I know you luv."

"You most certainly do. Very," Jack got closer to her. "Very," His lips inches from hers. "Well." Jack kissed her and Bridget placed her arms on his as they were wrapping around her waist and his hands settled on her back.

"Oh Lord, you two are together?" They heard Evelyn say.

Bridget pulled back and exhaled angrily. Jack kept his arms around her as she looked over to Evelyn. "Yes we are. Is that a problem?"

"Well it's just," She looked at Jack. "I was flirting with you at that ball and you chose her? What is wrong with you?"

Bridget tensed. "I'm beginning to like the brig again."

"Poetic justice luv." Jack reminded.

Bridget sighed and left Jack's arms. She went over to Evelyn.

"Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"The galley."

"For what?"

"Food, you fool." Bridget said and walked away, Evelyn looking after her. Bridget turned back. "Move!"

Evelyn scurried after her and Jack looked on as they descended below deck.

_They're going to try and kill each other. _

_Oh well, at least Bridget will win.

* * *

_

"Eat this." Bridget placed a plate of fruit in front of Evelyn and watched as the girl dug hungrily into the food. "Did you not bring food with you when you had your grand plan to run away onto a pirate ship where anything could have happened to you?"

Evelyn sneered at her. "Elizabeth has been trying to sneak food to me but she couldn't exactly sneak too much. Why? Did you have everything planned out perfectly when you stowed away?" She asked sarcastically.

"I didn't stow away actually." Bridget said. "Jack took me away."

Evelyn frowned. "How did you two even meet?"

"The night he pretended to be Walter Savage, we ran into each other. We kept meeting up secretly and eventually, he brought me on the Pearl and we left."

"You two met up secretly? Is that why you were especially useless near the end before you left?"

Bridget gave her a tired look. "Yes. I was paying more attention to pleasant things."

"He is quite pleasant." Evelyn smirked to herself.

Bridget raised an eyebrow. "He is also quite taken."

Evelyn rolled her eyes. "So how did you even get him to look twice at you?"

"You'd have to ask Jack. We spoke once, then he came to see me again, then we began meeting each other regularly. No one but Hilda knew."

"Aw, how pleasant for you." Evelyn said sarcastically.

"It is actually. Well much more pleasant for Jack to want me here and to bring me aboard than to have to stow away and get locked in a rum cellar." Bridget thought about it. "You haven't been drinking Jack's rum, have you?"

"I tried it but it's horrible. It burns my throat."

"You get used to it." Bridget shrugged. "Well you won't because you're not staying here. You're going back to the fine life."

Evelyn rolled her eyes. "Great."

"What's wrong with your life?" Bridget asked angrily. "Nothing. You have everything handed to you, everyone waiting on you, don't act like you have it hard."

"You don't know what it's like at times." Evelyn said. "It's not all fantastic. There are...expectations...responsibilities...you're a disappointment if you're not what your parents what."

Bridget listened to Evelyn and when she was finished, cringed. "Come off it, I was your maid for seven years. I saw your life every day. You were treated like a princess and you loved it."

Evelyn huffed. "Fine, I made all of that stuff up. But this life is easier. No one cares how you act. I'm tired of being prim and proper all the bloody time."

Bridget looked at her wide eyed. "This life is easier? You really are stupid. What's easy about the pirate lifestyle? Is it the fights? The being chased by the Navy all time? The uncertainty of your safety every day?"

"If you're still alive, I have to assume it's not that hard."

"You'd assume wrong. It took me a long time and a lot of very close calls to be capable and be able to fend for myself."

"You're talking as if you hate your life."

"I don't hate my life. I love my life. But it is a fact that it's hard. It's dangerous for someone who can't handle themselves. But while I was learning to, I had something you don't have."

"And what's that?"

"Jack."

"Aw, you think you're so special just because you got a pirate to look at you?"

"No, I think I'm special to Jack because he tells me so." Bridget stood up. "Now, you want to be on this ship? You have to work up the ranks. Starting with service."

Evelyn frowned. "What kind of service?"

"To me. You're going to do what I say when I say it and you're not going to complain."

"You can't do this."

"I think you'll find I can. You did it to me for seven years, you know how it works. Now, come along. I'll show you to your room."

Evelyn stood up miserably and followed Bridget. Bridget turned before they left the galley and Evelyn had to back up. "One more thing."

Evelyn huffed. "What now?"

Bridget stared her down, they were the same size but Bridget was much more in charge. "I remember your ways, missy. I better not find you anywhere near Jack. Or any of the crew but especially Jack. I do find you trying to get up to anything with _my_ Captain and you will regret it. Okay?"

Evelyn nodded nervously. It was obvious that Bridget meant business.

"Good. Now follow me." Bridget said and she walked out of the galley, Evelyn following.

"This isn't what I expected to happen when I stowed away. This is horrible." Evelyn muttered.

"Yes, you should have stayed home. Too bad." Bridget said.

* * *

**I have to admit, writing David and Ragetti was so sweet, I thought my teeth were falling out! Although that could have been the major cookie addiction I'm experiencing to help me get through exams...Oh well, I think they're as cute as each other. And Evelyn! That's going to be interesting. But Jack's right. In a fight, Bridget would kill her.**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!  
**


	56. Love And Hate

**Thank You to howlongmustiwait, Bmangaka, trainsgirl13, GalnKay, lori, lilyiri, xBelekinax, linalove, You cant rush science, Pirate Fangirl, Midnight LeAnn, Shadow Blackheart and Pirate's Bonny Lass!**

**To howlongmustiwait: Lol, things are getting interesting!**

**To lori: Evelyn is going to be quite an interesting twist to the story! Thanks!**

**To Pirate Fangirl: David and Ragetti are going to be adorable! Thank you!**

**To Shadow Blackheart: I've been waiting so long to bring Evelyn in! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates**

**Here's Chapter 56!  
**

"No, no, no. What are you doing?" Jack said as he turned to see Bridget as they were getting ready for bed.

Bridget frowned. "I'm tying my hair up. I'm roasting during the night."

"But I like your hair down." Jack whined.

"You're going to be asleep, you're not going to have to look."

Bridget got into the bed and Jack followed. "I am annoyed you think I don't want to look at you, I always want to look at you. But I like running me fingers through your hair and I can't do that if it's tied back."

Bridget smiled as she rested on his bare chest and felt as his arms wrapped around her. "I'm sure you'll be fine."

"Aye, it does have it's uses." Jack said and she felt him tickling her neck.

"Stop that Sparrow." She said quickly as she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of getting a laugh out of her. It'd make him keep doing it.

Jack smiled and brought his hand to rest on her back. Both closed their eyes to go to sleep but Bridget soon felt Jack's hand travel up her back softly and before she knew it, it was back at her neck and tickling her again. She could practically feel him smirking.

"Why are you so playful, Sparrow?"

"I wonder."

Bridget coiled away from his hand and was trying very hard not to smile. "Jack, stop."

"Say it."

"I will not be bullied into declarations of love for rogues like yourself."

"Rogues like meself do not cease until we get what we want." Jack said, his other hand going to her ribs. "So I will not stop until you say it."

"Well, I definitely won't say it now." Bridget replied with a laugh in her voice.

"Fine." Jack began to tickle her more vigiourously and Bridget scrambled to get away from but Jack caught her so she couldn't get away, no matter how hard she tried.

"Say it."

"No!"

"You're only drawing this on yourself."

Bridget tried to get away again but Jack caught her and brought her to lie on her back as he lay on top of her and grasped her wrists above her so she couldn't get him back.

"You're trapped now."

"I still won't say it."

Jack brought his hand down and stroked her hair away from her face so he could see her better. He smiled at her. "Bridget, say it for me."

"I love you."

Bridget looked up at him, expecting to see him smirking at her victoriously but instead, his smirk had been replaced by a genuine smile as he looked at her. He leaned down to press his lips against hers but she smiled and turned her head to the side so he couldn't get her lips. Jack smiled wider and brought his face closer to hers and he tried for her lips. Bridget moved her head a fraction but it was enough for Jack and his lips caught hers. Jack continued the kiss as he brought his hands away from her wrists and one went down to stroke her cheek and as the other went to her waist where his thumb began circling the skin through her nightdress. Bridget brought her hands to his back, gently grazing down with her nails. His back wasn't perfect, holding a few scars but Bridget didn't care. After all, she loved his scars.

Both were completely lost in the passion of their embrace.

That was until they heard fervent knocking on the cabin door.

The two opened their eyes and looked at each other.

"Stay here." Jack said, annoyed. "I'll get rid of whoever that is."

Jack was about to get out of the bed but Bridget grabbed his arm.

Jack looked back at her. "What?"

"Put on your shirt." Bridget said.

"Why?"

"Because I have a feeling I know who that is."

Jack huffed at the interruption, putting on his shirt and walked over to the door. He opened it and had to cringe at the drama that action was about to ensue.

"What do you want?" Jack asked tiredly.

"I cannot stay with that...heathen of a woman!" Evelyn said.

Jack looked at her, uninterested. He closed the door in her face before turning to Bridget. "You put her in with Anamaria?"

Bridget shrugged. "Elizabeth is in there too."

"But Ana?"

Bridget sighed and got up. "Ana would be the best person to keep her around." Bridget opened the door to Evelyn as Jack walked back to the bed. "You'll be getting no pampering or special treatment. She'll keep you in line."

"I never asked for special treatment. Some respect would be nice."

"You have to earn respect here. Storming off and complaining isn't the way to get it. Go to bed."

"I am not sharing a room with that woman."

Bridget sighed and left the cabin, making Evelyn follow her. Bridget led her back down to Ana's room. Ana was lying in her hammock.

"What's the problem?" Bridget asked when she walked in.

"No problems at all." Ana said.

"Great." She turned to Evelyn. "Go to bed."

"You threatened me." Evelyn said, outraged to Ana.

Bridget looked at the relaxed woman. "Did you? I won't mind if you did but..."

"It wasn't threatening." Ana said.

"It was!" Evelyn said, outraged to her before turning to Bridget. "It was! Elizabeth will tell you!"

Bridget looked over at the girl in the hammock. "She's asleep."

"She is not!" Evelyn said. "She was awake two seconds ago! Elizabeth!"

Ana smirked as the girl kept her eyes closed and Bridget had a feeling that Ana was beginning to see that Elizabeth wasn't that bad for a Governor's daughter.

"Look," Ana said. "I just told her that no one here was her servant and if she tried to do anything against you, I'd string her up."

Bridget looked at Evelyn. "Sounds reasonable. Go to..."

"I am not sleeping here, you..." Evelyn stopped when she remembered where she was.

"Alright, that's enough!" The women heard and a second later, Jack entered the room.

"Now, all of you shut it...Except for Bridget and Ana." Jack added when he saw the looks on the women's faces. "Evelyn can sleep in with Dave."

Evelyn raised an eyebrow. "Who's Dave? Is he of high authority?"

"No." Bridget said. "He's a stowaway too. And he's a she."

"Dave's a woman?"

"Yes." Jack said. "This ship is getting too filled with females...Except for Bridget and Ana." Jack added once he saw their faces again. They heard a cough from the "sleeping" girl in the hammock. "Don't you cough at me, missy. You're in big trouble over this when you "wake up"." He turned to Evelyn. "Now, Bridget will show you to your new room quickly and you will not complain so she can get back upstairs because she's not meant to be down here babysitting you. I want her." He turned to Bridget. "I want you back upstairs in two minutes. Savvy?"

Bridget nodded and Jack left.

"Come on." Bridget said and she brought her into Dave's room. "David, there's someone going to be staying with you from now on."

"Oh?" David asked. "Who is that?"

"Miss Evelyn Harrison, daughter of the Governor of Port Carmen." Evelyn said with authority before looking at Bridget who was looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

Bridget turned to Dave. "She's a stowaway. She'll be doing odd jobs around here from now on so if you're looking for something from the galley or other, ask her and she'll get it for you. She's the ship's maid."

Bridget turned to Evelyn so David couldn't hear. "Now, Dave is a nice person. If I find out you're manipulating that fact in any way to make her do things for you, I'll help Ana string you up, alright?"

"I've never received so many threats in my life." Evelyn said, annoyed.

"You stowed away on a pirate ship. You're lucky you're only getting threatened. And it's only by women."

Bridget left the two and walked back upstairs and into the cabin.

"Everything sorted?" Jack asked.

"It is for now but I think tonight might only be the beginning." Bridget said as she sat on the bed. She felt something tug on her hair and the next second, her curls fell down onto her back and shoulders. She looked back to Jack who threw the ribbon away.

"Oops."

Bridget gave him a annoyed look. "You're a nuisance Sparrow."

"Get into bed woman."

Bridget laughed and got into the bed. "Happy now, Sparrow?"

Before she could even comprehend, Jack rolled over and pressed his upper body against hers, pressing kisses over her neck and collarbone. "I am now."

Bridget laughed at his playful demeanour coming back. "Jack!"

Jack wrapped his arms around her waist tightly and brought her to sit up. "We planned for this night to be a good one and I am not letting some privileged brat get in the way."

Bridget smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

* * *

Jack walked down to the brig the next morning to see it's inhabitant. He didn't tell Bridget but he was much more furious the other night than he had let on about finding his brother in their cabin. Jack had let Jonathan off for the most part so far but not anymore. Either he followed Jack's rules like the rest of the crew or he got punished like the rest of the crew would have been.

Jonathan looked up as he saw Jack come down the stairs and huffed before turning his head away.

"You can be mad at me all you like but you deserve this."

Jonathan glared at him. "For what? Acting exactly like you used to? You know, it's a shame that you only came back to see me once you became such a stuffy old git. If you acted like your normal self once in a while, we might not hate each other now."

"I don't hate you." Jack said, sitting down against the bars of the other cell so he could face Jonathan properly. Well as proper as could be with the cell bars in the way. "But you are on very thin ice."

"Do you think I really care about if I annoy you? You really don't understand this. I don't care if I'm not following your rules or you throw me off of your ship. I don't want to be on it. I don't want to be around you. I have absolutely no respect for you as a Captain or a brother."

Jack's jaw tensed. "What do you want me to do? What happened, happened. And it happened a long time ago. Maybe you should start trying to get over it."

"I am over it."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. I don't care about that whore anymore. But there is one thing I got out of the entire disaster. I learned how to finally stop caring about anyone else and just enjoy myself. I don't act like this because deep down I'm sad and depressed over Carla or because you betrayed me. I'm acting like this because I finally realised that my life could be so much more of a laugh if I just stopped giving a damn about everyone else. The only way to live life, right Jackie?"

"No." Jack said. "That's not right at all."

"That's your philosophy."

"I was never like that."

"You were always like that!"

"No, I always cared about me ship, I always had a mission, a goal. Finding treasure or something. You don't care about anyone. Anything. A short life but a merry one? That's what you want?"

"I wouldn't say no."

"Then you're going to find yourself in brigs a lot of times."

"I have already."

"Then why are you angry with me for sticking you in here?"

Jonathan stayed silent.

"Why? Because you thought you'd get special treatment? You thought I might feel guilty and let you off? That's not how it works. You're getting treated like everyone else. If you go against me, you'll pay the price."

"Brotherly love at it's finest."

"I don't feel guilty."

Jon looked at him. "What?"

"If you expect me to, I don't. Not anymore."

"You don't even regret it?"

"Oh, I regret it. And I did feel guilty. Not anymore. Because I've moved on."

"So have I."

Jack shook his head. "No, I don't mean that I don't let what happened affect me, I never really did. You go around having the time of your life and you started that by being burned by her," Jonathan frowned at him. "And by me. You won't let anyone in since you started down this path by what happened. Now, you may be over the entire debacle but you're still on that path. I'm not. I choose a different one. Whereas you let what happened rule your choices, I didn't deny myself."

"What are you on about?"

Jack got up and unlocked his cell. "Come on."

"Where am I going now?"

"You'll just have to see."

Jack left the brig and Jonathan followed him as he walked up on deck and up to the helm, taking the wheel.

"What am I supposed to be looking at?" Jonathan asked as he surveyed the deck.

"Just wait."

"I don't know what I'm...Who's that?" Jonathan asked.

Jack looked down at where Jonathan was looking. His eyes landed on Bridget who had just come up on deck.

"That's Bridget."

Jonathan looked at him. "Bridget? Is she...?"

"Mine."

Jonathan looked at him. "What?"

"Aye. Bridget. She's me lass."

"Your lass? As in you keep her when you're at sea for months?"

Jack looked at him tiredly. "I keep her when I'm on land too."

"And she doesn't mind the other women?"

"There are no other women, you fool."

Jonathan frowned. "I don't understand."

Jack rolled his eyes. "I always knew you weren't the brightest but surely you're better than this. Jonathan, she is me lass. Me woman. She lives with me here on the Pearl out of my choosing. She is a woman, I am a man, we are together. Savvy?"

"No. No, not savvy. You...You always said that women..."

"Forget what I said about women." Jack said quickly. "And definitely don't say anything of that nature to Bridget. Actually, I don't know if I want you talking to her at all."

Jonathan rolled his eyes. "I'm sure I can manage keeping my mouth shut about your past indiscretions."

"I'm not. You always tell on me."

"Only when you tortured me. And what I don't understand is that you only have one woman. You swore you never would. You said people weren't meant to be monogamous, that pirates shouldn't tie themselves to one person. And you more than proved it when you..."

"Things change, people grow. Get over it."

"No, I won't get over it. When I was..."

"Leave the past in the past. Focus on what's happening right now."

"You have a woman."

"Don't focus on that part."

Jonathan glared at him. "I just think it's a little hypocritical and let's not forget, completely evil and unfair."

"I am not evil."

"What you did..."

"You see, there you go again. Did. Have done. Talk of the past which you're apparently over and don't even think about anymore. If you want a lass, go out and find one."

"I had one."

"Find a new one."

Jonathan looked down at Bridget, wondering how the hell anyone could ever be interested in Jack.

"Not that one." Jack said, giving Jonathan an annoyed look.

"No, I wasn't..." Jonathan said. "I wasn't looking at her like that."

"Were you not?"

"No. I don't want her."

Jack grew angrier. "What's wrong with her? You think she's not good enough?"

"No, that's not what I said at all. She's very..."

"Very what?"

"Nothing."

"She is not nothing."

"No, I didn't mean she was nothing. She is definitely something. I mean, look at her..."

"Stop looking at her."

Jonathan couldn't win. He looked to Jack with a helpless expression to see Jack obviously enjoying himself which made Jonathan angry.

"I hate you."

"Ah, brotherly love."

"Sod off." Jonathan said walking away.

Jack smiled. Just like old times.

Jack watched as Jonathan went below deck and soon, Bridget walked up to him.

"Jack..."

"How's the little princess getting on?"

"No one's been greedy."

Jack frowned at her. "What?"

"The last sin. No one's experienced it. I remembered when I was calling Evelyn a greedy little brat. Jack, all those sins hit at once except that last one. Why?"

Jack had known that the last sin hadn't hit but he had come to a conclusion about it. "Well I was thinking that the map leads to whatever the person who has it needs, right?"

"So you've told me."

"Well by the time five of them were gone, we knew where Jonathan was."

"But then you were hit by gluttony."

"Because we weren't getting closer to France. Because you weren't onboard. We knew where he was but we weren't going there, you understand?"

"Believe it or not, I can follow you."

Jack chuckled. "So when I got over gluttony and went back to get you, we were then firmly on our way to France."

"So you didn't need the map anymore?"

"Maybe it's saving itself for when I will need it."

"But where is it?"

"It's in a chest in the cabin."

"You're sure?"

Jack frowned. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I just don't think that map should fall into any hands that isn't ours." She began whispering. "It could get someone killed and no one but us knows that."

Jack spoke quietly also. "Bridget, trust me."

"Okay, I just got worried when I realised I'd forgotten. I mean it's not something to forget about."

"Well then you're lucky you have me to remember these things, aren't you?" Jack smirked.

Bridget smiled. "A bit full of ourselves, are we?"

"Ever since I gained the ability to land you."

Bridget chuckled. "So smooth."

"I prefer debonair." Jack said, his lips getting closer to hers. "But maybe I'll try for roguish."

"Surely roguish is not telling me your plan beforehand." Bridget smirked.

"Who said there was a plan?"

Bridget was about to reply but her and Jack's attentions were taken when they looked away from each other to see the crew watching them.

"Are you men looking for something?" Jack asked.

"No." A voice called back though whose, Jack and Bridget didn't actually know.

"Then," Jack called out. "I suggest you all get back to work because believe it or not, you don't work and you don't get paid."

The crew start busying themselves quickly at hearing that.

Bridget chuckled. "Well that..."

She was cut off when Jack kissed her quickly.

"Is that roguish enough for you?" Jack asked when they parted.

"Definitely." Bridget replied as she caught her breath back.

* * *

"Is that all those two do?" Evelyn asked, disgusted as she looked on at Jack and Bridget from her place on deck. "Is there no thoughts of maybe no one wanting to see that?"

Evelyn turned to see why Elizabeth wasn't replying only to see her standing off to the side and also being flirtatious with Will.

"My God," Evelyn huffed to herself as she walked away. "This isn't so much a pirate ship as it is one big love boat."

"Are you complaining?" Ana asked as Evelyn passed her.

"No." Evelyn said quickly, plastering on a smile. "Not at all."

Ana nodded and Evelyn sighed. She looked around and grew outraged when she saw a familiar face come up on deck.

"You!"

* * *

Jack and Bridget turned from each other with a frown and looked down on deck when they heard shouting. They quickly saw Evelyn chase Jonathan below deck.

"Cotton, take the wheel." Jack said before following Bridget down as she hurried to get below deck to see what was going on.

When they got below deck they saw Evelyn banging on a door.

"You owe me an explanation!"

Bridget stopped Evelyn from banging on the door by grabbing her wrist. "What is wrong with you?"

"Him!" Evelyn replied.

Jack grimaced and walked over to the door. "Jonathan, open the door."

"I would rather not right now."

"You're the one who wanted the carefree lifestyle. Well this is what you got."

"Do you know how long her nails are? My scratches are just healing from that banshee."

"How do you know her?"

"We had a time."

Jack cringed. "Don't say..."

"You know what kind of time."

Jack huffed and took out some keys, opening the door himself. The second he did though, Evelyn left Bridget's grasp and smacked Jonathan across the face. Bridget was about to pull her back but Jack stopped her, deciding his brother deserved a smack.

"I can't believe this..." Jack heard Bridget mutter before she spoke louder. "Evelyn, what were you thinking?"

"I clearly wasn't!" She said. "I actually believed all of his stupid lies and then he just goes off and leaves without a word!"

"I meant," Bridget said. "Your reputation is effectively ruined now. When you go back to Port Carmen, you won't be able to find a husband."

Evelyn shrugged. "How will they know?"

Jack looked at Bridget. "I thought you said she was promiscuous."

"Well yes but from what I know, she never actually slept with the boys she ran around with."

"Excuse me, I am right here!" Evelyn said.

"No one really cares." Jack said, turning back to Bridget. "So she was a tease?"

"More than anything, I think so." Bridget replied.

"Are you two gossiping about me right in front of me?" Evelyn banged Jonathan's door open as he discreetly tried to close it and disappear. "I am not done with you!"

"I thought I made it clear I was done with you." Jonathan said.

"You mean by running away from the inn before I woke up, leaving me to pay for the nights we stayed there?"

"Jonathan..." Jack said, disappointed. "You at least pay for the room while you're running out the door."

"I had no money." Jonathan shrugged.

Jack shook his head. "At least I had some class."

"How is it classy to run away in the first place?" Bridget asked him with a raised eyebrow.

Jack looked at her. "Luv, you're supposed to be on my side and it's not like you never knew I did that."

"He did it to you?" Evelyn asked Bridget.

"Of course not." Jack said. "I want to keep her around."

"So you can all guess that since I did it," Jonathan added. "I didn't want to keep her around. So why is she here?"

"Stowed away." Jack said. "Speaking of, where are the other girls?"

"But I left you in the Caribbean." Jonathan said to Evelyn. "How did you get to England?"

"Some people were not so quick to abandon a woman to fend for herself." Evelyn hissed.

"Not until they reached England anyway." Bridget cut in.

Evelyn glared at her.

"Where," Jack repeated. "Are the prostitutes?"

Bridget frowned as she thought about it. "We didn't leave them in England, did we?"

"Bloody hell..." Jack muttered and he trudged up on deck to find Gibbs and ask.

Bridget stayed where she was. "How did you two even meet?"

Jonathan looked at her. "Hello, I'm Jonathan, Jack's brother." He said flashing a charming Sparrow smile and held out a hand.

Bridget shook it. "I'm Bridget, Jack's..." Bridget didn't finish, he could figure it out himself.

"You two don't even know each other?" Evelyn scoffed. She smirked at Bridget. "Oh yes, he really loves you. Just ashamed."

Bridget rolled her eyes. "How did you two meet?"

"Just stumbled upon her one day." Jonathan shrugged. "She found me."

"She did?" Bridget asked.

"I had heard," Evelyn began. "Of a Sparrow being on the island I was on. I figured it was Jack Sparrow and I thought seeing as he didn't hurt Elizabeth, I'd be safe and get off that island. I went to seek him out and I found him instead."

"And you just couldn't resist?" Bridget asked.

Evelyn shrugged. "He was charming and he was a Sparrow."

Jonathan smirked and shrugged.

Bridget frowned. He had Jack's cocky demeanour perfect.

"And run where you run?" Evelyn snarled. She turned back to Bridget. "I spend a few weeks with him as he goes on and on about how he's going to give me a good life and how he's never met a girl like me until one morning, I wake up and he's disappeared into thin air without a word."

Jonathan looked at Bridget. "You know her from before the Pearl, I'm guessing?"

Bridget nodded.

"She was my maid." Evelyn said.

Jonathan frowned. "Jack went for a maid in the end? Really? But...hmmm, that's interesting. I thought he would at least have went for a..."

"Get on with it." Bridget said through gritted teeth.

"Oh right," Jonathan remembered. "You were her maid so you can understand. She's bloody annoying, ain't she?"

Evelyn smacked him across the face again.

Jack came back down on deck. "The prostitutes are onboard. They're in the galley."

Bridget frowned. "The galley?"

"Apparently they started fighting again and so loudly, the crew got annoyed and instead of coming to me to deal with it, they took the initiative and basically fired Pintel and Ragetti and put Celeste and Jeanette on cooking duty."

"How's that working out?"

"As long as there's no fires, I don't care."

"Excuse me!" Evelyn screeched. "Why are you two even here if you are going to prattle on about everything and anything else? Who cares about prostitutes?"

"That is an excellent point." Jack said. He took Bridget's hand. "Come on luv, let them kill each other."

Jack and Bridget walked back up on deck and Evelyn turned to see Jonathan quickly closing the door in her face.

"I hate this ship!"

* * *

"That was just..."

Jack chuckled as he and Bridget sat on the steps of the helm. "A surprising turn of events?"

"An annoying twist to this little story. This world really is so, very small."

"If Tia Dalma has thought us anything, it's all about fate and destiny." Jack smirked at her.

Bridget looked at him with a smile. "You think the only reason we got together was to bring Evelyn to hear of a Sparrow so she would seek out your brother and they'd both be taken down a peg?"

"Oh Lord, I know that's not true." Jack said. "Maybe we're just meant to be together and fate is throwing everyone we know together so that we can never get away from each other."

Bridget smirked. "How absolutely dreadful. No way I can escape."

Jack chuckled. "Minx."

"Pirate."

Jack kissed her and Bridget placed her hand on his cheek, feeling as he placed his hand over her wrist to make sure she didn't bring it down and his other arm went around her waist, his hand resting on her back.

* * *

Evelyn walked up on deck and spotted them in another embrace. "Oh my actual God, they don't stop." She mumbled to herself.

She walked over to the side of the ship and leaned against the side, surveying the deck, her eyes instinctively travelling to Jack and Bridget at times just so she could roll her eyes and tut.

"Oh my God, they're actually together." Jonathan said, coming to stand next to Evelyn and looking at Jack and Bridget still locked in their embrace. "I don't believe it."

Evelyn glared at him. "What the hell do you think you're doing anywhere near me?"

"I was thinking," Jonathan began. "Instead of you killing me, how about..."

Evelyn grimaced at Jonathan's smirk and cut him off. "You must be joking! After what you did to me?"

"At least this time we'd both know what it really means. No strings, no expectations and just think. It'll annoy the two of them to no end." Jonathan said, indicating to Jack and Bridget.

"I am not some play thing that you can just pick up and toss aside when you feel like it." Evelyn said though his low voice in her ear was making her consider it.

"Oh I know that darling, especially after today. You really put me in my place. So you know what? I know you're not my play thing. But I'll let you use me as yours."

Evelyn smirked at him. "You really think that'll work? That it'll annoy them?"

Jonathan took a strand of her hair in his hand. "Well, why don't we go find out? I mean I had fun last time," He got close to her ear to speak lowly and more seductively. "I definitely know you had fun so why deny yourself the pleasure when we can both get something out of it?"

Evelyn smirked wider. "Come on then."

Jonathan grabbed her hand and led her below deck, smirking at his success.

* * *

"Okay," Bridget said, finally tearing her lips from Jack's. "As much as I'm enjoying this, we are on deck in the middle of the day."

"So?"

"So we should be working, you doing your Captain duties and giving orders and I should be there with the crew to carry them out."

"Ah yes but as you pointed out, I'm the Captain and I'm giving you the order to let us continue, it's a very important task. Only you can do it." Jack tried to reach her lips again but Bridget smiled and pulled back.

"If you don't mind," Bridget said. "I'm going to look at the map."

"Why?" Jack asked. "If someone was under it's influence, we'd know about it."

"I just want to make sure. I just have a feeling it's about to strike and the sin is usually faintly glowing at that time."

Jack sighed and let go of her. "Off you go then if it will ease your mind."

Bridget smiled and walked into the cabin.

"It's in the chest at the bottom of our..." Jack looked around to see the crew smirking at him again as he called after her. "What are you all gawking at?"

The crew went back to their duties again and Jack huffed, going up to the wheel. He looked out over his deck and saw a very curious sight. Charles and Ana talking. More like, Charles trying to talk to Ana.

"Ana, would you just to talk to me?"

"I don't need to. There's nothing to explain."

Charles nodded. "You're right. I don't have to explain anything. But I feel I should at least try to make the effort."

Ana turned to face him quickly. "Oh there's a lot to explain."

"Okay," Charles said. "Explain why you chose Raymond."

This took Ana aback. "What?"

"Why you chose him over me."

"That's not what I..."

"I want to know."

Ana went back to the rigging. "So you came to question me."

"I came to talk to you but if there's any explaining going on, I think that should be the top of our list."

Ana grabbed the rigging harder, out of anger. "We don't have a list."

"Like it or not, we do."

"No. We've never been together."

"Whose fault is that?"

"Who said it's a fault? I wouldn't relish seeing the man I was with in bed with a prostitute."

"And I wouldn't relish seeing the woman I was with in a full fledged relationship with another man but somehow, that wasn't the deal breaker at all."

"Is this you asking for forgiveness?"

"I don't need forgiveness. I don't think I did anything wrong."

"Then why don't you go back to Monique?"

"You know what, Ana? At least I'm trying. You're angry with me for sleeping with Monique? I was angry with you for tossing me to the side for a man who treated you like dirt. And I still spoke to you like a friend and tried to act like I didn't mind. And now that you're not with him anymore, I'm not trying to punish you like you're doing to me by not even looking me. I'm trying to be mature. But if you can't grant me that same common decency, maybe I'm running a fool's errand. Maybe I should realise that Raymond was right. You chose him over me and I should just accept that."

Charles began walking but Ana turned to face him. "He said that to you?"

Charles looked at her. "Right after he told me that you didn't want me near you anymore."

"I never said that."

Charles nodded. "I know. That's why I was trying to be mature."

Charles went below deck and if Ana could have smacked herself, she would have.

* * *

"We're nearly at land."

Monique looked up at Charles and nodded. "Nearly time for me to go."

"Monique..."

"Thank you for everything, Charles."

"I should be the one thanking you. I was in quite a bad place until you came along." Charles said. He hadn't actually gone near rum since she'd come along.

"Do you love her?"

Charles frowned at Monique. "What?"

"That girl. Anamaria. Is she why you were so destructive to yourself? Because she was with that other man? At first I thought you just liked rum a lot like Jonathan Sparrow but then you stopped after she walked in on us together."

Charles sat down next to her. "I stopped because I realised there was more to life than drinking it away. And I realised that when you..."

"Slept with you?"

Charles shook his head. "It wasn't that. It was when you were telling me about how you do what you do to support your little sister. You're very strong. It really put my problems into perspective."

"Your problems with Anamaria? I'm very sorry if I added to them."

"No, you didn't." Charles replied. "Like you said, Ana was with that other man and I knew what I was doing. I wanted to."

Monique smiled a little. "So you don't blame me?"

"Of course not. Why do you think I haven't been avoiding you?" Charles smirked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Monique!" A knock on the door to Charles' room interrupted the two. It was Jeanette. "Come on, we are getting ready to go."

Monique sighed and got up. "I suppose this is goodbye then."

Charles got up too and followed her to the door. He was actually quite sad that their brief romance was coming to an end and that Monique was just going to go back to her old life. He stopped her before she opened the door and turned her so he could kiss her for the last time. He hadn't stopped after Ana walked in on them, he didn't feel like he had to but he still felt like he should smooth things over with her. After all, they had been friends.

They parted from the kiss and Monique looked up at him.

"Maybe you could come back and visit France again?" Monique asked.

Charles smiled. "I hope so."

"Goodbye Charles."

"Goodbye Monique."

Monique walked out of the door and closed it behind her. She leaned up against it for a second and closed her eyes, trying not to get emotional about having to leave the one man who never had to pay for her.

"So much for never letting myself get like this..."

She walked through the halls and up onto deck where Jeanette and Celeste were waiting for her.

* * *

"Want to...What the hell happened in here?" Jack asked as he walked into the cabin to see it in complete disarray and Bridget on the floor, rifling through maps and papers.

"It's not here."

Jack frowned. "Eh?"

She looked up at him, panicked. "The map. It's not here. I tried everywhere. I tore out every chest. Jack, the map is gone!"

Jack went and crouched down in front of her. "It can't be gone. No one but me knew where it was."

"Jack, it's not in this cabin so unless you took it out of here..."

"You think someone stole it?"

"Jack, that map is so dangerous."

"No, it has to be here. I'll help you look."

"I looked everywhere. It's not here. I knew it. I had a feeling all day that there was something about the map."

"Look, I'll call a ship meeting. Maybe one of the crew stumbled upon it and just forgot."

"I hope so. We can't afford that map getting picked up by someone who doesn't know how it works. Someone could die and it'd be our fault."

"How?"

"The map is working for us. Well you but if you're in trouble, I'm in trouble."

Jack smirked at her panicking. "Bridget, relax. We'll find it. Who else even knows about the map's existence?"

* * *

The flames finally relinquished and the burnt body stopped moving.

All of a sudden the map burst into flames but this time instead of going out by itself, the map burned to ashes. But out of those ashes came a new map, one with the coordinates needed on it.

Lyons smirked as he looked down at the map. "Got you now, Sparrow."

* * *

**Dun dun dun! Yay! Hiatus over! Exams and relaxing time is all done and I have really missed this story!**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	57. A Woman's Worth

**Thank You to trainsgirl13, Smithy, Pirate Fangirl, lori, linalove, Bmangaka, Pirate's Bonny Lass, xBelekinax, Midnight LeAnn and Shadow Blackheart!**

**To Smithy: Wow, I love it when things like that happens which is probably evident in my stories!**

**To Pirate Fangirl: Aw, you're David! Lol, only joking. Hopefully summer will pick up! Mine so far consists of writing this, watching the History Channel and food. The weather isn't too good here, obviously. =P**

**To lori: Thank you, so happy they're finally finished! Jon and Evelyn are only going to be trouble if Jack and Bridget let them be!**

**To Shadow Blackheart: I try to update at least once a week but with my exams and leaving the country and internet, it hasn't been possible lately. It'll get better now though! Jack and Bridget a dream couple? Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates**

**Here's Chapter 57!  
**

_Bloody hell._

"You're all positive?"

The crew nodded. Jack was currently standing at the head of the table in the galley where the crew had gathered so Jack could question them. No one had the map, seemingly. They had never even seen it.

Jack decided that if he needed to route out a liar, the truth was the best way to do it. "Good because whoever has the map risks getting the sin on it and those sins are deadly. Anyone who has it could at this very moment burst into flames, starting with the heart and working their way out until whoever has it is nothing more than a mass of charred remains on the ground."

The crew instantly started rifling through every pocket they had. Jack smirked. That's what he liked to see. He looked down to see Bridget looking quite troubled as she watched the crew. She knew none of them had it. So where was it?

"Luv?" Jack asked as the crew began piling out of the door to check their hammocks and every belonging.

Bridget looked up at him. "Someone is going to die."

"You don't know that."

"Jack, we both know that."

Jack sighed. "I'm going to go check our cabin again."

He left the galley hoping it would ease her mind if she knew he was working on it.

Bridget got up and began searching the galley herself. Who knew? Maybe she or Jack had left it in here. After all, they had been so busy lately. Maybe it fell down behind something and they'd forgotten about it.

"You just love your kitchens, don't you?"

Bridget huffed and turned to see Evelyn walking into the galley. Her hair was tousled and her clothes were messy.

"Where have you been?" Bridget asked.

"Oh, I was just taking a break." Evelyn replied with a smirk.

Bridget nodded. "Oh." She turned back to continue searching.

Evelyn frowned and stood upright. No. Bridget was supposed to enquire and then get mad.

"Yes," Evelyn continued. "Well if you could call it a break. I was actually quite busy."

"Hmmm."

She didn't even care!

"I can see why you enjoy having a Sparrow around so much."

"Evelyn, I'm not stupid but I am busy so if you're bedding Jonathan, I don't really care right now."

Evelyn sulkily walked over to the table and sat down, utterly put out. "What are you doing anyway?"

"Looking for something."

"For what?"

"A map."

"A treasure map?"

"Something like that."

"What does it lead to?"

"I don't know."

"Then why is it important?"

"It just is."

"But why?"

"Because I need to find it."

"Why?"

"Evelyn!" Bridget said, turning to her. She quickly composed herself. "I just do. It's a map Jack needs."

"But he doesn't even know what it leads to."

"That doesn't make it any less valuable."

"Well if he needs it, why is he making you search for it?"

"He's not making me. I'm doing this because I want to."

"You don't seem to be enjoying it."

"I'm not enjoying it. I can't find the map."

"Why do something if you don't want to? Let someone else do it."

"That's not how it works. You don't just stop doing something because you don't enjoy it at the time and then make someone else do it for you. You do the annoying and boring things so hopefully you get it over with. I'll be happy if I find the map."

"You mean Jack will be happy."

"Jack being happy makes me happy."

"Well why doesn't he try to make you happy?"

"He does make me happy." Bridget stood up from where she was crouching to check in a cabinet. "It's not here."

"So you just did something you didn't want to do for nothing."

Bridget looked at Evelyn. She wondered how someone could live their life and get to Evelyn's age and think that life consisted of doing whatever you wanted with no responsibilities and no consequences to their actions.

Bridget sat across from Evelyn. "Maybe it's a good thing you're on the Pearl."

Evelyn frowned. "Really?"

"Yes. You have a lot to learn."

Evelyn sulked. "Oh. Fantastic. How to be a servant and how to be used by a pirate. Great education."

"Letting Jonathan do whatever he wants with you is your own fault. You should have learned from the first time."

"He said that it would annoy you."

"Why would it?"

"Because you seemed annoyed before when you found out, going on about how I was ruining my reputation."

"You are. And you know you are. If you don't care, there's nothing I can do about that."

"Why am I ruining my reputation by doing exactly what you did but you get a better life and I get played with?"

"Because my and Jack's relationship is very different to yours and Jonathan's."

"Oh yes," Evelyn snarled. "I sleep with Jonathan and I'm stupid. You bed the Captain whenever he wants and you're little miss perfect around here."

"God Evelyn!" Bridget fumed. "Would you stop! I am not just here so Jack can have a woman whenever he wants."

"No, he wanted you upstairs last night to arrange his bookshelf."

"That is my cabin too. What we do in there is our business."

"If that were the case, surely he'd marry you. Or else he knows something about your circumstances that you don't." Evelyn smirked.

"Jack and I aren't married because we don't need to be. Our lives are fine without marriage."

"Hmm, you only live together."

"Exactly."

"So you sleep with him in exchange for lodgings?" Evelyn asked, hoping for a reaction.

"What is wrong with you?" Bridget asked. "Jack and I are together and I am not his prostitute! He found me, fell in love with me and took me away because once again, he loved me! We are a couple, Evelyn! In every way! We live together! Jack and I love each other. It's not a case of I go to bed with him and in the morning he forgets about me until he wants me again. There's actual commitment there."

"Of all the people in the world this could have happened to, I can't believe it happened to you." Evelyn glowered, hating the thought that she could be jealous of her old maid. Bridget wasn't supposed to have these good things happen to her, she was just Evelyn's maid. How had this happened? She was just the maid!

Bridget didn't take in her jealousy or else she decided not to register it because she just shrugged her shoulders. "Neither do I. I still find it impossible to believe."

"That he would want you."

Bridget glared at her. "Careful."

"You just said it!"

"I can say it about myself. You can't. Anyway, I find it hard to believe that a pirate Captain like Jack Sparrow would want a maid like I was. That this actually happened to me. I find it very hard to believe that I'm not still serving you every day."

It was true. When Bridget thought back on the year she had, she couldn't get over how her life had changed. She couldn't believe Jack Sparrow had walked into her life and hadn't walked out of it without a thought or memory of her. She couldn't believe that someone had come along, a pirate, and been the person she met in Jack. She couldn't believe that she had run away, actually ran away, with a pirate onto his ship. She couldn't believe that after growing up in her family, after living in the strict reigns of the Harrisons for seven years that she would go onto a pirate ship without a second thought and share a cabin with the Captain. She couldn't believe she actually slept with him and was actually having a life with him as if she were married to him. That wasn't the plan for her life, was it? Wasn't the plan for her life to put her head down, do her work, wait for Harrison to die and then go somewhere where she might get a wage that could set her up in a house where she could live until she was old? A husband never came into that equation and a pirate lover who she didn't marry definitely never came into it. How had everything changed?

Why didn't she have to struggle anymore? How had she met a man who she actually loved? Hilda had always teased her about business associates of the Governor's eyeing her up, something Bridget always refused to believe seeing as she didn't want those old men looking at her. They always had an oily demeanour to them. Hilda knew this and to tease Bridget, went on about one of them enquiring about Bridget's marital status.

But how did Bridget actually end up in love with a man and how did he love her back? And of all the men! Jack Sparrow. How had she managed it? And that he provided her with everything she ever needed. She had gone from having only the clothes on her back to feeling completely secure in every aspect of her wellbeing. How had she gotten so lucky in meeting Jack and having him fall in love with her? And how had she gotten him to think that he was lucky because of her falling in love with him?

She still couldn't understand it.

"Hello? Are you even listening?"

Bridget came out of her thoughts and looked at Evelyn. "No."

Evelyn huffed. "Hmm, I shouldn't be surprised. You never listened to anything anyone said. My father used to say that your incompetence was only made up for by the fact that he didn't have to pay for it."

Bridget shrugged. "What can I say? When I had to listen to you and your father droning on day after day, I learned how to tune out both of your voices."

It was true but Bridget really had to learn not to take in what Evelyn said in the past. Whereas Hilda used to joke about one of those business men asking for Bridget's hand, Evelyn had been meaner. Maybe in jealousy of the attention Bridget got though Bridget would never understand why Evelyn would want the attention of those men. She used to go on about how if the right price was offered, her father would sell Bridget off to one of those men and she'd be theirs to do with what they pleased. Bridget remembered one time Mrs. Harrison caught Evelyn saying these nasty things to Bridget and from then on, Evelyn's reading choices were closely monitored. Less of the romance fiction where the heroine was betrothed to a boorish and perverted old man but eventually got saved by the dashing prince and the like. Bridget found that agreeable seeing as that made those books free for her to read and get lost in. Bridget smiled remembering one time when Evelyn was especially hard to deal with and in payback, Bridget took one of the "banned" books which she herself had been sneakily reading and placed it surreptitiously in Evelyn's room. Bridget then went to Mrs. Harrison to alert her to the missing book and when it wound up under Evelyn's bed, the girl was punished for a week, not being believed one bit. Bridget may have only been fifteen but she supposed people were just born with that quick speed knowledge of how to get someone you didn't like in trouble. It must have been especially present in teenage girls as that wasn't an isolated incident.

"You're daydreaming again!"

Bridget realised she, once again, wasn't listening to a word Evelyn had said.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about the time I placed one of those romance books in your room then told your mother you stole it to get you in trouble."

Evelyn huffed. "I never understood why my mother believed you over me."

Bridget chuckled. "Are you joking? Your mother knew exactly what you were like. Your father may have been blind to your bratty ways but whenever a maid or servant needed to tell on you, we always knew to go to your mother."

Evelyn glared at Bridget. "I'm actually quite glad I don't have to deal with your carry on anymore."

Bridget stood up. "Right back at you."

She left the galley and went to her cabin, seeing Jack sitting at the table.

"Did you find it?" She asked, hopefully.

Jack shook his head. "It ain't in here."

Bridget sighed. "And it's not in the galley. What are we going to do?"

"Bloody hell," Jack said, rubbing his hands over his face. "I thought us going to Singapore was a stressful trip. How wrong I was."

Bridget hated seeing Jack so defeated. She walked over to him, taking his hand. "Come on."

Jack looked up at her. "Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see. Come on."

* * *

"See? I told you this was relaxing."

Jack chuckled. "You were right luv. This is my cup of tea."

Bridget chuckled. There were currently lying on the quarter deck and looking up at the stars that scattered the sky. "When I was a child, I used to do this for hours and hours."

"I remember."

Bridget frowned. "You do?"

"Well, I remember you telling me that when you were a child that you used to look up at the stars and wonder if anyone was ever looking at the same star as you." Jack looked at her as she lay next to him. "Well you never have to wonder anymore."

Bridget looked at him with a small smile, remembering her thoughts about him in the galley a while ago. "I love you. You...just make me feel things I've never felt."

Jack smiled. "I don't deserve you."

Bridget shook her head. "You do. I love you so much and the fact that you love me back means that no one else could possibly be with me. I want you. No one else will ever love me as much as you."

She turned her head to look back up at the stars, not realising how Jack kept his eyes on her, contemplating how he got so lucky. Bridget didn't know why she was so emotional lately in regards to her relationship with Jack but maybe it was because, despite Evelyn and the map and everything, it was just her and him a lot and that always made her happy.

"Luv, you seem pretty deep in thought. Are you alright?"

Bridget looked at him and smiled, realising how pensive she must have seemed. "Sorry, I'm just thinking about things."

"What things?"

"Us mainly."

Jack frowned. "What do you mean about us? What is there to think about?"

"I was just thinking about what we've gone through, how we've affected each other, how our lives have changed."

"For the better." Jack smirked.

"Well I definitely know that's true on one side." She replied with a smile.

Jack took her hand in his and kissed it. "Both sides."

Bridget looked at him. "Really?"

"Absolutely."

Bridget shook her head. "I don't know. I can't count the amount of things you've done for me. Ever since we met."

"I've done those things because I'm selfish."

Bridget furrowed her eyebrows at him.

"It's true." Jack said. "From the very first day, it was all purely for me own gain. I wanted you and I wasn't letting anyone get in my way. Not your Governor, not the navy, not Nelson, not some baby that didn't end up existing..."

Bridget chuckled at the memory. "I forgot about that. I can't believe you would have still taken me."

"Neither did I at the time but it felt like the right thing to do and like I said, I wanted you. And no one was getting in my way."

Bridget smiled. "I told you you're a good man. How many other men would accept that responsibility?"

"Aye, Hilda made sure I knew how unqualified I was for the job."

Bridget smiled. "I bet she did. I miss her. I think she's wrong though."

Jack raised an eyebrow at her. "You do?"

Bridget nodded. "I do. I have no doubt that you, Jack Sparrow, would be very capable."

Jack smiled. "That's because I'd have you with me."

He looked back up at the stars but still felt Bridget's eyes on him. He looked over at her to see her smiling at him.

"What are you smiling at now?"

"You."

"Am I that funny looking?"

Bridget laughed. "I bet that a year ago, if someone tried to bring up marriage and babies to you, you would have run a mile."

Jack chuckled. "Only a mile? You underestimate me, luv."

"But now, you don't have a qualm."

"It's hard to have a qualm when it's you I'm discussing these things with."

"Oh really?"

"Really? No. Still terrifies me."

Bridget laughed. "Me too. When David thought we were engaged, I thought I was going to die."

"Surely being engaged to me wouldn't be that bad."

"I wouldn't know. After all," She held up her hand. "'This is not an engagement ring. We are not engaged, we never have been engaged. We are not getting married and if we were, you would not skimp on a ring and leave out the diamond.' Did I get that right?"

Jack smirked. "Well sometimes things need to be spelled out to that crew."

"They are quite focused on a marriage for us. First, scaring you into proposing..."

"They did not scare me into proposing."

"And then jumping to all sorts of conclusions because of a ring..."

"They want to see us married more than we do. I'm telling you," Jack smirked at her. "One Sparrow just isn't enough for people. They need more even if it means throwing a wedding."

Bridget laughed. "Give us some credit, I do think we'd figure that plan out before the honeymoon."

Jack sighed. "I'll admit I could really use a honeymoon right now. Just me and you and no one to bother us."

"You know, I always find it odd that people think we're not getting married because you wouldn't settle down."

"Because it seems like I won't commit to you when I have?"

"No because maybe it's me that doesn't want to marry you."

Jack smirked and turned so his upper body was lying against hers as he stroked her hair. "Oh, is that it?"

Bridget smiled mischievously. "You do realise if I say no, I'm saying I want to marry you?"

Jack smiled but his mind quickly thought up something to make it drop.

_Bridget Sparrow._

Jack immediately realised the territory they were in. "How the bloody hell did we get onto this topic?" He looked at Bridget with furrowed eyebrows and saw her frown.

"I don't know. Can we stop?"

"Definitely."

Jack got off her and Bridget sat up quickly.

"Back into the cabin?" Jack asked.

Bridget nodded.

Jack got up and put his hand out for Bridget to take and he helped her up too. They walked across the deck and into their cabin, Jack sitting at the table and Bridget sitting on the bed.

"Well..." Bridget said. "That was..."

"Unusual." Jack finished.

"Yes, definitely unusual." Bridget nodded. "But not off limits."

"No. No." Jack confirmed. "Of course not. After all, we are in a relationship. We talk about...those things."

"We do. But it doesn't mean anything."

"It does not."

_Bridget Sparrow._

Jack was thrown by how much he loved the sound of it.

The two tried to think of something else to talk about. It was a little hard. They both jumped when they heard a knock at the door.

"Oh thank God." Jack muttered as he went to the door, thankful that something might release them from the uncomfortable atmosphere. He opened the door and saw Will standing there. "William. What can we do for you this night?"

"I need to talk about something."

"Well come in." Jack said, yanking Will into the cabin. He went and sat at the table next to Bridget. "What is it you want to talk about?"

Will sat across from them. "Marriage."

Will was surprised when Jack groaned and hung his head and Bridget grimaced. Did he say something wrong?

"Eh..." He continued. "I was just thinking about marriage and things."

"Getting second thoughts?" Jack smirked.

"No." Will said firmly. "I'm just thinking. I love the way me and Elizabeth are now. But every time I think of a married couple, I think of my aunt Ellie."

Jack and Bridget looked at each other with frowns.

"You're going to have to clarify there Will." Jack said.

"My aunt Ellie and Uncle Patrick." Will said. "When I was younger, I used to visit them or they visited us and they were horrible to each other. Neither seemed happy to be in the other's presence. I was supposed to go live with them after my mother died but I decided I had to go find my father. That was really the only picture of marriage I've ever seen. If that's marriage...I don't want to turn bitter and hate Elizabeth."

Jack frowned. "If it hasn't happened already."

Bridget frowned at Jack and Will did too. "Excuse me?"

"You came to me a few weeks ago looking for advice on Elizabeth. I was having trouble with the one here," Jack tilted his head towards Bridget. "So I didn't really take notice. But then a few days later, Elizabeth blew me head off about men and women and your name was dropped. What's all that about?"

"Nothing." Will said. "It's just...nothing."

Jack nodded. It was Will's business and he couldn't enquire and force it out of Will. Not until Bridget wasn't around.

"Look," Will said. "I'm just worried that Elizabeth and I might...falter."

"Will, that won't happen." Bridget said. "You and Elizabeth love each other too much."

"I'm pretty sure my aunt and uncle loved each other when they got married."

Bridget nodded. "Yes. That is true." She turned to Jack who looked at her with a helpless expression. What did he know about marriage?

"Will," Jack started. "You and Elizabeth aren't your aunt and uncle."

"But I look at you two and you both don't need marriage. You seem quite content in your relationship without the need for marriage. So what is it? Is it the freedom?"

Jack looked at Will with an amused expression. "Will, do you think we're happy because we can leave each other if we want?"

"Well, I mean...I don't think that's the exact...it's just that you still have..."

Jack smirked. "I knew you were a whelp."

Bridget smacked Jack's arm before turning back to Will. "Will, we may not be married but we're not any freer because we're not. It's not a case of if we're bored we can just leave the relationship or if we're angry at each other."

"What about when Jack kidnapped you to get you back?" Will asked to get Jack back for calling him a whelp.

"I never kidnapped her!" Jack shouted.

"That was...a fight." Bridget clarified. "We were never really apart from each other. Our fights are just a little bigger than a normal couple's. After all, look at who I'm with. Of course they are. But in all honesty, we might as well be married. No Jack, I'm not hinting at anything." Bridget responded to Jack as he flung his head round to look at her with a panicked expression. "Will, what I'm saying is nothing between you and Elizabeth is going to change except the fact that you'll live together. You practically do that now anyway while on the Pearl."

Will nodded. "I know you're right but..."

"You just have cold feet boy, get over it." Jack said.

Will rolled his eyes. "Why did I come to you for advice?"

"Because I am in a happy relationship with your one here." He said, flicking his head towards Bridget.

"Charming." Bridget said.

"You know you love me." Jack responded.

"Well I was never the sharpest tool in the box."

"As long as you're my tool."

"If anyone's the tool here Sparrow..."

"You still love me."

"You see?" Will said excitedly causing the other two to look at him in surprise. "This is what I want."

"You want you and Elizabeth to call each other mean names?" Bridget asked.

"I want us to be able to be completely comfortable with the mean names. I want us to be able to mess around and have fun with each other secure in the knowledge that we love each other. I want us to be happy enough with each other."

"Well do that." Jack said. "Go down and call the girl a tool."

"Don't do that." Bridget said quickly. "Well yes, me and Jack joke around a lot and seem like we're all happy all the time but that's in between all the private and very serious conversations."

"What the tool is saying, ow!" Jack said when Bridget hit him in the arm. "What happened to the joking secure in the knowledge..."

"Ah, shut it Sparrow."

"See?" Jack said. "Not all fun."

"Oh, I'm not fun? Remember that later on Sparrow."

"What's happening later on?"

"Nothing now."

Jack huffed and turned to Will. "See what you've done now!"

"What?"

"Oh, don't listen to him." Bridget said. "The Captain over there needs to realise he is not absolutely perfect when it comes to..."

Bridget's sentence was muffled by Jack covering her mouth. "Oh, don't mind her. Poor luv. English isn't her first language. Hasn't got a clue what she's saying."

Will frowned. "You two do actually like each other, don't you?"

"I'm beginning to wonder." Bridget said, trying not to smile.

Jack chuckled. "See? What she meant to say was..."

"Don't even try it Sparrow." Bridget got up. "I'm going to go check on the little princess downstairs and make sure no one's killed her yet."

Jack looked at Will. "I wanted to talk to you and Elizabeth about that actually."

Will smirked uncomfortably. "What were we supposed to do? Leave her?"

"Yes."

"Jack, she was all alone in a different country. Elizabeth was frantic over her father; she still is because you won't let me tell her about Tortuga by the way..."

"We're going there now. What more do you want?"

"And," Will continued. "When we ran into Evelyn, she was a little worse for wear. She had been abandoned with no money or way of getting home to her family. If Elizabeth had been in that position, I would have prayed that someone get her back to her family quickly without wanting anything from her. Surely you wouldn't have been heartless enough to just leave her."

Jack grimaced. "Yes I would have."

"Jack..."

"I would!"

"Okay, whatever you want. I would just think that if it were Bridget in the morning, you'd want someone to get her safely back to you."

"You can't do that. You can't compare them."

"I can and I did."

"Whelp."

* * *

"Elizabeth?"

Bridget walked into the room to find Elizabeth in her hammock. Elizabeth looked up at her. "Yes?"

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Of course."

"It's about you and Will."

"Oh," Elizabeth said as she sat up in her hammock and Bridget sat in Ana's. "What is it?"

"I'm just wondering, and you have every right to tell me to mind my own business, but are things okay with you both?"

Elizabeth smiled. A little too widely. "Of course. Haven't you seen us? Happy as ever."

"I have seen you. But ever since the sins, you two just haven't seemed like yourselves."

Elizabeth sighed. "Bridget, I can trust you, can't I?"

"Of course."

"I mean, you're with Jack. You know how personal these things can be."

"I do."

"But you also know that sometimes you just need someone to talk to."

"Elizabeth, what's wrong?"

Elizabeth sighed again. "Alright. Will and I have been engaged for about eight months and we've been together on the Misty Lady and the Pearl for about four of those."

"Yes..."

"And well, it's the closest we've ever been really."

Bridget realised. Like she said to Will, they were practically living together on the Pearl. They were always together with no chaperones or rules and they could do what they wanted. But they weren't married yet. And for Will and Elizabeth, they needed to be.

"You mean the literal kind of close."

Elizabeth seemed miserable. "I'm so ready to be married to Will."

"So the problem you two are having is that you're both stressed about...that and since there's nothing you can do about it, you're both kind of taking it out on each other."

"We have been arguing a lot. About silly things that don't matter."

"It's just all the tension." Bridget said.

"I know. But then we're worried, what if this is just what we're like? We've never lived together and now we are and what if we're just...not right?"

"That's ridiculous." Bridget said. "You and Will are just...frustrated. That's all. You two are perfect together. Will loves you more than anything."

Elizabeth smiled. "I know that. He's always the first to apologise."

Bridget smiled but it dropped when she saw Elizabeth look troubled. "Are you alright?"

"I can still trust you?"

"Of course."

"Will and I almost..."

"You almost slept together?"

"It was the sins." Elizabeth said quickly. "He was full of lust and I was just in love with myself and anyone who felt the same and neither of us could deny ourselves."

"But you didn't?"

"No but we almost did. Very, very almost."

Bridget frowned. "What stopped you?"

"Someone tried to open the door but it was locked. Then they began knocking. We may have been under the influence of sins but we still didn't want to get caught or walked in on. So we just quickly got dressed and left the room. Later that day, thankfully, Will got put in the brig before we could get together again."

"Wait a minute, got dressed?"

"I told you. Very, very nearly. That's one of the problems. Will was absolutely ashamed of himself when we were okay again. I was slightly ashamed too but..."

Bridget smirked. "You weren't that ashamed."

Elizabeth couldn't resist a little smile. "Like I said, I'm ready to be his wife. But Will felt like he took advantage, not realising that he was cursed too and that even though we saw things and did things we shouldn't have before marriage, I really don't hold it against him."

Bridget felt so bad for Will and Elizabeth.

"Do you two really need a big, fancy wedding? Why not just find a small chapel the next time we go to land? Have a big ceremony for show later?"

Elizabeth perked up at that idea. "I never even considered that. I mean, who but you lot would know? I am really ready to be Will's wife. Not just because of the wedding night, I hope you understand." Elizabeth said quickly.

"Of course." Bridget said. "You want to be Elizabeth Turner."

Elizabeth smiled. "Even before we were together."

Bridget nodded. "So I've heard."

* * *

Jack walked into the galley to see Bridget getting some water.

"Alright, luv?"

Bridget looked back to him. "Fine. How did things with Will go?"

"Oh the minute you left, he was all talk. I'm guessing Elizabeth was the same."

Bridget smirked. "I told you I was going to see Evelyn."

"I'm no fool luv."

Bridget chuckled. "They really are perfect together."

"Aye, too focused on marriage though. Who needs it?"

Bridget shrugged. "They do."

Jack walked over to her as she turned her back to him and wrapped his arms around her from behind, pulling her to him tightly. "And what about us?" He said lowly into her ear.

"What about us?"

"Well, I can think of something I need." He smirked, his hand going down to her thigh.

"Oi Sparrow, did I not say that nothing was happening a while ago?"

"Come on luv, surely you're not going to deny me when we've been getting along so well?"

Bridget smiled and she turned in his arms. "I'm going to bed."

Jack smiled. "So am I."

"Don't you have to do the rounds and see if any of the crew had the map and didn't realise it?"

Jack sighed and put his forehead against hers. "Yes, I do. Forgot about that."

Bridget smiled. "Oh those bothersome Captain duties."

"Shall you be waiting for me when I get up there?" Jack smirked.

"Maybe. Maybe not. If you take too long, I may have fallen asleep." Bridget teased.

"How long is too long?"

"You'll have to wait and see." Bridget said, leaving his arms and walked to the door, keeping hold of one of his hands until she was too far away. "Are you worth the wait?"

"That's up to you."

Bridget smiled. "I'll see you upstairs then."

She left the galley and Jack smirked after her.

_Minx.

* * *

_

No sign of the map. That was very unnerving but it was getting too late for Jack to keep worrying when tomorrow lay ahead for him to do it then. Right now, he had a beautiful woman waiting for him in his cabin.

Jack turned to walk up the stairs on deck but froze when he saw Lyons sitting on the steps. He wasn't looking at Jack, just inspecting his nails.

"Hello Jack."

Jack tensed. "What are you doing on my ship?"

"Oh I was just..." Lyons looked up at him as Jack had been slowly going for his gun. Lyons smiled. "Don't do that Jackie. One hint of trouble and I've told my men they get free reign."

"My crew are here too. I'm pretty confident my ship will be fine."

"Oh not free reign to attack your ship. They could care less about that. But they've been at sea for an awful long time and you left her completely unguarded."

Jack realised. "They touch one hair on her head..."

Lyons shrugged. "Too late."

Jack pulled out his gun. "Where is she?"

"On deck. Keeping my crew company. Shall we go join them?" He asked with a smile. Not an evil smile even, just a smile.

"I swear to God if they've touched her..."

"Come on then." Lyons said, walking up the steps. "Don't be shy. There are a lot of people here to see you."

Jack walked up slowly, terrified of what he'd see. As he ascended the steps, he saw Lyons' crew smirking at him and behind all the men, there Bridget was. Jack was furious. She was on the floor, kneeling with her hands tied in front of her and one of Lyons' men stood behind her, a tuft of her hair in his hand, yanking her head back so her neck was exposed. She had obviously been in the cabin and barged in on and captured if her nightdress and bloody lip was anything to go by. When she saw Jack, her eyes widened.

Jack made to go to her but Lyons turned and put a hand on his chest, pushing him back. "You don't think it's that easy, do you?"

"She has nothing to do with anything." Jack said. "She isn't involved."

"I'd like to make her involved." The man holding her said. "You have good taste, Sparrow."

Jack didn't know what to do. He couldn't go get his crew, Lyons would never let him. But he had to get to Bridget somehow.

"Don't worry Jackie," Lyons said as he walked further down deck. "I've instructed that she be left alone. Unless of course, you misbehave."

Jack couldn't understand why Lyons was speaking to him as if he were still seven years old.

"What do you want?" Jack asked. "All this to get Jonathan? What is he worth?"

"Oh no, I don't want Jonathan." Lyons said. "Never really did."

"Oh really? Then why did you take him and then travel to France to find him?"

"I didn't go to France to find Jonathan." Lyons said. "I went to France to find you. And that's the same reason I took your brother. He's just as smart mouthed as you are."

This shocked Jack but he wouldn't show it. "Me? I have nothing to do with you."

"You've seemed to have blocked a lot out, haven't you Jack?" Lyons said.

"What?"

"Oh well, never mind." Lyons smiled. "Plenty of the future to make up for lost time."

Jack frowned. He didn't think it was possible but Lyons may actually have been crazier than Jack remembered. He was just...mad.

"Would you give up the Pearl for her?" Lyons asked out of the blue with a polite, inquisitive smile.

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked, taken back by the sudden change.

"What do you love more? Your ship or her?"

"You're making me choose?"

"Well let's just see," Lyons said, still smiling that deranged smile. He looked to his crew member holding Bridget down and indicated to his own neck. In a flash, a large knife was pressing against Bridget's neck. Jack instinctively made to go for her but Lyons pushed him back and two of Lyons' men caught an arm of Jack's each. "Would you be more upset if we slit her throat open or if all her messy blood spilled across your deck? And then we burned it down. For emphasis of course."

"Jack..." Bridget said, knowing that if Jack answered anything, he could lose everything. "Don't."

Lyons looked down at her. "You're not curious if he values you over some planks of wood?"

"The Pearl is a lot more than that."

"More than your worth?"

Jack knew what was going on but had no clue how to stop it. If he said he valued Bridget more, he was risking her life as Lyons could kill her to make Jack suffer. Or if he chose Bridget, Lyons could sack the Pearl and kill Bridget in the process anyway. Jack couldn't answer.

"I'm waiting Jack." Lyons said. "Don't be rude."

"You've confused the stakes." Jack said, hoping to buy time. "What happens when I choose?"

Lyons smirked. "Smart. But not smart enough. Let's make things more clear for you then."

Before Jack could react, Lyons grabbed Bridget by her binds and brought her to the edge of the ship, holding her over the edge by holding the bind around her wrists. Her footing was only on the ship by the top of her feet. If he let go, Bridget would fall into the sea without any way of being able to swim. Jack tried to get out of the grasp he was in but couldn't.

"So what shall it be, Jackie?" Lyons asked.

"Her!" Jack said.

Lyons frowned. "Are you sure? You'd give up your ship for," Lyons looked at Bridget with disdain. "Just her?"

"Yes I would! Bring her back!"

Lyons tutted. "I don't believe that. Let's see."

The next second, he let Bridget go and she fell back into the water.

Lyons turned back to Jack with a smile.

"Let him go. Let's see if he means what he says. The Pearl or the girl."

* * *

**Lyons is quite insane, isn't he? Not even the fun-to-write insane, just insane. Well, we'll see more of that soon. And I have a feeling he's only going to get worse.**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	58. Trapped

**Thank You to trainsgirl13, Captain Roxxi, Bmangaka, linalove, Shadow Blackheart, You cant rush science, lori, Midnight LeAnn, Pirate's Bonny Lass, Lykopis08, xBelekinax and jadorejohnny!  
**

**To Captain Roxxi: That part is a mystery! I'm sure he'll turn up! Thanks!**

**To Shadow Blackheart: She does indeed but I think things are going to get anything but simple for her! Thanks!**

**To lori: Jack would have to be a bit of a superhero to protect everyone but then again, he is Captain Jack Sparrow! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates**

**Here's Chapter 58!  
**

She couldn't swim.

She fell deeper into the water and no matter how hard she tried; with her hands tied she couldn't swim. She kicked her legs but it didn't do much good. Bridget's panicking subsided a little when she felt an arm wrap around her waist and felt as she was being dragged to the surface. Jack brought her above the water and Bridget tried to get her breath back. Jack tried to untie her binds but they were now soaking wet.

"You're going to have to.."

Bridget understood and she raised her arms to loop them around his neck so she could stay afloat. Bridget hugged Jack tightly the best she could.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked.

Bridget nodded. She looked at the Pearl as it sailed off without it's Captain.

Jack sighed. "I am usually very proud of the fact that it's the fastest ship in the Caribbean. But tonight..."

Bridget looked at him. "I'm sorry Jack."

Jack looked at her and instead of saying anything just pressed his lips against hers. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes. What are we going to do?"

Jack looked behind them. "I don't think it's up to us."

Bridget frowned and looked where Jack was staring to see a ship coming up behind them. "Jack, that's Lyons' ship."

"I know."

She looked at him. "We can't."

Jack's eyes met hers. "We don't have a choice."

"They'll kill us."

"We'll die if we don't go and a lot sooner. If they put us in the brig, we might have time to come up with a plan."

Bridget knew that if Lyons got Jack in his grasp, he'd kill him straight away and she knew Jack knew it too. "Jack..."

"Come on."

Jack swam over to the ship with Bridget and helped her climb up. Bridget felt herself get grabbed the second she climbed over the edge and brought away from Jack who she saw get grabbed too.

"Well hello Jackie boy. We've been expecting you." One of the men said.

"I had a feeling that was the case." Jack said, not seeming to be fazed at all.

"What we weren't expecting was for you," The man holding Bridget said. "To bring such a pleasing token for us welcoming you."

"I didn't." Jack said, not so unfazed anymore.

"Oh well that is a shame." The man said but then shrugged. "Not really. We're pirates; we don't need to wait for the offer."

Bridget felt herself get grabbed tighter but then let go as another crewmember took her off the man. She was surprised when he took out a knife and instead of hurting her like Jack and she feared, he cut the ropes from her wrists. "Captain said to leave them until he gets here. Put them in the brig and she," The crewmember pointed to Bridget. "Doesn't get touched."

Jack and Bridget were pulled down to the brig and thrown into a cell before the men left the brig and the door was locked.

"That went better than I expected." Jack said, sitting down on the floor, against the wall.

Bridget sat down next to him. "Me too actually."

Jack saw that she was shivering from the cold of being thrown into the water and so he took off his coat and wrapped it around her, holding her tightly. Bridget sighed, placing her head on his shoulder. They stayed in silence for a while, Jack keeping his arms wrapped around her to keep her warm in his coat.

"How did this even happen?" Bridget asked to cut through the silence.

Jack looked at her. "I have no idea."

"I thought England was..."

"It was." Jack said. "It was our trick. He was supposed to be back in the Caribbean. I don't know how he found us."

Bridget sighed. "This is all such a mess."

"How didn't I hear them?" Jack wondered as he looked at the opposite wall. He'd wondered it since he first came upon Lyons. "How were they so quiet?"

"Boats." Bridget replied causing Jack to look at her. "I didn't hear them either. And I was in the cabin. They lined lifeboats up against the Pearl and then crawled up the sides so we wouldn't hear them landing onto the deck like they would have had to if they stayed on this ship and swung over. They snuck up and when the door to the cabin was opened, I thought it was you. I didn't realise until they were too close. I turned and saw them and that's how I got this." She pointed to her bloody lip. "They covered my mouth so I wouldn't scream and tied my hands. You pretty much know the rest."

Jack sighed. "Smart."

"Lyons must really know what he's doing."

"You would think." Jack nodded. "I've never seen him so crazy. He was a maniac when I was seven but if anything, he's gotten worse now. I don't know if it's just because he's gotten older or because..."

Bridget frowned. "Because?"

"Because there's more than just me this time."

Bridget nodded. "And you don't mean Jonathan."

"Maybe he was this much of a maniac when I was seven but just didn't have to deal with the woman in my life too. He has a lot more ways to hurt me now."

"Fantastic..." Bridget sighed.

"I didn't mean it like that." Jack said.

"I know you didn't. I just...I'm not used to the fact that I can be the one that they use against you yet. I don't think I ever will be to be honest."

"Well it's not like they, whoever they are, force you to hurt me. They, them, those...other people that are not us, they hurt you to hurt me. That's not your fault. It's mine."

"No Jack, it's not."

"They hurt you to hurt me."

"How about we blame them and not ourselves?" Bridget pleaded.

Jack sighed. "That would be easier. Except it's not."

"I know. I know it's not but..." Bridget groaned. "This is all such a mess."

"So you've said."

"Well I'm not wrong."

Jack sighed. "No you are not."

"Where's this going to get him?" Bridget asked. "Taking the Pearl?"

Jack sighed. "I think he's currently in the middle of capturing the crew and putting them in the brig. Once he does that, he'll sail to find my father in the Pearl so it'll look like me from afar and my father will get closer until it's too late."

"And you?"

"He doesn't need me anymore now he has the Pearl."

"But if that were true, he'd have just killed you as opposed to getting you on here." Bridget said, feeling a little panicked.

"Not if he needs a back up plan. Something to threaten with."

"I'm so sorry Jack."

"Look," Jack said, placing his hand under her chin and raising her head so he could look into her eyes. "There is no point in apologising, especially when you couldn't have done anything to stop Lyons. I knew what I was doing when I jumped into the water to save you and I would do it again. Even now, my main priority is making sure you stay safe." Jack said, looking around the brig. He wasn't sure how he could manage that if Lyons said his men could have her. He was pretty powerless at the moment. But he'd do whatever he had to, whatever he could even behind these bars just to make sure she would stay as safe as he could keep her.

"I'm not worried about me." Bridget said.

Jack sighed. "I hate to say it luv but you should be. These men are capable of anything."

"Lyons said they weren't to touch me."

"That may be true but I'm going to keep worrying about you. Because even though Lyons gave an order to his men that you weren't to be touched, he also told them not to leave any scars." Jack looked at her. "They don't always stick to their orders."

Bridget looked up at his eyebrow. "Why would he stand for that? He seems like the strict type."

"He's lucky he can find people who put up with his insanity."

"I would think they do because he gives them ample opportunities to attack people. And by people, I mean you."

"It's only been twice..." Jack grimaced. "And I would like to point out that one of those times was an ambush and the other time I was, you know, four foot tall."

"You know, you never actually told me what they did to you when you were seven."

"Oh, you know, what you'd expect."

"You're not going to tell me then?"

"Not right now."

"Or any time soon?"

Jack sighed. "We have other things to worry about right now."

"Well, not right now. Nothing to worry about until someone comes to get one of us."

"Knowing Lyons, that might not be for days."

"Days?"

Jack nodded.

Bridget sighed. "Well...I suppose...that's okay. I've been in this position before, I can do it again. I'm assuming you've been in this position before..."

"I have. In this very brig."

"So it's okay. At least this time..."

Jack took her hand. "You have me."

Bridget nodded with a small smile. "I have you."

"And I'm not going anywhere away from you."

"You do realise I am very aware that you changed the subject away from when you were seven?" Bridget pointed out.

"Successfully though for which I am grateful." Jack replied.

Bridget smiled. "Fine. I am changing the subject far away from your childhood."

"Thank you."

"...Evelyn and your brother are sleeping together again."

"For the love of..."

Bridget shrugged. "You wanted me to change the subject."

"I thought you were going to talk about how I was so good at making you feel better about this whole being stuck in a brig business."

"You were. You were very good. Fantastic."

Jack chuckled. "I was really hoping you would be saying that for a completely different reason tonight."

"Jack!"

"Don't even try acting coy just because we're captives on an enemy's pirate ship."

Bridget laughed, realising he actually was making her feel better. "Thank you."

Jack kissed the side of her head. "No problem, luv."

Bridget sighed. "I realise that you want to change the subject but..."

"But?"

"I remember when you told me that when Lyons first took you, when you were seven, that he was nice to you. At first."

"So?"

"So he must have been doing that for a reason. He was actually nice to you until you got mouthy with him. But maybe if you're nice this time, he'll be nice back."

Jack shook his head. "I don't think so. I think Lyons and I are past nice. He did have his men nearly beat me to death."

"It couldn't hurt to try." Bridget pleaded. "Jack, this man has you trapped again and he forbid his men from doing anything to both of us. If he hated you, surely he would have allowed them to hurt you but just not kill you. After all, if you're beaten up when Lyons uses you as a bargaining tool like you think he will, your father would be even more desperate to get you back. Don't you think?"

Jack had to admit, she had a point. "I don't want him to think I'm scared of him though."

"Then don't act scared, just don't act cocky either."

Jack looked at her. The last thing he wanted to do in this world was act submissive to Lyons, ever since he was seven he had refused to do it. But it wasn't just himself he was getting out of binds anymore. He had Bridget to think of now, too. He had to consider what was the safest course of action for her.

"Alright, I'll do it."

* * *

The next morning, Jack and Bridget were awoken to the sound of the door of the brig being unlocked and opened. Jack sat up, he had been lying on his back and Bridget had been curled up against him, her back to him. She stayed where she was, only lifting her head slightly. Jack couldn't believe he'd fallen asleep.

The two watched as one of Lyons' men came down the stairs and over to the cell.

"Get up." He said, unlocking the cell door. "Captain wants to speak with you."

Bridget looked back at Jack who was looking up at the man. Eventually, he made to get up.

"Not you Sparrow. The Captain wants to talk to the little lady there."

Bridget looked from Jack to the crewmember with a frown but she still felt Jack freeze behind her.

"What? Why?" Jack asked.

The crewmember huffed and reached into the cell, grabbing Bridget's arm roughly and pulling her out. Jack got up to get her but found the cell door closed on him. Bridget was dragged out of the room and Jack had absolutely no way of helping her.

Bridget was pulled up on deck and immediately felt all eyes on her. She was still wearing Jack's coat but it was open and her nightdress was visible to all the men on Lyons' crew who began wolf whistling at her. She felt humiliated but when she found herself get thrown into Lyons' cabin and away from those men, she didn't feel any better.

"Here she is." The crewmember said to Lyons, who was sitting at a desk.

"Thank you, Jennings." Lyons said, not looking up from his documents until Jennings left and the door was closed behind Bridget.

Lyons looked up at her with a smile. "Please, do sit down."

Bridget frowned but walked over to his desk and sat down.

"I do hope Jennings wasn't too rough with you." Lyons said.

"I'm fine." Bridget said as she wrapped Jack's coat around her tighter. She stopped though when Lyons' jaw tensed and his smile, still present, became more strained as his eyes went to her hands on the coat. She didn't understand why this action seemed to put him on edge but she wasn't willing to risk angering him.

"So Bridget, how long have you been onboard the Black Pearl?"

Bridget was incredibly confused. Surely he did not bring her up here to chat. "Em, about seven months."

"So you've only known Jack for just over half a year?"

"No, I knew Jack before going on the Pearl. I've known him for nearly a year."

"Just a year?"

"Yes."

Bridget didn't know why Lyons was smirking at this. And what was this 'Just a year' talk? A year was quite a long time, especially for Jack.

"I'm surprised at Jack keeping you around that long." Lyons remarked, as if reading Bridget's thoughts on Jack's past behaviour. Bridget frowned at this. He was surprised by Jack's behaviour? What did he know of Jack's behaviour? He knew him for three weeks when Jack was seven. He didn't know anything about who Jack was.

"He loves me." Bridget said.

Lyons' inquisitive smile faltered. "You seem quite sure."

Bridget frowned. Did he not realise that? Lyons might not know much about Jack, less than he thought but he wasn't blind. In all fairness, the first thing Lyons ever did to Bridget was use her to get a message to Jack. Lyons knew Bridget was Jack's before Bridget even knew Lyons existed. And last night, well Jack had more than proved his love for her by practically handing over the Pearl to Lyons in exchange for Bridget's life. Did he really need her to clarify the point that Jack loved her and she loved him? She didn't want to do that. She didn't want to practically advise him that using her against Jack would be a good plan. Even if he already had.

Bridget bit the bullet.

"Are you planning on using me against him?"

Lyons raised an eyebrow. "Now why would you ask me that?"

"Because this isn't what I expected."

"What wasn't what you expected?"

"The way you're acting."

"You thought I'd be cruel to you?"

Bridget stayed silent. She didn't think she'd gone too far but one word could make it so.

"You seem to have lost the capability to talk. While you regain the ability, I'll be finishing up my work." Lyons said before going back to what he was writing.

Bridget didn't know what in the world was going on. She looked down at the table where Lyons was writing and her eyes widened. Sitting on the table was the map. Lyons looked up and saw where she was looking.

"It was never meant for you."

Bridget looked at him and frowned. "What?"

"That map. It doesn't just work for whoever gets it. The map controls who gets it and it was never Jack's to use. The map was always to be mine."

"But...How?"

"How, what?"

"How did you get it?"

Lyons looked down at his documents. "When you successfully capture me and my ship, I'll answer your questions."

Bridget sighed. "You do realise it could kill you?"

"No, it couldn't."

"That's the whole problem with..."

"Like I said, that map was destined to get to me. It would hardly kill me when I'm the person it's meant for."

Bridget realised. "We never had anyone experience greed because...the map had no bearings to give us."

"We? Us?" Lyons asked with a raised eyebrow.

Bridget sat up a fraction of an inch straighter, feeling indignant but realised she couldn't. "The reason the map never demonstrated that sin was because it wasn't for Jack. Everyone was put through the other six sins just to ensure your safety."

"Well done." Lyons said. "Robins realised that. It's why he wanted nothing to do with it. He'd be risking his life with no prize at the end."

"Robins?"

"I daresay he was a lot slyer than he let on. Until Jack killed him."

"Not so sly."

"Hmm. I had to find someone else to do my work then."

Bridget frowned. "Robins actually was working for you?"

"Jack had to get the map."

"Why? You wanted to kill him with a sin?"

Lyons looked at her angrily. "Of course not, don't be stupid. The map had to get it's bearings."

"By going through the sins?"

"You are quite tedious to talk to." Lyons huffed. He picked up the map and threw it at her before going back to his documents. "Look."

Bridget opened the map and was shocked to see a map of the seas they were currently in, no sins anywhere. And the treasure on the map was not any silver or gold. It was the Black Pearl.

"You mean, getting it's bearings meant that it actually had to...document the Pearl?"

"Well done."

"But...that's ridiculous. It's a map! It can't learn."

"If it can kill you, you shouldn't underestimate it."

"How did you get this?" Bridget asked again. "If Robins wasn't around to help you anymore, how did you do..." Bridget realised. "You still had his crew to work with. Raymond."

"Not just Raymond though he did help. Quite a lot."

"That...Jack..."

"Do you love Jack?" Lyons asked, taking Bridget by surprise. He really did change subjects quickly. And to the most strange things.

"Of course."

"Would you be upset if he died?"

Bridget's breath caught. "Why would you ask me that when you know the answer?"

"Would you ever leave him?"

Bridget couldn't understand why Lyons seemed to want to question her and Jack's relationship so much. As if he had a personal stake in it or something.

"Never."

Lyons' jaw tensed again. "Not even to save his life?"

"Are you threatening to kill Jack unless I leave him?" Bridget frowned.

"I'm just asking a few questions."

"An unusual set of questions."

Lyons frowned. "What else did you think I would possibly want with you?"

"I didn't know."

Lyons sighed tiredly and Bridget knew he was thinking that she didn't know a lot. It was odd. Bridget had been in the clutches of Nelson and Sao Feng before but had never felt like the person who had her found her as laborious as Lyons seemed to find her. They wanted her; Lyons just seemed to be putting up with her.

"You have yet to answer my question." Lyons said.

"If I would leave Jack if it meant it would save his life?"

"I believe that's what I asked, yes."

"Why are you threatening me with Jack? Are you saying that if I swear to leave Jack and never see him again, you'll let Jack go to sail off on the Pearl and not bother him again?"

"What would you do if I said yes?"

"I wouldn't believe you. You've been an enemy of the Sparrow family long before I came along."

Lyons seemed to be getting sicker of her and that last statement seemed to be making him angrier though Bridget couldn't understand why. She hadn't insulted him, she'd stated a fact that surely Lyons was aware of. Lyons could have caught her out on many things she said but he seemed to take offense to all the seemingly harmless things Bridget stated.

"You're much more of an enemy than I am." Lyons stated.

"Am I?"

"You lost Jack Sparrow his ship."

"Only because you made him choose and threw me off!" Bridget said before realising that her indignant humour was not going to help her now.

Lyons stood up. "Any pirate with a clear head, any man with a focused mind, would have chosen his livelihood over something as replaceable as..." Lyons looked over at her with disdain.

"A woman?" Bridget asked.

"Your type."

"I have a type?"

_Shut up Bridget!_

Oddly enough, the voice in her head was Jack's. When Sao Feng was about to kill him, Bridget spoke up and confessed to the murder of Cai and Jack tried to keep her quiet. It seemed his voice was the only one she would listen to.

"Look at you." Lyons grimaced, looking down at her in Jack's coat and wearing her nightdress under it. "You're a disgrace."

"I don't walk around like this usually, you know." Bridget said icily. She couldn't help it. He seemed to be blaming her for all his doings. "I was abducted in the middle of the night in case you don't remember."

Bridget was waiting for it. Waiting for him to at least smack her. But he didn't. He had walked closer to her and was well within the distance of doing so but he seemed to be controlling himself.

"Do you think I want you on my ship? I was planning for you to be dead by now. I would have been doing Jack a massive favour by getting rid of you."

Bridget restrained seeming confused. Why was this man nearly killing Jack one day then trying to act like his guardian the next? He seemed to be trying to do Jack a service rather than harm. Get Jack's head cleared of any thoughts of Bridget and he'd be a better pirate for it.

"Jack loves me." Bridget confirmed. "If you kill me, the last thing he'll do is be grateful to you."

"You think so?"

"I know so." She said confidently, although it was the last thing she felt.

Bridget was shocked when she felt Lyons smack her across the face for her last remark. What had she said that deserved it? That Jack wouldn't like it if she died? Why was that the last straw for Lyons? It was obvious he wouldn't be!

Bridget felt her hair get pulled back and Lyons looked down at her.

"We'll see about that."

* * *

"How could this have happened?"

The crew looked around as they; once again, found themselves locked in the brig of the Black Pearl.

"Who was that man?" Elizabeth asked.

"Lyons." Gibbs said. "An enemy of Captain Teague's and a complete maniac."

"Which makes the fact that Jack and Bridget are nowhere to be found all the more dangerous." Will said.

"Do you think he's done anything to them?" Evelyn asked.

"To them?" Gibbs answered. "No. With them? Definitely."

"So he hasn't killed them?" Evelyn asked.

Elizabeth frowned at her. Why did she, never mind anyone else, why did Evelyn seem so worried?

"No one is sure of anything, I think." Crimp said. "If Lyons is mad, who knows what he'll do?"

"Why is he doing this to begin with?" Ladbroc asked. "If he's Captain Teague's enemy."

"That's exactly why he's doing it." Jonathan said, causing everyone to look at him where he sat on a bench in the back of the cell, one leg on the bench and one hanging off. Everyone realised that he probably knew more than anyone about this. "Lyons is a coward. He doesn't go straight to my father. He tries to get my father to come to him using a trap. What's a more perfect trap than the Black Pearl?"

Nobody knew it but at that point they all had the exact same thought. He'd never seemed more like Jack.

Everyone's attention was taken when Norrington spoke.

"Where's Barbossa?"

* * *

"Bridget? Are you waking up?"

Bridget groaned and stirred. She was lying on her stomach and felt her face against the wood of the floor.

"Luv? Bridget?"

Bridget scrunched her face before opening her eyes slightly. She turned her head to the side slowly to see she was now in the cell across from Jack's. He was looking over at her in relief.

"Oh thank God..." Jack muttered, seeing her awake. "How are you..."

"I'm fine." Bridget said, trying to sit up but having to clutch her abdomen. "Just a little..."

"Beat up?" Jack asked shortly. "Bridget, what happened?"

"I don't know." Bridget said. "He just...snapped."

"Were you mouthy with him?"

"Why would you immediately assume I did something?"

"Because I know you can be too prideful and I know Lyons doesn't like that."

Bridget sighed. "I was being mouthy with him, I'll admit."

"Bridget..."

"But that wasn't what kicked him off." Bridget continued. "It was something completely unexpected."

Jack frowned. "What happened?"

Bridget relayed their conversation to Jack, about the map, the question their relationship, Lyons' strange ultimatum and what finally set him off. Jack listened intently and he had to admit, it was strange.

"He lost control because you said I'd be upset if you died? But...that's ridiculous. How could he expect any different?"

"Why does he expect any different? Jack, why is he acting like you're on his side and he's looking out for you against me?"

Jack shook his head. "I don't know. It's obvious he's mad."

Bridget nodded. "Very."

"He seems worse than I remember though." Jack looked down at her. "But I can't let what happened to you happen again."

"Jack, just remember what we agreed."

"You think I can be pleasant to him after this? Bridget, there's not a chance. Even if I wanted to!"

"Jack, if you're not you know what will happen."

"He'll hurt you? It's a little late."

"He'll kill you!"

"If he's decided to kill me, then me being nice won't change his mind."

"Jack, you didn't hear him! For some reason, one minute he wants you dead and the next he wants you at your best. I don't know what that means but I do know it means that there's something wrong with him. But if he can attack me for saying you care about me then that means it struck a cord. He doesn't want me near you. He put us in different cells, for God's sake! Why would he care? Because he has something to do with you at stake. The map designed itself to lead him to you. Out of anything he could have wanted, he used it to find you. Keep him sweet and you'll protect both of us."

"Yes, you look very protected."

"You think being smart to him will help me? If you're both agreed then you can convince him that I'm not worth the effort to hurt."

Jack wasn't happy. In the slightest. But she was right. "Fine."

"Thank you."

"What did he actually do to you?" Jack asked.

"You know," Bridget said. "What you'd expect. I'm okay, though."

Jack huffed, remembering he'd given her that same answer last night when she asked what Lyons did to him. "Hmm. I think I can guess. But..."

They were interrupted when the door to the brig opened and Jennings walked down to them.

"Your turn, Sparrow." He said, opening the door to the cell.

Bridget looked at Jack, her eyes begging him not to do anything stupid. Like she had done. She now knew how difficult it was to deal with Lyons but she didn't want to risk Jack. Lyons was mad enough to kill him, no matter how he might feel about it later on.

Jack left his cell and looked back at her.

"Don't worry Sparrow," Jennings said. "You'll be back to her soon enough. In one piece though? Who knows?" He chuckled.

He dragged Jack out of the brig and Bridget looked after him.

"Please keep yourself safe..."

* * *

Jack looked around the cabin distastefully. The surroundings weren't new to him and he had remembered every detail, could never forget them. He remembered being dragged in here time and time again from the brig for three weeks and after the first few times, every time he was in here usually culminated in a beating for a young Jack. Jack looked over at the table where Lyons always sat. He walked over to the table, finding nothing important there. Lyons hadn't left anything out in the open that Jack could use to his advantage.

Jack frowned when he did see a small portrait in a frame sitting on the table. Jack had never seen this. He picked it up and when he saw the portrait inside it, he froze. She was wearing more regal of a dress than Jack had ever seen her in. She was much younger, only a teenager even. Her hair was up in a fancy style and she just looked so different.

Jack didn't even turn when the door opened.

"What are you doing?" Lyons asked as he walked into the cabin.

Jack turned and held up the frame. "What are you doing with a picture of my mother?"

Lyons walked over and grabbed the frame off Jack. "I didn't send you up here to question me."

Jack was fully prepared to act cordial like Bridget said, if only to save her. Jack would have hated to act submissive to Lyons and like he respected the man but it would be the key to saving his and Bridget's lives. But now, now Jack was angry and he was curious. Now, Lyons had to answer questions too and if any of them were anything undesirable, Jack's anger might lead him to do something he couldn't stop.

"What are you doing with a picture of my mother?"

Lyons looked at a furious Jack for a few seconds before sighing. "Sit down. I'll explain. I will."

"I don't want to sit down. I want my question answered."

"Jack..."

"Is this what all this has been about? The years of war with my father? You wanted his wife?"

Lyons' anger was growing too. "You have no idea what you're talking about, boy."

"I think it's pretty clear. My mother wouldn't go within a hundred feet of you."

"She married me!" Lyons burst out.

Jack froze. "What? What are you talking about?"

"I haven't been fighting with your father all these years for fun! I've been doing it because he robbed my wife from me. Oh yes, your mother married me long before your father ever came into the picture. I loved her more than anything. And then, Sparrow comes along and the next thing I know, she's gone."

"You're lying." Jack said. "This won't work."

"Tell me something, does your father have anything like this?" Lyons asked, holding up the portrait. "I don't need to lie. I have proof that I was in her life long before he did right here. And if you still don't believe me," Lyons walked over to his desk and opened a drawer. He took out another frame and threw at Jack who caught it in his hands. "There you go."

Jack looked down at the frame and saw his mother, younger, sitting on a chair. She was wearing a gorgeous gown and had a veil in her hair. Standing next to her with his hand on her shoulder was a younger Lyons.

"Our wedding portrait." Lyons said. "Still don't believe me?"

Jack was in shock, absolutely speechless. How was this true? Jack looked up at Lyons. "This doesn't mean anything. She chose my father."

"No she didn't." Lyons said.

"I think she did." Jack said smartly. "They're still together, after all."

"No they aren't."

"What are you on about?" Jack said. "Yes, they are."

Jack caught another portrait Lyons threw at him. "I don't need to see..."

"Just look."

Jack sighed and looked down at the portrait. Just his mother again. Jack wasn't sure he could believe his own eyes. In the portrait, his mother looked about five months pregnant.

"Jack, your mother was seven months pregnant when she and Teague met."

Jack was positive he misheard. "What?"

"Jack, I lost your mother. I've come to terms with that. I did a long time ago. But I could never come to terms with my son being stolen away from me to be raised by another man. So I've spent years of my life trying to seek him out and let him know the truth, let him know about me. And now, I finally have."

Lyons looked at Jack dead in the eye.

"Jack, I'm your father."

* * *

**Em...yeah. I'll try to update soon. Don't kill me.**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!  
**


	59. Who Am I?

**Thank You to Pirate's Bonny Lass, trainsgirl13, tonidepp16, howlongmustiwait, GalnKay, linalove, jadorejohnny, You cant rush science, Shadow Blackheart, Pirate Fangirl, Midnight LeAnn, x-menfan1000, lori, Lykopis08, Eryx, Puppiluv24, animallover171 and xBelekinax!**

**To howlongmustiwait: It is indeed! Rough seas ahead methinks!**

**To Shadow Blackheart: Demand and ye shall recieve! Lyons hates Bridget so I doubt that will happen!**

**To Pirate Fangirl: It is mind boggling but Jack has the same questions!**

**To lori: Jack does love Teague but if you remember, the last time we sae Teague, Jack was very angry with him!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates!**

**Here's Chapter 59!**

"This is ridiculous..." Jack said, going to leave the room.

"You've seen it with your own eyes. I got that portrait commissioned because I was at sea and she was staying on land, she had to. I wasn't going to let her be at sea when she was pregnant with you. What if something happened? So I got that portrait commissioned so I could look at her every day and in a way, look at you. I was away for a month of her pregnancy and when I came home, she was gone."

Jack turned to him angrily. "Have you ever seen me and me father? In case you haven't noticed, we're bloody identical."

"Why? Because you dress alike? You both wear bandanas and some beads? You look alike because you've been designed to look like him. Take away the trinkets and the grandeur and what do you both have in common? You have your mother's eyes, it's her I see in you. Not him."

"What do we have in common? It's not just a case of looks. If you had a child, you'd know that." Jack said, bitingly.

"So you're arguing that you have to be related to him because you act alike and that has nothing to do with the fact that you've grown up around that man so of course you'd learn some of his ways? Just because a child is adopted doesn't mean that he won't pick up inflections in speech of the person who raises him and some of the same habits. You think alike because he taught you to. But you are my son."

"You are not my father!"

Lyons sighed. "I always knew this wouldn't be easy. You've been raised your entire life being told something different."

"You mean the truth?"

"I'm telling you the truth."

Jack looked at Lyons. He seemed completely genuine. But that was ridiculous. This was all ridiculous. Lyons wasn't Jack's father. Teague was. But how did Lyons have a portrait of Jack's mother when she was pregnant?

"My mother was a pub waitress." Jack said. "An unmarried one."

"That's not true." Lyons said. "None of it is. Jack, I waited your entire life for this moment and I never expected you to believe it straight away but it is the truth."

"No, Teague is my father and you want to know how I know that? He has never locked me in a brig for days on end alone when I was a child and then beat the living daylights out of me, scarring me for life."

Lyons expression turned stony. "I regret that. I do. But I couldn't stand hearing my son going on about how his father was going to save him. He was the kidnapper. Not me."

"You are absolutely mad." Jack said. "You are not my father!"

"Jack, I am."

Jack couldn't take it. He wanted Lyons to yell, he wanted to get a reaction, something that Jack could use to make Lyons slip in this lie. But he was perfectly calm. He seemed actually sad that Jack wasn't accepting this.

"I want to go back to the brig." Jack said. "I have nothing left to say to you."

"You're not going back to the brig."

"I want..."

"But I can show you to your room."

Jack looked up at him and frowned. "What?"

"I know you're going to believe me, Jack. It's the truth and I know you'll realise that sooner or later. And now that you finally know, I'm not sending you back to sit in a brig. There's a room prepared for you."

"What about Bridget?"

"What about her?"

"I'm not leaving her down in the brig alone."

"Jack, she's not my concern right now."

"She's my concern! All the time!"

"She clouds your judgement. Just think about what's happened instead of her for a while."

"You're not listening to me! I don't want to think about you or what you've told me! I want Bridget out of the brig!"

Lyons sighed and walked over to the door, calling in a crew member. "Take Jack here to his room." Lyons turned to the crew member and said something Jack couldn't hear. He turned back to Jack. "Just think about things."

Jack walked over to the door. "I'll only be thinking about her."

Jack walked out of the cabin and when the door was closed, the crew member grabbed Jack's arm tightly. "I know your tricks Sparrow, you try anything and I'm using my gun. You ain't my son."

Jack was brought below deck and thrown into quite a nice room.

The man chuckled. "Enjoy Sparrow. Or should I say Lyons?"

The man left and Jack looked around. This wasn't happening. It couldn't be happening. This wasn't real.

Jack opened the door and poked his head out. No one was around. He left the room and snuck around the ship, getting to the brig. He tried to open the door but found it locked.

"Bloody hell..." Jack moaned.

Lyons definitely knew what he was doing, Jack would give him that.

_Then you know what you have to do._

Jack grimaced as the plan formed in his mind. He didn't like it but he had to do it.

* * *

Lyons looked up from his table when there was a knock on his door, later that night.

"Come in."

Lyons' eyebrows shot up when Jack entered the cabin.

"I have to talk to you."

"What about?"

"I don't want to believe it." Jack said. "I hate that it's true. But I think it could be. I think...you could be my father."

Lyons seemed shocked at this. "You do?"

"I do. I've...I've always suspected that Teague...I've had me doubts. Just something..." Jack looked at him. "This doesn't mean I believe you completely. But I'm willing to listen to you."

Lyons smiled. "That's all I need. I know this is hard for you. I never expected it to be anything but. Everything has changed for you, your past, your name..."

Lyons kept talking but Jack became focused on the last part he paid attention to. His name.

"Drink?" Lyons asked as he got up.

"What? Oh...fine, I don't really..."

_"What's me name?"_

_"What?"_

_"Me real name. What is it?"_

_"Jack Sparrow. That's who you are."_

Jack thought about it. Jack Lyons? It didn't sound right. Jack Sparrow did.

"Jack?"

Jack's attention went back to Lyons as he looked up at him. Lyons handed him the drink and sat back down with his own. "Why did she leave you?"

"What?"

"My mother. If she was married to you..."

"It's not an 'if'. We were married. You've seen it yourself."

"What did you do to her to make her leave you?"

"What makes you think I did anything? How do you know that Sparrow didn't come along and just seduce her?"

"I know my father and he is not a man who is in the habit of going around and seducing heavily pregnant women."

Lyons sighed. "You think he saved her from me? That I was a terrible husband who beat her around and Sparrow was her saviour."

"That fits more than just 'Sparrow likes big women.'"

Lyons nodded. "Fine. I'll tell you everything. I actually wasn't a pirate when I married your mother. I was actually a vicar on a merchant vessel. When we got married, I bought us a little house and it wasn't a grand mansion but I hoped it was enough. Every time the vessel would go out, we'd be on it. But we, your mother and I, we fell on hard times. Everyone on that ship did. Business just wasn't going well. With the East India Trading Company elbowing it's way into the picture, it was quickly nudging small businesses like our ship's out. I wasn't proud of my choice, considering the harsh realities of a pirate's life but I decided that supporting your mother was more important than any moral code in society so when the Captain sat us all down for a ship meeting and suggested his plan to better our lives, I agreed to join him. I became a pirate to make sure your mother had everything she ever needed. I quickly became Captain..."

"Mutiny?"

That was the case but Lyons knew Jack's history. "The old Captain died and I was elected by the crew. Being a vicar made me seem trustworthy. Everything was going well. I was delighted when your mother told me she was pregnant. Though delighted I was, I decided she had to stay on land. I stayed with her for a while but the further into her pregnancy she got, the more we needed money. I went back out to sea, hence why I had that portrait done. I came back to find her gone. I enquired around and she had been spotted on the docks a few weeks previously in the middle of the night, going onboard another man's ship. The next morning, that ship was gone. It took me ages to track down who it was and eventually I was told of Teague Sparrow, a relatively new pirate whose reputation consisted more of his drinking and womanising than of his accomplishments at sea." Lyons sighed. "I convinced myself for the longest time that she had been kidnapped but when you were seven, I learned that wasn't the case."

"When you took me?"

Lyons shook his head. "Before I took you. I was at sea when I was alerted of the Misty Lady being spotted, docking at a nearby town. I docked too and just tried to find your mother, see was she okay. I was terrified. I didn't know what had become of the...you. I didn't even know if you were a boy or girl. I eventually found her. She was just walking along the street with Teague. I remember it exactly. She was laughing and...that's when I knew. She was happy and I wasn't going to impose on her new life, no matter how heartbroken I was. But then I saw you. You ran over to her...and him. You were very excited about something you'd seen, begging them to get whatever it was for you. I felt...frozen when I saw you. But something inside me snapped when I saw you take his hand to drag him over to where you wanted to go. I had to let your mother go. But I couldn't let you go. I couldn't do it. It might have been better if I had, it probably would have been but I was left with nothing. I had a son and I decided why did I have to give him up? What had I done that was so terrible as to deserve that? So I...I took you."

Jack restrained showing any bit of emotion. "What about Jonathan?"

"What about him?"

"Well, he had just been born when you took me. Did you know about him?"

Lyons shook his head. "No, I didn't. I didn't leave your mother and not fight for her because she had a child with another man. I let her be because when I saw her, she was happy. I didn't know until after I took you that Jonathan existed."

Jack was still sceptical. "So you didn't take me to punish her for giving birth to another man's child?"

"I didn't take you to punish anyone. I took you because you were my son and I couldn't stand the thought of my son living in a world where I didn't even exist."

"So why not tell me then?"

"I tried but you..."

"But nothing. This is ridiculous. You never tried to tell me a thing. You were too busy scarring me for life and beating a seven year old unconscious."

Lyons sighed. "I don't know what to say about that anymore. Sorry doesn't seem like enough...But the truth is, Jack I did try to tell you. I'm not surprised you might have blocked it out."

"No." Jack said. "I didn't block it out. I would remember that. If you told me, you had a very roundabout way of doing it because I certainly didn't catch onto it."

"That's true. I didn't just sit you down and say it straight out. I tried to but I was terrified. I wanted to go about things softly."

"That ended pretty quickly." Jack sneered.

"It was cowardly to hurt you because you went on about Teague."

"You know what else is cowardly? Sending your men to attack me when I'm a man. Oh, it's all fine to throttle a seven year old boy but a fully grown man? It's no mystery why you never went straight after my father. Or even sent your men to."

"I never attacked Teague or sent my men to attack him because they'd have killed him. I didn't want to put you through that."

"You've always wanted him dead! He apparently stole your wife."

"Not apparently. And no. I've never tried to kill Teague. If I killed him before you knew the truth, you'd never have listened to me. I'd always have been the worst person in the world to you."

"You kidnapped me when I was seven and beat me, had your men beat me, you nearly killed me then, you kidnapped my brother, you hurt my lass, you had your men ambush me, is that enough or do you want me to continue listing out reasons that I already find you deplorable?"

"No, I don't. You have no idea how much I hate myself but I was trying to tell you that I was your father and you just kept on and on about Teague. You seemed so in awe of him, so epitomising of him..."

"Oh so you didn't tell me then because I was too busy talking about Teague? Well, I wonder why. Hmm, who would a child want as their father? The man who raised him for his entire life with his mother and always strived to do what was best for him or the man who kidnapped him in the dead of night and then locked him in a dark brig for days on end before beating the living daylights out of him? Do you need a moment to think about it?" Jack glared at Lyons. "Even if you're related to me by blood, he is my father."

"He's lied to you your entire life. They both have." Lyons said, getting angrier.

"If it had been left up to you, my life would lasted a much shorter period of time for them to lie in."

"I never would have..."

"You nearly did! Multiple times! Once was very recently."

Lyons sighed. "That was a mistake."

"I bet it was." Jack said sarcastically.

"No, it really was. I...The crew and I were drinking that night. It was right after Jonathan escaped. I was drunk and lamenting how I lost you right after I got you when you were seven. And how you were now going to find Jonathan with Teague and everything would be lovely for Teague and I once again, would be the evil villain who you all beat. Some of the men pointed out that the longer it took you two to find Jonathan, the longer I had to find you. When I said incapacitate, I just meant do something to your ships that would take time to fix. I never meant for them to hurt you like they did."

"Did they know?"

"That you're my son?"

Jack restrained himself from disagreeing with the statement and just nodded.

"Some do."

"The ones who ambushed me do. They were on this ship when I was a child. They must know. So why did they do it?"

"To hurt Teague."

"They didn't think it would hurt you?"

Lyons sighed. "They...They don't trust that you'll ever believe me."

"So they were protecting you? No son to ruin your life if there is no son anymore."

"Something like that. I wasn't happy. I didn't know until..."

"After?"

"Long after. One of my men went missing and they told me he decided to give up being on my ship. I found out later that..."

"My father killed him."

"Look," Lyons said. "I know you're finding this hard. But could you at least call him Teague?"

"You want me to call you daddy dearest?"

"No. I know that will probably never happen. But it does hurt whenever I hear you call that man your father."

"It hurt when your men stabbed me in the shoulder and it hurt even more when I was a child."

"You can't honestly expect me to believe that all of Teague's crew were nothing but adoring to you."

Jack certainly couldn't admit truthfully to that. Some of the men onboard the Misty Lady were only too quick to discipline Jack. But those men were soon punished. Jack had been told they were thrown off the ship and he wouldn't see them again but as Jack got older, he realised what was really going on. Teague wouldn't stand for anyone hurting Jack or Jonathan and a simple throwing off of his ship wouldn't satisfy his anger. Those men were never seen again not only by Jack but by anyone.

"He always protected me when I needed it."

"I never got the chance to!"

"When I was on here, you were pretty relaxed about ordering them to stop."

"I can't explain myself. I can't even begin to try but you just have to believe, I've never regretted anything more in my life. You also have to believe that the ambush is something I deeply regret let happening too."

"I'd be dead right now." Jack said. "They tried to kill me. The only reason I'm not is sitting down in your brig alone. Did you mean to beat the living daylights out of her?"

Lyons tensed. "Let's not talk about her. She has nothing to do with anything."

"I want to see her." Jack said, putting his plan into action. He'd listened, he'd given Lyons what he wanted, now it was Jack's turn.

"No."

"No? What do you mean no? I listened to what you had to say, I didn't just indulge you and agree to get what I wanted, I talked things over with you like you wanted me to, I just want to see her."

"You chose her over your ship. I heard you spent years of your life looking for that ship. I honestly didn't expect you to throw it all away over her. What makes her special enough for that? Jack, I've been in love. Never really stopped but I lost everything because of it. Believe me, you will too. You sort of already have. If it had been anyone else but me that came onto your ship and did that, you'd be dead over her by now."

Jack tensed. "So you're blaming her because if I didn't love her, you could have killed her without me really caring and I could keep my ship? You're insane."

"Go to your room, Jack."

"Go to my...I'm not a child."

Lyons was getting very angry and Jack realised Bridget was very right. Blaming Lyons for his own doings really did set him off. If Jack did that, he could lose everything, including Bridget just so Lyons could prove a point.

"Jack, go to your room."

Jack stood up and left the cabin, going first to the brig but stopped when he saw it being guarded.

"Nice try, son." The crewmember guarding it said, not even looking up from the book he was reading. "Go away and scamper off to play or whatever the hell you children do."

Jack huffed and went to the room he was given. Jack lay back in his bed and thought about things. Were there ever any signs? Anything that might lead him to the truth? The real truth?

He thought back on various discussions.

_"We also don't seem to go for fancy women. Bridget was a maid, mum was a barmaid."_

Jack remembered how it took his father a few seconds to answer.

"_Yes, yes she was."_

_"What?"_

_"Nothing."_

Jack frowned. Was that a lie? Looking back now, it definitely seemed like one but...that didn't necessarily mean anything.

_Sure it doesn't?_

"Not at all..." Jack muttered to himself.

_"I've known your father for forty years and I will never ever know how he does that."_

"_Forty years?"_

_"What?"_

_"You said forty years but you've always told me that you got pregnant with moi not long after you and da' met. I don't think I'm wrong in thinking I have a good few years left in me before I get to forty."_

_"I knew of your father forty years ago. Everyone did. He was a fearsome pirate Captain and I was a lowly barmaid in a tavern that catered to pirates. I heard of your father before I met him._

"She got the dates wrong. She tried to make it seem she knew him longer than she did but I caught her out and she covered it up. She lied to cover up a lie. She didn't know him long before she got pregnant with me because she didn't know him before she got pregnant with me..."

Jack shook his head.

"Stop jumping to conclusions."

_"You're mother is Indian, I'm guessing?"_

_"Well, half but she grew up there."_

_"Okay, but her name is Amelia?"_

_"Luv..."_

_"Not her real name?"_

_"I don't think it is."_

"I don't even know her real name! What is wrong with me? Why did I never think that maybe, just maybe, that would be something I should know? More importantly, why did they never think I should know? Because if I told people my mother's real name, my real father might hear of it and find me?"

_"Bridget, I'm aware that my parents had a life before I came along. I know that when entering a life of piracy, people might want to disappear so they change themselves a little."_

Jack jolted. "Lyons knows her real name. She changed it to escape him." He huffed. "I am so stupid. They raised me to be this stupid. To not even consider these things!"

_"Well, I know that she's half Indian, half Spanish and she was raised in India and she worked as a barmaid in a British colony in India when she met me father. And what I know about me father..."_

Bridget had cut him off at that point by kissing him. Because she knew the truth about Teague. Jack didn't. Jack hadn't really known Teague's history. As it turns out, he hadn't known his mother's either.

"_I found a document with your father's real name and..."_

_"What? His real name?"_

"Oh God, I don't even know their real names..." Jack sighed. "Who am I? Am I Jack Sparrow? Jack Lyons? Jack whatever-Teague's-real-name-is?"

Jack ran his hands over his face. He had gone on and on about how Lyons beat him when Teague never did anything to hurt him but it wasn't true. Teague agreed to Jack's mutiny which let Barbossa nearly kill Jack a couple of times. Surely Teague knew that would happen.

"Lyons let his men do it, Teague let Barbossa do it."

_I can't trust either of them._

Jack's mind went down to the brig of Lyons' ship. Bridget was still down there. Alone. Probably terrified. She had no clue as to what was going on.

"_She clouds your judgement."_

Jack never denied that fact. He'd admitted it in the past. But Lyons using her against him? Jack couldn't allow him do that. Bridget would never hurt him.

"_This is her fault, you know."_

"_She weakens you."_

Jack shook his head. Bridget wouldn't hurt him.

But then again, Lyons never really said she did. He never really lied.

"_You chose her over your ship. I heard you spent years of your life looking for that ship. I honestly didn't expect you to throw it all away over her. What makes her special enough for that? Jack, I've been in love. Never really stopped but I lost everything because of it. Believe me, you will too. You sort of already have. If it had been anyone else but me that came onto your ship and did that, you'd be dead over her by now."_

"Bridget would never hurt me..."

_"What's wrong?"_

_"What's wrong? My brother is more me than I am!"_

_"What?"_

_"You should have seen him..."_

_"You won't introduce us."_

_"Swaggering and cocky and...and everything I used to be!"_

"She didn't hurt me. She changed who I am...Now who I am is up for questioning. As if I weren't already confused about myself, now I have parental issues too."

"_She lost you your ship..."_

"Do I...regret saving her? If I hadn't gone in to save her, Lyons would have never got to do this to me. And I saved her because I care but...Jack Sparrow only cares about Jack Sparrow. Except...maybe I'm not Jack Sparrow. I don't know who I am but I need to become...someone less...caring..."

Jack heard a knock on the door.

"What?"

"Listen sonny boy," Came a voice from the other side. "It's lovely you want to talk to yourself to make yourself seem just as crazy as your real daddy but shut it and let us sleep. Because you know what happens when we're not in a good mood. We're already planning your next scar."

Jack heard laughing as the crewmember walked away. He couldn't help leave out a sigh.

_I just need to survive.

* * *

_

"Jack?"

The reason Bridget didn't recognise him straight away was because he didn't look anything like himself. His red bandana was gone as was his kohl, his hair was all still there but the braids and plaits were gone and his hair was tied back simply, even the braids on his beards had been cut off to leave just a smooth goatee and he wasn't wearing his normal clothes but rather refined sailors clothes. No jewellery, no flair, nothing that made Jack, Jack.

He walked calmly down into the brig and stepped in front of her cell, facing her.

"Oh, thank God." Bridget sighed, relieved. "I was so worried about you. I...Jack, where have you been? What did Lyons do?"

"You were worried?"

"Of course. Jack, I had no idea what happened to you. I didn't know if you were dead or alive. It's been days."

"I must have lost track of time..."

Bridget frowned. "Why...are you allowed out of a cell? You're just walking around. Jack, what's going on?"

"I'm...working." Jack shrugged. It had indeed been three days since Lyons little revelation and Jack had been talking to him a lot in those days. He was finally allowed down to see Bridget today. He was allowed to see her because Lyons was finally beginning to see what he wanted. But Bridget was beginning to hate what she saw. Jack just didn't feel like he was anyone or acting like anything worth seeing at all. He was just angry and confused. But he couldn't show it.

Bridget couldn't get over how nonchalant Jack seemed. He was acting so casual. But she knew him. Underneath his act, he was anything but okay. He was acting colder than usual even he was trying not to. "Working? What? Jack, what happened with Lyons?"

"Not much. We chatted."

"Chatted?"

"You do realise you're repeating every single thing I say?"

Bridget frowned. "Because what you're saying makes no sense."

"Only to you."

"Hence why I'm the one repeating what you say." Bridget said. "Jack, is this an act?"

Jack indicated to the brig. "Who would I be acting for?"

"So when you went to Lyons, things went well?"

"Things were eye opening."

"You were nice?"

"I was inquisitive."

"And you got answers you liked?"

"They satisfied my questions."

"Can I ask what those questions were?"

"You cannot."

Bridget tensed. "What are you doing?"

"I'm filling you in."

"You're torturing me."

Jack frowned. "And how am I doing that? I don't see any water in sight."

Bridget ignored the dig about her water torture, no matter how much that had just hurt. "You walk down here, you obviously had keys, you're alone which means you're not being guarded which means Lyons trusts you enough to have keys and not let me out and you're not looking at me."

"I'm looking at you right now."

Bridget shook her head. "Not the way you usually do. You've never looked at me this way before."

"That is..."

"You're not telling me anything, you won't tell me what's happened to you, it's been days, you have been swanning around up there for days when I have been down here on my own, scared to death over what happened to you and you are looking at me as if I am boring you! What the hell is going on?"

"You were scared?" Jack asked with a raised eyebrow as if he didn't believe her.

"Am! I am scared! I'm terrified! And you are not helping. Why even bother to come down here if not to help? What is going on?"

Jack watched as she began to panic in her anger.

"I don't know what you want from me."

"Jack, please tell me what's happening. What is Lyons doing? Why are you dressed like that?"

Jack was about to tell her but couldn't even say it. "It's just part of a plan."

"What plan?"

Jack stayed silent.

"Jack? Talk to me!" Jack looked at her to see tears in her eyes. "I am scared. I am really scared. I have been down here alone for days with no idea if you were dead or alive and now all this is happening. Just...Just tell me what's happening. Please."

"You're repeating yourself."

"I have nothing else to say. Believe it or not, when you're stuck alone in a brig for days on end, not many occurrences arise for you to discuss in your next conversation."

"He just wants me on his side."

"Against your father?"

Bridget noticed how Jack's jaw tensed. "Yes. What better weapon than me?"

"Jack, don't let him get into your head."

Jack frowned at her. "You don't know the half of anything. You have no idea what's going on in my head."

"Jack..."

"I have to get back." Jack began walking out of the brig.

"Jack, wait! Please! Don't do this to me."

Jack turned to her ferociously. "You lost me my ship!"

Bridget was taken aback to say the least. "What?"

"If I had never had to go in and save you, I could have saved my ship. But no, it's gone. Again. Thanks to you."

"Jack..."

"Just stop talking." Jack said, as he paced the brig.

Bridget felt like her stomach was twisting. He seemed really angry with her.

"You don't even understand." Jack said as he paced.

"Understand? Of course I don't! You're going on about how much you love me one minute then you go up to Lyons and all of a sudden, I am the enemy. Jack, this is what he wants!"

"Maybe for good reason."

"You're listening to him? Jack, he's the enemy! He hates you, your family, your father..."

Jack looked at her quickly, stopping his movements. "My father? Don't you dare talk to me about him."

"What? Jack, your father is..."

"A liar."

"About the mutiny? His past? I thought you understood those things."

"And you. You're a liar. I wouldn't be surprised if you knew about all of this too."

"What? All of what? Jack! Tell me what's happening!"

"I blame you for this!"

Bridget frowned. "Me?"

"Yes, you! Before you came along, I never cared! I didn't have to care! But then, you...You come into my life and I begin feeling these things that...It's not just me anymore. All of a sudden, I'm capable of being in such terrible pain. It physically hurts! It's not supposed to physically hurt. I'm not supposed to care this much. But I do. I lost my ship because of you! I lost everything because of you! Because I have to care so damn much! If I had never walked into that mansion, had never walked in on you then I would be in my ship and everything would be fine! But no, you came into my life and since then...Since then it's been nothing but...Curses and Pirate Lords turning against me and...If you weren't in my life, I'd have gotten my ship and Barbossa would not have come back onto it, I'd have never had to go to Singapore and face Sao Feng, I'd have never had to go to Japan and I never would have had to go through getting a son only to lose him again. I wouldn't have had to turn Robins into an enemy and then kill him, leaving me with a deadly map I had no clue about and a crewmember who gave Lyons every single detail about us because he had a vendetta seeing as I killed his Captain for you, I never would have had to go through half the things this year that nearly killed me if...I would have been better off if I hadn't walked into that room."

Bridget looked at him, trying very hard not to cry. She could feel the build up in her eyes but was trying very hard not to let them fall.

"Well..." She said, not being able to bring her voice above a whisper. "I suppose all I can say is that I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you."

Jack huffed. "Just...Shut it." Jack huffed. "It's you. You changed me. Not anyone else. You."

Bridget nodded solemnly, looking at the floor. She'd changed him into this person? She'd ruined him? That was too much for her to bear. He was amazing when she met him. Now he was...this.

Jack smiled humourlessly and shook his head. "Nothing to say now?"

"What do you want me to say?"

He sighed. "Nothing."

He just walked up the stairs and left the brig.

Bridget looked after him and finally let the tears fall. She looked around her to see that she was completely alone again. Alone in a brig. She looked down at herself to see that she was wearing his coat. She ripped it off of her and threw it to the floor, her hands then running through her hair in frustration. It wasn't long before she was on the floor herself, having fallen to her knees. She didn't want to cry too loudly as she didn't want to give everyone the satisfaction of hearing but she was in complete pain, she felt like she could physically feel her heart breaking.

"Oh my God..."

* * *

Jack walked back to his room and from where he was hiding, Jennings came out of. He walked up to Lyons' office.

"Well?" Lyons asked.

"He's becoming just like his dear old dad."

Lyons smirked. "Perfect."

* * *

**I'm going to stick with 'Please Don't Kill Me' for now.  
**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!  
**


	60. Alone

**Thank You to Madness Is Me, Lilyiri, trainsgirl13, tonidepp16, GalnKay, x-menfan1000, animallover171, Lykopis08, Eryx, linalove, Puppiluv24, xBelekinax, Pirate's Bonny Lass, You cant rush science, Pirate Fangirl, lori, Shadow Blackheart and Midnight LeAnn!**

**To Pirate Fangirl: Sorry it took loknger than three hours but here you go! =P**

**To lori: Bridget might not ever forgive Jack! But then again, Jack might never apologise!**

**To Shadow Blackheart: I think you have to ask yourself if the reason Lyons' excuses for beating Jack are so weak are because he doesn't really regret it? He is insane, after all!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates  
**

**Here's Chapter 60!  
**

"Get up."

Bridget looked up at Jennings as he stood outside her cell. She sighed and stood up and Jennings unlocked the door to the cell, pulling her out.

"No coat today?" He smirked. "Getting undressed for us men already? Well, you certainly do know what we want."

Bridget recoiled. "The ability to successfully land a woman without the need to force her? Or is it the ability to do something without your Captain's permission? It must be so hard having to be told when to do everything but from the looks of you all, I'm not surprised you can't figure it out by yourselves."

Jennings sneered at her. "Just because he says we can't lay a hand on you doesn't mean we can't smack you."

"Just make sure he tells you where to aim." Bridget bit back. "That might be the difficult part for you."

Jennings dragged her out of the brig and up on deck. Once again, her ears were assaulted by the many vulgar jeers thrown at her by the men. But what really killed her was not the noise being made by all the men. It was the look that just one gave her. Like he didn't even consider her worth the effort to dislike.

She was thrown in the cabin and the doors were closed behind her.

"Did the catcalling of the men spur you into a more severe state of undress?" Lyons mocked.

Bridget looked at him. "If you are so offended by what I'm wearing then why don't you give me something proper to wear?"

"You seem to be in quite a bad mood, Bridget." Lyons said. "I'm guessing on your way up here, he didn't even look at you." He smirked. "Or even worse, he did look at you. And he didn't care."

Bridget looked away. "Do you want me for any reason?"

"Not one in the world." Lyons sneered.

"Then why am I up here?" Bridget asked.

"Sit down."

"I don't think so."

"I said sit down." Lyons said with a hint of threatening in his voice.

Bridget walked over to the table and sat down. "What is it?"

Lyons looked at her. "Wait."

Bridget sighed and waited.

Lyons eventually looked up at her. "I thought you should see for yourself who sold you down the river."

Bridget frowned. "Raymond?"

"Just wait and see." Lyons smirked.

The doors opened again. "In you go."

Bridget turned and saw not Raymond being thrown into the room but Evelyn.

"Evelyn?"

The door to the cabin opened again but this time, it was Jack who strode in.

"What's going on?"

Lyons looked at him. "Ah, Jack. You're just in time for explanations."

Jack looked at the two women in the cabin but only Evelyn would look back. Bridget hadn't even turned in his direction, instead keeping her eyes on Lyons.

"Bridget?" Evelyn walked over to her. "You look terrible."

"Being trapped in a brig will do that to you." Bridget said, still not looking anywhere but in front of her.

"Oh come on now," Lyons smirked. "Miss Evelyn there has been locked in a brig with many other people for days as she doesn't look anywhere near as rough as you. Don't blame the brig because you're just common, Bridget."

Bridget wanted the floor to just open up and swallow her. As if she hadn't been humiliated enough in the last few days.

"Like I asked before, do you have a reason for bringing me up here or can I return to my cell?"

"I think you'll find it's my cell." Lyons smirked.

"Oh I'm sorry," Bridget said with fake inquisitiveness. "Shall I start paying for lodgings? I might not be able to get you the money straight away. My indecent outfit has no pockets and whoring myself out had to be put on hold due to the fact that I'm locked away..."

"Bridget!" Jack interrupted harshly.

Bridget looked back at him for a second before turning away again, playing with the hem of her dress. "So sorry, didn't mean to embarrass you in front of your new friends." She looked back at Lyons. "Boy, he's lucky he got away from me early, isn't he? What would I have done to his reputation?"

Lyons looked at her, not at all amused, unlike Evelyn who despite herself, couldn't help but stifle her laugh. Since when did Bridget get so daring and humorous? But all Lyons could think of was how she was getting bolder and how he was beginning to find it hard to control her. That he didn't like. Lyons liked having control and Bridget being so flippant and sarcastic was not suiting him at all.

"I think going back to the cell would be a very good idea."

Bridget nodded. "I would say we're beginning to think alike but I do have some rational thought process left so maybe not."

She got up and walked to the door, not once looking at Jack though he didn't take his eyes off of her. "I assume Jennings is waiting for me? Goodie. We do have the most insightful conversations."

She left the cabin and closed the door behind her. Jack immediately heard all the men shouting again.

"We're going to have to do something with her." Lyons pondered.

"First," Jack said. "What's she doing here?" He asked, indicating to Evelyn

Lyons indicated to the two. "Sit down."

Both did, Jack taking the chair Bridget just vacated. Evelyn stalked over to the seat next to Jack and sat down. She looked put out to be ordered in here.

"Well?" Jack asked.

"Who do you think alerted me to your brother's whereabouts in France?" Lyons asked.

Jack glared at Evelyn. "So he was the person who abandoned you in England, not some merchant vessel."

"I had been tracking Jonathan," Lyons began. "And it turned out that he had been swanning around with Miss Evelyn here. We went to get him but when we did, he was gone. She wasn't. But she knew where he was going because she was supposed to have been going too. She told me everything. And I mean everything." Lyons said tiredly. "But in her ramblings, she told me Jonathan's next course. But she was wrong."

Evelyn huffed. "Jonathan told me that he was making his way to England so he could go find some woman named Christina Winthrop who he'd known as a child."

Jack frowned. He remembered Christina Winthrop. He, Jonathan and their mother had stayed with her for a while when Jack was twelve while Teague was at sea. Why was Jonathan looking for her after all these years?

"So I went to England." Lyons said. "No Jonathan anywhere. I asked Evelyn who he'd gone with. That's when I found out about Chevalle. It seems Jonathan stopped off in France and just stayed there. So I realise you're in France. I go to France, but first..."

"You dump her off?" Jack surmised.

Evelyn threw him a look filled with disdain.

"We then went to France." Lyons said, ignoring the two's hatred of each other. "You were there already. The night Raymond traded me the map was the same night you left."

Jack thought back. The night they left was the night they found out Lyons was in France too. And Bridget had found that out by spotting him in a tavern. But she had been looking for Jack. Which means she was out of the cabin. They both were. Leaving Raymond to be able to go in, find the map and steal it. He probably handed it over to Lyons when Jack was fixing Bridget's foot.

"If Raymond gave you the map then, why didn't he just tell you where we were?"

"He didn't give it to me. He gave it to one of my crew. They gave me the map and your whereabouts but by the time we got there, you were gone. I decided my best bet would be to get the map working as soon as possible so I went back to England."

Jack didn't think he ever would but he felt sorry for Evelyn at that moment. Lyons wanted the map to use her and she probably didn't have a clue as to what that meant.

"I thought she was under its influence anyway." Lyons shrugged.

"Nope," Jack corrected. "Just spoilt."

"I realise that now."

"Excuse me!" Evelyn interrupted. "What are you two talking about?"

"Nothing." Lyons said quickly. He turned back to Jack. "I got to England, she was gone. It's just by pure coincidence that you had gone to England too. But I did meet Raymond. You really did a number on him."

Jack shrugged. "He did something I didn't agree with."

"So I heard. He was in squalor by the time I found him. It seems your name is quite influential. One word gets out that he's on your blacklist and he's practically a leper. No one would take him on their ship, no inn would give him a room, he couldn't even get a decent meal. Why not just kill him?"

"Too simple." Jack shrugged. "Why did you take Evelyn with you when you were going to England?"

Evelyn huffed. "Why do you think?"

Jack looked at her. "Do you just hop into bed with anyone?"

"Shut it, Sparrow."

"Children..." Lyons said. "Enough."

"Why bring her back if she annoyed you?" Jack asked.

"If I don't care, why should you?" Evelyn sneered.

Jack ignored her but soon realised something. "I haven't seen Raymond."

Lyons frowned. "What?"

"I haven't seen him around here. If you found him in England, where is he?"

Lyons smirked. "I have my...plans for Raymond. Quite new plans actually. Just developed."

Jack frowned. What was he talking about?

* * *

Bridget woke up but kept her eyes still closed.

"Damn man..."

She knew she was getting too smart and Jennings it seemed was a man who followed through on his threats. Well, that was another bruise.

_Why do these men possibly think they're so big just because they can knock a woman unconscious? What's so manly about that?_

Bridget frowned. There was a smell in the brig that wreaked the entire room. She opened her eyes and saw the stairs and nothing unusual. She sat up and looked around, still seeing nothing unusual but definitely smelling it. She placed her hands behind her to lean back and stretch but jumped when she felt something. She turned and jumped far away with a gasp at the source of the smell. Lying in her cell with her was a rotting body. A body that had been burned to death. Bridget's back was up against the cell as she stared in shock at the corpse at the opposite side of the cage they were now both confined to.

"Oh my..." Bridget couldn't even finish she was so breathless. "What are they doing to me?"

* * *

That night, Jack was deep in thought as he sat in the cabin. Lyons had gone out to direct his crew and to alert them not to mention their present to Bridget to Jack. Yes, he was growing more distant to Bridget by the day but Lyons couldn't be too careful.

_The map killed Raymond._

_I didn't see that coming._

_But then again, I haven't seen a lot of things coming lately._

Jack rolled his eyes when his thoughts were interrupted.

"So has he told you yet?" Evelyn asked as she fiddled with a quill.

"Told me what?" Jack huffed.

"I assume he has. You're just walking around here and you look so different. He's beginning to trust you."

Jack frowned. "Lyons told you?"

"He let it slip one night. He's kind of mad. But he is a wealthy pirate Captain."

Jack rolled his eyes again. "Of course. Is that why you're in no rush to bash him seeing as he abandoned you?"

Evelyn shrugged. "It's better to be in a luxurious cabin every night rather than be stuck in a cramped brig with twenty other people."

"How is everyone?" Jack couldn't help but ask.

Evelyn shrugged again. "Fine. Annoyed. Worried. They're all trying to make sense of what's going on but how can they? They're taking that Mister Gibbs' word as gospel."

"It's Master Gibbs."

Evelyn frowned, her eyes finally leaving the quill. "Why?"

"It's just what we call him."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"He's not a Captain or anything. He's just...a sailor."

"He's a lot more..." Jack restrained himself. "You wouldn't understand the way we work."

"Worked. You're staying here, aren't you?"

Jack nodded. "I am. But I'm still allowed to ask after them."

Evelyn huffed. "Sorry, didn't know you cared so much. I mean, if you did, surely you'd help them get out of a brig rather than stay here in all your new comfort and luxury. You see, all you people act like you care about each other but you're making it obvious, even now, that you'd sell each other in the morning if you'd better your own conditions. At least I admit it. I mean, the way you treated Bridget today, it's as if you hate her..."

Jack huffed and stood up, storming out of the cabin.

"You know I'm right." Evelyn called after him. He slammed the door behind him and she tutted. "Bloody bunch of drama queens, those brothers. They're lucky they're gorgeous."

* * *

Jack walked down the brig of the stairs but stopped for a second.

_What in the world is that smell?_

He kept walking, his curiosity now piqued but once he'd reached the cells and lit the lamps to bring the brig out of the pitch black it was in, he froze again.

"What are you doing here now?"

She looked like she was dying. She was pale, her eyes were red, she looked exhausted and her hair was hanging limp. Jack wasn't surprised though considering the fact that she was sharing a cell with a dead man. How had that happened? Why did Lyons do that?

"Hello?" Bridget said, looking up at him. "What do you want?"

"How long has he been down here?" Jack asked.

"Because you don't know." Bridget scoffed.

"You think I did this?"

"No, I think his men did it. As for who ordered them to do it..."

"Why would I..."

"I have no idea why you're doing anything. You're Lyons' new golden boy, it seems. His right hand man. Lyons hates me, you hate me, this is quite cruel, you like doing cruel things to people you hate."

"You honestly think I did this?"

"I don't know what to think about you anymore."

"I didn't do this."

"Fine."

"You don't believe me."

"Why should I?"

"Because it's the truth."

"Yes, saying that it's the truth makes all the difference. I believe you unequivocally now." She said sarcastically.

"What you did today was very stupid." Jack reprimanded.

"What was that? I did so much today..." Bridget said, keeping her sarcastic tone.

"You shouldn't antagonise him."

"What do you care?"

"Do you want to get yourself killed?"

"I'll ask again, why do you care? Don't try to feel guilty now."

"I don't." Jack shrugged. "But I kow you're not this stupid."

Bridget nodded. "That's where we disagree. If I was in anyway smart, I would have never run off with a pirate. Very untrustworthy lot, I hear."

"Bridget..."

"I'll tell you what, why don't you leave me down here to rot and you can, I don't know, go back to your life of luxury with Lyons and Evleyn and all your new friends and I'll stay down here with my new friend?" She said, wavin a hand to the body. "He doesn't talk a lot but that suits me just fine. So go. I think we'll both be happier if we're not around each other. So go on, go back to Lyons and Evelyn and..."

"I don't care about Evelyn."

"You don't care about me either. Tell me something, since you're being so honest, why were you annoyed when I told you about Jonathan and Evelyn?"

"What?"

"When I was changing the subject for you, the first night we were down here, actually the only night _we _were down here, I told you about them and you got annoyed. Why?"

"Because it's not what I wanted to hear." Jack said, frustrated.

"Why did you care so much? If Jonathan and Evelyn want to ruin themselves using each other, why should you care? You don't care about anyone but yourself."

Jack's jaw tensed. "If I don't care about you, why should I answer your questions?"

"You don't have to. Get out and leave me alone."

Jack frowned. "You're trying to throw me out?"

Bridget felt herself beginning to gag again, something she'd been doing a lot lately. She leant on her hands. "Yes, I am. Get out now." She said, trying to get him to leave before she seemed any more pathetic.

"Bridget, what's wrong?" Jack asked, seeing her find it hard to breathe.

"You make me sick. Get out."

"You're sick."

"It's hard not to be when you've been sharing a cell with a corpse. I guess I just don't have a strong stomach. Terrible pirate I would have been, eh?"

"Would have been?"

"I guess I'll never know now, will I?" She looked up at him with a humourless smile.

"You don't think you're going to survive on this ship?"

"If you or Lyons don't kill me, he will." Bridget said, pointing at the dead body. "Get out."

Jack walked up to her cell bars. "Are you alright?"

"Get out!"

"Bridget!"

"Why are you doing this to me?" She snapped. "If you blame me for ruining your life, fine! Blame me! But why are you trying to make me seem even more pathetic than I already am? Why can't you just leave me down here? Go back up to wherever the hell you are now and just leave me alone!"

Jack sighed and sat down, leaning up against the cell of the bars opposite. "I was nervous over Jonathan."

Bridget frowned up at him. "I don't care anymore."

"He gets attached too easily."

"What is wrong with you?"

"I know that considering the three prostitutes and the other men's wives and everything, him bedding Evelyn shouldn't be unusual and I wouldn't have found it so if he hadn't done it again. But he did do it again. Jonathan may not exactly be the brother I remember but I do know him. He gets too close to her and he's going to fall for her. In case you don't remember, he has bad taste in women. Evelyn is the perfect target for his ill judged affections."

"You were...worried about him?"

"He's my younger brother." Jack shrugged.

"Aw, how sweet." Bridget cooed sarcastically. "Well, you answered my question. You can leave now."

"I can't."

"You can. I don't care if you feel guilty because you abandoned me but I don't want you down here because you feel sorry for me."

"One of the reasons I didn't trust you was because I was terrified you'd sleep with someone else behind my back."

"What?"

"Remember that dream I used to have? It woke me up every night."

Bridget nodded. "It stopped right after we got back together."

"Right. It stopped because I trusted you. But that dream, that dream haunted me. I would walk up the gangplank of the Pearl and into our cabin and you'd be in bed with another man. It used to drive me insane."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"You used to ask me all the time what that dream was about and I could never tell you. I'm telling you now."

"You're either telling me now because you don't care about me enough to not hurt me anymore or you don't think you'll get an opportunity to do it in the future because I won't be in yours."

"I just..."

"Get out. Please. I can't do this anymore. Please, just leave."

Jack huffed and got up, storming out of the brig. It didn't make Bridget feel any better. Her breathlessness didn't subside but it soon turned to gagging and not long after, Bridget found herself retching onto the floor.

When she was finished, Bridget wiped her mouth with her hand but felt as her face was wet. She felt her eyes and realised there was too much water to be just from her vomiting. She was crying. She closed her eyes tightly.

She was surprised by the thoughts that popped into her head.

_I need my Jack back._

_Or someone just like my Jack._

_I need Teague._

_He's the only one that can help me now._

Bridget jumped when the door to the brig opened. She thought it might be Jack again but instead she watched as Jennings walked down the stairs.

"Oh God, are you taking me to Lyons again?" She asked tiredly.

Jennings chuckled as he opened her cell door. "Not at all, sweetheart. Tonight you're all mine."

Bridget recoiled up against the wall from where she was sitting. "What?"

Jennings entered the cell and tried to grab her but Bridget struggled against him. He eventually fell to the floor but his hold was still on her and he tried to climb on top of her as she struggled away. He managed to clamber onto her, no matter how hard Bridget hit or kicked him but after a few more seconds, Jennings felt a knife bury into his abdomen. He got off of her quickly to see the knife she had hidden embedded in his stomach. He fell back to the floor and the life left him.

Bridget let out a shuddering breath at what had just happened. His blood covered her own garment but she couldn't even begin to focus on anything else but the fact that she had just killed Lyons' first mate with Lyons' own letter opener. What an inspired idea...

"_Do you need any help?" _

_Bridget and David looked up to see Elizabeth walk into the galley._

"_Always." Bridget said, indicating to the potatoes that needed peeling. "Lots of mouths to feed."_

_Elizabeth sat down next to David and began chopping._

"_I have to admit, I quite like doing this."_

_Bridget smiled at Elizabeth as they worked. "Getting used to it, are you?"_

_Elizabeth smiled. "When I'm a wife, I plan on doing this a lot. So I better be."_

"_Won't you have servants?"_

"_Not at first, Lord no. It'll be just me and Will for a few years I hope."_

_Bridget nodded. "That should be nice for you both."_

"_I know. Just the two of us. I can't wait. Does it ever bother you?"_

_Bridget frowned. "Does what bother me?"_

"_Living with a lot of other people. Don't you ever wish it was just you and Jack?"_

_Bridget shook her head. "Well, we have our own cabin. That's pretty private. And I don't think the crew try to listen in on us. They respect our privacy."_

"_That's good."_

"_Is that a ring?" Elizabeth asked, looking at Bridget's hand._

"_No." David said quickly. "I made that mistake too. It's not an engagement ring."_

_Bridget nodded. "Just a ring."_

"_Oh right." Elizabeth said._

"_It caused quite a stir with Captain Barbossa though." David said. "He just stormed off after he and Bridget fought."_

_Elizabeth sighed. "I know what that's like."_

_Bridget chuckled. "A woman after my own heart."_

_Elizabeth smiled. "You have a lot more restraint than I do. I remember when I was on here, when Barbossa was Captain, and we were having dinner in the galley. I took my knife, not that it'd do any good..."_

_David frowned. "Why?"_

"_Oh...well...because of the cu..."_

"_David?"_

_The three women turned to see Ana in the doorway. _

"_Yes?" David replied._

"_Can you help me with checking supplies?"_

"_Oh, of course." David said, getting up and leaving._

_Ana turned back. "What are you two doing?"_

_Bridget was still having difficulty with Ana so she didn't bother but Elizabeth frowned at her._

"_What did I do?"_

"_Believe it or not, we don't tell David that she's been sharing a ship with men who were skeletons a few months ago."_

_Elizabeth huffed. "I am not going to treat her like a child and try to hide the big bad scary things of the world from her. Especially when they are out there."_

"_No, you're just going to terrify her."_

"_She's not a child Anamaria. She's only a few years younger than me and Bridget and I'm guessing she's not too much younger than yourself. I am not going to coddle her when she doesn't need it and I don't think she'd appreciate it. I treat her like any one in the crew. With respect. Maybe you should try it."_

_Ana huffed and left the two and Elizabeth turned back to Bridget. Bridget looked at her. _

"_I'm sorry," Elizabeth sighed. "But I am sick of being made feel like a fool just because I am a Governor's daughter."_

_Bridget nodded. "So, continue."_

_Elizabeth frowned. "Continue?"_

"_Your story with Barbossa. If you bested him, I want to hear it."_

_Elizabeth smiled. "We were having dinner and I hid my knife in my napkin. I waited and when I tried to escape, I ran, he caught me and I stabbed him. Of course it didn't do any good but I felt good about the fact that if he weren't cursed, I would have beaten him. Brains over brawn and all that." She smirked._

_Bridget smiled. "You're a shrewd woman, soon-to-be-Mrs. Turner."_

Bridget tried to catch her breath back. "Thank you, Elizabeth."

Bridget looked to see the cell door swinging open. Open. She had her chance to escape. If Jennings' motives proved anything, Lyons had either given his men permission to have her or they didn't care and were going for it anyway. But now she could run and maybe, if they were close enough to land, she could jump and swim.

Bridget got up from the floor and snuck up the stairs, from the brig. She peeped out the door to see no one there so she crept out. She slinked through the ship, hiding at any moment just in case as she tried to make her way up deck.

Bridget gasped when someone grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth to stop her from screaming, pulling her into the shadows.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

Bridget frowned as the hand was taken from her mouth. She turned. "Barbossa?"

"No, the tooth fairy. What are you doing skulking around? You're supposed to be in your cell."

Bridget realised he was whispering. He was hiding too. "I'm trying to get off of here. From your shadow dwelling, you're not supposed to be here either. Come on, we can..."

"We'll do nothing." Barbossa said, grabbing her arm. He began pulling her. "You're going back to the brig."

Bridget struggled. "No. I won't. You can't make me go back down there."

"I can and I will." Barbossa said, dragging her along. "You roaming about free is not part of my plan."

"I don't care." Bridget said. "We could help each other. Let me go."

Barbossa brought her back into the brig and down the stairs. "You're going no where but your cell." Barbossa stopped outside the cell, seeing the dead first mate in there. "Got a little handsy, did he? Where did you get the knife?"

"From Lyons' desk. When he threw me the map to look at, I spotted it. He just went back to his work and when I put the map back on the table, I placed it over the letter opener so he wouldn't see me stealing it."

"Why not use it when he attacked you?"

Bridget smirked humourlessly. ""I'm curious. After killing me what is it you're planning on doing next?""

Barbossa smirked. "Been talking to Miss Swann about me? I'm flattered. Get in."

Barbossa tossed her back into the cell and grabbed Jennings' arm, pulling him out.

"No." Bridget began to panic. "You can't leave me in here. Barbossa, please. They're going to kill me...or worse... You have to let me out! Please, Barbossa! You can't keep me in here." She begged as he locked the cell door with the keys that Jennings had left in there. "When they find out I killed him...please."

"I'll tell you what," Barbossa huffed. "They won't find out because I'll get rid of the body and no one will know what happened to him and they certainly won't go to you because you're still helpless in your cell."

"There's blood on me."

"Wear Jack's coat to cover it."

Bridget tensed. "Please just let me out."

Barbossa took the knife out of Jennings and tossed it into her cell. "I'll even give you back your knife to protect yourself. See? I ain't anything if not a gentleman. Bye now."

Barbossa picked up the body, tossing it over his shoulder like it was nothing and began walking up the steps.

"Barbossa, please. Please!"

Bridget tried to beg but Barbossa didn't listen as he left the brig and locked it behind him. She dropped to the floor and sat up against the wall again, back where she had started.

* * *

Barbossa snuck through the ship, trying not to wake anyone, though with a body hanging off of him, it was difficult.

"Barbossa?"

Barbossa looked up to see Jack look at him with a baffled expression.

Barbossa shushed Jack quickly. "Shut it, Sparrow."

"What in God's name are you after doing?" Jack questioned, seeing the dead body.

"I did nought." Barbossa said. "This was the work of your girl. Apparently, this fella wanted to see what all the fuss was about and instead of getting what he wanted out of her, he got a letter opener to the belly."

Jack's face fell, feeling angry immediately. "Where is she?"

"Leave her alone."

"Where is she?"

"I put her back in the brig."

Jack tried to go to the brig but Barbossa stopped him. "Don't even think about it Sparrow."

"I need to go..."

"Verbally abuse her for killing someone and make her feel like you couldn't hate her anymore than you already do?"

Jack frowned. "What? Of course not. I want to see if she's okay."

"Well then you're not allowed see her. If you wanted to attack her, then maybe but be all romantic and stomach turning with her? Not a chance. If your anger was directed at her instead of our deceased friend here, you'd be doing your job right."

"Barbossa..."

"If this plan is going to work then you need to act like a bastard towards her. You know that. You already nearly ruined everything by trying to help her and stay with her when she was sick."

"She threw me out then, wanted nothing to do with me."

"Good. Make sure it stays that way. Because I have a feeling that Lyons heard you acting all sympathetic towards her and to punish you both, his men are allowed do whatever they want with her. He's always listening, Jack. This is your own fault."

Jack sighed. "I can't do this anymore."

"Fine. Go and see her. Go and tell her that's it's all an act and that you love her and all that carry on and then you can sit back and watch as Lyons massacres her to make a point. Then she can be covered in her own blood as opposed to someone else's."

"If his men are beginning to try hurting her, we have to move the plan forward, get her out tonight."

"Are we near land yet?"

Jack sighed. "No."

"Then we need to wait. Don't worry, I now have the keys. Your little miss is locked away from every man but me. Including you until you think of more mean things to say to her."

Jack glared at Barbossa before turning to walk off.

"Eh Sparrow?"

Jack turned back. "What?"

"Your lass killed the fella so maybe you could, I don't know, help get rid of the body? I'm not even supposed to be on here."

Jack huffed and walked back and began helping carrying the body.

"Is the deck empty?" Barbossa asked.

Jack nodded. "How did she even do this?"

"Stole a letter opener from Lyons."

"Nice."

"Not for this fella."

* * *

Jennings was now sinking to the bottom of the ocean and Barbossa was once again, hidden. Jack now had to go to Lyons and tell him that Jennings had passed out drunk in the rum cellar and locked himself in there. Since Barbossa now had the keys, Lyons wouldn't be able to get into the cellar and since Jennings was the last person to have them, it'd be plausible that he locked himself away. It would also give the two time before anyone started looking for Jennings.

Jack knocked on the door to the cabin.

"Come in."

Jack walked in to see Lyons and Evelyn in conversation at the table.

"Jack, my boy, sit down." Lyons said.

Jack did so.

"Now, what is it?" Lyons asked.

"I have some bad news." Jack said. "It seems your first mate has locked himself in the rum cellar and has just passed out. Good luck trying to get in there. He's the sleeping dead."

Lyons frowned. "He locked himself away?"

Jack nodded."It may be my fault. We were having a bit of a session. I was trying to get to know the crew and all that seeing as I'll be here for a while. Jennings had a bit too much and well...I saw him do it meself. I tried to get him to open the door but he wouldn't. I soon heard snoring."

Lyons got up. "I shall have to try then."

"Be my guest." Jack said, knowing Barbossa had to be locked in the rum cellar by now and ready to feign snoring, no doubt sharpening some weapon in case Lyons got in. That was the worst case scenario. But Barbossa was crafty enough to at least hide behind crates so if Lyons did come in, Barbossa could sneak up on him from behind and kill him quietly without alerting anyone.

Lyons left the cabin and Jack was about to, only to catch Evelyn smirking at him.

"What?" He asked, tiredly.

Evelyn beamed. "I knew it."

Jack frowned at her. "Knew what?"

"That this whole 'love' business between you and her was a farce." Evelyn smirked. "She may have fallen for it but I knew it. I knew there wasn't a real chance that you could have ever wanted her for anything more than a bed warmer."

Evelyn seemed delighted by this turn of events. Jack just wanted to smack her.

"Well," Jack said. "I never claimed to be an honest pirate. Everyone knows that."

Evelyn giggled. "Of course not. I mean, I knew she was quite simple but she must be outright deranged to have believed that she was anything more than a well kept prostitute."

Jack felt like his teeth were going to break off each other, the rate he was grinding them together to stop himself from shutting Evelyn up.

"I knew it." Evelyn gloated. "I tried telling her but no, it was all 'We're a couple' this and 'He loves me' that. I don't think that she ever quite grasped the fact that she was just the maid. I daresay she thought she was quite a bit more special than that. Hmm, she wasn't even the maid. Maids get a wage." Evelyn looked up at Jack. "It must have annoyed you something fierce to have to put up with that all day."

Jack really wanted to shout at this woman. He really wanted to shut her up and tell her that he loved Bridget and that being in a couple with her was, in fact, the happiest he'd ever been but he couldn't. He had to stay quiet and let this vain little brat badmouth someone a hundred times better. Jack had never found the word 'just' so ugly.

"Oh, I just..." Jack began but he had no idea how to finish.

_Oh, I just fell in love with her the second I saw her and from then on, I've wanted her with me every day. I know that might be hard to understand since you're the one that men use whereas Bridget actually has qualities that are attractive. And she's miles more beautiful. That's pretty much how I "put up" with her._

"Hmm?" Evelyn prompted.

Jack smirked. "A pirate's got to do what a pirate's got to do."

"I realise that." Evelyn said. "But you know, everyone, pirates even, need to relax once in a while. If you ever feel the need to relax," Evelyn smirked but Jack nearly jumped when he felt her hand on his thigh. Her voice was low. "You know where to find me."

Evelyn got up and walked to the door.

"Aren't you with Lyons?" Jack asked, keeping his back to her.

Evelyn turned back to him and smirked. "Bridget isn't decent and respectable, she's a prude. If you can get her into bed, you must be doing something right. I'd like to see for myself."

Evelyn left the cabin and Jack grimaced. Everything was going from bad to worse.

_Bridget. You're doing this to help Bridget._

_Yes because being felt up and propositioned by whores and living comfortably while she wallows down in a brig is a huge help._

Jack sighed. The sooner this plan could work, the sooner he could stop hating himself.

* * *

**I don't think I've ever gotten so many demands for a new chapter so quickly! You lot did not like Jack's little act. But alas, it is just an act! He's still the Jack Sparrow we all know and love, daddy issues or no! And even Barbossa is in on the plan! Poor Bridget doesn't have a clue though. She's kind of digging herself into a very deep hole! But at least she's being resourceful and witty about it which is why we love her!  
**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!  
**


	61. Everything I Do, I Do It For You

**Thank You to howlongmustiwait, tonidepp16, Pirate's Bonny Lass, lori, Puppiluv24, Madness Is Me, x-menfan1000, linalove, xBelekinax, You cant rush science, Pirate Fangirl, Shadow Blackheart, Captain Roxxi, Eryx, trainsgirl13 and Midnight LeAnn!**

**To howlongmustiwait: Indeed, Jack probably seems worse than Lyons right now to Bridget! And he knows he's in for it when it all comes out!**

**To lori: Thank you, she does need to get out and Jack knows it so I think he'll get his act together very soon!**

**To Pirate Fangirl: Barbossa is a sneaky fellow indeed! I think you'll find in this chapter that he had more of a part to play in the plan than first thought!**

**To Shadow Blackheart: I love Barbossa too. He's my second favourite character in the movies after Jack! And Evelyn maybe a horrific person but she's got good taste! ;)**

**To Captain Roxxi: I didn't actually imagine it until you wrote that and now I fear I'll never get it out of my head! =P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates**

**Here's Chapter 61!  
**

"This is bloody ridiculous."

Percy, a crewmember of Lyons' looked at his mate. "What?"

"Well here we are on a ship," Keith said. "A good ship. The Black Pearl. The fastest ship in the Caribbean and what are we doing with it? Absolutely nothing. We're just sitting around and waiting for orders from Lyons. We could take this ship and sail off and become Captain of one of the best ship's in the Caribbean."

Percy frowned. "Lyons would kill us."

"Not if we got a good crew who could beat him."

"You don't think Sparrow had a good crew? Have you not heard the tales?"

"They weren't expecting Lyons to turn up. We would be."

Percy thought about it. "Who would be Captain?"

"Well, it was my idea..."

"No! In case you don't remember, Lyons put me in charge. I should be Captain above anyone."

"You're not catching onto this 'We're taking the Black Pearl and not going under Lyons' rule anymore' plan, are you? Who cares if Lyons put you in charge?"

"I do. It means I'm Captain."

"It does not mean you're Captain!"

"I don't like your attitude."

"Sod off."

Both men frowned when they heard a voice.

"Lyons must really be a nutter if he's willing to leave you two in charge. But listen, could you not be completely useless human beings and tell us where you're going to meet Lyons so I could get my brother back?"

The two looked to see Jonathan relaxing leisurely along the fore boom of the ship. They went for their swords but in a second, felt knives against their necks.

"Don't even think about it." Ana said.

"We ain't too hesitant." Ladbroc smirked.

Percy and Keith dropped their swords as the deck flooded with the rest of Lyons' crew that he'd left on the Black Pearl being held hostage by the escaped crew.

"How did you lot get out?" Keith shouted.

"Just needed the right leverage." Will said, picking up a sword.

Gibbs smirked. "Now I understand why the Captain wanted to put benches in the brig."

* * *

Barbossa huffed as he heard another boisterous cheer coming from the depths of the ship.

"Bloody Sparrow..."

"What was that?" Jack asked with a raised eyebrow as he walked back into his room.

"Nothing." Barbossa said. He was currently sitting at Jack's table with his feet up on it and swirling the keys in his hands. "What the bloody hell are you doing?"

"I just instigated quite a rowdy drinking competition among the crew. It should keep them busy for a while." Jack said.

"Oh, you really do care about Bridget." Barbossa simpered sarcastically.

"I'm doing this for Bridget." Jack said. "I'm moving the plan up to tonight."

Barbossa sat upright. "No, you ain't. It's too soon."

"It ain't." Jack said. "I finally spotted land. I'm not leaving her down there any longer. She needs to get out."

"You'll get her killed."

"No I won't and I won't get myself killed like you fear. I'm doing this with or without you."

Barbossa huffed. "What's your plan?"

* * *

Evelyn walked through the ship with a frown. Where was everyone?

Evelyn gasped when a hand wrapped around her waist and she felt her back get pressed against the wall. She smirked when she saw it was Jack.

"Well, well, well, feeling lonely, are we?" Evelyn asked, stroking her finger along his jaw.

Jack resisted the urge to slap her hand away. "My room?"

Evelyn nodded with a giggle and Jack led her to his room. Evelyn walked in and instantly felt herself get pulled by someone else and a hand was placed over her mouth to stop her scream.

Jack went to the table and picked up a piece of rope, tying Evelyn's hands. "Are you going to scream?"

Evelyn shook her head.

Jack nodded to the man behind him and Evelyn's mouth was uncovered. "What is going on?"

"Keys?" Jack asked.

"On the table." Barbossa replied. "Why are we bothering with her again?"

Jack took the keys. "We may hate her but I know Bridget would kill me for not bringing her back to Port Carmen. Just because, you know, Bridget has a soul and Lyons is eventually going to kill this one."

"What?" Evelyn asked with wide eyes.

Jack kept talking to Barbossa. "Take her and go. I'll meet you on land with Bridget later. Meet us on the beach."

Barbossa huffed. "Don't get yourself killed."

"Bridget?" Evelyn asked. "I thought you hated her?"

"That's because you're an idiot." Jack said, leaving the room.

* * *

Bridget jumped when the door to the brig opened and light flooded in. She saw a shadow hurrying down the steps and was shocked when the person opened the door to her cell and dragged her out. Bridget didn't see the point in resisting but she did anyway.

"Let me go!" Bridget went for the letter opener but the voice stopped her.

"Bridget, stop! It's me."

Bridget stopped struggling and was dragged into where the light was streaming down the stairs. "Jack?"

"Come on." Jack said, pulling her out of the brig.

Bridget immediately panicked and tried to pull away. "What? No. Let go of me."

Jack turned back to her with a frown. "What?"

"Just...please, don't you be the one to..."

"Bridget?"

"He's going to kill me and I can't..."

"What do you think is going on?"

"You're taking me to Lyons."

"Of course I'm not."

Bridget frowned. "What?"

Jack kept walking, pulling her through the ship quickly. "I'm keeping you safe."

Jack dragged her into a room and closed the door behind him, locking it. He turned back to her and walked over, taking her into his arms. "I am so sorry I took so long. I had to make Lyons believe he could trust me and that I was turning over to his side."

"What? Why? Jack, what is going on?"

"I have to get back but here, put these on." Jack handed Bridget new clothes and Bridget realised instantly that they were his old clothes, the clothes he always wore. "Just...get out of that nightdress. There's..." Jack didn't say anything else but indicated to the nightstand where Bridget saw a basin of hot water and a cloth. "You can get cleaned up." He finished and Bridget noticed how uncomfortable he seemed.

Bridget looked up at him, confused. "Jack, what's going on?"

"Just...I'll be back soon." Jack said and he left the room. Bridget heard him lock the door behind him so she couldn't get out but more importantly, no one but him could get in.

Bridget looked down at herself to see her dirty, tattered nightdress which was soaked from the water and grime in the brig and blood. She looked at the clothes in her hands before walking over to the bed and placing them on it. She stepped away from them and stayed standing in the room with her arms folded insecurely. She didn't know what to think or more importantly, who to trust.

Bridget jumped up when she heard the lock in the door and Jack walked back into the room, locking the door again. He looked at her.

"What are you doing?"

"I think I should be asking that question." She said, wishing her voice sounded a lot stronger than it did.

Jack walked closer to her. "Bridget, you need to get changed out of..." He stopped when Bridget flinched away from him. "Bridget..."

"Do you not even remember what you said to me?"

"Bridget, I was trying to help you."

"Help me? How is that...You're acting crazier than he is."

"Yes, acting. Bridget, the only way to make sure you were safe was to act like I was on Lyons' side. What I said to you, you have to know I meant none of it."

"Lyons wasn't anywhere in that brig when you said those things."

"He was." Jack didn't know how to make her understand. "He was watching us. He has been all this time. He's trying to make sure I'm really on his side so he's been spying. All those things I said were for his benefit. Bridget, you have to believe me that I couldn't possibly mean any of those things."

"I don't know what to believe."

"Believe me."

Bridget stayed silent.

"Bridget?" Jack tried to make eye contact but she wouldn't let him. "You told me you trusted me."

"If you said those things for Lyons' benefit, how do I know you're not doing this for him too?"

Jack frowned. "What?"

"Lyons wants me dead and you brainwashed. Up until a few minutes ago, I had absolutely no doubt in my mind that he had one of those accomplished."

"You think I'm doing this for Lyons? So he can...Bridget, I am doing this to save you! I hated saying those things. I hated myself. I still do. I stood at the top of those stairs and I heard...I heard you break down because of me, because of what I said and I have never ever in my life hated someone so much as I hated myself." Jack seemed genuinely angry but at himself this time. "I had to tell myself over and over again that I couldn't go down to you and tell you the truth, that I couldn't hold you and try and make you feel better. I had to wait. Bridget, I need for you to trust me."

Bridget nodded but still wouldn't make eye contact. "Okay."

The relief washed over Jack. "Okay?"

"I don't really have any other choice."

The feeling of relief went away. "Bridget..."

"That's the best you're going to get from me right now. It's not like I could stop you anyway."

Jack had to admit, he was a little devastated but he supposed he deserved it. "You know me."

"I thought I did."

"No, you do. Bridget, you do know me."

"No!" Bridget said loudly. "What I know is that I was alone and scared and I needed you and you weren't there! And when you were, you made me feel worthless! People in love do not do that to each other! I could never have done that to you! Even if I had to. I could have never done it. And you did."

"I never meant..."Jack tried but not with any conviction because he knew he didn't deserve her being thoughtful now.

"Don't even try." Bridget said, running a hand through her hair. "When you..." She huffed. "When you wanted Barbossa to believe that we broke up and you couldn't be seen anywhere near me, you sent me notes. What? Was that too much effort for you this time?"

"No but I had to make you believe me."

"Well congratulations, you more than succeeded!"

"Bridget, you have no idea how sorry I am."

"You have no idea how scared and hurt I was."

Jack sighed. "I know."

"No, you don't. That's the point. You really don't and don't you dare say you could imagine."

"Okay." Jack nodded.

Bridget looked at him and sighed. "Do you know what I couldn't stop thinking when I was down in that brig alone?"

"That I was a cold hearted bastard?" Jack chuckled, trying to lighten things though he knew he had no right to.

"That your father would be ashamed of you."

Jack looked to the floor. She was right. He would be. And he meant Teague too.

"I needed you." Bridget said quietly. "I needed you to be the man he raised you to be, not the man Lyons wanted you to be."

"Well at least we're on the same page for one thing." Jack chuckled humourlessly. "We both hate me."

Bridget sighed. "I don't hate you. Not the way you think I do. I'm hurt by you. I don't trust you, I don't forgive, I don't like you. But I don't hate you."

"Well I do. I hate meself for what I did. But I know you know that saying those things to you was like..."

"Torture?" Bridget interrupted sarcastically.

Jack sighed. "Look, just get changed into the clothes I gave you. Please. They'll be warmer."

Bridget turned and walked over to the bed. She had her back to him as she got changed but she felt his eyes on her back the entire time. Usually this wouldn't have made her feel awkward but tonight; she couldn't help but feel it. Once she was dressed, Bridget sat on the bed and began soaking the cloth. She hated not knowing what was happening. She began to clean her face but she didn't even have the energy to scrub the dirt and grime off her face, not to mention she stayed away from anywhere there was a cut or bruise.

"Here, let me do that."

Jack walked over to her and sat across from her on the bed, taking the cloth and soaking it. He began clearing the dried blood and dirt off of her face and neck. Jack saw her close her eyes at the stinging sensation whenever he went anywhere near her cuts.

"Sorry luv."

"I'm okay."

"You're really not." Jack sighed. "But I'm going to make sure you are."

Bridget looked at him. "You meant those things you said."

Jack sighed. "Yes I did."

Bridget nodded sadly, averting her gaze again.

"You made me care. Care so much that it hurts." Jack said. "Like I said, I never cared before you came along. I never felt anything like those feelings. I feel fear now. Not fear that I'm scared for my life. Fear that if something happens to you, I'm going to feel such unbelievable pain that...I'll die myself. And I'll want to. I would prefer to die because if you're not here, I don't want to be. And you know what? You know what's really twisted? I would hate not to feel like this. I would hate not being afraid of losing you. I would hate if I didn't feel these things. Because if I didn't feel the scary things, I wouldn't feel the amazing things I feel when I'm with you. If I didn't blame you for making me care this much, I wouldn't love you and if you were in my life and I didn't love you, didn't feel these things for you, I would be the stupidest man in the world. If I had never walked into that mansion and never saw you, I wouldn't feel this way. I thank God every day that I walked into the mansion and I let your laugh distract me." Bridget looked up at him. "I do blame you. You made me fall completely in love with you and I love that I can blame you for that. I wouldn't have it any other way. That's what's true. All the rest about blaming you for the Pearl and everything is what I made up but the part about you making me care? I couldn't possibly have made that up. I love you."

Bridget was finding it hard to breathe again. She got up off of the bed and walked away from him.

Her back was to him but Jack got up too. "Bridget, I..."

Jack was cut off when Bridget turned and smacked him across the face.

"Okay, I know I deserved that but surely after everything I said..."

Jack was cut off again when Bridget pressed her lips against his. Jack wrapped his arms around her waist, responding to the kiss. Bridget's lips left Jack's and he smirked.

"Does that mean I'm for..."

Jack was once again cut off when Bridget smacked him across the face again.

"Luv, I really don't know what..."

"Stop talking." Bridget said, walking away from him again, running her hands through her hair. She didn't know what to think.

Jack stayed silent, letting her think to herself.

She finally turned to him. "Jack, you have to put me back."

Jack frowned at her. "What?"

"If I go missing, the first person they're going to look at is you. It's too risky leaving me out."

"It's too risky leaving you there."

Bridget frowned. "What?"

"Lyons told his men that you were fair game."

Bridget's eyes widened. "Jack..."

"Bridget, I am not going to let anything happen to you, alright? I would die before I let anything happen to you."

"Jack they're going to realise that you took me out of there and when they do, they'll kill you."

Jack couldn't help but smile. "Does this mean you forgive me and love me again?"

Bridget sighed. "I do love you. I always loved you. That was never in question. But I don't forgive you. But since I do love you, I don't want to see you killed. Maybe just hurt. But by me, not Lyons."

Jack nodded. "You don't forgive me."

"I'm trying to. But the things you said...you mightn't have meant them but you did say them. That means they were rolling around in your head somewhere and even if you did push them away, they were still there. It'll take time for me to forgive you."

Jack sighed. "I'm sorry, Bridget."

"But I love you. Put me back."

"No, I have a plan. It's not a particularly nice plan but it's one that'll work and since these aren't particularly nice people, I don't feel too bad."

Bridget frowned. "What's your plan?"

"I made it look like one of his men went to get you, underestimated you, you took his weapon and killed him and ran off. There's an island close by that's close enough to swim to."

Bridget restrained gasping. She'd already done that.

Jack chuckled, knowing what her face meant. "You're quite inspiring."

Bridget's eyes widened. "How do you know what I did?"

"Don't worry," Jack reassured. She really didn't trust him anymore, did she? "I haven't told anyone. Barbossa let me in on everything."

Bridget frowned. "Barbossa?"

"Aye, he and I have been working to ensure your and my, and since it's my, his safety."

"Barbossa helped?"

Jack thought back on it.

"_Mock her about Sao Feng."_

"_No! Go away."_

"_Make her think you think she's a coward over not being able to handle a little water torture."_

"_Shut it."_

"_Tell her you think she's trampy. Call her a..."_

_Jack turned. "Barbossa!"_

_Barbossa stood upright. "Even you have to admit, when it comes to pushing her buttons, I'm an expert. Have you ever seen anyone else mock her into tears and storming out of rooms? I've had plenty of experience in this area."_

_Jack turned. "She's never going to forgive me for this."_

"_She wouldn't exactly be magnanimous if you let her get raped and killed either. Women, eh?"_

"_Seriously, shut it."_

"He was...supportive of my plans." Jack surmised.

Bridget shook her head. "So that's why he put me back in the brig. I wasn't supposed to be out yet."

Jack nodded. "I've been planning this from the first day Lyons let me out."

It was true. Jack had been planning this since he'd had his brainstorming session the first night he was in his room.

_"Do I...regret saving her? If I hadn't gone in to save her, Lyons would have never got to do this to me. And I saved her because I care but...Jack Sparrow only cares about Jack Sparrow. Except...maybe I'm not Jack Sparrow. I don't know who I am but I need to become...someone less...caring..."_

And that's exactly what he did. He had to become someone less caring to make sure Lyons thought he didn't care about Bridget. If Jack didn't care about Bridget, Lyons wouldn't care about Bridget. He'd forget about her. Which is what Jack needed. If Lyons wouldn't bother with her, it left her alone long enough for Jack to take her without anyone realising. And if Lyons forgot about her, there'd be no orders of letting the men have her or killing her. Jack had to be uncaring to make Lyons uncaring. The only reason Lyons wanted Bridget gone was because he wanted her away from Jack. Well, he'd gotten what he wanted, or so he thought, so his work with Bridget was done.

_And I don't regret saving her one bit. I'd do it again and again._

But saying it out loud for everyone to hear and eventually, shush him? Jack didn't regret that either. He played them all into his hands, making them think, even when he was alone, he was in conflict. But what was there to be conflicted about? Like Jack had once told her...

_"No one falls out of love that easily Bridget."_

Jack was no exception.

"Jack?"

Jack came out of his thoughts. "Sorry, luv."

"Where were you just then?" Bridget asked.

"_She weakens you."_

_She, if anything, made me become stronger and more resourceful. I have to protect her as well as meself now. _

"_She clouds your judgement."_

_She's made me see things a lot clearer. I know what's important in life because of her._

"_This is her fault, you know."_

_He really is mad if he thought I was going to fall for that. But then again, Lyons really is mad._

Jack looked at Bridget who was waiting for his answer. "I was thinking about you. You changed me. For the better."

Bridget smiled. "That I can live with."

Jack couldn't resist pressing his lips against hers in that moment. He hadn't done it in quite a while and she may not have forgiven him but she loved him. That was all that mattered to Jack.

Jack's lips left hers and he gave her a lopsided smirk. "Sorry luv, suppose I shouldn't have done that."

"Shh." Bridget said, pressing her lips against his again. After all, she hadn't done it in quite a while either.

"Does _that _mean I'm forgiven?" Jack asked after they parted.

"Stop asking if you're forgiven. You're not forgiven. But I wasn't kissing you all that time just because you liked it, Sparrow."

Jack smiled. She called him Sparrow. He loved it when she called him Sparrow.

"Bridget, you need to forgive me. This can't work unless you trust me."

"Jack, I'm sorry but you've made it very hard to trust you since I was fully under the impression that he trusted you. And you trusted him..."

"Bridget, how could you possibly believe that I'd trust him? The man is completely insane. I've known that since I was seven years old. No amount of his convincing will make me forget that. I'm not stupid."

"I know you're not but..."

"But what? Bridget, there is not a chance in hell that I would ever be on his side. Have you forgotten everything I told you about him? What he did?"

"No but I..."

"There's no excuse good enough to make me think what he did was justifiable. I know it and he knows it. He doesn't regret what he did one bit."

Bridget frowned. "He said that?"

"No, he tried to make it seem like he did but I could tell. He even lied about organising the ambush. He said he thought they'd only go after the ships. Well, that was a load of..." Jack sighed. "He thought everything he did was perfectly reasonable. He just tried to make it seem like he hated himself for it so I would think he wasn't some sort of villain." Jack looked at her. "But he is and I know that."

"Then why would he trust you so quickly?"

Jack stayed silent.

"Jack?"

"You know me luv, I'm a good liar." He said with a smirk. That Bridget didn't believe at all. Yes, Jack was a good liar. But not to her. Well, not most of the time. Apparently.

"But he must have..."

"Lyons spent those days you didn't see me trying to make me more susceptible to whatever he told me."

"He was trying to...brainwash you?"

"I just made him think he succeeded."

"How..."

"He may be mad but he's a good strategist. First he tried to make me amiable, then he tried to make me feel completely lost, tear down my confidence and such and then he started planting ideas in my head. He did it when I was seven and he tried to do it again. Only he did it when I was seven. I was ready for his tricks this time."

"When you were seven, he tried to..."

"It's why he was nice. I've figured it out. Be nice, gain trust and then abuse that trust to make a little child into whoever you want them to be. For some reason, he still thinks I'm a child..."

"That'll probably be the madness. He lost control of you when you were seven and to him, you haven't aged because he hasn't seen you do so."

"That's it." Jack nodded.

"What did he tell you when you were seven?"

"Oh, the usual that a child would never want to hear. Parents don't love you, no one's coming, better off without you..."

"That's horrible."

"I didn't listen to any of it." Jack lied. He had. But only after the beatings had started. Actually, not listening to it was how the beatings started.

Bridget sighed. "I'm not the only one that needs to get out of here."

"Bridget..."

Bridget frowned. "I'm not leaving you."

"I'm fine."

"No Jack. Don't even think that I am going to run away from this mess and leave you here. Why can't you come with me?"

"Because if you go missing, Lyons will let you go. He only wants you away from me so I'm going to make it so. You go to that island; you're out of the picture for me. You go there and Barbossa is waiting for you. That's the plan anyway. But if I go to the island with you, Lyons will come after us and he'll kill you. But if you stay, he'll either throw you to his men or he'll kill you. I'm not risking that."

"So lie and pretend that I jumped off and swam but I'll just hide out in here. Jack, I can't leave and save myself while you're still trapped here."

"Bridget I have a room to myself and..."

"I had a cell to myself, what's the difference? If you could leave, you still would."

"Not if I could secure your safety by staying."

"And then what happens? I go onto that island and then what? You stay trapped on this ship for the rest of your life?"

"No. I will find a way out of this mess and then I will come find you."

"Do you even know the island?"

"Bridget, we're just off the coast of Port Carmen."

Bridget was shocked but quickly made the feeling subside. "Perfect. You can come with me then."

"No, I..."

"If we hide with Sarah, he'll find us. But he'll never expect us to be hiding in a Governor's mansion. Hilda can hide us. We hid you. The kitchen is..."

"Bridget..."

"No, Jack! I am not leaving here without you. If you're staying, I'm staying. I don't trust Lyons and neither should you. He's tried to have you killed countless times. If I leave this ship, you're coming with me."

"This isn't..."

"I'm not leaving without you."

"Bridget..."

"No."

Jack huffed. "Why do you have to make everything so difficult?"

Bridget just kept her firm expression telling him that she wasn't going to give this up.

Jack sighed. "Damn pride..."

* * *

Lyons looked up when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Jack entered the cabin. "I need to talk to you."

"What about?"

"The Pearl."

Lyons nodded. "I thought you might bring this up sooner or later."

"Well it is my ship." Jack said, walking over to the table holding the bottle and glasses. He started pouring drinks. "As you said, I spent years trying to get it. I don't want to just give it up now." He handed Lyons a glass and sat down, drinking his own.

Lyons gulped his drink. "Alright, well I'll get the crew and we'll sort out..."

Jack shook his head. "They ain't going to do a lot of good now. They're in a pretty heavy drinking session in the galley."

Lyons huffed. "Well, don't worry, we'll sort something out. In the meantime, you know your way around here."

"That I do." Jack nodded. "I am finally accustomed to everything around here. The rooms, the deck, the helm, the storage, where you secretly hide your opiates that put people to sleep, namely Bridget and myself." Jack looked at him. "Your crew and soon enough, yourself."

Lyons looked down at his drink to see it empty. He looked up at Jack. "You..."

"I'm going to tell you the truth, I know you've never done me that honour but oh well." Jack got up from his chair. "I'm not on your side. Never was, never will be. I'm not a fool, there's no way in hell I could ever trust you, I know you don't regret anything you've ever done, I've been doing all this to save Bridget's life. Which I've done tonight. Oh by the way, she killed Jennings and it was Barbossa and I, oh yes Barbossa is onboard and he helped get rid of Jennings' body. We've been working together this entire time, you see." Lyons tried to stand up but Jack pushed him back into the chair. "Don't bother trying to call your men. I instigated quite a boisterous drinking session a while ago. They're dead to the world just like you will be. Oh and locked away. And weaponless. No way to shoot the lock off of a locked door if you don't have a gun and no chopping it down with no knives or swords. By the time you wake up, Bridget and I will be long gone from here and you." Jack leant his hands on the table. "You may be my father by blood but my mother chose Teague and you know what? So do I."

Lyons passed out and Jack smirked. "And I'll leave it to him to kill you. Which I have no doubt he'll do with pleasure. Bye now."

Jack took Lyons' gun and sword and left the cabin. He walked over to the side of the ship and Bridget came to stand next to him. She was holding out his coat.

"Here, you'll want this."

Jack took it and turned to face Bridget properly. He wrapped the coat around her shoulders and kissed her forehead. Bridget closed her eyes at the protective behaviour.

"Eh..." She began unsteadily when he pulled back. "The crew are locked into the galley. Whatever you gave them, it definitely worked. They're out for the count."

She held out the keys and Jack took them off of her and locked Lyons' door. "Just like this one."

Bridget nodded. She seemed quiet but if Jack could hear what was going on in her head, he would have been deafened as she argued with herself over the way she was acting. Did he deserve it? One part of her felt he absolutely deserved the cold shoulder after what he did to her. The other part of her kept telling herself that he did it to save her life and that, if anything, she should have realised that from the beginning. Bridget was just waiting to see which side of herself won.

When Jack was done, he looked out at the island in front of them. Port Carmen. He looked at her. "Ready to go back?"

Bridget took a deep breath. "I guess we're going to find out."

* * *

**Since I've started updating more regularly, I feel like I made you all wait ages for this chapter so sorry about that! I know the atmosphere in these chapters is quite intense! I was working on my Once Upon A Time in Mexico and Sleepy Hollow(I hope to upload one or the other soon) stories for a few days because I wasn't quite sure where to go with this part of the story. I wanted it to be quick paced because Jack is rushing and working quickly to help Bridget but then when he gets her to the bedroom, the mood slows down as Bridget, like she always does, calms Jack down and makes him consider what's going on in his own head, what he's feeling and what he really wants even though she doesn't always realise she's doing it. Hopefully I succeeded with that!**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!  
**


	62. Run

**Thank you to x-menfan1000, shariebery, Madness Is Me, linalove, Puppiluv24, Shadow Blackheart, xBelekinax, Pirate Fangirl, Lilyiri, Bmangaka, lori, Pirate's Bonny Lass, trainsgirl13, tonidepp16, GalnKay, animallover171, Eryx and jadore johnny!**

**To Shadow Blackheart: Yes I do. I think, well I hope, I just write his characters well. I find it easier than other fandoms anyway! Thanks!**

**To Pirate Fangirl: To be honest, I imagine Russell Brand. I was so disappointed that his rumours weren't true! I've been a fan of his for years! Thanks!**

**To lori: Yup, I think when Barbossa came back onboard the Pearl and Bridget locked the two in the brig, Jack decided the brig was getting used too much by him and his own crew! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates**

**Here's Chapter 62!  
**

Jack helped Bridget out of the boat and the two were immediately given Evelyn as Barbossa threw her to them.

"Take her. I can't stand her anymore."

Evelyn huffed. "You know, I shall be glad to go home where I am not constantly insulted and treated like dirt."

"We'll be happy when you're gone too." Jack said. He turned to Bridget who looked deep in thought. "Two minutes, luv."

He and Barbossa walked a little away from the two women to sort out the next part of the plan.

Evelyn looked at Bridget. "You've just forgiven him? After all that?"

Bridget looked up. "No. I haven't. But that's something we're going to come through as a couple. I'm not leaving him and you're not taking him."

Evelyn stood up straight. Jack had told her? "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Bridget said, getting closer to Evelyn. "When you get home, what are you going to do?"

"What?" Evelyn frowned.

"You've been missing for months, Evelyn." Bridget said. "Questions are going to be asked. A lot of them. Are you going to say you were on the Black Pearl?"

"Well...I hadn't thought about it."

"You don't need to. Because I'm going to tell you what to say. You incorporate Lyons, you say you were kidnapped, make up whatever story you want but leave Jack and the Black Pearl out of it. Do you understand?"

Evelyn scoffed. "What would you do if I told the truth?"

Bridget shrugged. "Tell the truth. Tell your parents that you went around, whoring yourself to whoever would have you and ended up abandoned in England where we found you, we tried to take you home but were captured and you began whoring yourself out again only for us to save you. Again. I'm sure the Governor would love to hear that about his little princess."

"What if I said I was kidnapped by the Black Pearl?"

Bridget frowned at her. "Would you really do that? We have done nothing but help you Evelyn. Would you really get us killed for that?"

Evelyn stayed silent for a few seconds before sighing. "No, I wouldn't. Alright, you can trust me. I'll say I was taken by Lyons and he planned to kill me but I got away. I won't include anything about you or Jack or the Black Pearl, I promise."

Bridget scrutinised her face to see if she could be believed. Bridget knew by now when Evelyn was lying. She wasn't. "Okay. Thank you. After this mess is cleared up, you'll never have to see any of us again and you can go on with your life."

Evelyn huffed. "Thank God."

"I know."

"Why are you so protective of him anyway after he wasn't that protective of you on Lyons' ship?" Evelyn frowned.

Bridget sighed. "You still don't understand."

Jack and Barbossa returned to the two.

"Alright," Jack said. "Here's the plan. We're going to bring Evelyn into the kitchens where I assume Hilda will be. Hilda will bring her upstairs to her parents where Evelyn will say _exactly _what we tell her to." Jack looked at Evelyn and she nodded meekly. "Barbossa is going to go to Sarah's and see if anyone there has heard anything about the Pearl. Savvy?"

Everyone agreed and Bridget noticed how none of them were moving. Jack looked at Barbossa and titled his head and Barbossa frowned. Jack indicated with his head again, frustrated that Barbossa wasn't catching on. Barbossa looked to where Jack was trying to discreetly indicate and realised. He rolled his eyes and grabbed Evelyn's arm, pulling her to walk quickly ahead.

Jack walked over to Bridget now that they were somewhat alone. "Are you alright, luv?"

Bridget nodded, not making eye contact.

"Bridget?"

"Yes?"

"Look at me."

Bridget looked up into his eyes.

"I need you to be able to look at me."

"I can. I was just thinking."

"About?"

"What we're going to do about keeping Evelyn's mouth shut."

Jack nodded, not knowing if he could believe her. "Okay. Come on then."

Jack took her hand and began walking but felt as Bridget pulled him back, staying where she was. He turned to her with a frown. "Bridget?"

Bridget looked around. "Look where we are."

Jack looked too and realised. The beach in Port Carmen.

"Just like old times, eh?" Jack smirked.

Bridget nodded. "It's almost surreal to be back here after everything that's happened."

"There's one thing that hasn't changed." Jack said.

Bridget was still looked out at the beach. "What?"

"The fact that I'm completely in love with you."

Bridget looked up at him and Jack pressed his lips against hers. Bridget's eyes fluttered shut and like many times before on this beach, she told herself to stop thinking so much about what was happening around her and what would happen and just enjoy the kiss.

The kiss broke and Jack lay his forehead against hers, keeping his eyes closed. "I'm going to do whatever it takes to make us okay again."

"Jack..."

"No. You might say we're fine but I know you and I know you're still hurt and I am going to fix that, no matter what. And then I am going to set out to find the Pearl again, only this time you're coming with me."

Bridget's heart stopped. The Pearl. She had been so busy licking her own wounds; she didn't even consider the fact that Jack had lost his ship. Again. To think that he was dealing with the loss of his home and pride and joy and she was making him think he was losing her too. "Jack, I'm so sorry."

Jack frowned. "What are you sorry for?"

"I didn't even think of the Pearl being missing and I was giving you so much grief over..."

"You can't apologise for that." Jack said. "You didn't do anything wrong. I did."

Bridget sighed. "Come on. We better get to the mansion before Barbossa turns up on his own with Evelyn and Hilda panics and calls the navy."

Jack chuckled and kept her from walking away. "Maybe we should let that play out."

"Jack, he helped us."

"Only to save himself."

"He didn't have to hide Jennings' body to save himself."

Jack sighed. "Alright, let's go then."

Jack and Bridget walked along the beach and eventually caught up to Barbossa and Evelyn. When they got to the back of the mansion, it was Bridget who spoke.

"Okay, it's the middle of the night and everyone's asleep so I'll knock on the kitchen door and if I know Hilda, she'll hear it. I'll explain everything to her and we can go from there."

Bridget took Jack's hand and led him up to the back door. Bridget noticed how Jack was a little hesitant. She frowned at him.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh...It's just...You're looking a little beat up, luv."

"That's because I am beat up."

"I know but..."

Bridget realised and couldn't contain her smile. "You're afraid Hilda will think you did it and kill you? She knows you would never do that."

"I did, however, let it happen. She ain't going to be too happy to see me, luv."

Bridget shook her head. "You need to stop being scared of her."

"I am not scared of her. I am merely anticipating that I will either be smacked, hit with a cooking utensil or be reminded of how utterly incompetent I am at taking care of you."

Bridget sighed. "Barbossa has to go to Sarah's anyway. Why don't you go down and make sure Evelyn doesn't run off and I will explain everything to Hilda before she even sees you?"

"You're an angel, luv." Jack said, kissing the side of her head and hurrying off.

Bridget turned and knocked on the door. She had to keep knocking to get Hilda to stop ignoring her in favour of sleep. Bridget smiled when she eventually heard cursing. The door opened and Hilda's expression went from annoyed to utter shock.

"Bridget?"

"Hello Hilda. Did you miss me?"

Hilda looked her up and down. "What happened to you, luv?"

"Jack and I got into a bit of trouble and..."

"Sparrow." Hilda said angrily. "I knew it. I knew leaving you to go off with him was a mistake! Come in and tell me all what..."

"Hilda," Bridget said. "Jack is here. He didn't do this. We got captured by an enemy ship and they did this. Jack saved me."

"He saved you, did he? What were you doing getting taken in the first place?"

Bridget smiled at Hilda still being protective of her. "Look, I will explain everything but first..."

"No, not first. Explain everything now." Hilda said, ushering Bridget into the kitchen and closing the door behind her.

"But Jack..."

"Is all grown up. He can wait a while. Now, sit down and tell me everything." Bridget sat down at the table and Hilda sat down too. "Look at you. Have you been eating?"

Bridget sighed. "Not for a while."

Hilda was up in a shot.

"No, Hilda..."

"Hush up." Hilda said, going to the counter. "Now, go on. Tell me what happened."

"It's a very long story."

"The Captain can wait. Go on."

Bridget nodded. "Okay. Well Jack's father..."

"Jack has a father?"

"Of course he does."

"What's he like?"

"He's like Jack."

"So daft?"

"Hilda..."

"Sorry, go on."

"Jack's father came to Jack because Jack's brother had gone missing."

"Jack has a brother?"

"Hilda!"

"Alright, no need to shout. Continue."

* * *

"Why is she taking forever?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Maybe, and this may be a ludicrous thought, but just maybe she needs to explain things to Hilda first?"

Evelyn huffed. "She couldn't do that with us in the room?"

"You were the one who was so desperate to get away from here. Now you want to be back?"

Evelyn glared at Jack. They were both sitting up against the outside wall surrounding the mansion's gardens. "No wonder I do with how horrible you've all been to me?"

"Excuse me?" Jack asked with a raised eyebrow. "We're the horrible people? You need to take a look in the mirror, miss and realise you're not God's gift. Have you never even considered how horrible you've always been to Bridget?"

"She was my maid!" Evelyn said, frustrated that nobody seemed to realise that fact.

"I don't know much about how Governor's daughters are raised but in reality, maids are people too. They are not your property to treat however you want. Just because daddy dearest let you speak to her whatever way you wanted does not mean it was acceptable behaviour."

"What would you know about acceptable behaviour? You're a pirate."

"But I'm not a fool."

Evelyn huffed and looked away. After a while of silence, she spoke again. "If you love her so much, why..."

Jack huffed. "I was making Lyons believe I didn't care because if I didn't care about her, Lyons wouldn't try to kill her."

"I wasn't going to ask that actually." Evelyn sniped. "I was going to ask why you didn't tell her about my little proposal to you."

Jack looked at her. "Because it didn't mean anything."

"Didn't it?"

"No."

"You didn't even consider it?"

"Not for a second."

Evelyn chuckled. "You are a very big liar."

"Are you listening to yourself?" Jack asked. "I don't want you, Evelyn."

"You did before."

Jack stayed silent for a second, wondering what the hell she was on about. "No, I didn't."

"When you were Walter Savage, you were definitely giving me a look over."

Jack realised he actually had done that. "And?"

"And I bet you were interested."

"I was getting bedroom eyes from a loose looking Governor's daughter who was wearing very expensive jewellery ripe for robbing."

"Then I never saw you again."

"I met Bridget. She wasn't wearing any expensive jewellery and she wasn't giving me a look that told me she removed her dress upon first request and I was definitely much more interested in her than I ever could be in you. Evelyn, you need to realise that just because you have long blonde hair and blue eyes and wear the prettiest dresses and not for long does not mean you are instantly the most coveted woman in the world. All flash and no substance do not a desirable lass make. What Jonathan did to you was your own fault. You gave off a persona that made it very easy for men to use and drop you when they pleased and that's grand for the men but you'll never be what men really want like Bridget is and you'll never be in her position because you are nothing like her. And you may think so but that's not a good thing."

"Being a dish washer turned victim to crazy pirate beatings is something to aspire to, is it?" Evelyn snapped.

Jack glared at her. "How can you have spent the last couple of months being told how ugly your attitude is and not change one bit?"

"I don't need to change." Evelyn said. "I am highly respected in my society and once I get back there and away from the dregs you associate yourself with, on your ship and in your bed, I will once again be appreciated."

Jack never thought he'd want to smack a woman so much. "We'll see about that. Does high society value young girls who've had more men than birthdays in under a year?"

Evelyn scowled. "You do realise your safety is in my hands? I can easily go to my father and say the Black Pearl kidnapped me and Sparrow and his little, I'll say whore to really illustrate her indecency, are currently hiding in our kitchen."

"You know what? I believe you actually would do that." Jack said. "I gave you a place on me ship when you were left without a penny to your name in England, Bridget wasn't especially nasty to you onboard and you know she wasn't because nasty would have been throwing you away into the brig and forgetting about you and not but a few hours ago, I saved your life from Lyons and right now, Bridget is explaining to Hilda that you're coming home and to not divulge any of your whorish activities to your parents. We didn't have to do any of those things but we did and I believe completely that after all that, you could enter that mansion, sell us out and have us sentenced to hanging and then go up to your Queen sized bed and have a good night's sleep."

Evelyn stayed silent for a while. "I was only looking for an apology. I didn't really mean I'd tell them. I said I wouldn't."

Jack looked at her. "Whatever you say." He said, before looking away again.

Evelyn pouted for a while before speaking again. "What are you going to do about your ship?"

"I'm going to go searching for it."

"Do you think your crew are still okay?"

"I would hope so."

"What about Jonathan?"

Jack looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "What about Jonathan?"

"Nothing." Evelyn shrugged. "I was just asking. I gathered he wasn't always part of your crew seeing as he was with me. Are you going to leave him stay on your ship?"

"Of course I am."

"But I thought you two don't get along. Before we got taken, Jonathan tried seducing me..."

"And succeeded."

Evelyn huffed. "As I was saying, he tried to seduce me only to annoy you. He doesn't seem to hold you in much favour."

"We're brothers. We fight."

"But you still want him around? Even though you fight?"

Jack decided on the short answer. Someone as selfish as Evelyn wouldn't understand. "Yes I do."

"Jack?"

Jack looked over to see Bridget come out of the gate.

"Come on. Hilda knows everything and has sworn not to harm you in any way."

Jack stood up. "Perfect."

"Does she know about me?" Evelyn asked.

Bridget smirked. "Oh yes."

Jack walked in the gate and Evelyn followed behind him and Bridget. They got to the door and Bridget walked inside. Jack followed and immediately felt himself get smacked around the head.

"Ow!"

"Hilda!" Bridget said. "You promised."

"Sparrow, when I let you take her away, I was not under the impression she would return to me more beat up than when she left!" Hilda walked over to Evelyn and clattered her around the head too.

"You can't do that!" Evelyn said, outraged as she rubbed the back of her head.

"You deserve that after what you've been up to." Hilda reprimanded.

Evelyn glared at Bridget. "I bet you loved telling her all that."

"I did actually." Bridget shrugged.

"She has not been more beat up than when she left." Jack said. "It's just recently."

"It shouldn't be at all!"

"I know that." Jack said. "It's not like I meant for her to get hurt."

"I don't care what you mean to happen Sparrow. You're lucky I don't take a frying pan to you!"

"Hilda," Bridget interrupted. "Please."

Hilda huffed and ended her assault but not before turning to glare at Jack.

"Can I go to my room now?" Evelyn asked, tired of her surroundings.

"No, you cannot." Jack said. "We have to think of a story for you."

"Bridget and I already came up with one. I got kidnapped by Lyons."

"And how did you end up here?" Jack asked.

"Well, I..." Evelyn began but she didn't have a reply.

"How about saying a naval vessel caught Lyons and brought her back?" Hilda suggested.

Bridget shook her head. "No, they'd ask what naval vessel, where they are now and where did Lyons and his crew go for a trial."

Hilda frowned at Bridget. "You don't think well under pressure."

Bridget smiled. "I do now."

"Thanks to...?" Jack began at Hilda but her glare shut him up.

"I think you'll probably have to leave Lyons out of the story." Jack said. "There's no way that Evelyn could have gotten off the ship without aid and we don't have anyone to give her aid."

Bridget huffed. "Alright, so what do we say?"

"How about she tells them that she was trying to get home, went on a merchant vessel who she thought was bringing her to Port Carmen. It turns out they were bringing supplies to Port Carmen but were getting them from England. That's where she was. They eventually brought her home and it was all just a big misunderstanding." Jack thought up. "Sound good?"

Bridget looked at Evelyn. "Do you know what you're doing?"

Evelyn huffed. "Yes, yes, went on a ship, went the wrong way, got caught in England, can I go to see my parents now?"

Hilda huffed and dragged her out of the kitchen. "Yes, I'm sure they were what you were missing."

The two left and Jack and Bridget were left alone.

"Sorry about Hilda." Bridget said. "She promised she'd be good. I suppose I should have known better."

Jack smirked at her. "That smile on your face doesn't seem so sorrowful."

Bridget smiled wider. "It is nice to see her again."

"What have you told her?"

"Not much. I just explained your father looking for Jonathan, we found him in France but the man who took him then took us and we wound up here. I haven't told her about the curse or Singapore or Japan or any of that."

"Lord, if you did, I'd be dead by now."

Bridget sighed. "Jack, she doesn't think you're a bad person. She just worries. Still. And I don't think you're a bad person either."

Jack looked at her. "That's all I care about."

Bridget walked closer to him. "You cut off your braids." She said, her fingers stroking his chin which now only had a smooth goatee. "I used to like playing with those."

Jack smirked. "They'll grow back in no time."

"I hope so." Bridget looked at him for a few seconds before reaching up and kissing him softly. Jack wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss but frowned and pulled back when he felt something brush against his arm. He pulled it out of the pocket of his coat which she still wore and realised what it was.

"You kept this?" He frowned, his eyes scanning the tattered piece of cloth in his hand which used to be her nightdress.

Bridget shrugged. "It's seen me through a lot. Cannibal islands, broken wrists, nights on the beach..."

Jack looked at her. "I suppose I know what you mean."

He reached into the inner pocket of the coat he was wearing and Bridget watched as he pulled out his red bandana which was holding all this trinkets. He smirked at her. "A little help, luv?"

Bridget smiled and took the trinkets.

* * *

"She is bloody loving it." Hilda huffed when she walked back into the kitchen a while later. She stopped when she saw Bridget sitting on the table and helping Jack weave his various trinkets into his hair. "Are you girls alright?"

Jack glared at her. "Very funny. A pirate's appearance is quite a staple in our society."

"I'm sure..." Hilda said. She looked at Bridget. "And you, missy, need to get out of those ill fitting clothes. Should I go get something of Rita's?"

Bridget thought about it. "Something of Henry's would probably be better. Pants are easy to move about in and all that."

Hilda shrugged. "Whatever you want, luv. They're both upstairs being forced to tend to every one of Miss Evelyn's needs. They ain't happy at all, being dragged out of bed. Poor things." Hilda's sympathy seemed less sincere as she started laughing right after the last statement. She left the kitchen.

"I think you're all done." Bridget said, tying the last trinket in. "You look just like yourself."

"The only me I want to be, luv."

Bridget frowned. "What does that mean?"

Jack looked up at her, trying to find some way to tell her that the man who'd nearly killed her and beat her could actually be his father. "Nothing, luv. Just that I'm glad I don't have to act around you anymore."

Bridget nodded. "I'm glad too."

Jack grasped her arm and dragged her down to sit on his lap before kissing her passionately. Bridget placed her hand on his cheek.

"Oh Lord, I forgot how unpleasant walking in on you two is." Hilda groaned. "Sparrow, could you go five minutes without mauling the face off of her?"

"Most definitely not."

Bridget got up and took the clothes off of Hilda. "Thank you."

"You're lucky, luv." Hilda said. "With Miss Evelyn going missing, the Governor didn't have time to find a new maid. Your room is still free. You look like you could use a goodnight's sleep. And so could I. So shut up and keep it down, the pair of ye'." She smiled at Bridget. "It's so lovely to see you again, dear." She turned to glare at Jack. "Sparrow."

Hilda returned to her room, closing the door behind her.

"It is definitely more pleasant when she likes me." Jack said. "I need to get out of her bad books."

Bridget chuckled. "Come on."

Jack got up and followed her into her old room.

"Wow." Bridget said. "This feels very weird."

"It's like you never left." Jack said, closing the door.

Bridget took off Jack's clothes and put on the old shirt which fit her better. She got into the bed and Jack looked down at her.

"I should probably go see how Barbossa is getting on."

He turned to leave but felt as Bridget grasped his hand. "Stay with me."

Jack looked down at her and all other plans flew out the window. He took off his coat and lay down next to her, taking her into his arms.

"Better?"

Bridget sighed contently as she closed her eyes. "Much."

* * *

"What you playing at?"

Ragetti looked at Pintel. "What?"

"When we were in the brig and that blonde bird were all upset, you were being nice to her."

"I was not."

"You were. Comforting her and all that. Putting your hand on your shoulder."

"We were in a cramped brig. Me hand had to go somewhere."

"Come off it. You were being nice."

Ragetti stood upright. "I happen to be a very nice person."

Pintel looked at him with a frown. "No, you ain't."

"I am!"

"You weren't comforting anyone else."

"Who else needed comforting?"

"Well, 'Lizabeth Swann didn't look too happy."

"Well, she had Turner, didn't she? I was hardly going to try and make her feel better. Anyway, Swann ain't as fragile as David."

"What do you care about fragile? You're a pirate. Cutthroat and all that. Do you fancy this David sort or what?"

"No." Ragetti said quickly. "I was just trying to be nice. We are on Sparrow's Black Pearl again after all. We need to make a good impression."

"Hmmm." Pintel said, not knowing if he could believe his friend.

"What's that?" Ragetti said, looking out at the sea.

"What?"

Ragetti pointed. "Look, it's a ship."

Pintel looked. "It's going straight for those rocks."

Ragetti took out a telescope. "I can't see a bloomin' thing."

Pintel huffed and took it off of him. "You're looking through your wooden eye, you ninny."

He looked out and saw that while the ship was sailing, no one was on deck or at the helm. "No one's steering it."

Ragetti froze. "A ghost ship?"

The two looked at each other before running to alert Gibbs who was talking to Will down in the brig as he repaired the doors.

"Ship spotted on the horizon."

Gibbs and Will hurried up on deck. Gibbs took the telescope and looked through it. When he realised, he brought it down with a smile.

"That old sea dog."

Pintel and Ragetti frowned at him but Gibbs turned to the crew. "We found Lyons' ship! Port side!" He turned to Will. "Better hurry up fixing those doors. We're going to be needing those cells very soon."

Will nodded and began hurrying below deck.

"And Will?"

Will turned back. "Yes?"

"Take out the benches."

* * *

"It really is like a ghost ship."

"Where is everyone?"

The crew of the Black Pearl heard a bang come from below deck.

"What was that?" Matelot asked.

Norrington walked below deck, sword out, and followed the sound. When he saw the reason for the commotion, he hurried back up on deck.

"They're locked in the galley with a chest of drawers blocking the door. They're trying to get out."

Gibbs nodded. "Well, let's let them out then."

* * *

"Where are Jack and Bridget?"

The crew of Lyons' ship stayed silent as they wallowed in the Pearl's brig. Some members of the Pearl were still across on Lyons' ship, scouring the interior for their Captain.

"Alright," Ana said from where she sat on the steps, behind Jonathan. "Where's Lyons?"

They had broken down Lyons' door only to find the window to his cabin smashed and Lyons gone.

But his crew weren't giving up any information.

Ana huffed and stood. "He didn't even try to let you all out. He saved himself and left you all locked up to crash and drown. You're really going to keep him safe?"

"We ain't saying a word because we ain't got a clue." One crewmember piped up. "Your boy Sparrow drugged us all and when we came to, he and the little skirt were after having it on their toes."

"Were you close to land when he drugged you?" Jonathan asked.

The crewmembers stayed silent but that was as good as telling Jonathan and Ana that they were.

"Where were you near?" Jonathan asked.

Silence.

"Well?" Ana asked, annoyed. "Tell us and we won't kill you now."

"You won't kill us." One crewmember chuckled. "We've seen more years pirating than you've had hot dinners."

This crewmember was quickly silenced when Jonathan took out his gun and shot him. Jonathan blew the smoke away from his gun.

"Well?"

"Port Carmen!"

Jonathan smirked at all the shouting and walked out of the brig, taking Ana with him.

"Are you sure you're Jack's brother?" Ana asked, knowing that Jack wouldn't go straight for his gun.

"What can I say? I take after me father."

* * *

Hilda jumped with fright when the kitchen door burst open the next morning and a large pirate entered.

"Where are they?"

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Hilda asked, trying to get her breath back.

Barbossa rolled his eyes. "Typical Sparrow..."

Barbossa saw Hilda's eyes dart to a door before quickly coming back to him. So quickly, she probably didn't even realise she'd done it.

"Thanks very much." Barbossa said, going to the door.

Hilda hurried and blocked the door. "You ain't going in there."

"What are you going to do?"

"You may scare a lot of people, pirate, but you don't scare me." Hilda scowled. "Now, if you don't get out of my kitchen..."

"I have a sword."

"You could have a bloody canon, it wouldn't make no difference."

The door behind Hilda opened and Jack was standing there. "Barbossa, what are you doing here?"

Hilda looked back to Jack. "Barbossa? As in the fella who stole your ship?"

"Aye." Barbossa nodded.

"Oh, well that's okay then." Hilda shrugged, walking away.

"Thank you." Jack said sarcastically. "I thought you were on my side?"

"I'm on her side." Hilda said, indicating to Bridget who walked out of her room and stood next to the woman. "Her enemy is me own enemy. He didn't steal her ship."

Jack rolled his eyes and looked at Barbossa. "What news?"

"Well, I have good and bad. Which do you want first?"

"Bad." Jack sighed.

"Beckett's on the island."

Jack's eyes widened. "Bugger."

"That damn Beckett..." Hilda fumed. She looked at Bridget. "All but put Sarah out of business, he has."

"Why didn't you say this before?" Bridget asked.

Hilda shrugged. "How's he going to find you? He may be scouring for pirates in a lot of places but me kitchen ain't one of them."

"He's not scouring for just pirates." Bridget said. "He's scouring for Jack."

Jack nodded. "This could be an encumbrance to our plans."

"An encumbrance to our plans?" Barbossa repeated. "It's certain death if were caught."

"Then we'll try very hard not to get caught then, won't we?" Jack said, frustrated. He sighed. "Give me the good news."

"This news is hindered immensely by the bad news. The Black Pearl is close by. Saw it with my me own eyes."

"That's perfect." Jack said. "We wait here till nightfall, sneak out in the dark and get to Pearl. No muss, no fuss and no capricious entanglements from the East India Trading Company, Navy or any other unfavourable thorns in our sides."

Barbossa huffed. "And what if Beckett spots the Pearl?"

"Ah," Jack said, holding up a finger. "I was talking to Bridget. Your plan is wholly different. You're going to leave. Now. Go to the beach where Lyons' boat is still waiting to be used, row out to the Pearl and free the crew. If Elizabeth Swann can manage it without being spotted, you should have no problem. Release the crew, bag Lyons' crew and sail the Pearl away to hide. There is quite a handy cove over by the hills where you should be secure. It's where I hid when coming to get Bridget so you should have no problem hiding the Pearl there. Bridget and I shall meet you by those hills tonight and we shall sail away to safety and wellbeing. Done and done."

Jack seemed quite proud of his plan but Barbossa wasn't too thrilled. "So I'll risk me life right now to ensure that you don't get spotted?"

"If I did it, I'd be risking your life too."

"Whose life would she be risking?" Barbossa said, pointing at Bridget.

"Be a man, Barbossa." Jack said. "Go."

Barbossa huffed and left the kitchen.

Jack turned back to Bridget who wasn't looking too confident. "It'll all be fine."

"Jack, Beckett's been looking for you for months."

"And he'll have to keep looking." Jack said. "He ain't finding me any time soon."

* * *

"You poor girl. Well it's alright, you're home now."

Evelyn nodded. "Yes, that is the main thing. It was quite an experience but I think in those matters, it's best to keep a clear head and remember what you've been taught and remain graceful and courteous and someone is bound to see that, indeed, your intentions are good."

"Quite." Beckett smirked. "But I do find myself a little confused, Miss. You say you found a place on a merchant vessel?"

"Yes." Evelyn nodded. "I do owe them so much. Unfortunately, they were only passing by and have since, sailed to their next destination and I was so preoccupied with getting home, I forgot to ask to where they were headed."

Beckett nodded. "That is a shame. But still, if you give me the name of the vessel, I am most sure that I will be able to gather their whereabouts. What did you say the ship was called again?"

Evelyn faltered. She had given a name a while ago but now it completely escaped her. "The name? Let me think..."

"Surely, you cannot have forgotten."

"Oh no, of course not. It is just that with such a taxing experience, I find my mind so preoccupied. I'm sure it shall return to me at some point."

Beckett nodded. "Well until then, I suppose I shall have to make due with what you have told me." He stood up. "It has been delightful to talk to you, Miss Evelyn but I must be on my way and leave you to recuperate after your "taxing experience." I shall see myself out."

Beckett got up and walked out of the drawing room. He left the mansion and returned to his office.

"Well, was she any use?" Mercer asked.

"She was in so much that she was a dreadful liar."

"So where was she really?"

"I don't know but if she's lying then she must have been doing something untoward. I just need to find out what."

"Well, I've got news meself that I think you'll be very interested in."

Beckett sat down. "Oh?"

"Oh yes, there has been a spotting of Mr. Sparrow."

Beckett looked up at him. "Has there been? By who?"

"You know that tavern in the town? Run by that woman?"

"I do."

"A man came in there this morning, all riled up, tearing the Sparrow name to shreds, father and son. He was soon thrown out, me spies tell me. Got the landlady in all of a flutter, she didn't want to hear a word of it and I think, she didn't want anyone else to hear a word of it either. Apparently, Sparrow had been on his ship and had escaped, not too far from here."

"So the only place to go for him to go would be..."

"Right here."

"Mister Mercer, I think a thorough scouring is in order for this island. Send out all the men, everyone. If Sparrow is caught, he is to be brought, alive, to me."

Mercer smirked. "Yes, sir."

* * *

"Ready to go, luv?"

Bridget looked at Jack and nodded before turning back to Hilda. "We have to go."

"You be sure to come see me again." Hilda said, hugging her. "And don't leave it so long this time."

Bridget smiled. "I won't."

"And don't you be bringing her back here with cuts and bruises, you hear me Sparrow?"

"Flawlessly." Jack said. "Don't worry, my dear Hilda, when it is safe to do so, I shall bring her here again and though no doubt you'll find one anyway, I shall give you no reason to slap me."

"Make sure that you don't." Hilda said. "I don't like doing it."

"I knew you liked me." Jack smirked.

"It ain't got nothing to do with liking you, Sparrow. Sod you. It hurts me hand something fierce."

Bridget smiled. "Goodbye Hilda."

"See you _soon_, luv."

Jack and Bridget left the kitchen and walked across the gardens, going out the gate. They made their way to go through the town but Bridget was shocked when Jack pushed her against a wall, down an alley.

"Jack?"

"Shh." Jack said, quickly. He pointed to two guards combing the area.

"Any sign of Sparrow?" One asked the other.

"None. He isn't going to be swanning around the town anyway." The other replied.

"You're right. Let's move on."

The guards left but Jack and Bridget were frozen.

"They know you're here." Bridget said, absolutely terrified.

"We need to hurry."

Jack grabbed her hand and hurried away. They tried to get out of the town but found it very difficult as there seemed to be more and more guards.

"How many are there?" Bridget asked in a frustrated whisper, as they hid behind the corner of a shop at the end of the street.

"Too many. This is Beckett's doing, definitely." Jack said.

"Sparrow!"

Jack and Bridget looked up quickly to see three guards had spotted them. Jack grabbed Bridget's hand tightly and began running with her as the guards alerted their fellow searchers.

Jack knew he was going further the wrong way and distancing himself from the Pearl even more but he couldn't get to where he needed to go without passing the guards, something he wasn't going to chance with Bridget.

Bridget was also thinking furiously when she had a sudden thought. She stopped Jack as they ran through a shaded wood.

Jack turned back to her. "What?"

"There's a stone bridge, not far from here. The water is quite shallow and in the dark, no one would see us under it."

Jack looked around to see the guards looking for them. "Where is it?"

"Come on." Bridget started pulling him and running and eventually, she brought him to the bridge. They hurried under it and Jack pressed her back against the stone wall to hide her better. It wasn't long before they heard the voices of the guards getting closer and surrounding them. They hadn't been spotted yet but Jack didn't fancy his chances much longer.

"What are we going to do?" Bridget asked.

Jack looked around. "We just need to find a way back to the Pearl."

"They're everywhere." Bridget's voice was shaking.

"I know." Jack said. They'd never get back to the Pearl. They'd be caught the minute they tried to run.

But she wouldn't.

Jack looked back to Bridget. "Run."

Bridget looked up at him. "What?"

"Run. Back to the Pearl."

Bridget realised. "Jack, no."

"Bridget, just go when it's safe. Promise me."

"I won't." Bridget could feel tears in her eyes, knowing she wouldn't be able to convince him. "Not unless you're with me."

"Bridget..."

"No Jack. You can't do this. Please. Please don't. Just...we'll find another way."

"There is no other way."

"Jack, I am not leaving without you."

Jack pressed his lips against hers passionately.

"Go."

Before Bridget could say another word, Jack left and made himself seen by the soldiers. Bridget watched as they grabbed onto him and arrested him, not knowing what to do. Eventually, she decided she couldn't do any good just standing and watching and she'd get seen so when everyone was distracted by capturing Jack, she ran back to the Pearl.

* * *

"You just left him there?"

"No!"

"Well you're here and he's not!"

Bridget looked at Crimp angrily as everyone was gathered in the galley. "I did not just leave him there but if I had been caught and captured too then how would any of you know? I had to come back so we could all think of a plan to get him out! Jack just risked his life to save me, would I really be stupid enough to let that mean nothing?"

"Alright." Gibbs said. "Everyone out."

Everyone trudged out of the galley except for Bridget who sat down.

"Lass," Gibbs said, turning to her when everyone was gone. "Do you have any plans?"

"If I hadn't been there, if Jack had been alone, he would have made it back." She looked up at Gibbs. "No, I don't have any plans. I don't know this Cutler Beckett person but I know of him and getting Jack back won't be easy by any means."

Gibbs sighed. "No it won't be. But we'll think of something. We always do."

"I wish I could believe that."

"Do." Gibbs said. "Jack would."

Bridget sighed. She didn't see how.

* * *

"Well, well, well Jack Sparrow. It's been a while."

Jack shrugged. "Well, I tried to make it a little longer but..."

"Did you?" Beckett asked. "From what I hear, you gave yourself up willingly. Are you protecting someone Jack?"

Jack kept his smirk. "I just couldn't wait for this." He said, swaying his finger between Beckett and himself.

Beckett smirked back. "Oh really? Then what is this I hear of you being spotted with a woman?"

Jack chuckled. "Well I don't like to brag but..."

"Oh if you're willing to give up your life for her, I think you're well in your rights to. I must see this girl."

"I didn't think you'd be the type for barmaids." Jack said. "And when I say barmaid, I mean prostitute. In case that wasn't clear."

"Crystal." Beckett replied. "You really are a gentleman."

"Well, I try."

"That's good because I want to ask you a few questions." Beckett said. "And you're going to try very hard to cut the arrogant pirate Captain act and answer them."

"I am very insulted that you would think I'm putting up an act when we both know how arrogant I am."

"Much more than you should be."

Jack looked up when a familiar face walked into the room.

"Jack, I'm sure you remember Mister Mercer." Beckett said.

"Vile and evil." Jack said. "Hmmm, did you ever notice that those two words use all the same letters?"

"Mister Mercer here is going to be here while you get questioned." Beckett said. "If you are uncooperative, he's going to be able to indulge in his favourite activity."

"You remember what that is, don't you Sparrow?" Mercer said.

Jack got up off of his seat. "I do, indeed and I will cooperate fully."He lied.

Beckett smirked. "That's what I like to hear."

Jack smirked but he knew his lies and smart mouthing would quickly be put to a stop.

_Bridget._

_You did this for Bridget.  
_

* * *

**A new chapter for Bridget's birthday! Although you may all be willing to kill me again! Also, I have a poll on my profile page about which story you'd all like me to upload next. Please vote so I know what you all would like to read! Thank you!**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!  
**


	63. No Other Choice

**Thank You to Pirate's Bonny Lass, trainsgirl13, x-menfan1000, lori, GalnKay, Puppiluv24, jadore johnny, linalove, Bmangaka, xBelekinax, Shadow Blackheart, You cant rush science, Madness Is Me, Midnight LeAnn and howlongmustiwait!**

**To lori: Lucky for you, I already have one written which I will be uploading! Mort Rainey does deserve some loving and no cheating! Thanks!  
**

**To Shadow Blackheart: I really liked writing the high society stuff! Evelyn talks so brazen and informal when with people who really know her then acts like some pious little angel around her parents and such! She's fun to write! Thanks!**

**To Pirate Fangirl: I've missed writing Hilda! It's so fun to be able to do it again! Thanks!**

**To howlongmustiwait: I' sure they bound to get peace soon, aren't they? =P Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates**

**Here's Chapter 63!  
**

"Any sign of them?"

Teague turned to see his wife coming up behind him, wrapped in a shawl to protect herself from the night air. "None."

Amelia sighed and came to stand next to him. He was currently standing on one of the many watchtower balconies Shipwreck Cove had to help spot enemies from far away. But tonight and the night before and many nights before that, Teague had been using it to watch for his sons.

"They should be back by now." Amelia said, worriedly. "Where could they be?"

"There's no need to get upset." Teague comforted. "You said yourself; Jack makes it hard to worry about him."

"I still can."

"They're fine, I bet. Just swanning around in Tortuga or something. They're young and fairly stupid, since they have none; they don't understand how a parent worries for their children."

Amelia nodded. "Does it seem strange to you that Jack and Bridget have been together as long as they have and there's no sign of a child?"

Teague sighed. "I don't think it's strange. I think it's just very unfortunate for them."

"You think they never will?" Amelia frowned.

"With Jack, I know never to make assumptions. That boy always has a surprise in store for us."

Amelia watched as Teague looked back out at the horizon. "You're worried about him." Teague looked at her. "I can read you like a book, Teague. I worry about Jonathan because he gets hurt easily but you, you always worry about Jack. You always have."

"He does have a habit of getting himself into situations which could see the end of him. Jonathan, at least, knows when to back away from something. Well, he did. Jack always has a habit of making himself a target."

"Ever since he was seven?" Amelia asked. "Because that's when you started worrying like this."

"That was a very close call."

Amelia looked down at the floor. "You don't have to tell me that."

"I know. You blame yourself for it every day when you have no reason to."

"Lyons..."

"Is a lunatic."

"He should never have gotten near Jack. He did so because he heard of me being around."

"He heard of Amelia Sparrow being around."

"It doesn't take a genius to put two and two together. I don't want Lyons near Jack ever again."

"Nor do I. He tried too hard to ruin him last time. I don't want Lyons anywhere near _my _son."

Amelia put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm going to go and see if there's been any word around the town of them. Are you staying here again?" Teague nodded and Amelia kissed his cheek. "I'll see you at home then."

Amelia left and Teague looked out.

_Let me be worrying over nothing, you two. Get back here safe and sound so I can smack the living daylights out of you for being so inconsiderate...

* * *

_

"Where is the Black Pearl?"

Jack shrugged. "Your guess is better than mine, mate. You had your able Captain Madden sink it to the bottom of the ocean but where in that ocean? I'm flummoxed."

"If you had a plan, which you did seeing as you are alive, you had a plan for your Pearl. Would you really let me sink it again?"

Jack glared at Beckett. "I didn't think you'd sink it actually. I thought you'd have it brought back to land since that would have been the smart thing to do. You lost everything you could have wanted from me by keeping that ship. You scuppered your own chances, mate."

"Then where were you running to when you got caught?"

"When I got caught? I was running towards your guards. That's how I got caught."

Beckett was getting more frustrated. "Where?"

"A safe haven."

"What is your safe haven?"

"I hadn't gotten that far actually."

Beckett smirked. "You know what's going to happen, Jack."

"Which is why I'm telling you the truth." Jack shrugged. "The Pearl ain't around here because if it was, I'd be on it."

"Who was the woman?"

"Prostitute."

"Why was she running with you if she was a prostitute?"

"Well, I don't mean to boast but I find I often have women chasing after me..."

"Jack..."

"Good exercise. They like to maintain their figure."

"Shall I call Mister Mercer in here?"

Jack huffed. "She was no one, a prostitute who got it into her head that I had plans with her that consisted of more than one night. As long as she were giving it away for free, I wasn't crushing her dreams."

"What was her name?"

"What does that matter?"

"Well I want to find her and question her."

"About me? If you do, ask about Walter Savage. She won't have a bloody clue otherwise."

"Charming."

"Well she told me her name was Erina. If there were ever a fake name..."

Jack hoped that if Bridget was still around, which would be completely stupid of her but not unexpected, she'd remember these names and know to run a mile from them.

"Where is your compass?" Beckett asked.

"On the Pearl."

"At the bottom of the ocean?"

"You're catching on."

"And you're not." Beckett stood up. "A little birdie told me that while you were on your father's ship and initiated in a battle with her crew, the Black Pearl came to your aid."

Jack faltered but quickly covered it up. "So you've been chatting to Prentiss. Fat lot of help she was to you. She was unconscious for most of the battle."

"But her crew was not and they saw the Black Pearl quite clearly. In fact, it was one of the last things they saw. You're well on your way to meeting the same fate they encountered. But since I think you just need a little persuasion to stop lying to me, I won't be bringing you to the noose yet."

"Thanks very much."

"But I can't let you get away with lying to me."

Beckett smirked and left the room and Mercer walked in.

"Well Sparrow, you really do know how to keep me entertained."

* * *

Bridget sat at the table trying to think of some way to help Jack. If they got him to the gallows, it'd be too late. They'd be extra careful with more guards and watchmen seeing as last time, Will had saved Jack and he'd gotten away.

_There has to be some way to get him out._

Bridget wracked her brain and huffed. She looked down at the table and saw the dagger she'd acquired in Singapore. She picked it up and her thumb ran over the jade stone embedded under the metal dragon. She sighed and put it down before taking the compass Jack had snuck into her pocket when they were being searched for and opening it. She watched as it stopped, pointing to the direction she had run from, the direction Jack was in.

"What are you doing?" Barbossa questioned, storming into the cabin.

Bridget glared at him. "Not getting changed, thankfully."

"I meant as in planning. Jack needs to be saved."

"I agree. He will be."

"I am not dying because he got all soft for a wench."

Bridget sighed. "Well, I'm going to go check..."

You're not going anywhere."

"Just to see how many ships and men..."

"Not a chance."

Bridget raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

Barbossa huffed. "You can't be the one to go searching."

She frowned. "Why not?"

"Because you, madam, were spotted with Jack when he was caught. What if someone recognises you?"

"I am not going to sit around and do nothing! You look more like a pirate than I do. I can put on a dress and blend in somewhat. You put on a dress and you'll just get us into more trouble."

Barbossa looked sardonically at her. "Anamaria."

"Anamaria can come with me." Bridget said.

"You're not going anywhere!"

"I'm not just sitting around and waiting for someone else to do the work! Why do you care?"

"Because if you get caught, they'll use you against Jack and that fool has already risked his life to save you from them once. He'll give up his life for yours. And when Jack gives up his own life..."

"Alright, I bloody get it!" Bridget said before sighing. "I can't just...I have to do something."

"Well you can't."

"You're not in charge, Barbossa! You can't tell me what I can and can't do!"

Barbossa stood up. "I did not survive all these years because I didn't know what I was doing."

Bridget huffed. "No, you survived because you couldn't die. The minute you could, then you died."

"I was smart enough to be able to steal your boy's ship off of him."

"I was smart enough to trap you into _his_ brig."

"We'll see who'll win this battle of the minds then." Barbossa said, going to the door. He walked out and shut it behind him. Bridget startled when she heard the door lock. She ran over and tried to open it but to no avail.

"Barbossa let me out."

Barbossa twirled the keys around his finger with glee. "Oh look, I win."

He walked away and Bridget sighed, resting her head against the door.

"Damnit..."

* * *

Jack sighed as he heard footsteps enter the prison. He took a deep breath and tried to stand up, having to clutch his battered and bruised abdomen as he did so. He would rather feel more pain by having to do it quickly now rather than let the guards watch as he attempted to get up later. Soon, Admiral Lewis was standing outside his cell.

"I'm here to bring you to Lord Beckett and to let you know that your hanging has been scheduled."

"And when do I need to get all dolled up for?"

"Thursday."

"What day is it today?"

"Tuesday."

"You've barely given me any time to prepare a speech."

Lewis huffed. "If you cooperate today at questioning Sparrow, your hanging could be pushed back to a later date."

"I don't think so."

"I do." Lewis said. "And I should know, I schedule them."

Jack turned serious and he nodded. He needed more time.

* * *

"This better work..."

Bridget pointed her gun at the lock of the door. If Barbossa wasn't going to let her go, she was going to find her own way. She just hoped she didn't kill anyone. She was about to pull the trigger when she heard the key slip into the lock. She put down her gun and opened the door quickly.

"Jonathan?"

"If you can keep my brother in line, you must be either a genius or a tough bitch. Either way, you're handy to have. Come on."

Jonathan walked away and Bridget followed him. "How did you get the keys?"

"Jack taught me how to pickpocket. He was pretty good at it. Still is, apparently."

Bridget frowned. "Apparently?"

Jonathan smirked mockingly. "Sure, didn't he steal your heart?"

"Shut up, Jonathan. But thank you for letting me out."

"No problem. It's nightfall so if we don't get too close, neither of us will be spotted, let alone you being recognised and besides, I like you."

Bridget frowned at him.

"Not in that way! Jesus. You and Jack are just anticipating me making a go for you. Sorry luv, I prefer blondes."

"Thanks very much."

"I'm not saying I go exclusively for blondes but..."

Bridget froze when they got to the front of the hills and came out of the trees. The entire town was before them and they had an eagle eye view. Jonathan frowned at Bridget when she froze and when he saw her expression, he looked to where she was watching.

"Bloody hell..."

The docks were filled with ships flying the Company insignia. There were soldiers marching along the piers, men on horses, everyone was armed and at sea were even more ships. Port Carmen had suddenly become more surrounded by the East India Trading Company and they were using the Navy to their every advantage.

"They really went all out for him." Jonathan said.

"This is to make sure we can't do a bloody thing." Bridget glared at the scene.

"If Jack's safety were a guarantee, he'd love all this being carried out just for him."

Bridget looked at him. "Jack's safety is a guarantee."

With that, she turned and ran back to the ship.

"Do you have a plan?" Jonathan asked as he ran after her through the trees and down the hill.

"We can't use the Pearl and there's not enough of us to possibly save him against all those soldiers. We can't use force. We need to use tricks, ploys, anything they wouldn't see coming and wouldn't even suspect isn't legitimate."

She ran up onto the gangplank and turned to Jonathan.

"Jack will be back on here by tomorrow night."

"What are you planning?"

Bridget rushed down below deck and knocked at a door. She waited and eventually Ana opened it.

"Ana, I need you to do something for me."

* * *

"What do you want with my compass anyway?"

Beckett smirked at him. "I am the one asking the questions Sparrow."

"Well, if you tell me and I know where what you're looking for is, we might be able to cut some sort of deal. I'm a dab hand at drawing maps..."

"I remember."

"I could whip one up sharpish and you could not hang me."

"No, no, you'll definitely be getting hanged and since you seem to be completely useless, I'll find the Pearl myself and send it to depths again with everyone inside. But this time, I'll get your compass first. But thank you so much for the offer."

Jack gave him a smirk but his eyes were hate filled. "Go to hell."

"You first."

Beckett got up and left and once again, Mercer walked in.

* * *

"Captain Sparrow!"

Teague turned with a frown as he was walking back home. He saw a boy of about thirteen running up to him.

"Calm down, lad. What is it?"

"I just..." The boy was breathless. "I just heard...that...I just heard that..."

Teague huffed. "Here."

He handed the boy a flask which the boy drank out of before grimacing. "That's rum."

"What did you think it was? Water? Now, go on."

"Well, me mum, her brother's wife, me uncle's widow, well she lives in Port Carmen."

"Right..."

"She runs an inn there. They used to run it together until me uncle died of tuberculosis; you know the way it is..."

"Aye..."

"Well, she got a message to me mum that a few days ago, there were a fella in her pub and he were badmouthing the Sparrows..."

"We're not loved by all, no but it's hardly anything we lose sleep over."

The boy shook his head. "No, you don't understand. He were badmouthing them because a Sparrow had just hoodwinked him. He had been a captive on his ship but escaped and locked him into his own cabin, left to die. He were near mad, me auntie said."

Teague realised. "Lyons..."

"Didn't get his name before me auntie threw him out. But later that night apparently, Jack Sparrow were caught by the navy and put into the hands of the East India Trading Company fella! He's scheduled for hanging in two days!"

Teague turned quickly and rushed away.

"Captain Sparrow, your rum!"

"Keep it!"

The boy looked down at the flask. "Well, if Captain Sparrow says it's alright..."

* * *

"I told you to cooperate Sparrow." Lewis reprimanded the next evening.

Jack looked up at him. He didn't even have the energy to get up quickly this time. "I did."

Lewis called for two guards and he opened the door to the cell. They walked in and pulled Jack up roughly. They clapped him in irons before pulling him out of his cell and out into the street.

Lewis walked ahead. "We're transporting you to the cell that's closer to the town centre. It's used for prisoners that..."

"Are being killed bright and early in the morning, yes I've done the legwork." Jack said.

"Ready for the gallows Sparrow?" The young naval officer mocked.

"Quiet Travers." Admiral Lewis said.

"Lewis!"

Jack looked up. He knew that voice. As Jack looked up, so did the two guards on either side of him and Lewis himself. What they saw made Jack falter. It was Gibbs and Anamaria. Anamaria was holding a gun to Bridget. Her hands were tied and Jack was shocked to see her looking even more battered than she was before. She still had bruises on her face but there were more now and they were going down her neck and chest and joining the cut on her lip was a cut on her cheek. Her hands were tied with rope and she was in her old maid's uniform which was now dirt clad and torn in several places.

"My God." Lewis said.

"Alright Lewis, here's the circumstances." Gibbs said. "You give us back our Captain and we give you back our little hostage or we kill her. And don't you or your men even think about going for your guns or we'll shoot her here and now."

Jack was frozen. They weren't seriously doing this. They weren't going to trade Bridget for him.

Ana cocked her gun and pulled Bridget so it was at her neck. "Make your decision quickly Admiral."

Lewis turned his head slightly to his men. "Let him go."

"Admiral..."

"I said let him go."

The young naval officers brought Jack closer to Lewis who turned back to Gibbs and Anamaria. "Leave her go and we give you back your Captain."

"We ain't stupid." Gibbs said. "Trade at the same time, fair and square."

Lewis grabbed Jack and walked closer to them and Ana brought Bridget. Jack's eyes caught Bridget's swiftly as they traded places and Lewis handed the keys to Jack's shackles over too. The next second, Lewis had her and she was being given to the two naval officers.

"Are you alright?" He asked her.

She nodded. "Now."

Lewis turned back to where the pirates were but saw that they were already gone.

"Damnit."

* * *

"I'm going back for her." Jack turned back quickly but Gibbs and Ana stopped him.

"You can't." Ana said as he struggled against them.

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do Ana! She should never have been used as a trade!"

"It was her idea." Gibbs said.

"He's right." Ana said. "She came to me last night and told me of her plan. She said if we didn't help, she'd do it alone. That would have just gotten her killed and she knew that. We had to help."

"And the bruises? The cuts?" Jack asked angrily.

Ana looked ashamed. "The bruises were me. She begged me to. Better me than she go and irritate a drunk in a pub and she was adamant for her capture to look real, she would have done that. The cuts she did herself. Afterwards."

Jack looked at Gibbs. "And you?"

"I were just called upon to act like a vicious, scheming villain. Jonathan wanted to do it but Bridget said you'd kill him definitely."

Jack huffed. "Yes, I would. Why did he want to do it?"

"He's been helping a lot to get you back." Ana said. "Hasn't even touched a drop of rum since we got out."

"Oh well that is good news." Jack said sarcastically pleasant. "That just brightened up my whole day." He sighed angrily and turned, stalking back to the Pearl. "This is ridiculous. This is bloody ridiculous! If she were here, I'd kill her!"

"She did it for you!" Ana said. "So you weren't killed!"

Jack stopped walking. What was he going to do? Well, to him it was obvious.

"I...I need to do something. I have to get her back."

"You can't do it now." Ana said from behind him. "They're going to be watching her like a hawk. Do not let her sacrifice be for nothing."

"She should never have been sacrificed in the first place. What do you think will happen to her? She's going to go back to that Governor's mansion or she's going to be put into the hands of the Company!"

"As a victim!" Ana said.

Jack sighed. "They know about her."

Ana's eyes widened. "What? You told them? How could you do that?"

"I didn't!" Jack said furiously. "But I was spotted with a woman! I told them it was a prostitute but now Bridget is going to turn up! They'll know about her! They'll know about us!"

"Why do you think she wanted to look beaten up? No one would believe she did that to herself. The worst they'll do is question her. Once she says she's been locked in the brig most of the time, they'll have nothing else to do but take her home..."

"Her home is on the Pearl!"

"Back to the mansion and then it's just a waiting game. Once the Company and the navy think we're long gone from Port Carmen which they will because they won't think we're stupid enough to stick around when they're there, we just have to come back and get her. She did think it through, you know!"

"No I don't know!" Jack said. "I don't know anything! I don't know what's going to happen! You really think Beckett is that easy to trick? To get past? He is a smart man, not to mention evil and sadistic and you just handed her over to him!"

"I did no..."

"Oi!" Gibbs said, cutting the two's fight short. "If we're caught shouting at each other around here about her safety and planning then it's really going to hurt Bridget! We need to get back to the Pearl."

Jack huffed and walked off and Ana stalked after him.

Gibbs sighed. "My God lass, you're not even here and you're still making him crazy."

* * *

"Sir, Admiral Lewis is here and he..."

Lewis burst into the drawing room where the Governor, his wife and Evelyn were sitting. "I'm terribly sorry for the intrusion Governor but this is an urgent issue."

Harrison stood. "What is it?"

Lewis walked out of the room, deciding they'd need to see for themselves. When he came back in, he had Bridget with him.

"Good Lord." Harrison said.

"Bridget?" Mrs. Harrison frowned.

"Bridget." Evelyn scowled.

Mrs. Harrison stood up quickly and hurried over. "What in the world happened to you, dear girl?"

"She was a hostage upon Sparrow's ship for all these months." Lewis explained. "His crew came to me today and offered a trade. I'm sorry Governor but I could not in good conscience keep Sparrow if the price was Miss Buckley's life."

Evelyn was glaring at Bridget as she watched her get fawned all over. A hostage? What was she playing at?

"You did the right thing." Mrs. Harrison said. She took Bridget's arm. "Come along dear, let's get you cleaned up. Evelyn, fetch Hilda and summon her to the washroom and tell her to have fresh clothes for Bridget."

Evelyn was outraged. "I am to go fetch Hilda? Why do I..."

"Evelyn, I do not expect to be questioned when I ask you to do something so simple. Go."

Evelyn huffed and walked off.

Mrs. Harrison brought Bridget upstairs and into the bathroom where she started heating water. "You need to get out of those clothes."

Bridget grimaced, not liking this attention at all. "Mrs Harrison, I appreciate your concern but I don't expect you to wait on me. That is not right for a woman of your stature."

Mrs. Harrison scoffed. "Bridget, did I worry about my stature when I brought my maid to a doctor to see if she was pregnant out of wedlock? Contrary to popular belief, I did not do that so I could get rid of you quicker. I did it to make sure you were well looked after in case you had gotten yourself in trouble. I didn't consider myself too grand to look after you then and I don't consider myself too grand now. Now, you need to get out of those clothes, they are absolutely filthy."

Bridget was a little shocked. Mrs. Harrison had always been polite to her and never gave her a rough time like the Governor or Evelyn but her attitude now was pleasantly surprising and it was an attitude she'd apparently had for a long time without Bridget noticing.

"Okay."

Bridget began peeling off her dirtied pinafore and it fell to the floor, displaying Bridget's legs. Mrs. Harrison was filling the bath with hot water as Bridget undid her shirt, feeling more than self conscious.

"You don't have anything I haven't seen, Bridget. When you give birth in front of twenty maids and midwifes, you can be self conscious."

That put Bridget's shyness into perspective and she got into the bath. Mrs. Harrison began washing her hair.

"Those bruises on your legs and stomach and arms are quite old. They're yellowing already. Sparrow must have been paying attention to your face lately." Mrs. Harrison observed.

"Oh...Oh yes. Well he seems to have been having his own problems lately so he's barely bothered with me." Bridget said, cursing herself for not realising.

"And your foot is scarring. An odd place for him to focus on. And then stitch back up."

"Well, I would have bled..."

"And the scar across your hand. Not to mention the ring."

Bridget was all of a sudden feeling very sick.

"And he stole your necklace. What a shame. I also thought it suited your neck beautifully."

"Bridget!"

She looked up to see Hilda rushing into the room with towels and clothes.

"Look at you." Hilda cried, playing her part very well when a few minutes ago, she had no idea of any of this. But then again, Hilda always caught on quickly. "Oh thank God you're back here luv. Thank God you're safe. Well...I could kill every one of those pirates with me bare hands."

"There'll be no need for that, Hilda. Bridget is safe and sound now and we are going to ensure it stays that way." Mrs. Harrison said, looking Bridget in the eye.

Bridget was still speechless. "Thank you."

"There is no call for thanking, dear." Mrs. Harrison said. "I can only imagine what you went through." Mrs. Harrison stood up. "Hilda, I trust I can leave you to take care of Bridget while I get Rita to bring fresh sheets to her old room and make the bed and such. Oh, and something to eat. No doubt you weren't fed well as a captive." She said to Bridget.

"You can, ma'am." Hilda nodded.

"Good." Mrs. Harrison nodded and left the room.

"What happened?" Hilda asked when they were alone.

Bridget shook her head. "I have no idea."

Hilda frowned. "Bridget?"

Bridget realised she was talking about in general. "I made myself look like a hostage and traded myself for Jack's freedom."

Hilda sighed. "Oh dear..."

"As long as he's safe."

* * *

Barbossa walked up on deck and knocked on the cabin door.

"Jack, open up." Jack didn't do so Barbossa huffed and opened the door. "No doubt you're going to want to plan out some convuluted..." Barbossa stopped when he saw the cabin was empty and Jack was gone.

"Bloody Sparrow!"

* * *

**A quick update for lovely readers! In case you don't remember, Erina was the name that Hidemi and Hina, the Japanese twin prostitutes, gave Bridget waaaaay back in chapter 3. See? Even back then, I'm planning! =P In other news, Once Upon A Time In Mexico is winning the poll war so we'll see if it stays that way! I'm keeping the poll open till this story ends! Not too long away!  
**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!  
**


	64. Back At One

**Thank you to Pirate's Bonny Lass, Captain Roxxi, xBelekinax, traingirl13, lori, runs with myths, x-menfan1000, Midnight LeAnn, jadore johnny, GalnKay, Eryx, linalove, Puppiluv24, Shadow Blackheart, You cant rush science and Pirate Fangirl!**

**To Captain Roxxi: Surely the tutu is worse than a dress! Lol. Thanks!  
**

**To lori: Yup, I don't think wild horses could drag Jack away once he has his mind set on something to do with Bridget! Thanks!**

**To Shadow Blackheart: I do have an ending planned and written already! Hopefully it's a good one! Thanks!**

**To Pirate Fangirl: I'm sorry but I don't know how many chapters I could possibly fit into one story! =P Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates  
**

_Oh my God, this feels amazing_

Bridget had just gotten into the nightdress Mrs. Harrison had left for her after she told Hilda that she didn't need anything else for the millionth time. It was nice to be back with Hilda but she was pretty sure the older maid was trying to fatten her up so Jack might lose interest and not take her away again. Bridget smiled at the thought of Hilda's scheming and the new nightdress she was wearing. She couldn't believe how soft it was. It was the type of really nice fabric that Bridget had often seen Evelyn wearing.

_Actually it probably is Evelyn's. And she's probably furious about it._

Bridget never thought she'd actually be wearing something like this herself. But if it had been between the softest nightdress ever and her one on the Pearl, she'd have chosen her own. On the Pearl. Where she wanted to be. But no, she had to stay here to make sure Jack wasn't hanged and she'd do it as long as she had to without any thought of complaining or whinging because between this and the other option, this was a blessing in disguise.

_Anyway, it's only a week or two. I can go a week without him. I think..._

It felt weird. Bridget hadn't gone a day without Jack in so long. They were so amazing together at the moment after all the messes they'd put each other and themselves through and they were apart anyway. It didn't feel right to be apart of him at all. He was such a part of her life now. Bridget smiled at the thought. Being back in the Governor's mansion had caused her to look back on her life. She thought of the day she met Jack. That day, she would have never expected to come across a handsome stranger who thought she was a noblewoman, only to find out he wasn't the man he claimed to be. Bridget never expected her life would take the crazy turns it had taken. She thought she'd be stuck as a maid forever and had somehow come to terms with that fact until Jack came along. Then her head became filled with hopes and adventures and falling in love with a pirate who was probably no good for her. But apparently, he was as crazy as the tales let on because for some reason, he had fallen in love with her too. Enough to want her on his ship, enough to want to be with her every day. Bridget smiled at how her life turned out. Sure it wasn't all easy all the time but Jack made everything all worth it.

_I can't wait to be back with him again._

Bridget went over to the bed in her room and started reading a book Hilda had snuck in for her.

She didn't even look up from her book when she heard the door knock.

"Come in."

The door opened. "Hello luv."

Bridget's head shot up and in a second, she flew into Jack's arms and he hugged her tightly.

"Jack, what are you doing here?"

"You didn't really think I wasn't going to come get you back, did you?"

Bridget smiled as she looked at him. "I missed you."

Jack took her cheek into his hand and kissed her longingly. Bridget wrapped her arms around him and the kiss became even more passionate. Jack lifted her up slightly and brought her to the bed. They both lay down and continued the kiss. When the kiss parted, Jack stroked her cheek.

"You shouldn't be here." Bridget said.

"Neither should you. That's why I am here. I'm taking you away."

Jack saw Bridget hesitate and he didn't like it one bit.

"Bridget, you are coming with me."

"It's just..." Bridget said. "If I'm gone now, they'll definitely know it's you. They're keeping an eye on me and the second they realise I'm missing, they'll be out to kill you and from what you've told me about this Beckett fella, I really don't want to risk that."

"So, what?" Jack asked. "I just leave you here and sail off? I'm not doing that."

"Not forever." Bridget said, knowing that's what he was thinking. "Of course not. You must know I didn't mean that."

"I don't know what you mean."

"I mean give it a few days. Let everyone think I really was a hostage and that now you're gone and you're not coming back. Disappear. Then when everyone is too preoccupied looking for you somewhere else, you can come back and I'll go with you."

"Or I could take you away right now and we could leave tonight before the sun rises."

"We'll be caught before the day is out. You've seen how many ships he has. An armada. It would be too reckless to try out sail him. Jack, you're the cunning one. Don't disregard that for me."

"Bridget, I..."

A knock on the door took the two's attention and the next second, Hilda was bursting into the room.

"Sparrow, I knew it!"

"Hilda, it's okay." Bridget said, sitting up.

"It's not." Hilda said. "That's why I'm here. The guards are coming."

"What?" Bridget asked.

"Aye, so Sparrow if I were you..."

"I'm already on it." Jack said, looking for a place to hide.

Bridget finished putting on her robe and grabbed Hilda, dragging her out of the room. "We'll try to get rid of them."

"Thank you luv."

Bridget and Hilda went into the kitchen and closed the door behind them.

"I wish I had a key." Bridget said, looking at the door.

"Never mind that, luv." Hilda said and the next second there was a knock at the door.

Bridget took a breath and opened the door. Standing there was a guard.

"Can I help you?"

"Excuse me, Miss Buckley," The officer said. "But there was a spotting of someone walking across the gardens so the guards are checking the house. I'm just calling here to make sure everything is alright."

Bridget frowned. "Someone in the garden? Well, it must have been one of the servants. They're always coming and going through here. Aren't they Hilda?"

Hilda nodded. "Can barely get any peace around here."

"That may be the case," The officer said. "But I must insist on searching the premises."

"If you must," Bridget said, letting him in. "But as you'll see, there's no one but us in here. I think I'd know if there were any undesirables in here. But I appreciate your vigilance. After all, I do still find myself a little shaken."

"Very understandable, Miss." The guard said as he inspected the kitchen. "But it is our duty to keep you safe now and you can trust in us to carry out that task. We shall make sure that none of those vile miscreants bother you anymore."

Bridget restrained rolling her eyes.

"What are those rooms?" The guard asked pointing to the doors.

"Our bedrooms." Bridget said and indicated to herself in the robe. "We were just getting ready for bed when you called."

"Would you mind if I checked in there?" The guard asked.

"Actually, yes." Bridget said. "There are...undergarments and all sorts of private things tossed around. Not very proper."

The guard blushed and hesitated. "It would be for your own safety Miss."

"But I was just in there." Bridget said. "Until you knocked. I would have noticed if someone came in."

"If I could just..."

"I really don't think so." Bridget said, firmly. "I appreciate my privacy."

The guard turned to Hilda. "And you?"

"Search away son." Hilda said. "My undergarments mightn't be as nice to look at but be my guest."

The guard blushed deeper and stood up straight. "Well, I can see no pirates are in here. But to make sure it stays that way, we'll be on watch for the night. Goodnight."

"Night." The women said as the guard rushed out.

Bridget let out a breath once he'd gone and Hilda chuckled.

"If he ain't a little pervert." Hilda said. "The minute you mentioned your under things, he couldn't get in there fast enough."

Bridget smiled. "Goodnight Hilda." She said, going to her room.

"Eh..." Hilda said. "This place is being watched. He won't be able to leave."

Bridget nodded. "I know. We're just going to have to be very careful."

She walked into her room and closed the door behind her. She frowned when she saw, in her little box of a room, that Jack was nowhere to be seen.

"Jack?"

She turned to the door.

_Did he leave?_

Bridget felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist.

"It would seem he missed a spot."

Bridget smirked. "Oh, how terrible. A big bad pirate. Please don't hurt me."

"Oh, now why would I hurt such a pretty thing as you? Oh no, I have much more enjoyable plans."

"Oh really? And what plans would those be?"

"Oh, I can definitely think of a few things."

"I can bet."

Jack kissed her neck. "That is, if you don't mind me seeing your undergarments."

"You heard that?"

"Smooth lie. If it hadn't only enticed the little dog more."

Bridget laughed. "He didn't come in here, did he?"

"Not without trying. Bloody per..."

"Hilda already got there."

Jack chuckled and turned her around, pressing his lips against hers.

"Jack, this place is being watched." Bridget said once they parted.

"I heard."

"You can't leave."

"I wasn't planning to." Jack said. "That would scupper my other plans."

Jack picked her up from the back of her thighs and carried her over before dropping her on the bed and following her onto it. His lips went to hers, the kiss passionate.

After a while, Bridget pulled back. "You shouldn't have come here in the first place. So what you have in mind is..."

"Are you joking?" Jack interrupted. "I kind of miss sneaking around just to get to you. Makes me feel I deserve it when I get to look at you."

"Jack, this is dangerous." Bridget said seriously. "You can't stay."

"No, I can't leave."

"But..."

"Bridget, what's wrong?"

"I just...Jack, you can't get caught again."

"I won't. Don't you want me here?"

"Of course I do. I'm just hoping to keep you for a lot longer and if you get caught here, that won't happen."

Jack pressed his lips against hers in a sweet kiss. "Do you trust me?"

"More than anything."

"Then trust me to be so in love with you that getting caught and taken away from you is the last thing I'm going to let happen." Jack smirked. "Now, back to those plans of mine..."

Bridget smiled as her index finger grazed down his jaw. "Someone likes a little risk."

"Well who wouldn't when the rewards are so..." Jack looked her up and down. "Satisfying."

"As alluring as you're making all of this sound, I still don't know if you should be here. If you get caught, you'll be hanged in the morning."

"Luv, I am the master of sneaking into places and not being detected..."

"Except when you get spotted running across the gardens."

"I still maintain that he only made that up to get a look at a woman in her nightdress."

"And you're not jealous?"

"I was talking about Hilda."

Bridget smacked him playfully.

"Ow." Jack said but he held a small smile. Then he turned serious. "We're not going to be seeing each other for I don't know how long. I want to make our last meeting for a while very memorable." He said as he began kissing her neck.

"Having secret fornications with a pirate right under the Governor's nose? Well, I won't say I've never thought about it."

Jack chuckled. "That pirate better have been me."

"Always."

Jack caught her lips at that last statement. It always gave him shivers when she spoke about how she was his. He pulled back and started going over all her features with his fingers. He didn't want to be away from her for minutes, let alone days.

He wondered if he could actually do it. He didn't think he could.

* * *

Jack kissed her forehead. "Go to sleep."

"Not a chance."

"Why not?"

Bridget took a breath. "We only have a few hours left together and I don't want to spend them with my eyes closed."

Jack placed his finger under her chin and raised her head to look at him and he saw these big sad eyes which broke his heart. "Come on now luv, don't talk like that. I'm coming back for you in a few days. Just as soon as the place isn't being watched, I'm going to be here for you. You have my word."

"Jack, I have a feeling something bad is going to happen." Bridget couldn't keep the tears out of her eyes. "You have to stay far away from here. Please don't be reckless for me."

"Bridget..."

"You shouldn't even be here now."

"Bridget, listen to me. Our life together has just begun and I don't plan for it to end now. There is nothing more important to me than you and your safety. Now, how am I going to be able to protect you if I let myself get caught? There ain't no way I'm being reckless."

Bridget laid her head into the crook of his neck. "I know I should tell you to leave now, that it'll be safer but I can't."

Jack held her tighter. "I've gotten past these fools before, I'll do it again. In the morning. After all, remember the night in the bookshop?"

Bridget nodded.

"The night you fell in love with me? I didn't let us get caught then. You're safe with me darling and I'm always going to make sure of that."

"It's not me I'm worried about."

"Well you certainly shouldn't be worried about me. These stuffy naval types think I'm long gone from here."

"I just don't want to risk anything. We're treading on very thin ice here."

"Never cared much about ice so I wouldn't be seen treading anywhere near it. We're safe luv."

"Promise me you won't let anything happen, promise you'll stay away."

"I can't make that promise luv."

"Jack, please. Just until we're positive that the danger is gone. Please."

Jack kissed the side her head. "I promise."

Bridget chuckled. "I don't know if I should believe you, Captain. I mean, you risked tonight."

Jack kissed her. "You're worth the risk."

* * *

Hilda walked outside the next morning and looked around. The place was empty. If Jack was going to get out, he'd have to do it now before the sun came up fully. She walked back inside and knocked on Bridget's door.

"Bridget?"

"You can come in Hilda."

Hilda opened the door and saw Jack and Bridget, facing each other but now looking at her. Whereas Jack was regaled in full pirate garb, Bridget was back in her full uniform which Jack couldn't get over seeing her in. It seemed wrong now.

"The coast is clear. I think this is the best time you're going to get." Hilda said.

Jack nodded. "Alright. I'll be off then."

Bridget hugged into him tightly. "I don't want to say goodbye to you."

"Come on now, I'm coming back. I told you that." Jack said. "There are no goodbyes here." To say this was killing Jack was an understatement. "Remember what I said, our life together has just begun and it's not ending any time soon. This is just a break. You'd think you'd enjoy one of those after all the chaos I've put you through." He could try and make light of the situation for her but he doubted it would work.

Bridget chuckled slightly. "I'll remember that if you remember your promise to me."

"How could I forget?"

"Jack..." Hilda said though she hated herself for interrupting them. They seemed to have forgotten she was there. Either that or they just didn't care about anything but each other right now.

"Alright." Jack said and he and Bridget let go of each other, save for holding a hand as they got up and walked out to the kitchen. They got to the door and Jack turned to her. "Just to tide me over." He pressed his lips against hers passionately and Bridget reciprocated immediately. After what felt far too short of a time, they had to pull away. "I love you, lass."

"Love you, pirate."

Jack kissed her lightly again and left the kitchen quickly, otherwise he wouldn't be able to do it. Bridget stared at the door for a few minutes.

_Strong. You're strong. You did not spend a year on a pirate ship to learn how to cry at every little thing. He is coming back. You're okay._

"Bridget..." Hilda said sadly. After all, the girl had just been thrown back into her old life, away from the man she loved and the life that saved her.

Bridget couldn't do it anymore. The sobs poured from her. Hilda rushed over to her quickly and wrapped her arms around her.

"I'm so sorry luv..."

Bridget didn't know what to do. Jack could make promises, she could make promises but neither knew for certain what lay ahead.

Would Jack be able to come back?

Would he get caught?

* * *

Bridget sighed as she carried the basket of clothes up the stairs to bring to the bedrooms. Her first day back and she was being made work. How did she ever expect anything different?

Bridget was walking down a hall when she heard a voice.

"Bridget, come in here for a moment."

Bridget frowned and walked into the master bedroom where Caroline Harrison had called her from. "Yes, madam?"

"Sit down." Bridget did and waited for Mrs. Harrison to turn away from her vanity. When she did, she sighed at Bridget.

"You've gotten yourself into a very big mess."

Bridget frowned. "Excuse me, madam?"

Mrs. Harrison got up and sat on down next to Bridget, gently taking the girl's chin in her hand so she could inspect the cuts and bruises. "You must really love him to have done this to yourself. And to come back here."

Bridget faltered. "I...How could I love him? I was a prisoner."

"Look at you." Mrs. Harrison said. "There was not a chance you were treated badly upon that ship. Besides the cuts and bruises which I have no doubt you did yourself, you look healthier and well fed now than you ever did here and look at that tan. You did not spend your days trapped in cells below deck. You were more injured working for my husband than you ever were with that pirate. Jack Sparrow."

Bridget was surprised. Mrs Harrison was so perceptive and clever.

"You had a relationship with him."

Very, very perceptive.

"Excuse me?" Bridget asked.

"Jack Sparrow. You had a relationship with him. I don't know if you were a prisoner at first but eventually you both grew feelings for each other or if you ran away with him onto the Pearl willingly but anyone who looks closely enough could see that he loves you and you'd do anything for him."

"I..."

"You're safe. I have absolutely no plans to give you up."

Bridget frowned. "You don't?"

"No. Bridget, I don't agree to slavery. I never have and I never will. If you can get out of here and sail away to a better life with the man you love, I definitely won't try and stop you."

Bridget looked at her. "Thank you. You have no idea how much it means to me that I have someone on my side. But if you don't agree to slavery, why in the world did you take me?"

Caroline shook her head. "You don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

"It's understandable. You were so tired and if I had been you, I would have blocked it out too."

"What are you talking about?" Bridget asked.

_Hilda was cleaning the kitchen when the door opened and the Governor walked in. Hilda was surprised to see him dragging a child of about twelve or thirteen. A girl who was absolutely filthy. She was unwashed and much too skinny, she seemed very small but it may have just been her downtrodden demeanour, her hair was greasy, her clothes were nothing but rags, Hilda was shocked that the Governor would even stand that close to the child, let alone have her arm grasped in his clutches._

"_Hilda, this is the new servant girl for Evelyn. Get her cleaned up and make sure she knows her duties, alright?"_

_Hilda nodded, still shocked. She had no clue what was going on. "Alright Governor but if I may ask, where did you find her?"_

"_I got her off a ship, free of charge."_

_Hilda frowned. "Excuse me?"_

"_You heard me Hilda, I won't be repeating myself. Anyway, it is not my job to answer to you. Just do as I say and make sure she doesn't steal anything." _

_Governor Harrison thrust the girl forward and left the kitchen. It all made sense to Hilda now. The reason Governor Harrison had no qualms being near her is because she hadn't cost him anything. The advantages of this girl outweighed the disadvantages. The poor thing._

_Hilda walked over to the girl. "What's your name, luv?"_

_The girl looked up at Hilda with big eyes but didn't say a word._

"_Are you alright, girlie?" Hilda asked as she crouched down a bit to be eye to eye to her. The girl looked about twelve but her presence was still very small, understandably. Again, she didn't answer. "Don't you talk?"_

_Nothing._

"_Alright." Hilda said. "Whether you can or can't, you don't need to I suppose. Although it'll be very hard not knowing your name."_

_The girl kept silent._

"_No name it is, then. I suppose I'll think of something if you don't want to oblige. Go and sit down." The girl stayed still. "I'm just going to make you some food." Hilda said. "Sit down."_

_The girl sat at the table and Hilda placed a plate in front of her. The girl didn't touch it. "Luv, you must be hungry." She didn't move. "Alright then, how about a bath?" Hilda waited. "You're going to make this very hard. But a bath it is then."_

_Hilda gently took the girl's hand and led her into the bathroom, surprised that the girl didn't even struggle, just used her arms to cover herself a bit in modesty. She filled the bath with warm water and proceeded to cleaning the girl as she sat still._

"_Well you may not be able to talk to tell your name but in case you didn't hear, me name is Hilda. I ain't here to bully you around or nought. I'm just a servant, the same as you. So, there ain't no need to be scared of me girlie. I won't do you no harm." Hilda scrubbed the grime off of the girl's skin. "I'd be very interested to know how you wound up here with more dirt on you than is on the floor." Hilda noticed the tear stains on the girl's face but she wasn't crying now or when the Governor dragged her in. She was completely stoic. Hilda had a feeling this girl wasn't going to open up about herself or where she came from any time soon._

_Hilda washed her hair a good few times and once the girl had been soaked spotless, Hilda wrapped a towel around the girl while she still tried to cover her chest with her arms. Hilda got her dressed and sighed._

"_I suppose it's time to introduce you to Miss Evelyn. But listen to me girlie," Hilda said. "I know you're scared and I know you're uncomfortable but don't do anything to get on the wrong side of Miss Evelyn. Trust me; it won't do you no favours. Just do the work you're given and don't talk bac...never mind."_

_Hilda walked out of the servant's quarters and the girl followed her as they walked up the stairs to a bedroom. In there was a girl slightly older, surrounded in dresses._

"_Hilda, there you are. Well, it's about..." Evelyn stopped when she spotted the new servant. "Who is this?"_

"_This is the new servant, Miss Evelyn." Hilda said. "She's going to help me get you ready for the dinner party."_

_Evelyn walked over to the girl and inspected her. Long brunette hair, big hazel eyes and a pale complexion. She may have been a servant but Evelyn could easily see her as being competition._

"_I don't like her."_

"_Miss Evelyn..." Hilda began._

"_What's your name?" Evelyn said. Evelyn frowned when she didn't answer. "I asked you a question and I'm your master now. You have to answer me."_

_The girl still didn't answer._

"_Hilda, is she stupid?" Evelyn said, knocking the girl in the side if the head. "Can she not talk?"_

"_I'm sure she can talk Miss Evelyn but she won't."_

"_Why not? I asked her a question. I want to know her name."_

"_Miss Evelyn, just come and choose a dress..."_

"_I want to hear her talk."_

"_Well, you won't. Now come and choose a dress before I have to call your mother."_

"_Do not threaten me Hilda. I am your master's daughter. Now, get her to talk!"_

"_Evelyn that is enough." _

_Evelyn looked up and her bratty behaviour abated when her mother walked into the room._

"_Young ladies," Her mother began. "Do not shout and order their wants. They politely ask and if they are denied, they do not make a big fuss about it."_

"_But she's a servant."_

"_She is new." Her mother said. "And despite what your father says, you do not own her. She is not a belonging Evelyn. Now do as Hilda says and pick a dress."_

"_What Hilda says?"_

"_Believe it or not, it is not for her own health that Hilda is up here to help you. It is her job and a lady does not set out to make people's jobs harder. Do what is proper and choose a dress."_

"_I'm going to go find father and..."_

"_You will do nothing but pick out a dress, Evelyn Harrison." Her mother said. "Threatening your father may work with the servants but I think you'll find me unnerved." Mrs Harrison looked up at Hilda. "Hilda, stay here and help Evelyn get ready. I want her ready by five o clock. Is that clear?" The last part was supposed to be directed at Hilda but it was obviously directed at the woman's daughter. _

"_It is, madam." Hilda said._

"_Good." Mrs. Harrison said. "Now, I need to take this girl for a moment if that is alright." _

_Hilda nodded. "Alright, Mrs Harrison."_

_Mrs Harrison took the girl out of the room and looked at her. "Are you not going to speak?"_

_The girl looked terrified but said nothing. Probably out of fear._

"_You don't have to speak." Mrs Harrison said. "But it's going to get you into a lot of trouble."_

_The girl looked even more terrified at this._

"_Not with me." Mrs Harrison said. "With...Speaking of..."_

_Mrs. Harrison took the girl and brought her downstairs. The girl stopped when she saw she was being taken to the Governor but Mrs. Harrison brought her in anyway._

"_What is the meaning on this?" Mrs. Harrison asked her husband._

"_That's the new servant." Governor Harrison said._

"_I realise that but I am asking why we have a new servant."_

"_She was free."_

_Mrs. Harrison frowned. "Free? Where did you get her?"_

"_Off of a ship."_

_Mrs. Harrison froze. "A ship? A slave ship?"_

"_Yes, otherwise she wouldn't..."_

"_How could you take a young girl off of a slave ship?" Mrs. Harrison said, scandalised. "Do you not realise what...She could have had family on that ship! She...You are encouraging the activity of dragging people out of their homes and selling them off."_

"_Not selling. She was free."_

"_Alfred!" Mrs. Harrison said. "Where is she even from?"_

"_Ireland."_

"_How could you have been so..."_

"_What is the problem here?" Harrison said. "If I hadn't taken her, someone else would have. The way I see it, we have a maid for Evelyn that's around the same age and we don't have to pay..."_

"_No, we are paying her."_

"_I am not paying her when I got her for free. That's not the point."_

"_I will not have a slave in my house."_

"_Why are you so bothered about slaves? It doesn't affect you."_

_Mrs. Harrison was tight lipped. "I don't agree with it."_

"_You don't? If I recall, your father had slaves."_

"_I didn't like it back then and I don't like it now. And that you chose a young girl. It's despicable."_

"_Well, I wasn't going to choose a twenty something man to dress our young daughter."_

"_We already had Hilda."_

"_Hilda is supposed to work down in the kitchen."_

"_Alfred..."_

"_No, Caroline. This conversation is over. I've made my decisions and you won't find me swayed by any arguments. Now, send her back to work."_

"_Do you even know her name?" Mrs. Harrison asked._

"_She wouldn't say it but what does it matter? I don't choose the help based on their names."_

"_She's too scared to talk!"_

"_Good, I don't need the help talking back. Stay silent and do the work that's given, that's what good help is."_

_Mrs. Harrison huffed and dragged her out of the study and back into the kitchen. She brought her into a room connected to the kitchen._

"_This is your bedroom now, I suppose." Mrs. Harrison said. "You can stay in here for the rest of the night if you wish. Just...sleep. I doubt you've gotten much of that for the past few months. And definitely not on a bed. So just...rest for a while." Mrs. Harrison left quickly, feeling too uncomfortable to stay around the girl any longer. She obviously found it very hard. _

_Bridget looked around her new room. It had a bed and a chair. She walked over to the bed and lay down on it, trying to think of this new life she had just been thrust into._

_She didn't sleep at all that night.

* * *

_

"Bridget, come up here!"

Bridget huffed and went into Evelyn's room."What?"

"You can't talk to me like that anymore." Evelyn said. "You're my maid again."

Bridget was quickly getting very angry. "Did you want something?"

Evelyn smirked from where she was lounging on her bed. "Do you miss Sparrow? Is that what is putting you in such a foul mood?"

"Evelyn, I swear..."

"What will you do?"

Bridget huffed, trying to calm herself down. "Evelyn, I don't want to be here as much as you don't want me here. I want to go home. But I am here to ensure that the man I love doesn't die. You're jealous I'm getting attention over a plan to keep someone I love alive? Evelyn, I am not here to take attention away from you. Why can't you understand that?"

"You want to know what I understand? I kept your stupid secret and told your lies to make sure that you didn't get caught. Then your lover boy went ahead and got caught anyway. That's both of your problems. Not mine. And yet, here you are ruining my life again!"

Bridget wanted to scream. "Oh my God Evelyn! It is so bloody typical of you to only consider yourself. No one else matters as long as precious little Miss Evelyn is seen as some angel and treated like one."

"You're not on your precious Black Pearl now, Bridget! You are my maid so don't you even..."

"Evelyn, that is enough."

Both girls turned to see Mrs. Harrison coming into the room.

"Bridget has had a very taxing experience as a captive on that ship and she does not need to be shouted at now that she is safe. That is why she will no longer be serving you." Mrs. Harrison said. "From now on, Bridget will be my maid exclusively. If you need something Evelyn, you call upon Rita as she will be taking over Bridget's old duties as your personal maid."

Mrs. Harrison left the room and brought Bridget with her.

Evelyn looked after them in absolute shock.

_What on earth is wrong with my mother?_

_Bridget is being treated like some little survivor and she ran away! Meanwhile just because I didn't lie and say I was kidnapped like she did, I'm getting reprimanded! _

In that second, Evelyn came up with a plan. A plan that would get her back into the centre of attention and get rid of Bridget.

Evelyn got up quickly and ran out of her bedroom down to her father's study.

"Father?"

"Yes, darling?"

Governor Harrison looked up quickly when Evelyn burst into tears. He hurried over to her.

"What is it, Evelyn? What's wrong?"

"Oh father, I was so scared." She sobbed into him. "So scared to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

Evelyn looked up at him with tear stained eyes. "The truth. About my kidnapping."

"What?"

"I was taken on board the Black Pearl against my will. Everything you've been hearing is a lie. And I mean everything."

"What's everything?"

"Bridget."

* * *

"What's it like being back?"

"Just like old times." Bridget chuckled to Hilda, not divulging the interesting turn of events regarding Mrs. Harrison. "Like I never left. But I'm done now. At least I can rest."

"Can you?"

Bridget looked at the worried woman. "Until I know anything for certain, Jack is safe and he's coming back like we planned. I am here in order to save his life. If he's safe, I can rel..."

Bridget sentence was cut short as the door burst open and the kitchen was flooded with naval soldiers. They grabbed Bridget as she shouted her protests.

"What are you doing?" She asked desperately. Hilda had been grabbed also. They watched as a man walked into the kitchen calmly.

"Bridget Buckley, glad to finally make your acquaintance. My name is Lord Beckett and I've heard so much about you. Just today. And much more than you'd like. Take her away."

* * *

**Oh dear. That's not good. **

**So, the first picture of Jack Sparrow and Penelope Cruz's character have surfaced. What do we think? Do we like her? Do we not like her? I was never her biggest fan so I'm a little devastated she's in it but who knows? She could be good.**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!  
**


	65. I Dreamed A Dream

**Thank You to trainsgirl13, Lexipro, lori, jadorejohnny, howlongmustiwait, Captain Roxxi, PuppiLuv24, Shadow Blackheart, linalove, Pirate Fangirl, Pirate's Bonny Lass, Bmangaka, Madness Is Me, xBelekinax and GalnKay!**

**To lori: I've actually been trying to put that song in a chapter title! Maybe I will...  
**

**To howlongmustiwaist: He will! Hopefully he'll find out in time!**

**To Captain Roxxi: Who isn't a Teague fan? ;) As for the pictures, I don't know. They seem pretty legit. Unfortunately! **

**To Shadow Blackheart: Aww, that's so sweet! Thank you! Maybe I should look into being a script writer! =P**

**To Pirate Fangirl: Indeed, but you never know! There might be a sequel!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates**

**Here's Chapter 65!  
**

"This is the day you will always remember as the day that you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow!"

And with that, the pirate took away his gun and threw Jane Ritson back to her husband before jumping over the balcony, disappearing from sight.

* * *

"Did you get it?"

Jack nodded as Jonathan walked further into the cabin.

"One _Merveille Verte_ ring for Chevalle with everything going to plan."

Jonathan frowned. "Everything going to plan? Didn't you get spotted? There was commotion in the town a while ago. I figured it was you."

"It was. I did get caught. And escaped. But the main thing is I got spotted." Jack smirked.

"How is that good?"

"Now Ritson will alert his guards who will alert neighbouring towns until eventually..."

"Word gets back to Beckett that you're here and long gone from Port Carmen." Jonathan nodded. "Clever."

"Thank you. Then Beckett will make his way here or close to here and I shall go back to Port Carmen, pick up me bonny lass and sail away with no problems in the world."

* * *

"Where is he?"

"I don't know."

Mercer smacked Bridget across the face.

"Again."

"I don't know where he is."

Another smack.

"Last chance."

"I don't know anything about him." Bridget said weakly.

"I don't believe you." Beckett said. "And Mr. Mercer here does not take kindly to liars."

"I don't know anything." Bridget repeated.

"But you love each other."

It killed Bridget to say what she said next but she had to. "Who said anything about love?"

"So you're a pirate's whore?" Mercer smirked.

"One of many. One he doesn't tell anything to. He can find another girl anywhere." Bridget said. "He certainly won't risk his life to save me."

"A pretty little thing like you?" Mercer mocked. "Well not so pretty now. And even less so once I get through with you. But it could all end right now if you tell Lord Beckett what he wants to know."

"You really think threatening my vanity would get all these big bad secrets you've convinced yourselves exist out of me? Even if I was in anyway a useful informant, that's a very weak way to bring me around."

"I suppose you're right." Mercer said and he slashed his dagger across her face, ripping the cut on her cheek open causing Bridget to yell in pain.

"Not too much to the face." Beckett said as he began walking out of the dungeon. "We want her corpse recognisable for Sparrow when he sails in and sees her hanging by the docks as a welcome back present."

Beckett walked back to his office where Admiral Lewis was waiting for him.

"Tell me Admiral Lewis, does this town go out of its way to accommodate pirates and award them special treatment?"

"No, Lord Beckett."

"Then why," Beckett asked. "Does Miss Buckley have a cell all to herself?"

Lewis frowned. "She's a woman, sir."

"I'm very aware of her gender, Admiral. That is not what I am asking. I am asking why she, a pirate, is being given a cell all to herself?"

"It would feel improper, not to mention cruel, to put a woman in with the male pirates."

"If she had no qualms living with pirates onboard the Black Pearl for a year then I'm sure sharing a cell with male pirates shall hold no qualms for her."

"Lord Beckett, I really don't think..."

"Admiral, if I didn't know better, I would think that your judgement is clouded by your favour of this woman."

Lewis wanted to point out that his sense of propriety did not mean he was infatuated. He just did not see Bridget as a threat. These thoughts were made clear to Lewis a few hours ago when he was visited by Mrs. Harrison who at first berated him for putting the poor girl through more pain and suffering. Lewis pointed out that Bridget was arrested for kidnapping Mrs. Harrison's own daughter and for aiding the escape of Jack Sparrow. But his arguments were stomped by Mrs. Harrison pointing out that if Bridget was a pirate, she was clearly not a dangerous one. Evelyn had been returned without a scratch, well fed and her emotional resolve, Mrs. Harrison assured was still very much intact and besides, surely there would have been news of a new female pirate causing havoc and death and misery for the past year and Lewis had heard nothing of the sort. Bridget was an easy target but she wasn't a dangerous one.

The men Beckett was suggesting she be put in with though...

"Lord, with all due respect, I just don't think..."

"I did not let you stay in charge because I like the way you think, especially after the debacle of giving away Sparrow..."

"They could have killed what we thought was an innocent woman." Lewis argued and he couldn't help but think that compared to this Lord Beckett, Bridget was still more innocent.

"One death to cement Sparrow's fate is not that high of a price."

"To me, it is, sir."

"Then you need to revaluate your priorities, Admiral. Because the fact of the matter is, you did give him away and that has forced me to try and acquire him again. I need Miss Buckley to do that. But I do not necessarily need her living in comfort..."

"I'd hardly call it comfort..."

"Or even alive. Even though Miss Buckley is of use to us, she is still a pirate, she was onboard a pirate ship and shared her days and nights with pirates. She and Sparrow were living together. That is the life she chose so we should accommodate her. She likes the company of pirates so that is what she shall get."

Lewis wasn't happy, he was scandalised but his word meant nothing anymore. He was just a puppet now to do Beckett's bidding.

And he had no choice about it.

* * *

Bridget looked up when she heard the door unlock the next evening. She saw it open and Lewis appeared. He walked in and began undoing her shackles.

"Where am I going now?" Bridget asked. She hated how pathetic her voice sounded.

"I've been ordered to bring you to the cells."

"I'm in a cell."

"Lord Beckett thinks that giving you a cell to yourself is being too generous. You're to be sent in with the other pirates."

Bridget looked at him with a shocked expression. "The other pirates? The men? You can't."

"Apparently, I can. Lord Beckett thinks that since you had no problems sharing your life with the pirates on the Black Pearl then a few in a cell should be no problem either."

Bridget glared at him. "The men of the Black Pearl would never do to me what those men will do the second you throw me in there."

Lewis looked at her stoically. "Apparently Sparrow already has."

Bridget was shocked as she felt herself get pulled up and Lewis dragged her out of the cell. He began bringing her along the jail.

"You can't do this." Bridget said. "They'll rip me to pieces."

Lewis stayed silent.

"Adam," Bridget said, making him look at her. "You're a good man."

"And you're a pirate."

Lewis began dragging her again and Bridget didn't think she had anymore to say. But she was even more shocked when Lewis passed right by the cells. He turned back to her.

"But you're also a good person."

Bridget frowned at him. "What are you doing?"

"Getting you away from here."

"But..."

"I don't agree with this. I'm taking control again."

"They'll kill you."

"On my own terms. And they won't kill you. My life means nothing anymore anyway. They did it to Commodore Norrington and they'll do it to me. If he's found, he's dead. I'm already found. It's just a matter of time. But I can at least do what I feel is right before it happens." Lewis pulled her outside. "So go, hide and wait for Sparrow to find you. Go with him and don't get found."

Bridget looked at him sadly. "I don't think I can let you do this. Evelyn did it to me but I can't do it to you. If you just do what they say a little longer, if you just wait..."

"What?" Lewis asked. "What is there to wait for?"

"Jack will be back soon."

Lewis frowned at her. "Do you really think he'll be able to break past Beckett?"

"I have faith in Jack."

Lewis sighed. "That's why you need to get away from here. You need to keep believing things like that."

Bridget had decided. "I can't leave to let you die in my place."

"What?"

"They're going to kill me." Bridget said. "I know that. If I go missing, they'll search for me. They'll find me and kill me, then and there. But they'll kill you if I go missing. They'll know it was you. So then you'll be killed, I'll be killed and Jack will try and get me and be killed. No. If you want to help me, you wait. You wait and when he gets back, you tell Jack that I said to leave. Don't try and kill Beckett because he killed me. Just please, get Jack away from here. That's the only way you can help me."

"Bridget..."

"I won't go. I'm not leaving for you to take my place at the noose."

Lewis sighed. "Well then I'm not throwing you to those men. I'm taking you back to your own cell. I'll think of something to tell Beckett, trust me."

Bridget nodded. "I do."

"Bridget, I'm sorry."

"This isn't your fault."

"I thought I was on the good side."

Bridget sighed. "I don't think there's any such thing as "on the good side" anymore. Just good people and you are one of those. It's just that the people on the top aren't."

Lewis sighed and began bringing her back to her own cell, only to be intercepted by Mister Mercer.

"Admiral, just in time. It's time for Miss Buckley's daily questioning."

Lewis felt Bridget tense in his hold. "I shall begin conducting then."

Mercer smirked and grabbed Bridget out of his grasp. "I'm sure I can manage. Thank you, Admiral Lewis."

Mercer dragged Bridget away and Lewis sighed, not knowing what to do.

* * *

"Well, I was just out in the town and there's a flurry of trepidation over you. I'd say this plan is working." Jonathan said. "Maybe you want to go out and see for yourself?"

Jack shook his head, not turning away from his cabin's windows where the sea and horizon were quite beautiful as the sun travelled further down, making the sea glisten. "I'm not in the mood for all that."

"You, Jack Sparrow, are not in the mood to hear people all in a flutter over Jack Sparrow?" Jonathan asked. Jack didn't reply and Jonathan shrugged. He spotted a box on the table and picked it up. "Hmm, what does this famous _Merveille Verte_ look like anyway?"

That made Jack turn while Jonathan opened the box. He frowned because inside the box wasn't a big emerald ring which was what the _Merveille Verte _but a beautiful blue diamond, surrounded by small clear diamonds.

Jonathan looked up at Jack to see him looking hesitant. "What's this?"

Jack shrugged casually. "It's a ring."

Jonathan frowned. "Is it...Is it an engagement ring?"

Jack stayed silent.

"You're asking her to marry you?"

Jack could see Jonathan getting more sour. "I thought you were past all this."

"All of what?" Jonathan shrugged. "Nothing to get past."

"Well, there's the fact that you'd be married right now, like you always wanted to be, if it weren't for me. When you were getting married, I kept going on about how it would never work, how marriage doesn't and then I ruined it for you. Now..."

"Now you're getting married and getting everything you ruined for me? I have no clue where you got that from."

"Jonathan..."

"Don't." He said, closing the box and putting it down. "Do whatever you want. Go on and live your happy life with the woman you love on the ship you love, doing what you love and live a life you love and always wanted. Oh wait, that wasn't what _you_ always wanted..."

"You weren't meant to see that ring."

"Why not? It's not a problem. I'm surprised you haven't married her already."

"She wouldn't."

Jonathan frowned. "What?"

"She said no."

"You asked?"

"I did."

"And she said no."

"She did."

"So if she had said yes, you could be married right now."

"But she said no."

"But you were willing to get married then? When was...then?"

"A few months ago."

"A few months ago? A few months ago, you only knew her a few months. You were willing to marry a woman you only knew a few months?"

"Well we live together, spend every day together, we practically are..." Jack stopped, seeing his brother's face. Jonathan was trying to hide it but Jack knew him and he could see scorn under the tensed jaw and in the eyes that wouldn't look at him until Jack did stop.

"You are unbelievable."

Jack huffed. "Jon, I'm getting a little tired of this."

"Of what?"

"Having to walk on eggshells because of something that happened five years ago. If I were married now, that wouldn't affect you in any way. You couldn't be angry. You've had five years worth of opportunities to find someone but you've been too busy feeling sorry for yourself. Bridget and I have been together for one year. You've had four more than me. It's not my fault you never moved on."

"I never would have had to if it weren't for you!"

"Oh come off it Jonathan! There isn't just one person to place the blame on in this situation! You caught her too! You think if I had said no, she would have been eternally faithful?"

"You seduced her!"

"What? No I didn't! She came to me!"

Jonathan stopped. "What?"

"That's right. She came to me and I'm sorry mate but I don't think I was the first either. You've spent five years blaming me and I deserve it but so does she. Just because she's the woman doesn't mean she's innocent in every situation. They're not as fragile as you think they are. I'm not going to say I did you a favour but maybe you should consider if you had married her. She was the one who went behind your back and she would have done it again and again regardless of who the man was."

Jonathan looked at Jack for a few seconds before storming out of the room.

* * *

"Aw, look at the poor girl. She's crying."

Mercer crouched down to where Bridget was sitting on the floor and grabbed a tuft of her hair, yanking her head back and placing a knife just under her eye.

"Maybe I should stop all those pesky tears."

Bridget couldn't keep the look of fear out of her eyes, knowing without a doubt he'd do it in a second. Mercer saw her fear and smirked, letting her hair go and throwing her down so her upper body hit the floor.

Mercer grabbed her chin and started speaking to her softly.

"No, no, no, girlie. Don't look at the floor, look at me. Now, I want to know where he is and if you don't tell me, I'll get very cross again. Don't make me hurt you anymore. Where is he?"

Bridget looked up at the man who had tortured her endlessly. "He's..."

"Yes?"

"He's gone. You missed him."

"What?"

"By a few hours only. You came to arrest me in the evening, if you had come in the morning you would have caught him. All your guards and all your henchmen, he snuck right past them. Just goes to show what a good bunch of watchmen you have. Really." Bridget smiled up at him bitterly.

"You spent the night with him? He was there all night?"

"I did and he was. You were too late. Too slow. Like always. And now, he's gone from this god forsaken rock and to where, I don't know. Why would he tell me where he's going? It's not going to affect me. Because I stayed here. Jack is gone and you're wasting your time with me. Just another show of how incompetent you all really are. Is that enough for you? Or are you cross again?"

Mercer struck Bridget across the face and knocked her unconscious. He walked out of the dungeon and walked into Beckett's office to see Beckett looking out the window with his hands behind his back.

"Sparrow spent the night with her. Left in the morning. We only missed him by hours."

"If he risked spending the night with her, he cares about her. Keep working."

"She won't say anything. She's stronger than I thought."

Beckett thought about the situation. "We don't need her to say anything. Sparrow has been making a nuisance of himself in Anguilla."

"Anguilla? So are we making our way...?"

"No. Now that we know Sparrow risked getting caught just to see her, we know he will be back for her. And when he is, we'll need to make him angry, make him do something reckless so he leaves his guard down."

"How do we do that?"

"Simple. Kill her."

* * *

"Admiral Lewis is here to see you, sir."

Lewis walked into the drawing room to the Harrisons. "I am here to inform all of you that Miss Buckley's execution has been scheduled."

Mrs. Harrison paled and Evelyn frowned.

"Execution? Bridget isn't getting executed."

"Of course she is." The Governor stated. "Don't worry darling, she won't be around to hurt you anymore, Lord Beckett and I shall make sure of it. Oh, and Admiral Lewis, of course. The little miss shall get what's coming to her on the end of a rope, no doubt about that."

Evelyn didn't understand. "But...No, that's not what...Hanging?"

"Indeed. Thank you, Admiral."

Lewis bowed and left the room.

"Excuse me." Caroline said, standing up. "I need a bit of fresh air." She said, leaving the room and hurrying after Lewis.

* * *

Jack sat at his table and inspected the ring in the box. Blue was her favourite colour and it wasn't gaudy or overly big. In other words, it wasn't something Evelyn Harrison would have fawned all over. But it was something that he could see on Bridget's hand all too easily.

Jack sighed and closed the box, putting it on the table.

_Bridget Sparrow._

_I can't get it out of my head._

Jack frowned when there was a knock at the door. It was the middle of the night, everyone should have been sleeping.

"Come in."

Jack was surprised to see Jonathan walk into the room. "Can I talk to you?"

"If you want to."

Jonathan walked in and sat down but didn't say anything.

"Jonathan?"

Jonathan looked up. "You really have an engagement ring?"

"I'm not sure."

Jonathan frowned. "You're not sure? What do you mean you're not sure?"

"As in, I'm not sure if I'm going to use it."

"You're not...But why?"

Jack frowned. "I'm not sure if it's what I want."

"Why wouldn't it be? Jack, you should ask her."

Jack was very confused. "What? Now you want me to ask her?"

"I just...I think you should."

"What about it being unfair?"

"That was just...I came up here to apologise about that. I was just in shock. I mean, I never thought I'd see the day my older brother would be asking a woman to marry him or be with only one woman at all, really." Jonathan's eyes widened. "You're not reconsidering over what I said, are you?"

"I'm not reconsidering at all. I was always only thinking about it."

"But Jack...You found her. You found the one person in the world who makes you consider these things, who makes you brave enough to consider those things. You shouldn't let anything stop you."

"Where do fellas like you and Will get this hopeless romantic streak from? You found someone you were brave enough to consider these things for and you couldn't have been more wrong. And she wasn't the first. You were falling in love with every girl we crossed growing up. I mean, I was gone for your later teenage years, I can only imagine..."

"Yes, I'm a bit susceptible when it comes to love and women and such but you're not. And now that you are to just one, Jack you should ask her."

Jack looked down at the box. "Bridget Sparrow..."

It was his first time saying it out loud.

"It suits." Jonathan said.

Jack looked up at him. "It does, doesn't it?"

"So you're going to ask her?"

"I think...I think I am."

* * *

"Be quick. No one is supposed to see her."

"Thank you, Admiral." Caroline said and she and Hilda walked through the door to the dungeon room allocated to the noose's next victim.

Hilda froze at the sight in front of her.

"Oh my Lord Jesus..."

* * *

"Hilda, you have to stop."

Hilda looked up at Caroline. "I can't exactly stop, madam. You saw her just like I did. I think I'm allowed a few tears after that."

They were back in the kitchen of the mansion now after having to leave Bridget who was in terrible shape, even going unconscious in Hilda's arms after Hilda ensured that she would do everything in her power to make sure Jack didn't try to exact revenge and that he knew Bridget's last thoughts would be of him.

"I know." Mrs. Harrison said. "I found it incredibly hard to witness too but if there's any inkling to anyone that we went to see her or know anything about her current state, not only will we be in more trouble than we can afford, we could put Admiral Lewis' life in danger."

"I thought she died." Hilda said, referring to when Bridget fell unconscious in Hilda's arms.

"Maybe...Maybe it would have been better for her if she had." Caroline said bitterly. "Going in your arms instead of being brought to the noose tomorrow to be judged and watched and used as an example, she would have been better off."

Hilda cried harder, knowing it was true.

Caroline had come to a realisation after seeing Bridget.

"She still thinks he can save her."

* * *

"Mother, can I speak to you for a second?"

Caroline turned from her vanity and looked behind her a while later to see Evelyn standing the doorway. "Of course. What is it?"

"I...I did something wrong."

Caroline frowned. "What are you talking about?"

Evelyn went and sat on her mother's bed. "Bridget is going to be hanged tomorrow."

Her mother nodded. "She is."

"It's my fault."

"Evelyn..."

"I was never kidnapped. I ran away."

Caroline shook her head. "What?"

"I ran away. To England. Jack and...Bridget...they were bringing me home to you. They never kidnapped me. They were actually making sure nothing happened to me. And now...now Bridget is going to die and I never meant for that to happen. I just...I wasn't thinking and..."

"Obviously, you weren't thinking!" Caroline yelled, standing up quickly. "What the hell did you think would happen, you stupid girl? What...Evelyn, how could you do this? Bridget helped you come home and you repay her by sending her to the hangman's noose?"

"I...I was annoyed with her and she...I...I'll go to father. I'll explain. He can stop it."

"No, he can't." Caroline said. "Bridget is in the hands of the East India Trading Company now. All they needed was one word against her and she was handed over to them. And you gave them that word. Now tomorrow, she is going to be hanged and she is going to die. Just...get out of my sight Evelyn. I can't even look at you right now."

Evelyn had tears rolling down her eyes and got up at her mother's words and left the room. She ran downstairs.

"You can't let them do it!"

Governor Harrison looked up as Evelyn burst into the room. "What?"

"You can't let them hang Bridget. She's innocent."

Harrison sighed. "Oh Evelyn...I know that this must be hard for you but trust me, tomorrow will ease your mind a little knowing that at least one of them can't hurt you anymore."

Evelyn shook her head quickly. "No! She never hurt me in the first place! I made it all up!"

"Evelyn, you don't have to..."

"Stop doting on me! I did this out of jealousy and selfishness. I did something horrible and tomorrow, an innocent person is going to be hanged for it!"

"Bridget was tried and found guilty of piracy."

"But...No! She never would have been if I hadn't provoked it! The East India Trading Company are just doing this to get Jack Sparrow! It's wrong! You have to stop it!"

"Evelyn, you're obviously tired. Go get a good night's sleep and..."

"And what? I'll be refreshed in the morning to go see an innocent person hanged because of my lie? No, I refuse to go! I refuse to watch that! I wouldn't be able to live with myself!"

"Evelyn, please just go to bed. You're becoming too hysterical and it's not lady like."

"I'm not a lady! I am anything but!"

"Evelyn, go to bed! I will not discuss this business with you any longer!" Harrison shouted and Evelyn stared at him, dumbstruck.

She turned and slowly walked up to her room, sitting on her bed.

What had she done?

* * *

Bridget didn't hear a word. Standing next to her was a man listing out reasons why she was about to die and standing in front of her was a big crowd of people who were waiting to see the noose get put around her neck and for the floor to vanish from under her.

Bridget looked down and saw the many faces. She knew some of them from her old life, they were the same faces she had seen at her trial right after being arrested, the same faces that judged her when she was found guilty without any fair reason, they were faces she didn't want to see. Bridget could feel every single pair of judgemental eyes on her. She wouldn't dare look at the platform behind them where the Governor and his family were standing, where Evelyn was standing. Bridget looked into the crowd but she couldn't see the face she needed to see one more time, the face that always ensured her that she was safe.

_Good, he can't be here._

_He's going to come back sooner or later and when he does, he'll be killed._

Bridget closed her eyes as she felt the tears envelop her eyes. She was going to die and in a matter of days, so was Jack. And she'd be the reason.

"...May the Lord have mercy on your soul."

Bridget heard the drums begin and she opened her eyes, her breath quickening. She didn't think she'd ever been so scared in her life. The rope was put around her neck and her heart started beating harshly against her chest.

_I didn't think this would happen._

The executioner walked away from her and went to the lever that would take the floor and her life away from her.

The drums stopped.

_I love you, Jack._

The lever was pulled and the floor went from under her.

* * *

**Hmmm, can there still be a sequel?**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!  
**


	66. Smile

**Thank You to LORI, Captain Roxxi, Lexipro, x-menfan1000, angelvoice15, trainsgirl13, Howlongmustiwait, Madness Is Me, jadorejohnny, Eryx, Lykopis08, Carlypso, linalove, PuppiLuv24, Bmangaka, You cant rush science, runs with myths, Are You Dizzy Yet, Shadow Blackheart, tonidepp16, Pirate Fangirl, Pirate's Bonny Lass, Midnight LeAnn, xBelekinax and Chii!**

**To LORI: Yup, he most definitely would, irregardless of the consequences! **

**To Captain Roxxi: It's nice to know Bridget is one of your faves! :)**

**To Howlongmustiwait: Oh em, sorry for adding more stress! The dentist is already a nightmare!**

**To Are You Dizzy Yet: Hopefully he knows to save her!**

**To Shadow Blackheart: Your impressions are very appreciated! I really tried to make Jack's part of these chapters even sadder due to Bridget's parts!**

**To Pirate Fangirl: If it goes like the first movie, let's just hope no one professes their love of Evelyn too! That'd be...just horrible!**

**To Chii: Aw, thank you so much! I'm glad you're enjoying my stories and Bridget! I appreciate the compliments very much!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates**

**Here's Chapter 66!  
**

She hit the floor.

Bridget opened her eyes in shock. Not because she was on the floor but because she was still breathing. She was still alive. Within a few seconds, she heard a voice shouting from somewhere around the town centre.

"Nobody move!"

Bridget looked up and saw that standing on the battlements was not Jack but Norrington and held in front of him with a gun to his head was Cutler Beckett. If anyone shot at Norrington, they'd get Beckett instead.

"You will die for this." Beckett said.

"You took my life from me, only right I return the favour." Norrington said, through gritted teeth.

Admiral Lewis appeared on the battlements, gun in hand.

"James, would you really risk your life for this?"

"What life?" Norrington asked, tightening his hold on Beckett. "He'll do the same to you, make no mistake."

"James, you are a Commodore for the Royal Navy."

"Was."

"You reached that status for a reason. You knew what was right and wrong. This is wrong. Piracy is wrong. We, Lord Beckett included, know that. We joined the Navy to protect people from pirates. Do you really want people to need protecting from you? Just bring him back to me."

Norrington looked down at the town in front of him. He saw what he was waiting for and so he looked back at Lewis before throwing Beckett to him but at an angle so Beckett fell off the battlements and Lewis lunged to catch his arm to make sure he didn't fall to his death.

Taking a leaf out of Jack Sparrow's book, Norrington jumped off the battlement and into the water below.

Lewis caught Beckett properly and dragged him up.

"Are you alright?"

"Go after him and kill him." Beckett said.

Lewis nodded and hurried off while Beckett looked down at the scene before him. He grew furious when he realised.

Bridget was gone.

* * *

Beckett's day got worse when back in his office later that day, Lewis reappeared.

"Have you captured the Black Pearl?" Beckett asked.

Lewis hesitated. "That's the problem, sir."

"That is not what I want to hear. Where is the Black Pearl?"

"Not here."

"What?"

"The problem that you don't want to hear? Jack Sparrow and the Black Pearl aren't here and haven't been since before you arrested Miss Buckley."

"What do you mean? Bridget Buckley and James Norrington are nowhere to be found. The only place they could both be gone to..."

"I don't know what to tell you, sir."

Beckett huffed. "Find them."

Lewis nodded. "I'll sail out with a ship today."

* * *

"How did you manage this?"

Jack looked down at Bridget. She was currently sitting beside him on the floor, up against the wall in a thick gray blanket, her head resting on his shoulder while his arms were wrapped around her. This was the first time she had really spoken since he took her from the town centre while everyone was preoccupied watching Norrington and Lewis negotiating over Beckett.

"I heard that you were in trouble, I came to save you."

"But how?"

Jack sighed. "Me father sailed into Port Carmen, hiding, of course. He had heard of me being caught by Beckett. Only when he got there, I was gone and you were in my place. He came and got me and I came and got you."

"But I looked for you. I couldn't see you anywhere."

"I had to hide until Norrington presented himself with Beckett."

"How did he even get Beckett?"

"You wouldn't have heard of any of this because you were locked up but Beckett was missing this morning. Because we took him last night."

"You and Norrington?"

"Not just us. So when you went to the noose this morning, he was being looked for. He turned up with Norrington. Your freedom for his life."

"Why didn't I die? I fell to the floor."

"That was more inside working. If you had heard your executioner talk, you would have heard quite a familiar voice. If you had seen his face, you would have seen an immaculate pair of sideburns."

Bridget looked up at him. "My executioner was Gibbs?"

"He didn't tie the rope properly. When the door opened, you just fell through."

"Where are Gibbs and Norrington now?" Bridget asked, looking around the ship storage room they were currently held up in.

"I would think that Lewis is trying to sneak them in."

Bridget frowned. "Lewis?"

"He was our inside man. Seems the Company is interfering so much that the naval heads are less than appreciative. The more Beckett commands, the more enemies on the inside he makes. I stole some of that opiate from Lyons when we were escaping, seemed pretty handy to have. When Lewis was going over your schedule with Beckett, he slipped it into his tea and allowed Norrington and I to acquire him. Gibbs, meanwhile, was taking out the real executioner. Then this morning, he ordered your execution to go ahead with or without Beckett. There were so many soldiers that he could order the proceedings to go ahead comfortably with enough guards for you and enough soldiers to look for Beckett. Beckett kind of shot himself in the foot there by having so many men. I mean, why put off the hanging just because Beckett wasn't present? No one even knew if he was in trouble. If it seemed that your hanging couldn't go on without him, then it would look like Beckett had a personal vendetta against you, something he's not allowed to have."

"Why not?"

"He's an impartial subject. He's supposed to be over here to protect against pirates, not use the law for his own use and gain. So in the morning, Lewis had his men who would be on the battlements surround you in case of anything going wrong. I hid under the battlements and watched from a little hatch below ground. Lewis was able to make his way up to the battlements where Norrington would appear. When he did, Lewis would be the one to save Beckett therefore making Beckett believe he could trust him because Lewis was the man who saved his life. When Norrington did appear with Beckett, the soldiers surrounding you were distracted and I was able to come out and grab you and run off without getting spotted. Gibbs followed soon after."

"What happened to Norrington?"

"He jumped off the battlement into the water and swam away, onto this ship. Lewis convinced Beckett that he would take this ship out to find the Black Pearl which is the truth but not so he can bring it to Beckett, so he can bring us back and let us go."

Bridget was in shock. "I can't believe you pulled such a plan off."

Jack smirked. "Of course I did. After all, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

At this, Bridget put her hands on either side of his face and kissed him passionately. He was Captain Jack Sparrow. And he was here with her.

When they parted, Jack turned serious. "I'm always coming for you, luv. You should know that."

"I didn't see how you could know. I was so terrified that you'd come back and Beckett would kill you too."

"Not too. Not at all. Beckett isn't getting near us ever again."

"Jack..."

"You're back, Bridget. You're safe."

Bridget hugged into him, burying her face in the crook of his neck. Jack kept his arms around her.

"Bridget?"

"Hmmm?"

"They didn't...brand you, did they?"

Bridget opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Jack..."

Jack froze. "Did they?"

Bridget turned and moved her hair to rest over her right shoulder. Jack hesitantly pushed the white dress she was wearing down her left shoulder and marring the skin on her left shoulder blade was a red and angry looking 'P'.

"They felt branding a woman would be seen as barbaric," Bridget explained. "Since I was being hanged anyway. But they said..." She took a breath. "They said they wanted to leave it somewhere only you would find. He said something about leaving a mark on you by leaving a mark on me."

Jack was feeling a familiar wave of anger hit him which it had been doing a lot lately and always directed at the same person. "I'll kill him."

Bridget turned back to Jack. "Please don't...We're together now. Let's just leave him behind us forever."

Jack could see she was scared and he didn't want to cause her anymore pain. He took her back into his arms. "Alright luv, it's just you and me."

Jack knew though, it wouldn't end. Beckett needed to die or else Jack would.

_Or worse than just me. He's proved he will._

_That's why I need to kill him._

"Do you regret not being able to kill him when you had him?" Bridget asked, as if reading his thoughts.

Jack looked at her. "No."

Bridget's eyes met his. "Really?"

"I could have killed him. I wanted to; I have for a very long time. But if I killed Beckett, I would have lost you. I may want to kill Beckett more than most things in this life but I want you more than anything."

Bridget closed her eyes and put her head on his shoulder so he couldn't see her face. The all too familiar feeling of her welling up was rising again. "I hate that I'm crying so much."

Jack took her hand. "Bridget, do you realise what you just went through? A few tears are more than warranted."

"I'm not crying over that."

"You're not?"

"Then why are you..."

"I'm happy."

"What?"

"I'm back with you and I don't know if everything is going to be okay or not and I'm tired and sore and probably very overemotional but I'm with you. That's all I want. I'm with you and I'm going home. So I'm happy."

Jack didn't know how she did it. She was at the hangman's noose this morning and now she was going on about how she was pleased with her life. Maybe she was crazy. Or maybe she was just delirious with all she'd been through. Jack didn't care; he absolutely loved whatever it was about her that made her this way.

"I blame you for this, you know." She said, referring to the tears.

Jack frowned. "Me? For once, I am no way at fault."

"Not that you caused them, that they're there at all. They may be happy tears but before you came along..." Bridget took a breath and looked up at him, her eyes glistening. Her voice was shaking. "Before you came along, I never ever cried. Never. No matter what happened, I never cried. And you know living in that mansion wasn't the easiest especially with that man in charge of my life but no matter what, I wouldn't let myself cry. I just couldn't let myself be emotional. Then you come along and all of a sudden, I cry. I don't cry, Jack, I'm not a crier. And I feel like now I cry all the time. I am such a woman!"

Jack couldn't help smile. "Eh...Thank God?"

"I was always so proud of the fact that no matter what the Governor did or Evelyn said, I never let them get to me enough to make me cry. Then you, you come into my life and I'm crying over family and because you're leaving me to find your ship and you...you make me care so much and love you so much that I cry." She smacked him on the arm. "I hate you."

Jack chuckled at her. "Really?"

"No, of course not really. I love you."

He sighed. "Bridget, crying is good. It means you care. When you didn't cry, it was because you didn't care. About anything. Now you care. Now you have a reason to cry."

"Oh really? That's it, is it? Then tell me, Captain, why have I never seen you cry?"

"Because...well...I don't cry."

"Neither do I!" Bridget sobbed. "And look at me, I'm crying."

"Well you..."

"What?"

"You're a woman."

Bridget smacked him on the arm again. "I do hate you!"

"What? It's the truth. Women cry."

"And men don't? You're all lacking the ability?"

"Well no but..."

"What?"

"I don't know...I haven't cried since I was eleven."

"Eleven?"

"Eleven."

"That's very...specific." Bridget said. "Why eleven?"

"I'm guessing you were twelve."

Bridget frowned. "What?"

"Before you met me, I'm guessing you knew the last time you cried was when you were twelve. When your father died."

"Thirteen. I think."

"Thirteen?"

"When I was in the brig of the ship that brought me over here. My mother had just given me her necklace and told me that one day, I'd be able to give it back to her, that they couldn't separate us. I knew it was a lie, that we wouldn't be able to stay together. That was the last time. Before I met you, I mean..."

Jack nodded. "Well it was warranted then and it's been warranted every time you have since you met me." Jack chuckled.

Bridget smiled. "You have done some stupid things."

"Oi, I was only responsible for...eighty-two percent of those tears."

Bridget laughed. "Eighty- two?"

"Eighty-two."

"So specific..."

"You have to be to be a pirate Captain."

"What happened when you were eleven?"

"Hmm?"

"That made you cry." Bridget clarified. "If you remember the age like I do then you must remember why like I do. What happened?"

"Nothing. Just stupid child happenings, I suppose."

"I'll never know, will I?"

"Not if I have anything to do about it."

"Was it really that bad?"

Jack looked at her, stroking her hair away from her face. "What happened today was really bad. You've had a really bad day..."

"Or a really good day depending on how you look at it."

Jack smiled. "I love that you look at it that way."

"I doubt after Will saved you from the noose, you wallowed away for days on end."

"I had my ship and I was getting my lass, I didn't have the time or the inclination to wallow with all those great things."

"I have you and I'm going home to that ship. I'm not going to start wallowing when my life turns good. I've done it for the past few days, I can't do it anymore."

Jack's eyes met hers. "You are the most amazing human being I have ever met. I love you, Bridget. Completely."

Bridget's breath caught. "Kiss me."

Jack pressed his lips against hers without a second thought. The fact that today might have taken this away from him, it was gut wrenching. But it wasn't true anymore.

When they parted, Jack kept his lips close to hers. "You should try to sleep for a while. I doubt you've gotten much lately."

"Without you?"

"I'm here now."

Jack and Bridget looked up when they heard the door unlock and open. Lewis walked in, followed by Norrington and Gibbs.

"Here you are. Sorry it took so long." Lewis said. "People have been walking up and down all day. I had to wait until dinner time."

The two men sat down and thanked Lewis who nodded and left, locking the door again.

"Are you alright, lass?" Gibbs asked.

Bridget nodded, feeling absolutely exhausted. "Thank you. Both of you."

"What did they...?" Norrington began but he stopped when he saw Jack shake his head a fraction behind Bridget.

"You should rest." Jack said quietly into her ear.

"I won't be able to until we're back on the Pearl."

Jack kissed her forehead. "Try."

Within a few minutes, Bridget was asleep on his shoulder.

"Why didn't we kill him?" Norrington asked.

"I didn't think you were a man for killing." Jack said. "And shush."

"It's just that," Norrington whispered. "We had Beckett. We had him. We could have killed him."

"If we killed him, we wouldn't have been able to use him to get Bridget. We went over this already. It was Beckett's death or Bridget's life. I chose Bridget's life. Sorry about that." Jack said sarcastically.

"What about after you got Bridget? Why couldn't I have shot him then? I think you didn't want me to shoot him because you wanted the opportunity yourself."

Jack huffed. "If you had shot Beckett then, what would Lewis have done? He would have had to shoot you as opposed to saving Beckett's life. If you killed Beckett, you would have been killing Lewis too. Although you didn't seem to take into account that you were effectively killing two men when you "accidentally" tried to throw Beckett to his death off the battlements anyway. Hmmm, maybe you're more pirate than I thought with all this want for killing. Now shut it. If you wake her, I'll be killing you."

Norrington stopped talking and Jack looked down at Bridget. The flaw in his plan was indeed a colossal one, having Beckett in his grasp and not being able to finally end the reason a lot of things in Jack's life went sour. But he couldn't. If he killed Beckett, he was killing Bridget and Jack knew without a doubt that if it meant Bridget's life, he'd leave Beckett breathing. But only for now. Jack had just proven he was capable of capturing Beckett. He could do it again and this time, he could finally put an end to Beckett once and for all.

_Except I can't. Now that I've done it once, Beckett will have miles more guards surrounding him to make sure it doesn't happen again._

_Well I'll just have to be more imaginative._

_And careful. I did not save her so I could lose her by being careless and getting caught._

"Captain?"

Jack looked up a Gibbs. "What?"

"How is she, really?"

"Destroyed." Jack sighed. He stayed silent for a second, looking back down at her. "They branded her."

Gibbs hissed. "Where?"

"Her back."

"Her back? I didn't think they'd do it there."

"They don't. But they did it there because no one but me will ever see it. They were trying to send me a message saying that her death was my fault."

"Well now you're the reason she's alive." Gibbs said, knowing what Jack was thinking.

Jack nodded, thinking how he was the reason she was there in the first place.

"She seems okay." Gibbs said, trying to make Jack feel better. "Not unresponsive or nought."

Jack knew he was thinking back to when Gibbs saw her right after Sao Feng. Nobody but Jack and Gibbs saw her that way. "She's coping, trying to look on the positive side and all that like usual. She says the way she sees it, she's okay now so why torture herself?"

Gibbs smiled. "She's definitely a special one."

Jack nodded. "Don't I know it."

* * *

_Being in love is the best and the worst thing in the world._

Jack remembered Bridget saying that to Anamaria many months ago and tonight, he couldn't get it out of his head.

Jack didn't know what to do. Apart from just feeling sick, he felt very selfish. It seemed the better Jack's life got because of her, Bridget's life was being put in more danger and she just seemed to suffer because she was with him.

_But you'll never let her go._

_That's why I feel so selfish._

Jack couldn't help but feel that if he let her go, she'd be a lot safer than she was with him. But he couldn't do it. He loved her far too much. And Jack knew she loved him. Leaving her would kill her just as much as it'd kill him.

Jack looked around. Norrington and Gibbs were asleep and Bridget was still slumbering on his shoulder. Jack kissed her head.

"I love you, lass..."

"Love you, pirate."

Jack looked down at her response but she kept her eyes closed. Jack took her hand and began stroking it with his thumb.

_I'll never be able to leave her go._

_

* * *

_

It was in the dead of night that the pirates had to sneak off of Lewis' ship and return to the Black Pearl, in fear of being spotted.

"Thank you for everything." Jack said to Lewis as Gibbs and Norrington walked ahead. Jack wouldn't let Bridget leave his side and she didn't want to try.

"It's the least I could do after what Bridget did for me." Lewis said.

Jack frowned; not knowing what he was on about but didn't push the subject.

"What are you going to do now?" Bridget asked.

"Keep searching for the Black Pearl." Lewis said. "Though I don't think I'll ever find it."

"Won't Beckett get suspicious?"

"Beckett will move on to another island." Jack said to which Lewis nodded. "He may not have been fooled into thinking I wouldn't go back to Port Carmen before but he'll definitely believe it now. Mainly because it's true."

"Right now, Beckett trusts me more than I trust him." Lewis said. "It won't last long but hopefully it'll last long enough for him to get off my island and leave us be with minimal correspondence."

The men shook hands and Bridget thanked Lewis for helping her before Jack and Bridget turned and began walking back to the Pearl which was on the other side of the island, so as not to get spotted by Lewis' men. Bridget had to wear her blanket like a cloak and hooded veil in case someone saw her. The last thing she needed was someone assuming Jack beat her when they saw her bruises and cuts. And that would be just her luck.

Jack kept one arm around her shoulders and one around her front as they walked and he eventually led her up the gangplank of the Pearl.

"Where is everyone?" Bridget asked.

"Oh, I suppose they're down below deck." Jack said, knowing very well they were as he had Norrington and Gibbs go ahead to tell everyone to make themselves scarce. Jack didn't want people staring at her and he knew Bridget didn't want people pitying her. She'd be out in public in no time, probably too soon for herself to heal properly, but right now, Jack wanted to be able to bring her to the cabin and into bed without people staring and questioning her.

Jack turned to face her, his arms going to her waist. She will still wrapped in the gray blanket. "Are you sure you're okay, luv?"

Bridget nodded. "I'm fine. Just tired."

"And starving, no doubt. I can go..."

"No." Bridget said. "I'd rather...Could you just stay with me?"

"Of course. Whatever you..."

Jack noticed how Bridget looked over to the stairs that led below deck with a frown. He looked over to see Tia Dalma standing there.

"Bridget, why don't you go into the cabin?"

Bridget looked up at him. "Why?"

"I just need to talk to Tia Dalma. I'll be with you in a second."

Bridget nodded and walked into the cabin. When she closed the door, Jack walked over to Tia.

"Why are you staring at her like that?"

Tia kept her eyes on the door. "Like what, Captain Jack?"

"Like you don't even know who she is. She's just been through hell and she doesn't need to be thinking that you know something about her she doesn't."

"She does not or you do not?"

"What does it matter?"

"De matter depends on de answer."

Jack huffed. "I am really not in the mood for riddles, Tia. That's all I've been getting from you for months and I am tired of it. And when you're not speaking in riddles, you've disappeared. Tia, if you know something about Bridget, just tell me because I really don't know how much more of this nonsense I can..."

"You were not supposed to save her."

Jack froze. "What?"

"I can see your destiny, Jack Sparrow."

Jack shrugged. "You can see everyone's destiny. Not that it helps any of us."

Tia shook her head. "I cannot see everyone's." She pointed to the cabin. "I cannot see hers."

Jack was a tad unnerved but acted casually. "Well maybe you're just focusing too much on different people."

"No. I cannot see her destiny because she has none."

"That's ridiculous. Of course she does."

"No she does not. It has been keeping me occupied for dose months when I was so useless," She snapped. "I cannot see any destiny for Bridget because she does not have one."

"That does not mean I wasn't supposed to save her." Jack said. "Of course I was supposed to save her. If I didn't save her, she would have died."

Tia kept her eyes on Jack but didn't say anything.

"No." Jack said. "No. Absolutely not." He shook his head. "Not at all."

Tia kept silent.

"You can't predict death." Jack said. "You said it yourself. So this no destiny talk doesn't mean anything. I saved Bridget because it was _my _destiny."

"Dat is not..."

"I don't care what you can or can't see! You're wrong. I know being a supreme Goddess, you might not be familiar with the concept but you are! Bridget was not meant to die."

The fact that Tia wasn't objecting didn't fill Jack with confidence, it did the exact opposite. The look of sympathy she was giving him was just making him angrier.

"Are you here to try and tell me that you think that just because I saved her doesn't mean she's safe?" Jack asked.

"I am here to warn you dat I cannot see Bridget's destiny. I may not be able to see death but not seeing a person's future is just as good of an indication."

Jack could feel as his entire body was tense. "You're wrong."

He turned and walked into the cabin to see Bridget in their bed with her eyes closed. He sighed and took off his coat and boots before pulling off his waistcoat and shirt and climbing in with her. He felt Bridget cuddle into him.

"You're still awake?"

"I am." Bridget said, opening her eyes. She brought her hand to his scars and started circling them. "Just thinking about how happy I am to finally be back home, in my own bed."

"Right where you belong, luv." Jack said, feeling haunted by what Tia said. Or didn't say. "Right where you're going to stay for a very, very long time."

Bridget frowned. "Jack?"

"Hmmm?"

"Are you alright?"

"Perfect, luv. You're back with me."

Bridget smiled and closed her eyes.

"Do you want me to leave the lamps lit?"

"No." Bridget said. "Put them out."

"Are you sure?"

Bridget nodded and Jack did so.

In her own bed, with the man she loved next to her, Bridget finally managed a peaceful night's sleep.

Jack didn't sleep at all that night.

* * *

**I must not have Jack Sparrow's flair for planning because her rescue took me forever to plan!**

**Well it's nice to know that all of you love Bridget so much! The response was mindblowing. I should kill off beloved characters more often. **

**Just kidding! I'd be killed myself! **

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!  
**


	67. Halo

**Thank You to Lexipro, linalove, PuppiLuv24, Belekinax, Bmangaka, You cant rush science, Are You Dizzy Yet, Pirate's Bonny Lass, Lori, Madness Is Me, runs with myths, x-menfan1000, Howlongmustiwait, GalnKay, jadorejohnny, Shadow Blackheart, Midnight LeAnn, Pirate Fangirl, trainsgirl13 and penguinsocks!**

**To Are You Dizzy Yet: Tia loves her riddles, she might not be wrong but just thinking something different to everyone else!**

**To Lori: Thanks! I'll try and get in there! It might not be in this particular story but definitely the next one!**

**To Howlongmustiwait: Barbossa is hanging around, probably annoyed no one seems to consider his life being risked for a woman he doesn't particularly feel it's worth risking for!**

**To Shadow Blackheart: Thank you! That's so lovely to hear about Bridget. It's a joy to write her so I'm glad it's a joy to read her. Not so much Beckett!**

**To Pirate Fangirl: He is a good man! I'm glad I was able to use him in the rescue since I think he should have been the one to rattle Beckett like that! Thank ya!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates**

**Here's Chapter 67!  
**

Jack walked out of the cabin the next morning and went to the galley to get something to eat for Bridget. He wasn't sure how long she'd actually gone without proper food. She was still sleeping so Jack was hoping to be back before she woke up.

When Jack got into the galley, he found a bowl on the table, filled with some sort of concoction. Beside it was a piece of parchment that had scrawled writing on it.

_To give you 'P'iece of mind._

Jack picked up the bowl and inspected the mixture. He smelled it and realised that it wouldn't heal her scar but it'd relieve her pain.

_The little witch may be infuriating but she has her uses.

* * *

_

"Bridget?"

Bridget woke up but didn't open her eyes. She rolled onto her back but instantly felt the familiar sting. She instinctively sat up slightly and felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist to help her sit up. She opened her eyes and saw Jack looking over her body as she placed her hands on his arms.

"I actually forgot that was there." Bridget said quietly.

Jack looked into her eyes. "It'll stop hurting eventually. And in the mean time, I have something to soothe it." He said, going to the bowl.

"What's that?" Bridget asked.

Jack's hand which was going to the bowl of mixture, passed it and went to the plate of fruit instead. He picked it up and gave it to her. "Breakfast."

Bridget smiled and took the plate. "None for you?"

"I'm fine."

"You know one of these days; it'd be nice to actually eat breakfast with my lover."

Jack smirked and got up. Bridget frowned as she watched him walk around the bed but her frown developed into a smile when he went to his side of the bed and lifted the pillows up slightly. He sat back on the bed, reclined slightly and held out his arm so Bridget could get close to him. Bridget smiled and cuddled into him. Jack was careful of her shoulder so he wrapped his arm around her waist and placed the plate on his lap. He took a strawberry and inspected it with a jokingly haughty expression which made Bridget smile wider. Jack bit into it and looked at her. "Better?"

Bridget nodded. "Much."

A thought came to his head. "Luv, have you ever tried chocolate?"

Bridget frowned. "No. The Governor didn't partake in spoiling the help with luxuries."

"But I'm sure he was only too quick to supply Evelyn with..." Jack saw Bridget face drop as she looked down at the fruit. "What's wrong, luv?"

"Evelyn was the one who got me arrested."

Jack frowned. "What?"

Bridget looked up at him. "She was jealous that I was seen as some brave captive so she went to her father and told him we kidnapped her and that's where she'd been missing all this time and I was lying and we were together. The Governor went to Beckett and relayed everything Evelyn said. I was on trial before you could blink."

Jack's jaw tensed. "One of these days, she's going to have her pretty little world crashing down around her. And I'd be delighted to contribute."

"Jack?"

Jack looked at Bridget to see her looking at him sadly. "Sorry, luv."

"No it's not that. It's just...Can we never mention her again? Ever? I don't even want to think about revenge. Let's just remove any thought of her from our lives and if she has a happy, carefree life, we won't even know."

Jack wondered did Bridget ever think that Evelyn might grow up and start acting with the tiniest bit of compassion, that maybe there could be some change due to good influences and harsh realisations for the Governor's daughter. Jack wondered if Bridget wasn't so much angry at Evelyn than she was disappointed. Jack hadn't known Evelyn as long as Bridget but he knew people and he'd had more experience with how people like Evelyn worked. They didn't change and they never would and when they never paid for their actions, it was a very bitter circumstance. But Bridget, was she hoping to see some good in Evelyn?

"Of course, luv. Whatever you want."

"Thank you." Bridget said, her eyes going back down to the fruit.

"Come on now, luv," Jack said, trying to cheer her up. "Now is the time to be happy. You're here and safe and I'm here and...Eating."

Bridget laughed. "I'm sorry, I suppose I'm just tired, still, and sore and the fact that you probably can't see me properly under the twenty layers of dirt and grime aren't helping. But you're right. There's no point in being so downtrodden when I'm fine."

Jack sighed. "You're not fine." This made Bridget look up at him with a frown. "But you're not broken either. You are a good person who was hurt by very bad people and you don't have to brush that under the carpet and plaster a smile on your face if you don't want to. If you want to groan because you're in pain or give out over what happened, you can and that doesn't mean you're any less grateful for being here now. Just don't...Don't be happy on the outside and sad on the inside. You are free and allowed be whatever you want."

Bridget looked at him with a small smile. "If you make me cry again, Sparrow..."

Jack smiled. "I thought we decided that crying was not so bad?"

"I'll agree with that when I see a few tears trickle from your eyes."

Jack chuckled before remembering the bowl Tia had left for him. "Luv, hand me that bowl, will you?"

Bridget turned and reached for the bowl, handing it to him. "What is that?"

Jack took it. "Turn around."

Bridget frowned.

"It's for your brand." Jack said, mixing it up.

Bridget turned and pushed her hair over her right shoulder. Within a second she felt and heard a rip in the white dress she had been put into for her hanging.

"Ripping my clothes off with your bare hands?" She joked.

"It's going to irritate it." Jack smiled, pushing the torn sleeve down her arm. Now her dress left her scar and left shoulder uncovered while the right side remained intact. Bridget felt him apply the concoction and it soon cooled the scar down. Bridget closed her eyes.

"Feel better?" Jack asked.

"Much." Bridget replied. "Where did you get this?"

"The same place you got the answer to my stab wound infection."

"Tia Dalma?"

"Aye."

"What did she say to you yesterday?"

"Hmmm?"

Bridget frowned. "Jack?"

"She just said she'd whip up something to help you."

Bridget frowned. "That's all?"

"She sees things, luv." Jack said. "She knew you had that scar, probably knew before I did."

Bridget nodded. "Okay."

Jack was relieved she didn't question him anymore. He couldn't handle thinking about his conversation with Tia last night. It had left him extremely unnerved and he was adamant she was wrong. So what if Bridget's destiny wasn't foreseeable? That didn't mean she didn't have one. Maybe it was her destiny to make her own destiny. Maybe she was that much of a free spirit.

"Jack?"

Jack looked up at her. "Yes?"

"Are you alright? You seem very quiet all of a sudden."

"Fine, luv. Just thinking. Well, you're all done." He said, putting down the bowl and she turned, getting off the bed. Jack frowned as she went to a chest and pulled out some clothes. "What are you doing?"

Bridget walked over to him and took his hand. "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere I really need to go."

* * *

"The water's not too hot, is it luv?"

Bridget smiled as she ran the wet cloth down her arm. "No Jack, I'm fine. Are you going to butcher all my clothes?"

Jack was currently using a knife to cut off the sleeve and shoulder of one of Bridget's shirt as he sat up against the bathtub. The women of the Pearl had forced Jack to dedicate a room solely to being a washroom. Jack didn't understand why a basin and cloth or even the water that surrounded them every day wasn't good enough but he decided that if Bridget let him sit in when she used the cast iron tub, he'd be a fool to question it.

"Just want to make sure you're comfortable." Jack said.

Bridget smiled at him though he couldn't see it as she was behind him. "You're..."

Bridget was interrupted when the door opened and Tia Dalma walked in with a bundle in her hand. She dropped the bundle into Jack's lap and left, closing the door behind her.

"Jack?"

"Yes?"

"Could you lock the door?"

Jack looked back at her. "I did."

"Check."

Jack got up and went to the door. "It's locked again."

Bridget sighed. "She's a very scary lady. What did she give you?"

Jack unfolded the bundle to see it was one of Tia's dresses but it had no sleeves, leaving the shoulders and arms bare which meant if Bridget wore it, her brand would not be irritated by any fabric rubbing up against it.

"Hmm," Bridget said. "She's being quite helpful lately."

"That she is, luv." Jack said, not liking it one bit.

Bridget stood up and wrapped a towel around herself, stepping out of the cast iron tub. Jack had to drop the dress and turn quickly to catch her as she slipped and fell.

"Are you alright, luv?"

"Fine." Bridget said, standing up properly. "Just slipped on some water."

Jack didn't let her go, noticing how their bodies were pressed up against each other and how close their lips were. It was the closest they'd been in so long. Jack didn't want to let her go. Ever.

And after what Tia said last night? Jack was definitely in no hurry to let Bridget out of his arms. Out of his sight. Out of his life.

"I should probably get dressed." Bridget said, her voice low. Just the slip had her body aching and Bridget was willing to bet that if they gave in to the tension that was palpable in the air right now, it wouldn't help her healing process in the slightest. Or Jack's. Bridget had noticed last night how he held quite a few cuts and bruises of his own. After all, he'd been captured before her. Though both of their bodies were battered, their faces were nearly completely untouched, the Company trying to keep the evidence of their battery hidden.

"Right you are..." Jack said, not making any move to let go off her. Bridget raised her eyes to look at him and in a second, Jack was kissing her passionately. He couldn't help it, with the exception of that night in the mansion when they slept in the same bed; he hadn't even been near her since before Lyons took them. It felt so long ago, too long.

The kiss ended but Jack and Bridget stayed close to each other.

"Jack?"

"Hmmm?"

Bridget smiled. "I really need to get dressed."

Jack realised and finally let her go. "Of course, luv. Wasn't thinking at all."

Bridget nodded, knowing exactly what he'd been thinking because she'd been thinking the same. She got changed into Tia's dress and Jack tied it for her, his eyes flitting to the P every once in a while. It looked wrong sitting on her shoulder blade. Jack could imagine all too vividly that vulture Mercer holding her down while Beckett himself probably seared her. Jack could quite clearly see it and feel the excruciating pain and hear her scream...

"Ow! Jack!"

Jack realised he had been taking his anger out on the strings of her dress. "Sorry, luv. Just not used to helping you _into_ a dress."

Bridget smiled but it dropped in a second and she looked back at him with a serious expression. "Are you alright?"

"Of course luv, why do you ask?"

"You just seem...I don't know...preoccupied with something else. Is there something on your mind?"

"The only thing on my mind is you and how beautiful you look in that dress." Jack said, kissing the freckle on the curve of her right shoulder that he loved though he didn't know why. It was just one of those things about her that he cherished.

"Speaking of the dress, Jack, I need to talk to you."

Jack frowned. "What about? And it's about the dress?"

Bridget looked around before taking his hand. "In the cabin."

Bridget led Jack up on deck and immediately noticed how, even though they tried to act inconspicuous, the crew of the Pearl had all eyes on her. After all, this was their first time seeing her since she'd given herself up for Jack and only Ana, Gibbs and Jonathan knew she was doing it. Plus, she looked a little worse for wear and she was wearing Tia Dalma's dress.

Jack noticed too and while he was very aware this would happen, he wasn't very happy about it.

"Jack!"

Jack turned to see Jonathan coming up to him. "What?"

"Can I talk to you? Hello Bridget." Jonathan said, nodding to her.

Jack was thankful that Jonathan knew not to enquire about her wellbeing and sorts while out on deck in front of everyone. The last thing Bridget wanted was to be treated like she was dying.

"Hello." She turned to Jack. "I'll be in the cabin when you're done."

Jack nodded and Bridget walked away to the cabin.

"No, no, no, what do you think you're doing?"

Bridget turned to see Ana striding up to her.

"I have to trade you off like a crate of fabric only for you to get arrested and nearly hanged and you don't even come to apologise for putting me through hell with worry?"

Bridget smiled. "Hello Ana."

"Get into your cabin."

Bridget frowned. "What?"

"Now. Go, go, go." Ana ushered her in and followed. When they got in and Ana closed the door, Bridget was shocked that Ana rushed over and hugged her tightly. "You ever tell the crew I did this and I'll be the one killing you."

Bridget smiled and hugged back, ignoring the pain. "It's good to see you too, Ana."

"How, you stupid woman, did you ever manage to get me to agree to putting you into Beckett's hands?"

Bridget laughed but it turned to a hiss of pain when Ana's arm moved and pressed against her scar.

Ana bolted away from her and frowned. "What did I do?"

"Nothing, you didn't do anything." Bridget said. "Just a few bruises."

Ana walked around Bridget whose eyes closed in trepidation.

"Oh my God, Bridget! They actually...Those vicious, villainous rats! To a woman, no less!"

Bridget sighed and turned. "Ana, I'm okay."

"You shouldn't have to be! Oh, I'm surprised Jack didn't mangle each and every one of them."

"He didn't know until after we were gone from there. He seems pretty guilty about it."

"Not just about that. When Teague came and told him you were in trouble, I've never seen Jack like that. Even in the direst of situations, Jack manages to stay calm and collected, even when he's furious on the inside. When we traded you, he was furious. When he found out Beckett had you, he went ballistic. There was no doubt if Teague hadn't been there to control him, he would have went there, guns and canons blazing and gotten both of you killed. He just...He really loves you. I mean, really, really."

Bridget nodded. "I know." Bridget went to sit on the bed and Ana sat across from her. "How are you?"

Ana frowned at her. "Me? Bridget, I'm the same as I've always been. How are you?"

Bridget shook her head. "Ana, remember when you were attacked and you were finally talking and you only wanted to talk about my problems?"

Ana nodded. "I've been better."

"What's the problem?"

"I just still feel like a fool." Ana sighed. "All the time I wasted with Raymond...What?" Ana frowned when Bridget's eyes widened. Bridget had just remembered how Jack explained to her that the dead body Bridget shared a cell with on Lyons' ship for days was Ana's old flame.

"Nothing. Go on."

"Okay. Well, I try to go over it in my mind and all I can think is that you all saw him for the cad he was and I was blind. Is that what a relationship is? Not being able to see the other person's bad points?"

Bridget shook her head. "I don't think so. I'm hardly one to give advice but..."

"Hardly one to give advice? About relationships? Sorry missy but you're the most qualified onboard."

Bridget frowned. "I'm not, am I?"

Ana nodded.

"Oh come on, Will and Elizabeth are engaged."

"Maybe but you and Jack have been together longer and you could be engaged if you wanted to be. Hell, you two could be married if you wanted."

Bridget smiled. "I don't know if Jack will ever ask again."

"Again?"

Bridget realised. "Wait a second, you got me off point!"

Ana cursed.

"In my case," Bridget said. "I know Jack's flaws, all of them, I hope. I don't ignore them or pretend they don't exist."

"You don't?"

Bridget shook her head. "I know Jack's not perfect but even with these flaws, to me...He is."

Ana grimaced. "That's unpleasant."

"Why?"

Ana stayed silent and Bridget realised.

"Because you feel the same way about a certain Scottish naval officer even though you don't want to?"

Ana looked up quickly. "No! Not at all. Whatever there could have been with Charles is gone now. I won't be bringing it up again."

"Why not? If you feel like you'd be happy with him. I mean, I know you found him in bed with Monique," Bridget refrained from using the word 'caught'. Charles hadn't been caught doing anything because being caught meant he was doing something wrong and Bridget didn't think he had. "But Ana, you were with another man at the time."

"I never went to bed with Raymond!"

"Charles didn't know that. Charles probably still doesn't know that unless you told him."

Ana froze. That was true. Charles was probably under the impression for the longest time that Raymond and Ana had been sleeping together and even though he thought that, he was still willing to try for her, regardless of how he was raised in society and regardless of the fact that she had sort of broken his heart.

"I didn't. Tell him, that is." Ana sighed. "Do you know he stayed with her? That Monique sort? After I caught them. She still stayed in his room."

Bridget nodded. She did know because at the time, she had had to find a room for Evelyn and the Pearl was a pretty crowded ship. She had taken stock of where all the girls were staying so as to find a place for Evelyn and it turned out Monique was not staying with her friends but rather in Charles' room.

"He wasn't trying to apologise so I would get with him," Ana said. "He was just doing it because he's a good man. Git."

Bridget sighed and shrugged. "So he had a bit of an affair with her. Ana, you're talking to a woman whose lover has had more affairs than Casanova."

Ana gasped. "I've heard of him, sounds like a right dog."

"I know. The Governor wouldn't let Evelyn travel to Italy because of the tales of his exploits with the young women of high society."

"And she wouldn't have said no."

"Why do you think she wanted to go to Italy and not France?" Bridget shook her head. "Anyway, Jack has had a lot of women to his name."

"But never one that was added to the list when you were around. That you know of."

"Watch it."

Ana smiled. "It's just...When Jack met you, there was no one else. It's like Charles met me and there was no one else...Till there was someone else."

"Well in all fairness, there was someone else for you first."

"I know! I know that I have absolutely no right to complain...But I want to."

"Have you tried talking to Charles?"

Ana bit her lip. "No."

"Well there's your first problem! Neither of you have any clue as to where the other is in their heads. Look, you were with Raymond, Charles was with Monique. Neither of you are with anyone now. What's stopping you?"

"He might not even want me anymore."

"How do you know unless you talk to him?"

"I can't just go ask him!"

"Why not? I asked Jack."

Ana frowned. "You did?"

Bridget nodded. "Took him about fourteen hours, a retrieved necklace, me confessing I did love him but didn't anymore and never wanted to see him again, a story on how he got the Pearl back and an admission that he was bringing me on the Pearl but he got there in the end."

"Wow, I would have thought Jack needed a lot more."

"I think Charles would probably be easier to crack." Bridget smiled. "But the outcome could be the exact same."

The two jumped when the door burst open and David rushed in, hugging Bridget tightly. "Oh Bridget! I was positive you were going to die!"

"Oh, em...Well, I didn't." Bridget said, not really knowing how to reply. "So that's good."

Ana pried David off of her. "Careful."

"Oh, sorry! I'm sorry Bridget." David said quickly. "I didn't realise. Are you okay?"

Bridget smiled. "I'm fine, David."

"Good. That's good. We've all been really worried. We thought Captain Sparrow was going to die himself if he didn't get you back."

Bridget looked at Ana with a pained expression though she was trying to hide it with a forced smile. "I really put him through hell, didn't I?"

"No." Ana said, firmly. "He was just worried over you. We all were. Don't be doing that to yourself."

"Doing what?"

"Making yourself feel guilty because of things you couldn't help."

Bridget nodded but didn't say anything.

After a few seconds of silence, David spoke. "That dress looks really pretty on you, Bridget."

Bridget smiled at her. "Thank you, David."

"I miss wearing a dress, sometimes." She said. "It's funny. When I had to wear dresses, I wanted to wear pants and when my grandfather let me because no one would be seeing, it was like a treat. Now I'm always wearing pants and I miss that feeling of being like a girl. I guess I like choice."

Bridget and Ana looked at each other with a smile.

* * *

"Have you asked her yet?"

"Jonathan, I've had her back all of twenty four hours." Jack said. "No, I have not asked her yet."

"But, when?"

"When she is not focusing on what happened and being back. I want her to forget she ever left first."

Jonathan nodded. "Okay. How are you going to do it?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Tell you what, why don't you get Will Turner to come over and we can all pass around pearls of wisdom on the subject?"

Jonathan huffed. "I was just taking an interest. You were all for it before you found out Beckett had her."

"And I'm still all for it. I am going to ask her when the time is right."

Jonathan smirked.

"What are you smirking at?" Jack asked.

"Christmas is not far off."

"I'm aware of the date."

"You're going to ask her then."

Jack raised an eyebrow at him. "Am I?"

"Come off it Jack, when we were growing up, I never saw you as happy as I did at this time of year..."

"When you were growing up, Christmas was the only time you ever saw me."

"Not true."

"Very true."

"Jack, I was five when mum and da' got you again. I was hardly a grown man. And anyway, it wasn't only Christmas when mum and da' came to see you when you were living with mum's parents. We were there all the time."

"How can you even remember?"

Jonathan shrugged. "I just remember." Actually, Jonathan remembered the feeling of excitement he always got when his father told him they were going to visit his big brother but Jonathan didn't divulge that circumstance. "You love Christmas and what better memory to add to your collection than that being the day you proposed?"

Jack thought about it. It did sound like a good time to do it. Jack did like Christmas and it would be his first with Bridget. And their anniversary was three days afterwards. Maybe it was the perfect time.

"I don't even know if she'll say yes."

Jonathan looked at him sardonically. "Jack."

"What? I asked before and she said no."

"Then why did you buy an engagement ring?"

"How do you know I didn't steal it before and just had it lying around?"

"Is that the case?"

"No, I bought it. I'd hardly give her a piece of loot I found and tossed aside."

Jonathan smirked. "You know she'll say yes. Just because she said no a few months ago doesn't mean anything. You two have been through a lot since then. Maybe she wants to be married now."

"Why are you so invested in this anyway?"

"You mean the happiness of my older brother? My Lord, I have no idea." Jonathan said sarcastically. "Look if you don't want to ask her then don't but don't be saying you want to do it and then just always backing out. It makes you look like a coward."

Jack glared at him. "That is not what I am doing."

"Then what are you doing?"

"Waiting for the right moment."

"Do you know when that is?"

"I'll know when it happens and if it doesn't, I'll make it Christmas."

Jonathan decided to mess with his older brother a little. God knows Jack had done it to him enough times. "If you asked her today, you could actually get married at Christmas and bring in the New Year as newlyweds."

"Jonathan?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

* * *

Bridget was looking out the window of the cabin, Ana and David gone now, when Jack walked back in.

"You put David in a dress?"

Bridget turned and smiled at him. "She wanted to be in one. I did not use her like a doll. Were there any...reactions?"

Jack frowned. "What do you mean, luv?"

"I mean, did anyone take notice?" Bridget asked, fishing for what she wanted to hear.

"Ah," Jack said, catching on. "The eyes nearly fell out of his head, real and fake. I think the fake one actually did fall out..."

Bridget smile. "Aw, those two..."

"Will never happen."

Bridget's smile dropped. "What makes you say that?"

"He's too nervous to try anything and she's too naive to figure it out for herself." Jack said.

"I don't know." Bridget replied. "I think they just need a push in the right direction."

Jack smirked. "And you're the one to give that push?"

"Not at the moment, I'm too busy pushing Ana in the right direction."

"And that would be towards the good naval soldier turned drunken pirate turned reformed drinker and connoisseur of not only surly she-pirates but timid French prostitutes?"

"I think he just goes by Charles now."

"I'll try to remember that."

Bridget laughed as she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Listening to Ana and witnessing Ragetti's attempts at chivalry really make me appreciate what we have."

Jack smirked and kissed her lightly. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

Bridget remembered and turned solemn. "Tia Dalma."

Jack restrained himself from grimacing. "What about her, luv?"

"There's something about her that you're not telling me. You spoke to her last night and since then whenever I bring her up, you go silent. What's going on?"

Jack sighed and walked over to the bed, lying down on it. Bridget walked to the end of the bed.

"Jack?"

"Tia Dalma is a Goddess."

Bridget frowned. "What?"

Jack raised himself up by his elbows. She wanted a truth about Tia Dalma, she was getting one. But one that was the actual truth and not some poxy worries over destiny that did not mean anything. "It's true. Her real name is Calypso."

"Calypso? The sea nymph? The one who tried to seduce Odysseus?"

"One in the same."

"But Jack, that's...That's impossible. What?"

Jack sighed. "Sit down."

Bridget walked over to the bed and sat down and Jack sat up to be eye to eye to her. "In the first Brethren Court, Calypso was bound into human form."

"Why?"

"Binding Calypso would tame the seas. They bound her using their pieces of eight. She's been trying to get free but she needs the current Pirate Lords to give up their pieces of eight."

"That's why she brought Barbossa back?"

"And I think she may have been working behind the scenes to make sure his piece of eight did not find itself at the end of a noose."

Bridget frowned and Jack pointed at his own eye. "Barbossa gave it to a member of his crew to look after."

Bridget tried to think. "Ragetti? Don't tell me his piece of eight is the wooden eye."

"One in the same."

Bridget shook her head. "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

Jack shrugged. "It never came up."

"Never came up? Jack, I've been at sea with the woman for months! In all that time, you didn't think to say 'Oh by the way, she's an ancient sea Goddess.'?"

"What difference would it have made? Bridget, you know everything she can do. Nothing's changed. She was magical and mystical and mysterious then and she is now. But now, she's trying to get me to arrange a council meeting so in the Brethren Court I can propose her freedom."

"Why don't you?"

"It's not that easy. No one will ever agree and it'll be near impossible to get them to gather anyway. And if we do, she'll take her revenge."

"So you have a magical and mystical Goddess who is mad at you onboard your ship?"

"In a word, yes."

"Jack!"

"Bridget, she was a Goddess long before I was a Pirate Lord and she hasn't dealt out any harsh punishment yet. She's very aware that a Brethren Court now wouldn't rule in her favour. More has to happen before it can. I don't know what but I don't think she does either. Though she has been getting quite pushy about it lately..."

Bridget sighed. "Fantastic."

"Bridget, it's not that big of a problem."

Bridget looked at him. "Jack, the woman is a Goddess. A Goddess! And she's getting pushy! Is this why you've seemed worried when she's brought up? Because she's trying to make you help free her?"

"Somewhat."

"Somewhat? What does that mean? What else could there be?"

Jack realised he'd have to go talk to Tia more and find out what this business with Bridget having no destiny was because as it was, he couldn't answer her questions. "It doesn't mean anything. Just that I can handle it."

Bridget sighed and then her eyes widened.

"What is it, luv?" Jack asked quickly.

Bridget looked at him. "You had a love affair with a Goddess?"

Jack cringed. "No. There was no love there."

"A lust affair then! Oh..."

"Bridget, don't do this to yourself." Jack said, taking her onto his lap and wrapping his arms around her. "You know I have never been happier than I am with you."

"I know but she's a Goddess...An actual Goddess."

_How the hell do you compare to a bloody Goddess?_

"I don't care." Jack said. "I want you."

"I know you do." Bridget said. "I just panicked for a second there."

"Well, you better be done panicking. There is no question that I want you more than her. After all, why would I want a Goddess when I have an angel right here?"

Bridget cringed. "Jack..."

"Sorry, luv." Jack said before smirking. "Not really."

Bridget chuckled before her mind went back to this unpleasant turn of events."She's a Goddess."

"Nowhere near as good as you are to me."

"I know, I know I don't need to compare but...It's not usual to have one of your lover's exes be a Goddess. Talk about having to following that. I mean, you've been with a Goddess!"

"Bridget, the fact that you are in me cabin, on me bed, in me lap with me arms wrapped around you should clue you into the fact that I prefer you. In every way."

Bridget smiled and pressed her lips against his. Jack responded and soon lay back as the kiss deepened so Bridget was lying on top of him. Jack's hands travelled along her as her hands went to either side of him to prop her up slightly. It seemed the tiny bit of restraint the both of them tried to hang onto a while ago was long gone.

The passion took over and Jack rolled her so she was on her back, still in the fervent kiss but Bridget's wince of pain was enough to pull him away from where he lay on top of her.

"This isn't a good idea, luv."

Bridget grabbed a tuft of his shirt. "Considering the separate cells and then separate rooms, well room and brig and then me being on the Pearl without you and then you being on the Pearl without me, I would think this is a very good idea."

"You forgot to mention, luv, the fact that in those times, you were brutally beaten time and time again, once done by your very own hand. Now you are finally healing and I am not going to hinder that process any further."

Bridget sighed and let him go. After all, he was a little worse for wear himself. But the fact that she was trying to convince him into bed and he was trying to convince her otherwise? She was sure Jack was thinking the same as her and that was that this role reversal business was not doing anyone any good.

"I'll be back soon, luv. Have some business to attend to." Jack said, getting up.

Bridget nodded and got up too as Jack left, going to the bookshelf and looking for any books about Gods and Goddesses.

* * *

"Captain Jack liked my services?" Tia smirked, without looking behind her to the door that just opened.

"They helped so thank you for that but I want to talk to you about this destiny business."

Tia nodded. "I brought you dese tings to make amends. I cannot afford to make enemies of de Pirate Lords."

"So you take back what you said last night?"

"No."

Jack huffed. "But you just said..."

"I am trying to ease de suffering, Jack Sparrow. But I cannot see Bridget's destiny after de morning of de hanging. She should not be back here."

"Yes, she should! She should because she is! Was it in my destiny to save her?"

Tia sighed. "Your destiny is changing by de day. Because of her. Your destiny is no longer what it should be because dere is an obstruction."

"She is not an obstruction!"

"She is changing what should be. Dat is interfering wit what I know."

"Well maybe you're not meant to know."

"Dis has never happened before, Jack Sparrow. I always can see a destiny, no matter who de destiny belongs to."

"If that were the case, you could predict death."

"No because death is de end of a destiny. If someone were destined to die, I would not know when or where but I would see der life's route, not dere deaths. I cannot see anyting at all for Bridget." Tia saw Jack didn't fully understand. "Say der is a great King who is destined to help his people. I would see what is meant to be, dat King helping his people. He could die before dat happens but he would have put de wheels in motion for de help to be achieved. I would see his end result and his ways of working it. I would not know if he were going to die before seeing it. Do you understand now, Captain Jack?"

"And you don't see anything at all for Bridget?"

"Not even what she will eat for breakfast in de morning. I see absolutely nothing. Dis has never happened."

"That doesn't mean she'll die. It just means she's special. Maybe she doesn't have a destiny because she's broken the mould. Maybe she will make her own destiny."

Tia sighed. "I do not tink dat will..."

"Tia, you can't predict death. You can't. It's that simple. You didn't see me killing Barbossa; you didn't see me saving Bridget..."

"I saw her being walked to de noose and den nothing."

Jack frowned. "You knew she was captured and you didn't say anything?"

"It was not in your destiny to save her."

Jack glared at her before turning and storming out of the room.

* * *

"You know, Ireland has a Goddess of the Sea. She was the Goddess of Love and Beauty but it changed when the sea became such a big part of her life."

Jack smirked from where he was lounging on the bed that night. "Is she standing in this room?"

Bridget looked over her shoulder at him from where she was standing at the table, a pile of books in front of her. "Very funny."

"I'm not laughing."

Bridget smiled. "No. It was a story that all the little girls in my village loved to hear."

"Well I'm not a little girl but..."

"You want to hear it?"

"I do."

Bridget turned and began walking over to the bed. She was now wearing her nightdress. A new white one, her old blue one still beyond repair but she had spent the evening modifying this one to end just above her knees too and have short sleeves when she wasn't reading everything she could on Goddesses.

"Alright. Once upon a time, there was a beautiful fairy named Cliona who lived in the otherworldly island of Tir Tairngire, the land of promise and youth. You might know it as Tir na nÓg." Bridget climbed onto the bed and went to straddle Jack so she could sit on his lap and face him at the same time. Jack put his hands on her thighs. "Now, Tir Tairngire was a land beyond the sea and it was known as the Land Of Youth because the people who lived there were immortal. Tir Tairngire belonged to Manannán mac Lir and was the God of the Sea. He was the son of Lir who was the sea. Anyway, Cliona was known for her astonishing beauty and they say she commanded all four winds. The south wind is her voice and she used it to sing of magic and desires. The north was her weapon, the west her way of travel and the east her nourishment. She had three birds that she fed apples to and they sang beautiful and magical songs. Although Cliona had great beauty, she never gave herself to any man. But then Cliona fell in love with a mortal man called Ciabhán. Cliona was so in love with him that she abandoned her immortality and left the land of youth and promise to be with him and give herself over to him completely. She went to the County Cork to wait for him so they could be together and fell asleep on the beach one night while waiting. Ciabhán came the next morning to find that Cliona had, in her sleep, been taken away by a wave. Some say she died waiting for her love while others say she was brought back to Tir Tairngire. But in any circumstance, Cliona and Ciabhán could never be together. Now she is known as the Fairy Queen of Munster. The wave on that beach is now known as Cliona's Wave and every so often, sailors complain of hearing a wailing of lost love and pain coming from the caves surrounding the shore."

Jack had begun stroking Bridget's cheek during the story and when she finished, he held her face in his hands. "That's a very sad story luv."

Bridget nodded, her eyes going to the braids on his goatee before remembering they were no longer there. "I always felt so bad that they couldn't be together. I couldn't imagine being taken away from..."

Bridget looked up into Jack's eyes and she slowly leaned into him in a tender kiss. The kiss was slow and it couldn't help but remind Jack of the first time she kissed him. Outside the Governor's mansion right before he left. She was timid then and now while more confident, was still slow and caring.

"So," Jack said when they parted but kept his forehead against hers. "Is there a Goddess named Bridget?"

Bridget laughed quietly. "There is actually."

"Do tell."

Bridget laughed. "It was said one side of her face was very, very ugly."

Jack grimaced. "You sound more like Cliona."

Bridget smiled. "I hope not."

Jack frowned. "Why not, luv?"

"Because that story always stays with me. It always makes me sad and I'm still sad from telling it. Make me feel better?"

Jack took her waist gently. "I can do that."

Bridget nodded. "I know."

Jack pressed his lips against hers. He liked the tender approach she had taken earlier and wanted her to feel the same so he was being very gentle and loving with her as opposed to the passionate and fiery approach they found themselves in a while ago. Jack wanted to be slow with her.

Jack turned them so she was lying back on the bed, Tia's concoction protecting her scar from the pain. He parted from her and looked down to see her open her eyes and look at him. He stroked her cheek as she reached up to place her hand on his arm.

"Ciabhán made one very big mistake." Jack said.

"What's that?" Bridget asked, breathlessly.

"He, for one second, took his eyes off of the beautiful Goddess who was willing to give him everything a man could ever ask for from someone so beautiful." Jack's hand roamed down from her cheek, down her neck, down her breast and side, down her waist and stopped on her thigh where he let his thumb stroke circles on the flesh. "I won't be making the same mistake. Ever."

Bridget placed her hand over his on her thigh. "I'm never letting anything take me away from you."

Jack leaned down and kissed her again but his words from today were like warning bells ringing in his ears. He, regretfully, had to pull back. "Bridget, unless you have the power to heal yourself completely in a few hours..."

"Jack, I'm fine. I want..."

"So do I, luv, more than anything but I have to consider you first. I love you too much to hurt you that way."

Bridget sighed. "I understand."

"Are you mad?"

Bridget looked up at him. "Jack, I never thought I would ever, could ever be this happy. I have someone in my life who actually considers my need before their own want. You've completely changed my life and I love you so much. No, I'm not mad."

Jack felt his heart doing that weird lurching motion it usually did when he and Bridget had moments that words couldn't describe. Jack smiled and kissed her again. Jack couldn't believe he'd gone through a good portion of his life without this feeling, without this woman and thought his life was in any way good. Nothing compared to his life now. Nothing compared to what Bridget could make him feel and Jack was never going to be able to convey how thankful he was to her enough. She was his life now and Jack wouldn't have had it any other way.

Life was too good to be true. But it was.

* * *

**Well, things seem to be going back to normal. Bridget and Ana are having girly chats, someone is driving Jack insane over Bridget(usually Barbossa but close enough) and Jack and Bridget are all lovey dovey! That's good, right? Secret Window is catching up to Once Upon a Time in Mexico so I might be extra nice and post both stories if I get the time and it's quite close. Oh, by the way, Cliona is pronounced Clee-una, short U. Just in case!  
**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!  
**


	68. Cinderella

**Thank You to Bmangaka, x-menfan1000, You cant rush science, Shadow Blackheart, PuppiLuv24, Pirate's Bonny Lass, Runs with myths, xBelekinax, trainsgirl13, lori, penguinsocks, Pirate-on-Fleet-Street, Midnight LeAnn, Lexipro, DangerPud and Pirate Fangirl!**

**To Shadow Blackheart: I think Jack did always know, if only Teague told him who would definitely know because he's just like that. The difficulty I had was trying to decide if Jack knew Davy Jones had convinced the Pirate Lords to trap her because Tia didn't know that herself until she was being turned and Will said it! Thanks!**

**To PuppiLuv24: It might not be Bridget! It might not be anyone! After all, this story is nearly over! Thanks!**

**To Runs with myths: I don't think things will ever be completely normal on the Black Pearl but it works that way! Thanks!**

**To lori: To be honest, Jack's love of Christmas stems from my own love so I think this story has to end around Christmas because what better time of year? Thanks!**

**To Pirate Fangirl: It always tickles me to read when someone writes Ragetti and David together because I imagine if someone just read the reviews to see if people thought the story was good before reading the story itself and saw the readers rooting for Ragetti to get with a David character. It'd probably be quite confusing but alas, confusing is how I work! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates**

**Here's Chapter 68!  
**

Jack was walking through the town early in the morning when he saw something that he couldn't help smile at. Really smile at.

_She has to see this._

Jack took it and brought it back to the Pearl, entering the cabin to see Bridget still asleep. She was facing away from him so Jack went and sat on his side of the bed.

"Bridget?"

She groaned in reply.

"I have a surprise for you."

Bridget opened her eyes sleepily. "Oh really? And what's that?"

"Well, why don't you look?"

Bridget got up and turned to him. He handed her the piece of parchment.

"It's your very first 'Wanted' poster. Congratulations luv. You're officially eluding the navy as a pirate."

Bridget smiled at the poster and it's depiction of her. The drawing looked quite like her so she knew it had been produced from Port Carmen. She read the actual poster.

_Wanted_

_Dead or Alive_

_Bridget Buckley_

_Reward 2000 guineas_

_Piracy, Kidnapping, Assisting a Wanted Pirate, Murder, Perjury, Theft, Pilfering, Pillaging, Partaking In Trysts with a Wanted Pirate._

"They'd have to mention you." She said, fake annoyed. In truth, she was just excited to have a Wanted poster. She couldn't take her eyes off of it. "I don't know why but the thought of having a Wanted poster is kind of gratifying. Like I'm an actual pirate now."

Jack chuckled. "It wasn't the living on a pirate ship with pirates doing piratesque tasks and pulling all kinds of piratey shenanigans or even the trial where you were found guilty of piracy by people who decide if someone should be punished for being a pirate or not, it was the piece of paper that made you sit up and take notice of the fact that yes, miss, you are a pirate."

Bridget smiled at him. "Having it in writing is the cherry on a very pirate filled cake."

Jack smiled at her. "You know what this means, don't you?"

"That the taverns will be filled with pirates telling prostitutes of the fearsome pirate lady who belongs to Jack Sparrow who has, surprisingly, a lot of hair and then all the prostitutes will cry? I think that's what you told me."

Jack remembered back to the first night they spent on the beach when he'd gotten drunk and rambled that off. "Yup, that's about it."

Bridget smiled. "What does it mean?"

"It means we have to leave."

Bridget frowned. "Leave? To where? Why?"

"Just to be safe." Jack clarified. "I don't want anymore breathing down our necks done by the Company. We can stay in the Caribbean but the less-populated-by-ravenous-cowards-who-sit-behind-desks-and-sign-death-warrants parts. I doubt there'd be much hullabaloo from the Company in the French colonies so maybe just go to there for a while. I don't want to risk you."

Bridget nodded. "Okay." She went back to scrutinizing the poster. "I'm guessing the kidnapping was Evelyn."

"And I think they're still blaming you for Nelson." Jack replied, pushing the hair blocking her face behind her shoulder.

"I didn't kidnap him." She said indignantly.

"I know. How dare they? To accuse you of kidnapping the man when you only shot him."

Bridget smiled at him. "But that was...ah, never mind."

"I would assume he's the murder too, even if he was never found. The Navy just love coming up with fake answers to questions they can't answer. Occasionally they get it right. Very rarely."

"Perjury, well that's obvious. I did nothing but lie to them."

"Oh aye, you're a little minx." Jack smirked, his lips going to her newly exposed neck. Bridget was still going through the charges.

"What town did I pillage?"

"Port Carmen." Jack said against her neck.

"Did I?"

"Well, I did in your name. Seeing as you went missing right after, I'm guessing they think you partook in the festivities. Although, I wouldn't be surprised if Hilda had something to do with these charges."

Bridget smiled. Hilda would make Bridget seem like a little devil if the Navy questioned her if only to give Hilda a laugh at the Governor's expense for never copping on. That would also explain the assisting a pirate and having trysts with a pirate charges.

"That would also explain theft." Bridget said.

"Seeing as you took anything from that mansion that was not nailed down?" Jack asked, his lips moving to her collarbone.

"Pretty much."

Jack took the poster seeing as she wasn't paying attention to him and started inspecting it. "I must say, I'm a little surprised."

"What?"

"Two thousand guineas? That's hefty. Villanueva is wanted for the same amount and he's a Pirate Lord."

"Well, maybe he's wanted for more in his own waters seeing as he'd commit more crimes there than here."

"Oh, no doubt he is but still, that's a lot of pretty pennies to pay for someone who, no offence luv, isn't even a Captain. But I suppose it's understandable, given the circumstances."

Bridget nodded. "They get me, they get closer to you. I'm at that price because if they get me, they know you'll more than likely end up being close by."

Jack nodded. "Also, you double crossed the Governor and he weren't going to let that go easily."

Bridget nodded. "I guess I'm just in trouble, aren't I?"

Jack looked at her. "Not at all luv. You're with me."

"How much is the reward for you?"

"Ten thousand..."

Bridget went wide eyed but Jack wasn't finished.

"...and one."

"And one?"

Jack shrugged. "I take it as a compliment. Seeing as Barbossa's is only ten thousand."

"You must be at the top of the list."

"I would think so. I'm the Pirate Lord of these waters. The Navy really hate me. I haven't even got the 'Or Alive' option. I'm to be shot on sight."

"You're only to be dead?"

Jack nodded. "I don't worry about it."

Bridget smiled. "Too good?"

Jack smirked at her. "Why don't I let you be the judge of that?"

Bridget laughed quietly. "Fishing for compliments, are we Sparrow?"

"I'll settle for something else..." Jack said, his lips inches from hers.

"Oh I don't know." Bridget smirked. "I'm a wanted pirate now. Very dangerous...apparently. Dangerous pirates don't just do what they're told. Just look at the poster."

"I have. It's absolutely beautiful and driving me crazy. You're a known pirate now. We should celebrate. I know how..."

Jack pressed his lips against hers and forced her to lie back on the pillows, his lips going to her jaw and then her neck. Bridget closed her eyes at the ministrations, her arms going around his neck.

* * *

"You know he won't do it."

"This was his plan."

"Not this part. His plan was weeks ago when we were in danger. His plan is over and you're not even supposed to anywhere near us anymore. How did you find us?"

"It's my duty to search for you but I was serious when I said I won't report you back to Beckett." Lewis sighed. "I need to attend this function, Beckett's orders. I was sent to here to scope out Jack Sparrow. And I found him. So if I go to this event and there's any sign or mention of Jack Sparrow, it has to be reported back to Beckett. I need someone to go to there and chatter on about how they heard Sparrow is supposedly after fleeing the Caribbean altogether."

"And you want Jack to do it himself?" Norrington frowned.

"Well you can't do it, people know you. Do you know anyone else who looks presentable enough for this?"

Norrington thought through the crew of the Pearl. All of them looked too much like pirates, tattoos, missing eyes, terrible teeth and nails or just too recognisable. And whether he liked to admit it or not, when Sparrow cleaned himself up and dressed like a normal man of society, he looked fairly decent, not to mention, unrecognisable.

"He's not going to do it."

"If he wants to keep her safe, he will."

* * *

Jack looked from the horizon where the sun was rising in the pink sky to see his brother come stand next to him.

"From what I remember, dawn is not your friend." Jack said. "Should I not be seeing you in about seven more hours?"

Jonathan smirked. "It's December twenty-third."

"I'm aware of the date."

"So, you've gone all out this year." Jonathan said, regarding Jack's recent spending spree to spruce the ship up for the impending holiday.

"How do you know I don't do Christmas like this every year?" Jack said.

Jonathan raised an eyebrow. "So every year, you actually get a tree for your cabin?"

"It's only a small one."

"With decorations that would make high society jealous."

"Excuse me for having style."

"Not to mention the trinkets that scream 'Sparrow'."

"If it were just a tree with expensive looking baubles, it wouldn't mean anything and that's not the point. It should represent the place its put and the people who put it there."

Jonathan smirked at Jack obviously loving Christmas like a big child and trying very hard not to admit though he was doing so anyway. "And there's the giving everyone the next few days off and the colossal supply of rum and food you brought in for the occassion."

"I'm a good Captain. That doesn't mean I went all out. I really could do this every year. How do you know I don't?"

"Because for years, you were searching for your ship. Where were you celebrating Christmas?"

"Around. Places. I improvised."

"Okay," Jonathan said. "But your first Christmas, your favourite time of year, with the Black Pearl back and your first Christmas with Bridget, you're just treating it like any other?"

Jack gave in. "Okay, I may have splashed out a bit. But this is her first Christmas in a long time too. I wanted to make it special."

"Something tells me it will be. I have yet to see a ring on her finger."

"I'm waiting for the right time."

"And that is..."

Jack sighed. "Fine. Christmas morning. Happy?"

"Only if you put as much thought into my gift."

Jack knocked on the side of the head. "Prat."

* * *

"Captain Sparrow?"

Jack looked up to see Norrington standing in the doorway of the galley. "Captain Sparrow? Really? About time."

"I didn't say it." Norrington said and he walked further into the galley. Behind him was who had spoken, Admiral Lewis.

"What are you doing here?"

Lewis handed him a piece of parchment which Jack read.

"You have to come too." Lewis said.

Jack looked up from the invitation. "Not a bloody chance."

Lewis sighed. "You have to."

Jack shook his head, putting the invitation down. "I do not. I am done with this year's misadventures. For the rest of it, I am staying on me ship, with me lass and away from any events that could lead to trouble. Enough is enough."

"How could this lead to trouble?"

"A pirate who is being heavily sought out at the moment, going into high society?" Jack shook his head. "No. I came here to get away from all that for the time being."

"You're being sought out every day of the week. With this plan, you could ensure Beckett leaves the Caribbean for good."

Jack sighed. "What if the Harrisons are there?"

"They won't be. After the recent debacle they've endured, they won't show their faces for a long time. Anyway, we're so far away from that part of the Caribbean, there'll be no familiar faces. No Harrisons, no Swanns..."

"Well I could have told you that."

"No Ritsons, no..."

"Alright, I get it." Jack had to admit, Lewis had a point. The Caribbean was a big place and they were currently held up on the outskirts between the French district and the British which meant they were far away from their usual areas. Not far away enough for Beckett to leave alone but it would be surprising for Jack to be there. Which was why he was. The people he'd be with tonight would be a mix of French and British but barely any Jack had dealt much with before.

"Why can't I get someone from me crew to do it?"

"That's what I thought at first." Norrington said. "But then I thought, who? Will and Elizabeth would be recognised, I'd be recognised, Barbossa looks much too much like a pirate as do your crew, I thought of Charles and Ana..."

"Lord, no." Jack said. "The thing would end in either a shoot out or a love fest."

"And Charles could be recognised. He was in this society after all."

"He was?" Jack asked.

Norrington nodded. "Comes from quite a good family. David?"

"Not trained enough yet."

"Gibbs?" Lewis asked.

Norrington shook his head. "Worked for the Navy."

"He did?" Lewis asked.

"Years ago. Before you came here, I'm guessing." Jack said, remembering how Bridget told him that she had come to the Caribbean before Lewis. "And is now a known pirate. If there's any Navy there, he'll be spotted in an instant and I don't think the hangman's mask is quite the look you're going for."

"The thing about you, Sparrow," Norrington said. "Is that you dress yourself up in flair and trinkets and kohl and dreadlocks and braids. None of your crew does that so all of them are recognisable, no matter the change of clothes. You, on the other hand, are known for your look, not your looks. You take all that away and you're no longer what people are looking for."

Jack huffed. "Fine. But only for one hour."

Lewis nodded. "That's all I need."

Now all Jack had to do was twist these plans to get Bridget to find them agreeable.

_Christmas Eve and I'm working in disguise, away from her._

_She will not be pleased.

* * *

_

Bridget jumped as she felt something run along her face. She turned her head to see a bit of green in front of her face. When she realised what it was, she smiled and turned to Jack who was holding it.

"Mistletoe?"

"One of the reasons I love this time of year." Jack said, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her against him while holding the mistletoe above her in his other hand. Bridget smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him. She pulled away but Jack stopped her. "Mistletoe is still there." He said quickly, pulling her back so he could kiss her again. Bridget laughed and continued the kiss.

After a while, Bridget brought her hand up to his which was holding the mistletoe and brought it down. She parted from the kiss.

"What's made you so festive, Captain? Christmas Eve is tomorrow night."

Jack's smile vanished. "I have some bad news, luv."

Bridget's heart stopped. More bad news? "What is it?"

"I have to leave tomorrow tonight."

"Leave? To where?"

"Help Lewis sort out the last part of this plan."

"Lewis is here?"

"Aye, he's holding off from letting anyone know we're here too but if we want it to stay this way, I have to do this."

Bridget nodded, feeling disappointed but trying to understand. "Oh, okay."

"I know its terrible timing, it being the night it is."

"Jack, its fine."

"I don't think so."

Bridget sighed. "If it takes Beckett off of our backs, it's something you have to do. I understand. Don't worry, there'll be plenty more December Twenty-fourths."

Jack walked out of the cabin and Bridget frowned. Where was he gone now?

Bridget walked over to the cabin window and looked out of it. She'd always liked Christmas, even in the Harrisons when the tree was put up and the mansion smelled lovely and she spent her days in the kitchen baking treats with Hilda. Jack seemed to love Christmas which was just fantastic for Bridget to behold though she hardly expected anything different from him. The fact that they were no longer spending the eve of Christmas together was saddening but Bridget knew Jack was doing what he had to do to keep her and him safe so she wouldn't grumble about it.

Bridget walked to her chair and sat down. She looked up when Jack walked back into the cabin cheerily.

"What are you smiling about?"

"I get to spend me favourite time of year with me beautiful lass." Jack said, walking over to her chair and placing a hand on each armrest.

"But how?" Bridget asked. "What about your prior engagement?"

"I still have to attend that." Jack said. "But now, you're attending it too."

"I am?"

"You are. So on Christmas Eve, I wine and dine you," Jack said, taking her hand and making her stand so he could spin her. "Dance with you and," Jack dipped her. "Mock a whole load of rich people."

"Wait," Bridget frowned. "This prior engagement is a ball?"

"Unfortunately. But now that you're going to be there with me, I daresay it'll be a lot more fun." Jack kissed her lightly and brought her up from the dip.

"Jack, I can't go."

Jack frowned. "Why not?"

"I used to be a maid for quite an influential family. What if someone recognises me? I'm sorry." Bridget walked over to the table and sat back down.

Jack walked over to her. "Bridget, I don't mean to sound rude, it's just that many of these people barely recognise each other let alone the help..."

"You think people won't remember me?"

"I think with the right story, you'll be safe."

"What kind of story?"

"You're the daughter of some made up but important sounding naval type that these people couldn't possibly admit to not knowing if they want to save face or you're the cousin of some high society someone or other that attends these functions sometimes but not regularly so that's why they recognise you but don't actually know you."

Bridget nodded. "Okay. I think I can do that."

"Now, let me hear it."

Bridget frowned at him. "Thank you?"

Jack chuckled. "No, not that. Only the finest in society get invited to these functions. You need to be able to keep a very regal accent."

Bridget realised and smiled, putting on the accent. "If I recall Captain Sparrow, my accent was the one not under suspicion when you were Walter Savage and I was the Governor's daughter."

Jack chuckled. "And we need to come up with an alias too."

Bridget smirked, dropping the fake accent. "What happened to George Frost?"

"Well, do you want to be Mrs. Frost?"

Bridget looked at him. "What?"

"We can't arrive and leave together unless..."

"Unless we're married." Bridget nodded. "And I'd need to have parents or at least an escort if I'm an unmarried woman."

"Exactly. So..."

"I'm Mrs. Frost."

"Does Mrs. Frost have a first name?"

Bridget thought about it. "How about...Fern?"

Jack frowned. "Fern? Fern Frost?" He stopped frowning when he realised. "Funny."

"What?" Bridget said, trying not to smile.

"Hello, I'd like to introduce you to my wife, she's the ice that collects and sticks to windows to form patterns when it's cold."

Bridget laughed. "Okay. How about...Winter?"

"Stop it."

Bridget smiled. "I don't know. I'm not good at naming myself."

"When have you ever tried?"

"Good point. How about...Diana?"

Jack raised his eyebrows. "Diana...Diana Frost."

"It's simple, easy to remember."

"I like it."

Bridget smiled. "There you go."

Jack decided to try something. "You'll need a ring."

Bridget realised and looked down at her finger. "Right. The claddagh could be my wedding ring but I'd need an engagement ring too. Well, with all the treasure you gave me for my birthday, I'm sure I'll find something suitable." She said, getting up and going to a chest.

Jack looked after her. She didn't panic or grow uncomfortable. That was good.

_Maybe because you didn't actually ask her._

_I'm getting round to it!_

"Found one." Bridget said, taking out a diamond ring and slipping it onto her finger. She smiled up at Jack. "There. Mrs. Diana Frost."

Jack chuckled. "Sounds perfect luv."

_Not as perfect as..._

_Oh Lord.

* * *

_

Bridget looked down at the pale blue dress that lay on the bed. She smiled as she ran her hand over it. She was finally going to wear it and go to a ball and be with the man she loved and...

Bridget faltered.

_Oh no._

"Jack?"

Jack looked up at her from where he was crouching at a chest, finding some regal clothes of his own. "Hmmm?"

"I don't know how to dance."

Jack frowned. "What?"

"I've never learned. Why would I? How can I go to a ball if I have no clue how to dance?"

Jack smirked and stood up. "Come on."

He took her hand and brought her out onto the empty deck where the sun was setting.

"You're teaching me how to dance?" Bridget smiled incredulously.

"I taught you how to swordfight, I can teach you this."

"How do you even know how to dance?"

"How come you don't? You've been serving at balls for years. You've never watched?"

"I was busy. Never had the time."

Jack chuckled, putting her hand on his shoulder and taking her waist. He took her other hand in his. "Okay, just follow me and try not to look at your feet."

Bridget let out a nervous laugh. "Okay, this should be fine."

After a few attempts, it was obvious things were not fine. No serious injuries like Bridget anticipated but things weren't exactly going smoothly.

"Bridget, you need to relax. This is just dancing, you're more at ease sword fighting."

"I know but...Sword fighting is easier!"

"How?"

"I don't know. It just is."

Jack had an idea. "Okay." He walked back into the cabin and Bridget looked after him.

"Jack?"

Jack walked back out with his and her sword. He handed hers to her. "We're going to sword fight."

"Why?"

"Because that's fancy footwork just like dancing is. And so, if you can work your feet with a sword, I'm going to teach you to work them without a sword."

Bridget sighed. "Whatever you think will work."

The two began circling each other, occasionally clashing swords.

"See?" Jack said. "Your footwork is very good now. You just have to learn to be able to do that without your sword in your hand."

Jack and Bridget fought and Bridget won, though she was pretty positive Jack let her so her confidence would rise and though Jack would never admit it, that's exactly what he did.

"Okay," Jack said. "Now we're going to do the exact same thing but without the swords."

Bridget nodded. "Okay."

They began moving and Bridget paid close attention to how she moved her feet, trying to imagine that she were sword fighting. It was hard when Jack was smirking at her, thinking anything but innocent thoughts.

"Very good, luv." Jack said, getting close to her and putting his hand on her waist again, putting hers on his shoulder. "Now, just relax, remember footing and let me lead you."

Bridget nodded and Jack began moving with her, copying her footwork which he'd taken note of to help her so she knew where she was going. Bridget smiled when she realised she was doing it properly.

"Wow, I'm actually dancing."

Jack smirked. "That you are, luv." Jack continued dancing with her, placing the hand that was on her waist on her back as he twirled her slowly and brought her back to him, wrapping his arm around her to dip her. "And you're doing wonderfully." Jack smiled. "How do you feel about dancing now?"

"Very enjoyable." Bridget replied.

Jack lifted her from the dip. "Let's not let it end then." He wrapped his arms around her, lifting her feet off the ground and twirled her. Bridget laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck and he brought her down but kept her pressed against him.

"I don't think that was very proper dancing, Captain Sparrow."

"You are completely right, miss. Shant happen again."

Bridget laughed. "Aww, I quite liked it."

Jack smiled and, taking both of his hands in hers, twirled her so her back was up against him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and Bridget still felt them sway together.

"So you enjoy dancing?"

"With you." Bridget smiled.

_Ask her._

"Bridget?"

Bridget looked back at him with a smile. "Hmmm?"

_Ask her now._

Jack smiled. "I love you."

Bridget smiled and pressed her lips against his.

_Coward._

When they parted, Jack looked at her. "Want to keep dancing?"

"Well, if you're offering..."

"I would be a fool not to when I have such a beautiful woman in me arms."

Bridget smiled. "Love you, pirate."

* * *

"Oh my God, Bridget, you look beautiful!"

Bridget smiled as David and Ana walked into the cabin the next day.

"You can thank Elizabeth for that." Bridget said as she indicated to the woman behind her who was applying the finishing touches to her hair.

Elizabeth smiled. "Trust me; it was not hard to make you look so pretty. The dress compliments you beautifully."

Bridget could feel the blush creeping onto her face. "You ladies are absolutely lovely but you have no idea how much you're embarrassing me."

Ana chuckled. "You love Jack Sparrow and you're embarrassed over being called pretty?"

"Ana..."

Ana huffed. "Fine. No more bashing Sparrow. But that's my Christmas present to you."

Bridget laughed. "You can say whatever you like to him but just not tonight. I'm nervous enough as it is."

Ana frowned. "Why are you nervous?"

"I've never done anything like this before, worn anything like this before. I can only imagine how all the fellas in the crew are going to mock me."

"Trust me, that's the last thing they're going to think of doing when they see you."

"How's your corset?" David asked.

Bridget smiled. "Uncomfortable but I'll live with it."

Elizabeth sighed. "You would think..."

Bridget went to frown at her but Elizabeth forced her to look straight on.

"Wait until Jack sees you." She smiled. "The mighty Captain Jack Sparrow, speechless."

Bridget laughed. "I don't think so."

"I do." Ana said.

Bridget smiled. "I am a little excited."

"You should be. After everything you've been through, you deserve a night like this. It wouldn't be my cup of tea but..."

"They're not fun when it's just you." Elizabeth said. "But when Will started attending, they got so much more entertaining. You and Jack will have an amazing time if you let yourselves." Elizabeth let out a content sigh. "There, all done. You can look at yourself now."

Ana frowned. "You didn't let her look?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise."

Bridget got up and went to a mirror that Jack had brought in before disappearing for the day. She was shocked as she looked at herself. Her unruly curls were somehow in an elegant style; her make up was perfect, subtle and complimenting and the dress...

_Oh wow, the dress..._

Bridget let out a little laugh at the sight of herself.

"Huh..." Ana said. "So that's the laugh."

Bridget turned. "What?"

"That famous laugh that caught Jack Sparrow's attention." Ana said. "He told Gibbs about how he met you and you know Gibbs...We hear that bloody story every so often as if we have no clue. Mainly because of..."

"I like hearing it!" David said, defending herself.

"It's embellished, David." Ana said with a smile. "It's not a great fairytale like Gibbs makes out; he just makes every story more worthwhile. I doubt it was just her laugh that made Jack Sparrow a complete goner."

Bridget could feel herself blushing more. "That's sweet, David."

"Everyone out!" Elizabeth said as she looked out the door. "Jack is coming."

Ana and David shot up.

"Where are you going?" Bridget asked.

"We don't want to be here when Jack sees you. We'll ruin the moment." David smiled.

"Moment? There's no moment. You're making me more nervous."

Ana looked back at her. "Everything you've seen and you're nervous over just Jack?"

"Just Jack, exactly. You don't need to leave if it's just Jack. I won't mind."

Ana smiled as they left. "We're not leaving for you. We're leaving for him. Have fun."

Ana closed the door and Bridget heard her say "Looking good, Captain."

"Thank you, Ana."

Bridget didn't want to be just standing there like a fool as if expecting him to be floored when he saw her so she sat back down and started putting in the earrings he'd given her for her birthday, the blue and white diamonds going with the dress perfectly.

The door opened and Jack walked in. Though she wasn't expecting him to, Jack did freeze at the sight of her. She put her hands down to rest on her lap and smiled up at him, feeling like this was his first time ever seeing her.

"You clean up well, Captain."

Jack closed the door and walked over to her. "As do you, luv."

Jack inwardly cursed himself. Surely he had something better to say.

_Ask her. Ask her right now!_

"Stand up and let me get a better look at you."

Bridget stood with a smile. "Do I look alright?"

"Oh..." Jack chuckled. "Much better than alright. Much, much better. Much...better."

"Jack?"

Jack looked up at her. "Hmmm?"

"Are you alright?"

"Perfect, luv." Jack looked down at the table and picked up the necklace lying there. He walked behind her and placed it on around neck. He whispered into her ear. "I'm the luckiest man in the world, after all."

* * *

**This story is nearing its end! I know I said that about ten chapters ago but now there's only about five more chapters left! And they're all already written! **

**But good news! Sequel! I'm writing it now and am so very excited about it! I have millions of ideas floating around in my head that I can't wait for you all to read! I just need to think of a title but my God, it is difficult! I just can't put my _fin_ger on it! Lol, I do love leaving clues. There were about four there!**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!  
**


	69. Too Lost In You

**Thank You to Captain Roxxi, amethystkrystal, linalove, Carlypso, lori, I 3 Teague, You cant rush science, trainsgirl13, Madness Is Me, Pirate's Bonny Lass, tonidepp16, Lexipro, Midnight LeAnn, Pirate Fangirl, xBelekinax and Pirate-on-Fleet-Street!**

**To Captain Roxxi: Who'd have ever thought battling with an armada wouldn't be as scary as proposing?**

**To lori: Oh wow, thank you! I'm very excited about the sequel!**

**To I 3 Teague: I'd say Teague is so legendary, they just know they'll never get him! **

**To Pirate Fangirl: Maybe not getting the clues is better, more of a suprise! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates**

**Here's Chapter 69!  
**

"May I say, Diana, that necklace is absolutely exquisite."

Bridget smiled. "Thank you. George bought it for me for my last birthday."

Bridget felt a wave of relief every time she called him George and not Jack.

"I daresay I've never seen anything like it before." Eloise Harper, the hostess of the ball, said.

"Oh, it's quite old." Bridget replied. "An antique if I'm not mistaken. I don't know how George acquired it but he always manages to surprise me."

"How long have you two been married?"

"It was a year last May." Bridget said, going over the story Jack and her had prepared earlier.

"A year? You're practically still newlyweds."

"How long have you and Mr. Harper been married, if I may ask?"

"Going on twelve years."

"Oh my, well I certainly hope that when George and I have been married for as long as you two, we'll still be as close as you and Mr. Harper seem to be."

Eloise smiled and Bridget could tell she didn't mean it in the slightest. "Enjoy the antique jewellery while you're still getting it, dear."

Bridget smiled. "Could you excuse me for a moment? I think I need some fresh air."

Bridget began to walk away but Eloise's voice stopped her. "That'll probably be the champagne. Be careful not to drink so much. Husbands do not appreciate embarrassing wives."

Bridget smiled wider and walked away out to the empty courtyard. When she got out, her smile dropped. All these people were so...bitter. Every husband bemoaned their wife's moods and every wife blamed their husband for ruining their lives.

The only content couple in the room were George and Diana Frost.

_People seem to resent us for that fact._

Bridget drank more of her champagne.

"As a good husband I should be telling you to take it easy on this sorry excuse for alcohol but seeing as I've witnessed how you hold your rum..."

Bridget smiled and turned to see Jack smirking at her. "Hello, my darling husband. I daresay you make Eloise Harper a very jealous woman."

"Oh really? Well you make me the luckiest man in the room. A blushing young wife who doesn't hate me yet."

Bridget shook her head. "Are we the only couple here who are actually happy?"

"Luv, I think we're the only people here at all who are happy."

Bridget looked out into the gardens. "It's kind of sad when you think about it."

"Aye, downright depressing to be around."

Bridget put her glass on the balcony ledge and took his hand to lead him away from the mansion, down the marble steps that led out to the gardens. The gardens were absolutely huge, even holding a small lake where stone benches sat and there were trees scattered throughout.

"It really makes me appreciate not growing up in society." Bridget said.

"Really?"

Bridget nodded as they walked along. "I mean look at them, most of their marriages were arranged or they were focusing on what the other person had to offer. I mean, did they ever consider the fact that they'd be spending their life with this person? I don't know. I look at my parents' marriage or your parents' marriage and I just can't help but think, we might not have grown up with silver spoons, well I didn't, I don't know about you with your father being the pirate he is and what pirating was like at the time but I'd assume...What was I saying?"

Jack chuckled. "Silver spoons."

"Oh right, well I didn't grow up with one but I didn't need to and in the end, I got you out of it."

Jack nodded. All this talk of marriage had Jack's head rattling. Not because tomorrow he wanted to ask Bridget but because parents were brought up. His mother had been married to the wrong man and she corrected it. She ran off and married someone else. Jack didn't know how that worked. Were his parents even really married? How could they be if Jack's mother was married to someone else who wasn't dead?

Jack had been trying not to pay attention to this issue what with Beckett and the Company and then life just being too pleasant to ruin but every so often, he'd get a niggling thought in the back of his mind.

_If I'm Lyons' son, did she resent getting pregnant with me?_

_Did he resent having to bring me with her?_

The latter question was much easier for Jack to answer. If Teague resented Jack for being the link his mother still had to Lyons and would never be able to get rid of and was the child she would always have had with a man who wasn't him, Teague would have treated Jack much differently than he did.

_He was a very good father. The best I could have had. He doesn't bear a grudge against me for not being his or for having a connection to Lyons._

_Mum, though?_

Jack couldn't deny that his mother had been nothing but loving and caring and better than anything Jack could have had and sometimes, deserved but he was her son by blood. With Lyons. She might not feel that way now but when she met Teague, did she hate the fact that Jack was going to come along and be the son she had with a man she no longer wanted? That would forever be there as a huge reminder of her old life?

"Jack?"

Jack looked at Bridget to see her looking worried.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing, luv."

"Jack, I saw your face and it did not tell me that nothing was bothering you."

Jack sighed. "I was just thinking about what you said. About marriage. Getting to choose and falling in love without any thoughts to keeping yourself in a life of luxury. I don't think you would have been any different."

Bridget frowned. "What do you mean?"

"If you had grown up in the best and richest of lifestyles, I don't think you would be any different to how you are now. I think who you are is too perfect for it to possibly change, no matter the surroundings."

Bridget smiled but it dropped when they heard voices. Jack took her hand and led her away, behind a bush as the voices got louder.

"Well dear, it's nice to see that my reputation means absolutely nothing to you."

"Let's just say I feel for your reputation what you feel for this marriage."

Bridget cringed, recognising the voice. It seemed Eloise Harper did not follow her own advice about the champagne and Linton Harper had to bring his wife out for fresh air. Into privacy. Where all pretence was dropped.

"Eloise, darling, please stop acting like you don't have people around to worship your fragile little ego every day." Linton said tiredly.

"So sorry dear, am I making a fool of you in front of all those people that are so important? You don't even know who half of them are."

"That does not matter. I have a reputation to uphold and so do you."

"Well maybe if I felt a bit more appreciated, I would care a little more."

"So I don't appreciate you, is that the case?"

"Do you know for her birthday, George Frost gave his wife antique jewellery? When was the last time you ever put that much thought into me?"

"Well, if you started acting a bit more agreeable like Diana Frost who made it a point not to embarrass her husband, I'd be more thankful."

Jack and Bridget looked at each other. It was not at all comfortable to be eavesdropping on a couple who were using them against their spouse.

"Oh Linton, it's not just about the jewellery. He didn't take his eyes off of her all night. You haven't been within five feet of me."

"Make no mistake, in five years they will be just like us."

"I hope for their sake that is not true."

Linton huffed. "Stand up straight. We have to get back inside to our guests."

Eloise sighed and linked his arm to keep her steady as they walked back into the mansion.

"Jack?"

"Yes, luv?"

"Will you promise me something?"

_She's going to ask for us to never get married. I can feel it. Just my luck._

"Of course, luv."

"Will you promise me that no matter what we do, get married, stay unmarried, children, no children, no matter what happens to us, we will never ever get like that?"

Jack looked down at her. "Bridget, I swear to you that no matter how long it is, five years or five decades, I will never stop looking at you the way I did tonight."

Bridget pressed her lips against his as Jack wrapped his arms around her.

_So marriage is still an option for her._

"You know," Jack said after the kiss ended and they walked out from behind the bush to around the lake. "I haven't even gotten to dance with you yet."

Bridget smiled. "You want to go back inside?"

Jack shook his head, placing one hand on her back and his other taking her hand. "No, we can hear the music from here."

Bridget chuckled as they began swaying, much closer to each other than was proper. "Why teach me to dance if I don't even need to use it in front of people?"

Jack smiled. "I didn't teach you to dance to impress anyone else. I taught you to dance because I realised what I was missing out on. You can't tell me you don't enjoy this."

Bridget rested her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes. "No, I enjoy this very much. And if we were in there, I couldn't do this."

The two stayed in their embrace for a while before being interrupted.

"It's been over an hour."

They looked to see Admiral Lewis standing behind them.

"What?" Jack asked.

"You said you'd only stay for an hour. I just thought I should let you know that I just passed a group discussing how they heard Jack Sparrow had fled to India."

Jack huffed. "I said Indonesia."

"Indonesia?" Bridget asked. "You really want Beckett to go far away, don't you?"

"And you don't?"

"Good point."

"As I was saying," Lewis said. "You created enough suspicion around yourself that you've got people talking. Which means you can go. Thank you."

Jack nodded. "And thank you."

Lewis bowed slightly before walking back to the mansion.

"Want to go and celebrate the rest of Christmas Eve on the Black Pearl, luv?" Jack asked.

Bridget nodded. "Let's go home."

* * *

Jack and Bridget walked up the gangplank to see the deck empty but there were signs of a good time scattered around the floor. The crew had been enjoying themselves quite a bit tonight, it seemed. Whether they'd taken the festivities down to the galley or gone off to find a tavern where there would be willing women, Jack didn't know.

"Do you want to go find them?" Bridget asked. "Join in? I'm sure you'd enjoy it."

Jack smiled at her. "We have all tomorrow and the next few days for that, luv. I planned on spending tonight with you and that's what I shall do."

Bridget smiled and walked into the galley and Jack followed her in.

"So, did you enjoy tonight?" Jack asked.

Bridget smiled at him. "The night is only starting."

Jack smirked at her. "Lucky me."

Bridget sat on the chair and tried to reach down to her shoes but was having difficulty with the corset sticking into her.

"Oh Lord..."

"I don't think it's very ladylike to blaspheme..." Jack chuckled from his place on the side of the bed, taking off his cravat.

Bridget smirked at him and walked over to stand before him. Jack looked up at her.

"What?"

Bridget lifted her skirts to where her stocking ended so Jack only saw a hint of the tanned skin of her thigh and placed her stocking clad foot on his lap.

"Then why don't you be a gentlemen and help?"

Jack smirked at her and grazed his fingers slowly from her thigh, down her leg and to her shoe. His fingers softly ran over her ankle and onto the clasp on her shoe, taking it off of her.

He chuckled quietly. "Cinderella in reverse, isn't it?"

"I like our story better." Bridget smiled and Jack looked up at her. "I think she would have had a much better happily ever after if Prince Charming were a pirate."

Jack smiled at her. "Oh, really?"

"Mhmm. Who wants to stay stuck in a castle all day long? I know I much rather the adventure. Why does the story have to end when they get to be together?"

Jack had been caressing her leg the entire time. "When you talk like that, you always remind me why I love you." Bridget chuckled quietly and Jack continued. "Give me your other foot."

Bridget put her foot down and her other up. "Thank you Captain Sparrow."

Jack smirked. "Not a problem, milady."

Bridget laughed. "Hardly a lady."

Jack grasped her calf softly. "More than some of the pompous old witches we met tonight. A lady is refined, polite and someone who is deserving of respect. You were the epitome of those things tonight. I was a very lucky man to have you on my arm."

Bridget was very touched by his words and her face showed it. She looked down at him with nothing but love as he took off her other shoe. When he was done, his hand travelled high up her thigh to where her stocking started to take it off but Bridget clasped his hand.

She had an impish smile. "I don't think what you have planned for me is what many of the ladies will be getting up to tonight."

"The married ones might."

"Oh?" She chuckled. "The married ones might. But we're not married."

Jack smiled at her. A few more hours and the scene in his head, Christmas morning with them sitting on the window seat and him slipping the ring on her finger, would actually be happening.

"Bridget, I love you. More than anything. You've made me into someone I never even thought of wanting to be. I was such a fool until I met you. I just...I want to spend my life with you. I have to. Without you, nothing would make sense to me anymore. I meant what I promised. No matter how long we're here, no matter what happens, I will always, always, love you completely and will never be able to look at you with anything other than complete love and devotion. You're me life, Bridget. I don't think you know just how much."

Bridget was breathless. "That's a lot to commit to just to get me into bed, Sparrow."

"I say it because it's all true." Jack said without any lilt of humour in his voice.

Bridget couldn't keep the emotion out of her voice. "Jack..."

Jack grasped her waist and brought her to straddle him. Her lips crashed onto his. Jack's hand went from her waist up to her shoulder where he pulled the dress down to expose the skin of her shoulder before placing his lips there. Jack was just thinking how lucky he was to be able to spend the night with her in his arms when he realised.

He actually couldn't. He had to leave for a while.

How could he have forgotten?

"Bridget..." Jack said as he forehead rested against her shoulder.

"Yes?" Jack could hear the breathlessness of her voice.

"I have to go."

Bridget looked down at him, deeply disappointed. "What?"

"I know. I'm sorry."

"No, Jack. You don't. Stay here with me."

"Trust me luv, there's nothing I'd rather do than stay here and keep doing what we're doing but there's only one person I'd ever leave your company for."

Bridget frowned. "Your father?"

"Aye. He's here and wants to see me."

"About what?"

"I don't know."

"Jack, it's Christmas Eve."

"I know and I'll be back as soon as I can, I promise. Just..."

"What?"

"Don't take off your dress. I want that pleasure."

Bridget smiled. "That can be arranged."

Jack smirked before she stood and Jack got up, leaving the cabin and walking to the Misty Lady. He knocked on the cabin door.

"Come in."

Jack walked in and sat down.

"Well, don't you look fancy?" Teague smirked.

"I have places to go, people to see and lie to. Must look my best."

"You look like you do when you first started pirating."

Jack smiled before turning serious. "I don't think you asked me here tonight of all nights to reminisce."

"I didn't actually think you'd come. I thought you'd be spending tonight with your lass." Teague said.

"I was so if this can all be rather quick."

"I didn't bring it up before because you were too focused on Bridget which I'm guessing is the same reason you didn't bring it up."

Jack realised. "Lyons."

"He got you again."

"Not for long. Got away fairly quickly."

Teague was suspicious. "What did he do?"

"Mainly just threatened me with Bridget."

"I would assume he did more or else he wouldn't have done it at all."

Jack sighed. "He stole the map from me, came onboard and made me choose between Bridget and the Pearl by throwing her overboard. I went in and got her and by doing that, I gave up the ship to him."

Teague shook his head. "Wow. You do love her."

"Yes I do. We had to go on Lyons' ship where we were put in the brig. Eventually, Lyons started his usual tricks. Brought Bridget up to his cabin first and beat her around to get to me. Then he brought me up to his cabin..."

Teague tensed. "And?"

Jack looked at him. "Nothing. He just questioned me about where you were."

Teague didn't believe him. "That's all?"

"That's all. Sent me right back to the brig. Barbossa had snuck on board and helped us escape. That was the end of it."

"Lyons only questioned you about where I was?"

Jack nodded.

Teague knew he was lying and Jack knew Teague knew. But Jack wasn't going to bring up what Lyons had told him even if deep down, both men knew it had happened. Like Jack said, regardless of if by blood or not, Teague was his father. Jack wasn't going to start questioning that.

Teague looked at him. "Alright then, go back to your lass."

Jack nodded and got up. "Night da'."

"Night, Jackie."

Jack went to leave the cabin but the door opened before he got there and his mother walked in.

"Mum? What are you..."

"I was not going to spend Christmas away from my family. I can still haul it out on a ship with the best of them."

"Have you seen Jonathan?"

"Where do you think I just was?" Amelia asked. "I was making sure he knew how stupid he was to not even consider his family before running off on a drinking binge."

Jack looked back to Teague. "I thought we weren't telling her?"

Teague smirked. "You weren't telling her. I can tell her whatever I like."

Jack smiled. "Goodnight to you both."

"Goodnight Jack. Love you." His mother said.

Jack nodded. "You too. Both of you."

Jack left the cabin and Amelia turned to Teague. "Well?"

"Lyons told him."

Amelia paled. "Oh..."

"He doesn't care."

Amelia frowned. "What?"

"Jack didn't tell me Lyons told him. He wouldn't mention it. But I know. But the fact that Lyons told him and Jack wouldn't bring it up either means he didn't believe him or it doesn't matter."

Amelia sat down. "But you brought it up yourself?"

"No."

"But..."

"I will. He'll find out. I just wanted to see what his own reaction would be."

Amelia sighed. "Teague, in the morning, not now because he wants to be with Bridget but in the morning, you go over to that ship, I will go with you, and you tell Jack the truth. The real truth."

"The entire truth?"

"The part where you and I had an affair behind Preston Lyons' back for much longer than anyone realised and how Jack is your son, blood and all."

* * *

Jack walked into the cabin to find Bridget asleep on the bed. She was still wearing her dress and he could see her feet, still in stockings, poking out from under it. Next to her on the bed was a book which had fallen down after she fell asleep. Her upper body was sitting up slightly, supported by pillows so she had obviously tried to keep herself awake. Jack smiled and sat on the side of the bed, shaking her gently.

"Bridget?"

Bridget stirred and opened her eyes, looking up at him.

"Oh, did I fall asleep? I'm sorry."

Jack smiled. "Don't be luv. I just thought you might want to take off your dress and corset." Jack looked at her frame. They might be the bane of every woman's existence but the corset did wonderful things to Bridget's shape. Not that it wasn't wonderful already but the sight of her hourglass figure even more accentuated ruined Jack's senses.

"But I thought you..."

"You were asleep." Jack said. "It's okay."

He began to get up but Bridget grabbed his arm, making him looking back at her.

"Oh no Sparrow," Her voice was low and silky. "You made me promise to stay in this dress until you could come back and take it off. I kept up my end of the bargain..."

Jack smirked. "Not so tired anymore, are we?"

Bridget pulled her skirts up to her thigh, revealing the top of her stockings. Her knees were bent, one slightly more than other. "I can think of so many better things to do than sleeping."

Jack didn't need any more convincing. His hands went to her thigh where her stocking started and he gently grasped the top, pulling it slowly down her leg. Agonizingly slow. Bridget looked at him the entire time as he gazed down at each inch of newly exposed skin. When he had the stocking completely off of her, Jack couldn't resist roaming his hands over her leg and up her thigh. His ministrations were so soft, Bridget couldn't help but leave out a quiet laugh at the ticklish sensations. Jack caught her eyes and smirked at her.

"You know exactly where I'm ticklish." Bridget said in a voice barely above a whisper.

"I know every inch of you." Jack replied. His hands went to her other leg and took off her other stocking in the same fashion. Jack's hands ran up until they could grasp her waist, still clad in her corset and dress. He brought her up slightly so her lips were in reach of his and kissed her passionately.

"You know," Jack said once they parted. "I really want to rip this dress off of you and I would if..."

Bridget's hands instinctively went over his on the dress.

Jack smirked. "If I didn't think you'd be very annoyed with me afterwards. I'll just have to settle for throwing it on the floor."

Bridget smiled. "That should be okay."

"Can I rip the corset off?"

"Oh God, yes."

Jack chuckled. "A little uncomfortable?"

"A little."

"But it does make everything so much more...emphasized."

Bridget chuckled. "Everything?"

Jack grasped her waist slightly tighter. "Well, not everything but the things that should be accentuated..." Jack's lips went to her collarbone and he placed small kisses there as his hands went to take off her dress. Carefully. He was having a little difficulty seeing as how they were sitting.

He huffed and lifted her up, taking her by surprise and setting her standing in front of him. She put her hands on his shoulders and he undid the dress. When he could, he pulled the sleeves of her dress down and it slipped off of her, leaving her only in her corset and underskirt in front of him.

Jack sighed. "Lovely."

* * *

"It's past midnight."

Jack looked at the clock on her nightstand. "So it is."

Bridget cuddled into him as she rested on his chest. "Do you know what that means?"

"What?"

Bridget lifted herself up and put her lips close to his. "I can give you your present."

Jack lifted up the sheets and peered under it at her. "You mean that wasn't my present? I had the most fun unwrapping it."

Bridget laughed. "One of a few I have stashed away."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "You didn't have to..."

"Well I did but there's a catch."

This got Jack more intrigued. "Oh?"

"You have to find it first."

"So, where am I supposed to find this present?"

"It's simple because as you once told me, you're a simple man in terms of happiness. You have three things."

"The Pearl, rum and you." Jack said.

"You have rum and you definitely have me..."

"Me present is the Pearl?"

"Your present is at your favourite area in the Pearl."

Jack didn't have to think about. "The helm."

"Find your surprise there and then come straight back to me. I'm not done with you."

Jack was quite curious now. "Are you going to give me a hint?"

Bridget smirked. "It's something you can't even remember you asked for."

Jack frowned. "I asked you for something?"

"You enquired."

Bridget got off Jack and he got up.

Bridget smiled. "Don't forget, come straight back."

Jack kissed her. "Of course I will luv."

Jack put on his pants and left the cabin. He walked up to the helm where he found a package by the wheel. He smiled and walked over to it. He picked it up and unwrapped it from the paper. He was quite surprised to see its contents. He couldn't believe she remembered. He couldn't believe she was willing.

Jack hurried down the steps and opened the door. He found Bridget sitting up, covering herself with the sheet.

"Are you sure?" Jack asked as he walked closer to the bed.

Bridget smiled. "Absolutely."

Jack joined her on the bed and smirked.

"What do you want?"

She took his right arm and lifted the sleeve. "I have to live the rest of my life with this P on my back. Instead of resenting it, I should put pride in it." She grazed his arm with her fingers. "I want that. I want something that shows I belong to you."

Jack smiled at her. "Are you sure you want a Sparrow forever tattooed on your skin?"

"Are you planning on leaving me?"

"Never."

"Then it won't be something to regret. That tattoo symbolises freedom to you. I wasn't free until you let me be. I want to show the freedom you've given me. I would have gotten it done without you knowing and showed it to you for your present but you said you never wanted anyone seeing my back but you so you're the only one who can do it, aren't you?"

"I want to be the one to do it."

Bridget smiled at him. "Then get to work Captain Sparrow."

"This will hurt, you know."

"A while of pain for a lifetime of you on my skin? I'm ready."

Jack smiled. "Alright then."

* * *

"Are you okay luv?"

"Mhmm."

Jack was in the middle of the tattoo and her skin on her shoulder blade was red raw. He couldn't see her face so couldn't tell if she was in pain seeing as she hadn't complained once. She had to have been though.

"Are you in pain?"

"I'm okay."

Jack smirked. "Good to hear."

Jack didn't think anyone could have ever thought of a better present for him. He loved it when she said she belonged to him and what she was doing tonight was proving it to him how much she meant it. She was showing him just how much she was his. It was the best thing Jack could have gotten.

Bridget had made one request though. She made it very clear that that tattoo was Jack's tattoo and so, Jack would be doing hers a little differently. Not too drastic but he had decided to make it a little more feminine and pretty for her. Jack also had the tail of the bird curve around the P so as to incorporate what could be seen as an ugly scar into what was to be another beautiful thing about her.

"What made you think of this anyway?" Jack asked.

"I was thinking for such a long time what could be something only I could get you. Something that would actually mean something to you. I mean, anyone could have given you more rings or trinkets and things like that. I wanted it to be special. Then I remembered one time when we were in bed together and you asked about this."

"This is special luv. This is unlike anything anyone's ever given me. Thank you."

Bridget smiled. "I'm just glad I could do this for you. You do so much for me and I feel like it's very one sided."

Jack kissed her shoulder. "Just being with me is enough."

Bridget chuckled. "I could say the same."

"You could but I don't have to deal with old flames always popping up, having to sometimes be put to the side while you manage a ship, having a curse and dealing with all your enemies who constantly badmouth you to get me to see your bad side. As if that's all they do to you..."

"I don't care about any of that. Jack, I would never think of you being a Captain as throwing me aside. You have a job to do and you love doing it. That means I love that you're doing it."

"I know you do. You're too good for me. That's why I like to surround you in things that should match you. Although nothing ever does."

Bridget smiled. "You hold me in too high esteem Captain Sparrow."

Jack chuckled. "Impossible."

Bridget felt the needle leave her skin.

"Well luv, you're all done."

Bridget turned her head slightly. "Really?"

"Would you like to see it?"

"Of course."

Jack picked up the two mirrors, giving one to her and using the other to reflect her new art. She looked at her shoulder with awe.

"It's beautiful." She said quietly.

"It should be. It represents you."

Bridget turned slightly to him. "It represents us."

Jack couldn't resist and pressed his lips against hers in an innocent and romantic kiss. When they parted Bridget looked into his eyes.

"You know, when I was getting the ink and told the shopkeeper what I was getting, he felt obliged to point out one of the many meanings of a sparrow tattoo."

"And what's that luv?"

"The one that caught my attention was that a sparrow represents finding your soulmate. Once a sparrow finds its soulmate, they stay together for the rest of their lives and no one else compares."

Jack grazed down her cheek and jaw with the back of his hand. "Sounds about right."

He might have been talking about the birds but Jack had a feeling that shopkeeper was onto something. He had eyes for no one but Bridget the same way his father had eyes for no one but his mother.

Jack looked into Bridget's eyes and couldn't resist pressing his lips against hers in a slow, sweet kiss.

Soulmates.

That was definitely the case for Sparrows.

Bridget sighed contently when they parted. "I'm beginning to remember why I loved this time of year."

Jack chuckled as he stroked her arm. "I haven't even begun showering you with presents yet."

Bridget smiled as she made Jack lay back so she could lie on his chest. "Not the presents, spending it with people I love." Bridget rose up and looked at him. "I love you, Jack."

Jack sat up. "Bridget, I have something I need to ask you."

* * *

**I guess he couldn't wait till morning! Well he'll be busy with Teague anyway! XD Oh, there's a picture of Bridget's tattoo on my profile page if you're interested!  
**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!  
**


	70. Goodnight, My Love

**Thank You to Madness Is Me, Pirate's Bonny Lass, Chii, I Luv Teague, Pirate Fangirl, lori, Howlongmustiwait, jadorejohnny, amethystkrystal, runs with myths, xBelekinax, PuppiLuv24, Midnight LeAnn, Lexipro, trainsgirl13, Bmangaka and Shadow Blackheart!**

**To Chii: I hope I updated quick enough and you were able to relax! Lol. Thanks!**

**To I Luv Teague: Yup, I bet Teague was always quite smug that Jack was his son! **

**To Pirate Fangirl: Yup, I've had Bridget's tattoo planned for months, so glad I finally got it in!**

**To lori: Thanks! I think a little romance was needed after all that happened!**

**To Howlongmustiwait: Thanks, I hope you have a good time away!**

**To PuppiLuv24: Oh wow, thank you! That's so flattering!**

**To Shadow Blackheart: I hope you're having a good time on holidays! I'm glad I could make you month! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates**

**Here's Chapter 70!**

Teague and Amelia walked to the Pearl the next morning to tell Jack the truth.

"It'll be so good to have both of my boys together for Christmas." Amelia said with a smile.

Teague smirked. "And they're not trying to kill each other?"

"That's what Jonathan said. Apparently they're getting along very well."

Teague shook his head. "This I have to see."

Amelia laughed. "Before you do anything, you're talking to Jack. I can't believe you let him leave last night thinking what he thinks."

"I was going to tell him but he didn't bring it up. I was interested."

"Interested? In what? Jack being loyal to you even though he thinks you're not his real father? How could you think he wouldn't be? Jack epitomises you."

"Still, he had to be a little shaken when Lyons said it."

Amelia nodded. "But the fact that he didn't bring it up makes me very proud of him, the fact that he would leave it be so as not to hurt you."

Teague nodded. "Well today is going to be all sorts of interesting." He chuckled.

The two walked up on the gangplank of the Pearl. Teague frowned. Instead of enjoying themselves or even looking happy, the crew of the Pearl were all settled on the deck and looking absolutely dismal.

Teague and Amelia walked over to Jonathan. "What's going on? Why is everyone so devastated?"

Jonathan looked up at his parents with a pale expression. "Bridget's dead."

Both Teague and Amelia were shocked.

"What are you talking about, boy?" Teague asked.

Jonathan shook his head. "I don't know. We were on deck last night and he just came up the plank and she was in his arms. They were both covered in blood. He rushed into the cabin and hasn't come out since. We don't know what happened besides what we saw."

"What did you see?"

"She was stabbed. We don't know if she's dead or dying but...No one knows anything."

Amelia stayed to try and talk to Jonathan but Teague walked over to the doors and knocked. There was no answer so Teague opened the door slowly and walked in.

He was shocked by what he saw.

"Jack?"

Jack didn't look up from Bridget's still frame on the bed. She was white, not moving besides the slow breathing. So she was alive. But barely.

Teague walked further into the room. "Jack?"

Jack looked up at him and Teague couldn't help seeing the child that he'd grown from in his eyes once again. "I don't know what happened."

Teague frowned down at him. "What?"

"I only took my eyes off of her for a second."

Teague wasn't understanding. "Jackie, what happened?"

"I don't know."

"But who di..."

"I don't know!" Jack shouted. "I don't know!"

"Alright, alright." Teague said, putting his hand on his son's shoulder, knowing it wouldn't give the comfort Teague wished he could give his son at the moment. Nothing would. "It's just...I thought you were here last night."

"We were." Jack said. "We went out and..." Jack seemed to have difficulty just talking. "I found her. I don't know what happened." He repeated. Jack looked up at his father, the man who always had the answer to questions Jack didn't even knew there was to ask. His father knew everything. "What's going to happen?"

Teague looked down at his son. Teague saw hope in Jack's eyes. Hope that his father would come through for him and tell him everything would be alright. Jack could relax then. Jack needed Teague to give him an answer, something Jack could hold onto because his father said it and his father was never wrong.

Teague looked down at his son, seeing desperation evident in every inch of his expression.

"I don't know."

Jack may have been a man now but Teague had never seen him look more lost. He wished there was anything he could do to stop Jack looking like that. Jack looked down at Bridget again.

"Jackie, just tell me what you do know."

Jack stayed silent for a second before sighing.

_Last night..._

"What is it you wanted to ask me?"

Jack looked at her. "What?"

"Before we got interrupted," Bridget said as they combed the streets looking for the jail dog who David had been minding and lost and asked the two of them to help look for before Norrington realised. "You said there was something you had to ask me."

Jack realised. He'd even had his hand in the drawer of his nightstand and wrapped around the box before they heard the knocking on the door. "Oh, it doesn't matter."

Bridget frowned. "It did."

"It's just...We should really focus on looking for the dog, make sure he's okay."

Bridget smiled. "When David asked us to help, you were all ready to say no. I had to convince you."

"And you did a very good job." Jack said before turning back to her. "Let's just focus on that now, aye?"

Bridget nodded. "Okay." She tugged onto his hand which she had been holding with a small smile. "But you're telling me later."

Jack smirked. "I am."

They went back to looking but there didn't seem to be any sign of the dog.

"Do you think he's alright?" Bridget asked.

"I would think so. That dog will outlive all of us."

Bridget nodded. "I hope he's okay. The last thing we need this year is a dead dog."

"Believe me luv, there is one week left in this year. There is not one more bad thing going to happen to us in that week while I have breath to breathe."

Bridget smiled, turning to face him as they stopped. "Just you and me. Especially for the next three days."

Jack chuckled. In three days, it'd be exactly one year since they met. After everything they'd been through in that year, the fact that they were still here together and more in love than they'd ever been definitely caused reason for them to celebrate.

"I was thinking the whole week." Jack said. "You know, give the crew leave for then, to celebrate festive tidings in style and you and me, alone, together."

Jack got closer and was about to reach down and kiss her but they were interrupted by the sound of whimpering coming from down an alleyway across from where they stood.

Bridget frowned. "Do you think it's the dog?"

"Only one way to find out."

Jack went to walk over but felt as Bridget didn't move. He turned back to her. "Bridget?"

"If it is, I really don't want to see him in pain." She said, looking pained herself at the thought.

Jack knew that would be one thing she wouldn't want to see. "Okay, stay here and I'll go."

Bridget nodded and Jack walked over. She really hoped the dog wasn't hurt, the poor thing.

Jack walked down the alley and followed the sound.

"You have got to be joking me." Jack said, spotting the drunk pirate, passed out and obviously dreaming. "I gave up lying happily in bed with my lass and asking her to marry me for this? Bloody hell." He huffed before turning back. "Don't worry luv, it's not..."

Jack stopped, looking out at the empty street.

"Bridget?"

* * *

"Thank you so much for helping me. I can't believe I let this happen."

"It was the least I could do." Ragetti said as he and David scoured the streets for the dog. After all, he had walked in and left the door open for the dog to run out, he had distracted her with his inane ramblings and he got to help her. So, he wouldn't have thought of saying no. "I'm sure we'll find him."

"I hope so. Commodore Norrington won't be too happy if I let his dog go missing."

"He won't find out because we'll find him. It's quite unusual for that dog to run away though. He's usually so well trained."

"I know! I don't know how this happened." David sighed.

Ragetti hesitated before awkwardly patting her shoulder. It's okay, miss."

David smiled at him. "Really, you don't have to call me miss. No one's ever called me Miss."

"Well, I don't know your real name and it feels mean to call you David. It's a boy's name and you're no boy."

David laughed. "No, I'm not. But I like David."

"Surely your own name can't be that bad." Ragetti cursed himself. "I mean, I'm sure it's not bad at all, in any way or anything..."

David was smiling. "I didn't think you meant that. Okay, I suppose I should start telling people my real name. It feels weird that all the people I live with don't even know it."

"I know I'd like to know it."

David laughed and turned to him, holding out her hand. "Hello, my name is..."

"David?"

The two turned to see Norrington at the end of the street.

"Oh no..." David sighed.

"And Mister Ragetti." Said a voice, coming up behind Norrington and in the next second, Teague appeared, the jail dog following at his feet. "Have we interrupted a moonlight stroll?" He smirked.

"Oh no!" David said quickly, blushing. "We're just friends."

"Aye..." Ragetti nodded. "Friends."

"Oh, Commodore Norrington," David said, rushing up. "I am so sorry. I was with him one second and the next second, I don't know what happened."

Norrington frowned, thinking she was apologising for walking with Ragetti. "David, what are you talking about?"

"The dog, sir."

Norrington realised. "Oh yes, don't worry at all. It's fine. He ran up to me a while ago. David, I assure you I don't expect you to mind him in my absence but that you thought to is very nice. But really, he's fine."

David nodded, relieved.

Teague looked at Ragetti with a smirk. "And that you offered to help the young lady, how kind Mister Ragetti."

Ragetti shrugged, uncomfortable ."Anything to help."

"I'm sure." Teague smirked. "Well if you'll all excuse me, I am going to retire to my ship. Goodnight and Merry Christmas." He said as he walked off, whistling to himself.

"You and Captain Teague must be very good friends." David said, as they walked back to the Pearl.

"I knew him a long time ago." Norrington said.

"Were you friends with Captain Jack when you were younger?" David asked.

"Something like that." Norrington said.

David gasped. "Captain Jack! I asked him and Bridget to help find the dog. I should go and find them..."

"Nonsense." Norrington said. "I'll look for them. Why don't you and Ragetti walk back to the ship and take the dog with you? I'm sure Ragetti wouldn't mind?" Norrington said, looking at Ragetti with a hint of a smirk.

Ragetti gulped. "Not at all, Commodore."

Norrington nodded. "Good, I'll see you back at the ship then."

* * *

"Where is she?"

Jack scoured the streets for Bridget. He couldn't find her anywhere and was beginning to get a very bad feeling.

Jack turned a corner and felt his heart stop beating. He froze. He literally couldn't move. He was in complete shock. Lying a few feet away from him was Bridget, surrounded by a pool of blood.

Jack ran over to Bridget and only then realised that her eyes were slightly open. Jack knelt down and took her upper body into his arms, careful of the gaping stab wound where blood was flowing freely. "Bridget?"

"Jack..."

Jack felt as she clutched onto him tightly. He took her face into his hand. "You're going to be okay. Bridget, you are going to be okay. You are not leaving me."

"Jack...I..." Bridget really couldn't breathe. Jack watched as her eyes closed and her head went back as her body went completely limp.

"Bridget? Bridget!"

Jack picked her up properly, standing up and rushed back to the Pearl. He didn't pay attention to the crew's shocked exclamations as the party crashed to a halt at the sight, the drinking and music finished in an instant. He went straight into the cabin and lay Bridget on the bed.

"Gibbs!"

Gibbs was in the cabin in a second. "What happened, Captain?"

"Get bandages. Now."

Jack didn't take his eyes off Bridget as he pressed a cloth against her wound. Gibbs brought over the bandages and a pair of scissors.

"Get out." Jack said.

"Captain?"

Jack took the scissors and started cutting off Bridget's shirt. "Now."

Gibbs left the cabin and Jack took off Bridget's shirt. Jack poured rum onto a new cloth and pressed it against the wound. He wiped the blood away and quickly wrapped the wound tightly with the bandages.

Jack took off her boots and blood stained trousers and put her under the blankets, wrapping them around her so she didn't lose any more body heat.

"Oh God luv, what happened to you?"

Jack didn't move from his seat beside the bed that night. He stayed holding her hand in both of his, his forehead resting against her unmoving hand. He went through enemies in his head. What if it wasn't Lyons or Beckett but Sao Feng come back to haunt them? Or even Mistress Ching who Jack had threatened to kill though he hadn't told Bridget that. What if it was an enemy of Jack's Bridget didn't know? Someone he'd wronged in the past and this was revenge. What if it wasn't an enemy at all but some pirate or drunk who'd tried to attack her and when she struggled, they stabbed her? There were too many options and Jack couldn't focus. Because lying in their bed was the woman who he cherished more than his own life, the woman who meant absolutely everything to him. She was lying in their bed and she wasn't waking up. She couldn't, no matter how hard Jack begged and prayed, which he did a lot of that night, she couldn't wake up.

_Why did this happen?_

Jack's head shot up in realisation.

"Gibbs!"

The man was in the cabin in a second which made it obvious that everyone was still out on deck. "What is it Captain? Has she woken up?"

"Get Tia Dalma."

Gibbs frowned. "Captain?"

"Now."

Gibbs left the cabin and a few minutes later, Tia Dalma entered.

"I did not see dis." Tia said as she entered the cabin.

"Then how do you know?" Jack asked.

"Everyone knows, Jack Sparrow. I was alerted by Captain Barbossa, curious like you but for different reasons."

"This no destiny business," Jack said. "It can be changed. Destinies can be changed, you said mine was changing because she was here. You said her destiny was left back in Port Carmen. Destinies can be changed. You can..."

"I know what it is you want Captain Jack but I..."

"No. No, excuses." Jack said looking up at her from the seat he wasn't going to leave until Bridget woke. "I am not letting any option get away from me. I have been sitting here for hours. I have been talking to her like she was awake, I have been begging her, I have been praying to God, you said you can't predict anything and I've accepted that. But no more excuses. If she...If she dies, you are going to do your little voodoo magic and you are going to bring her back like you did Barbossa."

Tia shook her head. "No, I cannot." Tia said. "I would need de blood of de man who took her life."

"She's not dead! There has to be some way you can work around it, you can heal her. Or...Or you can find who did this using your crab claws and I'll bring him to you and you can use his blood then."

"It is not possible."

"No!" Jack said angrily. "If you can do it for an old, rotten seadog like Barbossa, you can do it for Bridget. She's young, she's healthy, she shouldn't be here. She shouldn't be in this position. So, you can use my blood and you can bring her back."

"Barbossa is de best swordfighter in de Caribbean." Tia said.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"He had a plan. When I brought him back, I knew he would make sure dat he survived and dat would mean you survived. It was possible for him. Bridget is not like Barbossa. If I could find some way to use your blood like you want and would only survive because you were alive, she could not save you and her..."

"She has before. Don't doubt her capabilities."

"I am not. I know Bridget is very capable. But her life..."

"Shouldn't end now. And I'll make sure it won't. I'll make sure she lives the rest of her life the way she should. I'll protect her."

"You are a pirate. You both live in a highly dangerous..."

"I'll take her away from it. If you bring her back, I'll give it up. All of it. I won't be a pirate anymore. I'll bring her to some little secluded village and we'll live there. I'll get the house and I'll marry her and we'll have children and just be normal. No risk, no danger, just normal and safe. I'll give up everything I have if you just make her okay."

Tia looked down sympathetically at Jack's desperation. "Do not lose hope, Captain Jack. Bridget is not gone yet."

"Is that a no?"

Tia nodded.

"Get out." Jack said, his eyes no longer looking in her direction. He, once again, only had eyes for Bridget as he smoothed back her hair. Instead of leaving, Tia walked over to Bridget and bent over her.

Jack couldn't see what Tia was doing. Was she helping her? Waking her up?

Tia stood up and Jack looked at Bridget. Around her neck was the claddagh necklace which had been gone from her neck for months. The silver shone against Bridget's too pale skin. It looked too dark against her. It had never looked too dark. Bridget was too snow white.

"Why are you giving it back?" Jack asked, not taking his eyes off Bridget.

"It is no longer of use to me witout Bridget. It should go back to where it belongs."

Tia left the cabin without another word, not looking to ensnare his wrath any further because if he had to speak to her again, Tia knew it wouldn't be pleasant in the slightest.

Jack didn't move, didn't speak until his father entered the cabin the next morning.

* * *

The atmosphere of the Pearl was quite solemn for the next few days. No one knew what to do or what to say. Today should have been their anniversary but instead Jack hadn't come out of his cabin and Bridget hadn't woken up.

Teague and Amelia had stayed on the ship, not daring to leave their son but Jack wouldn't have known. He didn't come out and he didn't let anyone in. The crew of the Pearl just sat around on deck and waited, trying to talk to each other to take their minds off things but without any real conviction. They had gone to search for answers, if anyone saw what happened, if they could find who did it but they had no luck. Whoever did it had vanished. Teague currently had his crew combing the taverns and streets and brothels and everywhere they could think of for answers.

Amelia walked up on deck after having fixed breakfast for the crew. The crew walked below, having learned not to go against Jack's mother. She could be as scary as Jack's father.

"How is she?" Amelia asked Teague as she walked over to him.

"No different."

"Has he come out?"

"Not once."

Amelia sighed as they looked at the doors to the cabin.

Teague had a very unsettling thought in his mind.

_If she doesn't wake up, he'll do something very stupid._

Meanwhile, back in the cabin, things were the same.

"Come on luv, you can't do this to me for much longer. I can't take it."

Jack was going through another day of just sitting by Bridget, her hand in both of his and willing her to wake up. He hadn't eaten, slept or had any real interaction in days. He wasn't moving until Bridget woke up. Because she was waking up. She had to.

"Bridget, you need to wake up so you can tell me who did this to you. I have to know because Bridget, I'm killing that person anyway but it'd be much easier if you would tell me instead of me having to try and find them another way. It'd be much easier if I was just getting revenge because someone hurt you and not your..." Jack couldn't say the word 'death'. He couldn't. Not about Bridget. He never, ever wanted to think about it about Bridget. And yet, it was all he could think about.

Jack could see it. He could see her replying to him. He knew exactly what she'd do. She'd smirk. She'd get close to him and she'd put her arms around his neck. "_Oh really, Sparrow? Is that the only reason you want me awake? To give you information?"_

"Of course it's not luv. I love you. I love you more than anything in this world and I need you here with me, Bridget, I need it. If you leave me, there'll be no point in me staying around. I won't cope. You say you've lost people? Bridget, I've never lost anyone who meant as much to me as you do. I've never had anyone who meant as much to me as you do. I've never gone through that pain and if I have to, I'll crack up. I'm admitting it, you're stronger than me. Because if I lose you, I'll go insane. You're stronger. That means you're strong. Which is why you can wake up. Bridget, wake up."

Nothing. Not even a flinch. Her too pale frame stayed completely still.

Jack huffed. "Bridget, you told me you love me. You wouldn't do this to me if you love me. Were you lying? See, now you have to wake up and shout at me for doubting you. You have to wake up and make me feel bad. I don't care what you do, as long as you wake up to do it."

Jack looked for any sign of life and was once again, disappointed.

"Bridget, please! I'm begging you, alright? I am actually begging you to just wake up. To just open your eyes and look at me. Even just squeeze me hand, please. Anything. Bridget, anything. Please. Please do this for me. Please just...just don't leave me. Because I..." Jack was in shock. He felt the tears on his eyes and couldn't stop it. He didn't even try. He just grasped her hand tighter. "Bridget, please. I don't know what else to do. I've begged, I've prayed, I've asked Tia Dalma, I've tried everything. But I can't do anything. I have to wait for you. And it's killing me. This is the most painful thing I've ever gone through. So please, if you love me, please wake up. There, I'm using the whole love and guilt thing. I don't care. I don't care if it's unfair to do. Because this is unfair. I don't deserve this. I don't deserve to lose you. I have never done anything to warrant this pain, no matter what some people think. Bridget, please wake up. Please. You can't leave me here alone. Without you. I can't be without you. Can't you see what you've done to me? Before I met you I never, ever acted like this. I never cared about anyone but meself. But you, you came into me life and now you're all I think about. When I go to sleep, when I wake up, when I'm at the helm, my first thoughts are always of you. I love you. Bridget, I love you. Please wake up so I can tell you that every day for the rest of our lives. Please be here so I can love you and cherish you and worry about you and take care of you and end every day with you in me arms. Bridget, I need you here with me. Please wake up for me."

Bridget didn't move.

* * *

**I was going to make Jack finding her a cliffanger but I decided I threw you guys off enough.**

**Thanks for reading. Please Review.**


	71. Who Wants To Live Forever?

**Thank You to animallover171, amethystkrystal, trainsgirl13, Captain Roxxi, LovePoisonPirate, x-menfan1000, jadorejohnny, Chii, linalove, runs with myths, Madness Is Me, lori, Sonatica, Bmangaka, Pirate's Bonny Lass, Lexipro, xBelekinax, GalnKay, tonidepp16, Howlongmustiwait, Midnight LeAnn, Carlypso, Ashley, Shadow Blackheart and Gibbarsly!**

**To Captain Roxxi: It seems a lot of people do which makes me feel very happy but then horrible for putting her through so much! :S**

**To Chii: I'm sorry, if it makes you feel any better I'll try to update sooner than a week next time!**

**To lori: Yeah, poor Jack isn't doing too well at the moment!**

**To Howlongmustiwait: Not believing it happened may make this chapter a bit hard to read! Sorry. I hope out of town was fun!**

**To Ashely: Yeah, I may have shed a tear or two writing Jack's speech at the end! Thanks!**

**To Shadow Blackheart: I think you and Jack are chanting the exact same thing! Thanks!**

**To Gibbarsly: Aw, thank you! It's lovely to see how many people have taken to Bridget!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates**

**Here's Chapter 71!  
**

"Jack?"

Will walked further into the cabin when Jack didn't respond.

"Jack?" He repeated, grabbing a chair and sitting down next to him. "I know you said that you didn't want anyone in here but I just came to see if you needed anything? At all?"

Jack didn't reply, didn't take his eyes off of her.

Will tried again. "I never thought I'd see the day when you wouldn't speak. It's got a lot of people worried about you. And her. Everyone's saying you should just be left alone but you know me, never take instructions properly." Will waited for a reaction. "I thought you might need someone to talk to." He sighed. "I guess I was wrong. If you need anything, just call, I suppose."

Will got up and went to walk out of the cabin but Jack's voice stopped him.

"What would you do?"

Will turned though Jack still kept his back to him, his eyes on Bridget. "What?"

"If it were Elizabeth, what would you do?" Was there something Jack had missed? Had not even thought of trying? He felt like just sitting here was useless but he couldn't think of anything else.

Will thought about it. "I'd do exactly what you're doing."

Jack closed his eyes. At least he was doing everything he could, which was nothing at all. That was more bad news than it was good.

Will realised Jack wasn't going to reply and left the cabin. He walked below deck and found who he was looking for, alone in her bedroom.

"Will," Elizabeth said when she saw his expression. "What happened? Is Bridget...?"

Will walked over to her and took her into his arms. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Please don't ever get hurt. Please."

Elizabeth hugged into him tighter. "Will..."

"I couldn't do it. I could never go through what he's going through. I know it's an irrational thing to make you promise but please, just, don't ever leave me like that."

Elizabeth closed her eyes, feeling tears coming on. "I promise."

* * *

Jack didn't turn when he heard someone come into the cabin. He didn't care who it was. He didn't care that they didn't knock. He didn't care about anything except Bridget.

Jonathan sat down next to him. "How is she?"

"The same."

"That's good, isn't it? She's not getting any worse."

"It couldn't get any worse. The only thing that'd be worse than this..." Jack didn't go on. He couldn't.

"How are you?"

"Not good."

At least he was being honest. Although, he probably didn't have the energy to lie.

"Jack, if you want, I'll stay here with her and you can go get some food or..."

"No. I'm staying here."

"You haven't left this cabin in days. At least get some fresh air."

"I open the window sometimes to let some fresh air in for her. Not too long though, I can't afford her getting cold."

"It's the Caribbean."

"I'm aware of where we are."

"Jack, just give yourself a break for a whi..."

"No." Jack said firmly. He had yet to look from Bridget's frame to Jonathan. "I'm not leaving her."

"Jack..."

Jack got up, no doubt to get away from his brother and went to look out the window. "I'm not leaving this room until she wakes up."

"Until she wakes up?"

"You heard me."

"I know. I have no doubt she'll wake up."

Jack turned to his brother with a hopeless expression. "You don't?"

"Jack, Bridget is going to wake up. I mean, this is you we're talking about. You're the luckiest person I know."

If it were possible, Jack's expression got sadder.

"Jack?"

"She's not waking up."

Jonathan frowned. "You can't believe that. You just said..."

"What do you want me to say?" Jack shouted, at his wit's end. "I can hope and pray and beg for the rest of my life but it doesn't mean anything! Look at her! She's...That's not Bridget. The only reason Bridget is still alive is because that stupid curse wants to inflict as much pain as possible on her before she dies."

Jack froze. Before she dies. It absolutely killed him that that just came out of his mouth, that he needed to accept that fact. He wanted to die too.

Jonathan watched his older brother go through this, feeling very uncomfortable. Like he was intruding. This wasn't his older brother, this wasn't Jack. Jack was lucky. Nothing went bad for him. Things like this didn't happen to Jack. Jonathan had wished many times that he'd feel it. That Jack would feel the pain of what he put Jonathan through. That he'd feel something so similar or hopefully, worse. But this was unbearable and Jonathan felt like a monster for ever hoping for this. Jack was a broken man.

"Get out." Jack said.

Jonathan nodded and left, realising that Jack needed time alone.

Jack walked over to the bed and couldn't resist laying down next to Bridget as if she were just asleep, only he had to be very gentle with her. He rested his head next to hers.

"I'm sorry luv. Bridget. I'm so, so sorry."

* * *

"You need to do something."

Teague looked at his youngest son. "There's nothing I can do."

"You can talk to him, Jack always listens to you. He's a mess."

"Of course he is, look at what he's going through."

"But...this is Jack." Jonathan said. "And right now, he's not...Jack."

"What do you expect him to be like? The woman he loves is dying. Nothing any of us say will make him feel better. Jack has a very long and very hard, not to mention lonely road ahead of him. We can be there for him but we can't fix it for him. Nothing can. It'll take time. A lot of it."

Jonathan sat down. "But...this is Jack."

Teague looked at Jonathan. His entire youth had been spent idolizing his older brother. Of course they'd had their fights and arguments like any brothers did but at the end of the day, Jack was always there to help Jonathan and Jonathan always had a high regard for Jack. It wasn't until their huge fight that the two lost respect for each other. But now they were back to the way they had been and watching Jack go through this must have been weird for Jonathan seeing as Jack was always carefree and lucky and always managed to come out of situations with a smirk. Now Jack was hurting and lost and there didn't seem to be a way for him to get out of this bad situation with the suaveness and savvy Jack usually carried off. There didn't seem to be a happy ending for Jack now.

"Jack is human, Jonathan." Teague said. "Bad things can happen to him too. Your brother is going to need you. You're going to have to be the strong one. I know you can do that. Do you?"

Jonathan looked at his father. "Of course."

* * *

_She's too young._

_She's only twenty one._

_She can't die now._

_I haven't had her long enough._

_Maybe I never should have had her._

_No, she belongs with me._

_She'd be safe now, free to live out a long life, if it weren't for me._

_She never would have been happy._

_Who knows that? She'd have been alive._

_She'd be alone._

_Not necessarily. She might have met someone._

_Who isn't me. That's too hard to think about._

_Why can't she wake up?_

These thoughts had been going through Jack's mind, torturing him for what seemed like years. He was exhausted. He was physically and emotionally drained. Too much time had passed for him to retain any hope. All he could do now was wait.

"You know why Tia won't do it."

Jack closed his eyes at the voice. "Get out."

"She's not a Pirate Lord."

"Did you not hear what I just said?" Jack asked through gritted teeth. Barbossa sat beside him in the chair that hadn't been moved since Will and Jonathan came in to check on him. Only unlike Will and Jonathan, Barbossa wasn't considering Jack's state at the moment.

"I heard you. I also heard your crew when they tried to stop me from getting in. I also know you heard me."

"Bridget isn't a Pirate Lord."

"She's not. Tia doesn't need anyone but us and Tia doesn't do things unless it benefits her."

"So what are you saying?" Jack asked. "I should kill a Pirate Lord and give Bridget their piece of eight?"

"You can't kill me. Tia proved that she actually would bring me back and then I'd just take it back, you know I would. And who else is there? You can't kill one without another one coming after you. They're all aligned with each other. Like Ching, she has Villanueva and Jocard. Villanueva has Ammand, Ching and Jocard. Ammand has Sumbhajee and Villanueva. Sumbhajee has Ammand and Chevalle. Chevalle has Sumbhajee and it was you. Jocard had Ching and Villanueva and once again, previously you. Sao Feng has his army and we don't know if he still has Ching. You can't kill anyone without risking countless lives including the one you're intending to save. You used to have Jocard, Chevalle and Ching but face it, you won't have anyone if you incite a war between the Lords because if you kill one they'll come after you and their own enemies. Chevalle and Villanueva will try and kill each other on the spot."

Though longwinded and confusing, Jack knew what Barbossa was saying. That didn't mean he'd have to accept it.

"If I kill Villanueva, I'd still have Jocard on my side and I'd definitely have Chevalle on my side seeing as Villanueva and Chevalle hate each other."

"You'd ensure the wrath of Ching and that could put Jocard against you."

"I saved Jocard's life and Chevalle's life. Villanueva doesn't even see me as a real Pirate Lord."

"You'd still have Ammand and Ching to deal with. And with Ammand, there could be Sumbhajee. And with Ching, there could be Sao Feng. It'd be three against four."

"Four against four."

"Who else?"

Jack looked at Barbossa.

"Oh no Sparrow. I shant be getting involved in your business just because of..." Barbossa flicked his head towards Bridget's body. "I've already saved her life more times than I should have."

"You said so yourself. If I kill one Pirate Lord, the rest will try to kill the ones they don't like. And believe it or not Hector, none of them like you. You want to list out alliances between the Pirate Lords? You forgot one. Yours. And I think I know why. Because you only have one. Me."

Barbossa sat upright. "And you'd kill me in the morning if you could."

"Or I'd have you at my side in a battle."

"Face it Jack, killing a Pirate Lord will bring a lot more trouble than it'll fix."

"It'll give me Bridget, I don't care about anything else."

"Well maybe you should."

"What about my piece of eight?" Jack asked.

"You'd give up being a Pirate Lord for her?"

"In a heartbeat."

"Tia still won't do it. Because the second she wakes up, you'll go right back to being the Pirate Lord. Even if Bridget kept the title, you'd be pulling the strings. You're a Pirate Lord until death."

"Why did you come in here?" Jack asked, annoyed. "To tell me that the only way to ensure Bridget's life is to make her a Pirate Lord and then to tell me that it's impossible to do? What was the point in that?"

"No, I'm saying Tia Dalma can't help without the Pirate Lords. But Tia Dalma isn't the only one who can help helpless sailors."

Barbossa got up and left the cabin, leaving Jack to ponder what he'd just said.

There was someone out there who made it his job to do favours for pirates.

But always for a price.

A soul.

Could Jack give up his soul to Davy Jones for Bridget's life?

* * *

"Surely, Tia isn't the only one who can help."

"Tia Dalma is a witch doctor. If she can't do anything, you'll be hard pressed to find someone who can."

Ana sighed. She was sitting at the table in the galley where Amelia was, once again, cooking. It seemed this is what she did in helpless situations because she hadn't stopped since coming onboard and Teague seemed to know better than try to stop her and help her relax.

"But," Ana said. "Tia Dalma won't help, not can't help. Maybe we can find someone like her."

Amelia didn't know if the crew knew about Tia Dalma being Calypso. After all, Amelia knew because she was married to the man who knew everything about...well, everything. But while Pirate Lords, past and present knew about Calypso, not every pirate did. "Tia won't do anything for a reason. I don't agree but if Tia won't help, then other people like her will have the same reason not to."

"What reason? What reason is there not to save someone's life?"

"Well, Tia is all about fate and destiny. She watches the scheme of things, she does not alter them. If we were going to get her to do it, I would think having something to make her would be our best bet. But you don't blackmail Tia Dalma. Mainly because you cannot blackmail her. There's nothing to use against her."

"But...this is Bridget. This can't happen to her. She's..."

Ana had to admit it, she was having a very hard time with all of this. Bridget was her best friend and right now, she was upstairs in her cabin, dying. Yes, it was true that the curse and enemies didn't make life easy but Bridget was never supposed to die.

_If Cai weren't dead, I'd bloody mangle her to death meself._

And Jack. It was absolutely heartbreaking to think of Jack. He must have been an utter tragedy to behold. Ana didn't know for certain because she wouldn't go into the cabin. She couldn't. She was too scared. She wouldn't be able to stomach seeing Bridget and she couldn't fathom seeing Jack. Jack was the happy go lucky, overconfident, annoying brother Ana never had. Ana didn't have a family until Jack Sparrow waltzed into her life and saved it and then made it hell every time she saw him since then. She absolutely murdered him every time he was around but she preferred him being around and annoying her than not being around or being around and being in this circumstance. And when Bridget came into his life, Jack was a new man. He was still frustrating to Ana, of course, but he was happier and more complete then Ana had ever seen him.

_He needs Bridget._

Ana got up. "I have to go for a while."

Amelia looked back at her, obviously lost in her own thoughts concerning her son if the few tears in her eyes which she had been trying to hide were any indication. "Alright Maria," Jack's mother had a thick accent which made Maria sound quite nice so Ana didn't mind the shortening of her name that way but only by Amelia. Amelia's accent also had her calling Elizabeth Eliza Beth which Elizabeth was quite fond of too. "I shall see you for dinner."

Ana nodded and left the galley. She jumped when she walked out as she saw Teague on the other side of the door, clearly listening. Teague quietly shushed her and shooed her away so Amelia wouldn't know he was there.

Teague thought he got away with it until he heard his wife's voice.

"You know for all the accomplishments you have to your name, Teague Sparrow, you are absolutely terrible at eavesdropping."

Teague walked into the galley. "One of my many flaws, mi muñeca." He said, using the endearment he had for her since their first encounter. Amelia laughed when he first used it but Teague never stopped as he claimed a beauty like her wouldn't have looked at him twice if he hadn't used it. Even if it was only to laugh at him.

"How is Jack?"

"Jonathan went to see him yesterday. He's not doing too well, understandably."

"I should be able to go see him. I'm his mother."

"Amelia," Teague said. "You can but you know as well as I do, Jack is going to need us after this, not during. He wants to be alone with Bridget now. We should at least give him that."

"I know. I'm just worried about him."

"I am, too but you know Jack. He hates having people around him when he's not looking for them. When he wants us, he'll let us know."

"But what if he does something stupid and we don't know?"

"He wouldn't."

"He's never been in love."

She had him there. "Amelia, I learned a long time ago that if you're going to do something, I sure as hell can't stop you. It's up to you what you want to do."

Amelia sighed. "I want to help my son."

Teague nodded, knowing the feeling. But while he may have been rubbish at eavesdropping, he did get an idea from what he heard his wife say a while ago.

"I don't suppose you've told him the truth about Lyons yet?" Amelia asked.

Teague shook his head. "Couldn't find the opportune moment to bring it up, believe it or not."

"Good." Amelia said. "We shouldn't tell him now. He won't appreciate us trying to take his mind off of things."

Teague sighed. "I don't think he'd even hear me."

* * *

Ana looked out at the horizon, feeling like she had been punched in the stomach. Though she was sure it was nothing compared to what Bridget was probably going through. Or even Jack.

Ana had to leave the galley as the thoughts flooded her head. She needed air. She needed to breathe. She needed to be alone.

_Alone. Well I'm definitely that._

Ana looked to the doors. If Jack and Bridget had taught Ana anything, it was that being with someone wasn't the worst thing in the world. Bridget was still strong and confident even though she had Jack to care of her if she needed him to. She could still be independent; she just had help from someone who she could rely on unequivocally if she needed it. It was the same with Jack.

Jack. Jack was going to be so alone. He was going to be forced into such pain and misery and Bridget wouldn't be there to help him out of it. He would need Bridget and she wouldn't be there. The thought felt like it physically stung Ana.

_They were so happy together and so committed even through their problems. They never let them get in the way._

Ana was taken back when she felt the hotness on her eyes.

She wasn't crying.

She definitely wasn't crying.

She didn't cry.

Ana couldn't believe it. She was crying for Jack and Bridget.

Ana hurried below deck and rushed along the halls so no one would see her. But instead of going to her room, she found herself frozen at a door. She didn't know what made her do it but she knocked and when it opened, she found herself breaking down in tears and collapsing into Charles' arms who then held her tightly and closed the door, not having to ask one question.

* * *

_If I call on Davy Jones and he can save Bridget I'd have to go with him. I'd lose Bridget anyway._

_But she'd still be alive. _

_But I'd lose her._

_Maybe not straight away, he gave me thirteen years to Captain the Pearl. The deal might involve me being able to spend some more of our lives together before I have to go._

_And then you leave her alone when Jones comes for you._

_I got out of a deal of his before, I could do it again._

_That's exactly why he won't give you time with Bridget. If he gets you into another deal, he's going to collect straight away instead of giving you time to get away from him. The only time you'll get to spend with Bridget is when you say goodbye to her._

_I mightn't even get that._

Jack rubbed his hand over his face. Spending days talking to no one but himself was getting to him. He needed interaction. With Bridget. But he couldn't get that. And from the looks of things, he might never get it again. Which is why he was seriously considering going to look for Davy Jones.

Jack looked down at Bridget. Nothing. It was like there was nothing there. It wasn't her. Just a shell of what there used to be. No sparkling eyes, no gorgeous smile, no curly and vibrant hair that he could never resist running his hands through, her tanned skin was deadly pale, no life, no happiness, no Bridget. It killed Jack.

Jack closed his eyes in hopelessness and when he opened them again to look at Bridget, he got quite a shock. She was gone. Her body no longer occupied the bed.

"Bridget?"

Jack felt as a pair of arms wrapped around his shoulders from behind and a head rested on his shoulders.

"I missed you."

Jack, in complete shock, turned and saw Bridget smiling at him. She was wearing her nightdress and looked completely beautiful. She looked like her old self.

"How...?" Jack asked. "Are you okay?"

Bridget looked at him sympathetically. "Jack, I'm up and walking around without a care in the world when I was dying a few seconds ago. What do you think is happening?"

Jack stroked her cheek. "I'm dreaming."

Bridget nodded. "You've been awake for days. As flattered as I am that you did it for me, you need to sleep. Come on." Bridget took his hand to get him to stand up and brought him to lie on the bed before she cuddled up to him herself. Jack wrapped his arms around her and never, ever wanted to wake up to the reality he'd have to face sooner or later.

"You can't do it Jack."

Jack looked down at her. "What?"

"You can't call on Davy Jones. You can't give him your soul."

Jack frowned. "You seem pretty sure that I'll regret it."

Bridget raised herself up to look down at him. "You will regret it. Jack, whatever is going to happen, it's...I don't know what's going to happen but I know that you can't find Davy Jones. He'll take away your freedom, the most precious thing in your life."

Jack sat up. "You're the most precious thing in my life."

Bridget sighed. "I wish I could tell you that it was going to be okay. I wish I could tell you that everything is going to work and we're going to move on like always but Jack, the only thing I can tell you for certain is that if you go to Davy Jones, it won't make anything better."

"How could it get any worse?"

"You could be press gagged into his crew and we'd never see each other again. Jack, I know you know this. And I know you have to listen to me because..."

"You're the only one I'd ever listen to."

Bridget smiled. "You always knew how to flatter me." Her face turned serious. "You know me better than anyone in the world so you know exactly how I'd react to this stupid thought of having dealings with Jones. You know I'd try to convince you out of it. Jack, you can't do it."

"Are you going to wake up?"

"Jack..."

"I need to know. I can't stand the waiting."

Bridget's face turned sad. "I don't know." She said in a whisper. "You know as well as I do. What do you think?"

Jack shook his head, he couldn't say it.

"It's been too long to still have hope." Bridget said.

"Which is why I need to find Davy Jones."

Bridget turned panicked. "No, no you don't." Tears came to her eyes quickly. "Because if you do, he'll take you from me. I can't live without you."

Jack stroked her cheek again. "If I don't do this, you won't live anyway."

"I accept that. Jack, if you give yourself to Davy Jones, your life won't be yours anymore. What's the point in saving my life when it'll ruin the both of ours?"

"Because you'll have a life! You'll be able to move on."

"No, no I won't! I love you. I don't want to move on from you. I don't want to be in a world where I can't be with you. I would never be able to stand the thought of you being somewhere out there and not being able to be with you."

"So what am I supposed to do? Just let you die? Bridget, I can't do it. I can't stand by and watch you leave me. I can't watch you get more and more lifeless. I can't do it. I can't let you die. What am I supposed to do? Watch you die and just try to move on with my life without you? It'd be impossible. I'd never get over it. I'd never move on. Bridget, you are the one person in this world who I couldn't handle being taken away from me."

"But that's just it Jack. I would be taken away from you. Davy Jones would make sure of it. Please don't do this. Don't leave me."

"You're leaving me." Jack said angrily, getting off the bed. He looked down at her. "You're leaving me! You're the one who won't be around anymore." Jack saw Bridget close her eyes as the tears came down. He knew, even though this wasn't real, that it had to be hurting her. Hurting her as much as it was hurting him. Because this was in his head. "I don't want any of this. I don't want to have to make this choice. But it's your life or my freedom and I am always going to choose you."

"No. Jack, no!"

"I can't lose you."

"Well, you will. No matter what you do Jack, you will." Bridget got up and went to him, putting her arms around him. "This is..."

Jack placed his forehead on hers and closed his eyes. "Don't say it."

"Jack, I think this is our end."

Jack's tried to close his eyes tighter. It was too painful. He could feel the water coming to his eyes and he didn't care. "No, I can't accept that."

"You think I want to? Jack, I love you more than anything. You saved me."

Jack couldn't bring his voice to be loud. "I killed you."

Bridget shook her head. "No. Never. You didn't."

"I didn't protect you."

"You did. Every day. Every single day, you protected me. You loved me. Jack, you gave me a life."

"A life you can't finish."

"A life without you is a life I wouldn't want."

Jack couldn't resist it anymore. He needed to kiss her. He needed her back in his arms. He needed her close to him. He pressed his lips against hers and couldn't keep all the passion and longing and need he had for her out of it. Jack knew this wasn't real, he knew this was all in his head and it'd have to end but this might be the closest he'd ever get to Bridget again.

Bridget parted the kiss after a while. She looked up at him with tear stained eyes and Jack watched as her hands went behind her neck and unclasped her claddagh necklace.

"What are you doing?" He asked, quickly.

Bridget took the necklace and placed it into his hand, curling his hand over the trinket and chain tightly. She looked back up at him.

"This hasn't belonged to me for a very long time, long before Tia ever took it. It belonged to you the minute you walked into that mansion and recognised what it was. This necklace represents love, trust and loyalty? You own every single one of those things. I belong to you. You own my heart now."

Jack closed his eyes in utter pain, causing the tears to fall.

"Jack, it's time."

"No."

"I love you."

Jack opened his eyes. "Bridget, no."

"Please just say it."

"This isn't our end."

"Please Jack."

Jack kissed her for the final time. "I love you."

Bridget smiled before turning sad again. "Goodbye."

"Bridget, no..."

Jack opened his eyes, now awake. Bridget was once again in the bed without anything that made her who she was present. His fist tightened to assuage his pain, though it never worked. But this time, he felt something pressing against his palm. He opened his hand and saw the pendant.

Jack clasped the necklace tighter and took her hand in his other one.

"How could you do that to me? How could you come back to me and leave me again? How could you tell me not to save you? To let you die?" Jack hated the fact that he was angry with her but his emotional resolve was hanging on by a thread. Even though she was only with him in a dream and telling him everything he had already been contemplating, he couldn't help it. He wanted to tell her it was a selfish thing to do telling him to think of himself over her, it was hurtful. But he just wanted her awake. He just wanted her back with him. Why couldn't he get that?

Jack kissed her forehead and got up, leaving the cabin. He walked below deck and knocked on one of the doors. It opened.

"What is it?" Tia asked.

"I need you to find me Davy Jones."

"No."

Jack frowned at her. "What?"

"I will not summon Davy Jones."

"Tia, yes you can!"

"I will not."

"Tia!"

"Jack Sparrow, if Davy Jones is willing to make a deal, he would come of his own accord. I will not help you in destroying your life."

"But you'll stand back and watch Bridget die!"

"If Bridget is meant to live, she will."

"And you'll forever stay trapped as you are because you sure as hell will never be getting my help!" Jack shouted before storming out of the room.

Tia walked over to her table and sat down. She soon heard her door open again.

"Why won't you do anything to help her?"

Tia looked up at Teague. "Bridget's fate is left to de world now. Whatever should happen will happen."

"Then why don't you accept that fact for your own circumstances? Stop blackmailing and punishing my son."

"I was never supposed to be trapped here!"

"And you're saying that a young, healthy woman is supposed to die?"

"I do not make dose decisions."

"I would think as someone who was in love, you would understand."

"I do. I know de pain of love."

"Because you caused it. You left him in those ten years."

"I am not dependable. Dat is no secret."

"And it ruined you."

Tia frowned at Teague.

"Jack is hurting just like Davy was. And he'll avenge his misfortune just like Davy Jones did. You think you know the pain of love? You don't know the half of yours."

"What do you mean?"

Teague looked down at Tia. "It was Davy Jones who convinced the Pirate Lords to trap you in human form, Calypso. Because you broke his heart. Jack's heart is breaking. And you can't be depended on, just like you couldn't be for Davy Jones. Two spurned hearts and you're in the middle. Don't expect leniency just because Jack isn't yours."

Teague left and Tia looked away from the door, an expression of hurt on her face. Davy Jones was who trapped her?

Tia closed her eyes in pain. But what was she supposed to do?

When Tia brought Barbossa back, it was because she needed him. But she didn't need Bridget. She couldn't bring back just anyone because she was asked. There was nothing in it for her. If Tia wasn't dependable to her own love, how could she be dependable for Jack and Bridget's? She couldn't be. And what was happening was something that everyone in the world needed to face. It was sad, it was heartbreaking, it could ruin people's lives but it was true.

Death was a circumstance of life.

* * *

**Well Bridget was in this chapter, sort of! I'm afraid it's the best I can do at the moment!**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!  
**


	72. If I Never Knew You

**Thank You to xBelekinax, amythestkrystal, Pirate's Bonny Lass, trainsgirl13, lori, Carlypso, Lexipro, Captain Roxxi, A very very sad person, Madness is me, Smithy, animallover171, Lykopis08, linalove, jadorejohnny, Gibbarsly, Pirate Fangirl, IdolFan, Bmangaka, runs with myths and Shadow Blackheart! And thank you to all my loyal readers and reviewers who stuck with this story!**

**To lori: Bridget does deserve to live! I'm sorry for being so depressing!**

**To Captain Roxxi: Well if Tia doesn't have a plan up her metaphorical sleeve, Jones may be Jack's only option!**

**To A very very sad person: It was a very very sad chapter. Sorry. :(**

**To Smithy: I hope you've gotten by now!**

**To Gibbarsly: A hundred little Sparrows? Hasn't Bridget been through enough? Ouch. Maybe two or three!**

**To Pirate Fangirl: Oh camp, did you enjoy it? It is all so intense!**

**To Shadow Blackheart: You were in the Caribbean? Woah, I'd love to go there. It is nice to imagine Jack and Bridget on a beach somewhere under the circumstances. And Queen is always good for a chapter title! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates.**

**Here's Chapter 72!  
**

"_You can't leave. I'm not letting you. Anywhere you go, I'm going too. I'm not leaving you Jack. If you walk into that sea, I'm walking in after you. You walk to the top of a cliff and jump; I'm jumping right after you. Wherever you go, I'm going to be there too. You're stuck with me whether you like it or not because I can't leave you."_

Jack sighed. He couldn't face sitting in that chair again so he had walked to the bed and lay down next to her, on his side and putting his arm gingerly around her, his forehead touching hers. "What happened to that promise, luv?"

Of course, he'd made his own promises.

"_Bridget, you have to remember that if Nelson ever got out of that brig, you'd be the first person he'd look for. He's like your very own little Barbossa. I feel it's my job to incapacitate him because I am going to protect you no matter what."_

"Hmmm, I couldn't even do that. He kidnapped you and you shot him. And what did I do? I got shot. Fat lot of help that did. And now, look at you. I always swore I'd protect you. Just like I swore I'd be a great Captain. And then me ship was stolen. Now you've been taken away from me. I've barely had you. A year. That's all. One year. That's all I got with you."

Jack's thoughts went back to that year ago. When they first met.

"_Don't worry, luv. I'm not going to hurt ye'. I got lost." _

"_How could you get lost? Shouldn't you be in the ballroom?"_

Jack smirked. "Okay, not the most romantic of meetings..."

"_And what may I ask is the name of a vision such as yourself?"_

"_Bridget."_

"_It's lovely to meet you, Miss Bridget. A pretty name for such a pretty girl. May I ask as to why you are up here on your own as opposed to downstairs enjoying the ball?"_

"_The ball? Oh, I take no joy from balls. I...I find them quite tedious actually."_

Jack smiled. Little liar.

Not that he was completely innocent. He had been lying too. And trying to seduce her. He was so lucky his charms didn't work on her straight away. He was so lucky that Walter Savage was found quicker than he could leave. He was so lucky that Bridget was a maid. He was so lucky that she offered to help him. She ended up doing so in more ways than Jack could ever have imagined.

"_You're like me very own guardian angel."_

"_I am the furthest thing from an angel, Sparrow."_

"Sorry luv but you were wrong. You're the closest thing to an angel ever to walk the earth. To ever walk into my life. To ever walk onto the Pearl."

He was so lucky he came back for her. Not that it seemed like it at the time with her hating him. Until that night...

"_Do you like me yet? I'm bringing you on the Pearl whether or which but just thought I should ask." _

"_I like you."_

"_I love you."_

"_You just said you loved me."_

"_I do. I love you. I am openly admitting it. Pride be damned. Actually I would think it would make me more of a man to admit I love a woman, I mean it's..."_

"_I love you."_

"_I know. But I wouldn't mind hearing it again."_

"_I love you."_

Jack couldn't help but smile at the memory. He couldn't believe he'd said it first but of course he had. He loved her more than anything in this world. And while he was completely lucky to fall in love with her, Bridget was anything but when he walked into her life.

The curse.

That damn curse.

It nearly ruined them so many times.

"Hmmm." Jack said. "Nearly, luv."

"_I don't want to hear an apology or a new plan and I definitely don't want to hear a choice. I'm staying here with you. I don't care about the curse."_

"I didn't deserve you luv. I never deserved you. I can't believe you stayed after some of the things I did. Some of the things I said."

"_I don't want you here. What do I have to do to make you see that? Tell you I don't love you? Fine, I don't. I want you gone. "_

Jack closed his eyes tightly at the moment. He hated himself so much for that.

"Thank God you know me well enough to know that wasn't me. That I could never say that myself. Thank God you knew how much I love you." Jack faltered. "Except when you couldn't."

"_I lost my ship because of you! I lost everything because of you! Because I have to care so damn much! If I had never walked into that mansion, had never walked in on you then I would be in my ship and everything would be fine! But no, you came into my life and since then...Since then it's been nothing but...Curses and Pirate Lords turning against me and...If you weren't in my life, I'd have gotten my ship and Barbossa would not have come back onto it, I'd have never had to go to Singapore and face Sao Feng, I'd have never had to go to Japan and I never would have had to go through getting a son only to lose him again. I wouldn't have had to turn Robins into an enemy and then kill him, leaving me with a deadly map I had no clue about and a crewmember who gave Lyons every single detail about us because he had a vendetta seeing as I killed his Captain for you, I never would have had to go through half the things this year that nearly killed me if...I would have been better off if I hadn't walked into that room."_

"I was praying you knew it was an act. But how could you? I hated saying those things. I hated hurting you so much because I love you so much. Even if I was bloody useless at showing it sometimes."

"_Do you care about me? You're staying silent because either your answer is a no or because you don't want to admit it."_

"_I don't want to admit it."_

"_If you really cared, your pride wouldn't matter."_

"_You wouldn't admit it. You won't."_

"_I have admitted it."_

Jack sighed. "I could be quite the fool, couldn't I luv? Though you never hesitated to call me out on it."

_"No! What I know is that I was alone and scared and I needed you and you weren't there! And when you were, you made me feel worthless! People in love do not do that to each other! I could never have done that to you! Even if I had to. I could have never done it. And you did."_

"Huh, it seems me plans to help you never really went that well at times."

"_I'm not a victim, Sparrow! I don't feel sorry for myself and I don't like it when someone else does!"_

"Why would I feel sorry for you luv? You're the strong one. You were always the strong one. Always kept me in line."

"_You know I trust you, don't you?"_

"_Aye."_

"_You know that I know you wouldn't hurt me, right?"_

"_Aye."_

"_And you know that if I catch you up to anything with that woman, you'll regret ever giving me a sword, okay?"_

Jack chuckled. "Could never stay mad at me for long though, could you?"

"_Do you completely hate me now?"_

"_No I don't hate you. I love you. I'm just annoyed with your witchy women. And annoyed at you. If we're being honest."_

"Just sort of mad." Jack chuckled. "Something I could never do. I could never stay mad at you, no matter how much I wanted to, no matter what you did. There was always a voice in the back of me head telling me you had a good reason." Jack smirked. "There was always your voice telling me there was a good reason. You could make me falter with one kiss. You always had an answer. You always got out of it."

"_I'm alive, I'm safe, you want me in the pirate lifestyle? Sometimes that's the best you're going to be able to hope for and you're going to have to be grateful when you can say I'm safe."_

Jack closed his eyes in pain. "I can't say that now, can I? What best can I hope for now? Hmm? Bridget? What is there to be grateful for now? That you're hurt? That I failed to protect you after saying so many times that that's all I was going to do? I put you into the pirate lifestyle alright. And I got you stuck like this. This is the best I could hope for?"

"_Bridget, I would go to hell and back if it meant you were safe. You are the one person I would die for."_

"Hell and back. If there was a way luv..."

Jack closed his eyes. There had to be some way he could save her. There was a way to do everything, a way to achieve anything. Nothing was impossible for Jack Sparrow. He wanted something, he went for it. He wanted to save her. He needed to save her. He'd promised.

"_Your life is going to be whatever life you want because I am going to make sure of it."_

"I am going to make sure of it luv. I swear. This isn't anything. This, this we'll get through. You'll wake up, somehow, you'll get better and these few days will be forgotten. We'll move on and never speak of this again. It'll be nothing but a scar, Bridget. Another scar. Another story. Another part of your body for me to love."

"_You listen to me, you're mine. I know it and you know it. I'm possessive with you because I can be, not to keep you from straying to other men. I don't worry about you doing that because like I said, you're mine. And no one else's."_

"_How is it fair that you can be possessive but I can't be?"_

"_I never said I was a fair man luv. When it comes to you, I'm not."_

"I wasn't a fair man when it came to you, you know. You got away with things no one else ever would have. I didn't care about anyone else when it came to you. You filled me senses and I didn't care what else happened. The world could be falling down around me but if you wanted me attention, you'd have it."

"_But these bad things happen because I'm here. If I weren't here, no one would be in danger."_

"_Except for you and the thought of you being in danger and me not being able to help you is a thought that I don't even plan on considering. I'm also not considering the fact that you should be anywhere away from me."_

"I don't plan on considering it. I'm not considering it. Bridget, we've beat a lot of enemies before and we'll do it again. Because you're the most important thing in me life and I'm not letting you go."

"_You are the most important thing in my life. That's all I'm thinking. I still have you. I'll always have you."_

"_You will. I don't care if I lose everything now. I just need you. I love you."_

Jack remembered when he realised that they'd be okay after losing Koji. And it was just hearing her laugh that convinced him.

"_You should always be laughing. And smiling. And happy."_

"_We're going to be okay, aren't we?"_

"_Of course we are. This isn't going to hurt forever."_

"_Are you sure about that?"_

"_No. But we'll be okay. I know we will. We've proved it before and we'll prove it again that we're stronger than all that."_

"_I hope you're right."_

"_Trust me."_

"_I do."_

"We were going to have our own family luv. We proved we could do it. We proved that we worked. I know there's been...difficulties but it doesn't matter. If it's just us, that's perfect. Because I don't need anyone but you."

"_Bridget?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_You're staying with me forever, aren't you?"_

"_Of course."_

"_No matter what? What I do...or don't do?"_

"_Jack?"_

"_You're happy with things?"_

"_Completely."_

"_And you're in want for nothing?"_

"_I want to know what's brought this on."_

"_Nothing. I just want to make sure you're always happy."_

"_I am."_

"_Then so am I."_

"From the first time I met you, I wanted to make sure you were always happy. No matter what."

"_I'll tell you what luv, when I get back me ship, I'll bring you aboard and make you a pirate."_

"_Okay, Jack, sure you will."_

"_No, no, no, no, luv! I'm serious! I'll make you a fearsome lady pirate, the likes of which grown men will shudder at!"_

"_I look forward to it, Jack."_

"Should have believed me then and there luv. Things might have been so much easier."

"_Aye, but we'll go anywhere you want. We can sail the entire ocean without a care in the world. Complete and utter freedom."_

"_It does sound nice."_

"_It is indeed, luv."_

"You didn't get to experience it enough luv. I didn't get to experience enough of you. I was going to keep you around me forever."

"_Truthfully Captain though, do you think you'll keep this one around?"_

"_The one I took on me ship, share me cabin with, took a man hostage for, brought a voodoo priestess and me sworn enemy aboard me ship to help her, went to Singapore for and decided to raise a child with? No, not at all."_

"We went through some times didn't we luv? Some terrible things. Some great things. But I always had fun with you."

"_I would think you'd enjoy the company of a woman who won't just swoon at you, Sparrow."_

Jack sighed. "I did luv. More than anything."

From when he walked into that bedroom in Harrison's mansion to right now and for God only knew how long, Jack's thoughts were and would be of Bridget. He was in love with her.

"_You do have a beautiful necklace. A claddagh, if I'm not mistaken."_

"_How did you know that?"_

"_I am a Captain, luv. I've been all over the world and learned a few things. Like for instance, the hands on your necklace symbolise friendship, the crown symbolises loyalty and the heart symbolises love. The pendant is usually found on rings though. Facing away from the body when the person wearing is unattached and facing to them when they've found love."_

Jack remembered the radiant smile she had given him when he said this. The sheer delight in her eyes.

And then there was the ring...

_"I couldn't get you your necklace back and I don't expect this to replace the memory of your mother but I hope it shows you how much I value you, especially our dedication to each other, our trust and loyalty and definitely, our love for each other. I gave it to you so everyone knows that you belong to someone and that very lucky someone is me. It's yours as a sign of my commitment to you."_

_"I love you. Thank you. I swear it'll never leave my finger."_

Jack got up and paced. He felt like he was going through torture. All these memories of her loving him, him loving her, unfulfilled promises, questions, what could have been, hopefully what would be, their fights, the times where nothing was tearing them apart, their kisses, the nights they spent together, all these memories were killing him as much as seeing her in that bed.

"I can't do this anymore Bridget. I'm sorry. I can't. I can't sit here and watch you. I need to do something. But what? I need to think of a plan. I always have a plan. Why can't I have one now? Why is this the hardest thing I've ever had to beat? Why can't you be here to help me? Why couldn't you keep your promise?" Jack's strength left him as he collapsed back into the chair. His voice was completely weak. "Why couldn't I keep mine?"

"_Bridget, I promise you, I'm not going anywhere away from you. We're going to end each day together and fall asleep next to each other every night and I mean every night. I'm not leaving and neither are you. Okay?"_

Jack's attention was taken when Tia walked into the room. He sat up.

"What do you want?"

"Jack Sparrow is mad at me. I cannot have dat."

Jack's hope came back. "You're going to..."

"I cannot do anyting, Jack Sparrow!" Tia said, exasperated. "I cannot explain it anymore. I cannot save every life."

"Every life? No! Bridget's!"

"I just need you to understand dat..."

Jack got up and walked over to her. "Wake her up. Just..." Jack sighed, completely given up. "Just wake her up."

"I..."

"I'll give you what you want!" Jack said desperately. "I'll get the Pirate Lords to give up their pieces of eight. You can have mine right now. You'll be free. I don't care what I have to do. Just wake her up."

"Jack..."

Jack froze. Was he hearing things or did she really just say his name? He turned slowly and saw that though her eyes were closed, Bridget's eyebrows were furrowed and she was moving slightly. Jack ran over to the side of the bed and took her hand.

"Bridget?"

Jack felt as her hand, instead of staying limp as it had for the few days previous, grasped his. She opened her eyes slightly and looked up at him. Jack smiled down at her, never feeling so happy in all of his life.

"Jack? What happened? How am I...?"

Jack kissed her. "It wasn't our end."

Bridget looked up at him with a look that Jack could only describe as hope.

"It's not?"

"You're safe now." He said as he ran his hand over her hair. "You're safe."

Jack didn't even notice that Tia was gone. All of his attention was on Bridget.

"I feel...sore." Bridget said.

"I know, luv." Jack said. "But you're not going to be for much longer. I'm going to make you better. You'll be okay in no time."

Bridget smiled weakly. "I love you."

Jack closed his eyes. He thought he'd never be hearing that again. "I love you, Bridget." Jack opened his eyes. "Who did this?"

Bridget looked away trying to remember.

Jack saw recognition dawn on her face. She closed her eyes in agony.

Jack panicked. "Bridget, it's okay. I know it's painful. Terrifying."

Bridget opened her eyes and looked at him with a pained expression.

Jack frowned. "Bridget?"

Tears flowed from Bridget's eyes. "I can't remember. I remember everything so clearly. But the face...I can't see it."

Jack caught her hand. "Bridget, that's okay. We'll find out, don't worry."

"I need to remember!" Bridget sobbed.

Jack went and lay on the bed with her, being very careful with her. Her wound was still fresh. "Bridget, it's okay."

Bridget closed her eyes.

Jack continued whispering soothing words into her ears.

"It's all going to be okay."

* * *

Tia walked out of the cabin and was met by Teague on the deck.

"What did you do?"

"I gave dem de chance to say goodbye."

Teague frowned. "Goodbye?"

Tia looked back at him before she walked down below deck.

"Bridget is still leaving. But dey can spend dere last few hours together in happiness."

"Do they know that they only have a few hours?"

Tia turned and walked below deck without a word.

Teague shook his head and walked to the cabin. He couldn't leave Jack be blindsided like this. But he was stopped in his tracks when Jack walked out of the cabin himself.

"Jack."

Jack looked at his father. "She's awake. Tia did it. She's going to be fine."

"Jackie..."

"But she doesn't remember. She can't remember who did it. I need to ask Tia why..."

"Jack." His father said, cutting him off. He looked at his son and saw something he hadn't seen in Jack too long. It made Teague stop too. He had to tell Jack that all this wasn't real. He had to tell Jack...something. "Look, the reason Bridget don't remember is because you're not supposed to know."

"What are you..."

"If nature had run its course, do you really think Bridget would have woken up to tell you?"

"I don't..."

"You're not supposed to know who did this to her so Bridget doesn't remember because she can't. Jack, the world has a lot of mysterious twists and turns and sometimes, little miracles happen. You don't question them." Teague said. "You need to stop depending on things to work out for you. You need to stop depending on Tia to make everything that shouldn't work, work. Don't go to her anymore. Go into your lass and spend as much time with her as you can."

Jack frowned. "As I can? What are you..."

"Jack, go into Bridget."

Jack wanted to ask every question running through his brain but instead he just turned and walked back into his cabin.

Teague looked after him with an expression filled with sadness.

* * *

Jack walked into his cabin but froze when he saw Bridget with her eyes closed and a pained expression on her face. He rushed over and sat down on his side of the bed, taking her hand and stroking her cheek with his other hand. "Bridget?"

Jack panicked when Bridget groaned in pain.

"Bridget? What's wrong?"

Bridget was still groaning in pain. "Jack..."

"Bridget, what's..."

Bridget opened her eyes and looked up at him, breathing deeply to assuage the pain. "I'm awake, Jack. That's all."

"What does that mean?" Jack asked, feeling frantic seeing as he had a fairly good idea.

Bridget was looking at him sadly and tried to sit up but had difficulty. Jack took her into his arms quickly so she didn't fall back and hurt herself more. As she sat up in Jack's arms, she let out a hiss.

"What?" Jack asked quickly. "What is it? Bridget?"

Bridget hand went over her stomach and when she took it away, her hand was covered in blood. Jack's eyes widened at the sight.

"No." He said. "That's supposed to be..." He looked up to her eyes to see her looking down at her wound in fear, her face pale. "Bridget, nothing is going to happen. I'm not going to let you leave me."

"Jack..." Jack felt her clutch to him tightly. "I don't want to leave you. I'm not ready to leave you."

"You are not leaving me." Jack said as his hand grasped her cheek. "I just got you back. I need to..."

Bridget looked up at him sadly and shook her head slightly. "Jack, don't."

Jack looked at her. "What?"

Bridget looked up at him, her face pale and her expression weak. Nothing could help them. Tia woke her up but she never healed her. Bridget was still dying, she was just conscious while she did it. Bridget realised that now. "Just...Just talk to me. Please."

Jack's heart broke. "Alright."

He took her into his arms properly and kissed her forehead as he felt his own eyes begin to tear. She laid her head on his shoulder. "You know," Jack said. "I heard this very interesting conversation between a pirate and a prostitute the other day. They were going on about a fearsome lady pirate with her dashing Captain, lot of hair."

Bridget chuckled weakly. "Oh?"

"Aye, the men were going on about the lady pirate's astonishing beauty. 'Oh, but I can't have her.' The pirate said."

"She belongs to Captain Sparrow..." Bridget finished. "Completely."

Jack held her closer, he was in absolute agony. "And then...the..."

"Jack..."

Jack closed his eyes, grief stricken. "Bridget I need you to do me a favour."

"I'm not really up for doing favours at the moment Sparrow..." She joked.

"It's a simple one luv." Jack said. "Tell me who you belong to."

Bridget looked up into his eyes. "Jack..."

"Who do you belong to?"

Bridget looked at him sadly. "You, Jack Sparrow. Always. I love you."

Jack kissed her gently. "I love you."

He wanted to beg her not to leave him, wanted to make her feel guilty about leaving so she wouldn't but he couldn't do it to her. But he couldn't be strong either.

"I love you Bridget."

Bridget took a deep breath, something she seemed to need to do before every time she spoke. "I'm sorry, Jack."

Jack stroked her cheek. "Oh, shut up you fool, what are you sorry for?"

Bridget laughed weakly at the words. "For making you fall in love with the worst person possible..."

"Bri..."

"And not regretting it at all. The only thing I regret is what's happening now because I don't know what will happen afterwards and you know how I always want to know everything."

"You do."

"So, you have to promise me that you'll realise that even though this didn't end how we wanted it to, while it did end, it gave us something amazing for a while and that means amazing things are still capable of happening for you."

Jack's breath caught. "I wouldn't be so sure..."

"And that instead of looking back on this with pain, you might one day, be able to just be thankful it happened and that you could move on."

"But I wo..."

"Promise me that, you have to. I have to know you'll be okay."

"Bridget..."

"Jack, please."

Jack kissed her. "I promise."

Bridget smiled weakly. "This is..."

"Don't say our end."

Bridget shook her head. Where could she possibly be going when her heaven was right here? She took Jack's face in her hand. "I am going to see you again. It's just a matter of time."

"Time lasts too long."

"Remember when I told you about how I used to look up at the stars and wondered if anyone was looking at the same star?"

Jack nodded. "Now I can't look at the stars without doing the same thing."

"Well," Bridget said before stopping and having to take a deep breath. "Well like you said, now you'll know there's someone looking at the same star as you. Every single night. And every night isn't going to be another night without each other. It's going to be one night closer to when we can see each other again."

Jack felt as his eyes got more painful.

"I'm really tired..." Bridget said.

Jack looked at her. "Not yet."

Bridget sighed. "When?"

"Never?"

"Jack..."

"Sorry, luv."

Bridget couldn't be strong anymore. "I'm so scared. I don't want to leave. I don't want this to happen. I'm terrified."

Jack couldn't do this. He just couldn't.

"Jack? It's going to be okay, isn't it?"

Jack held her. "Of course luv. It's all plain sailing from here, nothing to be scared of. Remember what I told you? Fiddler's Green? Sounds like a grand old place."

"I don't want to..."

"I know luv, I know. Just remember that I love you. You..."

"Shh." Bridget said softly, closing her eyes. "That's the last thing I want to hear."

Jack felt the agony become physical pain. "I love you. Bridget, I love you. I lo..."

Jack saw her eyes become lifeless and her body went slack in his arms as she let out one last breath.

She was gone.

Jack closed his eyes as the tears came down and then kissed her forehead longingly, holding her close to him.

"Bridget..."

**The End.**


End file.
